Seeing the past, living the future
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: It all started when the Mouto twins moved in with their grandpa in Domino City. Seto was living in hell until the "Demon child" came into his life and changed it for the better. They did not know one another, but a girl who was brave enough to stand up to him and his stepfather was enough to catch his interest. But there's something wrong with the girl, but what? Female Yami
1. Chapter 1 Meet the Demon child

**Seto's POV**

**The day only started and already I can't wait for it to end. **

**Don't get me wrong, but I don't like school... nor do I need it. I am a genius after all. But it's my "punishment". My stepfather makes me go so he could separate me from my little brother Mokuba. Why? Because Mokuba is the most important thing for me and I will do anything for him to be happy. Beside, if I go to school then Mokuba will get to go as well and have a good time in his childhood. As for me, I trew my away so he could be happy. We have been living with the devil himself, Gozaboro, for about ten months since I defeated him in that chess game and made him adopt us. He sure wasn't happy to be defeated by an 6 year old, but he kept his side of the deal, so it doesn't matter now. **

**Eversince we got to that mansion, he decided I would be his genius heir. Like hell! I won't be used as a designer for his weapons company, Kaiba Corp, nor as his entertainment. Soon I'll take this fool down and he'll regret trying to get me away from my only living relative I care about. Our parents are dead and our aunt and uncle took all the money our parents left us and dropped us off at the nearest orphanage where we stayed until Gozaboro Kaiba came. **

**But now I'm in school, Domino primary school. **

**And I am bored. **

**There's no point in talking to these nitwits and there's no one interesting. **

**I need a challenge, a good one. **

**I didn't know that what I wanted was coming. **

**Yuna's POV**

**My little brother and I walked into our new school, Domino primary school to be precise. We just moved from Egypt with our grandfather. It's not that we have not been here before, but now...Our parents as well as our grandpa were archaeologists and they loved what they did.**

**But now, they are dead. Joining Osiris and then going to the afterlife.**

**Ever since we arrived here every one was starting at us. I guess I understand. Me and my brother have this strange three coloured hait and rather exotic eye colour. Mine especially. They are blood red, like rubies or the sunset. The other kids are already pointing at me. I think they're all calling me "Demon child". I have heard some of them and the things they say. I am not interested in their opinion of me. They do not know me. What 's been bothering me is how will Yugi handle it. He is very shy and quite. **

**I can feel it in the air. Someone challenging is here. **

**I wonder who it is? **

**Seto's POV**

**There seems to be a new student, or new twin students. Let's hope they will be more interesting than the rest of my classmates. Two minutes before the bell, a short boy walks in, looking as if he's in a horror film and not in a classroom. I can't help but frown when I see three bigger boys go to his desk that he chose. This won't be pretty.**

**"Hey, new kid", one of them said "that seat is taken. So scream!"**

**"I-I-I-I-II'm sorry, I didn't know. I'll just move and-" the boy stammered but was cut off when one of the punks grabbed his collar and dangled nim in the air a few inches of the ground. The other students started laughing at his misery until...**

**Until all of the sudden a hand snatched the punk who held the kid and I saw a flash of crimson before the guy went flying to the right , all the way to the door which was wide open.**

**In the middle of the bullies stood a girl who looked a lot like the kid those idiots were picking on, but she seems different from every one I know. She looks like she was a warrior , the way she stood there with anger in her eyes. **

**The eyes like rubies, like wine. **

**I never saw eyes llike her own before. **

**_I like them. _ I don't know what I meant by that but I will have to figure it out later because the idiots charged at the red eyed girl. I thought that she would be too shocked that they were attacking a girl, but she just steps to the left and delivers a perfect judo trow and the bullies end up on the floor.  
**

**The little boy who was being bullied ran up to his savour and hugged her. I must admit I was a little jealous of the boy but once again I needed to get my attention back to the new girl who was glaring at the rest of the class when the history teacher walked in and upon seeing the new girl, she screamed. **


	2. Chapter 2 The mystery of Yuna!

**Seto's POV**

**The history teachers scream has probably alerted the entire school that something is going on. Everyone seems surprised at the scream. The teacher was still staring at the exotic siblings ( I assumed by the hair ),her green eyes wide and her mouth was hitting the floor. I was more confused then ever.**

**Even the new kids were looking at her ****strangely, though the girl didn't even seem surprised, or at least she didn't show ot. The boy she had saved sure looked like he wasn't expecting it.**

**Just then the door flew open and the literature teacher,mister John Smith, ran in. I always thought that there wasn't something going on between him and our history teacher, miss Samantha Samane, but i never cared, nor do i care now. The new girl was far more interesting. Mr. Smith looked frantic as he swept the room with his gray eyes, his brown hair damp from sweat.**

**"What is going on? Is everyone alright?ehe looked to the green eyed, blond teacher who looked like she was a fan who has just seen their favorite celebrity and wat paying attention to anything or anyone other then the girl that had just defeated a couple of boys in a fight without breakinga sweata. Ms. Samane seemed to be on the verge of fangirling, and then it came out in a rush of words.**

**" OH. MY . GOD! IT CAN'T BE!I MUST BE DREAMING!IT JUST CAN'T BE! PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE WHO I THINK YOU ARE!"she screamed excitedly and pointed at the new girl,who just raised an eyebrow. Mister Smith seems to have only now noticed her,because as soon as he saw her he went stiff as a rock.**

**I understood the situation even less then before.**

**The new girl decided to speak at that moment, and everyone held their breath.**

**"I am sorry for causing trouble, but they were bullying my little brother and I wasn't going to allow it. I will always protect him!"she said with ****determination and continued:"As for who I am, my name is Yuna Yami Mouto, and this is my younger brother Yugi. Pleased to meet you."**

**"H-h-i-i-i"said little Yugi, still clutching his sisters waist. I was really getting ****jealous, for some weird unknown reason.**

**Ms. Samane released an even louder scream, only now it was doubled by M. Smiths own. The rest of the class and myself were even more confused.**

**_Why were they screaming in excitement?_**

**M. Smith took this Yuna by the waist and putt her on the teacher desk and gazed at her like she was a fine piece of art. Not that she wasn't. Urgh. I did NOT just think that! Where were these thoughts even coming from? Sometimes I just don't make any sense.**

**The rest of the class must have been as ****confused**** as I was, because someone asked:"Why are you screaming like that? What is so special?" and was completely ignored by both teachers.**

**After some time M. Smith seemed to have realized that a question has been asked and needs answering, so he said:"Class, may i present to you Yuna Yami Mouto, the '****archaeological wonder','daughter of history', 'child of the Pharaohs' and 'mistress of literature'. She helped discover many artifacts and translated an enormous amounts of ancient texts important for both history and literature. She speaks 18 modern languages as well as 15 ancient ones...****" he trailed off , as if in a trance and not ****believing that this was not a dream.**

**Ms. Samane continued for him:"She is a protege. She was homeschooled but she has a few college diplomas. She is known world wide for her work and is respected by everyone. She is always on covers of ****archaeological magazines as well as some teenage magazines. They call her a miracle!****"**

**Everyone was quiet for a moment, then started gossiping right away about all they heard. The teachers seemed content to just stare at the girl by the namefof Yuna. This lasted for awhile so I took the chance to process it all.**

_**This will be interesting.**_

**After a few moments, Mr. Smith stood up and took Yuna's hands in his and begged.**

**"Please, recite something for my class! We are reading the epic of Gilgamesh, your version, of course, so _PLEASE!_ "**

**"Why not?" she said and he proceeded to drag her to the next classroom,with Ms. Samane and Yugi following them. I got up and went after them and everyone followed my example and we were listening to Yuna's soft but firm voice as she recited a whole paragraph of the Gilgamesh.**

**I must admit that she is good. I never saw someone recite something so long without a single mistake or met someone who had everyones attention on her and didn't let go of it.**

**She is also very pretty, no beautiful. She has this crazy hair that consistes of mostly black, tipped by red and golden rod bangs in the shape of lighting. It fell a little past her shoulders. Yugi had similar hair, only tipped by amethyst,the same color as his eyes. Both their hair was spiky, but in different ways (Yugi's looked like a starfish!).Yuna already had a very nice figure, long legs and a delicate heart shaped face. Her eyes were almond shaped and resembled untamed rubies, in which burned an unstoppable fire.**

**But there was something hidden about this girl,something not even the teachers/fans knew of,but _what?_**

**What was this mystery that she is keeping?**

**Seto didn't know, but he was going to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3 Rivalry of geniuses and games

**A/N: I would like to thank the rewiwer who was kind enough to leave a review and point out the mistakes I made, so thanks from the bottom of my heart! But about the grammar mistakes, I can't promise anything. The program I'm using is doing all sorts of things that I can't control. I will try my best to make as little mistakes as possible, so without further ado chapter 3!**

**Yuna's POV**

The day started like any other day, except it was my and Yugi's first day of school. But as soon as I stepped foot in Domino primary school, chaos erupted. A few bullies picked on Yugi so i had to kick their asses. Some teachers who happen to be my fans recognised me and made a fuss about it. As a result I got stared at by every student in the classroom. Then M. Smith, I think, dragged me into a different class where he placed mr on his desk and I was stared at...

**Again. **

At least as I recited, everyone listened and seemed interested, but who knows.

When I finished, some guy had the nerve to say:" You made a mistake. So much about your skills that sensei always talks about! " he said smugly.

Almost everyone started laughing at me, but I didn't even flinch. I just took the nearest book, the teachers, and flipped to the page where the lines I just recited where. They really were different from what I said AND wrote. This is wrong.

I then flipped to the first page and saw that it only had one of my older pictures, that WAS supposed to be there, but a lot of other indicators that this was the original limited edition, like M. Smith insists, are absent. There was no picture of the clay tablet or it's description, nor was there the original text in the original writing sistem of Mesopotamia.

As I listed the things missing for it to be an original copy, he looked sadder and sadder, so I offered to give both him and Ms. Samane a limited edition copy.

Their faces lit up like a Christmas tree and I am very happy I have offered.

As we went back to our classroom I noticed that the tallest boy with brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen was still looking at me with interest. When he noticed that I have caught him looking at me, he just titled his head to the side, arrogantly, as if challenging me.

**Arrogant! **

So I did the only reasonable thing.

I ignored him, ... for now.

**Seto's POV**

The next class was maths, and the teacher could be called an insane slave driver. She liked to make fun of the new kids just as much as she loved to give so much homework that no one, but me that is, could finish it.

And today there were two new students, but this time, she ended up being the fool.

Yugi couldn't solw the problem, and returned to his seat with a defeated expression on his face. The class launched into a laughing fit.

Yuna was next.

I saw the problem as the teacher was writing it and quickly solved it. For some reason I wanted to tell the answer to Yuna, but it seems that she doesn't need it, because by the time the teacher turned around Yuna has stated it. Everton was gawking at her. Yes, even me. I never thought that she was that intelligent.

The teacher wasn't giving up, though. But after a few colleg level problems solved correctly, she admitted defeat while still in ave.

That's when it was first spoken.

"Finally, there's someone who could challenge Seto Kaiba in academics! " she exclaimed when Yuna turned to go to her seat. However, that stopped her and everyone else gasped. It was a well known fact that I was a genius. I looked at her in a challenging way, but she boldly returns it, then takes her seat.

How dare she ignore me, ignore THIS!? I'm going to defeat her in every way.

This is the start of a new rivalry, rivalry of geniuses...

But this feels like a game, and she seems to want to play it as well.

So this is a rivalry of geniuses and games.

I only then realised that my fate, destiny and future have just been tied to her's.


	4. Chapter 4 New meaning

**Seto's POV**

The rest of the morning classes were done before I even noticed and it was the break now. Unlike the other kids, I like to stay in the classroom instead of going out and playing with those morons. Besides, it's not like any of them could provide me with a challenge.

This mornings events replay in my head as I gazeb out of the windows.

Ever since she arrived at this school, everything has changed. The teachers wish to impress her, the students hate her and she got even me pissed of, but Yuna doesn't seem to care about any of that. She just talks with her brother and ignores everything else, including the teachers, but she still has an answer for any question that they give her.

I noticed how she would fall silent and distant, even with Yugi around, and would just finger the strange pendent in the shape of an upside down golden pyramid and stare into space. At those times, she looks sad and vulnerable and for some insane reason, it bothers me. No one else seems to have noticed, so I treasure those moments where there are just me and her.

She is driving me crazy!

The more I think about her, the more I feel that she is not as she seems. There is still that mystery that I wish to unravel and understand, but I first need to figure out what it is.

As i was lost in my thoughts, I finally noticed something. Some boys were playing football out on the courtyard, where the Mouto twins are walking around and eating their lunch, a bento for each of them, and talking about something or the other. One of the players seemed to think it would be funny if the ball hits Yuna, so he ran towards them at full speed. Evertone caught on and pretended that they were trying to take the ball.

Yuna seemed oblivious.

When they were close enough, Yuna put away her lunch and kept on walking with her brother.

The idiot finally hit the ball, sending it straight to Yuna.

She must have saw it from the corner of her eye, because she suddenly spun around and kicked the ball straight to the goal. The goalman tried to stop it by jumping to the right, but he wasn't fast enough and the ball flew right in, scoring a great goal.

Everyone turned to Yuna and just gaped at her skills. Not even I could have expected that! I mean, I saw that she knows judo, but I never knew that she was good at other sports too.

As soon as some guys got their bearings together, they asked her to continue playing with them, but she must have declined because she soon walked away with her brother, leaving them with disappointed expressions.

I guess I would have been sad as well, seeing how good she is.

After that incident, noting interesting happened other than the teachers looking to Yuna every now and then and students gossiping about what happened during break.

Soon, it was the last class, PE, and the coach just met Yuna and Yugi for the first time. He wasn't very happy with Yuna who refused to take off her pendant, but he allowed it in the end. As if to fate irony is fun, we were playing football. It was supposed to be just boys and the girls were to jump roap for the remainder of the class, but Yuna finished the number of jumps required, perfectly and correctly, demanded that she plays as well before we were even able to finish making the teams. Everyone that hasn't heard of the event during the break laughed their heads of, but the guys that have asked her to play with them before were really excited and even pleaded with the coach to let her play.

He gave her permissions to play with us and she thanked him with a bow.

She ended up being on the other team, and the game soon started. The other girls weren't even pretending to be busy, but were watching us for two reasons:

1\. Because of me(many of them have a crush on me and/or are my fans; I'm not being arrogant, it's the truth)

2\. Because they expect Yuna to make a fool of herself

But Yuna was doing great. She easily led the ball, and kicked it like a professional. My team was still in the lead though.

Then the unexpected happened!

Yuna took the ball from one of my teammates and started leading the ball towards our goal. She was very good and fast. Actually, she was rather familiar with the spot, or sports, now that I think about it, but now isn't the time for that. I and a few of my teammates went after her to take back the ball, but she was too fast and easily delivered a goal.

Her brother cheered and was soon followed by the cheers of her teammates. I just scowled.

The next goal put her team in the lead. I must admit that she is good.

But the last goal was spectacular. It started off the same as the first time, by her taking the ball from one of my teammates and leading It to the goal, but I was ready this time. I got in her way and we fought for the ball for quite some time, but in the end, she took it and ran past me. I followed her to interfere, but it was too late. Yuna aimed and kicked the ball, making a perfect goal.

Everyone was speechless. The goal was so beautiful, so **bloody perfect** that the coach started crying. I knew that she had skills, but I didn't know that she was that skilled. The way she kicked the ball with strength, speed, momentum, force and precision was truly captivating. You can't say it's luck that enabled her to make such a goal, ,because it takes skill and/or practice to reach that level of control of both the ball and her own body.

Every person present couldn't help but applaud her.

After the coach congratulated Yuna through his tears, he dismissed us and we all left for our homes. Not that I consider Gozaboro's mansion my home, but I live there with my baby brother and stepfather.

In front of the school a limousine was waiting for me to take me home, again not that I consider that hellhole a home, but it keeps me and Mokuba of the streets. As I was getting in I saw Yuna and Yugi walking by, and he then took her hand and dragged her down the street before turning a corner and out of my sight,.

I couldn't help but feel jealous.

I got into the expensive black car and we were soon at the mansion. Usuali the very sight of it made me angry, but today i was furious. The butler, Hobson, took my bag and escorted me to my private study where a tutor was probably waiting for me.

Gozaboro made me have classes at the mansion with tutors, saying that I will never learn anything useful in school and I agree with him on that one. But every time I make a mistake, he would beat me up while yelling insults at me. Every time I fought back and won our arguments, but he then orders his security to fight with me and would be pleased when I won, even if it was a punishment. He was trying to make a monster of me, but as long as I have Mokuba and our dream of building a theme park, I will change in only how I treat strangers or how I present myself to the world. I simply don't care about what people think of me. This doesn't mean that I don't give him hell every next time we argue and I never make the same mistake.

Later, at dinner, I was still pissy about today, and the staff _and_ Mokuba and Gozaboro must have noticed, but no one said anything. I STILL can't believe that she defeated me!

Things went on like this, with me moodily grumbling all the while, until Gozaboro got annoyed and demanded that I tell him.

And so I did.

"She's just so ANNOYING and ARROGANT that it's getting on my nerves! How dare she turn down my challenge! ?" I countinued complaining about it. I STILL can't believe she did that. Didn't she FEEL that connection between us like I do? Maybe I was just imagining it? NOO! There was definitely something there! I am sure!

But I'll have to think about it later, because Gozaboro was talking to me.

"And so you choose to annoy me about your new little insignificant classmate. Really, boy. There are a lot better things to discuss. Now, forget about that. Your tutor said that you have gotten a lot better in all your subjects, so if you continue to work like that I'll allow you to take Mokuba to the arcade this Saturday, deal? "He asked me and smirked smugly.

I eyed him suspiciously "What's the catch? " I asked, knowing he wouldn't allow me to leave the mansion for anything if it isn't beneficial for him.

"That you finish the designs for the missile project. In two days time. That's all. Can you do it? " he asked, his eyes predatorly on me, imaging all the money my design would earn him. Bastrd! He knew I wouldn't say no.

I looked at my brother and saw his excitement. I made my decision.

"Consider it done!" I said , knowing I could do it.

That night, before I fell asleep, it was around 3.37AM, I thought about my day and realised that that new girl, Yuna, no matter how much she annoys me, she gave my life a new meaning. So, before going into the blissful oblivion l searched for the meaning of her name. It sounds familiar and divine, innocent, beautiful, meaningful...powerful even...gentle...

So just before sleep claimed me after many exhausting, sleepless nights, I found the meaning of the word "Yuna"

_**Yuna **__**\- universal name and word for the spirit of HOPE from the Pandora's box, meaning :**Light of Hope_

And then I understood what that new meaning was.

_She is MY Light of Hope! _


	5. Chapter 5 The Saturday after

**Seto's POV**

Finally, after what seemed to be the longest week of my life, Saturday came and Mokuba and I were entering the arcade. He was chatting happily about everything and anything, but I am too excited to listen to him.

I love games!

It's been a long time since I could play for nothing but the game itself. Ever since I was adopted, games were a means of getting through the day or beating Gozaboro for the right to spend more time with my brother. No, even before that, before the orphanage, while we were still with our ant and uncle. I had to win games so that Mokuba could play with OUR toys that our 'cousins' took from us.

But today I can play games just because I want to.

Games are the only thing that I allow to represent my childhood. Only when playing games do I act my own age, because all the other times Mokuba needs me and I'll always be there for him. So I trew my childhood away for his, and only let myself bea kid while gaming. Everyone noticed that I act a lot older than I am.

So I love games.

And I'm damn good at them, too!

The best actually! And, no I'm not bragging, it's the truth.

This arcade is connected to the Internet and all the scores are shown all over the world, and mine is in **first place**, under the gaming name KAI, and a good number of points from the other scores. It's been that way even before the death of our parents and stayed that way up until now... I just had to change the name from my old one to KAI, of course...

I was always the best, always first!

So,imagine how surprised I was to see that KAI was, not in first, but SECOND place for the first time in forever. I could only continue looking at it, as if that's going to change things. But it didn't.

KAI was in second place, and a gamer under the name YAMI was in the first. The name was awfully familiar.

I am both excited and pissed that someone could beat my score. At least there's someone challenging around.

My thoughts turned to a certain girl, but Mokuba's shriek tore me out of it.

"What do you mean, my brother is not the best. He's always the best, always first! " Mokuba said.

"Well,not any more! The scoreboard doesn't lie kid, so suck it up and deal with it! " some punk yelled at my brother. I was about to kick his ass, when I whitened a special, beautiful sight...

Yuna wasplaying some game with her own brother, and they were laughing. I ignored Yugi. Instead I focused my attention one the one that really mattered- Yuna. Her genuine laugh was truly unique, stunning, beautiful and warm. It was easy to smile and laugh with her. It made her seem like an Earthbound angel, so beautiful, radiating kindness and warmth. This was the first time I have seen her laugh.

_I wish she would laugh more often like that. _

But it stopped too soon, if you asked me, ... or anyone who heard it, when she looked our way. She quit lalaughing and smiling, and quickly finished her game. She then made her way towards us, while the screen behind her showed that the high score, still under KAI, was beaten by YAMI.

That's when it hit me why the name was familiar:Yuna YAMI Mouto. Yuna is YAMI! She is my gaming rival as well! ?

I was even more fascinated by her.

She soon was standing in front of us, glaring at the punk who had yelled at Mokuba just moments before. Her glare was so intense that the idiot took two steps back. Not that I blame him. It looked like fire was burning in her blood red eyes. It looks kinda scary, I must admit.

Her gaze shifted to Mokuba and when she looked back up to the punk, her frown deepened. She obviously was as angry as I am, seeing that my baby brother has yet to turn 4.

When she spoke it was the same chilling voice of a reaper as he waits to take the soul:"What do you think you are doing, yelling at a kid like that? This is a place for gamers, and only the laws of games aply here, meaning that only the winner can decide his opponents fate, but also that the only fighting is allowed behind a game controller. This is a place where gamers exchange experience and have fun. Those who do not follow the rules have no place here. And are you really so pathetic that you need to pick on a little kid so you feel good and proud, because if so, you are a smaller man than him! " , her words merciless, and she turned around, not waiting for a reply.

The punk stood rock still, he couldn't say anything. Well, he got what he deserves!

Suddenly the punk runs towards Yuna and grabs her arm, trying to push her off balance, but she is quicker and sends him to the floor with a quick karate move. She just stood there glaring at the moron.

I didn't know she knew karate!

"Didn't I just tell you that fighting is allowed only through a game controller? " she said rather than asked.

The punk just got to his feet and arrogantly said:" I challenge you to the shooting game to your right. It's the hardest one here, and I'm third place I the country. So, what do you say? Do you have the guts for it? " he said, smirking smugly.

I wanted to use his face to clean the arcade floor!

How dare he assume that he had the right to challenge her!?

Yuna agreed, and soon they started playing. The punk was good, indicating that he had played the game plenty of times, but as the game wore on, he started making mistakes, A LOT of mistakes, and losing more and more points. Yuna, on the other hand, wasn't making mistakes at all. She was precise, had fast reflexes and excellent control of her movements. She looked like she could go on for hours. Her skills have drawn a crowd, but she didn't seem to care. Everyone was impressed, even the blind could see that she was an excellent gamer! The guy didn't stand a chance!

Not long after, the game was finished.

The guy lost miserably, at least compared to Yuna's score.

Yuna set a new high score, pushing KAI to second, her score nine times better than her opponent's.

After telling the punk that he hadn't done so bad, all the while the crowd still cheering for her wictory, she turned and made her way towards me and my brother.

I started walking to meet her half way, when some strange girl, with spiky long brown hair and bright green eyes, appears out of nowhere and huggs Yuna, talking to her in a language I couldn't understand. I just stare in disbelief. Soon an older boy comes to them and starts schooling the girl in the same strange language. I know a lot of languages, but I couldn't even figure out which language they were speaking!

And just who are those two, and what are they to Yuna?

Yuna must have sensed my confusion, because she said:" These are my friends from Egypt, where I used to live, Mahad", she points to the guy who seems at least eight years older than us, with long light brown hair and gray eyes, " and Mana." She gestures to the girl still hugging her," They are visiting and have a plane tomorrow morning, so we are spending the day together. We will have to play some other time. " she said, reading my reason for approaching her rather easily.

I just scwol.

She then looks at me, obviously expectating an explanation for Mokuba, who was hugging my waist.

So, I turn around and walk to the other side of the arcade, Mokuba quickly following me.

I am glad to have learnt something new about her, but I still wanted to play a game against or even with her.

But she is busy.

Even games and my little brother couldn't completely lift my mood after that.


	6. Chapter 6 It's a Millennium Puzzle?

**Seto's POV**

Ever since that Saturday, I started trying my hardest to be the best in everything. My tutor is very pleased, and so is Gozaboro. He probably thinks that I'm trying to impress him, but he's wrong. In school I never even looked up from the book I brought to acknowledge anyone, excluding a certain ruby eyed girl. The novel thing began when Yuna retold 'War and Peace', perfectly might I add, so I decided I have to be educated in the sense of poetry and literature to be her equal in every way.

That's right, I'm doing all of this just so I can be close to Yuna and always have the privileged of competing with her.

In my efforts I shut everyone out except Mokuba and Yuna herself. By doing so, I became distant to the idiots that were my classmates, and for some reason, the girls made me my very own fan club. Great ( please note the sarcasm), and the boys tried their best to get me to talk to them but all failed.

I feel kinda bad, because of my only paying attention to Yuna the girls hated her more, but the guys seem to have developed a crush on her, and that is only fueling the hate.

Yuna plain doesn't care.

So, about a month later, some of the girls got sick of being ignored in favor of Yuna. In the meantime, I have grown to glower at anything that moves and/or makes a sound. I never was friendly to these losers anyway.

One day, I walked in on an argument with Yuna and the other girls of my class involved. They were yelling at her, saying all sorts of things but Yuna just replied calmly with her vit and got them even more railed up. Some treats were exchanged and Yugi then ran up to them and tried to tell them of, saying that they don't know Yuna at all.

They somehow brought up games and puzzles and Yugi said confidently:" Yuna is the best! She solved the Millennium Puzzle! It's the most complex puzzle in existence, and she solved it when she was two years old! "

The millennium puzzle? What's that! ?

"Oh and do you have proof? " a ggirl, head cheerleader, asked smugly, thinking that she won, but not expecting what happened next. Hell, you can never expect something with Yuna!

"Actually, Yuna has proof. Right here! " said Yugi just as smugly, and pointed to his sister. Yuna just sighed and lifted her pendant up and over her head, then put it down on her desk. It's the first time I saw it up close. It had an engraved eye in the center and what seemed like random lines, until I saw that they have a pattern. I followed it with my eyes when I realised that it was not engraved in it, but that they are lines separating pieces.

Puzzle pieces!

Her ppendant is a PUZZLE!

I looked at her for an explanation and she soon gave it.

"It's an ancient puzzle, one of the seven Millennium Items, so it's called the Millennium Puzzle. Our grandpa found it on one of his crazy expeditions, about the same time when our parents realised that our mum was pregnant. He ended up with a bullet in the shoulder, unlike his guides who died in the tumb of a great pharaoh, to whom this puzzle belongs to. The interesting facy is that he doesn't remember what happened after he was shot by his greedy guide, despite remembering every other detail. The Puzzle was in pieces when our grandpa opened the gold box it was in and many tried to put it back together, but only I succeeded about six years ago. "Yuna finished her story with a shrug, like she hadn't just told us the most interesting story, and like she was just talking about the weather!

She then aadded as an after thought:" It's about five millennia old and is one of the kind. The pharaoh to whom it belonged to is now known as the Nameless Pharaoh, because there is no record of his name, but he is mentioned a lot more than you'd think. He was the one that demanded that his name is deleted from all written documents, because it was a key to something that should stay locked away, and his tomb was never again found, after our grandpa almost died in it. It 'just vanished' as they say. But no one thinks that he didn't exist, because there is proof that he did. " she concluded.

I was glad to have been present for that, because it gave me an idea of what am I to expect. From the lines, the puzzle both looks silly and easy, but they said that it was the most complex in existence.

The tteacher arrived then, and we all went to our seats. I never thought that the girls would stoop so low just to get at Yuna.

Before the last class of the day, some older guys ganged up against Yuna and somehow took her Puzzle and smashed it against a wal, and I saw that it had a very big number of similar yet different pieces and that it was really, really complex. Yuna looked as if she had shattered as well as she watched the pieces fall to the floor, each softly clinging as they touched the ground.

I wanted to kill the guy who has done it!

Then I recognised them as the group of bullies that the leader is the older brother of one of the girls from my class. My anger only grew.

That's when she decided to show up and said:" If you can get it back together again before the school day is out, I will acknowledge you as the most popular girl in school and won't allow anyone from our class to sneer at you or call you 'Demon child'. But if you lose and can't complete it within the time limit, you will drop out of school, do we understand each other, rat?"

Yuna didn't answer, just kneeled in front of the pieces and started working, her brilliant eyes gaining a dazed look, her fingers working swiftly to fulfil their task. The bullies chased all the observers away, saying that it's against the rules to help her.

I stayed where I was, still unnoticed, as I was since I arrived at the scene. I was walking through the hallway to stretch my legs, when I stumbled upon the incident, and so I remained hidden from eyesight.

That's how I saw one of the bullies take a golden puzzle piece and hide it in his pocket. _I should have known that they won't play fair. _

I saw that Yuna , amazingly enough, was about done, but without that one piece, she won't win and I don't think I want her to leave Domino primary school.

When she put all the pieces except the one that is missing, her eyes went back to normal and she started frantically looking for it. She only has another fifteen minutes.

I made up my mind and went to look for the bullies. I soon found them, playing with the centre piece of the Millennium Puzzle and laughing cruelly at Yuna's misfortune, that is until I stepped in and they saw me.

"What do you want, kid?" The 'leader' asked.

I just nodded my head at the puzzle piece and deth-glared them.

They brust into a laughing fit, and I took the apertunity and snatched the missing puzzle piece. They imeadetly came at me with kicks and punches, and for the first time I was grateful to Gozaboro and his 'lessons and punishments' back home. Compared to the trained security guards at the mansion, these guys were a piece of cake. But I was in a hurry, so a few punches hit close to their target, but in the end, I won.

I didn't have time to celebrate, though. Yuna needs this piece and I was on the other side of the school. So I ran as fast as I could, hopping that I make it in time.

When I arrived, a sight that will forever haunt my dreams greeted me. Yuna was collapsed on her knees up against a wall, her shoulders shaking, her body trembling, the almost finished Puzzle beside her lay forgotten while she cried.

I looked at the clock, and saw that she still has time, so I made my way to her, and then gently took her hand and put the missing piece in her delicate hand. She just looked at me for a moment, not even seeing me, then looked at the puzzle piece in her palm and suddenly her eyes filled with determination and she reached for the rest of the Millennium Puzzle so she could complete it.

I stood up and left the school building, knowing that everything was going to be fine. As I exited I rrealised that the entire school, teachers and pupils alike, are waiting for the results of the challenge. The girl who set it all up seemed pleased, obviously not knowing that her brother needs medical attention, and Yugi seemed a bit worried.

As I made my way to the waiting limo, I heard a loud collective gasp, then felt the arms around my waist. To say I was shocked was an underestimation of the year! My new bodyguards, Roland Isono and Fuguta Fubeta, were about to remove the one who hugged me, but the edgy, cold object gave me good idea of who it is, so I waved them away and turned to look at my captor.

Yuna had her face buried in the crock of my neck and was nuzzling it, her arms still around my waist, the Millennium Puzzle poking me in the stomach. I blushed like a tomato and my heart started beating wildly, and I felt lightheaded. It was sort of nice, so I returned the hug with one arm. It was only a moment, yet it gave me straight to go on for days without rest.

It was amazing!

"What are you doing?" I asked her rather softly, not even aware of it.

She looked up at me, about to say something, but just gasped and quickly let me go(I was cursing my big mouth for ruining the moment! ) and instead help my cheeks and I leaned into her touch as she inspected the wouns I got while retreating her puzzle piece.

"What happened? " she asked, sounding truly concerned about me.

It warmed my heart, just knowing she cares.

"It's nothing. Those idiots took a piece of your Puzzle so I just went and got it for you." I said coolly.

"I know. " she just said and we fell silent, until finally, we both stepped back in perfect timing with the other.

We just nodded at each other and I entered the limousine, still feeling that enjoyable sensation of Yuna's fingers so delecetly holding my face.

It was definitely a GREAT decision to get Yuna's puzzle piece back.

**A/N: The story is finally starting to look interesting, and it just gets better from here. It will take a few more chapters for them to figure out how they feel, but only as a crush. It'll come later, all the eternal love and kisses and cuddles and romance, for now they must get to know and understand each other, which will be complicated. This story will have a few sequels in which there will be flashbacks to the times when they were still in primary school as well as before they met, so not all of their history will be in this fic. The Yugi-tachi will come a bit later, as well as Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, etc.**

**This is practically a non magical version of the original, with a few new twists! **

**I hope you like it so far! **


	7. Chapter 7 Musical disaster

**Yugi's POV**

For the first time since we transferred to Domino primary school, I could see respect of almost all of the school attendees, teachers and pupils,when they look at my older twin sister, and I couldn't have been happier. She deserves nothing less, but a lot more as well.

Yuna always looked after me and our grandpa, sometimes even after our parents. It's just in her character to worry about others. But her maturity often left her with no friends our age. Only Mahad and Mana accept her like that. Mana, younger than us by five months, always looks at Yuna like a big sister she never had and treats her as such. Mahad, on the other hand, looks at her as his best friend, younger sister and charge. He acts as her guardian and takes it quite seriously, which I am glad for.

But they live in Egypt, and we can't see them anymore, well not like before. They visited, but they won't be able to visit again for a while, so I thought that no one would accept Yuna. Me, people accept because I am cute. Yuna, with her fiery spirit, vit, intelligence, skills in both gaming and sports, not to mention a few other things, and her pride, not so much. They don't like her because they envy her for being who she really is.

And then, there is also THAT. Yuna will probably never tell anyone about IT.

Anyway, as I was saying, I thought no one would respect her, but much to my surprise, even on the first day that tall boy, Kaiba, has respected her. Back then, I was just too happy to wonder why he respected her without knowing her, but by the end of the week I realised that it's because he was a gamer and probably sensed the same for her. I was disappointed.

But, a month later, on the day that some bullies broke the Millennium Puzzle (Yuna's prized possession) Kaiba beat up the bullies, getting slightly hurt in the process, and gave her the puzzle piece they stole back to Yuna before the time was up. Yuna won the challenge, but ran out after Kaiba and hugged him. I saw him blush while he awkwardly returns it, and then I saw him lean into her hands as she looked over his wouns. After, they parted and he left in his limo, Yuna watching it until it was out of sight.

**Yuna's POV**

The next day I made lunch for school, I made three bentos: one for me, Yugi and Seto Kaiba. I am truly grateful for what he did and I decided that this is the least I could do. I hope that he likes it.

I known that I cook rather well, but he is rich and probably eats better meals then I can make, but I sometimes I wonder if it's true, seeing how slim he is. And he sometimes looks exhausted and famished.

So I am going to give him the bento as a proper thanks.

When grandpa saw me making the third one, he asked me for who it was.

"It's for the boy I told you about, the one that helped me yesterday. " I answered and he chuckles, teasing me about having a crush on him. I just glared.

Our grandpa, Solomon Mouto, was a gamer as well as an archaeologist. That is why he managed to not only find the Millennium Puzzle, which was actually an accident, but he also survived the traps in the tomb. When people asked why he did it, he answered that he was looking for the ultimate game and that he was glad that he did. Our grandpa was rather energetic for his years and when we were little he started teaching us games.

I, even only hearing the rules for the first time, was able to defeat him in chess, poker and any other game ever since he decided to teach us. Even then I was a serious gamer. I never lost.

As we left, grandpa waved us goodbye and we were soon in front of the school. I told Yugi to go to the classroom and waited.

I didn't have to wait long for the limo to arrive.

**Seto's POV**

As I step out of the limo I am greeted by the sight of Yuna leaning on the gate of the schoolyard, waiting for something. I wished breafly that she was waiting for me, but dismissed the thought and made my way towards the school.

When she saw me, she walked up to me and said and did something unexpected.

"Kaiba, wait a minute." When she was sure that she has my attention, she took the bento box she was holding and extended it towards me. I could only stare into her eyes, my own showing confusion and shock as she said:" I wish to properly thank you for your help yesterday, and so I decided to make you a bento. You have no idea how much it means to me. I have noticed that you sometime don't look so good, like you are tired or hungry but push the offers the other students made away for some reason I will not ask for. I only wish to, even if a little bit, I can help you so I made you this lunch bento field with many nutrition even if it is rather light and you probably eat better food anyway. I will not be offended if you don't take it. It was just my way of saying Thank you. "

I couldn't believe that she noticed the results of Gozaboro's 'training' and even more that she cared to consider the fact that I wouldn't eat a big meal anyway. Yuna is truly unique and amazing. I can see why she has many fans among teenagers as well as adults. It is rather hard to not like her at least a little.

After a moment of considering what should I do, I decided and gently took the bento, murmuring a quick thanks and felt my heart skip a beat or two when she genuinely smiled at me and walked in to the school.

I was left, with a good number of other students, to stare after her.

I was truly happy with the results of my good deed.

In the classroom, there was chaos. Every boy tried to get me to give them the bento with stupid excuses such as it being poisoned or something. The girls were even worse, trying to steal it and trow it away. I bearly managed to save it for lunch.

Now that I've opened It, I can't believe that Yuna made it. It looks better than what the cook makes back in the mansion. I noticed that everyone is in the classroom today, probably because of the rain and/or Yuna's homemade lunch that she gave me . I saw her happily eating a similar bento with her brother and decided to try it already. I took the chopsticks and took the first thing that caught my eye, and put it in my mouth. My eyes lit up. The taste was amazing! I tried another, different piece and it also had a divine taste. My taste buns were singing by the time I was half way through. I noticed a strange foreign looking bread and decided to try it after I finished with the rest. I also saw a smallish container for drinks and I tried it before the bread after finishing all else. It was sweetened milk, but I never tasted something soo good. I was sad when I drank it all. Then I turned my attention to the bread and bit into it. I wanted to cry at how delicious it was! It was also sweetened, with honey probably seeing as Yuna said that it's a healthy meal, and was both soft and crispy. I never liked sweet much, but this is officially my favourite!

I saw the expectation on every students face, waiting for my reaction to the meal. I just stood up and walked over to the Mouto twins and placed the bento box on the table, then said:" Yuna, thank you for the lunch. It was one of the best meals that I have ever tried. "

Yugi smiled to himself, revealed for some reason, and then I saw it again. Yuna genuinely smiled up at me, her beautiful crimson eyes shining, and said:" Then I shall make you one tomorrow as well. "She declared and the class just gaped at us. I was sure I will start blushing soon so I just nodded and went back to my seat.

**Yuna's POV**

The bento became a habit, and every day I made three bentos in the morning. It became a routine, making the bentos, going to school, waiting for the limo, giving the bento to Kaiba and then he gives it back, empty, with a compliment and a mumbled "thanks". It went on for two weeks, every day. Until IT happened and I didn't come to school for three days...

**Yugi's POV**

Everything was going great, and Yuna and Kaiba might even become friends but suddenly the dreaded IT happened. The one of the main reasons why Yuna doesn't have many friends our age, the secret of her success...

The dreams of the past... not our past, ... but the past of the world!

It is her gift and her curse.

**Seto's POV**

The bentos really did me good. I felt much healthier then before and I could only thank Yuna for it.

Today we were getting a new music teacher, the last one having quite her job, saying we were monsters. I heard that it's some compositor that wishes to give us all the feeling that music provides.

"I am Taro Matsuki and I will be your new music teacher. Today we will get acquainted with each other and I will play something for you, and anyone else who knows how to play the piano can also play something for us all" said Taro excitedly. For some reason I couldn't think formally of him. He was pretty tall, but obviously very young. He had dark brown hair and gentle eyes somewhere between pale blue and gray.

I know how to play the piano, another one of Gozaboro's lessons, but I only knew four songs. I have learned to play so Gozaboro can say that his heir is truly a genius. It's for his bragging rights. So I decided to raise my hand and show off in front of my rival. I bet she can't do that.

I was surprised to see Yugi's hand in the air as well. Well, I guess he has a secret about himself as well, but for some reason, I don't think it will be him playing.

Taro was very happy to see that six of us knew how to play so he decided to play first, some beautiful sonata he composed for his loved one and everyone was clapping their hands when he finished. He was talented.

The other students who have raised their hands went on and played pieces of some songs, and not even correctly. There were many mistakes and both I and Taro flinched at every mistake. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Yuna did, too.

When it was my turn, I made sure to look Yuna in the eye, before closing mine and playing the piano perfectly, practiced to perfection trough the lessons Gozaboro got me. When I finished, the class was all happily clapping and the teacher even stood up to shake my hand. But non of them materd and so I looked in Yuna's direction only to see Yugi dragging her down the steps to the 'stage'.The music room was like an amfiteather.

When they arrived in front of us, Yuna tried to tell Yugi something, but he just said that she knew how to play any song, both classic and modern day music. Many sneered at his declaration, but Taro was interested and asked her to play something for everyone. She finally gave in and sat down at the piano, for a moment just thinking what she should play.

I listened carefully.

She decided on Beetoven's 'For Elesa' and played it to perfection. It was amazing! She could even play the piano! I suddenly noticed that her eyes glazed over. It has happened before a couple of times. First was when we were in art class and the teacher was calling her, but she didn't answer until she finishes the unbelievably realistic and well detailed pencil drawing of the setting sun behind the Tokyo Tower with whole of Tokyo in wiev just before the teacher slammed the ruler on her desk. The second time was when she was putting the Millennium Puzzle back together. The very thought of it makes my blood boil!

Yuna switched songs to the one Taro played and then to some song that had him gawking at her. I recognised it was a catchy pop song of som girl bend, the Mermaid Princesses, I think.

After she finished that song, her eyes looked like there was no life in their dephts and I started getting worried. Yugi seems to have noticed as well, but she started playing again and he told the teacher to wait. The song she was playing now sounded exotic, old, even ancient and free. I have an image of a falcon flying in the open sky for a moment, and then it disappeared. The song wasn't complicated, but still sounded a lot better than even Bach's work. It had this Egyptian tone to it...

However, Yuna soon stopped playing and the class all started clapping loudly, new respect in their eyes. The loud sound broke Yuna out of her trance like state and she had a horrified expression before falling to the floor.

The clapping stopped as soon as we all saw what happened and Yugi, Taro and I immediately ran to her side. Taro checked her pulse and, revealed that she is breading, sighed but told us to call an ambulance.

"That won't be necessary. My limo is outside, we can take her to the hospital with it because no one will dare stop us if we go faster than allowed. Come! " I said and started leading them to where the black car was waiting for me. Roland looked shocked to see the girl that hugged me some time ago unconscious and immediately started the engine while Fugata helped us put her in a comfortable position in the back seat.

When we got to the hospital, they ushered Yuna in and about an hour later a doctor came. Yugi was sitting with his grandpa, who had arrived twenty minutes after they took Yuna, looking guilty while Mr. Mouto talked to him. Mr. Taro was leaning on the wall, looking like he was blaming himself for what happened. I was sitting in a chair, with my legs crossed, laptop on my lap, Roland on my right and Fugata on my left, working on the design of a new ship if you can call it a ship. As soon as the doctor stopped walking we all stood up and listed to what he says.

"She is unconscious, we know that much for sure. What we don't know if she is in a coma or not. Her body is asleep but her brain is in overdrive, as if she was working on a difficult task. We don't have any idea how that is possible. " he finished.

"So in other words, you don't know what is going on with her, right? "I asked icily and the man takes a step back from the glare I'm sending his way.

"She'll be fine. It has happened before, and she just needs to sleep it off. We'll be taking her home now. " said Mr. Mouto and I gaped at him as he took the sign papers and left to take Yuna home. I gave a final look then glared and left for the mansion.

I'm still worried about Yuna!


	8. Chapter 8 The reason behind the secrets

**Yuna's POV**

_There was sneering and shouting and cries all over the place. At first I thought I wAs on some stage, then I saw that it's not a stage, but a platform where they burnt 'witches' in the 15th century. It looks like Britain, so this must be the old english town. _

_Good. I figured out when and where I was. I just need to know what is going on. _

_Just then, guards brought out a girl with long, brown hair and beautiful eyes the colour of he morning sky. She was very pretty, but almost all attending this stake burning were screaming at her how she was the cause of their misery. They tied her up and a priest started reading her 'sins' to the people, raising their hate for the woman. _

_I then heard her name. Janne d'Arc. The French general that claimed that she saw visions of the archangel Michael and heard the voice of God; who was abandoned by the country she fought for. The only ones that were there to try and save her were her men, but she was still burned on the stake in front of them after she was captured and trailed. She was responsible for many victories over the English, her connection with God and the head archangel giving her people and soldiers hope, raising the moral of the king himself. But the fact still remains that despite all she did, no one helped her. She died at age of nineteen. _

_They have just lit the fire. Janne wasn't scared, wasn't begging for her life, but stood in the middle of the fire that will take her life and looked at the sky. This continues for a couple of minutes when all of a sudden there can be heard yells of commands to save Janne. I look around and see twenty men running towards the fire or fighting the guards. My face lit up. They must be Janne's men! But only one made it to the stake and he looked lovingly at her. I have heard of rumours that Janne had a lover but that they never took the final step in their relationship and she died a virgin. Most people dismissed it. I now know the truth. _

_So,this is the legendary Claude. He had long raven black hair and eyes a majestic brown color. He was caught before he made it to the stake but was soon freed by his comrades and they took a step towards Janne to save her, when she looked down to them and I saw her eyes take a peaceful look as she said:" My friends, my love... do not step closer, or you will hurt yourselves. My time has come, and Our Father wishes me to join him. Do not fret, for I will always be with you, I shall always protect you. But you must protect our France and to do this you must live. I can see the archangel Michael here to help me to my final resting place. We will meet again but until then live long lives and if not for yourself then because I command it as my last task for you! "_

_Her men cried, saluting her, but before the fire consumed her Claude yelled :" I will forever love you, my Janne.! Wait for me in Heaven! "_

_"I am yours as you are mine! I shall wait for you my love! " and then the fire burned her, but she did not scream. Soon I felt that same fire consuming me._

I woke up with a jerk,seeing that I am in my own room, back at the game shop our grandfather ran. The last thing I remember of my waking hours was sitting in front of a piano and playing, then a loud noise and then all of it was black. I guess the vision happened in school but someone woke me from it and the effects of it put me in the dangerous place between sleep and death. This happened twice before, and the second time I almost died.

The first time I was very little and no one knew what would happen. I always had these dreams or memories of other people's lives and most of them are not pleasent. So when I was having a 'nightmare' Yugi woke me up and I was asleep with a high fever and coughing as well as difficulties with breathing that the doctors said that I am going to die, but I woke up five days later. They decided to never forcefully wake me up ever again.

The second time I was kidnapped and my captors woke me while I was writing the story that went with the picture I had just drawn. I have been in a comalike state with many side effects for a month.

I have always felt guilty for having the ability to see the past, but my parents said that it is my gift and burden, so I should make the best of it. I knew people would think of it as cheating and so did I, because it didn't just show me the events but gave me hints of where to find proof. I will always have an advantage over the rest of the historians and it makes me feel bad. My mother said that it takes intelligence to understand the hints and to remember everything. But I cannot forget the dreams because I felt them. If I was dreaming that someone is drowning, I have trouble breathing. If I dream of someone burning, like I just did, I get a burn on the same place as the person in the vision was first touched by the fire and so on and so forth.

I then see Yugi, asleep at the desk, probably doing homework. I just laugh gently, then got up and woke him up.

**Yugi's POV**

When I heard my sister's warm voice, I immediately jumped on her in a happy hug. She just giggled and returns it with much affection. I am so happy that she finally wokeup.

The last three days were the toughest ever. Usually, her symptoms are not that bad, but now they were one hell of a headache. It's good that she didn't have breathing problems, but the burns obviously show that she saw fire.

In school, everyone wanted to know about this, and asked me at the very least 126 times a day. I have only been saved by Taro, Samantha, John and Kaiba. He is a lot more mature then I thought, a bit like Yuna. I even broke down crying in front of them once, because I was afraid of losing my sister.

I am extremely happy to see her awake now and as I tell her all the things that happened, I see that she will be alright.

**Seto's POV**

It's been three days since Yuna passed out and if she doesn't come tomorrow I'm going to have a mental brake down! I'm so frustrated with never getting the information about her real condition and Gozaboro started noticing. This is driving me crazy!

In the meantime, I went with Gozaboro and Mokuba to a business meeting with a lot of other companies present. He, there, introduced me as a genius and the creator of many different things for Kaiba Corp., including its new security software. Some man, Mr. Schroder I think, introduced his son as a computer genius, I think his name was Siegfried, and then started bragging about how they are singing a contract with some company only to look bitter when Gozaboro said that Kaiba Corp . already has a contract with them, but I was preoccupied, even for my brother who is clinging to me, with thousands of thoughts of Yuna that I almost missed what the pink haired freak said:" It's a little boring, don't you think? " he asked in a heavy german accent and I nodded. He continued:" Well, it will be fun in a few moments! " he said with a grin and suddenly all the lights started flickering. Gozaboro got enraged and his companion chided him for allowing a child to play with his main frame. Gozaboro looks questionlingly at me and I just nodded to him to reassure him. I then smirk in such a creepy way that the von Schroders take a step back from me. Gozaboro actually looked proud. The second I smirked the lights went back to normal and I just puff out my chest, pride radiating in waves off of me.

The message was clear.

My security software works.

I have made it with not three firewalls like usually done, but ten. I knew the instant I got the task that it must be done to perfection and so I worked on it for days. Yuna's bentos helped me a lot as well, because I could focus more with all the vitamin in my body. The best thing is that if the hackers virus makes it to the third wall, my software makes a harmless copy of it and makes a performance out of it, then everything goes back to normal while the hacker gets a 'surprise'. Gozaboro has been quite pleased with it, but now I saw that he actually, FINALLY accepts the fact that I am a genius.

Of course, the other boy may be a computer genius, but people like that have no imagination. They think in the same terms as a computer, therefore their views on things are limited. I, on the other hand, am a gamer as well as a genius and have plenty of imagination .

But the best part is that I was able to exposed Siegfried and Gozaboro had thrown them out.

And now I'm worried about Yuna again, when Yugi walks in, but he has ... Yuna ... with ... him?

YUNA! She is finally awake!

"YUNA!" Everyone yelled. Her fans quickly made their way to her and asked if she was finally better. Screaming her name like that probably wasn't the best idea, because seconds later Samantha, John and Taro ran in and asked her all the same questions as the students.

But Yuna soon broke her way through them and came to a stop in front of me. We looked each other in the eyes, quickly losing myself to the depths of crimson, and I moved without thinking.

I wrapped my arms around her and tugged her close, making sure to place her head on my chest and placing my chin on top of it. I gently tighten my hold on her. She stands still for a few seconds, then wrapped her own arms around my waist, nuzzling my chest in the process. I feel myself blush and bury my nose deeper into her magnificent hair.

"I'm glad you're back" I mumbled and then added :" I have missed you. No one worth my time here, but you. " and I meant it.

"I made you a bento, I imagine you must be starving by now. I have missed you as well" she replied with that beautiful, genuine smile and I felt my lips curl slightly upwards so only she can see it. The days from now on should have gone back to our routine, but I never thought that things would get this complicated.


	9. Chapter 9 Demon Child meets The Demon

**Mokuba's POV**

Things have been going pretty well for the past two months, especially the last two weeks. Seto looks a lot healthier then before, smiles more often and has more free time because he finishes all of his lessons and projects that Gozaboro gives him in perfect time, so we spend a lot more time together. He seems to be able to relax a bit and I always ask him about his day at school. The stories he tells me can be quite hilarious!

He often talks about the girl who stood up for me at the arcade. I think that she is part of the reason why I can spend more time with my only family and friend. In fact, I'm sure she's the very reason why all of this is even possible. I saw how Seto looked when those siblings and her brother took up her time in the arcade when he wanted to play against her. He probably thinks that he has to prove himself worthy of the privilege to be the first thing she thinks of when it comes to the priority list.

I think he likes her.

I won't tell him that until he is ready to accept it, and now is not the time.

As I was saying, things were going great, until one day Gozaboro decided that he will a company me to pick Seto up. I sometimes go in the limo to Seto's school to surprise him, but today he won't get a very pleasant one.

**Gozaboro's POV**

Seto has made great improvement in Kaiba Corp. and I must say that I am impressed. In the last month his design of the missile launcher alone has made better profit then what all of the designes that the 'professionals' made together. I always knew that he was an annoyance because of his ego, but he has every right to be so proud.

Today, I'm going to issue a new challenge, a business one, and we'll see how it goes. So I went with my younger adopted son to pick up the older one.

As I step out of the limousine, a short kid with spiky hair runs out of nowhere and straight into me just as I saw Seto exit the school building. He tumbles to the floor and is about to say something, but I cut him off by grabbing him by the front of his shirt with one hand. I lift him up and his legs dangle above the ground a couple of inches.

"Watch where you are going, you little rat!"I tell him and he starts to scworm a bit.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, Sir. I did not have the internation to run into you. " he stammers, but I stop him by shaking him a little. Just as I was going to say something, a hand shoot out of nowhere and grabbed my wrist. I didn't even have time to get properly angry when the hand tugged and after some martial arts thechnic, I was on the floor with the air knocked out of my lungs.

When I looked up I saw a girl with unusual spiky black, red and gold hair and very beautiful, but rather dangerous looking eyes the colour of freshly drawn blood filled with anger and discuss.

Ah, so this must be the girl Seto was talking about.

**Yuna's POV**

The second I walked out of school, Yugi told me that I am 'it' and ran off. Since tag is also a game I ran after him, only to see that around the corner of the school gates he ran into someone and that that someone was holding him a few inches above the ground. So I did the only reasonable thing.

I took the man's wrisr and did an ancient Egyptian throwing technic , also a side effect of my dreams, and sent him to the ground, glaring at him. He looks offended, like he never expected to be put in his place.

I didn't care who he was. He could be the USA president and I wouldn't have acted differently.

**Seto's POV**

When I stepped of the school grounds, I was greeted with the image of my adopted father on the ground, Mokuba looking down at him as he just exited the limo, trying hard not to laugh, and the Mouto twins being surrounded by my father's bodyguards, my own running up to me, ready to protect me.

It didn't take a genius to figure what happened. Gozaboro must have pissed Yuna of.

But I am worried about her now. I have complained about her a lot in the beginning, but now I never want to see her sad or hurt again. And Gozaboro is going to kill her now that she made him look like a fool.

So,with Roland and Fugata in tow, I quickly walked over to them. Gozaboro stood up and glared at Yuna, and then did the lowest deed in the world.

He ordered his bodyguards to attack her.

Yuna had already been in a fighting stance, so she easily avoided the first blow, and the second she met with her hand catching the fist aimed at the back of her head, WITHOUT turning around, and punched the guy in the nose. She then crouched down and swept one of the guards feet from under him, and he fell down, hitting his head lightly and passing out. A guard from the left tried to do the same to Yuna, but she jumped backwards and quickly delivered a roundhouse kick in the side of another guard. Then she turned to the one that had tried to trip her and saw that he was about to punch her in the gut, but it never happened. She easily did a special jump, spinning above his head and landing behind him, she put two fingers on a specific place on his neck and applied slight pressure on the spot. He fell at her feet like a sack of potatoes.

I have never seen moves like that before! I didn't think something like that was even possible!

But Gozaboro wasn't admitting defeat just yet. "What are you fools waiting for? Attack her!" He yelled at Roland and Fugata. They exchange looks with one another and are about to, hesitating as they did, follow the orders, when Yuna surprised us all." Do NOT respond to his command. You have your duty and just because his guards are imbeciles does NOT mean that you have to abandon your own task. Your loyalty lies with only one of them. Chose carefully with who you will let it rest. "

I was slightly surprised to see that neither of them took a step towards Gozaboro, rather they took a defensive stand in front of me and Mokuba, who had run up to me to greet me with a hug as soon as he saw me, looking ready to protect us should Yuna decide to attack us. I have never seen Gozaboro look this mad before, and in his rage he tried to grab Yuna and trow her on the floor, but she was quicker and did a technique I have never seen before. It wasn't the traditional Japanese art of combat. It wasn't even an European technique. It looked old and new at the same time. The stand was light footed and seems to come from one of those ancient countries and their combat stills. I'll have to ask my martial arts teacher about it.

When Gozaboro stood up again, Yuna gestured to her brother and he took her hand into his and Yuna turned to leave. She gave me a nod as a goodbye and continued walking. She, however, stopped upon hearing Gozaboro yell:" This isn't over, you little brat! I'll make you regret that we ever crossed paths! "

"I already regret meeting someone like you, Mr. Kaiba. But, be assured of this: you will soon lose because of all your arrogance and ignorance. The one you thought will always be your toy will show you what it takes to be worth a second glance! " and with that, she was gone.

As soon as we got to Kaiba Corp. Gozaboro gave me a new challenge. I have two months to return the 10.000.000$ he gave me as an amount of 100.000.000 $. I know that it's not an easy task, but I already have a plan. I'll buy a smaller company that treats it's employees like family and then resell it for ten times the original price.

I'll get Leichter on it right away, but Gozaboro is researching Yuna Yami Mouto with his board of directors, The Big Five, as they call themselves. Leichter is Gozaboro's assistant and also a member of the Big Five. Other members are Gansly, Crump, Johnson and Nezbitt. I'm planning to use them to help me take over Kaiba as soon as I finish this task. I've been planning on this since we got adopted. I know that I have Mokuba's share of the company( we each got 2% for our first birthday in the Kaiba mansion) and Hobson is on my side as well(1%). The man looked after me in his own way and is rather found of both me and Mokuba. Roland and Fugate have shown me today that they will always be there for me, so I just need to convince these five old geasers that they are mistreated and that their 'skills' are going to waste with Gozaboro as CEO, and that I'm the best choice for the president of Kaiba Corp. That won't be too hard, seeing as my intelligence has always drawn their attention. They will agree, but they don't need to know that I'll be turning Kaiba Corp. into a gaming company. But all of this can wait. Gozaboro has been searching for information on Yuna for about an hour. You wouldn't believe what we found.

Yuna's parents died in Egypt about two weeks before she and Yugi transferred to Domino primary school. Their grandfather took them in, despite fact that the Egyptian government wanted custody over Yuna. They now live in the Came Game Shop and attend my school. Yuna has graduated from all of the collages and universities in Cairo and even Tokyo university while she stayed in Japan. She spent most of her life in Egypt and the first time she held her own official presentation was when she was two and a half years old, her first when she interrupted the speaker and unofficially took over. She has been on the cover of every magazine since then. She has also been invited to many talk shows. Also, it seems that she can not only write but also she has talent in painting as well. I remember the drawing of the Tokyo Tower, and only now realise that it's not the present day Tokyo, but the one from about forty years ago. The houses were simpler and the buildings shorter. I can't believe I only now realised that. Anyway, not only does she play the piano, but also the guitar, the violin, the flute, the harp, and who knows what else! It seems that she can also sing and write lyrics and music. She already has written a few songs for the girls band, The Princess Mermaids, as well as the most popular Tokyo band, Tokyo Mew Mew. It looks like she also wrote songs for The Cyclones and for even The Ships and that brat who is a year older than me, Kirari Tsukishima. Yuna's paintings and drawings are wanted all over the world, but only a few are displayed. Most are in the Egyptian museums, but there should be a couple of them in our museum. She wrote twenty eight books(history) and thirty four (legend) books, as well as seventeen novels, and translated about four thousand Egyptian texts, 1700 Roman texts, 1809 Mesopotamian texts as well as about 587 texts in the language of the Astec population and many other texts.

Yuna was once kidnapped and was missing for six days. When they found her, she was in a similar state as a few days ago, except that she had almost died, her heart almost had stopped beating.

I felt a cold sweat envelope me. Does this mean that she could have died a few days ago? And why does it bother me this much?

I'll have to look out for her for a bit, just to make sure that she is alright.

But that's not all. Yuna and Yugi are twins, even the blind could see that. But they were not born in the same hour, or day, or even month and place! Yuna was born on the 4th of June, while Yugi was on the 14th of July. That's not even possible and neither is the fact that they are identical twins, but it's true. The doctors call Yuna a miracle because she should not have survived and also because the Nile had flooded and with the flood came a lot of food, just like in the ancient times. The Nile hasn't flooded 700 years before then.

Light of Hope, indeed!

"How am Igoing to show her that she can't mess with me, when half the world would try and take me down if I just look at her the wrong way! ?!" Gozaboro hadn't been very happy with the news that Yuna's club of admirers is 3 billion people. They may be useless to him, but they could be costumers as well.

"You could always just find an archaeologist that doesn't like her to beat her in a challenge, like who found a more precious item in their career and just show the world that she is nothing special and be done with it. " said Gansly. I snorted. If they think it's that easy to win against the "archaeological wonder" then it'll be even easier to take over the company!

They soon found some guy who will fly in tomorrow. Gozaboro wants to humiliate Yuna, but I know that he won't succeed.

Yuna might have the nickname 'Demon Child' but Gozaboro is 'The Demon' if you ask me!

But Yuna is what she is, and she is the Light of Hope.

**A/N: A quick note. I said that there is no magic and there isn't. Yuna's dreams or visions are unidentified to her and her family at the beginning, but Yuna soon figures out that the dreams show her events that have happened before she was even born. The people and events will probably all be true with some twists to make them more interesting. It's not magic, well, not exactly. It's a gift she shares with only her most loved ones, but Seto won't get to know any time soon. Also, I'm not sure if I got the right dates of birth, so here they are:**

**25th of March - Seto**

**4th of June -Yuna**

**14th of July - Yugi**

**7th of October - Mokuba**

**5th of September - Mana**

**18th of April - Mahad**

**30th of August - Solomon**

**26th of December - Noa**

**The rest will come in the story, should it be needed. I am sorry if there is still a lot of grammar or spelling mistakes, and I will try to correct as much of them as I can. **

**Also, I don't own Yugioh or any other characters other than Samantha Samane and John Smith and a few others who will come later. I also own the name Yuna and it's meaning, although there is no word that means this, I think. **

**Please R&amp;R and thanks for the support! **


	10. Chapter 10 The ultimate treasure

**Seto's POV**

I felt unease settle down in my stomach. Today is The Day. The dreaded day we start practicing the play that we will be doing in two weeks in front of the whole school and our families. And I'm the male lead of this stupid story, "Caesar and Cleopatra". It's gonna be two weeks of torture. Great.

And Yuna doesn't even participate in this, because we chose the actors in the beginning of the school year, and the Moutos arrived just two months ago. No, Yuna is on the decorating team and will be doing some of the background sketches.

You should have seen the disappointed looks that Mr. Smith, Miss Samane and even Mr. Taro and the principle had when they heard that there is no role left for Yuna to play.

Instead of her, the lead actress is some fan of mine, who has the crazy impression that I like her. Pathetic, really. And she also wants to be a movie star and thinks that she is the queen of the school with the way she talks to everyone. But not everyone takes her crap.

As I said, Yuna was given a description of the sketch that she should make. Yes, everyone knows that she is a talented artists and so she was given to paint three sketches. Yugi was actually going to play some servant, but he didn't have any lines, so he stack with his sister while we practiced. About half an hour later, we were having a break when an older student came in. She always participated in school plays, and it is said that she is a born actress. She is going to play Cleopatra's caretaker and most loyal adviser but she will 'die' before the end. She was walking past Yugi, who was nodding of out of boredom, and all of the sudden just stopped where she was and stood there gawking at something. I got curious about this and went over to her, followed by some other students, to see what had her attention. The sight we saw could have been a dream for all I know!

Yuna has obviously just finished the painting and it was magnificent. The view is from atop the balcony from which Cleopatra shows Caesar all that Egypt has to offer. You can see the Lighthouse of Alrxandria and the Great Library. The open sea crashing in the biggest harbour of the ancient world leaving all of those who see the painting the impression that they are truly in Egypt. The sand dunes to the far left indicated that they are really in the magical city of Egypt that left even the Romans breathless. I understand now how Caesar must have felt when the most beautiful woman of his era showed him from where she comes from, from where the one he loves came from.

I suddenly realised something.

I like her!

I mean, everybody likes Yuna, even if a little bit, but not like this.

I LIKE her! My heart always beats faster and harder when she is around! I never hugged anyone other than Mokuba! I never worried about someone other than my little brother! I never thought about anyone even half as much as I think of her! I never talked to anyone else from this school and I NEVER accepted anything from them either! I like her! I like Yuna! I never helped someone if it didn't affect me or my brother! I never worried what others thought of me and I never wanted to prove myself to anyone before Yuna! I like her, I like Yuna!

I LIKE YUNA YAMI MOUTO!

I like her smile, her laugh, her pride, her wit, her bravery, her skills, her boldness, her politeness, her personality, her judge of character, her genuine concern and her truthfulness. I like her for who she is, but ... I'll probably never tell her.

I don't know how or when it happened, but if I have to guess, I'd say probably from the first time I saw her. Yes, I'm sure. I know that it botherd me when I thought that Gozaboro's bodyguards were going to hurt her, and I know that I missed her when she didn't come to school. Thinking about losing her also distressed me, both when it was her just leaving Domino primary school and even more when I realised that she could have died that day. When she gave me that first bento, my heart skipped a beat and I just wanted to hold her in my arms. When I did hug her, I never wanted to let go. The sight of her tears made me protective of her and got me to beat up some bullies, something I used to do only for Mokuba. Seeing her as close to those friends of hers, Mana and Mahad I think, made me feel like I should deserve the right to be her rival. When I first watched her gaming match, I only thought of how cool she is. Hearing her laugh for the first time was like magic. Playing against her, even in team games, was a great experience, even if I lost. Hearing her recite that first time, WAS the first time I paid real attention to someone in this school. And her first fight is the only fight I bothered to watch to the end. She was also the first person I wanted to help that's not my baby brother. My musings were, however, interrupted by a horrible noise.

"WHAT is the meaning of THIS! " shrieked the idiot who plays Cleopatra. She was pointing at the magnificent view of Alexandria and glaring at its creator. Yuna simply raised an eyebrow and said in a patient and slow manner, as if talking with a retard:" It's Alexandria from 2000 years ago, just as it should be. "

"It's NOT how it should be! The library SHOULD be on the left side, but IT'S NOT, it's on the RIGHT SIDE! " the moron screams. I resist the urge to cover my ears to save myself from going deaf because I see Yuna is putting up with it. I may like her, but that doesn't mean that our rivalry has to end.

"It's where it is and where it rightfully SHOULD be, so I advise you to stop screaming like a harpy!" Yuna finally raised her voice and sent a dearh glare towards her.

"But that's not going to show my better side! " she vined, " And I don't like it. It's awful! I'm not working under these conditions!" She declared stubbornly, thinking that we are going to beg her. What an idiot!

Mr. Smith took the opportunity. "I say we put Yuna to play Cleopatra, any objections? "

No one had any.

Ms. Samane smiled and yelled "Yey!" and giggled in glee, knowing that she will get a chance to see her idol acting, Mr. Smith soon joining her with an excited smirk. I couldn't breath for a moment and then I was excitedly anticipating the start of practice, seeing as I will have the excuse for hugging the one I like and even holding her hand or kissing her on the forehead and cheek! And she'll be doing the same to me!

Just as the bimbo that has just lost the chance to act as Cleopatra, the theater, which we have in our school even if it is rather small, doors flew open with a bang and we all turned around to see the cause. The man in the doorway was the man my stepfather hired to get back at Yuna. He was dressed like Indiana Jouns and was a couple years younger than Gozaboro, who walked in after the freak with Mokuba behind him. Mokuba immediately ran to my side as the adults that came with him slowly walked towards us. When they stopped, Gozaboro just glanced at me and then turned all of his attention to Yuna, glaring when she bravely and boldly returns it.

He HAS to come and try to humiliate her just when I realised that I like her! The BASTERD!

steps closer to my stepfather and extends a hand to shake while saying:" Mr. Kaiba, what a pleasant surprise. Can I help you with something? "But Gozaboro ignored him. He just took a step forward, obviously trying to intimidate Yuna, who looked rather bored. When his plan didn't work, he growled. Yuna just raised her eyebrow and smirked, but didn't say anything. It just pissed him off!

Finally, he said:" You are being challenged to show to everyone present if you are as good as everyone thinks that you are when it comes to history and archeology. Tomorrow, we will return with one artifact and I suggest that you do the same. You are said to have had quite a few fabulous discoveries and so I presume you will bring one tomorrow. You will present it for all of those present. I warn you, the artifact that has the highest value will be victorious. He", Gozaboro pointed at the man at his side, "is your oopponent."

The addressed man stepped right in front of Yuna and, looking down at her, introduced himself:"My name is Richard Reeves, and I have been waiting for this opportunity to finally show the world who is the true archaeological wonder!"

Yuna just looked at him, then said:"I guess you already know, but for the sake of formalities, I am Yuna Yami Mouto. As for your challenge, I accept."

Both Gozaboro and Richard smirked in satisfaction and just turned around and left.

**Yuna's POV**

A challenge is a challenge and I won't let Gozaboro Kaiba win.

As soon as I got home, I went through the artifacts at my disposal. I could use the Millennium Puzzle, but grandpa is the one who found it. Seeing as the deadline is tomorrow, I need one of the artifacts that I haven't given to some museum to put it on display. This means that I have to choose from a lot smaller selection of 58 artifacts that are in my room or the 26 that are around the house, or the 62 in the basement. My dreams always helped me to find whatever artifacts that no one else could, and so most of those artifacts worth as much as some buildings do.

It gives me an advantage, and I already know everything about them.

Inthe end, I chose 'Tha Belt of Deltora' and the crystals that go with it. It's a silver belt with a beautiful design. The crystals were made for the Nameless Pharaoh, as a gift from the neighbouring countries. They are a lot older than the belt, but it's the belt that was made to hold them. The belt was made for Ankesenamon, Tutankamun's sister and wife. It's a wedding gift for his beloved wife and sister. The texts say that she only wore it once, and then it was thrown into the Nile. With it's age of both the belt being 3000 years old and the seven crystals(diamond, emerald, lapis lazul, topaz, opal, , ruby and amethyst) being 5000 years old it's one of the most valuable artifacts that I have.

**Seto's POV**

It's time for the challenge that my stepfather and that lunatic issued to begin. The idiot is holding a big square box on his back, looking arrogantly at Yuna who stood across from him, a small square ancient looking chest in her hands. I first thought that she would use the Millennium Puzzle, but then remembered that she said that her grandfather is the one who found it. I wonder what it is that she brought.

A little to the side stood Gozaboro, a famous historian right across from him. He will judge the presentation of the artifacts and declare the winner. Everyone that's been here yesterday and a lot more are here, waiting impatiently for it all to start.

Richard Reeves went first. He took of his box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful medieval sword. He said that it belongs to king Arthur and that it's about 500 years old. Most of the people present went "Ooohh. Aaaahh".

Yuna looked at the sword for a while and then lifted her head to look Richard right in the eyes, enraged disgust in the ruby depths. "It's a fake! The real sword was on the bottom of the lake where he was buried. They have built a special underwater cell for it, so no one could take it. But there was a possibility that they would never put it there, so Merlin, loyal only to Arthur, took the sword and hid it, according to what is written that he said, 'where no one but the purest of all would find it' and he kept repeating it even while they were torturing him. And I'll have you know that the location you have "found" it in is on the different side of England then where the real sword was buried. "

"Oh,and how would you know? " he asked angrily, as if she doesn't have the right to say what she just did.

"Because the Excaibur is, first of all, from the 5th to 6th century and is already found! "Yuna exclaimed.

"WHAT!? REALLY!?" We all, except Yugi, yelled.

"Who found it? And when?" I was the first one to recover from the shock and ask. Yugi was the one to answer:" Well, Yuna did, of course, three years ago when we were invited to join the search for it. The ones searching for it were looking in the same place Mr. Reeves said that he found it, but it was not there. Yuna moved the excavation team to the right spot and told them where to dig and to be careful. Less than half an hour later, the Excalibur was digged out and everyone insisted that Yuna is the one that should be the on the tv talk shows for the discovery. The sword is now in London, I think. " he finished with a shrug and a smile.

Before Yuna even did her presentation, it was obvious who the winner is, seeing that the professor just nodded in agreement with Yugi.

Yuna then opened her chest and presented to us a beautifully designed belt with crystals after inserting them and explained what it all was. While she talked, not even a fly was heard. She held everyone's attention. When she finished, the professor declared that she won and everyone clapped their hands. With every day, more people respected Yuna.

As Yuna packed up the belt, Mokuba ran up to her to get a better look at it. She allowed him and even answered his questions when two gunshots were heard in the room. While everyone was gossiping about what just happened, Richard Reeves took out a gun and fired two times. I saw that the bullets were going in Yuna and Mokuba's direction and ran towards them to save them. I thought that I'll lose my little brother because I was too far away to save him, when Yuna stepped in front of him and quickly took off her Puzzle. She swung it a bit and diverted the first bullet. The second one she somehow caught in the center of the engraved eye symbol and then shot it back and into Richard's leg. He fell to the floor with a yell and was soon souronded by Roland, Fugata and some of my stepfather's bodyguards, THEIR guns pointed at him.

I ran to my brother, who threw himself into my arms and cried as our stepfather called the police. Yugi did the same with his own older sibling, hugging Yuna as if she might disappear should he let go. The police soon arrived and a few days later, Richard Reeves was declared guilty and sentenced for life.

Our play turned out fantastic. I played Caesar and Yuna was my Cleopatra. But I'll never be able to look at her the same way. I have a crush on her. She's my first crush and I realised how much she means to me. I could have lost both of my most precious treasures today, and I'll never let it get close like that every again. I will protect my ultimate treasure!

I aced the business challenge Gozaboro gave me and I was even able to easily convince the Big 5 to help me take over Kaiba Corp. I'm not foolish to think that they are loyal to me like Roland, Fugata and Hobson. I'm just using them for my own interests.

I also finally found the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I have three out of four, but I'll soon find the fourth as well.

I'm talking about Duel Monsters. I'm the World Champion and am famous for being the only person who has not one, but THREE of the most powerful dragons in the game. No one has ever defeated me. I decided to make the game more interesting and started designing a special holographic simulator that will make the monsters on the cards "come to life". I'm going to be signing a contact with Pegasus J. Crowerd of Industrial Illusions, the creator of the game.

I never thought that my invention would cause so many disasters.


	11. Chapter 11 Firs game of Duel Monsters

**Seto'POV**

Tomorrow, our school is going to the local museum. I don't really care, but I can't wait for tomrrow to come. Why, you ask? I mean, I hate wasting my time, but we were paired up. And I got the best partner possible. Yuna!

It's been a month since the accident. Gozaboro is still trying to best Yuna, but is failing miserably. He even challenged her to a game of chess, ... and lost.

_Gozaboro was sitting across from Yuna, glaring at the table in between them and glancing at his oopponent, hating her for playing such a great strategy. Gozaboro used to be the world's best chess player before being defeated by me. He could have kept quiet about it, but he announced to the whole world that his "son" is a genius. He was currently playing against Yuna, who choose the black pieces, and he was not happy with the situation. Only a few white pieces remained and it was his move. Yuna looked disinterested and was talking with Mokuba, who was incredibly happy for her presence, and even me. The mansions staff seems to have taken a liking to her and even made her her favorite tea._

_Gozaboro finally moved his bishop and said :"Check" smugly. Yuna looked like she was expecting it and moved her knight, taking his bishop and giving him a simple "Checkmate" and stood up. Gozaboro just gawked at the board, the staff AND the Big 5 not able to believe that someone other than me defeated him in chess. _

_Gozaboro refused to let her go until they played five more matches, but they all resulted the same. He then made me play against her. I was rather happy to be able to play and maybe win against her, but even I lost. My wounded pride was healed almost instantly when she said that it was a good challenge and that she never played a tougher game of chess. It even got a boost when she hugged me after I walked her to the car that was taking her home. _

_When I got into the mansion. Mokuba, Hobson and a good number of the staff was grinning that knowing grin._

_I know that I had a face splitting happy grin of my own. _

Finally, the day of our trip arrived. Today, I'm Yuna's partner and we'll spend a lot of time alone. I'll get to know her better and make sure that I find out what is her opinion of me. Maybe I could learn why she loves history so much.

As we got ourselves seated in the bus that's going to get us to the museum, I saw something interesting. I never noticed it before, but Yuna is wearing a strange belt low on her hips. It's made from black leather and has a strange square container on the right side. I was curious, but decided against asking her about it when I saw her talking to her brother who sat behind us with some starstruck boy. I think it's one of Yuna's many admirers that have a crush on her. He was trying to butt in their conversation and I decided to put a stop to it, when Yuna turned to me and smiled at me while she said:" What do you think of this trip Kaiba? Do you think it's beneficial to us or not? "

It felt like a trick question, but before I could say anything, the guy who was Yugi's pair started saying that the trip was mostly a boring waste of time. Yuna just sighed and let him talk to himself while she waited for my answer. I decided to be blunt and sincere with her.

"I don't exactly like this sort of thing, but I do think that it's better to go out of school to learn something once in a while, you know? To see new things and such? " I said, well more like asked, and waited for her response.

She continued smiling and said:" I'm sorry you feel that way, but thanks for being truthful with me. Anyone else I asked lied to me or said things that they thought would get to me. So, thank you. "

I was very glad and very happy with how things were going. Yugi and Yuna pulled me into their discussion about their game shop and even invited me to come over sometime with Mokuba if we wished. I told them that we'd think about it and the conversation turned to games. It seems that Yugi isn't a bad gamer himself, but he, like Mokuba, usually plays just for fun. We then talked about ourselves a bit and I found out that Yuna wishes to finish the greatest colleges in the world before turning twenty. I was a bit sad at the thought, but realised that there are a lot more years to come before she can even enter college. Soon, we arrived at the museum.

When we entered the lobby where a guide was supposed to be waiting for us, we saw that there was some kind of argument going on. It seems to have involved almost the entire staff and those who weren't arguing were trying to stop it. Ms. Samane tried calling their attention, but they were so focused on their fight that they didn't even notice. Ms. Samane then asked some guy who knows how to whistle rather loudly to do his thing, but it also didn't work. Everyone always says that I command attention, so she asked me to try. I first just cleared my throat and when it didn't work, I said a very loud "Ehem" and then a louder :" Excuse me! " but nothing happened. If anything, the argument got even noisier then before. Samantha looked a bit panicked and I half expected John to come running to her side.

I then saw Yugi tugging Yuna's sleeve and she sighed before nodding. He let her go and Yuna walked past us. She stopped a few feet in front of us and just stood there, not doing anything, for about ten seconds. The arguing stopped and they all looked at Yuna. They must have realised who she is because they just stared at her, cheeks red from embarrassment before rushing to her, asking her about this and that, or requesting an autograph or picture. Yuna handled them with ease and even resolved the argument. It seems that it had been about the importance of Egypt to the ancient world. It was Yuna who ended up being our tour guide.

After the tour, we had to answer some answer sheets about the things we saw and had the opportunity to look around the museum. Asking Yuna was forbidden, and since she's my partner she still has to walk around with me. Luckily I have a perfect memory so I just needed to visit one artifact that I hadn't paid attention to. It was a necklace that supposedly belongs to Tutankamon's sister and wife. Yuna explained to me that she was thrown into the Nile after her death just so all traces of her and her husband's reign would be forgotten.

Yuna and I walked around a little while, she explaining anything I wanted to know or just talking about anything that came to mind, and then returned to the lobby. Yuna went over to her brother and he took out a familiar mat. It's the dueling mat for my favourite game, ,Duel Monsters. He and Yuna both took out a deck each and tossed a coin to see who goes first. It was Yuna.

I couldn't believe from where she took out her deck. From her BELT! And she is also a duelist! Could she be anymore perfect! ?

Then I saw it. Beside her fateful Dark Magican she played the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! The fourth dragon I have been searching for!

Ever since I started playing Duel Monsters I always wanted to have all four Blue-Eyes White Dragons. They are the most powerful cards in the game, only maybe Exodia was stronger but no one has ever summoned him. So once Gozaboro adopted me, I could travel anywhere in the world and I dueled the previous BEWD owner into submission. I always offered a metal briefcase full of rare and powerful cards and they always accepted, if they weren't swayed by money first.

And now to see that my crush has the last one, I suddenly didn't feel the need to have it. It just made us similar, both of us proud and both of us owning a BEWD.

Yuna soon won their duel, just as everyone else came back to the lobby and we all went to the bus. On the ride back, I managed to steal all of Yuna's attention, talking to her about Duel Monsters and even telling her that I have a BEWD, ONE Blue-Eyes White Dragon. She told me that hers is a gift from her grandpa, who got it from a friend after saving his life. We agreed to duel sometimes , before we left for our homes.

Roland and Fugata heard and winked at me. I must have been red as a tomato!

That night at dinner, I told Mokuba all about todays field trip, but I haven't seen Gozaboro as he entered the dinning room and he heard about the fourth BEWD and the duel that Yuna and I will have sometime.

"GOOD! You will then defeat her and take that card you want and her pride! She deserves it! " he exclaimed, laughing like a madman. I started dreading what's going to happen next.

And I was right.

For, the next day, when I got out of the limo and into the Kaiba Corp. HQ I saw an old man on my newest invention, The Dueling Platforms. He was short, had a small mustache and beard. He was wearing a jumpsuit and a bandana hid most of his hair but I could see enough to distinguish the familiar Mouto trait. Gozaboro was standing in front of my creation, obviously waiting for me, Mokuba a little behind him between two bodyguards. I was going to be fforced into doing something and I have a bad feeling about what it is.

"Ah, there's my boy. What took you so long Seto? I almost thought you won't come to the testing of your own masterpiece! " he said, as if nothing is wrong.

"Are you mad!? You know that kidnapping is against the law, right! ? I won't allow you to destroy my design before it's even released! " I yell, enraged. I don't want Yuna's grandfather to get such a bad impression of me, but I have to think of a way to smooth things over.

"Why, Seto, I just invited him to duel against you, that is all. And if you refuse, I'm disowning Mokuba! He can go back to the orphanage or end up on the streets for all I care! " The Baaterd said smuggly when Mokuba looked fearful at the thought of us being separated. I grit my theat but climb onto the blue platform and look across the field to my opponent and hope that he is strong enough for this.

The duel didn't last long, even if the old man had his BEWD summoned. I have easily countered with all three of my own and soon he was on the ground, the guards taking his praised card from him while he tried to recover from the shock of seeing the monster holographic images. Just as I was going to call 911 to take him to the hospital, the worst happened.

Yuna ran in, Yugi not far behind her, and saw me standing near their collapsed grandfather. As soon as Yugi took the sight in, he ran over and pushed me as far as possible from Mr. Mouto. I should have been shocked by it, but all I could see was Yuna. I was just waiting for the disappointed look that I know I deserved, but it never came. She glared at Gozaboro, then walked over to her grandpa. He told her something that made her look at me expectantly and I realised that I am holding the fourth BEWD. Gozaboro, from behind me, is telling me to rip it up, but I acted without thought.

I walked over to her and extended the card to her. She took it silently and I said:"I don't know if it's the best time or place, but I think it is better to duel now rather then latter. "She accepted.

The duel didn't look like it's gonna be a pretty outcome for Yuna, but she suddenly turned it around. Her brother took Mr. Mouto to the hospital, and now it's probably her last move. She doesn't have any monsters on the field and The Swords of Revealing Light have just lost their effect, allowing me to attack her on my next turn. I have all of my BEWD out, so unless she has a miracle in her deck, she will lose.

"Draw your last pathetic card, Yuna, and let my son be the victor! " yelled Gozaboro triumphantly and smugly, but Yuna's whole demeanor changed when she drew her card.

"My deck has no pathetic cards, but it does have the unstoppable Exodia!" As soon as she said that, she put all five of her cards down on the slots and the Forbidden One appeared before my dragons. I couldn't believe it! "Exodia! I-it's not possible! No one was ever able to summon him!"

"Exodia! OBLITERATE!" and as soon as her words were said, Exodia's attack destroyed my dragons, leaving me with no more LP. I was still in shock, not believing in the miracle that I just witnessed. For as long as the game existed, no matter how good a gamer, no one was able to summon Exodia. Not even the creator of the game, Pegasus, could do it. For the summoning it took all five cards, five pieces of the puzzle... and a lot of luck and time. 'Pieces of the puzzle'...? Could that be why Yuna was the first to succeed in this, because she treated it as a puzzle? I wouldn't know.

What I do know is that Gozaboro is gaping like a fish and it's quite funny, really. I'm glad I got to see what Yuna can do as a duelist, and I'm really impressed.

We'll have to duel again, but with better circumstances." I heard, before a delicate hand came into my view. The voice held a hint of pride in it, but it was gentle and soothing. I looked up, only now realising that I have fell to my knees, and saw Yuna with a beautifully caring look on her pretty face. I took her hand and stood up. As I looked into her eyes, I said:" Don't think I'll forget. You now have my title. You better make sure no one other than me takes it from you. I'd like it the most if we duel tomorrow, but I have finally finished something and it can't wait. And for a long time after that, no matter how it goes, I won't be free, maybe not even go to school."

"I'm sure that you will defeat The Demon, but that's the easy part. The harder part is making sure that he hasn't made any permanent damage to the world, ... and to you. " she said softly, at the end leaning towards me and hugging me. I entered Heaven as soon as I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her bury her face into my white blazer, nuzzling my neck and sighing contentedly. I relaxed, my wounded pride recovering faster than that time she beat me in chess. It just feels soo great to hold her. I don't know the exact extent of my feelings, but I don't care at this moment. I don't even care that Gozaboro is standing there, probably fuming with rage. I'll deal with him a little bit later. Now I just want to hold the only other person besides my little brother that I care for.

**Mokuba's POV**

I can't believe that just happened! Seto lost his first duel, on his new duelling platforms and he didn't even seem mad! He is just shocked, but this is incredible!

Just a few weeks ago, I feared that the best big brother in the world, Seto, was lost to me forever. Gozaboro has influenced him so much, that I thought that I'd hear him call me 'Mouse' like our stepfather sometimes does. It truly scared me. He was all I have left, and he was always there for me. I know that it sounds selfish, but I never want to be away from him. Gozaboro was doing his best to keep us apart and he was succeeding thus far, but all of that changed the day Seto came home, complaining about some girl that he found annoying.

I first thought nothing of it, but as he continued to talk about her from day to day, I thought, no SAW, that she was changing him for the better. He used to just stalk through the mansion, not bothering to look at all the famous and expensive paintings, but a few days after Yuna walked into his life, he started noticing them, making comments about how she could probably do better. He started smiling more and even laughing when Gozaboro wasn't around. He even started studying three times harder than before, wanting to impress her, show her how much he is worth, to get her approval. He even learned to play two new songs on the piano! He hates the piano. He was even excited about going to the museum only because she was his pair.

It wasn't hard to like Yuna. She was smart, funny in her own way and very pretty, especially when she is blushing. The staff really like her and I am always happy when she is near, because big brother is in a better mood.

But Ithought that it was all over when Gozaboro kidnapped her grandpa and made Seto duel him, then when Yuna came in I thought that she was going to blame Seto, but she didn't. She knew Gozaboro was the guilty one.

Soon, she won the duel and walked over to my big brother and gave him a hand and now, ... now he is holding his very first crush in his arms, not wanting to let go. But I know he will in a few seconds.

We have some business to attend to, after all.

**Seto's POV**

I soon, a little too soon if you ask me, had to let go of Yuna. After saying goodbye and my promising to pay the hospital bill, although she resisted until I said it's my way of apologising to her grandfather until I say it to his face, I called my driver to take her wherever she wishes and started heading to MY office. It was me who called this meeting, and I think it's time to show Gozaboro what I thought about his lessons.

As I walked into MY office, my "dear" stepfather, the PREVIOUS CEO, growled:" Why have you called us here, Seto? I'm not in the mood for your bitching, so get to the point! "

"Well, paps, you can't talk to me that way in MY office, but unlike you, I'll let it pass-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Gozaboro lept out of his, well MY chair andyelled "WHAT! ?"

"We all hear perfectly, you know? No need for shouting." I said just to spite him, " And as of now, you are no longer the president of Kaiba Corp. I am. So, unless you want to be thrown out by security I suggest that you behave yourself." I gazed him as coldly as he usually did to me. I stood up and walked over to his, MY, chair and sat down, Mokuba coming to stand next to me, Roland on my right, Fugata on my left, the Big 5 standing behind me as I explained:" KC, just as any company, has shares, and the one person who has the most of them is the president. Seeing as I have 51% of KC shares, I'm the new CEO. Isn't that what you always wanted paps? For me to follow your footsteps, becoming the insensitive basterd that you are? Forgetting what it is like to be human? Well, you almost succeed. But now, your 'ultimate creation', your 'pupil' is turning against you. What will you do now? "

Congratulations, Seto, but I will still teach you one last lesson. It's :" Win or die!" and with that he ran for the windows, jumped and crashed trough it, falling fifty stories below, dying as soon as he hit the ground. Everyone in my office all immediately jumped to the windows, trying to see even if we knew what happened. I couldn't believe that he took the cowardly way out. I would have at the very least tried to take back what is mine, but it just proves that he was not someone to respect.

It's been two weeks now, since Gozaboro's funeral and 17 days since I last saw Yuna. I've been reforming Kaiba Corp. into a gaming company and it's going rather well. The Big 5 weren't very happy with my decision, but I have taken every last share of KC and am the official owner/CEO/president of this big, multi national company.

And just in a few days, a new Duel Monsters tournament, Duelist Kingdom, will start.

I dialled Mokuba's number, to check up on him. The person who answered was most assuredly NOT Mokuba.

"Welle Hello there, Kaiba-boy!"

"Pegasus!" I hissed into the phone.

**A/N: Hi, again. The facts about Seto taking over KC with the help of the Big 5 is true, as well as Gozaboro jumping out of a window, but it happened before Seto met Yugi,Yami and the gang. And of course eveveryone was older than in my fic, but that's the point. Cecilia, Pegasus' wife, won't die, but will have some diseases that could kill her and KC sensitive technology is the only thing that can help the doctors in the operation that should save her life. The yugi-tachi will be in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, and they will meet the Kaibas and the Moutos, but Yugi will become friends with them later. Even Bakura, Mai and Duke will show up but it will not be in the way you expect it! **

**A lot more surprises in the next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12 Duelist Kingdom

**Yuna's POV**

I have never been this enraged in my life, and it's all one man's fault.

It's been a really bad two weeks, and it's only getting worse. After Gozaboro's funeral service, I haven't seen Seto Kaiba at all. I knew that he was planning to take over KC and that he was going to change it into a gaming company. He told me about it, once. I also know that it will take time for the changes to take place, but he has been doing great. In the past week, all weapons that he had designed got bought by KC and then were destroyed. The other ones are being bought this very moment,and he won't stop until all are destroyed.

He appears on every news report, in gossip magazines as well as business magazines and sections of the newspapers. But he doesn't give interviews or go to talk shows. When he does give his opinion on something, he usually snarls at the notion of the fact that he, just like me, is only 8 years old.

I must admit that I miss him terribly.

In the meantime, we got new students, twins like me and Yugi. Their names are Ryou Bakura and his older brother Bakura Bakura. Many laughed at the fact that his name and surname is the same, well at least until I explained that his name means 'thief' and he just looked at me with this wide eyed look, probably not expecting anyone else to know it's meaning. Or help. We don't get along all that bad, but we still have a long way to go before I can relax around him like I do with Seto.

Oh, by the way, I realised that I have a crush on Seto.

I'm pretty sure it happened on the first day, even, but I was aware of this feeling for the first time that day when he retrieved the missing puzzle piece. I never had or needed someone to stand up for me, and I have always been grateful for that fact. After our parents death, the only people I cared about were Yugi, grandpa, Mahad, Mana and a few other family friends, as well as friends that I made through my work. But the thought that Seto cared enough about me to get in a fight for something that means to me, filled me with warmth. When I'm around him, I don't mind talking about our personal past. I usually just talk about my research and such, but I want him to know about the real me, just as I want to be special to him.

My greatest wish is to fulfil our parents dreams. While they were still alive, they often talked about some legendary artifacts that they wanted to find, but had nothing to base their search on so they let it go for it to be dealt with later. But they never got the chance to live their dreams of finding them. That tumb collapsed on them, taking their lives immediately. They also had this wish to see their genius daughter graduate from the best schools/collages in the world. Mother always said that I could probably do it before I turned 20. By best colleges they ment Harvard, Yale and Princeton, 'The Big Three'. I could probably get in now, I am known for my very high IQ and dedication to anything I set my mind on. I have already gained diplomas from a couple universities in Cairo and from Tokyo University. But, before I went to get those diplomas I was homescholled.

But that's beside the point. Yesterday, a package came in the mail, addressed to me, but it was NOT grandpa who opened the door for the mail man, like he usually does. After checking the whole house and calling his cell phone, which he forgot, Yugi decided that he was probably shopping for dinner tonight, at which point he started asking me what I will be making. I almost always cook for us. But, as much as I wanted to believe that what my little brother is saying was the truth, I have this gut feeling that tells me that not all is well. Yet, I decided to see what is in the box I received.

There's a strange red leather glove with ten imprinted stars, as if waiting to be filled, and two star chips which I assume go on the glove. There are also two cards as well. Both are Duel Monsters cards, but one is completely blank, while the other shows a picture of a heap of gold coins and jewels, a sword sticking out of them with a kings crown dangling from the handle. There is a cassette aa well, so I decided to play it. It's not aa if we were watching anything interesting, just some guys around our age, Whewell Underwood and Rex Rapture, dueling for regional champion. They are acting as if they defeated the world champion or something, not that I'm trying to brag.

I put the cassette into the right place, and hit play. There was static snow and then the image of non other than the creator of DM, Pegasus J. Crowerd, appeared on the tv. To say that I am surprised is an underestimation of the month. What could he possibly want with me? Could it be because I won a duel against Seto? It's possible.

His image shimmered a bit and all of the sudden I am watching what could only be considered a "live" footage of the man.

"You must be Yuna. I've heard many things about you, but the news that you defeated my world champion REALLY got my attention. You see, little ol' me is making a new tournament on my very own island and I would like you to competit in it as well as a good number of other duelists who have wished to defeat Kaiba-boy. What do you say?" he said with flare and flashines of one of his fairy monsters. He has obviously made it possible for me to talk to him by installing a camera and microphone somewhere in the room, and the cassette was used as a link for the signal, but I think the best thing to do now is decline his offer and search for them later.

"I'm afraid I'll have decline, Mr. Crowerd. Good day" as I was about to turn the tv of, he caught my attention.

"I'm afraid that I can't afford that, but how about this. We duel right now, and if I win you must participate in my tournament. But if you win, I'll release your aging grandfather, how does that sound? " as soon as he ssaid that, a video of our grandpa, tied hands and feet, was shown to us.

"GRANDPA!" both Yugi and I shouted. I felt my anger raising.

In the end, I agreed to the duel. It was meant to last 15 minutes and who has more LP wins. I easily kept decreasing Pegasus' LP and soon, we were down to the last few minutes. However, what unnerved me is to find out that he also has a Millennium Item that gives him an advantage; the Millennium Eye. It's said that only those who can see beyond the world we see can have it. And Pegasus fits the bill. He seems to have been born with the ability to read a person's thoughts or feeling right from their eyes and he uses it quite well. The Millennium Eye suits him perfectly. But I am the one with the real advantage, because I have easily learned of his gift and blocked off my thoughts almost completely. And without his mind reading ability at "full power", so to speak, he can't stop most of my strategies. Not to mention that I solved the Millennium Puzzle, which means that my way of thinking is different from others. Also, it should be mentioned that I, like Seto, have the nerves and guts to bet everything on instinct. It's a quality that I have yet to find in anyone else other than Seto and myself. As our game progressed, he started talking about how Duel Monsters came to be what it is, as if I don't know more about it then he does; I AM the one that dreams how they made stone tablets and carved imeges into the stone, but he doesn't need to know that. The duel is ending, but Pegasus used a magic card to destroy my Summoned Skull and his creature took a big chunk of my life points. We are now equal in the number of LP and it all depends on what I draw now.

As I placed my hand on my deck, I saw a flash of blue eyes and brow hair. 'That's right. I must win. I promised Seto not to lose to anyone else. I WILL keep that promise! "

I drew my card with closed eyes and placed the card directly on the playing field. I heard Pegasus gasp. I knew that this card must be at the very least a monster with 2900 ATK because if not, it will be destroyed by his monster. But I have faith in my deck. I have worked for every card in it and so I have a special connection with the cards. They have yet to fail me.

I opened my eyes to see the majestic Blue-Eyes White Dragon, 3000 ATK. I grinned at Pegasus as I commanded the attack on his monster, his LP equal to mine, just as the timer reached 00.00 . I know that he won't keep his word because of the technically inclined need for a winner. And it happened as I thought it would. He gave me the information that I need to be at the harbour tonight at 8.00 pm for the boat that will take me to the tournament. So I packed my bag while Yugi packed his, turned the light of and put a sign that said that the shop won't work for a few days.

As we got closer to our destination, I tied up my hair in a bun, put on a regular beret that covered it so only my blond bangs stuck out from under it and, just to be sure that no one can recognise me, I covered my unique blood colored eyes with a pair of tinted black sunglasses that kept my observing eyes from sight. I have a feeling that for the duration of the tournament I'll always be watched by Pegasus' goons.

In the harbour a gigantic cruise ship was waiting to be filled with it's chosen passengers. A good number of duelists is here, but I can't seem to find the chestnut colored head that I truly wished to see. I guess that Seto Kaiba has a lot more important things to do then this tournament. We didn't stand there for long before a guy with strange , pointed black-brown hair that looked like a pointer to the direction of the sky. He told us a little about the tournament, and that we couldn't enter without the things that we got in our invitation package. He seems to be familiar to me, from somewhere. Ah, he's little Mokuba's bodyguard. But, wait. Why is he here? I have a bad feeling about this.

As we climbed on to the ship, I saw a blond guy with a puffy hairdo, a guy with a similar hair cut as the guy who yelled the instructions and a brunette whose hair was shaped like a box, trying to sneak in. I snorted, but made sure no one saw where I was looking at.

During the ride to the Duelist Kingdom, Yugi and I met a blond female duelist, Mai Valentin, who I took a liking to. She seems very lonely and I will not have it that way. So my brother and I kept her company until she told us to wait for her for about ten minutes. In the meantime, I also met Whewell, who tried to throw my Exodia cards overboard, but my fast reflexes allowed me to catch them before they flew too far from the railing. We ran into the kids that snuck on board and I warned them to behave themselves, to which they didn't react too well, but I ignored them as the 12 year old Mai came back and told me that she "found" a room for me, Yugi and herself, so we roomed together. It turns out that she dueled Rex for the room, and won.

Early the next morning, we arrived at the tournament destination and were escorted in front of Pegasus' castle where our host is going to give a speech and explain the tournament rules. While we were climbing the ridiculously long staircase, I thought I saw a spot of white move and quickly turned to catch a glimpse of snowy hair. I have seen Baku ra and Ryou on the ship as well, but if they are hiding then the two of them are also stowaways.

While Pegasus was giving his speech, he was looking my way the entire time. I just glared at him. When he was finished his speech, all the duellists went to spread across the island. I am rather suspicious of the location of this tournament, since most others are held in city arenas or something similar. But for this one, a remote island was chosen, and not just any island. On this floating piece of earth there's the natural environment of every climate and zone of our planet: forest, desert, lake, fields, mountains and sea. Before the ordinary dueling mata and certainly before Seto's duelling sistem there was a playing mat with different types of zones that increased the power of certain monsters, like zombies and ghosts are stronger on the waist land zone (desert) or bug type monsters in the forest zone. With this island having every one of those zones, I have a feeling that we will be playing old school.

By the end of day one out of three that we have to collect the ten star chips needed to enter the castle where the finals will be held, I had five stars, but that's not all that happened. I had first dueled against Whewell and won his two stars. Since I overheard that blond guy talking about how he needs the money that the tournament offers, I gave him one of my chips so he could compete fairly. I then dueled some guy by the name Mako Tsunami and won one more star chip. We then met up with Mai and I told her that I disapprove of her tricks that have actually cost her a duel against that blond guy who's name is Joey Wheeler, according to Mai. She said that she would never use it again. That night, Mai and I ran into the bunch of stowaways and ended up staying with them, at least until tomorrow morning. The brunet's name is Tristan Taylor and the only girl in their group is Tea Gardner. They are quite a lively bunch and I could already see that Joey and Mai might come to like each other. Also, it seems that my own beloved little brother has a small crush on Tea. Interesting.

As the night wore on and we put up the camp, Mai went for a walk. I soon drifted away from the group, thinking about what else happened today.

I saw Mokuba. He was trapped by Pegasus and kept prisoner in the castle while KC board of directors tried to take ownership of the company. Mokuba somehow escaped and found me. He tried stealing my ster chips so that I would be disqualified and KC wouldn't fall into Pegasus' hands, but in the end, Mokuba was captured again by the guard that greeted us on the boat, Kimo. I went and bet Mokuba's freedom on a duel, to which Pegasus accepted but my opponent left me speechless.

It was Seto!

I couldn't believe my eyes! Why would Seto, who fought soo hard to get control of Kaiba Corp., help someone take it over? And why would he try to get his own little brother into the hands of a madman? !

That's right, he wouldn't! But he had all of Seto's cards, including the three BEWD. But he kept talking about revenge and things like that. I saw from the very beginning that the person before me wasn't Seto; he lacked the fire, the determination, the ability to gamble everything on a gut feeling that I only saw in Seto and myself. I only realised who my opponent was when he said that I overshadowed his best work.

In my life, my "gift" gave me recognition and many admirers, but also plenty of enemies as well. While everyone else had to work hard to get something done, all I needed to do was sleep and that was it. My dreams gave me many skills like playing certain instruments, knowledge of ancient times, ways, secrets and languages, or even the martial arts. They thought me to draw and paint and etc. However, it was up to me to practice these skills to perfection, but no one would believe that if my secret got out. So I always kept it hidden. But because I was so famous, people wanted to hear what I say, no matter if someone else is holding a presentation on the same subject. I remember that one guy swore that he'll get back at me for stealing his thunder. He was fat and short, if I remember correctly, with some strange shade of purple hair and resembled a clown. This was him. It seems that he perfected the skill of disguising one's self and it shows. He was a spitting image of Seto Kaiba!

I was able to win rather easily, seeing as the BEWD disappeared from the field as the work of, what I can guess, non other than Seto himself. But the basterd already ran off with Mokuba.

I don't know if I'll ever dare to look Seto in the eyes if something happens to Mokuba when I could have prevented it from happening.

On that note, where iS Seto? That idiot lied about him being dead, as an explanation for how they have his deck. And despite all that's happening, Industrial Illusion is still using Kaiba Corp.'s dueling platforms.

As I was lost in thought, I almost didn't see Bakura and Ryou sneaking around. I just continued pretending to be having a walk, and when we were close enough I jumped on them. They both let out startled cries and tried to escape before seeing it's me. Bakura scowled and Ryou blushed until he was as red as a tomato. After they explained that Pegasus invited them because of the Millennium Ring that Bakura wears all the time (sometimes under his shirt), we walked back to the camp when suddenly a helicopter flew out of nowhere, waking everyone else in the process. The albinos and I stayed in between the trees and watched what is happening.

"Hey!Some of us are trying to get some shut eye here!" Yelled Joey as his friends and Yugi followed him to the copter as someone exited.

I now truly could not believe what I was seeing!

Standing there, one hand in his pocket, the other holding the handle of a metal briefcase, wearing a long royal purple trench coat ower olive green button up shirt and slacks, on his chest a locket in the shape of a Duel Monsters card and his chestnut hair carried by the slight breeze, some strands falling into his eyes the colour of Lapis Lazul, was Seto Kaiba himself.!

**A/N: Note on the Duelist Kingdom events. **

**I know that I made it seem like everything happens on the first day, but it just worked for me that way. I also know that some things need explaining, but that comes with the following chapter that will have how Seto got to the island and the events that followed his arrival. Also, please remember that the Yugi-tachi is still nonexistent. In the context of Yuna and Seto's lives, they just happened to be there. They won't appear again after the next chapter for a long time, until the Battle City finals. After that they will become a lot more regular characters. I like the idea of Mai and Yuna being friends, because Mai travels a lot and Yuna will at one point leave Domino for some time, return to defeat Duke Develin, leave again, return for Battle City, leave again and then come back to Domino and then...**

**You'll have to read and find out! **

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13 I never wanted this to happen

**Seto's POV**

After ending the call with Pegasus, I stormed out of my office, leaving instructions for Roland and Fugata to make sure the firewalls are up and running, that all safety measures are being forced and followed. I have a baby brother to save and no time to lose!

As I entered my limo, I thought back to the conversation with Pegasus.

_"Why, Hello there, Kaiba-boy!" Said an annoying voice I knew all too well._

_"Pegasus! " I hissed down the line, " What are you doing with my little brother's phone and where IS Mokuba!" I practicaly yelled the last question. My brother is my reason for living and I have promised him that I am going to look after him 'till the day I die. Ever since I became the CEO Mokuba has been threatened seven times, but no one ever got close enough to take his phone. I grit my teeth, feeling rage that I didn't know that I still have, even after defeating Gozaboro. I fear that his influence runs too deep. _

_"Tsk, tsk,Kaiba-boy. Is this how you greet all of your business partners or is it just me? " he continued only to stop babbling when I growled viciously into the phone. This is one of the reasons why people respect me, because despite my age I can strike fear into grown men. Even Gozaboro, while surrounded by his bodyguards, feared me when I was in the mode that I reserved for protecting Mokuba. He must have realised that I will stop at nothing to keep my little brother safe._

_"Yes, well, I have little Mokuba's phone because I have little Mokuba himself here with me! Isn't that great! " just when I was going to shout in outrage I heard some shuffling and then "Seto! Seto, is that really you?!" I could hear the desperate hope in my brother's voice, and I saw red when I realised that he had been crying. _

_"Mokuba", I paused to gather my thoughts then said" Don't worry. I'll get you out of there soon, alright? Just don't panic and please do not cry." My voice almost hitched as I thought how scared he must be. I have always been there for him when he had a nightmare, but this is real and what's worse is that he is dealing with it all alone. _

_"Well, Mokuba seems fine to me, don't you agree Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus soon said. _

_"What is this about? Don't think I will give you either KC OR Mokuba! You won't get away with this! " I yelled just as he ended the call. A message soon arrived on my computer. It was an invitation for Duelist Kingdom. _

Now that I'm going to my 'vacation home' that Gozaboro gave me as a gift for getting KC's profits to raise enormously, I went over my plan in my head. I knew that if I just went to his island that I would be at a huge disadvantage, him being on home turf. So I decided to finish my new prototype that should give me an edge. But I won't make it to the time appointed for duellists to climb aboard the ship that will take them to their destination. But I have already tracked Mokuba's location trough his phone and the Kaiba Corp.'s satellite navigation system. I have the coordinates and I own a helicopter, seeing as KC used to be a weapons and military equipment company. And I have always wanted to fly so I have learned how to fly anything that could fly.

As I got nearer to the vacation home/lab, my thoughts drifted to my crush. I have a bad feeling that she is somehow involved in this as well. She is the best duelist. After all,Yuna was the first to defeat me in anything, but now she has my title as World Champion in both Duel Monsters and chess, not to mention that her scores in all of the arcade games is still unbeatable. And let's not forget that she is practically a celebrity. Pegasus must have invited her as well, for I am sure that I heard Mr. Mouto in the background. If it's true, then I'll have to get to Pegasus before the tournament finals since I know that Yuna will make it. I now just need to finish the prototype.

It was supposed to be released by the end of the year, but it seems that I have to finish it now. Once I got into my lab,after changing my pure white uniform-like outfit that I use for business dealings and work in the company which consists of a pair of white slacks and a white blazer that is outlined in gold and into my favourite kind of clothes : slacks or pants, an ordinary shirt or a button up shirt and a trench coat, I first started finishing the programming. That's the hardest part. I have to make sure that it is the same quality as the dueling platform. No, it has to be better. The prototype I'm speaking of and currently working on is a Duel Disk. It will have the same purpose of making my favourite game, not to mention the most famous one, a lot more interesting. No, that's not the right word. It will make it a battle of survival, an ultimate clash of wills, pride and skills. Those who can learn on their feet will feel the pull of the game, of their cards. If a duelist isn't determined to win and doesn't give it their all, then they are not ment to use it. It took me ttwenty seven hours to ensure that the new programme is functioning to my liking, and I immediately started working on the hardware of the duel disks. I'm making two for obvious reasons. Even if I defeat Pegasus, which I have to, I still wish to show off a little in front of Yuna. Not to mention that I promised her that I will duel her as soon as possible. Once both of us finish with Pegasus, we'll be having a rematch.

As I worked, I thought about our first and, for now, only duel. Yuna has been incredible. Her strategy was better than the ones I saw "professional" duellists come up with. Her deck is very well constructed in the way that it is rather flexible. I bet that with the same three cards she could make at the very least four good strategies. But what really caught my attention was the look in her eyes. She just seemed soo alive, almost like she was on fire, because I can bet one was burning inside of her soul. The passion she has for games is increasing with every turn. At least that is how I saw it. And her determination to win, that will and refusal to ever give up ... is truly inspiring. It just made me feel like I never wanted to be away from her, but I had things to do. And as much as I wanted to see her, as much as I still wish to be able to get out of here and spend all my time with her, I have to think of Mokuba first. He's in danger and I have to save him as soon as possible.

I was soo deep in thought that I almost didn't hear the door being thrown off the frame down stairs. I quickly packed up my invention, which was thankfully a turn of a screwdriver away from finished, but before I could grab my deck , that I was going to test the duel disks on, the door of my room came crashing down and in came two guys dressed in black suits. Aa soon as they spotted me, they aimed their guns at me, bringing back up an unpleasant memory of almost losing both Mokuba and Yuna, and started advancing on me. "Kaiba, master Pegasus wishes for you to join us and we'll give you a first class service and transportation to the Duelist Kingdom island. He said that we cannot kill you ..." one of the goons said and trailed of as the other finished his sentence:" But we are allowed to shoot you, so no funny business! "

I looked coldly at them, then quickly kicked my chair and jumped out the big window above my work table, my briefcase in hand, while shouting "You'll never take me alive! "As I fell, I barely managed to catch a stray rock and I suddenly hate the fact that this house is in the middle of nowhere and on a CLIFF. It's a good thing that I have fast reflexes, unfortunately another thing I have to thank Gozaboro for, and strong arms, and hands, and fingers, and legs and so I was able to climb up the side of the cliff, all the while carrying my metal briefcase in which my only chance of getting Mokuba was, as soon as I was sure that Pegasus' lackeys were gone, but they weren't the only ones gone.

I only then realised that I left my deck in my room and when I got there ... it was already gone.

They must have took it!

As I turned to leave, a ticking sound caught my attention. I looked to the right and saw a timer on a bomb ticking away and it was only 12 seconds from detonation. I gasped and quickly broke into a sprint, only barley making it to a safe distance to survive. I couldn't believe that they just blew up my lab!

Once I got over the shock, I turned to see that they killed my driver after which they trashed my ride. Well, it wasn't that bad, so I just reconnected the wires and fixed the engine as best I could, but before I got in I pulled out my new locket from underneath my shirt and opened it. I was greeted with the picture of my baby brother from just a week before we entered Hell. He was smiling soo wide that even I have cracked a rare serene smile as we played chess. It was the first promise that I fulfilled after Gozaboro's death, making two lockets in the shape of the cards of my favourite game one for each of us, holding the half of the picture that shows the other. It means that we will always be close, because we are near each others heart.

Once I let go of the Duel Monsters card-shaped locket and it fell right over my heart, as it should, I took my seat, put on the safety belt, and hit the gas, speeding down the streets to Domino but not even slowing down once I reached the city. Yes, I knew how to drive a car as well and one of the truly great things that Gozaboro did was that he got me my licence, not to mention that he threatened the police forces that should any of them stop me that he'd sue them. When I got out of the wreckage and into my company, I ordered that a helicopter gets ready for take off. Before I went to the rooftop, I stopped by my office for updates, but it seems that my firewalls are working perfectly. Yet, just to be sure, I activated the new anti virus that crushed the intruding programmes.

Then something clicked in my mind, just as I was to press the button for the rooftop and instead of going up, I went down to the garage and took a black Mercedes back to the mansion. After all, there is a secret room with a supercomputer that only respods to me because of the security measures, so why not give Pegasus and his employees a little something to do, just so they don't get bored? I grinned viciously.

When I got to my mansion, my blood ran cold. My entire security staff was knocked unconscious, the maids and cooks were tied up with some enemy guards keeping an eye on them and Hobson ... Hobson was held at gunpoint! The sight made my rage cross all limits and now I doubt that even a soldier in one of my tanks would dare stand in my way!

Just as I discretely exited the well hidden car, I heard a gunshot closely followed by screaming of fear and worry from the maids and cursing from the male cooks, which meant only one thing.

I turned around, dread filling me faster than the speed of light as I heard sobbing, and immediately wanted to either trow up or cry. I barely kept the sob bubbling up in my throat in as I saw my fateful Hobson, motionless on the ground in a pool of his own blood. The guard that did it said cruelly :" Your loyalty to your young master is really stupid. Look where it got you! Now, if you tell us where he or his designs are, we'll get you medical help. So?"

Hobson stirred and looked up at the guard, but he saw me hiding in the bushes and his eyes gave me the sign to get to my destination; he'll distract them. I just dummbly nodded with tears threatening to spill over my cheeks, but the look in his eyes begged me not to cry. As if there is a possibility that it could be the last thing he saw and he couldn't stand it, so I gave him a sad but grateful smile, willing my eyes to show how much all he's done means to me, how much HE means to me and then I turned around and left. But I did hear his answer :" My young master is beyond your reach, touching the stars with his rival! " I heard an outraged cry and begging from the rest of my staff to leave him alone. He either passed out from blood loss or ...

I suddenly felt very sick.

Once I was in the secret chamber, I couldn't help but wonder : Was it worth it? Is all this worth my most loyal saff's lives? Is it worth Hobson's, Roland's and Fugata's lives? Just so I can keep the damn company!? But my train of thought was broken by four different voices. The first was GGozaboro's, mocking me for 'being weak' and wanting to give up, saying that if that's how I am I'll never get far. The second was Hobson, schooling me for slacking and wanting to quit, telling me that I can do anything I set my mind on if I try hard enough. The third was Mokuba, encouraging me to move on and win this 'game', babbling on and on how he's proud to call himself my little brother. It put a slight smile on my lips, but it was the fourth voice that got me to put on the headphones and start up the computer.

Yuna.

I heard her telling me that I'm not like Gozaboro, that I'm an excellent opponent and a great gamer. That I'm worth calling myself her rival. It gave me strength to finish all of the security procedures and start hacking into Industrial Illusion HQ head computer, but I thought about checking in on the situation via satellite, only to look on in shock and horror at Yuna's opponent ... ME! It has taken me 15 minutes to find her and destroy the security barricades that surrounded the platform on which she was playing. It seems that Pegasus has somehow managed to make a deal with the Big 5 so that he has to win, or someone dueling in his name, against Yuna, impossible, in order to become the new president of KC. Mokuba tried disqualifying her, but it ended up here, with some cheap knock off acting as ME and dueling against YUNA with MY deck! I'll kill Pegasus! He was even wearing the outfit I wore before I started working on the duel disks!

Yuna doesn't seem to be doing so well. She is down to her last 200 LP and only has Holy Elf on the field in defence mode, while the Seto Kaiba wannabe has MY BEWD on his side of the field. I think I can help her, so I immediately started on a programme that ought to do the trick. But I first have to take down the I2 HQ and satellite, so I used an old KC military satellite to shoot it down. I then took over the emergency server and forced it to crash directly into my target. It was easy messing around with Pegasus' system aftr that. His system is full of some sick looking rabbit and it just makes me wonder how he made it this far. As I watched the program do it's thing, I saw that I'm losing time. The Blue-Eyes has just launched its attack and it was supposed to destroy the rest of Yuna's LP.

I jumped out of my chair :"YUNA!" and yelled desperately as I slammed my fists on the control panel, watching with fearful eyes, anticipating her LP to reach 0. But that didn't happen.

00000

**Yuna's POV**

Just as the White Lighting was about to obliterate my Holy Elf and the remainder of my life points, I heard, somehow, Seto's voice. He was calling my name! As the attack was to reach my monster, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon roared in pain and outrage and just vanished from the field, leaving my opponent wide open.

"B-bu-ut-t h-h-how!?" He stuttered stupidly, starting with fearful eyes at where the dragon once stood.

"It was possible because the BEWDs are only loyal to Seto Kaiba and no one else! " I told him, yelling from across the field, knowing that Seto was alright.

00000

**Seto's POV**

I watched in awe as the attacking dragon disappeared off the field and heard what Yuna said. I always knew that I am somehow connected to my Blue-Eyes White Dragons, but I never thought that that connection is this strong. The program was too slow but it mysteriously speed up just when I thought how I don't want my dragon to attack my secret crush. I sighed in relief, and then concentrated on taking care of the other dragon. It seems that Yuna has somehow defeated the first dragon with a combination of trap and spell cards along with the ever faithful Dark Magician, but the second destroyed her favorite monster the next turn.

But, Yuna didn't need my help and it was a good thing seeing as Pegasus' employees only now found me and are doing all they can to throw me out of the system. Since I decided that I wanted to mess with them, I made sure that their main frame is in chaos. It's working, for now anyway. But it seems that someone finally noticed my very expensive, sleek, black Mercedes and put two and two together and now they are trying to break my door down. Great, now I can't make enough problems for the I2 staff to put the tournament off, but it should allow Yuna some privacy to her deck.

Speaking of Yuna, her duel is just ending. The imposter managed to drawn the final Blue-Eyes and without my interference it's at its full power of 3000 ATK. Yuna's side of the field is, however, completely empty but it's her turn. 'Come on Yuna, I know you can win!'

Yuna drew her possibly last card and then ... a pause. Then you could hear a cruel chuckle coming from her opponent:" What's wrong? Didn't get the card you wanted? "

"Actually, I got just the card I needed and wanted! Behold! The legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Yuna said proudly and I grinned. I guess she's fighting fire with fire, or in this case , dragon with dragon. But they have the same amount of points so they will just destroy one another, I realised and my smile dropped. However I got it back on my face in just a second, because Yuna continued:" And now I'll play Monster Reborn and bring back Kaiba's Blue-Eyes and that means that I have two of the most powerful dragons in the game! So now ... MY Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack his and allow him a honourable end, while he stays loyal to his master!" The dragon didn't hesitate and my dragon accepted the hit with a roar of relief, and soon both dragons disappeared, leaving the one Yuna brought back to stand alone and guard the only other person that I care for other than Mokuba. And then Yuna delt the killing blow :"Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Show them not to mess with your master! Make them see what it means to be loyal to only ONE true duelist! White Lighting attack!" The dragon immediately did as he was told, as if it were me commanding him, and whipped out the rest of the imposter's LP, but something happened to the signal and I could not see what Yuna did afterwards.

It's a good reminder that armed forces were still trying to break the door, and they are rather close to that goal! I quickly left trough the secret exit in case of this place being discovered, after locking the systems, and somehow managed to pass the guards, steal one of their abandoned cars(idiots) and drove to Kaiba Corp. Since I did everything I had to, I went directly to the rooftop and climbed into one of my helicopters, mine because I designed it aa well as the fact that I own it, and ordered the pilot to take me to the Duelist Kingdom island.

On the way there, I finished the duel disks and made sure everything is in functioning order, well everything that I could check without a duel going on. I noticed how the pilot and Co pilot kept taking glances at me and I realised that they are probably also spies for Pegasus, just like Kimo. I continued pretending that I don't have a clue about what's going on, and even closed my eyes. This is a trick that I learned from my martial arts sensei. He always acted as if he can defeat me with closed eyes, but I wasn't stupid or naive so it didn't work more than once and that was the first time. He still kept trying, but all he did was give me an opportunity to learn to "see with my eyes closed". It turns out that I did the right thing by learning it, because the Co pilot stood silently, though I heard him (something that I had to be able to do if I wanted to survive with Gozaboro and his training), and pointed a gun at me. But I was quicker and I took it from his hands, then threw him out of the helicopter. Luckily for him, we were flying over sea, although there might be sharks. I don't really care. I went up to the pilot and said in a cold, merciless voice:" This can go down in two ways. Either you leave on your own with one of the parachutes, or I throw you out! " while pressing the gun to his head. I didn't need him alive and we both knew it, and it certainly isn't the first time someone died from my hands or because of me. Just the memory of all those who died in the last few days for me, especially Hobson, made me sick. The pilotsoon jumped out of my copter and I sat down and sstirred it towards the island that is now in sight. I began looking for a good place to land and found one near some sort of castle ( is he truly sane) and I was going to land there, but something told me that I am going to regret it if I don't land on the clearing near a cliff. I've had enough of cliffs for a lifetime, thank you! Yet I followed my instincts and stirred the copter to land there.

It seems that someone made a camp not far away, because as I turned off the motor, I heard an annoying voice yelling something like :" Hey! Some of us are trying to get some shut eye here, you big jerk!" Oh no! That has to be that mutt, Wheeler! I had the misfortune to bump into him on the second day when Yuna wasn't coming to school. Ever since tthen, every time we meet somewhere we end up fighting but I don't have time for that now! I need to get to Mokuba before Yuna reaches the finals!

As I step out of my helicopter, I'm greeted with an unexpected sight. In the middle of the Geek Squad, named by yours truly, was Yugi! What is he doing with these losers?! Why isn't he with his sister?! And where IS Yuna?! Unfortunately, before I could ask any of these the mutt said :" Well, if it isn't Mr. Moneybags! Should 'ave known that only you wouldn't care if ya woke up the 'hole world. What are you doing here and what do you want?"

"Fuckfoff, Wheeler. I have more important things to deal with!" I said, anger clear in my voice, my eyes glaring at Yugi. He glouped, looking nervous. I have scanned thewwhole area with my eyes, but I have yet to see who I was looking for, so I decided to be blunt and ask :" Where is she? "To both of us, there's only one 'she'.

"Um,she went ... for a ... walk?" Yugi said unconvincingly. I just glared harder until he started to squirm, but then the girl, Gardner I think; can't remember her name, piped up :" You don't have to be soo rude. She will come back in a few minutes and everything will be fine." She said, as if being Yuna Yami Mouto is easy. Does that bimbo even know with who she might be spending time with, or is she that blinded by her own friendship speeches? I honestly don't know, nor do I care. Yuna is in the woods, alone, and who knows what could happen to her. Just as I was going to storm past the mutt and his friends, the idiot took hold of the front of my trench coat and the dress shirt underneath, then leaned into my face, trying to intimidate me. What a moron. I'm not even scared of the Devil himself, seeing as I lived with his reincarnation.

"Now, hold up there! You're gonna try an' get ta Pegasus befo' de res' of us, is that it? You're gonna try an' dueling 'im while the other duelists are fightin' for that same right? Well, not on my watch, you basterd! Win 10 stars like the rest o' us and then you can compete with de best of us all! Me! And if ya try to get to de castle befo' you have 10 stars, I'll kick yer ass!" He yelled in my face, in that Bruklin accent of his, shaking the fabric of my clothes. Well, he couldn't shake me, seeing as I'm taller and stronger than him. And he's making my trench coat look like a cow chewed on it.

I took a hold of his wrist and said :" Nice grip. Want to see mine?" even as I put pressure on the captured limb and twisted it. His hold on my clothes loosened before he let go of them. I then threw him to the side and he landed in the dirt. He, however, soon jumped to his feet and was preparing to charge at me with the shark- haired guy, Taylor; his name I didn't even bother trying to learn, when we were interrupted by a very pleasant voice.

"I don't recommend that you attack him. He'll just throw you off the cliff with a perfect judo throw." Yuna said as she stepped out of the woods. I'm not sure if I am gapping shamelessly or not, but I couldn't help it if I was.

Yuna usually wears jeans or leather pants, the latter a lot more frequently than the former, and long sleeved shirts that have a high collar. This is something I have NOT seen before, ANYWHERE! And Yuna could easily be a model! I knew from the first day that she is beautiful and has a nice figure, but I only now see HOW good! She is wearing short leather boots and socks to about an inch above her knees, exposing some perfect ivory like skin beneath a rather SHORT light skirt the colour of the afternoon sky on a sunny day. As the wind blew, it danced around her thighs. At her hip was her belt crisscrossing with another one, making it look quite fashionable, despite what some people would say. On anyone else it would look goth, punk or even rock and roll like, maybe even tacky, but not on Yuna. It actually looks like it is made for her and no one else! In her socks I could see that she has beautiful, long, thin legs that strided both elegantly and pridefully. Her top was a sleeveless turtleneckthe same shade of mmidnight blue as the one we stood under. In the middle of it there were four big buttons as yellow as the sunflowers. It showed her beautiful curves, that are incredible for our age but will probably become even more noticeable in a few years, and her long delicate arms. On her left hand was some strange dark red glove that held five stars, and on her other wrist was a row of thin, silver bracelets although on one of them was a golden ankh with a ruby in the center. Around her neck rested comfortably the leather cord of the Millennium Puzzle, but her hair was hidden by a beret, and her lovely eyes were covered by black sunglasses. I wonder why no one commented on the sunglasses, seeing as it's close to midnight, I think.

But she was not alone. Two albinos stood behind her, one looking rather shy, the other looking as if he's bored. They were dressed in the same jumper, jeans and sneakers, although the taller, wilder looking twin wore an item similar to Yuna's Puzzle. I wonder how they know Yuna? She must have sensed my curiosity, which should annoy me instead of thrilling me that she knows me like that, so she took it upon herself to introduce the albinos to me :" This is the infamous and legendary Seto Kaiba, whose invention allows us to have such exciting duels. He used to be world champion ..." she trailed off, as if fearing that it would anger me that she defeated me. I was touched that she cared about me and how I feel. Instead she continued with the introduction :" ... and this are the Bakuras: Ryou, the younger one," she gestured to the shy kid, who looked like he wanted to step behind the other guy, " and ...Bakura, he's older than Ryou about 15 minutes. They transferred to our school while you were turning KC into a gaming company ." She finished and the three idiots who were arguing with me hooted with laughter when they heard that the more dangerous looking albino has the same name as his surname. I have a good feeling that his name has a pretty interesting meaning, and as if to prove that I am right, on both the fact that he's dangerous and the name thing, Bakura launched at Wheeler and punched him in the stomach, backhanded Gardner and kicked Taylor in the family jewels. I only then erupted with laughter, accidentally, at the same time he started laughing maniacally. Yuna just shook her head and started walking towards me, as Yugi and Ryou apologised for what the older albino did and helped the morons to their feet. They looked a bit scared of the guy. Good. Yuna continued as if that didn't just happen, talkingto the geeks :" 'Bakura' means 'Thief' in a very aancient from of ancient Egyptian language. I think it describes him well. "

But as Yuna drew nearer, both of us stopped laughing and Bakura even looked ashamed though he hid it well under a vicious scowl that didn't scare or fool her. I immediately turned my full attention to her and nothing else except for the two of us existed. This is the first time I saw her in weeks. I never thought I'd miss her this much. She broke our eye contact to pull something out of her belt, and it turned out to be my deck:" I wish to return this to you. I am sorry that it got violated the way it did, but all your cards, especially the BEWDs stayed loyal to you. I also want to thank you, for if it weren't for your help I would have lost and Kaiba Corp. and Mokuba would have both been lost to you. I am sorry that I couldn't protect your brother." At the last part, she lowered her head in shame and I couldn't stand it, so I took my deck, making sure that our fingers brushed against one another, and then took her chin between my thumb and pointer finger of my free hand to guide her face up. She blushed prettily and I smiled at her gently. In a soft voice so only she could hear I said :" Mokuba is my responsibility, and I know that you tried but that they didn't keep their promise. I am grateful for your efforts, because it slowed them down and allowed me to get here in time. I hope you'll forgive me for going to Pegasus outside of this tournament, but he has Mokuba and I'm not leaving him with that lunatic!"

She nodded and hugged me:" I wish you the best of luck and for you to succeed in your plans. You know that Yugi and I will help you in any way you need." I returned her hug, wrapping my arms tightly around her. How she always manages to get me to calm down, I'll never know, but hey I'm not complaining!

As we separated, Wheeler could be heard yelling :" Hey Kaiba, if ya wanna go to de castle, you'll have to beat me first!" I was about to tell him to piss off, when I remembered that my duel disks need testing and the mutt was the perfect gene pig.

"Alright, Wheeler. But we'll duel using the newest duelling technology!" I said as I raised my briefcase to show it to him. He just looked at it funnily and then stupidly said :" It's a briefcase?" I wanted to smack him in the head with it for how stupid he was, but I feared that it will kill the few brain cells he has left. So I just said in an annoyed voice :" It's INSIDE the briefcase, you numbskull." I took the disks out and threw one at him and he barely caught it, then glared at me. I just ignored him, strapping on the deck holder that has a life point counter on it and then watched as he tried to do the same and scowled. I ended up going over to him and doing it myself, just because he had the guts to ask YUNA to help him. I have given him such a glare that he didn't even dare look at her for a couple of minutes.

Once I explained how it works and we began the duel, I could feel immense pride at how everyone stared in scared shock at my Battle Ox that looked better than life. I have been working on it for such a short time, and the results are amazing! I'll have to make more of these. They'll sell in a week! The duel wasn't long and I only summoned one more monster, using Polimarisation to fuse a monster from my hand and Battle Ox to form Rabid Horseman. On the last turn, Joey actually summoned something good.

"Come out, Red-Eyes Black Dragon! I got this baby in my first duel here! What do you say about that, Kaiba!"he cheered as he destroyed my monster. I drew a card and smirked, not even looking at it. I knew what it was, I could feel his wish to fight for me as he always does. "You have a very strong dragon, yes. But it pales in comparison to mine. Go! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" I watched as my dragon appeared with a proud roar. He looked even more frightening with my new software making it seem like it's solid. That IS what it is. Solid vision technology I've been working on for some time now. I can see Yuna, looking wistfully and proudly at my creation, then she turned that pridefull gaze to me, dipping her head in approval AND lowering her glasses, allowing me to see those beautiful crimson eyes. I smirked at her and she returned it. I then ordered my dragon to attack Joey's and won the duel. Wheeler feel to his knees and his friends instantly started yelling at me about how he's a good duelist when I didn't even say anything. I just turned and told Yuna to be careful around Pegasus because he can somehow read people like a book, only to be surprised at the fact that she knows from personal experience. I just said goodbye to her and left.

At dawn Iwas at the foot of the castle when Kimo came out of the bushes, holding a gun pointed to my head. He kept talking on and on about how I am stupid to not just give up and something like that. I waited for the right opportunity and quickly threw a card at him like a shuriken and took the gun from him, telling him :" If you're going to kill me, then kill me with cards!" Afterwards I made him lead me into the castle and to my brother, but he activated the alarm and I just hit him in the back of his head, knocking him out, and ran off. In a matter of minutes, at the very least 30 guards were looking for me, but to my luck they were sending one to go check on Mokuba so I followed him. Once we got to Mokuba's cell, I knocked out the guard and took his keys, then ran to the bars of the cell. "Mokuba!"

"Seto!You finally came! I always knew you'd never abandon me." He said with tears in his eyes and I smiled gently at him. "Yeah, let's go baby brother." He smiled and ran towards me, only to fall as the chains on his legs restrained him. I quickly took the keys and started working on the lock when I heard footsteps and the sound of clapping coming from the way I came. It was Pegasus. "Bravo, Kaiba-boy! I knew that nothing will stand in your way and saving your little brother! What a show!"

"Enough games, Pegasus! Release my brother at once!" I hissed.

I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I need him to get your company and I do want it's technology! So, I'm not going to be releasing him any time soon!"

"It's not like you'll be getting my company, either way. You have to defeat Yuna so that you could get it, but no one has ever defeated her before. In anything!" I told him cruelly.

His whole demeanour changed. "I'll do it. And you won't be able to do anything about it!" Then, his cheerful self returned. "Oh, well that's interesting! Yes, I have a great idea. You'll have the opportunity to duel me, but you have to earn it. Here." He said throwing 5 of the same stars as Yuna had on her glove. "Defeat Yuna, and you can duel me for both your company and little Mokuba. "

I felt my heart drop. He must have realised that I have a crush on her and is now using it against me. "And if I refuse?" I asked, although I already made up my mind. I care for Yuna, yes, but Mokuba is my first priority. He's my family!

"Then he'll stay like this until I decide otherwise! "Just as he said that, a glass wall fell from behind the bars, completely separating me from Mokuba, and some gass filled the cell. When it was gone, I could see my little brother standing there, his eyes like gray glass. I felt sick. "Don't worry. He's fine. It a form of sleeping gass, but only for the mind. His body will still function on command, so I'll make sure that he is alright until you come and get him, okay? Hmm? What was your answer again?"

I'll do it, but you better keep your word, Pegasus. I'll make sure that you suffer for this!" I growled at him. His answer surprised me.

"I already am." and then he left, showing me that I ought to follow him, and I did. Dreas was starting to pile up in my stomach.

The next morning, I stood atop the ridiculously long staircase, waiting for Yuna to show up. I didn't have to wait for long as I saw two spiky heads climbing up. My stomach turned, and my heart shattered at the thought of Yuna finally deciding that I'm not worth it, that I'm just as bad as Gozaboro, that she doesn't want to be my somewhat first friend anymore. I glupped as they stopped 12 stairs below me. I guess it's now or never. "I can't let you pass." They both look at me in surprise and I just continued before my resolve falters:" If you want in, you'll have to duel me first! So, what do you say? We'll each bet 5 * and the winner gets a go at Pegasus!" I can hear my heart cracking at the suspicious look Yuna was giving me.

Just then I noticed that the Mouto twins are not alone. The geeks were there as well as the albinos. "What do you mean? She has 10* so she has the right to enter the castle! I'll kill you! " both the mutt and the thief yelled, trying to launch at me but held back by Tea, Tristan, Yugi and Ryou. Yuna just kept her gaze on me and I decided to say a part of why I accepted this condition:" You're the first person to ever defeat me in anything, and I want my title back! When we first dulled, you told me that as long as there's a purpose for it, you'll always win. I am fighting for something now that doesn't revolve around me and so I want to test your theory. Don't I deserve a chance, seeing as I learned something, seeing as I changed?" I know that there is fire burning in my eyes, because I feel utterly cold around my heart. I'm going to lose all the respect that she had for me because of this. But I have to fight! Mokuba's life might depend on this!

As if she read my thoughts, she stepped forward and all else stopped. She stayed silent for a minute, then confidently gave me a nod. "I accept your challenge, Kaiba! When and where shall we duel?"

"Right now. Only lets move to a better spot. I have a good idea where this duel should happen." I said, then turned and lead the way to the last floor and then to the bridge that connects two towers. I stood on one and Yuna went to the opposite. As we inserted our decks into the deck holder, I considered my options and decided with the one that will give both me and my secret crush a chance to save our relatives. I'll pretend that I'm going to jump off the tower, and Yuna will be able to distract Pegasus long enough for me to save Mokuba and Mr. Mouto. I tried to make it clear in my eyes and she must have understood because she gave me a nod and a 'be careful' look. The duel started and both Yuna and I gave it our all, just to fool Pegasus, but our competitive nature must have overtook us, because by the time I held all three BEWD in my hand I truly wanted to win. I played Polimerisation and created the one and only Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and since my Crush Virus was in play, Yuna couldn't summon any monsters stronger than 1900 ATK. But she managed to form an incredible combination with first Kuriboh and Multiply, creating the best defence possible,then fused her Living Arrow card with her Mamut Graveyard and fired it directly to the heart of my dragon. I only then remembered what I had planned to do and we proceed with it. But just as Celtick Guardian was attacking my dragon, Gardener and Yugi ran up to Yuna and somehow got her to stop. As her turn was over and I have revived one of my dragons heads so iy has 3000 ATK I declared an attack and won. It felt shallower then a dry puddle. As I took the 5 * I have won, I couldn't help but sneer at the kneeling form of my rival :" And you call yourself a true duelist!? If you have attacked me, you would have had that right!" My every word seeped with venom. But I am dieing inside. How can I even say something like that!

"Oh yeah? Well, at least she has friends that will be there for her when she needs them! And at least she has a heart! Sure, you have money, and fame and a big company, but when you take all that away, what do you have?! What do you have at the end of the day, Seto Kaiba!?" Tea was yelling at me.

I grit my teeth and clench my fist tighter. Does she think that she knows me? That the possibility that Yuna now hates me doesn't crush my heart? Well, it's non of her business! So I just say :" I have all that I need!" and turn to leave. But before I left the bridge, I said quietly and sincerely :" I never wanted this to happen!" not knowing that the person my thoughts always stray to has heard me, and left them where they are, feeling like shit.


	14. Chapter 14 Fixing the mistakes

**A/N: Just to make a few things clear. This is what happened to Yuna and the gang while Seto was trying to escape Pegasus' ememployees with his head still on his shoulders. Bakura and Ryou are twin brothers and neither is evil, well not the I-wanna-take-over-the-world kind of evil, but he will make chaos. I have no idea what his name really means, so I just made it up, for the sake of the story. Yuna and Yugi aare NOT friends with the rest of the gang, at least for now, but by the end of Duelist Kingdom they will have quite a few new friends. The story can only get better from now on. I also wish to thank all of those who read this and left a review. It means a lot to me! **

***-star chips**

**LP-life points**

**ATK-attack points**

**DEF-defence points**

**I 2-Industrial Illusion**

**KC-KaibaCorp.**

**B5-Big Five**

**The meaning of the Paradox brothers names is made up, and I'm not sure if they are Chinese, but they sure look like it. **

**Yuna's POV**

After Seto left, everything went downhill. First, I had to listen to Joey complain about Seto's skills as a duelist, then they asked me from where I know him, and I completely ignored them. It's not that I want to be mean, I just don't want them to know. It's non of their business, anyway. Just as they were going to repeat the same question, we heard a scream that sounded awfully a lot like Mai, so we ran to see what it was. It turned out that one of the islands exterminators forced Mai into a duel and took all of her *, meaning that she should be disqualified, but I challenged him to a duel. I easily defeated him. He was just a bully, hiding behind darkness and shields. His name is Panic, because he supposedly makes duelist freak out and make stupid mistakes. Well, not me. He turned out to be a coward and a cheater. He even tried to cook me alive, using some flamethrowers that he tried to intimidate me with during the duel, only this time they were out of control. I used my Puzzle to protect myself, by swinging it as hard and fast as possible, creating a miniature hurricane of fire, then used physics to redirect the centre of the hurricane to the outside, making it disappear. Everyone watching seemed to be OK so I sighed in relief and went over to Panic who was, ironically enough, having a panic attack and took back Mai's *. At first she didn't want to take them, at least not until I said that they are a gift from one friend to another and she took them.

Nothing happened until dawn, when Joey want to take a piss and got captured by Bandit Keith and his lackeys, and so we went to search for him. We found him dueling some short guy that resembles a zombie in a cave. Once Joey won the duel, the punks left and the stowaways, except Ryou and Bakura, ran after them and triggered a trap, leaving me, my brother and our albino classmates in the cave. So we went deeper into the cave after trying to remove the rock blocking the way out and searched for a second exit. I am glad that we had Bakura with us. Just like the Millennium Eye, the Millennium Ring also has the ability to attract special people to it. The Ring is believed to be able to find anything and everything in existence, except for a few secret locations, so a person who has great sense of direction and a good instinctual awareness is the best choice this Item could choose for its wielder. The fact that Bakura was incredible at hidding in the shadows only made it more obvious that he was meant for the Ring, because it was belived that whoever wore it could walk like a living shadow among the darkness. Mahad used to have it at one point, but a white haired thief stole it from right under his nose. He calls him the 'King of Thieves'. I guess that's Bakura. If it weren't for him, who knows how long we'd be roaming around the cave that turned into a tunnel which turned out to be a massive maze, and without Bakura we would have been lost. All the hallways looked the same, and even I couldn't find a way out to a clearing as quickly as Bakura did.

After what felt like hours of walking, which was only about 40 minutes, we arrived in some sort of chamber in which rested a strange dueling platform that has little squares on the field and four duelist places. It looked like it was made especially for double duels or four way duels. On the other side of the room were two doors, one green, the other orange, and both had Chenies words 'Para' and 'Dox' which meant 'Lies' and 'Truths'. There was nothing else exciting in the room, only a few tapestries and pillars. Bakura was, however, knocked down by two blurry figures as he tried to get to the other side of the room. The figures were moving incredibly fast and to the untrained eye, their movements would seem like a bad action picture, but not to me. I have dreamed of the techniques that they are using many times that I could easily match them in their lethal dance without missing a beat or making a mistake. Seeing as they have just attacked one of us just to stop him from reaching the doors, I'd say that their role in this is the same as Panic's. They are eliminators, sent to defeat me so Pegasus can get full ownership of KC through Mokuba. I have promised him that I'll help him and his brother out in any way I can, and I plan to do so. Seto warned me to be careful and I will listen to him. I won't let them down!

When the guys stopped moving, I saw that they were dressed as monks with each of them wearing one of the symbols from the doors, indicating that one of them guards the door to the outside world, and the other leads to the maze once again. They challenged me to a double duel and Bakura, who is a rather good duelist ( better than Joey) and I teamed up against the Paradox brothers, as they called themselves. The duel was tough and they nearly had us a couple of times, but we managed to win when I summoned my own Red-Eyes Black Dragon, a gift from my mother who knew that I have its counterpart, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, since grandpa and his friend agreed that I deserve it, and combined it with my Summoned Skull that they destroyed last turn but Bakura has brought back with Grave Robber and together we summoned the Red-Eyes Skull Dragon. We then easily won, but we had to guess which door leads to our salvation and which leads to our doom. I have been able, fortunately, to figure out their game and we were allowed to leave.

As soon as we reached fresh air, we all gave a small cheer, Yugi's and Ryou's louder than mine and Bakura's. But my thoughts soon drifted to Seto. For some reason I have a bad feeling that his plans didn't work out and that we'll be seeing him again a lot sooner than we thought. My train of thought was, however, broken by a boisterous yell coming from one fast approaching Joey Wheeler and his friends, happy reviled smiles on their faces. I didn't spare them much time. After all, grandpa and Mokuba are being held captive in the castle that we are separated from by only a long flight of stairs. I just wanted to get this over and done with so we could all return to our, somewhat, normal lives. As I started climbing, Yugi quick to follow, I felt dread in my stomach. Something bad was about to happen!

How I hate it when I'm right!

As we got clpser to the big metal doors, we saw Seto standing on the top of the stairs, looking incredibly handsome in his attire that he wore the night before. But there was a deadly, burning glint in his eyes that informed me that this was not going to be pleasant. I stopped and Yugi did as well, confused about my actions until he also looked up and saw our proud classmate, glaring at me for all he's worth. I have to admit that it hurts to be looked at so hatefully, it always did but especially now that I am completely sure that I have a crush on him.

He wasn't letting us get past him without a duel, and despite Joey and Bakura's, who have caught up to us, protests and treats to kill him, Seto seemed determined to have his way, and there was a heartbreaking look of both fear, hope and sorrow in his captivating blue eyes that I decided that if this duel could take those unwanted emotions away I'll do it. And so we dueled. His new duel disks are so much better than the platforms! I truly felt like I was in the middle of a once in a lifetime battle. But I think that has something to do with Seto, not how or where we duel. But this duel is the only one I'll truly never forget. No, not because Seto " cheating" his way to victory, or because it could have meant that I'll never see my grandpa again.

No, it is going to be imprinted into my memory because Seto has asked me for help. He hasn't said it out loud, but his eyes told me all I need to know. Pegasus is somehow pushing his hand with Mokuba's safety on the line. And despite his situation, he truly wanted to duel against me again. He told me his plan trough his two sapphire gems, telling me he'll pretend to treaten me with suicide attempts and should he lose, he's truly going to jump. He asked me to trust him. And I agreed to go with his plans. But in the heat of the duel, we both almost forgot about his plan and focused on the game until a good opportunity came up, when I only needed to attack the one remaining head of his once powerful Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He stepped to the edge of the "rooftop" and said he'd jump if I don't let him win. I almost forgot my promise to help him in his plans, but soon remembered and called an attack on his monster. It was now and my win, Seto's plan going into motion, or the next turn ending with his victory, but his plans would be ruined. He has revived one Blue-Eyes head of his three headed beast that was at its full power of impressive 3000 ATK, more than enough to wipe out my LP. But just as Celtic Guardian was about to give the final blow, Yugi and Tea started yelling for me to stop while running up to me. They somehow got me to stop my elf warrior from attacking and I saw disgust in Seto's lovely eyes. His dragon destroyed my monster and he won the duel. But before he left he said something that broke my heart.

"And you call yourself a true duelist!? If you would have attacked me, you would have had that right!" he has said, his words all venom. My heart almost crashed to the ground, but before my crush left, after arguing with that friendship girl, I heard him say so gently, genuinely and quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear him. "I never wanted this to happen!" I knew that he was probably just pissed off because he can't use his original plan, and he probably didn't mean what he said, but now is not the time to think about it. I need to win 5 new * before someone else gets my place in the finals.

Luckily, Mai turned up just then and it seems that she felt that she owes me and won 5 more * than necessary. She gave them to me after making me promise that I won't go easy on her should we duel and I hugged her. It was great having another female friend. After that we all entered the castle and were surprised to see Bandit Keith getting ready to watch Seto and Pegasus duel. As if sensing my presence, both of them looked up and directly to me. Both eyes widened, probably not expecting me to be able to get the * needed for entry so soon, but then different emotions coloured the windows to their souls. Seto's eyes have both relief and sadness and shame, but he also looked sheepishly happy and even proud that I'm already here. Pegasus, on the other hand, is looking questioningly between the two of us, a strange look of warmth in his good eye. I guess he must have figured out that I really like Seto, but that doesn't explain why he's looking at us like that, or why he's doing all this.

I didn't know that I will have all my answers by the end of this tournament, tomorrow. Nor did I know that I can help him until later today, when we meet the centre of his world.

Before their duel started, Seto requested to play with his new invention, but Pegasus seems to have been a step ahead of him. Despite his delight at seeing what Seto Kaiba and Kaiba Corp. could do, he still wasn't expecting such a product to be made or completed by this time. So I watched helplessly as Seto suffered at seeing his little brother lead out to be his opponent should they use his new invention. Pegasus knew that Seto would have the edge if they dueled with the duel disks, seeing as Kaiba is the creator and knows it inside and out, but he has no idea how to work them. So, he just decided to torture Seto and bully him into his turf. So as the otherwise impressive platform descended from the ceiling, I couldn't help but shout out to Seto.

"You can do this, Seto! Just remember that you can't lose while you are true to yourself and you have a purpose! Mokuba needs you, and from this point on to the end of the duel, your first allay are your cards, so treat them with respect! Your dragons won't let you down and the others will follow their example! I know you can win Seto! You ARE a true duelist and that gives you an edge against anyone! Don't make me wrong!" I told him with a confidence and reassurance that I hoped reached the depths of his soul. He NEEDS to know that he's not alone in this.

He looks up at me, along with everyone else, with evident shock on his features. I guess that they thought I would hate him for what happened, but I can't. Joey is the first to react:" Why are ya tryin' ta help 'im! He does nothin' but insult ya! He won't appreciate what ya're doin'!" The others, Yugi not included, are quick to nod in agreement with him, but Mai and Bakura are strangely enough the ones to speak up in mine and Seto's defence:" You can blame him for being rude to you all you want, hun, but he's trying to get his three and a half years old brother back. I'm an only child, but even I know that I would protect my younger sibling at any cost to those around me. You should know that, right Joseph, seeing as you are here for the prize money so you can pay for your little sister's operation so she won't go blind. And you as well, Yugi, I mean you have a great big sister that, according to all that you said, actually takes care of both you and your grandfather. You said that your household income would be a good deal smaller if it weren't for her and her work with the museums and galleries. I have an idea of why Bakura here agrees with me." Bakura nodded and Ryou hugged him breafly and Yugi came to my side and leaned against me, nodding his approval to Seto and the duel started. It was pitiful, really. Pegasus first pretended to suck, then played a one of the kind card, Toon World, and started humiliating Seto. I felt my anger reach new boundaries, as was probably the same or worst with Seto, when he stole one of Seto's cards and turned it to a mocking version of its proud self. But it wasn't just any card. No it was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Seto's most precious monster, his very PRIDE! I could just hear Seto's teeth grinding against one another. But then he put down his current hand, I guess he knows that Pegasus can see his cards trough his eyes and body language, and he took a deep breath. He put his hand on his deck and in that moment I did the same, knowing he'll need all the support he can get. I know that we are somehow connected with each other, but how does not matter. As I touched my deck, I resist the urge to close my eyes. One of us has to keep an eye on Pegasus. He's looking with shock between his opponent and me, not believing that we are soo in tune with one another. Seto, before drawing his card, said :" I have seen a certain someone do this a couple of times, but I never believed in this. I guess I should have never doubted the only person who has tried to hold on to the old Seto, the one before the orphanage, and no I'm not talking about my brother. This person does not even know me all that long, yet was able to get me to speed up the process of taking over KC and starting with my dream. If it can work for this person every time, I have hope that it will work for me now!" And with that he drew his card and played it instantly. The proud Blue-Eyes White Dragon rises with a deadly roar and attacked its toon counterpart, who got trapped by chains last turn by Seto's trap card. The toon was destroyed and all those watching cheered their approval. Pegasus did NOT seem overjoyed at having his "pride and joy" destroyed and he soon found a way to attack Seto' s deck with his own Virus Crush Card and Seto ran out of cards to play, therefore losing the match.

"Now, Kaiba-boy, it's time for you to pay up!" Yelled Pegasus in a rather creepy voice and suddenly a dart needle hit him and Seto barely flinched and took it out. But less than a minute later, he fell to the floor like a bag of patetos.

"SETO!" I yelled,fearing that he may not be just unconscious. He could have hurt himself in that fall as well! But Pegasus just laughed and that did it. All I could see was Seto's limp form on the floor and Mokuba's single tear sliding unconsciously down his cheek and all I could hear was Mokuba's yelling from my duel with the Seto-wannabe, saying that that was not his big brother who is his best friend and the only one who ever wanted him, saying that he himself is the reason that they ended up with Gozaboro, that Seto would never leave him and that he'd do anything for him. They don't deserve this, not after all they've been through with that ... that ... demon!

As Pegasus ordered his guards to take Seto away and get Mokuba back to wherever they have kept him this long, I acted without thinking and leapt from the balvony like place from where we watched the duel. As I fell, I could hear everyone except Yugi calling my name in fear and I even saw Joey, Tristan and Bakura trying to catch me, but I don't care. I must get to Seto's body before they took him away. Luckily for me, my stunt has everyone's attention and they stopped walking and just gawked at me. The second I landed, I did a little roll to get rid of the extra kinetic energy and stopped in the middle of the dueling field. I turned to Pegasus.

"Pegasus! How dare you play with people's lives like this! It wasn't enough to kidnap my grandfather, you had to take Mokuba as well! And now you're trying to imprison Seto Kaiba, the closest you'll ever come to a dragon! Dragons are meant to be free to rule the sky, not in a cage where their magnificence dies every day! I'll defeat you and show you and anyone else that you don't mess with my family and friends! I'll be seeing you in the final duel, Pegasus, so you haven't won yet!" He stared right back at me, shock and some sort of admiration in his eyes. He, however, soon nodded and we, the contestants, were lead to a dinning room. After this brunch the finals will start, but I don't feel like eating. They have ended up taking Seto and Mokuba Ra knows where and I couldn't do a thing about it. I now know that I have to win this tournament!

Since I wasn't going to eat, I was about to exit the dinning room when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a beautiful, blonde woman with a ... ah ... I guess the best word is sexy figure, and light ocean blue eyes, somewhere between Seto's sapphire colour and Tea's opal shade. She wore a, what could be described as, nice, long, modern baroque still blue dress, and her long hair curled slightly around her loving face. She has a warmth in her eyes that reminders me of my mother. She looked around the room a little, then her caring eyes fixed on me.

I saw something horrible there. She had that defeated look, like she was giving up, that only people who know that they're going to die soon have. I couldn't believe it! She is so young, older than me for about 17 years maybe slightly more, and she seemed perfectly health-

"Cecillia!" Pegasus' voice interrupted my thoughts and I could easily see him running up to the woman, but while I was looking over her shoulder, I saw what caused the look to be in her eyes. Cancer on the neck, more specifically on the aorta. On our main wain in our organisam, the one that connects the heart to the brain. Some things started clicking into place, but I still need some important information regarding this, both the situation of KC hostile take over and how this woman, Cecillia, has an affect on Pegasus. So, first things first ...

"How long?" I asked her quietly so only she could hear me, but Pegasus was now standing next to her. She looked at me quizzically and titled her head to the side in a questioning manner, but I just repeated the question. Their eyes widened when they caught up with what I was asking, but Cecillia soon gave me a found look. "It seemsthat you are quite clever. How ...?" She didn't finish her question but I answered anyway:" I have seen it before more times than I'd like, so I know. Is this ..." now it's me that trailed off, remembering all the times that I drramt of scenes like this. She then answered my first question :" 15 months, 16 the most. I am Cecillia J. Croward, by the way. And who might you be and WHY aren't you having brunch with everyone else? If you wish to stay focused, you must eat something." And there it is. The only real reason for Pegasus doing all of this. All for this one woman that he obviously loves with his whole heart, soul and body. I, for some reason, could no longer blame him for wanting to save his wife. I now understand why Kaiba Corp. of all other companies. Their technology has the most sensitive software and the machines are precise to the micro meters and, in a surgery that could decide if the person survives. KC has to have this kind of software because it used to be a weapons company and if something wasn't where it should be, a lot of profits would have been lost. The B5 are involved in this probably just to get KC to once again make weapons and that ain't gonna happen as long as Seto is the CEO. Pegasus probably has a doctor on stand by, waiting to preform the operation, but it's such a delicate procedure that it must be done by a machine that will not shake under the pressure. But there's no way a doctor could know how to operate one of those! But ... I can, seeing as their commands are the same as the ones on a video game. Not to mention that I am a quick study and could probably master it before all of those who work with them every day!

I forgot that she asked me a question, so now I answered:" I am Yuna Yami Mouto. It's a pleasure to meet you. And I'm not hungry, so I would like to have a walk if it's possible."

"Oh no, no, no!It's not possible because you need nutrition and you will be having duels all day today! You'll only get dinner later on! You will eat now, even if I have to force feed you myself!" And with that, she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the table, where everyone was snickering. For some reason I couldn't say no to her and I stayed and even had seconds at her urging. She really resembles our mother, even Yugi noticed. It's not that she looks like her, it's far from it. Our mum had long, black hair that she usually tied up in many little braids. She loved ancient Egypt and so she did her hair the same way Egyptian women did. She had beautiful amethyst eyes which she inherited from grandpa and Yugi inherited them from her. I know that it's strange that we have our mothers last name, even our dad had it, but it's because dads family is pure Egyptian, the one of the rarest kind whose origins come from a line of pharaohs. My fathers comes from the Nameless Pharaoh, and thus I come from it too, and so they don't have a last name. Instead they have more names so we took mums. Our dad was rather tall and he had a traditional, Egyptian tan. He had gray-purple eyes and light black hair that was almost gray as well. It wasn't like that because of age, it was simply his natural exotic colour. Yugi and I got our hair from grandpa, and Yugi resembles him a lot. But no one knows from who I got my features, especially my eyes. Dad's family has a lot of family friends that have an origin of the same time as ours, and one of them keeps track records of our family, and so we know that NO ONE has had red eyes for 5000 years. The Nameless Pharaoh was the first one and now I'm the second. Many people who know of him have first thought that Yugi was his reincarnation because they look so alike, but one look at the eyes, and because we aretwins so we look alike, people change their minds and say that I'm the one now carrying the legendary Pharaohs soul. It's one of the reasons that they call me "Child of Pharaohs". But I'm getting off topic. Cecillia reminds me of our mothers with the way she acts. Mum always used to say that if I want to do something, I should never do it on an empty stomach. She also liked to threatened me that she'll force feed me!

After we finished ( Joey and Tristan have managed to eat everything ), and after the fiasco with the fake Millennium eye in our soups at which Cecillia gave Pegasus sucha nasty glare that he spent ten minutes apologising to everyone (I luckily have pushed my soup aside to Yugi before the Eye floated to the surface so I didn't lose my appetite), we used a hour break to modify our decks if we so wished since we now know who is dueling who and when, so I went for a walk. I was dueling Mai in the first round. No matter how good and close we have become, I must win. Three, no FOUR lives might be depending on it. I now know that Pegasus won't do anything to the Kaiba brothers, but the B5 might. I must save them.

As I walked around, a memory suddenly hit me.

_It was a seaside, the place looking very familiar to me despite the changes that time has made. It's definitely the Red Sea on the eastern side of Egypt. An unnatural storm was making the sand raise to the heavens. It was so thick that one would have thought that it is nighttime. Only the few small rays of sunlight that poured trough the sandy clouds indicated that it was in fact day. The duns were no longer in their beautiful half-moon shapes, but instead looked very much like a trail a desert snake would leave in the sand. The sea was also disturbed, but most definitely NOT because of this storm!_

_The Red Sea has parted and completely dried up in the place, rather PATH that it made! I have only read about this! It could never be proved false because no one knows where to look for the answers. The legend of Moses is true then! _

_I watched in awe as thousands of people rushed into the path between the water boundaries, looking back at the Egyptian soldiers of Ramsey II as they charged at them, fear on their faces, but then they would look forward to the only person standing in the same place, holding a staff towards the sky, looking with endless faith to the sky, and their own hopes raised at the very sight. Soon, nobody turned back and their progress increased. The Egyptian were still having problems, seeing as some fishes would jump out of one side just to get to the other, and even sharks, quite common in the Red Sea, would literally swipe out just to kill a few soldiers. But I can't help but admire the Egyptians loyalty to their pharaoh and even the way Ramsey charged forward, only to be stopped by his generals. I am somewhere in between the two giant groups of people. I can see that the hurricane storm has taken out a good portion of the Egyptian army, but a few Israelites were killed by arrows or spears. It is horrifying to witness! I looked up at the man that is known as Moses, and I saw pain in his eyes. It was hurting him to see soo many people die, ones he called his brothers until recently and those who he belongs with. Both equally important to him. He could lose either his brother by birth OR his brother that he grew up with, who he played with and studied with, Ramsey II._

_I realised too late that all of the ex-Egyptian slaves were out of the way that the water would go and I saw that Ramsey has finally got the chance to get his once brother back, but Moses must have not seen him and lowered his staff. The Red Sea crashed its waters to where it's place is rightfully, killing hundreds of Egyptian army men. Since I am only an observer in this memory of our world, I stayed in the same place and watched as Egyptian after Egyptian died in the depths of this sea. After a long time, I was on the surface only to see Ramsey and and a few of his men as the only survivors. The famous pharaoh was on his knees, tears falling down his still youthful face. He has lost many men, his first born son and ... most importantly ... his best friend and his only cousin that he always treated like a brother. On the other side of the Red Sea, Moses' brown-gray eyes held a deep sadness in their dephts, only a few noticing the secretly vispered goodbye meant for the ears of only the young pharaoh of Egypt. _

I snapped back to reality, only to find myself in a tower with Yugi and Pegasus who are starting unbelievingily at my newest painting. The crossing of the Red Sea and the silent goodbye of the once brothers.

Shit!Pegasus saw!

**Pegasus' POV**

I have always wanted what's best for my darling Cecillia and so after finding out that she will die soon without the operation I did my best to get the best dodoctors to get ready for the surgery, but it was not enough. They needed a machine that is so precise that nothing should go wrong. Otherwise I would be risking my wife's life. So I searched and searched and then I found him. Adopted by the richest man in Asia and Australia, a born gamer and genius, precise and effective in everything he does, Seto Kaiba with his new technology was my last hope.

So I arranged a meeting with him and what I saw left me speechless. I was expecting a little boy, playful and innocent. But I met with a boy whose heart had frozen over and was now only a shallow shell of its former self, but his intelligence is everything that it's rumoured to be. I was very impressed!

I met up with him a few more times, and every time something ... someONE ... changed him a little and I soon was able to get a glimpse of the kind heart beneath all the ice. I knew for sure that it was not his brother that influenced him this way , but it was someone else who has gotten close to him. Today I have finally met that person with nothing between us and I realised that it's not hard to open up to this girl. She has this aura that reassures you that all your secrets will be safe with her. This girl ... Yuna Yami Mouto ... is special. I can feel it.

But I mustn't think about it, or else I'll lose my resolve and Cecillia won't get her treatment and will di-

I never got to finish that thought because I saw something unexpected. Yuna was in my special private room that only Cecillia, Croquet ( he is my most loyal employee and friend for many years) and myself have ever entered ... and she is painting the most incredible and realistic painting that I have ever seen! I am aware that there are many paintings of this event, but this is truly unique, magnificent. The emotions of all the people on the painting are very easy to be notified, not to mention the great amount of details. It looked like she was doing it for hours, but that's not possible! The brunch just finished 15 minutes ago! How could she have done this much in such a short notice?

I walked into the room and was just about to ask her when all of the sudden something crashed into me, sending me to the floor. I yelped, but it couldn't be heard from the hands that covered my mouth. The hands were to small for the person to be dangerous and if they wanted me hurt or dead, I would have been by now. No, this person just doesn't want me to speak, maybe not make any loud noises. I turned to look at my captor and was surprised to see little Yugi who looked on in panic to his older sister. Yuna didn't notice anything that just happened and was instead still focused on her masterpiece. Yugi sighed in relief.

He soon released my mouth and put a finger on his while going shhh. I noded and quietly asked :" Yugi-boy, what's wrong? I was just going to ask her about her painting, nothing more." I am truly confused about all of this. I almost missed his answer while I was deep in thought.

"It's not that. I know that Yuna can take care of herself. It's just ... you wouldn't have gotten a response from her." He said just as quietly.

"What? Why?"

"Because she couldn't give you an answer. She isn't exactly ... aware of what is happening around her right now. No, don't ask questions. I'll say everything you need to know about, but the rest is up to ... oh, hrck! It's time someone else knows!" He said and sat down on one of the chairs and told me to sit on the other. When I did as he asked,he started his ststory:" 8 years ago, my parents and grandfather were in Egypt on a dig. My mother was pregnant with us so they were going to leave one month before we were born, but it didn't go according to the plan. You see, I am born in Japan on the 14th of July, but Yuna wasn't. She was born in Egypt on the 4th of June, just by the ancient palace in Memphis. She was born a month before me, and she didn't have to be in an incubator. She was perfectly healthy and strong enough to live on her own. The doctor calls her a miracle, even today! The whole of Egypt does! You know the Nile? Well, it used to flood every June in the ancient times. It's even recorded that it happened on the 4th day of the month, meaning Yuna's birthday. It has not been flooding the same way as it used to ever since the new age began. So it was a pleasant surprise when after Yuna was born in 10.00 am at exactly 10.01 am the Nile started flooding, washing away all the chemicals that were previously used to make plants grow in the sandy place. No one else was born in the same time as my sister, not just in Egypt but in the whole world! The Egyptian all wanted to see her, because there was a legend about the Nameless Pharaoh and it left a prophecy that 5000 years after his death, the Nile will flood for a week, announcing that his soul is back. That he is reincarnated into the new world. It really happened! The flooding lasted 7 days after Yuna's birth and she became famous. She got her name, "The Light of Hope", because that's what the people who knew of the prophecy called her. Yuna. It suits her, don't you think?" I thought about it, and nodded. It's true. Just her presence has been able to get the glint of life into my wife's eyes. I have seen her hope being reborn. Yugi continued:" A month later, they were in Japan and I was born. We didn't stay in Japan long, and soon it was Egypt's desert that was surrounding us. Yuna is a protégé. By the time she was 5 months old, she was able to talk almost like an adult. A month later she could read and the month after that, she could write. Two months later she could walk and no longer used dippers. She perfected her writing and knew how to draw. It wasn't like what little kids draw. It was a lot more like this that you are seeing right now. My parents didn't give her colours until they sav her first drawing. It was a drawing of an ancient Egyptian temple, done in so much detail that you'd think that she saw it with her own two eyes. But she DID see it. Yuna has a special "gift", lets say, but it could at times be like a curse. She was born with the ability to see the past through both dreams and random visions. She dreams of events that happened way before she was even born! I'm not making this up. It's true! But it hadn't always been good for her. You see, if she is disturbed before the vision/dream is over, she is knocked unconscious, but her brain activity increases beyond even in sleep. She gets more visions but instead of her just watching, she somehow feels them. Meaning that whatever happens in her dream, she experiences it as well. She has trouble breathing, gets burns or her heart stops for a few seconds. That state can last up to a month as far as we know. But it could end even with her ..." he didn't finish the sentence as a tear slid down his left cheek and he quickly whipped it away and then continued:" Yuna, as she grew, got more and more of these dreams and she always ended up drawing them, painting them, writing them down or even creating compositions after or during them. They gave her many abilities, like painting, drawing, playing instruments, martial arts and, most importantly, the knowledge of the past. Thanks to the dreams, she learned many ancient languages and traditions, even found out the truth of some things. She never wanted to be famous for it, she just wants to see history written down how it happened, not how people wanted for it to happen. She made many enemies that way. Oh! I almost forgot! The reason that she is that successful in history and both modern and ancient languages is based on the dreams as well. And she always knows where to look for evidence that her theory is correct because of the dreams, but don't think that she gets everything on a silver plate, because she only gets clues and she needs to put them together. Her intelligence and skills don't come from the dreams. She learns them through them but she still needs to practice like every other human being. Anyway, back to the story. When our parents died in a tomb they were excavating, the Egyptian government wanted to take custody of Yuna, but because our grandpa was capable of taking us both in, we moved to Japan with him. By then, my sister was already the most famous person alive that hasn't made it that far by selling herself to the public. Everyone simply likesher that way. But in our new sschool ... at the beginning they called her Demon Child and always tried to pick on her, but since she ignored them, they tried to get her attention by picking on me. That is how she ended up fighting three guys on our first day there. She won, of course, but everyone disliked her even more. A few teachers recognised her and made a big deal of it and it got everyone's attention to Yuna. That same day, she showed them her impressive memory span and her skills in sports. Later she even showed them her IQ by only taking a quick look at a few really difficult math problems and solving them correctly. By the end of the week they saw her painting skills and her gaming abilities. I'll worn you now, she never lost! By now she has a good number of admirers in our school and I think that Kaiba might become her first friend from Japan that is her age. Her gifts and intelligence make her quite mature, so she only has a few friends who are the same age as us."

Yugi-boy finished and sighed, then looked at me as if expecting me to laugh in his face. I was too speechless to say anything. I can't believe that the girl who is now painting the magnificent masterpiece right in front of me has been through soo much. She's been through hell and back, as they say, and has stayed true to her beliefs. I must admit that I'm impressed. Then something occurred to me:" Yugi-boy, Mouto is your grandpa's last name, right? Just asking, you don't have to answer." He thoughtabout it and tthen said :" Yeah. Our dad's family has origin all the way back to ancient Egypt 5000 years ago, so they try to keep the same tradition, therefore they have no surname. But because modern day society demands it, dad took mums last name. I don't get it. Why aren't you laughing or something?"

"Because strange things happened to me, as well. You see, I didn't always have just one eye. Once, when I was in Egypt, looking for a cure for my wife, I stumbled upon someone trying to steal the Ring your friend now wears and I followed the guardians of the items to an underground chamber where he went crazy because the Item didn't choose him as it's wilder. They spotted me and I was tested by the Eye and it chose me. I was allowed to go, but I never again looked at the world the same way. I once found, accidently, a tablet with strange imiges on it. But what I saw were monsters fighting against one another! That is how I made Duel Monsters. I also made three god cards, but no one has ever been able to tap into their true abilities, not even me! I mean, I made them. But those three cards gave me nightmares and so I gave them to a grave keeper of the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb, because in the ancient texts they always are mentioned with him, serving him. Do you think that it may be somehow connected to your sister's gift. Every Millennium Item has a chosen person who will have it at one point, but the Puzzle is the one that units them together. Yuna solved the Puzzle, a feat only the Pharaoh to who it belonged to has accomplished before. They must be connected some way."

"I don't know, but Yuna might have more insight on this" we fell silent after that, and a few minutes later, Yuna seemed to snap out of her trance like state.

I was about to say something to her, but then I saw her finished painting. It left me feeling like the water of the Red Sea will crash at me any second. I have always been told that I have the ability to capture life in my art works, but those people obviously haven't met this girl. "This is wonderful. You have soo much talent, Yuna-dear!"

"Thank you" , and just then Croquet came in and told us that the time runs out in 5 minutes. We left my sanctuary and went to the dueling arena.

**Yuna's POV**

My duel with Mai lasted llonger than I'd liked, but she is a formidable opponent and I was slightly distracted by all that has happened. Yugi told everything to Pegasus and yet I don't feel like he's made a mistake in doing so. Seto and Mokuba will be realised by the end of tomorrow's final duel if I have any say in this. And I'll find a way to get Seto to sell one of his machines to Pegasus so Cecillia could get her operation and live a normal, nice life. Grandpa will come home with Yugi and I'll be going to the best medical school there is. I know that a doctor would never learn fast enough to control KC's machine, but I'll be able to learn everything necessary in a year in medical school. Mai shook me out of my musings and told me to focus on the duel first and foremost, and after that I easily won because she didn't want to see her Harpy Ladies destroyed by my legendary Black Luster Soldier. She didn't leave immediately, because she gave Joey her card that is required for further competing, after his was stolen by Bandit Keith. Joey won the duel and then our duel began. It didn't last long since he made the mistake of thinking that Time Wizard that I gave him on the boat weakens my fateful Dark Magician instead of turning into the Dark Sage. I won and tomorrow I'll be dueling Pegasus for the lives of many.

But tonight I'll be getting some rest, hopefully without any dreams.

The next morning, Ryou, Tea and Tristan could barely keep standing and Bakura looked like he was a bit tired as well. I asked him what happened and he told me that Taylor and Gardner took Ryou on a little "adventure" last night but they were caught by him around 4am this morning. It seems that they got lost and were walking for hours in a circle while they tried to find grandpa. Bakura is now glaring at them and Ryou starts fidgeting in unease. Bakura's harsh gaze softened and he ruffled Ryous hair, silently forgiving him for worrying him like that. Just as the other two sigh in relief, he turns to them, his eyes spelling murder. They squick and hide behind Joey, who in turn hides behind my little brother. I shake my head and just then, Pegasus enters the room. After everyone gave me their 'Good luck!' and Bakura and Tristan told me that they will find the others, and I got a text message from Mai saying "I know you can win, you little brat! :)" I stepped into the arena and took my place on one of the platforms while Croquet did the last introduction of the tournament :" It's the final duel, Pegasus J. Crowerd vs Yuna Yami Mouto. You will both start with 2000 LP and decks of 40 cards. There's no time limit. The rules are the same as during the Duelist Kingdom tournament. The first turn will be decided by a flip of the coin. But before that, Yuna will have to state what she desires if she is victorious." He looks at me and I took a deep breath

"I first wish that you give me your word that my grandpa and the Kaiba brothers will be released after I win, and that KC will stay Seto Kaiba's. Second, I want you to give Joey Wheeler the five thousand dollars prize money for his sister's eyesight operation. And finally, I wish to go to the best medical school in the world. Those are my requests! Now, let's duel!"

Although everyone just gawked at my requests, I didn't really care. Pegasus soon asked :"Why?" and I willed my eyes to send the message 'We'll talk about it later' and so the duel started. It didn't look like I was going to win, but that's the plan. I pretended that Pegasus' mind reading ability made me lose for a good part of the duel, but then I showed them the truth. I destroyed his all powerful Toon World and took a big chunk of his LP. I knew not to underestimate him, but he made the mistake of doing so with me. He may be the creator of the game, but I have never lost in anything and I don't plan to start now. The duel lasted for almost an hour, but now it's the last turn. Pegasus has tried to take my Magician of Black Chaos with his Thousand Eyed Relinquished, but I used Multiply on Kuriboh and he took thousands of them instead of my mage. Their special ability of exploding upon enemy contact destroyed the eyes on my opponent's monster, stopping their paralysing effect on my Magician of Black Chaos and I attacked his Relinquished, who now had only 300 ATK/300 DEF because he absorbed my Kuriboh, and I won the duel. Everyone cheered and congratulated my duel and victory. I couldn't help but smile to Pegasu gently, for he thinks that he failed and that he was probably going to lose his beloved. And so I jumped over my platform, walked over the field, jumped over his platform until I stood in front of him. I extended my hand for him to take so I could both help him up and shake hands with him. He just stares at my hand in shock, then looks up to me. I give him a genuine smile filled with warmth and I said as I took his hand :"The reason I want to go to the best medical school is because I can finish it and learn everything I need to know as a world class doctor, before any other doctor could learn to use one of KC's sensitive machines. I wish to help Mrs. Cecillia and give her the chance to live a normal, good life. She is so kind. And everyone deserves to be happy!"

I can see tears forming in his eye, and he squized my hand as I pulled him up. He stands there for a moment, just looking at me, and then he suddenly bursts into tears and latches onto me, hugging me while he cried in relief and hope. I smile at Yugi who is now looking at us, a revealed look on his face. Sometime during the last few turns, Bakura and Tristan have returned from their search but only with Mokuba. It seems that grandpa and Seto were kept someplace else. And now, Mokuba is slowly waking up. I looked at Pegasus and he finally let go and said :" I guess it is time for me to stop pretending that I'm a bad guy and release everyone. Your grandfather will be here in a couple of minutes. As for Kaiba-boy ... I wish to personally apologise to him and you. If you will follow me ... " and he lead the way.

**Seto's POV**

I don't know how long I've been here, trapped in this cell, sitting against this wall. It felt like days, but soon I heard Pegasus' footsteps. Except he's not alone. I closed my eyes and focused on the way that this person walks. From the sound of it, it's a female, probably short but there's a confidence in the gait that I have only seen in the proud stride of a girl who has beautiful, blood coloured eyes and strange three coloured spiky hair. It couldn't be ... They came into my view ...

"Yuna" I said the name like it's a soft prayer for forgiveness, and I am willing to beg her for it.

"Se-Kaiba" I flinched at the correction, but I understood. Even if a new wave of sadness washed over me. Ever since I said all those things to Yuna, I couldn't get the thought of her now hating me out of my head and my heart clenched every time I remembered how she looked on her knees with hurt in her lovely eyes. Then I would remember how she cheered me on, saying that she believes in my ability. But I failed her.

I was brought out of my missing and into the present when I felt arms wrap around my neck and a familiar face nuzzling it. I gasped, not believing that what's happening is real. Yuna was hugging me! And, so, finally, after everything that happened in the last few days, I completely broke down when I felt a tear on my throat, knowing that I am the cause of it. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly against my body, for both her and my own comfort. I buried my face into her hair and allowed a single tear to escape my eyes. She was quietly sobbing at first, so I rubbed her back and soon she calmed down, but refused to let go of me. That's fine with me. I could hold her in my arms forever and not get tired of it.

After a few minutes, we finally let go of each other and stood to face Pegasus. I was shocked speechless when I saw him blowing his nose and crying. Yuna seemed surprised as well, but he saw us looking at him strangely so he finished as soon as possible. He then straightened up and said :"Yuna-dear here has been pronounced the winner of Duelist Kingdom and is now the Queen of Games. One of her requests was that you and your brother can leave with KC still in your possession. But ... I wish to buy something that your company has, if possible." Well, that's new. I nod for him to continue and he does :" I would like to buy one of your machines that puts the diamond in your hologram system." I raised an eyebrow, not believing that we went through all this just because he wanted one of my machines! Hobson DIED! I was about to tell him just that, when I felt Yuna take my hand in hers. I looked at her and she said :"Please, Seto! It's not a business problem that has him doing all this and going as far as to organise a tournament and kidnap your brother for! He's wife has cancer on the aorta and needs operation in less than two years, if she doesn't get it ..." she shook her head and looked over to Pegasus, then turned her eyes to me and I gasped. She was on the verge of tears again and I immediately raised my hand and whipped them away with the pad of my thumb when they rolled down her cheek. She leaned into my hand and I smiled at her reassuringly. She continued :" Your machine is the only one sensitive enough and precise enough to ensure that the operation is successful. I ... Please, do this Seto!" I couldn't believe that she is actually giving me the puppy dog eyes treatment! But she looks just so damn CUTE! I couldn't help but ask, although I already made up my mind.

"How come do you want to help them soo much? Just curious. I'll give it to him for free and then donate a couple to hospitals if it's so good for operations." The hug and smile I got this time were definitely worth it. "THANKS! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH SETO! YOU'RE THE BEST! " I laughed and she joined me when I wrapped my arms around her again and spinned her around a little. Pegasus was crying and blessing us both to every God, modern and ancient, he could think of. When I put her down, I looked at her expectantly and so she answered with an adorable blush:" Beside the fact that it was time to finally fix the mistakes, and that she reminded me of my late mother, I believe that everyone deserves a chance at a happy life. Including you, Seto. You can't go through life alone. Sooo,... I'll be your friend! And don't worry, I'm not like that friendship girl. However, I do think that it's important. So, Seto ... Will you be MY friend?" She is looking at me shyly now, and I can hear Pegasus snickering behind us, probably at our identical blushes. I soon mumbled :" It's not like we weren't some kind of friends before now ..." and then I bit my lip, looking to the side until I was hugged by my crush for the third time in the last hour. This is turning out to be the BEST day of my life so far!

00000

I am now flying my helicopter back to Domino with the Moutos and the Bakuras, and of course Mokuba. After meeting Cecillia, Pegasus escorted us to the castles yard where we were mobbed by our families, and after Yuna promising to keep in touch with the Crowards, we climbed into my copter and took off. I am not exactly happy with things. I have found out that Yuna is planning to leave for the medical school in Cairo, then go to the one in London and then to Washington. After that, she's going to the university of medical education in Copenhagen and then the one in Manchester, after that it's Moscow and then Tokyo. As soon as she finishes, which according to her should be 13 months, she'll have her medical education and be able to perform surgery, so Cecillia will survive.

I know it's selfish of me, but I wish that she could just stay. A whole year without her ... How am I supposed to do it? To last a year of not being in her presence? But I suppose I could use it for taking care of some things.

Yuna has said that it is time for fixing the mistakes, and I couldn't agree more!


	15. Chapter 15 The week we say Goodbye

**A/N: Hi guys! This will be a short note for answering questions about the story, so you might as well read it, it can maybe, clear some things up. Yes, Hobson was Seto's butler and he kidnapped Mr. Mouto in the first episode of the anime. His Japanese name is Diamon and in the season 0 anime, he's shown how he teaches Seto games and plays with him and even how Seto used to peal oranges for him so he could get better soon when he was sick. However, I think that you got the seasons mixed up. He's a tormentor in the AE arc, but he served High Priest Seth and Akhenaden, so I just used him as someone who Seto trusted in the manor. And Yuna (fem Yami) has to leave so that the story can have some drama in it! **

**Seto's POV**

_Monday_

When I finally came back to school, I was rerevealed to see the familiar sight of Yuna waiting for me with the lunch bento she made for me. I guess she figured I'll come to school seeing as, by the end of the week, she'll be going to Cairo, Egypt and we won't see each other for a year. But, as I stepped out of my limousine, all the students rushed to her. They either learned that she's leaving or that she's now the Queen of Games. Probably the later. Oh, heavens! What are Mr. Smith and Ms. Samane going to do when they hear about this!?

It'll have to wait, seeing as those idiots are suffocating my friend and rival! And it's her last week here! I out of all of them deserve to spend time with her! So, with those thoughts, I stormed to them, pushed them aside and giving them all such a glare that they flinched and stepped back, then took Yuna by the hand and lead her to the school building.

Once we were in our classroom, we saw that Yugi is also being mobbed by other kids, asking a thousand questions about Duelist Kingdom and if it was true that Yuna is now a celebrity, as if she wasn't before! But as soon as they saw that the object of their interest and admiration has entered the room, they jumped to mob Yuna. Luckily, I was able to step between them and my secret crush and I barely managed to keep them away from her.

"What the hell is going on?! The last time I was here, half of them couldn't stand you, but now THIS?! Is this a joke or something? " I yelled exasperated, but I felt Yuna cling to the back of my sweater that I decided to wear for the day and some of my irritation disappeared.

"As far as I know, they still do, but they just want answers about my defeating the creator of the game! I'm not sure if they actually even care about it, it's just curiosity. " she said and I barely heard her over the noise. It annoyed me seeing as that after these seven days I may not hear her voice for a long time.

I finally lost my temper, which isn't saying much seeing as I'm very short tempered, and snapped at them:" ENOUGH! Can you at least make her last week here slightly bearable by NOT yelling and pushing her around, wanting to get your answers?" Just then the door had opened, revealing Mr. Smith, Ms. Samane, Taro and the principle. They all stopped and stood like statues, gawking at the Mouto twins and myself. Then chaos erupted. Everyone launched at Yuna with new questions and exclamations of 'WHY!?", 'FINALLY!' and 'PLEASE DON'T GO!'.

I am now very annoyed and an annoyed Seto Kaiba is NOT a good thing!

Surprisingly, Yuna, just as she had done in the museum a few weeks ago, just sighed and stepped forward. Everyone immediately stopped. I STILL can't believe that she can command attention that easily, but I guess she has as much crowd experience as a lawyer who has been active for 56 years. Yuna, after seeing that she has everyone's attention, said :" I'll be going overboard to a few countries for medical school, and I'll be back in about a year. Someone's life actually depends on my speed of learning, so I must leave in a week." Someone snorted :" Yeah, right. And I'm the queen of Britain!"

I was about to strangle the smart mouth, but Yugi piped up :" It's true! Mrs. Croward might die if the needed surgery isn't done by Yuna! You see, a special machine has to be used and no doctor could learn to use it in the needed time, but my sister can finish medical school and university in the span of a year! So, she's the best option! "After a moment they all brushed into laughter, except for the adults and myself, since I already knew, so Yuna, after being provoked, called Pegasus, who answered by the third ring. All present could only stare at her as they heard her conversation with the man through the speaker phone, and after she said her goodbyes to him, John and Samantha started crying.

The rest of the day was just weird. The first time Yuna brought me a bento, everyone wanted it but they never did anything about it. Today, however, I had to fight with almost half of the school just to end up hiding on the roof after beating up the 24th guy who tried to steal it. Ironically enough, Yuna and Yugi were there as well. So we ate lunch together, I missed Yuna's excellent cooking, and after that we played Duel Monsters. Yuna defeated me, and I beat Yugi, who wasn't all that bad. After the bell rang, we went back to the classroom and after school I gave them a ride so that Yuna's new fans wouldn't mob them again.

_Tuesday_

Today, I received a call from the Kame Game Shop. It was Yuna and after I asked her how she got my number and she said :"From the phone book" in a deadpan tone, and after a quick laugh, I gave my new driver directions to her home, seeing as she asked me if I could help her get to school without being mobbed. I have Mokuba, Roland and Fugata with me, who will take care of the fans if they try to get to us. Mokuba is going just so he could see Yuna. The kid is rather found of her, and it was hilarious when I opened the limo door and he saw her, he ran up to her and jumped onto her in a hug. I laughed, and it only became worst when I saw Mr. Mouto 'cleaning' the pavement in front of the shop with a broomstick. The thing he was sweeping were thousands of teddy bears, fan letters and who knows what else, probably from fans. After I greeted him and his grandchildren said goodbye, the four of us went back into the limo. Through the ride, Roland and Fugata actually joined the conversation withsus, which they very rarely did, and we ended up almost missing school. So the two of them escorted us to the building and we made a run for it just to get to the classroom before all three of us get mobbed.

Today was pretty similar to yesterday, except in PE. The coach actually cried more than Yuna's number one fans! While we tried to console him, he kept saying that he'll never be able to see such great rivals like me and Yuna ever again. I guess I'm not the only one that will miss it. Well, that's wrong. Yuna has told me yesterday during our little duel that she's going to miss being challenged by someone who is on the same level of skills like her. Just the thought that she thinks so highly of me makes my heart soar!

So,after coach Wolsingham calmed down, we started playing ping pong. When he was deciding which pairs will be playing at which table, there were five, some guys tried to get Yuna to play with or against them. The moment I saw them I wanted to strangle every one of them! How dare they think that they have the right and honour to play against MY rival and crush! Fortunately for them, the coach started yelling at them, saying that if Yuna was leaving that he wishes to watch the two of us playing against one another. And so we did. Yuna was incredible as always and no matter how much I tried to win, it was impossible. She used her speed and momentum of her many spins to make incredibly hard but beautiful looking shots and the ball always bounced so I can't hit it correctly. That's not to say that I didn't get any points. The match lasted quite long because we followed each other point for point. By the time we finished, the whole gym was watching us, but we only noticed when Yuna struck the final point, ending the match in her favor. The gym clapped and cheered for the both of us as we shook hands. Yuna smiled at me, a smile only for me and I felt heat rush to my cheeks, but I smil back to her. I can't believe how happy I got when I saw that she was blushing as well!

After school, while we were in the limo, Yuna and Yugi asked me if I and Mokuba would like to join them at the arcade tomorrow and I said that it's a good idea because I want to beat Yuna's record. She laughed and said that I am welcome to try and after they exited at the game shop, I got sly smiles from both Roland and Fugata. I blushed cherry red.

When I got home, however, and wasn't greeted by Hobson waiting for my return respectfully, almost all of my happiness died. It turned out that Hobson did indeed die that day, but his last words were to my main maid, who he begged to take care of me. As I put my briefcase away, still not used to doing it myself, I thought about my once most loyal servant. Ever since we arrived at the mansion, Hobson has taken a liking towards me. He used to sneak in some food for me when Gozaboro punished me for talking back to him. Sometimes he would give me hidden kandy that provided my brain enough fuel to finish whatever assignments that the Demon gave me. He would allow me to "sneak" into my brother's room and say that I was passed out on my bed. He never let me fall asleep if Gozaboro was meant to visit my tutor and me. Hell, he even gave the man money just to not tell Gozaboro that I fell asleep in his class! He even played games with me and thought me some good games that I never knew of. He would teach me new strategies and he even pushed my swing in the first week I was in Gozaboro's own version of hell.

But now he's gone! And it's all because of me!

_"My young master is beyond your reach, touching the stars with his rival! " _Those were his last words that I have heard. That is the reason why I asked Yuna to attend his funeral, knowing that it would truly put him at ease. He was right. Yuna and I are now above everyone else who ever looked down at us. No one can reach us now, except for those who we reach out for. And I'm going to make Hobson proud of me!

The maid he asked to look after me, not after me and my brother because I'll look after Mokuba, took the job seriously. She made sure that everything was in order by the time I woke up. She would tell the chefs what to prepare for breakfast, lunch and dinner for both Mokuba and I. She arranges all my classes with my tutors and according to what they all say, I can get a college level diploma by the end of the year, and a magistrate a half a year after that. That means that by the time Yuna comes back, I'll have some of the most important diplomas! Most of my tutors are from Harvard, one is from Princeton and three are from Tokyo University, so I got the best education in the world. But back to my new head maid, Akiko. She's not at the mansion for a long time, but she knows what kind of things Gozaboro used to do to me and, what's best, she doesn't pity me. She's extremely loyal and very protective of me, seeing as she starts ranting every time that someone on the tv says something bad about me. She also knows, like Hobson did, that I like Yuna and is always trying to get me to confess to her. Yes, she can be noisy but Mokuba and I like her, and even Yuna liked her when she met her those couple of times that she saw her when Gozaboro would practically drag her to the mansion.

But as I said, I'll be the best I can be and make Hobson proud of me! And maybe one day I'll tell Yuna how I feel if I still feel that way for her then.

_Wednesday_

School was the same as yesterday, but I began to wonder where the Bakuras are. I learnt that they not only go to our school, but we are also in the same class! So it became a bit worrisome, but I got my answer soon enough. It seems that their aunt died and so they went with their father back to England, where they are from, to attend her funeral and pay their respects. Unfortunately, they won't be back until next Friday, almost a whole week after Yuna leaves. When school was done for the day, Yuna, Yugi and I went to my limo, where we were greeted byymy most loyal bodyguards and my little brother. We set off for the arcade.

After barley managing to avoid both my and Yuna's fans, the four of us went to try out different types of team games. I mostly took Mokuba as my teammate, but I guess that he wanted me to spend some time with my crush, so he sometimes choose Yugi as his partner. Yuna and I even paired up against some gang of punks that thought that the arcade was only theirs. We won, of course, but they got me really angry. They said that they don't want to play with little children, but after they lost in the first game they accused us of cheating! So we played six more games, all of their choice, and yet Yuna and I still won, obviously. And then they had the nerve to say that our team is only good because of me! I mean, I am a good gamer, but it's Yuna's scores that are the best!

Speaking of which, Yuna changed her gaming name from YAMI to YGO. Yu Gi Oh! YU GI OH! It means game king/queen/master! She couldn't have thought up a better name then that!

So she played a few games alone against all of them together and STILL WON! In the end, they left with bruised prides but they also asked Yuna for an autograph after they realised that she is the Queen of Games. Luckily no one else noticed and we continued minding our business.

After we spent hours at the arcade, we went to the movies, at which I get the pleasure of sitting beside Yuna, and later on got something to eat. In that time, Mokuba and I told them how we ended up with Gozaboro and after that I told them through what I had to go through just to get to the Duelist Kingdom island. To say that they were impressed with my tail was an underestimatment. The Mouto twins responded in kind, telling us about how they got to Domino, but I have a feeling that they aren't telling us everything. I let it drop for now.

It seemed like it was too early to get the Moutos back to their humble little shop, but Yugi and Mokuba having fallen asleep indicates that it's probably pretty late especially on a school night. I watched as Yuna quickly took her little brother into her arms almost without any effort and she carried him into the little house. I knew that I should probably tell the driver to take us home, because the mansion is now ours and is our home, but something inside told me that I should step out instead. I am glad that I did, because Yuna exited the Game Shop and ran up to me and hugged me. I happily returned her hug and we stood like that for a while. When we let go I followed her to her door despite it being only a few steps away. We said our 'Goodnight!' and I left for the manor, suddenly realising that the time I have with her is now already cut in half.

_Thursday_

Today, school was hectic! Seeing as someone leaked out that Yuna goes to Domino primary school, there was at the very least a 100 different recording tv groups that tried to get an interview with the Queen of Games. Nobody could get to her because they have surrounded Yuna, and when they saw that I was here as well, the number doubled! I can understand that, since I am a business protégé and Yuna is the best known preteen in the world! I mean, the girl was first known for her talent with history, archeology, music, art and literature, but NOW she's crowned the Queen of Games! She is introduced to a whole new crowd that have accepted her as easily as all those who respect her work. Pegasus has even stated that she is his little protégé and that she is under his wing and protection! Like she needs any more attention drawn to her!

After 20 minutes, we finally both freed ourselves and ran into the school, allowing Roland and Fugata the easier way to keep them away from us. I, for the first time, notice that one boy, I think his name is Vincent something, was looking at Yuna with a strange look in his eyes. Something like what many of Gozaboro's inventors looked like when I outsmarted them and their newest invention, something that Gozaboro was actually quite proud of, or how those fuckers, the B5 (who I can't fire because of some contact that they have signed with my stepfather that makes it impossible to get rid of them until I turn at the very least 16; Gozaboro was a pain in the butt when it comes to that, he was nothing short of paranoid about what was to happen to his beloved company, he even made sure that his 'loyal' board of directors can't be fired!) look at me every day when I smugly enter the CEO's, MY, office. A look of hatred and disgust. I narrowed my eyes at him, but he only had eyes for my rival.

I just know that he is going to make shit today!

And I was, unfortunately, right.

We have our last class today with Taro. It'll be Yuna's last class with us that is supposed to be carefree, but the little ass has to go and ruin it. Taro, I STILL can't even think of him formally let alone speak to him in that manner despite respecting him, was talking about the violin and how, even though he prefers the piano, the violin is the only other instructions that he has ever been interested in learning more about. As he started listing all the greatest violinists, Vincent spoke, challenging MY rival to a violin playoff. Everyone was quiet, but Yuna accepted the challenge and soon new conversation and gossiping started. Surprisingly enough, Vincent wasn't the only one that had a violin at his disposal that day. It seems that, after hearing that Yuna will be out of town for a year, the local orchestra has spent three hours begging Yuna to join them in tonight's performance and she caved and accepted.

Seeing as Vincent is the challenger, he was the first to give her a task, which she easily did almost like she wasn't even thinking about it. The tasks that she gave him showed just how good she really is. I never thought that a girl could look that pretty as Yuna did while playing a gentle, slow, soft song that practically screamed elegance and beauty. It was almost like it was written just for her to play it, but I knew that it is ridiculous to think like that seeing as the song was written two centuries ago. As their competition stretched out, Yuna's eyes finally glazed over. I panicked at the sight and was about to stand up and try to stop them, but Yugi caught my arm and quietly whispered to me:" It's okay. She will be fine." Since he knew her best and he wasn't scared like last time, I figured that it was safe. I still walked over to be closer to her should there be any problems. She is playing the same ancient sounding song she played that fateful day and I once again got a fleeting image of a falcon flying freely in the sky and some strange sort of pice came over me. When she was done, I was revealed to see that her eyes were as sharp as always. Vincent tried to copy her, but he couldn't play the melody, therefore he lost. He threw a tantrum and I really ended up holding him by the front of his shirt and threateningly that I will kick him in the balls should he continue with this stupidity and he immediately shut up.

That evening found me and Mokuba sitting with Mr. Mouto and Yugi in the Domino Music Hall, listening to Yuna's wonderful violin solos and her performance with the whole orchestra. She didn't play the ancient melody that she did earlier today, but it was still magnificent. And she looked really beautiful in a little, light blue dress that stopped a little above her knees, with a gold colored ribbon that was tied into a nice bow on the small of her back. She wore earrings that looked like little ankhs with what I can only guess are opals in the centre, to match the dress. On her feet were small heals, appropriate for our age, and on her wrists I could see gold cuff like bracelets. Her hair was in a bun, all except for the bangs framing her heart shaped face. She only wore colh and light blue eyeshadow and maybe a little eyeliner, but she had no need for mascara seeing as her eyelashes are quite long, dark and thick, something that a lot of women probably envy her for. She still, of course, has the Millennium Puzzle on, although she has put it on a silver chain. Overall, she looked almost like a dream.I , myself, have dressed up for the occasion, wearing a white suite with a black dress shirt and a light blue tie, Mokuba dressed similarly to the Moutos, who wore black suits and white dress shirts and, of course, booties. I stood out like a sore thumb in my expensive looking suit and I have somehow managed to match perfectly with Yuna when I had no idea what she would be wearing. I knew that I have tied my future and destiny to hers, that day when I first called her my rival. And I knew that we were somehow connected, but I never thought of it like this. It's quite funny really.

When the concert finished, we waited for Yuna, and when she arrived the both of us blushed when our three companions started teasing us about matching, but Yuna was , surprisingly enough, or maybe not all that surprisingly, able to get them to stop. A photographer came and asked if the star guest wanted a picture of her and her family and friends for memory, and so we ended up making a 'family' photo that was going to be sent to us tomorrow. After that, we got back to the limo and went to a restaurant, I paid of course, despite the Moutos protests, and we all had a good time.

As I watched them go into their little home, I thought how maybe I'm being rude by spending all this time with Yuna when she won't see her family for a year in a couple of days, but I am too selfish to let her go.

_Friday_

Since it's Yuna's last school day today, the teachers have made a little 'Get Back Soon' and 'Have a Safe Trip' party for her. When they lead her to the gym and we, the teachers, Yugi, me and a few students who knew of this, jumped out and yelled 'Surprise!', she turned a tomato red and for the first time since I know her she lowered her head in embarrassment. She looked so cute that I couldn't resist and I hugged her and she buried her still red face into my chest. I chuckled a little and after a while, she looked up at everyone present and said a sincere thanks. But that wasn't all.

After all of them gave her their little presents and said their official goodbyes, we went to our classroom and were surprised that when Yuna entered our entire class as well as the drama club, art club and all the sports teams jumped from behind various hiding places and all together yelled :"SURPRISE! Have a nice trip and come back soon!" And that was it. That was all it took for Yuna to let tears slide down her pretty little face and everyone started panicking, rushing to her and apologising for all sorts of things, from how they treated her when she arrived to if they upset her now, until Yuna said in a breathless voice that was filled with gratitude :" You don't need to apologise. I'm not upset, I'm happy! Thanks! Thank you all so very much! You can't believe how much this actually means to me! I ... I-I ..." she trailed off and I put my arms around her again and she nozzles my neck. We heard a few protesting shouts and she just laughed, but still let me go after giving me a quick return hug.

So, we spent almost the whole day at school, and Yuna even honoured us with a performance of one of the songs that she wrote. Taro had this half amazed, half horrified expression on his face. When Yuna finished, she came over to where I stood with Yugi, Taro, Samantha and John and said to Taro :" This song is sang by Sara, from Mermaid Princesses and YOU ... are her boyfriend. However, I know that you have had to prove yourself to her father and so you ended up here, while she stayed in India. But, what if, oh I don't know, she were to come here? What would you do?" Yuna has just issued him a challenge. Let's see if he will take it ... and if he'll pass.

"I would welcome her with open arms and beg for forgiveness for leaving without saying goodbye. And then I'd tell her that I love her and still wish to marry her." Taro said without hesitation. Yuna looked him directly in the eyes with an unnerving stare and even I started fidgeting. But Taro's determination did not allow him to waver and his obvious love for this woman straightened his resolve.

Yuna asked:" Do you really mean it?" And Taro immediately nodded 'yes'." Then go do that!" We all looked confused, but she just nodded in the direction of the door, where stood two figures. One looks around Mokuba's age, while the other looks Taro's age. Both were female with long red, no ORANGE hair and both wore a dress. The obviously older girl wore a beautiful, pure white long dress with a black waistband and the younger wore a simple summer dress that was decorated with flowers. The older woman had eyes the same colour as her hair, and the shorter had brown eyes.

I heard a gasp escape Taro and he asked :"Sara?" The older woman looked at him and asked Yuna's earlier question :" Do you really mean what you said?"

"Of course! I still love you with my whole heart! I never wanted to leave you!" At this point, he already ran to her and hugged her. She immediately put her arms around his neck and looked up at him. "I love you, Sara. And I truly want to spend the rest of my life with you." She returned the sentiment and they kissed. I look on in wonder, questioning the depth of my own feelings for a certain someone. Was it that deep? Or is it truly just a crush? Just then the little girl rushed in our direction.

"Big sister Yuna!" and she jumped onto her, giving her a big bear hug. Yuna just chuckles and returns the little ones hug, gently greeting her :" Seira. It's nice to see you as well." I just waited for her to explain, and like always she did. It turns out that she writes songs for Sara's band for about two years now and is quite close to them. Her songs helped get them more popularity and she became friends with the singers and their families. Therefore she is a part of that family. The first time that they met, one of them couldn't confess her feelings for a guy who in fact loved her, so Yuna wrote a song that she was to sing to him as a confession and the two got together. But the song itself was amazing and they performed it on the night of one of their greatest concerts and it was the song that got the best comments. It seems that that was when Yuna started writing songs for singers and bands.

The rest of the day was spent with the famous sisters, and found out that Yuna has called them just to get the two back together again. And we also learned that Seira will join the band in about eight years. AND they will be getting a brother or sister in the near future, around seven months. Yuna looked delighted when they asked her to be the baby's godmother! Her whole face lit up with joy and pride. I felt my heart skip a beat. She looks gorgeous like that. Yugi, Yuna and I soon left the lovebirds with Seira coming with us to the museum where Yuna was greeted like a queen. She lead us to an exhibit and told us everything about it. Her presence was, like always, commanding and all the people who were listening to the employed tour guide walked over to us and paid attention to Yuna instead. The guide himself came! People asked questions about this and that and she always had an answer. After everything was done, many of them even requested a picture with her. The kids loved her and asked all sorts of silly questions and she answered every one with a patients that rivaled even the Great Pyramids. I just watched as she made some kids day by even telling them interesting myths from different cultures. It put a piceful smile on my lips, but it soon turned sad, knowing that I may even never see it again. Nothing is saying that Yuna will ever return here after she finishes her task. These thoughts put a frown onto my face and I tried to hide it from Yuna, but she must have saw it.

She excused herself and came to me, but I turned to leave. I heard footsteps speed up and then I felt a hand take mine. "I'm sorry." I turned back around to face her, surprise on my features. No! If she's apologising for what I think she is, I'll never -

"I have to leave. But I WILL come back! Please wait for the day I can come to stand proud in front of you!"

Well, I wasn't expecting THAT! How she knew what I was thinking will forever be a mystery to me. I guess it's from all the time that we have spent together.

"I promise that I'll wait for you! I'll be the first to congratulate you for what you have achieved, and likewise you'll be doing the same I hope! We are rivals to the end! But who said that friendship can't be in the mix." I smile at her and she returns it.

"Yes. Friendly rivals! I can't wait to see what you will do with that company of yours until I come back!"

"Oh,you'll see!" We grin at each other and Yuna suddenly leans in and plants a small kiss on my cheek. I just smile to her, although all I wanted was to never let her go.

Later, we returned Seira to her sister and I left the Mouto twins at their home and went to my own. All the while, I had a hand on my cheek, an undeniable blush present in my face as I thought about the little peck that my crush gave me. It put a huge grin on my face and Roland and Fugata had the nerve to wink at me!

_Saturday_

Today is the last full day that Yuna spends with us, so Mr. Mouto invited me and Mokuba over, which slightly surprised me. But I guess that we qualify as friends. Or something.

When we arrived there, surprisingly, the whole house was buried in fan mail! I snickered, knowing that it would be the same for me if the mansion didn't have such good security and a tall and long fence. I heard a huff and saw Yuna leaving through the second story window. "It is NOT funny!" She used the fan mail like a slide and slid down to us. "Not a word! " she said when she saw that I was going to comment and I just snickered some more. She glared and I decided to let it be. "Right. How did this happen?" She just sighed and took one of the letters from the pile. "Grandpa got lazy yesterday, decided not to sweep the front of the shop and just went to take a nap, so a not so small pile began to grow. Seeing as we arrived well after dark, we didn't notice the pile." She said as she started to pick up more letters and move them to the other side. Mokuba and I soon joined her, helping her clear up the entrance. She kept on talking. "And so, here we are. Yugi and gramps tried the back door, but I think you can guess how that went. Yugi has accidentally opened the front door and hundreds of these things folded the entrence, poor Yugi almost crushed underneath them. We barely managed to get him out before you got here. "A sigh." Grandpa and Yugi STILL tried the back door, and I ended up having to get the two of them out. I decided then that I'll get out through the window and dig my way to the door. Ah-HA! The door! Come on, help me out here, will you?" So together, with some help from the ever present Roland and Fugata, we opened the door. Yugi and Solomon Mouto rushed past us and outside, their jaws hitting the ground when they saw all the letters. I began to snicker again and Mokuba joined me with his giggles.

Yuna just glared at us.

After I called some workers to clear up the letters and once they were done, all five of us went inside. The first thing I saw was their little shop which sold both electronic games and the old traditional games. I could see board games, cards (especially DM), building models, dice, quiz games, video games, family games like twister and lots and lots of different types of games. Sure, they had comics and some other things, DM mats and DM card holders, but it is truly a game shop. In the back, behind a cash register, I could make out a staircase that leads to the upper floor where I guess the home part is. We soon climbed up and Yugi took both me and my brother by our hands and dragged us into a living room. It was small, consisting of a couch, a coffee table and a small tv. There was a bookcase to the side and a plushy carpet. On the bookcase, besides the books, were framed pictures of the once whole Mouto family.

On one of them, I could easily see Yuna, Yugi and Mr. Mouto smiling in front of the game shop. It must be a newer picture. Beside it was a picture of what I assume were Yuna's parents and an infant with a lot of three coloured hair, looking quite adorable. Judging by Mrs. Mouto's stomach, and the layout, it must be after Yuna was born but Yugi still wasn't. I noticed something very strange. Yuna's mom looks a lot like her grandfather and has amethyst eyes, her hair in many little braids. Her father has gray-purple eyes and a nice tan. He was holding the infant like it is the greatest treasure on Earth. I guess that he was holding it, because Yuna truly IS a precious treasure. But that's not what caught my attention. They were in front of what looked like a temple and it almost looks like Yuna belongs there. A shiver went down my spine. The thought was far too frightening! Also, I can't help but wonder from whom Yuna got her beautiful, unique, blood coloured eyes. Neither parents nor grandparents from both sides, there were pictures, have her eyes. It's almost like she has that colour of eyes by herself! I wanted to ask, but it was rude and I have a feeling that it's better left alone for now. There was a picture of Yuna, Yugi and those friends from Egypt, Mana and Mahad I think. They were sitting in front of the same temple that the picture of Yuna's parents and her was taken, but Yuna looks a lot younger. Mana was sitting in front of Yuna, who was playing what looked like a flute with beautiful cravings all over it. Mahad stood a little to the right, watching protectively over his younger sister and their best friend. Yugi seems to be asleep, his head resting on Yuna's lap(the lucky basterd!), a piceful look on his cherubic face. Yuna has her eyes closed, the slight breeze blowing her hair around a little, her delicate fingers looking like they were in the middle of changing their position over the holes on the ancient looking instrument. She looked relaxed and at home with the sand dunes around her and that temple like building. When I looked a little closer at the picture, I saw a elegant, wilde, gray Egyptian falcon flying over them, like he wanted to listen to Yuna play as well.

There were even pictures of me here! There was one from our school play, with me dressed as Caesar and Yuna as my Cleopatra, my arm around her waist, her head lightly resting on my shoulder. Yuna wasn't forced to wear a wig that the original actress was supposed to wear because she somehow had an air of authority without it the same as with it on. She wore a long Nile blue dress with a gold waistband and the "tyet", the knot of Isis, that Yuna said Cleopatra always wore in the space between her breasts. On her wrists were gold bands and on her left arm, around her biceps, she wore a band in the shape of a snake coiling around her arm. On her head rested the cobra and vulture crown of Upper and Lower Egypt. In her ears were earrings in the shape of ankhs and on her feet were sandals. Her eyes were lined with colh and had eyeshadow the same colour as her dress. On her lips was a tempting red lipstick almost the same colour as her eyes. I remember that I wanted to droll at the sight of her,and that I have babarely succeeded in not just kissing her! I, on the other hand, was wearing a simple white tunic and the traditional armour that the Romans wore and a kape. It was just the two of us. I have this picture as well, but I kept it because I have a crush on her. Why-

"Seto? Are you okay? I asked you if you want something to drink." Yuna said gazing at me worriedly. I just blink at her, then shake my head 'no' and deciding on not asking questions about her parents. She probably misses them.

The morning was spent in playing different types of board games with all of those present playing. Yuna won all of them, even when the four of us played against her! After that we listened to some of grandpa's, he told me and Mokuba to call him that, adventures of his youth. The story of how he got the Millennium Puzzle is truly fascinating! Then he decided to embarrass Yugi and Yuna, but ended up embarrassing himself thanks to Yuna's sharp and vitty tongue. Mokuba and I were laughing ourheads off by the time his blush ddisappeared. He ended up telling us legends while Yuna left to make lunch, although she would pipe in now and then just to add something to the story, and when he was sure that she was busy he told us of her very, very early childhood. It turns out that by the time she was 5 months old, she was able to talk almost like an adult. A month later she could read and the month after that, she could write. Two months later she could walk and no longer used dippers. She perfected her writing and knew how to draw. When she was two, she found the Millennium Puzzle somewhere in some bag and took it out of its gold box and started putting it back together. She finished it after a couple of hours and stunned everyone! Before that, although she had more knowledge about any event in history than anyone else, they never acknowledged her as such, but after they saw the legendary unsolvable Millennium Puzzle hanging around here neck Yuna got all the respect that she deserves. He even told us what happened when Yuna was kidnapped. Her kidnappers were archaeologists that were jealous of her and wanted to make her give them one of her discoveries. They ended up in jail for life because it was Yuna that they kidnapped.

Yuna soon finished lunch and called us to the table. Like always, her food is amazing! Mokuba practically wasn't even chowing the food but just swallowing it. The other two Moutos weren't much better than my little brother, but Yuna and I remained dignified and ate calmly, enjoying the meal. After all of us finished, she brought out morehhoney cakes, as I learned what the divine sweet is that second day she made me a bento, and some honey milk, which I also like. These disappeared even faster than the meal before and even I couldn't help but eat faster just to get another cake. Yuna just chuckled and all four of us blushed tomato red.

When we finished with lunch, grandpa, Yugi and I teamed up against Yuna in a duel, but she whipped the floor with us! Mokuba yhen asked to play a video game against her and she went easy on him but still won, but that's ok. Mokuba isn't one of those brats that must win at everything and he usually insulated if someone doesn't give it their all against him. But I guess even he would swallow some of his pride just so he doesn't look like he can't even make a simple turn in racing games compared to Yuna's skills. After that we decided to just relax a little, for Mokuba's sake seeing as he was about to take an unwanted, to him anyway, nap. Yuna even took her flute and began playing that ancient sounding melody, and just like every time I relaxed while watching and listening to her play, for an instant seeing the falcon soaring through the sky. Except this time I could imagine it flying over the Great Pyramids. Mokuba was out like a light before I knew it! We stayed like that for about two hours when Mokuba woke up and we decided to watch some movie. Before we started the film, Pegasus called and Yuna spent ten minutes talking to him and then ten minutes talking to Cecillia. Then she joined us and we watched two movies, ordering a pizza somewhere in the middle of the second one, seeing as we had popcorn for the first film. By the time we finished the second one, it was already 9.34pm. Yuna's flight is in about 12 hours. We talked for a little while longer and then Mokuba and I prepared to leave, but not before we both hugged Yuna and said goodnight.

_Sunday_

It's 8.27am. Yuna's plane for Cairo, Egypt leaves soon. Yugi, grandpa, Samantha, John, Taro, Sara, Seira, Pegasus, Cecillia, Croquet, Kimo, Roland, Fugata, my maid Akiko, Mokuba and I are all here to wish Yuna a good flight and good luck with her studies. Pegasus had wanted to go with her, but Yuna insisted that he remains by his wife until she returns for the operation. Yuna only had three bags with her and a handbag that she will take on the plane. She wore red jeans and a white shirt with black lace up the sides of her arms and a small bow in the front, right under her breasts. Her tender mark belt that carries her deck was in the loops of her pants and the Millennium Puzzle rested in its rightful place around her elegant, swan like neck, which was adorned with a leather collar the same colour as her leather shoes. Her hair was in its regular fashion and she was wearing twin golden bracelets on her wrists. All in all, she looked beautiful and fashionable.

There came the announcement that the plane for Cairo leaves in ten minutes and all conversation that has been going on stopped, an uncomfortable silence settling down on us. Yuna took the handle of her briefcases and moved it aside, then straightened.

"Well, I guess this is it. You take care of yourselves and I'll be doing the same. I'll give it my all to finish in time and so I'll be seeing you in 13 months! I will do my best to contact you at least once a week." She paused. No one said anything for a moment, the declaration leaving everyone with a heavy heart now that we were reminded that we won't see her for soo long.

"Once a week? Why only once a week?" Both Mokuba and Seira asked in union, clearly upset about this. I wanted to explain it to my brother so he could calm down, but my mouth stopped working after realising that it's going to be a long time until I see my crush again. Luckily, Mr. Mout- ahem, GRANDPA (I still need to get used to that) answered for me:" Because, kids, Yuna has very little time to finish an anonymous task that is ahead of her. She, unfortunately, has a time limit that if it's not fulfilled, there's going to be disastrous consequences for someone who is very dear to us all." He stole a glance at the Crowards, then continued:" And besides, this gives us all a chance to show her what we can do! Right, Seto? I think it's time that we impress her! Don't you think so?"

The question brought me back to the real world and, for the first time, I realised that Yuna, despite how strong and prideful she is, she still needs reassurance and support of her friends and family. So I took the role of the one who reassures her that everything is good and alright. Without thinking or hesitation, I walked over to her and wrapped her in my arms, placing my chin on the top of her head. I still have no idea how this always calms me down and I know that I'll miss it. I soon felt her return the hug and nuzzle my neck like she always does. We both sigh and I tighten my hold on her, knowing that this is one of our last hugs in the next year." I know that you can do this! I have faith in you and your ability. You, just like me, enjoy a challenge and I know that you can defeat time, something considered unbeatable, and finish everything in time! Don't make me wrong!" I can feel her nodding her head against my chest, but I'm not done yet. There's still some lingering doubt and I will be damned if I allow her to leave with it following her like a monstrous shadow! I pull her even tighter to me. "Don't forget your promise! I still want to hear about your overboard college adventures! I want to know everything about how it is in a foreign school. And let's not be hasty and forget that you have to see what I can do with Kaiba Corp. in a year! I already have plans so you better not be late!" I saw her lift her head and her most beautiful smile flashed at me. I smile to her as well, before I buried my nose into her hair, breathing in her scent. Something like the desert breeze, exotic spices and lotus flowers. I inhale deeply so I can remember her scent for the rest of my life. "I'll miss you." I finally breathed out, then moved away a little so I could place a feathery kiss on her forehead, hoping that no one notices the blush that is trying to settle on my face. Yuna, herself, was blushing a pretty crimson, almost the colour of her unique eyes. She then leaned in, like a couple of days ago, and kissed me on the cheek and it was my turn to blush, although her's was still better visible. "I'll miss you too." We held each other for a few more minutes, then regretfully separated.

Yuna said her goodbyes and hugged everyone who came to escort her to the plane that will take her to a new adventure. It took longer than expected, but it seemed like Yuna was walking away all too soon. After she was no longer in sight, we went to the wall of windows to watch as the plane took off, taking Yuna with it.

I know that I will see Yuna again, that it's only a matter of time, and so I'll make sure that KC can become at the very least a half of what I hope that it will one day be by the time she returns. I know that I'll miss her every day, hell I miss her now, but I'm still not sure how deep my feelings for her actually are, but I'm glad that we got this week to make new memories and to say goodbye.

I now need to make all of them proud:Mokuba, our parents, Hobson, Roland and Fugata, Akiko and my crush, Yuna Yami Mouto.

**Yuna's POV**

As the plane takes me further from my new friends that I left behind in Domino City, I can't help but feel like I've been cheated of my chance to grow up with Seto. I know that I'll return one day to stay there , but that day won't be happening in 13 months. I wish to fulfil my dream, rather my late parents wish, to finish the Big Three and a few other colleagues before my 20th birthday, and for that I'll need a few more years so I won't stay in Domino for long.

My life is unpredictable and who knows where I'll end up, but I'm sure of one thing. I'll truly miss one Seto Kaiba. I don't know how deep my feelings for him are, but I know that I care for him very much. And I don't doubt that he'll make KC the best known company all around the world.

But for now, I have a mission to accomplish. Unfortunately I also have a time limit that I must meet, or it could end up fatal for Cecillia. It's a good thing that I always like a challenge and I'll do my best to defeat it!

And, so starts a new adventure!

**Please r&amp;r!**


	16. Chapter 16 And now you're back

**Seto's POV**

The first month without Yuna after everyone got used to her presence was a disaster! The times that someone would turn to Yuna for advice and only be greeted by silence was unbelievable! Teachers would ask questions and only then realise that there was no one to answer them. Ms. Chono, the maths teacher who tried humiliating Yuna on her first day here, would come into the classroom, boasting about finding a problem that Yuna won't possibly be able to solve and call her out ... only to remember that she was no longer attending this school but some college and would fall silent, even allowing us to do whatever we want. Taro would talk about famous musicians from this time period or that one and would ask Yuna to give us an example on the piano ... then just shut up for a few minutes after which he would return to the lesson, avoiding to look at the row in which Yuna used to sit. Samantha would turn to us in the middle of a lecture to ask Yuna to tell us something interesting like she always does ... only to be shocked to realise that she forgot that ... Yuna, who has grown very close to her ... wasn't there, but half way around the world, ... and would burst into tears either :● after class; ● after finishing the lecture in front of us; ●without even finishing the lesson. John wasn't much better. He would talk about some famous writer and then, with his usual gleeful smile, turn to ask Yuna to recite his favorite part ... and after seeing that she isn't in her usual seat, a lone tear would rill down his cheek. He tries to continue like he didn't just require a person who is studying at a college in Egypt for the sake of someone else's life to recite from memory his favorite sentences of some stupid book. The coach would ask me and 'Mouto!' to come forward and demonstrate some sport, only to first yell at, then apologise to Yugi(he must have thought that they were playing a prank on him). The Bakuras were no exception, both trying to talk to her like they used to while I was working on making KC a gaming company, so I don't know how close they were to my crush, but would turn away from the empty space. God, even me and Yugi did something like that a couple of times! I would start walking to the spot at the school gates where Yuna usually waits for me with a bento, only to freeze once I remembered that she is in Egypt. One time, Yugi turned to the seat to his left, where Yuna sits, and started talking to her, only to be greeted by air and he brust into hysterical tears! He cried so much that he passed out and woke up a few hours later back at the Game Shop. Even Roland and Fugata once asked me and Yugi where his sister was when I was taking him home on a rainy day, and immediately slapped a hand over their mouths. Mokuba avoided talking about her, because he missed her too much and I think he understands that it hurts me as well, knowing that I won't see her the next day.

I hate how everyone is acting as though she died! The very thought sent chills down my spine!

But after a month, and Yuna's diploma from the Medical University of Cairo (A/N: made it up, don't know if it, or any of the others for that matter, actually exists!), everything calmed down a bit. Yugi had come one day to school with a envelope, for some reason extremely happy and giddy. The second someone asked him about this in MY presence, obviously he didn't want to tell anyone before me, he spilled it out:" YUNA FINISHED THE FIRST ONE WITH ALL 10'S! SHE MADE THE FIRST STEP! SHE'LL MAKE THE DEADLINE!" After those words escaped from his mouth, everyone cheered and the overall mood in Domino primary school lifted by a hundred degrees! Although Yuna has called over the first week of the month, she stopped somewhere before the end of it, so it was a relief to learn that she already finished the first school.

The second month was very similar to the third, but completely different from the first. However, someone from the media found out about Yuna's little success and about her reason for attending the best medical schools, and so Yuna is now all over the news and gossip shows. On the covers of newspapers, magazines and tabloids there were her pictures and stories from how noble she is to how she just wants something from Pegasus and that that's why she's doing it. But after an interview with Pegasus in which he stated that anyone who tries to bring Yuna harm will be dealing with not only him, but me as well. I had to hold a press conference in my front yard because of him! But I confirmed the statement, saying that if someone disrespects my rival there will be hell to pay! Needless to say, no one dared to badmouth Yuna again, at least publicly.

In the months number 3 and 4, the calls were a lot more frequent and I even got a video duel once! Yuna's studies were going terrifically, and many doctors started forming new rumours, something about her being a medical protégé. Many stores started selling 'Queen of Games' merchandise and I must say that they are selling almost as good as KC's games. Also, both mine and Yuna's new popularity and fans are giving me excellent business. With the contract with Pegasus and the Industrial Illusions, Kaiba Corp. rules the scales, Domino becoming famous and associated with me and my company. Many even call it my city! Haha! Gozaboro couldn't manage that even when he had the most dangerous weapons at his disposal and yet I've managed it with games! I talked with Yuna about it once, and she told me that it's because of my love for games and my wish to righten the wrong that my stepfather did. She said that it makes me different from all those people who hate me for having such a powerful company and the fact that I'm making it even greater. That, unlike Gozaboro who destroyed life and the good things in the world, I created new, better things that the generations to come will be proud of and thankful for. Just knowing that she supports me is, strangely, more than enough.

By month 5, Yuna's diploma number increased to three, she will be getting the fourth by the end of the next week, meaning that she only needs three more. Then she just has a few experimental practices on dolls with my machine. It's practically putting theory to use, and after she is sure that she has perfected it, she'll be performing the surgery. At this point in time, Pegaaus and the Moutos, not to mention my entire staff at the mansion and the rest of Domino was slowly getting ready for Yuna's return. They are planning to throw a big party for welcoming her back to her 'home town', not knowing, except the Moutos, the Crowards and Samantha, John, Sara, Seira and Taro, Mokuba and I aas well, that Yuna was born in Egypt. They talked about some giant balloon in the shape of a chibi Dark Magician, or something. I shudderd at the thought of my rivals favourite card being turned into a toon like my BEWD was.

The sixth month passed without anything unusual, except that Yuna's calls turned into once in two weeks conversations. By the month number seven, I realised that Yuna means to me a lot more than just a crush. What that more is, I don't know. I do know, however, that every time I hear from her, my heart wants to jump out of my chest and do a little dance of happiness. She becomes prettier by the day, I swear! Her hair got a little bit longer, but it looks good on her. It's still shoulder length, though. Her lips are now a bit fuller, and her curves got slightly more defined. Her fingers seem longer, and her hands look like they are the softest thing on Earth! I wish I could hold them. I truly miss her, ever since the first day, but now that half of it is over I can't wait until she comes back!

In the eight month, Yuna was ending her stay in Manchester. She is now truly known all over the world and it's becoming harder for her in the airports because of all the welcome parties that they trow her in every country that she visits. The Bakuras moved out of Domino and into Kyoto because their dad got an assignment for his job there. Pegasus is more found of Yuna with every day that passes, and Cecillia is no different. And my feelings for her are rapidly growing, growing to the point where I don't know what they mean any more! All I know is that I miss her beyond belief! Unfortunately, the contact between Yuna and the rest of us was cut short to almost non existing points! And that's not all. Many rumours are starting to spread, saying that someone captured my crush's heart. The thought left me awake for three days. I have asked Yugi if it was true, but due to not hearing from Yuna all that much himself, he told me that for the first time in his life he did not know what was going on with his older twin sister. Thankfully, Yuna called a few days after the first announcement has been released, complaining about it and asking me and Pegasus to stop it from spreading further. I couldn't have been happier to know that she is still single, although I realised that we are both a bit young for a relationship. Not that that stopped me from wanting one, but only with Yuna and no one else! I also think that I got confirmation that John and Samantha like each other, but they have yet to say something to one another. But it's there. It first showed when they were just Yuna's biggest fans, but then they turned to each other for comfort once she left. I saw them talking quietly to one another, away from praying eyes. Mokuba was slightly upset when Yuna started calling less, but he actually made her promise to at least send an email once a week if she can't call. And they say that I'm a genius!

The following month was a true nightmare! No one heard from Yuna and she somehow disappeared from public eyes. We all started worrying, but at the end of the month, an unexpected call came. It was Mahad. He and Mana have joined Yuna about three days prior. It seems that all that work and stress got Yuna in a hospital and she was only now realised. She was asleep for two days. Yugi and Solomon had looked terrified when they heard this, and grandpa had started talking in what I could only guess was Egyptian, although it was different from the Arabic that I have heard. I guess he didn't want to worry us kids, me, Mokuba and Yugi, seeing as not even Yugi understood him. After he finished the brief conversation with Yuna's best friend and guardian of sorts, he told us that she is now fine and awake. Even if I was still worried, knowing that he was hiding something, I let it slip, something that I am doing a lot as of late, and watches as he left to call Pegasus and informe him of the situation. In the meantime, I have been dealing with my board of directors. They have became a real pain in the ass! I've had to lock away all my new projects in secret locations in Domino, and even had to hold Gansley at gunpoint to get the point across that I'm now the CEO, owner and president of Kaiba Corp. no matter how much they disagreed to it! Needless to say, they didn't dare show in my office for the rest of the week. Gozaboro used to do that to me, but I never backed down! It's one of the reasons that in some situations he actually trusted me more than them. Also, Mokuba caught the flu and I had to stay with him, day and night because of a fever. Not that I minded, I was just worried sick for my little brother. Of course, Akiko helped me out with taking care of him, as well as did Roland and Fugata, so everything was fine and he got better after four days. It seems that Yugi also caught the flu and so he didn't come to school for a couple of days, but he, too, soon got better.

The tenth month was okay, I guess. Actually, somewhere in the middle of it, Samantha and John, along with Taro, Sara, Seira and Yugi, rushed an old tv into the classroom during history class. I watched them in a mixture of amusement and irritation as they clumsily fumbled with it, trying to hook it up to the antenna, until I got frustrated by their usability to do such a simple thing and went over there to do it myself. Being a genius, one that spent many hours working with technology way more complex than a tv set, I was able to get it done in a minute and I even did my little secret trick to make the picture better, but it's a secret so I won't describe how I did it. As soon as they saw that the tv was in working order, they started fumbling with the remote, obviously looking for a certain channel. When they stopped, we saw an enormous stage with thousands of people in the audience! Lights of all the colours of the rainbow were moving left and right. Beach balls were already bouncing in the audience, the fans obviously too excited to wait without anything to do. There were six long runways that either ended in the middle of the crowd, or connected to one of the others, but only one was connected to all of them AND what looked like a centre-crowd stage a good distance from the big stage. There were four instruments on the stage : an electronic keyboard, electric guitar, bass guitar and drums. A microphone was at each of them and there were two in the middle. The instruments weren't in the back, but in the same line as the microphone. This band obviously respected every member and understood the importance of being equal. I, however, was bored.

"Why are we watching this?" I asked Yugi, guessing that this has something to do with his excited expression, but I only received a "SHHH!" Just then five girls, obviously around the age of 16 to 18 came onto the stage, all dressed up as different animals. No, they weren't wearing a dog costume or cat outfit. They each had quite pretty and unique costume, with either a pair of wings or ears and a tail. I recognised them as the girl band that holds concerts for charity, mostly to save some of the most endangered species of our world. They each represent an endangered specie, but it's their guest that surprised me. The group was called Tokyo Mew Mew, but their guest was non other than the Queen of Games, Yuna Yami Mouto! Yuna came out with an electric guitar of her own as soon as the lead singer announced her after their first song. She looked amazing! She was wearing a beautiful, maybe more cute, white-gray skimpy dress with fingerless gloves and a pair of wings on her back that looked suspiciously like falcon wings and a tail. On her feet were bots that went over her knees and there were fake feathers on every ending of her outfit. Her precious Millennium Puzzle was still around her neck, but was almost all the way to the base of her neck, instead of its usual place somewhere to her stomach. The second people understood who was standing in front of them and why, their cheering increased to an almost deafening level and we could hear it even through the tv!

I couldn't believe it! The concert is held in Tokyo. They only hold their concerts in Tokyo, hence the name! But that means that Yuna is already in Tokyo! Well, of course? It's nearing the deadline for Cecilia's operation. She needs to finish this by the end of the twelfth month, in order for her to have an entire month to get used to using the machine with the guidance of doctors and her own thoughts on what or how the surgery would be easier to do.

As Yuna began playing the guitar, after being announced that she wrote the song for the band, I couldn't help but be mesmerized.

_I didn't count on this_

_Before my very first kiss_

_This isn't the life we choose_

_But there's so much that we could lose! _

_Team Up! (Team Up!)_

_Are you up for it ?_

_Put your hand in mine,_

_It's a perfect fit! _

I could feel a blush on my face as I remember that time when Yuna briefly held my hand, and hoped no one saw. But eveveryone was focused on the tv, amazed that Yuna has such a wonderful voice.

_Team Up! (Team Up! )_

_Cause it's so hard to save the world! _

_When you're falling in love! _

'Did she fall in love with someone? Or did she just write it down because it was best for the song and the band?' The sinking feeling of my heart being swallowed by grief and sorrow was something I thought I'd never feel, because I thought that I'd only care for Mokuba. But since then, Yuna came into my life and changed it for the better. But, I also like her, so if she fell in love with someone else ... 'Who could have caught her attention and her heart? I'm really jealous of that guy! Who is he if he thinks that he can be with MY Yuna? ! But ... Yuna is not mine, is she? I don't have a say in this. If he makes her happy, ... If he makes her laugh and smile, then I hope for the best and that Yuna will realise that no one can be better than me!' Oookaay, that sounds weird. I'll just ignore it, for the sake of my sanity.

I returned to listen to Yuna's beautiful, warm, gentle voice. I haven't heard it this clearly in quite a good number of months. I wanted to close my eyes so I could focus on her heavenly voice, but I haven't seen much of her either. So I greedily took in the sight of my gorgeous rival as I listened to the song still being played.

_Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na_

_I didn't count on this,_

_Before my very First kiss._

_This isn't the path we choose_

_,_

_But there's so much we could loose._

_TEAM UP!, Team Up!_

_Are you up for it?_

_Put your hand in mine,_

_It's a perfect fit. _

_TEAM UP! Team Up!_

_Cause it's up to us,_

_But it's hard to save the world when your fallin' in love_

_Na Na Na Na_

_If we band together,_

_ like birds of a feather,_

_We'll be friends for ever going up, Up,UP!_

_TEAM UP! Naaa_

_Cause it's not too late,_

_We can save the day if we collaborate_

_TEAM UP! Team Up!_

_Cause it's up to us, but it's hard to save the world,_

_Yeah it's hard to save the world when your falling in love!_

_Nana Naana Na na na na_

_When you're falling in_ _love! _

They played a few more songs, then the Cyniclons, a boy band of three, was announced. They performed together to the end of the show, although somewhere in the middle that idiot Mark something joined them. I swear that all that girls see in him is that he is "cute", notice the sarcasm please! I was sure I saw the lead singer of the Mew Mews looking at him with a blush, and one of the Cyniclons eyeing her, while the other girls were watching something to the side with worry. I wonder what that's about? The concert ended a little bit after the end of the next class, which happens to be literature so it was all good. Yugi called Yuna over the phone and we all congratulated her and asked all sorts of questions. It seems that she is quite good with the manager of the band, Elliott Grant, and he asked her for a favour. Being a good friend, she accepted but could only make it to the concert because she is now scheduled to start things in Tokyo, so all was good and well.

The month number 11 we didn't hear from Yuna at all! I guess it's to be expected, with the deadline so close, but it still is a pain in the ass! Pegasus now goes to Tokyo every weekend to check up on her, and in the meantime Cecillia stays with Mokuba and me. And about Yuna's welcoming party, let's not go there. The whole town decided to make a welcoming parade for their Queen of Games! HOW we're going to even GET to the airport is a mystery! I hope Pegasus has some kind of plan for this or else we won't be able to be the first to greet Yuna once she gets back.

It seems that it's all going great, because now it's not the 12th month, but the 13th! Yuns has finished everything last week, and today we are waiting for her at the airport. Currently, it's 11.36 am. at the Domino airport. All those who have seen her off are here again, but now we're greeting her and welcoming her home. The outside is filled with balloons, reporters, cameramen, photographers, fans of her different skills, meaning :dueling, history, archeology, music, sports and now medicine, various curious people and of course all of our school. The mayor is here as well to greet her like an honoured guest, and many celebrities are here as well. But they aren't allowed to come near us until we start exiting the building. He may be t mayor of the city, but I practically own it. He knows who's boss.

John and Samantha can't seem to stay still and are just sitting down, then they would stand up, only to sit down again. Sara was excitedly talking with Taro, while they held hands, as if for reassurance. Akiko was speaking with Fugata while Roland made sure that there's no one to disturb us once she gets here. Yugi, Seira and Mokuba were running around, looking for Yuna at all exiting gates, even though the plane should land in five minutes from now. Mr. Mouto and I have talked for awhile, before we lapsed into silence, waiting for Yuna. After a few long minutes, it was announced that the plane from Tokyo just landed and that the passengers will probably leave through Gate 1 in less than ten minutes. We quickly moved in front of the right gate and, true to the lady who works here word, we saw people slowly making their way outof it. But they soon sstopped and turned around and we saw why. Yuna was coming, strolling proudly and confidently through the crowd of people like she owns the place. She looks magnificent! That is all I can say, although it's a huge underestimation!

Yuna is wearing black leather pants with two belts crisscrossed on her hips, one of them her deck holder, and the other a studed white and gold belt. On her wrists were gold bracelets and white leather wristbands, on her right hand was a black fingerless glove. On her other hand, her fingers we're adorned with rings in a rock star fashion, and it looked great with the rest of her outfit. Her shirt was a sleeveless top of a dark red wine colour, almost like Yuna's mesmerizing eyes, with a gold dragon design on her left side of her stomach, looking like he is looking at something below him. On her right pants leg, there was also a dragon, this one white, looking like he was flying upwards. With those two combined in that position, it looked like they were playing a game of tag. Around Yuna's neck was the ever present Millennium Puzzle, this time on a heavy metal chain, which looked in place with her getup. I think that by now I forgot how to blink and breath! Her hair was still in it's normal stile, but her eyes had a little colh surrounding them, making her thick eyelashes look even thicker and causing her eyes to stick out and draw more attention.

As soon as the shock wore off, well for me at least, I ran over to her, but still tried to look like I'm not that eager to get a hug from my crush. As soon as I reached her, we looked at each other for a while, before she latches onto me and I happily return the hug, burying my nose into her hair. I have also growe a bit more, but so has she, although I'm still a few inches taller. She nozzles my chest first, then stands on her toes so she could nuzzle my neck, after which she sighed and rested her head against my shoulder. I tighten my grip on her, knowing that she is finally here, but also that she will soon separate from me so she could greet her family and other friends. Yet, we stayed like that for what seemed like eternity and a second at the same time. We were interrupted by both Yugi's joyous "YUNA!" and a cough from someone behind Yuna. As I was letting her go so she could hug her brother, I saw the boy I've come to know as Mahad, Yuna's best friend and "guardian"(note the sarcasm, please) from Egypt, and his little sister, Mana, standing next to him, a few feet behind where Yuna and I stood.

Mahad was glaring at me, and I returned it full force. I don't like it when people think that they can intimidate me. I am very happy and pleased to see that he actually flinched slightly while I was glaring at him. It was something that both fascinated and annoyed Gozaboro greatly. You see, I was, and still am, able to make a grown man flinch and back away from my glare. Even the B5, hell! Even Gozaboro himself couldn't take it for long! He always tried to outglare me, but he never succeeded in it. It's one of my main weapons when doing business, seeing as I'm so much younger than the old farts of the business world. They mostly think that just cause I'm technically a child, I'm going to act like one and they usually mock me. That is, until I glare at them and insult them in a icy voice that came from months of unstoppable torture under Gozaboro, and they immediately shut up, remembering that I'm the one that took my stepfather down. They start to fear me, and thus they form a sort of respect for me. Mahad finally looks away when grandpa Mouto and Yugi exclaim his and his sister's name in surprise. I, however, can guess that they probably stayed with Yuna ever since her collapse. While they say their hellos to the Mouto family, Yuna is being tackled to the floor by an overexcited Mokuba and Seira, then was helped up by Taro and John. As they all say their greetings, Mahad pulls me to the side. I only now notice that I'm almost the same high as him, despite Mahad being 8 years (Yuna talks about them every now and then) older than me. I feel pride swell up in me. My hight was also an annoying little trait about me that Gozaboro disliked.

"Can I help you with anything? Because, if you don't mind, I'd like to spend some time with a friend I haven't seen in a year." I said in a deadpan, not really interested in this conversation, wanting to just join Yuna and talk to her.

Mahad's eyes narrowed and he hissed out:" I don't know if you have noticed, but I am her friend as well! And I know for a fact that she not only notices how you glare at me and my sister, but it also bothers her on many levels! You may be her new friend, but Mana and I have been friends with her for a good number of years. I have practically helped raise her! If you do not want to make a truce with us, you can forget about her now. She won't abandon her friends."

With his every word, I for some reason felt more and more insignificant. I don't understand! Why do I feel like this? The first emotion that I feel at his statement is anger, but soon confusion and then fear of rejection and sadness wash over me, but I'm broken out of the sensation when I hear a sigh from the older boy in front of me.

"It seems that she was completely right about you. How she does that is a mystery I'll never know. I suggest that we start with a clean slate, for her sake? Hm?" He stuck out his hand :" I am glad to meet your accountance, Seto Kaiba. I'm Mahad Sennen." I looked at his hand for a couple of minutes. True, he is Yuna's friend longer than I am. And I have also seen it that first time how Yuna reacted, so I decided that she is worth it and took his hand to shake it. He seems genuinely surprised that I did, but Yuna looked in our direction and her smile got even wider! I am VERY happy to see it after so many long months.

As we exit the airport, all the people waiting for Yuna to arrive started cheering upon seeing her, and the whole town could hear them I'm sure. Kimo, Croquet, Roland and Fugata tried desperately to stop them with their teams of security guards from mobbing us. Surprisingly, Mahad was more than capable of taking charge of all teams and actually made it easier to hold off the mob. It's almost like he's been trained in it! I must admit that I'm slightly impressed. Still, it took us about 45 minutes to get to the limousine. It was one of my bigger ones, so we could all fit in perfectly. During the whole ride, which seemed like it lasted forever just while getting out of the airport parking lot, we talked. Or, rather, Yuna was telling us everything.

"And, right after the concert, she asked him out! Can you believe it!? Poor Elliott. He's had a crush on her for two years now. I tried to tell him that it's actually love, but he only realised now that she is with someone else. It must hurt." She paused, and I remembered how I felt when I thought that she liked someone else. If I have been feeling terrible without even being sure if it was true, how must he have felt when he saw her asking some other guy out? Yuna continued, therefore breaking my thoughts :" But there is still hope, you know? Elliott doesn't give up easily, and he's very stubborn. That combined with the fact that he is also a genius, and he'll be able to get Zoey as a girlfriend in no time. That is, if he's got balls to do it and confess already! But I have a feeling that he won't."

"What makes you feel that way? Do you think he'll get over her before he tries to get her?" Mana asked the question that was on all of our minds. Really, if Yuna wants her friend (they met a year ago at some charity event for Red Data Animals and became good friends after exchanging a few wits) to be with this girl, why would she think like that?

"No, not because of that. He won't do anything about it if he thinks that she is happy. He told me that all that matters to him is her happiness. Zoey actually used to have a crush on him, I think. I'm not sure if she got over it or if she thought that she doesn't have a chance, he DID like to tease and annoy her." She answered. I just shake my head at the silliness of the guy. Seriously! He's our senior a few years AND a genius! He can't be stupid, right? Then a thought hit me. Maybe he ... had a bad past. Just because one is rich does NOT mean that they are always happy. I am living proof.

"Yuna, what kind of past and childhood did he have? Was it ... you know? Not pleasant?" I dared to ask. I usually keep our of other people's business, but this guy is Yuna's friend and I know he must mean a lot to her.

"Yes, he didn't have the best of childhoods. He lost his parents in a fire when he was around our age, and while they were alive he was bullied in school for his intelligence , but after he finished school he started research on endangered species and opened a cafe. I believe that you have heard of Cafe Mew Mew in Tokyo. That's where everything started. He and Wesley, his good friend and legal guardian, one day met Zoey and, as Wesley says, Elliott fell in love with her at first sight. Later on, they met Corina, Bridget, Kiki and Renee andoso they became Tokyo Mew Mew. They all work at the cafe and all that. Etc."

We all fell silent for a moment, then Yuna started talking about something else.

It felt good, knowing that she is back. 'I've felt like I'm empty while you were gone, but I am fine, now that you're here, back where you belong.' I jolted to reality at the thought. I remembered that picture of the temple and how I felt like Yuna belongs there. Where DOES Yuna belong?

00000

The operation is tomorrow. Today, Yuna is resting and Cecillia will be spending it in the hospital. Pegasus is with her, being a good husband.

He truly loves her. I guess that I envy him a bit.

I'm walking to Cecillia's room with a bouquet of lilies, I want to talk with Pegasus. He needs it now. A distraction. Just so he doesn't crumble in this. Because she needs him to be strong for her.

As I enter the room, I'm glad to see that Cecillia is fast asleep. Pegasus is sitting on a chair beside her bed, stroking her slightly curly blonde hair. I clear my throat:" May I speak with you? I won't take long."

He looks at me in confusion, but nods and was about to stand up when I walked in and placed the lilies in the vase on the nearby table and take a chair to sit across from him, but on the same side of the bed. I can see shock in his one good eye, but I just ignore it and start:" I know that we didn't start of very well, but know this: I'm not Gozaboro." He looks horrified and speechless, but has regret on his features, as well as pain from my finding it out. I don't want him to be like that now and as I am about to say something, he interrupted me.

"I'm truly sorry for insulting you, Kaiba-boy. I never meant to. But I have met you while your stepfather was still alive and well, I met him as well. I have seen how much he has destroyed of you, but I have also seen many of the destroyed parts being fixed, one by one. I didn't know who was responsible for rebuilding you. Wait, no. Who showed you that you have to rebuild your heart, you've done the rest of the job yourself. I knew that it wasn't your little brother, but if not Mokuba then who? Who was so important that you could possibly want to change for? I know that you just returned the right pieces of your heart puzzle to the right place, but it is still an awesome change. It's only when I met her face to face that I realised that it's her and no one else. I don't know what you two went through in the time that you know each other, but you have been one another's support. Sometimes, that's all you need in life, Kaiba-boy."

"I am aware that you met Gozaboro. And I think I know why you wanted Yuna to be involved in this whole situation. It's hard not to wish her to be st your side. It's because of her name, isn't it?" He looked shocked, but I knew that I was right so I continued:" *Yuna*, meaning Light of Hope in all ancient languages, even some modern ones. I have been in a similar situation, you know. With Gozaboro, I could never relax and it turned me into what you have met me as, only worse. In the short time before we met, Yuna was able to give me straight to continue with my lessons and here I am now. She saved my brother from a bullet. She saved me by allowing my real protective nature out whenever she was in some trouble or pain. She showed me that I don't have to be alone, by sticking with me even after the duel on your tower. Back then, I have thought that that was it, I'll never be able to look her in the eyes. But she just hugged me! By the way, why were you crying back then?"

"Because it was such a touching scene! And you both looked so cute!" He replied with stars in his eye.

"You are weird." I deadpaned. "But, as I was saying, I'm not like that basterd. I've been busy with working on the machine. It'll work like a dream tomorrow. Don't worry. Leave everything to me and Yuna! I have already had this part of the conversation with you, so I'm just repeating it. I've done everything I could. Now, all you need to do is relax and put your faith in her. Both of them." I told him with a rare smile that I usually give Mokuba and, recently ( it's still recently for me, seeing as I have not seen her for a year) Yuna. He stares at me for a minute, before an answering smile appeared on his still young face.

"You know, I don't know how people can call you cold hearted when you are filled with warmth and gentleness. I am honoured to be allowed to witness this side of you. The real Seto Kaiba. Thank you, Kaiba-boy."

"Seto."

"Hm?"

"My name is Seto."

"Well then, I am glad that we talked Seto-boy!" He's back to his unusually childish self. Mission complete.

I nod to him and swiftly leave.

00000

The operation is already in it's second hour. The Moutos and Sennens, as well as my brother and I are all here. Every now and then, a nurse would come out and tell us that the surgery is going according to plan, and would go back in. Pegasus was starting to pace around, but it was expected. Although he never lost faith in either of and Mokuba silently sat in the chairs, almost asleep, while Mana was studying something out of a strange book. Mr. Mouto was sipping his tea, while I was wondering if I should get another coffee. Mahad was standing quietly and staring out the window. I am working on my laptop at the moment, although I have talked to both Mahad, who is not all that bad, and Pegasus, who I was able to make sit down and relax a bit.

After what seemed to be eternity, the double doors of the operating room opened and a few nurses took Cecillia, who was still in anesthesia, to an elevator and disappeared. A moment later, Yuna walked out with the biggest, happiest smile I have seen up to date! We did not need words with a smile like that, but she still said:" Mission accomplished! Cecillia will be just fine and can leave the hospital tomorrow morning! BUT she must come back for a check up! Am I clear, Mister?" She said in a happy voice and we all cheered. Pegasus was laughing in joy and gave Yuna a big bear hug. After he released her, he ran down the hall in search of Cecillia's room, the others slowly following him.

I stayed with Yuna and turned to her. " I knew that you can do it. We all did. But we also needed you. We'll always need you." I hugged her, enjoying the feeling of her nuzzling my neck. "I knew that everything will be fine once you come back. And now you're here." I feel her stiffen and pull back a little. She is avoiding my eyes and instead looking to the floor. "Yuna?"

"I'm sorry, Seto. But I'm leaving in a month."

I felt my whole world crashing under me.

**A/N: Tada! Finished with the first part of this, what I hope, incredible story! I know what some of you may be thinking. Yes, Yuna (Yami) will leave again, but for how long? And will she ever come back? Read to find out! **

**Tokyo Mew Mew does exist, but it does not belong to me. Also, the Princess Mermaids/Pichi Pichi Pich Voice ( I think) does not belong to me. They're great shows that I recommend you to watch or read the manga. More characters that don't belong to me might pop up in later chapters! **

**I hope that you like it so far! Please r&amp;r!**

**P. S.I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes! **


	17. Chapter 17 Might be the last time

**Seto's POV**

I feel like a hole has just been placed in my heart. I must have heard wrong! I must have! There's no way that Yuna, my precious rival and secret maybe-more-than-a-crush, who has been away for a YEAR, just said that she's going to leave in a month ... before my 10th birthday. I have been hoping that ... I could celebrate it with her this year. I guess that wishes really don't come true.

Even though I didn't want to, I move out of the hug that usually felt so right. But now I feel like I should get as far as I can from it. The sad, almost broken look on Yuna's face is definitely going to haunt me for the rest of my life, but now all I want to do is leave. How could she be like this?

"Seto?"Asked Yuna, almost like she was afraid of what I might say. I just turned around and briskly walk away from her in search for my little brother. I hear her coming after me after she got over the shock, and I speed up. I have soon reached the room where Cecillia was and everyone stared at me when I entered the room. I simply told Mokuba that we're leaving and bid them farewell. Just then Yuna finally got there and was about to say something, but I just took Mokuba's hand and left. I heard her yell my name one more time, but then the elevator doors closed. In my mind, the little 'Ding!' had a certain finality to it and it made me feel sick. I know that after this limited time that she is staying here, I'll never see her again. Yuna Yami Mouto will forever be out of my life and I can't do anything to change it! Outside, Roland and Fugata are waiting for us and open the door to the limo. They are obviously surprised to see it's only me and Mokuba. But they don't ask any questions, which I am very grateful for. Mokuba, though, won't allow the matter drop.

"Why did you just ignore her like that? She looked really hurt!" Mokuba kept insisting, trying to convince me to go back and apologise.

"I doubt that she would be hurt. And if you knew what she just told me, you would understand." I don't want to have this conversation right now. Not while it's still fresh in my mind and memory. I just want to pretend that this is a dream, no a NIGHTMARE, and wake up to just go to school or whatever and see Yuna, who is NOT going to leave before my birthday. I wish it was so.

"She IS hurt. And I want to understand! Tell me what she said that upset you like this! Please Seto!" I sometimes forget that my brother, just like me, took after our mother when it comes to being persistent and stubborn. I sigh, knowing that I have to tell him.

"She is going to leave in a month." Silence. I knew that it will take a moment for it to sink in, and as soon as it did, Mokuba lowered his little head and said :"Oh" I couldn't stand it, so I wrapped him up in my arms and hugged him like there's no tomorrow. He sniffed a bit, but didn't cry. We stayed like this until we reached the mansion. I was about to move when I noticed that Mokuba fell asleep. I somehow managed a small smile and gently picked him up and took him up to his room. The staff knew not to ask if I wanted them to take Mokuba from my arms and take him up there instead. They know since the first, and last, time someone tried it I almost bit their head of, figuratively speaking. As I tuck him in, my mind wonders to the day when Yuna saved Mokuba from a bullet. I have never been so scared in my life. I truly thought that I will never see my brother again and that would have brought me to the brink of insanity.

As I enter my home office, I thought about what happened. I know that I can't drown myself in KC work just so I don't think about it, so I'll solve this problem before I start working. Yuna has just came back after a year of being out of the country, and now she wants to leave again. I know for sure that she is not performing another surgery. I know that there is no tournament going on. I know that she isn't on some research project in the fields of archeology or history. I know that she's not visiting a relative or friend. If it was something like that she would have left the second the surgery ended. And if it was something as simple and small as a concert, she would have said that that's what she's leaving for. Maybe it's the anniversary of her parents death? Or something? I don't know! I am not sure what to think anymore! I sigh, turning to look out of the windows in my office. I look at the same sky that has both taken and returned my crush, and I know that it will take her away from me again. But, why would she want to leave? Surely she can do here whatever it is that she wants to do. I sigh again, recognising that this was not working and that today will be a long day. And don't even get me on tonight!

I ended up actually managing to get some work done, but I am still plugged by what Yuna told me today. I have realised that there is probably a good reason for Yuna to leave again, and so soon after she just got back. But, just because I understand that there is something deeper to this fact doesn't mean that it still doesn't hurts. I sigh for at the very least a thousandth time today, and got up to head to bed.

That night I had a dream. It was an unusual dream. I dreamt of Yuna and me, standing across from one another, wearing a contraption very similar to my prototype duel disks. We looked older, maybe two years older, maybe more. But there suddenly was a purple shadowy mist that descended from nowhere. It took hold of Yuna and started dragging her deeper into it's misty core. And all I could do was try and run to her, but before I made it to her, the mist swallowed her whole. I stared in shock and after a while, a piece of her Millennium Puzzle was thrown out. It was the centre piece, the one with the eye. I woke up dizzily to the sound of my alarm clock. That is weird. Usually I wake up before it goes on, but there are times like this. But what was that dream about? What does it mean? Usually I could ask Yuna to tell me, but yesterday I have decided to accept that she was never really my friend and avoid her until she leaves. I know that it's stupid and that it will hurt the both of us, but I just can't bear the thought of going for a whole new year without her. At least not until I know and understand her reason.

As I step out of my limo, I see Yuna standing in the regular place by the school gate, waiting for me with the usual lunch bento. This is the first time in a year that I was supposed to get the 'food from heaven' as Mokuba likes to describe it as. But, no matter how much I want to take it and return to the old routine, I know that I can't. It will only be painful to go through what I went through 12 months ago, all over again. So I just pretend that she is not standing there and walked straight to the school building, ignoring the shocked stares and the look of shocked, sad pain comic from my only worthy rival. I continued to ignore Yuna all throughout the week, avoiding all possible conversation and getting annoyed with many teachers, especially John, Samantha, Taro and coach Wolsingham , who tried to make me talk to her. The news about her leaving again have got out on the second day, but it seems that I'm now the only one that doesn't know why Yuna is leaving this time. It hurts me. That I, Yuna's closest friend from Japan, am the only person in this entire school who doesn't know something this important for her. In the meantime, Mahad has threatened me that he will kill me for how I'm treating Yuna. But what still amazed me was that Yuna continued to wait for me in her usual place with a prepared bento, even in the rain, yet she never forced the food or a conversation on me. It's becoming harder and harder to just ignore her, because I swear I have seen tears flowing from her eyes on that day when it rained.

Today is Monday of the second week from when Yuna told me that she is leaving. I have heard that an archaeologist was coming to our history class. He is supposedly specialised in Alexander the Great and that is quite convenient as we just started learning about him. I simply sit in the back of the class, ignoring everyone else, but I have noticed that Yuna isn't present while Yugi is here. He looks relaxed, so I guess that she is probably alright. Still it hurt that she finally gave up on me, seeing as I haven't seen her in her usual spot this morning. I sigh, knowing that this should be what I wanted, but also knowing that I missed her immensely. After all, I have not seen her for a year and now I'm avoiding her. As if summoned by my thoughts, Yuna ran into the classroom, looking out of breath and unusually tiered, yrt still clenching the Blue bento box she always gave me my lunch in and for some reason it made me immensely happy to know that she isn't going to give up on me so easily, yet something is wrong. Yugi and I both frown at that but she just looked around the room and when she caught sight of me, her eyes filled with sadness that will haunt what little sleep I get these days. The same nightmare keeps recurring every night and it's driving me nuts! And the worst thing is that every time the distance between me and Yuna increased and I really can't get to her in time. It's like every day I spend without talking to her, the further I am from my goal in my dream at night. I have told this only to Akiko and she told me that it's probably BECAUSE I keep distancing myself from my best friend and crush.

Yuna sits down and after a minute, Ms. Samantha Samane walks into the classroom with a tall, blond man. He is quite handsome, with his curly, short, blond hair slightly falling into his light blue eyes, which are the colour of the morning sky unlike mine that resemble the dark night sky or the deepest ocean. He is wearing an ordinary shirt of some sandy colour, over which there was a almost black, long coat, and pants of the same colour as the shirt. Around his neck is a strange pendant that looks like a five edged jewelle in a beautiful amethysts colour that changes into a nice, darker pink in the light.

"Class, this is Dr. Alex Brisbane and he is here today to tell us something about Alexander the Great. Please welcome him with an applause!" She said and the entire class did so except for me and the Mouto twins. They have been talking to one another and the second they heard the name their heads shot up. When they saw him they did something I never thought I'd see Yuna do.

"Alex!" They yelled together and jumped out of their seats and ran out to hug him. He looks surprised for a moment and then laughs and hugs them both. We all stare in confusion, not knowing what to make of the scene in front of us. I am making a stupid and obvious guess that they know each other from somewhere already. Someone actually voiced my thoughts and Dr. Brisbane confirmed it with :"I have worked with their grandfather for a while on a great discovery but he was called by his daughter and found out that she is getting married about fifteen years ago, after which we didn't have a chance to meet again. He was my mentor back then and I always respected him. On one of my individual trips to Egypt I unexpectedly met him again and that's when I met these two. I was researching Alexander the Great and was at the brink of the greatest discovery but something was standing in my way. This was the reason why I went to Egypt that Alexander loved so much. I was struggling and when I saw my old mentor I thought that all my problems were solved. I have told him what was stopping me and we tried for days to figure it out. We finally got permission to use the knowledge of the Great Library of Alexanderia and I was greeted with a strange sight. In the middle of a crowd of people bustling about something, SOMEONE to be exact, was a child of what, four, five years. I have heard that Solomon's granddaughter was incredibly intelligent and was gifted with history and archeology, but I never expected her to be THAT good! Everyone was looking in fascination as she told them about this and that, and I could see that she had everyone's attention and respect. They even asked her questions and for help with their research and she helped many of them. I saw her parents to the side, looking at her with pride and little Yugi all but ran to hug her. In the meantime, Solomon asked his daughter why they were here, while I watched the kids. Yuna suddenly came to me and pulled me through the Library and I heard my friends shouting to stop. She did eventually and started looking through the shelves. I also looked around and was shocked to see that this was a part of the Library I have never seen. There were scrolls and scripts everywhere that seemed to be about Alexander the Great and the Ptolomeys and it looked like almost no one was here for centuries! I was scared to death when she explained that it was a secret room that only Alexander and the Ptolomeys knew of and that it also leads to Alexanders grave, mostly because I wasn't paying attention to her and forgot that she was even there. I couldn't believe how much she knew, and, of course, out of curiosity I started looking around but I was almost crushed by a bolder that was set there as a trap, something I also missed in my observations while she was warning me about them. That was the first time I was scolded by a kid, meaning that, yes, I was scolded by her more than once. But she found what I needed and I was able to find this, " he held up the pendant he was wearing" so it was worth it! I even found out that I am the direct descendent of Alexander the Great! I didn't believe it at first, but the resemblance was unbelievable but real! And then a family friend of her father's whose family has been keeping a list of all dynasties for over five thousand years showed me that my family line started with Alexander and his second wife! I am very honoured by this fact, ESPECIALLY seeing as Yuna here was able to provide us all with proof! Isn't she amazing! Uuhhh! I am supposed to hold a lecture here, but I believe everyone would like it more if you do it! Is that ok with everyone?" He turned fully to the class and everyone cheered. Mr. John Smith, as if having a reader for these kind of things, showed up right now and we are once again escorted to the next classroom and I got the feeling of deja vu.

This time I stand by the door, not wanting to appear interested, but I was surprised to see that Alex ( for some reason I feel like if he's close to Yuna, he's somewhat close to me as well ) is standing beside me. I just shrugged him off, not wanting to be distracted by anyone or anything while Yuna is talking, yet a whisper to my right catches my attention.

"You know, she wasn't always like this." I look at him in confusion and he continues:" She used to be such a lively, lovely little girl, not worrying about anything and just enjoying what she does. But it all changed when she was kidnapped because of her talent and knowledge. Yet it didn't scare her from still doing what she loves, but it caused her not to trust people. I'm one of the very few rare people who she is willing to trust. Mahad and Mana are also one of the blessed, as well as a few of her famous friends and the family friends that her father and mother, and well of course her grandfather all had. But she only had two friends of her own age and I heard that that changed a few weeks after she moved in here. I thought that it was wonderful!" He was smiling and I felt shame wash over me, knowing that I was the one destroying our friendship. I was about to ask him why he was telling me about this, but he continued:" But, I also heard that she has finally found a way to fulfil her parents biggest wish and that she'll be leaving this place soon. I know that they would have been very proud of her!"

I know that I am staring at him in disbelief, and he must have caught on:" You don't know what their wish was, do you? I guess she never got the chance to tell you. She didn't do it because she didn't want to, but you haven't given her the chance to explain? Is that it?" I nod miserably and he smiles gently, before looking over to my crush. "She always wanted to make them proud and her incredible talent, despite it's price, always brought this look of undieing affection to their faces. It's not like they didn't love her, but they knew that she worked hard to achieve all that she did. Aknamkanon, their father, once said that she could probably finish the Big Three before she turns twenty and their mother agreed with the statement. Since their death, I know for a fact that Yuna tried to get into the colleges, but it was no good. Before you even start thinking that that's the only reason why she helped Pegasus' wife, you should know that she is not that shallow. No, it's because, probably, Cecillia reminders her of her mother and she always did believe that everyone deserves a chance to live. You don't have to believe me, but you should know that she never meant to hurt you by leaving again. There will probably be more times like this in the future as well, seeing as her parents had big dreams of finding some legendary artifacts, so if you can't be patient with her and support her when she needs it ... Please leave her alone now."

I thought over everything he said and decided that I need to know one thing before I make my decision :" Will this be the last time I see her?"

"Yes," my heart fell to the deepest pits in existence, only to soar up again when he finished :" for some time. But then she'll come back and you'll be with her again, although she might leave again. But she never leaves for forever, that I can tell you!" I smile in relief, but soon sober up :" How did you know that I was this new 'mysterious friend' and not someone else?" He laughed. LAUGHED! "That was too easy, seeing as how you always looked at each other!" I'm sure that I was as red as Yuna's eyes! I just turned away from him and started planning on how I can fix this.

When it was lunchtime, I decided to be as blunt as possible and went over to the Mouto twins, who were having lunch with Alex, and tapped Yuna on the shoulder. She turned to look at me and looked shocked, but before any of them could ask anything, I sat down beside her and, spotting my characteristic blue bento box I took it and started eating. The second I tasted it, I let out a small moan of delight at finally eating her food. When I looked at Yuna, she was smiling from ear to ear. I was about to apologise for avoiding her but she just gave me a brief hug and kiss on the cheek, before returning to her own lunch. If I was blushing before with Alex's coment, I sure as hell was blushing now! But I didn't mind. I got a hug, a bento and even a kiss on the cheek from my Yuna! I couldn't have been happier than this at the moment. Momentarily Yuna's leaving was forgotten and everything was fine. I finally got the chance to talk with her and it was amazing how much I love it when she relaxed against my side while we all talked. After a few short minutes, I felt Yuna leaning heavily against me and looking down, I was surprised to see that she fell asleep. Alex must have noticed as well, because he chuckled and dear, little Yugi barely held in his snickering. I just glare at them and they soon shut up. Yep, the glaring still works!

Later that day, we had PE and the coach couldn't have been happier when he saw both Yuna and me, ready for a challenge. We played basketball, but it was Yuna and me against the rest of the class. Oh, it must have had hurt their pride! We defeated them with a difference of 92 points, out of 100. Embarrassing, really. But it was the first time Yuna and I played together after a year. The rest of this week was a lot better than last week. Mokuba and I spent most of our time with the Mouto's and I even arranged for a special tour of KC for Yuna and Yugi next week, so the preparations have started and the deal is that my little brother and I show them around on Monday. Seeing as Alex stayed two more days after he came, we spent some time with him and both Yuna and I kicked his butt in the game he based on what Alexander used to play. Mokuba was very interested in Capsule Monsters and quickly learned how to play, then he also defeated Alex at it. I even played a few games against grandpa, but only a small number, seeing as it usually reminds me of Hobson. Yuna and I also made a deal to try out some martial arts techniques in the best dojo in Domino the day after the tour, and the day after that we should be visiting Pegasus, so everything is planned for this week. We weren't expecting to have a surprise guest in all of this!

On Monday of the all-planned week, I arrived in front of the school in my usual time, wearing a stark white turtleneck and black jeans, a new trench coat of the same colour as my eyes covering the white turtleneck and contrasting it quite nicely. I know that I got stares of admiration from every girl in the school, but I was taking Yuna on a tour of my company and I was going to look damn good while doing it! Yuna was standing in her usual place by the school gate, wearing a nice light yellow summer dress that came up to the knees and, of course, her Millenium Puzzle, and after she gave me the bento, we walked together into the school building, talking lightly, and not noticing the boy that just rounded the corner.

First class of the day was maths and we, Yuna, Yugi and I, heard from some guys that we have a guest from Russia today. I decided to ignore it and took out my laptop so I can do some KC work, Yuna took out her sketchbook and started working on something and Yugi simply observed what the two of us were doing. Sometimes in the first week of Yuna's absence, Yugi sat close to me and started sitting there with Yuna as well after we worked out the little problem from a week ago, so we always talk about everything and anything during both the brakes and the classes, seeing as Yuna and I are geniuses and if Yugi ever needs help we can help him with it better than the teachers.

As the teacher, Ms. Chono, entered the whole female population, except Yuna who is still preoccupied by her art, of the classroom squealed and shouted things like 'Cute!', "Kawaii!' or even 'He looks like a fairy tale prince!' At that one I look up from my KC work and look to the front of the class. There stood a boy around Mokuba's age, maybe alittle oolder, with silver-snow-white hair and deep aquamarine eyes. He had an earing in his left ear, a small red ball and a white blonde braid hung from it, and was wearing a pair of plain blue jeans and a sweatshirt a darker colour then my eyes and a pair of gloves. On his feet were some kind of shoes, or maybe sneakers? Something in between. I must admit that he is rather cute and has potential to become quite handsome when he grows up. He is also taller than Mokuba, so maybe he will be one of the tallest in his future classes like I am now. But he looks bored, slightly annoyed and a bit embarrassed by all the comments the girls are throwing around. I decide to spare the kid, seeing as I saw an intelligent gleam in his eyes and I knew that he could cause trouble if he wanted to. But I don't want it, seeing as I am busy after school and don't want to have to go to the make up classes that the teacher likes to torture us with AND I want to spend peaceful time with Yuna since it's limited.

"Don't you think that you should leave him alone? He doesn't know you and he sure as hell doesn't look comfortable." I say offhandedly. All eyes turn to me, but I'm already back to my work. The teacher seems to have recovered from her own squealing fit and asked the boy to introduce himself, which he ignored completely and just looked around the room, as if looking for something or someone. I didn't know until I looked around that Yuna is completly out of his sight. The teacher sighed and started speaking.

"Class,please welcome Alexander Nicolaevich Herr. He is from Russia and is five years old, but is very intellegent and wished to see Japan and how things are in schools, seeing as he is a genius. Don't worry, he knows how to speak Japanese and English so you can ask him questions about himself if he is willing to answer." Just then some guy walked past Yuna's seat and exclaimed :"Eehh! That looks awesome Yuna!" The kid's head shot up "Can you please draw one for me too?" Everyone got curious and went to see Yuna's drawing. It looked like the reapers weapon, the scythe, but a lot less creepy and a lot cooler. Every guy tried to snatch it up, but in the end I took it from them and gave it back to Yuna. She has just stood up to do the same thing and the second she was on her feet, a cry of "Старшая сестра! (Big sister!)" could be heard before Yuna was tackled to the floor. The little Russian has just ran to Yuna and is giving her the biggest, cutest, happiest bear hug I have ever seen, Mokuba's included! Yuna looks slightly disorientated but was soon able to sit up, Alexander still clutching her around the waist. Yuna finally looked down at the boy only to gasp in surprise.

"Sasha? What are you doing here?" Huh, so she knows him from somewhere. Interesting.

"Я пришел к вам в гости!" (I came to visit you!) Said the little boy in his mother language. "Я скучал по тебе!" (I missed you!) Yuna's ruby red eyes soften and she wrappes her arms around him and she answers him in perfect Russian:"Я скучал по тебе тоже, маленький Саша." (I missed you too, little Sasha.) They stay like that for a bit longer, only I and maybe the teacher understanding their conversation. Soon, however, Yuna tried to stand up but couldn't because Alexander wouldn't let go of her waist. I went over to help them up, but when he glared at me I said:"Вы не можете сидеть там весь день, малыш. Общие. Позвольте мне помочь вам два вверх.(You can't sit there all day, kid. Common. Let me help you two get up.) adding my tender mark glare. But he just stares up at me in surprise and shock, not at all was he scared of my glare ( if anything, he looks interested in it) , like everyone, save Yuna, is, so I add :"Я знаю, достаточно несколько языков, и русский является одним из них." (I know quite a few languages, and Russian is one of them.) As an afterthought I introduce myself :"Я Сето Кайба. Я уже слышал ваше имя, так что ..." (I am Seto Kaiba. I already heard your name, so ...)

Alexander nodded and stood up, the two of us hoisting Yuna up with one of us taking one of her hands each. He then turned to me and offered his hand :"Я Александр Николаевич господин. Это приятно встретиться с вами, Сето Kaiba. Как вы знаете, большая сестра Юна?" (I am Alexander Nikolaevich Herr. It's a pleasure to meet you, Seto Kaiba. How do you know big sister Yuna?) I decided to test out his Japanese, since I was curious, while shaking his hand:"私は彼女の友人やライバルです。あなたはどう？¥Watashi wa kanojo no yūjin ya raibarudesu. Anata wa dō?¥ (I am her friend and rival. How about you?)

"私は彼女の友人やライバルです。あなたはどう？¥Watashi wa kanojo no yūjin ya raibarudesu. Anata wa dō?¥ ( I knew I recognised the name! She talked a lot about you! Then it's truly an honour.) He bowed at the waist. When he straightened up he continued, smiling :"姉由奈は数ヶ月前に私の命を救ったと私は良くなる助けました。¥Ane Yuna wa sūkagetsumae ni watashi no inochi o sukutta to watashi wa yoku naru tasukemashita.¥ (Big sister Yuna saved my life a few months ago and helped me get better.) I decided that it was enough and nodded at his answer. "How did you meet?"

" My parents abandoned me and a group who trained children to become assassions took me in and tortured me. Every day. For two years. I had only one friend. Olja. She was like a sister to me. Her mother was Japanese I think. But that's not important right now. One day, a group called the Adepts came and killed everyone, even Olja. The leader killed her when she tried to protect me. The second she hit the ground and was surrounded by her own blood, she died and I, in rage went to kill the man. Unfortunately, one of his helpers stopped me and the leader made a scar under my left eye." He trailed the now invisible mark on his skin, but Yuna shivered and hugged him to her. "The scar was supposed to represent that I belong to him and that I am both loved and betrayed by God. It looked like an inverted Eastern Cross and it still tends to bleed whenever I get truly angry. I am now known as martyr Sasha. But Yuna nee-sama helped me. She found me after I dug up a grave for Olja, although I had nothing but my hands and it was the middle of a snowstorm and the ground was frozen, therefore leaving scars on my hands and fingers, and she took me to the nearest hospital. She was able to make my scar disappear, but when I'm angry it is rather visible. And after I calm down it bleeds. It's probably doing that because of a lot of blood pressure. I stayed with her a few weeks, but one day she found a church that would allow me to stay with them. I have wanted to go with you! Can I please stay in Japan with you? I promise I will be good!" He turned to Yuna and all but begged her. I can see Yuna's heart cracking up from how much genuine pain the little one is feeling. In the end, I decide to be the one to tell him that she will soon leave for college, but before I can Yuna pulled him to the side and they talked in rapid, quiet Russian. By the time the conversation ended, Alexander cried a little but soon got over it and decided to finish his story, not letting go of Yuna's hand :" They treated me well, but I wanted to be near the only other person I could completely trust like I did with Olja and so I asked one of the priests if they can take me to Japan. In the end they sent me here, and now I'm staying with Father Yuri Noda and I am training to become a good fighter so I can defend my new home and family! I want you to tell me if I got any better, nee-sama!" Yuna nodes.

"You can show me today in PE. We'll be doing martial arts." She ruffled his hair and gave him her drawing. He looked like the happiest little kid in the world. Ms. Chono then started the lecture and was actually mean enough to try and humiliate Alexander, but she just ended up looking stupid.

When it was lunch time, I was a little surprised to see Yuna, Yugi and Alexander coming up to the rooftop. I have been coming here every day for lunch after that first time, seven days before Yuna left for medical schools. They were talking about something, but Yugi seemed a little uncomfortable.

"What's up with you?" I asked him while the little Russian started talking about the Church he's staying in.

"I don't think that Alexander likes me."

"Why would you say that? The kid obviously loves Yuna and you're her little brother. I think he should like you."

"And you're her friend, yet he still glares at you! And he isn't allowing me to call him Sasha!" He says, crossing his arms and pouting. I sigh.

"And how does that mean that he doesn't like you? You weren't allowed to use my first name for a long time before I gave you permission, yet it didn't mean that I didn't like you. What does it matter, anyway? Just call him Sasha and he'll get used to it." I told him rationally.

"Если я не дам вам разрешение, чтобы позвонить мне Саша, вы не будете меня так называть! (Unless I give you permission to call me Sasha, you won't be calling me that!)" He said, "Но вы можете называть меня Саша, Сето, пока я разрешено использовать ваше имя." (But you may call me Sasha, Seto, as long as I'm allowed to use your name.) He finished slightly hesitating, even blushing in the end. I look at him in confusion:"Почему?" (Why? )

"Потому что Юна уважает вас, так что я вас уважаю. Как таковой, он будет честь!" (Because Yuna respects you, so I respect you. As such it would be an honour!) He said in a way that showed just how much he respects not only me, but also the reason for which he respectseme, the person for whom he respects me for.

"Но Юги является младшим братом Yuna и таким образом, вы должны уважать его, как хорошо." (But Yugi is Yuna's younger brother and as such, you should respect him as well. ) I told him, only now understanding that he probably thought that Yugi was just a fan of Yuna's, judging by the hair. I am right, once again.

"Я не знал. Я извиняюсь!" (I didn't know. I am sorry!) Then realising that the person who should be receiving the apology couldn't understand him, he turned to Yugi and bowed, speaking in Japanese:"知りませんでした。ごめんなさい！" ¥Shirimasendeshita. Gomen'nasai!¥

Yugi, after recovering from shock, just smiled at Alexan- ... at Sasha and started talking with him, complaining about Yuna not telling him about Sasha yet and about how it wasn't fair that he couldn't, even with a great teacher like Yuna, who perfected it, learn to speak Russian. I just shake my head at their antics, but I caught sight of Yuna's content, relaxed, happy yet at the same time sad smile. I guess that she's happy to see them, to see US getting along with each other so well, yet sad that she has to leave it behind. I decide something very important in this exact moment :' I don't like that look on her pretty face." And with that I scoot closer to her and start tickling her. She yelps, but it soon turned into uncontrollable laughter and I grin like a fool. However, as I am busy admiring Yuna's beautiful laugh and she was being tickled, we almost didn't hear the identical cries in two different languages. "Я присоединяюсь в! Пусть мой старшая сестра идут!" and "私はに参加しています！私の姉は行ってみよう！" ¥Watakushiha ni sanka shite imasu! Watashi no ane wa itte miyou!¥ (I'm joining in! Let my big sister go!) And the laughing increased. We wrestled for about ten minutes, but in the end Yuna ended up on the top of the pile we made, with me in second place. After that we finished our launch, each of us giving Sasha some of it, then returned to the classroom, where the students asked Yuna and Sasha all the details of the story about how they met. I even found out in these stories that Sasha is a craftsman of sorts, and is capable of making true pieces of art out of iron. It seems that the Mafia that took him in also looked for chemists who are able to do anything they want with a specific element that they were born with. Sasha is one of those rare people, who are called qwasers, and his element is iron (Fe). The Adepts seem to also want him to live long enough to perfect his skills for some reason, and when the time comes they will come for him. Or that's what Yuna was told by one of the nuns in the church where she left him in Russia. He has had to fight every day just to survive. I guess that the two of us are very similar, after all.

And, finally, the school day is ending. Now we only have PE and then I will be taking the Moutos to the tour of KC. Maybe I'll even allow Sasha and Seira to come with us, seeing as Mokuba will be there as well and they ARE children, so why not? As Yugi and I exit the boys changing room, we see Sasha trying to ignore all those who already finished changing, obviously waiting for us and OBVIOUSLY not in the least comfortable with how they're trying to get all sorts of information about Yuna. I just shake my head at their antics, and turn to Yugi :" What do you think? How long will he last before finally losing his temper and ripping their heads off in his annoyance. I know that I would have probably done so on the day you and Yuna transfered, that is IF you haven't transfered that day! They're just too annoying." I scoff. Just as Sasha is finally about to explode, Yuna comes in, walking over to Yugi and me and then called Alexander over to us, who was more than happy to oblige.

A few minutes later, coach Wolsingham all but ran into the gym :"Today, we'll be doing martial arts with a special guest who happens to be my mother's, cousin's, dog's, neighbour's, friend's, girlfriend's, sister's in law, brother's, hairstylist's, grandmother's, nephew's, daughter's, boyfriend's best friend ..." he stopped just to take in a new lung full of oxygen, then kept going:" He's name is Sasuke Uchiha, he comes from a little ninja village in the North and is the junior champion! Isn't that great?!"

A boy who is around Mahad's age, nooo, younger than him by at least two years, with midnight, black hair and midnight dark blue eyes came in. He was wearing a pair of white shorts that reached to his knees, a dark blue shirt and some sort of sandals the same colour as his shirt. Around his ankles and shins were some bandages and on his wrists were ... What the hell ARE those? Anyway, on his forehead was a band that went around his head, on which rested a plate with the old symbol of fire and leaves. The girls start squealing for the second time that day, and Sasha is more than revealed that it's not over him.

He looks around, ignoring everyone, until all of the sudden he stops and stares. I look in the direction of his eyes and see the most beautiful girl that I know. Yuna. He is looking at her in a similar way that that guy, Vincent, did but there is also something else. I don't like it.

Sasuke, was it, is walking over to us, and it seems that I'm not the only one who doesn't like the aura he is emitting seeing as Yuna tensed up and Sasha threw his arms around her waist, as if that alone could protect her. I take a step forward, just in case, but he just walks straight to Yuna, not even glancing at Sasha. Sasuke lifts his arm and uses his pointer finger and tumb to bring Yuna's face closer to his. I suddenly wanted to kill him. He leans in:" So, you're the legendary Yuna, the Queen of Games? I must say that I'm not disappointed with what I can see. You live up to the rumours that you're the most beautiful, but what about the other one? The one about your skills? They say that you're unbeatable. That there is no one who can defeat you. I'm going to be first, then. Also ..." he leans in even closer, but Yuna just looked him straight in the eyes. He keeps on leaning in, when suddenly Sasha let go of Yuna and pushed him as far as he could away from Yuna. Sasuke looks both shocked and pissed by what the brave, little Russian did.

"What do you think you're doing, you little braty rat?!" He all but yelled. Sasha didn't look very moved by his anger.

"Вы не достойны быть так близко к моему большому сестры!Сделайте это снова, и вы будете сожалеть об этом!Ваш гнев не может заставить меня дрожать." (You are not worthy to be that close to my big sister! Do it again, and you'll regret it! Your anger cannot make me tremble.) He said with an ice cold tone, first in Russian then in English so that everyone can understand him. Sasuke suddenly smirks. "Is that a challenge? Are you challenging me in a martial arts fight?" The mocking was more than clear in his voice. Sasha, however, just lifted his head higher. "A challenge you will lose." He said. Sasuke started laughing.

Soon, they were ready to start the match, but Yuna pulled Sasha aside from the rest of us, probably giving him advice. The match is going to have a timer, so whoever is in a more advantageous position will be declared as the winner if they are both still standing by the end of the limited time. Sasha just now entered into the circular arena, but he was holding a bamboo stick, unlike the wooden sword his opponent chose. They took their positions while Yuna came to stand between Yugi, who has been quiet all this time, and me. She looks worried about something, but what? I don't like the look on her face. "He'll be alright! I am sure that if he says that he improved that he means it. And, after all, you must know how good he actually is. Right? So don't worry abo-"

"I'm not worried about his ability to stand on his own against an opponent. What worries me is something different. Something from his past. If Sasuke decides to be merciless, he's surely going to taunt him. And quite frankly, there's a lot of things that could be fatal for Sasha or the one who evokes his talent, ... or for the both of them. I just want to be ready to jump in and save Sasha the agony it could cause. I was able to save him from it once, but who knows if I'll be able to do it again!" She interrupted me and all that she said made me think that she could really be Alexander Nikolaevich Herr's older sister. But what she said next was truly stunning:" The braid that hangs from his earring is actually the last lock of hair from Olja, the girl he thought of as his older sister. It's what kept him sane after some nightmares. That and the cross she gave him before running out of their hiding place in order to save him. Before running to her death. I got his trust after spending two nights and two days with him. He first realised that I wanted to help him when I asked him what was his favorite dish was and made it for him. He was delighted. I believe that his exact words were:"Ваш борщ мое сердце трепетать! Я хочу, чтобы вы позвоните мне Саша. Могу ли я называть вас моя большая сестра?(Your borscht made my heart tremble! I wish you to call me Sasha. Can I call you my big sister?) I agreed to his request and from that moment to the day I had to leave, he was always with me. I know what he's been through and a reminder might be too much at the moment. Or ever!" Just as I am about to say something, the coach blows the whistle and the match started.

Sasha is pretty good, actually. He had perfect control of his movements and was incredibly fast, the pace of the battle looking almost familiar. His moves are well planned out and precise. It obviously made Sasuke frustrated and he started making stupid mistakes. However, something changed. Yuna was right. Sasuke taunted Sasha to an embarrassingly low point and he even dared to mention that Sasha is an orphan. Sasha's demeanour changes completely and I hear gasps and screams from across the arena. When Sasha looked up, I barely surpassed my own gasp. His left eye turned red and there was a stigmata in the shape of an intervened Eastern Orthodox cross was perfectly drawn under it in a blazing bloody red. The eye didn't seem to be the same colour as Yuna's. It looks more like there was an injury on it. Sasha's moves became faster and soon Sasuke was almost thrown out of the circle, landing on his back. Sasha stood over him.

"Вы когда-нибудь дрожали? Чувствуется, что замораживание крови страх проходит через ваши вены?" (Have you ever trembled? Felt that blood freezing fear run through your veins? ) "Если у вас нет, то я положу его там."(If you haven't, then I'll put it there. )he said, pressing on Sasuke's chest where his heart is and Sasuke started panicking. But, suddenly, Sasuke took out a kunai knife and threw it at Sasha, who, luckily, was able to hit it off to the right. But it caused him to take a few steps back and Sasuke jumped to his feet. This time, however, his eyes were a darker red then Sasha's left eye and seemed to have two more smaller pupils. I gasped in shock but I soon turned to look at Yuna as Yugi silently called her name. But she wasn't responding. She is staring in a worrisome fashion as Sasha's and Sasuke's battle went on. Sasuke was now able to copy Sasha's every move and it looks like the fight could go on for forever. Sasuke's stance has changed completely since the start of all of this. It was first the stance of a ninja, while Sasha's was different. Sasha used the "Reaper's bloody dance" technique, a very dangerous and precise battle stile that allowed anyone who knows how to do it properly a definite victory. It enables spinning, jumps and usage of weapons of any kind, not to mention that you can easily switch to a different style at any point in the battle. It's very complex and is incredibly hard to learn. Anyone who hasn't mastered it could just end up being a danger to others or die. I must say that I'm impresed that a child has been able to learn it seeing as it takes years of practice to master it, and Sasha sure has. Sasuke now has the same stance as Sasha, but he is obviously not comfortable with it. It could be lethel for him. However, his usage of the knives is enabling him to distract Alexander long enough to get in some blows. It's how, all of the sudden, Sasha received a knife in his right thigh and the gym echoed with his pained scream. Everyone looked on in shock, not doing anything, as Sasuke advanced towards the small fallen Russian boy. My body reacted on its own and I picked up a practice katana and ran to help Sasha.

"Well, Russian boy. It seems that you're not as good as you said you were. It's time to end this!" Sasuke raised his own sword, ready to slam it into Sasha's stomach, but as it came down I thrusted my sword forward and changed Sasuke's direction. He stumbled across the floor for a few seconds and then straightened up, looking at me in shock. We both have katanas, but his is the shorter ninja sword, while mine is the longer, heavier samurai sword. He is an assassin while I'm an honorary warrior. I now stand between Sasha and Sasuke, in the perfected stance of a samurai, ready for battle.

"Attacking someone who is down AND younger than you is not worthy of even the assassin. You disgrace an honourable fighter with such great skills like Sasha with your faul play and how dare you point a real weapon at one of the few people who I care about!? I am now your opponent and I'll show you how you use a katana!" I say as I point my practice sword towards him. He just laughs at me.

"Do you think that you are better than me? You must be joking! But I'll accept the challenge. This way I can show everyone that I am truly the best! I can show my older brother that I am the best!" And with that, he charged for me. I quickly receive the attack and answer in my own. We fight like this for a couple of minutes before the same thing started happening. Just like with Sasha, Sasuke started copying my moves, but because his sword is shorter he can't do the same exact thing and that is causing me to have the edge in this match. He, however, went for his bag of dirty tricks again and took out some shurikens and threw them at me. I caught one out of the five he threw, dogged three but the final one made a cut in my left arm. I almost cried out in pain but training with Gozaboro was worse. This is probably one of the few things that I'd thank that man for, because if you show that you're hurt you're at a disadvantage. It's still not good. I can no longer hold my sword in the attacking position, so I switched to the defence. He was laughing again :" So much of the great Seto Kaiba! Look how pitiful you really are! You wouldn't survive a minute against my brother! I'll finish this, NOW!" He runs towards me and Sasha, who is still behind me only now he is standing, though barely, as well, and he raised his sword at us ...

A sharp 'thud' was heard and when I opened my eyes, I didn't even realise that I have closed them, I saw Sasuke on the floor, his sword knocked out of his hand. I looked in front of me and saw that it was non other than Yuna who just saved both me and Sasha. There was a look of disappointed disapproval in her lovely crimson eyes as she gazed down at the boy she just knocked down. I have never seen a battle stance like her's before. It was nothing like any of the Japanese or Chinese martial arts techniques, nor was it similar to the western styles. In fact, it reminded me of the techniques I saw in books on ancient civilisations and how their warriors looked. Like the Ancient Egyptians. I swear that you could hear a pin drop how silent it was! Yuna was the one that broke it.

"Who do you think you are? To just hurt two of the very few people whom I care for? Whom I trust? Whom I respect. I know what you've been through. What Itachi, your older brother, did to your family. But if you think that I'll allow this ... you are sadly mistaken." Yuna said in a tone of voice that I have never heard before. It was distant, cold and merciless. Yet there was understanding and acceptance in it as well, not to mention a fondness that is truly unexpected. Everyone can hear it and is staring at Yuna in shock, Sasuke included. But soon, rage takes him over :"What could you possibly know about what I've been through, how I felt and what is excusable and what is not for me to do? What do you know about living on your own and trying to get stronger!? Just because you're pitying me I'll kill you!" Sasuke suddenly launched at Yuna and she met his attack straight on. Sasuke kept attacking her and she started moving to the right, obviously trying to lead him away from me and Sasha. I took the hint and started leading Alexander out of the makeshift arena, Yugi soon helping me. Sasha couldn't stand long and as soon as he possibly could he sat down. The coach soon came over to check our wounds, but our attention almost instantly shifted to Yuna's fight.

Sasuke seems to have gotten over his little fit and is now quite seriously trying to injure Yuna, whose eyes have glossed over. Yugi gasped as soon as he noticed this and I'm starting to think that that couldn't be a good thing.

**Yugi's POV**

Over the past six,maybe seven years, I have known that there are some things in this world that you just shouldn't stop from happening. My sister's dreams or visions are one of those things. Because if it is done otherwise it could end in her death. And most of the times that they happened I couldn't do anything to prevent people from stopping Yuna's dreams. Now is one of those times.

I know that I can never win against Yuna in anything. No one can. The closest anyone ever came was Seto and not even he could do it. But when Yuna is under the effects of those visions, she is truly unstoppable. Seeing as she is now in that state, I could get hurt. But not by her. No. Never by my older sister. Not even when she is not aware of what is going on around her during those things. She would never hurt me. Sasuke, however, is a different story. He could easily hurt me while he is trying to defend himself. It's not like he would just stand there while Yuna unleashes her full potential, or what we THINK is her full potential. Her dreams gave her knowledge of many things, including martial arts of all the times and she has perfected them all. She could easily kill him if she wished. Now, as she stood there protecting Seto and Sasha, I could only hope that in this fight someone doesn't hit her hard enough to wake her from the vision.

I watch the match with a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I know that it's not because Yuna might get hurt. No. It's because everyone is seeing the ancient technicques that should have been forgotten over 2000 years ago. And Seto, being smart as Yuna, will probably figure out that this is not exactly normal. This will raise questions that Yuna would not want to answer for at least a few more years, ESPECIALY to Seto, who is her first friend that doesn't know of her secret. If he found out he might decide that the dreams are the reason that Yuna is as good at everything as she is. I know that if she loses Seto that she will never trust anyone ever again. It would be the last time she would accept someone as a friend.

And I don't want that.

**Yuna's POV**

_The first thing I noticed in this vision was the soothing melody of my favorite song, The Flight of Horus._

_I can see the Great Temple of Ra in the distance. There are four kids sitting there, and a single adult. One of them is tall with long, brown hair in long robes. He is sitting in front of a short boy who reminds me of Yugi, yet is completly different. Beside him sat a girl with wild, spiky brown hair. She was leaning on him in what i could asossiate with Yugi when he is relaxed. There is another tall boy in long blue and white robes, gold bracelets on his arms and a tall headdress on his head,though some chocolate bangs fell out fro under it. He was leaning on a nearby pillar, listening to the beautifull melody the only short boy was playing. I could see from this distance that he had eyes as blue as Seto's. It's a good thing that I have had this dream before so I know who that is. It's High Pries Seth. Then the boy they are sorounding must be the Nameless Pharaoh, Seth's cousin. The boy had the same hair as Yugi, except it was tipped by crimson and not amethyst and I know from previus visions that his eyes are the same color as mine. The color of fresh blood. He was wearing silk white robes with a gold waistband from which hung the traditional cloth of Egyptian royalty the color a shade brighter then his cousin's eyes. He, too, had many gold wristbands and a pair of large earrings that looked like ankhs. On his forehead was a princely crown with the eye of Ra in the center. The only adult looks a lot like grandpa, except he is wearing robes and a headdress and has the usual Egyptian tan. Sometimes he has a cloth over his mouth,but not , the girl and the other boy look exactly like Mahad and Mana. The prince was playing on the same flute that I play on and I lost myself in this peaceful moment, because I know that it won't last. I always ''wake up''from this one too early. As I see every time, Seth goes to stand behind his future Pharaoh and said soon-to-be-ruler leans on his also soon-to-be-High Priest. The cry of the falcon that is always looking over them is heard as he flies freely in the sky. I have drawn this scene hundreds of times yet I still wish to draw it. I want to paint it on a huge wall so that everything can be seen clearly. I think that I'll be satisfeid only then._

_I close my eyes, comiting this moment to memory ..._

I open them to see everyone staring at me in wonder and Sasuke on the floor.

I ignore the stares and go over to Seto and Sasha to check their injuries. Thank goodness that I finished medical school!

**Seto's POV**

As the battle went on, I was surprised to see that Yuna's moves were becoming faster, her jumps higher, and the attacks more precise with every move. Sasuke was starting to get tiered, but it has nothing to do with him fighting against me and Alexander. His movements are getting slower and his rage is causing him to make stupid mistakes. Soon, after the fight lasted fifteen minutes, Sasuke landed on the floor with Yuna standing over him, her practice katan pressed to his neck. Everyone, except Yugi, Sasha and myself, was gawking at Yuna. Yugi has an expression of relief and Sasha looks proud and happy for the girl that saved his life and whom he calls his big sister. I can also feel relief and happiness, not to mention pride, surge through me now that I have the knowledge that Yuna is no longer in danger. I noticed that her lovely eyes now again have that unstoppable fire burning in their depths and I can truly relax, but my wound snaps me back to awareness. Yuna seems to have noticed this, like she always notices, and came towards us. Everyone's attention was on her but she ignored it and knelt in front of me and our little Russian friend. She sighed.

"Your wounds don't seem to be that deep but we'll have to reschedule the trip to the dojo and maybe even the tour around Kaiba Corp. to some other day. You both need rest and if I have to, I'll tie you both to a bed! Now, common. Seto, call Roland and Fugata. Don't you give me that look, Seto! You are injured and you need to go to a doctor as soon as possible! You and Sasha could have torn muscles for all we know!" She said, exasperated. I just continue to glare at her.

"If you said that they're not too serious injuries, then I'll believe your words more than any other doctor on this planet!" Yuna blushed tomato red at my words and I felt really happy with the fact that I'm one of the few people who can make her show her true self. She nodded and asked the coach to bring some bandages and the First Aid kit as soon as possible. He listened and immediately came back with the white box that had the red cross on it. He gave it to her and she went to work on Sasha first, seeing as his thigh was stabbed. Watching her work is incredibly fascinating. I can only look at her, the intense look of concentration clearly seen on her beautiful face. She soon finished with Sasha and deemed him to have just received a slightly deeper light cut that should heal by the end of the week and that it only hurts because it is fresh. She then turned to me and started working on my arm. She was so close that I can smell her scent that reminds me of the desert and the lotus flower. Her delicate fingers and soft hands worked quickly, yet gently that I almost didn't notice that she was done. She took my good arm and hoisted me up, then with Yugi's help, we steadied Sasha on his feet.

By this time Sasuke was once again on his feet, ready for a fight despite how tiered he was. "Come on! We still haven't finished our battle! Or are you scared?"

Yuna just shook her head. "That is quite enough, Sasuke. I know that you want to-"

"You don't know anything! My own brother-" Sasuke interrupted her but then she did the same by finishing his sentence.

"-killed your entire family and clan. Yes, I know. I met Itachi, remember." Now we're all staring in shock at my beloved rival. All but Sasuke. He was glaring at her in pure envy and hatred. She continued. "He had his reasons, ones that I don't think can justify what he has done, but reasons non the less. That is also one of the reasons I knew how to block your Sharingan. I know that you are aware of my victory over him. It's because I have been able to avoid the perfect copying technique and use it against him. The Uchihas are famous for being able to form three more pupils, but you still have only two. You're still too young. You should become stronger, yes, but you still have a life in front of you! Don't throw away your future because of revenge! Find a friend that will understand you. That's the most important thing in life. I know that you want to hate your brother, but you can't. Because you know that if you needed him now, he would be here for you no matter what. You can pretend all you want, but I know how it is. Your parents were taken from you by someone or something you love. The same happened to me. I loved archeology and I still do. Yet it's what killed my parents. But if something hurts you, that doesn't mean that you should give up and hate it! Look at Alexander Nikolaevich Herr! Sasha the Martyr! He is facing a world that abandoned him and took away from him all that he held dear!" She points to Sasha, who is looking at her with admiration and a younger sibling's love. "Or, look at Seto Kaiba! He was tortured by the man who adopted him every day, only to in the end stand up to him and here he is now! CEO of Kaiba Corp. and living his life to the best of his abilities, looking after his little brother and running a multi billion dollar corporation! While still going to middle school!" She points to me with as much pride as she did with Sasha and I feel my heart swell. "Or even me! Look at me! I'm still doing the same thing that killed my parents about a year ago! I never stopped. Listen, Sasuke. Everything that happens has it's reason for happening. He could have been protecting you, for all you know. I know that he said that it was his greatest wish to see you grown up and being happy and healthy. Don't judge without first calming down and listening to him. You could be surprised." The last few sentences, she said in such a gentle tone that Sasuke was staring at her in wonder, probably asking himself if he was in front of an angel. He was only snapped out of it when Yuna extended a hand for him to shake. I can't believe how forgiving she is, but I guess if she forgave me for being a jerk so many times, she could forgive him as well. For a while, he just looks at the hand he was offered and then, instead of shaking it, he just hugged it's owner, crying on Yuna's shoulder while she returns the embrace.

00000

"I wish to thank you for everything you have done for me, Yuna-dono!" Sasuke said as we are standing by my limo that's going to take us to KC after we say our goodbye to the ninja-in-training. It's after the classes have ended and now Sasha will be joining us on the tour of my company, while Seira should be arriving at KC soon. " If it weren't for you I would have probably wasted my life and maybe killed my brother. I'm going to find him and see what really happened. Maybe ..." he hesitated for a second "Maybe we can meet again, some day. Both me and Itachi nii-san and I will visit in the future, but I first have to become stronger so I can defeat you! So you better become stronger as well!" Yuna just smiled with a nod. Sasuke then turned to Sasha and me and bowed.

" I know that I don't deserve it, but I beg you to at least consider it. I wish to apologise for everything that I have done to you. You didn't deserve it! I am sorry that I have disrespected you in such a way!"

I just look at him for a minute, then turn to the side and say offhandedly:" Although, I usually don't give forgiveness that easily, ... I'll make an exception this time, seeing as I understand everything. I know that I would have done anything to keep my brother safe. Even something that drastic. But don't do it ever again! You got that? And I'm also going to become better and stronger so that the next time we cross swords, I'll win!" At that Sasuke looks up to me from his bow and stares at me in wonder, then says:" You don't have to become stronger. I can see why you are the only one who can keep up with the Queen of Games." At this, we look at Yuna, who looked beautiful bathed in the afternoon sunlight. Sasha clears his throat.

"Even though I am known to be merciless because of everything that happened to me, ... that's the me when afar from my only other source of humanity, that is Yuna nee-san. I know that the Bible says that we should be forgiving and I almost forgot that. I WOULD HAVE FORGOTTEN if it weren't for her. So, in the spirit of Christianity and my nee-san I forgive you. But I agree with Seto. Don't do it again! Or I'll make sure you will regret it!" Sasuke looks over to Sasha and nods his head. A few minutes later, he was already out of sight and the four of us got into the limo.

On the ride over there, I decided that I want some answers.

''How was he able to copy our moves, since you seem to know about this ability? Who is Itachi? And what is the Sharingan? How did you stop it?'' They all look at me and Yugi starts to fidget, while Sasha looks on in interest. Yuna just thinks for a while and then nods her head, crossing her arms across her chest and starts answering my questions.

''Sharingan is the reason he was able to copy your movements. It's a technique that only the Uchica clan can use. It forms three extra pupils, if not mature, like Sasuke's, then two. Although there are different forms of it that i would rather not discus now. Anyway, those extra pupils allow for their photoreceptors to work ten times, or more, faster than an ordinary persons. There are other clans with similar yet different techniques, but this is one of the most useful in battle. The reason his eyes changed color is because blood entered them when the pupils formed. It happens every time and it is not dangerous for them. Itach is Sauke's older brother. He killed their whole clan and then left their home. I'm pretty sure that it was for Sasuke's own safety. But there is also the lack of evidence that it is Itachi who did it, except that he was there when Sasuke came back home and found everyone except his older brother was murdered. The possibilities are endless, yet they cling to the one where Itachi is a murderer. It's probably because Itachi was in a fight with their father. But that's not exactly what you are asking me about.'' She stops, as if formulating an answer, then just sighs and continues:''How I stopped it? I fought against Itachi and found out that the Uchicas can't copy something that their predecessors haven't seen before. And although their clan is quite old, the techniques I used are older, dating back to the times of the pharaohs. Cool, huh?'' Yuna grins.

It takes me a few moments to process all that I have just learnt about. When I feel like I am satisfade with my conclusions, I nod to Yuna, who returns it. Something else falls to my mind and I decide to find out about it as well, seeing as Yuna is in a mood for explaining. She must have sensed that I have more questions and just sighs, nodding for me to ask away. So I do.

''I know that this is probably none of my business, but I couldn't help wondering about how YOUR left eye turned red, Sasha? You don't have to answer. I'm just curious.'' Sasha looked startled. Yugi looked confused. Yuna just shook her head and sighed for the who-knows-what time today. Yet she answers anyway, of course not before getting a nod from Alexander.

''On the day that I found Sasha in that snowstorm, his scare was fresh and still bleeding. The scare is in such a place that he was lucky that he didn't go blind. But the cut has damaged a small vein that brings blood to his irises and it was a miracle that he hasn't started crying blood. Instead, with treatment that saved his eyesight, it turned his eye red. Or rather, it's red when he's angry because more blood than usual rushes through there. The man that did that to him was truly careful, obviosly wanting Sasha to live and become stronger. From what I know, he calls himself the Qwaser of Gold. But lets not go there right now. We are supposed to be having fun, right?'' At this, Yuna smiles a smile that almost screams that I should shut the fuck up. I just nod, and the rest of the ride there is spent in answering Sasha's questions about Domino City. I was more then proud to point out the tallest building in the city as my very own company, Kaiba Corp., even if I was teased by Yuna how the building has to be that big so it could contain my ego, which earned us a laugh from Yugi and Alexander. I just tickled Yuna for about five minutes before Sasha and Yugi jumped in to help her, saying that they will always be on her side and will always help and protect her. I swear I heard Roland and Fugata chuckling from the front of the limo!

A few minutes after we stopped fooling around, the limo stopped in front KC. As soon as I stepped into the building a black haired ball of unlimited energy all but crashed into me, while little, short short arms wrapped around my waist and an excited ''Big brother!'' was heard. I just chuckle and return my younger brothers embrace as I heard Seira rushing to Yuna to give her her own bear hug. I look up only to see a very angry and jealous looking Sasha glaring at the girl who is hugging the girl who he considers as his older sister and Mahad and Mana seem to have also made it. I just shake my head as he walks over there and also hugs Yuna and the two younger es start a glaring match. In the end, Yuna barely stopped them from starting a fight and introduced them. They still weren't happy with each other. Mokuba just looked curiously at the boy he has never met before and made a comment how Sasha looked similar to an icon of Christ and Mary that we saw once as a man painted it. I just agreed with him, only now noticing the similarities. Yuna looked thoughtful for a moment but then shook her head and asked if the tour of my ''amazing'' company would start any time soon. Just as I was about to start leading the way, her phone started ringing. She excused herself and answered the call. We just stand in silence, Sasha and Seira glaring each other for all that they are worth and the rest of us watching them in amusement. Not long after, Yuna came back and informed me that she needs a ride to Tokyo tomorrow and even asked if I want to join her in helping a friend over there. I agreed with it, but Mokuba and Sasha insisted that they have to come with us. So, after twenty minutes of pleading and puppy dog eyes from my little brother and Yuna's only other weakness, Yugi not included, we finally started the tour since we promised them that they can go with us. Seira also wanted to go, but her sister and she are supposed to go and visit their mother and new brothers. Yeah. They got twins about three and a half months ago and they actually weren't here much, helping their mother back in India. That's why Taro spent a lot of his time with us at the Game Shop. Yuna especially flew to India to meet them and gave them the names Gakuto, for the older, and Kaito, the younger of the two. Seira said that they never cried when she was around. The tour went better than I expected and I am very pleased! Yuna looks really impressed with what I have done in just one year and it makes my heart swell. Of course, she had great suggestions that could make our games even better, but what can you expect from the Queen of Games, right?

But,As much fun as we are having, Yuna seems distracted by something. She would suddenly doze of and just look out one of the floor to ceiling windows, no specific expression on her face. I don't like how I can't help her with whatever it is that it's bothering her. I'll just have to wait for the right moment. The first chance I got was when Mokuba dragged everyone else to the cafeteria and left me alone with my crush.

You've been thinking about something all day long? Tell me, what is it that's bothering you so much?" I said and when I got no answer, I decided to explain myself:" I'm not sure what it is or if I can even be of help, but at least I can talk to you about it. Whatever it is, I promise I won't stick my nose in it if you don't want me to."

"It's something you CAN help me with, Seto." She said quietly from her position in front of the windows that Gozaboro jumped out of in my office. "You and Mokuba ... The man who was painting that picture, I have a reason to believe that he was Yamanobe Yudai. I've met him before and he was looking for the very first icon of the Virgin Mary breastfeeding Christ. An icon believed to represent and hold all the miracles that Christ did on Earth. It's been hidden for the last two thousand years, but I have learnt of its location. I wasn't aware that someone heard me. The icon's name is Theotokos of Tsarytsin. I'm not sure if Yudai ever even found it, but I think that I now know what made the Qwaser of Gold choose Sasha of all the others. Mokuba, and even you have said that Sasha resembles the infant Jesus. Who knows what those Adepts have in their minds. Seeing as they are a religious sect, they must think that Sasha is the key to unlocking some of the greatest secrets of the world." She said seriously, and then just sighed again.

I decided to change the subject.

"Sooo, ... I was wondering ... To which religion do you belong to?" I can't help but blush. I know that I have no idea what she believes in, but I myself don't believe in anything. I think that every one of us makes our own futures, and no one else.

Yuna blinks at mysudden question but then just chuckles and answers :" I don't believe that I belong to a specific religion. I believe that there is only one God, one entity, that we just name differently, represent and even see differently. And even the ancient gods and goddesses are just different aspects of the same diety that created us. I don't think that we developed from monkeys, since you don't see monkey-people transforming in zoo's. But I don't have a specific name for the one who created us from love, although you will probably hear me say both ancient names and the modern ones equally. If that's what you are asking me, then I was happy to talk to you about it. If not, then you'll have to be a bit more specific about the details. Sasha is an Orthodox Christian, and Yugi and grampa took after my father's religion after my mother got married him. What about you?" She turned to look at me and I was fascinated how the setting sun made her look like a goddess.

'Fuck this! She is gorgeous! I may have found a new religion.' I laugh on the inside at the idiocy of the thought, but outside I just shake my head.

"I don't believe in any of these religions. I think that our lives are in our own hands and that if someone died, it's because he or she couldn't hold on to it. Even if God exists, for me he has only one purpose. God gives every human a single barging chip in this existence, and it's called our lives. If we are brave enough to bet on it, then we will go far and make our names known to everyone. But if we are too cowardly, or too foolish, then we will not only waist other people's time and lives, but also our own and in the end we would give it up. I know where I belong in this, but I have a feeling that you don't approve of this. Am I right?"

"It is true that every human being has the rights to choose from the numerous possibilities that are in front of them. But if God blessed us with that one barging chip, we must be careful with it. It's the last thing we can do. So, no I don't approve of how you treat your own life." She came in front of me and cuped my face in her delicate little hands that were softer than silk. I lean into her touch, looking her directly in the eyes and losing myself in their enticing depths of the glorious sunshine caught in the best vine. "Your life is precious! I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you. I ..." she broke off as I pulled her to my chest and rested my chin on the top of her head and she nuzzled my chest. "Please be careful! You are one of my best friends! I do not wish to lose you!". We stayed like that a little longer then we went together to the lunch room. Where we got into a food fight, with everyone present. Everyone made teams and attacked whoever was not on the said team. It ended up being Seira, Sasha and Mokuba in one team, Yugi and Mana in the next, Roland, Fugata and Mahad in the third and, of course, me and Yuna in the last team. Everyone tried taking me and my rival out first, knowing that we are the best and unstoppable team. Even the employees! Even Roland tried to hit me with a meatball! But it was me and Yuna that won in the end.

After the tour, we went back to the mansion, where we were greeted by a shocked Akiko and Solomon, seeing as we are still somewhat covered in food. Mana was the worst, seeing as she fell into the mashed potatoes and sauce. I swear that Akiko demanded three more maides to help clean her up and then scolded the rest of us. Well, everyone except Yuna, who somehow emerged from the lunch room as clean as when she walked in. I swear that that girl is a miracle maker! Sasha, Yugi and Seira weren't that far away from Mana and Mokuba was somewhere between them and Roland, who has a pie on his head and was receiving a disappointed look from Akiko. Fugata wasn't much better, except he has a spaghetti 'wig', done by your's truly. Seira and I are somewhere in the same situation. I have dirtied my pants and someone threw a Russian Salad at my shirt, something Sasha wasn't very pleased with, but other than that, I got off pretty good. Seira still has some mushrooms on the top of her head and her socks are still drenched by the cury someone spilled over her shoes. Mahad's hair was actually yellow from the beshamell sauce and there are also traces of blue cheese and ketchup, not to mention mayonnaise. His strange robe like clothing that he always wears and that used to be WHITE are now a rainbow of colours and it's quite funny. I just shook my head and went to clean my brother and myself. . Once we cleaned up, we had a picefull dinner and then showed Sasha, Seira, Mana and Mahad around the house, played some games ( where Yuna thrashed our sorry behinds without any effort ) and watches an interesting move. Even if we didn't want to, we went to bed early seeing as we will be flying to Tokyo tomorrow morning.

00000

As we exit he private jet that flew us to Tokyo, I couldn't help but wonder who it is that Yuna will be helping. I noticed that there is a weird looking man in a turban that is waving around a welcoming sign that read :"WELCOME YAMI-SAMA! PLEASE, THIS WAY!" The others seem to have noticed him as well, but Yuna just walked over to him and left the rest of us, except Yugi who is right behind her, in total shock. He bowed to them, well more like to HER, and then started leading them to a white limo. Yuna turns to us and waves us over, and soon we are riding in the limousine. It wasn't long, as we shortly stopped in front of one of the most famous agents companies in Japan, the LME. We watched in curiosity as the Mouto twins walk into the building like they know it by heart. We soon follow them as they step into the elevator and ride to the top floor. There, one office stood out like a sour thumb. It seems that we are going to that office.

Before we entered, Yuna turned to me and said :" This 'mission will probably last a couple of days, so if you have anything urgent you can leave anytime you want. I'm glad you came with me, even though you're probably very busy." She smiled at me and I just reassured her that if I need anything from KC I always have the HQ of KC in Tokyo, as well. She nods, and pushes the heavy wooden door open. The room is lavish, but the person who is in the room is what catches one's attention. A grown man dressed up as the Dracula. I guess that Mokuba couldn't help himself but to stare at the strange, strange man. As soon as he sees Yuna, however, the man breaks in to tears of happiness and relief, repeating "Yami-sama!" as he hugged her legs while he was on his knees. We, except Yugi, all just stare at him.

After he calmed down, Yuna introduced us. "Guys, this is the proud, ignore what you just saw, president of LME, Lory Takarada. Lory, you already knowYugi, my brother. Well, these are my friends: Seto Kaiba, his little brother Mokuba, Mana Sennen and her older brother Mahad, and Alexander Nikolaevich Herr. Also, that over there is Sebastian, " she tells us and points to the man who escorted us here, " and that is Natsuko-chan." She said as she gestured towards an anaconda and Mokuba looks at her in wonder as it wraps itself around Yuna's neck like a scarf. Yuna just makes her way to a pink couch as we say our awkward greetings and are ushered in.

"So,what's the problem now? Kyoko , Ren and Sho?" He nodded seriously, "Again? Okay, what happened?" She looks exasperated, and yet she still listens carefully, even though she seems to have a rough idea of what is going on.

"Weeellll ..." Lory starts, " I think it started ever since Sho changed companies in order to be closer to Kyoko, and Ren didn't really approve of it in the first place. But, a few weeks ago, Ren and Sho started having more arguments than usual and Reino, the lead singer of Vei Gohl (?) took advantage of the situation and went after Kyoko again. She was traumatised seeing as he was really, very close to raping her. The only reason why he failed was because Ren and Sho were able to find her before he could do it and teamed up on him. He's still in the hospital, you know? However, the reason why I called YOU to come all the way HERE is because I'm worried about Kyoko. It seems that she can't decide which of the two is the one that her heart desires. I thought ..." Lory pauses for a moment and I ask.

"Wait! You mean to tell me that you called a 10 year old to help you and your stars with love matters? You gotta be kidding me! She may be a genius, but this is too much!" I exclaimed, not believing what I was hearing. "And when it's a love triangle? Seriously?!"

"Actually, she's the only one who can get them out of whatever situation they are in right now." We younger ones in the room turn to look at Yugi in surprise as he went on. "All three of them are our close friends and they and their families simply ADORE Yuna! I know that if they could, they probably would hug her to death! Luckily, she is more than capable of escaping the bone crushing hugs. Anyhow, we know them and if there is anyone on this Earth that all three of them would listen to and respect the advice, it would be non other than Yuna Yami Mouto." He says, smiling at us. President Takarada nods his head continously, so much that his head becomes a blur. Just then we hear Yuna thanking someone who she talked on the phone with while we were discussing the situation. She turns to us and says :" We are lucky. I'll be dealing with Kyoko first while you and their parents deal with the immature children in adult bodies. I think I know what is bothering her. It's not that she can't decide who she likes best. It's that she can't choose between them. Because she loves them both! Equally! She'll never be able to choose just one if both love her and if they are fighting it only confuses her, seeing as she can't turn her back on either of them. So, the only solution is for me to have a serious talk with all three of them and, of course, their families... What? Why are you all looking at me that way?"

"I can't believe that I haven't seen this! And I call myself an expert in love?! I don't deserve to live!" And the president brust into tears. A moment later, a girl with long, light brown hair, around the age of eight years old, came over to him and started shaking him like a rattle until he stopped. "Pull yourself together, grandfather! Onee-sama needs you and Rren needs you!" I haven't even noticed that she had been in the room along with two other girls that looked to be between 16 and 19 years of age or the slightly older man in a business suit and tie, beside whom two professional looking women in their late twenties were standing with worried expressions on their faces. The older man and one of the women looked like managers, while the other resembled a producing, judging by the clothes, while the teenagers were dressed in jumpsuits the strange colour of neon pink you can't possibly see in every day life. What. The. Hell? One of the girls has long, straight, black hair while the other has shorter hair than hers and it's colour is a darker brown than my own. On their outfits was a circular logo that said 'Love Me'. Sasha, Mokuba and I snicker at how frustratingly annoyed they looked at the president and at their own outfits. They arepprobably used to them by now, seeing as they absolutely hate them, but hey, I would have probably killed whoever even presented those to me. Finally, the president calmed down and asked who Yuna just called.

"Oh. You know. No one special. Just Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa, Kuu Hizuri and his wife Juelina. You know, my close friends. Kyoko will be happy to see them again, and Kuu will most ddefinitely slip and reveal that Ren is actually Kuon, or as Kyoko sees him, the fairy prince Corn. It ought to be interesting. And I am glad that Seto is here, because it'll be easier to escape from the deathly embraces they just love to give me, ne?" She smiles to me and my heart skips a beat. I will never get used to the feeling of warmth that spreads through me whenever she smiles at me like that. She asked me to make it seem like she was texring the three celebrities from their managers phones and arranged for them to meet us in Kyoto, where Kyoko is spending her day off and when I found out that we will be going over there in the president's personal jet, that happens to be one of my designs which kept me away from my little brother, I almost killed him. Because it was an ordered luxury plane on three levels with jacuzzis, a pool, a Caffè, a restaurant, seven sleeping rooms, a ballroom, a game room and, of course, a personal move theatre. And even I can't remember what else! It took me three weeks, impossible for anyone else, to get the design to be perfect, calculatr everything and find the best materials for the construction, and also make digital models and fiscal ones as well, and the blue prints for the workers. Needless to say, my project was a success, I could see my brother again, Gozaboro made a few millions and the new owner of the plane was more than satisfied with the jet's speed especially considering it's size and complexity, not to mention it's weight. Now, the proud owner of the same jet was cowering in fear behind the two strangely dressed teenage girls. That's what he gets for making my life harder than it was in that time! It was only because of Yuna's threat to not speak to me for the rest of the week that I stopped snarling and deathglaring the man and allowed her to take my hand and lead us all to the rooftop, Lory a good deal of feet behind us. The journey, as it was supposed to be in this specific jet, was short and relaxing. Yuna told us how she met these guys, firstly the president while he was in Egypt when she was studying medical school in order to save Cecillia, and then how she met the rest of them in Tokyo when she accidently ran into the scene that Kyoko, Ren and Sho were filming for a drama and ended up getting a role in the next seventeen episodes. She will come in the next season as a main character and might become famous, well even more so than she is right now. Then she explained that she met the famous Kuu in Washington, but that it wasn't the first time she saw him. It seems that they know each other since she was five and her mother was in high school with his wife. I sometimes forget that Yuna lead a totally different life before I met her, and that she is mostly still friends with some people. I sort of thought that it was just her family, Mana, Mahad ( who couldn't come with us to Kyoto because Pegasus called and demanded that the two of them greet him and keep him company until we get back to Tokyo ) and Alex. Guess I was wrong.

It didn't take us long to find the three celebrities, Ren being the tallest person I have ever seen, and Kyoko being the most daydreaming girl in the world who still believed in magic and fairies at the age of 17, proven as such when she asked Sasha if he was a prince from fairytales. Sho was just a stupid jerk. A half an hour later we found Shotaro's (Sho) and Kuon's (Ren) parents. Ren and Sho exchanged surprised glances, Kuon's amused while Sho's was horror at finding out who Tsuruga Ren actually is. Kyoko had fainted, but then started asking a million questions a second, while Kuon's parents hugged him in greeting, then her, seeing as they see her as their own child, and Shotaro received both loving greetings and angry scoldings for the way he treated his childhood friend in the past couple of years. Once they finished with him, they greeted Kyoko as well and then my help was needed. They had all wrapped Yuna in a bone crushing hug and she was turning blue from the lack of oxygen. With Sasha's and Yugi's help, I was barely able to get her out of their arms, although she landed on me as I fell to the ground on my back. We blushed an identical red that matched her eyes and received some giggles and snickers before we death glared them to silence. The talk that followed in the hotel that Sho's parents ran, and ultimately where Kyoko and Sho grew up, was awkward at the least. The parents were giving all sorts of suggestions and the three 'children in love' were blushing like mad. I have given Mokuba the permission to go and play video games with Maria, Lorry's only granddaughter, just so he wouldn't listen to this. The first thing that happened was that Kyoko confessed her love for both men and that she refuses to choose between them, followed by their own confessions of love for her. As soon as they said all that, their parents started discussing ways to marry all three of them and how it works, how Kyoko's pregnancy would affect their lives and jobs, how difficult it can be to raise a child and etc, and etc. By the half of the same hour of which this talk began, Sasha, Yugi, Kyoko, Kanae (Kyoko's best friend; the black haired Love Me member ), Ren, Sho, Chiori (the other Love Me worker ) and I were all blushing the colour of Yuna's lovely eyes, while the owner of them is slightly pink in the cheeks. The adults got into quite the discussion and it was only thanks to Yuna that the talk about three way sex was stopped and I couldn't have been happier than that when I realised that I did a good thing by sending Mokuba out of the room before all of this began. I then realised that Sasha is also very young, also only five or six years old, and yet he listened to this crap! Didn't they feel any shame at speaking like that around a kid who can still be considered a toddler. After Yuna stopped them, the over excited parents and Lory apologised to Sasha, but he surprised me by saying that he had heard worse. I almost forgot that a Mafia took him in, trying to make him into a murderer, a weapon. We stayed there for the night, and next morning Kyoko, Ren and Sho announced that they will give it a try with the three way relationship. Everyone cheered and by nightlife we were all in good spirits. Lory took us back to Tokyo, where an excited Pegasus was waiting for us with the Sennen siblings. Yuna seems to have received a request for tutoring the students at Tokyo University and will be remaining here until the end of next week. I decided to stay in Tokyo as well and check things at the HQ of Kaiba Corp. Tokyo.

**Yuna's POV**

A friend of mine, well somewhat, was working in the Tokyo University but he fell ill and now they need a substitute. And who's better than the Queen of Games, the "Archeological wonder" and "Child of History", the "Daughter of Pharaohs" right? And since I owe both the ill teacher and the deen, I have to agree. But it's not fair! I have a limited time left to spend with my family and friends, and now they are taking that away as well?! And Sasha can't stay here forever either. I know that Athos, the organisation that is now taking good care of him, needs for him to start training soon and he'll need to leave for some Orthodox country, probably Greece. Who knows when I'll see him again! And grandpa couldn't leave the Game Shop unattended back home! And what about Seto and Mokuba? Mahad and Mana will spend the next twelve days with us as well, then go back to Egypt where they are going to finish/start their training (Mahad/Mana). But Seto will take this the hardest, because he's too much like me. He doesn't have much friends and if his best friend leaves him behind ... He'll never trust me again if I don't come back after some time.

We spent the week seperatly, not by our choosing. Seto was working in KC Tokyo. It seems that he started working on computer special effects for movies and such while I was away, and he even started Space reasurch. Quite a few things have changed in the time I was studying in distant countries. I, on the other hand, have been working on the University. On the first day I was able to show the students just WHY I am called "Child of History". They have been staring at me in wonder, not beliving that a ten year old knows as much as I do. It was quite funny seeing as many of them had said that I will be at fault if they fail the subjects of history and archeology, but they, mostly, ended up being the ones that asked the most questions. I received many apologies after every class, because everyone reacted the same. Unfortunatly, someone snitched that I'm in Tokyo and reporters started following me around by the third day of my University work. Actually, if it weren't for some students, I would have been mobbed. Seto and Pegasus immediatly sued the reporters and their companies each needed at the very least 13 new employees. Poor guys. Oh well. Yugi, Sasha and Mokuba were more than happy to just sit around Pegasus' place and play everything and anything. Pegasus himself, was busy. Some guy was developing some game and wants him to publish it. It seems that Seto declared the game as 'boring' and 'a knockoff of Duel Monsters with less excitement' when he got this persons offer. Pegasus has been nitpicking at the game for a week now, but can't seem to figure out how it can becoma at the very least as half as popular as Duel Monsters. Appearently, the game is very similar to DM and because of that Pegasus is hesitating. I'll be helping him with it the day after tommorow. It's already Friday. The reason that it's Sunday and not Saturday that I'm working with him on it because Elliott and Wesley invited me to the caffe once they heard that I'm in town.

So, early Saturday morning we: Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, Mana, Mahad, Pegasus, Cecillia, Sasha, Roland and Fugata, and I walked into the pretty pink caffe. I heard everyone gasp and realised that Seto, Pegasus and I should have probably worn to cover up our features.

**Seto's POV**

Everyone in the caffe was staring at us until a blond guy came to us and greeted Yuna with a hug, soon folllowed by his female employees and the only other male worker who I persumed was Wesley seeing as he is older than the blond guy, who must be Elliott. Yuna introduced us to them and vice versa. They were all over Mokuba and Sasha, and all the female guests were either gossiping about the three most famous names in gaming all being in the same room, cuing over the two youngest of our group OR ogling Mahad, who WAS handsome. Some girls even dared to come and give him their number, leaving him dumbstruck. It was quite funny.

Soon we were seated, but the redhead, Zoey, took Yuna by the hand and dragged her to the kitchen. We are left to gawk at their retreating forms as the girl with green hair, Bridget, apologised and Renee, who has purple hair, just shook her head while Corina, withe her blue hair in balerina buns, and Kiki, the small blonde, followed them with wicked expressions. Elliott was hot on their trail but it seems that he wasn't able to save Yuna seeing as he soon returned with a defeated look on his gace and irritation in his eyes. Wesley sweatdropped. Pegasus just chuckled while Mahad, Kimo, Croquet, Roland and Fugata had anxious expresions on their faces, obviosly wanting to help her even after the owners of the cute caffe explained that they are just excited about something. I just sigh.

When they returned, breathing was something I no longer knew how to do. I always thought that Yuna is, simply put, perfectly gorgeous! But now ... Now that is the biggest underestimatment of the millennia! She is wearing a waitress outfit the colour of the sunset, outlined in the shades of the sunrise. The thing was very, VERY SHORT! Any shorter and I could have probably seen her undergarments. I blushed as red as Zoey's hair at the thought. Although ... Ahem. Her hair was decorated with the strap that the other girls were wearing, and on her legs and feet were the same black shoes and the long socks. The Millennium Puzzle has managed to stay in it's place, but on her wrists were the cuff like accessories that seem to come with the outfit. The final touch was Yuna's cute, delicate blush that sent many of the male guests to the floor with their noses bleeding with the ferocity of a volcano! I was barely able to stop myself from joining them, and it was once again thanks to Gozaboro's training. I don't care. I'm just glad that I am in control as much as I am , because I know that Yuna hates guys like the ones who are now in need of medical attention given how much blood they have lost moments ago. Yuna came over to us.

"Well, what do you guys think? Is it any good on me?" She asked shyly and I am sure that our faces share the same colour. I have never before known of a creature more beautiful than my precious rival. Her unique features and great build are an amazing combination. Although she may be a bit short, I like that. I always imagined myself wrapped around my loved one as a protective blanket, not allowing her to get hurt. And for that, I needed someone of smaller built. Yuna fits the description perfectly. But I think that it's her personality that makes me want to be around her forever. I always thought that I'd end up marrying some weak woman who would fear me or just try to please me. After I met Yuna, all I wanted was to be with someone like her, even before I realised that I have feelings for her. I'm still trying to figure those feelings out, but I know that I am very close to the answer to the question of how deep my feelings for her actually are. I realise that I have yet to answer Yuna's question about the attire, so I pull myself together and say :" You look beautiful!" without thinking. Not that I don't meanthem, iit's just embarrassing to admit it out loud. The redness in our cheeks increases to the point I believe that it's no longer healthy.

Just then Sasha let out a startled cry as Kiki all but dragged him in the same direction that Yuna disappeared a few minutes ago, cursing loudly in Russian. I was surprised at how much cuss words a five year old kid knew, but then recalled what kind of past that same kid had. I didn't get the chance to think about it as Mahad and Mana were snatched up by Corina and Zoey and followed suit after the small Russian boy. Before I could say anything Renee took me by the arm and the only remaining waitress took Mokuba's hand gently. I reacted on instinct and did a judo throw over my shoulder, sending my ''captor'' across the room. Bridget immediatly let go of Mokba as I glared at her and ran over to help her fallen friend. Yuna just shakes her head and explains everything on both sides, my still glaring at them forbidding them to speak. I ended up being scooleded by both Yuna and Cecillia while Pegasus talked lightly with Wesley. Soon Sasha came out in a small black suit with a bowtie and white gloves replacing his usual black ones. His silvery bangs were combed to the side, but his earring stayed and a light blush covered his boyish face. All the girls squealed in delight and highpitched conversations were heard all over the Caffè. Mana came out a few minutes later, wearing a similar outfit as Bridget except it didn't have any white, and was followed by a very satisfied looking Zoey. Kiki also looked pleased. But then Mahad came out and the girls in the cafe got really loud. He was dressed similarly to Sasha with his long, brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. He, too, had a blush on his face, but looked a lot more comfortable with the attire after Yuna assured him that he looks fine. I wonder if he has a crush on her, but remember that he said that he started dating some girl back in Egypt.

The day was rrather interesting. The girl customers wanted Sasha or Mahad as their waiters and so it was very loud. I was tricked into letting Mokuba 'play' with the others and he helped them out quite nicely. Even Elliott wasn't spared from work, seeing as Zoey pulled an apron on him when he was distracted and made him wait tables. Cecillia, never having done something like this, also went to help despite Pegasus' protests. It was rather busy, but it got worse when Mana joined Kiki in her daily act for the customers and even worse when Sasha decided to help them out! They were great! There wasn't anyonewho ccould have said that they just joined up instead of practicing their whole lives. Yuna looked very proud. But it was drawing attention and the pink cafe needed more help so Yugi and Pegasus were dragged off by Cecillia but were a bit clumsy. They didn't break anything, at least. Unlike Bridget. Zoey looks revealed that there are more workers than usual. Yuna was probably the busiest in the house. She worked in both the kitchen, helping Wesley, and the guest area, serving customers. I was about to get up to help her when I saw something out of the corner of my eye before a loud crash was heard, followed by screaming and yelling. I have seen a guy spill his drink and Kiki, Mana and Sasha slipped on it. Kiki spilled the drinks she was juggling all over some customers, and Mana dropped the cakes she was balancing on some girl. Sasha managed not to fall, but one of the tarts he was carrying landed on one guy's head while he was helplessly flirting with some girl who looked more interested in Mahad. The girl shrieked and jumped in surprise, almost hitting Yuna, who dodged effortlessly, and instead bumped into Yugi, who lost his footing and crashed into Zoey, the dishes they were carrying flying directly into the guy who started the mess. Zoey ended up in Elliott's arms as he helped her not to fall. Finally, everything stopped. The customers were complaining, expecially the idiot who started everything. He was accusing Elliott of allowing amateurs to perform like that and assaulting the guests. I returned his accusion right back at him, but he turned it to his favour by telling Elliott that he is rather unprofessional if he permits a kid to treat his customers like that. Zoey actually stood up in his defence, and I could see the little gleam of happiness in his eyes that I recognised as the same one I always have at the thought of Yuna. But, if he's in love with her, am I in love with Yuna? No, it can't be. It must be from all of this excitement and Yuna's soon departure. Yeah. That's probably it. But more and more guests were starting to get ready to leave, despite the employees trying to apologise for the incident. The guy looked smug as he turned to leave as well, but a ritmik clapping of hands stopped everyone. We all turned to see non other than Yuna standing on a table, clapping her hands in a familiar beat. I recognised it as the melody of the same song she performed with the cafe's workers about a month and a half ago. Maybe more. Everyone recognised the song, but could only watch in wonder as the one and only Yuna Yami Mouto, the Queen of Games, started singing. The voice that came out could have easily been an angel's, it's soothing softness and warmth calming everyone down and soon the entire cafe was clapping and singing along. The waitresses/singers stood up on five other tables and Zoey even outstretched a hand for Elliott to take, so that they were together on the same table. Yuna's was still in the middle of the cafe and most people surrounded it and watches the wonderful Queen make the table a stage where she turned everything else into her Kingdom. A game. The guy looked pissed off. He was about to try and ruin the piceful atmosphere but I didn't allow it this time.

I caught him by the arm and pushed him into the mess that has yet to be cleaned and everyone stops as he gets back to his feet with a yell of rage, covered from head to toe in the spilt drinks and food. The workers of the Cafe Mew Mew were all looking at him in mixed shock, disgust and anger. Zoey looked hurt. "Mark?"

"Zoey, I can explain! It's because you refuse to quit the job and the band, even though I offered you to be my backup singer! You stayed because of HIM!" Heb said, pointing at Elliott who was holding Zoey's hand as she shook from tears. " So, I thought that if I ruin his business you would change your mind and reconsider my offer. Today happened to be the best opportunity to fulfil my plan, and it would have worked, too, if it weren't for these meddling kids!" Mark exclaimed. Yuna walked over to him, Mahad on her right side, Sasha on the left, Yugi and Mana behind her. "You do realise that this is not "ScoobyDo", right? However, if you ever try to hurt my friends and family and anything that they consider important, you will be in unbearable pain, forgotten on the streets and unemployed for the rest of your miserable little life! Is that clear?" She asked in a rhetorical way that sounded colder than the Artic. Tha guy could only shake his head 'Yes' before he ran out as Elliott made his way to him, probably intending to kill him for hurting Zoey, but she stopped him. As he turned to look at her, she threw herself into his arms and started sobbing. Elliott, after getting over his shock (and receiving murderous glares from his female friends and Wesley; just to be sure I guess), wrapped her in his arms and held his beloved as she cried.

The way he was holding her, so tenderly and softly whispering to her while he buried his face into her hair, I could also assossiate with the way I hugged Yuna. But ... Elliott loves Zoey. What do I feel for Yuna? I don't know. Will I ever even find out. After all, this might be the last time that I ever see her.

00000

As the day at the cafe ended and the last of the customers left, the only things you could hear were something like : "That blond boy and the redhaired girl are so perfect for each other!'', ''They make such a cute couple.'', or things like : ''That little Russian boy is just the cutest thing, don't you think?'' and ''YEAH!'', ''That older boy is so exotic! Do you think he has a girlfriend?'' ''I don't know.'' and even thing like **''That younger boy with blue eyes and brown hair and the girl with the three coloured haired girl with those beautiful crimson eyes are the only couple that is cuter than those two, I'm sure!''** Needless to say that Yuna and I have once again started copying strawbearies. And we got teased a lot.

The first chance that we got that neither Zoey nor Elliott were around, Wesley explained that he called Yuna over because those two have been arguing for the past two weeks and everyone got sick of it, even they themselves. Explained that they were hurting from hurting each other. And that they needed help to get those two to admit their feelings to the other. Yuna just chuckled. We all looked at her with puzzled expresions.

''You didn't need my help. Belive me.'' They all look at her disbelivingly, so she leads us all to the back of the cafe where we see something unexpected. Zoey and Elliott, watching the sunset. She was leaning on his side while their fingers were interlocked. Their faces looked happy and piceful, but still slightly awkward. ''They will need tome to get used to the idea that there might be something more between them other than friendship and their professional relationship. But they will manage. They are both too stubborn to give it up just like that. They will still argue, you should expect it, BUT before all your hopes vanish ... you should know that that is actually pretty healthy in some relationships. They sometimes last longer than those relationships where the couple is all too similar and always get along. They'll do just fine.'' Yuna smiles and everyone lets out a sigh of relief. We watch them for a while in silence. I felt Yuna lean her head against my shoulder and all my doubts leave me and, for the first time since Yuna left Japan a year ago, I feel myself truly, really, honest to God, relax with the two of the most imporatante people in my life, standing right beside me.

Pegasus is the one that speaks first. ''We should get going. It was nice to meet you and I hope you to have all of the best, only! Hope we meet again.'' We all shake hands, even those two lovebirds, then left. Halfway to Pegasus' mansion Mokuba, Yugi and Mana fell asleep. Sasha managed to stay awake until we were a block from it and finally gave up, falling asleep against Yuna's left side, while Yugi's head rested in her lap. Lucky basterds! Mokuba was leaning against me and the same was with Mana and Mahad, who just dozed off. But at least Yuna and I are sitting side by side in the car. I only now realised that Pegasus was snoring away in his wife's lap, and she herslef was napping away the excitment of the day. And the bodyguards are up front with the driver. Yuna and I were the only ones awake. Yuna leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her. She rested her head in the joining of my neck and shoulder, nuzzling it slightly, and I buried my nose into her hair, inhaling her scent. We soon fell asleep like that, and actually woke up in the morning IN the limo with EVERYONE ELSE as if we actually SLEPT in here! The waking up was very embarrassing for us all.

00000

After that night in the limo, Yuna and I didn't have any alone time. Sara and Seira left for India at the end of the week and we were lucky that their plane departed from Tokyo, and not Domino. A week later, Mana and Mahad were leaving to Egypt from Domino City. Yuna has finished her job as a substitute for the professor at the Tokyo University and gained a lot of popularity from it. Time was blurring and the day of Yuna's departure has almost arrived. Sasha was leaving tomorrow but today we are finally taking him back to the church that is looking after him.

In front of the church at St. Mihailov was the priest Yuri Noda the little Russian told us about but a girl our age was slightly hiding behind him. She has orange, short hair and is dressed in a nun's dress. Her eyes are a brighter green than Mana's are.

"Welcome back, Sasha. I would like you to meet Teresa Beria. She is from a faraway country that used to be a part of the Yugoslavia before it was separated. She is a Serbian Orthodox nun. Her nun sisters that took her in were killed by an Adept and some solders when she was your age Sasha. I hope you will get along." Said the priest. Then he turned to Yuna:" I must thank you for saving him in the first place and for taking care of him all this time. I know that he sees you as an older sister, and it's an honour to finally meet you, Yuna "nee-sama"." They shake hands. Yuna then turns to Teresa and introduced herself. She then suddenly started talking in what must be Serbian, because it sounds similar to Russian, yet soo very different, and Teresa understands her.

"Možete li molim vas da pevate pesmu "Djurdjevdan"?" (Can you please sing the song "Djurdjevdan"?) Teresa asked Yuna in a hopeful voice. Yuna nodded and cleared her throat.

Proljece na moje rame slijece

djurdjevak zeleni

djurdjevak zeleni

svima osim meni

Drumovi odose, a ja ostah

nema zvijezde Danice

nema zvijezde Danice

moje saputnice

Ej, kome sada moja draga

na djurdjevak mirise

na djurdjevak mirise

meni nikad vise

( 2x ) E, evo zore, evo zore

Bogu da se pomolim

evo zore, evo zore

ej, Djurdjevdan je

a ja nisam s onom koju volim

Ej, kome sada moja dragana djurdjevak mirise

na djurdjevak mirise

meni nikad vise

Njeno ime neka se spominje

svakog drugog dana

svakog drugog dana

osim Djurdjevdana

( 2x ) A ja nisam s onom koju volim

Yuna's voice was as amazing as always, and even without understanding a word of the song I knew that it was a very emotional song. Sasha seems to have understood a few words, but Teresa had tears running freely down her face as she quietly sobbed. Yuna hugged her and she clung to her like she was her only life line. Sasha, for the first time since I met him, didn't get jealous of someone else hugging his 'nee-sama'. He must have pitied her or something.

We stayed for dinner,made by Yuna and Teresa, and for the very first time I realised that Alexander truly is just a boy of Mokuba's age when he started arguing with me for the last portion of the borscht that Yuna made. If it was anyone else's food I would have given it to him without a fight, but it was Yuna's and so I refused to relinquish it to someone else. Especially since this is one of the last meals that I might taste with Yuna here. It was only thanks to father Yuri and Yuna that the meal was saved when our most important person ( for me besides my little brother, Mokuba, of course ) gave us each a half of the portion and sent us such a glare that we immediatily shut up.

We stayed the night there, Sasha and Teresa cuddled up to Yuna, despite Teresa being only maybe a month or so younger than Yuna. Yugi, Mokuba and myself were in a different room. The youngsters were already asleep ( they are both younger than me ), yet I couldn't even close my eyes. I couldn't help but put myself in Sasha's position. He'll be separated from the only person he trusts in some eight hours and who knows when they'll see each other again. Their situation is very similar to ours. Yuna and mine's. How will I deal with it in about a week or so.

In the morning, during breakfast, Sasha was literally glued to Yuna's waist and this stayed that way on the way to th airport and during the time we waited for his plane to call it's passengers. Alexander cried and cried, demanding that Yuna promises him not to forget him. Yuna's heart broke with every sob but she promised everything that he asked her to, even that she will send him borscht once a month. Soom he was on his plane that was taking him to Greece where he will continue his Qwaser training. Yuna, as we watched the plane climb higher to the air and the flying hight, cried silently on my shoulder and I felt my heart clench whenever she shivered instead of a sob. I knew that all I can do now was to hold her until she calms down, bit it hurt. I know for sure that little Sasha is also crying on the plane and I'm sure that she knows, too. I also know that this is how I'll feel shortly, when Yuna is the one leaving. I now have only a week with her.

'Why must we always be separated from those that we care about the most?' I asked myself, knowing that there is no answer to my question.

00000

That day came.

The day I might be saying my final goodbye to my crush.

This may as well be the last time we stand face to face, speak in person.

'When will I see you again? If ever?' I can't help but think it, even as Alex's declaration that she never leaves for forever plays in my mind. It's been playing over and over again for the last few days, but I still have my doubts. After all, there is always a first time for everything. I sigh, knowing that I'm just making things worse for myself without any reason or prof that she won't come back.

We've been saying our 'Goodbyes' for the past hour, but all I can think of is the month that I have sent with her. The month that might be the last time I can see her like this. I remembered my stupidity when I first found out about her departure and how I ignored her, until I meet Alex and made up with her, then the fun we had with him while he was still here. Then came Sasha, Alexander Nicholaevich Herr, and things got interesting, first with the fight against Sasuke and in the same day I held the first public tour of my company, made especially for my rival. That's also the first time I participated in a food fight. It was also the time I experienced my first sleepover and got to show off my jets. It was definitely the first time I have helped, even by just being support, a love couple, no a LOVE TRIANGLE, fix their problems and listened to other people's parents talk about sex (Gozaboro had a very, ahem, interesting interest in this subject and liked to tell me all about his experiences whenever he got the chance, meaning all the times when Mokuba wasn't around; he knew that I would have killed him otherwise). Then I got the chance to see my crush in a waitress outfit and watch her work (What can I say? I'm a pervert. ) and even got to see what MAY be the nature of my feelings for her (Although I doubt it). After that I got the chance to fight against both Mahad (he's not a bad fighter) and Sasha, both of which I won. Later I met an Orthodox priest, found out that Yuna knows Serbian and listened to her sing in it at the request of a little Serbian girl that was raised to be a nun, then argued with Sasha over Yuna's food and watches her sleep contently with Sasha and Teresa. I have been her shoulder for her to cry on and the supporting pillar that only close friends can be. And now I'm supposed to say goodbye.

It is not fair, really.

"Well, it's time for me to go. Harvard is waiting for me!" Yuna declared. I can only watch as she says goodbye one last time. This time, I don't let go of her that easily when we hugged and Yuna whispers in my ear words that gave me hope and reassurance that I'll see her again.

"I'll come back, I promise! After all, Domino City has something, SOMEONE, who I wish to return to. A challenge I don't want to let go of. As long as Domino has this, I'll always come back here and consider it my home." She nuzzled my neck one last time. "As long as you don't forget me, Seto. As long as you want me to come back, I will! I swear on my honour, Seto Kaiba!" She is looking determinedly at me, our eyes meeting.

Cold sapphires on fiery rubies. For what might be the last time.

But, for the first time since she told me that she is leaving, I know that she is going to come back. Because of me. Because I AM going to attract her attention. Because I'M going to drag her all across the world if I haveto and iI'll always find a way to be her number one rival.

This mmight be the last time we see each other.

But...

I'll make sure that it is not!

**A/N:Hi! Sorry for taking so long, but as you can see iit's a huge chapter and many things have happened. Sasuke and Itachi Uchiva are from a cool anime/manga called Naruto, and Alexander Nicolaevich Herr, Teresa and Yuri Noda are from Seikon no Qwaser, also a great, awesome and cool manga/anime although it's a bit of a hentai/echi kind of thing. You might have seen the Mew Mew bunch in there again, well lets just say that Elliott became friends with Yuna on some genius occasion and etc. Kyoko, Ren and Sho, as well as the other characters that go around with them are from one of the best mangas that I have read, Skip Beat. And we still have our Mermaid Princesses, with new appearances of Kaito and Gakuto, although they are Sara's and Seira's younger brothers. I like the paring of Sara and Gakuto very much, but this just popped into my head and ... things happened. Also, I think it's incredibly cute, little Sasha being jealous of others around his nee-sama, which by the way means 'big sister' in Japanese. Also, you should know that I don't know Russian or Japanese. I used a translator for the sentences in those languages. However, I do know Serbia as it is my mother language, and the song also exists and doesn't belong to me. You should check it out! It's very pretty. About the love triangle of Skip Beat, I just can't decide who is better with Kyoko, although I do LOVE Kyoko/Ren. I just like complicating things! It's soo fun! And I know that some of you will wonder why it's Seto's tenth and not ninth birthday that Yuna'll be missing. Well, remember that the Moutos transfered to the school sometime in the second semester and Seto wasn't their friend from the beginning. And here is where things get interesting because the plot of this story finally starts to mingle with the plot of Yu Gi Oh, although they will still be younger than in the show. It's Battle City time! I hope that you like the story so far and thanks for the support! **


	18. urnChapter18Preparations for th tourment

**Seto's POV**

It's already been two years since Yuna left for Harvard. In those two years many things have changed. I am now twelve years old, as are Yuna and Yugi, while Mokuba just turned seven not long ago. Yugi and I are now in Domino middle school and so we rarely see Mr. Smith and Ms. Samane. Although we do meet them every Monday morning at a special, small shop.

Yuna has become quite famous for her many archaeological discoveries and historical reasurches over the years, but finishing Harvard in 14 months has finally gained EVERYONE'S attention. The whole world is now looking at Yuna. And so, a vise man opened up a shop downtown that mainly focuses on Yuna and her career. His name is Stan James and he himself is her fan, so he is really doing what he likes. Yugi and I accidentally stumbled upon it when we bumped into each other on the streets when I was getting something with Mokuba. During our second visit, we met Samantha and John there and made a deal to come every Monday from then on, because that is when the new stuff comes. We befriended Mr. James and we always talked with him for a very long time while we examined the new things. He always somehow got Yuna's interviews records and the modelling pictures that should be available in magazines two weeks earlier than they are released. In exchange for letting us, mostly, just look around we always tell him about Yuna and what we liked to do with her while she still lived in Domino. Kaiba Corp has become the largest gaming company and I have somehow managed to keep the Big Five from wrecking chaos. No one can compare to the power my company has.

In fact, I'm even planning a tournament!

It all started when one day I was called to the Domino museum. I haven't visited that place since Yuna first left, so I was surprised that almost nothing changed.

Except one exhibit.

In the secluded area there were two massive tablets.

This was the reason why she invited me here on national television, in front of the whole of Japan. She either has guts or a death wish. This woman of 19 years or so of age.

Ishizu Ishtar.

I don't know why, but from the moment I laid eyes on her I couldn't stand her.

And then she opened her mouth and I really started hating her. She kept talking about destiny and faith, even daring to go as far as claiming that there is a reincarnated pharaoh walking around. I'm not sure how I refrained from downright laughing in her face, but then she said that I am the reincarnation of some High Priest or something and I couldn't take it anymore and just snorted in her face, turning to leave. She then, however, started talking about my life and my desire to not only defeat Yuna but also to prove myself to her, something that only Mokuba knew of, and I was frozen on the spot. Than she started talking about Gozaboro and my experience at Duelist Kingdom, even about Sasha, Sara, Seira, Taro, Teresa, Kyoko, Ren, Sho, Sasuke, Kanae, Chiori, father Yuri Noda, Samantha Samane, John Smith, Lory, Maria, Yashiro, even the damn anaconda Natsuko-chan! No one has ever been able to dig out all that about me! She continued to Hobson, Akiko, Roland, Fugata, the Big Five, Zoey, Elliott, Wesley, Kiki, Renee, Corina, Bridget, and all she said when I asked her how she knew all of that was that she has a special gift which is straightened by the 'powers' of the necklace she was wearing. And that power is to gaze into the past and the future. I didn't believe her and just called her nuts and declaring that she is a stalker. But what she showed me next was simply IMPOSSIBLE!

"But ...This can't be! There's no way that thing was made 5000 years ago!" I yelled out, as if that could make it disappear. One of the two tablets in front of me was showing rectangular frames in which were carved pictures that looked frighteningly similar to Duel Monsters cards. But the game was new, and the tablet was obviously at the very least a couple of hundreds of years old!

"Long ago, while the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. These 'Shadow Games' escalated into war until a powerful Pharaoh looked the magic and the game's secrets away in seven mystical items that were said that they will stay unchanged even after several millennia. Hence the name, the seven Millennium Items." I gasp as soon as the word 'Millennium' left her mouth! Yuna! She has one of those items! The Millennium Puzzle. Ishizu just continued her tale. "However, some magicians were able to release the power and the Pharaoh had no choice. He killed himself, erasing his own NAME, which was needed for the ability of enteribg the afterlife which was the most important thing for ancient Egyptians, just so his people could live. Today, he is known as the legendary Nameless Pharaoh. And every native of Egypt knows that his reincarnation is currently walking the Earth. For twelve years now. However, there is a story that his cousin preformed a spell that would allow him to find his beloved younger cousin and be able to guide his soul to the afterlife. Many things in this story are facts. Just look over there! Look at your destiny!" She points to the second tablet and I forgot how to breath. This ttablet looked like it was done with more care, more detail than the other one. It showed two familiar figures hovering protectively over two smaller, no less familiar forms. The one on the top, just below a triangle, was a carving of a dragon and a spellcaster. Not just any dragon and mage.

It was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician!

And what was even scarier was that the Dark Magician suddenly resembled Mahad a little too much! How haven't I see this before?

And the two figures below them... One was the High Priest that I am the supposed reincarnation of. And no wonder that someone might think that! Despite the tablet being old and all the colour almost washed away, I could clearly see the resemblance to the dead priest from some 5000 years ago. The second figure had me reaching my hand out and softly caressing the protective glass over the picture of the Pharaoh. Even if he was a male, there was no mistaking him and whom he resembles. Yuna. Everything, down to the shape of the eyes and their color, even if it was a bit worn out. They have been obviously painted a bloody red all those centuries ago. The proud stance was the same, although the hair was more like Yugi's. The figures had their hands outstretched to the fire between them. Ishizu said that this tablet represents their rivalry, but the way their hands are almost touching made me think otherwise. I was, for the first time, left truly speechless.

Especially since I could read and understand the words!

**_The dead lie down,_**

**_Vessels turn to sand, to dust,_**

**_Gold and even swords adorn the sheath of time,_**

**_The dead share not the Pharaoh's name,_**

**_I cry out,_**

**_The verses of battle,_**

**_The verses of friendship,_**

**_Lead me to where souls afar cross._**

I could only stare in wonder as I read the ancient symbols, the carvings that were so lovingly made in this old stone. I could sense how much this pharaoh was loved by the person who made this. But the words stabbed my heart like daggers as I realised that the verses were filled with a heart shattering sadness. I couldn't stop reading and so I completly missed the surprised look that Ishizu was sending me.

**_Amongst the numerous people killed, friend and foe alike ..._**

**_Amongst the people who escaped with their lives ..._**

**_There was not a person who possessed the Pharaoh's name._**

**_Because,_**

**_You had vanished like dust-like grains of sand-right before my eyes ..._**

**_Since they are grains of sand, I shall collect them all together._**

**_Since the body is a sword and the mind is gold,_**

**_Please be adorned in the sheath of time and rest in peace, for now._**

I swallow the bump in my throat.

**_In the forthcoming rematches-I certainly pray you will win on the battlefield of the souls..._**

**_Pharaoh, I..._**

My eyes widened, my heart clenching. Why didn't he finish his thought?

I didn't see Ishizu staring at me in wonder.

**_'Till the time we can meet again..._**

**_Live the live your heart desires..._**

**_Not as a king, _**

**_But as a human being..._**

**_I can wait._**

I couldn't get over the shock of what I have just read. And it's not because it was in an ancient language.

It was because of the words. They felt so familiar. And Yuna's face flashed before my eyes at every word, the emotions that were building up in were incredible. They went from a beautiful warmth to a blood-chilling numbness that I couldn't bare. Especially when the person, who I had a feeling was the priest that stood across the Pharaoh on the tablet, talked about his Pharaoh's death. I felt an emptiness I couldn't bare.

And I missed Yuna immensely at the sight of that heart shaped face, that I haven't seen in so long right in front of me, carved in stone. I had turned to leave, not wanting to be reminded that the person I cared so much for is not here and hasn't been for two years now, but Ishizu offered me something I couldn't refuse. The power to defeat Exodia, The Forbidden One ... that could defeat Yuna. She gave me Obelisk The Tormentor, one of the three Egyptian God Monsters that were carved above the dueling pair and their most fateful servants in the stone of 'The Pharaoh's Hidden Memories'. She told me that whoever held all three had the strongest deck, could defeat anyone.

I wanted them, because then I could take away some of Yuna's fans and she could stay in Domino. Stay near me.

I know that I am selfish but I truly miss her.

I have took the card and started planing the tournament to happen in a week instead of a month. I still needed time to test out my new Duel Disks. But Ishizu's departing words annoyed me. She said that she will win back Obelisk from me, which surprised me seeing as I was going to make a rule that you must bet your rarest card in duels. I was doing this because of four reasons:

1\. The tournament will be more intense, thus more exciting and a lot more successful, not to mention that it will keep the weaklings out.(I am aware that I'll get an earful from Yuna once she finds out, seeing as she always tells me to respect my cards)

2\. I wanted to get rid of the Rare Hunters, a group of people that have been attacking duelists all over the world and stealing their cards, thus making a BIG problem for me and Pegasus(we are partners for three years now;ever since the Duelist Kingdom incident was cleared up, actually), so we had decided to eliminate them. Luckily Ishizu had some information about them, as well.

3\. I want to collect all three Egyptian God Cards and get back my title as the best duelist in the world from Yuna.

4\. Yuna herself. I wanted to see her. It HAS been TWO YEARS after all.

And so I decided to make Domino a battlefield. Since I practically own the town, no one could do anything but be annoyed. Duelists all around the world are slowly flying into Domino City, ONLY THE BEST WERE INVITED, and with them surely there at least a few Rare Hunters. Everything is slowly coming to place and all that was left to do was test out my new Duel Disks, and what better way than challenging the graphics with Obelisk.

I am in my testing chamber, wearing a new white trench coat and black slacks, black turtleneck, belts around my biceps and around my shins, the new duel disk on my left arm, about to duel against one of my supercomputers to try out my new systems, closely observed by my employees, Roland and Mokuba. The computer has my three most trusted beasts, therefor I will be facing a creature that no one has ever defeated before. Except for that one person. My one and only true rival. Yuna. She would have won that duel on Pegasus' castle if my life hadn't been on the line. I always feel shame wash over my whole being as I remember all the things I have said to her and yet she still stood beside me, supporting me when I needed it the most. The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon represents my failure and shame, but it is also the symbol of my promises to Yuna. I will never let her down. Even if I'm doing it now not even knowing it. I am aware that she would not approve of my lust for power and how I am willing to destroy my most faithful monster just so I could get it. But I need Obelisk's power so that I could defeat her and reclaim my title as the best in the world from my crush. That way, maybe Yuna could live an easier life here in Domino. Near me. I know that I'm being selfish, but at this point I didn't care anymore. I want her in Domino City and I want her to stay in this town in which I live. With new determination, I insert me deck into the designed holder and face the computer, signaling for the simulation to start.

I was doing good until the computer played Fusion and I stood facing my own Ultimate Dragon. With just one attack most of my LP were blown away. I heard Mokuba yelling out my name, obviously concerned. For the first time I felt fear grip my heart as I stood against an opposing monster. Was this how she felt back then? Did fear cloud her mind, making it impossible to think up a strategy? Has Yuna turned numb at the chance of a defeat?

Just as more doubts were about to enter me I remembered that I'm her rival and I put my fingers over the top card on my deck. But the thought of Yuna never coming for the tournament even though I have personally sent her invitation made me pause. I never noticed as the card I was about to draw started glowing, nor did I hear Mokuba exclaiming that we should stop because a huge power surge was suddenly effecting the computer. I could only see a world of purplish-blue shadows and the dragon that stood opposite me, ready to destroy me at any given moment. I didn't want to give up! I didn't want to disgrace the trust and respect that Yuna has for me! I want to fight! But i couldn't...

Just then a light stronger than anything I have ever seen entered the dark world and before me was my proud rival how I remembered her from two years ago, standing proudly, her back to the dragon that only she has ever defeated before. Her crimson eyes held me captivated as she came and stood beside me, now facing the dragon, staring it down. I felt new strength from just her standing there, giving me support. But, too soon she walked away from me and took a defensive stance several feet away from me. The dragon roared and reared his three heads back, three balls of White Lightning forming in the mouths. I realised too late that Yuna was his target and that the stubborn girl wasn't going to step away or back down. She stood there, awaiting the blast. I called out her name, out loud or just in my head I did't know. She turned to me and gave me a determined look over her shoulder before a small smile appeared on her lips just as the attack enveloped her entirely. I screamed out her name over and over again but there was no answer. When the aftereffects of the attack disappeared all I could see was the empty place where Yuna once stood. There was nothing.

I felt a wave of pure rage sweep through me, my entire being focused on that hurt that I was feeling at the moment. In my anger, I was blinded for everything else except for the power I felt running thorough my body from the card I just drew from my deck. It was Obelisk The Tormentor. I offered him my three monsters that have been on the field and activated his special ability as he was standing behinde me, his form hte biggest I have ever seen for a single Duel Monster, skin blue, eyes red and lots of muscles, by giving him two more offerings and ordered an attack. I watch in sick pleasure as my most trusted dragon is destroyed and something snaps. The connection to everything, that's what it is. The only thing on my mind at that moment was lust for power and defeating Yuna Yami Mouto once and for all. Nothing but power. And for the first time since I have first felt it three years ago, I ignored the challenging excitement that was building up in my stomach. The feeling I usually got when a certain girl was around...

**In the USA, on an airport...**

_''Calling all the passengers who are leaving on flight 56, Domino City, Japan. The plane will take off in ten minutes. Please board the plane''_ called the lady over the speakers. The lone figure just stood up from the seat in the waiting area and went to the gate for the plane to Japan, to the city of games.

**Mokuba's POV**

Seto was in danger and I couldn't even reach him. He could't hear me as I yell my little heart out. For the first time in my life, I wasn't the one that my brother wished to see by his side. I knew who it was and I knew that if she didn't come for the tournament my big brother will forever be lost.

I had seen that look of accpeting defeat in his eyes, then there was hope and s little happiness. However it soon turned to a look of devastation which immediately turned to uncontrolled rage. But as he destroyed the three-headed dragon, there was only sick pleasure on his expression as he laughed like an evil scientist. There was nothing left of my caring big brother who fell in love with his only worthy rival. I shivered as he continued to look in that same sick pleasure at the card of Obelisk on his duel disk. That card had caused the glass of the observing room to shatter and the screens of our computers to explode. It's dangerous! But Seto will use it against Yuna and anyone else who might try and stand between them. That card will swallow his heart into the same darkness that Gozaboro had created just for Seto, from which Yuna had barely been able to drag him out of.

I hope she will be able to do it again.

It's then I saw something that gave me a reason to believe that she will definitely succeed. Seto had caressed his dragons once he took them from the deck he had inserted into the machine. yes, everything will be just fine as soon as Yuna lands in Domino. But I knew that the darkness that that card awoke won't go away that easily. It will have to be forcefully removed by no one else but the person who made him aware of it in the firs place.

Yuna will most definitely have to come back.

**On a ship, somewhere on the way to Japan...**

''We'll be in Domino City in two to four days, Masters. The Rare Hunters are already in the city, awaiting your commands.'' said a tall, clocked figure in a baritone voice as he bowed to the two shorter figures. The shorter ones both had gold bands on their wrists and biceps, a golden choker was around the slightly shorter one's neck, while the other had a cape. Both had an Egyptian-like crown that had the eye of Ra in its center. The boys wore the same cream-colored pants, but the taller had a black muscle shirt while the shorter had a lavender vest-like top. Both had very light blond hair, except the taller's stood up in spikes while the shorter's fell a little pass his neck. Both had lavender were standing by a glass case where a single card lay, beside it a golden like rod that also had the sacred eye in it's center.

''Excellent! Once we arrive, make sure if Ishizu is in the city. We wouldn't want her to stop our plan!'' said the shorter one, while the other looked thoughtful. He then spoke, his voice slightly deeper.

''Also make sure that the three of us can enter the finals without any problems. And don't forget to find the Pharaoh's reincarnation! Remember that destiny can be a bitch so who knows who it might be. However, we do know that whoever it is, it will be painfully obvious seeing as only the Pharaoh ever had blood red eyes! Whoever has red eyes, that is your target.''

''Go now, Odion. You have work to do!'' Odion left, leaving his two adopted younger brothers and masters alone. The shorter spoke.

''Marik, there are rumors that the Queen of Games, Yuna Yami Mouto, has eyes the color of the setting sun. Maybe she is the one?''

''Don't jump to conclusions. We just know that the Pharaoh was reborn twelve years ago and that is it. Rumors are just that, Malik. They are rumors. However, if Ishizu herself is in that town then maybe the Pharaoh and his High Priest are as well. She has searched for them ever since fathers death. But if they are here, our revenge will be that easier. We will kill that reincarnated Pharaoh just like he killed our father! He will pay!'' Marik cried, turning to his younger twin, Malik. They clasped hands and swore to defeat their enemy together.

**Back in Domino; with Yugi...**

''I can't wait to see what new things Mr. James got tomorrow morning!'' said Yugi as he helped his grandfather close up the Kame Game Shop. Solomon chuckled, knowing that his younger grandchild missed his older sister. It had been quite a few months since they last heard from her, after all. No calls, no mail, no emails, nothing. They knew that she was busy. They found out everything first from their new friend Stan and his shop that was centered around his beloved granddaughter. She has had a few expeditions and some other projects while she rocked the Harvord's professors' worlds with her extensive knowledge. And that is when you don't even consider all the talk shows, the concerts, the songwriting requests, the invitations to various events etc. 'No wonder that we haven't heard from her' thought Solomon. Something then popped into his mind.

''There were rumors that a big Duel Monsters tournament will be held soon. Do you think she heard of it?''

Yugi just shook his spiky head. ''I don't know. Maybe?''

Solomon thought for a while, then: '' I heard that it's held by someone rich and influential. But who? It's supposed to be here in Domino, but that would mean that they need Seto's approval. I mean, the city is practically his.''

''You don't think ...?'' Little Yugi couldn't finish.

''Who knows? That boy is as predictable as a storm! How Yuna manages to not only understand him but beat him as well is beyond me!''

The two laughed and finished up their little jobs, before having dinner(which was nothing compared to a certain Mouto's cooking) and went to bed after watching a bit of TV.

**Seto's POV**

'The Battle City tournament starts in two days, well actually tomorrow' I thought as I lay in bed. It was already 01.39 am, so it was Monday. 'Stan should have something interesting about Yuna today.'

For some reason I just couldn't sleep. There was a feeling that I was once used to, but now I can't figure out from where is it so familiar. The last two years were too boring and I needed a good challenge. I can only hope that Yuna decides to participate in my tournament.

I can't believe that I have forgotten, even if for a moment, what was truly important to me! And for power!

I know that if Yuna had been present, I would probably never earn her forgiveness again, let alone her respect and trust.

That card had woken up the darkness Gozaboro had given life while I was under him before meeting Yuna, and I know that only Yuna can extinguish it completely.

I just hope she returns soon.

**On a plane, somewhere above the Pacific...**

The lone figure was sitting by the window, all alone. In their hand were two special cards, a deck of 40 cards, not just any cards but Duel Monsters cards, in the container on the belt that was in the persons lap. The person was wearing a miniskirt the same color as the morning sun, a black shirt and a dark blue leather jacket. Around this passengers waist was already one belt, and there was a choker around a swan-like neck that resembled ivory in color, matched by wristbands in the same fashion as the choker. All were black with silver clips instead of ordinary metal ones. The figures majestic, almond-shaped eyes, that were in a cute heart-shaped face, were cowered up by a pair of sunglasses, although there was no daylight anymore, and the unique hair was pulled back in a ponytail as the top of the head was cowered by a baseball cap which was signed by every member of the Yankees, given to this special individual by none other than Mr. president of USA himself on one of the biggest games in New York after this person opened up the game. Around the beautiful neck was a chain to which a big, golden pendant was attached.

The figure was staring at the two cards. One was a dragon whose scales were a nice aquamarine color, a scar over his left eye. The other was a knight whose armor was the same color as the dragon's ''skin'', the same light blue eye injured. The meaning of those two cards made the luscious lips spread in a small smile that made the whole planes breath hitch. It was the proof of completing the first step to fulfilling the dream of this individual's deceased parents. The thoughtfulness of this person's ''guardian'' had really touched the figures heart. Soon two more pairs of cards like this will join the one now held in the delicate hand as long, graceful fingers caressed the cards. The precious cards were, however, soon placed into an equally precious gold box that had an eye etched in its center and was decorated by hyeroglyphs everywhere.

As soon as the figure put away the item, two other cards were taken out of the deck. One was a mage in purple robes that the figure had been dreaming about every once in a while, fighting for it's master that has the same eyes as the figure does against their main rivals that happen to be the white dragon with blue eyes the same as his master's that is on the second card. The figure looks at the two cards lovingly and the entire airplane couldn't breath because of the beautiful smile. The figure wasn't even aware of this and just lovingly, gently caressed the magnificent dragon whose scale were so white they resembled moonlight. It was easy to see that everyone was VERY jealous of the card, especially when it was brought to those petal-like lips and a small kiss was placed on it! Everyone wanted to rip the card to shreds but dared not to, because they knew who the person was.

The enticing figure put the cards away and leaned back into the somewhat comfortable seat, gazing out the window, that small smile becoming bigger, causing many of the passengers to suffer a severe nosebleed as the beautiful figure thought

_'I wonder what that Card Prince of mine is doing right now?'_

**A/N: And just who is this mysterious figure that caused all those people to be JEALOUS of CARDS? Find out soon! Although you can guess in reviwes! I'll announce the winner in the next chapter. I should be able to post it before I go on vacation. And sorry if there are mistakes or plot holes. I'm writing this as ideas come to me. The poem in there does not belong to me, but Stan and his shop do.**

**Thanks for the support!**

**Questions will be answered in author notes like up to now.**

**R&amp;R**


	19. Chapter 19 Dungeon Dice Monsters

**Seto's POV**

As Mokuba and I got out of our mansion's gates, we saw Pegasus' pull over on the sidewalk as the owner of said car exits it.

''Hello Kaiba-boy! Where might the two of you be going?'' He was still a little bit awkward eith calling me by my name but makes up for it by giving me that stupid nickname!

''We're going to visit Stan today!'' Mokuba told him as Cecillia joins us.''What about you?'' Always polite. I'm glad I did something right.

''Ooohh! We are going to the airport to welcome a special guest! Do you want to come with us?'' He asked. We just shook our heads.

''No. Even if it's a business partner, I have plans for the next few hours that can't be put aside.''

''You sure?'' He asks slyly and I just nood before Mokuba and I sped off in our limo, never seeing the mixed emotions of sadness and happiness on Pegasus' face as he looked after us.

00000

MMokubaand I just entered Stan's shop and there was Yugi, staring at something in a dumbfounded silence. Mokuba, always the curious one, went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Yugi just dropped the magazine he was holding, so I walk over to see what's wrong. Stan was deathly pale as he held the same magazine. I bend over and take the poor thing off the floor.

And there, on the front page in big, bold letters was _**THE FAMOUS QUEEN OF GAMES, WORLD'S NEW SWEETHEART AND ARCHAEOLOGICAL WONDER/DAUGHTER OF HISTORY/CHILD OF PHARAOHS HAS DISAPPEARED FROM THE HARVORD COLLAGE! WHERE IS THE HEARTTHROB FROM THE CITY OF GAMES?!**_

I could just read the article,not believing that they had managed to lose one of the two people that I can trust unconditionally! How could they be so stupid?! Just then the doors opened and my day became even worse as Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner and Tristan Taylor walked into the shop. They are now our classmates and Joey had been challenging to duels since the first day.

_''So, as you can all see, these are your schoolmates. We, however have a special guest who has graced us with his presence and is only going to this school because he has to due to his age, and that is Seto Kaiba! Please welcome him with an applause!'' Most of the room was too __astonished to do anything. I mean, they were going to the same school as a billionaire and celebrity! How cool is that?_

_However a yell of outrage was heard. ''**WHAT DA HELL ARE YA DOIN' HER', MONEYBAGS!? GET OUTTA HER' BEFO' I KICK YER KEESTER!''**_

_''Well, if it isn't the Mutt? What's this? Not only have you not gotten any wiser, you also didn't grow an inch? Too bad.'' Joey jumped at me, trying to strangle me, but I just stepped aside and let him fall on his face. He quickly stood back up and charged at me again but I did a perfect judo throw and he landed a good few feet away. I swiftly sat on his back and put pressure on both of his shoulder blades and he cried out in pain. His sidekick was fast to try and help but ended up in the same position, me putting pressure on one of their shoulders each and they were both yelling in pain until I stood up when Yugi approached us with pleading eyes. A moment later they were on their feet and the Mutt had the guts to say._

_''Kaiba, I challenge ya to a duel! Tha' is, if ya ain't afraid!'' Everyone gasped. They knew that there was not a duelist that I was scared to face, not even the Queen of Games herself!_

_I slowly turn my head to him and said:'' When you collect 10000 cards, come looking for me and I'll take you seriously.'' Everyone winced at the ice in my voice.''However, since you are calling me a coward, I'll duel you this once. Seems that you haven't learned your lesson back in Duelist Kingdom.'' The students start to whisper amongst themselves. Joey yelled at me._

_''Enou'h talk! Let our decks do da talkin'!''_

_And so we have dueled ... for some three minutes and it only lasted that long because his turn was first. I had been able to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon on my first and only turn and wiped out his life points when I destroyed his weak Winged Guardian._

_Ever since then I didn't have a free lunch due to his challenges. He was lucky that Yuna wasn't around or I would have killed him for making my favourite time during school hours, that is eating her homemade lunch with her and her little brother._

''Kaiba, what are you doing here?'' asked Gardner as soon as she saw me. Joey was like clocwork.

''Kaiba! I challenge ya to a duel!'' My eyebrow twitched.

''Not today, mutt. And most certainly not NOW! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!''

He started protesting, but something caught my eye. A short, lean figure was across the street, looking at us. A puzzled and shocked expression seemed to be on the girl's face. Suddenly, there was annoyance and she made her way to the store. Just as Joey grabbed the front of my shirt, a plain blue, silk shirt that I wore with a pair of jeans and a designer jacket, the DM locket around my neck, she came in and in an authoritative voice I haven't heard in so long, that is so gentle and yet strong, perfect, said seriously.

''What the Hell are you three doing here?'' It was aimed at me, Yugi and Mokuba.

''**YUNA!**''

We couldn't believe it. There she was, in all her queenly glory, Yuna Yami Mouto! Her hair was the same, the spikes still there, the colors just as radiant as the day I last saw her. Her figure had became even more defined, her breasts seem to have started growing. I blushed to the roots of my hair. The feelings have grown since the last time I have seen her, alright. She was wearing a light blue miniskirt, a black, tight, black shirt and a dark blue leather jacket, two belts, one her deck holder, and wristbands and a choker, all with silver studs. On her feet were black leather knee high studded boots. The Millenium Puzzle was in it's place and for the first time I hated it. I was usually very happy to see it as it is what brought us closer that day. But after Ishizu... I shake my head and bring my attention back to my crush/rival. She was holding a baseball cap and sunglasses in her hand. We were all shocked still.

I acted without thinking and drew her in a hug, not wishing ever let go. She immediately returned it, nuzzling my neck like old times. I couldn't help but tighten the hug, afraid that she might disappear in a second. "We thought that you have disappeared!They said that they have no idea where you are! Shouldn't you be in Harvord?"" I asked her as soon as I was sure that she is really here and that she won't vanish.

"Well, I have finally managed to finish all of the exams and have all 10s! It took me only a year to finish all the courses that Harvord has and I am officially the best students that they have ever had! But, as I asked before, what are you three doing here? From what I've heard, this shop is a fan shop with all information about me, right? Why ...?" Yuna trailed off. Then, realisation hit her. "You didn't. Guys!" Yuna broke away from me, but didn't move far from me. "Why did you come here for? We're friends! I don't want to be treated like a superstar!"

"We didn't come here because we think of you as a celebrity, but because we didn't hear from you ever since the first month of your absence! We were worried sick! And now we hear that you are missing! What do you think we felt in this instant?! And what do you mean it took you only a year? If you haven't noticed, you've been gone for 2 years." I first yelled, exasperated, then asked her. She just looked at me like I grew a second head or something.

"You haven't heard? " We shake our heads. "The first year I spent on an archaeological dig in Peru and Mexico. They needed help with some discovery regarding the ancient, rather maybe OLD, civilisations on the American continent. I was able to find three years worth of tumbs, items and texts, decipher them, depict their walue and restore some of their respective beliefs. It was so exciting that Pegasus and I just couldn't get to the point of the whole trip, meaning enrolling me into Harvord, so I went next, rather last year. But I also was able to help Arthur. You remember him, right Yugi?"

"Yeah, of course I do. Grandpa's best friend that gave him your Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. How is he doing? And what did you help him with?" Yugi asked from his new position from around Yuna's waist, currently sharing it with Mokuba. The three idiots we met sometime during Duelist Kingdom were distracted by something from the store and were staring at it stupidly. From what I can see, it's Yuna's special modeling catalogue that she made several months ago for . Yes, I have to admit that I can imagine why Julie wanted Yuna as her model. In the cover picture she was showing off her nice figure in simple black leather pants and a crimson, tight sleeveless turtleneck, and the Millennium Puzzle in its place around her neck. Her pose was with most of her weight put on her right leg while her body was turned mostly to the left side. Her left hand was held out and she was giving a thumbs up to the camera. Her head was slightly titled to the down side so her blond bangs fell slightly into her eyes and the rest fell past her neck to the right. Her other hand was on her hip, while her bot-clad feet were slightly apart in her signature dueling pose. I remember that the catalogue was sold out in the first half an hour and I am not surprised that Julie used Yuna as her model. How Stan still has a copy is a mystery that cannot be solved.

"He is doing research on Antlantis. He wasn't sure if he should continue or not, so he asked me for advice on where to search for it. I wasn't able to get him the exact location, but I did give him a few places and areas that he should start of with." Yuna answered her younger brother. Stan seems to have finally got over his shock and he stuttered out "You-u a-a-are Yu-u-u ... Yuna!" And almost passed out. Yuna was about to check on him but the door was suddenly pushed open with unnecessary force and a guy our age came in. He had long, raven black hair tied in a ponytail and a bandana. A dice earring hung from his left ear. He was wearing a red vest and a tight muscle shirt and leather pants. He had green eyes and put on a LOT of eye makeup. He walked right up to Stan and said

"Why are you running a shop like this? If I'm not mistaken, you have a lot of business and you are able to get any and all important information about celebrities, so why settle for a cheater?" There was a dead silence for a minute, before everyone but Yuna and the idiot who had the guts to say something like that yelled out "WHAT?" I almost killed the guy right there and then, but Yugi was the first to react.

"How dare you call my sister that?! She has never cheated in her life! She never would and never will! She HATES cheaters and cheating! Who are you to say something like that?!"

"My name is Duke Develin. And I know that she is a cheater! There's no way for a moron like her to defeat the great Pegasus J. Crawford! Especially in his own game! I don't believe it for a second!" This Duke character is really getting on my nerves. He kept repeating the same thing until I looked at Yuna and saw that she looks almost like she was used to this and I snapped, grabbing the guy by the collar and raising him to my eye level since I'm taller than him by quite a few inches. I have grown to be taller than even some adults.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, saying things like that?! Are you even aware that Pegasus and even I don't stand a chance against her? She is no moron, if anything she is a GENIUS! You, who doesn't even know her, can't even imagine how though things were for her, or the circumstances of how she got to where she is now. Nor are you aware of how many people care for her, how many respect her, how much they love her or how much they worry about her!" With every sentence, a new memory popped up in my head: how we met, Samantha and John, our first competition, her puzzle being broken and me returning to her that lost, stolen piece, the first lunch she made me, her standing up to Gozaboro, Mahad and Mana, Taro, Sara and Seira, the time I first felt fear for someone other than Mokuba, Yuna saving Mokuba from a bullet, my first duel against her, taking down Gozaboro, then the whole Duelist Kingdom and meeting Pegasus and Cecillia, Yuna leaving for medical school, her return and the shocking news that she is leaving again in a month's time, my first time ignoring her, Alex, Sasha, meeting Teresa and father Yuri Noda, Sasuke, the trip to Tokyo and meeting the Tokyo Mew Mew, Elliott and Wesley, then Sho Fuwa, Mogami Kyoko, Kuon, Kuu and Julieana Hizuri, Lory Takarada and the LoveMe girls, then Yuna left again and we met Stan and graduated from primary school and Yugi and I now go to the same middle school, ... and now, only a couple of days ago Ishizu told me all those things ...

The way she spoke in such great detail that it was almost like Yuna talking. Ishizu knew all the reasons for something happening and exactly where and when, something that I have seen only Yuna know before. I don't know what to think anymore! Does Yuna know about what Ishizu told me? Would she have told me if she knew? I don't know anything anymore!

I'm not sure what she knows and what she doesn't, but I have made this tournament just so I can collect the God cards and defeat Yuna, making me the number one duelist and gamer.

But I'm not going to allow this motherfucker to badmouth my rival!

"Nor do I care! She's just another cheating bitch that lied and tricked her way to the top! She probably stole and cheated ever since she was little-!" The door was opened and in came Pegasus and Cecillia, just to hear Duke say all those things about the girl that they love like a daughter. For the first time, I have seen Pegasus in a mood other than happy. He was fuming!

"That is quite enough!" Everyone that hasn't seen him enter jumped in surprise, turning to see who yelled with such anger in their voice. Stan's eyes widened, and the geek squad could only glare/gawk at him. Duke looked like Christmas came early this year, but there was also fear in his features. "She is NOT responsible for the fact that Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions didn't publish your game! Kaiba-boy expressed his displeasure with the game that first time you showed it to us; said that it's too similar to Duel Monsters but it doesn't have the excitement! But Yuna-dear did not even know that we were discussing weather or not to take your game under our wing. Kaiba had the final decision. It IS his invention, the duel platform, so what he says, goes. And he said no. And what Seto Kaiba says, he means it!" The last sentence was echoed by Yuna, Yugi, Mokuba, Cecillia, Stan and myself. "If anything, she would be your Light of Hope! If she thinks that the game has potential, we would probably give it a chance! But with the way you've been acting up to now, going as far as to threaten little Mokuba that he won't be allowed into your shop if we don't reconsider is too much. And you should be ashamed of yourself! I can't defeat Yuna, even if I cheated! She has skills that none of us can surpass! And despite the way that I have treated her, her family and friends, she forgave me AND helped SAVE my precious wife! Cecillia had lost all hope that we will have a good, happy family when we heard that she was deathly sick a couple of years before meeting Yuna. The light of life died in her eyes, little by little every day. I have tried everything, and I have come across this impossible surgery that needed a very, VERY precise machine to make it successful and a skilled enough doctor to operate it. There was no such machine OR doctor, until I met Seto Kaiba and his machinery that made not only weapons but also his holographic projectors in the dueling arenas. I found the first thing I needed, but the second signed up by itself! Yuna was ready to take responsibility for any problems that might occur during the operation as long as I can get her the medical education she needs as so that she may preform surgery. And I accepted, after she defeated me in my own game! I was the one who had the advantage! I was the one that had the stronger cards! I knew the best strategies! I made SURE that I would win, yet she, with her deck that she made as a child, was able to defeat me WHILE still thinking about how her friends and grandpa were held captive! If anything, I WAS THE ONE CHEATING AND SHE STILL WON! So, don't you DARE say that Yuna is an unskilled cheater!" Duke was dumbfounded and could only stare at his, obviously, idol, who turned to me and Yuna. "And, just WHY did you run of like that?! I was worried sick! I was supposed to pick you up from the airport and you just ran off to hang out with Kaiba-boy and your younger brothers! I mean, come on! You could have at least told me that you are going to them! I wouldn't have worried this much!" Something clicked in my head like puzzle pieces.

"You mean to tell me, that you knew where she was ALL ALONG!?" I almost yelled. Pegasus just looked at me.

"Well, of course I knew. Why do you think I spent seven months in America last year? Or the five months I spent there this year? Even the company wouldn't make me stay there that long when Domino is such an interesting town! I was spending time with Yuna! It was soo much fun! You know, the archaeological ... dig ..." He trailed off into silence when he saw my enraged face.

"So, you were in contact with her this entire time? While we wondered? Do you even know just HOW MUCH WE WORRIED!? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU DAMNED MOTHERFUCKER! WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE US A CHANCE TO AT THE VERY LEAST TALK TO HER!?" By this point, even Mokuba was stepping away from me. Everyone is.

Except Yuna.

I'll have to give her credit for that.

Instead, she turned to the geeks, who haven't yet recognised her as the girl from the modeling catalogue that they are looking at, although she had put her cap and sunglasses back on as soon as Duke entered, and kindly asked them to leave after promising that the thing was for free if they keep it a secret about what happened in the shop and, if not, then she would personally hunt them down! They were out the door in two seconds flat, the most terrified I have ever seen them to be! Once they were out, she turned back to me. I still felt the anger and it only made me remember all that Ishizu said and forget who Yuna actually IS to me. I didn't even know how much I'll regret it in the future and , at the moment I didn't even care.

Yuna was looking at me now for a few minutes, before she bowed. I just stared at her, like everyone else, and couldn't get over my surprise. But before I could get even a word out, she was standing upright again and started speaking. "I wish to apologise for all the trouble I have given you. All of you. To you three, for not replying to your calls and emails and not contacting you at all in the last two years." She said while looking at me, my brother and Yugi, then turned to Cecillia and Pegasus, "And to the twoof you, who cconsider me as if I am your daughter that you never had and even are making what I thought to be impossible true, being even my guardians, for leaving the airport without telling you, and thus worrying you beyond belief. But I just wanted to see Seto and Yugi, and I thought that they would have been in school, so I went that way only to see that idiot yelling at Seto while Yugi looked devastated and Mokuba appeared confused and anxious. But when I heard from some guys across the street where I was standing that the shop was almost completely about me, I just didn't know what to think, but the first thing was that I have turned into nothing more than a stupid celebrity to you guys. I guess I was afraid of this. But I'm glad that it's not that! And I am truly sorry! Now, what the heck is that guy's problem?" She said as she points to Duke, who has been dragged out by the ever fate full Kimo and Croquet sometime during our conversation. Probably before Yuna started talking. Not really sure about that.

"Well, it seems that he doesn't like you. I don't know..." Yugi said awkwardly as Pegasus and I exchanged glances. Pegasus decided to stay quiet for the first time since I have met him! Why now!? Usually he LOVES to be a bladder mouth! I just shake my head and was about to supply an answer, but Mokuba beat me to it.

"You see, some time ago, I'm not even sure, that guy came to Kaiba Corp,, presenting some new game that he gave details of to Pegasus and Industrial Illusions. He said that he wants KC's and I2's support for some stupid game that is too much like Duel Monsters and Capsule Monsters, so it was rejected. Seto didn't even think twice about it and I must say that the game really was lame! But I think Pegasus hesitated and ever since then he has been bugging us all the time! Not even the threat that we will sue him can stop him from annoying Seto!'' My little brother just shook his head, as if pitying the idiot who thought that it was only an empty threat rather than a promise.''They go to the same school and are on the same floor so he bothers big brother on breaks. It's really not fair!'' Mokuba had started pouting at this point. I suppose it can't be helped. Cecillia was kind enough to continue from there.

''We weren't any better ever since then. He first came to our island where we held the DK tournament and he seemed like a really nice boy. I may not understand all these things about games but I do know that if my dear Pegasus had to ask Seto for his opinion it is probably not all that good. And then, Seto refused the offer and if I remember right, even though there WAS some very little potential for the game to become a hit with the kids, Pegasus shot the offer down.'' Yuna looked over to me and then to Pegasus, so he finally broke his silence.

''I'm in no position to call some game soo similar to DM a good investment. I had asked Kaiba-boy for his thoughts on the game and he declared it a 'money-eating, time-wasting' project that he didn't want to be a part of. If I had invested in it by myself, everyone would have thought that it was only because of my own game that I was interested in it. That, or that the game is actually mine. That boy actually has potential to become a great game designer. I didn't want to steal that from him. And I must agree with the Kaibas. The game has too much flaws for even me to find and figure out how to fix them. I knew that it would be asking too much if I depended on you to do it, even if you could probably do it a lot faster than anyone in my company.'' Pegasus sighed, looking at Duke who was now trying to argue with the guards.''But still, his game is lacking many aspects that makes successfull games good with the public. And I can see that as long as he is obsessed with trying to expose you as a cheater, his game will not gain popularity! For goodness sake! You are the Queen of Games! Gamers respect you like you were truly their ruler! And if he is trying to belittle you, he will only end up dead in the end.''

Yuna just nooded, then turned to me.

I just looked back at her, my heart still hurting, and I turned around and went straight through the doors, telling Mokuba that we were leaving, thus leaving a quite shocked group of people both in the shop and in front of it. Mokuba spent the entire car ride to his school yelling my ears off because of my treatment of Yuna.

**Mokuba's POV**

The second I understood that Seto was quite serious that I am not to speak with Yuna or anyone remotely related to her after I have yelled a year's worth of words at him, I knew that it was too late. The darkness that Obelisk had reawoke has swallowed him up almost to the point that his soul had died. Right now, his promises are probably the only thing keeping him from turning into the monster that Gozaboro had spent quite some time creating.

If we don't hurry...

If Yuna doesn't pull him out of it in at the very most three to four days, Seto might be gone for forever!

**Yugi's POV**

I couldn't believe my senses as I watched Seto walk away from my sister. I know that Yuna is quite upset, but she has covered it up with forced half smiles as an excited Cecillia dragged her, Pegasus and myself to the waiting car. Duke was told that the conversation had to be postponed due to personal matters and that he should wait for a while more. I have seen the way he glared but just turned around and walked away.

I just knew that, as Seto likes to say, shit's gonna go down. Very, very soon.

00000

I walked across the street of the mall as Cecillia forced outfit after outfit on my poor, older sister. I knew that there was a popular new arcade and game shop here. Grandpa has been rather stressed about it stealing our profits and has forbidden me from going there, but I am too bored right now and the suspense and curiosity is killing me. And so, here I am, entering the new game shop.

However, a strange man made his way over to me and asked me to accompany him to the lower floor, seeing as the owner wishes to play with me.

When we got there, I witnessed Joey's defeat in a game of DM. Tea and Tristan were there, as well as some cheerleaders, who were cheering for the winner.

Duke.

One of them walked over to Joey with some suit, that turned out to be a dog costume and Duke forced him to put it on and bark like a mutt. Tristan explained to me how Duke challenged the other to a duel with new cards and how the bet was made: If Joey won, then Duke would close his shop, while id Duke was the victor, Joey had to be his slave for a month.

I couldn't believe in what kind of situation my classmate was caught in, and I couldn't believe my misfortune even more when Duke offered me a duel in exchange for the very embarrassed preteen's freedom! I am NOT that good of a duelist! Joey tried to stop me, saying that I shouldn't do it...

Yet, I have accepted. The condition was that if I lost, I would have to give up my deck to Duke, so I tried my best. I thought about everything that Yuna would always say about how to make a good strategy, how to read the opponents moves and, most importantly, the Heart of the Cards, as grandpa and I call it. I was doing fine, I was even able to copy some of Yuna's moves, but he pulled off a strategy that I couldn't figure out and I lost.

I fell to my knees, not believing that I lost when something tis precious was at stake, and only looked up as Duke extended his hand, demanding that I give him my deck. I knew that I will be broken because of this, but I am a boy of my word and so I reached for my deck...

A loud bang was heard and I could have sworn that the doors of the room were going to break!

We all turned to the doors, and gasped.

There stood, not a Queen, but a GODDESS!

Yuna's lovely, blood-colored eyes flashed with murderous intent, and for the first time... I was afraid of my sister.

**Duke's POV**

The girl that walked into the room could only be a goddess! She was dressed in the same outfit as the girl that has been in that shop, but the cap was gone. I can see her raven hair with a few blonde locks. It was up in a bun and the sunglasses were still in place, yet I could clearly see the beautiful bloody red eyes behind them flashing in anger. The girl was truly a sight to behold!

The girl was Yuna Yami Mouto, the Queen of Games! I completely forgot that Pegasus J. Crowerd and his wife Cecillia were standing a few feet behind her! I can only see her...

I have wanted to defeat her ever since I have seen her last duel in DK, but I don't want her title. I want HER! The Queen of Games is the only girl I could see standing by my side, and her presence alone is said to bring fortune. I can only make her stay by me by defeating her and making her mine.

And so I challenged her to a game of my own creation, Dungeon Dice Monsters. I hadn't told her all the rules, making my already devastatingly big advantage even bigger.I demanded that she becomes my property in the situation in which I win, and offered to give back the blond's freedom and the kid's deck if she won, then insulted her pride by demanding that she learns on her feet as the game goes on. The scariest thing is that she was an incredibly fast learner and before I knew it, she has done something no one has ever been able to do. She destroyed not one, but TWO of three of my Heart Points! I couldn't believe it!

**Pegasus' POV**

We all watched as Yuna used Duke's strategy against him and take out two of his three Heart Points. I knew from the start that the girl would win, but I am really angry at how Duke never told her all of the rules! He was even broadcasting the match all over Domino City! It seems that he still wants to humiliate her, but I don't think he knows that he is poking a sleeping dragon bydoing this publicly and even have the gguts to declare that he will be the first to defeat her ... Ooohh, shit's gonna go dooown! I rather like that prase! Kaiba-boy knows his stuff.

But up to this point, we were lucky, and the dragon has yet to make an appearance. How long that will last is unkn-

***BANG***

Oops! Seems that I have jinxed us, because there, in the doorway, stood a furious Seto Kaiba!

**Mokuba's POV**

I was quite surprised to see Yuna on TV, playing against the dice freak and even more so when Seto demanded that the car is turned around to go to that new game shop/arcade across the mall.

That Duke was dead meat. As soon as he dared to say that HE was the only one fitting to hold Yuna by his side, that only HE deserves the right to compete with her and that only HE can defeat her, he should have known that Seto would come down to where he is and strangle him on the spot!

The way Seto looked when that guy stated that Yuna will become his and when we saw her struggling in the first couple of turns was something I will never forget. He looked furious, supporting of Yuna, mesmerised by her, impressed by the guy's bluntness and, most of all, desperate for although he knew Yuna is a though cookie and undefeated to this point in time, there is always a first time for everything. And that scared him.

Before I

knew it, Seto was storming through theaarcade/game shop, Black Crown I think, and I followed him, just in case he wants to show the security how good he is at martial arts. And before long, after we rode an elevator to the floor below, Seto thrusted the double doors open ...

And there we saw the final move ...

**Solomon's POV**

I had seen it on the TV and quickly decided to go and give her my support. I was surprised, to say the least, but she now needs me to be the pillar for her that she was for our family since she was very, very young. Even from the time her parents were still with us.

I was enraged to see what made a calm, smart girl, who is quite independent, choose to accept a condition where she gives up on her freedom. Of course Yuna would do it! Yugi has made that deck by himself with pointers from me and herself and it was very precious because their parents have given them a pack of cards each as a part of their present for the last birthday that they celebrated with us.

No wonder Yuna was furious!

I thought I heard people exclaiming Seto's name, but WHY on Earth would SETO freaking KAIBA be HERE of all places!? And WHY NOW?

A moment later, the doors in the arena that they were playing in were forcefully opened just as the final move was made. And in came Seto Kaiba himself, just in time to witness the winning move.

**Seto's POV**

'That moron is dead!' This was all I could think ever since I heard that idiot saying that only he has a right to be with Yuna. How DARE he?! It didn't take long for me to get to his arcade/game shop, the Black Crown, and even less time to get into the arena.

There, I saw the majestic and graceful form clad in purple robes and a big hat, 'The Dark Magician!' I realized, attacking the opponent of his master, bringing her victory.

There was silence ...

And in the next second, one could not hear one's own thoughts from how loud the cheering was! I could see it on the big screen that was in the middle of the room, just by the remodeled dueling arena, that the fans were more than happy and excited that their Queen had won. They were all celebrating in their own little way. Some were chest bumping, others were clapping their hands calmly. Most were still cheering and jumping, some were highfiving each other, and there were many group hugs. Some were even having little victory dances!

But one individual stood out the most. It was a short old man in overalls and a bandana, doing all of the above and yelling excitedly :''That's my granddaughter!'' with a big grin on his face. That could only be Solomon Mouto. After all, only he could get that excited.

The reactions of the people in the arena are similar. The geeks were jumping up and down like baboons, while Yugi hugged the life out of his older sister. Duke had slumped to the floor in astonishment as his cheerleaders could only stare at the girl who had defeated the creator of the game in his own game without even knowing the rules and now continues to stand undefeated. Pegasus and Cecillia were of to the side, exchanging their own victorious hug. I could still hear the crowd from above us cheering their hearts out for their undefeatable Queen of Games.

Mokuba cheered beside me and ran over to her to give her his own congratulations and hug. As soon as they saw him, everyones eyes turned to the direction from where he came from...And rested on me.

Everything fell silent as they all looked at me.

I prepared myself for the hateful, crimson glare that I was expecting and soo deserving of... that was going to make it final that I am no longer anything else than a rival to Yuna, if even that...

But it never came...

Yuna just smiled sweetly to me and nooded in greeting.

We all just stared at her in wonder. And amazement! That smile was soo beautiful that it wouldn't surprise me if more than half of Domino, no whole of Japan fell to it's knees in front of her!

I turn to Duke before I forget why I came her, only to find him staring at my crush. My rage met new limits! Before anyone could stop me, I punched him square in the jaw. He stumbled a few steps back before falling on his butt and he just gawked at me. I getting ready to get another punch in, however, Mokuba came in front of me and told me that he has had enough for now. But the rage had woke up the darkness and it wanted me to have some fun with this guy. So I gently pushed Mokuba to the side and advanced on the gutless idiot who had put public claim on MY Yuna.

As I raised my arm to deliver the punch, my Light of Hope gently put one of her hands on my arm, the other softly covered my clenched fist. The darkness was instantly forced back and a warmth that I haven't felt for two years washed over me, making me forget about everything... Ishizu, the God cards, my Battle City tournament, my own darkness, my anger and jealousy,... Everything but the wonderful girl now lowering my raised arm. The bliss that took over me allowed me to act without thinking and I pulled her into my arms, needing her comfort. I buried my face into her hair, placing a small, featherlight kiss there and a small smile tugged at my lips as Yuna nuzzled my neck, like always, while she hugged me back. One of my hand tangled itself into her incredibly soft hair, as one of her's found the nape of my neck and started stroking the ends of my hair there.

I was in my little heaven until the Mutt had to open his mouth and my senses returned from their little vacation. I hastily let go of Yuna and gave Duke such a glare that he flinched and took a few more steps back, then told Mokuba that we are leaving. I heard him saying his goodbyes as he ran to catch up with me.

A day before Battle City was to start, I saw Duke and Pegasus on television, showing off his game that I must admit was now a lot more interesting and was better planed. I'm guessing that Yuna had something to do with that because the day before I had received a message in witch I was challenged to an online game where if I lost I had to give five of my dueling arenas to I2.

I had lost, and Pegasus has gotten those arenas two hours latter.

I guess this is what he used them for.

Dungeon Dice Monsters may be making it's debut, but DM will always be better. And with Battle City being announced tonight and starting tomorrow, I'm going to prove it.

Especially since Yuna will be participating!

It's time to duel!

**a/n: It's starting now! Their lives are going to become even more hectic than they are now! I hope you like it up to now! Stan is my character and he and his shop and Yuna's outfits are about the only things I own! Juliena Hizuri si from Skip Beat**

**R&amp;R**


	20. Chapter 20 The night before it started

**Yuna's POV**

I was visiting the old, well old to ME at least, museum in Domino after two years. Yugi was with me, seeing as grandpa was too tired to come with us. We've been spending a lot of time together ever since I came back. My time has been cut in half for my two families; one day the morning is for grandpa and Yugi, and the evening for Pegasus and Cecillia; the next day is just flipped. But, today Pegasus had to take Cecillia to the weekly check up with the doctors (even if she's not in danger for two years now, her condition was nothing to laugh at. She would have died if the surgery happened any later!) and grandpa wanted to rest, saying his back hurts a bit.

And so, Yugi and I are now walking through the corridors of the ancient Egyptian section when I felt an incredible pull the the right. It was a doorway without doors and the only thing separating us from it's interior were two polls connected by a rope that held the sign : STAFF ONLY! in big, bold, black letters.

I walked closer to it as Yugi stops a few steps in front of me and the pull, the feeling that something down the now visible flight of stairs is calling out for me, TO me! I suddenly saw flashes of events before my eyes. Of lives that I have been dreaming of since I was little ... The people who I know as long as I live, yet have never met.

I wasn't aware that I had sidestepped the polls, nor that I have claimed down the stairs, nor was I taking in the sight of soo well preserved items that one would call them new, nor did I hear Yugi repeating my name or his footsteps that were following me... All I saw in this moment was the main part of the exhibit: two giant stone tablets.

I walked past everything, heading straight to them. I stopped right in front of the two, between them. The one on the right was slightly more damaged, but the left one is the important one! It told a part of the story, not the whole thing. Only a part.

Images continued flashing by and I heard conversations in an ancient language I have learnt thanks to the visions and dreams. Right before my eyes, a part of the legendary duel between history's greatest rivals played out. When it ended, I was surprised to hear a gentle, mysterious voice say:

"Welcome, my Pharaoh." Both Yugi and I turned to see a woman who looks a lot like one of the people who I know from the times when the Pyramids were still young. Back then, this girl was a priestess. Now, I'm not sure. She appears to be Mahad's age, slightly shorter than him, with a nice Egyptian tan and light, blue electrical eyes. She was wearing a simple linen dress with little decorations on the hems. Her hair was passing her shoulders, two braid-like strands of the raven black hair decorated with gold bands. But what really caught my eye was her neck.

She was wearing the Millennium Necklace, known to choose a wearer who can look into the River of Time. This means that this girl was expecting me. And something tells me that she has bad news for me! And did she just call me pharaoh?

I have decided to start there, so she explained how she has been looking for me for quite some time now; how she knows about me and how many people still say I'm the reincarnated Nameless Pharaoh. Why I MUST participate in the tournament that should start in a matter of hours, how I must win etc.

I looked up at the tablet that shows two figures dueling and sigh. This girl, Ishizu, seems to think that I don't know all about the Pharaoh and his High Priest, the Shadow Games, the Millennium Items and the origin of Duel Monsters and so she kept on talking and talking to the point I stopped listening, ... until she mentioned the three Egyptian God Monsters!

No, how the devil does she know about them?! I only know thanks to the dreams!

Then, as she continues to talk (only Yugi was listening), I suddenly looked up to the top of the tablet as I felt something like an electric jolt run through my veins. And there, above the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician, was a picture of the Millennium Puzzle surrounded by Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and the Whinged Dragon of Ra! If she knows all this, then she knows that only the Pharaoh held all three, ... and that only his reincarnation can hold them again!

"Be cautious, my Pharaoh, for this tournament will be a true battlefield and at one point, the souls themselves will clash! Things will not be soo simple as in DK. Pegasus has been regretting the fact he made those cards, but that's what I took to bring him to the point in time when he met you and when you saved his wife. But you're not alone in this. Not back then, and certainly not now." She looked at the High Priest Seth on the tablet and Seto's sudden strange behaviour made sense!

She already talked to him!

00000

Yugi and I are now just walking around the city square that's close to the museum, all conversation halted ever since I turned and left Ishizu with the tablets. I know he knows that I'll join the tournament that Ishizu said would be announced tonight, and Iam aaware that there are rumours of what the tournament is going to be like. If they HAPPEN to be true, then only certain people could hold it. Domino City is known to be owned by Seto Kaiba ever since he took over Kaiba Corp. three years ago, and all know that if they want something happening in Domino, they need his OK to it first. My thoughts were broken off by a familiar voice calling out.

"Yuna! Yugi!" We turn to see a beautiful blonde in a purple miniskirt and white top, with knee high boots running up to us. We are lucky that there are too many people here so they didn't hear my name. I don't particularly want to be mobbed.

"Hello Mai. You here for the tournament?" I asked her as soon as she stopped hugging the life out of me and was now busy doing the same to my younger twin. She let him go and turned towards me.

"But ofcourse! You know me: where there are good duels, you know I'll be there! I'm guessing you are here for the announcement as well?" She giggled and corrected herself" Sorry! Of course you are! If you weren't invited, then this wouldn't be a tournament!" She stops at the look of confusion on my and my brother's face. "Right?" She asks uncertainly, but then decides to be blunt. "Yuna you WERE invited to the tournament, right? Everyone got their invitations this morning, so you must, simply MUST have gotten one too, right? I mean, you're the Queen of Games!"

Ijust shake my head. "I wasn't home in the morning, since around eight, so I truly don't know. I'll call you after I get home and check. But do you know anything about this?" I ask, looking around. I spotted Weevil and Rex storming up to us, then they shouted how they'll beat me and Mai and become the King of Games or something before Mako Tsunami got into the mix and the three of them argued while we walked away from them.

"Well, from what I hear, it's someone with a lot of influence and VERY big pockets. Tell me, dear, what are the chances that a certain billionaire friend of yours is the one behind this? I mean, Domino IS pretty much owned by him. Do you know anything about that?"

"Sorry, but I don't. Although, ..." I pause, thinking of the three Egyptian God cards and the powers that they possess, something that would lure Seto into making stupid mistakes" there is a possibility that he is responsible for the tournament. I just don't know anymore! Everything is soo confusing right now!" Mai and Yugi look at me with sympathy.

"Hey, everything is going to be alri-" Mai was cutt off when the people around us became excited and started pointing around at the various screens and on all of them was the same thing. The same person.

Seto Kaiba.

*Greetings, duelists!* Seto had the biggest smirk on his face that I have ever seen as he explained everything about the tournament that will be taking place in Domino for two days, starting tomorrow. Many said that he took the idea of locator cards from Pegasus' star chips and badmouthed the rule of betting on your rarest card. I couldn't believe that he was doing such a thing! 'My Dark Magician! He wants me to bet on my Dark Magician!' I was furious, but something clicked.

Rarest card...

Tournament...

Ishizu ...

Stone tablet ...

Caution ...

Rare Hunters ...

"Shit!" Both Yugiand Mai stop their discussion about the ante rule and focus on me. After all, I rarely ever curse.

"What?" They both ask at the same time, but the sound of a helicopter above us snapped our attention to the air. There, standing by the open door of the copter was Seto in all his glory. In all black, with belts around his biceps and shins and black leather boots, the pure white trench coat stood out quite nicely in the night sky. The DM locket moved around his chest as well as his hair around his face, making him look devastatingly handsome, as he all but glared at the crowd. No, wait. At ME! He is glaring at ME!

Tonight, all of you will get your duel disks delivered to your doorstep. Prepare your deck, rest and come here tomorrow for the official start of the Battle City tournament! The whole city is your battleground and if you make it to the finals and win ... you'll get the honour of getting the title of Duel King or Queen! Remember, anyone who brakes the rules ,,,," He didn't finish his sentence. There was no need to. Everyone knew what would happen.

Seto ... no, KAIBA flew off in his helicopter and Yugi, Mai and I agreed to meet her here tomorrow around 10 am.

00000

I was sitting at the desk Yugi nowadays uses for studying to make sure that all the cards I wanted are there. I was finishing up, so I let my mind wonder.

'What happened to you, my Card Prince? Why is that darkness waking up? I thought that you have defeated it by now. But, no matter. I'll just help you defeat it once again! No matter what, I'll help you Seto, my dear friend and Card Prince... my most respected rival!'

**A/N:Sorry it's soo short, but I thought that this wasn't exactly the most important thing, so I wrote it like this. The long awaited Battle City tournament is starting and will our heroes find new friends along the way? Will there be difficulties? And will Kaiba and Yami (Yuna) realise their feelings? Find out, next time on "Living the Past, Seeing the Future"!**

**R&amp;R**


	21. Chapter 21 Battle City, the beginning

**Yuna's POV**

I was surprised to see Yugi with his own duel disk leaving the game shop with me. He explained that, apparently, Seto sent him an invitation as well, and so both of us are competing.

Just a few minutes before the start of the tournament, we met up with Mai the same place we ran into her last night and awaited the official start. As soon as the announcement was made, we split up and I ran into one Joey Wheeler yelling at some guy, a Rare Hunter by the looks of it, and kept on challenging him to a duel for the card he took.

And, just like that, I started off the tournament with the very first duel in which I have defeated a deck that held three sets of Exodia cards.

What happened afterwards is still a slight mystery, even to myself!

But it involved one of the Chosen, a holder of a Millennium Item.

And from the looks of it, it's none other than the Millennium Rod!

**Marik's POV**

''This girl is _good_!'' Is what I heard my younger twin say, and I couldn't agree more, even though I hated it. She was extremely clever and very quick. Even though she stopped that gibbering mutt from telling our puppet's secret Exodia deck, she was still somehow able to figure it out on her own. _And_ succeeded in defeating him!

But could she be the reincarnated Pharaoh? Sure the Pharaoh was also very inteligente and quick in making strategies, but that's not all to him. But then we turned on the hidden camera that all the Rare Hunters wear so we could watch everything only to gasp with a step back.

She looked just like the Pharaoh! Everything: the stance, the pride, the hair ... And most importantly,** the eyes! **They were _**blood red**_! Malik and I knew that for centuries now, there was only one person with that eye color and that was none other than the Nameless Pharaoh from 5000 years ago! But here was this girl, like a female duplicate of the biggest mystery of Egyptian history with the same color of eyes as one of the most, ... No, **THE most respected Pharaohs** of all times, just as inteligente, just as skilled.

This is the one that is responsible for the death of our father as well as the reason that our family had spent 5 millennia underground!

And she is going to pay!

**Malik's POV**

I know that I should't, but I was captivated by the girl whom we suspect is responsible for the death of our father. I have never seen a girl this beautiful! Everything about her just screams sexiness, but there was also her grace and elegance. Or the way her hair swayed in the light breeze, as she moved while the battle took over her emotions. But her eyes were the final blow, if you will. Their color and sharpness, as well as the hidden tenderness just drew me mad! And her body was no less a masterpiece!

All in all, she was the definition of perfection!

I had always thought that perfection is nothing but a useless word that will never reach it's meaning, but this girl ... She proved me wrong.

Oh soo very, very wrong.

But something that surprised me more than her appearance, was the way she had helped that stupid blond boy. From what Marik and I had experienced in the past, she was supposed to be a coldblooded murderer. Yet there was an air of innocence around her that just made people want to protect her.

Even though I don't really know her, but ...

Could she really be the one responsible for our father's death?

**Ishizu's POV**

I was gazing at the stone tablet of the Pharaoh's lost memories when I felt it ... There was someone coming into this room. That is, someone will enter this room in a matter of minutes! And it isn't an ordinary someone!

It was a holder of a Millennium Item!

I quickly hid behind one of the side entrances and watched as a single white haired boy stopped in front of the tablet where I have just been standing. He first looked around the room, as if looking for something, ... no, some**one**!

He had known I was down here?! HOW?!

His gaze finally returned to the tablet in front of him, and I saw a smirk form on his lips. My eyes widen as he speaks.

''Hello once again, little Pharaoh, High Priest. Seems we meet again!'' He chuckles. To my ears it truly sounds evil. ''This time, however, _I_ will be the victor in this little game of ours!'' And with that, the boy was gone. I had recognized the boy, of course. He DOES look just like the Tomb Robber, after all.

But if all three of them are here, this tournament will definitely become a battle of ancient souls!

**Seto's POV**

I wasn't at all surprised that Yuna had started the first duel of my tournament. It was quite pleasant, really. I had the pleasure to watch the deck she had built and see the strategies she had thought up in a minute. I was really interested how she would destroy Exodia, the same monster she had used against me, and I was really glad for some reason or the other that she had been able to win.

But then that guy revealed that he was only a puppet of sorts for his masters, Marik and Malik, and that they were watching. I didn't like the thought of anyone other than me is watching my rival.

And so, I was on the streets of Domino in a matter of minutes. I was both looking for the God cards and Yuna. From what I have seen, she and Yugi had split up just before dueling that Rare Hunter, so she is alone. Even after the guy just declared that he wishes to crush her and make her his slave or something! Seriously! I always knew that she doesn't like it when people try to fight her battles, but she is still a girl! The girl that happens to be the one I like- NO, NO, NO! The one I **respect **and **wish to beat**, NOT some crush!

Yet, just the thought that she could get hurt makes me step up my pace.

Not long after we hit the streets, Mokuba and I also split up to cover more ground. But, just after some half an hour or so, some wise guy had the nerve to speak back to my brother, KC's VP and the tournament's commissioner. My rage hit it's newest limit, the one set a few days ago.

So the fool thought he can treat my precious little brother like a stray dog, did he?

Good. I needed a stress reliever.

**Mokuba's POV**

I had just witnessed my brother use Obelisk for the second time. Only this time the victim wasn't a computer.

The guy was being a jerk and a bad sport, yes. But no one deserved to face off against that ... that... Monster! He had been shaking at just the sight of my brother, knowing that he was famous for being merciless, but then he got cocky when nii-sama gave him his suitcase full of rare cards to use them in a duel against him. Seto already knew all those cards and their weaknesses, and with Obelisk in his deck... Well, the guy bit off more then he could swallow.

Seto had finished him off in a single turn, and we had continued on together.

Not long after we got a message from HQ that the most important person had disappeared from the map!

I swear that all the color had drained from Seto's face in that moment!

**Yugi's POV**

I had been able to get a duel in and now I have two locator cards! I was quite excited when I accidently, literally ran into my older sister. We exchanged smiles then burst into laughter.

We decided to walk around a little as Yugi told me about how he had seen Joey win against one of those duelists from DK and how he had met Mokuba! It appears he is the tournament's commissioner, which didn't surprise me at all. Yuna was even less surprised than I was and just said that Kaiba wouldn't trust anyone as much as he trusts Mokuba. Until a few days ago, I would have said that she was on the same level with Mokuba, but the way he just walked away from her, not once but TWICE, I just couldn't bring myself to say it. To hurt her soo much.

My train of thought was broken when some maim-clown told Yuna that she should follow him, because it's master was waiting or something. And she just did as he said! What the heck!? I know that Yuna is not stupid and also that she can take care of herself, but this is too much! She is not only a celebrity but also a girl!

OOOoooohhh! Seto's not gonna like this!

I knew that I couldn't just leave her alone like that so I went with her and we followed the freaky maim-clown thing into some building. As soon as we entered, the door shut behind us like in horror movies and the maim-clown was no longer in sight!

A computer tuned itself on and it showed a picture of someone and a card. Yuna and the Dark Magician! Beneath them were five stars, the maximum for a duelist. Just as I leaned in more to check the data, the Dark Magician's robes turned from purple to some dark red, and his also purple hair became white as well as his skin became darker! A second later I jumped away from the screen like a frightened animal as the Dark Magician came to life, pointing his staff at Yuna and declaring her unworthy of his power!

Just what the hell is going on around here!

**A/N: I would like to apologies for this chapter coming out like this, firs only a few words then the rest, but my computer keeps deleting the sentences every few minutes and shutting down due to a virus problem! It may continue like this, but I'll try to post the next chapter all in one piece. Thank you for your support and ****patience****!**

**R&amp;R**


	22. Chapter 22 Battle City,the complications

**A/N: Just some notes if someone was confused over the last few chapters.**

**DM-Duel Monsters**

**DK-Duelist Kingdom**

**DDM-Dungeon Dice Monsters**

**Yugi's POV**

I couldn't believe how calm Yuna could be in this kind of situation! The Dark Magician that she trusted with her life(points) the most was now saying that she is unworthy of him and his power, and yet she could just chuckle into his face as he stares her down!

She looks up at him with a deadly look in her usually ruby red eyes now the same color as a painite, like there was something like electricity running in their depths and their color seems to have darkened. I have never seen her like this! It was something between her rage and the visions! That's right! She has been dreaming of the Dark Magician ever since we were little and when we met Mahad she said that he looked exactly like the one from her visions/dreams! She said that the boy she always saw was like Mahad's lookalike and that he was awfully loyal to only the Nameless Pharaoh, something that Mahad is also with his reincarnation, that is Yuna.

Could it be that it has something to do with that?

''It'll take more than this cheap street trick to scare me away, so why don't you come out and face me, you coward?!'' Yuna speaks up, startling me in the process.''Or are you that big of a coward?'' We hear an evil chuckle coming from somewhere behind the computer as a man dressed in some strange red suit, a matching magician's hat and a rather stupid looking mask covering his face. He had an activated duel disk where the red Dark Magician was put in play and two more in his other hand.

''Now, now! No need to be soo rude!'' He said in a creepy happy-sounding voice that was really fake unlike Pegasus', with a big even creepier grin on his face as he advanced a few steps before stopping just behind his spellcaster.''Let me introduce myself, _my Queen_.'' The title that the world has been using for Yuna ever since DK was spit out like it was poison.''My name is Arkana, known as Pandora the Conjurer! And I was sent by master Marik and master Malik to destroy you!'' And with that he started laughing maniacally as Yuna and I stared.

What have we gotten into?

**Bakura's POV**

It's been quite a while since Ryou and I have been in Domino and when we return we learn that not only is there a tournament going on, but the reincarnated Pharaoh and High Priest are both in it!

And that's not all! The damn tablet was in Domino as well! Just what the bloody hell is going on around here!?

And I am sure that there is a new Millennium Item in Domino, in that room where the tablet is being held, but whoever has it was able to sense me because by the time I was down there, there was no one there. And that is quite worrisome, since no one has ever been able to say when I was sneaking around!

Whatever was going on here, I had to interfere or else everything might go straight to hell!

Something was out of control and the balance that was formed could get disturbed if I don't stop it!

Well, I or anyone else for that matter.

Most preferably the Nameless Pharaoh's reincarnation.

**Ryou's POV**

I don't know what to do! Bakura never seemed soo stressed as he is now!

Ever since we got back to Japan he has been more jumpy, but I thought that that was because we were alone this time. Dad had to go to Germany for some time, but then he'll be going beck to England then to Egypt, so we won't be able to see him for quite some time. And, since Bakura was overprotective ever since we were little I just pushed it aside for some time as him worrying about how well the kids in our new school, the Domino middle school, would accept us and how we will cope until dad comes. Now I see that I should have known it was something bigger than that.

Bakura, after all, only got this worked up when the Millennium Items are involved.

I know about the legend and the stories about them; how whoever collects all seven of them and puts them back into their birth and final resting place will get one wish, whatever it is, granted for all times to last! Either that or get immense power! But, most people don't even know of this legend, and even more of those that do know it don't believe in it.

But it shouldn't be dismissed lie a fairytale, because the Items themselves are a myth yet they exist! And the Pharaoh! He existed as well! Hell! He was even reincarnated! Yuna is the living proof of that! And even the High Priest had followed him in the form of Seto Kaiba!

Bakura is one of the ''collectors'', so to say, but his wish is that we don't lose anyone anymore from our family and that the world becomes less cruel to us. They had all died before their times, and Bakura and I were always treated badly by other people because of the way we look. The first person ever to stand up for us was Yuna Yami Mouto and we both respect her for that. For a while I even thought that we were both crushing on her, but I know that I only like her as a friend. Bakura, on the other hand, is still very confused about it all, but I do know that he wants to protect her and help her in any way that he can.

I wonder if this stress has got anything to do with her?

**Seto's POV**

It took me only half a minute to process what I was just told and even less than a second to give directions of how to find my rival. I could feel my blood freezing in my veins even as Roland told me that they were close to finding the place she was being hidden. From the sounds of it, some moronic idiot thought it would be fun to hold a private duel, meaning that the signal the duel disks were constantly sending to our satellite was completely cut off and so we couldn't find Yuna. That easily, that is. After all, KC has the best equipment in the world, so it actually took us just a few minutes before we found her.

Mokuba and I took off in the directions that Roland and our team was supplying with and it took us some ten minutes to reach it.

Luckily we were close by.

Just as we were about to enter the building, Roland told us that the signal was completely off, meaning that the duel was over and that Yuna is no longer in the building but by that small river that goes through the downtown of Domino City, a good mile and a half from here.

I growled, demanding an answer hoe she got there soo fast, and my answer was that the signal seems to have been manipulated and transfered to the abandoned building.

I swore in a growling voice as I started stalking in that direction, Mokuba having to almost run so he could keep up with me. He shot me a worried look, and I explained to him what I was told.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, before commenting ''It seems that the Rare Hunters are a more dangerous enemy than we thought. Tougher too.''

''Don't you worry yourself over it, Mokuba. Yuna's a strong girl. She'll be just fine until we get there. It seems that even Yugi is there with her.'' Although, I'm not sure who I was trying to reassure. Mokuba or myself.

**Yugi's POV**

The duel had been really scary, seeing as Yuna could have ended up with her legs being chopped off! I wouldn't have been able to help her even if I wanted to! I was trapped in one of those stupid magic boxes! A ll I could do was watch as my dear older sister was put in a situation that could ruin her life! Or even take it away!

Prior to becoming a Rare Hunter, Arkana was a professional stage considered suicide twice: once when his mother died, the second when he lost his lover when a magic show went was once a world-famous professional stage magician and illusionist, "the greatest illusionist and magician since Harry Houdini himself", as he says, originated from France, who had everything: money, fame, and was in love with his lovely assistant,Catherine, who was also his fiancé. His life went downhill after a routine escape trick that he'd done a million times went wrong as Catherine looked on, with the box exploding prematurely and scarring his once-handsome visage, which led him to wear the mask that he was wearing. With his reputation and face ruined, Arkana fell into despair and selfishly focused on his own dilemma while rejecting Catherine's love, which caused her to leave , Arkana came to realize that Catherine's love was too important to him to lose, but that it was already too late, as she was gone. Losing both his love and career, a ruined and depressed Arkana stumbled from day to day with the verge of giving up hope when he met Marik Ishtar, who promised to help him regain the love of his fiancée if he became a Rare Hunter and killed Yuna Yami Muto.

Arkana's losses seemed to have a negative impact on his psyche, as he became sadistic and insane during his duel with Yuna, believing that, as the master of the Dark Magician, he has the right to sacrifice his monsters' souls to win.

That had pushed Yuna past any line of reason, and she had utterly destroyed him with her newest magician, the Dark Magician Girl who looked like a pale, blond version of Mana. She had escaped her trap and even helped Arkana escape his. But right after that, a strange sound was heard and he had been screaming in pain, begging for forgiveness of not just Yuna, but also some Marik and Malik. A minute or so later, he fell to the ground. I had rushed to him to help him out, but Yuna stopped me.

Just then, he stood up, his eyes blank, as if he were sleepwalking.

That's when I first met Marik and Malik, even if it wasn't in person, and all I could fell as they explained why they wanted from Yuna was fear. But, even as I stood there shaking in fear, Yuna stood strong and declared that she will take on whatever they throw her way, which earned her an evil, maniacal laughter that made me shudder.

Now, we were standing by the river that was flowing through Domino, Yuna explaining everything to me.

Yes, she had won, and yes, she now has three locator cards, but she could have died!

And all because of a misunderstanding!

We were standing like that, looking at our blurry reflections in the river when some weir bald guy with pointed ears and his perpetually wide eyes are surrounded by heavy black circles and have very small blue pupils. He has many piercings all over his head: three near his right eye, one on each ear, three near his lip, one nose ring, and one lip piercing. He wears a black shirt and red pants with yellow suspenders. He wears a green bag across his chest, which is used to hold his Duel Disk, it seams as he almost immeadiatly took it out and challenged my sister to a duel, saying that this was now Malik in control of the body! Yuna had accepted and now...

Well, now she was facing of the biggest Duel Monster that I have ever seen!

It was one of the God cards Yuna has just told me about, Slifer the Sky Dragon!

Yuna looks desperate as she kneels down before the dragon, at least it looks that way.

It seems that she was actually in _pain_ as she grabs he head.

Could it be a vision?

But why was it triggered by Slifer?

Just then, I heard him.

**''Get on your feet, Yuna!''**

I looked behind me, up on the small hill is where he was.

Seto Kaiba.

And he did not look happy!

**Yuna's POV**

_The presence of Slifer had been the trigger._

_But this was not what I had been expecting when I was forced down to my knees because the vision was soo forceful._

_Egypt was almost in ruins! The once magnificent city of Memphis was almost completely destroyed! Most of the houses were nothing but rubble, there were dead bodies everywhere and those who weren't dead were running for their lives! Except one._

_There, right in front of me, under the darkened skies, stood my, supposedly, original incarnate, The Nameless Pharaoh. He was bruised, his clothes were torn and dirtied beyond repair. People stopped running as the blue clad priest, The High Priest Seth yelled out for the Pharaoh to stop, but the monarch never paid heed to what he was being told and just raised his hand. He raised the Millennium Puzzle. A giant light enveloped the skies, lighting them up, and every person present. All their attention was on him._

_I watched on in wonder as the giant creature that seems to have been destroying Egypt was suddenly restrained by the three Egyptian God Monsters and thrown away, then the light overtook them and there was only a single being left as it attacked the offender of the Pharaoh, capturing him in an immense light that forced everyone but the Pharaoh to close their eyes._

_When the light died down, there was no longer any creature other then the people of the town and their animals. The Pharaoh had won._

_They all broke into cheers, praying for the wonderful Pharaoh who had saved them, not noticing that something was wrong. No one noticed when the Pharaoh swayed. _

_That is, no one other than Seth who caught him before he hit the ground. As soon as he started yelling for the Pharaoh to stay with them, everyone quieted down._

_But the Pharaoh only said:"'Let's meet again, dear cousin, and that time we will touch the stars together... Both as rivals ... and ... as ...'' He whispered something only Seth could hear, causing tears to run down his face, as his cousin lifted his hand to caress his face, before going limp as the Millennium Puzzle broke into a real Puzzle... the one that I have solved ..._

_Seth released a cry of anguish as the Pharaoh's body disappeared into thin air, sobbing above the broken Puzzle._

_A mumbled ''Pharaoh... pleas wait for me!... We shall meet again, I swear that I shall find you!'' was heard by only me and Seth, as a similar, distant, familiar voice called out to me._

**''Get on your feet, Yuna!''**

_Seto_...

And just like that I was brought back to the present and saw my Card Prince looking quite angry.

''Kaiba!'' I thought that I have saw Seto flinch, but it must be my imagination. I'm not sure what is the reason for the way he has been treating me ever since I came back. Even when we had hugged he was soo tense, not like usual when he relaxes, and I really don't know what to think anymore.

''Get up, Yuna! Since when do you bow down to your rivals?!'' 'Rivals'? What the fuck!? He's my only rival! DID HE HIT HIS HEAD OR SOMETHING? Yugi and even _Mokuba_ were looking at him as though he's crazy, and with good reason!

Just then, the guy I was dueling, more like Marik and Malik, spoke up.''Ah, so you're the High Priest as well as the one that holds Obelisk the Tormentor. How nice of you to hold onto the card for us!'' Everything clicked into place now!

Seto has Obelisk!

No wonder that he has been acting the way he is even now! The God Monsters only followed the Pharaoh! Anyone else was as enemy. So, whoever tried to control one of them, let alone all three, would be A) driven mad; B) haunted by nightmares until their heart stops from fright; or ...the wort, ...or C) be overtaken by their own darkness until their soul is no more!

Seto has been unfortunate enough that Gozaboro has touched his heart, and even though that he had pushed it away before, he couldn't extinguish it completely. Now it returned to haunt him, to swallow him whole. To destroy the beautiful soul that he possesses.

Kaiba downright ignored my opponent, focusing on me instead, making him mad. He looked briefly at the field, scanning all the cards and the so called ''undefeatable combo'' before looking back at me. He knew the answer and if he thought even for a second that I didn't know it as well, he's gonna get his ass kicked.

He raised an eyebrow, and I remembered that I have yet to answer his, obviously, serious question.''Never!''

''Then get up and stop embarrassing yourself, so you could defeat this nobody and relieve him of his Egyptian God card! And do it now!'' I look down. Just the thought of destroying Slifer is enough to cause me pain. Not to mention that the visions were still trying to surface! But I could also feel Slife's pain every time he attacks me, which is worst, seeing as his anguished cries resound within me. Seto must have thought that I am having doubts, which is quite impossible with him here, and just aimed for my sour spot, attacking my pride.''Don't let this punk win! You can defeat Slifer the Sky Dragon! Just find out his weakness! Unless, of course, you've lost your touch!''

That did it!

**Yugi's POV**

I couldn't believe how much murderous intent shone in Yuna's eyes that were almost like they were earlier today as she looked at Kaiba, because that boy wasn't Seto anymore. And it was proven so when he actually took a step back from her glare! Yuan told me as much as she could about the God Monsters that Pegasus made into cards, and if that is correct Seto's dark past has overtaken his heart and now he is practically blind.

That glare should help as a wake-up call.

Yuna hadn't been in a pickle, but she seems to not have wanted to destroy Slifer. It was proven as such when she used a different approach to the situation and instead of killing it, she destroyed her opponents deck. As her opponent crumbled to the ground, Yuna stood there as a true queen. No, that's not right.

As a true Pharaoh!

I run up to her and congratulate her on an awesome duel and even cooler victory as Kaiba's little brother runs over to the freak to take his locator card and Slifer. Just as I''m hugging her, he comes up to us and hands them over, of course with a warning that his nii-sama is going to take it soon. Just as I was about to scuff at the thought that anyone, even someone with a God card, could defeat my sister, the maim suddenly stands up and declares that it's not over and how they are already reaching Domino. And how, worst of all, they are going to harm Joey and his friends! I had ran into him during the tournament and we sort of became friends, so as soon as I heard that I begged Yuna to go and check on them as Kaiba demanded a duel.

Yuna just looked between us and then turned to go, telling me over her shoulder that we should hurry up and to Kaiba that they will duel as soon as she makes sure that my friends are alright.

I could tell that he was fuming.

**Seto's POV**

I was boiling with rage as I stalked after the spiky-haired twins, Mokuba trying to keep up with me until I told him to find a good place to catch Wheeler's signal and call me as soon as he does, then head to the KC HQ for his own safety. When I caught up with them, it seems that Yugi took a different street and now Yuna was stuck in front of two mumbling, rock-paper-scissors playing idiots. It turned out that they were trying to decide who should get the pleasure of dueling her first.

Like HELL are these two going to get that honor before me!

So I suggested that the two of us duel against the two of them and I took them out on my second turn by summoning Obelisk right there, but Yuna seemed unfazed by his presence and appearance. In fact, I could have swore that she looked at it with nostalgic eyes and if my eyes are not deceiving me, Obelisk had leaned closer to her before disappearing!

WHAT. THE. FUCK?!

I just shook it off as my mind playing tricks on me because I have not slept since the night I met with Ishizu, and took their locator cards, giving one to Yuna and once again issuing my challenge. It's actually against the rules to decline a challenge, but I didn't want Yuna to leave before I get the chance to duel her into submission. Yuan repeated that our duel will only take place after we find Yugi and his new friends.

And so we walked for about an hour or so through the town together. It was nice, although Yuna has completely closed me off, she was still here. And that lifted a part of the darkness away from my heart, warming my soul.

However, whoever was up there didn't like me today and so the same two Rare Hunters that we just defeated came after us with Yugi and Mokuba dangling from ropes of a helicopter. My blood froze in my veins and I felt the darkness suffocating me once again, and I could see that Yuna was no different. No. That's not right. Yuna's eyes may have darkened but their fire was even stronger, lighting them right back up, making her eyes seem as the battlefield of Darkness and Light!

Soon we were dueling a deadly duel on top of some building. At first, we couldn't work together, but soon Yuna became what she is. The Light of Hope. _**My**_ Light of Hope and she banished some of the darkness. We started working together and won by once again summoning Obelisk to the field, although I hate to admit that it would not have been possible if Yuna had not been there to clear my mind. I t had been clouded by thoughts of revenge on those two idiots for destroying my precious BEWD, forgetting that something even more precious is still in danger. I had forgotten that it had probably hurt Yuna as much as it has hurt me, since we both have a BEWD. That's how we're connected.

Like every time I have seen to this point, Marik or Malik 'took control of' their minions and informed us that our loved ones are in their hands, but unfortunately for them, Mokuba and Yugi just arrived in my helicopter, saying that they escaped thanks to Gardner.

I just growl under my breath, knowing that this will delay Yuna's and mine duel, but also that I have to help the cheerleader because she saved Mokuba.

But things just got more complicated by the minute as Yuna told me, rather Mokuba, why those idiots are after her. The story was almost completely the same as the one that Ishizu told me! I scuffed to her story and downright rejected the possibilities that came with it.

I was going to regret it in the latter future, but now I didn't care.

Soon I had bigger things to worry about.


	23. Chapter 23 Battle City, fatal situation

**A/N: I would like to thank all those who are still reading this story and all those who have reviewed! But I also want to give a big, special thanks to my dear friend Red-Eyes-Black-Dragon516(Lance), who keeps supporting me! Please check out her new story "Seto the Yami", and all her other stories. I believe that you'll like them! **

**LP-life points**

**Seto's POV**

I can feel my blood running cold as I watched Yuna jump into the freezing cold water of the Domino harbour as she desperately tried to save that idiot Wheeler and her own little brother.

_Flashback_

_As we walked closer to the water, the helicopter's engine still running should we need it to make a quick escape, I got a bad feeling bubbling up in my stomach. Yuna and I both now have six locator cards, but it seems that Yugi's were stolen by our enemy when he was kidnapped. He said that it didn't matter because he only had two and the semifinals start in two and a half hours, so he wouldn't be able to join us anyway. I had reassured him that he will have access to the location as a guest, and I saw Yuna's approving smile, even though she hadn't wanted me to spot it._

_When we reached the water, we saw Wheeler standing there, before he turned to us. We all gasped as we saw his almost lifeless eyes. The same lifeless eyes anyone under 'mind control' had! Yuna and I had discussed about how these people got affected and came to a conclusion. Seeing how a strange sound is always heard before they start being controlled, we decided that the ear piece emits just the right __frequency to knock a person into an unconscious state, but only to some degree. The person can still move according to someone's instructions and can most definitely hear because Marik and Malik then use the ear piece to give commands, and a microphone so the could be heard at the same time as their 'puppet' speaks. What I don't understand is why someone would go through all that trouble when they can just do it themselves, but that's not my problem._

_But now with Yugi's new 'friend' in their clutches, things are turning really pathetic for us. Just then Gardner comes from some ship, her eyes also having that same look in them as the two of them explain that we can have them both back if Yuna can defeat the mind controlled Joey in a duel. They led us to a set up 'arena' where both shackled their ankles that were connected to an __anchor with chains, the keys in boxes at their feet. The person who loses will be pulled into the sea. But there was also a timer they have to beat, eithr both of them will be pulled to the depths of the sea. And Tea ... She seated herself into a chair and allowed a Rare Hunter to tie her up under a huge construction bolder that was held by a __crane. As soon as she was secure, she seems to have been released and she started panicking, yelling at Joey and Yuna to stop with the sick duel. It seems that she was our own shackle since should we try to stop the duel the bolder will fall onto her, and I will not disappoint Yuna. I'll show her that I can hold off the darkness long enough for her to forever banish it from my heart. My darkness, created by one Gozaboro Kaiba, only cared about destroying Yuna in a duel, and so it didn't care what happens to anyone else beside Mokuba of course. But I knew that Yuna values life, so I try to do so as well._

_As the duel continued, Joey used more and more illegal cards and I couldn't do a thing to stop him as he blew more and more of Yuna's LP away. There was also some ten minutes left on the timer, and with every second, Yugi and Tea were getting more paranoid. Mokuba was worried sick, too, but he was trying hard not to panic so he wouldn't lose his mind._

_And then it hit me. A way to save Gardener and stop this sick duel. _

_Just as Mai V__alentine, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin and what I could only guess was Wheeler's sister, Serenity, by the eye bandages, got to our location and ran towards us, all I could think as I drew the top card of my deck was:''Please, let it not be one of them!'', and then cursed when I saw the card. It was my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. But I threw it none the less and it hit the guy in the hand in which he was holding the remote control and he dropped. Then, the helicopter that took us here took to air just as the guy reached the remote and tried to press the release button but I was quicker and knocked him out as the helicopter hit the bolder and the whole crane fell into the sea as the remote fell on it's control panel and the release button was hit, freeing the bolder into the sea._

_Tea started thanking me and praying to God to bless my soul, but I ignored her. I turned just in time to see Yuna summon her own Blue-Eyes White Dragon to stand right next to Red-Eyes Black Dragon, something never seen before and attacked Wheeler, who seemed to be fighting Marik and Malik off in the light of his sister and friends being there for him, and his LP reached 0 giving Yuna a few seconds to undo her shackles. Yugi was by Joey's side in seconds as they together tried to open the box to his salvation by force, but the timer was up. Yuna had managed to escape, but Wheeler and Yugi were still holding onto the chain as it started sinking, reflexes making them hold on tighter instead of letting go._

_Soon, the cold, blue sea swallowed them both, their friends all yelling out their names and getting ready to jump in as Yuna beat them to it. Taking off her duel disk and jacket, her belt that usually held her whole deck and now only holding Slifer had been taken off before as a condition of the duel, and she kicked open the box, took the key and jumped into the water after her brother and his new friend._

Now, all we can do is watch. Yugi had been brought back to the surface by Yuna, but she immediately went back under for Wheeler, and a few minutes later he was out, just as Yugi had been pulled up on deck by Duke and Tristan, who was in the water and instantly by the Mutt's side. They all cheered, not noticing that the one who had saved them both was still not surfacing until Mokuba, Yugi and I asked in one voice:

''Where's Yuna?''

That shut them up for a minute and then Yugi raced to the side of the deck and yelled out

**''YUNA!''**

**Yugi's POV**

I watched as they all started searching for my older twin sister, only Mai by my and Joey's side, and my heart felt heavier with every second that they searched. Seto had been the first to dive into the freezing water, only taking off his coat and duel disk but he couldn't see her, and it was getting darker by the minute. Mokuba had found some flashlights and the helicopter had turned on it's night light, but it was no use. Now, even Tristan and Duke were in the water searching for her, Tea, Mokuba and Serenity lighting the water up for them a little.

Joey was saying apologies, non stop, saying it was all his fault to the point that Mai had to hit him on the head to make him stop. He did, eventually, but I was the only one who knew just how serious the situation was. Because I have seen it as she was preparing to dive into the freezing depths once again so she could save my new friend.

Her eyes were glazed over, a vision had been slowly taking her over.

And now,... I'm not sure that whatever we do will save her!

However, I have seen that Slifer seems to have been ... glowing, for some time now. I am sure that it's just my imagination, but it seems that the God cards and Yuna are somehow connected, she always believed that the DM cards have souls as well. . So, I'm taking comfort from it that she is still alive at the very least.

For how long, is the question now.

**Yuna's POV**

I'm not sure how long that vision has lasted, or how I got to the rock I'm now sitting on, but it was quite darker and colder than it was the last time I was aware of my surroundings. Not far from here, I could hear frantic voices calling out my name and yelling at each other how stupid they were. I recognised Seto's voice insulting the oter voices and telling them to get back to looking, making me chuckle.

I saw a good place where I could climb out of the water and swam over there then climbed out, walking over to the voices. I saw Tea, some girl I don't know and Mokuba pointing flashlights into the water, where I saw Tristan, Duke and Seto swimming around, searching in the depths for something. Beside the girls, and Mokuba, Joey stood, looking ready to jump in with Yugi and Mai telling him that he had had enough swimming for the day. I walk over to them, noticing that Yugi was wearing my jacket, and asked:''What are you guys doing?''

Joey jumped into the water in fright and everyone yelled in surprise, just gawking at me.

''What?'' They just continued staring, and before I knew it I was almost thrown of balance and into the water below by Yugi, Mai and Mokuba, hugging the life out of me! I was unable to even hug back, seeing as they haven't planned to let me. Or maybe they didn't want me to be able to move away from them.

But, just as quickly as I was drawn into their embrace, I was literally snatched away from it and someone else wrapped their arms around me. And I know just who it is. How can I not? I nuzzle the neck of my greatest rival and closest friend, not to mention my secret crush, allowing Seto to hold me as long as he wants. I saw Yugi mouthing that he was the first to jump after me, and it warmed my heart, knowing that he still cares for me. I wrapped my arms around him, as much as I could , seeing as how he was holding me like he will never let go. He only tightened his grip on my body and drew me closer, burying his face into my still wet hair. We are both dripping wet and rather cold, but I can't really feel it. With Seto's arms around me, I felt like I was experiencing a part of heaven.

I could stay like this forever.

**Seto's POV**

With Yuna now safely in my arms, my heart feels lighter and my body temperature seems to be coming back to normal. I know that there is a dark danger iin my soul, thanks to Gozaboro and my hatred for the man, but Yuna is my Light of Hope and she very easily chases the darkness away, saving my soul in the process.

And I'll do anything to keep her safe!

After a while longer, I finally let her go, but only for a few seconds. I just grabbed my trench coat and then wrapped her up in it, before hugging her again. I have sent the pilot to get us some dry clothes and he soon returned with them. We changed in the copter, then Mokuba and I flew away to the destination of the semifinals, or from where we will start them. Yuna and Yugi decided to walk, wanting to get to know the geek squad better.

I don't mind.

I'm just glad that the critically fatal situation is finally over, with everybody being ok and safe.

I had no idea how screwed up things were going to get.


	24. Chapter 24Battle City,before semifinals

**Seto's POV**

As Roland and Fugata prepared everything for the landing of my Battle Ship, I waited with Mokuba for our semifinalists to arrive when we heard that someone had arrived. I ordered that all of the lights be turned on and we saw some tanned, light blond guy with a duel disk come our way.

Aah. He's one of the finalists. For a second I had thought that he might be Marik or Malik.

But from behind him walked out a guy that looked identical to him, only his hair was spiked up and had a crazed look in his eyes.

I don't like these two. They seem like trouble, but one of them was one of my duelists, and if he wished to bring a guest, because of Yugi, he was allowed to come with us.

I watched as the two showed Roland the normal one's locator cards and he gave them the key card to their room, telling that they have to wait here with for the other duelists.

I wonder what's keeping Yuna?

I told Roland that I'm gonna need a car and my katana. After all, there's a maniac wanting to kill my crush and rival.

Like hell am I gonna let that happen!

**Mai's POV**

I always knew that Yuna was a special girl that accepted me as a friend, but I only saw how devoted she is to her friends tonight.

As we were walking the almost empty streets of Domino City and talked, I saw that Yuna once again put on a disguise. No one but Yugi seemed to have noticed her putting on a baseball cap, which was signed by all the players of one of the best baseball teams in the world, and tying her unique hair in a bun, not to mention that she has put on sunglasses! It was already quite dark! She also seems to have distanced herself from the friendly bunch, which didn't surprise me much. After I have seen Tea blessing Seto Kaiba's soul, she who had always said that he was nothing more than a bastard, I was dumbfounded. I know that Yuna doesn't trust people easily, and as such these kids are not the type of people that she would get close to. Yugi would, and had gotten close to them. But even these guys can be two faced. And Yuna doesn't need that after what kind of life she has lived.

I don't know the whole story. I wonder if even Kaiba, who is one of her closest friends, knows it! But I know enough that she didn't have it easy. My life is no fairy tail either, but something happened to Yuna that has destroyed any form of ignorance and innocence in her, letting her know how the world could be, and has effected her beyond all of our imaginations. Yet, she keeps going forward, as if she ha a perfect life, letting people think of her what they wish. She is a truly amazing person.

All I ever did in life was run away from the family that never cared for me and dueled rich men. In the last three years, since I met Yuna, I realised just how though people can have it in their lives. That's what made Seto Kaiba and Yuna Yami Mouto undefeatable forces. That's what made them warriors, what made them true duelists. It's why only the two of them can bring out the other's best.

It's not their bodies or even minds that are fighting.

It's their souls!

And I must admit that I kind of envy them. They are the perfect half of the other, without even realising it. No, that's not quite right. They are both individuals, but they understand each other better than even their younger brothers. They have some kind of connection that no one can cut off, not even they themselves. Maybe not even God.

They could be quite scary when together, like ... Oh I don't even know any more! Two bombs, maybe. You never know when they might explode. But when separate, like now, they look like normal children. Or at least as normal as a kid CEO and world known celebrity could possibly be.

As Yuna walked with Yugi and the other ordinary kids her age, she seems so out of place, like there is this divine light creating a barrier between her and them. The spiky-haired twins were a little behind us, obviously talking about something very serious by the looks of it, and so they almost didn't notice when a white limo suddenly came out of one of the posters for a ninja film!

Joey, who had been closest to the advertisement talking with Serenity about the main actor, jumped three feet into the air and quickly ran and joined his manly friends (Tristan and Duke) who were cowering behind Yuna. Tea and Serenity weren't far from them, hugging each other and inching closer to Yuna, while Yugi was trying to mold himself to her waist. I can't really blame them seeing as I was also nearing Yuna. I guess we all trusted her, and after seeing how she can deal with any situation with a cool head, I think it's better to leave this to her as well.

The person who stepped out of the limo surely surprised us. It was Jean-Claude Magnum! The Hollywood actor who has starred in several Ninja Movies. He was wearing a nice white suit with a rose sticking out of his breast pocket. In his hands was a bouquet, which he presented to me, asking me to marry him! He had ignored Joey, who was quite a bid fan, and the rest of my companions. Everyone except the girl who hadn't been scared of his surprisingly insane entrance.

Yuna.

Shit!

That's not good!

Kaiba's going to skin him alive!

Yes, I know about his little crush, and the fact that Yuna returns it. Although they are too young to understand that it isn't a mere crush that they are sharing. Anyone with eyes and half a brain could see just how much they mean to each other, but the two of them are oblivious. It's actually kinda cute, you know. They ARE geniuses, the both of them. But I guess that they never had time to see what kind of feelings they are experiencing. From what I know, Yuna lost her parents three and a half years ago and before that she was the one who was practically looking out for her family; Seto, before being adopted by the loveless and unfeeling bastard Gozaboro Kaiba, lost his mother when his baby brother was born and his father died in a car crash. That's all anyone knows about those brothers. Anyone but the small circle of people that they have told.

Back to the present. He was observing Yuna from the corner of his eye. I know that it's not hard to stare at the Queen of Games, she is beautiful, after all. It, however, didn't help with how she was dressed. After changing in Kaiba's copter, she was wearing dark blue leather pants, the same as her still dry jacket, and a shimmering black tight shirt, as well as studded leather boots that had a small heel. He was gawking at her as she just stood there, while the rest of the youngsters loudly protested at his insane proposal, as well as the story of how we met and how I said that I would marry him if he could defeat me in a duel. Everyone sweat dropped.

I actually remember saying something like that in jest, but I never knew that this guy took it seriously! As I put him down gently, so I don't hurt his feelings, I saw a strange look of determination enter his eyes and he challenged me to a duel. Now we were all dumbfounded! Yuna just looked like she was expecting this. Joey and Yugi tried telling me that I don't need to duel this guy since I have six Locator Cards and that I shouldn't risk my place in the finals. But all I could think was about how I have met Yuna during one of the cruises a year and a half ago. The way she took on every challenge that was thrown her way by way more experienced opponents. That was my job at the time, to challenge guests and accept their challenges. She never turned one down and always won. She always had faith in herself. And something that touched my heart was ...

She had faith in me.

Now, with her here watching and my place in the finals at stake, I'm gonna show her that she hadn't made a mistake to trust in me.

00000

The duel didn't last to long, but it wasn't short either. He had gotten better. Magnum uses a "Ninja" Deck, composed of low-Level monsters, many of which Special Summon other monsters when they are Summoned. But I won in the end. As everyone cheered, I looked to Yuna who gave me a nod of approval. I felt proud of myself in that moment. But her eyes soon shifted to the sky and she frowned. Yugi was the first to notice this. And he was also the first to point it out.

''Eh, guys ... Is it just me, or is that hologram still active even though the duel is over?''

''Maybe it's a glitch?'' And that was Tristan.

''No way! This is Kaiba's product that we're talking about!'' That would be Duke.

''Then why is it still here?!'' Tea screamed just as the 'hologram' of the Ninja Master(a/n: not sure if that's the card's name) swooped down and grabbed me. I couldn't help screaming as I was lifted to the air as the idiot laughed, saying that if he can't win my hand, he'll farce my hand. What he wasn't expecting was for Yuna to throw a DM card like a shuriken and hit the one who caught me in the hand, making him drop me. Luckily Joey caught me and I was out of danger.

Magnum tried apologiesing, but switched to trying to get Yuna to join him for dinner when a black limo stopped a little further ahead. The waves of rage and the sound of a sword being drawn out definitely made him shut up as well as everyone else. No one dared to move except for turning to look over our shoulders. Everyone except Yuna, that is.

And, lo and behold, there stood the most dangerous person in the world at that moment.

Seto Kaiba was walking towards us with a deadly glint in his blue eyes, katana at the ready and no Mokuba in sight to stop him.

Well, SHIT!

Hollywood will soon be one ninja star less if someone doesn't stop him!

**Seto's POV**

I don't care who that moron is, but he has stepped over the line by speaking to Yuna as though she is nothing but an accessory for men to show off! He used Hollywood trickery in an attempt to kidnap Mai after he lost, and when that didn't work, he turned his attention to MY Yuna, who was at the moment looking like a leather-clad goddess!

He's a dead man!

**Bakura's POV**

As I took the five locator cards I won in a single duel with some zomby kid in the graveyard of Domino City, I thought about how I met those insane twins, Malik and Marik. They were driving around Domino when I cut off their path. The younger, Malik, seems to have a little crush on the CEO's crush, while the older one, Marik could be downright insane. Things are getting more complicated than I like.

I know that Kaiba now has Obelisk the Tormentor, and Yuna has Slifer the Sky Dragon. Marik and Malik have The Winged Dragon of Ra, the most powerful of the three. But it seems that none of them realise that only Yuna can hold all three God Monsters. It's her destiny. She's the reincarnation of their previous master, after all.

As I slowly make my way to the secret location of the semifinals, I think about what those twins said. They know too much about the Nameless Pharaoh to be just some people who want his treasures, but they don't know all. No one does. They are going to sneak in as normal duelists and try to defeat the reincarnated Pharaoh and Priest, then, when they have all that they want, they'll give me all the Millennium Items that they have.

'They think that they understand me, eh?' I grin evilly.'Fools! It's time they understand who they are going up against! But first ...' I took out my phone, 'I need to call Ryou and tell him where to wait for me.'

**Seto's POV**

Although I wasn't allowed to kill the bastard, or even beat him up, I got the pleasure of sitting next to Yuna as I took the geeks, Yugi and Mai to the secret location of the next phase of the tournament. It seems that I have gotten some of the warmth back, when it comes to the way Yuna has been treating me since my first challenge to her, but it's still not as it should be.

I'll have to work on that.

00000

I watched as the geeks said their hellos to some friend of theirs, Namu the first one who arrived, and his brother, Melvin, I saw that Yuna was regarding them suspiciously. Good. Then I wasn't the only one who noticed.

According to the Mutt and the Cheerleader, Namu helped Ryou, something that was IMPOSSIBLE since the Bakuras are in the UK, but those two kept insisting until Ryou really stepped through the doors and all those who know him gasped. His left arm was not only injured, but it also carried a duel disk! Yuna and Yugi were by his side immediately and I must say that I would be lying if I say that I'm not jealous. Roland, Fugata and Mokuba could see this as plain as day, but the others were preoccupied with the albino.

Something was not right here. From what Yugi and Yuna told me after DK, Ryou and Bakura are always together because the later was very protective of Ryou. So why, in the names of all heavens is only Ryou here?! Where is Bakura?! Is he gong to crash the tournament? That's ridiculous and I know it! HOW could he possibly crash th semifinals that'll be held hundreds of meters above the ground?!

Then I caught the looks Melvin and Namu were throwing Ryou's way, as if they think that something is out of place. And I do believe that it's more than just the separation of the albino twins. Or the fact that Bakura, from what I know a better duelist than Ryou, hasn't made it to the finals while Ryou has or isn't even there to show his younger twin his support. Namu was a bit more focused on my crush than on her injured friend, which is ticking me off by the way, but Melvin sure seemed suspicious.

Just what is going on?

But before I could delve on it much, a new duelist came in. He was tall, bald except for a low ponytail on the back of his head, and had a strange tattoo across the left side of his face. He was wearing the same robes that all the Rare Hunters were wearing as well as one of my duel disks.

Who could this guy be? Is he just some random duelist that has won six locator cards?

Well, my questions were surely answered a few moments later, when he stopped in front of Yuna.

''So, you are the rumored Queen of Games?'' He didn't even smirk when she ignored the rhetorical question, like most people would. Man, this guy is all business. What he said sure surprised us all, despite my knowing that some people believe that about Yuna.''Then, you are also the same 'Light of Hope' Egyptians have been talking about for some twelve years now, as well?'' Yuna didn't even glare at the guy.''Of course you are. There is no one else who could get a doctor's degree in about a year. Only the reincarnation of the Nameless Pharaoh could!'' Yugi and Ryou gasped. My eyes widened. Still no reaction from Yuna. But what he said just now ... He could only be ...''My name is Marik Ishtar, _my Pharaoh_.''

Everyone gasped as he pulled out an item very similar to the Millennium Eye, Millennium Ring and the Millennium Puzzle and pointed it at Yuna. It looked like a scepter of sorts, but at the top it had a ball with two sharp, wing-like decorations on either side and in the center was the engraved eye. Yuna cast a skeptical glance at the item, which I remember Ishizu said would be the Millennium Rod, and frowned. That's the first reaction she has had since he stepped in! What he said next had us all worrying for her.

''And I'm here to make sure that you never leave the shadows! I swear on this Millennium Rod that I shall defeat you!'' We all stared as a very dangerous looking smirk crossed Yuna's pretty face and her eyes darkened.

''Oh.'' She raised her head a little along with a single perfectly shaped eyebrow.''Let's see what a servant can do for his master! Especially with the Gods on my side!'' Thunder roared in the background as everyone shook in their shoes.

Yuna was so terrifying, I could have swore that the three Egyptian God Monsters were standing behind her and roaring their approval and loyalty instead of thunder, that no one noticed when a certain white-haired thief snook into the landing Battle Ship.


	25. Chapter 25 Battle City, semifinals

**Seto's POV**

It started nice enough. Although one of the finalists was late, we still have all eight here. And all three God cards are on board. The choosing of the first two duelists has gone without a glitch, although the last finalist didn't want to come to it. From what Fugata told me, she (yes, it's a girl) didn't need to come out since it wasn't her duel. It made me quite mad! She was right, though.

It's Yuna VS Ryou.

Now we are all standing on the sidelines of the special roof arena no my Battle Ship, waiting for the duelists. Yuna has been edgy all the time, not even Yugi seems to know why, but she kept stealing glances of Ryou, Namu, Melvin and Marik. Yep. Something is most definitely up.

As Yuna and Ryou stepped onto the dueling platform, I noticed that the shyness Ryou ususally radiates seems forced, and I wasn't the only one that noticed. Not only Yuna and Yugi, who know him better than the rest of us, but even the Geek Squad noticed.

''Hey, guys ... Is it just me or does Ryou seem to be acting strange for some reason?'' Gardener asked, looking worried.

''He does seem different from before ...'' The Mutt's sister was the first to agree verbally.

''Maybe it's from the pain caused by the injury?'' Taylor tried explaining, but then turned to Ryou ''Hey, Ryou! You okay, man?!''

''Ryou'' started shaking and everyone began to seriously worry for the gentle teen, but Yuna shocked us with her statement.

''Hello Bakura.'' Murmuring could be heard, things like: 'Why is she calling him by his last name all of the sudden?' and the like, but it all stopped when the answer was delivered.

''Or rather ... Hello, Tomb Robber.''

Everyone looked shocked, well ... rather stunned and confused. To me and Yugi, it seems to finally make sense, that nickname. And it did to everyone else when ''Ryou'' answered.

''Hello, little Pharaoh!'' He chuckled evilly. ''So, you did notice? What can I say? You know us pretty well!'' His smirk was wicked. ''Still ... You knew that I have snuck in from the very beginning, right? Why didn't you say anything before now? Why only now ...?'' His eyes widened. The smile that crossed his face was somewhere between ironic and astonished. This chuckle was fond and shocked at the same time. ''You know already, don't you.'' It wasn't a question. He shook his head, his chocolate brown eyes gentle as he looked at my rival. ''You really are a miracle, you know? But I'm hare with a reason and one of them is to see who is better between us, little Pharaoh! In the past, you were victorious, but things have changed!'' He opened his arms. A somewhat manaical laughter spread across the dueling field and everyone present shivered. Yuna and I were probably the only exeptions.

She smirked, her eyes blazing, and with a small nod shared both of them raised their duel disks. Roland declared this an official Battle City semifinals duel and with a nod to the duelists declared the beginning.

The two yelled together **''DUEL!''**

And it started.

00000

Things are not looking good for Yuna right now. Bakura allowed Yuna to destroy four of his monsters, losing most of his Life Points in the process, but activated "Dark Sanctuary" to turn Yuna's monsters against each other, as well as "The Dark Door" to limit Yuna's attacking choices. He also used "Destiny Board" to allow him to declare an automatic win after playing all five "Spirit Message" letters. The final letter was missing for now, but Bakura had declared that he has drawn it when Yuna played ''Card of Sanctity'' and that he will play it the next turn to win.

Joey is freaked out by all the dark magic! Mai tells him to snap out of it and stop scaring his sister as well as Yugi. So he does, yet he still looks scared himself. Bakura, of course, thinks Yuna ought to surrender now. Yuna's in a fix. If she attacks, the Evil Ghost will drain the rest of her life points; but if she doesn't attack, Bakura will play the final letter on the Destiny Board and she'll lose anyway! She doesn't have anything in her hand that can stop Bakura, either. But she can't lose!

Duke thinks Yuna's out of options. Tristan starts to yell at him again, but this time Mai thinks Duke might be right. Yuna has to attack, but when she does, the Ghost will attack her. Yugi surprises them all when he said with such conviction "I believe in Yuna. A True Duelist won't give up before the end of the duel." that they had to shut up and watch his magnificent sister prove his words right. But not long after they yell out encouragment to the Queen of Games.

It was Yuna's turn. She seems to be lost in thought, obviously thinking up a strategy, but we both knew that only one thing can save her. She was lucky that she has all that she needs for the summoning on the field. Yet, she relucent to play it. I decided to give her a little push.

''Yuna! Both you and I know what you must do if you want to win and keep that title of yours. So do it! Don't disrespect him as a duelist and don't disrespect both yourself and myself as gamers! As **rivals!** As friends.''

The look of determination in her eyes as we locked gazes made a shiver run down my spine. She was going to do something that most people would think is impossible. We are going to witness why she is still called a miracle, even today.

This isn't just Yuna, the Queen of Games. This is also Yami, the Gamer. This is Yu Gi Oh! This is the reincarnated Pharaoh of ancient Egypt.

Adrenalin was suddenly rushing through my blood. My whole body was electrified.'Come! YUNA! Show the world what you can do!'

Yami draws, and the heavens erupt in lightning. Yuna holds up the card, sacrificing Dark Magician Girl, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, and Big Shield Gardna to summon the almighty Slifer the Sky Dragon! Dark Sanctuary is blasted to nothingness as the huge dragon forms, its body coiling around the airship. It looms over the arena, roaring at Bakura, who begins to sweat, wondering how he can possibly defeat such a monster.

''What is that thing!'' Asked Serenity, terrified.

''That's the hugest Duel Monster I've ever seen!'' Joey answered in a yell as everyone cowered in fear in front of the almighty God of the sky. Mai was goggling at Slifer, while Yugi stared gawking at it despite seeing it before. Even Mokuba stepped behind me and Roland distanced himself as much as it was possible from the preteen that he knew for so long and never feared and the fearsome creature who was taking a defensive-protective-offensive approach to anyone who neared it's master, protecting her from any harm.

I smirk in satisfaction. "On your last turn, you draw the God card. Yuna, you are really the most powerful duelist I've ever seen."

**Normal POV, in a guest room below the deck ...**

In her room, Ishizu watches the coils of the dragon through her window, thinking that the Pharaoh has played Slifer, just as she has foreseen. All three God cards are present on the airship, as well as most of the Millennium Items, and her brother Marik must not obtain them.

'He has misunderstood what has happened years ago, and decided that he wishes to destroy the reincarnated Pharaoh at all costs. Malik and Marik were always together, so Malik promised to help out. The Millennium Rod has completely destroyed Marik's sanity and the only path left for him is an untimely death. But ... there is only one person capable of preventing it and it is the Pharaoh himself! Whoever owns the three God cards will be called the Pharaoh. Marik want's that. But he doesn't know that he can never have it. The God's have made it so._When he passes the test, the memory of the Pharaoh will awaken._' She sighs. 'And there's also that text on the tablet._I can wait._ You have waited long enough Seth. Your reincarnation has found her. How things will go from this point, only the Gods know.'

**Bakura's POV**

_'I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED SOMETHING LIKE THIS! THIS IS THE PHARAOH THAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! I knew that she has one of her soul monsters, and I know how protective they are of her, yet I thought that they wont interfere! How big of an idiot am I?'_

Just then I hear buzzing in my ear. It's the ear piece that Marik and Malik gave me so that we could communicate during the duel. Marik keeps telling me that in order to defeat the God, I'll need his help. Marik explains that the number of cards in Yuna's hand determines Slifer's attack points. Since Yuna has three cards, Slifer's attack is 3000. And I only have 1200 life points remaining. A direct attack will wipe me out.

''Ah. But I'll order my Evil Ghost that is still wandering the field to possess Slifer the Sky Dragon.'' I whisper and do just that. But the Evil Ghost has no effect on the God card! Marik tells me that I have a lot to learn about the power of Egyptian God cards. I only now realizes that I'm helpless and that Yuna'll win. I actually don'y mind that much. I always knew that she would win, but I had to distract _those two_ for as long as I could to ensure her safety.

But it seems that Marik is a sore loser, and he won't accept defeat.

As Yuna begins to order the attack, her Puzzle gives her a jolt, and she stops, looking behind her. I was staring in disbeleaf, as the guy Malik and Marik had introduced as Odion Isthar, but was presenting himself as Marik, drags my little brother up the stairs to the dueling platform on Yuna's side. Odion tells Yuna that she'd better wait before attacking with Slifer. Joey starts to go after Odion, but Duke and Tristan hold him off, while Marik looks on, smiling. Mokuba asks Odion who he thinks he is, interrupting the duel.

Odion says that I'm now under control of the Millennium Rod and so I don't feel the pain in my arm, but that he will now ''release'' me and the pain will be unbearable, while Marik is whispering to me to make myself look weak or my brother will be in unnecessary danger of meeting Osiris before his time is it's the injured Bakura falling to his knees on the arena, clutching his arm and wondering what he's doing there that they see and my brother cries out for me. Yuna didn't look convinced but Odion distracted her by pulling on my brothers hair and putting the sharp 'wings' of the Millennium Rod against his neck if she doesn't pas her turn.

Seeing the fear in my brother's tear filled eyes made something in me snap, and Marik, seeing this, tried to really put me under their control. But as little as I knew about the God Monsters, except that they will only obey the Pharaoh and his reincarnation without driving them mad, that little Marik knew about my connection to my Millennium Ring. It protected me from the effect of the mind control and I ignored the pain I was feeling in my arm as I raised my throwing hand and threw the final letter of the Destiny Board and hit the fake Marik in the hand that was holding my younger twin's hair. He steps back and Ryou runs to Yugi and Mai.

I then turn to my opponent who was smirking in approval of how I acted for my brother, as is Kaiba, and I return the smirk before laughing manaicaly. With open arms, as if I was preparing to embrace the thunder Slifer will send at me, I yell out "The trick Marik would have used would have assured me with a victory. But I have my own way of winning a duel. I don't like your trick, Marik. And I will never cheat against the Pharaoh! Now attack! FINISH ME OFF SO THAT THIS SHAME CAN BE WASHED AWAY!" And she did. I could feel a light smile on my lips as Roland declares Yuna the winner and I feel not only my little brother by my side, but also the most beautiful girl in the world. Both on the outside and in her heart. The last thing I feel is her gentle fingers running through my hair as she says the words that could make anyone's day when it's coming from her.

''You did good. I'm proud of you and it was a honor to duel against you.''

**Seto's POV**

Bakura was accepted into one of our emergency rooms and was checked over by one of my best doctors. It seems that the injury on his arm was real and it was ignored to the point that when he finally acknowledged the pain, it was too much. The shock of the duel and seeing his brother in such a situation had only made him worried and that just made it worse. He is alright now, with Ryou beside him.

The second duel was Joey against the man that called himself Marik. It sure was filled with surprises. Wheeler has improved since DK, I'll give him that much, but he was still not on my, let alone Yuna's level. Yet, something was very wrong here. Not only was Namu torn between observing the duel and my rival, he seemed distracted for most of the time and almost appeared to be talking to himself. The duel itself wasn't all that interesting, as Yuna was anyway, until ...

Until Marik summoned his God card and everything went berserk! What I thought was the real thing turned out to be a weak copy and the card even burned up as lightning and thunder started hitting the Battle Ship! One striked both duelists and they fell unconscious. The rest of us would have been hit as well but Yuna acted before we could even blink. She ran up to Namu and took his deck, shuffled it and drew the first card. She raised the card high in the air and called out ''Winged Dragon of Ra! Forgive these fools and calm your rage! Leave us in peace!'' No sooner then the words left her mouth, the storm that had came out of nowhere disappeared.

We could all only stare at her in disbelief as she slowly lowered her hand and returned the card to it's owner only to have it snatched away by Melvin, or who we thought as Melvin. He looked at his younger twin and just kicked him in the guts, sending him to Yuna's feet. She was beside him in an instant, but soon everyone's attention turned to the dueling field as both duelists rose to their feet.

Their breathing was irregular and they looked ready to collapse at any given moment, yet they were both standing. Both were looking to the sidelines; Joey to his sister and friends, while 'Marik' was looking at the twins between whom Yuna was trapped.

''Master Malik, are you alright?!'' Confused glances was all he got from the observers, but the crazy spiky hared Egyptian started laughing, saying that the other collapsed male will disappear soon enough and :'' You should worry more about yourself, Odion! Because, now, there is no one to stop me from killing you! You were always a goody-two-shoes and alwats tried to surpass my darkness, MY REAL STRENGTH! AND NOW I'LL FINISH YO- HUUUH!?'' He had drawn out the real Millennium Rod (the fake one had been hit by lightning and was destroyed instantly) pointing at the man now known as Odion when Yuna had stepped in front of him and averted the blade that was hidden in the Rod, throwing him off balance.

The real Marik was boiling with rage as Yuna stood tall, and despite actually being shorter than him, towered over him like she was Obelisk himself! There was no acceptance in her usually loving eyes. Just anger. Marik was abot to start shouting, but instead clutched his head as Odion fall back to the ground. Yuna instantly picked Malik up and half dragged him to the geeks, then joined Joey on the platform as Roland declared Wheeler a winner.

As she helped him sit up a bit straighter, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, making her look him in the eyes. The eyes that seemed to be begging her.

''My Pharaoh ... Please spare him, no. Please save my master Marik! I have been unable to protect him and so he has took the Rod. It has driven him to insanity! Please save him! I know that you can avert the effects of the Millennium Items as long as it's something impossible, like bringing back the dead, so PLEASE! Save my young masters! My younger brothers!'' As soon as that last sentence was out of his mouth, Yuna, Joey and I froze on the spot. We were all protective older siblings, so we knew how it was.

As soon as Yuna whispered something so only he could hear and gave a firm nod, Odion passed out. And as soon as he passed out, Marik screamed in agony and Pain, before he started laughing and not an iota of sanity could be seen in his eyes.

00000

The next duel had been even crazier than the last. It was Mai VS Marik.

Shortly after the Duel started, Marik took it to the Shadow Realm. Yuna was more than shocked and tried to warn Mai of the dangers but she refuses to listen. I don't get it. What could possibly be dangerous about a purple cloud or fog or whatever this thing surrounding us is? It seems that I wasn't the only one who didn't understand, because Serenity asked the same question. So I listened carefully for the answer.

''The Shadow Realm is the place where the ancient duelists believed that these creatures came from. It is a dark, dangerous, mystical place where things that shouldn't ever be possible are _**QUITE possible**_! Long ago ,when the Egyptian empire was just starting out, there was a strange war that is even today called 'The Shadow War' where it is believed that the seven Millennium Items were created as the last resort for the Egyptians to protect their land. They had succeeded, but that wasn't the end of it, as only a few years later, people started to fight for those Items until a great tragedy struck Egypt. Their young, 16 year old Pharaoh sacrificed himself and sealed the 'magic' away and took the most powerful Item with him, shattering it to an unsolvable puzzle. As a result, his name was erased and almost everyone forgot the most generous Pharaoh Egypt will ever have. With the Items separated and sealed away, so was the Shadow Realm, but a few years ago ... After 5000 years, everything was set into motion. The Puzzle was found and solved, the other Items started calling out to their wielders and the Egyptian God Monsters were revived. And Pegasus J. Crowerd was the first human to once again gaze into that mystical world and bring pieces of it into ours.'' She looks at the fog that's surrounding us and sighs. ''But that's not all. You see, before the Shadow War, all those who were a bit more powerful were playing games 'with real monsters and magic', as the scripts say, until these monsters started raging chaos. A brave pharaoh sealed them away in stone tablets and the war started again when people learnt how to summon them into our world once again. Those games were called Shadow Games, and I'm afraid that Mai's only hope is that she wins as soon as possible. If not, ... well... She might end up as far as losing her life.'' The legerity with which she has just declared that death could be a result of a game surprised everyone, me especially.

Unfortunately, it was like she said. Whenever a monster was destroyed, its owner would lose pieces of their memory. It was proven as such when Mai forgets about Téa. And it had been going so well for her to some pint, too. The Duelists continue to lose memories when their monsters are destroyed: Mai loses Joey; Marik loses Strings and Arkana. Marik however, doesn't care and says that they are not worth remembering. She was even able to get his Winged Dragon of Ra on the tenth turn and summon it on the 13th.

But it didn't go as planed, seeing as Ra appeared as nothing more than a gold orb. Marik explained gleefully that it's locked in a sphere of light, and she cannot use it because she cannot read the ancient text on the card. Marik says it's written in hieratic text. He says "hieratic text" and I can'' help myself from exclaiming "Hieratic text!" Marik says that several people on this vessel can trace their history back to ancient Egypt. Back then, the power of the Shadows was everywhere. Pegasus didn't know how to decipher the ancient text, but he knew that the dragon would only obey those who chanted the words, so he printed them on the card in an ink that can only be seen when the monster is summoned.

Marik chains Mai to the "Sacred Stone of Ojhat" so she cannot move. Mai protests that she can't move! ''What kind of hologram is this?'' But Marik says it's no hologram—they're playing a Shadow Game, so everything is real. Marik knowing The Winged Dragon of Ra's chant, he takes control of it. He started chanting as Yuna's jaw tightens.

''If Marki recites the words, the dragon will obey him!'' I hear her explaining to the geeks as they gasp.

_**''Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry.**_

_**Transform thyself from orb of light,**_

_**And bring me victory in this fight.''**_

''Hey, check it out guys!'' The Mutt exclaims and everyone gasp s the orb starts to open up.

''Marik's chant is awakening the ancient God Monster! Noe the Beast belongs to him again!'' Yuna growls out before suddenly going very stiff.

As Marik continues his chant we all turn to stare at Yuna, who has crossed her arms across her chest and closed her eyes as her head is titled to the ground. Even Marik stared at her as she copied him word for word.

No. She wasn't copying him!

She knew the chant by heart!

The dragon glowed brighter.

_**''Envelop the desert with your glow**_

_**and cast your rage upon my foe!**_

_**Unlock your powers from deep within**_

_**So that together we may win!''**_

By this point, the magnificent creature was leaning to Yuna's side, almost completely transformed. Marik looked like he was panicking.

**_''Appear in this Shadow Game_**

**_As I call your name!''_**

Yuna and Marik shouted the name at the same time, yet as we all watched them, Ra emerged from the sphere and roared loudly. Yuna's eyes were a blazing bloody ruby color that was lit with golden flames, electricity dancing in their depths as shadows swirled just behind it. No one could look away. It was, after all, the most beautiful thing in this world. Those eyes.

**_''Winged Dragon of Ra!''_**

He continues to chant, and the great dragon appears behind him. Yugi and Joey both gasp in awe as the beast, with an attack of 5400 points, towers over the dueling platform. The others are too terrified to do anything except breath.

Yuna demands that Marik stop the duel, reminding Marik that his grudge is against herself, not Mai. Marik agrees, but says he's just having a little fun. He tells Yuna not to worry, they'll face each other soon and that he's using Mai to increase Yuna's hatred. He said that that way the Gods won't recognize her soul and therefore won't obey her. So it would be easier to defeat her and take them from her, as well as the power that the ancient soul she carries provides 's something he's been waiting for, ever since his family insisted that he bear the ancient scriptures on his back, leaving him cursed to carry the secret of the Pharaoh's power until his return. This burden has brought him nothing but suffering and despair.

''For generations, my family has waited hopelessly for the Pharaoh's return—except for ME! Why should I serve the ancient Pharaoh, when I holds the key to the Pharaoh's power? I'll become the Pharaoh myself! '' he had said.

I growl in my anger, but Yuna just closes her eyes once again and stays that way as things keep moving around her. The blaze in her eyes hadn't lessened.

Marik raises the Millennium Rod, saying that it's time to trap Mai's mind in the Shadow Realm forever. Joey runs to Roland, demanding that he stop the duel. Roland refuses, so Joey jumps up onto the platform, determined to save Mai. Marik orders the Winged Dragon of Ra to attack. Joey runs to Mai, trying to release her from her bonds. Mai seems to can't see him, so he takes her face in his hands, pleading with her to remember him. She speaks his name, and he says he won't let anything happen to her, because they're friends. He'll always be there for her no matter what.

Suddenly, his face becomes clear to her, and she remembers. Marik is angry that Joey managed to break Mai's mind control, but it doesn't matter—the Winged Dragon of Ra will destroy them both. Joey continues to try to pull Mai free of the Holding Arms and Legs, while Marik orders Ra to attack. Mai tells Joey to run, but he won't leave without her.

Yuna jumps up onto the field and stands in front of Joey and Mai, absorbing Ra's attack. My heart stops at her anguished cries as she protects her friends. Marik says all three of them are finished, and Yuna collapses. Yugi and I are the first to jump onto the platform. I was faster and was the first by her side holding her to my chest.

Marik demands that Roland announce him the winner, then walks over to check the damage. Joey kneels at Yugi's side, who was now kneeling by me and Yuna with tears in his eyes, telling his beloved sister to wake up, as the stone disappears and Mai sinks to the platform. Marik says he should send Yuna to the Shadow Realm right now, but changes his mind as pulls the dagger out of the Millennium Rod, saying he'll take care of Yuna and put her out of her misery. I tighten my hold on her as Joey jumps up to defend us. But Marik tells him to relax—he still needs Yuna and he'll finish Yuna in a duel.

He freezes Wheeler in his place with the damn bloody tune that he uses to control people and that he used in his duel with Mai to make her forget her friends, then goes over to Mai, telling her he wants his God card back.

We can only look on helplessly as Marik uses the Millennium Rod to trap Mai's mind and she collapses on the dueling. He taunts Joey, telling him that as the sands fall (time passes), Mai is forgetting everything she wants to fight, but Marik threatens to do the same to him, and the others run up onto the dueling platform, telling Joey to let it go.

The gang surround Yuna and Mai. Joey apologizes to Mai, and promises to save her. Yuna wakes up, saying he's fine, and asking how Joey and Mai are. I can only turn away in shame, as well as everyone else as she swears loudly.

''**SHIT!**''

Mokuba calls me about the image of the Ra card. After I got a room for Mai and made sure that Yuna'll spend as much time resting as possible 'till the next duel, I pay more attention to Mokuba. It seems that there's more than just the chant written on the card, he says, and he'll decode it now. I know that I can read it all for some reason, but I want to see if what I can read and what's decoded are the same. I just don't want to end up being crazy, or something. I told him to notify me as soon as it's done.

I then order the geek squad and the Motous to clear the dueling platform for the next duel, saying to open the gate and let the losers out. Yugi starts to protest, but I won't hear it

It's my turn to duel.

Joey seems think that this tournament has gotten way out of hand and Duke says it's because there's mind-warping psycho on board. The gang isn't too pleased, but he says he's just being honest! I already like him better than the other morons.

Mokuba contacted me earlier on my lapel radio to tell me that the Winged Dragon of Ra card has been successfully scanned into the mainframe, and the network is translating the Egyptian text on the card.

Roland announces that if the eighth duelist doesn't arrive in the next five minutes, I will be awarded an automatic victory. Yugi tells me that he must speak to him right away, but I just tell him to save it. Yugi insists, but I say that I already knows what he wants—to land the blimp to get Mai to a hospital. I just tell him to forget it—the tournament stops for no one. I then turn to tell Yuna to watch this duel. She's betting the God card on a fight for the title of Duel King/Queen. I'll win this duel in order to fight to the finish with Yuna.

Her nod was all the approval that I need.

But then the elevator arrives, and the eighth duelist steps onto the ring. Roland tries to announce the duelists, but still doesn't know the eighth duelist's name! I just tell her she's got a lot of nerve to show up late for her duel. ''Were you scared?''

The eighth duelist just walks calmly to her side of the ring, and pulls down her veil and I heard a gasp from Yuna's and Yugi's direction. It had been Yugi's, but Yuna also seems to know this woman.

I clench my jaw.

Ishizu Ishtar

''It's quite a surprise, I suppose.''

''Yes, we meet again.'' was her calm reply.

''Are you here to try and get back Obelisk?'' I'm aware that everyone is confused by our exchange, but I don't care. I don't even care for the fact that Yuna is looking at Ishizu with a disapproving glare and at me with hurt eyes.

''No, I'm here to save my brother. You see, for the past five thousand years, an Ishtar has stood guard over the Pharaoh's tomb, but Marik turned against us, and the evil is even stronger in him now. Marik is my brother. '' Almost everyone gasped, but I just chuckled.

''Of course he's your brother! Only people related to you could possibly believe such stories!'' I glare at her.'' Now seriously. Why are you here?''

''I was guided by my own destiny. So here I am.''

''Please use a language I can understand. I'm not into this mambo jumbo.''

She looks at Malik, saying that one is her brother. But now he's under the influence of the Millennium Rod and is not himself. She wants to win to save her brother.

''One Ishtar was bad enough!'' That would be the Mutt.

''She can't be any worse than Marik!'' Tristan says and for once, Duke agrees.

Ishizu reminds me that her Millennium Necklace gives her the power to see the future, and now she sees that I am about to lose this duel to her.

''Please, that's nonsense! And I don't appreciate you using my tournament to solve your family issues. I planned it with one goal in mind—to reclaim my place as the number one duelist in the world!'' I saw the disappointment in Yuna's eyes and my heart clenched, but the darkness was taking over. I was blind to anything but power now.

Ishizu reminds me that it was her idea to organize the tournament, in order to lure duelists like her brother. And her plan worked—her brother is here. But the hardest task is yet to come. To save her brother, she needs the help of the Pharaoh, which is why Yuna needed to join the tournament as well. I think it's all pretty lame. But Ishizu says she's shown me that I can trace his origins back to ancient Egypt as well.

''I have had enough! I am a duelist, and I plan to win this tournament, no matter what you and your demented brother believe. I don't care what Malik means to you. I'll crush you for sure. You made two mistakes. One was giving me Obelisk . The other was expecting it back! That card is mine, and soon I'll destroy you with it. Then it won't be long before I have the other two.''

The duel itself, was not the best I've had. She kept predicting which card I'll play and when I'll use it. They all seem that I can't win, even Yugi thinks that I'm no match for the power of a Millennium Item. . But Yuna has yet to say anything at all.

There is still hope. After all, my Light of Hope is still here.

''Let's see which is stronger—your tricks or my skills.''

00000

''Kaiba's move was brutal! If I were Ishizu, I'd trade in that necklace for a crystal ball!'' Joey says.

''You're right. If she can see the future, why didn't she see that coming?'' Yugi agrees.

But Ishizu calmly sends her monster cards to the graveyard, after my Virus Crush Card started taking effect, saying her Millennium Necklace has told her she doesn't need powerful monsters to defeat me, then plays Swords of Revealing Light.

The duel had turned in my favour, but it didn't last long as she devastated my deck by turning all my card effects against me with Exchange of the Spirit. Joey was having a field day as I made myself a fool in front of my rival.

_'I can't believe in a future where I lose! I won't be controlled by the future. The only road I walks is my own future!'_

With a shaking had I draw, and once again Ishizu was right. A few turns later, Yuna finally speaks.

''Listen to me, Kaiba. You're in over your tournament is more than a game—you've seen the damage Marik has done, and you might be next. There's an ancient magic at work here that can't be denied! If you continue to ignore it, you're a fool.'' Her eyes soften as she looks into the distance. Her next words were all I needed to finish this duel.

'' I can see the road of our battle stretching to the end. A duelist uses his cards to explore the future. Our duel is yet to come. The future, unlike the past, is not yet set in stone! We make our own future!_ 'If God stands in your way, defeat him!'_, remember?'' That smile gave me energy to last me for my entire life.

I nod and tell her to wait for me there.

Ishizu can only stare at the leather-clad goddess that is the Queen of Games, although she was the only one to so out of respect, rather than shock and just liking th view. She understood the message Yuna has just delivered.

This is not over.

00000

''Counting on a piece of jewelry to win a duel is pathetic!''

I was able to summon Obelisk and just as I was about to attack her ,but suddenly the Millennium Rod activates, sending out beams of light. The last thing I saw was Yuna clutching her head in what appeared to be pain and shock as a strange image floats into my head.

Visions of the carved stone tablet appear before me. Then I can see a tablet with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon carved on it, and before it an Egyptian priest kneeling, holding a woman with long WHITE-BLUE hair in his arms. I stare, wondering what it all means.

_'This feeling is too strong to ignore!'_

Blue-Eyes White Dragon is calling to me! I can feel it!

Maybe I should attack Ishizu with the Blue-Eyes instead of Obelisk. This goes against my entire strategy—but now I know that to win this duel, I must summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! I can almost see the logic behind it! Yuna has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon as well! It's our special bond. So, in order to duel against her, I must use my most fateful creature!

_'My most fateful creature ... my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!_

**Yuna's POV**

_The visions that assault me are ones that I have never seen before. Yes, it was Seth, that much I was sure of ... But who is that woman in his arms? Why is he crying?_

_I turn to the side only to see my supposed past incarnate, who I'm still sure would never give his soul to someone like me. He was bruised, dirty and looked tired, if not exhausted. The image of the Dark Magician hovered over him for a few short seconds, before he disappeared above the grubel of a stone tablet. A little to the side was a man in black robes and an ugly mask by his side, blood running from a wound and his mouth._

_The face made me want to cry. It was one of the priests. The Nameless Pharaoh's uncle and Seth's father ... Aknadin._

_But what is going on here? _

_Why are those two dead?_

Just as suddenly as it came, the vision ended and I ws left staring at Seto Kaiba, who looked beyond shocked. His eyes were misty and distant as he stared at a single card in his hand.

I didn't need to look or even think to know what card it was.

It was a majestic, white dragon with eyes the same lovely color as their master's.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Marik was glaring at the Millennium Rod as it glowed.

_'Someone else is controlling it! And I think I know who.' _Images of both Seto and Seth run trough my head separately before joining into a single blue light as three Blue-Eyes White Dragons form from it, roaring at anyone who might come close to them without their permission.

_'Ishizu was right about one thing. This tournament will be the spirit's battlefield. It will be where souls from afar cross. Seth is right now helping Seto overcome the destiny you have given him. And if know anything about the once Prince of Egypt and my Card Prince is that they are both the most stubborn men in history! They'll beat you with their Ka soon, if not at this instant!'_

Yugi seems to have realized that the Millennium Rod is affecting Kaiba. He is looking between myself, Kaiba and Marik, obviously confused. Marik himself was shifting his gaze between us and the Millennium Rod, obviously not knowing that it doesn't matter how long he has held the Rod, the ancient artifact will forever belong to the High Priest's soul. Seto Kaiba is Seth's reincarnation, that I could tell from almost the first time I have saw him, although I was first in denial. As a new, separate part of Seth, and as a new individual, Seto is the only one that the Rod will fully accept.

The sooner both of them realize this, the better.

Kaiba plays the magic card, Silent Doom, which allows him to summon a monster from his graveyard, Gadget Soldier, in defense. Ishizu is stunned—this isn't what her Necklace predicted, I cloud tell. Declaring that he won't be controlled—"I decide my future!" were his exact words—he sacrifices Obelisk and Gadget Soldier to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

''I'll show you the honest servant who has my pride and my soul—the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!'' I smile in both pride and exasperation.

_'Oh Seto! When will you accept that you have a heart which he is guarding?'_

Our eyes meet, and a message was shared between us._ This is **OUR** victory. **WE ** are sharing it._ We both nod as the legendary dragon roars. Lifting our heads high as he orders his fateful Ka to attack. Marik wonders what Kaiba saw, and Ishizu realizes that something from Kaiba's past must have awakened inside him, for he was the ancient keeper of the Blue-Eyes. Kaiba attacks with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Ishizu loses. Roland declares Kaiba the winner, and Mokuba cheers his brother.

Yugi seems to think Marik's Millennium Rod must have shown Kaiba how to win the duel. He thinks it had something to do with the images on the stone tablet. Kaiba's destiny is connected to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and that's why he had to play it. And it is true. But it's no small connection.

That dragon is Seto's very soul! Or at the very least, a part of it.

Ishizu congratulates Kaiba on overcoming the fate her Millennium Necklace showed her, and tells him that his past is the key to his power. Kaiba, of course, still thinks his skill and intelligence were what won the duel. She says that he's taught her a valuable lesson about the nature of destiny, and thanks him. He's given her hope for changing her brother's future. She knows Kaiba will help her save her brother.

What she didn't know is that he has to, **needs** to, trust more than the God, and he'll keep this faith. It's all that's keeping the darkness at bay, but even that won't last forever.

Kaiba just tells her to believe whatever she needs to, but he's only in it for himself.

''One who succumbs to the future can't see the Light of Hope.'' He adds as he slowly leaves the platform. It was like w whiplash with how fast Ishizu turned to look at me, her eyes wide with understanding and newfound hope.

As Seto passes me with Mokuba running after him, he gives me one last message, not even to look at me fully, rather speaking to me as if he's just passing by.

''I hope that you are looking forward to our duel as much as I am.''

''You can bet on it! See you on the dueling arena.'' I nod at him with a smirk. He wasn't turning to look at me directly, yet he smirked back at me with a nod of his own. We don't need eyes, we know each other well enough by now.

"The unseen future... I want to trust this." Ishizu is beside me now, looking at me apologetically.

''When the time is right, Kaiba will accept destiny's role for him. So don't worry. He may seem scary and cold, but there's more to him than that.'' I say with a smile.

She just nod's. ''Yes, there's more to him than any of us know. But most of it would have been lost if it were't for you, so I have hope that if it's you, my brother and the world will be saved. Please guide us, my Pharaoh.'' She bowed to me, yet I just look on into the distance.

She doesn't seem to even realize just how much I know about all of this and how much I have to accomplish.

Her brother and the world aren't the the first on my list of priorities, because if my Card Prince falls, there is no use sacing the others.

The monster Gozaboro had created would destroy us all.

**Normal POV**

Entering the computer room aboard the airship, Kaiba asks Mokuba if he's been able to translate the text on the Winged Dragon of Ra card yet. Mokuba says he's pretty close, but for some reason the network is still having trouble with the last few words. Kaiba looks at the image of the text in astonishment—he can read it! He can read that paragraph as if it were written in English, but he's never seen that language before in his life, except on the stone Tablet. He remembers Marik saying that the words on the card are written in an ancient text used by high-ranking officials in Egypt.Then he recalls Ishizu telling him that the sorcerer , a High Priest no less,opposing the Pharaoh on the carved stone tablet is himself, and also the vision of himself kneeling before a carving of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon that he saw during his duel with Ishizu.

Insisting to himself that he's the CEO of Kaiba Corp, not an ancient magician, Kaiba falls to his knees, unable to deal with what he's seen.

"What's happening to me?" was the only thing he could say out loud as Mokuba runs to his side, asking if he was alright.

Nothing made any sense to him anymore. Nothing except that he and Yuna are sharing a connection he thought of as impossible.

00000

Roland announces that Round One of the Battle City finals is over. The four remaining finalists are Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and Marik. The competition will resume tomorrow, when they land at their next dueling site.

''Things have been pretty intense so far—both Bakura and Odion are knocked out, and Mai's in the Shadow Realm. Malik is also hut pretty badly and Ryou is traumatized! D you think everything will be okay?'' Yugi asked his older sister, who was doing her best to ignore Joey and Duke who were begging for her attention. Seeing this, Yugi giggled a little, making his sister glare at him in her annoyance as she stepped into their room and closed the doors into the two boys' faces. Yugi was on the floor, rolling around from laughter, and Yuna cracked a little smile at seeing some the tension leave her younger twin's body.


	26. Chapter 26 Battle City, that night

**A/N: The day I was writing this I watched Titanic, so I was a little affected, making me write that cute little scene between the main pairing. I wold like to thank all those that are still reading this story and I hope that you like this story to this point.**

**Seto's POV**

After Mokuba fell asleep while I researched about Ra, I got an interesting little imagenon one of my security cameras. It was happening on the dueling platform on the roof. There were two people there. One was most definitely Marik, while the otherwas an albino.

'It can't be ... ? Can it?' I look to a different room via a different camera, and I could only chuckle in astonishment, before getting up.

This is a duel I'd like to see.

**Yuna's POV**

After Ishizu followed me to Mai's room, she explained the situation to us. How they have been looking after the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb for 5000 years, how their mother took Onion in, how he swore to protect his adopted siblings, especially Marik and Malik. She told me about how one day, because they were of age and seeing as they were twins, they both received carvings into their backs aa every Tomb Keeper has beforehand; but also how they had both rejected it. But Malik got over his hatred of his duties after some time, while Marik's grew with every breath. How he even killed his own father after he beat Onion up and slapped Ishizu for letting him and Malik out into the upper world, something considered forbidden among their man had kkicked him into a wall near where they had held the Millennium Necklace and Rod after he tried to stop him from wiping poor Onion, but then Malik tried protecting his older twin and their older siblings. So their father whipped him instead. From what I could tell up to that point, Marik had still been sane.

It seems that after a few hits, the young Malik passed out just as Marik regained his bearings and lost his mind with uncontrollable anger at seeing his twin covered in so much blood. He had took the Millennium Rod and that is when and why the Item has polluted his mind and senses. He had beat his father to death, only to pass out and later on wake up at the same time as Malik. Onion has been keeping the secret ever since, and he had somehow been able to chase the darkness of the shadows of their hearts away.

At least, until recently. A few years ago, Pegasus made the God cards, and a few months ago, Marik and Malik tried to take them from their secret sealed location. Ishizu had been able to save Obelisk, but the other two ended up in their hands. Marik started llooking for the reincarnation of the Pharaoh, and they came across me. It seems that Shadi, an old family friend who my father looked after when he had time, had come to them that night and told them that the time when I need their Items and knowledge is near. Marik had somehow interpreted that as him saying that their father had to die for my purpose in this world and decided to take revenge on me for it.

So now he is trying to get the power my supposed soul provides me with and wants to make me his slave.

Just great.

After she finished with the story, she handed over the Millennium necklace to me, saying that it will not be showing her anything for a while and that, until then, it should say with it's truly real master.

The person who has the reincarnated soul of the Nameless Pharaoh.

Me.

I still think that they are mistaken, and they probably are. The only reason I know all this about the Items and that legendary King of Egypt is because of my dreams and nothing more.

As Yugi was sleeping peacefully in one of the beds provided for us in the room , I have been going through my deck when I saw an albino limp past my room.

'It couldn't be! That idiot! 'I get up and follow behind a little, but it caused me not to be able to ride the elevator, so I race up the stairs, but it's too late by the time I got there.

Ryou was lying on the floor with a victorious Marik standing over him as my other albino friend flies across the dueling arena after charging at the maniac, landing rather painfully.

"Bakura!" I run to his side just as Seto does.

What's he doing here?

**Malik's POV**

I knew from the beginning that something like this could happen, and I aalways knew that only I or the reincarnated Nameless Pharaoh could stop it should it really be necessary. And I am going to make sure that it's me.

Ever since we were young, our parents and even our older siblings were telling us about the almighty Pharaoh who sacrificed himself in order for his people to live and how he succeeded in it, giving the whole world a chance to evolve. I have always been fascinated by his selfless act and have always admired him for it, but I still shared some of my brother's disgust for the order of our family to guard his tomb.

Yet, as time went by, I started seeing that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't the Pharaoh who ordered our ancestors to do this.

I once talked with Ishizu about this, and she said that indeed I was right. It wasn't the Nameless Pharaoh that gave us this task or this burden. It was his older cousin, the High Priest Seth. It was supposedly his way of making sure that the reincarnation of his dear cousin's and Pharaoh's sacred soul has a form of information on his/hers past life. But that's not the situation with the Queen of Games who seems to know more about this than even we, the Tomb Keepers, the Ishtars, know about.

Then,that accident happened and that strange man or boy, I couldn't really tell through the tears, came and left after leaving a strange, confusing message, making my older twin believe that the fault should fall upon the Pharaoh's soul. That's how I, who doesn't exactly know what happened that night but knowing that my brother needs my support, decided to help him in any way I can.

But I also started being affected by the Millennium Rod that we both could use and I started growing weaker. I only realized just how weak I've become when he hit me.

Over the past few years, it was mostly Marik that had the Rod, but it was the two of us that found out that when the Rod is hit in a specific way on a specific place with a specific strength with a gold object, the Rod produces a special, specific frequency that knocks a person out but allows the user of the frequency, of the Millennium Rod, to control the body like a puppet through orders and commands. We have been using that special ability of the Rod ever since we have learnt about it and have even recorded it so we can use it as much as we like and whenever we want. So we took over a weak group of duelists that would be easy to manipulate and formed the Rare Hunters in order to make the search for the Egyptian God Monsters that were turned into cards easier. Not long after, we found where Ishizu had sealed them away after Pegasus has returned them to Egypt saying that all involved in their expedition and making (except himself) have died a few days later, only to see that one was missing. Marik and Ishizu had almost gotten into a fight, but the man who we then knew as Shadi and a guy I can see was already in love with my older sister stepped in to protect her, so we escaped from there with two out of three God cards.

And not long ago, we heard about Battle City and about the Queen of Games.

It was her that had both me and Marik fascinated, even if it was for two different reasons. Marik was trying to find out if she is truly the reincarnated Pharaoh, while I thought that she is really pretty. The more we observed her, the more sure we were that she is the one who is carrying the ancient soul, and also ... I realized that I like her. She is strong, smart, beautiful and cute, kind and merciless to those who deserved it. There is simply a fire in her unique eyes and this feeling that if you trust her, she will keep you safe no matter what that just makes you relax and believe in her.

And I decided to try and make my brother see that she is not a bad person.

However, it didn't go so well, and now I'm here with Bakura Bakura's younger twin brother, Ryou Bakura, trying to save Yuna from facing Marik, who has gone truly insane from the influences of the Millennium Rod. With my help, Ryou has been doing good, since I told him all that I knew about my brother's deck and the Winged Dragon of Ra. But, even with my help, it was simply not enough. Marik had changed his deck and I didn't know as much as he does about Ra, so we lost and Ryou was sentto the Shadow Realm, mmeaning that his mind is stuck in his worst nightmare that is now produced by the Rod. Every Item can do that, as well as form that purple mist, but the penalties are different from one Item to the other, as well as for people. They are too full of mysteries for even their wielders to know. I got my own penalty, even if I wasn't physically there. Marik has known about the ear piece I gave Ryou since the very beginning, so he manipulated it to punish me as well. The last thing I rremember is hearing the soothing voice of the Queen of Games, calling out to her friends. I think that Bakura had cameup and ttried to beat my brother up, but by then I was already lost in the shadows.

**Marik's POV**

I watched as the reincarnations of the High Priest and his Pharaoh came running to the albino twins' sides and walked closer to them. I don't care about the Priest. The Pharaoh was the only one I was interested in. She is an enigma. Something never seen before.

And I wanted to make her my property.

So when she stood up and we got into a little confrontation that ended with me pulling her against me and trying to steal a kiss, it came as a real surprise when that bastard Kaiba punched me square in the jaw. I can only look on in astonishment as he pulls her behind himself and gets into a fighting stance, ready to protect her.

Aaahh! So my little brother isn't the only one with a crush on Pegasys' "charge" and "daughter". This is going to be interesting.

I leave after warning them that I'll truly be ruthless in the finals, so they should be ready.

**Seto's POV**

After getting Ryou and Bakura a room they could share so that they don't freak out when they wake up, I went back up to the dueling platform. I was still too enraged for work, even more so for sleep, so I decided to go back up there, hoping against all hope that the shitface is still there so I can vent some of my anger and frustration on him.

But what was actually there was far more worth it coming up here. Yuna was at the far rrail, facing away from me and towards the beautiful sunrise. The colours danced across her form, making her look like an Earthbound angel. Her hair swept behind her as the rather strong and cold winds caresses it from her lovely, angelic, heart-shaped face and intense distant eyes that were the same colour as the raising sun. I was captivated by the picture and quickly took out my phone to save this moment forever.

That's gonna be a good screen saver.

I saw her shivering and decided to come up behind her, putting my large trench coat around her. She didn't even flinch, and without looking behind her, she leaned against me. I was beyond surprised as she rested against me, still looking out at the horizon.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it? Makes you want to fly forever and greet each sunrise up in the skies. What do you think, Seto?" it was not more than a whisper, but I heard her. I relaxed, knowing that in this moment we were friends, not world's greatest rivals.

"Yeah. I sometimes whish the world was as simple and beautiful as the sunrise." However, my eyes and mind were far from the majestic sight of nature before us. No. All I can see and hear and think about is this one girl, this one person beside my little brother, that can chase all the tension, the worries and the darkness from my soul, mind and body with just being there. I slowly put my arms around her waist, hugging her from behind as I unknowingly approach the answer to the question I have been asking myself for a long time now. The question of what this girl is to me ... Just as I am about to unreveal it ...

Yuna raises her arms to the sides until they were leveled with her shoulders and takes a deep breath before she starts laughing. I can't help the smile raising to my lips and I'm sure it reached my eyes, something that rarely happens around anyone but Mokuba and my Light of Hope.

"What's so funny? Why are you laughing?" I asked her in a light, quiet yet loving voice.

"I'm flying Seto! I'm flying!" She giggles. "AND I'm sure we're imitating Rose and Jack from the movie Titanic! Although, I hope this ship won't sink!" She laughed again and this time I join in, seeing the humour and irony of the situation and position. I just nod and bring my hands to hers to interlock our fingers as I speak into her ear.

"Don't worry. I know how to fly this thing." She shivers as my breath dances across her neck and ear, then giggles at something, before sharing the joke with me.

"You know to fly this thing? And here I thought it's only helicopters you know how to fly! What else do you know how to do and have yet to tell me?" She asks in a friendly voice.

"Well, I know how to fly anything that flies and to drive anything that moves."

"Wow!" She exclaimed while laughing as she turns to me." That's already quite a lot! I'm impressed."

I hug her tightly against me and she immediately nuzzles my neck, like always. In a happy, yet serious voice, I offer "I can teach you if you want? Anything, really. From ordinary cars to speeding jets!"

Her eyes were dancing with happiness, making them resemble not rubies, but red diamonds. I was mesmerized as she excitedly asked:''Really!? I would really like to learn how to drive! And to fly plans and helicopters and jets and, and, and ... anything and everything!'' I laugh as she hugs me tightly around my neck. ''THANK YOU1THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUUUUCH! JUST...'' She looks into my eyes and I feel myself drowning in the red depths of hers. ''Thank you, Seto. That would really mean much to me.''

I just smile down at my only, truely real friend. She surprises me as she raises on her toes and kisses my cheek before quickly lowering her head onto the joint between my chest, shoulder and neck, turning so that she can watch the sun finally climbing higher up the sky and further from the line between the sky and sea. I can only wrap my arms tighter around her, kissing the crown of her head. In the distance I could see our destination, the location of the finals.

My Duel Tower on Alcatraz, the remote metal island that Gozaboro had made to be his HQ and the first thing I had destroyed after taking over KC. The tower stood proud and tall amongst the ruble of the old Kaiba empire.

''That island ... That's where we're going, right.'' It wasn't a question as Yuna pointed to Alcatraz. I just nod with a simple ''Hn'' and we stay like that for a few more minutes 'till the sun was finally quite high over the sea. We soon parted and started walking to the elevator. The ride down was silent. So was the walk down the halls of the guest rooms. I decided to walk her to her room and she had just nodded at me with a grateful, happy smile.

Now as we stand in front of her door, all I can do is stare at her. Over the last two years she has definitely become one of the most beautiful girls in the world and I haven't been able to watch her became more beautiful with each day. She already seems prettier than in yesterday's duel!

So I was only able to nod to her as a goodnight before turning to leave, but a small, delicate hand gently grabbed mine to stop me. As I turn to face her, Yuna tugs on my hand making me lose my balance a bit by the extra force. I stumble and barely stop myself from squashing my crush but I ended up barely stopping before hitting the wall. I didn't realize when I have closed my eyes, but I opened them when I felt something warm and soft against my lips and puffs of air on my face. My eyes met confused and embarrassed crimson ones and I realized with a start what was going on!

I had stumbled, pushing Yuna up against the wall and crushing my lips to her's before I had been able to stop myself hitting the wall! It was sending warmth and electricity through my whole body! My heart was beating a 1000 mph, maybe more! I was sure that it will jump out of my chest any minute and start dancing, right there in front of us, as an excitement that was the same as, if not better and bigger, the one that I get whenever I even think of dueling her!

I was kissing Yuna!

It wasn't more than our lips pressed together, but it felt wonderful. Just knowing that it's her I'm doing this, or anything really, makes it the best.

But that doesn't stop the embarrassment!

So, as much as I would like to stay like this, I pull away, feeling a blush that could rival Yuna's eyes and win. The first thing I see is that Yuna has a matching blush on her face. I unconsciously lick my lips, still feeling the taste of her's there along with the warmth, and I saw her shiver slightly, making me wonder if she was cold.

''Um ... You wanted to talk about something?'' I offer, just to break the silence. Yuna nods, before clearing her throat.

''I wanted to tell you that ... No matter what happens during this tournament ... I'll ...'' She swallows hard. ''I'll always ...'' A hesitant smile makes it's way across her beautiful, soft, full lips that I had accidentally kissed just moments ago, making me blush.'' I'll always be there for you. I'll always support you when you need it ... and even when you don't need it or want it, you'll still have it. It's a promise!'' She looked me in the eyes with all the world's determination and I couldn't hide my smile. It was one of gratefulness, happiness and relief. I could only answer with a nod, but it seems that she wan't done yet.

''I know ... That you are fighting a darkness within yourself ...'' I was shocked speechless at this. How could she know?!''And I know that it comes from ... _him_...'' She spat out the word like I do when I speak of that man, if you could call him that. This shocked me even more. Not only did she know the source of the darkness, the way she was disgusted by it was also surprising, even if I knew that she disliked the man as much as I hated him.'' I', not sure if it's my place to say this ... But I don't want you to lose to the likes of _him_ ...'' There's the venom again.''And I do not wish to see you hurting or suffering any more because of what he has done to you ... Seto, you're not the monster he wanted to make you to be!''

She looked down to her feet, refusing to meet my astonished eyes, until I finally recovered my voice enough to say. ''Don't worry. The only person I'll ever lose to will be you and only you. Only you, Yuna! I ... I needed that. Thanks.'' And with that I was gone.

The second I entered my room, Mokuba jumped on me, demanding that I give him the full detail of what just happened on the dueling platform, and when I accedently slipped that I kissed Yuna, by accident, he was squealing like a fan girl.

Oh GOD! This is gonna be a long night!

**Yuna's POV**

As soon as I entered my shared room, I heard my sweet, innocent, little brother's voice, not sounding that innocent in doing so, say ''Soooooooooo, ... What was that all about?'' I turn around to see Yugi wearing a shit-eating grin on his cherubic face.

I flinched, knowing that he probably saw everything short the event on the roof.

The grin only got wider when he saw that, and even more so as he asked.

''Was it good?''

Oh God! I can't believe I'm going to talk about my First Kiss with Yugi, my _little brother_, of all people!

''Is he the reason you snuck out earlier on? Where you on a secret date? Did you have fun? ... Well I hope you didn't have TOO MUCH **_''fun''_** if you get my meaning.'' The grin was definitely going to split his face in two if it got any wider!

I blush to the ruts of my hair. **''****YUGI!''**

Oh GOD!This is gonna be a long night!

**A/N: Poor Yuna and Seto! I most definitely wouldn't like to be in their skins! The tournament is approaching it's completion! What's gonna happen? Who will win? And most importantly ... Have Yuna and Seto realized the depths of their feelings for each other? What conclusion had Seto reached before he got distracted? And will he teach Yuna to drive? XD Stay tuned and find out, next time on Seeing the past, Living the future!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**R&amp;R**


	27. Chapter 27 Battle City, fourway duel

**Seto's POV**

I barely got any sleep that night, thanks to both Mokuba and some freak accident where the blimp had somehow riped or something. Thankfully we were close to the island and I had been able to save the situation. With a little help, of course.

Yuna and I are a really good team, after all!

Once all the helium seeped out, we started going down until I released it from the aircraft altogether. But we had lost to much altitude, so I had jumped to the main controls and tried to lift it up. But the other pilots had somehow hit their heads during the release of the blimp part, so I was doing everything myself.

_'Shit! We're going to crash!'_

The geeks and the Motous were here, asking unnecessary questions and complaining about being woken up. Well, the geeks were, at the least. Yugi was too busy looking worriedly at Yuna, who was just watching what me and my employees were doing, looking like she really wanted to help but not knowing how to do so.

I quickly returned my attention to trying to save this crashing ship, missing the way Yuna's eyes glazed over and she leaned a little to the railing there.

Like HELL was I going to make a fool of myself in front of the girl I kissed just a few hours before, and even less am I going to allow her and my little brother die like this!

Mokuba, who also knew how to fly the aircraft a little took one of the pilots out of his seat and started helping me while Roland and Fugata worked on keeping the engines and everything else running. But it still wasn't enough!

_'If we don't do something and fast, we'll lose all our altitude and crash and sink! This thing needs time for a water landing maneuver! Unless one of the geeks knows how to fly a plane, we're as good as dead!' _But the geeks were really of no use at all. They were panicking and making it difficult to hear what Roland and Fugata were saying! For God's sake, someone make them SHUT UP!

Just as we were about to lose all hope with altitude, Yuna jumped into the remaining seat and grabbed the controls. We all watched her, shocked, as she made the aircraft go faster into the water. Roland was yelling to her that she shouldn't push the controls, but draw them closer to herself. His efforts were in vain as she pushed even more. The geeks were crying and screaming now and I could just continue pulling my own controls, wondering what the HELL Yuna was doing. Until she suddenly leaned to the right, bringing the controls with her and pulled with all her might, making the aircraft do a 'spinning barrel' and fly with incredible speed upwards! After three full spins, the aircraft was almost at the same altitude as it had been before the blimp had riped. She then straightened the remains of the Battle Ship and set a steady course for Alcatraz. Roland was reading how there is an increasing heating to the right engine due to the sudden maneuver, but that we'll be safely arriving to our destination in the preordained plan. Fugata even commented that we are now flying in a better wind current than before and that we might even be a little early.

As soon as we all heard this, we turned to stare at Yuna, who was focused on flying, although her eyes were anything but focused. They were distant and dazed, like I have saw that time when she ended up in a hospital after passing out in school the first day with Taro. But, before long, they regained their usual sharpness, Yuna getting a startled and confused look when she saw where she was. As she turned to look at the rest of us, everyone seemed to regain their senses as they started cheering and congratulating and thanking her for saving us all from a certain doom.

The look on her face was a mix of ''What the HELL are you people _talking about_?'', ''**I** _flew_ a plane?!'' and ''Oh **SHIT**!'', yet all she did was put on a forced smile and say she did nothing special, just something she learned from an arcade game.

But I knew better. That maneuver had to be planed, calculated and you'd have to think of every possible outcome. Yuna allowed the aircraft to continue diving towards the sea, gaining the speed needed for the maneuver without forcing the engines beyond their limits, then started rotating the aircraft. The momentum of the spin gave enough energy and force to bring us back up into the normal altitude faster than should be possible. But she also had to include me and Mokuba desperately trying to lift the falling aircraft seeing as we didn't know about her plan and all.

Thinking it all up and calculating the best time for it to happen ... There's no way an amateur could possibly be able to know that, let alone **DO** it!

Could it really be from a mere game?

Did she lie to me? No, of course not! Yuna has never lied to me!

If only I knew how much truth she was hiding, as well...

**Yugi's POV**

I know that Yuna almost always gets a new skill or knowledge from her visions and dreams, but learning how to fly a plane was something I didn't expect!

I have saw when a vision had come to her. It was somewhere at the beginning of the fall. I was happy to see that everyone was to distressed to disturb it, so I knew that she was safe, for now. But, with the danger of dieing right then and there, I wondered if it was luck or misfortune. I'm sure that Yuna could have helped if Seto just told her what to do, but I was pleasantly surprised when Yuna suddenly jumped over the railing and ran up to the remaining seat, taking the controls. Although I felt a slight fear as we fell even faster towards the sea, I had complete faith in her and she was able to save us.

I know that it's best for me to hold my questions about the vision until she helps the Kaiba brother to land the Battle Ship, then talk to her when we get back to our room for anything that we might need. Yuna is still to ready to tell Seto, and with how wavering his emotions currently are I think it's best to wait. As soon as the ship was on the little island, everyone left the control room. As Yuna and I were walking out, I overheard Kaiba and Mokuba's conversation. Kaiba, standing on the bridge with Mokuba, said that this is it—there are only four finalists left, and before too long, he'll be crowned the world's greatest duelist in top of his Duel Tower!

Urgh! How can he be so arrogant!?

I just ignore it and follow my sister, letting the brothers have their moment, not knowing that Mokuba was about to start teasinh his brother on the events of last night. If I knew, I would have stayed to him help out!

As soon as we entered the room, knowing that we are now safe from the security cameras and anyone overhearing, since the rooms are soundproof, I turned to my older twin.

''Okay. I know that things like just now happen a lot, but this is a bit too much.''

She chuckles lightly. ''Not really, Yugi. If I have seen how the Ice Age ended, I'm sure that I can also learn how to fly an airplane.'' I scowl.

''Yeah, I guess you're right. I swear, one of these days you're gonna see how the world came to be or even the life of Jesus Christ!'' She chuckles again as she puts on the jacket from yesterday. ''So, what was it this time? A war plane or something?'' I ask eagerly. I have always liked listening to Yuna's dreams/visions as it makes history a lot more interesting than how all those professors and teachers, even some historians, make it sound. It's easy to get yourself lost in Yuna's words, seeing as she speaks from firsthand experience, actually being there and all.

''No, nothing like that! It was even better! I was in the first plane that flew over the Atlantic with the first woman pilot, Amelia Mary Earhart. She received the U.S. Distinguished Flying Cross for this set many other records, wrote best-selling books about her flying experiences and was instrumental in the formation of The Ninety-Nines, an organization for female pilots. Earhart joined the faculty of the Purdue University aviation department in 1935 as a visiting faculty member to counsel women on careers and help inspire others with her love for aviation. She was also a member of the National Woman's Party, and an early supporter of the Equal Rights Amendment. Unfortunately, during an attempt to make a circumnavigational flight of the globe in 1937 in a Purdue-funded Lockheed Model 10 Electra, Earhart disappeared over the central Pacific Ocean near Howland Island. Fascination with her life, career and disappearance continues to this day.'' She supplied a tekstbook-like answer without much effort, yet made it sound like the most interesting gossip, a happy glint in her eyes. She loved history and whenever she has a new dream, she's always excited. I bet that at the first opportunity she gets, she'll write the story down.''OH it was _amazing_, Yugi! The clouds were passing us and the plane is actually quite small ans the ...''

We spent some 15 minutes before the call for the duelists was heard over the speakers. Yuna sobered up in a second that even I was surprised at how fast she put on a pokerface. There was nothing but seriousness and an excitement for her favorite game. I just shrug. That's actually quite normal, I'd say.

As we meet up with my new friends (They don't seem to realize that Yuna and I are even related and just treat her like a celebrity; _HOW_ they didn't notice and figure it out is beyond even me!), I catch up on the Mai situation. Jouey went to check on her and even went for the old was of asking her to wake up, but it didn't work and Serenity, who's been staying with her, says she still hasn't said a word. Joey still can't believe Marik trapped her mind in the Shadow Realm( even though he still doesn't get it fully)!

I feel sorry for him. He seems to think that if losing to Marik got her there, maybe if he defeats Marik, it will bring her back. He doesn't get it that Marik doesn't care much for Mai and is just using her to cast a shadow of hate over the sacred soul my sister caries, just so that the God Monsters would not recognize her.

From what I know, Ishizu is in her room, thinking that her brother must be saved from the evil that's controlling him and that the final battle is about to begin. Apparently she needs to protect both Malik and Odion, seeing as Marik has tried to kill them both on one occasion or the hopes that Kaiba and Yuna will think of a way to defeat him, if not it's all in vain. They'll fall before Ra. He'll imprison my sister and take everything he wishes from her. I shudder at the thought of my sister, who is like a falcon who rules the skies (free), traped and enslaved.

I had went to Bakura's and Ryou's room, knowing that the tournament's getting too dangerous. Yami appeared beside me, agreeing that everyone who's dueled with Marik has paid a large price. I knew that when those things are brought up, I'm not really talking with my sister Yuna, but the part of herself that she still believes people are mistaking for thinking that it resides within her; the side of her that I openly call Yami because at those times she gives off a frightening aura of her ancient soul. And besides, it's also a part of her name so it's not wrong.

The few people that know the meanings of her first ans middle name always wonder why they contradict each other so much. Yuna really doesn't think herself to be good enough to house the Nameless Pharaoh's soul, so she always denies that she is his reincarnation, even if it's obvious. But Yuna has always been modest, and it even might be fear that's stopping her from acknowledging the origin of her soul and personality. She's need through too much already.

And this tournament was most definitely something she didn't need. First Odion was struck down, then Mai's mind was trapped in the Shadow Realm. And now Bakura's really badly hurt and Ryou's gone only because he wanted to help his brother and, from what I know, their first real friend that has ever stood up for them.

As Kaiba leads the way to the Duel Tower, Marik shows up to taunt Yuna, saying that the view is pleasant from his spot on the pile of metal and and concrete ruble says it's too bad some of our friends can't be here. I saw Yuna's jaw tighten and I also grit my teeth. Joey and Tristan start yelling threats at him, but I turn to see the dark look in Yuna'a eyes and I just turn back to scowl at him, then tell my two friends to leave him be.

Marik wants to get on with the duels, and asks when he finds out who his next victim is. Mokuba tells him to chill out in a rather cold voice, almost sounding like his respected nii-sama. The shock on everyone's face and the pride on Kaiba's makes Yuna crack a smile as she gives him a one armed hug, making him blush when she praised his ability to imitate his ''scary'' brother. I chuckle under my breath, knowing that Yuan easily steals hearts everywhere she goes and the Kaiba brothers were no exception.

Roland is waiting as we enter the base of the Duel Tower and he announces that the second half of the Battle City finals will take place here. After he explained the rules of the four way duel, the contestants choose a door, and despite the little argument between the three males that Yuna hsd to stop by telling Marik and Joey to stop being childish while Kaiba just threw an insult at them, meanwhile, Mokuba leads the rest of us along a moving walkway to the spectator's area. From what I could see, behind the doors were, as Mokuba called them, dueling stations. Mokuba and the rest of us arrive inside the main body of the Duel Tower, an octagonal structure that rises as far as we can see.

''But where are the duelists?'' Already used to seeing Seto make incredible things over the years, I was the first to recover. Mokuba just grins as the finalists in their dueling stations rise above the tower floor, to levels marked at 4000 points.

''Joey, what are you doing?'' Tristan yells to Joey, who looks like he is about to fall off the station.

''How the hell should I know?!'' Was the panicked reply. Joey then asks Kaiba what's going on, and Kaiba says Roland will explain the rules, and he's asked him to speak slowly so Joey can follow. Joey's not amused, even though his friends were chuckling and Marik just smirks insanely.

Roland explains that this preliminary duel is to decide the match-ups for the semi-finals. They will all duel against each other in a battle royal, and as they lose life points, their dueling stations will rise. The first two duelists to reach the top will meet in the first semi-final duel, and the other two will fight in the second duel. They'll each begin with 4000 life points, and any player can attack any of the others. Their decks must contain no more than 40 cards. They have to connect their Duel Disks to monitors at their stations that will display their cards. And so they do. Roland ends by reminding them that this duel will have no effect on their final placement, it will only decide who they'll face in the semi-finals.

I heard Tea saying that that's a good thing because it's just to decide the match-ups, but Duke explains that it's not that simple, that this could be the most important duel these guys have. That they can control who'll they'll face in the semi-finals, and will have adjust their strategies accordingly. Also, two duelists can gang up on one if they want.

''It's a psychological contest. For example, Joey wants to duel Yugi in the semi-final, so he might support Yugi against the other two. But the other three might attack him. Knowing Kaiba, he might be the first to attack him, but there's also the possibility that he'll first take care of Marik.'' Duke finishes his explanation. Tristan wonders who they might gang up on. Knowing Joey, they'll go after him.

''Well, hasn't Kaiba been wanting to duel against Yuna for quite some time now? Maybe he'll take this opportunity to humiliate her. And didn't Marik say that he doesn't care for the rest of them as long as he defeats Yuna? He'll definitely go after her as well, so it's Joey against one of them.'' Tea tries to reason how they'll duel.

The anger I felt for her right now was something I never felt before! HOW **DARE** she even assume that Yuna, _**YUNA YAMI MOUTO**_ of all people, would be that easy to defeat!? I could see that I'm not the only one, too. Mokuba and Seto looked about to kill her on the spot!

''If I know Yuna as well as I think I do, I truly doubt that even all three of them would be able to take her down as easily as you say. If anything, I'm ready to put my money on it that she will have 4000 LP by the end of it!'' Everyone turn sharply to me, not expecting that. ''But I also know that Seto Kaiba will never take the nonexistent risk of her losing before dueling against him, so my other bet would be that he has just a little under 4000 LP when this ends.''

''You're on!'' Duke exclaims. '' I'm putting my money on Marik being the Queen of Games' opponent in the second duel! How much?''

''50$. What do you say?''

''Deal!''

''Wait! I'm in this too!'' We turn to Mokuba. He extends his hand to me, saying he'll take my side that it'll be Seto Kaiba vs Yuna Yami Mouto.

''So am I! But I still stick to my theory so you'll both be giving me 50$ when I win!'' Tea said arrogantly.

Urgh! Sure I like her, but I hate people thinking that my sister is as simple to defeat as a koala is!

Tristan put his bet in a risky place, saying that Joey will make it to the second duel and that he'll also knock a lot of points off of the other three. Fugata was the judge of the bet, and now there was no turning back.

Roland announces that it's time to determine which duelist will go first. Joey wants to know why he doesn't just go first, but Roland tells him to pay attention to the rules ''Mr. Kaiba'' set up. The order of the turns will be decided by each player choosing one monster card from his deck. The players will go in order of the attack strength of the monster they choose, but the card then can't be put back in their deck.

Do they choose a high-level monster in order to attack sooner, or a low-level monster to save their most powerful cards?

Kaiba, obviously wanting the advantage of attacking first, chose a high-level monster, Masked Beast Des Gardius (3300 ATK). Yuna chose Feral Imp (1300 ATK), Marik Rekunga (1700 ATK), and Joey chose Swordsman of Landstar (500 ATK).

The order is Kaiba, Marik, Yuna, Joey.

**Seto's POV**

Everything is going as planned. I'll spare Yuna so I can face her in the semi-finals, and focus my attention on eliminating Marik and Joey.

I begin the duel by setting a card face down and summoning Vorse Raider (1900 ATK). Marik plays Newdoria in defense (800 DEF), thinking that his monster's special ability will come as a surprise, but I can see that Yuna knows it already as well as I do. Yuna draws, playing Big Shield Gardna in defense (2600 DEF), and sets two cards face down. Joey draws, but his hand is obviously the pits! He sets a card face down and ends his turn.

''I'll teach you the food chain of the fight: a small fry can't touch a proud lion and lioness!'' I tell him from across the field, sending Vorse Raider to attack Joey directly, but Yuna plays his trap card, Regulation of Tribe, to stop the attack. It allows her to select one type of monster and prevent it from attacking, and she chooses Beast-Warriors, like Vorse Raider. To say that I'm furious is the understatement of the millennium, but Yugi says from below that Yuna has chosen to keep her vow to her friend.

The vow that she'll fight against me but that she won't allow Wheeler to look like a moron. The vow she must have made to Mai, who has a little somethin' somethin' for Joey. The look of proud determination in her eyes strangely enough calmed me down slightly.

She has made a decision. The two of us will duel in the next round as the winners of this duel.

I nod to her, and she returns it.

00000

''Wake up—an amateur duelist like him can't afford to be daydreaming.'' I tell the Mutt, just to rail him up so that he'll tell Yuna to stop protecting him. Even if I know that it's from a promise to Mai, it feels just like the first time I met Mana and Mahad. Like I have to prove that I deserve Yuna's full attention.

I didn't like it.

''I was strategizing!'' Was the lame reply.

I smirk. ''To do that, you have to understand how to play the game.'' It was going good. It was too easy. ''When are you going to realize that the only reason you've made it this far is that Yuna keeps bailing you out? Yuna knows it, too. Why else would she waste his trap card to protect you, if not because she doesn't believe you can protect himself? Not only do you not have the skills to make it in the tournament, you're the only one of the finalists without a God card. Maybe, Yuna wants to duel Joey in the semi-finals because she knows it's an easy victory.'' I say to everyone present, knowing that if it's directed at them as well, everything will go as I want it to.

The trap is set. And everyone seems to be falling into it as Yugi insists that's a lie. Yuna and Mokuba seem to have caught the drift. They just sigh under their breaths and give a minuscule shake of their heads.

I give a grin, more like a deadly smirk of a well fed lion, giving the final blow. ''What a shame, you bonkotsu [mediocre] duelist. Well, you can continue your sweet show of friendship, but think about it, Joey. Why does Yuna save you? I'll tell you. Because that's the only way you can fight him in the finals. No matter who your opponent is, you won't make it past the next round. You don't have real strength. Besides, all the rest of us have God cards. Yuna knows this. And if his opponent in the finals is you, we both know who will win." I shoot Yuna a victorious, slightly pervasive grin, knowing that I'm letting some of my thoughts and emotions about that kiss seep through, as Joey falls quiet.

Yugi angrily says that my taunting has gone way over the line. But I just say if Yugi wants to prove me wrong, Yuna should let Joey finish the duel on his own.

''If he wants to argue with me, he should stage his show in the finals. That goes for you, too, _little Yugi_. That earned me an angry glare by my rival, but we both know that it has to be that way.

Yuna and I both know that our vow to duel against each other is greater than the one Mai had extracted from her.

And besides, he lasted longer than the first turn. It won't be that big of an embarrassment.

Yugi protests, but Joey interrupts, saying that I'm right(when am I not?). He has to prove he can take care of himself. Yugi tells him to be careful.

Oh this couldn't be more perfect!

"See you in the finals." He says to Yuna.

Oh the Mutt is **soooooooo** dead by the end of this and I'll make sure of it!

_'I'll make sure that Marik and Joey lose this duel.'_

00000

And I did. I couldn't help but feel smug at the way I had managed to make sure that both Marik and Joey lost all of their LP, while I had 3300 LP and Yuna had managed to hold on to her amazing 4000 LP. The two of us were in the second match of the semifinals.

As our stations, that were just about to start ascending to the final dueling ground at the top of the Tower, prepare for the short trip, I smile arrogantly at my precious rival. But she must have seen the joy, excitement and gratefulness that I felt at knowing that I'm more important to her than Wheeler is, because she gave me a breathtaking smile that was as beautiful as it was challenging.

We share a nod.

"Let's show them the fight between Gods. A battle between real warriors!" I say, never breaking eye-contact.

''Let our true duelist power reach them and give them the additional strength. Let our souls collide!'' Was the answer as she still held my gaze.

We give another nod that clearly conveyed the message ''Well said'' before the stations sped of to the top of the Duel Tower where our duel will take place.

**Yugi's POV**

I smile at Mokuba and the two of us turn to our fellow bookies with shit-eating grins. They all cringe. We may look innocent, but our respected older siblings do get some rather mature fan mail.

''Sooooooo ... When are you each going to give us 50$?'' We ask in the same voice that was a bit too similar to our dear elder siblings' most arrogant 'I-won-a-bet-and-I-know-it' voice.

''Isn't that kid rich enough!?'' Tristan groans.

The grins on our faces just increase as they all reach for their wallets.

**A/N: Okay! Now that that is out of the way, the second to last chapter of Battle City can begin! The plot of the story might be a little clearer after the end of Kaiba's and Yami's(Yuna's) duel.I hope you like it up to now! Thanks for the support! Especially thanks to Red-Eyes-Black-Dragon516!**

**R&amp;R**


	28. Chapter 28Battle City,The destined duel

**Seto's POV**

Even though the Mutt actually did a pretty good job in his duel against Marik, he still lost. And he was actually very close to wining! But Marik had used his old tricks with the mind control and all, physically and emotionally draining him with every destroyed monster during the duel so that when he attacked him with Ra, Joey was barely able to stand. But he was able to contue his turn and summoned Gearfried and started calling an attack, but he was too beaten up and tiered ... He collapsed and Marik was announced the winner and first finalist.

Joey Wheeler has shown me today that he has the potential to become a good duelist. No, he will never be like me and Yuna. The two of us live in a different world of comparison to even Pegasus; no one can enter that world. Yuna and I are real warriors on a battleground that others see as nothing but a gaming field of some children's card game where two kids compete.

Only she understood my meaning of what I have told her.

_"Stand on the court of your friend's death and duel." We were alone at the top of my Duel Tower. She didn't turn around. The wind was playing with our hair and coats, the duel disks indicating that we are warriors here for a battle, no matter what or who falls before us._

_"I'm waiting for you." Was the last thing I said as she entered the elevator. Before the doors closed, I saw her nod. It said ''I'll surely come!''_

_This battle was just postponed. It will still be fought._

_It's our destined duel!_

No, he'll never be like us. Only a warrior can continue to fight even if a comrade dies. But he was able to make me know that when I'll be questioned about the finalists I will praise him as worthy to make it this far.

I made sure that one of the best rooms is given to him, because he seems to have actually been burned. It's one of the maniac's tricks gone too far, but the doctor informed me that he should be fine, even though he seems to currently be in a coma. After hearing that, I understood why Yuna demanded that we wait a little for her to check on him; she probably already knew.

As I was going over to the room where Wheeler was placed in, I stumbled at he sight of Marik barely standing with a hand on the wall for support. His pale pupils were almost a whitely gray and his face was no longer the healthy tan it usually is. What I really wasn't expecting, and neither was he by the looks of it, was that when he swayed and started falling to the floor, someone caught him. Our eyes widen in surprise as the beautiful Yuna slowly helped him sit down before crutching in front of him and taking out a napkin. She left for a moment, only to return with the napkin almost soaking wet and placed it on his forehead, brushing some of his bangs from his eyes. She touched his neck, checking for a fever before putting it on a different place, directly on the aorta, looking down to her watch. After a little while, she nodded and took a tissue out of one of her pockets and wiped away the sweat from his face. All the while he looked at her in shock, wonder and something akin to indescribable happiness.

As she stood up to leave, his hand automatically reached to stop her but she just shook her head.''Why ...?''

The smile she gave him was between understanding and sympathetic, soothing even. It left us both speechless ''You should be alright now. I know it's effects, the Shadow Game's. No one deserves to suffer through them alone. I just happen to know how to stop them, and I have swore the Hippocratic Oath as a world class doctor, and I always respect my oaths, vows and promises! I just hope that you do, as well.''

''But why would you care abo-''

''Because, no matter who wins this next duel, you'll be facing off against a honorable opponent! And if it were Seto Kaiba that you duel against and are not loyal to you're oaths, I, as his friend and rival, would be offended! Even more so than should you do so with me!''

Our eyes widened once again and a warmth spread through my whole bode from my heart. Marik just nods in understanding and remorse.

''Your bond is really envious ...'' She nods.

''So is your bond with your siblings, if you would allow it to return to what it was'' He looked at her, shell-shocked as she turns and walks off to Joey's room.

I stay a little longer and was surprised when I saw a wistful smile decorate the usually insane-looking face as he whispers ''Thank you, my Pharaoh'' in a voice that held only affection and gratefulness, before taking the napkin that my crush had placed on his forehead and placing a kiss on it, he was up and on his way to his room.

I stood there even after he was gone, my heart beating beyond every possible speed. The kindness that I have always seen in Yuna towards those she accepts was there just moments ago, for someone who had downright tried killing her more than once. I always had a fear that Yuna was only using me, ridiculous I know, but after seeing this, all of those ugly doubts vanished. I knew a long time ago that I shouldn't have doubted her at all. She had forgiven all those who have sincerely apologized to her for the way they ad treated her. I was the first one! And there's Pegasus, Malik and Odion, Sasuke, the kids in our old school and who knows how much more! Yuna had forgiven them all. It was just the type of person she is, I guess.

Yuna really is a Light of Hope, in anyone's life. No.

She is the _world's_ Light of Hope.

So, with a happy, revealed smile on my lips, I slowly make my way to Joey Wheeler's room. I was brought back to reality from my dream world where Yuna stays by my side for forever by screaming and shouting of two female voices in Joey's room. I know that Mokuba isn't there(he's calling more doctors from Kaiba Hospital; yes, the bastard that adopted me didn't trust normal hospitals and built his own with a handpicked staff) so there's probably no one that would fill me in on the argument, so I just listen from outside the door.

The yelling voices were of Serenity and Tea. That was not a real surprise. The words that they were yelling, however, were. And the biggest surprise was at whom they were yelling them so hatefuly at.

''**This is all your fault!**'' Tea screamed. ''**If you just died that time at the docks, nothing like this would have ever happened! Four of our friends are comatose! And two additional people just add to the numbers! And it's all your fault!**''

''**She's absolutely right! If you just allowed yourself to lose in that duel, my brother wouldn't need machines to breath!**'' As I peeked through the doors, I saw that Yuna had been standing by Yugi but was now almost pushed into the wall as the two girls yelled at her. Serenity had the gall to shake her by the shoulders as she continued with tears rolling down both hysteric girls cheeks.''** Better yet, if you never entered this tournament, no IF YOU NEVER RETURNED TO DOMINO CITY, EVERYONE WOULD NOW HAVE HAPPILY BEEN PLAYING THEIR FAVORITE GAME! THEY WOULDN'T BE HERE!''**

She took a deep shuddering breath as Tea pushed her aside and yelled at my rival. ''**Don't you feel any _shame_!? Or are you really that heartless?! WELL!?**'' When Yuna never said anything, Tea pulled back her hand and slapped Yuna as strongly as she could! My rage met new limits and I was just about to go in and show her a piece of my mind as she kept yelling at one of my most important people** ''ANSWER MEEE!'' **

And with that she was about to slap Yuna once again, but Yuna swiftly caught her hand. She lifted her head, and we all took a step back, even me who wasn't even in the room. The aura around her was that of an enraged goddess about to strike against her offender. I could have swore that the shadows, so alike to the ones dancing in her eyes, had started swirling around her body. As if wanting to protect her, assist her. She never let go of Tea's arm, who was now like a deer caught in headlights.

Even her voice seemed to be tick with shadows as it was colder than ice.

''If you do not understand something, do not get angry about it, ... OR anger it! You do not know me. You do not UNDERSTAND me! You do not know how I feel.'' There was poison in her words. ''When you start understanding that I have nothing to do with his wish to fight a man in order to help someone he deems important, you will have the right to strikeeme! When you gain Bakura's trust and approval, as well as Ryou's gracefulness for being their REAL friends who understand how they feel, you will be allowed to honestly worry about the two of them! When you know what this world has done to my life, you will have the right to be angry at me!_ Until you become stronger than me ... you have no right to look down at me!''_ With that, she let go of the shell-shocked Tea, passed the frightened Serenity and terrified Tristan and Duke, who had tried to calm Serenity down, and the worried Yugi, who stood by Joey's bed. He looked on in wonder as his respected, beloved, slightly frightening older twin sister picked Joey's duel disk off of the bed and clasped it onto his wrist. When he questioned her, the answer was something I have been saying since the announcement of this tournament.

''This is a battlefield. We're on a Battle Ship. He fought on a Dueling Tower as a finalist of Battle City. If he is a real Duelist like all of them say he is, he will win the fight on the battleground of his heart. But he will need his sword, the Deck, and his shield, the Duel Disk. This is the only way we can help him now. If he truly wishes to be recognized as a worthy opponent by either of us ...'' I knew that she was talking about me. ''He will have to prove himself as such before his heart. Before his cards. If he can do that ...'' She faced everyone else. ''He will win. He will become a real Duelist!''

All they could do was watch as she slowly makes her way towards the door, but they all stop her to apologize and wish her luck. I use this opportunity to leave before anyone sees me.

It's time for our duel now.

**Yuna's POV**

I turn to Yugi.

"I'm going back to the duel ring where Kaiba is waiting. I will fight as a True Duelist."

''Right.'' He nods. ''I' ll take care of the rest. Get rid of the darkness that corporate bastard had created in the first place! Save his good soul! Save our friend!''

I give him a small smile before leaving.

That's all I needed to hear.

'Don't you worry, Seto! I'll help you defeat that Demon once and for all! I won't allow him to haunt you beyond the grave. It's time to show him what a great team you and I are! I'm here for you, my Card Prince.'

00000

**Seto's POV**

'This is it! What I've been wanting and waiting for for some two years! Every duel I've fought in this tournament has led up to this moment—the moment I finally take down Yuna Yami Motou and regain my top dueling status. And finally I'll be able to keep Yuna in Domino!' I smile, for more reasons than one. One of them being the things I've seen some 10 minutes ago; the other being my thoughts. One of the biggest reasons was that I can finally duel against my greatest and only rival.

But the main reason was the way she looked right now. When I look into her eyes, I see the same determination, the same fire I've seen the day we first met. She looked just like a warrior she was. And that's why I decided to change the atmosphere with a different battleground.

'I can't wait to see her reaction!' I think with glee. I was actually surprised that the darkness that has been clouding my judgment the past few days;ever since Ishizu gave me Obelisk, has yet to arise. I just hope that it doesn't ruin our duel. I would never forgive myself!

''I'm glad to see that you haven't lost your fighting spirit in the past few minutes! I was starting to worry that you won't come.'' It was the total opposite, of course. If anything, Yuna's fighting spirit was so fired up I was afraid it might burn a hole under her.

''Oh, shush Seto! I am well aware that you know what happened in Joey's room! Don't think I haven't seen you peeking!''

I flush at the thought that I was actually caught, but was saved when Roland announces the beginning of the duel.

''A Duel this momentous deserves an appropriate setting!'' I yell across the arena to my ultimate rival, before switching on a holographic system that creates a virtual coliseum around us full of cheering crowds, chanting "Go Kaiba! Go Kaiba!"

''In ancient times, Roman gladiators would battle to their doom, to prove who was the strongest. Now it's our turn to see which one deserves to call himself the greatest in the world.''

Yuna grasps her head with the hand where she has the Duel Disk, her shield in this battle, while the other grips her Puzzle which she had lifted above her heart. The reaction to the coliseum worries me, but she soon stood straight once again.''I see. So, that's how it's gonna be. Fine! Let it be that way!''

''That's what I was hoping to hear from you, Yuna! So ... Draw your first card, and let the battle begin!'' Unfortunately, what I have been fearing started happening. My mind was becoming foggy and a shadow fell over my eyes, my heart completely enveloped in them. Before long, all I could feel was excitement at dueling my rival, but for a different reason, and thoughts of utterly destroying her, which turned out to be my "supposedly" only reason for the duel.

She was no longer my crush Yuna Yami Mouto.

Instead, all I could see in her was Yu-Gi-Oh, Yuna the Queen of Games. The first person to defeat me. My lifelong, sworn, destined rival.

An opponent I must defeat in order to reach my goal.

And so, all the affection I held for her evaporated.

**Yuna's POV**

I draw, thinking that everything is riding on this duel. I've got to stay focused and win.

'If the card is the sword, the Duel Disk is the shield. Therefore I dedicate my pride to the cards in my right hand, and my soul to the Duel Disk in my left hand.'

Despite being a bit too focused on my own thoughts, I was instantly aware of the shift in Seto.

This in front of me, was most definitely not Seto, my friendly rival and secret crush.

It was the ruthless Seto Kaiba that Gozaboro had worked so hard in creating.

Kaiba shouts, "All right! Let's duel!" And I decide that I can only help him through a duel.

''I play Queen's Knight in defense (1600 DEF), and set a card face down. Turn end.'' The digital crowds cheer as Set- as Kaiba is about to start his turn. I am having quite a hard time believing that I had such a brief vision, more like snippets of a few fights from the ancient Roman times, and not the whole thing. Sure, it also happened a few times before, but all those times ... But I would usually end up having it whole that night or later in the day ...

All those times I was dueling. Could it be that because of a duel I only got a little hint of what I'll see the next time I have a vision?

Kaiba draws and a bolt runs through me.

Shit! Obelisk!

I have discovered that I have a weird bond or connection with the God cards and I can always tell when one is about to be drawn or already was so. Kaiba just drew Obelisk, so he just needs three sacrifices to summon the God.

I have to stop him somehow.

**Seto's POV**

I draw—Obelisk! Crushing Yuna may be easier than I thought.

'The goddess of victory always smiles on me.' I smirk.

Now I need three sacrifices to summon the God.

''I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode (1800 ATK), and play the magic card Spell Sanctuary. Each of us can move one magic card from our decks to our hands, and we can use the card during their opponent's turn. People are wrong when they said that Seto Kaiba never helps out anyone but himself! I'm generous letting you have any Magic card you wish.'' I smirk as she scowls, not knowing that it's at the thought of what people said about me. ''I set a card face-down on the field and end my turn''

'Before too long, Yuna will be staring in to the face of defeat. Next turn your reputation as undefeated will be dead.'

**Yuna's POV**

'I wonder if Kaiba's planning to use the same strategy he used against Ishizu in his last duel. I remember him using his Crush Card combo to destroy Ishizu's deck. But knowing Kaiba, he has a whole new strategy planned for me.' I smirk to myself, knowing that he would think up a new strategy only for our duels.

But Kaiba's move sure did surprise me.

I pull Change of Heart from my deck and add it to my hand, wondering why Kaiba would let me have instant access to a favorite magic card.

'Whatever card Kaiba chose must be worth the risk.' Was all I thought, on full guard since the beginning of the duel.

This is what made dueling him interesting. You never know what he's going to pull next!

But the sane could be said for me!

**Normal POV, on the Battle Ship ...**

In the bathroom, Marik runs water over his head. Then he straightens up, staring into the mirror, his mind with the person who helped him after the strain from the last duel almost made him join his victims.

''Kaiba and Yuna, God against God—this I have to see.'' The smirk on his face is cruel. The darkness in his heart is too tick by now. Only defeat and the separation from the God card and the Millennium Item can now save him. ''I wonder who it'll be: The Priest ... '' He looks down at the Millennium Rod that had been responding to Kaiba for the past few hours a bit too strongly for his tastes.'' ... or his precious Pharaoh.''

He laughs as he makes his way to the top of the Tower. ''Who ever it is, I'll win in the end! I'll be the one with a crown on his head!''

**Yuna's POV**

The virtual crowds cheer. I draw, wondering why Kaiba didn't attack Queen's Knight on his last turn.

'I wonder if Kaiba didn't attack because of my face-down card.' I snort at the thought.'That's ridiculous! He would have attacked straight away even if the card could cost him the duel! He'd find a way to go on even after that. He must be planing something! But what? I have to be cautious.'

I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense (1700 DEF), and set another face-down card.

'Common Kaiba! Let me see what that genius mind of yours thought up this time!' I realize something, the realisation hitting me in the face like a brick. 'He's planning to use my monsters as sacrifices for Obelisk!' I grit my teeth, annoyed that I had't thought of it the second I sensed the God Monster's presence.'Not so fast, Kaiba! I won't allow you to summon Obelisk so easily!'

**Seto's POV**

'If Yuna thinks she can hide behind those pathetic monsters of hers, this duel will be over even sooner than I thought.'

I draw, thinking everything is falling into place.

_"Yuna, on your knees before God and die like a flower!"_ The darkness in my soul was shouting, sounding suspiciously like Gozaboro, and I was losing even more control of myself and my senses. I'm well aware that, should the darkness win this battle against the old side of me that Yuna and Mokuba are clinging to, I'll be truly ruthless towards one of the few people I really care about. But, at this point, I'm already too weak to fight of this evilness Gozaboro worked so hard to create.

I don't want to be manipulated by the things he has done to me!

Yet, with every second, I fall deeper into the numbness of the shadows of hatred and doubt that live in my heart. The hatred towards my stepfather, and the doubts of losing my loved ones.

It's too late now. The darkness has almost completely took over.

'No ...' Was my last thought before the wish to demolish Yuna and duel her into submission took up all the space in my head, forcing my heart to forget how much the girl in front of me means to me. The darkness is in control and it is taking great, sick glee in the though of what I'm about to do.

I play Soul Exchange, and seize Yuna's two monsters in order to sacrifice them, along with X-Head Cannon, to summon Obelisk. But Yuna's ready for me. She activates Change of Heart and steals X-Head Cannon, so I can't use it for a sacrifice.

''I won't allow you to summon Obelisk that easily!'' Yuna yells, enraged at the thought that I'm underestimating her.

I smile. "You saw through it, didn't you?" So Yuna prevented one move. I've got plenty more planned.

I activate my own magic card, Enemy Controller, and pay 1000 life points to steal X-Head Cannon back. ''Now I have three monsters to sacrifice again.'' Triumphantly, I raise Obelisk in my hand—

And Yuna activates her trap card, Lightforce Sword, which pierces my Obelisk card and seals it out of play for three turns. I look at the entrapped card, then turn my enraged gaze to my rival.

"What's your rush, Kaiba," Yuna says, with a damnable smirk on her petal-like lips. "This duel's just getting interesting." She titles her head to the right side in an intentionally cute, attractive way, causing a few of her golden bangs to fall over her left eye. The effect, along with her cocksure stance and unimaginably beautiful eyes, was devastatingly sexy. There was just no other word to describe it. The stance and movement was almost natural, like she had been doing it for quite a long time, a big number of times. 'Must come from her modeling days with Julie and all the other celebrities she knows.' I don't doubt that this will be all over the news as the most attractive, sexiest thing in the tournament.

But that doesn't mean that It's gonna distract me from the duel and my anger. ''You may have bought yourself a little time, but you'll have to face Obelisk sooner or later.''

**Ishizu's POV**

As I leave Odion's new, secret room, I can't help but feel like something bad is about to happen soon. I am well aware that Marik must be defeated in order for all the damage he has experienced and caused to be reversed. And only the Pharaoh stands a chance against the Winged Dragon of Ra. Only Yuna Yami Mouto can Duel against Ra, because the God Monster won't feel very much like attacking it's true master. I really doubt that Marik would even get a chance to attack her with Ra. And even though Seto Kaiba can read the text on the card, that's not enough.

'The High Priest was the most loyal to his Pharaoh. He protected him, despite everything. But he was still a rival. His greatest rival. The Pharaoh was chosen by the three God Monsters, while the High Priest Seth was blessed with three out of four Blue-Eyes White Dragons. The fourth almost made him kill his precious Pharaoh. That's what I have always been thought. Marik, Malik, Odion and I have always been hearing about how the destined battle will occur once again, and that until then, our family must protect the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb and it's secrets. Yet that boy, Shadi, led Pegasus to the sacred tablet and allowed him to make the three Egyptian God Cards, allowed him to capture their spirit. I'm guessing that that's when everything started.'

I touch the place where my Millennium Necklace once resided and look up to the top of the Dueling Tower.

''Every Item has it's wielder, a chosen person that can use it's powers. The people are chosen by their characters. The person for the Millennium Scales must be just and always wish for justice, as well as always in balance. The one for the Millennium Key has to be able to understand how a human's mind works. The wielder of the Millennium Eye should be gifted in the art of reading people's thoughts through their words, body language and their eyes. The bearer of the Millennium Necklace, like me and my ancestors the last 5000 years, must be able to see into the River of Time and see what the future holds, as well as what the past has been hiding. Very few have ever been gifted with the real ability to see the future. A single family which begins with a Priestess from 5 millennia ago.'' I sigh to myself, before continuing to list the Items out loud. ''One of the three strongest ... The Millennium Ring needs a person with a great sense of direction and awareness of his/her surroundings, should be able to find anything and everything that they wish, with the few natural exceptions. That person should also be skilled in hiding in the shadows. Bakura is very much the perfect wielder for it. The Millennium Rod, the second strongest of the seven Items, needs a person of great influence, a person who knows how to manipulate people, invade their mind ... a very intelligent person with a heart of a dragon. Just like it's most memorable wielder, the High Priest Seth, a person feared by everyone. Unfortunately, my younger brothers don't fit the description ... But Seto Kaiba does. Even more importantly, he's the High Priest's reincarnation. I underestimated him and Seth forced me to pay the price by giving his reincarnation a vision of his own life, giving him the hint that he is connected to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. That he is his Ka. My brothers are suffering because they have tried using the Rod all these years. Now, only the Pharaoh's reincarnation can save them from permanent damage by the Item.''

I once again look up at the top of the Tower, wishing that I still have the Necklace to see, if not the winner, at least the moves made. But I know that until the Pharaoh fulfills her destiny it won't work for me.

I wish that Mahad was at least here to help me. But he is Egypt, doing his job with his little sister Mana. I must admit that I very much like Mahad. And not as only a comrade or a friend. But more.

I sigh, shaking my head to clear it from such thoughts as I finish my list with the most powerful of the seven Millennium Items.

''The Millennium Puzzle, once a whole but then shattered at the death of it's destined wielder. It has been hidden in the tomb of the Great Nameless Pharaoh. My family actually guarded nothing more than the scrolls and the Millennium Rod and Necklace, as well as the tablets I have shown Kaiba and Yuna. The actual tomb is elsewhere. The Puzzle assumed an unsolvable form that was to make no sense to everyone but the reincarnated Pharaoh, and so it was. Many have tried to find the Puzzle, but all died. Until Solomon Mouto, who I believe also has a connection to the past, had went into the tomb and almost died. But he exited the tomb with the Puzzle. He was destined to find it and give it to his granddaughter, who carried the Nameless Pharaoh's soul and solved the Millennium Puzzle. And she is perfect for the Puzzle. The person for the Puzzle should be someone with a pure heart and a beautiful soul. A person who could make people believe in themselves, who they would respect and love, sometimes even fear. A person that can bring people together. That can unite them. But, most of all, ... A person that people can depend on, someone that they can trust, ... Someone that can make them hope. That can show them that every life is precious ... And Yuna Yami Mouto can do that. She has already done that.''

'But why does she doubt that she is the reincarnation of the greatest Pharaoh of all times? It can't be that she can't see the resemblance. Could it be ...? Could it be that she fears the possibility of what a destiny of the Pharaoh's reincarnation holds? If it's like that, then we will have to wait for her to open up to her fate. And how did she know about all that she did about the Priests and the Pharaoh?! Only my and Shadi's family know even half of what really happened all those centuries ago, and yet she seems to know everything! That girl is special beyond explanation.'

I continue walking the hallways of the Battle Ship, and the feeling of unease sets in.'It's too quiet. It's the calm before the storm.' I stop beside one of the floor to ceiling windows and stare up at the place where two ancient souls are clashing.

'The duel between the owners of the God cards should be the most violent of all duels.' I couldn't help but think with a shiver.

**Seto's POV**

Because the summoning of Obelisk failed, Yuna gets her two monster back.

'In just three turns, I'll get my Obelisk card back, and by then I'll have another way to summon it.'

I end my turn. ''Don't think you're safe yet, Yuna.''

'The duel is slowly heating up! Lets see what you're gonna do next, _Queen of Games_!'

**Yuna POV**

I draws. I've got two monsters on my side of the field, and need one more to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon. But I haven't drawn my God card yet, unlike Seto. Meanwhile, Kaiba's X-Head Cannon is more powerful than any of my monsters. I'll just set a face-down card and end my turn, leaving my monsters in defense. I have to be careful or this duel could end before it really starts. With Obelisk so close to summoning to the field, the duel can end the second Seto gets the card needed to free him of my trap.

''You know, I've expected more of a challenge from the top-ranked duelist. If you keep playing it safe, Obelisk will wipe you out in no time. Three turns will pass easily if this is all you're going to do.'' I glare at the darkness I could see swirling in Seto's heart, and I growl at him when he starts laughing, sounding a bit too mush like Gozaboro for my tastes as he taunts me. "No, God will kill you in less than three turns." I grit my teeth, knowing that if it's my rival, it's very possible that he'd be skilled enough to do it.

Kaiba draws. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Marik popping in through the virtual walls of the coliseum to see what's going on. Although the virtual crowds are noisy, I still heard him wondering which of us ''fools'' will summon our God Monster first. I growl, knowing that he is here for his own sick pleasure, and not to watch a Duel that I know will be known as legendary for years to come. He seems to think that it doesn't matter which of us wins because he'll take both cards in the end.

Like HELL am I going to let that happen!

Seto, or was it Kaiba?, doesn't seem very happy to see me averting my attention from our Duel. He looks jealous, even! As he yells at me across the dueling field, I feel like he's going to destroy Marik, and no, not just in a duel.

''How dare you pay attention to anything but our Duel!? I've been waiting for this for the past two years! For the pleasure of finally defeating you once and for all! Don't you dare look anywhere but me! Watch me!''

Kaiba plays Y-Dragon Head in attack (1500 ATK), asking me if I noticed anything similar about his two monsters, X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head. Shit! XYZ monsters! I can't believe I haven't realized earlier that Kaiba's monsters can combine together.

''Yes, any two of the X, Y, and Z monsters can merge into one!'' He says as he joins his two monsters into the XY-Dragon Cannon (2200 ATK). ''Once I summon my Z-monster, my Dragon Cannon will get even stronger. How will you counter that?'' If he had't been looking smug since the beginning of this Duel, he surely was now!

'Can this Tower hold his enormous ego?' I can't help but wonder, but I flush at the wondering thought if he has a right to have such an enormous ego in proportion to his-'Stop it, idiot! You're in the middle of a Duel! And the person you're thinking of in such a way is right in front of you, as your opponent! Don't embarrass yourself!' The blush, however, wouldn't go away that easily. Nor would the images, making it even worse.

Damn hormones!

It really doesn't help that I have seen some very disturbing things over the years due to the dreams. I wouldn't exactly call myself innocent after everything I've seen through those visions.

I'm just glad I never told those to anyone, not even mom and dad.

But, what worries me now is if Kaiba can merge his Z monster with the others, the resulting monster will be near unstoppable! I'll have to keep my monsters in defense mode. And, once Obelisk is free, Kaiba will be able to sacrifice his three-headed monster to summon it! Things are getting dangerous for me. I have only three turns to figure out how to stop him from summoning the God card. It would be awesome if I can summon my own in that time, as well.

Kaiba uses the XY-Dragon Cannon to destroy my Alpha the Magnet Warrior. Since my monster was in defense, I doesn't lose any life points.

'But Obelisk has an attack of 4000. I can't let Kaiba summon his God card, or I could be killed with one blow.'

**Seto's POV**

''You look worried, Yuna. Are you afraid of losing in shame?'' The undisguised look of disgust made mt lips curl into a cruel smile.''Once a duelist starts thinking about defeat, he's already lost. Perhaps you should surrender your God card to me, now. I promise that I'll go easy on you if you do.'' I couldn't help but burst into laughter that sounded a bit on the insane side.

From the side, Marik has the guts to actually say something in the middle of our Duel, despite it being his own observation.''Kaiba seems to be in control. I'll enjoy watching the Pharaoh squirm.'' The perversity with which he said the last sentence made my blood run cold, then surge back to life with an enraged flame that encouraged the darkness to kill Marik. And, for once, I was very tempted to let it do as it wishes.

Yet all I did was taunt Yuna more, just to make sure that all of her attention was on me."Are you afraid of the sealed God?" The look she shot my way would have scared many people shitless, but it just made me continue, knowing that all her attention was on me. "You'll see in less than three turns. God will come to the best duelist!"

Earlier, when her focus strayed to Marik, I had wanted to go up to him and throw him over the railing FROM THE TOP OF THE VERY, VERY **TALL** Tower. The only three things stopping me were:

1\. The Duel would be ended and Yuna would be declared a winner;

2\. I would be charged for murder;

3\. Yuna would be disappointed.

My rage hit new levels when Marik said he agrees with me but it won't be me to whom the Gods go to! I **REALLY** want that guy to be **DEAD**!

I play the magic card, Lullaby of Obedience.'' This card allows me to take a powerful monster from your deck and add it to my hand. At a cost of 1000 life points, which isn't that much compared to what I get for them!And the card I chooses will, of course, be your Egyptian God card, Slifer the Sky Dragon.'' I state in a smug voice, and the virtual crowds go crazy.

I walks across the duel ring to Yuna, saying it was only a matter of time before the God card went to a more worthy duelist. Yuna finds Slifer in her deck and holds it out to me, and I snatch it away gleefully. ''You shouldn't feel so bad—Slifer was buried so deeply in your deck, you never would have drawn it anyway. This way, at least it will be played.'' I smirk cruelly down at my most respected rival, thinking that soon I'll be the one to hold her title as a Duel King.

''It appears Kaiba outwitted the Pharaoh. How will you react to this, _my Pharaoh_? Hahaha! You'll be so vulnerable that a kitten could defeat you! I'll make you my possession in no time, _Yu-Gi-Oh_!'' I heard Marik say from the side of the field where he was looking 'through the wall' as I turned to walk back to my spot, and I sent him such a murderous glare that he stepped back through the holographic wall for a few moments, before returning with a feeble glare, trying to match mine. My death-glare intensified and he winced. I smirk cruelly at him as he started squirm slightly.

Yep, my glare was still the best way to scare the shit out of anyone. Other than Yuna, of course. Even Mokuba is slightly uncomfortable when I glare like that in hi presence.

I return to my side of the field, saying triumphantly that both Egyptian God cards are now mine, because everyone gets what they deserve.

"Do you understand now? Any God will obey me!" The smugness seeped out of every word I said.

That is ... Until Yuna chuckled. My blood froze as she thanks me for helping her claim what she deserves.

**Yuna's POV**

The fact that he thought that I wouldn't have been able to draw Slifer really angered me, but for some strange reason, I was even angrier, even hurt, that the God Monsters would obey someone else. I'm not sure from where that came from, but the feeling of being insulted at the fact he thinks that I haven't figured out how he works took over the hurt and I decided to bust his bubble.

I started chuckling and he instantly shut up, frozen on the spot with shock at my reaction.

''I must thank you for helping me get what I deserve. I'd suspected you might try to steal my Sky Dragon, so I was I'd planned the same thing—when Obelisk came back to your hand, I was going to activate my set card. Instead, I'll activate it now.''

I activated my face-down card, Exchange.

Kaiba's mad. I can tell. Anyone can. Usually he hides his emotions, but anger and hatred ... He likes to show them so people would fear him. He needs them seeing as he is younger than the other businessmen.

But this was the darkness' anger. Gozaboro's anger. I just hope Seto can break away from it before it consumes him

But, for now the Duel. Now I can take a card from his hand. I can take back Slifer and it will be in my hand.

The card Seto played just now is a rather rare card, but that's the reason I call him Card Prince. Aside from Pegasus, who is the creator of the game and hence has access to all the cards except the God cards and the four Blue-Eyes White Dragons that Seto and I hold, Seto Kaiba is the person that has the most cards in the world, and the bigger part of them are extremely rare. As far as I know, he doesn't have Exodia and some of Pegasus' one-of-the-kind cards.

Yep. Card Prince indeed.

I remember the last time I used this card. It was in the duel against helped me rescue Joey from Marik's mind control. I'd showed Joey the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my hand, hoping the promise Joey had made to me would prevent him from taking it. Joey probably thought that I don't have a Red-Eyes of my own, and I was forced to throw his to the graveyard a little bit after he didn't take it. It was my Red-Eyes beside my Blue-Eyes in that duel.

After I had defeated first of the Rare Hunters, I tried to return Joey his Red-Eyes, but he had told me to keep it until he becomes a real duelist and wins against me in Battle City. Only my limited experience as an actress with Kuu, Kuon and Kyoko and her friends, Kotonami and Chiori (they were making a drama about their lives because Lory thought that it would be a hit-seller; he was right since the first episode had ratings higher than some shows get for a whole season. Akatoki agency and LME joined forces. Kuon came out and Tsuruga Ren was over with; the world now knows who he really is. Sho made a debut as an actor in their drama. The most important thing, however, is that both he and Kuon confessed to Kyoko and they somehow started a strange relationship with all three of them and it's going great. I was begged by them all to be a part of it, saying that I am somehow part of their LME family. I had accepted in the end. There'll probably be a time they'll beg Seto and search for Sasha for that one time they met. I still send Sasha his monthly portion of borscht), allowed me to stop myself from snorting at the thought. He may become a true duelist if he can prove himself to his heart and Deck, but even Seto and Pegasus couldn't defeat me and he thinks that he will. Now that's arrogant! I agreed that I'll return it when he becomes a true duelist.

''Well, Kaiba. I believe that you should return Slifer to me now.'' He wasn't very happy to part with my God card, but he gave it back I then showed him my hand and seething with frustration, Kaiba grabs a card and walks away.

''I appreciate the help. Slifer is in my hand, thanks to you, Kaiba.'' I smile for good measures. I can't help it. I like annoying him sometimes.

Kaiba nearly exploded on the spot.

**Yugi's POV**

The second my sister lleft the room, everything was quiet. No one dared to say something. Serenity went to be by Joey's bedside, Duke stayed near the wall where he has been when Yuna snapped. Tristan went to help Mokuba out should he need it. I am still looking down the hall Yuna just walked to get to her destined battle, not sure what to think and feel about the situation at hand. Tea was still frozen on the spot.

The things she and Serenity said couldn't have been further from the truth. Yuna was actually quite nice to them. If it were me, I would have told them what the world is really like. If they think Yuna and Seto have it all good and easy, they've got another thing coming.

A few minutes passed and I went over to the windows, only to gasp at what I saw. Duke was the first to come and see, and he also couldn't help but gawk at the coliseum at the top of the Duel Tower.

Suddenly, a familiar fear crept over me.

'What if it causes her to get a vision? She could be in danger!' Just as I was about to announce that I'm going to go and support my sister, I heard Tea's comment, making me stop and turn to her.

"Well, Kaiba will defeat her now, and that loser will no longer be the champion. She deserves it! She always just causes trouble for the people around her and doesn't even care! She totally deserves to be put down to that level Marik is talking about and see what it's like to be an ordinary person, and not some diva! To think that she's soooo arrogant and say something like Joey not being worthy of duelling her and Kaiba ... She's just a bitc-"

***SLAP***

The sound bounced around the little room as all it's occupants can only stare at me and the girl I just slapped. For the first time, people saw the little resemblance I have to my sister. My glare might not promise death and violence like Seto's or possible pain and fear like Yuna's, but it has enough effect to make people want to step back from me. I don't glare often, so people don't expect it to be scary to this level. Most of the time, they say I'm cute when I glare. That, however, is not when someone insults my precious, respected older sister.

"What do you think our lives have been like before coming to Domino? Do you think that we had everything on a silver plate? Did you imagine us doing absolutely nothing to get where we are, Yuna especially?" I spoke in a voice almost as cold as Yuna's was when Tea tried to slap her a second time. "What do you know about her anyway? Just as she said, it's just like that! You are looking down at her this very moment. Until you can be stronger than Yuna Yami Mouto, you have no right to do so! And a word or advice. If you ever say something like that about Yuna Yami Mouto, the worldwide respected Queen of Games,you should be ready to be beaten to ddeath. That's how much people respect her!" I am quite pissed by the way these people who don't have the slightest idea through what Yuna goes through every day go around and say such things.

"It's not like she's gonna keep the title!" Oh, she's asking for it! "If Kaiba doesn't defeat her with his Obelisk, Marik certainly will with his God card, Ra! The title will be passed on, no matter how you look at it!"

"You're forgetting that Yuna won against Pegasus, and he's the creator of the game! Also, Kaiba and Marik aren't the only ones who possess a God card. Yuna has Slifer!"

"It's too weak for the other two! She'll lose even with it!" That's it!

"Sorry to bust your bubble, but the only one with a connection to all three God cards is Yuna herself! She has defeated Seto before, and despite the fact that he is the only one who ever even came close to defeating her at anything, he's still not skilled enough to defeat her! One day, he might be able to do it, but that day isn't today! And I warn you ... If you ever say something that insulting about her in front of him,... Not even Yuna will be able to make him stop! The day you badmouth Seto Kaiba's rival is the day you sign up for hell." And with that, I move away from her. I might like her, but the way she talks about one of the best people in the world who has the biggest heart ... It just makes me mad!

Yuna never wanted anything for herself. She always wanted to make our parents proud. She always tried to keep me safe. She always made sure that grandpa doesn't need to work hard. Yuna never thought about her happiness. It was always about others. She was their hope, their _support_! And yet, she's the one that needs the support the most.

She never told anyone about the dreams and visions, thinking that it'd burden them.

Ever since childhood, I could only look up to my respected, brave, smart, skilled etc older sister. Whatever she did, it was perfect but she mostly did it for someone else. Her greatest wishes are our parents' and grandpa's, her talents and knowledge comes from her visions, yet her skills are probably the only thing she can call her own. The only friends she used to have were a lot older than her and mostly mom's and dad's old friends. Sure, some people call it a great life, being loved by everyone. But Yuna bears the burdens of many lives that aren't her's and have ended a long time ago.

For her whole life, Yuna has been able to see into the past: wars, rulers, ordinary people, normal events, hidden secrets, lifestyles, languages, music and songs, poetry, culture, martial arts, dances, art, pictures ... _LIVES_! She has especially been seeing events from the Nameless Pharaoh's life, as well as the High Priest's. It seems like the visions of those two are very important for her for some unimaginable, unexplainable reason. Ever since the start of this tournament, things have began making a bit more sense.

But not everything.

Ishizu said that Seth, the High Priest named after the ancient Egyptian God of destruction, chaos and disorder, as well as the desert and storms, has been the Pharaoh's, Living God in ancient Egypt and the Horus on Earth, descendant of Ra himself. Yet they were some sort of _friends_, as Yuna says. Yuna once told me that those two have a special relationship, a bond beyond what time can destroy, a connection not even the Gods could stop; she always said that despite their petite differences and arguments, they were very close. She doesn't often talk about them, mostly when she has to. Over the years I've learned that not all of those dreams are for sharing with the public, or even our family and friends. I don't know what she sees, but sometimes not even I get to know what the visions/dreams had shown her. It's rather curiosity-causing, and she never tells in the end! Not even when I beg her with the puppy-dog eyes! In fact, I swear that she is the only person on Earth who is completely immune to them!

But, back to the issue. She often has visions of them. They sometimes even repeat themselves. It's like those two are the most important thing she should know about! Like she needs to know their whole lives! Yuna does know a lot of peoples lives more intimately than even their closest relatives knew, due to her, more often than not, **living **their lives through her dreams. But it usually takes some three- four dreams, and she instantly knows everything about them, their every thought. But with the Nameless Pharaoh and hid High Priest ... She sometimes can't even hear the things they say. Those dreams could be very confusing, especially since one day she dreams them as children, and the next day Seth is in his death bed saying his only regret was not doing it sooner. The '_it_' is something that's been really bothering Yuna for a very long time. Ever since she has first dreamt about Seth's death when she was six years old. She has a theory that it has something to do with the Pharaoh's death, and she often get frustrated when the dreams or visions about those two end before she finds out something new about them and their lives. She says she needs, no **has to** know everything about their mystery-filled lives! She wants to know. Yuna claims that her soul yarns for it.

She once said that they were cousins, maybe more. But my more and her were different, but I didn't know that until **way** later.

As she thinks, or rather knows, that they were very close, she doesn't like it when Ishuzu tries to teach her how they mostly just fought each other. But, as deep as Ishizu's knowledge of the past is, she doesn't live through it second by second as my sister does, so she doesn't know everything. But her story of the 'Destined Battle of Souls', ... That was the first time Ive heard of it. Yuna didn't seem surprised by it, but rather that someone else other than her knew of it, aaaand offended by the lack of the real reason of the first Duel occurring and now repeating itself. Meaning, she knows all about it. Most of their talk in the museum didn't make any sense to me, but the reason to why Yuna must know about the man everyone smart enough would call her original incarnate.

Her ancient soul seeks the knowledge of it's past life, but could that be the reason Yuna can see into the past? And not only the past of the Nameless Pharaoh and his High Priest, Seth, but also the past of the world?

Is there a connection?

Maybe one day we'll know, but not anytime soon.

There's still a tournament my sister's got to win.

**Seto's POV**

'Eventually, all three God cards will belong to me. My own Obelisk, currently sealed out of play by Yuna's Lightforce Sword, will be returning to my hand in two more turns. Meanwhile, I'll use the XY-Dragon Cannon to destroy all of Yuna's monsters to make sure she doesn't have the sacrifices she needs to summon Slifer.' I smirk.'Then I'll be ready to summon Obelisk to the field to finish Yuna off.'

**Yuna's POV**

'Good news : Slifer's in my hand. Bad news is that I had to use my Exchange magic card to do it, which also helped Kaiba. Kaiba was able to take any card he chose from my hand, and the card he took was the trap card, LIfe Shaver. Depending on how many turns it's on the field before it's activated, it could force me to discard most of my hand. Slifer's attack points depend on the number of cards I hold in my hand, so if Kaiba wipes out my hand, Slifer will be worthless.' Why the fucking, bloody hell do I have a card that could benefit my opponent!?

''Are you going to going to stand around all day? I'm getting bored.'' My arrogant rival/friend/crush had to comment.

I draw, and summon Big Shield Gardna (2600 DEF) in defense, then sets one card face down, ending my turn.

''That move seemed pretty desperate—all the defense monsters in the world can't save you now. If you can't do anything but defend, you're going to lose the advantage your Lightforce Sword gave you.'' Kaiba smugly told me, like I didn't know that.

**Marik's POV**

I watch through the graphic wall, thinking the duel seems hopeless for the Pharaoh.

' Soon Kaiba will be free to summon Obelisk, and unless the Pharaoh can bring out Slifer, she'll be crushed by Obelisk. And even if the Pharaoh manages to beat Kaiba, she'll then have to face me, and I'll have the pleasure of feeding her ancient soul to the Shadows.'

I watch as the duel continues, wondering why our family anticipated the rebirth of these souls. Sure, the duel had tension since it started, something that was always thought as impossible. But as I watch these two vessels of ancient souls; souls who have been friends and rivals-How things repeat themselves? The irony is only that the High Priest is now the one with the power as a CEO of a huge company. But if this girl really is the reincarnation of the Pharaoh my family has been waiting ... ' I want Yuna not to disappoint me. Yuna should increase her life points and devote herself to the darkness—it's boring to kill boring people. I wants to make Yuna feel the ultimate pain.' I can't help but lick my lips as I think of all the pain I could inflict on the reincarnated Pharaoh.

If only I knew that the best way to do so was right in front of me, in the form of an arrogant child CEO, I would have been shocked beyond belief.

**Mokuba's POV**

I've been trying to contact our HQ and ask for help for a while now, and even Tristan is here connecting the wires I tell him to, but so far there was no results.

''Damn it!'' I can't help bur curse, even if I know that nii-sama wouldn't be all that happy to hear me do so.

Tristan looks over to me in surprised shock.'' Uhhh ... I'm pretty sure Kaiba wouldn't want you to say words like those. Please don't say it in front of him; he'll think that I'm the one who thought you to do that and I don't want to end up needing a girl saving me from him like Magnum needed.'' He shudders.'' He was really scary back then! I swear my heart stopped!''

I role my eyes. ''Yuna is very important to nii-sama, so you shouldn't be surprised. And don't worry. Nii-sama knows that I know quite a few cuss words and in different languages. Nii-sama often curses, especially at most of his employees at KC. I learnt them from him, and so he knows. And even if I did learn them from you, I wouldn't tell him. Only Yuna can stop him from killing someone he thinks is a danger to myself or ... Damn this thing! Damn it to bloody hell and back! What's wrong with this bloody thing?! I wish nii-sama and Yuna were down here; they'd fix this thing in a matter of minutes.'' I am aware that I was pouting and that Tristan was trying desperately to stop himself from snickering. And failing epically.

''You know, many people describe your brother as a heartless machine, but they never think about the fact that he is younger than anyone else in his profession and that he is singlehandedly raising a kid brother and so they just start all sorts of rumors. I must say that I am guilty. I once thought that your brother is nothing more than a douchebag, but every time I see him with you around I can't help but wonder if that's right, you know? And when I saw how he jumped in after Yuna at the pier, I couldn't help but wonder 'Why do people say that he is heartless?'. And then I saw that they are right.'' I bristled at what he said and was about to protest, but he raised his hand.''Let me finish, ok?'' I nodded, but glare at him like my brother would. He chuckles, and I know that it's because I look adorable when I do this.

'' I realized that they are right. Seto Kaiba _is_ heartless. But only so because he gave his heart to his little brother and his rival.''

I stare at him in wonder, barely managing to squeak ''How did you-?'' but he interrupted me with a gentle laugh.

''He's a bit too obvious for anyone who has eyes and half a brain. Luckily for him, more than half of the world doesn't dare look him in the eyes, or else everyone would have known that he sees her as more than a rival. I don't know what 'more' is, but she is important to him. Am I right?'' He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I chuckle. ''I promise I won't tell anyone, so don't worry. Joey may not like your bro, but I don't hold anything against him. Could you just ask him to not always irritate Joey, 'cause I'm the one that has to stop him from jumping onto your brother to beat the shit out of him and end up being the one to be beaten up. By both the bodyguards and your bro when he's in a really bad mood.'' I laugh, knowing that Seto once punched a REPORTER on a really bad day, and when the guy went public, ended up getting him fired.

''I'll try, okay?''

''That's all that I'm asking for.'' We shake hands and return to our work.''So ... What do you think happened?'' He asks, sounding worried.

''Fugata's been to the engines, but ti seems that they have overheated in the end. This aircraft wasn't made for those maneuvers, so it was pretty normal that the system has shut down. But we should still be able to contact the HQ back in Domino. We can only hope that whatever's interfering with the signal soon moves.''

''Man, this is messed up! What if we run out of fuel and energy? There are people that need those machines to keep working!'' Before he could start panicking, I put a hand on his shoulder.

''Even without fuel, the Battle Ship can function for at the very least a week in the worst conditions. Seto designed this ship ... so, don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine.'' He nods and I squeeze his shoulder, before going back to the panel.'' Now, ... Lets see if we can contact them. Did you connect those wires?''

''Yeah, I did. And, Mokuba ... Thanks. You're a good kid.''

I smile at him. ''Nii-sama thought me to be''

He just nods with a small smile.

'Nii-sama, I surely hope that the darkness our stepfather created doesn't chase Yuna away. I know that she won't give up easily, but still ... I hope she can chase it out.'

**Ishizu's POV**

'The Pharaoh's ancient struggle is playing itself out again. Everything is happening just as the ancient scriptures predicted.' I think while standing by Odion's side.

I remember meeting Kaiba at the museum and showing him the stone carving with the Pharaoh and High Priest, the Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon above their heads. I told Kaiba that it was no coincidence that Yuna was his greatest opponent—the two had battled in the ancient past. I told Kaiba about the three God cards, and the legend that whoever controlled them would have ultimate power, would become the King of Kings, then gave him the Obelisk card.

But is it their connection to the past that allows them each to wield an Egyptian God card. But no one now knows the outcome of their the ancient duel. All I can do is wait and hope that light will shine once again.

'I wish Odion were awake to witness this moment. No matter what happens, we should witness it as the ones who guarded this secret.'

**Seto's POV**

My virtual crowd cheers for me.

'The only way Yuna can beat me is by summoning Osiris. But it won't be that simple—I'll summon my God first.'

I draw, and smile, thinking that this is exactly what I needs to complete my strategy. I set one card face down, then summons Z-Metal Tank (1500 ATK). I watch as it combines with the XY-Dragon Cannon to form the XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800 ATK). The XYZ-Dragon Cannon brings out its guns and points them at Yuna.

**Yuna's POV**

'The card he just set down must be Life Shaver.' I think, already coming up with a way to prevent him from using, but I was distracted when he played his Z-Metal Tank and created XYZ-Dragon Cannon and it pointed it's guns at me.

'I have no monsters that can fight it, and I know that Lightforce Sword will disappear next turn, bringing Obelisk back to Kaiba's hand, so that Kaiba can sacrifice the XYZ-Dragon Cannon to summon it. This is bad!' I grit my teeth.

I heard Marik commenting that Kaiba's strategy is most impressive and that now he sees how Kaiba was able to defeat his sister. Although I am happy that my words left an impression on him so now he's noticing how good Seto is, I am still not very happy with the situation. Especially so when Kaiba attacks Big Shield Gardna with the XYZ-Dragon Cannon and destroys it.

''That's one monster down and one to go,'' Kaiba says, ''and next turn I'll sacrifice my Dragon Cannon to summon my God card.''

I, however, smirk and thank him, because that was exactly what I was hopping that he'd do.

''I play my trap card, Soul Rope, which allows me to pay 1000 life points when one of my monsters is destroyed to summon a level 4 monster from my deck to the field. I choose King's Knight (1600 ATK). When the King and Queen are both on the field, I can special summon Jack's Knight (1900 ATK) to the field as well. Now I have the three sacrifices I needs to summon my God card.''

I can see that Kaiba is horrified! Especially as he exclaims ''You can't summon your God card before I play mine! I've been in control of this duel from the start.''

''Not anymore. You can't always be in control of everything!'' I say and draw, then sacrifice my three Knights to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon. The huge red dragon encircles the entire tower with its snakelike body. The head comes to rest just above me in a very protective way, almost like Slifer's ready to destroy everything in sight that would dare step before me. I swear that it would have nuzzled me if it wasn't a hologram!

I can hear Marik saying that this is so unexpected—''I never thought Yuna would be able to call her God first!''

**Normal POV, on the Battle Ship ...**

Téa, watching the duel from the window of the ship, tells the guys to check it out! Yugi's the firs to look out, and a frown appears on his cherubic face as he thinks 'That's Slifer! But how is this affecting Yuna? I hope that she is alright!'

''Whenever I see one of those things, I can't help but wonder if those are really holograms and not the real thing. I swear, that Kaiba is a genius!'' Duke comments as he watches Slifer's body enveloping the top part of the Duel Tower. Serenity can only nod as she looks at the Sky God from her seat next to her brother.

Ishizu sees that the Pharaoh has summoned the first Egyptian God, wondering if there's going to be complications when Kaiba summons his.

'This is the epic battle between them. They'll definitely make the world realize that only they can match each other.'

**Yuna's POV**

Kaiba says he's not impressed, even as my God Monster hisses and growls at him. He points out that I only have three cards in my hand, making Slifer's attack and defense 3000 points.

''But the XYZ-Dragon Cannon's attack is 2800—Slifer is stronger. If I destroys it, you won't have the sacrifices you need to summon Obelisk.''

Yet, Kaiba laughs. ''Go ahead and attack.''

'I wonder why Kaiba is so confident. Kaiba's set card is probably the Life Shaver trap card. Since it's been on the field for one turn, Kaiba can use it to remove one card from my hand, reducing Slifer's attack to 2000.'

Kaiba keeps taunting me, saying he'll win whether I attack or not. I know that if I don't attack, Kaiba will surely summon Obelisk next turn. But if I does attack, and Slifer is destroyed, I'll never win the duel!

No! I must attack! ''Slifer the Sky Dragon! Attack Kaiba's XYZ-Dragon Cannon!'' The Dragon attacked without hesitation, sending a powerful electrical ball of energy at my rival's monster.

But, just as Slifer's attack was about to hit it's target, Kaiba activates his trap card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter, which moves the XYZ-Dragon Cannon into another dimension, safe from Slifer's attack. With no target, Slifer's attack explodes in the sky, causing lightning to flash and waves of energy to engulf the tower. Thunder crashed in the sky, a tribute to the Sky Dragon.

**On the Battle Ship ...**

the lights flickering inside the ship, and Serenity and Due could only stare in wonder, not understanding what happened. Yugi was gawking at the power of the monsters Ishizu said would only really obey his sister, not believing that they could cause something like this. Tea was dumbfounded.

On the bridge of the ship, lights come on, and suddenly the radio comes to life, saying that an emergency helicopter is being dispatched immediately. Mokuba says that the helicopter is on its way, and Tristan runs off to tell Serenity. Mokuba then transmits the duel to TV screens all over the city so that everyone can watch his brother's duel, and runs off to watch it in person.

Ishizu watches in wonder as the real streinght of the God Monsters reveals itself in front of the Chosen Pharaoh's reincarnation, not believing that she was blessed enough to witness it.

**Seto's POV**

I must say that I was very happy with how great the Duel was. But the thunder was not something caused by my technology!

'Could have Ishizu been right and these cards have actual power? What?! I must be going crazy if I even considered it!' I have to get it together! The sight of Yuna with Slifer hovering protectively above her is distracting enough! The Sky Dragon was almost the same color as my rivals lovely eyes, bringing them out even more, and the way the wind played with her hair made her look like an angel.

'Focus, Seto! You're in the middle of a Duel, and it's even with your greatest rival! You must focus! Focus!'

I explain that my trap card took the XYZ-Dragon Cannon out of play for one turn. Yuna laughs, saying my plan to save my monster from attack worked. But she's also got a plan. She sets one card and ends her turn.

Now she has only two cards in her hand, and Slifer's attack is down to 2000. I don't understand why Yuna would intentionally weaken her God monster. But she tempts me to attack, saying that even the XYZ-Dragon Cannon might be able to beat Slifer, but I'm not biting. I've already made up my mind! Lightforce Sword's effect ends and my God card returns to my hand. I sacrifices the XYZ-Dragon Cannon, and summon Obelisk the Tormentor. I laugh as my Obelisk raises behind me, the darkness clenching my heart to the breaking point.

''Yuna! It's over!'' I continue laughing as Obelisk standes behind me, staring at my rival, spreading its mighty wings.

Marik was mumbling to himself, but I heard him. ''The battle of the Gods has begun! But which one will prevail?''

''It's time for the Gods to clash!'' I yell at my rival across the dueling arena.''But only one will remain standing. Now it's time to find out which one.'' I laugh, spreading my arms wide.''I'll beat Slifer and win all the God cards, and the name of Duel King will be mine!''

When I stopped laughing at my soon approaching victory, I addressed my rival once again. ''"Look, Yugi. This is my God, Obelisk."

''Finally, Obelisk appears." She answered in a distant voice, and for the first time I noticed how Obelisk seems to have fixed himself on her. He was staring directly at her, and Slifer has drawn himself closer to her, glowering at my God card. Yuna seems to be gazing into Obelisk's red eyes, that were a few shades brighter than her own, with a glazed look in her lovely rubies.

**Nomal POV **

Mokuba arrives at the top of the tower, running through the virtual coliseum walls, hoping he hasn't missed all the good stuff. He's astonished to see both God monsters on the field. In the streets of Domino, the other Battle City duelists stare in awe at the legendary God monsters on the giant TV screens. Rex Raptor says he's heard these are the strongest creatures in Duel Monsters. Mako thinks they're incredible! He's sailed around the world and never seen such beasts.

Joey is still unconscious. Serenity, sitting at his bedside, urges him not to give up.

Tristan returns to the infirmary to tell the others that the helicopter is on the way, then Duke points out the God monsters encircling the Duel Tower. They can see them through the Duel Ship's porthole windows.

''It looks like the God cards are about to brawl—I just hope Yuna's is stronger.''Duke says, looking over at Yugi, who has fixed his gaze at the two towering figures on top of the Duel Tower.''Why don't you go? We'll look after these guys.''

''I have promised Yuna that I'll stay here. And she always keeps her word, so I try to do the same. I know she's alright! Slifer will protect her!'' Yugi answered without looking away from where he can see his sister's protector.

Tea moves to stand beside him. ''I'm sorry ...''

''Right now, ... I don't care. But, I'll forgive you.'' Tea smiles a little and squeezes his shoulder in silent support.

**Seto's POV **

I hear Marik say ''Let the chaos and destruction to begin!'' And wonder why the fuck this guy's even here!? But I ignore him for now. After all, our duel will be next.

''My Obelisk will send Slifer to the graveyard—you have only two cards in your hand,Yuna, so Slifer's attack is only 2000, while Obelisk's is 4000. Slifer is powerless against Obelisk!''

''But don't forget, Seto!'' The sound of my first name surprised me slightly. She has been calling me 'Kaiba' since almost the beginning of the Duel. Not that I mind, I'm quite happy. ''Slifer's special ability! Since you just summoned a monster, Slifer's second mouth automatically attacks, reducing Obelisk's attack to 2000. Making us equal in attack strength!''

I glare at my rival as I remind her that she's safe this turn, but the effect will only last for one turn.

''Stalling is a sign of weakness. I set two cards and end my turn.''

Yuna draws. With three cards in her, delicate gentle, hand, Slifer's attack is raised to 3000, but Obelisk's is back to 4000, so I still have the advantage. Until Yuna activates her face-down card, Pot of Greed, which allows her to draw two more cards, raising Slifer's attack to 5000. Yuna uses the opportunity and attacks my , now weaker, God card. I activate my face-down card, Command Silencer.

''It sends out sound waves that prevent Slifer from hearing your attack order, so it doesn't attack. The card also allows me to draw another card from my deck. Finish your turn, so I can end this.''

''Slifer is still more powerful than Obelisk!'' Yuna points out, but I remind her of my face down card.

**Yuna's POV**

The shock of Kaiba's card not being the card he took from me wore off pretty quickly, but I now have new things to wander about. His second face-down can still be Life Shaver. If Kaiba uses it in the next turn, I will have to discard cards from my hand and Slifer's attack will be lowered until it's weak enough to destroy. What should I do?

**Normal POV ...**

Yuna sets two cards face down and ends her turn. Now Slifer's attack is 3000.

Kaiba wonders what Yuna's thinking, lowering her monster's attack by 2000 points. The Battle City crowd watching the duel on TV wonder, too. Rex Raptor says ''Kaiba has to attack. Who knows what'll happen next turn!''

Kaiba draws. But Yuna activates her face-down magic card, Card Destruction. Both players must discard their entire hands, and then draw the same number of cards from their decks. 'Yuna still holds three cards, so Slifer's attack is the are you thinking Yuna?' Kaiba thought as they redraw their hands.

Then Yuna activates the trap card, Disgraceful Charity, allowing them to take back into their hands cards they've discarded. Now Yuna has six cards in her hand, and Slifer's attack rises to 6000. The crowds, both virtual and real all over the world, cheer at the awesome move the Queen of Games has just made, praising her skills and inelegance.

Until Kaiba spoke. ''It was an impressive move, but you will have to do better than that.'' The whole audience watching wonders how he could be so arrogant, but none dare say it out loud, as if fearing that he'll somehow hear them."You have something, Yuna. I do appreciate you. But I've seen through your strategy." Gasps escaped the mouths of the viewers at the arrogantly calm youths statement.''Your move helped me, too. Now I have just the cards I need to win!'' Everyone can only wait without breathing as Kaiba plays the magic card, Thirst for Compensation, which allows him to summon two monsters from his hand, and he summons Sword of Soul and Blade Knight.

''You're wasting your time—Slifer can easily destroy them!'' And, as soon as the words left the world champion's lips, the red dragon opened it's second mouth and Slifer attacks both monsters but Kaiba activates Card Guard, discarding two cards from his hand to guard his monsters from attack.

''Now! I sacrifice these two monsters to Obelisk, triggering its special ability to do direct damage of 4000 life points to everything in its path, including you, Yuna!''

Mokuba cheers, and Kaiba orders Obelisk to attack.

''Go to hell by the hand of God!"

But Yuna discards Kuriboh from her hand, protecting her life points with a wall of Kuribohs. ''Tell your God that even the smallest of creatures can defend their master from his rage! I won't lose so easily Kaiba!''

Kaiba watches in rage as his rival thanks one of the most worthless monsters in the game for saving her. ''Don't insult me and my Obelisk with that puny puffball that is Kuriboh, Yuna!''He sets one card face down and ends his turn.

The two rivals were creating so much tension with staring daggers at each other, that everyone watching could barely breath despite not even being there. They could only wonder how they didn't go of killing each other rather than play a children's card game.

Yuna draws, and Slifer's attack goes back to 6000. She attacks, and as Slifer's coils wrap around Obelisk, Mokuba calls out ''Nii-sama!'' in horror, while Marik says ''Kaiba's about to lose. It was good while it lasted!'' But Kaiba activates his trap card, Power Balance, forcing Yuna to discard half the cards in her hand, while he can draw the same number.

''This card can only be activated when the player has no cards in his hand, which I don't.''

Yuna now holds only three cards, reducing Slifer's attack to 3000 and Kaiba orders Obelisk to counterattack.

''Not so fast! I activate Necromancy! It forces Slifer's attack down to 2000, then Necromancy randomly summons four monsters from your graveyard,'' Everyone watches with bathed breath as Blade Knight, Sword of Soul, Kaiser Seahorse, and X-Head Cannon come to the field in defense position.''to the field in defense position. Each time one of these monsters is destroyed, the attack of the remaining monsters on your field will be reduced by 600 points! Summoning the monsters activates Slifer's special ability, and all four of the new monsters will destroyed, reducing Obelisk's attack by 2400, to 1600 points.'' And so the second mouth of the red God Monster does it's job, destroying the weak monsters and weakening it's fellow God creature in the process.

Slifer continues its attack, by the order of it's master, but Obelisk's attack rises to 2600.

''What?'' Yuna could only ask in surprised confusion.

''When Sword of Soul is sent to the graveyard, it raises the attack of one of my remaining monsters by 1000. Now Obelisk is again more powerful than Slifer! Go, Obelisk!'' Kaiba orders his grand blue monster.

Doing so with little to none hesitation, Obelisk's mighty fist slams into Slifer. Everyone who saw this expected to see the snake-like dragon of a lighter shade of red than his master's eyes disappear, but the monsters separate, both of them unharmed. Like from the beginning of the broadcast of the duel, the viewers were left to stare in confusion as the two greatest rivals of all times outwit each other with every new move.

''When you activated your Power Balance trap card, I discarded Electromagnetic Turtle, leaving behind a small electrode attached to Slifer, which allowed Slifer to end the battle at will.'' Yuna explained, before setting a magic card and ending her turn.

Now Slifer's attack is 1000.

The watching crowd is amazed.

''This duel could take all day!'' Rex says.''Neither God card can be destroyed. Neither of the duelists will give in, either!'' He exclaims in amazement.

''It's a whale of a duel!'' Mako says while urging his once opponent to win this duel and keep her title.

**Kaiba's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh and shake my fist.

'This is the duel I've been waiting for—the ultimate battle of intellect and power! Every time I duel against Yuna, I'm pushed to my limit in every way! Even though I defeated Yuna at Duelist Kingdom, she's known as the world's greatest duelist. But that title belongs to me, and when I win the Battle City Tournament, I'll get it back!'

I can't believe how exciting it is! I feels this way every time I duels with Yuna! This thrill of battle! The darkness was chased away from around my heart, even if it was for a little while. It meant that only Yuna can save the fragile remains of it from the evilness of my past with Gozaboro. While my heart was free, I had to let her know just how much she means to me!

"When fighting with you, my spirit and strength are pushed to the limit! Your existence excites and thrills me!'' The shocked looks that the whole world was giving me were nothing I cared about. The look on Yuna's face was the one of understanding and agreement! That's all I could care about. And, with that, most of the darkness returned.''But we don't need two kings in the world. Because that's what you are! You're no weak queen that stands by the king and looks pretty! You have the role of the King! I have to beat you with my own hands!"

I point out that Yuna only has one card in his hand, so Slifer's attack is only 1000.

''It's time to show the world that I'm superior to you, Yuna!''

I draw, calling out to Obelisk to annihilate Slifer!

But Yuna activates her face down card, Spell Textbook, which allows her to discard her hand, and draw one new card, activating it immediately if it's a magic card. As she discards her last card, and Slifer's attack goes down to zero, Obelisk attacks, and Yuna prepares to draw her card, both of us knowing that if she doesn't draw the right card, the duel is over. And despite my yarning for a victory over her, right here, right now, ... I didn't want this Duel to end!

She draws ... And smirks broadly at me. I knew that I'm in deep shit now! ''My card is Card of Sanctity, which requires both players to have six cards in their hands. So draw your cards, Seto!''

Yugi draws six cards, raising Slifer's attack to 6000!

''Not so fast, Yuna! I activate my, or rather your trap Card! Life Shaver, forcing you to discard two cards! Making our ATK equal!''

Slifer and Obelisk's attacks are equal at 4000.

The two Gods collide with a monstrous crash. The power waves sent vibrations through the whole tower, a blinding light lighting up the stormy sky which was decorated in black clouds and lightning. The waves of wind from the collision made our hair and coats flap behind us, almost forcing us to take a step back.

''Kaiba Corp holograms aren't programmed to do this!'' I yell over the wind, not believing what was happening.

But what really made me worried was that Yuna kept looking between our God Monsters, her Puzzle, the Rod that Marik took out and me. The two golden Items were emitting some kind of light which soon joined the light from the collusion of the Gods. They were still not giving up, as if trying to prove themselves to someone ... To Yuna ... I'm not sure what made me think that it's her, but I _really _started worrying when as the light increased, Yuna started clutching her head and I heard her scream. I was quick to follow, though, as I felt something tug at me, at my very soul and existence!

**Normal POV ...**

TV screens all over Domino explode. Tristan, Téa, Duke, and Serenity see a terrible bright light blot out the Duel Tower. Yugi, on the Battle Ship, and Solomon Mouto back in Domino it the Game Shop, yell out one name, because they are sure that this was affecting her mare than anyone.

_**''YUNA!''**_

**_Back on the top of the Duel Tower on Alcatraz..._**

The power of the God monsters, Obelisk and Slifer, is equal at 4000 points. The monsters face each other, neither one giving way. Mokuba calls out to his brother, asking if he's okay, but the duelists on the platform couldn't seem to hear him. ''Nii-sama! Yuna! Make the Gods stop! Nii- sama! Yuna! Nii-sama!''

''It's the ultimate power struggle—both Egyptian Gods have been pushed to their limits!'' Mokuba turns to Mariks direction as he says that and the younger Kaiba starts to panic slightly.

Light shines out between the monsters, growing stronger, and more intense.

''It's stronger than anything my machinery can produce!'' Kaiba was barely heard over the roars of the fighting God Monsters.

In the ship, the gang watch the Duel Tower become enveloped in a ball of light and Yugi was really starting to panic at the thought of his sister being bombarded with visions because of these events. They never knew what exactly could trigger one, but this most definitely could!

The Millennium Rod begins to glow, adding to the light coming from the clash of the Gods. Mokuba watches as Marik tenses and glares down at the now glowing Millennium Item, and notices that the Puzzle around Yuna's neck has the same light coming out of it. He looks at it's owner, only to be shocked when he swore that he saw a third eye of light on her forehead! He looked over to his brother, only to be stunned that on his nii-sama's forehead was a matching eye!

Now that he thought about it, something like this also happened when he was dueling against Ishizu.

Suddenly, Yuna and Kaiba are both sucked into a vortex of flashing light. The watching crowd on top of the Tower and those on the Battle Ship are so blinded by the intensity of the light that they didn't notice when two gold-flashing orbs of light flew off from the top of the tower, only to disappeasr in the middle of air like they were never there. When the light faded, the two champions were panting hard, but looked as thought they weren't just screaming their heads off. They appeared disheveled, but no one but the two of them knew why as they straightened.

**Yuna's POV**

_The light of my Puzzled intensified with every second until I was glowing along with it as it's light enveloped me in a secure warmth. I was in a strange vortex, but I sometimes went through these experiences when I'm about to see a vision._

_What's new, however, was Seto right beside me with a glowing, golden on his forehead that matched the eye engraved on all of the Millennium Items._

_As soon as he saw me, however, he stopped looking around in cofused panic and quit screaming. He reached over the little space between us and took hold of my hand before drawing me into his chest, holding onto me as if I would disappear if he let go and made sure my head was secure under his chin. I guess he expected us to crash seeing as we are falling headfirst through the dark vortex, into the unknown._

_I thought about how we got here, where here was and what caused us to come here. I already knew where we are, what with me sometimes going through this ''portal'' and all. I realized that the battle between Slifer and Obelisk must have sparked something inside—but where is it taking us? And why? I knew for me, this is a common occurrence after all, but why was Seto dragged into this as well? And how?_

_Could it be because his connection to the High Priest? Is he going to witness something I'm not yet ready to explain?_

_We continued to fall for a few more moments, and despite me wanting to return Seto's reassuring embrace, he was holding me too tight and my arms were trapped. We soon found ourselves floating above the dark ruin of an ancient city. I flinch at the sight, knowing where and when we are and the thought of what I might see about the Pharaoh and the High Priest this time. Seto must have felt how tense I am and the flinch, because he started running one hand through my hair to try and calm me down. I never realized that I was shaking until he kissed the crown of my head and I stopped. We start looking around, Seto still refusing to let go of me. Not that I mind._

_''This place looks familiar.'' I say, referring to the palace that was half in ruins._

_''It looks like ancient Egypt. But that doesn't makes sense! We're on my Duel Tower in the middle of our Duel! How ... ?'' Seto asked in his full confusion and I leave the safety of his arms, although I reach over for his hand. He interlocks our fingers and I give his larger a squeeze which he returns._

_'I wonder if it's a vision created by my Puzzle. But it if is, how can Seto see it, too? Seto doesn't have a Millennium Item. Maybe it somehow involves him? Yes, it must be it! And the Millennium Rod belonged to Seth, who I believe i the base of Seto's soul. The Rod was glowing pretty much like my Puzzle was before we got here!'_

_''Where are we?'' Seto suddenly asks._

_''I thought you knew that we are in ancient Egypt, so why ask that now?''_

_''I mean, specifically. I see the Pyramids, so somewhere close modern day Cairo. But why are we here? Where is 'here'?!''_

_''We're in Memphis, or what used to be Memphis...''_

_Seto looks around a bit more, but I couldn't bring myself to do so, the sight stabbing my heart.''What happened here?''_

_''What always happens with humans. Between humans. War.'' I say solemnly, not wishing to elaborate._

_''What kind of war could this be!? Egypt looked better even after the World War Two! How ...? What could possibly cause such damage?'' He asked in a whisper._

_Before I could answer, something makes us move. We __fly across the sky for some time, looking around despite ourselves, and come to huge ruined statues of the two Egyptian Gods, Obelisk and Slifer_. _I wince as I remember what made them that way._

_'' Is it __really is them. But how were they turned to stone?''Seto asks from my right._

_The eye on my forehead that I only now feel, it's warmth chasing away the chills that were running through my body at seeing the God Monsters like that, knowing that Ra is also near by, along with my Puzzle, and lightning flashes. We_ _hover over another ruin, blanketed by smoke. I once again wince, knowing which temple used to stand there, a place where the young Pharaoh used to play with his cousin, Seth, and his friends. I and Seto dissolve in gold light as my Puzzle glows once again, it's light intensified by the glowing eyes on my and Seto's foreheads. We reappear hovering over a large hall, where the ancient Pharaoh and the High Priest face off._

_I hear Seto gasp as he sees the Priest, who looks exactly like him except the tan and the years separating their age, wearing blue robs and many gold jewelery. He was holding the Millennium Rod as he laughs while taunting his Pharaoh. Oh, I knew why he was so disrespectful,but I'm not going to blurt it out and then have to explain to Seto how I know._

_''Look at yourself now, my Pharaoh!Your_ _kingdom has crumbled at your feet, and is now at the mercy of the Dark One. How does it feel to be virtually powerless?__ You are powerless in the face of the darkness. This land will meet the fate of its destruction soon!''_

_''These are the figures we saw on the stone tablet. Oh and by the way he said-'' He interrupted me._

_''That's ridiculous! And I know what he said, I understand English you know.'' I stare at him and point out that those two don't even know what English is and that England did't exactly exist in their minds. The shocked look and questions about how he knows their ancient language were at the tip of his tongue, but I then pointed at the Puzzle the Pharaoh was wearing. I explain that only three people had ever wore the Puzzle: the Nameless Pharaoh and his father who created the Items, and myself. He gawks at me and before any questions leave his mouth, I look at the ancient Duelists._

_''Why have you joined the forces of evil, Seth?!'' The pharaoh asks his High Priest, but I wonder if Seto heard the name, because he looked confused by something. Not shocked, but just confused._

_''You're wrong!'' The High Priest was shouting across their battle field.'' I have no allegiance to the Dark One—but I have no allegiance to you, Pharaoh, either. I'm there to finish our early battle, and prove that no one can overpower my Millennium Rod!'' He gestures with the said Item with a swipe of his long, tanned, muscled arm.''You were the only one to defeat me in a Duel, and you never even used your Kas!'' The Priest exclaimed."I have to beat you with my own hands!" The High Priest says, echoing Kaiba's words to me earlier in our duel._

_''I don't understand! Ishizu said that these two once used to be friends, but there were earlier battles!? What's going on!?'' Seto exclaimed beside me. I, however, am too focused on the events going on beneath us. He must have calmed down because he returned his attention on the Dueling pair._

_''I vow to defeat you, Dark Priest! I swear that I will free thy soul, Seth!'' The Pharaoh yells at the figure standing across him on the other side of the field. There it is. 'Dark Priest', the reason why this duel even took place. At least at a time like that. Two cousins fighting, one not himself due to the influence on his father and the darkness he has awoken in his son's heart so he would betray his best friend and cousin; the other trying to get his precious cousin and childhood friend back without hurting him. No one but I knows this truth. Only I know that Priest Aknaudin had possessed Seth at one point briefly before this battle in order to get the throne he was denied as the younger son of the Nameless Pharaoh's I know that Seth would have never hurt his precious cousin._

_The duel begins._

_The sorcerer summons the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which rises from the stone tablet, and the Pharaoh summons the Dark Magician. The two majestic forms get ready to fight each other and defend their respective masters. Blue-Eyes roars arrogantly as the tanned Dark Magician scowls angrily, looking very much like Mahad on a bad day or when Seto had been ignoring me that one week, and twisting his staff before holding it out in front of him, ready for battle._

_''This is the ancient conflict that Ishizu spoke of.'' I tell Seto, but he counters it with ''It must be one of Marik's hocus-pocus mind tricks. Nothing else!'' I sigh in exasperation, not knowing how many people do so when I deny myself as the reincarnation of the Nameless Pharaoh._

_A vision of the ancient stone tablet rises behind the duel all of the sudden, as if to prove my statement right. Seto glares at it like he blames it for all his troubles in life, and I almost couldn't hold back a giggle. I knew that these visions can show things from a bit later on after the events first shown. Seth was the one who made the 'Tablet of the Pharaoh's Memories' as a memorial and an apology for all that he couldn't do for the Pharaoh while he was still alive._

_A second later, the vortex reapers and sucks us in, Seto once again hugging me close to him while cursing in some seven different languages as I snicker, knowing exactly what he's saying. Just as he was about to start cursing in the eight he knows, we felt a force separating us. Seto tried to hold on even closer and tighter, stronger, but the mysterious force succeeded in it's purpose and a new flash of light made us aware of where we are._

We were once again on the top of the Duel Tower, on Seto's remote island Alcatraz. We found ourselves back on the Duel Tower on our knees, gasping in shock at what we've seen. Mokuba seems to have been shouting ''Nii-sama!'' for some time, while Roland looked torn between stopping the duel to check on his employer and continuing the duel to the end like Seto had obviously ordered, fearing that he might anger him. I saw from the corner of my eye Marik staring at his glowing Millennium Rod and probably wondering who invoked its power. I smirk at the thought that the Rod won't be obeying him soon, due to the vision and it's real master's presence, right here, on the tower.

**Normal POV ...**

The gang watches the Tower as the light fades, and Yugi can feel a lump in his chest dissolving.

All the spectators are still left in the dark as to what made the TV screens all around the world explode. But those fortunate enough to have Internet watched the live duel through other devices.

Mokuba is happy to see his brother, but wonders what happened to the Egyptian God cards.

Marik stares at the Millennium Rod, wondering what's going on. He fears that Kaiba's past intersects with the Millennium Rod. 'But Kaiba will never get his hands on it!'

''Both Gods are gone. The Millennium Rod has sealed their memory. I wonder what happened between Kaiba and Yuna?''

**Seto's POV**

''What just happened?'' I ask through my gasping.

''We were shown the origins of our destiny.'' Yuna said in a distant voice and I briefly looked up at her, only to look away as I saw the almost lifeless eyes of my rival. I knew that it has something to do with this damned vision or whatever it was, but I don't know why it affected her so much. I remember all the thoughts I felt coming from the ancient Priest, all the sorrow and regrets. He obviously didn't want that Duel to take place, yet he was so eager for it to start. There's something I'm not aware of in this whole situation, but what?!

I know who I am—I'm Seto Kaiba, president of the world's largest gaming corporation! But no matter what I do, I can't get those images out of my head. This ancient fairy-tale keeps coming back to haunt me! The image of the Priest betraying someone who looks so much like Yuna is stabbing at my heart mercilessly. No, it can't be real!

'It's impossible! The fight between the Priest and the Pharaoh seemed so real! And the fighting spirit was so real! Could it really be ...?' I look up in shock at Yuna.

Ever since Ishizu tried to brainwash me, mind mind's been playing tricks on me. First it happened during my duel with Ishizu, and then again when I could read the text on the Winged Dragon of Ra. And now these visions! But I will not lose my grip on reality!

**Yuna's POV**

'The Pharaoh and the Priest looked just like me and Kaiba. The three-thousand-year-old battle recorded on the stone tablet is part of my lost memory. That's right, a part of the Pharaoh's lost memory that I inherited.' I think, not even aware of it as we stand up.'Seto Kaiba is part of my memory. Both mine and the Pharaoh's. My memory.' A mist was clouding all my thoughts.

I clear my thoughts, finally getting back to my senses. The thought that I might really be the reincarnation of the great Nameless Pharaoh was no longer one I could deny myself, but I'll never say it out loud. The only reason I don't want to be the one who carries his soul is because his destiny is undetermined and my family and friends could end up hurt if I proclaim the rumors of me being his reincarnate as truth.

I have always known for a fact from where my soul originates. I just didn't want to admit it out loud out of fear. Look how much trouble my 'gift' causes me, but the right to one of the richest temples in existence, the secretly hidden Temple of Horus (a/n: Don't know if it exists, but in this fic it does; if it doesn't any more, it belongs to me) that has all the most precious, important items of all the rulers of Egypt, would end not only my life, but lives of all those I hold dear.

I look over to my rival, giving him my undivided attention like he's giving me his, and refocus on the Duel.

There'll be time to think about this some other time.

**Seto's POV**

''Yuna,'' I caress the beautiful name of my even more beautiful rival.''Did you have the same vision as I did?'' I was hoping against all hope that the answer was yes, because that would mean that I wasn't going mental. And that I've hugged her and held her hand for who knows how long!

''Yes. Our duel is related to the duel three thousand years ago.'' Good, a conformation. I'm not crazy.

I smirk, finally almost completely in control of the darkness Gozaboro created. ''Our duel is destined! Just as their's has been! I don't know what that was, but I know that you, Yuna Yami Mouto, are the only person that made me feel so alive! You're the only one who can make a simple game into a fight for survival! You are the only one I truly respect! No one can reach our level!'' I yell and it was somehow louder than the cheering fake crowd.

My heart skipped a beat as Yuna answered.''This Duel is something only the two of us can experience! You're right! No one can reach us!''

And finally Hobson's words, words that I haven't hear since Yuna left for the first time, repeated themselves to me once more.

**_''My young master is beyond your reach, touching the stars with his rival!''_**

The darkness around my heart disappeared completely. I can see that Yuna has noticed as well as Mokuba, because while my brother started cheering for me earnestly, Yuna sent me a dazzling, beautiful smile, despite it being rather small and it turning into a challenging smirk a bit too quickly for my liking.

I was ready now, though. I was ready to Duel my rival so that I could walk away a proud man, ready to make Hobson proud of me and ready to finally be the big brother Mokuba deserves.

I smirk back at my rival, despite a frown being on my face at the same time.

**Normal POV ...**

Everyone can see that there was a different kind of tension between the rivals now, and it was even more intense. The audience, after seeing that the Duel could be watched on the Internet has increased and was now waiting in anticipation for the Duel to become even more intense and interesting.

Marik thinks Kaiba's right, but he has to insure that Kaiba's link to the Millennium Rod doesn't interfere with his plans.'' I must win and gain infinite power! The Pharaoh's power! But ... with both of the Gods gone, do they start all over again?'' He wonders. ''Are Kaiba's and Yuna's memories are sealed inside the Millennium Rod and Puzzle. And what did they see to create this new atmosphere around them? It's ticker and more intense than even when the Gods were fighting!''

''It's still your move, Kaiba!'' Yuna shouts across the arena.

''Now you're making some sense.''

Kaiba sets one card and ends his turn, thinking that he doesn't need a God card to win. He has a more reliable card in his hand now—the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Yuna draws Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts. She can't wipe out Kaiba's life points with this—it's too weak. Marik sees that Kaiba has no monsters on the field—he's wide open for a direct attack. The Queen of Games plays Gazelle in defense (1500 ATK/1200 DEF), and Kaiba activates his trap card, Clone, which makes a copy of her Gazelle on his side of the field. Yuna sets one card face down and ends her turn.

Kaiba taunts Yuna, telling her she's just made her final move.

''Why he's so serious? Next turn I'll sacrifice the clone to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the field!''

''But the Blue-Eyes is a Level 8 monster—it requires two sacrifices, and you only have one monster on the field, Seto. How will you summon it?'' Yuna points out, really interested of what her unpredictable rival has in store for her, making her excited and wary.

''Things aren't always as they seem.'' Seto answered a little arrogantly.

It's Kaiba's turn. He draws, telling Yugi he was right.''Summoning the Blue-Eyes usually takes two sacrifices, but thanks to my magic card, that rule no longer applies!''He plays Cost Down, reducing the Blue-Eyes from an 8-star monster to a 6-star monster.''Now it can be summoned with only one sacrifice.''

He sacrifices the Gazelle clone and summons his Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the field. The majestic dragon looks at his opponent and sneers at the original Gazelle, but apon seeing Yuna, something flashed in the dragons eyes pretty much how it always does with his master's own eyes that are the same color.

Mokuba cheers, telling his brother that nothing can stop him now!

Marik thinks maybe he'll be facing Kaiba in the next round after all.

''It's time to put an end to this feud. You lost to me in ancient times, and now you'll lose again!'' He destroys Yugi's Gazelle with the Blue-Eyes and ends his turn.

**Yuna's POV **

I know that I have only one chance to win, and if the images of the past we saw are true, I have to summon his Dark Magician. He never failed to answer my call in the past, so I have faith in him now!

I draw, telling Seto I know that he saw the same visions I did, and that I'm about to prove it.

''I don't care about the fight between the Pharaoh and the Priest. What the stone tablet shows is the fighting spirit! The spirit the two of us share with each other and with them! We battled each other five thousand years ago, and now destiny has brought us together once again. And let's make this Duel more memorable than their!''

I saw him smirk as he nods with his traditional ''Hn!''.

I draw. I smirk at the card, it was just what I needed. I play Monster Reborn, calling my Dark Magician back from the graveyard, where I'd discarded it when Kaiba played Life Shaver. The purple-robed sorcerer, so much like Mahad, both my and the Pharaoh's close friend and one of our most loyal servants, scowled at the dragon pretty much the same way as in the vision. He swung his staff a bit, like in the vision, before raising it in front of him. Ready for a fight, ready to defend me.

Seto's horrified, but he insists that my move doesn't prove a thing even as the Blue-Eyes roars at my mage. Seth and Mahad never did get along.

''It's time for you to accept your destiny. But even I realize that there's a lot we still don't know about our ancient past. What were they fighting about, and who won? Have you even wondered?'' I ask, knowing that it was a half lie to say I don't know.

''Real duelists make their own destiny!'' Seto stubbornly insists.

''True. But for that to happen, there has to be a basis, a beginning that we're trying to surpass! Most people don't get it like we did, but everyone has a destiny that was predetermined for them. Whether they accept it or try to find a new, better one ... That is a choice True Duelists make! That's what separates us from the rest of the world! We strive for the best, while most are happy with whatever they get! Isn't that why you chose Gozaboro?'' The question wasn't exactly a question. And the both of us knew.

''Good! Then we agree that this Duel is completely in our hands! So lets give this world a piece of history that will never be forgotten!''

I set another card face down, hoping my plan works.

'Dark Magician's attack is 2500, lower than the Blue-Eyes' 3000. One of his face-down cards is Magic Formula, which can raise Dark Magician's attack by 500 points. That would make their attacks equal, and destroy both monsters.'

It's up to faith now, or is it? I smirk.

''I'm disappointed that you would put all your faith in some old folk story. Listen, you're no Pharaoh, so you should stop playing make believe. You're concentrating on the past instead of the here and now, and that will be your downfall.'' Seto draws, sets one card, then activates the magic card, Card of Demise. This card allows him to draw until he holds five cards in his hand, but after five turns, he must discard his entire hand. Tricky card.

**Seto's POV**

I've observed Yuna's past duels carefully, and I know what Yuna's up to. I thinks she will use one of her face-down cards to power up her Dark Magician, and the other to stop the Blue-Eyes' attack.

''Your strategy isn't going to work.''

I summon Lord of Dragons (1200 ATK). ''As long as it's is on the field, magic and trap cards won't work against the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!''

''Dark Magician is much more powerful than Lord of Dragons.'' Yuna just has to point out.

''By all means, go ahead and attack it. If you dare.'' I knew that I'm aiming at a very delicate thing called pride, which as a big part of us as our most respected, mos loyal monsters are. The fact that both of our prides could really be compared to buildings was not helping matters!

It's Yuna's turn. She plays Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense (1600 DEF), then attacks my Lord of Dragons with her Dark Magician. I activate my trap card, Magical Trick Mirror, which can activate a magic or trap card from Yuna's graveyard, a handy little card, especialy against strong opponents. I choose Monster Reborn, and revive Obelisk! It can only be revived for one turn, but it can block the Dark Magician's attack.

''Obelisk can't attack, but I can use its effect to protect my other monsters! Obelisk is brought back in defense position.''

I watch as Yuna takes 1500 points of damage from the attack, and her life points are down to 1500.

I laughs, telling Yuna it's over.

**Yugi's POV**

The gang stare out the ship window at the huge monster on the Duel Tower, wondering how Yuna will stand up to Obelisk without his own God card. I, on the other hand, know that Yuna will get out of it one way or the other. She'll either get out without a scratch or with a couple bruises.

I was mote than shocked as Tristan runs to Joey on the bed, lifting him up by the shirt, shouting at him to get up! Now, that's plain stupid! Seems that they have enough common sense to realize that as Serenity protests, but Tristan tells her to trust him.

No wonder Seto treats them as idiots.

With tears in his eyes, Tristan insists that Joey needs to see this. It might make him wake up.''He wanted to watch this duel, too.''Pulling Joey free of the electrodes monitoring his condition, Tristan drags him over to the window, holding him up, telling him to open his eyes and look.

I'm a bit surprised to see his eyes twitching, but Yuna had said that if he wishes to become a True Duelist who can at the very least be recognized as a Battle City finalist, he has to prove himself to his heart and his cards.

I guess he was succeeding.

'You were right like always. Yuna. I wish to join you up there soon!'

**Yuna's POV**

''Your God card won't be around much longer.'' I point out, a bit ruffled by the damage I received last turn.

''It doesn't matter—Obelisk has served his purpose.''

Clutching my shoulder, still sore from Obelisk's block of the Drak Magician's attack, who now looked really pissed, I set one card and end my turn. As I hissed slightly, the Dark Magician turns to me, a look of worry on his pale face, so unlike and yet so alike to the one of my soul's close friend. I nod to him, saying ''I'll be fine, my friend.'' and watch him nod back to me. If I still didn't believe in what I am always told about the origin of my soul, now I would've been assured for certain.

After all, the Dark Magician, or rather Mahad served only one and that was the Nameless Pharaoh. Of course he would listen to me as well.

The both of us return our attention to our respective rivals, and I swear I herd both of the monsters growl at each other. I couldn't help chuckling, knowing why those two acted that way, but Seto's slightly confused face as he looked at his most beloved Blue-Eyes was simply too cute and too priceless!

He shakes his head, as if to clear it, and prepares to start his turn with a taunting effect of Monster Reborn ends, and Obelisk returns to the graveyard as Seto shouts at me from across the arena.''Start living in the moment, and forget about the past!'' He says arrogantly, not knowing that the past is as much a part of me as my life, my very soul is.''But there's nothing you can do, anyway!As soon as I make my next move, you will be history, Yuna!''

Those word struck something deep within me, and I could hear a voice that sounded suspiciously like the High Priest say something about becoming history.

_/I will never allow you to simply become a part of history, my Pharaoh! I'll wait for you in a different life! I promise you that you shall never be truly forgotten, cousin .../_

The words could be misinterpreted in many ways if you did not know what happened to the Pharaoh. But I know and these words are a promise to find a lost soul and lead it to where souls find eternal peace and rest.

I really need to stop drifting into these memories, despite how tempting it was to simply learn everything now, before Seto notices. And so I refocus my attention as he says.''After I win the final, my future begins."

I can't help but sigh. How the two of us is always a mystery to everyone, especially seeing how different our views on the world is.''Seto,'' I start. ''You can't completely forget the past. It's a part of us, no matter how much we despise it. It happened, and that's that. We should learn from it, so that we don't repeat the mistakes barely or never fixed. That's one of the reasons it's there: To help us learn from it and to make the world better. To help ourselves. It makes us what we are!'' I can practically hear his teeth grinding against each other, and decide that this is not the time or place for this conversation, and instead shout out to my opponent.''Seto! It's still your move!''

As Seto is about to make his move, Marik wonders quite loudly ''Who is the lucky one to be offered to the darkness? I'm out of patience, and want my next victim! This duel has grown tiresome. No matter who wins this duel, I'll be the ultimate victor.'' We both growl at him as we send him looks promising death and he slightly flinches at the intensity of our twin glares.

With a final glare in Marik's direction, Seto draws.''Yuna, if you want to believe we've Dueled 5000 years ago, that's fine. But don't waste my time trying to convince me it's true. I only believe in one thing—my supreme dueling skills. Everything else is meaningless. I want to get on with the duel so I can reclaim the title you took from me as the world's greatest duelist! I've been wanting this for a very long time!''

Seto switches Lord of Dragons to defense mode, then plays Flute of Summoning Dragon, allowing him to summon two more dragons to the , surprise!(note the sarcasm) He brings out two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Three of the mighty dragons hover over the field behind Seto, and I wonder how I can fight three mighty Blue-Eyes.

I grin at the challenge, despite my mind telling me that my heart should be racing in fear, not excitement.

In the distance, or rather not that far away, I hear a sound that was very similar to a rescue helicopter being on its way to Kaiba Corp Island. I sigh in relief, knowing that all my friends would be alright.

Now, I only need to win this Duel with Seto, so I can face Marik in the finals.

''I have four monsters on the field, while you only have Dark Magician and your pathetic Magnet Warrior. I am going to win!'' Great. I can't believe that an old thought from my first day of school came back to me. It's about Seto Kaiba, of course. **Arrogant!**

I must say that the thought of there being no options was very close to actually appearing in my mind, but I don't allow it to really exist.

I hear Mokuba say something to himself, and I feel a sad smile make it's way to my face.''Even Yuna can't get out of this situation. My brother is going to win!'' I wish Yugi was here. I know that I told him to stay with his new friend, but I really wouldn't mind hearing his support from the sidelines like Seto has Mokuba's right now. This is the first time I've ever felt even slightly jealous of Seto Kaiba, my very close friend.

Kaiba is still going on about how he's going to win, saying there's no way I can avoid the devastation of his three Blue-Eyes.

"I'm going to brand my name on your mind!" I blush at the innuendo, and exclaimed so passionately, and he does also after he realized how that can sound. We look over to Mokuba instinctively, but he seems oblivious in hi innocence. But Marik had a half shit-eating, half amused expression. We both wince, not looking at each other. The heat in my cheeks only increased when Marik told us ''To get a room, or was that an invitation for company and a free show?!'' while wiggled his eyebrows. Mokuba frowned, his cherubic features showing confusion. I swear that Seto was about to go over to him and kill him, very very slowly and very very very _very_ painfully.

Although it took some effort to stop blushing when we look at each other, we did it. If only Seto knew that the name **_Seto Kaiba_** is already branded in my mind, he wouldn't say something soo ... embarrassing! I hope some of my female friends, and Sasha, don't hear of this! Especially Sasha! He might want to kill him for being like that towards his 'onee-sama'.

'Let's see ... I know that with three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Seto can easily wipe out my monsters and the rest of my life points. What can I do?'

I was focused on finding a solution that I tried not to hear Marik's comment of ''It looks like Kaiba will be the next casualty of the Shadow Realm.''.

And it hit me. I look to my hand and barely surpass a grin. Seto sends his three Blue-Eyes to attack.

I can hear both Joey's and Yugi's voice, from many years ago when he was first learning to plat the game, saying in the same voice "Show me the spirit of a True Duelist." I look at my cards and ...

**Seto's POV**

I am astonished to see the Red-Eyes Black Dragon appear on Yuna's side of the field! She reminds me that the effect of Flute of Summoning Dragon works for us both, so she was able to summon a dragon to the field, too—the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. A card she shares in common with Joey, calling it his Soul Card.

I'm furious that Joey's dragon is on the field, but I say it doesn't change a thing. ''I'll destroy you and his Red-Eyes!''

''This Red-Eyes is my own card! I don't use a card that can save someone else's heart! Joey needs his Ka by his side now, so I slipped his card at the top of his deck in his duel disk, so it's dormant there! But the roar of it's twin will awaken the one Joey has and help him prove himself as a worthy Battle City Duelist! Don't think, even for a moment, that something foreign is in our _PRIVATE_ Duel! This is between the two of us! No one else! Just _you_ and _me_, Seto Kaiba!" Shivers run down my side at the passionate exclamation, simply **_loving_** the fact that she thinks as highly of this as I do.

''You're soft, Kaiba!'' Marik says, with all the intended innuendo, and we both death-glare him.

I continue my attack, my first target Yuna's damned Dark Magician, although I have no ides why I am irritated by the card soo much; even more than by Joey! Yuna activates her trap card, Magician Selection, which protects the Dark Magician by deflecting the Blue-Eyes' attack to the weakest monster on the field—my own Lord of Dragons. ''You won't escape my other two attacks!'' Beta the Magnet Warrior, in defense, is destroyed by my second Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

''Red-Eyes is next!'' Just the sight of this monster makes me nauseous because I often have to listen to it's master speak some really perverted things about my rival's friend, Mai. It will be a good image to see it destroyed, and I can think of it as kicking the Mutt instead of his dragon. Although this is actually Yuna's Red-Eyes.

Yuna activates another trap, Spellbinding Circle, stopping the Blue-Eyes' attack and lowering its attack by 700 points. Now the Red-Eyes can counterattack and destroy it. I'm seething in rage, saying ''It's not over!''

**Normal POV ...**

On the ship, Joey's eyes slowly open. Yugi was the first to notice and he immediately brought the others attention to it by calling out.''He, guys! Look!''

Tea gawks with tears in her eyes.

Tristan squeezes his friend tighter against him.

Duke watches in wonder.

Serenity calls out softly with tears rolling freely down her face.

Yugi was the only one who caught sight of the dark card falling to the floor, as everyone's attention was on his new friend. He picks it up and sees ...

The Red-Eyes Black Dragon!

He turns the card to Joey's direction, no one still not noticing.

The light returns to Joey's eyes.

They all cheer. All except Yugi, whose tears have finally overwhelmed him as he gently put the card into his friends hand. He was well aware of who put the card back into Joey's deck, and now he was desperate to see his sister!

Joey's eyes open. Serenity and Duke encourage him to say something. Joey looks around, asking what's going on.''Did someone get hurt?'' he asks in his Brooklyn accent.

''Yes, someone was knocked unconscious!''Tristan says. Joey realizes that he's the one who passed out.

Serenity rushes to hug her brother, and Joey holds her, while Téa and Duke both get choked up to see Joey conscious again. The doctor is astonished that Joey's awake. ''Someone in his condition could never recover this fast!''

''Pish posh, Doc! My sis- Yuna said that he should be alright with a little nap he took! In fact,'' Yugi looks at his watch.''You awoke just when she said you would! Isn't that great Jo-''

''Yugs! It's great to see ya pal!'' Joey cut Yugi off with a bone-crushing headlock. He was saved quickly, and he was soon thanking his lucky stars, an old habit he picked up from his grandpa.

Tristan grabs Joey by the shirt, ordering him never to pull this again! Bursting into tears, he tells Joey he had the girls really worried—of course, he knew all along Joey'd be is a bit taken aback by Tristan's outburst, not realizing how much danger he was in. Finally, Joey remembers his duel with Marik. He was fighting to save Mai. He turns to look at her, still lying unconscious in the bed next to Joey's, while the others stand by, silent.

Joey rushes to her, shaking her and telling her to wake up. He was sure that beating Marik would save her! Serenity has to tell him he lost the duel. But he remembers summoning Gearfried the Iron Knight and crushing him! Serenity reminds him that he was playing a Shadow Game, and Marik was draining his strength. He managed to summon a monster strong enough to defeat Marik, but before he could call his attack, he passed out. Joey tears up, apologizing to Mai for not saving her.

Yugi can only watch, only now realizing why his sister wanted to distance herself from Joey. Mai had feelings for the blond, and he returned them, even if he didn't exactly know that. Yuna was sacrificing her chance at such a good friend to keep Mai happy.

'That's just like you, Yuna.'

The Kaiba Corp helicopter finally arrives.

Joey grabs Serenity by the shoulders, asking what's happening with Yuna. Téa tells him that she's dueling Kaiba, and Joey says, he has to get up there right now! Téa tells him he can't go, but Joey hurriedly pulls on his shoes, saying something about learning what a real Duelist is.

He runs from the room, while the doctor shouts at him to get back into bed.

In the hallway, Joey meets the medical team from the helicopter, who ask him where the patient is. The rest of the gang catch up with him, and the doctor reluctantly admits that the patient is standing right there. He explains that Joey was nearly in critical condition a minute ago, but Joey says it was five minutes ago, and he's fine now! He puts on his fierce face, saying he's in the best shape of his career. But the doctor insists it's too dangerous for him to leave now. He needs to be examined. Joey says he's all right and starts to run off.

Téa stops him, telling him he has to listen to the doctor. He was just in really bad shape and everyone was worried sick about him. She's upset because so many people have been hurt in this tournament.

Joey apologizes for worrying everyone, but says he has to go and be there for Yuna. He came back for a reason, he says. He made a promise to Yuna that he'll become a True Duelist during this tournament and that he'll duel her for the right for his Red-Eyes. But Yugi, before running off at top speed, told him that he has already earned the right to it.

Joey only then realizes that he was holding his Red-Eyes Black Dragon in his hand.

**Yuna's POV**

The score stands at me with 1500, Seto at 1900.

''You're at a big disadvantage.'' Seto arrogantly gloats.

''We both have two monsters on the field.'' Although I knew that he was partly right since his two Blue-Eyes White Dragons are more powerful than either of my monsters.

Kaiba sets two cards and ends his turn.

I draw, telling Seto that we've got a long way to go. I drew a magic card, thinking it will come in handy later.'No matter what card I draw, as long as I have life points left, there's a chance. I have to believe.'

I set one card, and switch the Red-Eyes Black Dragon to defense.

But Seto activates his trap card, Final Attack Orders, which requires all monsters on the field to be in attack also requires both players to choose three cards from their decks and discard the rest of the cards to the graveyard.

Kaiba chooses three cards he believes will assure his victory, telling me I might as well give up now, because his strategy is unstoppable!

''I will break your illusion of the past in a flash!'' Once again I flinch at his lack of knowledge that the past is truly a part of me that can not be taken away, even if I wanted it to be.

I study my cards, wondering which three I should choose.

I try to figure out Seto's strategy. ' Knowing him, Seto will use Monster Reborn to bring back his third Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and fuse the three of them into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Polymerization. That's two, but what would be the third?'

I selects three cards and end my turn, thinking it's all up to destiny now.

''It won't matter which cards you choose, you won't be able to beat me! This time, I win!''

He draws Monster Reborn, and uses it to revive his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I watch as the third dragon raises from the graveyard with a roar. Then he activates his set card, Polymerization, and summons the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The three-headed dragon is roaring, growling and glaring at me, each head switching the actions with the other two so they never did the same thing. Seto looks smugger than he did when he took Gozaboro down.

''Nothing will stop my three-headed beast!''

I know I have nothing on the field that can stop it. I'd better think of something fast.

''This is the creature that will strip you of everything you have once and for all!'' Fuck! The darkness was threatening to take him over again! I need to finish this as soon as possible!

''I got you exactly where I want you! I've played out this moment in my mind over and over again! Now here we are at the top of my tower, and all you have to hang onto is some rock from five thousand years ago. This duel is about the past—but it's not about an ancient battle you think we fought. It's about burying the past for good! Once I defeat you and win this tournament, I'll be Number One! Then I can close the book on my past and concentrate on my future!Ever since I was dropped off at the orphanage,'' Kaiba says,''I had to fend for himself and toughen up to protect Mokuba. Then we were adopted by the tyrant, Gozaburo Kaiba, who taught me to crush my enemies and trust no one. But nothing I ever did satisfied Gozaburo. Using the ruthless business techniques Gozaburo taught me, I outsmarted Gozaburo and took over his company. The bastard committed suicide. Now Kaiba Corp belongs to me. But there's one conquest left for me—to beat Yuna Yami Mouto, the Queen of Games, the only person who truly defeated me and even Gozaboro while he was still alive. Once I've done that, I can forget the past for good!'' With ever word, I felt that my decision about what I'll do after the tournament was more correct than I'd wish it to be. The way Seto was saying all of this sounded ... Like he wants to forget our past together. Not the ancient one, but the one of a couple years ago.

''Why do you fight me so much? Why do you wish to defeat me soo hard?'' I ask with my eyes fixed on the ground in front of me. I thought that I've seen Mokuba flinch sometime through this confrontation, but I'm not really sure.

"Why do I insist on fighting with you? Now I have the answer. Yuna, you are fighting for a lost memory of some dead guy... That's meaningless. For me, the past is past." The flinch this time shouldn't have escaped his notice."We were adopted by Gozaburo and lived an ugly life... My past is full of hatred and anger. It's not like you don't know, anyway, so why ask such a stupid question? You've been around those idiots a bit too much. But that's not what matters now. I am different from you—I'm only interested in the future. The past for me is a target to be smashed.'' The glare he gave me finally made me realize why people flinched when he suddenly looks their way. His eyes were soo cold. ''Yuna, you represent the past. After I smash your illusion and become the Duel King, then my future begins!"

I lower my head so that my eyes can't be seen from my bangs. ''Then you also wish to erase our past as well?''

**Mokuba's POV**

I watch with tears in my eyes. I didn't know my big brother felt this way about our past.

'I know things weren't easy at the orphanage, but we did have each other. Seto wants to forget everything, even the person he used to be—but I liked Seto back then.' I look at the picture of my brother in my locket, his first fulfilled promise, and think that nii-sama actually used to smile! Seto needs to realize that being at the top doesn't have to mean being miserable!

"Do you want to forsake the pure smile you have shown me?"I ask the picture.

However, when I heard Yuna ask that one question I looked up at her in alarm. She wasn't even looking at Seto, and when I looked over to him, I saw that he was shell-shocked by the question. But why would Yuna ask that question?! She knows that she is Seto's closest friend!

Could it be that she's had it with how he has been treating her ever since she came back?

Is she really going to leave Seto and mine life, forever?

God, I hope not! Seto wouldn't survive that!

He seems to have finally collected himself as he stuttered out. ''Wh-what? Of- of c-course not! I always want you to be a part of my life, Yuna! What's this all about so suddenly?''

But she didn't react to it at all. Instead she just lifted her head up, and for the very first time, I saw indifference on her face regarding my brother!

**Seto's POV**

My heart had clenched at the question Yuna had asked me, but the way she ignored my reply and, for the first time, looked at me with emotionless eyes almost crushed it, and I realized that I have probably screwed up beyond repair.

The thought that if I don't win this Duel, she'll leave Domino for forever awoke a bigger part of the darkness Gozaboro crated came to the front, desperately trying win the duel.

''Your reign is over,Yuna!''

''You never cease to amaze me.'' She replies, chuckling.

''Is it my superior dueling skills that you finds so amazing?''I ask cockily.

''It's your stubbornness and lust for power that I find puzzling. You will never defeat me with a heart full of hatred and mistrust.'' The eyes that were emotionless a second ago were now challenging and disappointed. I growl in anger, further proving her point.''You're a a good duelist, but I'm a little disappointed in you. You won't be able to beat me with hatred and anger."

I scowl at her.

Yuna activates her set magic card, Double Spell. It allows her to use any magic cards that I played in this turn. So she uses Monster Reborn to summon Buster Blader, which she'd discarded to the graveyard, and Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician with Buster Blader to form Dark Paladin. I look at the new form of her most trusted monster as he scowls at me and my Ultimate Dragon, just like when he does it as the Dark Magician. It was way weaker than my dragon, so what good will he do?

''Dark Paladin inherits Buster Blader's effect of gaining 500 attack points for every dragon on the field, so the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon power it up by 1000 points, to an attack of 3900.'' As if reading my mind, Yuna explained the special effect of her never-seen, new spellcaster.

I just laugh. ''Dark Paladin is still 600 points less than the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Not to mention that fused monsters can't attack in the turn they're summoned!'' I end my turn.

Yuna draws, and sets one card to end her turn. ''I vow to use this card to smash Gozaboro Kaiba's hatred and anger that he has implanted into you, Seto.''

I draw, laughing, telling Yuna I can now put and end to my past and move on.

''The past makes us who we are today. You must remember what happened before, so you can learn from it. It's our history that shapes our future!'' Is all that my rival said.

''It's time to move forward and not look back!'' I saw from the corner of my eye how Mokuba clutches his locket. I don't know why he's worried, I just want to forget the abuse Gozaboro put me through. ''The past is over, and nothing will change my mind! I need to take you down. Only then will I attain true greatness!''

''Fool!'' Yuna yelled at me with such force the I was truly surprised.''This Duel Tower, surrounded by rubble and destruction, represents your heart—a strong object surrounded by anger and hatred. As long as you're fueled by hate, you can never defeat me! If you stand at the top filled with hatred, you won't find real victory. You'll only have to find new hatred, and your future will be filled with endless hatred!'' The venom in her voice could have killed me in a second. It wasn't directed at me, I could tell.

It was directed at Gozaboro, at his men whom helped him in making me into an unfeeling machine. Or at least tried to do so. But Yuna had stopped them before they could succeed. And, for the very **VERY** first time ... I hoped my opponent would win.

The darkness that has used my moment of weakness wasn't going to give up, though.

''It's my inner rage that pushes me forward, and it's what I'll use to crush you, Yuna!'' The exclamation was soo classic Gozaboro that both Mokuba and I flinched.

"Then go ahead and direct all of your hatred towards me, and strike me down with your rage!" Yuna yelled back at both e and the darkness my adopted father made.

I attack with my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Yuna waits for the attack.

Mokuba and Marik are staring at the field with mouths agape.

''Let us become True Duelists in Battle City.'' The whispered parse was almost unheard over the roaring of my dragons and the sound of their lightning attack crackling. But I heard it and gasped.

Yuna activates his set magic card, Magician Formula. I counter with Absorb Spell, which takes the power-up away from Yuna's monster and gives it to my own. Now the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack is 5000!

''You're history, Yuna!'' I exclaim and the attack waves begin to reach Yuna and her Dark Paladin.

''It's over! The Pharaoh lost!'' I heard Marik yell gleefully. Mokuba leaps into the air, cheering.

Yugi,Joey and the others arrive at the top of the Duel Tower in time to see the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack. Yugi and Joey shout out Yuna's name.

I smile, saying, "I win."

''I don't agree.'' My eyes widen at the confidence and arrogance in that simple sentence.''I still have one face-down card left.'' I lok down and see that, yes, she dtill had a card down on the field.

"Kaiba, your power is from hatred. That power is very weak. Hatred and anger... isn't the weight of victory too heavy for you?"

She activates her set card, De-Fusion. My Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon splits back into the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and the attack is stopped. ''Now there are two more dragons on the field, and Dark Paladin's attack increases to 4900.'' Yuna points out.

She draws. ''Seto, the card I'm holding will conquer the darkness that surrounds your good heart! Watch me!'' Like I could ever avert my eyes away from one of my only two sources of light. But her words alone are making the darkness waver and shiver in fear. The look she is giving me is sending a warmth and light to my hear, slowly chasing the darkness out.

''I play Diffusion Wave-Motion, paying 1000 life points to allow my Dark Paladin to attack all the monsters on the field. Go, Dark Paladin! Free my friend's soul and heart!'' The sorcerer doesn't hesitate to draw back his staff, only to thrust it back in front of him before raising it into the air. A ball of dark, crackling magic appears and sends waves of his magic across the whole three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons are destroyed in one attack, wiping out my life points.

I have lost. I could feel the darkness edging away, afraid of the brightness if my Light of Hope. My heart swells once again in the aftermath of an incredible Duel and pride settles in my chest, even as it's smarting at the beating. But the feelings are amazing. It suddenly feel like a weight I wasn't even aware I was carrying had fallen off of my shoulders, and now I was free to fly the skies with my Dragons.

'I can finally touch the stars Hobson has been talking about!'

I'm not aware of what facial expression I had, nor what was going on around me, except for my little brother falling to his knees as I stand in shock of how relieved I feel. I'm barely aware that Marik is gapping at my rivals awe-inspiring skills or the cheerleader squad cheering by a relieved-looking Yugi who was continuously shout his sister's name and words of praise. The only words my rival deserves.

I was well aware of my rival and I looked her directly in the eye as she said "I told you your hatred and your lust for power would never prevail." in a rather gentle voice. It wasn't pity. We knew each other a bit too well to ever pity one another.

Her next words were said with raw pride and happiness.

"Seto Kaiba, you lost to me, but you have to defeated your hatred, your darkness. Your stepfather! You defeated him by finally letting go!" The smile she sends me was something people wouldn't mind starting a war over just to get it!''You did well, Seto. I am honored to have Dueled against you! Let's Duel again, someday.''

And I smiled my first huge smile in years, and I heard a chocked sob coming from my brother.

Yes, Yuna is definitely a true Light of Hope.

And our Duel, a battle where our souls crossed with that stupid Priest's and his Pharaoh's as well as with our most trusted, most loyal monsters, was most definitely destined and will be talked about for years to come.

On that day, mine and Yuna's souls and destinies crossed. Intervened. Never to be separated.

**A/N: Wow! That's the longest chapter yet! I finally finished it! Sorry for the wait, I had to write it while watching Yu-Gi-Oh! in order for it to be accurate. I hope it turned out good and that a few things are clearer! I would like to make a note how somewhere I wrote ''duelist'' or ''duel'', and in other places it's ''Duelist'' and ''Duel''. When I say duelist/duel, it's usually talking about ordinary duels and not the ones that the greatest rivals had, and Duelist, as in a true/real duelist, like Kaiba and Yami.**

**Let me remind you that there's no real ''magic'' and ''powers'', but rather skills that aren't exactly usual for an ordinary person. I skipped Joey's duel with Marik because it bores me to write it, and it's not all that important for the story. Sorry if someone has been looking forward to it! Yugi-tachi starts existing as a constant in a couple chapters, sice, as you can see, Yugi started getting close to them.**

**But what decision did Yuna(fem Yami) make for after the tournament? You'll have to read to find that one out!**

**A note about the purpose of the dreams: Yuna is the only one who can have them, but has them due to the afteraffects of having an ancient soul merged with her own, or rather being the basis of her own soul. She was supposed to only have visions about her past life, but ended up having a knowledge of the whole world's history. And so she lives with a gift and a curse that are the visions/dreams. The reason she reacts so violently when woken up from them before they finish is because her soul is basically thrown into another persons life or some event, then harshly pulled back into her body. It serves as an abnormal shock and thus affects her like that.**

**And, no. Not all dreams are innocent. **

**And, as for the magic aspects of the ancient Duel and the Pharaoh's death ... I'll let you guess until Yuna herself explains it in one of the future adventures! It should be interesting.**

**I hope I cleared things up a bit and I would like to thank all those who still read this story! Thanks for the support! If there are any questions, please feel free to ask in a review or send me a message in my PM! I'll answer to the best of my ability!**

**R&amp;R**


	29. Chapter 29 Duel! Dragon vs Dragon!

**Joey's POV**

Yugi was the first to run off to cheer Yuna, but I was fast to follow! That girl helped me so much, even during DK. I'm not sure why she did that, other than she seeing me as someone she deems deserving of her attention, and I don't really care. She has just helped me again, this time way more than the other times. And so, I want to be there for her now. The had told me she's dueling Kaiba, but that she came to check on me before that and I'm guessing that that's when she gave me back my Red-Eyes.

I need to give it back to her; it's my ticket to getting to see her after the tournament!

Ever since we met on the ship to Duelist Kingdom, I always thought that she was very attractive, but something about her always made me dell like she's royalty. And that excited me. Her attitude could be called arrogant if she weren't so caring about everyone she deems deserve it, and that's pretty much. She can somehow see the best in people, while not ignoring the worst, and she doesn't allow anyone to feel insignificant. She's honest in what she says, no matter how hurtful, and that's something to respect. She always plays tough, but I saw her with Cecillia in Pegasus' castle. How she really acted her age, even if there was still a strong front up.

I heard, like the rest of the world, what she did for Pegasus and Cecillia, and I became a really big fan of her's. I know a little about a few of her countless projects in the past two years, but that's about it. On the Internet you could barely find anything, really. I even asked Yugi, Kaiba and Mokuba, who seem to know her a bit, but they said that they don't know anything that I don't already know. All three looked sad and a bit bitter when I asked them, but I ignored it.

But the more I learned about her, the more I liked her, and when I saw her again in Battle City ... I realized that I have a little crush on her. Which was very confusing, since I already knew that I have a crush on Mai.

But I don't have time to think about that as we just stepped into what looked like the place gladiators used to fight in ancient Rome. What was the name of the place, again?

''A coliseum?'' Duke asked in surprise.

''And there's even a crowd!?'' Tea exclaimed, but was barely heard as the virtual crowd cheered as Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon unleashed an attack at Yuna's monster that looked a bit like the Dark Magician.

''Well, that certainly wasn't here before! How didn't we notice it from below, on the ship?'' Tristan asks with a chuckle.

But only Yugi and I were paying attention to the duelists and together we called out ''YUNA!'' as the attack was about to hit her.

But with a sexy smirk and a cocky posture, she flipped the situation, de-fusing the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and winning on her next move! We all cheered, and before I knew it, Yugi had ran off and hugged the legendary Queen of Games. And she hugged him back!

So with a stupid grin on my face, I ran up to them to hug her as well. Her shocked expression could have been from both me hugging her and from being awake! I felt her go rigid and wondered what's up with the reaction until she relaxed a little.

''Joey! You woke up! But how? When?''I didn't notice how Yugi was fidgeting, or Mokua's nervous glance at his older brother from by his side. I still had arms around her even as I grinned at her small, half smile.

''I jus' woke up! Tha' was a great duel! Eve' if I got to see jus' de endin'. I bet ya had him sweatin' fro' beginnin' to end!'' I could just feel the guffy smile on my face, and Yuna chuckled a bit. The guffiness got bigger.

Yuna stepped out of my arms, but didn't move all that far, but I didn't know that it was only due to Yugi being that close to me.''The Duel was very intense. I doubt that there'll ever be a Duel like that ever again! And it was that way only because how great my opponent was. If it had been someone else, the Duel wouldn't have had the same tension like it did with Seto!''

My grin deflated a bit at the praise as well as the proud happiness behind it. But it completely disappeared when a long arm shot out and wrapped itself around Yuna's waist, pulling her away from me and almost flush to Kaiba's chest! I growled at him, but was completely unprepared for a growler that could have been his Blue-Eyes'! His glare was also a lot angrier and more intense than ever before as he subtly and slowly drew Yuna closer to himself and then stepped in front of her so she was out of my sight. I heard a faint ''Uff!'' and I'm guessing that Mokuba jumped to get a hug from the extremely pretty girl as well.

But as I tried to get a peek of the beauty, Kaiba hissed at me. ''What are you doing here, Wheeler? Even if you woke up, you should have stayed in bed to rest! Don't inconvenience my doctors if you made them chase you!'' The venom in his words could have made a retell snake jealous!

I harden my own eyes and was about to get in a sketchy remark, but Roland, Kaiba's chef of security, called the duelists to wrap up the Duel.

''That was some ending, the way Red-Eyes Black Dragon came through and helped you win!'' I grin at the girl who was now studying her new card, but I scowled at Kaiba who was only a few steps away from her.

I watch as Yugi walks up to Kaiba and tries to reason with him that the duel was great and that that's what matters, and that he now has new friends. He was looking in our direction as he said that and when Kaiba followed his gaze, he snorted. The nerve of that guy!

''Every single one of us is alone in the world. I've never had to ask for anyone's help. They're not my friends, and never will! I only have my rival and my brother!'' The douchebag insists. I was about to go there and kick his ass when Yugi and Yuna said in the same voice.

'' 'Rival' or 'friend'—where is the boundary?'' Kaiba looks at them, and suddenly he and Yuna are exchanging smirks as Yugi and Mokuba giggle beside them. The rest of us can only stare in confusion, with the exception of Roland who had a tender, revealed smile on his face.

''I don't really know. I'm just sure that we've crossed it at some point.'' I'm not sure what I was expecting to see on Rich Boy's face, but a tender smile definitely wasn't it. I swear that Tea was about to faint, and Tristan coughed a choked sound. Duke was half amused and half confused.

What the hell happened while I was asleep!?

**Somewhere in California ...**

Pegasus and Cecillia giggled at the antics of the two friendly rivals, glad to see that the awkwardness that had been there when thy first saw each other after two years completely disappeared.

''I'm really glad that they are okay now! I was really worried!'' Pegasus said with a fond smile as he watched the girl he and his wife had come to love like a daughter.

''Yes yes! Me too! But what was wrong with Seto during the duel? He was acting strange, like Yuna-dear didn't mean anything to him.''

''I think that the darkness of his past had taken over him and made him be a jerk. But it seems that his feelings for our dear Light of Hope are stronger than his hatred towards his adopted father.''

''Will he be alright?'' Cecillia asked her husband with noticeable worry.

''I don't know. As long as she is next to him, he'll definitely be fine, but what when the tournament ends and she leaves for Yale? Will he be strong enough to make sure that the darkness doesn't return?'' Pegasus wondered with a frown.

A new voice startled them both as they turn to see who spoke.

''I believe that, as Yuna-sama's rival, he will move on beyond that darkness and reach for the new future as he said that he plans to do. I wish to believe that he'll be fine.'' A girl, no older than 17 said from the entrance to the room. She was dressed as a servant would be, had shoulder-length, dark brow hair, although a bang was a deep green, and really dark green eyes, the same as the colored bang. A gentle smile was on her lips as she bowed low at the waist in greeting of her employers.

''Ah! Mia! How long have you been here?'' Cecillia asked the homeless girl Yuna had given a job and a place to stay. They never minded, seeing as Mia was very polite and nice. She also very much loved the girl that had stolen the whole household's heart with just her simple, true, pure smile of happiness. 'Yuna-sama' was the princess in all their mansions, all over the world. The staff adored her, and thus didn't hesitate to help her with everything. Especially seeing as she liked to help them out with their jobs, no matter what they said.

''Long enough to see almost the whole duel, I hope you don't mind. I really couldn't help it.''

Pegasus chuckled. ''Not at all! Why don't you sit here with us and watch the next duel as well, hmm? We gave everyone free time so that we could all watch our dear little Yuna win! Common, go on! Call everyone to come down here! Let's all watch the final duel together! They have some half hour to get here and we'll set up the movie screen! Get the chefs to make enough popcorn for everyone!''

Mia's eyes light up and she nodded before hurriedly running off to spread the message.

**Somewhere in Egypt ...**

Mana cheered as she saw her best friends laughing and smiling with the Kaiba brothers. Mahad chuckles at his little sister's enthusiasm.

''Isn't that just cute, Mahad? Aren't they just adorable?!'' Mana said with sparkles in her eyes as she hugs the life out of her brother.

''I guess they are, hmm? But he was lucky that he said that or I would have flew all the way to Japan just to kick his ass!'' The older boy fumed at the mere thought of such treatment towards the girl he sees as one of his reasons of not going insane from his training. He was pretty close to finishing it, and then his master, an old Priest of Anubis, will let him go and he'll be able to train Mana himself. The priest, pretty much like them, is one of the few people that still know of the old religion as more than just a part of history and was thus the only available to train the gifted siblings in the arts of ancient spellcasting. It wasn't as it sounds, but it was what it was, and their duty after finishing training was to help the reincarnated Pharaoh as best as they could.

They knew of the Ishtars for some time now, and they know that the twins are suffering from the effects of the Millennium Rod rejecting them as it's wielder. Mahad and Ishizu actually have a little somethin' somethin' between them, but they had pushed it aside untill they both live in the same place. Their siblings knew of their relationship, as well as another guardian by the name Shadi who protects two more Items.

Mana looked over to Mahad and asked him with all the seriousness she could muster.''Are you jealous of him being by the one _he_ likes **_and_** the one _you_ like, while you are **here**, _stuck_ with me?'' before rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter as her older brother blushed to the ruts of his long, brown hair.

**In the Kame Game Shop ...**

Solomon chuckled to himself as he watched his grandchildren have fun with the Kaiba brothers he somehow saw as his own as well.

_''She sure is something, isn't she?''_ An old friend of his asked over the phone.

''I believe that she could achieve whatever she puts her mind to. It's a bit scary, don't you think Aurthur?''

_''Yes, it is a bit. Especially since I started finding rather old objects in the area she suggested that I search!'' _The elderly voice was very excited at the fact.

''Then, there'll be a discovery pretty soon?'' Solomon asked his old friend.

_''Not that soon. The area is pretty big, but I found my first clue today! That child of your's is increasable! Thank her for me, please!''_

''I will Aurthur, now you better get going before you wake your granddaughter up!''

_''She's up, watching the duels! But you're right! If she hears me talking to you, she'll demand to meet Yuna in person! She wishes to duel her, you know?''_

''Hmm? Really? Well, maybe one day! Hohoho!''

_''Yes one day!''_

Solomon ended the call, still watching the TV. 'My dear Yuna, if only you knew how many people love you and wish to be like you!'

**Somewhere in Greece ...**

''Yes! Onee-sama won!'' an excited Sasha celebrated with his friend, Teresa, and the father Yuri Noda.

''So excited, Sasha! You must miss her?'' Yuri said teasingly, yet very gently, knowing how much the girl meant to the young Qwaser.

''Very much. But I want to be stronger the next time I see her, so I must complete my training!'' Sasha answered and Teresa nodded. The adult knew how much both of the youngsters missed the amazing girl that was now smirking playfully with the taller boy who had been her opponent. The look of adoration on Sasha's face told him just how much the boy loved his ''onee-sama''. He knew that the girl was a big reason of why Sasha was as good as he is, seeing as he strives to reach her level.

'I dearly hope that you'll meet her again, some day, Sasha.'

**Back on Alcatraz ...**

**Seto's POV**

''Wait, Kaiba! I challenge you to a duel!'' I hear the Mutt say as the Mouto twins, Mokuba and I are making our way out of the tower. He was just behind us, his group of dweebs right at his heals. I noticed that the Gardner girl was stealing glances at me, but I ignored her as Yuna turned around to see what the commotion was about and my breath caught. The way light danced across her features made her look even more beautiful than she already was. Her crimson eyes seemed to glow, her bangs looked like real gold, her porcelain skin shined in the calming sunlight. It seems that sometime after the Gods' fight was over, the stormy clouds had disappeared, leaving a nice sunny day behind. I am aware that all the other males had gasped and are probably druling at the sight of MY Yuna in such natural beauty, as Tea hufs at how her friends are reacting to MY rival.

Tristan was blushing.

Duke was outright flirting with his eyes.

Joey was staring at her, daring to drag his eyes over her form!

I glared at them over my shoulder, and the smarter two immediately stop what they were doing. Wheeler actually dared to step closer to her while inviting her to cheer for him in his duel against me.

''You should really watch me! I'm gonna beat the crap outta 'im! I mean, you gave me som' tops an' all ... I'll really win if ye're cheerin' for me!'' Yuna shot him an incredulous look, and I got the same satisfaction I did as when she praised my skills while we were still on top of the tower.

Speaking of which, was it really smart to leave Marik up there, all alone?

Well, not that I really care! For all I care, it's better for him to just die before the duel against Yuna. That way, she'll be safe and be declared as the winner since the other wasn't alive to compete.

'I wonder if I could get rid of him and make it look like an accident? Hmmmm ... Possibilities, possibilities!' Although I was playing thousands of ways to kill the bastardly jerk, I knew that I wouldn't do it because Yuna wouldn't be happy with that. Besides, I have to deal with the Mutt right now.

I step between him and my crush, looking at her over my shoulder. She looked somewhat exhausted and her eyes were slightly glazing over, although I didn't know what from but assumed it was from the strain of our Duel, but she seems to refuse to show weakness in the presence of these dweebs. I smirk at the knowledge that she would have shown me and Mokuba, if the geeks weren't here. When our eyes met, I let some of the ice melt for her as I gently told her to get some rest.

''You deserve it. Rest so that you can kick Marik's scrawny Egyptian butt! Should you lose due to exhaustion, I'm never going to forgive you!''

Yuna chuckles, her eyes seeming a bit more focused now, and nodded. ''Although you have no right to call me out on taking care of my bodily needs due to your own collapses ... I really want to get a little rest in before the duel. Fighting against Ra could get rough! Then, I'm going to take a little nap and I'll probably come up straight for the duel, so don't wait up.'' She leaned up to me and added in a whisper. ''Why don't you show him why only you can be my true rival?'' She winked at me, waved to Mokuba, and left with Yugi to the blimp.

Mokuba snickered at the way I was staring at her retreating back until she was out of sight and scowled at him. He just let out a giggle and I growled playfully at him, making him almost fell over in laughter. My eyes soften for him, and a rare smile splits my face. But, even though Mokuba returned it, it disappeared when I saw that Joey had joined me with trailing Yuna with his eyes.

OH, THAT'S **IT**!

''It would be waste of my time dueling against a mediocre duelist like you. You're not even a Duelist, but just some kid who got lucky to get it all the way here! You have no skill, so face it, Joey! You stand no chance against a Duelist like me.'' I taunt him to get his attention ,and when it works, he immediately started yelling so loud that I swear the patients on the Battle Ship must have been woken up!

''Stop thinking you're too good for the rest of them duelists all over the wold! I'm sic of it! Why have ya even made this tournament?! To get those fucking God cards?! Do ya know why I entered? Because Yuna accepted my friendship! Because of this friendship, I want to beat Yuna in a duel and become a True Duelist—this is my Battle City. I'm no different from you, because ya also lost one duel. I feels sorry for ya that ya lost, but how about a duel for third place? Or are you too scared?"

When he finished, I could't help but laugh in his face. ''What do you even know about her? Nothing! Hell, Roland knows more about her than you'll probably ever even know! And since when have you dubbed yourself as her friend? You can't decide that on your own. Yuna doesn't make friends that easily.''

''That just means that she trusts me more tha' you! She became my friend bac' in DK when she-''

I grab him by the front of his shirt and hiss onto his face. ''Listen, you stupid Mutt! She doesn't make friends easily because she doesn't trust many people! The day when you can tell me her middle name, you'll be her friend!''

He looks smug. ''I know her middle name! Everyone does! It's Yami!''

I smirk, knowing that he fell right into my trap. ''But she only once used that name anywhere. So ... If you know it, ... Where did she use to use it? And who are the small group of people that are the only ones that address her by it?'' I lean back, sick to my gut by the gruesome smell coming from his mouth. Seriously, does he ever brush his teeth or at the very least wash his mouth?! It smells like something crawled up in there and died!

He was staring in shock and confusion at me. I snort, knowing that yes, everyone knew her middle name since it always says **_Yuna Yami Mouto_**, but only a few know that it used to be her gaming name. And only the guys from LME call her ''Yami-sama'', also something only a few of us knows.

''Now please tell me you're done! All this nonsense about friendship is starting to bore me. Especially since you don't even know anything!'' I snap at him and hes dorky friends.

''That's right—the last thing my brother needs is a lecture from you of all people, Joey!'' Mokuba jumps in.

''I can ignore the advice of a "bonkotsu" [ordinary] duelist.'' I add.

''Do _not_ to look down on my brother!'' My brother finishes his thought.

The geek squad was staring at us, shock evident on their dumb faces. Joey recovers and has the gall to continue to annoy me. He was starting to REALLY annoy me and I decided to put him in his place once and for all!

''Dueling someone like you, Joey, would be a waste of time—I'd crush you. All the friends in the world won't save you from a True Duelist in a duel. This is a meaningless waste of time, but I never back down from a challenge. I'll complete the message Yuna didn't want to deliver to you when she told you to keep your card; You'll never reach our level unless you see this for what it is - A battle on a battlefield between two warriors! If you only see as far as a card game, then you don't deserve to call yourself a True Duelist, especially one of our caliber! Now, let's duel!''

'I intend to teach you a lesson you'll never forget, Mutt. A True Duelist doesn't need a friend's power. Yuna and I are the closest of friends, but as rivals we can't give each other that power because we need it! If you can't fight without that power, you're not worthy of Dueling her!'

**Normal POV ... **

On the ship, Ishizu says that the ultimate battle is fast approaching. ''Soon the Pharaoh will face my brother in a duel, and the fate of the world will depend on its outcome.'' She leaves the room where she's been watching over Odion.

Ishizu meets Téa at the foot of the steps leaving the ship. Téa tells her the time is near, then calls her "Sister," and Ishizu realizes that Malik is back to using the recording of the sound that controls peoples' monds.

**Joey's POV**

_Flashback_

_''Eh! What do you mean I have already earned my card back!? I wanted to duel you for it!'' I had exclaimed as Yuna refused to take back my card. _

_''You have proven yourself to your heart and your cards. A True Duelist must have a special connection to his deck or he'll never know how to trust it. You need self-confidence, yes. But with the additional confidence in your cards, thoughts of defeat will never enter your head. And that's something every Duelist must reach to be successful. If thoughts of defeat enter one's head, then he already lost.'' Yuna says like some wise old shrink or something and I can't help but frown. I desprately try to think of something that would make keep the card 'till the end of the tournament so that I could surely duel her._

_''But what if you need Red-Eyes like you needed him in your last duel?! Keep him until the end of Battle City and then we'll duel for it!'' I say, remembering it being our frst plan and pointing that out to the pretty girl._

_''I have my own Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and I'm pretty sure that he will answer my call before your's will. I am it's master after all. And besides ... You need Red-Eyes Joey. You always have. He is your Ka!'' I look at her in confusion, and notice Kaiba standing nearer to her than deemed normal._

_''Wait! What's a kha?''_

_''A **Ka** __is __the Egyptian concept of vital essence, that which distinguishes the difference between a living and a dead person, with death occurring when the ka left the body. The Egyptians believed that Khnum created the bodies of children on a potter's wheel and inserted them into their mothers' bodies. Depending on the region, Egyptians believed that Heket or Meskhenet was the creator of each person's Ka, breathing it into them at the instant of their birth as the part of their soul that made them be alive. This resembles the concept of spirit in other Egyptians also believed that the ka was sustained through food and drink. For this reason food and drink offerings were presented to the dead, although it was the kau within the offerings that was consumed, not the physical aspect. The ka was often represented in Egyptian iconography as a second image of the king, leading earlier works to attempt to translate ka as double.'' Yuna shruged, adding that that's what the whole world of archeology believes._

_''Wait, does that mean that you don't believe that?'' Tea asked from a little to the left of Kaiba. There was a giant blush on her face as she came closre to us, and Kaiba in the process._

_''The ancient Egyptians believed that a human soul was made up of five parts: the Ren(name), the Ba(personality), the Ka(vital spark), the Sheut(shadow), and the Ib(heart). In addition to these components of the soul there was the human body called the ha. The other souls were aakhu, khaibut, and khat. And there's the Akh. It was associated with thought, but not as an action of the mind; rather, it was intellect as a living entity. The Akh also played a role in the afterlife. Following the death of the Khat (physical body), the Ba and Ka were reunited to reanimate the Akh. The reanimation of the Akh was only possible if the proper funeral rites were executed and followed by constant offerings. But at one point in history, Egyptians believed that Kas can take a different form. They believed that it turns into a creature that then lives in a humans heart, and thus a true part of the human. __The Ka are spirits that reflect the nature of the person that they come from. They are fueled by the energy of the soul, the Ba. Whenever you command a Ka you will lose Ba and if you lose all your Ba you lose your life. The strength of the Ba determines the strength of the Ka. That's how Duels orked when they just began, 5000 tears ago. A person with a good soul will have a spirit or good Ka, but a person with an evil soul will have a monster or demon Ka. Kas can sometime be a cause of darkness or evil appearing in a person's heart, but it has only happened once, and that was when two people tried to force a Ka into an unwilling someone.''_

_''What happened to that person?'' Tristan asks. We all look at her, but Yuna just smiles sadly._

_''Kas, as in __Egyptian Spirit Monsters, can be born Kas and inherited Kas. A born one is the one that is with you since birth, but the inherited Ka is a spirit you can attain during your life. You can have only one born Ka and up to three inherited Kas. Only one person was able to feed **three** BORN KAS, and there's a lot of legends about him. It's even said that he'll reincarnate. but he's not the person I was talking about, although those two knew each other. The Ka that was forced on the person was a forth Ka in his soul, and it started spreading darkness through a pure soul. It caused him to lose control of his body and mind, and he would have died if the other one didn't help him kill it through a battle that was remembered for centuries. He would have killed his own cousin if he weren't stopped ...'' With every word, Yuna sounded more distant._

_''What I described to you a little while ago ... That's the __ancient Shadow Game.'' We all gasp, but I was more confused than ever._

_While we just stood there, Yugi suddenly approached Yuna and took her to the elevator, quickly followed by the Kaiba brothers and their chief of security. Before long, I was left with only my old friends on top of the Duel Tower._

I'm still not sure of what Yuna told us, but I didn't particularly care at the moment.

"Ore no turn. Draw." ["My turn. Draw."] Kaiba says, after saying our duel was boring.

I'm in not so good a situation right now. Kaiba destroyed Jinzo and played his Crush Card trap destroying all the monsters in my hand and deck with an attack of 1500 or more. A pretty devastating trap card.

I'm already sweating. I don't have any monsters on the field to protect me. And it's getting worse as Kaiba summons La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800 ATK) and direct attacks me. I'm down to 2200 life points.

''Have you had enough?''Kaiba asks, while Tristan encourages me to hang in there.I look at my monsters, all weak ones, and wonder what to do. Then I draw Graceful Dice. I summon Swordsman of Landstar (500 ATK) and play Graceful Dice to increase its attack, depending on the roll of the dice.

**Yugi's POV**

The second we were behind closed doors, Yuna gave way to the visions and collapsed.

I was still by the door, so both of us were lucky that she had made it to bed. I wasn't surprised at all. I had actually expected her to give in a lot sooner, maybe right after she explained what a Ka is, but she probably didn't want to answer all those questions or to worry the Kaibas. I know that Seto would most definitely think that it's too serious and have her stuck with the doctors. Yuna's a doctor herself, and she knows that these visions aren't something you can tell to a doctor without ending in a restraining jacket. She explained to me that medical science actually will never be able to figure out how those dreams affect her like they do and how they're even possible. And Seto is not someone that's going to believe something that science can't prove.

I sigh, moving to Yuna's side and making her more comfortable. I didn't dare remove her Duel Disk, especially now that there are two God cards in her Deck. It might get her back sooner if it's there, instead somewhere else in the room. After the first, and only, time I woke her during a dream, Yuna told me that when the dreams or visions are just beginning she feels like something's tugging on her soul, like it's not something just happening in her head but an event her soul is witnessing _live_, or that she somehow got stuck in someone's head since she can hear their thoughts. I'm not sure if I ever really understood that, but I definitely had the explanation of the Ka and all else when I was younger. And on the day she woke up after falling into that critical state, I made a promise to be the first person who'll listen to her dreams and visions, that I'll take care of her while she's having them, and, the most important, that I'll do my best to stop her from waking up before they end.

I didn't know how long we've been like this, but I soon looked up just as Yuna steered. There was a knock on the door, and fearing that it will wake her up, I rushed to answer, thinking that it's Roland or Fugata here to call her for the duel. I got an unexplainable shock when I saw pale blond hair and lavender irises.

''Malik?! What do you want? What are you doing out of bed? How did you even wake up?!''

''Yugi, please let me talk to the Pharaoh.'' He pleaded, his eyes looking desperate. It seemed like just standing was taking a great effort from him, but I wasn't about to risk Yuna's life by waking her up from the dream.

''I'm sorry, but she can't ri-''

''Please! My sister could be in danger! And so could your friend Tea!''

''What did you do to them!?'' I almost yell, forgetting that Yuna is in the middle of a dream.

''He did't do anything that can't be fixed.'' A voice behind me said and we both turn around to see Yuna standing by the bed, straitening her clothes.''Let him in, Yugi. He's barely standing, get him a glass of water, please.'' I smile up at her when I saw that her eyes were as sharp as ever, meaning that she woke up from the vision on her own and will be fine. I nod, and after letting Malik in go to get him water. He sat down and nearly toppled over.

He didn't waste time after he drank some water, but he was now lying down due to Yuna's order.

''I woke up not long ago and remembered that that Tea girl still has one of our earpieces, and, knowing that I wouldn't have enough strength to look for my sister, I activated the earpiece to find her. I talked to her, but after hearing that you won and now have both Obelisk and Slifer, she said that the Millennium Rod seems to have reacted to Kaiba. I thought that it won't answer Marik anymore so I sent Tea up to the Dueling Tower and they, or rather Marik and I, started arguing and fighting and he defeated me and tried to eliminate the effects of the earpiece, not that the thing didn't die out anyway. But Ishizu and Tea are up there with him now and my sister no longer has the Millennium Necklace to defend them- Pharaoh wait!''

And before he could finish, Yuna was out the door at breakneck speed. As Malik and I were about to run after her, he collapsed and I barely caught him before he hit the floor. I put him back on the bed and covered him up, before running after my impulsively fast sister.

By the time I exited out of the blimp, I saw that she already entered the Duel Tower. I sigh, knowing that now I'll have to wait for the lift to go up, then down then up with me in it, so I run past the blimp, only to stop when I heard my name being called. I look over to where the voices were coming from, only to meet a murderess glare from Seto and a very worried look from Mokuba, while my new friends had expressions of confusion on their faces.

I look back to Seto, and gulp.

Well, SHIT.

I can now only hope that Yuna's going to come back down before Joey's and Seto's duel is over so that I don't have to explain anything.

**Mokuba's POV**

''You don't belong in my tournament!'' Nii-sama yelled at Joey from across the 'field', and I must agree. Joey relies on luck too much, and even the luckiest man alive can't beat my brother and his rival with only luck. Joey had made some really stupid moves up to now, but he seems to go from stupid to moronic.

Just as Seto was about to make his move, a three-colored blur in blue leather ran past Joey and nii-sama's duel, saying something like ''You better win, Card Prince!'' before continuing to run up to the Duel Tower, the multicolored hair swaying in the wind as the Queen of Games quickly entered my brothers tower.

A moment of stunned silence, before Tristan and Duke start asking what that was all about. Joey turns to join in on it, but Seto is still looking at the entrance of the structure he designed and built as a sign of New winning over Old, Seto's victory over Gozaboro. I know what's gonna happen to this place after the tournament, but it's not like we'll ever need it after the last duel.

''Nii-sama?'' He looks back to me. ''Did Yuna just call you 'Card Prince'?'' I ask, barely able to keep the innocent curious look on my face.

He scowls, before looking back to his boring duel. ''Shut up, Mokuba.''

I smile at him and was about to comment on something when Joey and Tristan spotted Yugi and called him over. I felt a bit sorry for him since Seto was alredy in a bad mood, and Yuna's sudden dash sure wasn't helping things.

He, however, soon returned his attention to the duel at hand. He summons Blade Knight (1600 ATK), and attacks Joey's Swordsman of Landstar. With Swordsman of Landstar's destruction, Joey's down to 1100 life points, and has no monsters on the field. Tristan's horrified—Joey just lost half his life points! Duke says one more attack like that, and Joey's done. Yugi doesn't say anything, but I suspect that he isn't even watching the duel. He has a very worried look on his face, but not a panicked one, so that's half good.

Nii-sama sets a card and ends his turn.

''I'm just getting warmed up!'' Joey says.

Joey draws, and summons Little-Winguard (1400 ATK) in attack mode. Tristan and Duke are surprised that Joey would play a 1400 ATK monster in attack mode, with Kaiba's Blade Knight on the field. He just broke the most basic rule of Duel Monsters. I have to agree with them, I could defeat this guy and he had wanted to take nii-sams's right at dueling Yuna!? The nerve of this guy!

Even nii-sama asks Joey what he's thinking. ''Is this some lame attempt at a strategy? Is this a bonkotsu strategy for a bonkotsu duelist?''

''Maybe.'' Joey says. Then he plays the magic card, Legendary Sword, to power up his monster by 300 points.

Yugi thinks that's a great move, suddenly paying attention to the due. He must have seen the stupidity before that card was played and wanted to see why his new friend made such a moronic move when he wanted to duel the soon-to-be Duel Queen. ''Now Joey can strengthen his Winguard and destroy Kaiba's Blade Knight.'' He explains to Duke and Tristan, who were confused. I know that Yugi is an kay duelist, but he must have picked up some tricks from Yuna like I did from Seto.

But Seto activates his set magic card, Absorb Spell, which takes the power-up from Joey's monster and gives it to his own, raising Blade Knight to 1900 points.

''It was a third-rate strategy from a third-rate duelist. You could never defeat a duelist with real talent. No matter what tricks you try to play, it's useless. You're only a bonkotsu duelist." Seto taunts him, and with reason. Even I could have countered that move!

'' Next time I'm dueling someone with talent, I'll remember that. Bonkotsu, bonkotsu. How dare you call me bonkotsu all the time!" He sets one card and ends his turn.

''I dare because it's true.'' Joey growls at the thing my brother just said.

How dare him be insulted, when he just said that my big brother doesn't have real talent!? I was really starting to see why Seto doesn't like the guy.

''Kaiba's a tough customer.'' I hear Duke say.

''Joey is, too. Look at his eyes—Joey is determined to win this duel no matter what.'' Tristan says.

Well, too bad for him! Nii-sama only lost in a fair duel to Yuna and no one else!

**Normal POV ...**

Yuna's Millennium Puzzle glows in response as she is riding the elivator to the top floor of the Duel Tower. 'I wonder what's causing it, but I suspect that it's not good! I hope I can get there in time.'

Meanwhile, on top of the Duel Tower, Marik is still wondering just what Kaiba and Yuna saw in the Millennium Rod's vision. He's pretty upset that the Rod would respond to them. It's his Millennium Item! He orders the Millennium Rod to show him the vision, but nothing happens. Angrily, he tosses the Rod away.

Téa, still controlled by Malik, picks it up.

Marik tells Téa to give back the Millennium Rod, saying she's meddling with forces beyond her control. He goes over to take it back, but the Rod glows and rejects him, throwing him down as the girl hits him with it. He wonders what's going on. 'No one can use the Millennium Rod but me!'

Malik-controlled Téa backs Marik up to the railing of the Duel Tower with the Millennium Rod. Marik realizes that his other self has taken refuge within Téa. Malik says it's his responsibility to stop Marik. Marik says Malik doesn't exist any more—it's only his Rod and destiny now. Malik says he knows, and he's returned to reclaim it from him. Marik says Malik is too weak, and he's the real wielder og the Item now.

Marik activates the Millennium Rod and knocks Malik down, saying he's just prolonging his demise. ''It's time to end our little game.''Marik begins to use the Rod to wipe out the strength and control of his other self, when suddenly Ishizu appears, ordering him to stop!

''Ishizu, to stay out of it! Or you'll perish as well!''

''Begone! Leave our younger brother alone! And begone the darkness that overtook you as well, brother!'' Isizu yells at the older of the twins. But when the girl Malik controls says that it's too late for him and the girl passes out, she turns her attention away long enough for Marik to advance on the two girls.

He's about to hurt her when Yami's voice orders him to stop. He was surprised with how authoritative the girls voice was, and even more so when almost all of the light of the Millennium Rod disappeared.

Marik sees the glow of the Millennium Puzzle in the Duel Tower elevator, and says he's become quite popular today! Yami walks out onto the Duel Tower, the rudy eyes of Yuna Yami Mouto filled with shadows, telling Marik he's gone far enough. Both of their Millennium Items glow, and darkness begins to envelop the tower.

''You don't know at how a big disadvantage you are here, little Pharaoh!'' Marik exclaims in glee, not knowing just how much he was mistaken. He wasn't aware that if he fought the girl now, he'd be facing the little part of her that was truly ruthless, the part even Yuna herself called Yami. The part that only wanted to win to protect those she considered important.

Marik, however, starts to panic as the Millennium Rod starts reacting in a strange way, as if wishing to be held by the reincarnated Pharaoh. The light was flickering and he knew that should he continue, the Rod might reject him altogether and he'd lose the only edge he has over the Queen of Games. As he looks at her stormy eyes, he decides to call off his attack. The light returns soon after Yuna stopped the little glow of the Puzzle.

Marik threatened her like always, before making a quick exit, for the first time truly horrified of Yuna.

Yuna looks over Tea to make sure her brothers little crush was okay, as Ishizu tells her all that happened before she came up. Yuna informed her that she talked to Malik and that he's probably resting in her room now. Not long after they fell into silence did Tea wake up. Yuna got up and left Ishizu to explain, which she did best to her ability. As the two called after her, Yuna didn't turn around, but did answer them with a short ''I have a duel to see'' before going down.

**Yugi's POV**

Joey draws Pot of Greed, which he plays, drawing two more cards. Now he's got the card he wants! He activates his set card, Graverobber, stealing Enemy Controller from Kaiba's graveyard. He uses another of its abilities to destroy Kaiba's Blue-Eyes at a cost of 1000 life points. He calls it the "Blue-Eyes Baka" as it goes to the graveyard.

That's his first mistake. Never, and I mean **never** destroy Seto's Blue-Eyes White Dragon then insult it! I could already see the anger ready to explode out of Seto as he glares death at Joey, who is rather shaken but is doing his best not to show it.

I swear only Yuna doesn't cower under that icy, death-wishing glare! How does she do that!?

He's down to 100 life points, but now he plays Monster Reborn to revive the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on his own side of the field! Duke and Tristan cheer, while Mokuba sadly says, "Seto!" Kaiba seethes while Joey uses the Blue-Eyes to destroy Kaiba's Blade Knight, muttering that Joey will regret it. His life points go down to 700. Then Joey summons Hayabusa Knight in defense, sets one card face down, and ends his turn.

That's his second mistake. Only Yuna and Seto are worthy enough for those magnificent dragons in Seto's mind, and I can't say that I don't agree. Their skill, fierceness and grace are the only ones enough to match the dragons' own. And to **_steal_** Seto's Blue-Eyes ... Well, Joey's dead, that's for sure.

Then he made his third and final mistake.

Joey started taunting **Seto Kaiba** of all people for the love of the God, about stealing his favorite card from him, saying that the Blue-Eyes looks good standing there behind him.

That was it. Seto snapped!

Kaiba is outraged that Joey dared to summon his Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

''You made made a big mistake by taking my Blue-Eyes! Now it's time for me to end this duel.'' He draws, still muttering under his breath that this is unacceptable.

I exchange a look with Mokuba, and we both start the count down of when the second dragon will make an appearance.

''There's no way I'll allow a third-rate duelist like you to use my Blue-Eyes!When Kaiser Seahorse is sacrificed, it can serve as a double sacrifice for a light monster, so I sacrifice it to summon my second Blue-Eyes White Dragon!''He laughs in a chilling way that made all but those who know him shiver. ''Now we each have a Blue-Eyes. How's that, bonkotsu? Now, you go to hell!"

Kaiba attacks Blue-Eyes with Blue-Eyes, and the dragons destroy each other.

Not something Yuna would approve of, I'm sure.

''you need to chill a little! Who knew you'd get so worked up over one little card!'' Joey exclaimed in horror. He obviously didn't know just how much those dragon mean to Seto.

''My turn isn't over yet!''Kaiba activates his own Monster Reborn, bringing his Blue-Eyes White Dragon back to the field. The dragon roars behind it's rightful respected master in a way it didn't when Joey had it. It just proved how big a difference it was between them.

''I and Yuna are the only ones with the skills necessary to wield a Blue-Eyes!'' he says.''Now it's time for me to finish you off, and expose you as the failure you truly are!'' He turns to his dragon and says "Come back to your real owner!",then looks back at Joey and tell him in an authoritative voice only matched by Yuna ''A guy like you can never use a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now you'll taste the power of the Blue-Eyes, back in the hands of its real owner!''

Seto smirks. ''You were a fool to challenge me.''

Joey summons Baby Dragon (700 DEF) in defense mode and ends his turn.

''Blue-Eyes is ready to devour you!'' Seto taunts Joey.

"You're strong, Kaiba!"

Kaiba smiles. "You won't admit your failure?"

''No, I don't think so. It's exciting to fight against a strong warrior. That's the greatest fun!"

"You think this is fun?"Kaiba scowls.

Joey is taken aback. "What's wrong with that? Why do you duel, if you don't think it's fun?"

"As a bonkotsu, you'll never understand it. I won everything by fighting! Victory is everything to me! But..." He must have remembered his loss to Yuna, and couldn't speak. I feel sorry for Seto, but he does have fun when he duels. But usually only when he Duels my sister. That was proven some half an hour ago, when he smiled so broadly even if he was about to lose.

We had all expected him to snap at Joey that he's a fool or something, but we never thought that he'd say what he said next.

''Dueling isn't just what we think it is... It's so much more, that I don't even know how to describe it... It's something that calls out to my very soul! I wouldn't exactly call it _fun_. In fact, most of the time I'm very bored when I duel. I feel alive with only one opponent and no one else!'' His tone was first very distant and the saddest I had ever heard it be other then when he's talking about his old butler, Hobson, but it soon regained it's strength as he talked about Dueling my sister. ''But other than Dueling that one opponent, dueling is nothing but a chore to make Kaiba Corp. more popular. So ...Let's end this farce."

Kaiba draws Thunder Dragon, which he discards in order to add two more Thunder Dragons from his deck to his hand. Then, he plays Polymerization to fuse the two Thunder Dragons into Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, and plays Quick Attack so that it can attack in the same turn it's summoned. Now Joey's Thousand Dragon is facing two powerful dragons—Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, with an attack of 2800, and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon with 3000!

Kaiba attacks Thousand Dragon with Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, reducing Joey's life points to 1700. Then he sends the Blue-Eyes to finish Joey off with a direct attack. The white lightning hologram explodes against Joey, taking the rest of his LP with it.

Joey loses. Mokuba cheers, telling Joey that he did okay, but he's still no match for his brother. But Kaiba just says he could have beaten Joey blindfolded and it was all a waste of time. Kaiba starts to walk away, but Joey tells him to hold on.

''Let it go. It's over.''

Joey's about to go after Kaiba, but Tristan and Duke grab him, telling him that it's not worth getting the shit beaten out of him. ''Or **us**!'' Duke adds. I chuckle and was about to go congratulate Seto when an unmistakable presence made the air simply electric.

We all turn to the Duel Tower and there she was, my sister, the Queen of Games, walking towards us with Tea and Ishizu hurrying after her.

**Seto's POV**

I sensed her presence before I turned around to see her.

And there she was, in all of her glory, Yuna Yami Mouto, the legendary Queen of Games, ... my friendly rival and secret crush. I can't stop the smile that made it's way to my lips as all my tension and irritation disappeared with in her presence.

She really looked more and more goddess-like beautiful with every breath she took. The way the sun shone on her made her look divine. Her goldenrod bangs were swaying around her face as the wind played with her unique hair. The sun reflected on every strand of the multicolored locks as the wind blew them around. Her ivory-like skin almost glowed in the sunlight, looking smother and softer than silk. The tight clothes she wore made her figure obvious to all those looking why the most beautiful woman in the world, Julie, wished to work with her. Her long legs definitely made leather pants look elegant, the tight shirt showed off her still very small breasts. Tea, and the older Ishizu and Mai, may have be a bit ahead in that race, but for her stature and age, Yuna's were great. Her tin arms, although hiding great strength, made anyone want to be held like she used to hold little Sasha. Man, I was really jealous of the kid when he or Yugi managed to wriggle into her lap for a nap or just get a big, great hug! Sometimes I was jealous of even Mokuba, my own brother!

Yet her eyes were what really made one's heart surrender itself to her. The sun was making them look like ebony-edged rubies, shining with their own light as their depths drew people in like siren calls. Her eyelashes were the longest and thickest ones that I have ever seen and many talk-show hosts agreed, often asking if they were even natural like that. They really complimented her heart-shaped face and the vine-colored windows to her beautiful, caring soul.

When she, along with everyone else, saw my tender smile, her face light up with one of her own, making the sun pale in comparison to the warmth and calming light it executed. She walked further away from the flustered Tea and gob-smacked Ishizu, ignoring all the drooling, lovestruck boys, and stopped right in front of me. Her smile curled at the corners, starting to turn into a smirk.

''Should I ask if my Card Prince won, or leave it be?'' She teased me, but that strange nickname made me want to blush for some reason. Or was it that she called me hers? In response I just raised an eyebrow, as if insulted, although she obviously saw the humor in my eyes and tone.

''If you must ...'' She giggles.

''Then the Card Prince is victorious. I knew you would win, but I must say that I expected him to last at least one more turn. Maybe I overestimated him?'' The last one was whispered to herself but I heard and snorted at her.

''You definitely did! He relayed on luck too much. By the way, ... What's this whole thing with 'Card Prince'? I know that I was dubbed as Kaiba Corp. King and the Ice Prince all over the world, but I never heard someone calling me Card Prince.'' I ask her in slight confusion, and my curiosity increased as she giggled a bit.

''That's good, because only I am allowed to call you that!'' I look at her sceptically.

''What do you mean?''

''Pegasus is the only person in the entire world that has more rare cards than you do, and he's the creator of the game! He was supposed to be the king of his own game, but I won, so he got stuck with the title of King of DM Cards. If he's the King, then you're the Prince of Cards, but I didn't want it to sound so similar, and so I changed it to Card Prince! Of course, if it bothers you, I'll stop ... Although I really like it and think it suits you ...''

I can't believe that a day like this actually came to happen. Yuna, as in Yuna Yami Mouto, the Queen of Games, one of the best world-class doctors that got her diploma in a single year, archaeological wonder, heartthrob of the world, my friend, rival and secret crush, ... was giving me the puppy-dog eyes! The **PUPPY-DOG EYES**! And it was incredibly cute! They were irresistible! Before I knew it, I told her that I don't mind as long as she doesn't do it all the time. I _did_ like the sound of my name coming from her lips, in her voice.

We talked like that a bit, and I saw the geek squad coming closer to us and sent them a death glare. Thankfully, for them anyway, Yugi stirred them away from us. After all, I needed privacy and space to tell this to Yuna. And as far as I'm concerned, I need Mokuba there for support, although I knew that she'll understand somewhat.

I take her delicate hands into my bigger ones. Yuna looks at our joined for a few moments, before looking up into my eyes again. I don't know what kind of expression I was making, but it prompted her to squeeze my hands in obvious support and willingness to listen and help if she could. It made me smile, even if it was sad and short-lasting.

"My Battle City is over." I finally say after a minute or two of silence. The confused, worried expression made my heart skip a beat when combined with a head cocked to the side. It just made her really, _really_, **really**, **_really_**, _**REALLY**_ irresistible!

''What do you mean? There's still the finals! Aren't you going to watch my last duel ...?'' She asked, suddenly sounding uncertain. I could have kicked myself for causing that right before one of the most dangerous duels of the whole tournament!

''Something came up, I'm afraid. I'm sorry.'' I tried to make that wrenching look disappear before it starts haunting my dreams, like her crying features when one of our old classmates broke her Puzzle sometimes does. But she just lowered her head so that I can't see her eyes from behind her bangs.''Yuna ...''

''I understand, don't worry. I was just really hoping that you'd be there is all ...'' Her voice trailed off and I lifted my hand to cup her cheek and was shell-shocked when she stepped away. She ignored my hurt and confused look as she turned and said to us over her shoulder.''Well, I have to go up now. I'll see you guys around sometime!'' And with that she entered my Duel Tower, soon followed by Yugi and the geek squad.

I was ledt alon with my brother, and for the first time it truly wasn't enough, just the two of us. However I wasn't going to dwell on it and so I turned to leave only to be confronted by Ishizu.

''I advise you to be the final duel.'' She said it was advice, but it sounded more like an order or even a threat because of the edge in her voice. ''Yuna will need your help to defeat Marik and fulfill her destiny.''

''No thanks. Battle City is over for me, and as soon as I put this behind me, the better.'' I say bitterly.

''You don't think Yuna with her two God cards can defeat Marik's Ra deck, do you?'' Ishizu asks in her all-knowing voice that just made me bristle.

''The possibility is very low. There is terrible power in the God Ra. But it's nothing to do with me. Yuna'll think of something.'' I start to go away from her. ''I don't care who wins.''

''Walking away now is a huge mistake.'' She insists, and even though I knew she was talking bullshit, my heart clenches. I continue with my icy exterior act, just so she would leave me alone.

''Let me guess, you read that in one of your ancient fairy tales.'' It wasn't a question, it was a mocking statement.

''Your own future is at stake.'' I stop, but don't turn to her. The feeling of dread was starting to pool in my stomach.

''Yuna needs your power to win. Like the Nameless Pharaoh needed his High Priest's.'' Ishizu says with all the conviction of the world. The stupid feeling intensifies.

''Have you heard that from some boring oracle?'' I ask her, my voice still mocking. I move away from her and start heading in the direction of my Battle Ship when she uttered something that made me stop on the spot.

"Pret kreto." It was in ancient Egyptian, those two words. That was all she said, yet I stopped instinctively. Something in me responded to those two words, to that title.

_"Pret kreto"-_ in ancient Egyptian _High Priest._ I was beyond startled that I understood what she said.

''I know that you are able to read the ancient text, and that you know what is written on the stone. The High Priest may have been the Pharaoh's rival, but he was also his friend. Kaiba, you must do for Yuna what the High Priest did for the Pharaoh five thousand years ago—help his friend. Help _your_ friend, Kaiba! Without you, Yuna can't win and will end up being Mrik's slave!'' Ishizu exclaims. ''If you continue to deny your ancient heritage, the entire world will suffer because of your stubbornness. Yuna, imprissoned, can't save the world from it's own darkness! Your rivalry with Yuna has been in existence for thousands of years, and will continue to exist for all eternity. As a skilled sorcerer, the High Priest, that is you, constantly challenged the Pharaoh, strengthening his skills in battle. It was with his help that the Pharaoh was able to save his people. History is now repeating itself, and _Yuna_ needs _you_. These are the words on the stone carving, a three thousand year old stone found in the Pharaoh's temple. The words are prayers for the dead, and were dedicated to the dead Pharaoh by a friend. The person who left this emblem of friendship on the stone was the High Priest, who wrote the words on the carving himself:

_"The dead body lies in a vessel covered by sand and dust—_

_Gold also lies there, and also a sword_

_The body wrapped in a sheath of time—_

_The corpse does not bear the king's name_

_In that time on the battle field of the soul—he cries out_

_A poem of war_

_A poem to a friend_

_Guide him to the place where long ago souls crossed."_

I might not know what is said, despite my knowledge of ancient texts and culture, but I know what it's about. I know that the High Priest wished for the reincarnated Pharaoh to see this and find him one day. You found his reincarnation, Yuna! So, why are you resisting this?!''

My heart was hammering as Ishizu spoke the words I had read, although a bit brokenly and not exactly correctly, but the message was there and clear, in the mother tongue of my suppose past self. The words in their original language made something in me react very violently, and I barely rained in my newfound fear for my rival. Up to this point I didn't doubt that she could win, even without the card I found that would give her the best chance against Ra. Suddenly, an overprotective urge to take her in my arms and hide her from the world almost made me run up to the top of my tower at breakneck speed, but I somehow, barely, surpassed it in order to growl at Ishizu.

"What are you trying to say, Ishizu? I'm not interested in three thousand year old words written on a stone."

But reminds me that I put on this Battle City Tournament because of the God cards, and there is one duel left to be held on this Duel Tower—the battle for the Pharaoh's soul. The way she said those words only made that new side of me struggle harder to go and join my rival.

"You'll be sorry if you keep saying such stupid things!" The Duel Tower stands as a symbol of my hatred for my father. I can't stand the sight of it. Especially ever since Yuna chased the darkness that bastard created out!

''You must open your mind and accept it. The Duel Tower you built is the crossing of souls, a sanctuary you built with your own soul.'' With every word, my heart beat faster and clenched tighter at the same time, while my stomach lurched.

But it's all meaningless now. "Maybe I should sink myself into the sea now." I knew that Yuna would scold me for something as stupid as that, but it would be better than all these feelings I'm experiencing now. They would at the very least stop.

I ignore Ishizu and turn to my brother, telling Mokuba that we're going. But he mumbled something that had me stopping once again.

"I loved your smile back then."

I instantly knew that he was talking about the time before Gozaboro and ever since we met Yuna. My eyes soften as he continues going on about how it was not him, but Yuna who revived that same smile and my ability to feel like any normal boy should. How she made me love games and made me take pride in my work, unlike before that when I did it for just a few hours of sleep. Hoe it was Yuna who inspired me to finally take Gozaboro down and how she is our first real, true friend. How she brought hope and happiness into our lives and so much more!

I didn't contradict any of that, knowing that my rival was indeed the one responsible for all that and so _so_ much more.

I stare at the Duel Tower.

_How can I help Yuna? The reason I organized the Battle City tournament was to defeat her! But she destroyed my darkness and left me with the task of destroying my hatred for my adoptive father. __Can I do it? Can I erase his(Gozaboro's) and my hatred, as the Duel Tower sinks into the sea?_

_Well, I can always try!_

''Come, Mokuba!'' He looks crestfallen. ''I need to get a card from my room on the Battle Ship! If we don't hurry, I won't have the time to give it to Yuna!'' His head snaps up so fast that I hope he didn't get a whiplash from it. Both her and Ishizu stare for me for some time until I start taping my foot to inform them of my impatience. ''Well!? Hurry up, you two!'' Their jaws hit the ground as I swiftly make my way to the Battle Ship. They are soon to follow with Mokua cheering and Ishizu thanking me.

00000

As we were making our way out of the Battle Ship we passed both Yuna and Malik's room, only to find them both empty. Yuna's was normal, if you ask me, but Ishizu started panicking as she saw that her youngest brother wasn't there and neither was his recording of that strange noise that helped Marik and Malik control people.

The horrible feeling in my gut intensified, and I order my companions to hurry up.

00000

''Yuna has only a three percent possibility of winning. With One Turn Kill, Ra's power can't be compared to the other two God cards.'' I explain to Ishizu and Mokuba. We were climbing the short flight of stairs between the dueling arena on the top and where the elevator stops. ''I hold the one card that can defeat Ra. But it's not just a matter of holding this card—it has to be played in a certain way to take down Ra.'' I stop and turn to them. ''The card would only raise Yuna's chances to twenty percent. Everything else is up to her.''

''That's enough! She just needs a chance, and I'm sure you know that as well as I do, Seto.'' Ishizu said, and I don't know why I allowed her to call me by my first name.

I smirk and nod to her and her statement.

''To the top of my Duel Tower! Let's make it a twenty percent duel!" Mokuba laughs happily. We continue until the top, my thoughts all around the place.

'I could just stand by and watch Yuna fall at the hands of Marik. But i don't want that. And it might be interesting to see if Yuna has what it takes to use this card. Yuna once told me that trusting her cards gives her a connection to them. I tried it once and it worked. She always syas anything is possible as long as you give it your all and believe you'll make it. I'll entrust this card with those possibilities to Yuna. Can Yuna create a miracle?' I snort and shake my head. 'Oh, she'll create it!'

My party walks out onto the tower as the dueling platform rises, and Roland announces the beginning of the final duel.

''Pharaoh, you will soon learn what suffering is all about as you join your friends in the Shadow Realm!'' Marik laughs evilly as he mocks my rival. They were standing across from one another, ready for the duel to begin. '"I'll tear you apart and let you taste the joy of death."

My blood boils!

''Yuna! Hold on!'' Yuna turned to my voice,a happy expression on her pretty face.

''Seto!'' Her eyes soften. ''You came.'' She whispered. I nod to her with a small smile, but it's soon replaced by a serious look.

''I have something you need!'' I yell with all the protectiveness that I felt burning in my veins right now, after hearing that fucker threaten her. I take out the card and throw it at Yuna."Take this!" The card sails through the air and Yuna catches it without bating an eyelash.

'This is the ultimate test of Yuna's skill. If she plays this card correctly, there's a slight chance she'll defeat Marik. If not, it's all over. But I know that she can do it! ... If she decides to take the card at all...'

''Use it wisely.''

**Yuna's POV**

I didn't look at the card, my eyes focused on it's previous owner. I only caught a glimpse of it and I already knew that it was a very rare magic card. But I don't know what this card would do or how to use it ...

'Just like Seto to give me a CHALLENGE!' I got excited, wondering what the card would do.

''If he wants to win, you'll use that card.'' Seto said, then turned to Yugi and his new group of friends. "You said your friends' strength brought you victory in your previous duels, and that failed you against both me and Marik. But in a Duel, others' strengths are just a burden.'' He points at the card he just gave me, the one I had yet to look at properly. ''This card will show you that."

The gang all wonder why Kaiba would give a card to me, it seems. Joey doesn't trust Kaiba, nothing unusual, and advises me to toss that card right off the Duel Tower.

Like **hell** am I going to toss **Seto's** card! I'm not going to disrespect him like that!

''It's up to Yuna whether she keeps the card.'' Seto tells him dismissively, probably wanting him to shut up as much as I do.

Still not looking at the card, I don't even know it's name, I shuffle it into my Deck with closed eyes, knowing that whatever card it is, Seto wouldn't give me something that would only help my opponent. No, he has a desire to defeat me himself, to be the first to gain a victory over me. He surely never will give a helping hand to someone who wishes to take that pleasure from him. And every time I brushed his card, I felt a reassuring warmth in my chest that usually comes from my Dark Magician duo and Blue-Eyes, and lately from the two God Monsters. A warm feeling that a friend was protecting me. That I am safe.

I always feel safe with Seto around.

I ignore the surprised protests of Yugi's new friends and put my newly shuffled Deck into the Duel Disk, and look over to Seto. Mokuba had a look of delighted surprise, and Ishizu looked dumbfounded, yet happy. Seto himself, usually hiding his emotions and reactions behind his walls, let his mask of indifference fall as he just watched me put a card blindly into my Deck. He looked torn between joy at my blind trust in him and angry because of it at the same time. But, not a moment later, his eyes showed the same determination, understanding and trust my showed him.

''You and I might not always agree, but I still trust you Seto Kaiba!''


	30. Chapter 30 Battle City,Fiend Sanctuary

**Seto's POV**

The blind trust Yuna had in me made my heart beat faster, and now as I watched this duel, I couldn't be happier that I had decided to help her and come.

Although Yuna has two God cards, Ra has too much power to make Yuna at an advantage. My card should help her. The Fiend Sanctuary is the only card that will give her a fair chance to fight against Marik and his Winged Dragon of Ra. That's what I had told Ishizu as well, but her statement from the first time we met has been running through my mind ever since I found the right card to use against the third God.

Ishizu had told me that only one person had ever held all three Monsters under their control, and that only their reincarnation will be able to repeat that. She said that it was the Pharaoh on the stone tablet, the one that looked like a male version of Yuna. And ever since all of the Ishtars were together, and even Bakura, had been calling her Pharaoh. Then that strange hallucination or vision or waking dream or whatever the hell it was clearly showed the Priest in blue robes that looked exactly like me and the short Pharaoh with the crimson eyes like Yuna's, something that is impossible everywhere in our world! Only Yuna had eyes of a true blood-red color. And, from the moment the cards were played, the God monsters always reacted to Yuna first! I'm not saying that it is possible for a hologram to react to a real human, but Yuna could be a reincarnation. Things like that were possible, but all the other things Ishizu had said were just a fairytale!

Marik seems to think that whatever card I gave Yuna is useless against Ra and keeps taunting us both for it. I could just barely contain my rage before I went up there to kill the fuckweed, but I don't want to disrespect Yuna by killing her opponent. That's the only thing that stopped me, especially since I'm in a very foul mood seeing as Wheeler seems to think that yelling at me could somehow make Yuna return my card. What's that fucking Mutt's problem!?

Ishizu keeps thanking me, but I just ignore her. I only came here to support Yuna, not listen to her or anyone else for that matter. Yugi and Mokuba seem to get that and tell the others to quiet down because the duel is about to begin.

Even though they said that, they were both curious of what the card I gave my rival would do, and despite their best efforts, Ishizu got a few words in.

''The soul and spirit last forever.'' She said when I told her that the tone tablet is only a meaningless relic to me. A three-thousand-year-old corpse has nothing to do with me. She really is a smart ass. She gets on my nerves, and not the same way Yuna used to. I just wanted to hit her to shut her up.

After Marik and Yuna give each other back their decks and slot them into their Duel Disks, they go back to their places.

Ishizu silently tells Yugi that the fate of mankind rests on his sister's shoulders. I wanted to hit her for saying something so stupid that could freak little Yugi out. Surprisingly enough, all he did was nod and say ''I know, and so does she.'' I'll never understand the Moutos.

She turns to Yuna and looks at her with all her newfound hope that came from all the way back from our duel on the blimp and pleads with Yuna to defeat her brother's dark heart, and save her little brother. She also mumbled something about finding a key to her memory or something? I don't know. I just know that she is a crazy woman and nothing else.

Marik laughing like a deranged maniac brought my attention back to the duel platform. ''Let the fun begin!'' He licks the Millennium Rod and both Yuna and I bristle at the treatment of the Item like a sex toy. I don't know why I felt rage surging through my veins, but I now really _really_ wanted to kill Marik! As Yuna looks at him with disgust and disapproval, he boldly yells at her. ''This is what you'll soon be doing to my _rod_!'' Ishizu shouts out in reprimand as Mokuba and Yugi run to hold me back from going up there and murdering the guy who I now hated as much as I hated Gozaboro. Yuna scowls at him and Roland tells him to stop talking like that because we're going live all across the world.

He's fucking dead!

**In Greece ...**

A table was flipped over with the power and speed of one Alexander Nikolaevich Herr's quick standing up as her heard what Marik said to his 'onee-sama'.

''I'll KILL him!'' Sasha yelled at the top of his lungs and went for his enormous black scythe that he made by the design his onee-sama drew for him. He was barely stopped by father Yuri and the seven Qwasers that had enough guts to get in the little Russian's way.

All knew that no one is to disrespect the girl he called older sister.

''Sasha, the trip to Japan is very long. Why don't you give Seto-san a call and ask him to take care of it?'' Teresa suggested.

The silver-haired boy stopped and Teresa passed him a phone.

**In Egypt ...**

''Mahad! MAHAD! You can't just go- Mahad! You have to stop and calm down! Mahad!'' It was useless, Mana knew, but if she didn't try, her older brother would really go over there and kill Ishizu's younger brother. Mahad's rage rarely came to the surface, but when it did, and usually it had to do with their friend the reincarnated Pharaoh, it was not a smart idea to step in front of him.

''I'll KILL him!'' Mahad yelled as he struggled in the hold of his sister and some of the priests that were around when he went into rage. Not even his master's command to stop and calm down didn't register, much less matter, at the moment. He just wanted to be by his friend and charge and kill the boy who insulted her.

And the poor priests didn't know how long they'd be able to stop him from running of to Japan and do just that.

Then something occurred to Mana. ''Mahad! It'll take you hours to get to Japan! Why not call Seto and tell him to get in a few punches for you too? He already seems ready to skin the guy alive!''

Mahad stopped and the priests sighed in releife as the boy went for the phone.

**In California ...**

''I'll KILL, MURDER that boy!''

''Wait! You must calm down!''

''You're right! Let's go and show him what it means to disrespect Yuna-sama!''

''Let's go!''

''Yeah!''

Croquet, despite his own rage, was the only one with enough sense to point out that it's better to just call Seto Kaiba and let him do the beating since he was the only one there and it would take them hours to get to Japan. He was quite shocked that even Mrs. Cecillia and Ms. Mia acted that way, but he understood all too well.

He too wished to shot the boy by the name of Marik.

**Somewhere in America ...**

Both Kuu and his beloved Juliena were in the middle of packing up to go to Japan to just go and kill the boy who insulted one of the girls they loved like their own daughter when Kuu realized that it'd be hours before they'd make it to his homeland. When he told this to his wife, she started sulking.

''But, we could always call Seto-kun! I'm sure he'll be more than happy to do it instead of us until we can get back to Japan!'' Kuu suggested, and Julie was instantly on a phone, calling the young CEO, like many others who knew his number.

**Tokyo, in a pink cafe ...**

''All right! Everyone ready?'' Zoey asked her fellow Mew Mews.

''Yes!'' they said in one voice.

''Then let's go!'' And with that, the girls went towards the doors. Only to stop as Elliott pointed a very obvious thing out.

''They're not only in Domino, which is a two hour ride from here, but they are on Seto Kaiba's private remote island. How do you plan to get there?''

Silence. Then Kiki was heard yelling out ''Nooooooot faiiir!'', followed by many groans.

Wesley smiled at the girls that were ready to declare war to the boy that just said such a crude thing to Yuna, who they all considered a sister of sorts, and he knew that Elliott wanted to kill the guy as much as the girls did. He wanted to, too, but knew that it wouldn't be that easy.

So he advised. ''Why don't we call Yuna's friend, Seto Kaiba himself, and ask him if he could kick him at least once for each of us?'' Although they were surprised that the usually gentle man wanted such a thing to happen to someone else, they understood, and just nodded as Elliott took the phone and dialed the number.

**Tokyo, in LEM ... **

Lory was more than surprised how his employees had been able to stop him, even with Sho, Kyoko, Kanae, Maria, Chiori AND **KUON** already struggling to go for his private jet. He had never felt this level of rage, and he wanted to express it on the idiotic boy who talked like that to _Yuna Yami Mouto_ of all people! The girl was a heartthrob, everyone loved her, so it was pretty stupid to say something like that and hope to get out of it alive. It was practically suicide!

Although he really wanted to go over there with his talents, and he had no doubt that Kuu wanted the same, he was aware that Seto Kaiba owned the island they were on and would most likely not even allow them to land. He was also aware that he had the boy's number and that the young CEO was probably even more pissed than all of them together and was **present!** there.

An idea came to mind and he called his angry talents over as he took out his cell phone.

**Somewhere in India ...**

Sara and Seira were trying to convince their father to let them and their fellow Princess Mermaids singers to go to Japan to kill Marik, and although the man himself wanted to do the same since he really liked Yuna, he declined.

Taro, only being half calm himself, suggested that they call Seto, who he knew would be killing the boy anyway so why not ask that he delivers a kick or two for them as well. They agreed and jumped for the phone, calling his once student.

**Domino, Kame Game Shop ...**

Solomon Mouto was desperately trying not to break his own TV while calling the young man he was sure had a crush on his granddaughter and that she returned it.

**Seto's POV **

I finally calmed down a little, even though Marik was now shaking with fear, like the rest of the geeks, since I have been snarling and growling at him, my hackles raised, rage at it's maximum and I was _**very**_ happy with the results. It took him five minutes to get back to normal, and the morons that Yugi befriended were finally completely quiet. Ishizu was staring at me with a very strange expression.

''Now where were we? Ah yes! Let the fun begin!'' Marik yelled.

Darkness engulfs the Duel Tower, the Shadows swirling around as they blocked out the sun almost fully. The idiots started panicking, while Ishizu and Yugi looked worried. Yuna didn't even flinch.

It was a Shadow Game, but she didn't appear to care.

I heard Ishizu gasp and look over to her with a question in my eyes. She understood and explained.''She seems to know that this place isn't a foreign territory, meaning that she has finally accepted who she really is!She's accepting her destiny!''

''Or, she saw through his trick, which is a lot more likely than what you are saying.''

She scowls at me, and I glare at her. In my heart, I felt a fear rip through me as I wondered if she could end up like all the others who participated in these Shadow Games.

''This Shadow Game will be different—I've thrown in a few twists especially for you and Yugi.'' But before anyone could ask, Marik says that it's the time for the first surprise. A hourglass imprisoning Mai floats overhead. She's nearly buried in sand! ''This represents how long you have before she never again wakes up as the Shadows feed on her soul! Hahahahah!'' He laughs and shivers run down almost everyones' spine at how dark it sounded. ''Once this duel is over, she'll be gone.''

''This madness has to stop!'' Yugi complains. Marik turns to him, saying ''I have special plans for you, little Yugi, so don't worry.'' and suddenly another Yugi appears up on the platform, right beside Yuna. Gasps could be heard, and Yugi stares dumbfounded at his floating double. Marik suddenly moves a little, ant there lying was Malik, half conscious, looking in Yuna's direction with half-opened empty eyes. Another Malik appears floating beside the older twin. Both younger twins' wrists and ankles were bound by rings of darkness.

''What's the meaning of this!?'' Yuna yelled in a regal voice, the darkness around us seeming to vibrate from it, as if welcoming her rage.

''If you lose the duel, Yugi will go to the Shadow Realm! Simple as that.''

''Leave Yugi out of it!'' Yuna yells, and the Shadows shimmer in her anger, now seeming to fear it. I'm not sure where I'm getting these ideas about the shadows, but I don't feel like I'm wrong.

''My weaker half is involved, too. If I lose, the Shadows will take him.'' Marik points to both the real Malik and the one that's floating beside him.

Now, the Shadows appear like they wish to be as far away from Yuna as possible and I could have swore that her Puzzle glimmered.''They're not our weaker halves! They are their own people and they have their own lives! How can you so easily discard your own brother?!'' For a second, the gold eye I've seen on her forehead in that strange vision seemed to appear, but it was gone just as quickly.

I agreed with Yuna on that one.

''Because I only wish to see you suffer, Pharaoh!'' Marik's voice sounds mental.

''The darkness in your heart has eaten away at your reason and has been feeding on your soul too long. I'll have to remove it the hard way then! Alright, Let's Duel! Your move.'' Yuna said and Marik draws, summons Vampiric Leech (500 ATK), and orders it to direct attack. Yuna is hit for 500 life points, as Marik says that this monster can attack instantly, even on the first turn!

Both Yugis screams in pain, and part of the floating one's body dissolves away. The real Yugi's right knee buckles and he almost falls over, but Joey caught him.

''Yugi!'' Yuna turns around and Yugi assures that he is fine.

Marik explains that when Yuna loses life points, Yugi will lose a piece of himself to the darkness. When Yuna's life points reach zero, Yugi will be gone forever! ''And the same rule applies to my own weaker half.''

''I won't duel.'' Yuna states.

''Hnnn!?'' Marik exclaimed in confusion and we all stare at the girl who was willing to go as far as help me look like I'm jumping to my doom from atop a tower!

''I said that I won't duel. Not with Yugi getting hurt. This is between you and me, and as long as Yugi is involved, I won't duel.''

''You have to!'' Yugi yells, and Marik agrees.

''We're playing by my rules now, and I can banish Yugi to the Shadow Realm at any time!''

''I dare you to try.'' Marik looks startled, not believing what Yuna just said. I was as well, since only a moment ago, she refused to play since it hurt Yugi, and now she was telling the guy to hurt her brother! What the fuck!?

''You don't mean that, Pharaoh. You're soul is said to be too gentle for such a thing!'' Marik says, as if convincing himself.

''True, but your soul is too weak to do something like that. At least you can't do it until you weaken your opponent. And we both know that the Millennium Rod has a true wielder amongst the ones watching, so it will most definitely not listen to you now that it came in contact with it's true owner. We both know that you wished to make worse Shadow Games happen, but the Rod no longer gives you enough power to do so.'' Yuna said and Marik flinched with every new sentence. ''Face it, Marik. In comparison to the real wielder, you are not good enough!'' Yuna finished, sounding quite merciless, and for some strange reason I felt my pride swell at everything she said. Marik on the other hand, was not very happy.

''Then, let's find out! This means that you agree to the circumstances of the duel, so are you ready to continue? Are you, little Pharaoh?!''

Yuna turns to Yugi, a worried look on her face.

**Yugi's POV**

I know that without me saying it, she won't continue with the duel. This was Yuna, my sister, not the part of her that we both call by her middle name, Yami. But she needs to be ruthless with this guy, or else we could both end up hurt, as well as Malik and Mai! I still don't know how Bakura, Ryou and Odion will fare with this, but Mai and Malik are in immediate danger!

We may call that little unforgivable, ruthless part of Yuna ''Yami'', but it's still her. She actually calls it her merciless part because she used the name as a gamer that never gave anyone a chance to defeat her. It just stuck with the name, that reputation. But seeing as this duel will affect me and Malik, there's no place for ''Yami'' here, and it's already too dark as it is.

What really surprised me was how this Shadow Realm seems to react to my sister. It's like this place can somehow detect her mood and responds to that. I don't understand, but I can always ask Yuna later. Now, I need to get her to focus on nothing else but the duel.

''It's okay, Yuna! You must fight! Ever since we were little, I could only stand on the sidelines and cheer for you, but now I'm sorta part of this and thus your partner! Even if I wasn't a part of all those games before, you always said that we were in it together, that we are a team! And, so, we'll defeat Marik together!''

''Yugi ... Aibou...'' Yuna chuckles a little, and I see an ironic smile spread across her lips. ''I have been away so long, that I nearly forgot that I have you there for me always, aibou.'' I smile so broadly that I believe a billboard could have been put into my mouth as I hear my old nickname come from my sister's lips. She hasn't used it since our parent's funeral. ''Alright, if you are sure that that is what you wish, I will fight and trust you to support me when I lean onto you!''

''You betcha! Don't worry, it didn't hurt that much.'' I laugh awkwardly, lying to her. It actually hurt like a bitch! But I won't admit that out loud because Yuna would stop the duel immediately.

Yuna turns back to her opponent and nods, indicating that the duel can commence. Marik looked gleeful, and Malik behind him looked like he wanted nothing but to kick his brother in the balls for what he was doing. Ishizu looked annoyed and seemed to be resisting the urge to take Marik by the ear and drag him off back to Egypt.

Mokuba looked worried just a moment ago, but now he was snickering as he looked on to his brother, who looked very stunned and annoyed. Suddenly everyone was looking to our young CEO friend as strange noises started screeching from his collar communicator, even louder than before. He kept yelling at whoever dared call him, but the person, or was it people!?, on the other side only got louder.

What the heck?

**Seto's POV**

Before I knew it, Yuna and Yugi were discussing what they'll do when I got a call from the HQ back in Domino.

''What!?'' I irritatedly hissed into my collar communicator.

''I'm very sorry to disturb you sir, but you have ... a call ... They say it's very important and that it can't wait, sir.'' The woman on the other end sounded unsure. Well, that was interesting. They usually don't hesitate to tell me who it is and why they're calling.

''Who is it?'' I decided that asking was the best option here.

''That's the thing sir ... You see it's not just one call ... It's 8, or at least it was the last time I checked ... They all wish to speak to you immediately ... Should I put them through, sir?''

Eight calls!? No wonder they were hesitant! But who could it be?

''Yes, fine. Put them through.''

''Right away, sir.'' There was a click and not a second later, I was fearing that I'd go deaf! What ...?

''Listen to me, rich boy! You are to kill that fucking bastard right now!'' Was that **Mahad** swearing!?

''If you don't skin that motherfucker son of a bitch right where he's standing I'm going to come over there and do it to the both of you, you hear me CEO!'' Is that **Sasha**!?

''Kaiba-boy, if you don't smack that boy, I'll make a million copies of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! You hear me, Kaiba-boy!? A million copies!'' **Pegasus**!? Why is he threatening **me**!?

''Seto-kun! You better kick him once where the sun doesn't shine for me! IS THAT CLEAR!?'' What the?

''That's right Seto-kun! And a nice punch for me, too!'' Were those **Kuu** and **Julie**!?

''Kaiba-kuuun! Kick his ass for us!'' Was that **Lory** and are those **Kuon**, **Kyoko**, **Sho** and **Maria** in the background!? **Kanae **and **Chiori** are there too!?

How did all these people get my number!? I understand Solomon, who was asking the same as the rest, but how did **Sara**, **Elliott**, **Samantha **and **John**, and even **Stan** get it!? Did someone post it on the Internet or something!?

They were all talking in the same voice and giving me a headache in the process! Only Sasha was slightly louder than the rest, and I have to hand it to him. But I guess that I understand. To Sasha, Yuna is pretty much everything that he has, so if he heard what Marik said it was really no wonder that he was reacting that way.

He was talking something about castration and an enormous black scythe and Marik, but he sounded hysteric. Most of these guys did, and so I finally got fed up and shouted an echoing ''_**QUIET!**_'' Nothing was heard for miles. I took a deep breath and mumbled a 'thank you' before turning to Yuna.

''How do you calm Sasha down?'' I ask the only person who probably could do that.

''Sasha!? He called you?'' Yuna looked surprised, while the geeks started gossiping about the boy they didn't even know.

''Yes, he did and he's not the only one. In fact, I think that the whole world is waiting in lines for their turn to yell down my ear! All those idiots that you know are on line at the same time, demanding the same thing! Ordering me to do it! Me! No one orders Seto Kaiba around! Not that I wouldn't have done all the things that they asked me to even without them asking, but tell them that my number is OFF LIMITS! Got that!?''

Yuna chuckled and nodded, ''Got it, Seto. And as for Sasha ... Tell him he can have the pleasure of doing what he suggested you to do himself the next time he is in Japan and say 'Hi' for me. Tell him not to worry and that I'll send him borscht soon.''

''You're still sending him food?'' I whimper, very jealous of the little Russian!

After a few minutes I got everyone calm enough to end the call. I missed a couple moves of the duel, but at least there wasn't an army coming to my private island that I plan to detonate after this duel ends.

Marik had thrown Ra to the graveyard and was awaiting his Monster Reborn.

Yuna draws, but Marik activates a trap card, Left Arm Offering, which allows him to add a magic card from his deck to his hand, at the cost of discarding all his other cards. And the card he selects is Monster Reborn. But Yuna activates Exchange, allowing each of them to take one card from the other's hand. Yuna, of course, chooses Marik's Monster Reborn, while Marik takes De-Fusion from Yuna's hand.

''Too bad—now Marik can't bring back his God card. But he's still calm. That's not good for Yuna.'' I mumble to myself, but Mokuba heard and looked worriedly at my rival.

Yuna plays Monster Reborn, bringing back Queen's Knight, then she summons King's Knight. ''With both of them on the field, I can special summon Jack's Knight.'' Now Yuna has three monsters on the field. We all know that she plans to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon, but will Marik allow it?

Tristan and the others cheer for Yuna, and urge her to attack. But Téa points out that Marik still has those two face-down cards on the field. Well, at least someone in that group has a little brain.

Marik laughs and sticks out his tongue some more, and asks Yuna what she's waiting for! ''Come and attack me!''

But Yuna's no fool. She knows that the card he has on the field devastate her if it destroyed all three of her monsters, and the ones best for summoning a God card.

Yuna ends her turn without attacking.

''What's wrong—why didn't Yuna attack?'' Tristan wonders.

''Yuna did the right thing. She's got great instincts, and knew the time wasn't right.'' Joey says.

''For once, we agree, Wheeler.'' I glance at him, and he growls like the dog he is. But I ignore him and turn my attention back to the duel.

Marik draws and sets one more card. ''I could end this duel shortly, but it would be more amusing to extend the game and prolong your suffering, Pharaoh. Since you're going to lose when I play my God card, I decided to give you some assistance so you can play yours. I'll give you a present.''He plays the magic card, Card of Sanctity. Both players draw until they have six cards in their hands. Then Marik switches Juragedo to defense and ends his turn.

'Although Battle City rules allow only one Monster Reborn per deck, there are cards that can allow a player to reuse it many times. Marik must have many of them, seeing as his Rare Hunters had probably stole more of them than he needs. I hope Yuna realizes this and is ready.'

**Yuna's POV**

I put my fingers on my top card and a jolt runs through me, making my heart vibrate. I also noticed how the Shadows vibrated at my contact to the God Monster. I close my eyes briefly, realizing that it was Slifer once I saw a flash of red in my mind. I really ought to figure out how I'm so connected to these cards, but not now. I draw.

''I sacrifice my three Knights as offerings to Slifer the Sky Dragon! Come forth, my beast!'' I yell as I raise my card high in the sky and then slam it on my Duel Disk. Lightning cracked and thunder danced across the sky as the red snake-like dragon descended from the stormy heavens. Slifer coiled around the tower and his giant two-mothed head came to rest above me, a little behind my form. Slifer roared and the skies thundered. I felt safe, knowing that this creature will protect me.

''I currently have 6 cards, so Slifer has 6000 ATK! Now! Slifer attack!'' Without hesitation, the red dragon came forward a little, preparing it's attack.

Marik laughs. ''Your monster is nothing!'' He activates his set magic card, Dark Spell Regeneration.

I hear Seto telling Mokuba that this card allows Marik to move any magic card from the graveyard back to the field. Fuck!

Marik plays Monster Reborn from the graveyard, using it to revive Ra in its God Phoenix form. Slifer's attack, a giant ball of crackling lightning, is deflected harmlessly, disappearing in the Shadows.

''In this mode Ra is immune to all attacks for one turn.'' Marik says and everyone gasps, then groans. They seem not to realize that that means that Ra won't be there on Marik's turn. It'll go back to the graveyard the second I end my turn.

''Thanks to the fiery wrath of Ra little Yugi will be consumed by Darkness and absolute power will be mine! The God Phoenix Ra will burn Yugi and Slifer into ashes! That'll be two things you love and care for, Pharaoh!'' Marik laughs, thinking that his insanity will scare me like it's scaring Joey and his friends.

''The Winged Dragon of Ra is not a monster to be messing with—especially in its Phoenix mode.'' Joey says from the sidelines. I must agree with that one.

''Yuna's got a God monster on the field, too—doesn't that mean that Yuna and Marik are even?'' Tristan asks.

''They're not even close! Ra is in a class by itself, and I ought to know. When Marik attacked me with that monster, I was knocked out cold. By paying 1000 life points, Marik can invoke Ra's God Phoenix form and burn up all of Yuna's monsters—even Slifer.'' Great, they're talking about all the ways I could lose! Of all the things!

''Wait, no matter how powerful the monster?'' Tristan exclaims. Yep, no matter how powerful. I know Ra and the other two by heart, so I know that I could be in deep shit right now. The worst thing is that Yugi will suffer, too!

''I don't know. But what I'm worried about is the God's attack burning out the strength of players. Yuna could really get hurt if Marik pulls the same shit he did with me.'' He can bet that he will! Or at least he will try. After my Duel with Seto, the Millennium Rod has officially affected it's true wielder and their powers are now connected. The Rod won't give Marik enough strength to do such a thing, especially with Seth's reincarnation right there. I can only hope that his presence here will somehow lower the negative effects the Item has had on both of the Ishtar twins.

''Slifer's special ability will destroy Ra.'' I know that it won't, but I need to keep the pretense that I don't know anything about the God Monsters. I order Slifer to attack Ra with it's second mouth, and without a second of hesitation, he does. But Slifer's attack is repelled, exploding harmlessly away from Ra. Just as I knew it would.

I actually have a different plan. If Slifer's attack filters the Darkness here a little, maybe it could effect Marik and Malik's hearts. The Shadows of the Shadow Games are as thick as the summoners own darkness in their heart. Malik has already seen the errors of his ways, and had tried to make up for it, but Marik's heart had grew that much darker. If I I don't defeat him soon, the Rod will completely destroy him, and The Winged Dragon of Ra being in his possession isn't helping matters! Maybe when I destroy Ra for good, he'll come back to his old self, if only slightly. After that, it's up to Malik and their family.

**Seto's POV**

Slifer's attack turned out useless and now it was Marik's turn. ''Ra is invincible!''

Marik laughs. ''How my divine creature will unleash its fiery wrath!'' Marik begins the chant to invoke Ra's third ability. I'm the first to notice, at least amongst the watching party, since Yuna tensed at the very first word.

''Marik is about to invoke Ra's Phoenix ability to destroy all of Yuna's monsters. But Yuna has Slifer on the field. Will her God monster be incinerated by Marik's?'' I mumble to myself, but both Ishizu and Mokuba turn to me. Yugi seems to have heard me as well, because he tensed pretty much like his sister did a moment ago, and clenched his jaw and fists. Joey looked worriedly between the twins, seeming the only one to notice the difference in their aura.

Marik pays the 1000 life points to activate the Phoenix—but it's Malik who suffers the cost, as part of his arm dissolves away. Malik screams out in pain and it echoes in the darkness. Ishizu puts her hands over her ears and starts to shake. I notice that even Marik flinched slightly, or that is his eyebrow twitched. Malik was desperately rubbing his arm on the floor as much as he could, but it seems that it wasn't enough. After some half a minute, he finally stopped and went limp, panting like he just ran a marathon. Marik turns back to Yuna, and it seems that once again only Yuna and I have even noticed that he had been looking at his little brother.

''Now,'' Marik says,''Behold the rage of Ra as it rids the field of Slifer!''

Ra attacks, and the field is engulfed in flames. Yuna and the floating Yugi double are no longer insight, the flames embracing them. My heart stops. ''Yuna ...'' I barely say the name while Marik laughs. It's the only sound that was heard beside the sound of the fire burning. Then ...

Yuna, up on the platform, and Yugi, still held by Joey, both cry out in pain from the fire. Yuna's was slightly louder, and Yugi stopped screaming to look at where he was supposed to see his sister, but the flames were still enveloping her.

''That's what happened to me ...'' Joey said to himself, and Yugi instantly yelled out his sister's name, and Mokuba joins him in calling her name.

''Stay strong, Yuna!'' Tea yells to the fire.

Slifer is consumed by Ra's Phoenix attack. The God screeches in pain but lowers itself slightly, but we can't see what he's doing. Yuna was still screaming in pain.

''This is just the beginning—I plans to prolong the Pharaoh's anguish as long as I can!'' Slifer screeches at his words, and I could still hear my rival's anguished scream. The red God releases another roar, this one of protectiveness, and coils its body in a circle,and with another cry disappears.

Then suddenly ... Silence. A heavy, deafening silence.

There was nothing, just the crackling of the burning fire, and soon even that disappeared as smoke rose from the ground.

My heart clenched even more when there was no sound of my rival. Nothing.

The smoke was too thick for us to see what was going on. Even Marik and Roland, who were up on the platform, couldn't see what happened to Yuna.

Yugi broke the silence with a whispered whimper of his sister's name.

Everyone was quiet in order to hear the answer, but there was none.

My heart fell to my feet. maybe lower, as the smoke still didn't dissolve.

Everyone was staring at the place where the Queen of Games once stood.

Then, just as suddenly as the noise died, a low light appeared in the middle of the smoke. It was small and weak, but ti was there. It gave hope. A moment later, the smoke cleared up and there standing proudly was my panting rival with a new fire in her eyes. It was like nothing I have ever seen. I can't believe that a fire like that could truly be present in one's eyes, but it was like that attack had somehow lit it. She glared at Marik with those flaming eyes, and he took a step back. She turned her gaze to the imposing figure of Ra and even the most powerful of the God cards backed away. It actually looked ashamed at itself, if that is even possible, as she looked at it with those flaming eyes. A moment later, she turned to Yugi, asking him if he was alright. Yugi gasped at the sight of her eyes, the fire burning in front of dancing shadows in those crimson depths, and barely managed to answer.

Yuna nodded and turned back to Marik, who looked no more comfortable after seeing her eyes the first time.

At the end of the turn, Ra goes back to the graveyard, since it was summoned using Monster Reborn. ''The worst is yet to come! I'll destroy your life points one by one, as the darkness consumes your brother's and then your body!'' Even though he was the one throwing the threat at Yuna, his voice was wavering.

Then Marik activates another trap card, Zombie's Jewel, which allows him to take an opponent's magic card from the graveyard. Laughing evilly, he taunts Yuna, asking if she knows which card he'll take. Naturally, he takes Yuna's Monster Reborn again, stroking it lovingly, telling her it will allow the Winged Dragon of Ra to continue its onslaught. ''Zombie's Jewel also allows you to draw another card.'' He adds and Yuna moves to do so.

I hope she draws something good.

**Marik's POV**

The fact that she survived Ra's attack shouldn't have surprised me, seeing as Ra somehow refused to go all out on her. It didn't go on her as easy as it did on that Mutt I dueled last, but it still didn't go as far as it could have. It must have something to do with her carrying it's original master's soul within her own, or is it truly her own? It must be that way. because she has the same personality as what we read about the Nameless Pharaoh.

What worries me the most is that the Shadows react to her, as well as how she knows so much about the thing even my family knows only a half of. And that's not mentioning how the God cards always lean towards her and protect her. That's what Slifer just did, protect her, taking her flames onto himself.

But at this moment, I need to just worry what card she will draw, and nothing else.

Perhaps she'll draw the card Kaiba gave her.

Of course, nothing will truly save her in the end.

**Yuna's POV**

'My fate is sleeping in these cards.' I think as I gaze down at my deck.

I hear Mokuba say hopefully, although a little fearfully, that maybe I can win, if I draw the card Seto gave me. That's what I was thinking, but I don't even know what card it is, other than that it's a spell card.

''I doubt it, but it should be interesting to see. For that card to work, she needs to know how and when to use it, and she didn't even look at the card. I just hope that if she does use it, that she'll know what to do. I shouldn't worry, though. It's Yuna we're talking about.'' I smile a little to myself as I hear Mokuba agreeing.

What really surprises me is that Tea's worrying about me not having monsters to defend me. The rest of that group just continued it's earlier discussion on Ra.

I turned my attention back to my Deck. Seto's watching me intently, obviously knowing as well as I do that I need to draw the card he gave me. Marik is taunting me about what happens to those who lose Shadow Games, but I'm not really listening. I'll have to ask Yugi what he said after the duel. However, I gave him my full atention when he pulled out the Millennium Ring!

''The Millennium Ring is my trophy, and when I win this game, I'll add the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle to his collection. Yuna! You will face the same downfall as Bakura!'' Marik exclaims, and I grind my teeth in order to stop whatever was about to come out. I have a feeling that whatever it was it could end up being quite ugly for us all. ''You will enter the Shadows screaming, just as Bakura did, and join the ranks of my other victims, Pharaoh. Next turn, I'll kill you and Yugi the same way I killed Bakura and his dear little brother Ryou.''

'This madness has to stop!How dare Marik hurt my friends like this! But I mustn't think of revenge! He's right about one thing, and that is that the God Monsters won't recognize me if I am enraged. I need to calm down and focus on drawing the right card.'

My hand hovers over my Deck. 'I can do this, I just need to draw the Card Set gave me. Seto put his faith in me, and now I have to put my faith in him.'

**Normal POV**

As Yuna's hand touches her deck, her eyes close, and light flashes across the sky. A jolt runs through everyone present as a power they never felt before descends to the beautiful Duelist. Ishizu thinks that the Pharaoh's faith in Kaiba has invoked the energies of ancient Egypt. 'There is no doubt she has drawn the card she needs.'

Kaiba, himself, was surprised how strong that jolt was. He doesn't avert his eyes from his rival/crush as she draws the card out of the Duel Disk.

Yuna draws and, without opening her eyes, slots the card into her Duel Disk. ''I will set this card and end my turn.''

Marik stares in astonishment. Tristan and Duke wonder what's going on—Yuna didn't even look at that card! Joey's never seen Yuna do that before—Yuna has no idea what she just played! Téa wonders what she's thinking.

Yugi was stunned speechless. He never saw his sister act so recklessly before!

Mokuba asks Kaiba what card he thinks Yugi drew.

''This is ridiculous! There's no way Yuna can know what card she put on the field!'' Seto exclaims out loud, but his words were nothing more than a whisper. He looks over to the side and sees Ishizu staring at him, silently urging him not to deny his destiny.

''It's Fiend Sanctuary. Fate has allowed the Pharaoh to draw the card you gave to her, Seto!''

Kaiba wonders 'How can Yuna know what she drew without looking at it?'

Seto stares at his rival, never looking away as if she could disappear at any moment, trying his best not to show his worry to the geeks. 'Are you summoning the Miracle, Yuna?'

''Yuna Mouto, it's against the rules to set a card without knowing what it is—if it's a monster card, it's in the wrong slot.'' Roland said, doing his job.

'Interesting!' Kaiba thinks to himself, telling Roland to let them duel. Without questioning it, Roland steps down and allows the duel to continue.

Marik laughs, telling Yuna that the impending threat of the Shadow Realm has clouded his thought processes. '' Why else would he play a card without looking at it? It's the last draw of his life, you should take a good look at your card as a souvenir.''

''You wouldn't understand. It's your turn.'' Yuna states calmly, confidently, and all watching couldn't help but admire her. All around the world, people started believing that she can make a miracle from that unseen card.

Marik draws, thinking that it's time for his Egyptian God card to return to the field in all its glory, and wipe Yuna out forever.'I'll send him to hell with ultimate pain!'

He plays Monster Reborn, bringing Ra from the graveyard once more. ''I'll activate Ra's most devastating ability, making it completely indestructible and sealing your fate!''

Marik begins to chant, activating Ra's special ability. "Open your eyes and let this scene be sealed in your mind," he tells Yuna as the floating Malik's body begins to dissolve and the shadows cling to Marik, hiding him from sight. Yuna looks on in angered astonishment as Malik screams in pain before losing consciousness all together, thinking it's best that way as he wont feel any pain or see the monster his twin is becoming because of the darkness. ''I'm transforming my life points into Ra's attack points!''

A single eye of Marik's and floating Malik's remain on the field, while the rest of him has fused together with Ra, appearing within the huge jewel on the Winged Dragon's forehead. ''This is the same tactic I used to attack Bakura!'' Marik says, by giving up all but one of his life points to increase Ra's attack. Ra's attack rises to 2999, while Marik's life points go down to one. Then Marik sacrifices his other monster, Juragedo, to absorb its attack points into Ra as well. Now Ra has an attack of 4699, more than enough to finish Yugi off. Just one attack, and this duel is over. ''This is the One Turn Kill!You're finished.''

''That monster is way too powerful! If he attacks Yugi directly, Marik will win!'' Joey said.

''Seto ... if this goes on, Yuna will...'' Mokuba turns to his brother but doesn't say anything else when he sees the intens stare he had leveled at his rival.

'If you drew that card ... If you van really summon a Miracle, let me see!' Seto thinks. Ishizu looks on intently.

Ra attacks.

Yuna activates her set card, and it slowly lifts as the attack comes closer. Just as the attack was about to hit her, the card activated.

Fiend Sanctuary.

Kaiba is astonished. ''That is the card I gave Yuna! But Yuna placed it on the field without even looking at it. How could she have known she'd played the right card? It doesn't make sense! It must be some sort of a trick! I can't believe she drew that card. Is this a miracle?'' But then he remembers the jolt he felt when she drew the card, as well as her declaration that she trusts him ... How it felt right, intimate even. Like a connection only the two of them had. ''So, you drew it, ha Yuna?Now let's see if it works. If anyone can defeat that thing, it's you.''

'The moment I touched that card, I felt Seto's soul.' Yuna thinks as she looks at the astonished and confused face of Marik. She watches as the card takes effect.

A magical symbol appears on the field and from it rises a shiny monster made of reflective beads. ''It's a Metal Fiend Token!'' Yuna exclaims across the field but it doesn't make any sense to anyone.

''Thanks to my magic card,'' Kaiba says, ''Marik's Winged Dragon of Ra will attack the metal token instead of Yuna's life points.'' It was only half, he knew, but let Marik learn the rest the hard way. Marik stares at it—and sees his own eye reflected in it.

''I'm no longer the target of Ra's attack—now it will attack you, through your reflection in the metal token. And you only has one life point, Marik. You'll be destroyed by your own monster.''

The gang cheer and Yugi sighs in relief, while Marik thinks he must stop the Winged Dragon of Ra's attack, or he'll lose the duel.

Ra attacks the Metal Fiend Token, ''I win!'' Yuna says in a rare overconfident Kaiba as the smoke clears, Yuna sees that the Metal Fiend is still on the field. Marik laughs, telling Yuna he was a fool to think he could win that easily. Marik stands unharmed before his God monster, his life points at 4700. Joey doesn't understand it! Marik should have lost the duel.

Yuna asks Marik how he escaped. Marik explains that he activated the magic card, De-Fusion—the card he took from her hand when she played Exchange. De-Fusion released the fusion between himself and Ra, ending the attack and transferring all of Ra's attack points back to his life points. Yuna's strategy failed, and Marik is stronger than ever.

Kaiba chuckles to himself, thinking that just as he suspected. 'Yuna wasn't able to use the card I gave her to defeat Marik. But there is one more thing Yuna can gain from the card. I'll see if Yuna can figure it out. The Fiend Sanctuary isn't just for stopping Ra's attack. Will Yuna know what to do with it?'

Marik points out that now that he's regained his life points, his weaker half(Malik, his younger twin) has regained his body from the Shadow Realm—for now. Indeed, the floating Malik was whole and the real one finally looked calm and even close to consciousness.

Hanging in his bonds, Malik calls to Odion for help and Yuna's heart goes to the boy. She had often called for Mahad when she got hurt when her parents weren't around.

Ra returns to the graveyard once more, along with Monster Reborn. Marik plays one card face down and ends his turn. Joey knows that Marik plans to bring back Monster Reborn to summon Ra again.

''In order to maintain the Metal Fiend Token on the field, you hava to pay 1000 life points each turn.'' Marik points out to his opponent.

Yuna turns to Yugi to ask him, but before she could say anything, her little brother was already urging her to do it. She node, draws, and, apologizing to Yugi, pays 1000 life points to keep the Metal Fiend Token on the field. The floating Yugi's body is eaten away by the loss of life points and the real one lets out a whimper of pain in his friends arms. Marik laughs, saying it's Yugi who suffers, just so Yuna can maintain a useless creature on the field.

But Kaiba smiles, thinking 'Perhaps Yuna does know the second function of Fiend Sanctuary after all. Smart girl.'

Yuna silently thanks Set, thinking that she knew Seto's card would save her the moment he gave it to her. 'Our spirits are connected. When I drew Devil's Sanctuary, the meeting of our souls passed the knowledge to me. Truly, thank you Seto!'

She activates her covered card, Multiply, which allows her to increase the number of Metal Fiends on the field from one to three.

Marik is horrified, knowing Yuna's going to sacrifice them!

''It looks like Yuna did it—she figured out how to make the most of my magic card.'' Seto thinks with a small half smile, half smirk.

Ishizu realizes that Yugi is going to summon his second God card.

Which she does. Yuna sacrifices the three Metal Fiend Tokens to summon Obelisk the Tormentor. The huge God monster appears on the field behind Yuna, as she thinks it was summoned with the help of her friend and brother—Seto Kaiba and Yugi Mouto. The giant blue God hovers protectively over it's master, looking even more fearsome than when played by Kaiba.

Exclaiming that this is awesome, Tristan grabs Duke around the neck to celebrate. Tea cheers and tells Yugi that everything will be alright. Yugi cheers for his sister, although it seems that no one of the gang had figured it out yet.

''Get a look at Marik! He's so scared his hair is standing up. Oh, wait, he always looks like that.'' Joey jokes around in his celebration.

Yami, Yuna's only ruthless part, orders Obelisk to attack without remorse or hesitation, and Marik is hit by the God's giant fist.

Marik is thrown to the ground by Obelisk's direct attack. He loses 4000 life points, bringing him down to 700. As Marik's eye twitches, Yuna tells him he's only one attack away from defeat.

On the sidelines, the gang cheers. Joey says Marik didn't even know what hit him! He's in a complete daze. Duke agrees—kind of like Joey is every day.

Mokuba exclaims that that was so awesome! ''Yuna's great!''

But Kaiba thinks something's not right. ''Why would Marik allow Obelisk to attack him so easily?''

Ishizu also thinks it seems as though Marik wanted this to happen. ''He must be planning to use his face-down card to counterattack.''She urges Yuna to be careful. ''Marik's darkness prefers to prolong his opponent's suffering for his own amusement.''

Marik struggles to his feet, a grotesque look on his face, sticking his tongue out. ''Impressive! But it will take more than that to keep me down. It's my brother who really suffers when I lose life points.'' And, much to Yuna's dismay, the floating Malik's body has faded away. Though she was secretly happy for the small accomplishment.

'He has addressed his brother like a brother should, and soon I might be able to save the both of them! It seems that Obelisk has knocked some sense back into him. Hmm ... Interesting. One God Monster can dispel the damage made by the other. Or is it just because I'm using it and Slifer had already chased some of the shadows away with his lightning?'

Marik taunts Yuna, telling her she's supposed to save mankind, not destroy it. ''To think Malik and I were once the Pharaoh's loyal servant—it's nice to see my younger twin being repaid by his exalted king! The irony is very amusing. The Pharaoh's hateful spice can roast a delicious sacrificial offering. And here I thought that you were gracious.'' Marik snickers cruelly and crudely.

''Be careful, Yuna!'' Yugi warns his sister.

Marik tells Yami he should feel honored. ''Of all the lives I've destroyed, your's has been the most amusing. And the worst is ahead.''

Ishizu thinks it's just as she suspected. 'Marik's planning to use his face-down card to devastate the Pharaoh.'

Behind his older twin, Malik slowly opens his eyes and says the password for his microphone on his shirt to activate. He only says one word before it calls the corresponding device.

On the ship, Odion lies in a coma. Suddenly, the ear piece no one bothered to remove activated, but there was no recording of the Millennium Rod's secret frequency, no were there any commands. Instead, Malik speaks to him, telling him that his brother's darkness grows stronger as he slips into the Shadows.

''Before I'm gone forever, I want to say that he's sorry, both of us are, even if Marik isn't himself due to the darkness killing him from the inside out. You have done nothing but protect us since the day we was born, and Marik and I have repaid you with anger and disrespect. I'd like to take it all back, but it's too late. The evil within Marik and me is about to prevail—the evil that we created out of our own hatred now threatens to destroy me and ruin his life. You was there the day Marik's darkness was born—the day we received the Tombkeepers' initiation. Marik recalls receiving the initiation, and Odion scarring his own face in order to prove his loyalty, but that day is a bit hazy to me. I do remember you always protecting us, though. You were always loyal to us, even when Marik and I betrayed the Tombkeepers and used the ancient scriptures for our own selfish purposes. Now I understand why you stood by him, even when you knew what Marik was doing was wrong. It was the same reason as me, wasn't it. Because he was family. You were always a part of our family, Odion. No matter what father said .Now Marik is drifting away in his own darkened heart, and only the Pharaoh's pure soul can save him, while I die in the same darkness that I once embraced. Goodbye, and I apologize again as my spirit fades away into the Shadows.'' The ear piece goes quiet and a few minutes later, Odion's eyes open.

''Master Malik and Masre Marik ...''

Atop the Duel Tower, the Shadow Game continues. Marik tells Yami that his his trap card, which Yami activated with his last attack, is powerful enough to stop an Egyptian God card. Yami says that's impossible, and Joey exclaims that there's no way Marik has a trap card powerful enough to stop Obelisk! Marik says it's time for him to reveal his secret weapon, which he was able to activate it when he lost more than half his life points. The trap, Metal Reflect Slime, creates a plasma creature which takes on the shape of the attacking monster. The creature becomes a shiny reflection of Obelisk, a God Slime.

Everyone stares in horror as the two Obelisks face off.

Duke says Marik made an exact copy of Yuna's Egyptian God monster! Tristan asks if they're equal in strength, but Joey says no. Marik's is just a cheap copy of the original, with a defense of 3000 points. The real Obelisk can destroy it with one blow. Mokuba says Yugi will destroy that thing with his next attack, right? But Kaiba says no. He's sure there's more to Marik's monster than meets the eye. ''Just keep watching.''

''Your carbon copy pales in comparison to the original.'' Yuna says confidently, but Marik says his God Slime is more powerful than Yuna thinks. Yuna frowns, sets a card face down and she ends her turn.

Marik draws. He's drawn the exact card he needs to make his God Slime unstoppable. He tells Yuna that soon his Winged Dragon of Ra will return to the field and wipe her out. In the meantime, his Egyptian God Slime will serve as a wall to protect his life points.

He summons Revival Jam, reminding Yuna of his last encounter with it, when he dueled Malik's mind slave, Strings. Yuna flinched at the reminder where Slifer's anguished cries as he attacked her rang in her head. Now, Marik activates Polymerization, and fuses Revival Jam and the God Slime. The God Slime appears unchanged, but Marik assures Yuna that it has transformed into a new, more powerful beast.

Marik ends his turn, daring Yuna to attack. Yuna draws, and plays Big Shield Gardna in defense, then attacks the God Slime with Obelisk. The blue God attacks its offending duplicate with it's rage, destroying it. The duel arena is splattered with slime, and Yuna thinks she's beaten it.

But Marik laughs, saying he told Yuna that the God Slime was indestructible. ''It regenerates itself—the fusion has given it Revival Jam's ability. Now,'' Marik says,''My plan is complete. Thanks to my invincible defense monster, my life points can't be damaged. It's impossible to defeat me, and this was my plan from the start.''

Kaiba realizes that Marik allowed Obelisk to attack him in order to create the God Slime. ''Now Obelisk's attacks will be useless.''

00000

**Seto's POV**

After the little freak show where Malik used Tea to beg Yuna to defeat his brother no matter what, and Marik's declaration that he will be summoning Ra again on his next turn, everything was enveloped in a tense silence.

Yuna's insisting that she'll break through Marik's defense, but not even I can see how she plans to do that.

Marik had set one card face down, and summoned Swallowtail Spike Lizard in defense (700 DEF). As long as it remains in defense, Marik's life points increase by 1000 each turn. He'll most likelyuse the extra life points to strengthen Ra and destroy Obelisk the Tormentor. Once Yuna's Egyptian God card is gone, Marik will use his to finish her off.

**Yuna's POV**

I just got an idea. It's risky, but I have no choice. Marik fused himself with the Winged Dragon of Ra before, and I'm sure Marik's planning to do that again. But when he does, Marik will become a monster himself, with all the weaknesses of a monster.

I draw and set two cards, then summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode (1200 DEF), and end my turn.

Marik reminds me that Boganian will now take 300 life points from me, and the monster shoots at me with its missile. I'm down to 700 life points, and the duplicate Yugi's body has mostly disappeared while Yugi writhes in pain behind me.

''I promise I won't let you slip away, Yugi! Hang in there just a bit longer!'' I tell him over my shoulder. Yugi nods his head, but Marik says he has no choice—in a few more moments, Yugi will be gone. I hate that he is right. If I don't do something soon, the Shadows may overwhelm Yugi before the duel ends!

Seto was watching intently, probably thinking like me that now Marik will use Monster Reborn to revive Ra. I thought that I heard him mummer something like ''I wonder if Yuna has a way to seal the God?'' but I'm not sure.

Marik draws, and laughs at the sight of the card in his hand. ''First I have other things to take care of, then I'll send whatever's left of Yugi to the Shadow Realm with this.'' I bristle at how he's treating me like nothing more but a mediocrity he can find on the street and beat in a few moves. Seto seems to have also been insulted by his words, seeing as Mokuba had to hold him back from strangling the guy who keeps insulting his rival.

Marik gains 1000 life points by Spike Lizard's effect. Then he activates Monster Reborn to call the God Phoenix. He recites the chant, like every time. I know that I won't have to do that every time I play Ra, when I win it, because of who my original incarnate was. But he has to, and it must be getting tiresome to chant the same thing every time. He pays 1000 life points to activate Ra's special effect to destroy Obelisk. The Phoenix form of the God Monster attacks the one I won from Kaiba and I smirk.

I activate my set card, but he seems to not have noticed it. He's just saying that my LP are wide open for an attack now that Obelisk's destroyed. Only to be shell-shocked when he looks behind me. It should have been empty, but Obelisk is still standing after the attack, with Slifer standing before him as a shield. Both Gods growl at Marik and Ra, and the third God bows his head slightly as the two glare at him. I can feel Slifer's and Obelisk's anger, as well as Ra's shame, obviously waning rather to be on the same side as the other two were. With their master, even though he has a new form. This gave me reassurance that all three will accept me, no matter what form my soul took. It was a pleasant feeling.

''I have activate my own Monster Reborn, and brought Slifer back from the graveyard!'' I exclaim, explaining the red dragons sudden appearance. Yugi's new friends cheer and Marik was seething in his anger.

''Impressive! You're using Obelisk as the sword and Slifer as the shield to fight the third God. Never thought you'd think up something like that, Yuna! Just continue and beat him! Take the new title while protecting the old one!'' Seto yelled to me, and I nod in his direction. My heart swells in pride.

My heart clenches as Slifer's great head crashes to the ground, and Obelisk roars, he's anger obvious at the offender of his fellow God Monster. Obelisk's red eyes lock on Marik, and he actually moves forward as Slifer's form dissolves into nothing, as if trying to protect me while intimidating Marik. It actually worked, since I was safely in between his fists and Marik looked like he wanted to take a step back.

I smirk at him, showing him just how much power I had over the God Monsters and he looked both annoyed and worried.

''Slifer was hit by Ra, and Obelisk escaped without a scratch.'' Mokuba comments to his older brother as they watch my duel. ''I wonder what Yuna will do now?''

''If she's smart, she'll tap into the true power of Obelisk.'' Seto says.

''Look! Obelisk is angry now!'' Mokuba point out, and I could see why everyone could see it. The Shadows were vibrating from the blue God's anger as he hovers over me. I'm surprised that he wasn't emitting some kind of aura of power and rage aruond him, but that probably had to do with me being down here.

''I wonder if Yuna knows the real power of Obelisk's anger?'' Seto seems to have said that to himself, but I heard him. And, boy, do I know.

Ra goes back to the graveyard, but Marik says he'll be back. He plays the magic card, Surprise Attack from Beyond, which allows him to replay his attack. Joey says it's a cheap move, and Kaiba thinks that now Marik will have another chance to wipe out Yugi's defense with the Winged Dragon of Ra.

00000

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, Odion has gotten up, and is weakly making his way down the steps of the ship. He looks up at the Duel Tower, thinking that he must save Marik and Malik before it's too late.

00000

Ra revives yet again. This time, it floats above the Duel Tower as a huge sphere. The light chases away some of the darkness, and Yuna hopes that by the last move, the Shadows will be thin enough for them not to take a victim.

Marik begins to chant his spell, and Ra transforms into its dragon beast form. Then Marik merges with Ra, transferring his life points to Ra's attack points. Once again seeing Ra that way made Yuna's stomach churn, and Kaiba's did as well, but for a completely different reason. With every move he was more and more worried for his secret crush as she faces her maniac opponent.

Another Marik appears in Ra's forehead. His life points go down to one, while Ra's attack increases to 699. The duplicate of Malik was almost completely gone, and the real one was too weak to let out anything more than a pained whimper.

''Yuna ...'' Yugi whispers.

Marik says that now he'll sacrifice his monsters on the field to increase Ra's attack to 6899. Obelisk's attack is only 4000. Marik and Ra will have enough power to destroy Obelisk and win the duel. ''No one can escape the fury of the Winged Dragon of Ra!''

''We'll see about that! I was waiting for the moment when you became a monster!'' Yuna suddenly shouted, startling everyone.

She activates her set magic card, Soul Taker. Kaiba explains to Mokuba that Soul Taker will grant Marik 1000 life points, while allowing Yuna to take one of Marik's monsters as a sacrifice. ''But which one will she choose?''

Suddenly, Marik realizes—Yuna means to take Ra as a sacrifice.

Kaiba points out that since Marik is fused with his monster, when it goes, so does he.

But Ishizu was saying that since Marik still has one life point, he and Malik will be spared. ''Will the destruction of Ra be enough, my Pharaoh? Will it be enough to free my brothers from the Shadows' grip on them? Marik had already disturbed one other chosen one and took his Item ... Will he be forgiven?!''

But Yuna isn't using Ra as the sacrifice. Shee takes the God Slime instead, making everyone wonder if she had gone nuts.

Everyone but Kaiba, that is. He was figuring it out in stride with his rival's every move.

'' Since it's made up of two monsters, it serves as a double sacrifice to power up Obelisk to infinite power!'' Seto and Yuna say at the same time, exchanging a quick look before Yuna turned back to the field.

Kaiba thinks that now Yuna can destroy all of Marik's monsters. ''This is a miracle of the God's anger—his attack power rises to infinity!''

''You will never take down my Winged Dragon of Ra!'' Marik yells.

Yuna replies with ''It's too late.'' and attacks with Obelisk.

Marik sacrifices his other two monsters, Boganian and Spike Lizard, to increase Ra's attack. Adding the 1000 life points he received from Soul Taker's effect raises Ra's attack to 4899.

''Why would Marik bother powering up Ra? Obelisk's attack is infinite!'' Kaiba wonders.

Joey agrees that the glowing eyeball in Marik's forehead must be frying his brain. Kaiba only then notices the same symbol he saw on Yuna's forehead and felt on his own in that vision.'How!? It just appeared when he merged with Ra.'

The two Gods clash with terrible power. But when the smoke clears, Ra still stands. Marik has activated a magic card, Class System. Now Ra can only be destroyed by a monster with more stars than it.

Obelisk's attack returns to 4000 points. Kaiba says that Yuna has missed her chance, worry finally evident in his voice but not on his face. Marik prepares to attack.

00000

Odion reaches the base of the Duel Tower, thinking that he must save Marik from the wrath of his darkness, and help Malik fight of the Shadows that are haunting him.

''Malik, Marik ... They cannot make this mistake ... I must stop them ...'' Even though barely walking, he enters the Duel Tower with as fast steps as he could.

00000

Marik and Ra attack. But Yuna activates another set magic card, Magical Dimension.

''I need a Spellcaster to activate it, and I'll use Dark Magician Girl. It allows me to sacrifice two of my monsters in order to escape Ra's attack.'' She uses Obelisk and Gazelle, leaving Dark Magician Girl her only monster on the field. The blond magician was glaring daggers at Marik, a hostile look on her pretty face as her light emerald slightly blue eyes promised pain to the man standing across her and her master.

''You're a fool to sacrifice Obelisk! Without your God, Yuna, you have nothing left!'' Marik taunts the still undefeated Queen of Games, thinking that he'll soon have both her title and her herself!

''I have plenty left. I have my friends here, supporting me, I have my family all across the world, even though those by blood are just my grandpa and younger brother, I have who I am, and the heart of the cards to give me strength!'' Yuna exclaims as a golden cask rises from the field, and she explains that Magical Dimension also allows her to summon a Spellcaster from her hand.

Dark Magician emerges from the cask. The master mage comes to float in front of his master, beside his apprentice, a cold glare directed at his master's offender and opponent. His purple rodes swish around him as he promises pain and death to all those who wish to **try** and hurt the girl he is protecting. The younger, blond mage looked up adoringly at her teacher and he nodded to her. She nods back with a determined look. Both of them turn slightly to look at their respected master, than put their wond and scepter up, a protective stance in front of Yuna, as if defending her from Marik.

Kaiba smiles, thinking that it looks like Yuna's most trusted monster is smarter than he thought. The two looked a bit too much like Yuna's friends from Egypt and made him wonder if Pegasus had met the two before Yuna introduced him to them, or if it had to do with that stone tablet Ishizu showed him. 'Maybe both.'

**Yuna's POV**

This is it! This one card can end this duel! But how much more will take to destroy Marik's darkness? I have already seen signs that the darkness is losing, but there's still a long way to go. If only Malik was in the condition to talk to his brother, and Odion would have been of great help as well if what Ishizu said was true.

I must go as far as I dare without their help and hope for the best!

''Now! I activate the magic card, Ragnarok, which can only be used when there are two magicians on the field! This card will destroy all the monsters on your side of the field, including the Winged Dragon of Ra. And since you are fused with Ra, you will also be destroyed.''

''But if you destroys me and Ra, my younger twin brother Malik won't be able to survive with only one life point. Will you take the chances, Pharaoh?'' Marik may be taunting me, but he has just said his little brother's name and what he is to him and a jolt had obviously ran through him. The thickness of the Shadow Realm dissolved a little more, and I finally saw that little thread of faith that I'd been looking for. Marik's connection to his family. It was right there, in the shadows, between all his doubts. And just beside it was Malik's own thread, almost swallowed whole by the Shadows. Marik's worry made the little thread glow slightly, chasing the darkness away as best as it could, as if trying to enlighten Malik's own thread.

I hesitate, knowing that they just need a little more time, a small push in that right direction by their older siblings ...

Odion climbs the steps to the dueling platform, barely climbing. I can feel him, somehow. As he reaches the top, he calls out Marik's name. Marik sees his faithful companion standing at the top of the steps. Surprise and delight alight his eyes and Odion calls out to him and the younger twin once again. Malik stirs and looks up to see their adoptive older brother.

''You must not to give up! Both of you! There's still time to fight off the Shadows and the darkness that has attacked you! Please! Malik. Marik.''

''Odion ...'' Malik says. He seems dazed, but still very happy that Odion was okay. Although he was obviously too hurt and tired to move, he started wiggling in his binds, and I saw the determination in his eyes as he looked at his older twin. I knew what he was planing, but my attention was drawn to my opponent as he exclaimed in a horrified voice.

''There's no turning back now!'' Ishizu and Odion looked heartbroken at his words, but Odion wasn't giving up on one of his younger brothers.

Odion talks to him, reminding him of all the fun times they had when they were little, and saying that although he would never give those time up, he was still happy when he followed Marik and Malik. He said that he did miss the two sweet brothers he looked after, but that he never regretted anything he did for the two when the betrayed their heritage and went after me. He even told Marik the truth of what happened on the night their father died and how I had nothing to do with it, how the Millennium Rod called to his darkness because he once played with the sacred Item, even though he wasn't allowed to. He explained that it was because of his father that he actually ended up with an awakened darkness that should have slept until his last day.

Yugi's new friends and the Kaiba brothers were confused at half the things he was saying, and when Ishizu joined in Seto snarled. But they were doing a wonderful job at both distracting him from his younger twin and dissolving even more of the darkness. With each new word, that little thread grew in both length and brigthness and slowly started reconnecting with the rest of the Ishtar family. Except for Malik's. Their threads have yet to reconnect.

So, he still needs a little push.

''No! There's nothing but darkness for us after this duel if I don't defeat the Pharaoh! I won't give up!'' Marik yells and clutches his head in pain. ''I won't even have my own twin brother who I loved more than my own life, and it was all due to my weakness that I have lost him ...'' He whimpers and crutches down, still holding his head.

Suddenly, a pair of tanned arms encircle him from his right and he immediately looks up at the person who was cradling him like one would a scared child. Marik eyes widen and he stares in shock as Malik leans their forehead together, tightening his hug. One of his hands moves up to stroke his older twin's hair as he starts whispering to him. It wasn't too low so I could hear him.

''It's alright. I'm still here. You didn't hurt me, big bro. I'm fine. Odion's fine and so is Ishizu. Look, they're here for us. Like they always are, Marik. They're here for us, for you. I'm here for you, and we both know that the Pharaoh is here for us as well. We both know what kind of soul she has, right?'' A small nod of the spiky, light blond head was his answer and Malik smiled. ''Then we both always knew that she was't the one responsible for what happened to father, and neither were you. The Millennium Items don't like it when they are handled by others other than their rightful wielder, and we both alway knew that that wasn't us when the Millennium Rod was in question, right?'' Another nod. Malik nodded back, even though his brother's head was now buried in his chest, looking like a lost kid. Because that was what he really is.

Ishizu and Odion looked hopeful as Malik slowly stood them both up, still lowly talking with his brother. ''Then you must accept the fact that it was not you who harmed father, but the darkness the Rod awakened. Father hadn't even died from the wounds being lethal, but because they got infected. Odion and Ishizu told me everything. You're not the one at fault. You had protected us all that day, Marik. Father wasn't all that of a great man as we thought him to be, but that doesn't change that he brought us to this world. Although he seems to have thought that it was perfectly fine that he removes us from it as well. Marik, I want you to promise me something, okay?''

Marik bobbed his head. ''Anything, little brother!'' Malik smiled, and I saw tears in Odion and Ishizu's eyes.

''I want you to promise me that you will accept my apology, move on from those thoughts that you are evil and responsible for our father's death, let go of the darkness and forfeit this duel. When that is done, we will beg the Pharaoh for forgiveness and get all those stuck in the shadows back. Do you agree with that?'' Marik looks over to me, then back to Malik, truly whispering into his ear. I couldn't hear what he said, but Malik smiled and the two nodded before turning back to me.

''Attack, Pharaoh! Defeat our shadows and the darkness that haunts us! Please, Pharaoh!'' Both the blond Egyptians yell, and I hear Ishizu sob. I look over to the other two Isthatrs, only to see them standing together by the Kaiba brothers, tears running down both their faces. They nod with new hope in their eyes, and I return the nod. Before I return my attention to the twins now standing on the platform with me, I saw Ishizu and Odion give me a deep bow of thanks.

A small smile makes it's way to my lips.

I look back at the two standing beyond my Dark Magician duo and the third God above them. Marik and he were still fused, but one eye was obviously Malik's, representing the 1 LP they will have after I destroy Ra. I nod at them.

''I activate my magic card, Ragnarok, with Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. By removing all the monsters in my hand, Deck, and graveyard from play, I can destroy all of my enemy's monsters!''

The spirits of all of my monsters rise onto the field. There's Slifer and Obelisk, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, King's Knight and Queen's Knight, and the Magnet Warriors. ALL of my monsters on parade of sorts. They float over and around me, each and every one bowing to me. The spectators all watch, stunned, as my monsters all circle the field, and little Kuriboh sails past them, waving its little arms. He then comes to me and nuzzles my face. I fell nothing but a gush of air created by the hologram 'pressing' to my cheek. But as I close my eyes, it's like I can feel a real harry thing touching me and I give a small giggle. My God Monsters stand on each side of me, although a few steps behind, my Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl doing the same, only in front of me. The rest of my monsters are floating between the two enormous creatures. Above the smaller creatures was the proud Blue-Eyes Whit Dragon, roaring at the only other monster who dared to shine as bright as he does.

''I've never seen anything like this!'' Mokuba tells a stone-faced Seto Kaiba, although I can see just how impressed he actually is right in his eyes.

Slifer wraps its coils around Ra, and Obelisk's huge hand grabs Ra around the neck. Marik and Malik look on, and Marik grunts as the mighty Ra is trapped and Kuriboh peeps at him. The monsters lift Ra off the field. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl cross their staffs, and a magic circle appears in the sky. A giant ball of dark magic appears between their scepters, and they await the command only their master can now deliver. Only I can deliver. All the other monsters attach themselves to the God Monster and it roars, both in protest and relief at ending this insanity and maybe joining the other two in my Deck.

Marik and Malik nod to me, and I return it.

''Dark Magician! Dark Magician Girl! Go! Finish this!''

The Black Magic Attack hits Ra and he lets out one more mighty roar, but shuts up as my Blue-Eyes comes in front of him, a threatening growl of his own leaving it jaw. I saw Seto smirk off to the side, probably thinking that even a God fears his dragons. Ra, still in the grasp of the other two Gods, is taken into the sky where it disappears into the circle with a great explosion of light. Marik and Malik are no longer visible due to the affects of my card and the attack.

Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl return to my field, dutifully standing in front of me.

The gang cheer, Yugi and Mokuba that I got rid of Ra! Roland looked close to joining them, but seems to be restraining himself.

''Does that mean Yuna won?'' Téa asks and Joey answers. ''Not yet.''

''Marik still has one life point, so the duel's not over.'' Seto informs them.

Yugi, however, seemed relieved, if just a little. I smile at him and he returns it, the pain seeming to fade by the minute.

The smoke clears up and I smile as both Marik and Malik came into my view, supporting each other. Ishizu and Odion let out cheers of pure happiness and delight as the two brothers stand together. Ra was nowhere in sight, the Millennium Rod was on the ground, the Millennium Ring next to it. Both were smiling and for the first time since I met them, ... They looked calm, content with just existing. As they look up at me, tears make their way down their cheeks, but they don't make a single move to wipe them away. They just silently cry together as the darkness of the summoned Shadow Realm slowly dissolves. It won't disappear completely until the duel is over, but it no longer haunts them.

They were going to be just fine. I sigh in relief, knowing that I had made it.

'Now, just to finish this duel!'

''Pharaoh ...'' Malik called me. ''It was only thanks to you that we are fine now, so I thank you.'' I was about to say something, but Marik interjected.

''Pharaoh, I have done many things to you and those friends of your's that I know I will never be able to make up for, but ... It's time I face what is in store for me as a traitor and I shall accept anything you see fit for all of my crimes. But there is still one thing I, ... no, **we** must do before that. I still have one more life point so the duel is still ongoing.'' There were gasps heard as the audience that has been watching us comment how it can't be that he's thinking about continuing the duel.

However, Marik and Malik's next sentence shut them all up. ''that's why we quit.'' Together, they place a hand over Marik's Deck in his Duel Disk, an official surrender for a duelist. Roland asks them if they are sure, and they nod with determination. The shadows completely disappear along with the duplicates, the bright sunlight shinning on all of us.

''Then, it's official! The last duel of the finals of Battle City has ended! The winer is none other than Yuna Yami Mouto, the Queen of Games and now Duel Queen! She still stands undefeated as the raging Duel Monsters world champion for three years now!'' Roland yells with flare as he points at me. Yugi and Mokub are the first to brust into cheers, quickly followed by all the Ishtars and then Yugi's new friends. Even Seto was clapping with a wide smirk on his face.

I finally relax.

**Normal POV**

All around the world, gamers, duelists, fans and ordinary people alike cheer as the Queen of Games stays undefeated.

In California, Pegasus' mansion was in danger of falling from all the cheering and celebratory dancing and jumping.

Greece was met with Sasha's and Teresa's hugging the life out of the poor father Yuri Noda as the kids expressed their happiness.

The secret temples in Egypt almost crumble and joined many of their relatives as young Mahad and his little sister Mana celebrated for the victory of their friend.

LME was almost turned into a party house as all the people inside made a giant celebratory party and the talents all played around and danced, sang and played instruments.

The caffe Mew Mew was loud enough to attract anyones attention in at least a 100 miles radios.

India was going deaf at the screams of the excited Mermaid Princesses.

Solomon was happily dancing with his broom around the Kame Game Shop as he laughed.

Julie and Kuu were dancing in circles as they laughed and cheered.

All those who knew her or heard of her were celebrating her victory as if it were their own.

**Yuna's POV**

I smile at my brother and Mokuba, who had both attached themselves to me the second I stepped off of the dueling platform. Everyone, except the Ishtars and Seto and Roland, was around me, congratulating me.

After a few minutes, Yugi and Mokuba made them to leave me be, and I walked over to Seto. Roland instalntly removed himself from us and went over to Mokuba's side. I chuckle as he and Yugi engage him in a discussion about the duel, completely ignoring the stunned looks the others were giving them

I turn to Seto and smile brightly for him and him alone. I know full well that it was thanks to the card he gave me that I even had a chance to win against Ra and Marik, thus saving him and his twin. If it weren't for Fiend Sanctuary I would have lost the duel a good few turns before I got the chance to play my magic card.

"Seto ... I don't think you even know how much it means to me that you even came to watch my duel, let alone when you helped me with giving me your card. I am quite aware of how rare this card is and I'm sure that you have wished to be the one to use it against Marik. That's why you even had the card with you, isn't it? You have figured out how best to fight against Ra even after Marik's duel with Mai! I must congratulate you on that, my friend."

I take out my deck and go through it as Seto watches me curiously. I stop when I finally found the card I was looking for and take it out, putting the rest of my deck into the holder on my belt.

I extend the card to Seto. "Today's victory wasn't just mine, you know? It was as much yours as it is mine. Without your card, I wouldn't have been able to last long enough to do what I did in the end. The card is yours and so is the victory, Seto. You thought it up before anyone else. You won Seto!"

I was about to say something else while handing over the card, but Seto shook his head and drew me into a tight hug.

**Seto's POV**

My heart was hammering against my ribcage at every single word Yuna said made me want to wrap her up in my arms and never let go. And so I gave in to the desire. I encircles my arms around her slim form, drawing her to my chest and held her tight. I slowly bury my face in her soft, spiky hair and inhale her scent. When she returned the hug and nozzle my neck, I couldn't stop myself from whispering her name in a shaky voice. The duel has had me on the edge of my nerves the whole thing, seeing as Marik always found new ways to torture his opponents. So to finally see the duel end with her as the victor ... Finally got my nerves to calm down.

But Yuna was wrong with thinking that she wouldn't have won without my help.

''Yuna ... sigh ... You might think that, but I never told you what the card did or how to use it. I may have been the first to think of it, but it's you who is truly amazing, Yuna. You not only trusted me with a card you never even looked at, but you played it without looking. That takes guts, not to mention instincts. It could have been any other card, but you could tell. And then you figured out how to use it to it's fullest in a second. That's to be admire, you know. And I'm the one who should be thanking you.'' I move a bit back to look at her and cup her cheek in my hand. As I lose myself in her eyes, I tell her what I'm truly thankful for. ''You never gave up on me even as I made a bigger ass of myself with every word in our Duel and before that. You stuck up for me and helped me defeat the darkness Gozaboro created in me. All that is left is for me to let go of my hatred for my adoptive father and leave it all behind me. He's gone, KC is mine, Mokuba is safe and I still have you as my friend. It was you who helped me defeat that darkness, Yuna, and for that I will forever be thankful to you. I'm well aware that you'll be leaving after this.''

She looked shocked and tried to explain, but for once I finally understood everything.

''It's okay, I know. And I hope you realize that I'll be waiting for you to come back. Right here in Domino, so please come back one day. One day, when you are ready to share all your secrets and adventures with me. I don't know from where so many of your passions come from, and I would like to everything about you one day. And for you to know everything about me as well. One day, in our future. Don'think even for a moment that I'll allow you to escape my life or for you to forget me. I'll make Kaiba Corp. even better, so that one day I can show you everything that I can do. Deal? One day.''

She looked sad as she averted her eyes to out boots. ''I'm sorry, Seto. But I really wish to fulfill my parents wish, but I will come back one day! And, if I'm ready on that day ... I'll tell you everything. Even my biggest secret. But you must promise to keep it, even if you decide to no longer even talk to me.''

I was startled by her thinking that I would ever want to stop being her friend, I even wanted to more than just friends! But, what could this secret be if she thought that I'd be angry or upset enough to no longer even talk to her? Now I was curious. But the look on her face, even if it wasn't facing me fully at the moment, made me promise her in a joking tone. ''So, that means you'll come back? Then you have my word to keep whatever secrets you tell me a secret, but you have to promise the same, right?''

I lift her face up by hooking my fingers under her chin, and when she looked at me my heart melted at the happy, yet still sad look in her majestic rubies. I draw her into me chest again and rest my chin on the top of her head. I place a small kiss there as I tell her the words that are the closest I dare to say to my true feelings. ''Yuna, I will always be there, beside you whenever you need me. And even when you don't! You will always be my friend, just as I will always be yours, even if you sometime in the future decide that you no longer want to be that. I would always cling to our memories and that would and will be the only past I will always remember. There's nothing in this world that could make want to stop being your friend, Yuna. Even you.''

I felt a single tear wet my shirt and I tightened my grip on her. She fisted my coat in her hands and nuzzled my neck, and I heard a muffled ''Thank you'' that made me smile. After she calmed down, she stepped out of my arms, but didn't move far. It's only then that I noticed that Mokuba, Yugi and Roland had moved everyone to the other side of the platform so we don't have an audience.

I look down and see the card that once used to be mine. I place my hand over it as Yuna once again tries to offer it back.

''Seto?'' Yuna titled her head in confusion, and I had to resist to kiss those soft lips. I've come to realize just how deep my feelings are for my rival when I though Ra had seriously hurt her during the duel. And the second I realized the depth, I could name the emotion. It was still not that mature, but it was there. And I knew what it was.

I was in love with my rival.

I'm not still ready to say it out loud, let alone to her, but I have hope that I will get a chance to tell her one day.

''This card is now yours, Yuna. I gave the Fiend Sanctuary because I wanted you to have it, even after the duel. A thank you gift for helping me. Also, if you keep it, I'll take it as you promising officially that you'll come back to Domino!'' I tell her with a wide smile, and I'm sure my eyes were twinkling.

Yuna laughs, and I enjoy the beautiful sound. ''Then, I believe I'll take this Fiend Sanctuary, my Card Prince. Now, lets go wrap this up, right?''

I nod and the two of us slowly make our way to the Ishtars for Yuna to take her card. Malik, Marik and Odion all apologized to both Yuna and me, then to the geeks. Marik handed the Winged Dragon of Ra over to Yuna, and then Malik did the same with the Millennium Rod and Ring. ''All your fiends should be awake by now. The effects of the Millennium Rod have been removed, and you now have four Items, my Pharaoh. The time has come for us to revel to you your destiny!'' Malik said and both he and Marik took of their shirts. On their backs were twin tattoos of the Millennium Puzzle and the God cards around it. Hieroglyphics were written in columns around the main picture and Ishizu was about to start explaining, but Yuna stopped her by telling Marik and Malik to put their shirts back on.

''I'm sorry to inform you of this, but I already know very well about what I must do one day. And even if I didn't, I wouldn't go to fulfill it right now. I still wish to live my life, form my own dreams and have my own family, you know? But I'll make you a deal. You guys will take these,'' she said and handed them the Rod and Necklace as they stared at her in stunned confusion,and a little fear.''And you shall guard them for a few more years. But, I will have Pegasus and Seto build you a normal house right above the entrance of the tomb you are guarding. You can live a normal life, you can do whatever you want as long as no one knows where that tomb is. You can even live outside of Egypt but you must visit the tomb once in six months. That's all I'm asking.''

There was stunned, hopeful, happy silence between them as Yugi, Mokuba and I stood a little behind Yuna.

''My Pharaoh ... That's really too much, especially with how we treated you with such disrespect! It is really fine, I'll just stay underground for all of us-'' Marik started protesting but Yuna cut him off.

''You have all suffered enough. 5000 years of darkness is quite enough. If I have to, I will make it an order that you live your lives to their fullest under those conditions, and only for yourselves, but for every Ishtar! Is that clear?'' The four siblings looked ready to cry, but they nodded anyway and bowed in gratitude.

I look to the geeks and tell them to go down and check on their friends, then move to the helicopter that had came and go home in that. ''You have 15 minutes till detonation. Yuna, Mokuba, lets go. See later, losers and Yugi.''

15 min. later ...

As my island explodes behind us, Mokuba cheers and waves to the group oh the helicopter as we pass them from my new Blue-Eyes jet. Yuna had joined him when she saw Mai, Ryou and Bakura finally awake, although Ryou was eating a banana while Bakura had obviously snatched some of the leftover meat from the banquet at choosing the opponents during the semifinals. Yugi was beside waving excitedly.

''You ready?''

''Yeah!'' Mokuba yelled and Yuna just nodded.

''Then hold on tight! Yuna has a plane to catch!'' I hit the gas and we speed of in the direction of Domino City airport, the little helicopter soon lost out of sight behind us.


	31. Chapter 31 Finally back!

**Seto's POV**

_The room was dark and quiet except for the occasional moans and gasps. Clothes were strewn all over my floor, some mine, some belonging to my beautiful partner. My sheets are crumbled as I tease her with touches and kisses all over her glorious, perfect body. Every touch, every new kiss made her even more excited, and I was no better. I run my hands down her sides, hips and stop at her tights. I move them to the inner side of her long legs and she spreads them willingly._

_I move up her body, settling between her legs and letting our cores rub against each other as I take one hardened nipple into my mouth and play with it. The other was receiving the same teasing by the fingers of one of my hands, the other too busy with spreading her nether lips. I rubbed her clit, and she lets a loud gasp out. All the noses she was making were enough to make me impossibly hard and I just couldn't wait for what was soon coming._

_I release her nipple and move to take her mouth. The kiss was sweet at first, but it wasn't enough. I licked her petal-like lips, and she granted me access to her warm cavern. I didn't want to leave any place unexplored, and my ministrations seem to give my beautiful soon-to-be lover much pleasure since her gasps were getting faster and louder. I soon move down her neck, leaving little kisses, nips and I bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, making her yell as I suck. After I finish, I lean back to look at the love bite I left on the most beautiful teen in the world._

_''Seto ...'' She whispered, and I look at her tasseled black hair, highlighted red and the lightning-rod spiky bangs framing her heart-shaped face and going to the top of her unique hairstyle. Her cheeks were tinged pink, lips red from our passionate kisses and her gaze was burning into me. Her blood colored eyes that had an endless depth were filled with lust and love, and they were directed only to me. I could read what she wished from those expressive eyes and felt very smug as I entered two fingers into her vagina, knowing that she would allow only me to have this sort of power over her desires. She let out a small yelp as I started moving the two digits in and out of her, and my beloved grabbed my head, dragging me down to her full breasts. They wouldn't be counted as big on anyone else, but they were fair size seeing how petite she is._

_''Seto, Seto Seto!'' She kept calling for me as I punished her in the most pleasurable ways, but I soon got impatient and added a third, then forth finger. This was going to be her first time, and I wanted to make it as painless as possible. She was trusting me with something every girl deemed precious, and I will not disrespect that. But the heat of the moment was getting to us and we were starting to make clumsy movements as lust and passion clouded our brilliant minds, reason taking backseat to hormones._

_I let out a groan when she grabbed my impossibly hard length and gave it a few pumps, driving to the point of no return as I remove my fingers from inside her. She whimpers at the loss but spreads her knees as far as she could as I settle at her entrance. Before I do anything, I look at my love and lean over her, kissing her sweetly a few times, each time ribbing the head of my erection against her clit, making her almost yell each time._

_I join our hands, interlocking our fingers as I whisper into her ear. ''This will hurt at first, but you must relax. I'll stop now if you want me to. You mean everything to me, and I don't want to hurt you in any way.''_

_She wraps her long, slim arms around my neck and I once again look at the perfection of the soft, beautiful body, the same color as ivory, as the girl I have loved for many years leans in to my ear. ''I want this, Seto. Please!''_

_The last of my resolve broke and I pinned her down ti the bed, whispering ''Yuna'' just as I was about to enter he-_

**_BBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_**

***SLAM***

*CRASH*

A few minutes I hear nothing but my panting and the abnormal beating of my heart.

Then thumping of feat and ...

''Nii-sama! Did you break another alarm clock!?'' Mokuba burst into my room with a half amused, half scolding expression, and I was more than grateful the sheets hadn't flew of when I startled from sleep and practically assaulted the damn clock. I don't need to explain to my little innocent brother why my penis was standing up, or have 'The Talk' with him at 6 o'clock in the morning.

''Damn it!'' And things were just getting good, too!

''Nii-sama, that's the fifth one this month! We are spending more money on alarm clocks than we are on buying shares of other companies. You should be more careful.'' Mokuba said with an amused sigh as I scowl at the reminder of how many this damned things I broke up to now.

''Or I could just make my own alarm that will be strong enough to stand my strength.''

''Yeah, because it seems no matter how strong normal companies that are meant to make them just can't make one that won't crush when you hit it, and that a compliment Nii-sama, since some of those had bulletproof glass! Are you sure you're human, Nii-sama?'' He asked me jokingly and I throw a pillow at him.

''Since you are already awake, why don't you go change into your school clothes and wait for me down in the dinning room while I get ready, hm? I'll be down in some ten minutes,'' _Seeing as I have to take care of a certain problem you don't need to know about_ ''And we'll eat together and go to school.''

''Yeah! I'll go get ready right now! Don't take to long, Seto! I'm waiting!'' I chuckle to myself as my hyperactive younger brother exits the room.

I sigh as I slowly get out of the bed and head straight to the shower to take care of my problem.

After I finished with my morning routine and dress in the blue uniform of the Domino high school, I walk over to my desk to get my metal briefcase, only to stop as I look at the pictures there. They were actually the only thing that indicated this was a personal room and not a guest one. One was of me and Mokuba, one of just me and my brother, and one was of our visit to the Cafe Mew Mew a few years ago. But the picture that made me stop was that of me and my rival after the end of the greatest DM tournament ended, my Battle City, four years ago.

Yuna and I were standing back to back, arms crossed, legs spread and backs straight, bot of us smirking at each other over our shoulders. The Duel Disk shined proudly, even if the picture was years old and the challenging look in our eyes was clear even through the photo. We were standing in front of my now detonated Duel Tower, and it was showing all of it's once glory behind us as a great background for the world's two greatest rivals. Our coats, my long sleeveless white trench and her blue long-sleeved leather jacket that she was wearing like a cape, were dancing in the wind along with our slightly messy hear. The metal pins of my coat and her Millennium Puzzle and it's chain gleamed in the sunlight. The geeks, the Ishtars, the Bakuras, Yugi, Mokuba, Mai and even Roland, Fugata and the doctor were standing behind us on either side, just a little in front of the Tower on Alcatraz.

The picture, although a private thing, had gone viral on the Internet in some ten minutes and made it to the top spots and covers of several newspapers, sites, blogs and shows all over the world.

Both of us got very famous over the years, but in different fields. My technology is now truly recognized as the best in the world, I did many special effects for like 20 movies and dramas, and that's just the ones I did completely alone. My Duel Disks are still the best hit with kids, teens and adults alike. Not to mention that I started a project on Virtual Reality games and arcades, in fact I'll soon be seeing how well that's going, and the construction of Kaiba Land in America will soon be finished in a couple of months, maybe a bit more. Pegasus and I are still partners, and now he likes to call me Seto-boy occasionally, but he seems to have stuck with the old Kaiba-boy. I'm still the world's second best Duelist and gamer, even designing my own games.

Yuna, on the other hand, had finished Yale in a little longer time than Harvard, and that was mostly because she has to leave for a while for filming in the drama about Kyoko's, Sho's and Kuon's crazy life and romance (those guys are in a three-way marriage right now) and so got a little held back. She finished with all 10's, and now she is slowly finishing Princeton. She's finishing it only now because there were some renovations to be done in the buildings, but she used the time for finishing the Little Three, meaning Amherst College, Wesleyan University and Williams College in a record timing of two years while still going to and leading archaeological digs and expeditions, writing numerous books about every possible topic, worked with and for some of the best museums, been on almost every talk show that they could get her on (meaning none of the gossiping ones) and been on the cover of every possible magazine, article, newspaper and anything else. I've heard rumors that they wish to put her in the hall of fame! She wrote and composed for all her old friends and some new ones, she made new discoveries that were slowly changing the world's view on history and had become a world class, most famous teen model with the guidance of Julie, Sara and her father and a man by the name of Anubis something.

She has met him when she once visited Japan for a few hours about three months after Battle City, and that was because Yugi had been really sick. Anubis had manipulated me and Pegasus, somehow, to go against her, He used some trick on Pegasus to create a card that could block the God cards, then made me want to go to Pegasus and the creator just mentioned it. I had dueled him for the two new cards with my three Blue-Eyes at stake. I won, of course, and then challenged Yuna. The card worked, The Pyramid of Light I think, but then Anubis interrupted us and broke my arm as he pushed me to the ground so that he could take over the duel. The card had literally made a giant Pyramid of Light around us and whoever came close to it got electrocuted by the system that the effects of the damn card had infected. Yuna had won in the end, by first re-summoning her God Monsters then doing the same with my new Blue-eyes card, the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and destroyed the Pyramid.

As it turned out, Anubis had just been pissy that Yuna was the one to tell the location of some tomb and he just uncovered the few meters of sand, and found very little in it. Except a small stone tablet that he had showed to Pegasus so the man could make the card, some wavy dagger and the glass pyramid with a red jewel in the center, looking very similar to the Millennium Puzzle. He had actually just wanted to meet her and discuss some of his fashion designs with her, but feared that unless he could defeat her or grab her attention she wouldn't even notice him, let alone talk to him. So he did what he did, endangering our lives because of the arena nearly falling on us due to a power surge from the system being forced to comply with an illegal card, and breaking my arm in the process of it all.

I had sued the bastard right there and then.

He did end up getting Yuna to model his designs and he became famous, but I ended up being a jerk to Yuna once again. She forgave me and stayed a few days in Domino, before leaving again. Since then, all we got were messages about how many exams and tests she got clear. And those were mostly to Yugi! All else, we learned from Stan. We're still very close to Samantha and John, although Samantha is no longer Samane, but Smith. Her initials still stayed the same, anyway. They are married for a year now. Cecillia is doing great even after all these years since the surgery, and she is also often called to talk shows, usually ones about medicine and she talks about how Yuna saved her.

Speaking of Pegasus and Cecillia, they seem to have built a mansion right beside my property. That's just what I needed, Pegasus as a neighbor!

Mokuba and I are doing just fine. Once a month I would go to Hobson's grave and leave a single red and a single blue rose, letting him know that Yuna and I are still just fine, even though she wasn't there, would let him know that Mokuba was great and that Akiko was doing a great job at keeping the mansion in top shape. I would talk to his grave for an hour or so, always ending it with a confession that I miss him and a 'thank you'. Akiko, Roland and Fugata still worked for me and were as loyal and efficient as ever. Mokuba was in Domino primary school and had a lot of friends, although he still liked to hang out with the Yugi-tachi, as I liked to call them. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke and Yugi all went to Domino High as well, but there are still a few surprises. Like the Ishtars and Bakuras now living in Domino and the twins of both families were official students in my school. Duke was stuck with Malik and Marik (who were pretty normal now, although they still carry around the Millennium Rod like the other Item wielders, but don't use it), and my class consisted of Yugi, the Mutt, the friendship spouting demon cheerleader, Tristan (don't really have anything against that guy, although I do sometimes call him the Mutt's sidekick) and the two albinos, Ryou and Bakura.

I just shake my head, to clear all the memories before I start secretly sulking at the fact that Yuna is still overseas and not here yet.

I walk down to my dinning room, have breakfast and coffee with Mokuba (no, my little brother didn't get any coffee; his hyperactive enough!), rode with him to his school and then did some work during the ride to my own. This was normal. What was not normal was for Yugi to be waiting for me by the school gates. That usually happened only when he got news from Yuna!

I practically run over to him, and before I could even open my mouth to say something, he exclaimed. ''She finished it! She did it! She finished it all! SHE GRADUATED FROM THE BIG THREE! All 10's, no less! She's coming _**home**_ soon! YUNA'S COMING HOME!'' He hugged me and for the first time since these dorks in my school have met me, I allowed myself not only to hug my childhood friend but also to laugh quietly with him! I swear that all the girls present swooned, but I didn't care!

Yuna was finally coming home!

''When did you hear this?'' I ask my rival's younger brother. He was skipping in place and looked even younger than he usually does with his cherubic face and big, round amethyst eyes, if that was even possible, and looked like a kid when he got his first Christmas present.

''Last night, sometime around midnight apparently, but I only saw it this morning! Oh, grandpa was so excited and happy! He's actually singing some old songs from his youth and it's safe to say that Yuna hadn't gotten her singing talent from him, but I myself am too happy to care! After four years, she's going to be home all the time! Pegasus had already started planning a welcoming party as well as one for her fulfilling what many thought was impossible! I think that he's the only one more excited about it than us!''

I nodded and was about to say something, but just then I heard the geek squad's voices calling out Yugi's name and the Mutt threatening to kill me or something, the same old same old. I was in too good a mood for that moron to ruin it.

I didn't say anything to Yugi and just walked into the school, heading into my classroom, Yugi and his friends soon following. We all missed a beautiful, unique girl turning the corner, though.

But after I took my seat ... The day only started and already I can't wait for it to end. The irony that I had met the girl I have loved for years now on a day like this didn't escape me, nor did my wish for a good challenge. _Just like on the day I met her, huh?_ It was like that, me ignoring everyone that tried to talk to me and reading my book, except Yugi wasn't being bullied.

The I felt it, a sensation I haven't felt for some four years.

A challenge was coming.

**Normal POV**

It was just a few minutes before the bell that indicated the beginning of the first period. A bunch of Kaiba's fan girls were surrounding his desk, trying to get his attention, but he was ignoring them while reading his book.

''Man, look at that guy, acting like he has everything and is better tha' the rest o' us! What a jerk! Who does he think he is, to act like that?!'' Joey said, his voice full of irritation and slight jealousy. Yugi laughed weakly, but didn't say anything to his best friend.

But Bakura did. ''He's Seto Kaiba who has everything and what he doesn't have, he eventually gets. And he is better than the lot of you.''

Bakura and Joey started bickering while Tea chided them for acting like little kids, but shut up the second Bakura glared at her. She knew full well that he didn't like anyone, other then the Egyptian twins, Yugi, Kaiba and his own brother. And he particularity hated her for her friendship speeches.

Bakura then turned to the window and just stared until he jolted in his seat. The small group turned to him in confusion.

''What's wrong, Kura?'' Ryou asked his older twin who looked to be focusing on his desk with and intensity that should have burned it. The older albino looked over to his brother.

''Something is coming.''

Ryou blinked. ''What do you mean? Is it from the Millennium Ring? Is it something bad?'' Bakura just chuckled dryly.

''No, it's something ... interesting, as far as I can tell. And it's extremely close. Seems like the Priest has sensed it as well. Wonder what it is?''

Ryou, confused, looked over to Seto, only to notice that he had actually stared at his own desk for some time, before turning back to his book. He was even more confused and curious, but knew that he'd have to wait and see. He was just hoping that whatever was coming would do so soon, because the curiosity was killing him!

It seems that someone heard his prayers, because not a minute later a girl dressed in the blue boy's uniform stepped onto the classroom. As soon as they saw her, everyone except Seto's fans and Seto himself stopped and stared at the Queen of Games that was now standing in their classroom like it wasn't the strangest thing to happen. Crimson eyes watched in amusement as many of the students pinched themselves or each other, obviously in shock. Even her own brother was rubbing his eyes, as if she would disappear if he did so. Many boys were openly staring and drooling all over the place, and the few girls that had given up for the day in trying to get the CEO's attention were sneering at the new girl, a bit too obviously jealous. Bakura was slack-jawed, and Ryou's eyes were threatening to pop out of his sockets.

_'This is what I have been expecting, to a degree.'_ Yuna thought in amusement, but then her attention was caught by the large group of girls that had gathered around a single desk in the back of the classroom, and she snorted. _'Some things never change, do they, Seto?'_

She was ready to bet her Dueling Deck that it was none other than Seto behind the wall of fan girls, and that he was annoyed beyond belief. Yuna had a good idea how things will go as she walked across the classroom and to the squealing group and tapped one on her shoulder.

''Excuse me, but could you move a little? I would like to talk to Seto Kaiba.''

All the girls turned to her in an instant, glaring and growling at her, making Yuna even more amused. Seto was still reading his book, but the looked up when he heard a commotion in the front, or back however you look at it, rows of the annoyances that were his fans.

''Yeah, you and the rest of us and more! Take a high!''

''Buzz of!''

''Wait your turn!''

''Fuck off, bitch! He's mine!''

''No! He's mine!

''No way, freak!''

The young billionaire sighed and was about to go back to his book when he heard a muffled, soft voice that was just so _familiar_ say a very bold thing, especially since they were talking to obsessive fan girls.

''Well, I do believe that I have a bigger right and greater privilege to speak to him than any of you do, so please be kind enough to move.''

Everyone was stunned, but Yugi and Bakura were barely holding back snickers and Ryou had already lost his own battle with laughter and was bent over his desk, silently laughing into it. Seto, himself, had his eyes widening at the declaration and wondered who was talking. The other girls were too loud for him to properly hear, but the voice was awfully familiar!

''And who do you think you are, the queen of Britain!?''

''Who the fuck do you think you are!?''

''How **dare** you!?''

The girls all started insulting the Duel Queen, but she soon got annoyed at not being able to see her friend, rival and secretly beloved. So she did the only reasonable thing she could.

''Yo, Card Prince! I challenge you to a Duel!''

She yelled a challenge over all the other voices.

The girls stopped and stared at her, then burst into laughter, obviously not even knowing who was in front of them since their heads were too filled with Kaiba.

The CEO had hear this perfectly clearly and something clicked. _'Card Prince ... ? Only one person dares to call me that!'_

Seto immediately stood up, not minding to mark his page, and pushed the girls aside. They all yelped as he manhandled them out of the way, but soon found themselves staring in confused, stunned shock.

Seto had known who he will see the second he removed the stupid girls from his sight, and there she was. Standing proudly before them all was none other than his rival, the Queen of Games and Duel Queen, Yuna Yami Mouto in all her glory. She had grown a bit taller than the last time he had seen her, her unique hair stopped somewhere around her slim, thin waist, and vibrant as ever. Her long, awfully sexy legs weren't clad in a plain bottom of the boy uniform, but leather pants of the same color. Her modest, but nice-sized (for her stature) chest was covered by a tight black shirt, and the Millennium Puzzle was around her neck, like always, along with a black leather choker. Seto couldn't help but stare at his beautiful rival, his eyes running up and down the glorious body that kept him awake many nights, all the way up to her face. It had matured and gotten a little bit sharper in her features, but it suited her slim, small nose, full, sweet lips (he still remembered just how soft they are), high cheekbones and her petite heart-shaped face. But the eyes still drew his attention the most. They were just as intense as the last time he saw them, but now they looked wiser, and far more beautiful, encircled by long lashes.

It took everything he had to not just go over there and make one of his dreams become reality.

Yuna was no better. After not seeing him in person for so long, she couldn't help but try to notice every detail. She was impressed with how tall he had grown, and how his face almost had no more traces of boyishness. His shoulders were far wider than the last time she saw him, and his arms seemed to be very strong. The long limbs were toned quite a good bit, but not the awkward Hulk way. His long legs were simply too much to be true, and she almost allowed herself to blush as she wondered just how _long_ he was while her gaze grazed over the ares between his legs. Yuna, herself, had a few fantasies over the years, especially since she hit puberty(and the dreams of other people's experiences weren't helping!). She lat her eyes wonder over his chest, remembering all the times she was held there. His hair was the same, which didn't surprise her but she wondered if it was as soft as it looked, and he made even the stupid school uniform look good. Especially since the color accented his eyes. They had became sharper and almost emotionless(which he probably used for business and to scare away the people who annoyed him), but no less intense.

They just stood in front of each other for some time, the other students watching with rapid interest, wondering if they were going to break out into a Duel right there and then. After a minute or so, Seto spoke.

''So you wish to Duel me, hm?''

''I'm afraid that there's no one quite as skilled as you, so yes.''

''We'll have to arrange something, then. Right now, we have more important things to deal with.''

''Hm? Really now? And what may that be?''

Seto didn't answer with words, just swept down and took his shorter rival into his arms, hugging her tight to his chest. Yuna didn't waste a second and hugged herself closer, even as he drew he in closer to hi chest, closer to his rapidly beating heart. She snuggled into his chest while he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her unique scent. He couldn't believe how well she fit in his arms as he subconsciously held her tighter. Yuna was nuzzling his neck and nostalgia hit him as he remembered every time they were like this. He only then noticed the only difference from all those other times. Seto almost went rigid when he realize that it wasn't just the Millennium Puzzle that was pressing against him, and all his fantasies came to the front of his mind. He was struggling not to get hard at the thought that those were his beloved Yuna's breasts that were softly pressing into him as he held the girl he loved close to him. Even thought he was anything but comfortable, he fought off his awkwardness because he didn't want to end his first hug by her in four years. So he was barely able to surpass those thoughts and truly relaxed into the hug. Yuna was simply enjoying the sound of Seto's heartbeat as she rested her head against his strong chest.

They stayed that way for a while, no one daring to separate them. No one smart, anyway.

''Yuna! What are ya doin' here? Not dat we mind, or anythin', just askin'.'' Joey stuttered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, but not because of the two hugging. He, too, had had fantasies that were best not mentioned, especially to ... certain people.

The rivals separate, albeit a bit reluctantly, and Yuna nods at Joey. ''Hell, Joey. How have you been?''

''I'm fine! Eh ... Um ... You?''

Yuna chuckled, making every guy in the room weak in the knees. ''I'm fine, and as for what I'm doing here, well ... I'll be going to this school from this day onward. I guess I should introduce myself properly.'' Yuna walked up to the front and turned to the whole class, bowing politely. ''I am Yuna Yami Mouto. Pleased to meat you.''

Someone chuckled while commenting. ''I don't think that there's anyone here, or in the whole world for that matter who doesn't know about you, your highness, Queen of Games! Right guys?'' The whole male population of the class cheered and whistled in agreement.

They stopped, however, as one of the shyest boys in school jumped on the celebrity and yelled ''YUNA!'', closely followed by the albinos, although they waited for Yugi to get off of her.

''Hell, Aibou!'' The crimson-eyed beauty said, confusing almost everyone.

''Yuna! I missed you soooooooooooooo muuuuuuch!'' Yugi yelled again as he sobbed a little in her arms and her eyes softened, stealing even more hearts in the process.

''I missed you too, Yugi. I missed you, too, little bro.'' Yugi looked up at Yuna and saw the gentle smile. He couldn't help but return it.

''Come on you two. You can't sit there the whole day, you know.'' The twins laughed at the phrase the CEO used with Sasha all those years ago, but got up, Yuna with Seto's help since he had offered her his hand. She almost immediately found her self back on the floor when an excited Ryou gave her his enthusiastic hug, but Seto held her from behind.

''Ryou, don't buldoze her. Sheesh.'' Bakura joked, before smirking in greeting. ''Hello, little Pharaoh. How's it going?''

''Thief.'' Yuna nodded at the older albino as she hugged Ryou back. ''It's going quite well, actually. I didn't have to see you for a couple of years, been there, done that, fulfilled my parents wish ... You know, the usual.'' She smirked as both Ryou's and Bakura's jaws dropped to the floor.

''You finished the Big Three!? Why the bloody hell would you go to High School than!? You could get any job you would want!'' Ryou squeaked. The bigger part of the class was staring in confusion, but there were a few who were stunned by the exclamation.

''Uh ... The Big Three? Is that from a video game or something?'' The ever intrusive Joey asked, so Seto explained what it was and the magnitude of such an accomplishment. If they weren't staring and gawking before, they certainly were now!

Tea and Tristan had stepped closer to the group, and Tea asked a very, in their eyes. stupid question. ''Hey Yugi, ... I was wondering why you jumped like that to hug her? I mean I know that you know her since DK and at Battle City, but why that reaction?''

Yuna looked over to her and said in a deadpan voice. ''Maybe because he hadn't seen his sister in four years and missed her? Maybe because it's none of your business.''

A pin dropped, then ... ''**WHAT**!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YUGI?'' Everyone yelled at the small duelist (he wasn't very famous but he was pretty good) and he hid behind his sister. Just then the door opened and in stepped Samantha. She was their substitute teacher and when she looked at the front of the class and saw the twins ...

She screamed, making the situation a very obvious deja vu for the three friends.

And, just like the last time, not a minute later, John opened the door and rushed into the classroom.

Only to stop in his tracks as he saw Yuna.

He screamed and Samantha joined him as the two rushed to hug Yuna, causing all those who were standing near her to take a step back, except those who knew them a bit too well.

''You two! Snap out of it and let her go!'' Kaiba snapped at the two overexcited fans and they listened without hesitation, knowing darn well that it wasn't smart to anger him, but they did start questioning her about everything. It took up the whole lesson and both teachers' classes joined as they listened and questioned Yuna. They were all interested in different aspects of the past few years since Yuna became the Queen of Games, and before Seto even noticed the first period was over.

The other classes were over before he even noticed with Yuna sitting in the desk beside his and the two chatting quietly. The teachers didn't even bother to try and intimidate them or threaten them, already knowing just how big of an influence both teens had and just how intelligent they were, so there was really no use.

At lunch, the three childhood friends went to their old spot, even though it was in a different school, the roof to eat. It turned out that Yuna was more than prepared and had made lunch bentos for herself, her brother and, of course, Seto. What they weren't expecting was for Bakura and Ryou to find them.

''Yo. So this is where you guys have been hiding? Nice, no one would come up here if they didn't want to get in trouble. Well, unless they were friends with Mr. CEO, right? Right. Mind if we join you?''

Seto scowled in annoyance, but didn't say anything, and Yugi was fast to invite them while Yuna just chuckled.

Seto really couldn't help himself as he smirked. ''So, Bakura?'' The older albino looked at him as he was about to sit down. ''Where's your girlfriend?''

Bakura turned paler and paler as the older Mouto looked confused, and both of the younger twins snickered.

''He's not my girlfriend!'' The Thief yelped.

Yuna looked even more confused, but found it funny how Bakura was reacting to the teasing.

''Sure looks that way, what with you two always being together and going on date and ..." Seto continued only for Bakura to shriek, cutting him of.

''Damn you, Priest! I know that you're still pissed with the fact that we broke into your mansion and all, but don't go spreading rumors! And in front of the Pharaoh, too! Have you no shame, man!?''

''All right, all right! Would someone please tell me what you guys are talking about?'' Yuna finally asked.

Seto enlightened her. ''Two months ago, he and Malik broke into my mansion and almost got out with Gozaboro's old cigarette case that is worth more than some apartments, but I stopped them when I was going off to bed. It was maybe some 3 am. They had escaped, but they didn't take the case. I wanted to press charges, but thwy started annoying me at Kaiba Corp, so I let it go. But I wanted revenge. So I started calling Malik Bakura's girlfriend, and I've been enjoying it ever since.'' He was smirking in his normal Kaiba way and Bakura just glared at him, but said nothing.

Yuna chuckled, knowing that Seto had designed his own security system and that was probably the only reason he was pissed: because someone beat it.

The finally two sat down only to gawk at the three bentos that looked like they were made by a professional cook or something.

''Bloody Scots! Did you bring these, Seto? They look bloody delicious!'' Ryou asked and Seto and Yugi started laughing while Yuna chuckled.

''No, actually I made them. It's out old tradition, you know? Before I left, I used to make these and ever since I became the Queen of Games we always ate together on the roof of our old school. It feels like a lifetime ago ...'' Yuna said in a small daze as she smiled gently at the pleasant memory, melting Seto's heart without even knowing it.

''Hm, it really does, doesn't it?'' He commented and Yugi nodded in agreement.

''Well, let's try it then!'' Bakura said with a small, rare smile on his face as he reached over to grab some of the food from the person closest to him, which happened to be the young CEO, only to scowl when Seto hit him.

''Ouch! What the fuck, Kaiba!?'' It was rare for Bakura to call him by his actual name and not 'CEO', 'Priest' or 'Mr Moneybags', so they all knew that he was really annoyed at him right now. Yet they couldn't help but snicker at his childish behavior, and it only got worse when Seto gave him his reply.

''I haven't eaten Yuna's cooking in more than four years! Get your own, Bakura!'' The albino just gave him a perplexed look and Yuna finally burst out laughing, quickly followed by the other observers. The other two scowled and turned their head away even as small smiles made their way to their lips.

''If you are reacting like this to Seto, I can't wait to see how you'll deal with Sasha! Now that is going to be hilarious!'' Yugi exclaimed, and the two albinos turned to him even as Seto let out a small, evil chuckle that made their blood run cold.

''Sasha? Who's that?'' Ryou, the more curious of the two, asked with a confused tone.

Yuna smiled as she talked about the small Russian and his tendencies to fight with everyone for the borscht she made. Seto had a very evil look in his eyes as he mentioned that the boy was very skilled in combat and had a temper that made a snow storm look tame. He was enjoying the sight of Bakura going slightly pale as he heard through what the boy went through to perfect the 'Reaper's bloody dance' technique and to survive, even as his heart went out to the otherwise gentle boy.

''Wow!'' was all the albino twins could say, and Yuna nodded sadly. They finished their lunches, not without Seto almost killing Bakura when the succeeded in stealing one of his honey cakes, but after they finished they started playing some imagination testing game until the end of the lunch break. They returned to the classroom in good spirits, but stopped as they heard two familiar voices yelling ''Pharaoh!''

Yuna stopped and turned and spotted the two lavender-eyed, Egyptian-tanned twins with light blond hair running up to them.

''Malik! Marik! How are you two?''

However, the twins didn't speak when they stopped in front of her. Instead, they bowed deeply and together mumered. ''My Pharaoh.'' then straightened up. They were both taller than her, and had matured slightly over the years. But they both seemed content with their lives.

''We're doing fine. Honestly, life couldn't get better.'' Marik said, and Malik was fast to agree with his older brother.

''And it's all thanks to your kind heart and good soul! We truly are grateful!''

Yuna smiled at the two, and all the males present fluttered at the gentleness of it. Although the Bakuras didn't have a crush on the beautiful girl, they cared deeply for her and the smile was just too beautiful to not be affected. Yugi, although used to it, hadn't seen it in a long time, and so it affected him. Malik had had a crush on the girl sine sometime during the Battle City, and Marik's heart was stolen when she showed him the light and forgave him, despite all the things he had done and said.

And Seto was falling in love with the girl all over again, and although the smile wasn't directed at him, he still felt very happy to have seen it. Even though he was a bit jealous of the pale haired Egyptians.

They talked, and Set teased Malik and Bakura some more, until the warning bell and then both groups went to their classrooms. Kaiba went straight to his seat, but Yugi dragged his sister over to his friends. The Bakuras followed, but Bakura did so only to sit in his desk and Ryou conversed with the group a little. Both of the antisocial teens snorted as the Yugi-tachi admitted they had no idea that Yuna and Yugi were related, and just thought that Yugi was a hardcore fan. The teacher soon entered, and Yuna came back to sit next to Seto as the class started.

The rest of the day ended before they even noticed, and they soon found themselves exiting the school gates when Yuna thought of something. She guessed that Mokuba had just finished school as well and that he and Seto were probably going home together, and she knew that the school wasn't far. She made up her mind and giggled a bit, wondering at her rivals reaction to something so childish.

She passed the others (Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Marik, Bakura and Malik) and came just behind Seto. She raised herself on her toes and breathed into his ear ''Tag! You're it!'', tapped him on the shoulder and ran off. Seto stood there for a second, stunned, but then his competitive side took over and he growled playfully and took off after his rival, leaving the others in a short daze. It was broken when Yugi, then the Bakuras and Ishtars and then the rest of the group ran after them.

But the rivals were a bit ahead, Seto chasing the girl that had been invading his dreams for years, and she guided him without his knowing to their old school. H was close to catching her a few times, but she always succeeded in evading him. The others had a hard tome catching up to the two, but Bakura and Marik were in the lead, with the younger twins just behind them, Yugi's friends in the last place.

Yuna soon saw the familiar gate and the three branch there that was low enough for her to reach it, and it was just a few paces after around the corner, so Seto wouldn't see her as she jumped up. She did just that, and Seto indeed hadn't seen her, but he soon realized where he was, and not a few seconds later heard his brother calling him in confusion.

''Nii-sama, why are you here? I thought you were going straight to the office today.'' Mokuba had gotten taller and now came up to his brother's waist. His black hair was still long and he still wore his DM card locket, like his brother, only it wasn't underneath his shirt like it was under Seto's blue uniform.

''Mokuba, did you happen to see someone running at breakneck speed down this street?'' The boy looked at him in confusion, then said.

''No, Seto. No one ran pass here. Seto, what's going on?''

Seto was going to answer his brother just as the others caught up to him, confusing little Mokub even further as he saw them all, and a sharp cracking sound was heard from above. Yugi had a horrified expression as he remembered that Yuna used to hide there when they chased each other like Seto and Yuna were just a minute ago. The cracking was heard again and the branch snapped and fell, along with the person that had been standing there. Seto, who was just beneath it, managed to avoid the branch and catch Yuna as she fell onto his arms. He barely buckled as the light girl fell into his arms and he institutionally pulled her closer to his chest even as leaves fell on them. Their bags fluter to the floor, but the two have eyes only for each other and the rest doesn't exist.

Just the two of them.

When Seto had drawn her closer to his body, Yuna had wrapped her arms around his neck without thinking and they stayed there even as he reluctantly put her back down on her feet. They kept on gazing into each other eyes and Yuna could have sworn that the space between them was agonizingly slowly shortening. Her eyes were drifting close as she felt Seto's breath dancing over her face as he drew closer to her ...

''Yuna!?'' Mokuba's sudden realization of who his brother had just caught finally registered, and Seto mentally cursed as the moment was broken. He was so fucking _close_! He stepped a bit away from his rival and she gave a big grin as she greeted Mokuba.

''Yo, Mokuba. Look at him, going to his nii-sama's old school!''

''Yuna!'' Mokuba ran up to his old friend and hugged her tightly as she bent a bit down. ''You're finally back for good, right?'' He asked hopefully as he hugged her with his little arms and Yuna nodded, knowing that he would feel it.

''Mhm. I'll be staying here for a looong time.'' Mokuba cheered and let her go so he could look at her. His smile widened.

''You are really pretty, Yuna! Like a flower!'' He smirked evilly as he heard choking noises from the group and a death glare from his older brother.

Yuna chuckled. ''You sure are going to be a heart breaker one day, Mokuba. Thank you for the compliment.'' And she made things worse as she kissed his cheek. Loud protests were heard from all the guys. As Yuna turned to talk to her brother, Mokuba looked up at the other males and smirked his evil little grin, saying ''Suckers!''. He then turned to his esteemed brother and the smirk grew as he said ''I'm never washing this cheek again.'', making Seto growl at him in his stupid jealousy.

For heaven's sake! He was jealous of his younger brother, who was doing that just to get this kind of reaction out of him!

And he was doing a bloody good job at it!

Just as Joey was about to sat something to the little demon-in-disguise, a limo pulled over. They all looked at it, and Seto groaned.

''Oh, no! Please, please, please let it not be him.''

But his please were ignored as Pegasus stepped out and drew Yuna in the biggest bear hug he could. ''YUNA DEAR! YOU'RE HERE!'' After he loosened his grip a little, she hugged him back. They were really acting like an overjoyed father finally seeing his daughter after quite a few years, and it might as well be like that. Both Pegasus and Cecillia alway announce that they look at Yuna as a daughter, and that should they one day get a child, Yuna's place in their hearts wouldn't ever change.

Pegasus talked with her for a few minutes, then saw us and invite us over to his new mansion. The one beside my property.

And fuck my life.

''Isn't that great, Seto-boy!? We're neighbors!'' He said with a big grin as Mokuba snickered beside me, knowing full well where I stood on the issue.

_And_ fuck my life hard.

''Why don't you all come and stay for lunch and later on dinner? Oh, it's going to be so much fun!'' Yuna was already entering the limo, briefly hugging Kimo, and Yugi was fast to follow. Mokuba looked up at him and was about to say something when Seto cut him to it with a firm:

''Shut up, Mokuba. And get in the damn car!''

The mentioned younger brother snickered but complied, Seto close behind him. Pegasus, knowing that the others would follow the rivals' lead and that he got what he wanted, entered after the younger CEO. The others followed after a moment of hesitation and soon they were on their way to the cartoon lunatic's mansion.

Seto, although very pissed at having to spend an afternoon with Pegasus who loved to push all of his buttons, was still content as he watched his rival laughing with her old friends and even the geeks as he called them.

So what if he was about to go through a few hours of torture in that damn mansion?

So what if the geeks were there and a bit too loud for his liking?

So what if Mokuba was constantly giving him that devilish grin?

Yuna was finally back and he couldn't be happier!

So he relaxed while he could, knowing that he was entering his own personal hell in a few minutes.

It was going to be a _looooooooooooooooong_ afternoon!


	32. Chapter 32 Plans for the big party

**A/N: I wish to apologize for the fact that most of the chapters don't appear whole, but my computer is constantly deleting things, so I have to post the chapters in parts and pieces. I am truly sorry and hope you won't get to annoyed with me.**

**There will be some fictional history in this chapter combined with some truth and some aspects from an anime I once watched.**

**Thanks to all those who have kept reading this story, it truly means a LOT to me.**

**Seto's POV**

The mansion was almost as big as my own, but it was a bit too much in decoration. Gozaboro wasn't a man for fancy decorations, instead he liked old vases and paintings, and mostly baroque styled furniture.

This mansion was somewhere between medieval, Baroque, Renaissance and modern pop art! I couldn't even look, so instead I focused on how Cecilia and the staff practically ran over each other to greet Yuna and give her a big hug.

There was one servant that stood out, though. She was looking at Yuna as though she was both her savor and a younger sister. She was a pretty girl, a few years older than us, but probably under twenty. After a moment of talking to her, she led her over to us.

''Guys, this is a close friend of mine, even though she is my personal assistant of sorts.'' The girl with dark brunette hair bowed politely as she introduce herself.

''Hello, everyone. You can call me Mia and it's a pleasure to meet you all.'' She said in a soothing voice as she smiled at us.

Yugi, Mokuba and I were about to introduce ourselves, but she just shook her head with a chuckle.

''There's no need to introduce yourselves. I know you by heart by now, Kaiba-dono, Yugi-dono, Mokuba-bocchan. Yuna-sama talks a great lot about you. And I would advise you, Ishtar Marik-san that you behave well and not annoy the staff. Most of us were just waiting for the opportunity to show you what it means to disrespect Yuna-sama. You have been warned!'' Her voice had grown darker and colder as she talked with the older Ishtar and he nodded furiously as soon as she finished speaking. Mia smiled again, and met the others as Cecillia ushered Yuna to go up to her and change.

Yugi and I choked on air.

''She has her own room here!? But isn't she going to live with grandpa and me!? Like always!?'' Yugi asked desperately.

Pegasus was quick to smash his fears. ''Your grandfather is on his way here in a car a sent for him, and should be arriving soon. Once he's here, I'm going to ask him for you two to move in with us, since Yuna doesn't want to do so without the two of you, and we don't mind. There's certainly enough room for all of us and more! We would really like it if Yuna stayed here, but it's up to you guys. We'll understand either way, and Yuna can have a room here and all her workrooms, like in our other mansions. She is welcome here always and so are you and Solomon.''

Yugi considered it then shrugged. ''I wouldn't mind. I fact I think I would really like it here, it's so cool! But it's up to grandpa. He won't get rid of the Game Shop, and he'll want to continue running it, but it'll be hard getting there from here, especially since there's no bus for more than a mile from here!''

Cecillia chuckled as Mia finally whisked Yuna away to her room to change. ''Yugi-boy, don't you worry about a thing! We have already thought of that and would have arranged to have someone take him there and back every day.''

I raise an eyebrow. ''You really thought this through.'' The comment was brushed of as at that exact moment Solomon arrived. Pegasus and his wife instantly started disusing things with him, and the old man agreed with everything, saying that now he only wished to see his granddaughter.

That's when Yuna returned with Mia in tow, taking my breath away. She was wearing red leather pants that clung to her legs like a second skin, except just a little before her feat where that spread a little like bells. Around her left leg, a Chinese dragon was slithering up her leg all the way up just to stop a little beneath a white and gold version of her deck holder, although the container of cards was still black. She had another belt, a brown one with a gold buckle, and it was obviously leather as well. She had a plain white sleeveless shirt on, with a V-collar that was leaving just a little ivory-like flesh to the wondering the swan-like neck was a red chocker with a gold buckle, and the Millennium Puzzle, back on it's leather cord to fit the rest of the outfit.

In Mia's hands was a brown leather jacket with a golden zipper, obviously there should Yuna decide to go out, and I could just barely see the brown red-studded leather boots with a small gold decoration on the outer side of them.

The outfit looked just _amazing_ on Yuna, and everyone in the room could clearly see why some call her a leather-clad goddess. I have no doubt that Jueli would have loved to start a new fashion line with Yuna as the model if she ever saw her like this. No one would miss an opportunity like that!

_'No wonder Anubis went that far!'_

Yuna's bright crimson eyes light up as she saw her grandfather and she rushed to greet him. As they hugged they talked quietly.

''I missed you so much, grandpa.''

''I missed you too. This old man really needs to take cooking lessons from you!'' Solomon chuckled as he hugged my rival.

Yuna joined us in the living room and the conversation about the Moutos moving in started again. Yuna looked very revealed when both her brother and grandpa agreed to stay and she immediately started talking about all the things she has to show them. But something caught my attention.

''Wait, workrooms? You have workrooms here?'' She turned to me and was about to say something but Cecillia beat her to it.

''Why, yes! She has a few in every one of our mansions all over the world! You see, because of how things went on her first day in medical school, we made her stay at our mansions and the staff had quickly taken a liking to her, but we were informed that she has little room for working on things other than her studies. Like art and music, as well as a place to keep them once they are finished! So we made a few rooms on the last floor and in the basements as her workrooms and display rooms! And we made an extra large space for that here! The whole basement and the third floor are for her works as well as her wing of the house on the second floor.'' She said proudly while Pegasus smirked at all the curious stares from the geeks, Yugi, Solomon and Mokuba.

''Really!? That much space!? You got to show me, Yuna! Come on! Let's go, which way!?'' Yugi started bouncing on the balls of his feet as he dragged Yuna to stand up. Mokuba was quick to help hims and slowly the geek squad stood up as well. I just came to stand beside my rival as she shook her head in amusement.

''I will give you a tour after lunch.''

Pegasus piped up. ''Actually, you have some one hour or so to show them, till lunch is ready and about 15 minutes before it's served. I think that that's enough time for at least your wing. You can show them the rest later. Uhh! Tomorrow's Saturday, right? Why don't you kids stay over, if your parents allow you to? We can plan the big party together that way!''

I blink at him. ''Just how much free time do you think I have, Pegasus? And what party are you talking about?'' I asked him, irritated.

But Yuna just sighs before he could answer and touches my arm, then turns to leave to the grand staircase that was in the entrance hall. ''A big party for me doing the impossible and returning home, finally. And, now also because I'm moving in here, although that part of the celebration might happen even tonight, so don't be too surprised. Now come on, guys. This way.'' She started leading us up the staircase, Yugi and Mokuba the first behind her. My long legs allowed me to be on her right side, even as Mia walked on her left, a few paces behind. The mansion truly was done like a castle but soon we made it to a short hallway that had only two doors.

Both doors were styled the same like the rest of the house, and there was no difference between them. However, something was not making sense since the mansion was a lot wider from the outside. _'That room must be _pretty_ big if the corridor is this short.'_ Yuna skipped the first door, which was on a side wall, and went straight for the one that was in the middle of the wall that was right across from us. It had a key-card reader and a panel by it, although the other room had those as well as an eye scanner.

''So, what would you guys like to see? Which era in our beloved history? Choose anything and we'll see if I have something here.'' Yuna said as she took her deck holder and went through her cards, until she pulled out four of them. Mokuba was the first to come up with a request.

''The dinosaurs! Do you have something about dinosaurs?''

Yuna chuckled. ''I don't have here as much as I have in one museum in Europe. I donate a lot of my work all around the world, but they are most seconds or copies. The originals are all kept away in my workrooms. But I do have _something_, so lets go!'' I looked at the cards she was holding, only to be surprised as she used them, one by one as key-cards. More surprising where which cards she was using. Blue-Eyes Whit Dragon, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and, finally, the Fiend Sanctuary.

''Why those cards?'' I asked her as she was entering some code into the small panel. She didn't even stop as she finished the code.

''Because no one can enter this place with one of the most rarest cards in existence being needed. We both know that there are only four Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and you own three of them. The Fiend Sanctuary has only eight copies, making it quite rare. The Dark Magician is a bit more common card, but I'm the only one that owns a purple one. And the Dark Magician Girl is a limited edition card, the only one made. No one but me has it. Now ...'' The panel beeped and Yuna grabbed the handle of the door. ''Let me introduce you to a whole new way of looking at our history and past!''

And with a dramatic swipe of her arm, she opened the door, revealing all that lay in the giant room. It was as big as any other entrance hall, but the walls were what drew the attention. Every wall was painted with incredibly realistic scenes, some of wars, some of simple political gatherings and even ones that simply showed tea parties. In the middle of the room was a chair and a big canvas, brushes,a few more empty canvases, paint and pencils beside it on a small table. When I looked up, I saw that even the ceiling was painted with different mystical creatures from all possible religions and believes. They appeared to be flying towards the only window, the skylight that was in the center. It, too, was painted, but I'm not sure what it represented. I turned my gaze to the floor, only to see an amazing mosaic on the ground, looking incredibly like the one I saw in books and pictures from Pompeii. There were a few vases in the left far corner, and looked Greek and ancient. There could be seen lights above the painted walls, and there was a switch by the right side of the door. There was also something that appeared to be a remote hung up by it, but that was all the technology in the room. The only other things in the room were a few painted canvases. They showed different events, some religious, I think Christian, and others of myths.

We walked tentatively into the amazing room, and I felt like I was truly there, as if these weren't just empty pictures. Yugi looked like he wasn't expecting anything less, but still appeared surprised by it all, while Solomon looked like a kid in a candy shop. Well, he was an archaeologist.

''Holy!'' Marik said.

''Ra!'' Malik finished as they looked at some painting of what appeared to be building of an ancient Egyptian temple.

''No shit!'' Bakura exclaimed as he examined the gold jewelry on what appeared to be a painting of a sultan.

''Bloody Hell! Dad would have a field trip here!'' Ryou whispered to no one as he stared at the old picture of the Big Ben.

''Wow! This is so cool!'' Mokuba yelled as he ran around the room, looking at everything. I must admit that I was left completely speechless, so I just ''Hn.''-ed and moved over to the empty canvas in the middle of the room. It was only then that I noticed there were four doors, two on each of the side walls. They each had just a panel, but they drew my attention. I was about to ask Yuna where those lead, but Tea had to comment.

''Well, this is a real waste of space. It would have been better used for a dance studio than this. And I thought you said that there should be something about dinosaurs ... ? So where are they?'' The other three morons stopped gawking at the displays and turned to look at Yuna, as well as Mokuba, for an explanation.

Yuna just smiled and went over to the remote. ''This is only the first room, there are others, but these rooms are ... unique. I would advise you all to take a step back from the walls.'' And as soon as everyone did, she pressed a few buttons. A faint humming was heard, and suddenly the walls began moving up, into tin slits in the ceiling and out of sight. Left behind were completely new pictures, as realistic as the last ones, but soon they moved towards the center of the room. Everyone got to the middle, where Yuna was standing, and we watched as they got closer and closer. Suddenly, the humming stopped and so did the walls.

Yuna walked out of the small square in the middle, surrounded by the paintings, and went between the wall, on which the entrance doors were, and the first 'moving wall'. She soon walked back out, and went to the next one and did whatever she did before. Yugi moved to see and just stopped there, gawking at what he saw. My curiosity got the better of me and I joined him where he was standing, Mokuba following my lead, and it took everything in me not to let my jaw drop. I watched in amazement as Yuna looked between at the very least twenty, or more, paintings that were in a straight line, one behind the other, only a small space between them. From what I could see from this angle, every painting was different, hand made and obviously done by Yuna, although there were some that seemed like they were a combined effort. Probably Pegasus working with her.

Bakura seemed to finally unfreeze and went to look around, soon followed by the others, and they all gapped as they moved some paintings a little so they could get a better look. Solomon was inspecting every painting, as if wanting to spot every detail, before looking at something else.

No one could say anything.

Yuna was the one to break the silence as she walked out of the final row of her works. ''Well, I guess it's probably in the other room. Mia, in which rooms did you guys put my last year's works?''

''Room, four on the next floor, I believe.'' The girl replied instantly.

My rival just sighed, but moved to the first door on the left wall. ''Come on, Mokuba. The dinosaurs are this way. You too, Seto! I have something that I would like to see your reaction for!'' She grinned at me, and my poor lovesick heart sped up. Mokuba cheered and was quick to follow Yuna as she entered the room. The only difference from the last room, beside new paintings of course, was the fact that this room had a staircase leading up on the other side of the room and two doors on each side. These also only had a panel, but one appeared to be soundproof. _'I wonder what that's about?'_

Yuna ignored everyone admiring her work, as she walked to the staircase. I was just behind her, after I quickly observed the room. This time, the Mutt was the first to follow us. I was very glad that Yuna was a few steps up, because it gave me the perfect chance to observe her tight, sexy little as-

_'Stop this, Seto! Not the time or place for that! Don't embarrass yourself!'_

It was only then that I noticed how Joey looked very disappointed as he tried to get a peek of what a had a perfect view of. When it clicked that he might still have a crush on my rival, I sneered at him. He seemed surprised by the sudden hostile attention on him, but he growled like the dog he is. I think we would have gotten into a fight right then and there, but Mokuba was rushing us all to hurry up so he could see the dinosaurs.

As soon as we climbed the stairs, we entered a room very similar to the first room we entered, but it looked more organized since there were only painting of the same theme. It appeared to be Egyptian and the first thing to catch my eye was why the room was so different from the ones downstairs. There were artifacts in this room from distinct time periods.

The only item I really recognized was a familiar chest. The one I saw only once, eight years ago.

''Yuna, sin't that ...?'' I started, pointing to the old box.

''Hm?'' She turned to me, then to the chest and laughed a little. ''I knew that you would notice it! Yes, it is the chest that holds the Belt of Deltora. Brings back memories, right?'' She had a nostalgic look as Mokuba ran over to it, asking if she could show it to us again.

''Yeah. But not very good ones. I wish I could just forget that day. Although that was the first time you saved Mokuba. I always want to thank you when I remember it.'' I tell her as we both go over to an extremely excited Mokuba, who was explaining as best as he could of what he remembered from Yuna's presentation of the item years ago. Yugi was helping him out with it, trying to simplify how the belt got it's name. They had much to be desired as tour guides.

Yuna took over as she took out the beautiful belt. ''The belt is actually not made at the same time as these crystals came to be. The crystals were made as a Gift for the Nameless Pharaoh, for his 4th birthday, but the belt was made in Tutankhamen's time, making it a lot 'younger' than the crystals. Each crystal gives a letter to the name of the belt. Diamond, Emerald, Lapis Lazuli, Topaz, Opal, Ruby and Amethyst.'' She pointed at each of the stones as she named them. ''Giving the name Deltora, the name of one of the neighboring kingdom's myths saying that it was a perfect kingdom. The myth says that only once all those kingdoms unite into one, Deltora will come to existence. It never happened, but the myth became an interesting story, so someone wrote it down. They had similar ambitions with the second famous boy king, so the neighbors once again made something for an Egyptian Pharaoh, and they spent many years making it. It ended up being a gift for his sister and wife, Ankhesenamon, but she only wore it once before she was killed not even a year after her husband's death. The belt ended up in the Nile, but the jewels had been put in a box a few days after the Nameless Pharaoh's death and were buried somewhere were no one was supposed to find it, but it never made it to the secret temple. They ended up under a few meters of sand, but the destination is still unknown.'' She paused while she put the belt back in it's chest. ''The jewels had a special use in ancient Egypt, something I'm working on figuring out, but they were never meant to be disgraced like so. They were supposed to be buried in a secret underground temple that has been housing the greatest, legendary objects and scrolls that could completely change our view of Egypt for generations, and still does so. The legendary, lost, underground, sacred temple called the **Temple of Horus**.'' The Ishtars gasp, and Bakura's eyes were threatening to pop out of his head. ''I will find it one day.''

The only one able to talk seems to be Solomon, since he said, although he looked anything but comfortable. ''She wishes to unreveal all the greatest secrets of the world's history, especially some that seem to be hiding in the sands of Egypt!'' He laughed, a bit forcefully, but Yuna ignored him.

''My Pharaoh ... You shouldn't have even known about that temple, no one does. We only know that it's location is one of the greatest secrets of Egyptians and that it is practically a storage temple for every pharaoh. How do you plan to find something that has no physical evidence of even existing?'' Marik asked. I looked at my rival as she walked to one of the many doors.

''It is a similar situation like the one concerning the Nameless Pharaoh's name, which was recorded then erased. There is no trace of it. I know that a place where it rests exists, but I do not yet know where it is. But I shall find it one day, and the same is with the temple.'' Yuna said coolly, not even looking over her shoulder as she opened the new doors. ''Seto, come look. I think that this might shock you a little.'' She said in a challenging voice, but I didn't move from my spot even as Yugi, Ryou and Mokuba eagerly went over to her.

''You made a promise to my brother, Yuna. Whatever it is, it can wait.''

She chuckled and rolled her pretty eyes. ''They're in this room as well, so just drag your butt over here.''

I almost chocked on my spit as she said that, remembering one particular dream where the dream Yuna groped my butt as I pounded away in and out of her. I barely manage to stop my cheeks from flushing as I sent her a glare, but walked over to her. She indicated that I should enter first as the geeks stood behind me and I did so, only to freeze at what I saw there.

I the middle of the room was a giant ball that came about to my shoulders. It was hanging from the ceiling on an unseen thread, making it appear like it was floating. It was slowly rotating as it emitted a beautiful, soothing glow. I couldn't exactly place the color, but the light wasn't too strong or too faint. But the rest of the room, meaning the walls, were what stole my breath away. The universe. Stars twinkling on the wall, making it look like we were stargazing, and not looking at a painted wall. The cosmos was swirling with galaxies and planets and gases. It was completely the same as my satellite pictures, only even better! But something wasn't right ...

''This ... '' Yuna said as she swept the room with her hand from beside me, talking in a quiet voice. ''Is how it all began. The beginning of all beginnings. The Big Bang. The Big Bang theory is the prevailing cosmological model for the universe from the earliest known periods through its subsequent large-scale evolution. It states that the universe expanded from a very high density state, and offers a comprehensive explanation for a broad range of observed phenomena, including the abundance of light elements, the cosmic microwave background, large scale structure, and Hubble's Law. If the known laws of physics are extrapolated beyond where they are valid, there is a singularity. Modern measurements place this moment at approximately 13.8 billion years ago, which is thus considered the age of the universe. After the initial expansion, the universe cooled sufficiently to allow the formation of subatomic particles, and later simple atoms. Giant clouds of these primordial elements later coalesced through gravity to form stars and the mid-20th century, three British astrophysicists, Stephen Hawking, George F. R. Ellis, and Roger Penrose turned their attention to the theory of relativity and its implications regarding our notions of time. In 1968 and 1970, they published papers in which they extended Einstein's theory of general relativity to include measurements of time and space. According to their calculations, time and space had a finite beginning that corresponded to the origin of matter and energy.'' She paused in her explanation, laughing a little to herself. ''I guess I should stop now, since I seem to be boring you all.'' She said with a meaningful look at Joey, Tristan and Duke, who were close to dozing off, and Bakura and the Egyptian twins burst out laughing. All three of them blush in embarrassment.

I just snort, annoyed that Yuna's calming, gentle voice had stopped speaking. I look over to my brother, who was despretly trying to control his snickers, while Ryou and Yugi were rolling on the floor, laughing their asses off. Solomon was chuckling with Mia, who seems to have finally cracked her paraprofessional mask and started acting her age, which turned out to be 21.

''Well, we better get to those dinosaurs ha, Mokuba?'' Yuna said as she pressed on a button of a remote that had been in this room when Mokuba nodded like his life depended on it. The already dim lights dimmed a bit more as the walls, ceiling and floor shifted and changed the scenery. It looked like Earth, millions of years ago. I watched as every wall was now sporting an image of the extinct more than ancient mammals and lizards. I looked at every single painting, not believing my own eyes. Some paintings were of smaller reptilians eating, sleeping, looking after their young ones. Others were of the bigger ones, hunting, running, resting etc. On the ceiling I could see all the birds and the Pterodactyl, Pteranodon and Other Flying Dinosaurs, flying through the sky freely. The landscape looked big, even if the room was rather small, but Yuna had managed to add depth to it, making it look truly real. In the 'distance', I could see the volcanoes and mountains, as well as some plains and meadows. Everywhere I looked, it only convinced me more that I wasn't in a room ,but _there_, with the dead reptiles.

It was simply amazing.

The soothing voice of my beautiful rival reached my ears as I looked at the amazed look on my younger brother's face, making me shift my gaze to her. ''Dinosaurs are a diverse group of animals of the clade Dinosauria. They first appeared during the Triassic period, 231.4 million years ago, and were the dominant terrestrial vertebrates for 135 million years, from the end of the Triassic (about 231 million years ago) until the end of the Cretaceous (66 million years ago), when the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event led to the extinction of most dinosaur groups (and some three-quarters of plant and animal species on Earth) at the close of the Mesozoic Era. The fossil record indicates that birds evolved from theropod dinosaurs during the Jurassic Period and, consequently, they are considered to be modern dinosaurs. Some birds survived the extinction event that occurred 65 million years ago, and their descendants continue the dinosaur lineage to the present day. Interesting, huh? There's more about them, but I'm afraid that lunch will start soon. Maybe some other time?'' She looked at Mokuba, who in turn looked at me with his damn puppy-dog eyes, and that made Yuna look at me as well. Our eyes met, and I caved before I could even think, just wishing for as much opportunities to see her, even though I'll be seeing her every day in school from now on.

After a few more minutes of observing the amazing room, we followed Yuna to the dinning room.

**Normal POV**

Seto was very happy when Yuna told him to take the head seat, opposite Pegasus on the other side, and sat on his right, Yugi right beside her, Mokuba on his left, and Solomon in the seat next to his younger brother. He didn't like the way Marik, Mailk, Duke and Joey seemed ready to fight for the seats closest to his rival, just as much as he didn't like how Tea had tried to sit next to himself. This way, not only was he safe from the annoying girl and the yapping Mutt, but he got an ego boost as the implication of Yuna not taking that seat hit him. If only they were dating, it would show who is the truly more dominant of the two, but even under these normal circumstances, it implied how much she respected him and him much he meant to her.

The conversation was light all through the cold an hot entries, but during the main dish, Pegasus brought up the upcoming party.

''WHAT!? IT'S THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW!? Are you nuts, old man?! Or have all those cartoons of yours finally got to your brain and fried it?'' Seto sneered across the table as he stood up to his full imposing hight, even though Pegasus didn't seem the littlest bit fazed. ''Are you really thinking of hosting such a grand party after just a DAY AND A HALF OF PLANNING?''

''Yes! It's going to be just fabulous!'' The older CEO cheered.

Seto blinked. ''You finally lost it.''

''Did he ever have it?'' Yuna whispered and all those around her snorted or chocked on their laughter.

''Oh, pish posh, Seto-boy!'' Cecillia said. ''The staff has been ready to prepare a party for Yuna for years now, and now they finally get their chance! We already took care of many things this afternoon, like the guests and the ingredients for the food. Mahad and Mana, as well as Mai will be coming tomorrow! We invited all your friends that were free and it's going to be a giant party! Pegasus and Seto-boy are allowed to invite some business partners if they wish, and all of you are invited! Bring as many guests as you wish. The more, the mirier! Dress formally, and if you boys need anything, let Pegasus know. Mia will be helping the girls, meaning you too, Tea.'' She said in a sing song voice.

''Um, Cecillia, honey ... Don't you think that Kaiba-boy would be more suited to help the boy out a bit. I mean, I'm sure he has some old suits that could fit them and all.'' Pegasus said, obviously trying to avoid helping Joey and Tristan buy quality tuxedos. Seto, who had just sat down, jumped out of his seat the second he heard the man across the table.

''HELL _**NO**_! I'can help Yugi find a tux, I know a good tailor, but there's **no** way I'm spending one second longer than I must with those morons!'' The enraged dragon tamer yelled, disgusted by the mere idea of it.

''Hey, watch it! Not all of us are idiots, CEO!'' Bakura complained rather loudly.

Seto looked over to the older albino, then to the boy in the seat next to him on his right. ''Malik, tell your boyfriend to be a bit quieter. It's not polite to be so loud. Keep it in the bedroom.'' Both teens bristled and yelled outraged ''Kaiba!'', even while everyone else snickered at the blushing teens. Marik was actually full out laughing at his younger twin's and best friend's embarrassment. Pegasus seemed to be choking on his laughter, while Joey was choking on something he was eating.

''And besides ... None of them could even get into one of my tuxedos.'' Kaiba said as an afterthought, crossing his arms, still refusing to sit down.

This time, it was Duke that spoke up. ''What? Are you saying that we are fat or something?'' He growled out. Those two had been at odds ever since the Dungeon Dice Monsters incident, and more often than not, Duke was trying to annoy and get the better of the Blue-Eyes duelist.

''No, he's just saying the truth.'' Mokuba commented as he took a bit of his fancier than needed lunch and moaned in satisfaction. ''What is this? It's delicious!'' He asked Cecillia.

Yuna chuckled. ''It really is true. Seto is not only taller than all of you, but he has a different built than all of you. He's slimmer, has broader shoulders and chest, not to mention longer and more defined limbs, arms especially. You have better luck trying some of Pegasus suits. And, believe it or not, that's geese meat in Curry. It's very simple, but even more tasty.''

Every male in the room, beside Mokuba (who was focused on the food and Solomon who was amused by the situation) and Seto (who was very smug at the compliments and even more so happy that the girl he loves noticed), looked rather offended and annoyed, but couldn't say anything since they all knew it was true.

''Yuna does have a point, and you don't have anything that would suit the boys ... Hmmm. I know! Why don't you two go and help them pick? Won't that be fun? You two know everything about choosing suits since you need them, so you should be able to help them! And Mia and I will help find something for the girls. Yuna, would you like to come with us or with the boys?'' Cecillia asked across the table.

''Wait, what?!'' Tea exclaimed, while all the boys seemed confused as well. ''Does't she need a dress, too?''

''Of course she does! She's the honored guest!'' Both the adults said.

''It's just that Yuna has a full closet of dresses and anything else up in her room, so she doesn't need to go and buy new ones. By the way, the Hizuris can't make it, but Sara and Seira, as well as their younger brothers will come to the party!'' Cecillia finished in an excited voice.

Yuna's eyes light up. ''Really? Kaito and Gakuto will come with them? What about Elliott and the Mew Mews?'' Seto was watching in amusement as the extended Yugi-tachi's jaws dropped to the table at the mention of the famous names. ''What about Sasha? I haven't heard from him at all in the last year or so.'' He frowned when his rival trailed off sadly, the question having been asked in a hushed whisper. He knew all too well how close she kept the little Russian to her heart. Yugi, Mokuba and Solomon, who had been quietly chuckling at the reactions of their friends, quickly stopped and shut up, looking at the Duel Queen.

Pegasus bit his lip. ''I'm afraid that I couldn't get in contact with him. I am truly sorry, Yuna.''

Tristan, though, asked a question they hadn't been expecting. ''Hey! That name sounds familiar! Didn't you mention some Sasha before the beginning of the final duel in Battle City, Kaiba?''

Seto blinked, then remembered. ''Ah, yes. The day I thought I was going to go deaf.'' They all stared at him in confusion, except for Mokuba and Yugi, who snickered evilly, and Yuna, who hid a smirk behind her glass as she took a sip of her drink.

''What do you mean, Kaiba-boy?'' Pegasus asked.

''You remember when Marik made that comment before the beginning of the duel?'' The two adults nodded, sending murderous looks at the mentioned Egyptian along with the present staff. Marik squirmed in his seat and tried to hide behind his younger twin who he sat beside. ''Well, it wasn't just you guys who called me that day.''

''So, little Sasha called you? For the same reason as us?'' Cecillia concluded.

''Oh, not just Sasha, but Mahad, Sara, Elliott, the Hizuris etc. I received some eight calls at the same time, and you were all yelling down the line, demanding that I kill him.'' He said, pointing at Marik, who yelped like he was whipped. ''But Sasha was louder than the rest. So ...'' He shrugged and finally sat down. ''Oh, and just so you know ... I am not going to stand in some shop while those dweebs try on suits! And that's final!''

''You know ... If we are going to go shopping for formal clothes for us all, there is one place we could all go. It's a boutique I once went to with Mai. Malik, Marik, you guys invite Ishizu and Odion. Joey, you invite Serenity and we'll all help you find something you like and is proper for the party. How's that?'' Yuna suggested, but there was an annoyed tone in her voice. Seto noticed it and leaned towards his friendly rival.

''Why are you ding this, Yuna? You obviously don't want to.'' He whispered. She turned to him and whispered back.

''Pegasus took some of my cards and refuses to give them back until the party, but I have to go around to do other things and stay away from the planning.'' He looked confused.

''All that for a few cards?''

''They are special, one-of-the-kind cards that Pegasus gave me when I finished each of the Big Three colleges, and I'm not sure how he got them out of the box I keep them in ... But he won't give them back. And I'd be bored if I'm here alone, and can't at the very least help out, so I just agreed. Just go with it, we can sneak off and go to an arcade or something.'' Seto nodded.

''All right, but only this time.'' He told Pegasus, secretly excited at the possibility to spend a whole day alone with Yuna. The man looked happy and revealed at the same time, and the younger CEO actually pitied the man. Seto also knew that they won't sneak off right away, since Yuna would want to help Mai, Mana, Mahad, Yugi and Solomon choose, but he had a feeling that that was what Mia was going for. When he saw Mia wink at both him and his rival, he was fairly certain that he was right.

''Then, we shall first go to await our friends at the airport, then we'll get some brunch in my absolutely favorite restaurant and then go to this store. Where is it, Yuna?'' Pegasus asked as Mokuba started disusing with the others how things will go at the tailors tomorrow, Malik taking a rapid interest in something he hadn't tried before, while Ryou kept pinching Bakura every time he made a snide remark at Duke, who had been barging about having done it before. Marik was laughing his ass off as Joey held Tristan in a choke hold after the other mentioned asking Serenity to dance. Seto just talked to Yuna and ignoring all else, so he didn't notice how Cecillia and Pegasus exchanged knowing, gentle smiles as they watched them.

After they finished the deserts, Cecillia and Pegasus disappeared into their wing, and the others followed Yuna as she showed them around. They never did return to her workrooms, but spent hours in the giant gaming room. Normaly, when you spend time with the greatest gamer in the world, everyone challenged Yuna to different games. Tea had even challenged Yuna to a game of DDR, but soon regretted it when Yuna finished with 100% and her score being 87%. Even Yugi's score was higher at 92%. Seto had, of course, also got a 100%, therefore tied with his rival, although neither of them was much of a dancer. Duke had even challenged Yuna, then Seto, to Dungeon Dice Monsters and soundly lost. They spent almost the entire afternoon all to diner time in there, and after dinner was finished they all watched a movie in Pegasus' personal little movie hall. After that, Yuna showed them to their rooms.

The last were Mokuba's and Seto's. Everyone else was already settling in in their new temporary rooms and Mokuba literally ran into their shared room, fell on the bed and was out like a light. Yuna and Seto chuckled, fond smiles on their relaxed features. When they looked at each other, the smiles got wider, gentler.

''I must compliment you on surviving this afternoon. I know how much they all annoy you.'' Yuna said in a whisper and Seto scowled at the mention of the others as he closed the door so they don't awake his baby brother.

''Hn. Don't even get started on it. Even though they annoy the hell out of me, I haven't seen you for far too long for those geeks to make me want to escape their proximity. I really did miss you, you know.'' He hugged her to his body, kissing her temple. She immediately nuzzled his neck as she snuggled into his chest.

''I really missed you, too, Seto. That's why I suggested that we give them the slip. I wanted to catch up with you on the last four years. It's been really too long since we talked.'' She whispered into his chest, but he heard her.

She looked up, only to blink as she saw how close their faces were. Their noses were almost bumping. All she would have to do was lean in and tittle her head a little and their lips would be touching. She remembered the accidental, but not unpleasant kiss on the Battle Ship and a shiver ran down her spine. The memory was still very vivid and sometimes stopped her from concentrating, but she never regretted it. In fact, she yarned for another, but didn't know how Seto would react to it. She feared that their friendship would be ruined if he didn't return her feelings, so she restrained herself. However, she did notice how he was leaning in for the second time that day, this time a look like a dangerous predator's gaze on it's helpless prey, and she let her instincts take over. She closed her eyes and left her lips only slightly open, a direct invitation for her beloved rival to explore to his heart's desire. For him and only him.

Seto was having the same troubles himself. The girl he loved was in his arms, snuggling into his chest as she nuzzled his neck. And when she raised her head, his gaze was fixed on her petal-like lips. He still remembered their little kiss and craved another like a starved man. He just wanted to claim those lips, but he didn't want to chase away his only real friend, even though he wanted her as a lot more than that. He was puzzled as he saw that her eyes were focusing on his lips and he couldn't stop himself from leaning in. His desire for her was too great and it only grew bigger when she closed her eyes and only slightly parted her lips, a clear invitation. However, he didn't know much about all of this, and she could be actually completely against it and he just didn't recognize the signs. So, despite wanting to claim her as his, he didn't kiss those lips that were tempting him so. He kissed her on her smooth forehead, letting the sweet kiss last, not wanting to move his lips from her. He wasn't even aware that his arms had tightened around her slim form, but he did hear her breathing. That was all there was for him in that moment. Only he and his rival.

Soon, however, he had to let go and they moved away from each other in the same time. They were both quite a lovely shade of pink, but they couldn't help but look at each other and smile. They said a quick, quiet ''Goodnight'' and went to their rooms. They prepared for bed with the smiles still on their faces. Even when they got into bed and were falling asleep, they were smiling.

All they could think about was each other and the day they were going to send together.


	33. Chapter 33 The almost like a date

**Seto's POV**

The airport was bustling with people like always as Yuna and Yugi greeted their old friends. Mahad and Mana had just landed and got their things, and Mai had met with us at the airport. She had traveled by train since she was in a nearby city and met with us here. Mahad still seemed to like to glare at me, but I was now a lot taller than him and no longer cared what he thought. He had grown quite a lot himself since the last time I saw him, but overall he didn't change all that much. Mana, on the other hand, had become a beautiful girl and she fit to stand next to Yuna as her best female friend. She's a bit taller than her, but it was almost unnoticeable.

I was a bit surprised, no make that stunned, when Ishizu threw herself into Mahad's arms and he kissed her cheek, even as he glared at Marik, who looked uncomfortable and sheepish. But I guess that I should have expected something like this since they were perfect for each other, and Mahad is overprotective of Yuna and probably still wants to strangle his girlfriend's younger brother. Mana was also friendly and familiar with the Ishtar brothers as Mahad returned his focus on Ishizu, but she did hit Marik and Malik on the back of their heads and scolded Odion.

Mai was hugging Yuna with one arm as they discussed all that we'll be doing today, of course not mentioning that Yuna and I plan to sneak away. Joey was trying to butt in on their conversation even as the girls ignored him in favor of introducing Mia. There's no surprise there.

But what was one of the surprising reactions was how Bakura seemed rather interested in Mana and kept stealing glances of her when she wasn't looking. And what's even more surprising was that she was doing the same! As far as I knew, those two just met! But Bakura was uncharacteristically nice to her.

_'He must like her.'_ I concluded.

And I wasn't the only one by the look of the knowing smirks on Pegasus and Yuna's lips.

What was the only truly real surprise was when Mai and Ishizu got into a cat fight over tastes in clothes! Ishizu had said that she was disgusted with the skimpy outfit Mai was wearing, and Mai had insulted and accused her of wearing even less since she was Egyptian.

''At least I don't wear all that leather that leaves nothing to the imagination and kills even more animal than needed!''

''Oh yeah!? Well at least I am not the one wearing my linen bedsheets, ready for someone to take me on the spot!''

I quickly cover Mokuba's ears and he looks at me in confusion, but doesn't remove my hands. He's a smart boy, he knows that there are still things he shouldn't hear or know about.

''How dare you, leather whore!?''

''I double dare, Egyptian bitch!''

''At least I don't need all that make up and hair products to make my self look beautiful!''

Ouch! That was low!

''Yeah!? Look whose lecturing me about make up, miss too much mascara!''

''It's Kohl! It's traditional!''

At this point, Mahad and Joey were holding the two older girls back, and the argument would have gone on for who knows how long if Yuna hadn't pointed out one thing in a joking manner that made them freeze in realization.

''You know, I love both formfitting leather and linen clothes, as well as applying Kohl, but the two of you never said anything to me.''

The two looked over to my rival with horrified expressions. Yuna was wearing a tight linen shirt the same color as midnight, only the letters SHIPS were in a deep purple, fitting quite nicely with her tight leather purple pants. On her wrists were leather, black handcuffs, and around her neck was a black chocker with a small ankh in the middle. It had a single red stone that complimented her lovely ruby red eyes which were outlined in Kohl. Her hair was currently under a beret the same color as the letters on her shirt and the Millennium Puzzle was proudly resting in it's usual place around her neck. Her boots were her usual black studded ones, and her two belts were in place, the one holding her deck rather low on her hips. She was holding sunglasses in her right hand as both of her arms were crossed across her chest. The outfit showed all of her delicious curves and her long, slim legs, making many male heads turn, only to look in any other direction when I glared at them.

When I had seen her in that outfit earlier this morning, I barely managed not to let myself stare at her for all times. I was falling more and more in love with her with every passing second.

The two fighting women quickly apologized both to each other and to Yuna, and we quickly went for brunch, were Yuna was telling us some of her experiences in the Big Three.

''And so, after that time, I never went to lecture again!'' The table laughs as everyone but me actually listened to the story. I was a little distracted with how Yuna's smile seems to be able to light up the room. I really like looking at her mouth, don't I?

_'I'm becoming a pervert.'_ I think with a sigh. However, I smile a little as Yuna laughed as Tristan and Duke fought over Serenity's attention, only to be tackled to the floor by the Mutt. I shake my head as the entire restaurant watches the three undeniable idiots wrestling on the floor. We were almost thrown out, but my and Pegasus' influence was enough to scare the manager and the staff away.

The limo ride to the boutique was the worst experience of my life, but with Mokuba and Yuna on either side of me, I was able to endure. Yuna was slightly leaning against my arm while she talked to Mahad and Mana about their training, and I was barely hearing what they were saying. It seems that Mahad finished his training and is now coaching Mana. And Mahad and Ishizu are an item since some time before my Battle City. And Ishizu and Mai were now talking like good friends! I really don't understand them. Before long, I was very tempted to just take out my laptop or cell phone and finish some work, but just having Yuna leaning on me was enough to distract me, so I wouldn't even be able to concentrate. I was very luck that we arrived in a rather short time period.

The boutique was actually a whole building beside the Domino City Mall, and it was about half its size. It looked plain, but when we entered, I quickly decided that these people followed after Pegasus' and President Lory's fashion. All the clothes hangers were in different country styles or even from different eras, like Lory liked, and the dressing rooms were decorated with cartoons and roses, Pegasus' preferences. And that's not even mentioning the employees, who were dressed in either costumes that go with their serving section or like some Duel Monsters.

We all, except Yuna and Mai, looked over to Pegasus, who was staring in happy shock, only to look back at the two leather clad female duelists when a shop attendant came to greet them like one would a returning customer. _'That's right. Yuna said they visited this place a few times before.'_

After a few words exchanged and Yuna pointing to everyone but Mokuba, Pegasus, Cecillia and me, the woman smiled and dragged everyone else off to the changing rooms, asking them each a hundred questions. Mokuba and I can only stare in shock as another woman comes and drags him off to the tie section, a man coming back with hundreds of dresses and tuxedos, yet not buckling under them. A moment later, another man came and took Pegasus by the arm and dragged him off to where they kept shoes and Cecillia was quick to follow, gushing about how he really needs new formal footwear.

I was expecting to be dragged off somewhere as well, but I was left alone after the woman who had greeted us smiled at me and went in the same direction as the geeks were taken. Yuna smirked at me with a nod and a thumbs up, before going in that direction as well.

I stare, then chuckle in amazement. _'So all of that was planed? Well done, Yuna. Well done, indeed!' _I run my hand through my hear as I wait, not believing that my rival had thought all of that up and gave us a clear opportunity to sneak off. But how long will she be stuck helping them? I'm already impatient! And where did Mia disappear to? Where are Roland and Fugata? I hope that they are with Mokuba.

Some 15 minutes, Yuna walks back to where I was pacing impatiently, a small scowl on her pretty features. I stop with my pacing and immediately notice the pout.

''What's wrong?'' I ask her as I meet her half way.

''Nothing! Well, except for the fact that Tea seems to have a problem with yellow and wants something more revealing, Mai can't find a dress with a wide enough corset, Joey doesn't know how to put on a tux, Tristan has crappy taste, Marik wants a clown like tie to go with his suit, and Yugi and grandpa need tailoring for their suits. Bakura wants an all black suit and black tie and shirt, but Ryou wants all white and complains that Bakura should have at least one other color. Odion and Mahad don't like Ishizu's dress, and Mana wants something that matches her eyes. Duke looks like a male whore, so I made him change, and Serenity says a dress with sleeves and turtleneck is too revealing! They are all just complaining and complaining! I got fed up, but I helped them all have a smaller choice from which they are going to choose. Mia is helping them with it, bless her soul if she survives them. I said that I was going to check on Pegasus and then Mokuba, but by the time they realize that I'm not coming back, those two should be done. And it'll take them a bit longer to figure out that we disappeared together. I told the lady at the cash register that if Mokuba asked where you were to tell him that you went out for a walk while they finish. And no one will snitch on us, even to Pegasus. So, let's go!'' She suddenly grabbed my hand and started running.

Even though I was a bit stunned, I quickly fell in step with her. We ran for a while, until we entered the mall and stopped. We were still holding hands as we went to look around. It was quite crowded,and I was glad for my baseball cap and sunglasses. Not only did they match well with my modern, the glasses at least but the cap not so much, technological, billionaire Indiana Jones outfit that consisted of a brown leather, military stiled jacket and my usual tight black leather pants with two little bag-like containers on belts that held my wallet and ID. I had deep leather boots on, and my DM card locket around mt neck. I looked very handsome in this outfit, if I do say so myself. I especially picked it for today, so no one can recognize me and interrupt my date with Yuna.

Wait! _Date_?! Is this even a date? Would Yuna consider this a date?

I just shake those thoughts out, not wanting to space out and make a fool of myself in front of Yuna or blow our cover.

We went into several stores, some clothing ones, where Yuna made me try some things on. She judged how they looked on me, then made me buy them! I bought over three whole outfits! I'm not a big fan of shopping, so this was the most I have ever bought in one day that isn't a business suit. But I also got her to try some things on, enjoying the show when she would step out of the dressing room. I almost fell out of my chair when she walked out in a black bikini, my nose a bit too close to bleeding. She looked stunning! With only her breasts covered by the black material, and the short _short_ SHORT beach see-through light blue skirt around the bottom of the bikini coming up very high on her thigh, barely covering the bikini, her beautiful curvaceous body was fully exposed! And although she was a model, there was the cutest blush on her cheeks that made something in me respond. When she had asked me how she looked, all I could do was say a husky ''Beautiful ... Sexy ...'' with a blush of my own, not being able to look away. Especially as her blush got stronger.

I had feared that I was going to lose control in that moment, but a shop assistant came to ask if Yuna needed help, only to blush as she saw her showing the bikini to me. I'm pretty sure that she hadn't recognized us with the disguises, but it was embarrassing enough! After that incident, we didn't go into anymore clothing shops, but Yuna had bought a few outfits as well.

We went and got sodas, my treat despite Yuna's protests. But I insisted, and although she pouted, I saw a small blush on her cheeks. My pride swelled at its appearance. We walked and talked for half an hour, before hitting the arcade across the street. We played all the games there, and even dueled, but at the appearance of our signature monsters, we got recognized and we had to run. We had luck that a train nearby was just about to leave the station as we ran in, and all those who knew that it was us were left behind.

Yuna and I started laughing, although we never finished our duel it was still fun to run from fans. But we hadn't seen which train we took ... Well, I haven't.

''Yuna, did you see which train this is? Where are we going?'' I asked her as we pushed through the crowded vehicle, trying to find a place to sit or a good space where we can stand. I made sure my voice wasn't loud, so no one could hear her name.

She froze.

''Yuna?''

''I didn't even think to look as we ran in ...'' She said with a small frown. I sigh and was about to say something when the train jerked and I hit the nearby window. The impact wasn't strong, but it took me a moment to realize that there was a warm weight pressed against my chest. I looked down and saw three-colored, soft hair as Yuna braced her hands against me to move away. The jerking came from the train making a turn and just as Yuna was about to move away, it jerked into a turn again, making a shady looking punk bump into my rival. He turned to her, obviously wanting to yell at whoever bumped into him even though he was at fault, only to stop when he saw Yuna. He hadn't recognized but he and his 'friends' seemed interested in the beautiful girl in front of them.

My eyebrows form a deadly frown, and even with the sunglasses on it could be seen. All of the other punks took two steps away from me as I leaned closer to the girl I loved, probably wanting to get even more space between themselves and me but couldn't, but the one who bumped into her was stupid enough to not even look at me. He had all his attention on Yuna.

''Hey, babe! Why don't you come with me and I'll show you the wild side of this little town?'' He leaned closer to her.

Yuna looked him dead in the eyes, no fear, intimidation or interest seen in her own. ''Thanks, but no thanks. I have better things to do than hang out with a lowlife like you.'' Yuna replied in a voice as cold as mine would have been. But the idiot wasn't giving up, and he just ignored her tone and insults.

''You sure? I'll make it worth your while!'' He said with a hungry look in his eyes and I decided to act just as Yuna was about to tell him off. I stepped right behind her and pulled myself to my full hight, taking off my sunglasses, revealing the what I knew to be a deadly blue glare. He flinched and took a step back.

''I believe she said she wasn't interested, so fuck off!'' I growled out and the guy finally got the message.

''Oh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't know that she was your girl and I just wanted some fun _and_ I should probably stop talking and go now bye!'' The guy was out of sight in a second as I continued to glare at him.

Yuna chuckled and turned to me just as the train made another turn, bringing her straight into my chest. This time, I put my arms around her, keeping her there. She froze up for a moment, then relaxed against me as I put one of my hands to the back of her head and started running my fingers through her soft spiky hair. She sighed as I said, ''You better stay like this since there seems to be a lot of curves and turns, and there are punks who seem to think that you are some easy girl they can pick up and play with as they please.'' I say with a growl low in my throat.

She nodded against my chest, a mumbled ''Thank you, by the way.'' and I just tighten my grip around her slight form. In that moment, there was truly no one but us, all the people around us just strangers who were minding their own business. There were comments, of course, but I didn't care for what they said. All I could care about in this moment was the magnificent girl in my arms as the train rocked us. I put my chin on the top of her head, relaxing almost completely, just aware enough that should we be attacked or disturbed I could protect my treasure.

I close my eyes to the world and focused my senses to Yuna and no one else.

**Mia's POV**

I look on in amusement as Yuna-sama's friends tried to find out from the store employees where she and her rival went. She was gone two hours already, and they noticed only now. Well, I guess that I can pat myself on the back since I made sure that they are too occupied to notice, and the first to notice that the two world-class dueling rivals were gone were their younger brothers and Yuna-sama's friends from Egypt.

Pegasus-shacho was currently yelling at the girl at the cash register, demanding to know where the girl he considered a daughter was, but the woman refused to answer him.

''I'm sorry, Pegasus-san, but it is against store policy for us to reveal where our customers go after exiting our doors.'' She said for the 8th time, annoyance seeping into her voice.

Cecillia-san came in front of her, between her husband and the woman, and said with a very fake happy voice that carried a clear threat. ''Do you know that a mother, even if not really related to a child, would do anything to get to her young one and nothing can stand in her way without getting seriously injured?''

The woman wasn't impressed. ''The answer is still the same, Crawford-san.''

I had to surpass a giggle as Cecillia-san almost strangled the poor girl.

''If you don't tell me where my brother and our friend are, you will be jobless by the end of this hour! Nii-sama doesn't just walk out of somewhere, leaving me behind and not telling me anything! Where is he?!''

The girl didn't seem fazed that she could lose her job, and now I knew that these people must be very fond of the girl that I love like a younger sister. I nod my approval as the girl behind the desk just says what she said earlier.

''Mokuba-bocchan, Kaiba-san has left us a note to tell you that he went for a walk because he got bored waiting here. He did not specify where he was going. You can threaten me with my job, but they won't fire me because I acted like this. Yuna-sama is a favorable customer.''

However, there was a flaw in the way she phrased that, and unfortunately a gamer who had thought Yuna-sama games was present.

''Uh-huh! So Seto didn't say where he was going specifically, but he mentioned where and you are not telling us. And if he got bored, knowing him, he would have just worked on his phone or went through his deck. He wouldn't leave his brother and rival here after not seeing her for four years. And what does Yuna have to do with his disappearance? Was it planed? I know how my granddaughter thinks, so there's no use hiding it. Now, what are you not telling us?'' The girl flinched as Solomon stated the facts.

''I am sorry, but we have a policy and I am not about to betray Yuna-sama.''

Now I was the one to flinch as Yugi-bocchan pipped in. ''So it was Yuna who told you where Seto will be going and not Seto himself? Was their leaving without us planed?''

Mai-san suddenly started laughing and we all turned to her. ''Those morons! Here we are worrying our asses off as they are probably off somewhere, playing games and enjoying themselves. I guess that that was why Mia was shopping with us today. Since I never saw her before, I was suspicious, but found it a stupid thing to ask. I guess it would have been better to have asked in the first place, huh?''

Shit!

All heads turn to me and Pegasus-shacho says in a rather creepy voice. ''Mia-chan~? You know where Yuna is?''

I glup.

_'Yuna-sama, I did my best!'_

**Seto's POV**

We soon found out that the train we took was the one leading to the center of Domino, so we got off there. Most people would find it weird that the two most popular teenagers were taking a public train to get somewhere, but both Yuna and I were far from normal. Besides, we both lead a normal life at some point before it went downhill, or rather uphill in our situation.

However, when we got off and passed one of the big screens on a building, we could only stop and stare in shock.

It was a news report about the current happenings, and the woman had just finished talking about the big event being held in honor of Yuna's return to Domino, then switched to a street reporter, asking her what was new there.

_''Thank you for asking that question, because you wouldn't believe the story I got for you! Just some 20 minutes ago, in the arcade across our dear Domino City Mall, two very special celebrities were spotted by their loyal fans! And it's none other than the greatest duelists in the world and most famous rivals and geniuses! That's right, you heard me right! CEO of KC and the most handsome __bachelor Seto Kaiba himself and the unbeatable Queen Of Games, the Duel Queen Yuna Yami Mouto! So that answers our yesterday question of 'Is it really true that the Queen of Games is finally back in the City of Games(Domino City)?' and the answer is a big fat YES! They were seen running together, Mr Kaiba ahead and dragging the Duel Queen behind him, into a train that leads to the center and we have pictures of their disguises! Anyone who sees these two and calls us with their location will get a huge money award! So dial this number and get rich! Back to you ...''_

Yuna and I stared at our picture on the giant screen as the others started looking around, stars and dollar bills in their eyes. On the picture, I was indeed dragging Yuna by our joined hands, just like they are now, and our clothes were clearly visible. I was the first to notice people looking around and I tugged on her hand, quickly walking to the closest restaurant's bathroom.

I took out one of my new outfits and Yuna did the same. We entered the stalls and came out a few minutes in the completely new clothes.

I was wearing a pale blue long sleeved shirt and faded jeans tucked into the boots I had been wearing. I had an unzipped sleeveless dark blue hoodie, along with a leather belt around my waist. I had put on my sunglasses on the top of my head for now. My old clothes were now in the bag, along with the other new clothes. I personally think that I look silly, but many of the girls around the restaurant seemed to disagree with that.

Yuna, on the other hand, looked incredible. She was now wearing a pure white, sleeveless turtleneck and faded gray jeans, a pair of small, gold heeled sandals. Around her wrists were small bracelets and a wristband in her left bicep, small red decorations made with rubies and opals, on the gold jewelery, matching her flaming crimson eyes and goldenrod bangs. Around her slim ankle was a small, silver bracelet that matched her earrings. Small rubies were decorating them as well as a few light blue opals. The earrings were simple enough, hanging just a little bellow her ears. On the collar of her turtleneck was a small gold decoration, and around her neck was still the Millennium Puzzle. The outfit clearly showed that she had a crazily amazingly great fashion sense, even more so with her sunglasses and tied hair. She had somehow tucked all but the black parts of her hair, and I doubt anyone could possibly recognize her. She had no need for a hat, but she had put a hairpin in the shape of a gold, red and light blue butterfly.

The whole restaurant was staring at her, but she just grabbed my hand and dragged me out, putting on my glasses and hoodie where they should be. Our disguises seem to be working, since no one was approaching us but we got many appreciative or jealous glances from both guys and girls as we walked hand in hand. But we didn't care, even as random people would run _by_ us, looking for _us_.

We continued, stopping in a small coffee shop to get a drink, and I still refused to let Yuna pay. We both ate a cheesecake and drank an espresso, although I took a black coffee for go while she ordered apple juice. We went to book stores and music shops, where I was surprised at the number of songs Yuna had written over the years still seemed to be just as popular as when they just got out. We even fooled around a little with sharing a single pair of headphones to hear one of the classics she recorded ten years ago. As we listened, ear to ear, cheek to cheek, I could just imagine her delicate fingers flying over the keys of the piano. It made me wonder if Pegasus made a music room for her, since it was no secret that she knows to play quite a few instruments. And I had completely relaxed as she hummed along when a different tone came on, one that had lyrics. We listened to a few songs, and I bought her some classics she said she liked but didn't have. Oh, she protested, but when I had told her that I'm not taking no for an answer, she had clutched the demo close to her chest with a light blush and a small smile that melted my heart at the same time as it escaped my chest and gave itself to her care. I knew that she would be gentle with it.

I was having the time of my life, even though I was carrying all our stuff since I wanted to be a gentleman, as we walked for a while with light conversation when my phone rang from the little bag that was attached to my belt that I had taken off some two hours ago. We stopped as I took it out and picked up.

It was Pegasus' number.

''What the fuck do you want!?'' I growled out.

''Finally~! Kaiba-boy~! What took you so long to answer?! I've been calling you for the past couple of hours! Why haven't you answered?! Where are you!? Is Yuna with you!? Why did you sneak off!?'' I could feel the headache coming on and I rubbed the bridge of my nose as I answered each question.

''Only now heard it. Don't care. Had better things to do. None of your business. Yes. Because shut up!'' I growled out, even using Ishizu's favorite answer to the 'why' questions. Yuna was snickering beside me and I glared at her. The snickering only got worse.

''How rude, Kaiba-boy~! Now seriously, where are you? We've been searching the whole city for you! For some reason not even Bakura and Mahad could find you! How could you leave your little brother like that?''

I didn't understand what Mahad and Bakura had to do with this situation, but at the mention of Mokuba , something clicked and I snapped the phone shut, taking out the battery. Yuna was looking at me quizzically.

''My phone sends out a constant signal to our satellite, so they can easily find us. Mokuba has access to it through the laptop I left in the limo, so we better move! They'll be here soon. Where do you want to go next?''

Yuna thought for a moment, but then pointed to the cinema. ''How about a movie? I think that something good is being released today. It's a horror flick, so I can't watch it with Yugi or grandpa, and Pegasus screams at everything. Cecillia just doesn't like them and complains through the whole thing. You up for it?''

I shrug. ''Why not? Lets go.''

We bought some popcorn and juice, settled down in our seats and watched the film. I saw how some guys would stretch and then put an arm around their girlfriends, or how girls would hide in their date's arm at particularly scary parts, but Yuna and I weren't like that. In fact, we both grimaced at the idiocy of these couples. But sometime during the movie, both Yuna's and mine hands came to the armrest, hers first and mine clasping hers. We tore our eyes from the movie to look at each other. I could feel a blush in my cheeks as she smiled this incredible smile that made something in me react and I leaned closer to her. She was looking me in the eyes and her smile melted away into an unreadable expression as she came closer to me. Just as I was about to claim those lips of hers, of course, the scariest scream in the movie rang across the theater, making us almost jump in our seats.

God fucking damn it! Who ever's up there, if anyone, hates me!

Suddenly, Yuna chuckled and I looked at her. She was as red as a tomato, but she had a nostalgic, happy smile on her face.

''What?'' I asked, feeling all my ire disappear and a small smile twitching on my lips as well.

She giggled once more, then shook her head. ''I was just thinking that some eight years ago, a scream like that was what welcomed me to my first public school, and was one of the first things to welcome me back to this city, is all.''

When I realized what she was talking about, I snorted, remembering the shocked expression Samantha had that day. ''Yes, I always thought that she would be best suited for a horror movie.''

We continued watching the now boring ending of the film, and only then did I realize that we were still holding hands. She never made a move to move her smaller hand from under mine larger one, and I wasn't about to question a good thing.

After the thing was finished, we went to Stan's shop in the downtown area, still talking lightly. Stan nearly freaked out when I told him that the black haired girl beside me really was Yuna, and he was ready to start crying until she showed him that her hair was still the same. We talked with him for some time, and before we left he promised not to tell anyone where we had been.

''I didn't know that your fans are ready to cry over your hair.'' I told Yuna as we walked down some street.

''I always knew that, but there are fans that would cry over me not wearing at the very least one article of clothing that is made out of leather, but I don't particularly care. You wouldn't believe how many people cry every time you don't wear a trench coat.'' Yuna said flippantly and I stare at her in shock, before bursting out with laughter. She soon joined me, and we made silly jokes about what our fans did over the years.

We were having such a great time just walking around that we didn't even notice it was dusk until we stopped at the pier and saw the setting sun.

''Wow, it's this late already!I guess that we should grab a bite and then go and find your friends. Mokuba must be going crazy about now.'' I said looking at my watch, then at our surrounding, searching for a restaurant.

''There's no way I'm letting you pay dinner as well, Seto! You payed for everything else, and I have money of my own! I can treat you dinner!''

I look to my rival. ''No. I will pay. Yuna, you are not only my rival and childhood friend, but you are a girl and a famous one at that. And I'm almost just as famous as you are. It will only give us bad publicity if someone were to catch us with you paying. Besides, I want to spoil you as much as I can! You were away for four years, I had no time to spoil you! You can treat me some other time.'' That was the closest I dared to come to asking her on a second date.

She glared at me, but there was no anger behind it. ''Okay, but I'm holding you to that!''

I smile at her as I offer her my arm in a joking manner, although I truly meant it. ''You have mt word. Now ... My lovely Queen Of Games and Duel Queen, we should get going. I wouldn't want her majesty famishing.''

Yuna chuckled as she put her hand into the crock of my elbow. ''Why, yes, my Card Prince! Let us go!''

**Yugi's POV**

It's been hours since Yuna and Seto vanished from our sight. Mokuba had tried locating them with the KC satellite, but Seto had completely shut his phone down, and we were back to the start after we saw that they were not in the area where he last had his phone active. But from the history of the things that they had visited, they were obviously having fun. And we had went to Stan and it seems that they had visited him, judging by the dreamy look he had on his face. I was starting to feel like it was a date and that we would be interfering if we were to find them. I tried to tell this to Pegasus and Mokuba, but they were a bit to focused on finding the geniuses, and it was only worse when Mahad and Joey started insisting that Pegasus sends an army to look over the whole of Domino. I think that he may have been crazy enough to do it, but Seto would have his head for doing so in _his_ City of Games. Cecillia had been really insistent herself, but she seemed to get what I was saying and said to leave them be. Grandpa, Mai, Ishizu and Mana also seemed to get it, and so we were able to make them stop and think rationally.

With a sigh of defeat, Pegasus insisted that we allow him to treat us dinner for all the trouble. We had accepted and now we were met with a new challenge.

Getting a table for our party in a packed restaurant near the pier.

The waiter didn't seem fazed that Pegasus demanded a table and that he might end up losing his job, but I was startled when a couple walked pass us and the guy just reached for his glasses and said something. The man paled and immediately called a waiter to throw someone out or cancel a reservation. The girl that was holding on to his arm was chiding him, but he just said something that made her pout.

''Aw! Look at them! It's like they have a special connection with each other!'' Tea and Serenity coed over the couple and Mai and the other girls hmm their agreement.

But something in their connection was very similar to other two people I know. And that black hair was so familiar as well as that fashion sense.

I mean, sure, anyone who knows of Jueli knows that is her most famous style that Yuna makes look like it will never be out of fashion ...

_'Am I really that blind and stupid!? Just look at how TALL that guy is!'_

What were they even doing here? They look like a freaking couple! And a good one, too. But is this a date? No one else seemed to have noticed them, but Yuna and Seto tensed as Joey went over to them and grabbed him by the collar.

''Hey! We are waitin' for them ta give us a table as well, so take a high, ya bastard!'' Gasps were heard all around the place as icy blue eyes glared death at Joey as the hoodie fell from a head full of brunet hair. Everyone was gawking in disbelief, and every one of our party yelled ''Kaiba!?'' in shock. Mokuba could only say a quiet ''Nii-sama?''. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at the teen CEO, not even knowing what to think.

Hell, the man that was being thrown out with his wife seemed to be honored to be giving his place to him!

When Seto spoke, it was colder than Pluto. ''I thought Mutts weren't allowed on here, so how did you get in?''

That snapped Joey out of his shock and he tried to shake Seto by his shirt, but failed. ''Why ta fuck are you here with a whore instead with Yuna? And what's with ta clothes?''

''Joey, you do realize that we had to change in order for us to be peaceful after our old cover was blown, right?'' Yuna said from beside Seto and everyone turned to the sound of her familiar voice. She undid her ponytail and took of her sunglasses, revealing her spiky, three-colored hair in all it's glory and the majestic crimson of her blood red eyes. ''And I do believe myself to be higher than a whore, you know? Although there are many people who think that that's how I got my titles in the first place, so I don't really care.''

''YUNA!?''

Now that she looked like herself, I really saw just how beautiful my sister looked in those clothes. And just how happy she was from her day with Seto.

They gawked at them for a while until I asked. ''You mind if we join you?''

Mokuba sprang to life and attached himself to Seto Kaiba's waist, hugging him as he sobbed a little. When he calmed down a little, Seto told the waiter that we were with him and so we were seated soon.

''How did you get that waiter to give you a table? Pegasus was threatening him with his job and all that, but he wasn't going to make an exception, but when you said something he gave you a table without hesitation.'' Serenity asked suddenly during our meal.

''That's easy. It was because I am Seto Kaiba and I can do that sort of thing. Domino City is particularity mine, I only need it on paper for it to be official.'' Seto said as he took a sip of his vine with a smirk. I laughed and Mokuba, Yuna and grandpa chuckled at the stunned faces of our companions.

The rest of the night was spent in relaxing conversation and light laughter. But I couldn't help but feel curious as to how their day went, as well as why Yuna had suddenly went quiet.

**Yuna's POV**

A cold chill ran down my spine as I realized that the sensation was not something to take lightly.

Something dangerous was coming, and fast!

**Somewhere, in a dark room ...**

Three men and a woman were knelt before a man in ling ancient looking robes who stood in front of an altar of sorts.

''My dear children! The ancient, most powerful soul is near! Tomorrow, you start your hunt!''

The others replied with a firm ''Yes, master!'' and raised, leaving with dark looking duel disks on their arms.

The man was left alone and he laughed manically as he looked towards the altar.

**A/N: Wonder who they were? You'll have to wait and find out!**


	34. Chapter 34 The ruined party

**Seto's POV**

I and Mokuba were getting ready for the big party, and it uncharacteristically took us longer than normal. And that's mostly because Mokuba made me try on every suit and tux I owned! Sure, yes I wanted to look amazing for Yuna's welcoming party, but I have already decided which suit I am going to wear the second we were invited.

I stood before the full body length mirror in my walk in closet, looking at my all white suite, light blue high collared dress shirt and a tie that matches my eyes. Mokuba had finally given up on trying to get me to try on more outfits and dressed himself into a black suit with a gray tie and with dress shirt. He didn't even bother tying or combing his long black hair and was excitedly bouncing around like an hyperactive bunny.

The party was starting in a few minutes, but there were already hundreds of cars coming in through Pegasus' gates just next to my property. No one dared to honk their horns, knowing that I would have their hinds for disturbing my peace. From what I could see through our windows, everyone was dressed in their finest suits or evening gowns, and they were all excited to see or meet my rival, the guest of honor to whole of Domino and Japan.

Just a minute or so before the party officially begins, Mokuba and I strode through the doors. The whole house was being used as a ballroom! There were too many people to even fit into the enormous house! Many of them were in the back yards, enjoying the fresh October air. It wasn't chilly, so I could understand why someone would more enjoy being outside rather than being squashed here. There were both alcoholic and normal drinks, all sorts of finger foods, although there will be a fest after Yuna gets here. Cameramen and reporters were everywhere in the room, cameras and notepads at the ready. Servants were running left and right, making sure that their precious Yuna-sama's big night would go as planed and end perfectly.

But Mia wasn't amongst them.

The first to spot me were Yugi and Solomon, and they immediately made their way towards me and my brother. I was really grateful for that, since I have seen many girls, both my age and older, eying me and some were even racing to get to me faster than the others. Just the thought of these types of women, ones that only want to laugh at every single thing I say just because they think they could get a rich man to bed them and get them with child, made me shudder.

And they weren't the only ones! Many businessmen that I had rejected for one offer or merging or the other, were also racing over to me, probably thinking that they could get me drunk enough to sign whatever bullshit they are working on. Even though I can easily make them all cry and cower at my feet, and although I have a very good tolerance towards alcohol and practically can't get drunk no matter how much I drink, I was still very glad those two came now. Some of those men were very persistent, but the thought that they could get on not only my bad side but also Pegasus' and YUNA'S because they were unpleasant towards her family is enough to keep them away as long as they were near me.

Both Moutos looked good enough in their black suits, white dress shirts and ties, Yugi's a light purple and Solomon's a dark violet color. They spent 10 minutes talking to us until Yugi's friends arrived and the Mutt tried to get me into an argument or challenge me to a duel. The only reason I didn't snap at him was because Yuna should be arriving down here soon. The Mutt's sister and Gardner were both trying to get my attention and I had to wonder how they weren't ashamed or embarrassed with what they were wearing.

Serenity was wearing a dress that could have easily been a diving suit with a skirt in a very light, neon pink. The sleeves were all the way to her hands. The turtleneck-like collar was all the way up to her head. The dress was doing an incredible job of cowering her heeled, or at least I think so since I couldn't tell for sure, feet. The only real beauty on the dress was the rhinestones that lined around her waist and the the ends of her sleeves. The dress looked like my late grandmother would have been very well suited to wear and I was tempted to ask her if this was one of Jueli's seniors works.

Tea, on the other hand, looked like a cheap whore in an overdecorated handkerchief. The dress showed her whole back and a good part of her hips. It was _way_ too short, and there wasn't enough material to properly cower her behind and breasts. A bigger part of her arms was bear, except for the net-like gloves and a few bracelets. She was wearing a bit too high to be comfortable platformed heels, and the dress could have been used as a disco ball if it wasn't so small. The worst part was that nothing even matched the other thing.

I believe that even Teresa could have chosen a better dress than Serenity and that anyone could have been smarter than Tea to dress like that, willingly looking like a whore.

And they were trying to get my attention!

I could only hope that once Yuna got here, I would feel batter.

Luckily, I was saved from the two harpies by none other than Cecillia, who pulled me aside and engaged me in a conversation. Soon, Pegasus joined us and, unfortunately, so did the Big 5. Pegasus himself didn't appear all too happy with their presence, but we both were willing to endure it. For Yuna's sake.

As Johnson tried to get me into a conversation, I looked around the room. I saw that Sara, Seira, Taro and what had to be the girls' younger brothers were amongst the guests, talking with Samantha and John. Stan soon arrived and joined in, making me quite jealous since I had to deal with my scheming board of directors. Even some kids from school, both Domino primary and Domino High, were there, as well as tournament contentments of both Battle City and Duelist Kingdom. And there were many others as well, some that I knew and those I didn't care enough to even notice.

After a few minutes, it seemed as though Seira took pity on me and dragged me away from the adults, sticking out her tongue at the Big 5 as they tried to stop her. I spent some good 20 minutes speaking with old friends (I guess that that's what they are) until Yugi and his friends joined us. They were staring dumbfounded at the two celebrities as Sara and Seira caught up with Solomon and Yugi, and Mokuba engaged Taro in an animated conversation about my and Yuna's day together yesterday.

Just as I was about to look around a bit more, Croquet and Kemo came down the stairs, Mia right behind them.

And then she came down the grand staircase. The honored guest of this enormous party.

Yuna.

She looked incredible! She wore a pure white, elegant, body-hugging, floor length night gown. Her hair was in it's normal style, the magnificent thee-colored mane falling to just above her hips, the goldenrod bangs framing her beautiful heart-shaped face and running through her hair to the very end of the tips that were going a bit upward. The only other color on the dress was the black lases that slithered and wrapped around her slender arms, crisscrossing, to the base of her pointer finger, where they tied in a small bow. The lace was also around her slim, swan-like neck, where there was a stone in all colors of the rainbow in the center, and the Millennium Puzzle was now oh a slim silver chain, wrapped around her waist like a belt. The only make-up she was wearing was a little red lipstick, matching her unique eyes and the tips of her hair, Kohl, and a little greenish-blue eye shadow. Her feet couldn't be seen under the dress, since it spread a little around them, although as she walked everyone could see her slim left leg since there was a cut all the way up to her thigh. She had small gold earrings that matched her bangs, and the overall image was of a goddess walking through the room with all her grace and glory.

No one could possibly look away from this enchanting, divine creature that has masked itself to resemble us lowly humans! Not when her hips were swaying seductively, even though it was most probably an unconscious cat from all that modeling with Juilana Hizuri.

Yuna made her way to Pegasus and Cecillia, since they were her hosts and almost-like-guardians, and she greeted them with hugs. Cecillia was almost crying as she hugged the girl that gave her a chance to live, the girl that she and her husband and their staff loved like a daughter, and Pegasus was looking on proudly like a parent would. They and the mansion staff seemed to be the only ones not stunned that the magnificent child of gods wasn't some illusion, since even Yugi, Solomon, the Ishtars and the Bakuras were staring at her like they had just seen her for the first time. Even Sara and Seira, who probably know her a bit longer than Mokuba (who was also gawking at my rival) and I do, were gapping at her, which was saying something. Sara was a model and designer, so she worked with Jueli and Anubis while Yuna modeled their works, but even she was stunned with how Yuna looked in that simple dress.

Pegasus turned to his guests and raised his glass. ''My dear friends and business associates! Our dear honored guest has arrived!'' He yelled, as though no one noticed the abnormally beautiful girl beside him and his wife. ''I know very well that there's no need for introduction, but lets do it just for the hell of it! This is our dearest Yuna Yami Mouto, Daughter of Pharaohs, Child of History, Goddess of Literature! Queen of Games, Duel Queen, Yu-Gi-Oh! World class doctor, Archaeological Wonder, Heartthrob of our dear world, Most popular teen! Model, Singer, Artist, Painter, Compositor and God knows what else! Please welcome her with a big applause!''

The applause and whistles that met the end of his speech was loud enough to be heard all across the town! Hands were a blur as they saluted my rival and there were blinding flashes from all around the room! And Yuna was actually blushing a little from all the attention, making her look even prettier! But it seems that I was the only one to notice it, so I smirk at her. She caught sight of it and returned my smirk right back at me, making me receive a bit of pink to my cheeks as well, though hers had deepened to almost noticeable degrees. When she took a deep breath, calming down completely, she raised her right hand and everything stopped at how regal she looked in that single moment.

She smiled at her audience, and many guys _and_ girls swooned. ''It is a pleasure to speak to you all, especially on this very important day for me. Some eight years ago, I lost my parents in an accident when a tomb collapsed on them. And although they were never going to see it happen, I decided to see to it that all their dreams that they never fulfilled were to become reality. The greatest of them all was for them to see me graduate from the three greatest, most famous colleges in the world before I turn 20 years of age. Many told me that it was useless and impossible, but things happened and I met Pegasus Crawford and his wife, Cecillia. And they agave me an opportunity to fulfill my dreams! I am well aware that most of you know about the circumstances of how I met them and how we got this close, so I shall not speak of old things. However, I met a person who made all of that possible just a few months before meeting them at Duelist Kingdom. We met in school and things didn't start out as well as they could have. We were rivals from the first moment we saw each other, without even knowing why and without understanding each other. But before we even noticed, we grew to respect each other and even became friends and comrades. If I hadn't met Seto Kaiba, my rival and very dear friend, I wouldn't have attracted Pegasus' attention and we all wouldn't have been her today! So I say we give a big applause for Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, my dearest friends, and Pegasus and Cecillia Crawford, my guardians!''

Pegasus, Cecillia, Mokuba and I were more than stunned that Yuna even mentioned us, but I could feel that loving warmth and pride swell in my chest. And from what I can see, Pegasus and Cecillia looked about ready to cry.

After the applause quieted down, Yuna continued. ''Thanks to these people, and many of my other friends, whether they could make it tonight or not, I was able to succeed in my mission and fulfill my and my parents' dream! There are many others, but life is ahead of me, and I know that with your support I can do anything! So, tonight is not just about me, but about all of you as well! All those present, or watching and listening. All those who must have wished to be able to come here, but couldn't. Tonight ...'' She paused, looking over the crowd and directly at the cameras. ''Tonight is for all of us! So let us enjoy it!'' She pumped her fist up into the air, the crowd going wild! I could just imagine Lory, Kuon,Kyoko, Sho, Kanae, Chiori, Yashiro, Shoko, Asami, Maria, Sebastian, Zoey, Elliott, Rina, Bridget, Corina, Kiki, Wesley, Kuu, Jueli, the Fuwas, Anubis, Sasuke, Sasha and Teresa and God knows how many other people jumping up and down, crying, cheering and toasting in Yuna's name in their homes.

Once there was quiet again, my rival spoke up for the third time. ''Most of you remember that I have left for Harvard, Yale, and Princeton six years ago, starting with Harvard. Battle City happened before I went to Yale, so I was briefly in Domino for barely three weeks. But the point is, before I left for Harvard, Pegasus and I made a deal. Every time I succeed in graduating from one of those three colleges, he's supposed to give me a one of the kind card. Two, exactly, but they come that way. I have been waiting patiently for long enough now for that third and final pair! So, dear Pegasus, I believe that it is time you hand those cards over!''

Yuna said with a playful smirk and tone, and everyone laughed as Pegasus sighed dramatically. None the less, however, he signaled Croquet to bring him a nicely decorated box and he opened it. On a velvet tissue lay two cards, a red dragon and a red knight from what I could see. Pegasus took out the cards and presented them to Yuna with a small bow. ''It is true that these three pairs of cards are one of the kind, but they are legal dueling cards. And I was not the one to discover them. You see, Duel Monsters is a game that dates all the way back to ancient Egypt and its most magnificent ruler, The Nameless Pharaoh. Every monster, trap or spell you see on a card are recorded somewhere beneath the sands of Egypt! But these three pairs of cards, and thus monsters, have been recorded in only one place. Yuna had been the one to discover this one place and decipher their names, making her their rightful owner. And so, with great pleasure, I now present you, our Queen of Games and Duel Queen, with these two cards, the last ones that will belong to only you and that little 'collection'! I hope they will serve you well!''

And with a great applause, Yuna took the two cards, tucked them into her deck holder that was hidden under her dress, tied around her thigh. She bowed back with this indescribably beautiful smile that made my heart throb! She was almost literally shining like the most beautiful, strongest star in the night sky.

''I sometimes wonder if the person who named her had known that she would literally be a Light of Hope to the world ... '' I murmur to myself, not aware of the fact that someone has heard me.

**Yuna's POV**

As I put Claw of Hermos and Legendary Knight Hermos next to Fang of Critias and Legendary Knight Critias and Eye of Timeus and Legendary Knight Timeus, I let a small smile settle over my lips. Just four years ago, I only had Timeus, but now I had all three. The resemblance these knights had to Seto (therefore Seth as well), Joey and myself (rather the Nameless Pharaoh) was remarkable! They gave me comfort, even as a bad feeling settled itself in the pit of my stomach.

I didn't have time to think about it as my little god-brothers, Kaito and Gakuto, ran towards me and attached themselves to my thighs! I couldn't help my self and I let out a long joyous laugh as they repeated बड़ी बहन *Baṛī bahana* (older sister) Yuna over and over again. Seira was fat to join them, wrapping her arms around my waist. Sara and Taro came quickly to my rescue, and just then, Seto and Mokuba came from one side and Yugi and his friends came from the other.

''Guys, I would like you all to meet my godsons, although we think of ourselves as god-siblings, Sara and Seira's younger brothers, twins Gakuto, the older one,'' I said as I tap Gakuto's gray-silver hair. ''And Kaito, the younger one.'' I tap Kaito on his orange head, so much like his sisters'. ''Say hi, you two.''

''Hi.'' Said Gakuto, rather monotonously, glaring at the males in the group.

''Hey!'' Kaito was a bit more friendly of the two, but after that greeting, he, too, glared at my male friends.

Joey was the first to approach them, kneeling down beside them. Gakuto stood in front of me and Kaito as Joey extended his hand to him, making the blond chuckle. ''Well, hi there little guy! I'm Joey Wheeler. That's right, you heard right! The great Joey Wheeler, but don't get so excited! I'm just as much human as you are.''

I wince as Gakuto smiles one of his ''charming'' smiles that he had learned from watching Kuon/Ren acting so much, thus hiding his annoyance behind it. The smile gets wider as he kicks Joey in the shins and pulls him by his tie down a bit more to his eye level. Yugi, Mokuba, grandpa, the Sennens, Bakuras and Ishtars all stare at the little boy as Tea and Tristan try to protest, Mai failing in her best efforts to stop the giggles from escaping and Serenity looking torn between yelling at Gakuto and hugging him as he threatens my younger brother's best friend. Seto was smirking shamelessly, obviously very much amused.

''I don't like you, श्रीमान *Śrīmāna*(mister) Wheeler. And I don't like the fact that you think that you have the right to interrupt family time. You have just one warning, Mister Wheeler, and tell your friends over there that the same goes for them as well.'' With that, Gakuto let him go and turned back to talking with me. The others are left to stare at the little silver-haired, light red-eyed boy as he smiled sincerely for me and his siblings. None of them seemed to dare to anger him, but Seto was an exception to everything.

He walked closer to us, stopping when he was only a few steps away from me. I smile up at my rival, blushing at how handsome he looked in that damned suit. He was real eye-candy! It was a real wonder that the girls hadn't mobbed him by now.

Seto smirked at me playfully as he commented. ''I really thought that only Sasha would be that scary when defending you, but these boys could easily be in the same caliber as him. You really are good with kids.''

Kaito and Gakuto slowly seemed to relax from their tensed states as they heard his voice and recognized the famous blue eyes.

''You're Seto Kaiba.'' Kaito wasn't questioning him, he was just confirming a well known fact. These kids knew of Seto from both my and Taro's stories about our days back in Domino primary school. They know very well how close Seto and I are and they had heard his voice on many occasions, the main one when he yelled at them all through his collar communicator during the first turn of my final duel in Battle City.

A fine brunet eyebrow rose even as Seto confirmed with his usual ''Hn.'' But that was all they needed and the two jumped on him!

The great Seto Kaiba almost fell to the floor as two kids of the age of six and a half. Gakuto had somehow made it up to his left shoulder and Kaito was hanging around his heck, trying to get to the other shoulder. His older twin helped him and they were soon both occupying a shoulder. Seto had barely stumbled once he regained his bearings from the surprise attack, and was answering the endless questions that the two boys were pouring out to his ears on either side of his head. Mokuba, Roland and Fugata had jumped to help him, but stopped to watch as he laughed at something Kaito had asked. Mokuba smiled and went to stand beside his brother and help out in answering the questions, and soon Yugi, grandpa, Mana and Mahad joined the little group. With the Sennens came the four Ishtars and the two albino twins, and with Yugi came his little group of friends. Seira and Mana were fast in catching up and the little soon-yo-be-singer of the Mermaid Princesses was all to happy to announce that in a few months, she'll be joining the group officially. Taro and Sara introduced themselves to the rest of the group and explained how I knew them all.

But all I could care was about how Seto chuckled every now and then at some question or observation the little boys made. It was really only a little sniff of what an incredible father he would make and the real person under all those icy shields. I was glad that Gakuto, Kaito and even Sasha liked him, since those three boys were really like my brothers. Sure, they could never be Yugi, but I had learned to love each of them the same way. And since I realized that I am in love with Seto back during the finals of Battle City, to see that my family, even the extended one, accepts him was something that gave me hope that things might turn out good.

As we all talked, I felt a dreadful sensation in my stomach just before there was an explosion and the wall where the front doors were crumbled, almost killing a lot of people. The gap in the wall was smoking and from the smoke, three motorcycles entered the room. Everyone screamed as they made their way through the room, straight for me. I acted quickly, and with the help of Seto's fast reflexes, we pushed them all out of the way. However, that separated me from the group, and the tallest of the bikers grabbed me. The man reached under my dress and I was quick to react, kicking him in the gut. It caused him to drop me, but not before taking out some cards.

The pain I felt made me realize which cards he took, since an emptiness descended over my soul. Three parts missing.

He took the God cards!

I was luckily able to land safely, but I was instantly running towards them. The three rode to the top of the stairs and stopped there, throwing a single card to a tall, old man in the crowd. Even if I hadn't seen the flash of blue, I would have known that he had thrown Obelisk the Tormentor. I turn to the man as he revealed his face from underneath a cloak. He was wearing a strange duel disk on his left arm and the stone around his neck was giving off an evil aura as it glowed softly. The other three got off of their bikes and took off their helmets. A blond, tall man, a bit shorter brunet and a redhead girl.

The tallest of them spoke. "Nameless Pharaoh."

I was shocked that someone who obviously has no connections to the past or the Millennium Items could possibly know about the origin of my soul. The Egyptian families seemed to be as well, but they were too shocked to even blink. The man continued after seeing my reaction.

"When the forbidden door is opened, the light of Oreikalkos will punish this filthy world. We are Doma's three swordsmen."

Just hearing the name of the accursed seal and stone made me stand on edge. I knew everything about the old myths of the great lost city of Atlantis, and I know that the Oreikalkos was the reason the damned city was even destroyed! And I know what that damned seal desires most.

But it's best that they are not aware of the knowledge that I have at my disposal.

''What do you want? And how do you know of my connections to the past?''

The man smirked. ''We know many things about you, Pharaoh. As for what we want ... Our master wishes to meet you. We are here to make sure that you accept his invitation, is all. I recommend that you do so. He is rather eager to speak to you.''

Seto and Joey were the first to speak up, and I had an unpleasant feeling that they were somehow going to get involved in all of this.

''Do ya seriously thin' dat she's gonna go with ya anywhere after what ya jus' did?! Ya ought to be crazy!''

''You really must think that she's stupid to go anywhere with you!? No way! Just come near her, and you will get what you deserve!''

The other two bikers smirked, the brunet's a playful, predatory one, while the girl's was a sexual one. ''You really are feisty as they say, Mr Kaiba.'' She purred and Seto looked repulsed. The other guy just said that Joey was just as he thought he would be and that he would enjoy beating him.

I glare at the three. ''And what if I don't go with you?'' I challenge.

''Then none of these people will ever get out of here with their souls attached to their bodies.'' Panicked cries were heard all across the room, everyone thinking that these guys would just kill them. But they don't understand that these guys want exactly that. Their souls. Their bodies would continue living, but would be soulless.

_'This is serious! Those are Oreikalkos stones that they have, and they could easily do it! I need to buy them all time!'_

I straighten. ''As you must know, I am a Duelist, so let a fair Duel decide my faith!''

''Are you sure, Pharaoh? Even without your God cards?'' The man that had been in the crowd taunted me.

The guests started murmuring.

I smirk at him in such a way that shut the room up instantly. ''If you would be so kind to not forget that I went through a good part of Battle City and the whole time before that without those three cards, I would be very happy. As you know, I had became the Queen of Games two years before becoming Duel Queen, even without the three God Monsters and stayed that way long enough to become their owner. So, yes, I am sure that I could kick your butt even without my kas.''

The three bikers and this man frowned, but we were going to duel anyway. Mia was quick to give me my Duel Disk, and Seto and Yugi were quick to come to the first row. Before I gave my Deck over for shuffling, I turned to Pegasus. ''Get everyone out of here! Now!'' He was quick to do so, only leaving Seto, Mokuba, Yugi and his friends.

We shuffled our Decks and took our places.

Just as we were beginning our duel, the man spoke. ''I have something you desire - the God cards, while you have something we desire - your soul! That pure soul that entrapped darkness within itself! I am Gurimo, and I serve Lord Rafael.''

''I should warn you that the God cards are a force you know nothing about! Return them to me now, and maybe your own soul will be spared their anger.'' I yell at the idiotic man, but I knew that he was a lunatic to serve a lunatic who obviously works under a lunatic.

Just great.

''I'm well aware of their power, as well as their connection to you, Pharaoh! And if you want them back, you will have to duel for them!''

I just sigh, knowing that this was a trap, but I accepted the challenge. I needed those cards back, or the hole in my soul would never be fulfilled.

I draw first, and play Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"Nameless Pharaoh. Let us try your power." I heard the blond man say.

The bearded man summons Marauding Captain (1200 ATK), using its special ability to summon Shadow Tamer (800 ATK) to the field as well. ''Then, the worst is yet to come. I'm about to play a card more powerful than all three Egyptian God cards—the Seal of Orichalcos! The magic in this card existed long before the sands of ancient Egypt were formed. Kneel down to its power!''

_'Shit, I knew it!'_

As he activates the card, a circular boundary filled with magical symbols appears on the ground around us, and series of lines draw out an asymmetrical six-pointed star within it. On every point of the star, an electricity-waves-spreading machine the size of a dueling deck was stationery. As soon as the seal took its place on the floor, a big explosion of energy was sent across the room.

Seto was the first to run towards the edge of the seal, but he stopped as something went for Mokuba, turning to catch a plate that was thrown his way. He glares at the redhead as the Yugi-tachi run up to the barrier, only to be thrown back by the electronic field. The bearded man explained it, and even said that my Millennium Puzzle wasn't strong enough to get me out of the circle until both duel disks are turned off.

''In other words, not even the mysterious substance that the Millennium Items are made of and the same effect that your Puzzle shares with the Great Pyramids is enough to get you out of here! This is where you lose, Pharaoh! Once we have everything we need, the world will be reformed to be a paradise like it once was!''

I knew that if I tried to escape, there was a good chance that I would succeed, but it might be a danger to my life. So, I'll just have to see this duel through.

**Yugi's POV**

I wasn't sure if I should feel worried or relieved that Yuna seems to know more about this and is just pretending to be clueless. I guess that it's always a good thing to know something about the enemy, but knowing about something ancient means that she acquired that knowledge through her dreams, and that is not good. Just because she dreamed once about it, doesn't mean that she won't again, and during a duel, that is the worst thing that could happen.

These guys want Yuna's soul, the soul of the Nameless Pharaoh. That can't be good. And they said that The Orichalcos existed long before the Pharaoh's Puzzle, so Yuna's ''toy'' is useless. But the Seal exists on his side of the field, strengthening each of his monsters.

''The Oreikalkos turns the monsters to dark monsters. So be prepared!''

Well, this guy just signed his own death warrant! Yuna hates it when someone treats the cards, and the monsters within them, as nothing more but Seal glows in the foreheads of Marauding Captain and Shadow Tamer, and their eyes turn red, as their attack strengths each increase by 500 points.

I can't believe that a night this special is being ruined by these guys!

"Your man is pretty good, Rafael. But can Yuna get the upper hand? That girl should never be underestimated, from what I hear!" The brunet told the blond guy. So, his name is Rafael? Who are the other two?

"If the Pharaoh is defeated here, he and his reincarnation aren't worthy to be our rival. If this girl can't be better in this simple game, maybe she isn't worth bringing to our master. But it is said that this little spitfire can evoke miracles to happen. If not, then she isn't worth the praise she got." I heard Rafael say and I really started wondering if they are here to just get killed. Seto was already seething with rage since they showed up, but now he looks about to burst! And angering Seto Kaiba is NOT a smart thing to do!

"Then that leaves Joey Wheeler." the brunet biker said gleefully.

"And Kaiba Seto." the redhead girl added with obvious lust and desire. Seto glared at the girl with repulsion and discuss, anger very much clear on his face.

"Don't forget that the Pharaoh is essential to us now, and the other two can wait. So don't bring personal matters into your hunt,Valon, Amelda. If we can get their souls, we will succeed. With the Pharaoh's soul, we will be able to change the very world. We will be able to get back the paradise this world once was!" Rafael said.

Uh oh!

! I'm not sure what these guys plan to do with my sister and her (and the Nameless Pharaoh's) soul, but achieving paradise, something that is considered perfect, can't come without a cost! I just hope Yuna will be okay.

**Seto's POV**

I watch as Yuna activates her magic card, Shallow Grave, allowing them each to bring back a monster from the graveyard. She chooses Beta the Magnet Warrior. Now she can combine her three Magnet Warriors together to form Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500 ATK). Since the bearded man has no monsters in his graveyard, he can't summon a monster with Shallow Grave's effect.

"Your man had better think of something quick, or the Pharaoh will kick his bum." Valon said, but the redhead says there's plenty of time left. The blond just smiles.

"Butshe's really good! Are you sure that idiot can stand up to her?" Valon insists.

"He still has THAT card ..." Amelda reminds her companion and a shiver of dread runs through me as the bearded man laughs.

"I'll destroy the Pharaoh with his own Egyptian God! Watch!" I feel that pool of dread pile itself in the pit of my stomach as I watched the man make his move. First, he uses Monster Reborn to bring Marauding Captain back from the graveyard. Yuna warns him that only certain duelists can use an Egyptian God card. But the bearded man continues, sacrificing his three monsters to summon Obelisk the Tormentor. The monster immediately leans towards Yuna only to freeze as the seal appears on its forehead, and the god's eyes glow red, as its attack rises to 4500! Yugi, his friends, Mokuba and I all stare in shock as the blue God Monster roars in something between rage and pain.

Suddenly, Yuna releases a pained cry of her own and clutches her head as if she is in unbearable pain. Yugi and I were the first to call out her name, slight fear clear in our voices, but she didn't appear to hear us. Her eyes are tightly shut and the cards in her hand were almost crushed by the force with which she was pressing them to her head. The giant monster shrieks in rage as it's eyes focus on its only true owner, causing everyone to flinch. The man who summoned it was shaking in his own skin, terrified of the being behind him and his connection with the girl he was dueling.

I can't help but wonder if there really is a true connection between Yuna and the God cards.

The bearded man laughs. "The power of the Orichalcos merges the most powerful creature that ever existed with the most incredible force ever imagined! You are stuck in a circle of doom, Pharaoh! And soon, your ancient soul will be sealed for all eternity!"

The minutes pass on as finally I couldn't just stand and watch. I run straight toward Yuna, yelling her name and expectations that the electromagnetic field knocks me back, only to find myself right beside her, clutching her to my chest as she finally almost saggs to the ground.

"WHAT!? How?!" Everyone yelled. The three bikers watching were stunned, Yugi and his friends were all gawking and Mokuba was only able to whisper my name. He was speechless after that one word, but for once, I had more important things to worry about than my brother. Obelisk

was still screeching, and Yuna was still clutching her head. She was leaning heavily against me, but I don't mind. In fact, I was really worried about that! After a moment, I started shaking her shoulders gently, then a bit harder, but it didn't work. Yuna wassstill clutching her head, as if in unbearable pain, and calling her name had just as little effect. Without even knowing why, I called out "My Pharaoh!" and it gave a strange reaction. Yuna tensed, her arms falling down from their position of holding her head and hair. Her shoulders went lax and her whole body leaned against me. Surprisingly, Obelisk roared with such anger and even TURNED towards the bearded man! He was in an attacking position, and I believe that only that green circle on his forehead was stopping it from tearing the guy to shreds! "See! Even the Gods are imprisoned in the Seal of Oreikalkos! If evenher soul monsters can not fight it, nneither will she! We will have your souls in no time at all!" Yuna's opponent yelled across the field.

Just then ... a strange light came from the Millennium Puzzle. It spread fast around Yuna and I and as it grew steadier and stronger, Yuna seemed to be coming back to awareness. Obelisk suddenly stopped roaring and turned to us, eyes set on Yuna as my rival muttered something in a strange foreign language. Even stranger was that I understood it without even being aware of it! Just then, Yuna looked up and gasps echo around the room. They were like red glass, almost transparent and bottomless, seemingly empty from a distance. But I saw shadows and light dancing within the endless pools of blood. And just as quickly as they have become like that, they just as quickly returned to normal.

For some reason, Obelisk quieted down, but resistance was still obvious in the large Duel Monster's eyes. He's still looking at Yuna, even as she turns her attention to me. She blinks, before rising her free hand to touch my cheek, all the while looking me in the eyes.

"Seto?"

I give her a small smirk while placing my larger hand over hers.

"Who else?" The returning smirk was confident, yet gentle. Just like all the smirks she gives only me.

"No one else! Only you." We stare at each other's eyes, even as Yuna's opponent orders Obelisk to attack, bringing her LP to 2000 and without one of her strongest monsters. Yuna flinched slightly, but I help her get back on her feet, standing a little behind her. Like a protector.

Like the God Monsters usually do.

Allof the sudden, the bearded man looked dizzy and dazed, as if he was seeing double. Yuna, for once, didn't show any sympathy and just stared the man down.

"The boss warned us 'bout the th fact that mixing the God Monsters and the magic of Orichalcos might not mix too well." Valon comments.

"I think the gizzer's just getting too old for this." Amelda countered.

"That's why we sent him to test the Pharaoh's power first." Rafael added with a smirk that vanished the second Yuna looked up. I am quite aware that her glare is almost as scary as mine, but it can be even scarier if her eyes were cold and not fired up.

Yuna didn't say anything to them, but turned her attention to her opponent.

"This is what I had warned you about. The Gods serve only me without hurting their summoner. They can bring out one's darkness, cloud up one's mind or drive someone insane and many more. The worst are taking one's life or even one's soul away! If you continue this madness, something very unfortunate will happen to you as well! So stop this NOW!"

Yuna says and plays Graceful Charity, allowing her to draw three cards and discard two. She then summons Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in defense, sets one card face down and ends her

The bearded man recovers and draws, setting one card face down and then attacking with Obelisk, which destroys Gazelle. I heard protests coming from the Mutt and his sidekick, but they were easily ignored. The problem was that Yuna has no monsters to protect her. She doesn't seem worried, though.

"There's not a card in your deck that can defeat Obelisk as he is now!" The beard freak yells.

"I doubt that I will need a particularly strong monster, anyway." Was Yuna's reply.

Yugi cut in with a reasonable questions. "Why are you even doing this?"

"The Age of Destruction is here! Aand the Earth shall be shrouded in darkness. The Pharaoh's soul will fuel the force that devastates mankind. You, your majesty!"

"What do you mean?!" I ask. I don't like how they seem to think that it's fine to just involve my rival into this bullshit every time someone gets bored and tries to 'take over the world' and all that shit.

"A great beast is now awakening from its ancient slumber to complete what it began centuries ago. But before this beast can arise, it must absorb enough souls. But, most importantly, it needs the one soul that was so legendary with its purity that it was able to contain the world's darkness all by itself! The amount of power that that soul possesses is the one that the great beast must get! And that soul is yours, oh Light of Hope!"

Rafael, holding two cards, says they're soul collectors. On the cards, two idiotic looking guys were shown and Yugi identified them as Whewell and Rex, whoever they are. "Their souls are in my hand, offerings to the great beast."

"Sosomething similar to the effects of Seto's and Pegasus' duel! How do you think you are to play with people's lives?!" Yuna yelled out, obviously enraged. Obelisk echoed her roar with his own, making it sound all the more frightening. I shredder, remembering that hollow feeling, as if I was completely empty.

"Hurryup, oh Queen of Games! The sooner you make your next move, the sooner Obelisk can finish you off!" Yuna grits her teeth but complies.

She plays Monster Reborn to bring back Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. The bearded man isn't impressed—Obelisk already crushed Valkyrion once. But all she says is "Well, it's time you say goodbye to Obelisk! Watch this!"

Yuna orders Valkyrion to disassemble into the three Magnet Warriors. Next, she plays the magic card Brave Attack, and sends Alpha the Magnet Warrior to attack. It slashes Obelisk and returns to Yuna's side of the field, then Yuna sends Beta the Magnet Warrior to attack. The bearded man laughs, telling Yuna hier monsters can't even scratch Obelisk, but I saw it.

And Yuna soon pointed it out! "I don't think so. Look again! There's quite a large scratch acrosssmy monster. Obelisk will always serve only me with the full extent of his power, and so Brave Attack's affect that allows my monsters to combine their attack and add their strengths to one another! Equaling up to an impressive 4600! Now, finish my God Monster off, Gamma!"

And with that, the mighty Obelisk was defeated, even as it roared in relief. Every one of Yuna and Yugi's friends cheered and I squeezed her shoulder. The guy opposite us was staring at her, dumbfounded.

"So what? She got lucky, is all!" Amelda tried to make it a small accomplishment to defeat a God card.

"She's quite powerful, ey!" Valon commented and Rafael agreed with a "Indeed."

The duel continued on for a short while, until Yuna summoned the Dark Magician. She used her trap, Dark Renewal to bring him back from the graveyard to the field by sacrificing Warrior Dai Grepher and Watapon. She must have sent him to the graveyard when she played Graceful Charity earlier on. The bearded man tried to make the best shield of monsters to protect himself of my BEWD's only worthy rivaling monster, but he forgot that my own rival is the greatest Duelist in the world.

"It's my move!" Yuna exclaimed. And what a move it was!

She sets two cards face down, and summons Queen's Knight in defense (1600 DEF). The bearded man begins to draw, but Yuna wasn't done. She activates her trap card, Dust Tornado to destroy the Seal of Orichalcos—but after the dust clears, the Seal is still on the field! Rafael says the Seal of Orichalcos is too powerful to be destroyed by a measly trap card.

It almost worked!

The bearded man then plays the magic card, The Warrior Returning Alive, to bring back Warrior Dai Grepher from the graveyard. Once again, Warrior Dai Grepher's attack strength is raised to 2200 by the Seal of Orichalcos. Not only that, the bearded man plays Allied Forces, which raises Warrior Dai Grepher's attack by another 800 points, to 3000, as well as raising the Bronze Knights' attacks to 1800. The bearded man uses his powered-up Warrior Dai Grepher to destroy Yuna's Dark Magician, reducing Yuna's life points to 1500. Then he attacks Queen's Knight with one of the Bronze Knights, but Yuna activates her set magic card, Magical Academy, allowing Queen's Knight to escape the attack, and replacing her with Dark Magician Girl.

"Now, it's over!" Yuna yelled. "First, Dark Magician Girl's attack is raised 300 points to 2800, due to the Dark Magician in my graveyard!"

But the bearded man says a few extra points won't help against his warriors. And he iis right! Yuna will have to preform a miracle in order to win! And

I know that she can.

**Yuna's POV **

I know that there's a card in my Deck tthat can save me now! All I need to do is let the Heart of the Cards to guide my hand!

I put my fingers to the top card of my Deck and draw ...

"I play Diffusion Wave Motion, paying 1000 life points to allow my Dark Magician Girl to attack each one of your monsters. First, she slices through the Shield Wall monsters, then the three Bronze Knights, and finally Warrior Dai Grepher. This leaves you defenseless! And it's only getting worse! Because you lose more LP if you have more monsters! It's over! " The wave of Dark BBurning destroyed all the bearded man's defences and left him staring in shocked awe. My and Yugi's friends were quiet for a moment, then started cheering. Mokuba even added a "Yippee!".

Seto gave me a smirking, smug nod, pride and happiness obvious in his ice blue eyes.

After the Warrior Dai Gropher was destroyed, the bearded man lost the duel. I fall to my knees, exhausted from the strain, especially from Obelis's slavery under the seal. I had felt such unbelievably unbearable pain, and not only mine. I have felt his pain and sorrow as well. I looked up at the man, demanding that he returns the cards of my Kas to me.

But the bearded man refuses, saying that the God cards are theirs. Gurimo calls out to "Rafael-sama." He throws Obelisk up to Rafael as the Seal of Orichalcos shrinks around him, forming a column of light that reaches up to a vortex in the sky, sucking out his soul. As the Seal disappears, he falls senseless to the ground. The tthree soon left, and because of my current condition, we couldn't follow them. However, we found that there was a small crystal around my fallen enemy's neck. I immediately recognised it, but didn't comment on it. Arthur Hopkins is in town and he should be more than happy to help out.

Soon, the staff in the mansion returned with some of my friends. However, some were missing.

"Where are Mai, Pegasus and Duke?"

Mia was the first to answer. "Pegasus-shacho has been almost forced to go to California because of company matters. Miss Mai left for the emergency exit but no one saw her afterwards. Mr Devlin had a plane to catch. I am also very sad to report that the members of the Big 5 are comatose and there is very little chance of them even surviving the night, let alone of waking up."

I look toward Seto to find him smiling, probably because he finally has a chance to get rid of the five most disloyal employees both he and his stepfather ever had. But ...

But this is a lot more troublesome than I needed right now.

"Alright, here's what we'll do. Kimo, you will escort the Ishtars, Sennens and Bakuras to their homes in EGYPT and make sure they get there safely. Cecillia, if you don't mind, we will all stay here with you, tonight and go to California in the morning if we are lucky. Seto, if it isn't asking much, can Sara and her family as well as the Smiths stay in your mansion once we leave? I would really appreciate it. Grandpa, I want you to stay with them, too. You as well, Cecillia! Roland, I know that you have your boss and all, but I would like you to check on Arthur Hopkins and call Duke. Fugata, make sure that no one finds out about all of this. The rest of you, please wait for Mia to lead you to your rooms and you have 20 minutes to tell her all the things you'll need,sisince you guys can come with us if you so wish. If you fear for your families, they can stay at Seto's mansion. Is everyone clear on all of this? Croquet, I want to know what made Pegasus leave for the California I2 HQ so suddenly, so don'tforget to iinform me of it in the morning. Goodnight." With that, I left the room to go to my own and have a rest. The problem is that a dream came and brought troubles with it.


	35. Chapter 35 Secret unrevealed

**Normal POV **

The next morning, Seto and all the other guests were awoken by the beautiful melody of a flute. He was more than confused, but the song sounded very familiar, so he walked out of his room to investigate. The young CEO was slightly surprised to see that all the other teens and his own brother were out in the hallway as well, doing the same thing. The group followed Yugi and his sister's childhood friends to the great Queen of Games' room, where they found Mia, standing like a guard protecting royalty. She nodded towards the billionaire and her mistress' younger brother, but never spoke.

"What's going on? Why is this music being played so loud that we can even hear it in our rooms?" Tea and Serenity were whining, but Mia never even looked at them.

Her attention was on the boy with amethyst eyes and hair that was so similar to her Yuna-sama's. "I am afraid that the situation requires that only those who she trusts can enter her room. It's -"

"Well, it's a great thing dat she trusts us!" Joey interrupted her and showed his way to the door. He tried opening it with flare, but the door was locked and he fell against it on his face. "Hey! What gives?"

Seto just sighs and points to the little device by the door. "You can't get in without the password. Especially since it's Kaiba Corp's. product. Unless you know it, we're not going in."

Mia turns to the boy genius, looking him directly in the eye. "Yuna-sama always believed that you would know what the password is. In fact, she said that only you can get in if you truly thought about it."

Kaiba thought about it and suddenly looked at the key card reader. He remembered which cards Yuna used to open the doors and quickly took out his Deck which he never leaves behind. He went through the cards and soon found what he was looking for. As he took it out, Seto walked towards the door and Mia, who stepped aside to let him be directly in front of the door. His actions caused everyone to watch him very closely, their curiosity and interest peeked.

Seto wasn't sure what he was expecting when he let the scanner on the small panel scan his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but it sure as hell wasn't the door opening as if automated! He stepped into the room as the melody got louder, bringing back memories of a long time ago, even of times he wasn't aware of. It was the same ancient tune his secret love used to play when they were still in primary school, just children that have barely defeated their demons and weaknesses. So he went over to the windows, the music being loudest there, and he and all those behind him watched in wonder the sight before them.

Yuna was sitting on a branch of the tree outside her bedroom windows, cross legged and still in her pajamas, which consists of a pair of shorts and a large T-shirt. Pressed gently against her lips was the same flute she played years ago, her swift fingers dancing over the holes. The instrument was decorated with a carving of a great falcon, flying out across the sky. The clouds were done as well as the sacred bird of prayer, every detail elegant and precise, fitting the beautiful girl playing the addicting song. The melody was washing over them all, but Yugi and Solomon suddenly realized something and started fidgeting nervously. Seto was quick to notice that, as well as the fact that Yuna didn't seem aware of them even being there. He had half a mind to ask the girl's only family about it, but it was then that the song ended.

Yuna lowered the beautiful instrument, eyes glassy and dazed. The glassy look in her lovely eyes was slowly starting to clear up when suddenly Joey, Serenity, Tristan and Tea all started clapping their hands. Joey even threw in a whistle for good measure. The Moutos and Sennens heads snapped to the group, who were joined by mild, polite clapping from the albino twins and the Egyptian family. Mokuba, much like his brother, was more focused on the worry he saw on the faces of the people who know his brother's rival the longest. Seto himself only spared them all a glance when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

Just as Yuna flinched when the applause started, her eyes widened and she looked afraid. Deathly scared. She became rigid for a few seconds, then suddenly slumped right of the tree branch, to the ground below.

"YUNA! !" Yugi was the first to yell out as his sister hit the grass. Luckily, her reflexes had kicked in and she just rolled a little with the impact, making it less fatal. But, now, she lay motionless on the ground, the flute right beside her hand.

Yugi was horrified. Just seeing her like that was enough to reduce him to a sobbing mess on the floor. But instead of just crying, he turned to the people who had caused the incident without even knowing.

"Why did you do that!? Do you even know in what danger she is!? She can die!"

Before the words fully left his mouth, Mahad, who was about to run down to the hurt girl, called out to one of his -somewhat- friends. "Seto!"

Said CEO had jumped out of the window, onto the branch and jumped down a little further from Yuna. He was beside his fallen rival in milliseconds. He took her in his arms and quickly ran back into the mansion, carrying his secretly beloved in a bridal style. He took her straight to her room, where Cecillia, Yugi and Mana were scolding the others in a yelling manner. Young Seira and the rest of her family and other guests were watching in confusion, but all gasped when they saw the unconscious Duel Queen. The young executive ignored them all and gently, as if handling the most delicate being in the world, placed Yuna on her bed, covering her with the blanket. When he finished with that, he sat on her bed, beside her hips and placed a hand on her forehead. It was slightly warmer than should be, but not by much. He was no doctor, but he knew that what happened was not normal. After all, he still remembered that one incident from the time Taro held his first class in their primary school.

Yugi, ever hyperactive, was the first to get to the bed and mirrored the dragon duelist, only he took his sister's hand in his. Mana, Mahad and Solomon were quick to follow, Cecillia already by her pillow, and then the rest of the guests came beside the bed. Mokuba sat beside his brother, somewhere at Yuna's knees, and placed his small hand on his nii-sama's arm, offering silent support.

Tristan was the first to suggest that they call a doctor.

Solomon was the one that answered. "We can't. They won't be able to do anything, anyway. They can only make it all worse."

The younger ones, other than Yugi, Mana, Mia, Mahad my Cecillia, all looked confused. Taro remembered a similar situation and asked if it was like then.

"It is. You see ... Yuna has a special s-" Yugi cut him off.

It's time to tell them, grandpa." Surprised, they all looked at him as he began the explanation. "You see, everyone is born with a special talent or skill or something, but it's not like someone else can't do it as well. For instance, play an instrument, be good in sports or have good memory. Many people can do the same things. But Yuna was born with a special gift... Or is it a curse?I still can't decide. This gift allows her to ... dream of the past ... And every and all the secrets of the past that we don't know of are like her own little secrets to her. Every painting, story, composition and ... anything else, really, are all inspired by those dreams/visions. The thing is, she mostly does them during the visions and is therefore very hard to wake up. She does have real talent and skills, but she never actually did anything because she wants to do it. Ever since we were kids, she dreams of the past of the world and all those who have lived in it. She bears a burden of many lifetimes that I doubt even she knows how many! But the reason I think they are a curse is because whenever she is woken up before they are finished, they backfire by dragging her so deeply into the event she is seeing that, sometimes, it takes days for her to wake up from them! And the worst thing is that they can make her bleed or make cuts and burns in the places where fire first touched someone she dream about. It often drives her to the very edge of death!"

The group was stunned and terrified of the story Yugi just finished. Seto was suddenly completely motionless, scared for the very first time. He looked down to the girl that had not only earned his respect and trust, but also had stolen his heart. Yuna was the first person who truly cared for him and his brother, who actually did something that would help them and even stood up to his now dead stepfather for them ... And he wasn't willing to give her up. It hurt that she hadn't told him sooner about this, but he understands. Yuna was very prideful, and she basked in Seto's respect and attention. He knew that she was probably fearing that if he found out, he might want to drop everything they have ever formed over the years.

But Seto would have never been able to drop Yuna out of her from his life.

Solomon was now telling them about the hardships she had lived through. "When she was around five, she has been kidnapped. Two men wished to get rich and famous quickly, so they took her while my daughter and her husband were with me in a tomb and we found her after a few days. They hadn't been feeding her almost at all, and sleep was a distant fantasy until we rescued her. Unfortunately, a dream occurred and the two snapped her out of it and she was in a coma like state for a whole month! We almost lost her. She recovered from it, but no one ever found out about her gift. You,and the Crawfords, are the only ones that know about this. Yuna is still not ready to go public about this fact, but she will one day. Until then, please keep it a secret."

Everyone nodded. Kaiba looked over to the man who was willing to call him and his brother his grandsons. "What can we do to help her? There has to be a way to get her to wake up before those effects start acting up."

Mahad spoke up. "Unfortunately, we don't really know anything about this. The visions are random at most, but I believe that the life of the Nameless Pharaoh is the 'main focus'. A few years ago, when she was studying in the medical schools and we joined her after Egypt, she mentioned that even if she can see the whole life of some other person, in a couple of dreams/visions, but the Pharaoh's is so fragmented that she can't put two and two together. I am not sure if this is true, but Yuna shares her soul with the great Pharaoh."

Seto looked at him and was about to say something when Ishizu gasped. "Is this the reason why she knows things that not even the first Ishtars knew? If so, it all makes sense! The stories of the Pharaoh always stated that he was very intelligent and skilled, and it is very much reasonable that his reincarnation would be the same! But if she can see that far, and further, into the past, then she can very much change our views on many things and the world itself! This is amazing!" Her younger brothers just looked at her as realization dawned upon them.

Seto was still a bit skeptical. "That's all peachy, but what can we do to help Yuna?" He didn't care about the details of this ancient fairytale when he finally knew in what kind of danger his first real friend was.

Solomon shook his gray head sadly. "I'm afraid that we cannot do anything but make sure that her heart doesn't stop beating in her chest. Everything else is up to her and her own strength."

The older Kaiba scowled, but he just looked back to the girl on the bed. He saw the unease settling in and took her other hand, squeezing it as if it could help.

The others all divided different tasks that might help Yuna wake up, but only Seto was a constant by the Duel Queen's side. He never let go of her hand and often whipped sweat from her brow as she slept. Yugi had slumped in his chair sometime during the afternoon, falling asleep from worry, and so he was carried out by Joey and Tristan. It was well into the evening now, and a great deal of the people who had stayed at the manor were already asleep. The Egyptian families have refused to leave until the Queen of Games woke up. Mokuba and the other kids had been hanging around with Seto and Yugi, helping with anything and everything that they could just so Yuna would be okay. They were ushered off to dinner and an hour later, Mia had came to report that they had fallen in a deep sleep in the game room. Tea and Serenity have been making the best of the situation, exploring Cecillia's salons and baths and pools, pissing the staff off to such an extent that Seto swore the staff was going to kill them if Yuna didn't wake up. Mana spent a good part of the day with Bakura, making arrangements for shifts during the night as well as for when they go back to Egypt. Mahad and Ishizu have went through Yuna's personally written libraries, searching for something that might help the situation, Solomon often helping them even as he spent most of his time looking after his granddaughter and contacting some friend that they were going to go meet once Yuna is better.

Seto looked over to the bedside table, the clock there showing that midnight was in just a few minutes. He was tired and he wasn't sure why, but he just knew that he didn't want to fall asleep with Yuna in such condition and in his care. He often found himself caressing her cheek, bringing their joined hands to his lips and lightly kissing her smaller one or even leaning down to kiss her forehead or cheek. Before long, he seemed to finally give up and he lied down beside his first love's head on the pillow, allowing sleep to claim him.

_Seto wasn't sure where he was, except for the fact that he was now kneeling in for of giant gold chair, in an enormous gold room with five other people, all wearing dresses, even though only one of them was a woman. Actually, there was a few more men in skirts with spears and swords in hand. Kaiba looked down at himself and almost screamed. He was dressed in blue and white robes with lots of gold jewelry and he could feel the weight of a large hat, or was it a headdress, on his head. What surprised him more was the thing that he held in his now tanned hand. _

_It was the Millennium Rod. _

_But the biggest surprise was the boy who stood on the right side of the throne, since that is the only thing that the big gold chair could be, and the old man on the other side, as well as two of the others. He could easily recognize Ishizu and Mahad, even with the strange clothing, despite it being similar to what they usually wear, and Solomon was just a bit harder to distinguish with the cloth covering his nose and mouth, standing by the throne on the left side._

_No, they weren't even as half shocking as the boy who was gracefully standing right from the throne. He was of slender built, long legs only covered down to his knees by the kilt and the blue cloth that went from his golden waistband, narrow hips, small frame and chest which was covered by a tunic the same color as the kilt, though the shoulders weren't all that wide for even a young male, and a slender, swan-like neck. His bronze skin was stretching beautifully over small but visible muscles and looked very healthy. His delicate face was heart shaped with some sharper lines, eyes angular and almond shaped, burning with a fire off their own in the depths of blood red pools that hid wisdom beyond the boy's young age. The eyes were lined with Kohl and therefore stood out even more than Seto was used to. The hair was gravity defying and spiked out in the shape of a star, black tipped by crimson and lightning shaped goldenrod bangs framing the pretty face and a few going up through the boy's hair. _

_The hairstyle was more similar to Yugi's, but everything else screamed that this boy was a male version of his rival, Yuna Yami Mouto. The stories that he had to listen to during Battle City, and even the vision and the carvings on the stone tablet , and just a few hours ago all replayed in his mind, making the similarities between the two people very noticeable._

_ The man on the throne was familiar as well, but only from the once seen photos in the Mouto household. He was addressing Seto, but the name he used was Seth and he was speaking about his becoming a High Priest. The boy, who he now assumed was later the Pharaoh and obviously now a prince, was looking at him with pride and happiness in his large, expressive eyes and an adoration and love he saw there reminded him of how Mokuba looked at him. The High Priest and Prince never broke eye contact, gazing at the other with a strange, strong affection. The young CEO was startled to realize that the boy was as attractive to him as Yuna had always been. _

_And that's where things got really, really strange! _

_Suddenly, he was in his attire in which he fell asleep, standing beside the man named Seth and obviously invisible to everyone else present. However, what was truly stunning was that beside the boy, Yuna in her own pajamas appeared. At first, she didn't seem to notice him, focused on what the others were talking about, until his black night shirt and pajama bottom caught her attention. She looked beyond shocked, but there was also a bit of happiness. _

_Yuna didn't know what made her do it, but she hurried to her rival's side, taking his hand into her own smaller one. He instantly pulled her to him, as if by reflex. She found comfort in the fact that her secret love was there, but she was very puzzled as to how he got there. Yuna knew a little bit more about the visions than the rest of those who are aware of them, so she knew that no one can enter one beside herself. She wasn't going to complain, however, unless it somehow affected Seto in a bad way. The young Duel Queen almost purred when she felt his long, skilled fingers tangle into her hair, reflexively nuzzling his neck. _

_Seto was enjoying the moment as much as his rival was, although neither knew it. But he knew that things can't stay that way so he drew a little bit back so he could look into those expressive, beautiful, unique, hypnotizing, endless pools of crimson that had stolen his heart from the first time he saw them. _

_"What's going on? Where are we? And why am I here? In your vision?" The girl stiffened and Seto frowned as she tried to pull out of his embrace. He only pulled her to him tighter, flush against his chest as Yuna started shaking. He didn't allow her even a second to think that he no longer respected her or cared for her as he bent down to kiss the top of her head. _

_"Your grandfather and brother told us about this. I know, although I don't truly understand the whole thing. But I am sure that something like this happened during our Duel in Battle City. And you should know that ... This doesn't change the way I look at you, think of you or the amount of respect or care I have for you. You're still my best friend, Yuna, as well as my greatest rival. Nothing is going to change, except for the fact that I'm going to make sure that this happens as little as possible. You waking up before the vision ends, I mean. I WAS a little hurt that you thought you couldn't trust me or tell me, but I understood your reasons. So please, from now on, whenever you need anything, just call or tell me. I want to always be able to help you, to be there for you! Like you were for me whenever I needed you." _

_Yuna was crying now, clinging to Seto as he held her during her moment of weakness. The fact that he still held her and even told her that he still cares and respects her lifted a heavy weight off of her heart and she swore on her ancient soul that she was going to tell him everything once they stayed like that, even as the Court left the new High Priest and Prince to joke around and tease each other. They never let go even as the world faded to black, not seeing a pair of ancient blue eyes and red eyes looking fondly at the two reincarnations._

Seto woke up to the chirping of the birds outside Yuna's windows, gazing into the slowly opening rubies of his first ever friend and love. He smiled, reviled beyond belief, as he saw that they had their usual intensity in their depths, the fire burning like always. His heart melted like butter as his smile was returned with an even brighter, bigger, far more beautiful smile on the lips of the girl he thought was the prettiest in the world. He felt that wonderful, warm feeling at the thought of waking up this way every day, for the rest of his life.

Too bad that that's the moment the hyperactive ones in the guest list decided to barge through the door, effectively pinning a reluctant, unhappy Mia under them as she failed to keep them out of the room. Mokuba and Yugi were stuck under Mana and Seira, but Kaito and Gakuto have been able to scramble out from under them and raced to the bed, only to stop as the rivals both rise. Behind the enthusiastic ones, Mahad, Solomon and Cecillia looked at the two teens at the bed, staring in stunned shock as they saw that the Game Queen was fully awake and more than aware, none of the usual aftereffects present. The Yugi-tachi were quick to follow, as well as the other two Egyptian families, all too high and happy for the early hours that it was.

Mokuba and Yugi were fast to join their siblings, quite quickly followed by everyone else, making the large bed look a lot smaller. Yuna finally couldn't take all of the attention and threw EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM OUT, only briefly apologizing to Seto and her family.

She came out a half an hour later, dressed in a simple summer dress that matched the sky in color and the Millennium Puzzle around her neck, her deck holder tied around her right leg. They sat at the dining table and that's when Yuna started explaining everything that happened.

"Since something similar happened before, I can only guess that it has to do with Seto sharing his soul with the High Priest Seth, like I am with the Nameless Pharaoh. But I don't know how to go about his entering my vision. I doubt that he will start having the visions himself, so there's no harm done." She paused, thinking. "Ever since I can remember, I always had these dreams/visions, and I somehow learned things and skills from them. My mom once said that only someone truly intelligent can learn from some dream about who knows what, so I always recorded them, even though it was subconsciously. I am very happy to have these dreams, for more reasons than one. It made me who I am and enabled me to help those who need 'm not sure what specifically the reason for my having them is, so I can only guess that they are a 'mission', or hints that help me with the real mission. Which is finding the lost name of my soul, and therefore my own real name."

"What do you mean, your own 'real' name?" Tristan asked.

"She must mean the name that she shares with her original incarnate, the Nameless Pharaoh." Marik guessed.

Yuna nodded. "Grandpa gave me and Yugi our names. Yuna ... it was more accepted by our family and for some strange reason, the name grandpa gave me was forgotten by everyone, even grandpa himself. From the stories he used to tell us when we were little, my real name is the female version of the Pharaoh's. I think that the dreams are a help to fulfill my task of finding my, and the Pharaoh's, name. From what I've learned so far, Seth has engraved it somewhere safe after it was erased from the stone tablet and everywhere else. I just need to find that one place and everything will end. But, the real question is, why was it that Seth left that one clue to what the Pharaoh's name is? According to the legends and stories, that name is a key to the soul that is the lock of a great darkness. So, if the soul was sealed in the Millennium Puzzle until a new suitable vessel is born, and the name was to be erased, why wasn't the Puzzle separated and the name completely destroyed? Why did Seth ensure that his friend lives again at the possible cost of many? Once I figure that out, everything will slowly fall into place."

Everyone stared at her, and Seto, Mahad, Mokuba, Mana and the Bakura twins were the first to stand up in support. "We'll help you in any way we can!" Yuna smiled at them, but a frown soon replaced it.

"I'm very happy that you are willing to help me and tolerate all of this, but things seem to just get all the more complicated. You see, Mai disappeared from the country, but Roland reported that she left for California. Pegasus went missing just two hours ago, and I must go to the I2 HQ in America to get a very important card. Duke is luckily enough fine, but word got out that the God cards are stolen. This isn't all."

Seto nodded. "I need to go and meet someone who is posing as Pegasus on the Duelist Kingdom island by the end of the month, which is in two days. Someone's been buying shares of KC and they almost got a half already. We will have to go with one of Pegasus' jets if we want to go unnoticed, although I will leave you at one point by my Blue-Eyes jet with Mokuba. We'll meet you at the I2 HQ after we finish there." Yuna nodded to him, then turned to Ishizu as she spoke.

"We have a problem in the museum. The tablet has been somehow frozen, so we had to be extremely careful with removing it. Thankfully, we succeeded, and we are ready to go this afternoon. The Sennens and Bakuras are going to stay with us in the underground chambers we grew up in."

"I'm not sure if you heard, but the Big 5 died, and after a few hours, their bodies disappeared from the hospital. I have closed down all of your workrooms the second I found out that my husband is missing, and I tried to find your friend. If Seto can find out more about this from the person he's meeting in our DK castle, I would advise you to be careful." Cecillia added worriedly.

Yuna suddenly stood up. "Come with me." She led them to the second floor of her wing, meaning the third floor of the mansion,and entered into a separate part of the whole floor. The room was the largest in the wing and it wasn't just an ordinary room. It could have very well been a maze with all the twists and turns around the paintings. The theme was Egypt, apparently the same time period of some 80 years. The shock of seeing first the Mouto twins' parents that they knew from pictures (and real life in Mahad and Mana's case) and their grandpa was only topped by the astonishment of not only seeing Mahad, Mana, Ishizu AND Bakura there as well. And THAT shock was defeated only by the shock of seeing the Pharaoh and his High Priest. Yuna stood beside the biggest portrait of the two together, side by side, arms crossed and shoulders brushing, eyes looked and smirking at each other in what could be both a challenging and playful way. "Although these two are the most famous rivals in history, no one really knows much about them. Well, no one but me, that is. Everyone, meet the Nameless Pharaoh and his cousin, Seth of the Egyptian crown." The group was staring at her, then gawked at the picture of the smirking pair.

"Say WHAT!?" The Ishtars yelled as Seto walked up to the painting. Mokuba and the rest turned to Yugi, expecting that he knew of this fact, but he was just as stunned as the rest of them.

"Is that true? They're cousins? I guess that explains how close they seemed ..." Seto mumbled to himself as Yuna nodded.

"The Nameless Pharaoh also has the 'of the Egyptian crown' to his name, but it was erased by Shimon, the Pharaoh's once caretaker." She pointed to the man that looked like her grandfather. "He was actually the Queen's father, meaning the Pharaoh's grandfather. Seth was 5 years older, so he grew up protecting the Prince, the Nameless Pharaoh later. Seth therefore was very overprotective of the Pharaoh, but they still had their rivalry going. Seth was the only other person from the royal family after the Shadow War was finally over, so he became the next Pharaoh."

Yuna looked at her own rival, before looking at the Pharaoh's. "Seth is very similar to you, Seto, but the main difference between you is that he has been in a state of indecision and it cost him. He always loved his young cousin more than anything, more than his own life! But something happened and his indecision caused a situation that ended with the Pharaoh's death. Legends say that the Pharaoh has sealed his soul inside the Millennium Puzzle ..." She looked down to the Item, a remorsefully helpless expression on her face. "Since it's a legend, we cannot just shake it off as a made up fairytale. Seth's actions only further prove that there must be SOME truth there! If not, he would have done as he was ordered, destroying all traces of his name and enabling the Puzzle to ever be solved again. Instead, he made sure that he would be there to help the reincarnation of his Pharaoh when he is reborn. I am not sure how he has done it, but he has somehow managed to find a way to hide all the secrets and yet make it possible for me to find all that I need." She turned to the Ishtars. "Seth has asked for volunteers and Isis, your former incarnation, ishizu, has signed up with her newly born twin boys and a 2 year old daughter. They were to guard a few items, among which were the Millennium Rod and Millennium Necklace, and scrolls. The Tablet of the Pharaoh's lost memories was also there. You've suffered so long, and now you've found out that I already knew my destiny. I am sorry to have made it all seem so useless."

"I thought we've been through this already, my Pharaoh!'' Malik exclaimed. ''We are your servants to the end, and not just because of all that happened or the fact that that is what we are supposed to do! It's because we saw the truth behind the legends that say that you have the purest soul of all souls! You are our friend, you saved us from our own darkness and so it is now our turn to return the favor!''

Marik stood next to Yuna and put a hand on her shoulder. ''That means that we stick with you like glue, no matter what! We aren't doing this against our will anymore, so you can't say that it's you fault. You gave us a choice four years ago, something none of us, especially me, didn't deserve after breaking the rules and our family's traditions. We proved ourselves unworthy by breaking our vow that we will guard your secrets when we exited that tomb, and I know that you treasure your promises and take them seriously. But I think it's safe to say that when I say that we all want to prove ourselves worthy of your trust. Right guys?''

''That's true, my Pharaoh!'' Odion was surprisingly enough the first to confirm. Yuna suspected it had something to do with trying to deceive her that he was the boy/man that had caused her so much trouble during one of the greatest tournaments in the world four years ago.

''Right!'' Malik yelled.

''Yes, right.'' Ishizu said with a nod.

Yuna smiled happily at the family that had suffered so much for her for all those eons. She was glad that they no longer (or at all, really) blamed her for their destiny. But ...

''I just hope you won't start blaming Seth for all of this ... ''

The Ishtars burst out into laughing fits and the mood was instantly better.

But all good things in life end all too soon.

And so that happened here as well when Serenity pointed at one of the hanged pictures. It showed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon enveloping the High Priest Seth and a girl with blue-white-silver hair that stopped somewhere around her waist with long bangs almost completely covering her face and blue eyes that were so much like the High Priest's and the dragon's. She wore what could have easily been a potato sack with sleeves, tied by a little rope around her waist. The girl was very pretty with sharp features and a nice figure. She was leaning against the young man that looked like a slightly older, tanner Kaiba with her arms around his neck, looking up at him. The Priest had an arm around her waist, the other one high in the air with the Millennium Rod pointing to the sky as the Dragon roared at the heavens, but his head was not turned to neither the beautiful girl, nor towards the sky where his fateful servant was pointing with its head. No, it was turned towards the right, as if he was searching with his eyes the field of sand behind and around them. In the distance a small figure could be seen, as if walking away, a cape flowing around it.

''Who is she? Is she his lover? She's really pretty.'' She asked, but the last sentence was said with a little envy for the strange woman.

They were all surprised when Yuna lowered her head, looking to the ground as she answered. ''Her name is Kisara, an it was believed that she was the barrier of the legendary White Dragon with Eyes of Blue. And I have reasons to believe that she might have been more than just his lover ...'' Seto's heart stopped beating when he heard that, confusion filling his mind. If that was true, then why did he feel the same happiness in Seth when he looked at the Prince like when he himself looked to Yuna? But he truly doubted that the High Priest was in love with his cousin like he loved his beautiful rival. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Yuna continued. ''I think this because she was a part of the reason why Seth hesitated and ended up losing his precious cousin he loved so much, as well as the death of his father and the crisis that was going on during the Shadow War... I believe it was choice between her and the Pharaoh, and let's face it ... Unless he loved her, he wouldn't have hesitated.''

Seto felt as miserable as Yuna looked in that moment. He doubted that he could love any other girl but Yuna, and something in him was telling him that there was a lot more to the story. If this Seth was really some ancient version of him, which he was finding not at all that hard as it used to be to accept, then there was no way that he could possibly find anyone other than Yuna, or the Pharaoh in Seth's case, as seductive, let alone more so. From what he had heard and seen so far, the Pharaoh was intelligent, caring, brave, skilled, wise, playful, nice, powerful and extremely exotic looking which made him very desirable for both genders. And all of the most important features of both his appearance and personality had transfered to Yuna. Seto was sure that all the feeling he had for Yuna were the same as the ones Seth had for the Pharaoh.

But did that mean that the Priest was in love with not only a man, a _ruler_, but also to his own cousin? Didn't Yuna mention that the two of them grew up together? It was easy for friendship, especially as close as what Yuna described, to turn to love. He was a live example of love taking it's course from friendship to that bubbly, warm, amazing feeling whenever you saw the person it was directed to. So why should Seth be any different?

And besides, the Pharaoh was very feminine, pretty even. Even Seto, a man who was very much fully and completely in love with Yuna, found him very attractive and desirable. Though, it might have something to do with him looking like Yuna so much.

As he looked at the damn pictures, both of the Pharaoh and Seth and of Seth and that Kisara girl, he couldn't help but feel like there was more chemistry between the first pair than the second. Seth may be holding Kisara with one arm, but it didn't feel as intimate as the way Seth was smirking and brushing shoulders with his Pharaoh. He didn't know why he felt so sad or bad or anything really at the thought that this man that looks so much like him could have possibly loved someone else other than the girl he now loved.

Yuna suddenly looked up with a determination in her fiery eyes. ''I am not sure how far these guys will go, but I know what they want and I know someone who might help us out. But, better safe than sorry.'' With that she took out her deck and pulled out three cards. Each one was a dragon, and although they were a bit similar, they were completely different. Yuna took the aquamarine one, gave the red one to Joey and the black-blue one to Seto. ''These cards could possibly save you not only your lives but also your very souls. I would suggest that you never take them out of your Decks, but once all of this is over, I'll be taking them back.''

The other two duelists looked at the card and Seto couldn't help but think that the Fang of Critias was quite a sight to behold. ''So, these are the cards Pegasus gave you? Where are the others?'' Joey was drooling all over the new card, but looked very interested at the thought of seeing the other three cards the Game Queen got.

Yuna smirked. ''Those are for me to hold, and for you to see when the time is right. But for now, I guess that I should inform you of the fact that you should stop taking legends for a fairytale. They are more or less true, so you should keep an open mind. And the legendary seal we are facing is the cause of destruction of the very famous lost city of Atlantis.''

Everyone present gasped.


	36. Chapter 36 The accidental sidetrip

The gang, along with the Kaiba brothers and Duke, who had unexpectedly came back during the time Yuna was asleep, climbed onto the plane that was to take them to California. It was actually very much like Seto's blimp for Battle City, only a bit smaller. The only ones that went with the kids were Roland and Fugata, who were in charge of the control panel at the time. The teens themselves were quite shaken from learning about how the seal that had entrapped Yuna was the cause of the destruction of the lost underwater city.

Seto was frustrated with the slow blimp, but he had been able to install some turbo engines to Pegasus' luxury blimp that would make it go faster. The engines were one of the things he had to design while still under his bastard of a stepfather. He was actually startled to have been thinking and even dreaming of the man since the night before. After everything that had happened, he had thought that he would be dreaming of that High Priest or something. Instead, he was dreaming of his deceased tormentor that almost caused both Mokuba and Yuna to be killed.

When Yuna had asked him if he had dreamed of the ancient rivals and he had told her that it was Gozaboro that has plugged his mind during the night, she said that she had actually done the same. Both of them were surprised that they were dreaming of that demon, but even more shocking was that Mokuba and even Yugi had had similar dreams. Ever since talking about it, Yuna had became tense and it only increased after Ishizu warned them at the airport that they should be expecting the past ghosts to come and haunt them on their journey.

The good thing in Yuna's opinion was that the three Egyptian families that knew so much secrets were going to be far away and safe. She was going to have it thought with this much people going to meet Arthur as it was, since even her grandfather insisted that he go see his old friend but would be returning with Serenity after the trip to the professor was over, so she was glad that those who knew so much will be safe and away from those Doma guys.

Yuna just hoped that the God Monsters were alright, but she knew that that was not exactly true, since she had been feeling a bit drained ever since she woke up. She knew that it was coming from them, since that was the first thing she noticed in her dream before she saw Seto was feeling their pain from being drained of their immense energy and power. She knew that she had to get their cards as soon as possible, but she first had to talk to her grandpa's old friend and see what he found in Atlantis. He had finally found it a few weeks ago, after she had given him the precise coordinations where she believed the city had sunk. She had been right once again and she had gotten a lot of recognition from it, even though she refused to acknowledge it since it was Arthur's work and research that helped him AND her. The more information he gave her, the more vivid the dreams became until the actual position of the sunken city was revealed. It could have been called a joined effort and that's how they ended up presenting it to the world. Arthur was actually all the more happy to do it that way since Yuna's popularity brought more attention to their big discovery. Although it was not like people wouldn't show interest in the city that was only a myth for so long.

But the more pressing matter right now was the fact that those who had been most affected by Gozaboro's action had dreamed of him in the same night. Yes, even Solomon admitted to dreaming of that man, and it only put her senses into overdrive. She was half expecting the man to just walk in through some doors as if he hadn't been dead for some six years. Yuna knew that things in this world weren't as easy nor as complicated as science showed them, and she just hopped that for once, her guts were wrong and nothing bad was going to happen.

However, that was just wishful thinking since Seto was having the same feeling.

That was really too much given the current situation! They didn't need any more troubles!

The Kaiba brothers and the Mouto twins stood side by side, all four of the youngsters very tense, their instincts yelling at them to be fully alert. No one else seemed to notice and they were all really relaxed, going through some old recorded songs that Yuna had wrote. They had came across a cool song that caught their attention with it not being voiced yet, asking Yuna as to why it was like that.

Yuna had just smirked at them as she answered. ''That song is dedicated to a person that is very important to me, so only that person can sing it. After all of this, maybe I'll ask them to record it. If you wish, you can try to figure out who that person is. It's very obvious from the lyrics, but no asking for help from Mokuba or Yugi. It's a game of sorts, if you accept the challenge.''

Joey and Duke were the first to jump at the challenge and were about to play the song and go over the lyrics when it started.

Beneath the ocean, a large undersea structure is seen, and a voice on a radio confirms that Pegasus' blimp is currently 1.4 miles from their present coordinates. Another voice orders the undersea base to begin ascent.

''At last I will reclaim everything Seto has stolen from me.'' The young boy said as he looked at the multiple screens n front of him.

In that moment, everyone was jolted in the airship above, falling over each other. Joey stumbled and fell over Tristan and Duke, who had been unsuccessfully flirting with Serenity -who was silently watching the handsome CEO, and the three of them fell to the ground with a painful grunt each. Tea, whose actions were the same as the younger girl's, almost fell on her face from the turbulence. Yugi and Mokuba held on to the railings near by for dear life, while their esteemed older siblings still stood on their own, just a bit bent over in order to keep from losing their balance. Solomon, who had went to the bathroom, fell into the toilet and got stuck, yelling for help. No one heard him, unfortunately, and so he was stuck like that until someone came to save him.

The airship is turning. Mokuba tells the pilots they'd better get the ship back on course, just as Kaiba and Yuna rush up to the bridge. Mokuba explains that the airship is turning on its own, and Kaiba orders the hapless pilots to get it under control. Yugi, Joey, and the others run onto the bridge. The pilot insists that the autopilot isn't responding, and asks Kaiba what to do. Kaiba says he pays the pilot good money, so he'd better do whatever he has to do to get them back on course.

Yuna was staring at the controls, sensing that something was horribly wrong. And she was right.

She HATES when she is right about these things!

The pilot discovers that someone has hacked into their computer and changed the destination coordinates. Mokuba insists that can't happen. ''Our security is state of the art! Nii-sama designed it himself!''

Seto grit his teeth. ''Unfortunately, there's the opening at the third firewall that allows the system to copy the actions and perform them like the hacker wanted them but without damaging our system. It lasts only a couple of seconds before it sends a deadly virus to the hacker, but if they knew about it, it's enough! This was planed right from the start! It's inside information, so only a Kaiba Corp. employee could know of that little fact!''

But the airship abruptly takes a dive. The airship hits the surface of the water, tossing everyone about the ship.

''Can you say lawsuit?" Joey yells, then turns to Kaiba. "Do something, Kaiba!"

Kaiba's pretty mad, hating the fact that something like this was happening. The ship was his design, a gift to Pegasus for three years of partnership, and so for something like this to happen really hurt his pride. Especially so since Yuna was still the only one standing upright like nothing was happening. Thought it made him wonder if it has anything to do with those bizarre dreams of hers.

Then the airship's viewscreen dissolves into static, and a voice greets them over the radio. A boy's face appears on the screen. He had light aquamarine bangs, the rest of his hair a bit darker color. His hairstyle was almost identical to Seto's, and he even had blue eyes like him, only just a bit lighter that if you don't look closely enough, you would have thought that the color was the same. Their depth were also very different, this boy's eyes seemingly shallow in comparison to the CEO deep sapphire pools. He looked about a year older than Mokuba and he was obviously wearing a white turtleneck top that was similar to the one Seto used to wear in his preteens, during the time he was under Gozaboro and until the end of Duelist Kingdom. The only difference was that the outline of the fabric wasn't a gold-yellow, but a light violet color, almost like Yugi's eyes.

''Identify yourself!'' Seto demanded. He didn't like this green-haired kid, but he didn't know why yet. Something about him was just rubbing him the wrong way, but he'll figure it out sooner or later. After all, he is a genius.

The boy snickers cruelly, like he just kicked a puppy. ''You're always barking orders, like the mutt from the streets that you are!'' Everyone gasped at the treatment of the most powerful teen in the world, knowing that his adoption into the Kaiba family was a touchy subject. Yuna was instantly beside her childhood friend, not sure if all traces of Gozaboro's influences were gone from her love's soul. But this kid ... Something in him made her not able to hate him for his words and she couldn't figure out why! ''I've been observing you for some time, Seto, and it's time to put you in your place. From now on I'll be calling the shots, and the first order of business is to put an end to your little card game that's been poisoning Kaiba Corp. for years.''

Once again, Kaiba demands the boy's name, and he introduces himself as Noah, and says he and Seto go back a long way.

Seto just looks at him as though Noah had somehow grown a second head. This kid had to be joking, right!?

Noah looks at the others, his eyes slowly going over each cautious face, resting on the Queen of Games. Somehow, she stood out even more than the tall CEO or Yugi, the kid with a starfish on his head. He stared into her red eyes for a few seconds, before addressing the whole group. ''Oh, where are my manners! I welcome you all. You are my guests, I'm afraid.''

Yugi mumbled to Yuna that Noah seems to know Kaiba from somewhere while Mokuba wondered how similar this boy was to how Seto was before.

''Since you now know that my name is Noah, I should also inform you that I was born to be superior to you, Seto.'' He laughed as he regarded the CEO with his blue eyes.

''How dare you joke with me!?'' Kaiba roared. Yuna placed a hand on his arm, but glared at Noah. The boy was insisting that they be his guests, but his eyes were always returning to her. This made Seto bristle, now understanding what made him want to throttle the little brat.

The viewscreen changes again, showing them the ocean ahead of them. A huge fortress surfaces, and the airship is drawn towards it. They shout at Noah to let them go, but Joey says the kid has them right where he wants them—he just wishes he knew where that was! A large hold opens up on top of the fortress, and the airship is made to land inside.

Kaiba was staring in shock ever since they first saw the underwater fortress, old memories of it's abilities surfacing to the front of his mind. It was one of the damn things he had had to design for his sadistic stepfather and he knew that this damn thing was as dangerous as it was big!He collected his bearings, gritting his teeth at the fact that the old bastard was still somehow making problems for him even beyond the fucking grave!

''As soon as we land, I'll make that little brat pay!''

''I want first crack at him.'' Tristan exclaimed.

''Easy, he's just a kid!'' Duke insisted.

Yuna, Seto and Mokuba snorted. The young CEO turned to the game designer. ''Yeah, just a kid with one of the deadliest weapons Kaiba Corp had put on the market six/seven years ago!''

Joey looked at the brunet, not believing what he had just heard him say. ''What do you mean, and how would you even know this thing was dangerous?''

Mokuba rolled his eyes. ''Because Seto owns the company now, and quite frankly, some six years ago ... He was the one that designed Gozaboro's weapons.''

''What!? You designed weapons!?'' The girls yelled as the Duelist rubbed his forehead.

''What do you think a genius would do for a rich, weapon-making bastard? Stand around like a pretty picture? I was the heir to Gozaboro's legacy since he had no real son, but he had adopted me mostly because of my mind. He loved to show me off like I was a trophy or something on business parties and he made me design all sorts of weapons and technology for him, usually for an hour of sleep or some time I could spend with my brother, and more often than not, for a plate of food. It didn't stop until I took over KC a little after he first met the one person other than me that could make him lose his cool. Yuna. After that, it was easy to trick the Big 5 to my side and I started buying shares of KC before I had the necessary 51%, after which he jumped out of the window at the top of Kaiba Corp. tower in Domino. Ever since then, I have been working on destroying all the weapons KC had made, and I mostly succeeded. But this one ... It has two sisters, one of which I have completely transformed for ocean researching, the other was sold to the American military. This was Gozaboro's personal floating lab, and I have never been able to find it. To think that it was this close to Alcatraz.''

He glared at the monitor, telling everyone to keep out of it—this is his (technically) airship, and he'll handle it. He thinks to himself that there has to be more to this than meets the eye.

_'No way that little punk planned it all by himself!'_

"Shit!" Tristan yells as he stumbles to the floor.

"What's happening?" Duke asks in a yell.

Serenity asks Joey if they're going to be all right, and he reassures her that they're safe as long as he's there.

The airship finally lands, deep within the fortress. Noah comes back on the ship's viewscreen and tells Kaiba it's time for him and his friends to exit the ship, and he's got stun phasers aimed at them to make sure they do. Kaiba tells everyone to stay there while he goes out alone, and he heads for the exit, with the others trailing after, protesting. Kaiba tells Noah he'll be coming out alone, but Noah turns the guns on them, and phaser blasts zoom by them, as Noah repeats that they all must come out.

Seto grits his teeth as Yuna and Mokba are forced to exit the safety of the airship's exit stairs come down, and Kaiba leaves the ship, followed by Mokuba, Yuna, Yugi, Joey, Téa, Serenity, Duke, and Tristan. Kaiba still thinks he's going to handle this himself and they'll all be on their way soon. Joey tells Kaiba to get over himself—whatever Noah's beef is with Kaiba, it's their problem now, too.

Noah orders them to continue straight ahead, and a door opens in the hold. A couple of Kaiba's suits, Roland and Fugata, try to run out of the ship after them, but Noah's phasers stop them. This invitation is for duelists only, Noah says. Duke says Tristan's no duelist, but Tristan says no one has to know that!

As the gang heads for the door, Joey tries to tell Serenity to stay there, but she says they're a team, and there's no way he's going out there without her! Tristan points out that she's better off with them, anyway. ''We don't know if there is anyone else on this thing, after all.''

Yugi calls out to Noah, asking what he wants with them! Noah replies that all will be made clear in time, and tells Kaiba that his associates are eager to see him. Yuna and Seto immediately step beside each other, in front of their brothers and the rest of the group. Serenity had come to think of them as the great protectors of this little group, but she could't help but feel envious of the girl that the blue eyed CEO trusted so much.

They come out into a huge empty hold, and the door closes behind them. A bright light comes on, backlighting five men in suits—it's the Big 5, the former Kaiba Corporation board of directors who tried to take over the company by trapping Kaiba in his virtual reality game some four years ago when Yuna had been in town, right after dealing with that idiot Anubis. Kaiba remembers battling them, fusing his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Yuna's Black Luster Soldier to defeat their Five God Dragon all those years ago. He was truly dumbfounded that they had ended up here after he heard that they died due to some cement falling on them when the bikers had interrupted Yuna's party.

''We wandered cyberspace for what seemed like an eternity, until Noah hacked into the Kaiba Corp mainframe. Once we discovered that we shared a common enemy in you, Seto Kaiba, Noah uploaded our minds to his system.'' Gansley said.

''We also very much hate Yugi and his friends that had helped you, Mr Kaiba.'' Leichter added.

''But, in comparison to what that little bitch did!'' Nezbitt said as he pointed at Yuna, making Seto step in front of her as if to protect her. ''What they did resembles them spitting under our windows.''

''If it hadn't been for her, whether it be six years ago or four years ago and everything in between, we would have ended up as the ones that control Kaiba Corp. and not some snobby brat like you! If it weren't for her, you would have probably waited approximately five more years to do what you have done all those years ago! And we should have never teamed up with you when a man like Gozaboro was the president of such an empire!'' Crump said.

''We could have found a way to easily take the company legally from both you and Gozaboro, but the thing is that you had a too tight grip on it from the time you took over. We are all well aware that your stepfather would have eventually break your spirit, making you his slave, but you met that girl. She inspired you to do better, to be greater! And before we could even blink, you took all of our shares that we had bought, leaving us penniless!'' Johnson said.

Kaiba suddenly laughed, the sound very familiar to how he used to laugh during the Battle City tournament.

''You're all delusional if you think that I am somehow at fault that you five are idiots! I was only eight, but we all knew that without me Kaiba Corp. would have fallen a long time ago. Even while it was still under Gozaboro! I was the one that designed all the systems, making them ART! I was the one that saved the company by always having new and efficient designs for that bastard's weapons arsenal! It was _my _'homework' that brought us more money in one week than it took the entire corporation to earn in a decade! Even if Gozaboro had lived and even if the takeover hadn't been successful, I would have always stayed by his side while the five of you would have been erased from the face of the earth!'' Seto told them smugly, arrogance rolling off of him in waves once he saw them growling in anger.

They all knew that it was the truth, and the truth very often hurt like a bitch. ''After all, let's face it. A child genius will always be far more valuable than five old geezers that can be replaced with younger men. There will always be only one of me, that will weight far more than all those like you put together!''

''STOP! ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE OF THIS!'' Noah suddenly yelled. His image never appeared like it did before when he talked to them. The Yugi-tachi jumped in surprise, the Big 5 looked around frightened. Mokuba moved closer to his brother.

All was silent as Yuna walked out from behind Seto and stood in the middle of the room. Noah, who was watching and clutching his hands over his ears, suddenly started to calm down when he saw how calm and collected the Duel Queen was. Ever since he first heard of this girl, something in him wished to meet her, and now that he was actually in her presence, he wasn't sure why the mere sight of her relaxed him. It was just something about her aura, the air around her, that made one believe that they were safe around the girl. Noah found this very intriguing, especially since he hadn't had this level of peace in his heart for a good few years.

He watched as the girl's rival and the idiots that were in the Big 5 argue. Kaiba says he defeated them once, and he'll do it again, and they say he'll have his chance. With Noah's help, they've devised a new game—a virtual Duel Monsters tournament, and all of the gang will participate.

Yugi asks why they want to duel them, and they explain that their minds have been trapped in the virtual world for so long, they've lost their bodies. But if they defeat Yugi and his friends, the Big 5 will take over their bodies and return to the real world. Joey shouts that no one's taking over his body again!

But Noah wasn't all that interested in those morons. No, only Seto and Yuna, the worlds best Duelists and gamers and the greatest, most famous rivals anyone has ever seen, did. The two were like a category of itself, and he knew both were highly intelligent and skilled.

''It won't be easy to deal with them even when they are separate, let alone when they are together'' Noah mumbled to himself.

The Big 5 say it's time to pay a visit to the dueling arena, and everything goes wacky and virtual. The gang find themselves in a jungle. Kaiba says it's virtual, but some of the others aren't convinced—it seems very real. Mokuba says he doesn't like the sound of this, as a huge dinosaur emerges from behind the trees. Panicking, Joey tells everyone not to panic.

Kaiba stands unmoved as the dinosaur looms over him. Everyone runs and screams as its claws slash down—and pass right through Kaiba, leaving him untouched. The gang just stare at the teen that had just risked his own life to prove a point. Yuna, the only other one who hadn't moved, came to stand beside her rival. She had a really bad felling.

Kaiba says Noah can't intimidate him—he was writing better virtual reality programs when that kid was still in diapers.

Téa reaches out to touch a flower, and her hand goes right through it. Then she looks up and sees another Kaiba, this one in the blue coat he wore back in Duelist Kingdom. Téa freaks and falls on her but as she witnesses what many fan girls dream about. Two Seto Kaibas!

''Relax, will you!'' Kaiba snaps, irritated. ''It's a cheap copy. I used to create virtual clones of myself all the time to duel against.'' He may have been calm on the outside, but he was praying to whoever would listen that the copy of Yuna doesn't come out next. The outfit he had put her in was something for his eyes only.

''And just why would you want to Duel yourself?'' Duke asks, irritated by how arrogant the CEO was.

''Who better?'' Duke's eyebrow went high at the answer and was about to point out that the Queen of Games was definitely better, but Yuna had almost collapsed from laughter at the reply her smug rival had delivered. Kaiba huffed, but a smile was threatening to make it's presence known.

Virtual Kaiba faces off with a life-size Duel Monster warrior who steps out of the trees. The gang hear the voice of one of the Big 5, saying it's time to demonstrate the new rules of their tournament, the Deck Master system. Virtual Kaiba's Deck Master will be the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, while Total Defense Shogun will act as his own Deck Master.

Virtual Kaiba summons Lord of Dragons, then plays Flute of Summoning Dragon, allowing him to summon two Blue-Eyes White Dragons to the field. Then he moves his Deck Master onto the field, giving him three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Yugi notes that the Deck Master remains at the duelist's side until it's summoned to the field.

Virtual Kaiba plays Polymerization to fuse his three Blue-Eyes into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The Big 5 says that due to the Deck Master Blue-Eyes's special ability, this monster can attack immediately. Virtual Kaiba attacks Total Defense Shogun with the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but Total Defense Shogun has its own special ability, Total Defense Barrier. It reflects the attack back, destroying the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon—and Virtual Kaiba. If a player's Deck Master is destroyed, the player automatically loses the duel, regardless of life points, the Big 5 explains. And when one of them loses a duel, one of the Big 5 will take over his or her body.

Kaiba repeats that he'll take them down, as the virtual world dissolves around the gang, leaving them standing right where they were before, in the empty hold with the Big 5. "You're trapped," the Big 5 tell them, and the only chance of escape is to defeat the Big 5 in a virtual duel. Mokuba and Joey shout threats, and Joey promises Serenity that they'll win. Yugi says if they stick together, moving closer to his sister, the Big 5 won't stand a chance, and Duke and Tristan agree. But then Téa points out that no one's said which of them will actually have to duel.

They all will, the Big 5 say. The first five to lose will give up their bodies, and their minds will remain trapped for all eternity!

Noah watched in amusement as the events passed, but he was very irritated with the Duel Queen didn't seem at all fazed with the situation. In fact, he got this feeling that she was somehow seeing past all the distractions and had somehow figured it all out. The thought was not a pleasant one, and he decided that he will have to keep her away from the others no mater what!


	37. Chapter 37 What family problems cause

The Big 5 laugh, telling the gang that their chances of survival are zero! It's only a matter of time before the Big 5 are freed from their virtual prison. Kaiba and Joey both make some threats, telling the Big 5 they're going down, when a hole opens up in the floor under Joey, and he falls! Serenity calls after her brother, but before anyone can help, the floor seals back up and Joey's gone. The Big 5 say that before the dueling begins, they plan to separate the gang, and another hole opens up beneath Téa's feet. Next goes Serenity, and when Duke and Tristan run to her aid, the hole opens wider and they fall, too. Mokuba runs to Kaiba, and the two of them fall together, then finally Yugi.

Everyone falls through a vortex of colored light. Mokuba clings to his brother, and Kaiba says to not worry, they'll pay for this. "Big 5, how dare you do this to me!"

The five geezers laugh as the Duel Queen was left all alone in front of them, but shut up when she starts clapping. Noah, who was also very smug with his little victory, only then realized that the reincarnated Pharaoh was still there and not in the virtual pods that were in the room underneath.

''Bravo! You almost got me! But need I remind you that I am the Queen of Games? This is a game of sorts, and believe me when I say that there is no game that can stop me. I am quite sure that I understand a part of the situation, but not the whole thing. However, let me warn you. I will find out what is going on here. And should any of my friends be hurt ... You'll wish you just stayed dead!''

The Big 5 had never known how to deal with this girl, since she was both similar and oh so different from Seto, so they were lost as to how to reply. Noah, however, was insulted that the girl thought that she could outwit him and tried to get her to fall through the hole in the floor and land into a virtual pod. But Yuna just stepped aside like it was just a dance move, graceful with every dodge.

''ARGH! Just stay still!'' Noah finally yelled, and surprisingly enough, Yuna stopped. The boy wasn't ready for the intensity in the eyes that had a fire of their own burning in their endless depths as Shadows danced there. She knew that only Seto, and very rarely not even him, could stand the ferocity of her eyes when she was extremely angry. Like now. The Big 5 took a step back from the girl that had always been able to pull out a miracle, no matter what she did, since they had never seen this before. The girl was a real enigma, all the more so after she returned to Domino after being away for four years. She had changed a lot from the little girl that had took their old boss down, and became a lot more ... what? A lot more what?

They really didn't know, but this was not good for them. That's for sure!

The defiant stare she leveled at them all made them want to sink to their knees in front of this leather-clad goddess. She looked like royalty to the point they truly thought kingly blood ran through her veins.

Oh, if only they knew!

''How about this? I will play along with this little virtual reality game of yours, but you must promise to let us leave if we beat you. I am well aware that there is more of us, but dueling us all will also be unfair. If you agree that you are not to duel Mokuba and the others who are not duelists, I will willingly participate in this 'game' of yours."

Noah was still not convinced about what the girl was saying. "And why do you think you participating is so important?" He already suspected the answer, but wanted to confirm it.

Yuna raised an eyebrow. "I am Seto Kaiba's only rival. If you want him to take you and your game seriously, you will need me to do the same first."

The Big 5 and Noah were annoyed that it was true and they couldn't change that fact. Noah grunted and mumbled "Fine!" And with that, Yuna gracefully slipped out of the room and into the tunel like her friends have done before.

Noah was now really interested in the girl who is called the world's heartthrob. She really is different from anyone else, and he couldn't stop himself from wanting to test all of her abilities.

00000

Joey is the first to come to, lying on the ground outside a huge mansion. Téa finds herself in a rugged canyon, and Serenity's on the shore of a quiet lake. Duke and Tristan wake in a long, wood-paneled hallway, wondering where Serenity is.

Kaiba and Mokuba are lying on a pathway in the middle of a forest, Kaiba's arm across his little brother's back. Mokuba comes to first, asking his brother if he's all right.

Watching them on one of many digitally projected screens surrounding him, Noah sits in a high-tech-looking chair, reflecting that he has them right where he wants them—each one isolated in his virtual world. He wonders who should be the first to suffer, then decides who better than the infamous Yuna Yami and her brother Yugi Mutou!

On a separate screen he watched as the Duel Queen slowly comes to her senses. It was incredible to him how someone could be graceful even when just waking up. He didn't care about little Yugi's duel with Gansley, former Vice President of Business Strategy at Kaiba Corp, who's now taken the form of the Deep Sea Warrior. Nor did he care about the others roaming around his virtual world. This girl was just something different. For some unexplainable reason, he was drawn to her. And one thing he was sure of was that Seto was, too.

Noah grinned cruelly. ''What better way to break you Seto, other than taking away from you all that you treasure! I think I'll start with your bright Yuna[Light of Hope] and break her!''

00000

Yuna didn't know where she was, but she didn't really care. All she knew was that she had to find her friends and brother, especially Seto. This Noah was somehow connected to Seto's days from before she met him, and that was no fun time for the Kaiba brothers. She didn't know how, but she was determinated to find out.

She was confused as to why she was in the middle of what could only be Vienna from Mozart's or Beethoven's time. For a second, Yuna wondered if she was in one of her visions, but dismissed it when she saw that she had a violin in her hands. She was quite a sight, a girl with three-colored, spiked hair, angled crimson eyes and wearing all leather with a Duel Disk on her arm, with a violin in her hands. And on the other end of the street was none other than Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart himself in a red traditional outfit for that time. His white, curled wig was swaying in the wind as the passerby all moved out of the way as music started playing.

It was one of his classics, and too bad for Noah that she knew the original as well as Mozart himself had known it! She put the bow over the strings and started playing rapidly, the copy of Mozart barely keeping up. She knew the song by heart, so she could easily speed up to the point her fingers were a blur, and that had Noah gawking in shock through one of his screens.

He had wanted to test her every skill, and the Big 5 had told him that she was a musical protégé. And, wow, they weren't kidding! Yuna was easily outdoing a recording of one of the best musicians in the history of music, defeating the computers perfect memory as the copy went into overdrive and literally broke down. Noah was very good at the violin himself, but this girl was quite something! He grit his teeth, finally understanding why Seto worked so hard to defeat her, and realized that he will have to up his game quite a bit in order to best her.

00000

Although he had somehow defeated Gansley, it had still been quite hard. He had done his best to copy his sister's deck, with small adjustments here and there, but he couldn't pull off all the same strategies Yuna could.

He had had problems when he had accidentally chose Kuriboh for his Deck Master, but let it stay since it helped Yuna so many times.

The duel had been though, but he had manged.

00000

Meanwhile, Serenity's standing on a dock, watching swans swim around on the lake, saying this place might not be so bad after all. The breeze blows in her hair, and when one of the swans takes flight, it splashes cold water on her. Kneeling down to put her hand in the water, she wonders how she can feel anything, since everything here is a virtual illusion. It feels so real! Then dark clouds begin to move in, and she doesn't want to be alone any more. She has to find Joey!

00000

Joey is walking down a broad stairway inside the mansion, wondering how he got there. The last thing he remembers is "scaring" the Big 5. In frustration, he shouts challenges to the Big 5 to come out and face him! He whirls, thinking someone's behind him, but it's only a suit of armor. Embarrassed, he threatens the armor.

He was just glad that Mai, Yuna and Serenity weren't there to see him embarrasse himself. Oh, and Kaiba, too! He was sure that the jerk would have had fieldtrip from mocking him.

00000

Duke and Tristan are running down the hallway, calling for Serenity. Duke thinks all this running is getting them nowhere, but Tristan says he's not stopping until he finds her, and runs on, Duke following after.

00000

Kaiba and Mokuba walk down a path through the woods. Mokuba says he knows the Big 5 want to use them to escape the virtual world, but what about Noah? Who is he, and what does he want? Kaiba doesn't know, but he guesses that Noah wants what's his, just like everybody else!

''What's bothering me is how Noah built this virtual universe—there's no way he could have done it on his own. This virtual world has all the same coding like the one I created years ago!''

Mokuba suggests that the Big 5 helped him, but Kaiba says they couldn't pull this off. ''Someone else is involved, and I'll find them!''

Mokuba nods, running off to help. He stops and looks at his brother. Seto comes to stand next to him, thinking about how they were actually quite vulnerable, separated like this. He was really worried about Yuna, and Mokuba could see it as clear as day. He wanted to avert Seto's attention from depressing and worrisome thoughts. Mokuba starts out saying that this virtual world is pretty real, and Kaiba says it's just a copy of his Solid Vision. Mokuba asks who Noah is, and Kaiba says the mobile fortress and the virtual world aren't things a kid can make by himself, or the Big 5, either. He supposes there must be some other source backing them, in an attempt to take over Kaiba Corporation. Mokuba asks if they can escape, and Kaiba tells him not to worry, he knows the essentials of the system. There has to be an emergency exit somewhere. It might look like a door or a window.

Mokuba just nods and runs ahead, knowing that his brother will continue being distant until they find the Game Queen.

Seto felt bad about worrying his little brother like that, but he was right next to him, unlike Yuna who was who knows where! Seto just hopped that his brother will understand.

00000

Duke and Tristan finally stop running, gasping for breath. Tristan says they need a new plan, but Duke protests that the hallway was obviously built to go on forever. They won't find a way out, because the virtual hallway doesn't have one. Tristan says if there's no exit, they'll make one. He takes an axe from a suit of armor in the hallway, and gives the wall a good whack.

00000

Wandering through the canyon, Téa calls out, but no one answers.

Then she hears a noise, and sees a monster on the hillside. Suddenly, the hills are crawling with monsters. She tries to back away, but steps on a loose rock, alerting the monsters to her presence. They attack, and one of them throws a weapon which lands near her, kicking up rocks, one of which hits her in the face. The rock leaves a small cut on her face, making her wince.

Téa runs, but suddenly a Cyclops looms before her!

00000

Kaiba and Mokuba are still walking along the path. Mokuba sees a door ahead of them, and runs towards it, saying it's probably an emergency exit back to the real world. Kaiba runs after him, warning him to stop. He opens the door, but all they can see is a bright light. Then they see a large building, surrounded by an iron gate. Mokuba recognizes it—it's the orphanage where they grew up. He didn't know it was still around. But Kaiba says it's a trick.

''A cheap virtual illusion, like everything else. But how did Noah find out they once lived there?'' Kaiba curses Noah for designing the orphanage into his virtual world, saying the kid has nasty hobbies.

00000

Noah looks on from his command station, saying he's glad he hired Gansley to do his dirty work. Then he checks on the others. Serenity and Joey are still wandering alone in their parts of the virtual world, while Téa's being carried off by the Hitotsume Giants. Duke and Tristan are both trying to break through the wall of the endless hallway with axes.

''And the Kaiba brothers have had a little run-in with their past.'' He said with sick amusement.

It was then that he returned his attention to the Duel Queen, who was currently competing with a clone Einstein in physics and mathematics. She was beating the damn computer once again and he let out a low wistle.

''If she continues like this, I'll end up destroying all my programs ... Hm ...'' He mumbled to himself as he watched the copy of the scientist crumble to the virtual ground in the virtual lab. '' ... Maybe a painter would do better?'' He wondered and quickly chose a famous Spanish painter, Salvador Dali.

''He should do ... for now.''

00000

Mokuba stares at the orphanage, saying he'd hoped he'd never have to see this place again. Kaiba repeats that it's just a virtual illusion. But for Mokuba, it still brings back bad memories.

Seto frowns, but couldn't say anything. This was a really touchy subject and the had never discussed it without Yuna there. For some reaso, his rival's presence made it more bearable for the both of the brothers.

Mokuba was too lost in thought as memories rush to the front of his mind. He thinks of the two of them as small children, clinging to each other in a spotlight, surrounded by shadowy adult figures, then sees himself and his brother standing at the entrance to the orphanage, and he asks why they got sent there in the first place.

Kaiba explains that after their parents disappeared, there was no one left to take care of them. Mokuba says he'll never forget the day they arrived there—it was the worst day of his life. Mokuba recalls that his mother was already dead, and then his father died in an accident, too. Their relatives came just for the bequest from his father, and sent the brothers to the orphanage.

They hear a voice saying "Welcome, boys," and turn around to see themselves, as children, at the gate, with two of the orphanage officials.

''Somehow, Noah was able to tap into their memories and replay images from their past.'' Seto thought out loud.

''Very perceptive.'' they hear Noah's voice say. He tells them to enjoy the trip down memory lane.

Next, they see young Mokuba sitting on a swing, in a playground all alone. Other happy children in the playground were with their parents, playing and laughing. Just looking at it broke Mokuba's heart, but he was comforted by Seto's hand ruffling his hair.

Mokuba remembers that on their first day at the orphanage, he sat in the swing all day long. But how could Noah have known that? Mokuba was alone. The only one who knew—the only one who cared—was Seto. Mokuba remembers that he had been thinking of the happy times they'd spent with their mother and father. The young boy's heart twisted in his small chest.

The scene changes to sunset, and young Mokuba is still in the swing.

Young Seto goes up to him, calling him "Mokie," asking how he is. Young Seto tells his brother to cheer up—they have to make the most of this place. Seto says to Mokuba, "Let's go back."The two brothers go for a walk, and young Mokuba says he misses their mom and dad. It's not fair that they left them there all alone! Young Seto tells his brother not to cry.

''There's only one way we're going to get through this. We have to get tough. Emotions will only get in the way of our survival. We can't expect anyone to help them ever again. We're on our own now.''

Young Mokuba says, "I'm sorry, Nii-sama. I thought I could turn back time to when Dad was alive if I went to the park where we used to play."

Young Seto only says, "Mokuba, don't cry any more. I know how you feel. We're not stray dogs or rubbish. Don't worry about those people who made us like this. I'll make sure you can live happily. From now on, I'll be your father. I'll protect you no matter what. So stop crying." Then he adds, "Listen—always be on your guard. You'll be finished if you show any weakness."

Present-day Mokuba says he guesses that was Kaiba's idea of a pep talk—thanks a lot! He looked at his brother from the corner of his eye, so much changed by the adults and most of all by Gozaboro that the only traces of his old Nii-sama are usually seen only when they are alone or in Yuna's presence. Mokuba sadly says, "That's brother's cliché."

Present-day Kaiba just stares grimly ahead.

00000

Noah smiles, thinking that this is just the beginning of his torture!

But the smile disappeared as the clone Dali starts getting glitches from his competition with the dueling champion.

''What will it take to defeat this she devil!?'' He exclaims as the copy explodes.

He was getting sick of this! So he sent her to the hippodrome for a horse race. From what he was told, he thought, was sure of it even, that Yuna didn't know how to ride a horse.

Well, he sure as hell hoped so!

00000

Next, the brothers see themselves in a classroom playing chess. Young Seto says checkmate, and young Mokuba exclaims that his brother won again! And in just five moves this time. Young Seto crosses his arms, looking terribly pleased with himself. Young Mokuba says Seto's the best chess player in the world! Young Seto says Mokuba would be the best, if he'd just concentrate.

00000

They start another game, while Noah watches, saying to himself that these visions must be painful to watch. It's just what he needs to destroy Seto Kaiba once and for all. Kaiba's empire will be his!

"Seto, the borderline between reality and dreams is imprecise. Even so, people still struggle to use their memories as a springboard to raise themselves higher. At best, it depends on the signals of blurry memories. You, who are moved by such emotions, are not qualified to be the successor of Kaiba Corporation. It should be me, who is more outstanding than you. I'll make you understand this."

Yet, as he watched Yuna ridding that white mere, he was plugged with his own memories of long forgotten times.

This girl will be the death of him, yet he couldn't help but wish that he could ride beside the leather-clad girl.

00000

Young Seto and Mokuba are distracted from their game by a news item on the classroom's television.

_'My brother often used to play with me. But since that day, the smile on his face was gone. Since that man came...'_ Mokuba sadly thought.

he TV announcer says that once again Gozaburo Kaiba has retained his title as the world's greatest chess champion. But the business tycoon has a heart of gold—he's shown donating a portion of his winnings to a local orphanage. Kaiba looks on, frowning, thinking that that was the day that changed his life forever—the day he met his stepfather for the first time.

_'From that moment, I've kept proceeding according to plan, and have never stopped.'_

Now, the brothers see a limousine pull up in front of the orphanage, and Gozaburo Kaiba gets out, greeted by a row of obsequious orphanage officials. Mokuba exclaims that it's him! And Kaiba reminds him that it's just a cheap virtual projection—because he's long gone.

Yet Seto still said "Kaiba... Gozaburo" in a very chilling voice. Seto hated his last name, yet he didn't allow people to call him by his first name, only a selected few got that privilege. It was supposed to be just Mokuba and Hobson, but before he knew it, a girl with so much light came into his dark life and brought hope. Yuna. He had never hoped for anything after the death of his parents, only focusing on taking care of Mokuba and making sure that they always stay together, yet the day came and everything changed. That day when he saw Yuna's red eyes for the first time, he had felt an instant connection to the fiery girl. Her courage, skill, intellect and personality always made him question things he thought that he was right about, and she slowly (_very_ slowly) changed his view of the world and of life. Gozaboro had been doing his damn best to destroy all that makes one human, a child that he was, in Seto, and he had been very close to succeeding, too. But Yuna Yami Mouto came unexpectedly, an unstoppable force met an unmovable object ...

And the force won.

The icy walls around Seto's slowly freezing heart and hurting soul started melting, and before he knew it he started caring for someone other than his little brother. Yuna slowly worked her way deep into his heart, slowly melting it and warming him from the inside, and once she settled in the deepest part of his heart where only Mokuba resided ... She stayed there and never left. He kept clinging to her without even knowing it or why he did so. He only knew that he didn't want her to leave. And from the day he accepted that they are tied together by something he couldn't understand, he allowed her to change him almost completely.

To everyone else, Yuna was a celebrity, an unreachable person well beyond the clouds ... Reaching for the stars ... But, to Seto Yuna was so much more. The Queen of Games had always reached out to him, inviting him to touch the stars with her. The could only reach and touch them together ... Just like Hobson had said all those years ago.

Now, Seto relayed on Yuna to keep the darkness away, to stay his friend. And Yuna trusted Seto with her most trusted secret and weakness, expecting him to guard it.

When they first started trusting each other, they hadn't even known each other. To him, she was an enigma that dared to stand up to anyone, even him and his stepfather, for what she believed in and her family. However, back then there were so many secrets that he hadn't known about. Yet he trusted her and promised himself that he would learn what that secret and mystery that surrounded here were. And now he knew what secret she had been hiding. And for her, he was her first friend that stayed by her without knowing that secret, yet she trusted him.

They had built a great friendship on that trust, not even stopped by their fierce rivalry. In fact, it only got stronger from it!

And Seto didn't want to lose it because some green-haired brat thinks that he is responsible for who knows what!

Mokuba saw that his brother was thinking about his rival, and knew that he should hope that Yuna was alright. Now he could hope. Yuna had given his brother and him that ability back after so much time of not having it at all. Now they can hope, knowing that a Light of Hope exists.

They watch Gozaburo and one of the officials walk by, Gozaburo saying that he doesn't want any of these brats touching him! The door to the classroom opens, and young Seto and Mokuba come out. Young Seto tells his brother that that guy is their ticket out of there.

"Today is the day I'll keep my promise." Little Seto says. "That guy is the president of Kaiba Corporation. We should become his adopted children. He'll adopt us for sure. I'll make him."

As Gozaburo returns from handing out presents to some of the children, young Seto steps out and greets him, challenging Gozaburo to a game of chess. If he wins, Gozaburo must adopt Seto and Mokuba. Gozaburo laughs—no one beats him at chess! What makes Seto think he can win? Young Seto says he never loses, either. Gozaburo says Seto's got confidence, but he's a busy man. Then Seto threatens to tell the newspapers that Gozaburo's scared of a kid, and Gozaburo gives in.

''One match, one chance only.''

Seto begins by saying, "Please adopt my little brother and me," repeating it when Gozaburo asks "What?"

"Of course, there should be conditions," young Seto says. First, he'll beat Gozaburo at chess. Gozaburo laughs, saying Seto's an interesting child, but it would be too difficult for him to be adopted that way—Gozaburo's a six-time world champion, and it's impossible to beat him. Seto says there's no such thing as impossible. Gozaburo says you can't win chess by luck, and Seto says it doesn't matter. Will he take the challenge? Gozaburo says Seto looks brave, and accepts the challenge. But he warns Seto he won't go easy on him.

"That's my wish," says Seto.

Present-day Kaiba says it was pretty impressive for a six-year-old.

Mokuba asks what made him so sure he could beat Gozaburo, and Kaiba says it's simple. ''My desire to win was far greater than Gozaburo's. I had nothing to lose, and everything to gain, while it was just a game to Gozaburo.''

''On that day, you had already decided what you were going to do.'' Mokuba realizes.

''Of course. I'd studied all of the books about Gozaburo, including what would be in his mind as he took the challenge. It was under my control. And ever since that day, it has always been under my control. Gozaboro was living in an illusion that he was controlling me, but he had managed to start changing me ...'' Seto grimly trailed off, but Mokuba knew what was the ending of that statement.

_''Until Yuna came and showed me how to enjoy life again.''_

Young Seto begins the game with pawn to E3—Gozaburo's usual opening move. Seto explains that he's studied all of Gozaburo's games, thinking that he used the same game as Gozaburo, but of course he set traps at the same time. The two play intently, young Mokuba looking on worriedly, until Seto says "Checkmate." Gozaburo is stunned that Seto could have beaten him. Seto tells Gozaburo he must keep his promise to adopt them.

Present-day Kaiba says that was the day he took control of his future. Mokuba says it was also the day Kaiba stopped calling him "Mokie." Mokuba glares through the window at the scene in the classroom, as Kaiba says if it wasn't for him, they never would have escaped that rathole. He turned their lives around that day!

_'That moment... if Brother hadn't beaten Gozaburo... the smile on Brother's face wouldn't have disappeared for so long.' _Mokuba loved his brother, and it had been heartbreaking that his Nii-sama no longer saw the beauty in life. He could only thank the stars that Yuna had arrived when she did. He feared that if Yuna had arrived just a few days late, Seto would have been irreversibly permanently damaged. She had became his rival, then friend and ... Light of Hope.

He feared what would happen to Seto should something severe the connection the two had formed, destroying their relationship, whatever it was.

But even with Yuna there, and extinguishing most of the darkness, Seto was still too much changed by Gozaboro to once again be that boy he was before it all happened.

Mokuba runs for the door of the classroom. Kaiba orders him to come back, but Mokuba says he liked the way it was before. At least back then, Kaiba actually smiled once in a while!

''Wait ... '' Seto reaches out with his hand to his otouto (little brother).

"If the past can still be changed, I want Brother to be the one who always wore a smile." Mokuba says with determination.

Kaiba urges Mokuba to get a grip—Noah's using these illusions to turn them against each other. ''Calm down! We're not in the past. It's an illusion made by Noah!''

But Mokuba wasn't listening, actually forgetting where they were. Mokuba opens the door and steps in—and falls. Beyond the door, there's nothing but a huge chasm. Kaiba catches his brother's arm just in time to keep him from plunging into the chasm. The little boy was now clinging to his older brother, wondering how he could have been so stupid to worry Seto like that.

00000

Yuna was beyond annoyed now!

In the past who-knows-how-much time, Noah had been sending her clones of historical celebrities to challenge in everything and anything he could think of! And it was getting really annoying!

It was only getting worse when he turned from skill competitions to physical ones. She had had to race on a horse, motorcycle, bicycle, camel, a boat, a plane, run a marathon, sword-fight in every category, fight martial artists in every martial art, then in a combined arts competition. Then she had to throw the spear, compete in archery and wrestling, finishing it all off with chess against a super computer. Really anything Noah could think of!

Now, she was stuck in a game show, playing against the greatest minds and even computers for the top prise. She was in the lead, since she could easily answer any question, no matter what it is about. Her dreams are a really handy thing concerning game shows, since they show her _everything_ about something, so she knows even the smallest details about it.

''Stefan Nemanja #Стефан Немања#(1113 – 13 February 1199), the Grand Prince (Veliki Župan) of the Serbian Grand Principality (also known as Rascia) from 1166 to 1196. had three sons. What are their names?''  The question was on the board, and it was the Duel Queen's turn.

Yuna sighed. ''Vukan Nemanjić - Prince of Doclea and briefly Grand Prince of Rascia. Stefan Nemanjić - Nemanja's successor, first King of All Serbian lands, 1196–1228. Rastko Nemanjić (Saint Sava) (1171–1236) - The first archbishop and saint of the Serbian Orthodox Church.''

''Correct!'' Came the robotic reply.

Yuna was bored out of her mind as points were added to her point counter. As the other ''contestants'' answered their questions, Yuna let her mind wonder. She knew that she was purposely separated from the others, but that didn't explain why she had to do these silly things. At least she got time to think about the situation.

Noah knew an awful lot about some of her skills, but not all. He knew mostly about things from before Duelist Kingdom, while she still went to school with Seto and Yugi. Sure, he had a lot of information about her of the time ever since then, but it was just that. Information, not knowledge. Information can easily be found on the Internet or in all those magazines, but he knew details of the time she was still in primary school, so how was it that he relayed on the Internet for the rest of the information? It couldn't be that the Big 5 had told him about her, since they had saw her four-five times, the most. No, knowing her skills could only come from someone telling him personally, someone that had witnessed her reverting a hopeless situation to her victory.

There's only so much people who had seen her do something that is thought impossible from a closer distance than in the Dueling arena. And she knew that there's no way that any of her old friends would talk about it without her permission. So, it could be some of her old enemies.

_'It could have been one of those guys that had kidnapped me when I was little?' _Yuna thought, leaning on her fist as she supported her weight on the table in front of her. _'After all, they saw quite a few times the extent to what I can do before kidnapping me. Although, I doubt it, since my personal life is too much interesting to the press and if those two, my kidnappers, escaped from prison, it would've been all over the news, so no. Maybe that kid that had challenged me to a violin playing contest the week before I left for medical school? Nah! He doesn't know enough about me for this. And it can't be anyone from school or any of my colleges. Hm ... Maybe that guy that had challenged me with his fake Excalibur because Gozaboro was pissed at me for humiliating him on the street? No, he's in prison as well since he had tried to kill not only me, but also Gozaboro's adopted sons ... Wait!'_ Realization dawned on her. ''No, it couldn't be!''

Yuna knew that she had to hurry and reach Seto as soon as possible.

Noah was not just who he appeared to be!

00000

Meanwhile, Duke and Tristan are still chopping away at the wall of the hallway, when they finally break through onto a high deck outside the castle walls. Duke says they're still trapped, a hundred feet in the air outside some virtual castle in the middle of nowhere. Tristan says at least they're outside. ''So quit complaining and let's go find—''

They hear a scream. Serenity is running from a dinosaur on the grounds below. Tristan leaps from the parapet and lands on the dinosaur's back, covering its eyes. As Duke comes to lead Serenity to safety, the dinosaur runs wild, charging into a lake with Tristan still on its back. Tristan emerges to find Serenity thanking Duke for being so brave, much to his frustration.

00000

Téa's cyclops captors drop her on the ground in a cave, their single red eyes glowing.

She wakes with drops of water falling on her face, and finds herself on a rock shelf at the bottom of a huge pit, with her cyclops captors below. She remembers the flower she tried to touch, only to have her hand pass right through it, and wonders why her face hurts. This world is supposed to be all an illusion, but now it feels a little too real.

Téa forces herself to her hands and knees, urging her friends to hang on, wherever they are.

The cyclops are boiling a big cauldron of water. Téa thinks she'd better get out of there, before she becomes Téa soup! But how can she get out of the pit? Just then, someone throws a thick vine down to her. A shadow looms at the top of the pit, then she sees a penguin waving down at her.

00000

Joey is still wandering around the castle, shouting at the Big 5 to come out and show their faces.

00000

Kaiba, meanwhile, is still holding up a dangling Mokuba by one arm. The door Mokuba stepped through leads to a sharp cliff face, with crashing waters far below. Kaiba pulls him up, and they find themselves perched on top of a cliff above the sea. Kaiba says this place is more dangerous than he thought. ''Somehow, Noah's accessed virtual software that can replicate the sensation of touch.''

He shouts out to Noah that he won't get away with this! But Noah, watching from his control center, says Seto has a lot to learn. Mokuba says he thought they had the latest virtual software, but this place feels way more real—if his brother hadn't caught him, he doesn't know what would have happened! Tearfully, he thanks his brother.

''This place is really shitty, Nii-sama! At least your virtual reality system had safeguards that prevented harm to people. But this place doesn't seem to have any safeguards. I just hope the others are alright!''

Kaiba says Noah doesn't know who he's up against, and calls out another challenge. ''There's a dangerous atmosphere about this place.'' He wonders what Noah wants, and shouts out that if Noah wants to tell him something, he should come out and say it.

Noah just smiles.

Then Kaiba tells Mokuba that no matter what they see, Mokuba must realize that the past is over. Kaiba says he may not br proud of every decision he's made, but everything he did, he did for Mokuba and himself, so they'd have a better life. Now, they must move forward and not look back.

''We must continue on our road and not look back. Even in this kind of reality, the most important things don't change.'' Seto told his little brother with a small smile and Mokuba returned it with a nod. He knew that everything will be alright, now.

Yuna had been more successful than he thought all those years ago.

A much bigger part of his brother had recovered that day, and Gozaboro's influence was like a mosquito bite in comparison!

The two brothers walk off and away from the cliff.

00000

Téa climbs up the vine, wondering who it is that's saving her. Then the cyclops see her, and begin shaking their clubs at her. She climbs faster.

Téa manages to climb out of the pit. But the cyclops are climbing after her. She runs, but soon comes to a cliff, with only a rickety-looking rope and log bridge spanning the chasm below. She doesn't like the looks of it, but there's no other way to escape. She sure could use her friends right about now! Then she remembers the Happy Face o' Friendship she drew on their hands, and realizes that her friends are with her. They formed a bond of friendship that can never be broken, and she can feel them cheering her on.

She steps onto the bridge. But she's only half way across when the cyclops reach the bridge, and when they step onto it, their heavy weight begins to tear the ropes. She goes on as quickly as she can, but soon the bridge gives under their weight. Fortunately, she's able to cling to one end as the cyclops plunge into the chasm below. Then she starts to climb what's left of the bridge to the other side of the chasm.

00000

Yuna was really getting frustrated!

A game show was one thing, but the Spelling bee was a whole another!

She had a feeling that she's gonna slap Noah if she sees him right after she finishes this.

00000

Noah sits in his control center, saying that Yugi is stronger than he thought as he watches the little kid run off to find his friends. Or perhaps the Big 5 don't have the dueling skills they claimed to have. He'll just have to see how the others fare in the coming duels.

He turns to the other screen only to see the boy's older sister destroy a few more copies and sighs, annoyed.

He really couldn't believe that the girl is so skilled, but he had been warned.

He decides that a different game was to be next.

"Yuna... the one who defeated Kaiba and Pegasus. It will be troublesome if you exhaust yourself. Let me prepare a maze for you." He cackled madly as the Game Queen walks into a giant maze that he was sure she couldn't solve.

00000

After escaping from the cyclops, Téa climbs the broken suspension bridge to the top of the chasm.

00000

Noah was not really interested to watch the friendship girl duel so he focused his attention on the Kaiba brothers, Yugi and ,the most interesting, Yuna. The girl was now in a language competition with different countrymen that oh just happened to be politicians, writers and two popes. He didn't know what to think about how the girl continuously won every challenge and didn't make any mistakes while doing so. It was like she was the very embodiment of perfection, and that was the thing.

Nothing was perfect.

Yet, here's this girl that's trying to prove that belief, that FACT, wrong.

It was actually quite funny to see all those 'famous and powerful' men be defeated by a little girl. But if she escaped, he'd have a lot more problems! He was glad that the maze was finally finished and that Yuna was going to be transported to it in seconds.

''It'll take more than that to stop that girl.'' A voice from somewhere behind the young boy made him jump. ''She's far too unpredictable even for the most predictable things. And that's why Seto truly respects her! But if you want her respect, you will have to defeat her. I don't know how that boy got it, but Seto did and now, he has an unstoppable force on his side. But she is still only human. She will make a mistake, and you will be there to use the opportunity!''

Noah lowered his head. ''If only you had told me to what extent her skills were, I would have beaten her right from the start.''

''INSOLENT FOOL!'' The voice roared and Noah flinched, instantly regretting saying that. ''Both Seto and I, not to mention countless others, had tried, and here you are, thinking that you could outdo all of us so easily! How dare you disrespect me like this!?''

''I didn't mean it like that! I just-'' Noah tried to explain, but there was no fixing this without him succeeding in his task.

''Listen to me, you little brat. That girl has been called not only 'Light of Hope' but also a miracle from the moment she was born! And she has proven many times why while I was still _around_! There's no telling what she can do! For fucks sake, she learned to speak seventeen more languages in six years and got a doctor's certificate in a year! How is that even possible!?'' The voice fumed. ''Listen closely, Noah. If you can somehow severe the relationship between that mouse{Mokuba, yes Gozaboro did call him a mouse in the manga, I think.} and Seto, that boy will be too hurt and distracted, vulnerable even! But if you destroy his friendship with that bitch, he will fall within seconds! You know what you must do, don't you?''

Noah nodded grimly.

''Good. Then I'll leave it to you. Don't disappoint me!'' The voice disappeared, leaving the child alone.

Suddenly, Noah gripped his hair and let out a blood-curling scream.

''Why!? WHY CAN'T THIS BE EASY!? I **DON'T WANT** TO DO IT!'' But he knew it was useless. No mater how loud he yelled, no one would come to his aid, because no one could see or hear his pain. He was alone. Like he had been ever since he was a little boy.

No one would ever know, even less care, for his painful, lonely suffering.

And no one would help him.

Or so he thought.

00000

Yuna stopped in the maze she had been running through when she heard that awful scream. She recognized it as Noah, and her suspicions were starting to suffocate her. She was bloody sure of who was behind it all, and to hear Noah, who presented himself like the ''boss'', scream like that means that he's stressed about something. Stress comes from when you are trying to impress someone, especially someone with a lot of authority or importance, even more if it's importance to one's self.

Yuna knew one man that was able to put so much pressure on a person, that stress would come even to a robot! But it didn't make sense how that bastard could possibly be here and more importantly **now**! But if he was here, Seto and Mokuba could be in grave danger. Especially Seto.

The older Kaiba brother liked to piss people off to the point they hate him, but no one would have this much guts. They usually go straight for him, and more often than Seto liked, after Mokuba. The first time someone has involved innocent bystanders to this level was during Battle City with the Ishtar twins and the Rare Hunters. Before, Pegasus had involved her own family but because of her. Now, all of Yugi's and her (new) friends were involved all because of her rival, but if her suspicions were correct, it still had a little bit to do with herself.

Yuna wasn't oblivious to the fact that there was as much people who wanted to take her down as those who liked her. She was aware that she has enemies, and she was used to deal with that. But after Malik, Marik and Anubis, she thought things couldn't get worse.

Leave it to that bastard from hell to prove her wrong!

She knew that she had to get to Seto as soon as possible, since that bastard could possibly reawaken the damn darkness he had implanted in Seto's heart. Yuna was no fool, and was sure that he would try to get back his best ''creation'' at his strongest and scariest. He had always found sick amusement in it, and the Duel Queen wasn't going to allow him to amuse himself with the boy she was in love with! She may have somehow succeeded in banishing his darkness but seeing _him_ could be too much, especially after everything he went through, before and after he met Yuna.

But Yuna couldn't ignore the scream she had just heard. It was filled with pain, sorrow ... Loneliness ... Desperation. Seto was strong, so he had survived under the always increasing pressure forced on him, even when he was younger than Noah who looked about Mokuba's age, maybe a year older. But Seto had Mokuba, his precious little brother to look after.

Who did Noah have?

Yuna knew what it felt like to be all alone, even though she wasn't sure that that's the situation for the boy. She had almost always been alone. Her parents on a dig with her grandfather while they were still alive, Yugi often left with Arthur while she chose to lock herself in libraries, tomb chambers, her own room and anyplace she could be alone. No one understood her. The visions weren't something she liked talking about, since it made her different. Kids her age weren't interested in things a gifted child like her found interesting. The adults rarely played games with her, and kids hated her since she always won so they never played with or against her after she had once defeated 12 of them when they played together against her when she was 4. Yugi and the archaeologists looked up to her. Those who see her for the first time, no matter what she is doing, looked down on her.

Her first friends were those of her parents and grandpa.

Then she met Mahad and Mana and a few other people close to Mahad's age, but not her own. And Mahad and Mana were more family than friends.

No, her very first real friend her age was Seto Kaiba, the man she now loves.

After meeting him, she slowly started having more luck in her life and met a few other people her age who would accept her as a friend. She wasn't alone anymore.

But Noah's scream was of pure, endless loneliness. A kid his age shouldn't feel that lonely.

She suddenly stopped in a small room with with four doors. Yuna heads toward one of them, but suddenly instincts kick in and she takes out a coin, throwing it through the doorway. A a monster forms in the doorway, bouncing the coin back at her. It almost hit her in her left eye, but her reflexes were quick enough to allow her to dodge it in time.

''Testing the doors is definitely smart.'' Yuna mumbles to herself when she noticed something over each of the doors. ''Interesting ... ''

00000

Yugi was frustrated.

Noah had sent him in some sort of maze, and despite being quite good at games and puzzles, he couldn't find his way out of it.

And that's not all!

He has to DUEL fucking _doors_ to get into the next hallway! One had even attacked him when he had first tried to walk through without dueling it!

Yugi dearly wished his sister was around, since he didn't doubt that she would have found a way out in minutes!

But _nooooo_! Noah just _had_ to separate him from his older twin!

That kid was really starting to get on Yugi's nerves, but he was more worried about his sister and friends. He wondered if she was with Seto, doubting that the CEO couldn't find her. Or she, him. But the only thing he was sure of was that Yuna had stayed behind, and he had been the last to fall through the floor. So, who knows where his sister was!

_'I sure would appreciate Bakura right now! At least we would be getting somewhere! Here I fell like I am running in circles!'_

Yugi sighed and chose the next door he was going to duel so he could continue his search.

But he stopped when he heard Tea's voice.

That's when he notices the coin on the floor, the same one he had thrown to see if all doors were guarded.

''Shit! I have been running in circles!''

00000

Kaiba and Mokuba are walking along a woodland path, Mokuba saying that he wonders if these virtual berries have any taste. ''It feels like I haven't eaten in months!''

They see a log shack ahead. Mokuba wonders if anyone's serving food in there, but Kaiba doubts it. ''This seems a little too convenient.''

Mokuba asks if they can take a rest, and Kaiba says it's a good idea. As they approach the shack, he wonders if it's another boring trap. He opens the door, telling Mokuba to stay right next to dark interior suddenly lights up, revealing a huge entrance hall, with grand staircases and chandeliers. Kaiba says it's their stepfather's old house. They see their past selves walking past, frightened little Mokuba clinging to his brother's shirt, being led by a small, toad-like man.

''It's a virtual projection of our first day in this house.'' Mokuba says.

''The day we were adopted by Gozaburo.'' Seto confirms.

A pendulum clock reads 3:30. They see young Seto sitting at a desk, barely able to keep his eyes open, while a schoolmaster drills him on the composition of the atom. As Seto nods off, the toad-like butler orders him to wake up.

The present day Seto frowns as he remembers how Hobson used to wake him up so the tutor wouldn't notice. He had always feared that Gozaboro would punish the blue eyed boy he had adopted, so Hobson used to do all that he could just to keep Seto awake during the lessons.

Seto jumps up, startled, while the butler apologizes to the professor for interrupting the lesson. The butler says he has strict orders—his boss has no patience for slackers. Young Seto protests that he's not a slacker.

''Until he catches up with Gozaburo, there will be no time for him to sleep—unless he wants to leave this house with Mokuba.'' The tutor says.

Seto says he understands. Hobson spares him a sympathetic look and passes him a chocolate bar to keep him awake.

Mokuba smiles as he remembers the old butler, always fussing over his big brother. He really was fond of his Nii-sama.

The scene changes to mealtime, young Seto and Mokuba sitting quietly across from each other.

Gozaburo Kaiba sits at the head of the table. He says he hears that Seto is falling behind in his studies, so he'll no longer have the weekends off. Seto insists that he's been working hard, but Gozaburo says not hard enough. ''Discipline is the only way to crush your enemies.''

Seto stands up, protesting that he doesn't have enemies, but Gozaburo says of course you do! Seto has to learn that he can't trust anyone, including Gozaburo.

He orders Hobson, to confiscate Seto's toys immediately, saying that now maybe Seto will concentrate on his studies, instead of wasting his brain away.

Mokuba frowns, remembering that this happened just three of four months before they met Yuna. Trying to break Seto's spirit was a hobby to their stepfather that he really enjoyed and didn't want to give up. It had to stop when, after meeting Yuna, it didn't get weaker, but stronger, eventually bringing Gozaboro to Seto's school that fateful day when Yuna for the first time put Gozaboro Kaiba in his place, on a public street no less! After that, he fell out of rhythm to the point that he never even noticed when Seto would take Mokuba out during the week.

Mokuba could only be thankful to Yuna for all that she did, because she was partly responsible for Seto's success in defeating Gozaboro. He looked to his brother, and guessed that he was thinking the same thing.

Gozaboro started up a new conversation, begins by asking Seto what his vision for Kaiba Corporation is. How will he manage the corporation when he inherits Gozaburo's position? Seto says that he wants to build Kaiba Land, and Mokuba explains that his brother wants to build a kind of Disneyland of games for underprivileged children like themselves. Gozaburo says that's boring. Seto stands up to protest that games aren't boring.

''Games purify the soul!''

''So what? Can games make the world turn?'' He stands up, telling Seto that he wants him to take over the company so he can be a ruler. Then he confirms his earlier order to the butler to confiscate all the boys' toys, telling Seto he won't let him touch toys until he learns how to rule.

Kaiba felt disgust as he watched that scene. He was just happy that Yuna had arrived a few months later to save him from that madman.

Hobson takes away a box of Seto's toys, a bit reluctantly. There's a chessboard, backgammon board, and a go set. Young Seto stands by with his fists clenched as Hobson tells him it's for his own good.

''Class will start soon, Seto-sama. Please be ready.'' With that, the butler leaves.

From his room in another wing of the house, Mokuba looks out the window at the lights in his brother's room, thinking that the way they treat Seto stinks. But he knows how to make his brother smile.

As the butler is walking down the hall, Mokuba steps out to give him a textbook he claims Seto forgot. Hobson smiled, suspecting what the boy was trying to do and played along as he returns to the boy's older brother's room with the book.

Meanwhile, young Seto collapses on the couch, thinking that if he sees one more textbook, he'll barf!

Kaiba and Mokuba chuckle at the exclaimation, since this all was in the past and now they were living a better life. Although they could do without this shit.

But then Hobson tosses the book in front of him, telling him that he has one more lesson tonight before he can sleep. After Hobson leaves, Seto angrily tosses the book aside, but as it falls open, he sees it's been hollowed out, and a message placed inside. As Mokuba sleeps peacefully in his room, Seto reads the note from his brother:

_"Dear Seto, I guess you found my hiding place. Remember, Big Bro, they can't take away everything from us. So enjoy my gift, but don't let them find it. __Please don't let them steal the most important treasure. Use these and relax. Love, Mokie.__"_

Inside the book, Seto finds his Duel Monsters cards. He goes through them, thinking that they're not the greatest cards in the world, but they're his. Then he finds an extra card—a Blue-Eyes White Dragon Mokuba has drawn for him.

Kaiba smiles at his little brother who blushes, knowing that that drawing was framed and stood proudly on Seto's desk, beside his and Yuna's pictures with him.

Seto steps out onto the balcony, holding the card, vowing to have a real Blue-Eyes White Dragon some day, as present-day Kaiba and Mokuba watch from inside the room. Then the room dissolves, leaving them in darkness, standing in a spotlight.

Another spotlight appears, with Noah standing in it, applauding the show of their past, saying it really pulls on the heartstrings. Kaiba says they've had enough of Noah's games, but Noah says the games have just begun.

''You'll relive every painful moment of your entire lives.''

Kaiba asks what Noah expects to gain by this, and Noah says everything that should have been his from the beginning.

''You've had a hard time in half of your life.'' Noah says.

''What do you want, to make us watch this stuff?'' Seto asks the runt.

''I just want to refresh your memory of how you forced Gozaburo to a dead end. One day, you will be punished, Seto. And that time is coming real near!''

''Who the fuck are you!?'' Kaiba yells.

''Wait for your punishment with an easy heart.'' He replies and disappears.

Kaiba swears in every language he knows, which is also quite an impressive number but smaller than Yuna's, not knowing that someone was finding amusement in his anger.

00000

Yuna finally defeated the four star monster defending the last door and stepped into what could have been a horror flick version of the Kaiba mansion. The hallways were messy, so unlike the clean ones Akiko made sure sparkle, some windows broken, doors on the floor, dirt and dust everywhere.

Only one pair of doors were still where they should be and so she walked towards them. They were locked, but Yuna had spent too much time around Seto and Bakura to not learn how to pick a lock. A few seconds later she entered what looked to be a study.

The bookshelves were empty since almost all the books had fallen on the floor. The carpet was too dirty to tell the exact color it used to be, but it could have been a dull red. The curtains were a dark military green in contrast, and thankfully the floor-to-ceiling windows were still in one piece. There was a big mahogany desk in the middle of the room and a small stand with a lamp next to an open door.

The door lead to another room with a closed door, and Yuna went there, only to stop when she saw a picture on the small lamp table. She didn't need to pick it up to see who was on it and her eyes widened as the final pieces fell into place.

She brushed of the dust so that should anyone else enter, the colors of the photo would be the first thing to draw attention. After that she went into the adjoined room and opened the other door, stepping through it and out in the middle of a desert.

Yuna snorted. ''Don't they know that I practically grew up in Egypt's desert?''

_'And that's not including my previous incarnate's life or the aftereffects of my dreams that would supply me with everything I would need to know. Besides, this is not real.'_

Yuna sighs as she starts making her way through the sand covered land.

00000

Yugi sighed in relief as Tea woke up, only to blush when she hugged him. It had took him quite some time to get out of that maze, and just in time to catch Tea when she fainted.

She greets him joyfully, throwing her arms around his waist, to his surprise.

"Yugi! You came to save me! I knew you would!" and Yugi says it's all right now.

00000

Noah watches, thinking that he's just getting warmed up.

''They'll never escape my virtual universe!''

But as he think about it, not one of the geeks had protested that they are not duelists. Odd.

''This is unexpected, but it's another kind of pleasure.''

He was a bit startled to see that Yuna had somehow made it to the main part of his virtual world where her friends were. ''That girl really is something. I wish I had a nee-chii like her ... No! What are you saying, Noah! Get a grip!''

He was confused. Is this why he was annoyed by Yugi so much? Because he had always wished to have an older sister to look after him, and Yuna seemed to fit the image he has had of a perfect nee-chii and she was Yugi's sister?

It could half explain it, but why was it Yuna?

There was that friendship girl there, but he already didn't like her, or that timid other one, but she was too timid and scared.

Yuna was brave, strong and smart ... Skilled, wise and daring ... And apparently so much more.

Noah shakes his head, not wanting to linger on such thoughts. He had a job to do.

Besides, Yuna would never accept to be his Nee-chii, so why think about it and just torture himself?

Noah watches Yugi and Téa on one of his viewscreens, thinking that he never should have hired the Big 5. How could they be outdueled in a virtual world where he makes all the rules? It's time for him to step in.

He was angry now, but just the sight of that stupid Queen of Games was calming him down!

_'Is this how Seto always feels around her?'_ He couldn't help but wonder.

Johnson, one of the Big 5 appears on the screen, apologizing for the Big 5's failures. Noah tells Johnson they're all fired. ''Gansley and Crump have both suffered embarrassing defeats, and I have no reason to believe the rest of you won't fail. I'm not even angry, just shocked. I thought I could use you as chess pieces that you are in my game, but it seems I was wrong. You can forget about getting bodies! That girl wasn't even a duelist!''

He's about to push the button to erase them, when Johnson says that they've analyzed their attacks and come up with a solid dueling strategy that's guaranteed to succeed.

''The other two were worthless. But I'm different from them. I'll never let you down, Noah.''

Noah agrees to give them another chance. He says to himself that they're only responsible for getting rid of the small fry anyway. As the screen focuses in on Kaiba, Noah says that this is the man he wants.

00000

Meanwhile, Kaiba and Mokuba are back in the woods. Kaiba attempts to reach Kaiba Craft 3 on the radio transmitter in his coat lapel, but there's no answer.

''Noah must be trying to isolate us from outside contact. But that won't stop me.''

Mokuba just nods.

00000

Back in the mansion, Joey is still wandering around alone, calling out challenges. In frustration, he kicks a wall, and it cracks open, revealing a double door behind it. Maybe he should knock... Nah. He kicks it in, and finds that it leads to the hangar where the airship is waiting. Thinking he's found his way back to the real world, he runs into it, but he can't find anyone inside.

00000

Yuna finally finds what seemed to be an entrance into the woods and walks under a tree for a little rest in the shade. She was tired and shadows were creeping up on her. She could see them from the corner of her eyes, but she was too exhausted to fight the vision as it claimed her.

The Duel Queen slumped against the tree, deeply sleeping.

_Yuna opens her eyes only to see that she was standing in the middle __Thermopylae gorge just as the sky darkens by the Persian arrows sent on the Spartans. The born soldiers had covered themselves, protecting one another, with their shields from every side. There was no opening for the arrows so they got stuck on the shields or in the ground around the formation._

_After a few minutes, Leonidas and his warriors straighten after the arrows stop and prepare for the upcoming charge of the big Persian army. They allow them to enter the gorge, where the numbers don't matter, and slowly kill thousands of Persians. _

_Yuna winces and closes her eyes as an Egyptian was killed, her blood not allowing her to watch her kinsmen die like that. She knew that Egypt was under Persia at the time and so Egyptian soldiers would be in the army in the battle at the __"Hot gates"["the place of hot springs and cavernous entrances to Hades"]. Yet she wasn't ready to see just how right she was._

_The fighting continued for hours, but just as night fell ..._

Yuna jerked awake, only to find herself still under the tree. Only it was night and there was a door in front of her.

And although she didn't know where it would take her, she couldn't stay there anymore. So she got up and the door opened on it's own as she walked through.

00000

Yugi and Téa are walking across the ice, wishing they had some hot chocolate. Yugi gives Téa his coat, and she tells him he's a lifesaver. But he's worried about the others—especially Tristan and Serenity. They're not duelists, and if they lose a duel to the Big 5, they'll be trapped there. As Yugi wraps his arms around himself and hops from foot to foot to keep warm, Téa says that if she can beat those creeps in a duel, so can they!

''Although Tristan has no talent for dueling.''

Yugi huffs, not wanting to tell his once crush that she had only been lucky when she won, and that she had no skill what so ever. He was sure that Seto would have been ruthlessly, mercilessly blunt about that fact, and he was certain that Bakura and Marik would help him in humiliating Tea.

So, he decided to be politely quiet and let her think she's not that bad for a beginner.

Instead, all Yugi says is :''Let's just hope they found each other and are pulling together to get out of this place! Serenity doesn't even know the rules!''

Yugi's sure they're going to be just fine. ''But if we don't find them soon, Tristan and Serenity will be in danger!''

''Well, let's hurry then!''

00000

Tristan, Duke, and Serenity are walking in the woods. Tristan sneezes, and Duke tells him that's what he gets for swimming in the lake!

Then Serenity sneezes, and Duke tells Tristan way to go, Germ Boy—now he's got Serenity sick. Tristan makes threatening noises at Duke, telling him he'd better stay away or he might catch Tristan's evil germs, too!

00000

''After today, I never want to see a virtual tree ever again.'' Mokuba tells his older brother. Kaiba says that punk Noah is keeping them trapped because he's too afraid to confront him face to face.

''I'll find a way out of this stupid virtual world, and then kill that brat.''

00000

Noah, watching them on the viewscreen, says it's an interesting theory, but Seto's wrong again. He smirks.

''Well, if you want to leave the forest so much Seto, I'll let you have your wish.''

He glanced at the screen that was watching Yuna, wondering what the fuck was going through the girls head to first sleep and then aimlessly run through the same forest Seto and Mokuba are, only in a different part.

_'It couldn't be that she somehow knows that they are nearby, right? The Big 5 said that there was definitely some connection between them, but it can't really be that deep! I just hope they don't run into each other, because that would ruin all of my plans!'_

Noah was thinking of sending her somewhere else since she was getting rather close to the brothers, but that was when the Kaibas took the bait and once again put more distance between themselves and the Duel Queen. Said girl stopped, looking around, and cursed. A second later, she ran in a different direction, soon exiting the forest.

''Hmm. Interesting.''

00000

A door appears on the path ahead of them. Kaiba opens it, wanting to see where Noah is leading them now. Kaiba exclaims that this is his office—but then Gozaburo turns around in the chair, saying this is his office, and no one disturbs him there!

"How can I help you?"

Kaiba and Mokuba see young Seto telling Gozaburo that he has something important to say. Kaiba says it's the day he finally worked up the courage to confront their stepfather.

''I remember this day. It happened a few days before he kidnapped Yuna's grandpa and forced us to Duel.''

Gozaburo says he knows that Seto is there to talk about his invention, but it's no good. Young Seto says he worked a long time on that virtual video game software, and Gozaburo just can't admit that Seto invented something that he never could.

''I invented my virtual software for playing games, but you want to use it for war. I invented it to use in my future Kaiba Land!''

Gozaburo throws the paperwork down, telling young Seto that's enough! The papers hit Seto in the face, and when he lowered his arm that was defending it, Gozaboro saw for the first time just how angry Seto was, and how terrifying his adopted son had became because of him. The boy's eyes were stormy, pride shining in them like it never did before, and the Kaiba elder wondered if this reaction came from Seto finally having someone that stood up for him. He grit his teeth as he remembers his humiliation at the hands of that girl.

''Kaiba Corp doesn't make children's toys, they make vehicles for combat! If you'r going to take over the company some day, you'll have to forget about games. I adopted you to teach you the family business—the business of beating your enemies and rising to ultimate power!''

''You're insane!'' Young Seto yells at the man he had been calling father up to that day. Gozaburo orders his guards to take Seto away. Two big goons, one of them Kemo, drag the protesting boy away.

Seto calls out "Tou-san!"("Father!") as he's dragged away.

Kaiba says he'll never forget that day. ''Not only did our stepfather shoot down my virtual gaming program, but he stole my invention and passed it off as his own.'' Seto looks down, still wondering why all of this was getting to him. ''That was the last time I ever called that man 'Father'.''

Seto really didn't understand it. The man was a bastard and he had been treating him like shit since the day the man had adopted him. Yet it had hurt to stop calling him ''Father'' more than it should have. Seto's real father had became an alcoholic after his mother's death at Mokuba's birth and had always cursed his little brother. Mokuba was thankfully too young to remember it, but because of that Seto had never again respected that man. Unlike Gozaboro, his father didn't have any pride. Seto, whose pride was as much a part of him as his very eyes were, couldn't believe that he was the son of such a shameless man.

Gozaboro had never cursed Mokuba, he had just ignored him. He let the boy do what he wanted as long as he didn't interfere with Seto's studies. Gozaboro even pampered Mokuba and himself with things they need, and himself with his (not so good) attention, unlike their real father who had just drank, ate, cursed them and then ignored them like they don't even exist. To Gozaboro, Mokuba was a part of the package that was the genius Seto, and so he didn't really care for the boy. He only paid him mind when he needed to threaten Seto or get him to work harder.

In a nutshell, Mokuba had technically been safer with that demon than with their own birth father.

The scene dissolves, and Kaiba and Mokuba are back in what Mokuba calls Noah's virtual forest. Kaiba says he wouldn't call it Noah's forest. ''Whoever's helping Noah is using the same virtual technology Gozaburo stole from me. Even though it's been enhanced, the basic program is still mine. I have a feeling it's no coincidence. I just have to remember that everything they see there is an illusion, because all these memories are messing with my head.'' He tells Mokuba sourly. That last one had really been to much!

He says to Noah that he doesn't know who he is, but he'll find out. He challenges Noah to come and face him.

Kaiba thinks that Gozaburo wanted to use his virtual system to let countless people die in wars and make a fortune for himself.

_'I couldn't hand my system over to that evil man. On that day, I totally lost my expectations of that man, and made up my mind that I would have Kaiba Corporation. Anyway, it's unforgiveable for someone to go into my memories to watch my reaction and make fun of me. This is to personal!'_

He calls out to Noah that if he's planning to steal Kaiba Corporation, he won't succeed.

Seto had decided that he will never allow anyone to take his life's work and destroy it! Especially since it is a part of why he and Yuna are so close now.

At the thought of his rival, he started walking briskly in order to find his love, Mokuba quick to follow him.

00000

Noah, in his control center, says, all in good time, and laughs. But he laughs even harder when he hears the second exclamation.

"Steal Kaiba Corporation?" He says and laughs.

However, he sobers up when he turns his attention to Joey's duel and sees Judge Man's cheating. He was furious and was telephoning there immediately, so he never saw Yuna making it to the virtual pier.

00000

Kaiba and Mokuba come across a television set half-buried in the sand. On it, they see Noah in the courtroom.

00000

Noah stops the duel. Judge Man protests that he's only a few moves away from taking this fool's body. But Noah says Johnson doesn't deserve that prize—he's been cheating, using Noah's virtual technology to tamper with Joey's dice rolls. Johnson says he couldn't risk losing—he can't stand living in this virtual reality a minute longer.

''Besides, this isn't the Olympics. Why shouldn't I cheat?''

But Noah's bored with Johnson's excuses. He brought the Big 5 into his virtual world to help him defeat Seto Kaiba and his friends, but if they cheat, Noah can't prove he's more deserving than Seto.

''I can't surpass Seto by cheating.'' Besides, he wanted Yuna's respect. He knew from the stories that she hated cheating and he didn't want her to think lowly of him like she does of the Big 5. Just the thought that he would be shunned on the same level as those five men upset him greatly.

No, he wouldn't allow that to happen!

That's why he was stopping this.

00000

Watching Noah on the television in the sand, Kaiba wonders what Noah thinks he's more deserving of. He was also very suspicious of the reason Noah was stopping the cheating. Didn't he want them all to lose?

He and Mokuba continue to watch as Noah says that for years, he's lived in Seto's shadow, always trying to prove that he's the better one. He should be the president of Kaiba Corporation, not Seto, and it's time he proved to Gozaburo that he should have left the company to him.

Kaiba is shocked—Gozaburo has been missing without a trace for more than five years! There had been a report that his body had been dug up the day after his funeral, probably an hour or so after he was buried, and there was no proof indicating where he could be or who had done it! Why would Noah want to prove something to him, anyway? Who is this Noah?

And why Noah should be so intent on confronting him, and comparing himself to Kaiba. He wonders if someone else has instigated Noah to do so, and then he thinks that if anyone did, it must be Gozaburo. But that's impossible—Gozaburo is dead.

_'No, it must be someone else!' _Seto thought, desperately. He wasn't sure how he would react if Gozaboro was truly alive somewhere, even in this replica of the real world. But if he was, a lot of things would make a lot more sense, like how Noah or even the Big 5 got one of his oldest works.

00000

Noah's ready to pull the plug on Johnson, but Joey interrupts, saying he wants to continue the duel. Everybody thinks Joey's nuts, but Noah agrees, and disappears in another sparkle of light.

When he was safely in his control center, he realized all the things he had said and cursed his big mouth. He had relieved too much! He had forgotten that it wasn't a private conversation and almost revealed his identity! He just hoped that neither Seto nor the CEO's rival had seen that! Seeing how smart they are, they would understand almost instantly what's going on, and That's not something he needs now!

Noah quickly looked over to the Kaiba brothers, seeing the older's thinking expression and he almost panics, but he calms down. Seto looked like he was still trying to figure it out, but he didn't seem to be close to the answer.

He then turns to the place he had last seen the Queen of Games only to see her nowhere on the screens.

Okay, now he could panic!

He searched for Yuna for a good while and he completely missed the start of Duke's, Tristan's and Serenity's duel against Nesbitt, former Vice President of New Technology at Kaiba Corporation, in the form of a robot.

00000

Tristan tries to insist that only he and Duke will duel, but Serenity says they're all in it together, and she'll duel, too. She'll just follow Tristan's lead! Duel Disks appear on their arms, while Tristan continues to try to talk Serenity out of dueling, telling her it's been a while since he dueled. But she's determined, and so is the Robotic Knight.

00000

In the caverns, Joey, Yugi, and Téa are still running when they hear a scream. Joey says he just knows it was Serenity!

They run on.

00000

Serenity struggles to her feet, saying she's okay.

The Robotic Knight activates his Deck Master ability, Final Artillery, discarding three machine monsters to inflict 500 points of direct damage to each of the kids. Serenity's down again. As she gets to her feet, insisting that she's okay, Robotic Knight plays one card face down and ends his turn.

Serenity draws, then plays Forgiving Maiden.

00000

Kaiba and Mokuba are walking through a sandy desert, when they see ruins in the distance. Kaiba recognizes it as Nesbitt's old research lab, the Kaiba Corp Military Factory. He always hated that place. Kaiba remembers meeting Nesbitt in his office to tell him that now that he's running the company, he's shutting down the lab. Nesbitt protested, but Kaiba thinks he had no choice but to tear it down.

''Your battle machines were useless in the new Kaiba Corp. So this is what you'll do. Show me your loyalty by destroying the military factory on Alcatraz.''

Once again, Kaiba looks at the sky and addresses Noah, telling him he can't lead him around like a puppet forever!

00000

In his control center, Noah says he can do whatever he wants! And he's having too much fun to stop now.

Except for the search for the Queen of Games!

He couldn't find the girl anywhere!

He knew that if he didn't find her, she would eventually find her way to Seto, and he still didn't know if she had figured things out! He had seen how clever Yuna was, so he suspected that she already knew everything.

He had to find her and stop her before she reveals who he is!

00000

Tristan's freaking out, but Duke tells him to chill—as long as their monsters are in defense, it doesn't matter how powerful Machine King gets, it can't hurt them.

''Wrong again, Duke.'' Robotic Knight then plays the magic card, Short Circuit, taking control of all of the kid's monsters and forcing them into attack position. Once again, he attacks Serenity's Forgiving Maiden. Determined to save her, Tristan sends his Deck Master, Roboyarou, to intercept the attack, using its Deck Master ability to place one card face down on the field, raising its attack points to 2200. But it's not enough. Machine King destroys it, and Tristan loses.

Tristan confesses to Serenity that he lied about teaching Joey how to duel—he barely knows how to play himself. Then he tells Duke he'd better take care of her. The floor opens up beneath him and Tristan falls into the fire. Serenity falls to her knees beside the opening in the floor, calling to Tristan to come back, telling Robotic Knight he said they'd only fall if they broke the rules. Robotic Knight tells her not to worry, Tristan's mind has been digitized, while his body has been placed in a holding area—where hers and Duke's will soon join it!

Serenity was crying, wishing her brother was there and that Tristan, who she had a big crush on, would come back and be safe.

00000

Yugi, Téa, and Joey hear Serenity call out in anguish. Yugi reassures Joey that they'll make sure she's okay, and Joey runs toward the voice.

00000

The floor closes up over fires where Tristan has fallen. Serenity cries, saying that it's all her fault. Duke tries to encourage her, telling her to stay strong, but she says Tristan lost trying to protect her. When Duke starts to go to her, Robotic Knight tells him to stop—the duel isn't over, and it's Serenity's turn.

00000

As Noah watches on the screen, Perfect Machine King says he knew that mere mortals couldn't stand up to a high-tech machine like him! Noah says Nesbitt is a fool—he knows he's not really a robot. ''Deep down inside he's just a scared little man.''

He then goes back to searching for the ever elusive ''Light of Hope''.

Just then he sees a blue-clad figure at the virtual Domino City pier.

00000

Meanwhile, Kaiba and Mokuba are still looking at the ruins of Nesbitt's research lab. Kaiba thinks that destroying Nesbitt's research labotory was the smartest decision he ever made.

_Flashback_

_In flashback, Nesbitt tells Kaiba that destroying the lab was a big mistake, but Kaiba doesn't think so. Kaiba says that Kaiba Corp makes games now, not vehicles for battle, and unless Nesbitt can tell him what he can do for the new Kaiba Corp, he'll be out of a job._

_It was just after Alcatraz was destroyed, and that day Seto was shutting down the Military Department of Kaiba Corporation, and will proceed with the plans for the Duel Tower._

_End of Flashback_

00000

Nesbitt says he spent months designing gaming software for Seto Kaiba, and he hated every second of it. He joined Kaiba Corp to build tanks, submarines, and missiles.

''I'll never forget the humiliation Kaiba put me through.''

00000

Serenity attacks Perfect Machine King with St. Joan. Since their attacks are equal, both monsters are destroyed, and since Perfect Machine King is Nesbitt's Deck Master, he loses the duel. As he disappears, Nesbitt says he's still going to keep Tristan's body.

Duke and Serenity fall to their knees. They've won, but Tristan is still gone. Joey runs down to Serenity to hold her, while Yugi and Téa support Duke. They're all back together, but now they need Tristan.

00000

A robot monkey's face lights up as he comes online, and Tristan says, "Where am I?"

The Robot Monkey climbs up through a trap door into a storeroom filled with boxes and metal capsules and electronic equipment. The robot is Honda, wondering where he is, and why everything looks so huge. He passes a mirror, and thinks he's seeing a cute little robot monkey, then realizes he's seeing himself! He freaks out.

00000

Outside a warehouse, Serenity worries about Tristan, but Yugi reassures her that they just have to find him before one of the Big 5 can take over his body. Joey agrees that they have to get him back now.

Yugi thought he saw a flash of blue, but he wasn't sure if that was a good thing until he felt that special feeling he only used to get when he was little and Yuna would sing him a lullaby after he woke up from a nightmare.

00000

Kaiba and Mokuba are also walking among the warehouses. Someone runs along a rooftop, following them. He stops, calling out to them. It looks like Tristan, and Mokuba greets him, asking where Yugi and the others are. But he jumps down, swinging a wooden sword at Mokuba, who barely escapes in time. He's not Tristan, he says, and he's looking for revenge.

Seto immediately tenses, ready for battle, and he wasn't disappointed. He attacks Kaiba, who leaps out of the way and fights back by zinging a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card towards his attacker. Not-Tristan blocks it with the wooden sword.

The gang run up, exclaiming that it's Tristan! They ask Not-Tristan if he's all right, but he tells the kids to be on their way. Duke realizes that this is one of the Big 5 in Tristan's body, and Not-Tristan says that's right, and once again attacks Kaiba.

Kaiba grabs a pipe to defend himself, but Not-Tristan knocks it out of Kaiba's hands, saying Kaiba has to pay for what he did to him.

''That won't be enough, Mr. Kaiba! I'm a Grade 5 Kendo master.''

He raises his wooden sword for another attack, when suddenly the Robot Monkey leaps onto his head, grabbing at his face. He manages to fling the Robot Monkey off, when , out of nowhere, Yuna punches him, sending him crashing through a warehouse door. He quickly stands up, but Yuna was faster and just did a roundhouse kick to his side, once again causing him to fall to the ground.

''Yuna!'' Yugi, Seto and Mokuba exclaim.

Yuna turns to them, looking directly at Seto. ''You ought to come to the dojo with me. You're getting slow.'' She scolded him, obvious worry in her voice. It caused a small smile to appear on the CEO's face and he nodded, both his acceptance of the invitation and his thanks.

Moments later, Not-Tristan comes flying out of the warehouse on a motorcycle. He goes straight for Yuna, as Noah had told him to do, but the Duel Queen was to fast for him when she dodged out of the way, so snatches up Mokuba, knocks him out and rides away.

The gang run after him, but he disappears down a tunnel.

Kaiba appears on another motorcycle and zooms off down the tunnel after his brother, Yuna hot on his heels.

Joey says that Kaiba's after the fake Tristan, so they have to look for the real Tristan. Then they see the Robot Monkey chittering away behind them, trying to tell them who he is. Joey says he doesn't trust the robot runt, but Serenity leans down to pet him, asking how dangerous can he be? Duke warns her not to touch him, saying it could be a trap, and Joey agrees that they should take him apart. Serenity warns them not to touch him, pointing out that he saved Kaiba, and besides, he's adorable! The grateful Robot Monkey leaps into her arms.

Yugi says Tristan's mind has to be around here somewhere, and Robot Monkey Tristan points to himself, chittering away, but Joey tells him to shut up.

00000

Meanwhile, Kaiba is still chasing Mokuba on the motorcycle. He emerges from the tunnel to find himself on a bridge, with a section missing in front of him. He grits his teeth and speeds up to jump the gap. He lands on the other side, but yells at someone to get out of his way. The motorcycle goes out of control, crashes and burns.

Yuna appeared just moments after, but Seto insisted that she continues ahead and find his little brother. Yuna was reluctant to do just that, but she knew that Seto can take care of himself, so she nodded and sped off after the guy who had Tristan's body and her rivals baby brother.

Kaiba is confronted by a man in a trench coat, hat, and metal mask, wearing a Duel Disk. The man tells Kaiba if he ever wants to see his brother again, he'll have to make it past him.

00000

Not-Tristan is stopped farther down the bridge by Noah, who demands to know why he took Seto's brother. Not-Tristan explains that Seto took everything from him, so this is payback, but Noah says this wasn't part of the deal.

Just seconds later, they hear tires screeching and turn to look.

Yuna was just getting off of the bike, eyes blazing, rage clear. They took a step back from the leather-clad goddess as she approached and Noah swore that he saw shadows dancing, not just in the depths of the blood-red pools that were this girl's eyes but around the girl as well! He dismissed it as the virtual world reacting to an intelligent mind, and ordered Nesbitt to fight against her.

''Make sure that she doesn't make it further than this, no matter what!'' Noah said as he took Mokuba and disappeared.

Not-Tristan(Nesbitt) cracked his fingers with a wicked smirk. ''With pleasure!''

He charged at the Duel Queen, but she easily sidestepped him and delivered a karate chop to the man's back. Nesbitt hissed in pain, but quickly swung his fist at the girl's stomach, almost hitting her, but Yuna had caught his fist by crossing her arms and hands in a small X and then tossed him over her shoulder. He landed on the ground, the virtual air knocked out of his virtual lungs, and saw the Queen of Games rolling her neck and shoulders, then cracking her fingers.

He glopped as she came to stand right over him, the only thought in his mind ''SHIT!''

00000

The masked man says he's been waiting to take Kaiba down for a long time now, but all Seto says is :''Bring it on!''

00000

Mokuba wakes up on a couch in cozy living room with a fire burning in the fireplace. Noah greets him. Mokuba warns him to stay away, and just wait till his brother finds out! Noah says Seto won't be rescuing him any time soon, and Mokuba says his brother would never let anything happen to him. Noah says Seto has his hands tied, and shows Mokuba a viewscreen on which the duel on the bridge can be seen.

Mokuba immediately started worrying about his brother, but he saw that he was in no danger. He was startled when Noah suddenly let out a growl of irritation and he looked over to see why. He burst out laughing when he saw Yuna beating the shit out of the guy who took over Tristan's body and had attacked him and his brother.

Noah, very annoyed now, looked over to the snickering, slightly younger boy beside him.

''And what, pray tell, is so funny?''

Mokuba barely stopped long enough to answer. ''He said that he was a Grade 5 Kendo master, but Yuna has trashed his butt twice in a row by now! That must be embarrassing! Well, it would have been if it were someone other than Yuna.''

Noah was confused by this. ''What do you mean?'' Sure, he had seen just how skilled the girl was, but that didn't mean she was unbeatable.

Mokuba sobered up completely. ''Yuna is different from other people in many ways. One of the most obvious one is because of how she lives her life. Yuna doesn't get depressed, always works hard, loves to learn although she often knows more than one thinks, is loyal to her friends and family, doesn't take people's shit and is willing to stand up for her loved ones. She's proud, smart, wise, skilled, caring, nice and so much more. Her name suits her more than most people think or know. You may not believe it, but Yuna has a special gift, and a special bond with my Nii-sama. They'll do anything for each other."

Mokuba wasn't aware of the wistful look Noah was giving the screen showing the girl they were talking about. Noah was too confused to even wonder if he should stop trying to deny that he wished for a Nee-chii like Yuna ... For Yuna to be his Nee-chii!

00000

The masked man asks Kaiba if he knows who he's dealing with, and Kaiba says he recognizes the voice—it's Lector! The masked man says if Kaiba wants his brother back, he'll have to defeat him first. Kaiba says it's ridiculous—a man like that could never beat him.

He activates his Duel Disk, saying let's get this duel over with. They choose their decks, and Kaiba selects Lord of Dragons as his Deck Master. He didn't want to be predictable with his Blue-eyes.

''I don't know which monster you have chosen as a Deck Master, nor do I care, Lector! I'll crush you either way!''

''I'd like to tell you who is my Deck Master is, but you wouldn't be able to take it.'' Lector said mockingly.

"If you're not afraid of the blue flame burning inside my body, just try me." Seto said confidently. This man had always rubbed him the wrong way, since he used to be Gozaboro's right hand man and so easily betrayed him. He had always been really careful around this snake, more so than the rest of the Big 5, seeing as the man had had to help him with several tasks his stepfather had given him. Lector knows him better than the rest of the Big 5, and the idiotic man had often argued with Hobson while he was still alive. He had thought that he knew Seto better than even the old butler, who was always around the future CEO and helping him to not get in trouble with the master of the house, and therefore often tried to get Seto to believe that Hobson was going to betray him. Set knew better, and so he trusted Hobson instead.

He never regretted that choice.

The duel begins. Lector opens by playing a monster face down in defense, and setting two cards face down. Kaiba summons Spear Dragon and attacks. Lector isn't worried, since his monster is in defense.

The monster is Hiro's Shadow Scout, which causes Kaiba to draw three cards and discard the two magic cards he's drawn, but Kaiba says it doesn't matter—Lector still loses life points. Spear Dragon inflicts battle damage even when the monster it destroys is in defense. Then Kaiba plays one card face down, thinking that soon he'll activate his Crush Card, and the duel will be over.

Lector activates his trap card, Solemn Wishes, then draws. Solemn Wishes increases his life points by 500 each time he draws a card. Kaiba thinks he'd better enjoy it while he can, because his next turn will be his last! Lector plays another monster in defense, and sets another card face down, ending his turn.

Kaiba thinks it's strange. Spear Dragon goes into defense after it attacks, and has zero defense points. Why didn't he attack it? Kaiba summons Giant Germ, then switches Spear Dragon into attack mode, and orders it to attack Lector's face-down monster. But Lector activates his trap card, Mask of Perplexity, which covers Kaiba's face so that he can't see which monster he's attacking.

Seto instinctively reached up to the mask, as if to take it off, but he stopped. Kaiba orders Spear Dragon to attack a card, then the mask disappears so he can see that he's attacking his own monster, Giant Germ. But Kaiba says that's what he was aiming for.

''I had to destroy Giant Germ so I could activate my Crush Card trap!''

Lector laughs, lifting his goggles to beam a destructive blast at the Crush Card. Now Kaiba realizes what monster Lector is, and Lector pulls off his disguise to reveal himself as Jinzo!

Lector tells Kaiba he's been waiting for this moment for a long time! ''As Gozaburo's right-hand man, I not only helped run Kaiba Corp, I helped raise you, Seto. But you took away everything I worked so hard to gain. I was next in line to run the company, until you forced you way to the top, Seto! I sold many Kaiba Corp weapons to other countries. But the most popular weapon was your Virtual System, Seto, just like the rest of your inventions. All your invention, especially that one, are still in use around the world as a tool of war. That's why you forced Gozaburo to his death. All these mistakes began from the moment Gozaburo gave you a birthday gift...''

_Flashback_

_Gozaburo sits at one end of the long dining room table, while young Seto and Mokuba sit together at the other end. Lector stands at Gozaburo's side. Gozaburo tells Seto that his formal education is over. ''It's time to start learning lessons in the real world.''_

_He has Hobson bring in a cart laden with a gift for Seto—ten million dollars!_

_''Your real gift is two percent shares in Kaiba Corporation for both you and Mokuba. But this is your assignment. Nothing comes without a price—I'm lending the money to you as a test, Seto. You have one year to repay the money, but you must repay ten times the amount. You can use the shares if you wish. Just get the money.''_

_He presents Seto with a contract, saying that if he passes the test, he earns the last name Kaiba. ''But if you fails, you and Mokuba will go back to the orphanage.''_

_Lector knew that it was empty threats. His boss was absolutely obsessed with the blue eyed child genius. Gozaboro no longer had a heir, so there was a good chance that Lector would get the empire after the man dies. But ever since the kid arrived, Gozaboro focused almost all of his attention into training him. And now he was giving him thousands of dollars and 2% of the company shares! _

_No, Gozaboro was never going to get rid of the boy._

_Seto was now what Gozaboro had hoped to make him, despite the boy's obvious growing friendship with that exotic, rebellious girl that had humiliated the CEO of Kaiba Corp._

_Seto accepts the test, and signs the contract. Gozaburo tells Seto something neither the right hand man, nor the future CEO had expected._

_''Lector is the only one allowed to help you.''_

_Seto just nods with a smirk, and Lector knew that Seto was going to use this opportunity to it's fullest. The boy was no fool, and they all knew that._

_He was up to something, and for the first time, Lector wondered if the company would be better in the hands of this eight year old genius._

_00000_

_In his room, Seto has laid out one hundred Duel Monsters cards, half face up and half face down. Mokuba asks Seto what he is going to do._

_''Turning ten million dollars into a hundred million in only one year seems impossible!''_

_Seto looks to his brother, but he didn't smile. If Lector saw that, Gozaboro would know, too. It was too risky at this point, for them to know just how much Yuna changed him for the better. That she had returned the old Seto, even if only a little._

_''Don't worry, Mokuba. Business is just another game. Suppose that each of these ...'' He pointed at the DM cards on the floor. '' ... one hundred cards represents a piece of a company. The trick is to own more cards than anyone else.'' He turns over one card, saying that no one can ever own more than you if you own fifty-one out of a hundred._

_Seto stands up and tells Lector to spend all ten million dollars to buy fifty-one percent of a company—any kind of company, as long as they value their workers. ''it must be a rated and traditional company.''_

_Lector does so, and Seto explains to Mokuba that the company doesn't make very much money, but it might give him all the money he needs. _

_''I'll force the president to run it my way.'' The young blue eyed child smirked in such a way, Lector felt goosebumps all over his body._

_Yes, this boy was going to be a real business tycoon._

_He actually feared for all those unsuspecting businessmen all around the world. Lector decided to support the boy as much as he could.(Because he saw that he was far more capable than he and the others in the Big 5 had suspected, and for his own gain)_

_00000_

_Seto, Mokuba and Lector were facing the president of the company in his office. Seto has offered to sell the company back to him at ten times the price he paid for it, threatening to close the company and put all the employees out of work if he doesn't. _

_In order to save his employees, the outraged president agrees, and Seto has made his ten million dollars._

_Lector had never saw such a cruel and satisfied smirk like the one on the boy's face. Not even on the boy's adopted father! He knew something was coming, and Seto was going to use his new experience to help him do whatever will cause the disturbance in the everyday life of KC and the city of Domino._

_End of Flashback_

''You got all the credit for earning the money-'' Lector said but was interrupted.

''Of course he did—it was my idea, all you did, Lector, was follow orders. You could never run Kaiba Corp!'' Seto said furiously, not believing that someone who had seen his intellect would say he doesn't deserve what he now has!

''I will run Kaiba Corp, when he has your body. Your money-earning abilities were beyond Gozaburo's imagination-'' He was again stopped by the angry teen across him.

''Gozaburo used my Virtual System for military weapons, trampling my dream. And that was unacceptable! I'd decided to use whatever I had to surpass that man.''

Lector laughed cruelly. ''And I'm sure that your new growing friendship with that girl had nothing to do with it, either!'' He mocked him as Seto grit his teeth. ''But that doesn't matter now. It's over now—Seto Kaiba's life will end here.''

Because of Giant Germ's special effect, Kaiba is able to summon another Giant Germ. Lector says he's just delaying the inevitable. With Jinzo's special ability, all of Kaiba's trap cards are useless, and no one wins a duel with monsters alone. Kaiba says he'll never lose.

''Because of the time I spent with you, Seto, I knows you very well. Without your traps, you can only use the strength of your monsters to fight.''

Set says something that truly surprises Lector, and that Seto knew Hobson would never have found it surprising.

''I believe in my Deck!''

Seto knew that Yuna believed in her Deck as well, and that's where he had learned to do the , he and Yuna will never have the same belief in their Decks, but after his dragon answered his call in Duelist Kingdom, he knew that he should trust his cards. And he did, ever since.

Lector draws, gaining 500 life points due to Solemn Wishes' effect, then plays two cards face down. Kaiba attacks Lector's face-down monster with Spear Dragon, but it turns out to be Cyber Jar, which destroys all monsters on the field. Spear Dragon, Giant Germ, and Cyber Jar are all destroyed. Lector loses 900 life points due to Spear Dragon's effect, and now both players must pick up five cards and summon any level 4 or lower monsters they draw to the field.

Kaiba summons Vorse Raider and Twin-Headed Behemoth, while Lector summons Injection Fairy Lily.

00000

Watching the duel from Noah's retreat, Mokuba cheers his brother on.

Noah, on the other hand, was too busy sealing all the entrances to his little control center. He didn't know when the Queen of Games was going to drop in.

00000

Lector attacks Vorse Raider with Lily, destroying it and taking 1900 life points from Kaiba.

"Time to check the disease that is Kaiba Seto."

Then Lector activates his face-down magic card, Sebek's Blessing, which increases his life points by the amount that Kaiba just lost. He plays a monster in defense and ends his turn.

Kaiba draws, thinking that he's conquered every challenge life has given him, and this duel will be no different.

_'Lily's back to 400 attack points. My Worm Beast has an attack of 1400, and can destroy Lily. But if Daimon uses Lily's effect to boost her attack, I will lose. I'll have to wait for a better opportunity. I'm a person who's overcome all the difficulties in my life. This will end the same as all the other difficulties!'_

He plays a monster in defense. Lector activates Life Absorbing Machine, a trap card that increases his life points by half the amount he paid in his last turn. Then he sacrifices his face-down monster to summon his ultimate weapon!

''This is the most powerful weapon that Gozaburo had you create!''

Seto couldn't believe it, since the schematics were destroyed in a fire that happened in Kaiba Corp before they could even make a copy!

''It couldn't be that Gozaboro had made a digital copy! No way!''

Lector laughed. ''No, but we got it from your mind the second you stepped into this virtual world! The other one that is still in orbit can still be programed to do all the things your would have been able to do, only with a little less precision and power, but your program is all that we rally need!''

00000

Meanwhile, the gang is speeding down the bridge in a virtual three-wheeled pickup truck they found. Yugi is just saying what a lucky thing that was, when the truck screeches to a halt, tossing Téa onto Yugi and Serenity into Duke. Robot Monkey Tristan leaps at Duke, jealous of Duke touching Serenity. Yugi asks Joey why he stopped, and Joey points out a rocket speeding into the sky from the bridge.

The rocket goes into orbit, its targeting mechanism locking onto Kaiba.

The gang is stopped on the bridge in their pickup truck, wondering what that thing was they just saw. They agree it must have been some kind of satellite, launched by the Big 5.

Robot Monkey Tristan is scratching the back of his head, thinking that one good thing about being a robot monkey is being able to hang out in Serenity's arms all day. Serenity reminds them that they're supposed to be looking for Tristan, and he thinks she's cute when she acts tough, especially when all she can think about is trying to find him!

_'Hm~. Serenity's breasts are as soft as candy floss.'_

Tristan unintentionally flips a switch on the back of his head, and suddenly everyone can hear his thoughts—just as he thinks how much better he is than that Romeo wannabe, Duke Devlin. Everyone wonders what's going on as he flips the switch off, then on again. Then they hear him say that if he's stuck in this robot monkey body long enough, he might start eating bananas.

Yugi and Téa stare at him, saying, "Tristan?"

Joey jumps out of the truck cab and grabs the robot monkey away from Serenity, asking who he is and saying he doesn't trust him one bit. Tristan says it's him, but Joey thinks he's a robot spy sent by Noah.

As the truck drives on, the robot monkey is tied up in a corner of the truck bed. Tristan continues to protest that it's him, but Duke says they're not taking any chances.

00000

Back at the duel, Lector points out that he has three times as many life points as Kaiba—3600 to Kaiba's 1200—and he's about to finish Kaiba off. He activates Lily's special effect, giving up 2000 life points to boost her attack by 3000. Then he attacks Kaiba's Twin-Headed Behemoth. It's destroyed, but its speciall effect allows it to come back to the field with an attack and defense of 1000.

Lector plays one card face down, then activates the magic card, Emergency Provisions, which allows him to tribute the face-down card he just played to increase his life points by 1000.

Now Lector reminds Kaiba of the rocket he launched earlier, telling Kaiba to keep an eye on its energy guage.

The gang arrives on the other side of the gap in the bridge, and jump out of the truck, calling out to Kaiba.

''Where's Yuna, rich boy!?'' Joey asked.

Kaiba's eyebrow twitched. ''I don't know. I've been stuck here with this idiot, but she went on ahead to look for Mokuba.''

He was really worried about his rival.

00000

Watching on his viewscreen, Noah says the gang's all here. Now Kaiba will have an audience to witness his destruction. Mokuba insists that his brother will stop that creep, and then come and rescue him. Noah says Mokuba seems quite confident that his brother cares about him—but he's wrong.

Mokuba looked to Noah like he was crazy. ''Heh. You obviously don't know my bro, nor the affect Yuna has had on him for years now. Nii-sama may be a jerk, but he still cares for me and he'll do anything to save me!''

00000

Joey and Yugi recognize the Big 5's Deck Master as Jinzo, and they realize that means Kaiba can't use any of his trap cards. Téa says it's like dueling with half a deck. But Kaiba thinks Lector's in for quite a surprise.

Tea exclaims that the duel is super unfair, and Kaiba thinks that yes, this duel is obviously unfair, but he'll open a way with his own power.

He has to! For Mokuba!

He draws, and plays Heavy Storm, a magic card that destroys all magic and trap cards on the field. But Lector activates Imperial Order, a trap card that negates all of Kaiba's magic cards, and as long as he pays 700 points per turn, it will stay on the field. Now Kaiba can't use any magic or trap cards.

0000

Mokuba watches and worries from Noah's sanctuary.

Noah smirks, thinking that that was the end of Seto Kaiba.

How wrong is he!

00000

Yuna finally lets Nesbitt in Tristan's virtual body fall to the ground, out like a light. She had spent the past who-knows-how-long beating the shit out of him, because he didn't want to tell her how to get to Noah or if her suspicions were correct, but that was more than enough.

So, she kept beating him until he finally said that she has to go into the tunnel, take the left line and enter a small extension that was on the left sidewalk, in the wall of the tunnel. She knew that the idiot was speaking the truth, since she was a good judge when it came to those things.

And now that she knew where to go, she walked cautiously into the tunnel. Yuna was aware that both that bastard and Noah could be watching and try to stop her, or even send her to a different part of the virtual world and she was really tired of all these games.

It was time to end this!

00000

Kaiba wonders how he can stop a weapon that's up in the sky. Lector says he can't—his Satellite Cannon is so far up, it's shielded from the attack of almost every monster.

And each turn, the Satellite Cannon gains 1000 attack points. Kaiba is about to lose everything he has, Lector says, and it serves him right, for destroying his own stepfather and betraying the Big 5. Now Kaiba will pay the price for using others to get what he wants—even his own brother!

Yugi and the others wonder what Lector's talking about, and Mokuba protests in the control room that it's a lie. Noah says it's about time Mokuba learned the harsh truth about his brother, and tells Mokuba to listen to what Lector has to say.

Lector says that Kaiba's treachery began when Gozaburo gave him ten million dollars to test his business skills. When Seto increased the money by threatening a smaller company, Gozaburo was impressed by Seto's abilities, and his cruelty. But that wasn't good enough for Seto.

_Flashback_

_Young Seto called together the Big 5, telling them that if they helped him take over Kaiba Corporation, they'd rule together as a team. They all began to buy up stock in Kaiba Corp, but they began to have difficulties. They realized that someone was leaking their plans to Gozaburo, and Seto told them it was Mokuba._

_ Accusing Mokuba of betraying him, Seto threw his brother out._

00000

Present-day Mokuba's fists clench on his knees as he remembers that day—the most horrible day of his life. Noah watches Mokuba, smiling.

00000

Lector goes on to say that after his rejection, "sad, homeless" Mokuba was forced to turn to Gozaburo.

Seto flinches when Noah put an image of it in his head.

''Mokuba was forced to go to Gozaburo, who only wanted Mokuba's shares in the company. With Mokuba's two percent, he believed he held fifty-one, so he stopped buying stocks. Gozaburo assumed that Mokuba, who owned two percent of Kaiba Corp shares, would be on his side, and he would be safe as long as he owned forty-nine percent of the company. When Seto made his takeover attempt with his own forty-nine percent, Gozaburo thought Seto's plan had failed. He intended to fire us and completely destroy who Seto was! Isn't that right, boy?'' He asked, using the term Gozaboro loved to use with Seto, to remind him how powerless he was in comparison.

_"You will mortgage your life to me."_ The words echoed in Seo's head when he remembered that day, six years ago.

''But then Mokuba threw in with his brother, using his two percent to back Seto. No matter what, Mokuba insisted that he and Seto were a team, and he'd never turn his back on his brother.'' Lector continued. ''On that day, Gozaburo was broken. He committed suicide, and it was your fault, Seto!'' He said, pointing a finger to Seto.

''Excuse me!? How is it my fault that the bastard was too weak to fight back?!'' Kaiba was enraged. ''You were there when it happened! You heard him say it! My 'last lesson'! Win or die! And you're saying that it's my fault that he jumped out of a 50 story window!? You must be delusional.''

Lector accuses Kaiba of playing them all like fools—it was really Seto who leaked their plans to Gozaburo.

Mokuba protests that he doesn't believe it, but Lector goes on to explain that Seto deliberately leaked the information, making Gozaburo think it was Mokuba, so that Gozaburo would let Seto buy up forty-nine percent of the company, confident that he would have Mokuba's two percent on his side. But Seto knew that his brother would remain loyal to him, no matter how badly he treated him.

To say that Seto was furious was an understatement of the century!

''Mokuba was the only one I trusted—I knew that together, we could take our stepfather down!''

''Then what about the pretty girl you always tried protecting from both us and your self? Did you not trust her?'' Lector tried to make the CEO say something he didn't mean, just to destroy the relationship between him and the most dangerous person in that virtual dungeon.

But Seto was too smart for that old trick.

''Quite the opposite. I trusted Yuna more than I trusted anyone else, beside MOkuba, since I left her out of all that crap so she could look after him should I fail. I knew that Gozaboro would have separated me from my brother if I fail, so Mokuba needed to have a safe place to turn to if it should happen. If I had decided to do it before I met Yuna, Mokuba could have easily ended up on the streets. But a Light of Hope shone on us, and I had someone to entrust the safety of my only family member that I rally cared for.'' Seto smirked. ''You don't even know how many times Yuna screwed you guys over!''

Lector was getting angry, and almost forgot what was the point of the whole duel. So he returned to the first plan, saying that Seto used Mokuba, and took advantage of his trust.

00000

''I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!'' Mokuba yelled in the control room, covering his ears.

00000

Lector also accuses Kaiba of using him and the Big 5, but Kaiba's had enough.

''If you can't win, don't play the game! Life is a game, and I won't let anyone trample my dream! This is for Mokuba and our dream!''

00000

Yuna sneers at the ''guards'' that were sent to stop her.

They were disguised as her friends and family, but that didn't fool her. She knew where they were.

''So ... '' She cracked her fingers, then took one of her favorite fighting stances, the spartan one. She smirked. ''Who's first?''

As expected, the first copy to take her challenge was Seto's, quickly followed by Joey's and Tristan's.

_'This is going to be easy'_

At least there wasn't a clone of Sasha, since his ''Reaper's Bloody Dance'' would be harder to defeat.

00000

The gang wonders why Kaiba let Lector destroy his dragon, but Yugi says Kaiba knows what he's doing. Lector's down to 1400 life points after boosting Lily's attack to destroy Spirit Ryu, and he doesn't have enough life points left to boost her again. Kaiba now attacks Injection Fairy Lily with Twin-Headed Behemoth, and she's destroyed. Lector's down to 800 life points, too.

It's Lector's turn. He gains 500 life points from Solemn Wishes, and 350 from Life-Absorbing Machine. But he doesn't want to pay the 700 life points to keep Imperial Order on the field, and it's destroyed. Joey cheers that now Kaiba can use his magic cards again. Yugi thinks that Kaiba might win this duel after all!

Kaiba taunts Lector, but Lector's not through yet. He plays a monster face-down, then uses Satellite Cannon to destroy Kaiba's Twin-Headed Behemoth. Once again with the flashy moves, Kaiba draws a monster, then plays Pot of Greed so he can draw two more cards. Then he summons Possessed Dark Soul, and uses it to attack Lector's face-down monster. It's Dream Sprite, whose effect can redirect Dark Soul's attack to any of Lector's other monsters, and he transfers its attack to Satellite Cannon, where it dissipates harmlessly in the sky.

00000

_'It all comes down to this draw.' _

Seto Kaiba closes his eyes, while Mokuba urges him on, and draws, you guessed it, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Seto smiles briefly at his most trusted monster, thanking it with all his heart, and begging it's spirit to protect the ones he loves but isn't beside at the moment.

00000

Yuna suddenly stops in her fight, and smiles. She knew what has happened, and so she continued to trash the Kaiba copy's butt.

00000

First, Seto plays a monster face-down, then he activates his Deck Master's special ability. For a cost of 500 life points, Lord of Dragons allows him to summon any dragon from his hand. Kaiba sacrifices his two monsters on the field to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He sends the Blue-Eyes into the sky to attack Lector's Satellite Cannon.

The Satellite Cannon only has attack points when its attacking—otherwise, its attack is zero, so the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack does a full 3000 points of damage.

As he attacks, Kaiba says his dream won't be lost to a weapon of death, and shouts for the ghost of Gozaburo to disappear.

Lector loses, and the gang cheer for him.

''Where's Mokuba!?'' That was the only thing on Seto's mind. To find his little brother. He knew that Yuna went after him, but she couldn't fight Noah on her own. He wouldn't let her. Something was going on around here, and he didn't like it.

''You'll never see Mokuba again!''

00000

Mokuba cheers his brother's win.

Noah, shocked beyond belief, asks how Mokuba can still be on his brother's side, after Kaiba betrayed him to gain control of Kaiba Corp. Mokuba says he'll stand by his brother no matter what.

''We're family, and nothing will separate us!''

Grimly, Noah thinks he'll show him familly.

It doesn't help his case to see Kaiba on the bridge, calling out "I'm coming, Mokuba!", or the Queen of Games slowly defeating his clones.

Noah is astonished that even after everything he's shown Mokuba, Mokuba remains loyal to his brother. He's sick of Seto getting everything and leaving him with nothing! He wants what Seto has—and he'll start with Mokuba. He thinks he'll crush Seto by taking the one thing he thought he'd never lose—Mokuba's trust.

Noah asks Mokuba what he thinks his brother is thinking right now. Does Mokuba honestly believe Seto is coming to rescue him? Mokuba insists that he is. Noah tells him to ask Seto for himself.

Mokuba turns around and sees Seto standing there. Joyfully, Mokuba jumps over the back of the couch and runs to him. But Seto raises his arm, slaps the boy, and tells Mokuba to stay away. Seto tells Mokuba he's sick of Mokuba holding him back, and blames Mokuba for them being stuck there. Then he walks away, disappearing into the darkness.

Mokuba calls out to him to come back, but the vision of Seto ignores him. Noah tells Mokuba that his brother doesn't care where he ends up, but he (Noah) would like to help him. He kneels beside Mokuba, telling him that he'll save him. Noah's eyes begin to glow red, reflecting in Mokuba's eyes. Noah puts his arms around a hypnotized Mokuba, telling him that he's the only one Mokuba can trust.

Noah says "I'll be your brother now."

"Noah... big brother."

00000

Yunaq was panting hard when she finished the resistant copies off. She looked up and wanted to curse herself when she saw robots.

She was sick of this!

''I'VE HAD **ENOUGH**!'' The yell echoed, and she finally let it all lose.

The skies in the virtual world darkened, a virtual storm seeming to come as the Shadows danced around the enraged reincarnated Pharaoh. **(A/N: Since it's the virtual world, things are controlled by the mind, and Yuna's {Yami's} is filled with secrets of the legendary Shadow Games, so she can have real Shadow powers there)** The eye in the center of the Millennium Puzzle glowed with a matching intensity of the third eye on the Game Queen's forehead. Rising her hand, she pointed a finger at the attacking robots, and the Shadows sprang in attack. They enveloped the robots, squeezed, and the prisoners exploded.

After the first row was destroyed, the Shadows attacked the second then third and fourth and so on until they reached the 15th and last row.

Yuna collapsed against the wall, exhausted, but her strength soon came back to her and she continued to search through the tunnel for the right place.

00000

On the bridge, the gang watches from across the gap as Kaiba stands alone, having defeated the last member of the Big 5. Kaiba hears Noah's voice telling him that he might have won the duel, but he's lost something more important—his brother. Kaiba demands to know where Mokuba is, and Noah tells him to just look down. The missing section of the bridge reappears, and a tunnel forms across from Kaiba.

Kaiba runs for the tunnel, calling out to Mokuba. Yugi warns him that it might be a trap, but Kaiba tells Yugi to stay out of it.

"Wait, we'll go with you." Yugi yells again as they hear Mokuba saying, "Noah... big brother"

Joey asks Kaiba who he thinks he is, and Kaiba tells him it doesn't concern him—it's family business. Then he runs off. Frustrated, Joey says who needs him, and Duke agrees, but Yugi thinks they should help Kaiba save Mokuba. Tristan thinks finding Noah might help him find his body, and Serenity agrees. Grateful for her support, Tristan, the Robot Monkey, buries his face in Serenity's chest, until Duke grabs him by the tail, telling him that for all they know, the Robot Monkey is Noah's pet.

Yugi insists that they can't let Kaiba go alone, and runs off after him. Téa joins him, leaving Joey, Duke, and Serenity arguing about whether to follow. Joey says he's sick of helping Kaiba and never getting any thanks for it, and Duke agrees that if they were in trouble, Kaiba wouldn't help them.

Serenity won't listen, and takes off for the tunnel, and Joey and Duke reluctantly follow.

But before they can enter the tunnel, it disappears. Joey calls out to Yugi to hang on!

00000

Meanwhile, Kaiba has reached a fork in the tunnel. Grumbling about Noah's tricks, he takes off down the right-hand side. He hears Mokuba calling out to him for help, and then sees a side tunnel. Someone's standing in the darkness. It looks like Mokuba—but it's Noah, dressed in Mokuba's clothes. Noah floats up into the air, then a bright light engulfs both him and Kaiba.

00000

Yugi and Téa reach the same fork in the tunnel. Téa takes off down the left-hand side, saying Kaiba went this way. But when Yugi asks if she's sure, she says she has no idea! Yugi runs after her, telling her to slow down—her legs are longer than his!

Soon, they see a light at the end of the tunnel and emerge into a wooded area in front of an old mansion. The gate is locked, but they hear a baby crying somewhere inside, and decide they have to get inside to find it.

00000

Meanwhile, back at the airship, Roland decides that Seto and the others won't come anytime soon and asks Fugata to still wait at the entrance of the aircraft while he takes a piss.

But when he entered the bathroom, he called out to Fugata in a panicked voice.

When Fugata got there, he wasn't sure if he should panic, stare or laugh his ass of when he saw the graceful Queen of Games' grandfather stuck in the toilet.

00000

Back on the bridge, Joey and Duke notice that it's getting foggy. What disturbs them was that there were slight purple whisps here and there for a few seconds as the word ''Enough'' echoed, but after that it was just a normal fog.

00000

Kaiba comes crashing down to the ground in Noah's virtual living room, with Noah standing before him. Kaiba demands that Noah bring his brother, then sees Mokuba peering around Noah.

''Mokuba is safe and sound, thanks to me.'' Noah says.

ut Kaiba says that Noah's the one who took Mokuba from him, and he'd better hand him over. Noah reminds him that it was Kaiba's ex-employee who grabbed Mokuba. Maybe Kaiba should have been a better boss! Noah says he was the one who rescued Mokuba.

Kaiba grabs Mokuba by the arm and tries to take him away, but Mokuba pulls away from him and runs back to Noah,accusing his brother of standing aside and watching while they took him away.

''I'm staying with Noah!''

''What did you do to my little brother!?'' The enraged older brother demanded. Kaiba never believed for an instant that Mokuba's really turned against him, but this was not normal. Mokuba's eyes didn't have their glint of life and happiness like usual. They almost resembled Yuna's eyes whenever she had one of those freaky visions, and Yuna's eyes looked soulless!

This could only be Noah's doing, trying to get him and his little brother in a fight!

Seto, who was ready to die for Mokuba, was enraged, angry, filled with hatred that was only topped by the one he has for Gozaboro.

Noah claims he's done nothing. Kaiba tells Mokuba to snap out of it, but Noah taunts him, telling him that it will take more than shouting to erase all of Mokuba's painful memories of the times Seto abandoned him for his own selfish goals. Kaiba says it's a lie—he's never treated Mokuba like that, and begs Mokuba not to listen to Noah's lies.

Noah takes Mokuba back to the couch, telling Kaiba he's all alone now. Mokuba would rather be his brother. And that's not all—Kaiba doesn't deserve anything he has, and Noah plans to take it all away from him.

00000

Yugi and Téa have found their way into the mansion and are searching for the baby they still hear crying, but it's nowhere to be found. The whole mansion seems to be deserted. Yugi finds a rattle in an empty bedroom, and thinks there's not really a baby there at all.

They find a dusty photograph.

"This is weird," Yugi says. He had a feeling that this photo wasn't this ''clean'' a long time ago. ''Someone was hear.''

''But who? Do you think Kaiba saw it?'' Tea asked, perplexed, still staring at the photo.

''No, but I have a fair idea of who did. Come on!''

00000

Back on the bridge, Robot Monkey Tristan is looking down at the water, when he suddenly sees eyes peering up at him out of the sea. He tries to warn the others, but they just think he's being annoying.

Then a waterspout shoots up, revealing the four remaining Big 5, who've come to steal their bodies. Joey quickly throws a bunch of monsters on his Duel Disk to defend the gang, while they jump in the truck to try to get away. But the truck won't start. The Big 5 are quickly making short work of Joey's monsters. Just in time, the truck finally starts, and they speed away, the Big 5 in pursuit.

00000

Noah tells Kaiba it's time he learned the truth, and shows him a projection of himself with Kaiba's adopted father. Yugi and Téa arrive, and Yugi gives Kaiba the photograph they found. He says it's a trick.

''It's a picture of Gozaburo and Noah!''

Noah tells them all to watch the projection. They see Gozaburo take a photograph of young Seto from his desk and show it to Noah, telling him that this is his latest acquisition.

''His name is Seto, and he's extremely intelligent. He'll be coming here to challenge you since you have been slacking off! You will have to prove that you have the intellect to run Kaiba Corp some day. If not, this boy shows quite the potential.''

Noah agrees, telling Gozaburo he won't be disappointed, and calling him "Father."

Everyone is shocked, Kaiba most of all. Noah says it's true—he is Gozaburo's one true son, and Seto was just one of his servants. Kaiba says it's not true, but Noah says that now it's time for him to reclaim his rightful position as the head of his father's empire.

''And you are out of the job''

Noah seemed surprised when the vision continued, as if it had a mind of its own.

Gozaboro glared at his son. ''Don't be overconfident. He is not just cute. That boy has defeated me in chess-''

''What!?'' A surprised Noah exclaimed.

''How dare you interrupt me, boy!?'' Gozaboro stood up.

''I am sorry, but that is just not possible! You are champion for years now!''

The old CEO slumped into his big chair with a huff. ''He is just special.'' A sick grin made it to his face. ''I will enjoy toying with him.''

All watching shivered, but Seto just glared at the image of the man he hated so much. The darkness that has been slumbering for four years started to surface-

''And since Gozaboro was so interested in Seto, you tried to get his attention.'' They all jumped when they saw Yuna appear through a door that had materialized behind the group. ''You studied, you worked hard, you trained, but Seto was just too good. He was to fast. He was too skilled. Too intelligent. A real born genius.'' The Duel Queen came to stand between the group and Noah, who was now standing in front of the couch. ''You finish a book, but Seto finished three or more by the time you were done. You learn a new martial arts move, but Seto has already graduated the black belt in the same art. You do perfectly on an assignment that bastard gave you, but Seto had finished before you and had earned more than you. You were just never good enough.''

''Shut up.'' Noah said through grit teeth.

Yuna raised an eyebrow. ''So you tried to get his attention in more than academics, since no one can compete with a genius ...'' She continued mercilessly, stunning everyone watching. ''You were doing great, but ...''

''I'm warning you!'' Noah growled out, glaring at the girl.

Yuna just chocked out a strangled laugh like she was close to tears. ''You have made me relive more than you know with just those stupid challenges. You have tortured my heart enough. You have nothing to grab onto now.'' She went over to him and leaned into his face. ''You don't even know what I go through every single day. Your empty treats do not scare me. Not in the slightest bit.''

Noah didn't know what to say as he the Shadows that were dancing in the suddenly ancient looking eyes.

The eyes that showed a wisdom beyond this girl's age.

''But an accident happened, and things went downwards. He could save you, but he decided that it was just a waste of time. He didn't see you as a worthy son, because Seto was there ...'' She leaned to whisper into his ears, so no one heard her. ''He abandoned you, and now you wish for the same to happen to the one who you think is responsible.''

She moved back, watching as Noah stumbled over his feet and mind. ''How ...? How d-do yo-you know t-th-that?''

Yuna doesn't answer, but the look in her eyes says ''Another time.'' as she turns to one of the screens.

Kaiba says if Noah's really Gozaburo's son, why hasn't he ever met him before? Noah's about to explain, when the system alerts him to Joey and the others' pursuit by the Big 5.

Noah tells them to wait there while he takes care of this, and disappears, Kaiba shouting after him.

Seto growls when he saw that Mokuba was gone, too, but he had expected that. He turns to his rival and goes over to her when he notices she seems motionless.

''Yuna?'' He asks as he sets his large hand on her small shoulder. In fact, she looked so small and fragile to him in that moment that he didn't even think twice as he took her into his arms and hugged her close to his chest. They immediately clicked like puzzle pieces and she nuzzled his neck, wrapping her own arms around his neck as she started to sob even thought no tears had escaped yet.

''Yuna?'' Yugi asked as he was about to come closer, but instead just told Tea to go. They waited just beyond the door through which Yuna had came from, which was now glowing, indicating that it was a portal.

Seto brought one of his hands to the three-colored hair as the girl in his arms quietly cried. He rested his chin atop her head, Yuna slowly starting to calm down as he petted her hair. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, and Yuna calmed down enough that she was no longer shaking. A few tears would slide down every now and then, but Yuna was fine.

''Yuna? What was that? And were you the one behind the rest of that scene? How did you know that?'' Seto knew that he probably shouldn't be asking so much questions, but he wanted to at least help the girl he had came to love.

Yuna took a step out of Seto's embrace, but didn't move any further. ''Vision. When I found the photo, I had a small vision.''

''What? But how? I thought those things were about the past!'' Seto was really beyond confused with this girl and all of this happening. It was really too much. First Yuna comes back unexpectedly, they spend an entire day together like on a date, then those Dome bikers crash the welcoming party and try to take Yuna's soul, after which the Big 5 die, Pegasus and Mai disappear and Duke leaves the country, only for them to see him again right before they went for America in one of his gifts to Pegasus after Yuna had told them her biggest secret that was more than enough to deal with. Now, they are stuck in a virtual world created by a boy that claims that his stepfather had been his(Noah's) birth father and all of the sudden Yuna knows what happened to the boy they had all just met.

Talk about messed up!

Yuna chuckled. ''Seto, what I'm telling you about happened a few weeks after you should have been adopted. I didn't know you at the time, and since you couldn't tell me yourself, my 'gift' informed me if you want to call it that. It doesn't matter if something happened two hours ago or two millenniums ago, Seto.'' She said. ''As long as it is in the past, I will eventually see it, be it today or tomorrow or 20 years from now. I will see it one day. It's just a matter of time.''

Seto Kaiba couldn't believe that his rival that his rival truly carried such a burden every day of her short life.

And here he thought he had it tough!

00000

Fortunately, no one is harmed, but the Big 5 are still determined to steal their bodies. Jinzo and the Penguin start to argue about who gets to pick first, while Joey and Serenity huddle on top of the truck. The Deep Sea Warrior walks up with Duke and tosses him to the ground, telling them to stop bickering and choose.

But then Noah appears, and sucks the Big 5 up in a twister, disappearing along with them. Yugi, Téa, Yuna and Kaiba come running up to the truck from the woods, and the gang all greet each other happily, Yugi flinging himself onto Joey, who gives him a good squeeze.

Kaiba is still looking at the photograph Yugi found. Yugi asks him if Noah's story could be true, but Kaiba says it has to be a trick—the supposed conversation between Noah and Gozaburo would have happened over six years ago, which is when the photo was taken, according to the date written on it. But Noah looks exactly the same in the picture as he does now. He hasn't aged in six years.

''But, Yuna knows something about this. You should be asking her.''

They all turn to the Archaeological Wonder, but she just glares at Seto. ''I already told you that it is better for you to find out on your own!''

00000

Noah is chastizing the Big 5 for attempting to take the kids' bodies by force. Since they're working for him, they make him look bad by losing and then trying to cheat. They protest, trying to make excuses for their behavior, but Noah won't hear it. Nesbitt shows up in Tristan's body to tell everyone he's about to escape to the real world. But the others point out that he actually lost the duel, so Tristan's body doesn't belong to him.

Noah tells them that they all must share Tristan's body and defeat Yuna in a duel. Defeating Seto's strongest rival will prove once and for all that Noah deserves to have Seto's empire. If they win, he'll let them each have bodies.

He couldn't tell them that he wanted the Game Queen shut up because she knows more than he can handle at the moment. All Noah feels in his heart is that he is somehow happy that someone else knows and somewhat understands through what he went through.

00000

Meanwhile, the gang is walking down an empty highway through the desert, asking Kaiba if Noah's really his stepbrother. Kaiba insists it's none of their business, but they go on talking about it, saying that it explains why Noah brought them there. By teaming up with the Big 5, Noah plans to prove that he's the better son. And, Yugi says, he's holding Mokuba captive to weaken Kaiba.

Yuna was quiet, understanding that Seto didn't want to talk about it.

Kaiba's heard enough. He turns and starts to walk away from the gang, but Téa runs in front of him to stop him. She tells him they want to help him, but he insists it's family business and tries to push past her. She stops him again, saying that his family business got them all trapped there, and they can help him find Mokuba. Kaiba turns his head away, refusing to even look at her, while she tells him that Mokuba is their friend, and they want to help him.

Tea was about to add something else, but Yuna grabbed her shoulder and turned her to look Yuna in the eyes. The hight difference was unnoticeable with how Yuna's dominant presence filled up for it.

''Do not butt in when you only know such a small part of the whole story.''

Tea wanted to protest, but she couldn't match YUna's authoritative aura and so she backed down.

''Instead of worrying about my family business, why don't they worry about him instead?'' Seto says, nodding in the direction of a familiar figure.

They all turn to see Tristan standing on a nearby hilltop. With the gang's attention elsewhere, Kaiba slips away, but not without Yuna catching his arm first.

''Listen, Seto. Noah isn't lying about who he is, but he is hiding a few other things. Just please ... Be careful. I won't stop you from going, just don't do anything rash.''

Seto cracked a small smile and pulled his long time rival, friend and secret love in a quick, one armed hug. He pecked her forehead as he promised to get back safe with Mokuba in tow and he leaves.

The Duel Queen watches him leave, before she turned to the bastards who had caused them so much trouble.

00000

Yugi yells at them to give Tristan's body back, and they (all five members of the Big 5) say there's only one way they'll do that—if Yuna beats them in a duel.

Nesbitt complains that he never agreed to give the body back! The others say it's their body now, too, and Johnson points out that they're not going to keep their word, anyway.

A Duel Disk appears on Big 5 Tristan's arm, and Yuna accepts the challenge, turning to Joey and Yugi, asking them to be her partners.

''I could do it myself, but I am exhausted and this way will be faster.''

The two boys nod eagerly, getting ready for a duel.

00000

Kaiba, meanwhile, is walking up a hill on a long stone stairway, thinking that Yugi and his friends can deal with the Big 5, since Yuna is there to babysit them, but he has bigger problems. He thinks that Noah's story has to be a lie. Noah can't be Gozaburo's son—that would make him the same age as Kaiba, and he's clearly just a snot-nosed kid! He wonders if the Big 5 put Noah up to all this in their attempt to take over Kaiba Corp. But they're not smart enough to have thought of it themselves. There's a piece of the puzzle missing, and he'll find it. But first, he has to find Mokuba. Then he'll show Noah that no one disrespects his family and gets away with it!

_'There are two possibilities. One is that Noah is lying, and the other is that Noah is dead and this is his ghost.'_ Then he laughs at himself, thinking he must be brainwashed by Ishizu's recent supernatural talk. Even thought he had accepted that Yuna and he may have ancient souls, he didn't believe in ghosts any more tha he believed in Santa Clause!

Kaiba is still climbing the steps. When he nears the top of the hill, he turns and calls out to his brother.

00000

Noah watches from his sanctuary, and asks Mokuba if he wants to answer. Mokuba, his eyes glowing red from whatever mental hijinks Noah did to him, says no. Noah is his only brother.

Noah laughs, but it stops as he watches Yuna chose the Dark Magician as her Deck Master, alongside Joey's Flame Swordsman and Yugi's Silent Magician Level 1. He wonders what kind of trick the undefeated champion would pull now.

00000

Kaiba has reached a ruin at the top of the hill, thinking that whatever grudge Noah has against him, he should take it up with him face-to-face.

_'Capturing my defenseless brother only shows what a coward Noah really is.'_

The haze clears, and Kaiba is shocked to see a building of his own design. But he's never shown those blueprints to anyone! How could Noah have recreated it? Who is this kid?

Kaiba Land might have been almost built, but no one had ever seen it beside Mokuba!

_'Could this be like how the Big 5 finally got the design for the damn satellite? Through memory?'_

00000

Johnson draws, while Robot Monkey Tristan complains that those business geeks are sharing his body like a corporate condo!

Johnson uses his Deck Master ability, paying 1000 life points to destroy all of his opponents' monsters on the field, and inflicting 500 points of direct damage to Yugi and Joey for each of their monsters destroyed. They're down to 3000 life points each while Yuna still stands with her full 4000.

00000

Meanwhile, Kaiba's arrived at Noah's virtual Kaiba Land, astonished that Noah could have created it. The blueprints are secret, he thinks, and construction isn't due to be finished for another four weeks!

''No one should know of this. And Mokuba doesn't have a perfect memory? Could it be from my own imagination?''

But they've included every detail, including his back-door security system—a chess board, which opens the door when the proper move is played. Kaiba enters, thinking that maybe he'll get some answers inside.

Kaiba is walking through an empty building. He sees a virtual doorway and enters, thinking it probably leads to more images from his past. But instead, he finds an old movie projector and screen. He switches the projector on.

He sees home movies of a young Noah with Gozaburo: playing games, celebrating a birthday, on a fishing trip. Noah's still trying to convince him he's Gozaburo's son, Kaiba thinks. But it will take more than a few fake home movies to do that.

Then the scene changes, and the movie shows a woman walking down the steps of a church, holding a portrait of Noah in her hands.

_'This is a Japanese funeral.' _Kaiba thinks, astonished.

"Noah is dead?"

Gozaburo tells the grieving woman that Noah can still be saved. Kaiba wonders what it means. Was Noah in some sort of accident? He remembers that Noah was about to tell him "the truth" when he was distracted by the Big 5's attempt to steal the kids' bodies. Kaiba says that If these images are real, something devastating must have happened to Noah right before he and Mokuba were adopted or a short time after that.

Kaiba walks away, wondering why Noah would want him to know all this information about his past.

_'Unless someone else is behind all this...'_

00000

Yuna summons Dark Magician Girl, sacrificing Big Shield Gardna to summon her, and she attacks Lector directly for 2000 points.

But Lector rises from the attack, smiling. It's been three turns since he played Altar of Mists, so now he can use its effect. He draws, and laughs triumphantly. In his hand, he holds the Big 5's most powerful creature!

Yugi still has 2000 life points, but Joey's down to 300, and Lector-in-Tristan's-Body has 1200.

Yuna hadn't received any damage, which really pissed off the Big 5.

Just what the fuck did it take to bring this girl down!?

00000

Yuna orders Dark Flare Knight to attack. It's destroyed, but Yuna and Joey are unharmed, because of the Knight's effect, which prevents Yuna from receiving battle damage when it's destroyed. In addition, Mirage Knight (2800 ATK) is summoned in its place. Now Mirage Knight attacks the Five-Headed Dragon. Its effect allows it to absorb the attack points of the monster it's attacking, so its attack rises to 7800. Not only that, it's a Light monster—the one kind that can destroy the Five-Headed Dragon.

Yugi and Joey were ready to cheer for the ingenious Duel Queen, but she was still staring ahead with a serious expression.

They look over to their opponent and gasp.

The Five-Headed Dragon is destroyed—but Lector's still standing! His life points drop, but only to 600. He activated his trap card, A Deal With Dark Ruler, which prevented him from receiving any damage when the Five-Headed Dragon was destroyed, at a cost of half his life points. Then, A Deal With Dark Ruler allows him to summon Berserk Dragon (3500 ATK) to the field as his Deck Master. And Mirage Knight only stays in play for one attack, then returns to the original monsters it was fused from.

Duke says now there's no way they can stop the Big 5's dragon! It's way stronger than either of their Deck Masters. Serenity calls out to the boys not to let their Deck Masters be destroyed! Joey tells her not to worry, Yuna's turn isn't over yet.

Yuna plays Magical Hats to hide his Dark Magician, then pays 1000 life points to activate Dark Magician's Deck Master ability to duplicate the effect of any magic card on the field, and plays another Magical Hats to hide Joey's Flame Swordsman and Yugi's Silent Magician Level 6. Then she ends her turn, saying now it's up to fate. Joey says he's not worried—the Big 5 only has a one in eight chance of destroying their Deck Masters.

Lector disagrees. He draws, then points out that his Berserk Dragon can attack four monsters at once. Yugi thinks it's all over for one of them, but Joey says he doesn't think so.

Lector orders Berserk Dragon to destroy Yuna's four hats. Yugi waits for the end of his sister, since he can't do anything, but Joey says it's his turn to protect Yugi, and sends Flame Swordsman to intercept the attack.

''NO!''

The gang watches in horror as the attack strikes.

But when the smoke clears, Joey is still standing with 300 life points. Dark Magician survived, and so did the Flame Swordsman. Joey used his trap card, Silver Dollar, to save his Flame Swordsman from the attack. The trap can only be used on weak monsters, but Flame Swordsman's attack is only 800, after Joey used its Deck Master ability earlier to power up Rocket Warrior. Yugi tells him it was a good move, and Joey says Yugi'd have done the same thing if he had the cards.

He blushed cherry red when Una thanked him with a genuine smile.

Lector says he's not through with them yet. But his Berserk Dragon loses 500 attack points at the end of each of his turns, so it's now down to 3000, and it's Joey's turn.

Joey activates another of his face-down cards, Knight's Title, which he uses to turn Yuna's Dark Magician into Dark Magician Knight (2500 ATK).

''That is one pretty Duel Monster.'' Tea comments and Serenity nods.

Duke and Tristan wonder how it is possible that Serenity finds a goddamn card hooter than them.

Then he uses his Deck Master ability to transfer 700 attack points from Flame Swordsman to Dark Magician Knight, explaining that since the Deck Master ability only works on Warriors, he had to transform Dark Magician into a Warrior first. Now Dark Magician Knight has 3200 attack points—more than Berserk Dragon. Joey ends his turn, telling Yugi that Yuna deserves do the honors. Yugi says they make a great team and strengthens their Knight as he agrees to the suggestion.

He ends his turn and passes it to Yuna again.

As the Big 5 argue among themselves, Yuna orders Dark Magician Knight to attack the Berserk Dragon. After some very sexy moves that had the watching girls wishing the Monster was a real guy, Dark Magician Knight destroys the Big 5's Deck Master, winning the duel.

Yuna demands that they return Tristan's body, and the gang cheer.

But the Big 5 have no intention of playing fair.

They start to attack the gang, intending once again to steal their bodies, but Noah shows up to snatch them away, taking Tristan's body with them.

Poor Robot Monkey Tristan says he's going to be stuck as a monkey for the rest of his life! Serenity picks him up to comfort him, and, snuggled in her arms, he thinks maybe he can learn to live with it.

00000

Meanwhile, while blank-eyed Mokuba looks on, Noah tells the Big 5 they're pathetic.

Big 5 wonder where Honda's body went, and Noah asks them if they really thought he could give them bodies—there's nothing real in the virtual world.

They plead for yet another chance, but he tells them it's time for them to leave for good, and laughs as they disappear, to be imprisoned in his virtual world forever.

''Now, it's time I challenged Seto personally. I'll prove once and for all that I'm the true heir to the Kaiba Empire!''

Now, if only he could think up a way to convince Yuna that he was also more deserving to be her rival.

00000

Joey has Robot Monkey Tristan upside-down by his feet, shaking him, explaining that this could be the only way to save them. Duke goes on to say that since Tristan's robot body was designed by Noah, it might hold some clues about how to get out of there. While Tristan protests, Duke runs his hands along the robot body, and a panel in the back opens up, revealing a keypad. Joey presses a key, which makes the robot switch into wheeled mode, and it races around them in circles. Then Duke tries pushing a key, and the robot sprouts a whirling set of rotor blades and flies around before crashing into the ground.

Finally, Yugi decides to try pushing the red button. The robot monkey sits up and initiates the escape sequence. A virtual door appears, leading to Kaiba Land.

00000

Inside the virtual Kaiba Land, Kaiba stands on a subway platform, thinking that this is just a rip-off of his Duel Monsters theme park. The Blue-Eyes White Train enters the station, and Kaiba thinks at least Noah got this right!

"Have you come to welcome me?"

Kaiba boards the train, thinking that it had better lead him to Mokuba. As he sits down in the empty train car, he hears an announcement in Noah's voice say that all passengers who have stolen family empires from their rightful owners should prepare to exit at the next stop.

"And ... Welcome to my world."

In another car, Noah sits cuddling with Mokuba, watching Kaiba on a viewscreen, telling Mokuba not to believe a word Kaiba says. Glowy-eyed Mokuba agrees, saying Noah is his only brother.

Mokuba asks Noah who Seto is, and says, "He looks like you."

Noah was stroking Mokuba's hair. Noah tells Mokuba that their guest is about to arrive, and he has to prepare to entertain him.

"You stay here and be a good boy."

00000

Outside the virtual Kaiba Land, Yugi, Yuna and the gang gather, saying it looks like some sort of Kaiba Corp amusement park.

They begin to follow Tristan into the park, but the robot monkey turns on them, warning them not to come any further. Guns emerge from his robot arms, but Yugi and Joey run right past him, knocking him to the side. Now he's just Tristan again, and Serenity stops to ask if he's all right.

00000

The Blue-Eyes White Train emerges from the virtual Kaiba Land onto an elevated track traveling over a stark landsacape of volcanoes and molten lava. Noah stands on a small shelf of rock jutting out of the lava sea, and the train stops, letting Kaiba out onto another rock island. As the train and tracks disappear, Kaiba faces Noah, demanding his brother back. But Noah says Mokuba is his brother, and he'll be much better off when Kaiba's mind is scattered throughout cyberspace.

Then he tells Kaiba to forget about that and look around—isn't it beautiful here? This is the original earth, about to be born.

When Seto laughs and says that he has seen a better and more correct version, Yuna's works, Noan gets mad and growls at the smug CEO.

Noah says it's time for him to prove to himself and to his father that he is superior to Seto in every way.

''If you're so superior,'' Kaiba says, ''Why am I president of Kaiba Corp?''

''It was an unfortunate twist of fate, and one I intend to correct.'' Noah says.

Noah says that with Kaiba Corp technology you can create any world you want. But Seto only uses this excellent technology for games. He says they can come to an understanding of who should run Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba asks Noah who he really is. ''I saw the home movies, and you owe me some answers. And, quite frankly, you're dead. It's it's meaningless to want to run a company as a ghost.''

00000

Now the gang have found the home movies, and are watching Noah's mother emerge from the church carrying Noah's portrait. They hear Gozaburo saying that if he's going to save Noah, he has to act fast, and Téa thinks Noah must have been in some sort of accident.

Tea says it's Noah's funeral, and the gang realize that Noah must be dead.

Yugi looked at his sister.

Yuna hadn't even stopped and just went straight on, wanting to find Seto.

Yugi and the others had no choice but to follow her.

00000

Noah says that he might as well tell Seto the truth, since he won't be there for long.

''It's true, that I haven't aged in years. This isn't really my body.''

A metal sphere appears in the sky, and Noah says his living brain is up there.

00000

The gang find the subway station. Robot Monkey Tristan is eager to follow the tracks so that they can find Kaiba and Mokuba, get his body back, and get out of there! Téa thinks maybe they ought to wait for a train, but Tristan's already jumped down and found a handcar. Joey tells Tristan nice score, and soon they're speeding along the tracks, Joey and Duke pumping the levers while Téa and Serenity, Yugi, and Tristan hang on for dear life. Téa asks Joey if he knows where the brakes are, and Joey sheepishly holds up a rod, saying this looks like it. The handcar speeds out of control.

Yuna suddenly jumps to the levers, pushing it to the very end on one side, the other high in the air. The handcar sped up, but only for a moment. Slowly, very,very slowly, the car started to slow down, even if just a little.

00000

Noah continues to explain. His brain is hardwired to a computer that projects a virtual image of him. But things weren't always that way. He used to be a normal kid—a normal kid who had everything!

_Flashback_

_Young Noah plays on the grounds of the Kaiba mansion, and stands in his luxurious bedroom, attended by swarms of devoted servants. Mathematicians and scientists from around the globe lined up for the chance to teach him, along with musicians and athletes. He was groomed to be the educated and well-rounded successor to Kaiba Corp, until a freak accident rendered his body useless._

_Screeching car tires and screams are heard as they see Noah's body spin through the air._

_A sequence showing the injured Noah being rushed to an operating room on a gurney, then lying in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask over his scratched face._

_Gozaburo orders the doctors at Kaiba Hospital to heal his son, but the doctors say he must rely on medical science now. Gozaburo pushes the doctors away, telling them they're quacks, and pounds in helpless frustration on the glass window to his son's room._

_End Flashback_

Seto couldn't believe that this kid went through something like that. No wonders he seems to be crazy now!

''So my father connected my mind to a computer and downloaded my every thought and memory, turning me into a virtual being whose power is limitless! My very consciousness was downloaded into the Kaiba Corp Battle Computer!''

The only thing Seto could think of was that that was sick!

_'Does your cruelty have no boundaries, Gozaboro? Why didn't you just leave him in peace!'_

''And then, you came along, Seto. Originally, Gozaburo adopted you to motivate and challenge me, to help train me to take over Kaiba Corp. But after the accident, that was no longer possible—without a body of my own, I couldn't run Kaiba Corp. Until now. I am no longer human. I exist only as a digital file in my father's computer. But as soon as I defeat you in a duel, proving myself to be superior, I'll upload my mind into your body and return to the real world to take over Kaiba Corp!''

That did it! Seto had actually pitied this kid, but that really got him mad all over again!

Kaiba laughs.

''The only thing more ridiculous than that story is you out-dueling me! The only person who has done so every time, and fairly no less, is Yuna herself. And you're not her, now are you?'' He mosked the green-haired brat. ''I re-built Kaiba Corp from the ground up on my own terms, with no help at all. No one else could run it, especially not some kid.''

He accepts Noah's challenge and activates his Duel Disk, choosing his Deck Master, Kaiser Seahorse.

The duel begins with Kaiba, who summons Giant Germ (1000 ATK) and plays one card face down.

_'Noah's first mistake was taking Mokuba, and his second was challenging me to a duel.'_ The overprotective older brother thinks.

He's set his Crush card, which will be activated as soon as Noah attacks his Giant Germ, destroying every monster in Noah's deck with an attack over 1500 points.

Noah draws and summons Chiron the Mage (1800 ATK).

00000

Meanwhile, the gang is still speeding along on the handcar, which suddenly bursts through into the lava landscape, crashing onto another of the rock islands emerging from the lava. The whole gang, Yuna excluded, had landed in mess of limbs on the floor.

The Queen of Games had safely landed a little in front of the handcar, having jumped off of it before the crash.

Joey spots Kaiba dueling Noah, and Yugi calls out for Kaiba to be careful.

''It seems like your fan club has arrived, Seto.'' Noah says, pointedly looking at the group. ''And just in time, too! Just in time to see Kaiba's last duel!''

Seto looks over to the others, Yuna the first to catch his attention. Noah saw this, so he continued to taunt the already angry CEO. ''And if it isn't the Duel Queen! Don't you worry, Seto. I'll make sure she is well entertained after I take control of your body!''

Kaiba doesn't look too happy to see them, but he was ready to kill the brat in front of him. How dare him treat him this way in front of Yuna?! And een to say that he was going to become Yuna's rival!?

The kid was so dead.

Yugi says Kaiba can't let Noah win!

''Don't let him distract you, Seto! Focus and show him what a real Duelist can do!'' Yuna yelled at her rival.

''Of course.'' Was all the genius said as he gave her a nod.

00000

Noah says it's time for Seto to meet his Deck Master

''Shinato's Ark!'' Noah yells as a huge ark rises from the waters and hovers in the air beside Noah. Noah says this ark will allow him to sail away with everything Kaiba has—his company, and his brother!

Noah stands by as his Deck Master, Shinato's Ark, descends to the ocean. The gang watch in surprise as the Ark opens up, and all the monsters in both players' graveyards and in their hands are taken into it. Noah explains that from now on, every time a monster is sent to the graveyard, it will be re-routed into Shinato's Ark.

''This is the beginning of the Seven Turns of Creation.'' Noah says as he smirks at Seto.

''What does he mean?'' Duke asks, turning to Yuna. He had been filled in on everything while he was away, and although he didn't quite understand it all, he understood that this girl knows answers to more questions than most people would even believe.

''He means that we will see how the world has evolved.'' Yuna answered as she never took her eyes off of the duel, absolutely dismissing Duke.

Kaiba laughs. It's his turn, and, because of Shinato's Ark, Noah has no monsters on the field or in his hand. If Kaiba draws a monster now, Noah will have no way to protect himself from attack. Noah says Kaiba is mistaken. Kaiba draws, and summons Spear Dragon (1900 ATK), ordering it to attack Noah directly.

But Noah has the ability to use the monsters aboard Shinato's Ark to protect himself. He calls Vampire Lord (1500 DEF) to the field in defense mode, and lets it absorb Spear Dragon's attack. He still loses 400 life points due to Spear Dragon's effect—it does battle damage even when the opponent's monster is in defense. But he's saved from most of Spear Dragon's attack. Vampire Lord is destroyed and returns to Shinato's Ark.

Noah tells Kaiba that they're dueling in his world, and he controls everything that goes on.

''It's the Second Turn of Creation.''

The ocean dries up, and they're now surrounded by lush jungle.

Noah welcomes them to the dinosaur age, and summons Giant Rex (2000 ATK) to destroy Spear Dragon. While Giant Rex biting Spear Dragon and shaking it by its neck, the others ask Yuna why this version of the dinosaur age is so poor in comparison to the one she painted. Well, except Yugi.

''Just because I know every detail doesn't mean that others do too, you know.'' The response had the Yugi-tachi blushing at how rediculous it sounded when they thought about it a bit more.

Spear Dragon switches into defense mode after it attacks, so Kaiba's life points aren't affected. But he now has no monsters on the field.

Noah asks Kaiba if he's feeling frustrated to learn that Noah is more intelligent than he is.

''Not really, since it's not true.''

Noah growls and points up at the metal sphere which holds his brain, saying that with each passing second it grows.

Noah says that when his mind was digitized into the computer, something unexpected happened to him. His brain waves became more powerful, and he was able to absorb vast amounts of knowledge through his father's computer network. Soon, he became a superhuman, with more knowledge than anyone on Earth!

Yugi and Seto raised an eyebrow. ''You sure?'' The younger Mouto asked.

''What do you mean?'' The child asks.

''I am willing to bet on my body that Yuna knows more than you ever could, even with the help of the Internet!''

''Yugi!'' Joey and the others screamed.

''What do ya think yer doin', pal?! Ya want her stuck 'ere for da rest of 'er life?!''

''Joey, are you forgetting what you found out about my sister just yesterday? Believe me, she could easily defeat him in any competition, especially ones where knowledge is involved.'' Yugi replied confidently.

''Oh really? Then does Noah's Ark really exist?'' The born Kaiba asked.

''Yes, actually. It is believed to be buried in the mountain it had came to rest on the Mountains of Ararat. There were found pieces of wood in the rocks, but scientists can't seem to find the exact place the Ark is now. Many believe that the Ark either doesn't exist or that it was taken apart after the flood, since they don't think that there were any trees left for them to use to make houses. However, there were found measurements on a stone tablet that has been hidden in Egypt, and a similar, if a little smaller Ark was made, once they figured out how the ark was supposed to look like and how they are to build it.''

Noah blinked. ''O-kay~...'' He returned to the duel as soon as they all stopped staring at the girl that had just confirmed something many think is just made up.

''But it wasn't enough. I still lacked one thing—my father's trust. But once I destroy you, Seto, I'll prove to my father that Kaiba Corp should be , mine!''

Noah calls Kaiba a lowly human, but Kaiba laughs, telling Noah that behind his so-called superhuman intellect, he's just a spoiled brat.

''All your life, you had everything handed to you. I had to work for everything he have now. Kaiba Corp is mine because I earned it.''

Kaiba tells Noah that all this just proves that Noah's mad to trap them in a virtual world and force him to duel. He's a better man than Noah will ever be, and deep down his father always knew it.

''If Gozaburo really wanted you to have Kaiba Corp, why didn't he just give it to you? He could have let you compete with me openly. Why didn't he choose open and above-board ways? It was because Gozaburo didn't trust you after you became a computer. You probably became a real slacker, and one thing that was positive about that man was that he hated slackers. But I always had a reason to work harder, and he mostly didn't even have to make me. I spent many sleepless nights, studying, working, practicing. I trained until i bled almost every day and most of the nights. I still can't go to sleep before 3 am earliest, or wake up later than 5 am latest. And what ws your life like in comparison? Even with all that happening to you, Gozaboro never allowed you to get dirty and actually do something with your own strength!''

Noah remembers waking in his bed after the accident.

_Thinking that it was all just a dream, he jumped out of bed, calling for his father. But he found the door to his room locked. In the wall of his bedroom, a window appeared, with his father standing on the other side. Noah ran to him, saying that he had the wierdest dream, but his father shook his head, and told him that the accident was no dream. Noah's bedroom was virtual, existing within the computers Gozaburo had used to download Noah's mind. Noah asked Gozaburo to let him out of there, then Gozaburo explained that Noah had died, and must remain in his virtual world._

_ As Noah sunk to the floor in despair, a little virtual puppy came up to him, and Noah clung to him._

_Noah explored the virtual world Gozaburo had created for him. It was full of friendly people, but their programming was limited. The woman at the ice cream stand could only repeat the same line over and over. Disappointed and frustrated, Noah threw a rock at his dog, but it continued to bark cheerfully at him. He knew some improvements needed to be made._

_For his birthday, Gozaburo gave Noah a virtual trip to Mars. In his space suit, Noah said it was the best present ever! How many kids could say they'd been to Mars? Of course, it was only a virtual experience. Then his virtual dog ran up to him, and Gozaburo was shocked to see it wearing a metal mask with spikes around its muzzle._

_Noah exlained that he had experimented with it, turning it into a robot dog. Then he told his father that he'd been working on another project, figuring out how to improve the virtual world his father had created for him. All they had to do was connect his computer network to other systems all around the world. _

_Noah said he'd calculated that if they used the entire financial resources and weaponry of Kaiba Corporation, they could destroy the entire world in thirty days. Gozaburo asked how many people would survive, and Noah replied about three percent. Gozaburo said that wasn't very many, but Noah he didn't care about that, because it had nothing to do with him. He'd already surpassed human beings, and had begun to see Kaiba Corp's position from a new perspective._

_Gozaburo said he was impressed, but walked away when Noah asked if this didn't prove he was the perfect candidate to take over Kaiba Corp._

_End Flashback_

''Then,'' Noah says, ''Gozaburo began to really focus all his attention on his new family—Seto and Mokuba. Soon he stopped visiting me altogether. Gozaburo didn't believe that Kaiba Corp could be run properly by a virtual president.''

Kaiba says that Gozaburo didn't give up on Noah because of his virtual state.

''He knew that no matter how much knowledge you gained, Noah, you'd always stay a spoiled brat. Despicable as he was, Gozaburo knew the value of hard work, and he knew that I was the better man for the job, and you were better off in your, actually **_my_**, virtual world, out of the way. It proves that as strong as Gozaburo was, he still couldn't control the human mind. Noah, you can only see the virtual world. The real world is chaos. The frustration and strength to live can only be learned by people who live in it. Gozaburo must have thought that he might be able to accept you, if you could win in competition with a flesh-and-blood human.''

Kaiba tells Noah that he's lost everything important to a human being, living in his cold world.

Noah says that's ridiculous, and that of the three Kaiba brothers, Seto is low man on the totem pole.

''I haven't lost human feelings. I surpassed human boundaries to become the Creator. Oh, and isn't it hypocritical that you of all people are calling me cold?''

''You can call yourself "Creator" of this virtual world?''

''Yes. Let's see how well both you and I understands human feelings. As Creator, I predict that in the Third Turn of Creation, something will happen that will shock your existence.''

Brainwashed Mokuba, watching from Noah's sanctuary, gets up and goes to the door, saying he must help Noah, his one true brother.

Kaiba says let's finish this, and draws. He plays Pot of Greed and draws two more cards. Then he activates Kaiser Seahorse's Deck Master ability, which allows him to summon a higher level monster without sacrificing another monster, and summons Different Dimension Dragon (1500 DEF). Then he sets three cards face down and ends his turn.

Joey wonders what Kaiba's doing. Noah's Giant Rex can destroy Kaiba's dragon. Noah could win on his next turn! But Yugi knows Kaiba's no fool. He must have some plan in mind.

Yuna watches as the stepbrothers fight, knowing, feeling, that someone else was watching this and enjoying both boys' sufffering in the memory line.

00000

It's Kaiba's turn, and he draws, and switches the Different Dimension Dragon to attack mode. Then he discards Thunder Dragon, letting it be absorbed by Shinato's Ark, but allowing him to draw two more Thunder Dragons from his deck, and plays Polymerization to form Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (2800 ATK). He plays Quick Attack to allow his fusion monster to attack in the same turn it's summoned.

Noah says Kaiba seems to have forgotten—he can call upon any of the monsters from Shinato's Ark to protect him. He brings Giant Rex and Giant Soldier of Stone to the field. But Kaiba laughs. Noah fell right into his trap! He plays his trap card, Dragon's Rage, which allows his monsters to inflict battle damage to Noah's life points, as long as their attack is higher than Noah's defense monsters' defense.

Spear Dragon takes out Giant Rex, and Noah's down to 400 life points. The gang cheers, and Joey grabs Yugi around the neck and squeezes him until his little eyes bug out.

''All Kaiba has to do is attack Giant Soldier with Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, and it's over.'' He cheers.

''Hold on the party. Something is not right here.'' He turns to Yuna.

''What do you mean? Noah's defenseless! Rich boy is going to win when he attacks!''

The Duel Queen turns to her little brother's best friend.

''Duel wise, Noah is defenseless, but in this virtual world, we are all his puppets and he has two of our dear friends.''

Realization dawns on them all in a short time after those words leave the girl's mouth.

Kaiba prepares to order the attack.

But suddenly Mokuba appears on the field, standing in front of Noah to protect him.

Kaiba stops in shock, unable to attack his brother.

Noah laughs, telling Kaiba that Mokuba has chosen sides based on his own free will. ''Mokuba is my brother now.'' Noah says while stroking Mokuba's face.

''Now you must decide, Seto Kaiba. Forfeit the duel and step down as president of Kaiba Corp, or attack your brother and risk losing him forever. What will Seto Kaiba do?''

Kaiba demands that Noah release Mokuba at once.

''This is our fight, so don't bring Mokuba into this!'' he says.

But Noah accuses Kaiba of disrespecting Mokuba by acting like Mokuba's opinion means nothing, and brainwashed Mokuba tells Seto to give Kaiba Corp to Noah.

The gang can't believe it.

Noah taunts Seto to attack.

But Kaiba can't bring himself to attack while Mokuba is standing against him.

He ends his turn.

Noah laughs at Seto, and congratulates Mokuba for helping him against this "stranger." Then he activates another special ability of his Ark, destroying the monsters in the Ark to increase his life points by 500 for each one. Since there are twelve monsters in the Ark, Noah's life points increase by 6000, to 6400, while Kaiba still has only 700.

Joey says one more attack and Kaiba's a goner, and Yugi agrees—and if Noah wins, he'll take Kaiba's body and escape to the real world, leaving the rest of them trapped there.

Noah then plays the magic card, Dark Hole, to destroy all monsters on the field. All the destroyed monsters go into Shinato's Ark. Noah ends his turn.

Kaiba wonders how Mokuba could have been forced to turn against him. Maybe he has been too hard on Mokuba. He remembers accusing Mokuba of betraying him to Gozaburo and kicking him out. He urges Mokuba to remember that they're a team, reminding Mokuba that he was always there for him. They defeated their stepfather together. Kaiba says he couldn't have done it without Mokuba.

''I promised to be a father to you, Mokuba, and protect you. I didn't treat you well when I threw you out, but I did it so that no matter what happened to me, you would still have a family. I didn't use Mokuba.'' He looks at Noah, before returning his eyes to his only little brother. ''The bond between us was what enabled us to defeat Gozaburo and take over Kaiba Corp.!''

_'There must be some way to save him.'_

Noah says it's very touching, but Mokuba's on his team now.

Yugi tells Kaiba he can help him, because he's been through the same thing, and reminds Kaiba of when Joey was brainwashed by Marik to duel his sister. Kaiba should be able to get through to Mokuba the same way he got through to Joey.

''The answer might be in your deck. Seto, don't give up now!'' Yugi was more than shocked when his polite sister cut him off, but he knew that if one person can help the Kaiba brothers, it would be Yuna.

''You must keep fighting to awaken the bond between you and Mokuba.''

Kaiba turns to Noah, telling him that not only will he win the duel, he'll win back his brother. He knew that Yuna and Yugi were rightm now he only needed to work hard, like he always did.

He draws, but it's not the card he wants. He still has Different Dimension Dragon, though, which returns to the field due to its effect. He puts it in defense mode and ends his turn.

00000

Kaiba draws. Still not the card he wants. He leaves his Different Dimension Dragon in defense and ends his turn. He and Noah taunt each other for a while, then Noah takes his turn (the Sixth Turn of Creation), playing Gradius's Option, which turns into a second Gradius with the same attack as the original. He attacks Kaiba's Different Dimension Dragon, and Kaiba's life points go down to 500. Kaiba thinks he can't keep this up much longer, and Noah asks Mokuba if he's enjoying the show.

Kaiba calls out to his brother, and Noah laughs, asking him how it feels to lose his only friend. Then he attacks the Different Dimesion Dragon with the second Gradius.

An unexpected whisper was barely heard. ''I'm ... not ... Nii-sama's ... Nii-sama's only friend... Yuna ...'' They all turned to the boy in surprise as Mokuba said this and continued to mumble the same thing over and over again.

Kaiba's knocked off his feet by the attack. He struggles to rise to his elbows, calling out to Mokuba to snap out of it, telling him he needs him. He manages to get to his hands and knees, while Noah taunts him, telling him he's one attack away from annihilation.

Joey yells encouragement, and Kaiba gets to his feet, saying it will take more than a few attacks to keep him down, and it's his turn now.

"Stand up! Don't give up!" and Kaiba struggles to his feet, responding, "Shut up, Stupid! You can't tell me what to do!"

''Kaiba, you bastard!'' The blond yells, even thought he wasn't all that angry. It was for show, and that's what they did. Joey felt proud when he saw that Yuna appreciated what he did for her childhood friend.

Noah says that the sooner Kaiba gives in, the less he'll have to suffer, and Mokuba has already realized this.

''Oh, and, is there a dispute between the friends? It's a symptom of the weakness of human beings when they're about to lose.''

Yugi tries to break through to Mokuba, telling him that Noah has brainwashed him, and Seto is his brother.

It seems Mokuba is beginning to listen to him. Noah tells Mokuba that the others are just trying to break them apart.

Kaiba tells Mokuba not to let Noah poison his mind. He reminds Mokuba that they've always been there for each other.

"Mokuba, this is going to be my last turn. I can't fight you. As long as you're beside me, I can fight. Now or in the future, this won't change."

He tells Mokuba that there's something he's never told him—Mokuba once saved him when they were kids.

''When Gozaburo adopted us, he was merciless, forcing me to work without rest. I was ready to give up, until you inspired me, sneaking my cards to me through Hobson, and drawing the Blue-Eyes White Dragon for me. That card inspired me and gave me something to strive for. I swore that day to become a person worthy of possessing a real Blue-Eyes.''

Mokuba remembers making the card, lying on the floor of his room, drawing the card with crayons. A tear drips down Mokuba's cheek, and he says that he remembers.

Kaiba calls out to him that he knows Mokuba is strong and can break through Noah's mind games. "Without that card, I would have been finished. Do I deserve that card, and to be your brother?" As he continues his turn, Kaiba says, "My deck connects me and Mokuba." He looks at his brother. ''But I need you now, Mokuba. Fight him! Never give up!''

Kaiba draws, and holds the card up with his eyes closed, begging it to be the card he needs. With one eye, he peers at it, and yes! This is it. Kaiba sets one card face down, then activates the special ability of his Deck Master, allowing him to tribute just one monster to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

The magnificent beast rises to the field, roaring for all it's worth. Behind it, two more ghostly Blue-Eyes appear, echoing their brother's cry, and were joined by the final and forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon as it flies from Yuna's Deck. Seto turns to his rival, only to see her proud expression, and then he knew.

Everything would be alright.

The ghostly forms disappeared, leaving only one dragon to guard the Ryūjin [竜神] (dragon king)

Mokuba stares at the Blue-Eyes and recognizes it as the card he drew for his brother. He blinks, opening his eyes, and Noah's control is broken. Mokuba calls out to his brother. Noah tries to tell Mokuba that Seto is their enemy. Joey calls out to Noah that it's too late (Japanese Jounouchi tells Mokuba to leave that guy). Mokuba calls Noah a phony and runs away from him.

Kaiba attacks Gradius with the Blue-Eyes, destroying it and reducing Noah's life points to 4900. Destroying one of Noah's jets causes the other one to be destroyed also, and Noah's out of monsters.

''I love that you can do this to me. But I'm not finished yet.''

Noah uses the five monsters in Shinato's Ark to increase his life points by 2500, bringing him back up to 7400—even higher than before.

Noah begins to take his turn, but Kaiba stops him, telling him it's time to find out which one of them is superior. He activates his trap card, Last Turn (Last Battle), which requires them each to choose one monster to engage in a final battle to determine the outcome of the duel.

''Are you nuts, Kaiba!? That's too big of a gamble!'' Joey yells, but is utterly ignored.

''Funny you should say that Joey, oh beloved of the Goddess of Luck!'' Duke screams at his friend.

''It's not like you're not a gambler yourself, Duke! In fact, you might be the worst one of them!'' Robot-monkey Tristan yells as he jumps at Duke to try and shut him up.

While the little commotion is going on on the sidelines, Kaiba chooses his Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Noah chooses his Deck Master, Shinato's Ark. The Blue-Eyes attacks, white lightning flying towards the ancient ship, and the Ark seems to be destroyed—but it's not the real Deck Master. Now the true form of Noah's Deck Master is revealed—it's Shinato, King of a Higher Plane, with 3300 ATK.

It destroys the Blue-Eyes, and Kaiba loses.

Mokuba calls out to his brother, while Noah gloats, telling his father that he's won, and he can now take over Kaiba Corp.

He looks to Seto. ''Did you forget? This is the fateful Seventh Turn—the round of my ultimate ability!''

Noah rises and merges with his Deck Master, saying that he has one final task. He's decided not to escape to the real world in Seto's body. There are plenty of others to choose from, and he wants to turn Seto into a permanent fixture in this world.

Kaiba struggles to sit up, having been knocked down by the force of the Blue-Eyes's destruction. Mokuba runs to him and Kaiba smiles, reaching out a hand to his brother. But just as they're about to come together, Noah turns them to stone—two statues with hands outstretched toward each other, inches apart.

''I think I'll name the statue 'Wonderful Brotherhood'.'' Noah says with sick glee seeping into his voice.

The gang run to them and stand by the statues.

Tears fall from stone Mokuba's eyes.

Yugi gets mad and turns to Yuna, only to take a step back. The gang were about to ask what's up, but they too move away from the girl, petrified.

Yuna was beyond anything that resembled human rage. Her eyes were flashing, even thought the Shadows were battling with lighting in her blood ed eyes. Her eyebrows were so frowned that they wondered how they didn't just detach themselves from her face. Her three colored hair was dancing on the energy waves that were rolling off of the slight, leather clad form. The goldenrod bangs swayed in front of the boiling rubies, and the all swore that they saw a third, gold eye in the middle of her forehead. The Millennium Puzzle glowed with its own light as it too danced on Yuna's chest. Her fists were clenched, her jaw set and her whole body was vibrating from all the power that raced through her.

The ancient soul has awoken, and there was nothing they could do to stop it from unleashing its true power.

The sky grew darker with every millisecond, a slight cold breeze picking up speed. The temperature had drooped quite a few degrees. The Shadows were dancing all across the virtual world, bending, swiveling, creeping, slithering and down right dancing. They were the thickest around the reincarnation of the Pharaoh who had sealed them away, seemingly begging to be set free and cause chaos.

But the Pharaoh's reincarnation knew that they must stay sealed, and finally she calms down enough for the Shadows to be drawn back into the Millennium Puzzle. The Item stopped moving and the Eye of Ra, on both the Puzzle and on the Duel Queen's forehead, slowly surcease its light.

Even thought the image of the Kaiba brothers reaching out to each other but never touching struck a nerve that comes from the symbolics of Seth's carving reaching for the Pharaoh's. So similar...

So close, but never close enough ...

Always just out of reach ...

She wasn't going to allow that to happen to her friends!

Yuna looks to Noah, knowing what it was all about to the very last detail, but she wasn't about to let this continue.

It's time someone gave this brat a good beating, and she was just the Pharaoh for the job.

''This doesn't prove that you are the best—it shows your father that you're a coward. Just like him.''

Noah bristled. ''I won fair a and square!''

''Kidnapping Mokuba and using him as a shield wasn't fair. You're guilty of the same foul play as the Big 5, Noah. Seto could have easily won, but he chose the safety of his little brother over his victory. You didn't really win, anyway. If Seto had kept the Twilight Zone Dragon, it would have survived the Last Turn and the game would have been a draw, but instead he abandoned the chance to survive in order to summon the Blue Eyes and win Mokuba back. And knowing him, he would have found a way to beat you, if given a chance to try. No, Noah. You just proved just how better a man Seto Kaiba really is, and just how superior he is to you.''

Yuna picks up Seto Kaiba's deck as if it were the most valouble thing in the world, caressing it for a second and asking for the cards' assistance, and challenges Noah to continue the duel.

The score is 7400 to 400, and Kaiba's side has no monsters on the field. Noah accepts the challenge. If he wins, he'll turn them all into stone but one, whose body he'll use to escape.

''And you, of course. You will come with me and work for me for the rest of your life!'' A pathetic way to make her stay beside him, but Noah just wanted the girl there. He was sure that she would eventually forgive him, and maybe even become his Nee-chii.

He can hope, can't he?

But if Yuna wins, Noah must set them all free.

Noah causes circles of stone to rise out of the ground beneath himself and Yuna so that their duel will take place in the sky.

The duel begins.

00000

Now it's Yuna's turn, and she sacrifices Sangan and Gamma the Magnet Warrior, activating Sangan's special effect, allowing her to add a monster with an attack of 1500 or less to her hand, so she chooses Big Shield Gardna.

Then she summons Dark Magician (2500 ATK) by the sacrifices and attacks Noah directly, for 2500 life points damage, reducing Noah's life points to 5600.

The fateful servant returns to his Pharaoh's side, ready to protect her from anything that may come their way.

Noah's angry, saying how dare Yuna humiliate him like that! Yuna says it was Noah who humiliated Kaiba and Mokuba, just so he could prove his superiority to his father. Noah insists he is superior, and deserves to be rewarded for his unsurpassable power. Yuna says he has to earn respect, not demand it. She agrees that Noah may have been treated badly by his father, but that's no excuse for the way he's treating them.

''I have known Gozaboro personally, and believe me when I tell you that he is not a person you should strive to impress or be like.'' The glare in her eyes substrates. ''Every soul has a home, and your soul, Noah, shouldn't have gone to that steel sun. I'll release your soul with this duel.''

Noah plays the Next World magic card. A carpet appears on the field, with Dark Magician trapped in it. Next World chooses one of Yugi's monsters and allows Noah to summon one with the same number of stars. Noah summons Yamata Dragon (2600 ATK), and uses it to destroy Yugi's Dark Magician. Yugi loses 100 life points, and Noah gains them. Then Yamata Dragon returns to Noah's hand, activating Spring of Rebirth, to add another 500 life points to Noah's score.

He's back up to 6200, and Yuna's down to 100.

''How can you win, when my life points just keep going up?''

00000

Noah turns Duke to stone. Distraught, Robot Monkey Tristan leaps onto Duke. Noah says he'll turn them all into stone one by one, each turn. Yugi will be left alone in a circle of motionless statues who were once his friends.

But Yuna smiles. Angrily, Noah asks what's so funny, and she says Noah is just a child who hasn't matured at all in six years. Yuna's friends are still with her, cheering her on and telling her she can win.

Noah can't believe they still have faith in Yuna.

Yugi says Noah wouldn't find it so hard to believe if he actually had any friends, which pisses the boy off.

00000

Joey exclaims that Noah's got 11,000 life points! Robot Monkey Tristan wonders how Yuna will get him down to zero. Yuna looks back at her friends, and the statues of Kaiba, Mokuba, and Duke. She has to win soon and set them all free! Yuna summons Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400 ATK) and attacks Noah directly, but Noah says he barely felt a thing, as his life points go down to 9600.

Yuna ends her turn, and Noah turns Robot Monkey Tristan to stone, while a horrified Téa and Joey and Serenity watch.

The Duel Queen grits her teeth.

00000

Yuna plays a card face down, then sacrifices Alpha the Magnet Warrior to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK). Since there's a Dark Magician in Yuna's graveyard, her attack is increased by 300 to 2300. She attacks Noah with Dark Magician Girl, reducing Noah's life points to 8500, but Noah says if she wants to save Joey's sister, she'll have to do better than that.

Yuna can't, and ends her turn.

Noah laughs, and points his finger at Serenity, who pushes Joey out of the way so that the bolt of magic hits her alone, turning her to stone.

Joey falls to his knees in front of her, and Yugi apologizes along with a remorseful Yuna, while Noah continues to laugh.

''If Yuna really cared, she wouldn't have let that happen.''

Then Noah summons Inaba White Rabbit, but before he can attack, Yuna activates his trap card, Dark Renewal.

''This trap card allows me to sacrifice Noah's Inaba White Rabbit, along with my own Big Shield Gardna, to bring back Dark Magician from the graveyard.''

The purple magician comes back, staff at the ready. Dark Magican Girl's attack goes back to 2000, with Dark Magician back on the field. Both master and apprentice stare their foe down, ready for battle.

Frustrated, Noah plays a card face down and ends his turn.

It's Yuna's turn. She draws, then plays the magic card, Dark Magic Ritual. Se sacrifices Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior from her hand. And summons the Magician of Black Chaos. Dark Magician Girl now stood between the two male mages, and she waved to the leather-clad, buckled up magician. The blac-haired spellcaster glared at Noah, soon joined by the other two.

Now Yuna has all three of her most powerful spellcasters on the field, and they attack Noah together, with a combined attack strength of 7300!

Noah activates his trap card, Chaos Barrier Field, which stops the attack, then forces Yuna's strongest monster to attack his weakest. Dark Magician Girl is destroyed by Magician of Black Chaos, and Yuna loses 800 life points, bringing her down to 300, while Noah's life points increase to 9300.

Noah applauds Yuna, telling him he's put on a great show, and offering to transform Yuna's friends back to normal—if Yuna will forfeit the duel.

''We don't have to be hostile towards each other. If you will join with me, I'll free all of your andYugi's friends. But Seto and Mokuba will remain stone statues. Seto is your enemy anyway, and you shouldn't care what happens to him.''

''How dare you!? Seto is my closest friend! I promised to always be there for him, even if he doesn't need it or want it! But I'll be right there when he needs me! I take my vows very seriously.''

Joey calls Noah a slimeball, and Yugi warns him to watch what he says. But Joey won't shut up, telling Yuna to go on with the duel and defeat Noah. Yuna asks, what if she's defeated? But Joey says she won't lose.

Yuna turns to Noah, just as he is to turn Joey to stone. But Yugi got caught in the fire when he tried to push his friend out of the way. They were both turned to stone.

''YUGI!'' The Duel Queen yelled out as she saw the statue of her brother.

She almost fell to the ground, on the verge of crying and braking down like that.

Téa turns on Noah, telling him he's a spoiled brat, who changes the rules whenever things aren't going his way. But Noah just laughs, saying he's already proved he's the best, and is only waiting for Yuna to admit it.

But Yuna says she still plans to win.

''Even though you've gained knowledge, you're still just a pitiful little boy who denies what he can't have!'' Tea yells at him.

Noah says normal people can't understand his greatness, and he'll ask someone chosen by victory—Yuna. He urges Yuna to help him.

Yuna clenches her fist. "Use power to force people—who will accept you? Stupid."

Noah's pretty steamed at that.

Noah plays a monster in defense, and plays a card face down. Then he tells Yuna he's going to lose anyway, so there's no harm in showing him the card he's going to play. It's the trap card, Groundbreaking. He intends to use it as soon as Yuna's turn starts to bring back one of his spirit monsters, Inaba White Rabbit, whose attack is enough to wipe out the rest of Yuna's life points. Noah sets the trap card, then ends his turn.

Yuna draws, and Noah activates Groundbreaking, bringing his Inaba White Rabbit back to his hand. But Yugi plays Card Destruction, which forces Noah to discard his entire hand, sending Inaba White Rabbit back to the graveyard, and draw a new hand. Then Yugi attacks Noah's face-down monster with Magician of Black Chaos. It's Otohime (100 DEF), which is destroyed, but her flip effect allows Noah to change the battle position of one of Yuna's monsters. He forces Dark Magician into defense mode, so it can't attack him. Then, Otohime's destruction allows him to activate his other trap card, Vessel of Illusion, which allows him to summon another monster, so he brings Otohime back to the field in defense mode.

Noah reminds Yuna that she only has one friend left, and Téa gasps, realizing she's next to be turned to stone.

00000

Yuna struggles up onto her elbows, but Noah tells Yuna she might as well stay down—it's all over. Téa calls out to Yuna to get up, but Noah turns her to stone.

Yuna collapses, as Noah taunts her: she has no monsters on the fields, no cards in her hand, and no friends to cheer her on. Yuma is surrounded by darkness.

_Then, out of the darkness, two hands reach for hers and pull her between warm chests._

_She looks up, only to see two faces she knew all to well ... Her parents smiling faces looked down at her, but they were not the ones holding her._

_No, High Priest Seth and his Pharaoh were on each side of her, holding her up. Aknamkanon reached out and caressed his daughter's hair out of her eyes as her mother, Alexia, cupped her cheek as tears spilled out of her eyes._

_Suddenly, they disappear with only a whisper of her name, and she is left alone with the two Egyptian men. And before she even realized it, the Pharaoh stepped in front of her with a gentle, genuine smile as he bowed his head slightly, in greeting, gratefulness and respect. She was about to return it, but he started to glow gently and stepped forward, slowly merging with her, making her once again fell whole. She only then knew that she had been empty._

_Once the light faded, Seth gently pulled the girl towards him as a new light appeared, showing a group of people to the Game Queen._

_''What is this? How are they here? How are **you** here?!'' Yuna asked the ancient man._

_Joey appears in spirit form, then Téa and Tristan also appear, along with Duke and Serenity. Ynaa says she thinks he understands, and Yugi agrees from beside Tea. __As long as their friends are in their thoughts, they won't be far away. _

_Yami says that's true, but he no longer has anything to fight with._

_Now Kaiba appears in the room, looking slightly pissed at what she had just said, with Mokuba at his side. Kaiba tells Yuna she can't let this punk Noah win, and reminds Yuna that she's got his cards too. _

_Yuna noticed that no one commented on Seth and decided that they probably couldn't see him, since she was sure Seto would have said something._

_"Yuna—my lifelong rival—are you being weak here? The cards of our souls... the time to give up hasn't come. Our possibility is sleeping in the cards."_

_Yuna was surprised that most of the words were echoed my Seth, but she only had eyes for her Seto, her Card Prince._

_Then he tells Yuna, "Fight, Yuna. Believe in our deck." He reaches out to Yuna with his hand and she moves to him without any doubt, Seth slowly releases her, whispering a prayer in her ear before he turned into a blue light, going straight into Seto's heart. Yuna feels tears at the edges of her eyes as she is drawn to a similar chest to the Priest's, only now belonging to her rival and she nuzzles him._

Yuna gets up, telling Noah she won't give up.

She draws, and plays Card of Sanctity, a magic card that allows both players to draw until they hold six cards.

Yuna's friends appear to him, and their hands cover his deck. Seto, Joey, Téa, Tristan, Serenity, and Duke each hold out a card to her, Yugi and Mokuba sharing the one with Seto.

''With the support of my friends, I'm about to defeat you, Noah.''

Yuna plays Monster Reborn, using it to bring back Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

_'Seto, you didn't waste time fighting!'_

Then Yuna plays Polymerization to fuse the Blue-Eyes with two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons from her hand, to form the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500 ATK). The great monster roars with its three heads, promising death to their opponent and to protect their master's most precious treasure.

Yuna plays Quick Attack so the fusion monster can attack immediately. The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attacks and destroys Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi, reducing Noah's life points to 8300. Noah says it's not over yet, but Yuna says he's wrong, playing De-Fusion to turn the Blue-Eyes back into three separate dragons, each with an attack of 3000.

The Dragons each glare at the kid, protectively hovering in front of Yuna.

Noah desperately looks at his hand, saying there must be something he can do, but there's nothing. For Seto, Mokuba, and her other friends as well, Yuna orders the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to attack.

The three Blue-Eyes White Dragons wipe out the rest of Noah's life points, and he loses. The stone statues break apart, and everyone returns to normal—except poor Tristan's still a monkey. Joey and Serenity rush together; Mokuba at last flings himself into Kaiba's arms.

Duke says it looks like everything's back to normal—that means Yuna must have won the duel.

Kaiba wants to know what duel, and Téa explains that Yuna took over Kaiba's duel after Kaiba and Mokuba were turned to stone, combining his and Kaiba's decks.

Kaiba looks at his empty Duel Disk, more concerned about Yuna using his cards than who won the duel! But Mokuba teases him that he doesn't really mind and that Yuna already knows all his cards, anyway.

''Besides, they're virtual!'' Yugi pipes in.

As the stone dueling platforms return to their holes in the ground, Noah falls to his knees, saying this wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

Yuna walks over to him, telling him that he's been alone in this virtual world for six years, and it's distorted his mind.

Noah thinks Yuna's right—he remembers being trapped in the sphere, and thinks of Yuna's and the others' friendships.

"Did I beat Seto?" He realizes he didn't—Seto deliberately lost in order to save his brother. And he lost to Yugi, who inherited Seto's will.

He thinks maybe the reason he despises Yugi and his friends so much is that they share a bond he's never experienced. He tried to eliminate their friendship, but they'll never understand what it's like to be him. His father promised him everything, but left him with nothing. Noah wonders if he lost because he had no friends. He was always alone.

Noah sits back on his knees, he says he doesn't admit that he lost because he's alone. He and Yuna stare at each other without speaking, then Noah says, "Don't look at me that way!"

Noah attacks Yuna, intending to escape to the real world in Yuna's body. Seto jumped to help Yuna, sprinting like bats of hell were behind him, but it wasn't needed.

The Millennium Items and the ancient Pharaoh appear in Noah's mind. Noah demands to know who she and that man are.

''You're not like the others!''

Yuna can see images in Noah's mind as well. She sees all of their bodies in VR pods. With the power of the Millennium Puzzle, she forces Noah back.

The gang run up to Noah and Yuna. Joey's about to kick Noah's butt, but Serenity tells him violence won't get them out of there. Yugi hugs his sister, and Seto comes to stand just a bit in front of her, but not hiding her from Noah's sight.

''It's time to set us free.'' Yuna says in a commanding voice when after she returned Yugi's hug and ruffled Mokuba's hair.

But Noah laughs, saying their real bodies are where they've been ever since they arrived. Everything here is virtual, and their real bodies are in cyberpods. Téa realizes that this is why they've been able to feel things in the virtual world, and Kaiba says that when the floor opened up, they didn't fall into a virtual vortex, they were knocked unconscious and locked in the VR pods.

The sky darkens suddenly, and a voice from the sky tells Noah he's failed him for the last time! Seto was petrified to hear that voice ''It can't be!''

Noah says, "Father, no!"

A face appears in the clouds. It's Gozaburo Kaiba. Mokuba exclaims, "Gozaburo!" and Noah begs for more time.

"Why are you here, anyway? You're dead!" Gozaburo agrees that his body is dead, but his spirit is still very much alive.

Gozaburo explains that he had his own mind digitized when Seto disgraced him by taking over his company. He wanted revenge.

"He's really persistent." Seto grumbles, a hint of his dark growl in his voice and both Mokuba and Yuna move closer to him.

Noah says he's happy to see his father. He's been so alone. But Gozaburo says Noah is useless to him now.

Noah could only utter a measly, stunned ''W-what?''

''Okay, the joke is over now! All right, Gozaburo. Tell me your stupid intention." The present CEO of KC growled at the previous one, making Gozaboro chuckle in a very deranged way that rang with sick satisfaction.

"You haven't changed at all. Still so proud, Seto.''

''You had your chance, too, and failed, and lost Kaiba Corp to someone more fit for the job. So, what could you possibly want now?''

''I thought you everything you know!''

''Yet I was better than you ever could be!''

Gozaboro growled. ''You only started really getting into your studies when that bitch came around!'' He pointedly looked at the Duel Queen. The eldest Kaiba smirked down at her. ''Why, hello, little pest! My, how beautiful you have become! I'm sure that you get a lot of business in cheap brothels with those looks-''

''ENOUGH!'' All were surprised to hear all three Kaiba brothers yell at the man they had each once called father. Gozaboro, on his part, couldn't believe that Noah had defied him, but what really surprised him was just how successful he would have been with Seto if it weren't for that girl. He could still see that darkness that had been sleeping in the boy ever since he had really started paying him attention.

''This is between you and me, pops, so keep her out of it!'' The eldest Kaiba boy screamed at the face of his stepfather. He wasn't about to let him belittle Yuna like that and it was clearly seen in his stormy eyes of ice. ''Just stop fooling around like a monkey-''

''Hey!'' Came Tristan's voice from his Robot-monkey body.

''And tell me what the fuck do you want, you sick bastard!''

Gozaboro growled. ''All right, I'll tell you everything."

When Seto beat him at chess, Gozaburo explains, he decided to adopt him to motivate his real son, Noah. But then Noah had his accident, and his body was rendered useless.

''To the rest of the world, Noah was dead, but I found a way to both save his body from completely dying and his mind from rotting.''

Gozaburo tried to preserve his son's mind in cyberspace, but soon realized Noah would always be the same spoiled brat, unworthy of inheriting Kaiba Corp. So he turned his attention to Seto, thinking Seto could be the heir to his fortune, and pushed him to his limits.

''You never failed to deliver, and you were so fun! Your boundaries were limitless, and you took everything like a man! I have never hear you complain in all those months I trained your mind and body, which is saying much with all the things I put you through. But I only saw your true potential after that Mouto girl came. You thought of her as your rival, and so you wanted to impress her, starting to really take your lessons seriously and showing us all just how smart you are. I started giving you harder tasks, but you still passed with flying colors! I-''

''You gave up on you own son, and trapped me all alone in cyberspace! I don't care if it was for your company, I was your son!'' Noah interrupted him and Mokuba starts feeling sorry for Noah.

''Shut up, you little brat! You were always just that, Noah - a useless brat!''

Noah stepped back from where he had been looking up to his father's face. He jumped in surprise when a feminine, but strong, had griped his shoulder in support. He looked up into crimson understanding orbs and almost cried in the spot. He buried his face in the girl's chest and wrapped his arms around her as he sobbed, the Queen of Games wrapping a single arm around him in comfort. He shook silently as the tears he had been holding back for years slowly made their way down his face and he whimpered slightly when he felt two different hands on each of his shoulders and one on his head, ruffling his hair.

The ones on his shoulders were smaller than the one ruffling his aquamarine bangs and he looked over his shoulders, only to see gentle amethyst on his right side, and comfortingly-understanding gray on his left. He looked up, but he was surprised to see that the hand had a Duel Disk over metal palm-to-elbow cuffs over a long sleeved black turtleneck. The owner of the hand wasn't looking at him, but he looked down when he felt Noah's head moving.

Angry blues flashed before a gentler ocean met his own blue orbs. Noah stared at the kind eyes with his mouth agape, not believing that such a good soul rested under the mask of icy cruelty. Seto ruffled his hair once more, before looking into Yuna's eyes and he saw the protective gleam in them that was usually only there for Yugi, Seira, Sasha and now Gakuto and Kaito. He knew that his rival is now dead set to save Noah, and since Goazaboro had said that Noah's body had been preserved, he was ready to bet that Yuna could save it with a quick and easy surgery.

Noah was going to be just fine if she ever find his real body.

Seto went back to listening to what his bastard of a stepfather had to say.

Gozaburo says that at first, he thought he could still use Seto. Kaiba's not happy to hear that, and wants to know what Gozaburo planned to do with him. Gozaburo says that even if Noah could learn to run a major corporation, he still lacked one thing—a body. That's where Seto came in.

The gang is pretty horrified, and Kaiba is shocked, to realize that Gozaburo had planned to transfer Noah's mind to Kaiba's body.

''That's not something a normal person would think of!'' Tea protests and Yugi thinks no wonder Kaiba hates Gozaburo. Yugi hadn't really known the man as well as his sister and their two friends, except from the few times he had seen him, but even he, the ever enthusiastic optimist, realized pretty quickly that the man was sick in the head beyond even therapy!

Gozaburo says that plan only lasted a short time. ''Why should I give Seto Noah's mind, when your mind was perfectly fine? I concentrated on training you, Seto, to inherit my empire, but then you stole it from me! Ironically, he was the one who was hurt, when you stole Kaiba Corporation from me, Seto. So I used the same technology-_your_ technology!- I used to download Noah's mind, and digitized my own mind, retreating to cyberspace to plot my revenge. Then I built this place for my final plan—to take over your body myself! Since then, Seto was no longer to be Noah's container. I planned to take Seto's body for myself. And what a fine body it turned out to be!''

Seto felt those Shadows that he thought were gone for good after his Duel with Yuna on top of Alcatraz Duel Tower start swirling, but Yuna placed one of her hands into his and he squeezed it tightly. Mokuba took the other hand and he did the same thing. Both his ''treasures'' 'squeezed back and the shadows substantiated.

Noah realizes that Gozaburo only used him to trap Kaiba and the others there. Gozaburo says it's the only thing Noah did right! Kaiba calls him a snake, which makes Gozaburo angry. He was the most powerful human being in the world, until Seto came along and stole everything from him! He treated Seto better than he treated his own son! Kaiba says, thanks for nothing. He'll make sure Gozaburo never regains his power.

Noah says his father used him. Gozaburo tells Noah the situation has changed, and Seto is to blame. Hate him if you have to. Kaiba curses, and Gozaburo tells him his body isn't necessary now. Even without a body, he can hack into the Internet and control the world from the Kaiba Corp computer network. Kaiba thinks it's stupid. Gozaburo doesn't have a body.

What can he do?

A viewscreen opens up in the sky, showing a satellite, and Gozaburo explains that this is one of the original Kaiba Corporation satellites, and part of his newest plan. ''These satellites can beam signals to every computer system on earth and connect them back to the underwater base that holds my supercomputer. No one on earth will escape me! I'll have access to every home on the planet! And you know this very well, Seto, since you were the mastermind behind this whole underwater base!'' The others stare in shock at the genius as he growls in his shame. ''The undersea fortress was originally built as a base for launching missiles. It holds weapons aimed at all the major cities of the world. It only takes the entering password and boom goes the cities!''

Noah says that's the most ridiculous idea he's ever heard. But Gozaburo says the idea came from Noah. Doesn't he remember? He reminds Noah that he'd figured out that they could connect their virtual reality system to other systems around the world. ''And why not make them realize that I can do so much more! And it's all thanks to you, Seto.''

Gozaburo's no longer interested in taking over Seto's body to regain control of Kaiba Corp. Once his new plan works, he'll be the most powerful being on the planet. When he's finished, everyone on earth will become virtual. He'll digitize the entire earth, and he'll reign as the cyber-ruler!

''I have deleted all the exits from the virtual world. Noah, Seto, you two just live with the flowers in this virtual garden. You'll be immortal, not feeling pain or hunger, and live in paradise. Kaiba Corporation belongs to me, and I won't give it to anyone!''

With that, Gozaburo disappears.

00000

Noah leads the gang through tunnels in the hills, telling them that they have to escape quickly, and he knows the way out. Joey doesn't know why they should believe Noah, but Duke says they have no choice.

They find a control panel in a cavern, which Noah says is an exit. But it seems that Gozaburo has closed off the exits to prevent them from escaping. Noah says that when his father showed up after three, almost _four_ years, Gozaburo promised to help him. But he was lying. His father was using him.

_'I could get a body and go back to the real world to help Seto run Kaiba Corporation. Heh.'_ He shakes his head. _'If only it were that easy!'_

Mokuba again feels sorry for Noah, thinking that Gozaburo treated Noah just as he did Seto—with no respect. He asks Noah if he's okay.

Joey asks if Noah's sure there are no other exits, and poor Tristan wants to wake up in his own body! Joey says they have to stop Gozaburo from taking over the world, and Téa adds that they can't do that from in there. Noah is silent, head bowed over the control panel. Then he laughs. Kaiba says that every virtual reality program has more than one emergency exit, so Noah should think harder.

''You can cheat that idiot Joey, but you can't cheat me. The program was originally mine, after all, even with the modifications.''

Mokuba runs up to the laughing Noah and begins to shake him by the shoulders, telling him to snap out of it. Noah's in danger too, and they all have to work together.

"How can you talk like that? Gozaburo has abandoned you."

Noah looks at Mokuba, suddenly looking like young Seto. Mokuba jumps back, shaking his head and wondering if he's going nuts. Back to himself, Noah tells Mokuba to calm down. Mokuba walks away, thinking that Noah's an evil jerk, but it's not his fault. They can help him.

_'When I look at his face, he reminds me of Seto just before Yuna - lost and confused. Can she help him as she helped Nii-sama?'_ He looked from the two rivals to Noah. _'I sure hope so.'_

Noah suddenly remembers another exit he created himself that leads directly to the real world. The others can escape and warn the world of Gozaburo's plan. He starts to lead them to it, thinking that he'll steal one of their bodies and escape alone.

00000

The gang follow Noah, who leads them through the tunnels. Yugi tells Kaiba that something's not right—Noah's not to be trusted. Kaiba says tell him something he doesn't already know. Yugi asks why Kaiba's following Noah, and Kaiba says he was always taught to keep his enemies close by.

''You both know that there's more to him than that.'' They both look in Yuna's direction. ''He is confused, and he will do despicable things in just moments from now. But he will feel bad and guilty and so he will try to make up for it. Even at the cost of his own life.''

''How can you be so sure? You don't even really know him.'' Seto protests.

She looked him dead in the eyes. ''But I know you, and he lived through a slightly lighter version of your own hell. If you could pull through, then so can he.''

Seto, despite himself, blushed in shame as he remembered how little he respected Yuna in many situations due to the darkness Gozaboro created in him, and windered if that was happening to Noah now. He looked at the green haired boy and decided that yes, it was.

Noah has led them to a wide door between the walls of a canyon. He tells the gang that on the other side of the door is the virtual Domino city.

And the other exit.

They step through it ...

Mokuba finds himself alone in a plaza. He calls out for his brother, hoping Seto didn't leave without him.

Mokuba calls "Yuna!," and then "Big Brother!".

00000

Noah has brought Mokuba to the game arcade, saying that the exit is inside one of the games. Mokuba runs to sit at one of the games, eager to find the exit and go home. But Noah thinks Mokuba won't be going home.

00000

Suddenly, the memories end, and the gang all find themselves in the plaza. Yugi says Noah must have tricked them. They'd better find him.

Then they realize Kaiba's not with them, and neither is Mokuba.

When Serenity called out ''Yuna!'' there was no answer.

The Queen of Games wasn't among them, causing Yugi to panic. He knew that Gozaboro hated her, and he thought that Noah wouldn't be all that fond of her either.

00000

Mokuba is still sitting at the game in the arcade, searching for the exit.

Noah tells him he's close, and begins to reach for him. But Mokuba says he's just realized—Noah can't escape with them to the real world without a body. But he bets Seto can make Noah a body. After all, Noah's their family. He's sure the techonology experts at Kaiba Corp can make Noah a robot body. Maybe they can be twins! After all, they are brothers.

Noah's stunned that Mokuba still likes him after all he's done. He almost feels bad for him.

'I mean, I've messed with him and his friends so much, to the point that I tried to break him and his brother apart! Yet, he still thinks of me as his brother.'

Then he shows Mokuba where the real exit is—on the stage of a dance game. Mokuba runs up onto it, and Noah comes after him, running right into him and taking over his body.

He awakes and emerges from his pod—it's Mokuba's body, but Noah's inside, exulting that after all these years, he finally has a body of his own!

He danced around the room for a second, and that's when he noticed that one of the pods was open. It was the one that was on the other side of Seto's, whose was next to his (Mokuba's). He frowned, trying to remember who should be there and realization dawned on him as he turned around the room. His eyes fell on the Duel Queen as she stood by the doorway, arms crossed, head held high, eyes flashing in amusement, disapproval and understanding.

Noah only then realized that her virtual form gave this girl's beauty no justice! Finally seeing her with real human eyes, he was stunned with her appearance and presence. He acted without thinking and fling himself into her arms, once again quietly crying as he cling to her.

Yuna just sighed and patted him on the back, thinking that she had to find his real body and fast.

00000

Kaiba is walking alone through the streets of the virtual city. He thinks any fool could see that Noah never intended to set them free. Noah'd told them that the fortress door would take them back to the real world, but it was just another trap.

_'I almost lost myself in the sea of memory.'_ he thinks. _'Wicked Noah.'_

Now it's time to take down the man behind all this madness, his stepfather, Gozaburo. He stops in front of the Kaiba Corp building and looks up, saying he's sure that old fool is sitting in his office right now! He's taken him down once before, and he's planning to do it again.

"Wait for me, Gozaburo. I'll make you open the exit for us." Then he shouts up at Gozaburo, "Our battle road ends here."

00000

Meanwhile, Noah in Mokuba's body is walking through the undersea fortress, thinking it's good to be back in the real world, and this body is a perfect fit. Now he can move ahead with his plan.

He had successfully locked Yuna up in the pod room, or so he thinks, and now he was going to destroy the virtual world and the underwater base.

Using a keypad, he enters a code to give him access to the base's Central Command, where he intends to destroy the central computer that allows the virtual world to exist, thus destroying every mind that's trapped there—his father's, Seto's, as well as that of Yugi and all his friends. Using the computer's main keyboard, he prepares the satellite to attack.

"I'll blow up this mobile fortress and send you to heaven. Yugi... Father... Seto, at last I'll be the one who wins. And don't worry, Seto-nii. I'll look after your beloved Light of Hope!"

00000

Back at the virtual Kaiba Corp, Kaiba takes the elevator to the top floor to the President's office.

''Ah, Seto!'' Gozaburo tells him to have a seat. ''It's time for a father-son chat.''

But Kaiba's not having any of it. Gozaburo tells him to give in and make it easy on himself, while moving the chess pieces on the board, which cause a screen to lower behind Kaiba, showing images of the battle in the square between Gozaburo's monsters and Yugi and his friends. Yugi's Curse of Dragon has just been destroyed, and Yugi suffers from the blow.

But Kaiba's not scared. He tells Gozaburo to let them go before he really gets angry!

Gozaburo laughs, and reminds Seto of their chess match on the day they met. He proposes a rematch, but Kaiba isn't interested. Why would he want to play chess with someone who couldn't beat him when he was just a kid? But Gozaburo says he didn't mean another chess game. He suggests Duel Monsters instead.

Kaiba tells Gozaburo he can't play with his life like it's a game, but Gozaburo says that's exactly what Seto did to him, on the day Seto stole Kaiba Corp from him. Kaiba wonders why Gozaburo has to beat him in a duel in order to get rid of him.

Gozaburo says he wants to humiliate Seto as Seto humiliated him. Then he'll erase Seto's mind and reprogram him as his servant. Finally, Kaiba says he's never served anyone but himself, and he's never backed down from a challenge.

"I hate you so much. I hate the one who stole Kaiba Corporation and my life."

Kaiba responds, "You killed yourself. How can you blame me?"

''It's all because of that bitch and you that I died!''

''That's fucking enough!'' Seto yells. ''I'll make sure you never insult either of us, ever again!'' He tells Gozaburo, "Let's duel."

00000

In Central Command, Noah is about to finish reprogramming the satellite to destroy the central computer.

00000

Yuna finally stumbled across a locked door after quite a few minutes of searching.

Sure, almost all doors were locked, but it only took a kick at the panel to open them.

But this one had greater security than some bank safes did!

''Luckily, I'm friends with a Tomb Robber that's called King of Thieves...'' She mumbled to herself as she took off her collar and used the pin to unlock the doors. It took longer due to her bad equipment, but she managed to open the heavy doors.

Yuna entered the laboratory like room and saw what she was looking for.

In the middle of the room was the capsule that held a young boy with green hair in a living liquid. He had a mask over his mouth and there were wires connected to his heart, wrists and head.

She walked closer to the capsule, checking th pulse and the work of the other organs, positively surprised to see that only one of the kidneys was sick and that the only reason the other doctors couldn't save Noah was because the wound was a large cut.

''He must've lost a lot of blood, so any heavy surgery was impossible and so the kidney sickness got to him. All that water must have reached his heart and lungs, causing a malfunction there ...'' While she mumbled to herself, she circled around the pod and found notepad with the doctors' research on it and read through, finding that she was right. ''Hm ... Blood poison from not getting the kidney out ... This will be easy with all of this technology lying around!''

Yuna walked over to the row of computers, relying on her dreams to hack into the system and restart the life support machines and make them do what she wanted them to. It was harder since she mostly dreams about events and not something specific like this, and finishing medicine was actually easier for her, also due to the visions. But she had seen Seto do all sorts of things on his computers and she knew a few things. She was just lucky that the systems were simple due to the computers having to be fast and easy to operate.

After just five minutes, the machines hummed to life and the bubbles in the capsule started moving as the liquid dried out.

Yuna put on one of the pairs of synthetic gloves and prepared all the things she would need.

00000

Meanwhile, Kaiba and Gozaburo have gone to Kaiba Corp's dueling arena to begin their duel. Gozaburo says he'll go first, and plays Painful Choice. Gozaburo says that the manager of a business must make decisions, and sometimes they're hard to make. Kaiba says if it's hard to decide, it may not be any good.

He starts to explain to Kaiba what it does, but Kaiba says he knows how the card works. Gozaburo will show Kaiba five cards from his deck. Kaiba will choose one card to be put in Gozaburo's hand, and the other five will go to the graveyard.

Gozaburo shows him his five cards—the five pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One!

Kaiba reels back in shock.

"Do you think I didn't do my research? I've made in-depth study of your deck, and I know how to defeat you."

Kaiba remembers facing Exodia in this very arena, the first time he dueled Yuna. Exodia destroyed his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and defeated him. But that's history, Kaiba says. Anyway, he's about to send four pieces of Exodia to the graveyard. Any player who holds all five pieces of Exodia in his hand will automatically win, so why would Gozaburo send four of them to the graveyard? He must be up to something...

Kaiba chooses the Right Arm of the Forbidden One, which goes to Gozaburo's hand, while the rest of the Exodia pieces go the graveyard. Gozaburo plays a monster in defense and ends his turn, telling Seto it won't be long before he hears Gozaburo say "Checkmate!"

00000

Back in Central Command, backup systems have come online and the power has been restored. Noah in Mokuba's body goes back to work, saying that once the satellite attacks, the entire virtual world will shut down, along with every mind inside. On one of the monitors, he sees some random doors wide open, but Noah says it doesn't matter. He presses the key to initiate the destruct sequence, saying this place is history.

"Everyone, Game Over."

The computer begins a thirty-minute countdown to attack.

00000

In virtual Domino, Joey says the coast is clear and urges everyone to into an alley. They gather inside, saying it looks like they're safe for now—just as a reptile monster appears behind them. The others run down the alley while Yugi and Joey prepare to hold off the monsters with their cards.

00000

The countdown has reached twenty-five minutes, and the computer warns that the virtual simulators should be evacuated.

Grim-faced Noah rises in the elevator, remembering greeting his father happily, only to be told that he'd had his chance, and Gozaburo was abandoning him. The undersea fortress surfaces and a helicopter rises onto the deck, as the elevator door opens and Noah comes out onto the deck. It's time he left those fools behind, he thinks.

He thinks about Mokuba, trying to encourage him when they discovered that they were trapped in the virtual world. He thinks Mokuba's a fool. Then Noah recalls Mokuba telling him that he thought Seto could make a body for him—Noah is their family!

As he gets into the helicopter waiting on the deck, he wonders why he can't stop thinking about this. He remembers Mokuba laughing, saying, "After all, we are brothers." Noah starts up the helicopter, still trying to convince himself that brotherhood and family mean nothing to him.

"Brothers... companions... friends... I'll blow them all up with bombs."

He remembers Seto, how he always growled at him and called him a brat, but it all faded in the face of his most radiant memory of him: Seto ruffling is hair in comfort while giving him a gentle look an older brother would give his younger sibling ...

And finally, he then thinks about Yuna, the girl that somehow brought peace to him and how she accepted him when he broke down crying, TWICE! He remebers how she knew all that about him and how she wanted to help him ... How he wanted her to be his Nee-chii ...

The computer announces that there are twenty-one minutes until the satellite attack, and Noah suddenly breaks down, wondering what he has done! "I..."

00000

Back at the duel, Kaiba sets a card face down and summons Vorse Raider (1900 ATK). He attacks Gozaburo's face-down monster with Vorse Raider and destroys it—and it's the Right Leg of the Forbidden One. Kaiba doesn't understand why Gozaburo would put his last piece of Exodia on the field, but Gozaburo says he's about to find out.

Gozaburo draws, then plays the magic card, Contract with Exodia. Now that all five pieces of Exodia are in his graveyard, he can pay 2000 life points to activate Contract with Exodia and summon Exodia Necross! A huge black version of Exodia rises over the field, as Gozaburo exults, saying, "Checkmate, Seto!''

But Exodia Necross only has 1800 attack points. Kaiba says his monster is stronger. Gozaburo attacks anyway—losing another 100 life points, bringing him down to 1900—but Exodia Necross isn't destroyed. It can't be destroyed by any monster, Gozaburo explains, and it gains 1000 attack points whenever it engages in battle. Exodia Necross's attack rises to 2800 points.

Kaiba thinks Gozaburo may think Exodia Necross can't be destroyed, but he's mistaken! Yuna proved over and over again that nothing is impossible, so the destruction of that monster should be no different! He summons Spirit Ryu (1000 ATK), then plays his trap card, Burst Breath, which allows him to sacrifice Spirit Ryu to destroy every monster on the field with fewer than 1000 defense points. Since Exodia Necross's DEF is 0, it should be destroyed.

But once again, Exodia Necross remains on the field. Gozaburo explains that each of the five Exodia pieces in the graveyard grants Exodia Necross special abilities.

''The Left Leg saves Exodia Necross from being destroyed by magic cards; the Right Leg from trap cards. The Left Arm protects Exodia Necross from the effects of monster cards, and the Right Arm gives Exodia Necross 1000 additional attack points with every battle. Finally, the head of Exodia the Forbidden One keeps Exodia Necross from being destroyed by monsters in battle.''

Kaiba can't believe it! The five pieces of Exodia are powerful even in the graveyard! He can't destroy Exodia Necross with magic, trap, or monster cards—it's invincible!

Gozaburo laughs, telling Kaiba he might as well give up, but Kaiba says he refuses to be beaten by Gozaburo. He sets a card face down and switches Vorse Raider to defense.

00000

Ten minutes to satellite attack. Noah is in the VR room with the gang's bodies in their pods, working feverishly from a computer station there.

00000

Yuna wipes away her sweat after finally finishing her task, rather proud of her work. She throws away the dirty sponge and gloves, as well as the lab coat she had found lying around and looked at the monitor that now showed a healthy heart beat and that there was no more organs sick. The blood poison was reducing by the minute and the body was actually breathing on it's own.

She looked at the now dressed boy and smiled tenderly. ''All the subconscious activities functioning perfectly. Now, only to get you your consciousness back and you can walk among the living once again, young Noah.''

00000

Yugi and Joey are still battling monsters in virtual Domino. Yugi summons Dark Magician, while Joey summons Rocket Warrior, and they attack. Red smoke rises over the city as the monsters clash.

Suddenly, they hear Noah's voice, warning them that the virtual world is about to be destroyed. In the Kaiba Corp arena, Kaiba and Gozaburo also hear the warning. Joey tells Noah to get down there, saying he'll give Noah the virtual butt-kicking of a lifetime, and Téa says he'd better let them out of there!

Noah tells them he's borrowed Mokuba's body and is now in the real world.

Noah apologizes for the way he treated them all, and explains that a satellite is set to destroy the main computer. He warns them all to escape or their minds will be lost forever!

''There's no time now to explain, but I'll put everything right. There will soon be a missile coming to the fortress, and they must escape before the whole fortress—including the virtual world—is destroyed.''

00000

Yuna frowns and quickly starts looking for the control room.

00000

The satellite prepares to attack. The countdown reaches eight minutes.

00000

Meanwhile, Kaiba and Gozaburo are still in the Kaiba Corp building dueling, when they also hear Noah's announcement. Noah tells Gozaburo that his plan to digitize the entire planet has been squashed.

Seto asks if Mokuba's all right, and Noah says ''Yes, don't worry.''

Gozaburo is shocked, asking Noah how he could do this after all he's done for him! Noah says it's payback. Gozaburo asks Noah to reconsider, saying he'll make sure he and Noah rule the universe together, once the world has been digitized. Noah sadly says it's too late.

Gozaburo asks if Noah is betraying him, too. ''Will you destroy your own father?''

Noah says, "I'm sorry, Father."

Kaiba tells Gozaburo it looks like he's failed again. There's only one thing left to do.

Kaiba tells Noah he's made a smart choice. ''We're not so different now.''

Noah tells Kaiba to hurry and escape.

Gozaburo agrees—it's time to escape from this place. And since he doesn't have a body of his own, he'll take Seto's. He transforms into a huge beast of flame and starts to attack Kaiba. But Kaiba stops him, telling him he's nothing but a corrupt computer file infecting the system. If he wants to prove his power, get back in his corner and duel! The winner will escape in Kaiba's body.

''As a Duelist, I can't quit in the middle of a duel!''

Kaiba confirms with Noah that there are still a few minutes left. Noah says there are eight minutes and forty seconds.

Kaiba says that's enough, and tells Gozaburo to keep fighting. If Gozaburo wins, Kaiba will give him his body.

Gozaburo accepts his challenge, and they return to the duel.

00000

The gang are only two blocks away from the Domino Arcade, when Gozaburo's monsters appear again, chasing them. Yugi and Joey stop to fight them off, telling the others to go on ahead. Serenity doesn't want to go without Joey, but Téa urges her to come along. Joey reassures her that this won't take long, telling her not to worry.

"I'll be back!" He says in his best Arnold Schwartzenegger voice.

Robot Monkey Tristan says they'll smash them, but Serenity picks him up, while Téa says he'd better come with them.

00000

Kaiba attacks Exodia Necross with Luster Dragon, giving Gozaburo's life points a big hit, taking him down to 900 life points. Kaiba says he's discovered Exodia Necross's weakness—it can't be destroyed, but it can still suffer battle damage. Exodia Necross may be invincible, but Gozaburo isn't! But Exodia Necross powers right back up, gaining another thousand attack points, bringing it up to 3800. Gozaburo uses it to destroy Kaiba's Luster Dragon, reducing Kaiba's life points to 2600. Now Exodia Necross's attack rises to 4800!

00000

Téa and Serenity, with Robot Monkey Tristan, reach the arcade.

Noah directs them to the stage at the back of the arcade (it's the dance battle game where Téa competed with Johnny Steps), where they're transported back to their bodies inside VR pods. Téa says it looks like they have been here all along (Japanese Anzu says they're back inside the undersea fortress), and Serenity says they all made it back without any problems. But Tristan's still making monkey noises. Serenity points out that he's not a Robot Monkey any more, but Téa says he doesn't look all that different.

Noah, in Mokuba's body, sits at the controls in the VR room, saying that the others are ready.

''It looks like everyone's made it to the arcade.''

Right outside the arcade, Yugi's just summoned Dark Magician to destroy another of Gozaburo's monsters. Joey's standing by with Flame Swordsman, saying now let's get out of this place! Noah tells them to proceed to the stage immediately. Duke and Joey head for the exit, while Yugi stays behind to attack one more monster. Joey yells at Yugi to hurry up.

They return to themselves and go to Noah only to be surprised to find him yelling at the computer.

''Hey, what's up?'' Joey asks and Noah slams his hands on the controls.

''Yuna just entered the virtual world in order to save Seto and they don't have much time!''

All present gasp and Yugi almost bursts into tears.

00000

"Let's go, Dark Magician!" Yuna yells as the mage picks her up and they fly off in the direction of the KC building.

''Yuna!'' Noah yells. ''Don't worry! You just get Seto and leave everything else to me! I'll open up a shortcut for you guys and take care of my old man myself!''

''Oh, no you're not, Noah. Not if I can help it!'' She mumbled to herself as she reached her destination.

00000

Téa asks Noah why he wants to save Kaiba so badly, when he hates him. Noah says he was wrong, and apologizes for treating them the way that he did. Joey says he's sorry, too, for everything he said about Noah.

The computer announces four minutes to the satellite attack. Noah tells them all to hurry back to the blimp, and they start to run off.

Joey stops to tell Noah he's the only one who can get those three out of there now. ''It's all up to you.''

Noah says he knows.

And he's ready to deal with it.

00000

There's a reason he hasn't been able to destroy Exodia Necross, Kaiba says. He's been attacking its body, when he should have been attacking its soul.

Then Kaiba activates his trap card, Soul Demolition (Soul Crush), which allows him to destroy all the monsters in his opponent's graveyard at a cost of 500 life points each. Kaiba has only three monsters in his graveyard, but Gozaburo has five. First, Kaiba destroys the left leg of Exodia, which protects Exodia Necross from magic cards, then the right leg, followed by Exodia's left arm and right arm. Exodia Necross loses its ability to increase its attack. Finally, Kaiba destroys the head of Exodia the Forbidden One, and Exodia Necross is no longer protected from Kaiba's monsters. Kaiba's life points are down to 100, but Exodia Necross's attack goes back to 1800. Then Kaiba sacrifices La Jinn and Ancient Lamp to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Checkmate."

The Blue-Eyes attacks and destroys the weakened Exodia Necross, and Gozaburo loses.

One minute remains before the satellite attack. Yuna and Kaiba are still unconscious in their VR pods, and Noah thinks they'd better escape soon.

Gozaburo's stunned—how could he lose? Kaiba says that's what happens when you challenge someone who's superior in every way.

''It should have been a perfect strategy, planned from all that data.''

''My strength can't be measured with data." Seto proudly says.

But Gozaburo's not ready to give up. He transforms again into the red flame beast and attacks, just as Yuna arrives in the elevator, calling out to Kaiba to jump. Kaiba leaps down from the duel platform and into the elevator. With the Gozaburo monster in hot pursuit, Kaiba and Yuna flee the arena onto the rooftop of the Kaiba Corp tower.

The countdown reaches zero, and the satellite begins its launch sequence.

Noah tells Kaiba and Yuna to head to the Domino Arcade immediately.

Kaiba and Yuna reach the edge of the roof, high above the street. Gozaburo thinks he's got them trapped, but Noah tells them to jump. With no other option, they do. Just as they're about to reach the ground, an exit opens up, and they return to the real world.

Noah lies down in Mokuba's pod, thanking him.

Kaiba and Yuna wake up, but Kaiba sees Mokuba in his pod, still unconscious.

After a few seconds he wakes up, teary eyed, but he shakes it off and the three start running.

Seto was too focused on getting them out and keeping Mokuba safe that he never noticed when Yuna took a turn and never returned from it.

00000

As the missile speeds towards the undersea fortress, Gozaburo says he'll escape without a body, by uploading his mind to another network. Noah joins his father on the roof of the Kaiba Corp building, telling him there's not a chance—he's sealed off all the exits so there's no way he'll escape.

00000

Seto and Mokuba make their way all the way out on to the surface of the fortress, only to see that Yuna was nowhere in sight. Seto felt his eyes prick with tears, but he wouldn't allow his brother to die, as hard as it was to let the girl he loved end that way.

00000

Gozaburo picks up Noah in his hand, like a big flame King Kong, asking Noah what makes him think he can stop him! But Noah dissolves and reappears behind Gozaburo, saying he can control this place as well. Gazaburo asks if Noah would choose the others over him, and Noah says at least they believed in him. He apologizes, saying he can't let Gozaburo hurt them, and that's why he's keeping him trapped in there. Gozaburo's bound by yellow digital bands. He demands that Noah release him, but Noah appears on his father's neck, saying he'll make sure Gozaburo never hurts anyone again.

''I understand now. Seto has Mokuba; Yugi has many friends. I thought I was alone, but I was wrong.''

Gozaburo angrily says he didn't ask Noah this!

But Noah continues—he has his father. Let it be at an end, he says, and lies upon his father's monstrous shoulder. "We are already dead, Father," he says, while Gozaburo continues to demand to be let go.

Just then, a bright light appears and the two original Kaibas gasp at the figure standing atop a giant monster.

00000

Seto fisted Mokuba's shirt and flung him at Duke, who was standing on the stairs of the airship just as Yugi yelled.

''Where's Yuna!?''

00000

Yuna was standing on top of her loyal Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the all-seeing Eye of Ra glowing on both her forehead and her Millennium Puzzle. On either side of her were Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, the Magician of Black Chaos just behind and above her. Behind the mighty dragon was none other than Exodia, and they all glowered at the big red monster.

The virtual world begins to flicker out.

Yuna extended her hand as Noah yelled at her for being there.

''Come, Noah. We're leaving.''

''But all the exits are sealed off! You'll be stuck here and die! Please leave! I already decided to die holding him here!'' The boy yelled in panic, not wishing for this girl to be submitted to the same fate as him and his treacherous father.

''All but one, and that's our ticket out of here. Now!'' Yuna yelled as she pointed at Gozaboro. ''My monsters! Hold him back! Dark Magician, bring me Noah, quickly!''

The purple magician did as asked without hesitation and quickly detached Noah from the red monstrosity, who was grabbed by Exodia and held in a Spellbinding Circle controlled by the other two magicians. Noah stared in disbelief as he was placed on the dragon's head, beside Yuna, who quickly grabbed his hand and jumped onto the Blue-Eyes' back and then jumped into a portal he hadn't noticed due to the dragon's sheer size.

A strange sensation ran through Noah as they entered the portal and soon all he saw was black.

00000

''Come on, Noah. We're getting out of here!'' Noah heard as he felt himself being lifted and placed on someone's back in a piggy back ride. He knew that his arms were dangling over small shoulders and that his legs were around a slim waist. He buried his face into black hair, wondering what the fuck was going on, but he didn't care. He was barely aware of the rocking motion as he was carried out of the underwater fortress in a sprint.

The first thing that got his attention was someone bowling out a name he came to love and respect.

''**YUNA!** HURRY!''

It was actually multiple voices, but all he cared about was the name. Why did he hear the Duel Queen's name when he should be trapped with his father in his virtual reality? He remembered dreaming of her coming to get him, but he was sure that it was only a dream, so what was this all about?

''Yuna, please hurry up! I can see the damn missile!'' He heard once again.

''Yuna, if you don't hurry the fucking damn up I'm going to come there and make! You hear me!? Hurry up!'' A different voice yelled, just as panicked, but stronger than the other ones.

_'I know that voice! But why would I dream of Seto?'_

''Please, Yuna!''

_'And is that Mokuba?' _

Noah blinked open his eyes just as he felt whoever was carrying him jump and be pulled up. He blinked a few times to clear up the haze that fell over his eyes and saw the two people he had just heard and blinked again as the world shook. He felt himself once again being carried somewhere, only to see a control room of sorts.

Just what was going on?

The explosion rattles the airship, and the gang is tossed about.

Only Seto Kaiba and his rival remain standing.

Kaiba runs onto the bridge and takes over control of the ship, blasting clear just in time. But then Gozaburo's beast form rises from the flames, saying Seto will never escape him. His flame jaws close over the airship, but Kaiba says there's no way he'll let the old man win!

"Gozaburo! I won't be swallowed by you!"

He smashes an emergency control that makes the body of the blimp fall away, transforming it into a jet plane. The afterburners kick in, and the jet flies free. He starts losing control over the aircraft, even with Fugata and Roland's help, but he then sees Yuna lowering something on the floor and jump to the copilot seat and wink at him. He grins back at her smirk, and together they pull, making the ship finally rise to normal altitude.

The ship flies on once it was safe and the rivals relinquish control to the pilots.

As the gang looks out of the ship, Joey says Noah might have been a spoiled brat when they met him, but he turned out all right. Téa wonders if Noah's mind was destroyed when the computer was destroyed, but Yugi says that knowing Noah, he saved his mind on a backup file.

Mokuba agrees that Noah will be back, and calls out, "See you around, Noah."

''What are you guys talking about? And what's going on here?'' A voice from behind them makes them all jump as they turn around to look. They gape like fish out of water when they see the aquamarine haired boy with deep blue eyes as he stretches and yawns. Both actions caused him to flinch slightly but when he started getting up to his feet, he almost fell over. After a few more time of trying, he was standing on his own, looking strangely at the group.

Tristan's and Joey's jaws were detached on the floor.

Duke's eyes threatened to pop out of his skull.

Serenity had raised a hand to cover her mouth, but had froze in the level with her chin, not able to move any further.

Tea looked about ready to faint.

Mokuba had his mouth wide open, as far as it could go, but not like Tristan and Joey.

Yugi's eyes were even larger than normal, if it was possible, but his pupils were deleted.

Even Seto was staring with wide eyes and slightly agape mouth(which was reaction enough, for him)!

Blue eyes settled on the crimson eyed Duelist as she smiled at him and things started coming back to him. The BEWD, Dark Magician duo and that third spellcaster and Exodia ... The portal he hadn't noticed at first ... The voices ...

''H-how ... ?'' Was all that he could utter and the others could have asked the very same question.

Suddenly, something dawned on the genius teen CEO and Seto burst out laughing. The others stared at him in amazement, even Mokuba, as he laughed an incredulous laugh when suddenly Yugi's eyes widened even more and Mokuba gasped, both looking over to the Duel Queen. Grandpa Mouto, who had been saved from the evil porcelain god, was confused as to what was so shocking or funny, and the two KC suits were wondering why the boy was there when he had troubled them so. All three suspected it had something to do with the leather-clad girl, but they decided to wait for the whole story.

''What's so funny, Kaiba?'' Joey growled out.

''Seriously dude! What gives?'' Tristan chimed in.

Finally, Seto calmed down enough to speak. ''You really are something, huh. You just can't stop preforming miracles. You started with all that shit back in primary school, and now you brought back a dead boy to life. Is there no limits to what you can do, Yuna?'' He asked seriously, yet jokingly.

The gang and Noah gaped at her and she just snorted.

''I didn't bring him back to life. He wasn't dead in the first place.'' She went on to explain everything, and she had to repeat many things since, aside from Seto, partly Mokuba and Noah, and very slightly Yugi and Tea, the others didn't understand any of it. After ten minutes of explaining, everyone finally got it and they once again gaped at her. Yuna growled, glaring at them and Seto chuckled, remembering how she mostly got these kind of reactions when they were kids.

''But why did you bring me back? Why did you risk your own life just to save me? I was so bad towards you all ... '' Noah looked down to the floor, ashamed of his actions and everyone could see it as clear as day. He almost jumped when a gentle had ruffled his hair a little. ''Huh?''

''What? Did you really think I would leave my otouto-kun to die there, when I could do something to help him? You wound me, little one.'' Yuna plced her hand across her heart, like she was hit there and playfully pouted, not knowing how the guys were reacting to the cute expression.

Let's just say that if Seto didn't restrain himself, he might scare the girl for life while he gave them all one hell of a show, and would then have to leave the country for a very long time because of murder ...

Noah's eyes widened. ''Huh?''

Yuna smiled tenderly at the boy. ''Don't tell me that you no longer wish me to be your Nee-chii?''

Said boy got teary eyed as he asked in a hushed voice. ''Do you really mean it?'' And he threw himself at Yuna as soon as she nodded her head, that tender smile still on her lips as she hugged him. Noah once again started crying, this time in relief and it only got worse when the other two Kaiba brothers came and welcomed him to the family. Yugi was fast to join them, welcoming Noah back to the real world and to the ever growing family. Solomon followed suit, introducing himself to the new Kaiba.

After that, the others came and welcomed the boy to the world, and all the while staying near his new Nee-chii, otouto and Nii-sama. Mokuba was quick to drag him off to show him to a room since Yuna insisted that he should rest. Besides, his Nii-sama had almost lost his beloved rival, so they needed a moment.

And, indeed, Seto drew Yuna into his arms the second the others turned their attention to Solomon and his story about his adventure with the porcelain god.

''Don't ever scare me like that, ever again! You hear me!? Never!'' He said as he rested his chin on Yuna's head. She chuckled when he tightened his grip and patted him on the back.

''I'm sorry. I'll try.''

Seto snorted. ''You better.'' They stayed like that for a while before Joey ruined the moment by demanding that he be fed. Seto rolled his eyes. ''Down, Mutt. Heel!''

''Kaiba!'' Joey practically barked out as Tristan and Duke held him back from attacking Kaiba and ending up beaten to a plop.

''And he wonders why he calls him that.'' Duke drawled sarcastically.

Seto snorted once again and turned to his employees. ''Alringht, now that that little detour is over and done with, it's time we get back on course!'' He trust his left pointing finger ahead of them. ''Full speed ahead!''

''Yes sir!'' They replied and did as they were told.

The young executive ran his finger through his brown hair. ''At least those family problems are finished and settled. Shit, I have a killer headache. I need aspirin.'' He muttered to himself as he and Yuna passed Duke, Joey and Tristan.

''Those were just family problems? Seriously?!'' Joey exclaimed.

''Wow. I can't believe what family problems can cause!'' Tristan comments.

''No shit, Sherlock!''

**A/N: Wow! That's one giant chapter! Took me forever to get it done! A whole ARC is in there! Thank God it's over!**

**I would like to thank all those who read, review and follow this story for all your support! you guys rock!**

**please R&amp;R**


	38. Chapter 38 The complicated truths

When the aircraft landed, the gang was quick to leave their separate ways, meaning Duke went to his American shop while the rest of them went to a nearby museum where they were to meet with Professor Hopkins. The Kaiba brothers decided to stay long enough for them to hear what's going on, especially since Noah was in no condition to fly again for at least a few hours.

The gang and the two younger Kaibas were in front of the rivals, who were a few steps behind and they didn't chatter like the group ahead of them. They just walked in silence, casting each other occasional glances as they walked, since it was a nice day out, until they got near the museum. Yuna suddenly turned to Seto and told him grimly.

''Listen, Seto. We are meeting grandpa's old friend now so I will warn you.'' But Seto interrupted her.

''Don't worry, I won't be mean if he is as boring as Ishizu if that's what worries you. I have some manners.''

''I don't doubt that, but that's not what I was going to say.''

Seto raised an eyebrow. ''Then what is it?''

She sighed. ''He has a granddaughter that has wished to duel me for my grandpa's Blue-Eyes ever since she started to play the game, and quite frankly ... She can get really annoying. Listen, just ... Just don't draw attention to yourself, or mention dragons or that you like them and everything should be fine.''

The CEO frowned. ''Even if she is annoying, why do you refuse to duel her? It's not like you at all.''

''Because I dueled her once, she lost but that's not the point. She gets cocky, more so than you do, and she completely disrespects her cards. I think it got a little batter after she dueled Yugi some time ago, but I don't know.''

Seto nodded, understanding just how much it irritated his rival when people disrespect their cards, and they continued walking when they heard a shrill voice yell.

"Darling!"

They all stop and turn around to see a blond girl with half-glasses running madly towards him. She flings herself onto him, and he greets her confusedly.

Yuna quickly steps behind Kaiba and he eyes her strangely, but decides not to comment.

Téa asks if Yugi has any idea who she is.

She shows him a card to remind him—it's the Ties of Friendship card that Yugi gave her.

''Now I remember—it's Rebecca Hawkins.''

Joey is horrified.

''It's that brat! But she looks different. Did she get a haircut?''

Tristan says no, she traded her teddy bear for glasses.

Rebecca says she doesn't need a teddy bear to protect her, because she has a boyfriend—Yugi!

''Excuse you?'' Téa steams as Rebecca, holding tight to Yugi's arm, says her Grandpa wants to see him. They all stare at her in shock, Yugi not nderstanding why Arthur would want to see _him_!

Yugi gets all discombobulated as she clutches his arm. Joey says it's another weird event to add to the list! Tristan says they'd better stay out of it.

The gang join Professor Hawkins and Grandpa, who are at the Domino Museum Egypt Exhibit, standing in front of a stone tablet that was a replica of the original Tablet of the Pharaoh's Memories.

Professor Hopkins calls Yugi "Nameless Pharaoh."

Yugi looks ready to explode with laughter once he realized that Arthur was gravely mistaken, but somehow held it in since his grandpa managed as well.

No need to make an ass of himself, right?

Professor Hawkins tells Yugi he's just the person he needs to see. He has a theory that all of these monster sightings have something to do with Yugi!

''What!?'' They all yell, before Yugi and Solomon almost died from laughter.

''And just what is so funny?'' Rebeca fumed at how they seem to be making fun of her grandfather.

''Excuse us, Rebeca, but that is really the funniest thing I have ever heard!'' Solomon said, chuckling and Yuna shakes her head, stepping out from behind her rival.

''I believe you mean me, when you say Nameless Pharaoh.''

''Aha!'' Rebeca exclaimed, pointing a finger at the Game Master. ''There you are, you coward! I challenge you to a duel!'' She cockily said, but jumped back when a giant in a trench coat and Duel Disk growled at her. ''EEP!'' She ran behind Yugi, clutching his jacket. ''Protect me from the evil giant, Yugi!''

Joey cracked up, laughing his ass off as the CEO stared at the girl he had heard was a genius. ''If she's a genius, then where is this world heading?'' He muttered to his brothers, who both snickered under their breaths. Yuna rolled her eyes.

''Rebeca! Stop fooling around and act like a genius you are proclaimed to be! Especially since you are in a presence of another genius.'' She scowled at the girl.

''What's the deal?'' She said, stepping out from behind Yugi. ''It's not like you don't know me, or anything.''

Mokuba and the others stared at her incredulously. ''You mean you don't know who he is?'' He asked, pointing to his brother.

''Of course I do!'' She said, crossing her arms. ''He's Seto Kaiba, CEO, president and owner of Kaiba Corp., the biggest gaming company in the world and the second best Duelist in the world. He organized Battle City, crashed Duelist Kingdom and participated in many much smaller tournaments. Everyone knows him, especially Duelists, since he held the greatest tournament ever!''

Noah raised an eyebrow. ''And?''

''And what? She snapped.

''If you know who Mr. Kaiba is, then why do you act like only Yuna is a genius here? Noah is, too, kinda.'' Serenity piped in.

Everyone nodded, but Rebeca rolled her eyes. ''Genius? Yeah right!''

Shocked silence, then a stunned Aurthur exclaimed. ''Rebeca! Watch your manners! He is a great man and duelist!''

''Oh please!'' She drawled, annoying the other Duelists in the room as she acted like she's the best of them, when the Duel Queen was right there! ''If he were such a great Duelist, he would have figured out by now how to defeat Yuna, since he Dueled her so many times!'' She huffed. ''If I had so many chances to duel her, I wouldn't dare show my face in public again if I didn't defeat her by the third try!''

Seo took a menacing step towards her, but she didn't notice it.

''And I don't understand why everyone thinks it's her and not Yugi that's the reincarnation of that great Pharaoh and what not! Yugi is the one that looks like him! You just need to use your eyes and see!'' She yelled, pointing to the replica tablet. ''And what's so hard about piecing together a measly puzzle to decide to who that ancient hidden temple belongs to? Anyone could do it!''

''Then why don't you?'' Seto growled out and Rebeca finally noticed just how enraged the CEO was. She stepped back, but then remembered herself and held her ground under those icy glaciers that were once oceanic eyes.

''You know what, I will. And them I will duel her for the title and take the Blue-Eyes White Dragon that was supposed to be rightfully mine in the first place!''

She flinched as his eyes narrowed even more, getting somehow colder. ''You aren't worthy of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.''

''Oh and you are?'' She regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth when the CEO laughed harshly.

''Well, let's see. I have three, while you don't have even a half! So, who is more deserving?''

''Ouch!'' Joey said, faking a wince.

''Burned!'' Echoed Tristan. They were, for once, taking the dragon master's side, since they had seen just how loyal those dragons were to the tall Duelist. And they agreed with him. Rebeca, with her attitude, didn't deserve one of those magnificent beasts.

The bantering went on for a while, until finally both rivals accepted the challenges and soundly trounced the cocky girl, leaving her completely stunned with how mercilessly they Duel in comparison to her own skills. And when Yuna took apart the Millennium Puzzle and offered it to her to try and solve, Rebeca gulped when she saw all the pieces and conceded defeat after just 15 minutes. In that same time after that, Yuna put it back together, stunning her further.

Everyone was now gapping at the golden Puzzle that hung around the swan-like, ivory neck. Except for the Moutos and Seto, who had seen the Puzzle in peaces before.

Rebeca apologized for her behavior, but promised to get better at Duel Monsters and once again Duel with the rivals. She then, once again, attached herself to Yugi's arm and waited for the discussion about her grandfather's discovery.

''You were saying?'' Yuna prompted.

''Ah, um, yes. So if you are the Pharaoh's reincarnation I should warn you that you are in grave danger!'' The professor said.

''Why don't you skip the crap and tell us something that we don't already know?'' Kaiba rudely interrupted.

''Kaiba! That's rude! You should treat your elders with respect-!''

Seto snapped in Tea's direction. ''You just saw who raised me. Do you really think I respect those who look down at me because they are older? You are more delusional than I thought.''

Tea was about to say something else, and probably be backed up by Joey, but Arthur cut them off.

''He's partly right. I guess I should get to the point, ey Boy?'' He tried to get on the CEO's good side, since he was the one whose opinion Yuna most respected.

The young executive growled. ''Don't call me 'boy'!''

Arthur gulped, deciding that it's best to just move on.

''Yes well... These carvings confirm what I've suspected all along—that Yuna shares a bond with a five-thousand-year-old Pharaoh! Be it in appearance or soul doesn't matter. She and him are connected.''

Yuna nodded. ''I already knew that for a long time, but it's not a bond we share. It our very soul.''

Arthur nodded. ''Right. Well ... ''

Professor Hawkins says he's spent the latter part of his career studying Duel Monsters, and learned that it started as more than a game. Egyptian sorcerers discovered a way to seal real monsters away in stone tablets.

The reincarnated monarch once again nodded. ''Right. The Shadow Games that erupted into a war.''

''Yes. You seem to know more about this than I do! Why don't you just tell me what you know and I'll then tell you about the things that you don't?''

Yuna chuckled dryly. ''You wouldn't have what to say if we went that way. Just tell me, okay.''

He sighed. ''As more monsters were collected, the sorcerers' powers grew stronger until the shadow magic spun out of control and threatened to destroy all life on earth. But one man was able to turn the darkness to light—the great Pharaoh whose power you carry, Yuna.''

Yugi wonders how this explains what's happening now. ''Have these monsters come back?''

Professor Hawkins says they have—but there's more to it. He asks if the gang have ever heard of the lost city of Atlantis, and Téa says she read a book about it, while the rest of the gang call her a nerd.

Professor Hawkins says he may have discovered Atlantis—a world that existed long before ancient Egypt. But what puzzled him most were the carvings he saw there. He shows the gang photos of the carvings, which Yugi recognizes as Duel Monsters. So these monsters didn't originate five thousand years ago in Egypt, but ten thousand years ago in Atlantis.

Astonished, Grandpa tells Professor Hawkins that his discovery could completely rewrite history! But Professor Hawkins says there's still quite a bit he doesn't know. Yugi, looking through the photos, points out one that he says appears to show the monsters attacking the city. Professor Hawkins says that only some of the monsters are destroying the city, and Yugi wonders if that means that some of the monsters are good.

''This is ridiculous!'' Seto thundered. ''First these monsters come from Egypt and now Atlantis?! If you are pulling our legs, I'll gladly destroy your whole carer and life!''

''Hold on, Seto! This is why we came here.'' The tall Duelist turned to his much shorter rival.

''Ishizu could have told us this!''

''I don't need anyone to tell me anything. That's for you guys; a history lesson. I just needed to see these.'' Yuna said as she pointed at the photos. ''These are from the ruins? _Directly_ from the ruins?''

The professor nods. ''Yes, the very first I took!''

Professor Hawkins believes there's a parallel world of monsters that exists alongside our world, and throughout history, certain people have been able to release these monsters. Some of them have helped mankind, while others have tried to destroy it. The monsters can be seen in the ancient carvings. He believes that many rituals, magic and spells throughout history are evidence of humanity's desire to invoke monsters from another world.

Tristan isn't buying it. He laughs, telling Professor Hawkins to give him a break. Rebeca kicks him in the knee, saying that anyone who messes with her grandfather messes with her, and he'd better keep his comments to himself! Rebeca points out that Pegasus created Duel Monsters after seeing the ancient stone carvings.)

But Professor Hawkins says he's no stranger to ridicule, and agrees that it's a bit farfetched. Rebeca protests that it's true, and Joey says he believes him. After all the weird things they've been through, he'll believe anything! He remembers the Shadow Game with Marik, and reminds the gang that Mai and Bakura were both sent to the Shadow Realm in duels. There's plenty of stuff out there that can't be explained.

''And how Yuna has certain knowledge that no one else has.'' Yugi pointed out.

Yuna raises her head ''Arthur...'' She starts. ''You are very wrong in thinking that the people of Atlantis knew what they were doing with these creatures. They weren't able to 'summon' them like Egyptian priests were. The creatures once lived with them, and so they stayed in our world until a certain event happened that caused them to leave, fearing their own safety.''

''What do you mean?'' Confusion, an expected reaction.

Rebeca says that their hypothesis suggests that the supernatural phenomena they've experience may find its roots in Atlantis.

''It's not what I was going to say, since it's not really supernatural and all, but let's first see what you guys have.''

Tristan thinks those are pretty big words coming from such a little kid. Rebeca goes off on him again, saying she's not a little kid, she's a college student! Professor Hawkins says his granddaughter is quite gifted, and she says she's just your average child genius, and begins to spell genius for them. Joey wonders if she can spell "obnoxious," and she starts to yell at him, when her grandfather tells her that's not the behavior of a college student.

The genius rivals snort.

Professor Hawkins continues, saying that when Egyptian sorcerers conjured these monsters five thousand years ago, the Pharaoh was there to save mankind from destruction. Now that Pharaoh has been reborn as Yuna, which could mean that mankind needs his help again.

''Indeed.'' Was all the said girl said. ''But we need you to do a little research for us. Yugi?''

He nods and pulls out the crystal that the bearded man was wearing, asking if the professor has ever seen anything like it.

Professor Hawkins thinks the stone is incredibly like something he discovered on his expedition. He asks if he can take it back to his lab, and Yugi and Yuna agree.

00000

After they parted ways with the Hopkins, the gang started heading for the Industrial Illusions when a lime arrived. A man stepped out, holding ope the doors for the kids to get in.

''Compliments of Mrs. Crawford.'' was all he said. The Yugi-tachi immediately jumped in, but Yuna and the Kaibas stayed outside. Seto turned to his only rival.

''Something's up. Be careful, Yuna. You are the one they want.'' He hugs her briefly.

She returns it. ''I'm not the only one they want, remember? Be careful and look after those brothers of yours!'' She pulled away and gave him a peck on the cheek, causing him to smile and Noah and Mokuba to snicker while Yugi giggled in the car. But they payed them no mind.

''Don't worry. I will. But you better keep an eye on those losers or they'll end up dead somewhere.'' They snickered to themselves and Seto placed a kiss on Yuna's forehead, turning to leave with his brothers and Solomon and Serenity.

The limo took off.

The three younger kids waved them until they turned a corner while the old man smiled and Seto just stood with crossed arms.

''Alright. We'll be escorting you to the airport, where you will take one of my jets for Japan. When you land, Kemo will make sure you make it safely to your homes or my mansion, as you wish. But if you chose home over my mansion, it will not be my responsibility if you end up hurt. I would send you, too, Noah, but I have a feeling that we might need your help at our HQ here.''

The green haired boy nodded with a smirk, ready to help his family in any way. ''Um, Seto-nii?''

''Hm?'' Was the response as the KC branded limo mad its way to them.

''Nee-chii will be alright, right?''

Seto looked over to the boy that should have been his age, but was around Mokuba's instead. He nodded firmly, confidence shining in his peculiar blue eyes.

Noah relaxed visibly, making Seto wonder if his rival meant to Noah as a sister as much as she meant to him as his everything else.

The three brothers were greeted by the ever loyal Roland and Fugata when they entered and the took off in the direction of the KC California HQ.

00000

As they rode, Yuna got a short vision of the legendary world of the monsters, the Dominion of the Beasts.

_Yuna was in a big chamber with three giant statues of the Dragons she and Pegasus had found on only one tablet in Egypt._

_Dark Magician Girl flies above them, explaining that these dragons are the protectors of the monsters' world. They defeated the great beast ten thousand years ago, but now they're frozen in time._

_''T__he three dragons were exhausted by their past battles, and no one now knows their names.''_

_Yuna floats to join her as she explains that their two worlds depend on each other and that very little monsters are left due to the Great Beast feeding._

_''The legend states that three brave warriors will awaken these dragons when they are needed again. I believe that the Pharaoh, meaning you, is one of these warriors, and if I'm correct, you'll be able to remove the sword sticking out of the frozen dragon's eye. Only a True Duelist can release them. I believe that my master can heal them.''_

_Yuna grabs the hilt of the sword together and pull. Light begins to glow from the ice, and suddenly the sword comes free, falling to the floor far below. Then the ice begins to crack, and a mighty blue dragon is revealed._

_''As soon as you call out the dragon's name, you'll be linked together!'' The spellcaster explained in an excited voice._

_"Nameless dragon! I know your name!" and she says, "Your name is..." The dragon looks her straight in the eye, almost recoiling at the magnificent color, recognizing the Chosen Pharaoh instantly. _

_She yells out the ancient name "Timaeus!" and the dragon roars, sending out waves of power to Yuna._

_She absorbs the waves of power as the Dark Magician Girl asks her to use this power and save them all._

_Yuna nods as the vision starts to fade away ..._

The Duel Queen found herself waking up in the limo with everyone staring at her.

''What?'' Yugi sighs in relief.

''So, what was it about?''

Yuna was about to answer, but saw something strange. She frowned. ''I'll tell you later.''

''What? Why?'' Yugi asked in confusion. It's not like their friends didn't already know about her gift.

00000

Dartz calls for Rafael, who kneels, saying he knows what to do. He'll find the Pharaoh, and this time he'll drain the Pharaoh's power to feed the great beast. But Dartz tells him they need more than just the Pharaoh's soul. The other two motorcyclists join Rafael.

Amelda says they'll deal with the others, too. She'll take Kaiba.

And Valon says he's got his eye on Joey Wheeler.

Dartz tells the three that the Pharaoh and her friends are on their way to speak with the one they've been watching—they'd better reach him before Yuna does. He orders them to go see Pegasus at once.

00000

Inside HQ of I2, Pegasus sits at his desk, saying he can't believe the monsters he made famous are now terrorizing people around the world. Pegasus tells Yuna to please come quickly. Something has happened.

He hears a woman's voice at the window, asking him if he always talks to himself like that. He turns to see Mai standing there, and asks her how she got past his security.

Mai doesn't speak.

Pegasus looks at her and says, "You!"

They duel and after a while ...

Pegasus is heard to scream "No!"

00000

Yuna looks to the card with the pretty key on it. It was Pegasus key to the special room where he left her all the important messages that should only be heard by her. He had told her to guard it with her life, and she had a suspicion as to why all the paranoia.

It didn't help that Pegasus had disappeared and now this limo miraculously finds them to take them to Pegasus.

Oh she knew that it was a setup, but her instinct was telling her to go along with it anyway. She had never made a mistake doing that before, so now should be no different.

Her instincts were proven right in a rather short while after that.

00000

At the Kaiba Corp building, Kaiba is at his desk angrily telling one of his flunkies to hold all his calls, and tell the reporters once and for all that Kaiba Corp is not responsible in any way for these monster sightings. The man agrees and leaves Kaiba's office. Kaiba says someone's trying to make a fool of him. He's worked to hard at repairing the reputation of this company—this has to stop.

''Is this a scheme of one of my rivals? Now?''

He calls Roland on his intercom, asking for an update on their investigation. Do they have any leads? Roland says there's nothing yet. Kaiba says he wants answers now!

Kaiba thinks the timing couldn't be worse—he's about to announce his latest project.

The office door opens and Mokuba and Noah come in, telling their brother to check out their database—someone's out there buying up shares in Kaiba Corp. Kaiba checks his computer, and Mokuba and Noah are right—almost half of Kaiba Corp was just bought by one person, and he's still buying!

If this person buys any more shares, he could take control of the company, and Kaiba won't allow that. There's only one person who's capable of something like this!

Just then the phone rings—it's Pegasus. He says it looks like he and Kaiba are partners now.

Kaiba says the company is his, and he'll never let a snake like Pegasus wrap himself around it! Pegasus says he's not interested in Kaiba's company, he just needed the upper hand so he could force Kaiba to do something for him. Since both of their reputations are at stake, he thought they could boost their public image by dueling each other. Kaiba tells Pegasus he must be out of his mind, but Pegasus says if Kaiba refuses, he'll buy the rest of Kaiba Corp and take it apart, piece by piece.

Kaiba has no choice but to accept. Pegasus says he's set up a dueling arena for them at Duelist Kingdom, for old times' sake.

Kaiba heads down in the elevator with Mokuba, who thinks that his brother was stressed enough. Yes, Noah would stay behind and update them about all the stocks and shares, but Seto was already pushing his limits! They had just came back from the virtual world, for heavens sake!

"Nii-sama? You don't really think that it's Pegasus behind this, right? Isn't he missing?"

"That's definitely not Pegasus, but we'll have to fool that impostor that we think it's really Pegasus. It may help us find the real thing that way."

Mokuba nodded. They arrive at Basement Level 5, and approach a huge vault. Mokuba asks if Kaiba's sure he wants to go through with this, but he says he has no choice. (There's no dialog in the Japanese.) Using a card key and code, he unlocks the vault and they go inside. Mokuba suggests that Pegasus might have been bluffing, but Kaiba says he can't take that chance. Inside the vault, he opens a locked compartment with his card key, thinking that he knew that someday he would unlock his deck again, but he never thought it would be this soon.

_'Except for Yuna, no one has ever defeated me. If Pegasus gets in my way, I'll destroy him.'_ He removes his metal briefcase from the compartment, and takes out his Duel Disk.

On top of the Kaiba Corp building, Kaiba and Mokuba go to their Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet. Mokuba stops, looking down sadly.

''Mokuba? What's wrong?''

''Nii-sama, do you remember why you locked your Deck away as soon as we entered the building?''

Seto nodded and realized what had his brother so worried. He smiled down at the kid and ruffled his hair.

''Don't worry, Mokuba! We _will_ open Kaiba Land, just as soon as we help Yuna with this. And I won't allow seeing Gozaboro again to affect me, not with you, Noah and Yuna are here! I don't want to break my word to you to not Duel until we officially open our theme park, but we can't leave Yuna to deal with this with only those geeks as companions and allays, now can we?''

Mokuba looked up to his brother and laughed. ''No, of course not!''

''You better not! Or I swear I will buy your shares just to spite you!'' Noah jokingly threatened across the speakers, further assuring the youngest of the brothers that everything will be alright.

_'Thanks, Yuna, for saving my family and so much more.'_ Mokuba thought with a smile as he looked up at the sky, as if he suspected the Game Queen to fly there on her God Monsters and chuckled as his Nii-sama playfully bantered with his new brother.

Mokuba laughs, and runs to join his brother as he climbs into the jet.

''Okay, you have permission for lift off!''

The dragon shaped jet sped off and Noah smiled a small smile. ''Be careful.''

00000

The gang rides in Pegasus's limousine through the city, which Joey says is nothing like back home. Tristan says of course it isn't—this is San Francisco, home of the Golden Gate Bridge, and all the seafood you can eat! Téa reminds him this isn't a vacation—they're here to see Pegasus.

Yugi glances at his sister and wonders why she was so tense.

Yuna just closed her eyes and waited for her instincts to be proven right.

_'It won't be long now ... I can feel it!'_

00000

Meanwhile, Kaiba and Mokuba are approaching Duelist Kingdom in the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet. Kaiba says he'll try to make this quick, and Mokuba agrees that this place has nothing but bad memories.

The jet lands in front of the castle, and the boys hop out. Kaiba says it's time to give Pegasus a royal beating. The doors open to an empty hallway. Mokuba says it looks like Pegasus's staff is on vacation or something. That's fine with Kaiba—fewer people to get on his nerves.

They head down the hallway.

Kaiba and Mokuba suddenly come to the end of the hallway, opening out onto a huge room with the floor far clutches Kaiba's arm, worried that they could have fallen, while Kaiba is about out of patience with Pegasus. He demands that Pegasus show himself.

Across the room, in a corresponding hallway, Pegasus finally appears, laughing. Kaiba tells him he's as irritating as ever, but Pegasus asks him where's the love? They've been through so much. Kaiba says he didn't come to catch up, he came to duel so that Pegasus would get out his life! Pegasus wonders what he's done to deserve such hatred, and Kaiba tells him it's a long list. Most recently, Pegasus has been buying up pieces of Kaiba's company.

Kaiba accuses Pegasus of being behind this monster scare. But Pegasus says Kaiba's afraid to admit that maybe these monsters are real. Kaiba says he doesn't believe in hocus-pocus magic tricks, and he certainly doesn't believe in real monsters.

They didn't waste much time, especially since Seto was rather impatient. With every moment he spent with this Pegasus-wannabe, Yuna and his company could be getting in more and more danger. His guts was starting to twist in a way that told him that something bad was going to happen soon, and he just wanted to keep all the tings he loved out of it!

Kaiba plugs his Duel Disk into the ring's controls, and the duel begins. Pegasus goes first, summoning Toon Alligator (1600 DEF) in defense mode. Then he sets one card face down. Kaiba thinks he knows what Pegasus is up to—he's using the same monsters he played in their first duel in order to mess with Kaiba's head.

''I'm different now. Psychological warfare won't work on me.''

Pegasus feigns surprise.

Kaiba summons Spear Dragon (1900 ATK) and attacks Toon Alligator. Even though Toon Alligator is in defense, Pegasus still receives 300 points of damage, due to Spear Dragon's effect. Then Spear Dragon switches to defense mode. Kaiba sets two cards face down and ends his turn.

00000

Pegasus says "God damn!" in English.

Kaiba taps his head, smiling and saying that he has all the data from all his duels in his memory, and all the strategies he'll use to deal with Pegasus.

Frustrated, Pegasus says, "Turn end."

It's Kaiba's turn, and he says it's time to play his favorite card. He sacrifices Spear Dragon and Toon Masked Sorcerer to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK). Pegasus says his Toon Masked Sorcerer is safe—Toon monsters can only be destroyed by other Toons. Kaiba says he's aware of that, but refuses to let a technicality stop him!

''I'm not afraid of Toon monsters. I've already told you, Pegasus. My strategies are flawless.''

So Pegasus activates his trap card, Toon Mask, allowing him to trade in his Sorcerer for a Toon version of Kaiba's monster. Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon appears on Pegasus's side of the field.

Kaiba fumes, telling Pegasus that thing is a disgrace to the original Blue-Eyes. Pegasus protests that cartoons have feelings, too! And the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon weeps streams of tears. Then Kaiba activates the magic card, Shrink, shrinking the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon down to 1500 attack points. Pegasus says he's still indestructible, and Kaiba's only made him more lovable.

Next, Kaiba plays a magic card, saying it will make the Blue-Eyes' attack even more fierce, but Pegasus says it's not going to work. Kaiba attacks with his Blue-Eyes, but the attack slides right off the little Toon Dragon. Kaiba says his magic card, Charm of Lamentation, allows him to draw one card from his deck every time his Blue-Eyes attacks and fails. Kaiba thinks to himself that the key to beating this washed-up has-been is somewhere in his deck, and he just has to keep drawing cards until he finds it.

Pegasus draws, then pays 500 life points to allow his Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon to attack Kaiba directly, bringing his life points down to 2200. But Kaiba activates his trap card, Negate Attack, which stops the Toon Dragon's attack.

00000

Kaiba finishes his turn by summoning Versago the Destroyer in defense (900 DEF).

It's Pegasus's move, but Pegasus stands silent on his side of the ring, staring down at his hands. Kaiba says if Pegasus doesn't take his move, he'll forfeit the duel, then says he'd quit, too, if his strategy was as lame as Pegasus'. Pegasus is using the exact same tactics as the first time they dueled.

Kaiba wants to know what the deal is—Pegasus is a lot of things, but predictable isn't one of them.

"Who are you?" He says his strategy was flawless, but Pegasus should have foreseen this situation. His opponent is simply imitating his old tactics. He knows Pegasus isn't that stupid.

"You are not Pegasus. Who are you?"

Pegasus finally raises his head. He just hasn't been himself lately. In fact, he means that quite literally! His voice changes, and he rips off his mask and costume to reveal that she's actually one of the three motorcyclists.

Furious, Kaiba demands that she identify herself, and she says her name is Amelda. Activating her Dark Duel Disk, he says to "Kaiba-boy, did you forget me already?" She purrs as the teen CEO bristles. "Now let's duel."

''What do you want, bitch?''

''I'm one of Doma's Three Swordsman, Amelda.''

Kaiba repeats, ''Doma? Three swordsmen?''

Amelda says she won't forgive Kaiba, and Kaiba asks what's going on.

Amelda says, "This is retribution, Kaiba Seto."

She draws, and plays the Seal of Orichalcos, causing the field to be encircled by the Seal. Amelda explains that they're trapped inside the Seal until the duel is over, and the loser's soul will be locked away for all eternity!

''I'm commanded by the King of Doma, Dartz, to take your soul. And I'll take quite a pleasure doing it!''

Kaiba looks around asking, "What is this?" and Amelda explaining that it's the Seal of Oreikalkos.

His head snapped in the girl's direction and he remembers Yuna being trapped in that thing when those three bikers had crashed the party and stole the God cards.

''You don't know who you're messing with!'' He growls out.

Mokuba yells, "Nii-sama!" over and over.

But Amelda says she knows exactly who he's messing with—a greedy little punk who's just as pathetic as his old man.

Kaiba angrily says that no one compares him to his stepfather and gets away with it. His family business has nothing to do with Amelda.

Amelda says she represents every single person whose life was ripped apart by Kaiba's company, and she's here to make sure Kaiba's never able to step on anyone ever again.

''Get in line! I hear that speech every day.''

The girl bristled. ''You will pay for your crimes with your very soul!''

''What crime? What the hell?''

00000

Meanwhile, the gang is still in the limo, now apparently traveling through a desert that has mysteriously appeared somewhere north of San Francisco. Yugi is still distracted, and Joey asks him if he's all right. He says he's been better, and asks Joey how he's doing. Joey says he's been worse.

Yuna snorts, her eyes still closed, making the others look at her briefly.

00000

Mokuba, watching just outside the Seal, worries that his brother's whole deck could turn against him. Amelda sets one card face-down and ends her turn.

Kaiba thinks that this wacko has more skill than he thought. But Kaiba's better, and he has just the cards to take Amelda down. In his hand, he holds the Crush card, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Pitch-Dark Dragon. He thinks that once his virus wipes out Amelda's Gorlag, every monster it stole from him will be gone. Then Amelda's life points will be wide open.

Kaiba draws, saying it's showtime! First, he summons Pitch-Dark Dragon in defense (600 DEF), then he sets one card face down. But Amelda knows Kaiba's face-down card is the Crush card. She's had her eye on Kaiba for a long time, she says, and knows every pathetic detail of his life, including his obvious Duel Monsters strategies.

Kaiba smiles—he had no idea Amelda was such a big fan of his. If she wanted Kaiba's autograph, all she had to do was ask!

''A boor afraid of the powerful must be well-prepared.''

Amelda says Kaiba makes her sick!

Kaiba wants to know what he did, and Amelda says Kaiba ruined her life.

Amelda shows Kaiba a broken toy, saying this is all she has. It used to be her brother's, but Amelda will never see him again—Kaiba's father took Amelda's brother away from her. Kaiba and Mokuba stare in shock, as Amelda tells her story.

''It was seven years ago today,'' Amelda says. ''The tanks came back, but this time it was worse than before. The enemy wouldn't give up.''

00000

Mokuba shouts that his brother is innocent! Their stepfather was a big jerk, but Seto knew he was wrong. That's why he took control of Kaiba Corp and changed it into a company that helps people. What happened to Alister is not their fault!

Mokuba says it was Gozaburo who sold the weapons. ''My brother hated what Gozaburo did, so he bought out Kaiba Corporation. He wanted to use his wealth and abilities to create something better. He is the redemption of Kaiba Corp.!''

Amelda won't listen. Mokuba says he and his brother grew up without a family, too, but Amelda tells him to imagine what it would be like if he didn't have his brother either.

Mokuba can't.

Kaiba tells Mokuba not to listen to her, and Mokuba says he was only trying to help.

Amelda laughs at their little spat, telling Mokuba his brother won't push him around any more, once she takes away his soul!

00000

Kaiba draws, and smiles. He plays the magic card, Card of Demise, allowing him to draw three cards. He plays White Dragon Ritual, sacrificing his Blue-Eyes White Dragon from his hand to summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900 ATK).

Then he plays Monster Reborn to bring back the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He attacks Pitch-Dark Dragon with Paladin of White Dragon. Now that one of Amelda's fire monsters has been destroyed, Gorlag loses 500 attack points, bringing it down to 2500, so Kaiba can destroy it with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"You said I can't win. Now I return those words to you."

00000

Kaiba's out of moves. There's not a card in his deck that can save him now.

_But as he draws, he finds himself in a vision of the hall in the monster world where the two remaining frozen dragons stand. He says he must be hallucinating, then __sees the sword and wonders if he must pull it out, which he does. _

_Kaiba takes hold of the hilt of the sword embedded in the dragon's throat and pulls it free. The ice cracks and the dragon is released. After the dragon is freed, he asks himself how this can be—he knows the dragon's name. _

_"Your name is Critius," he says, putting his hand on its nose._

00000

In the limo, Yugi notices his sister poll her own Eye of Timaeus card out of her Deck when her eyes snapped open, the card glowing in response.

''Yuna?''

The Duel Queen ignores him as she brings the card to her lips, planting a small peck on it, making the guys jealous of a freaking card! She closes her eyes as the card is still pressed to her lips.

_'I was right. Mighty Critius, please guard him!'_

''Seto ...'' She said out loud, surprising her friends and brother.

''Kaiba? What's he got to do with anything?'' Joey asks, but is ignored.

00000

Back at the duel, Kaiba stands mid-draw with his hand on his deck.

As Amelda asks Kaiba if he's going to play or not, the card under Kaiba's hand glows. Seto hears a whisper of the voice he loved so much, saying ''Seto ...'' and he snapps back to his senses.

Then Kaiba draws his card. Astonished, he sees that he's drawn a card he never put in his deck—one that looks like the dragon he just dreamt about. Is this another of Amelda's tricks?

_'Wait! This is Yuna's dragon! But I never put it in my Deck, yet I know its power.'_

He hears the voice that he knows all too well wwhisper his name like it was a sacred prayer.

_"Seto ..."_

He now knew why YYuna gave them those cards, and so he summons the Fang of Critius. Amelda protests that Kaiba doesn't have that card, but Kaiba just goes on to merge Critius with his Crush card to form a new monster. Amelda says he can't merge a trap card with a monster, but Kaiba laughs, saying that he just did.

The Doom Virus Dragon appears on the field, with an attack of 1900. Its effect destroys every monster on the field with an attack of 1500 or more, and Amelda's three powerful monsters are destroyed. Kaiba then direct attacks with Doom Virus Dragon, saying it's game over!

But Amelda activates her set magic card, Contagion of Madness, inflicting 950 points of damage to Kaiba, so that both of their life points reach zero at the same time.

The duel ends in a draw, and the Seal of Orichalcos disperses, flinging Kaiba back onto Mokuba, as Amelda disappears and the duel ring reappears. They hear Amelda's voice saying that this isn't over. She'll be back, and Kaiba will pay for what his father did to him!

Kaiba stands up, staring at the card of Critius in his hand.

"Thanks ... Yuna."

00000

Yuna and the others are surrounded by the bikers before they can reach the limo. What should they do? The bikers pull out metal poles, and begin circling the gang, dragging the poles menacingly on the ground. One of the bikers swings a pole at Joey, who can only brace himself, arm protecting his face.

But before the blow lands, the biker is hit in the hand by a card (it's Harpie's Feather Duster), and he falls from his bike, the pole flying out of his hand.

The bikers stop, staring at their fallen rider. What just happened? They look around, seeing nothing. Then another biker rides out from behind a mesa. It's a woman in a red helmet on a red bike. The bikers ask who she is, but no one knows. She throws more cards, and more bikers are knocked from their bikes as she passes.

Rafael and Valon watch in surprise as their biker gang is taken down by this new biker in red.

Téa asks what's going on? Tristan grabs her hand, saying let's ask questions later! The kids run for the limo. But Joey stops to pick up one of the cards the red biker used to bring down the others.

00000

Mokuba says Amelda has the power to steal souls! Kaiba asks if Mokuba believes that nonsense. Amelda was just a desperate loony who wanted a shot at beating a real duelist.

Mokuba asks what they should do. Kaiba tells Mokuba not to worry about it. He takes on Gozaburo's sin along with the company. He can't solve it by himself.

Then he thinks that they got Pegasus already, and wonders what their purpose is.

But what Kaiba doesn't get is how this card got in his deck! He stares at the Fang of Critius card, and remembers the vision of the dragon statues, and pulling out the sword to free Critius. This is one of the most powerful cards he's ever seen, and he doesn't know where it came from. He has to find out more about it—and there's only one person who would have that kind of information. The real Pegasus! Kaiba wonders if the card is magic, or just a trick. Or is it something with huge power to guide him?

Kaiba and Mokuba hop into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet. Mokuba says there's an e-mail from HQ—they need them to come back. Kaiba says he's the president of this company, and he'll decide what they do. Right now, they need to pay a visit to Pegasus.

The Blue-Eyes jet lifts off, heading for Industrial Illusions headquarters.

00000

Since the limo had overheated, the gang was left in the middle of nowhere, out in scratching heat. Just then, they see a truck coming towards them.

Téa stands at the side of the road with her thumb out, while the guys and Yuna, who was too dignified to do such a thing, hide. The truck driver goes all goggle-eyed when she winks at him, and immediately stops to pick her up. But he's not so pleased when the boys come out to join her.

Though, he did go into fan boy mode when he saw the infamous Yuna Yami Mouto, the world's biggest heartthrob and best duelist.

00000

Back in San Francisco, Rex and Weevil are trudging along the street, Rex wondering if this day could get any worse. He's been stuffed in a gym bag, dumped off in the worst part of town, and used as a trampoline by a bunch of street punks. Weevil says things can't get any worse, just as a mugger runs by and steals Weevil's wallet. The boys run after him, but he's far ahead of them.

Suddenly, a die hits him in the head and he drops Weevil's wallet. The mugger runs off, and Weevil's wallet is retrieved by none other than Duke Devlin!

Driving away in Duke's car, Duke is surprised that Rex and Weevil know Yugi and Yuna. What are the odds that Duke would run into a couple of Yugi's friends in his neck of the woods? Rex is about to tell him that they aren't Yugi's friends, when Weevil stops him, claiming to be Yugi's best friends.

The two had followed the Duel Queen and her brother and friends ever since they heard about the God cards being stolen, in the hopes that they would find them before the Queen of Games.

Unfortunately for them, karma works faster than they run.

00000

Then metal security gates come down all around the building, trapping the gang inside. They run to the gates, but can't budge them. They've been tricked. They hear a motorcycle from an upper level, and suddenly the red bike comes flying down to them and stops in the middle of the floor. Joey asks if that's Mai. The biker takes off her helmet, and it is indeed Mai.

Joey hates to say he told them so, but he did! He asks Mai what brings her to San Francisco, but she doesn't seem very friendly. Joey asks what's with the silent treatment.

She says she's not Mai. At least, not the Mai they knew. "And Pegasus ain't here, either!"

''Or else what?'' asks a voice from the upper level.

It's Valon, who's watching from above with Rafael. He taunts Joey, asking if his little reunion with Mai didn't go the way he expected it to. Then he asks Mai why she's keeping these guys all to herself.

''Why don't you share the fun with us? But you should know that you were only supposed to hunt Pegasus. The Nameless Pharaoh and Wheeler are my and Rafael's enemies.''

She tells Valon to mind his own business.

''These geeks are mine!''

Upset, Joey tells Mai they're her friends! He remembers saying goodbye to her at the end of Battle City, and now pleads with Mai to say this is all a joke! Tristan and Téa, too, find it hard to believe that Mai would betray them.

But Mai says she was never part of their little playgroup, and now she's going to take them apart one by one.

And she's starting with Joey! She activates her Duel Disk.

Yuna frowns at the ugly Duel Disk, knowing that if Mai was really going to side with those guys, she also had the Seal of Orichalcos and knows where Pegasus is.

Joey says fine, and Mai draws a card.

''To think I was once pathetic enough to call you a friend! But now I know the truth—you were holding me back from achieving true power! So now, say hello to my real friend—the Seal of Orichalcos!''

She plays the card, and the Seal forms around Joey and Mai. Joey tries to tell her that the Seal is messing up her head, and reminds her of everything they've been through together.

But when Mai looks up, the Seal glows in her forehead.

Yuna says it's as she feared.''The Orichalcos controls her. This duel must end.''

''Otherwise,'' Téa adds, ''she's going to do the same thing to Joey that she did to Pegasus.''

Tristan says she won't, because Joey will win!

Yugi tells Yuna they've got to do something!

But Yuna says the Puzzle is nearly powerless against the Seal.

Valon leans down from the balcony and tells the Pharaoh to quit mumbling to herself down there.

''Nothing can break the Seal of Orichalcos. Once it appears, it doesn't disappear until a soul's been captured.''

Rafael adds that as soon as Mai takes Joey's soul, he's taking the Pharaoh's.

Mai tells Rafael to get back in his cage.

''Once I'm through with Wheeler, Yuna belongs to me!''

''WHAT!?'' Was all that the once friends could say as Mai glared at the mentioned reincarnation. Yuna steadily returned the gaze, making Mai flinch under the undeniable fire burning in the depths of the ancient eyes of boiling blood. But Mai wasn't giving up either and so she continued to glare at the girl who had refused to leave her alone when she was lonely and demanded as such.

Rafael tells Valon he never liked Mai.

''Any more lip from Mai and she's next.''

But Valon says to give her a break.

''She's still new at this. And besides, she's kind of cute when she gets mad.''

Rafael tells Mai she's too willful. Did she forget Master Dartz's order?

Valon tells Rafael it's all right, let Mai do it. Dartz won't care as long as they get their souls.

Valon wonders what kind of duel Mai and Yuna would have, and suggests they just watch a while.

''We can always pick up after her if she loses.''

Mai asks Joey when he's going to make his move. Joey insists he's not going to duel against Mai, and she asks if he's afraid he's going to lose, like he did in Battle City. He says he's afraid he's going to win—if he does, she'll lose her soul!

Mai says she has no soul.

The Mai Joey knew is gone, she says. She traded in her soul for power. The old Mai was too lonely and pathetic. Now her weak side is gone for good. Joey says he liked the old Mai, and he's going to get her back.

00000

''But this time, the force they're up against is too strong! We can't stop it.'' Yugi says as he looks away from the duel for a second. Joey wasn't doing so well, and he just couldn't watch his best friend DIE right in front of him!

Yuna tells Yugi not to give up yet.

''I may have something that's capable of defeating this evil power—the Eye of Timaeus. I'm just not sure how to use it to save Joey. But he will have to become a True Duelist to be saved by a true miracle.''

Then she looks at the Eye of Timaeus card, wondering if she can use the power of this card.

Rafael thinks if the Pharaoh thinks she can use her new dragon to get her friend out of this, she'd better think again.

00000

Meanwhile, aboard the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet, Mokuba tells Kaiba that he's trying to contact Pegasus, but there's no signal from Industrial Illusions at all.

**"Forbidden**

**You don't have permission to access / on this server.**

**Additionally, a 404 Not Found error was encountered while trying to use an Error Document to handle the request.**

**Apache/1.3.27 Server at . Port 80"**

Mokuba groans as the stupid message appears yet again and wonders how Noah is doing in locating Pegasus.

Kaiba says he had a feeling that would happen. Whoever Alister's working for has already gotten his hands on Pegasus, and they'll be expecting Kaiba next. Mokuba asks if that means they're flying right into a trap, and Kaiba says that's what he wants them to think.

''I'm not afraid of danger. Besides, Yuna needs our help.''

But, he says, holding up the Fang of Critius card, he's always one step ahead.

He remembers playing the card in his duel against Amelda.

This dragon seems to be just as powerful as the Egyptian God cards. But why has he never even heard of it before? Kaiba Corp's database contains every card ever made—except this one.

_'I wonder how I could know the effect of this unknown card. Could it be that it's because I'm a True Duelist? I don't exactly believe in the supernatural, but the power of this card is very real in combination with that Seal. If it really is like that, then Yuna is in danger!'_

He tells Mokuba they have to hurry.

00000

The gang wouldn't understand, she says. They've never been an outsider like her, all alone.

''Duel Monsters is all I had, and after Battle City, I set out to be the best. I dueled against chump after chump to improve my dueling skills, needing to make a name for myself. But even though I won match after match, I didn't feel any stronger as a duelist. I felt worse, and I wasn't making a name for myself. I tried to chase after you guys after Battle City, so I kept entering tournament after tournament, and I won all the time. But even though I won, I felt no relief.''

_Flashback_

_Mai walks down the hallway with her trophy, and overhears the man she just beat being congratulated by his friends on a good duel. Who did he play again? Someone... Valentine? Her opponent says she came in something like eighth place at Duelist Kingdom—he almost beat her, too. But his friend says she's not one of the famous ones, like Kaiba or that Yuna kid. The woman says Joey Wheeler's always been her favorite—he's so cute! Those duelists could duel circles around him, but this Valentine girl's not in their league. _

_Mai's opponent says they're right—now he feels kind of lame for losing to her._

_''Man, I wish I had a chance to duel against a real opponent, like that cute Yuna! But I won't get passed that jerk Ice Prince, Kaiba. This chick only has looks and no talent what so ever in comparison!_

_Angrily, Mai throws her trophy to the ground, shattering it. Her opponent and his friends look down the hallway, startled. _

_''Oops!''_

_End Flashback_

Mai says that not long after that, the nightmares started. She dreams of Marik banishing her into the Shadow Realm, trapping her in the hourglass that fills with sand, suffocating her, as she calls for help from her friends that never comes. Every night it was the same dream. She was weak, and no one was there to help her.

Not even Yuna ...

She was at the end of her rope.

''I was scared and lonely and my so-called friends were nowhere to be found.''

_Flashback_

_A motorcycle drives up and stops by her. _

_Valon says he knows her—she's Mai Valentine. _

_''You won the duel—how can you look so unhappy?''_

_ He challenges her to a duel, and beats her. Then he walks over to her, as she kneels in the rain, telling her that she feels weak and thinks she doesn't belong. Valon tells her she's afraid of failure. She tells him to shut up, then asks for help._

_She weeps, saying she just wants to be the best,says she doesn't want to lose, and says, "Help me, Joey.''_

_Valon tells her Joey can't help her. As long as she's weak, waiting for someone to rescue her, she can't win. But he knows she's really a strong woman. _

_She says she doesn't want to lose any more, and he holds out his hand to her, saying then she should come with him. _

_He'll give her what she really wants._

_''What you want,'' he tells her, ''is true power. And I know how you can get it. But the first thing you have to do is stop expecting your friends to rescue you. All they do is disappoint you, but I have the answer to all your problems. All you have to do is take my hand, and you'll be the most powerful duelist on earth...''_

_End of Flashback_

Present-day Mai says that was the smartest decision of her life. Now nothing can stop her.

Joey asks why she never told them she was so unhappy. They could have helped her!

She tells him to save it—she doesn't need his help. All she needs now is power.

''I want what you guys got in Battle City—the power to never lose a duel.''

00000

Joey's officially out of ideas. Mai's his friend, and he's not going to risk losing her again. With only 200 life points, there's no way he can win. Maybe if he gives up his soul to save her, she'll see the light.

He announces that he quits, and starts to lay his hand over his deck.

Yuna tells him no. ''Forfeiting is not the answer. If you give up on the duel, you give up on yourself, and your friends. If you want to save Mai, you must keep fighting or you will offend me as a Duelist! You are one, too, Joey, just like Seto and me. We are just in different categories. Right now, Mai is driven by anger, jealousy, and hatred. Joey, you must remind her what dueling is truly about—trust, conviction, and heart. Or we will lose her forever.''

Joey realizes that Yuna's right. He forgot about the Heart of the Cards. He tells Mai the duel's still on, and from now on, he's giving it everything he's got.

Joey draws, telling Mai it's time to show her what true dueling is all about.

Valon's glad to see that Joey decided to go down fighting, but Rafael doesn't care.

''There's no way that punk's going to win.''

Valon sees that Joey suddenly has energy.

Rafael agrees—it's because Joey is one of the chosen duelists.

Valon says it won't change the fact that Mai is going to win.

00000

Duke drives up to the Industrial Illusions building, Rex and Weevil tumbled in a heap in the back seat. Duke rushes to the building, wondering why it would be closed.

Duke stops outside the security gates, calling to the gang inside.

''Are you dueling in there?''

Téa says it's a long story and they don't have time for chitchat! Tristan adds that they're trapped inside, and Duke must find a way to get them out. Duke runs off to do just that.

Then Rex and Weevil run up to the gate, where they're horrified to see the same magic circle that they were trapped in.

00000

Mai places the three cards face down on the field.

Joey chooses.

It's Joey's trap card! He's still in the game—for now. But he's helped Mai, too—she gets to put the two cards she pulled from her graveyard on top of her deck. Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation and Harpie Sparrow Formation are two of Mai's most powerful cards.

Mai's turn isn't over. She moves one Harpie Lady to her rear defense, leaving Harpie's Pet Dragon in the front line, then she plays two cards face down.

Joey's got one more shot—but he's all out of ideas! He draws, sets one card face down, sets a monster in defense, then switches Fiend Megacyber to defense.

00000

Meanwhile, Duke's run around to the back of the building and is trying the doors, but they're all locked.

He finally finds a door that opens and quickly goes inside.

00000

Mai impatiently asks if Joey's strategy is to drag the duel out forever until she forfeits from boredom. Joey tells her to worry about her own strategy, but he knows he's just putting things off as long as he can until he can figure out a way out of this mess. He knows there must be a card in his deck that can help him, but what is it?

He asks the Heart of the Cards to show him some love.

And his deck begins to glow. Joey stares in wonder.

Then Yuna's Deck also starts to glow, and she draws out the glowing card—the Eye of Timaeus!

Joey and Yuna are both surrounded by cylinders of light.

00000

Aboard the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet, Kaiba's Fang of Critius glows, too.

00000

_Three glowing balls of light fly into the castle where the statues of the three crystal dragons stood. _

_One dragon remains. _

_Two of the balls of light pause before the dragon—they are Yuna and Joey. _

_Joey wants to know where they are as he looks around, and Yuna tells him it's the Dominion of the Beasts, and the sculpture before them is a dragon frozen in time. She tells Joey it's chosen him, and he must remove the sword to awaken the ancient dragon. _

_As she looks on, knowing that her friend is probably freaked out by all of this, Joey takes the sword,he says he feels something speaking to him through it. Joey pulls out the sword, and the great beast comes to life. _

_Joey tells the dragon as he looks on in wonder that he knows its._

_''Hermos.''_

Suddenly, they're back at the duel.

Joey looks at Yuna, wondering if it was just a dream.

Yuna knows that now Joey has one of her dragons in his deck, too. It could be just what he needs to end the duel.

_'Hermos, protect my friend' _She thought as she gazed at the third Chosen Duelist._ 'Good thing I always listen to my instincts when it comes to these things.'_

00000

Kaiba comes to himself in his jet, asking Mokuba if he noticed anything strange. Besides the way you're acting? Mokuba asks, and Kaiba says forget it.

_'I've felt this before!When I dueled Amelda, this card glowed out of nowhere even thought I never even put it in my Deck! It's Yuna's card, so I hope that this doesn't mean that she's in danger. Wait, didn't she give a similar dragon to Wheeler?'_

He sped up his jet, not wanting to wander anymore.

00000

Rafael's Orichalcos stone glows, and Valon thinks the Pharaoh must be behind it.

Mai tells Joey to make his move, and he draws, astonished to find the card he's drawn is that dragon, Hermos.

_'That's the card Yuna gave me! Could this be what I need to win? Is this going to save Mai? Well, I've got nothing to lose trying it!'_

Joey holds the card aloft, telling Mai she's about to meet his new friend, Hermos!

Joey raises the Hermos card, to everyone's astonishment.

Yuna says that just as she was chosen by the Eye of Timaeus, Joey was chosen to wield the Claw of Hermos.

''He was chosen as a True Duelist by the Legendary Dragon.''

Valon wonders how a hack like Wheeler got his hands on that card, and Rafael points out that just because he has it, doesn't mean he knows how to use it.

''That will be the true test of his power. But maybe we look down on that guy too much. This means he is a strong duelist.''

00000

Meanwhile, Duke has made it inside the building and is running down the hall, saying he has to get the gang out of there fast! He finds a roomful of computers and monitors and sits down at the desk, thinking it looks like the main security system.

He starts busily working at a keyboard.

''Man, I wish I had that Noah kid here, right now!''

00000

Across town, a busy Noah gets a pretty loud message on his computer, telling him that something was happening in the HQ of I2. There was a signal coming from one of the security rooms, so he attached himself to it and soon found a connection.

When he took control of one of the cameras there, he heard what Duke said and chuckled, before taking over one of the few monitors in the room.

00000

''You called?''

Duke jumped away from the keyboard, falling to his butt some four feet away.

''Jesus Christ!''

He looked up and saw a smug looking Noah on one of the screens and scowled at the green-haired kid. ''Don't do that, Noah! You scared the shit out of me! God.'' He said, making it to his feet after he got over his brief shock.

''Sorry, but I guess that I should be thanking you. If you hadn't started snooping around that room, I still wouldn't have had access to their main frame. So, how can I help you?'' The kid asked, even thought Duke could see that he was already quite busy with something else.

''Um, what are you doing?''

The blue eyes looked up at him as Noah still continued typing something on a laptop. Duke guessed that that was how he had an image of the kid.

''Oh, just helping Seto-nii out with something while he's getting there. He says that if I got into contact with you guys, I am to immediately tell him and that's one of the things I'm currently doing. Pegasus' castle at Duelist Kingdom Island is no longer a safe location since one of the Doom(?) bikers attacked Seto-nii there and now he's going to look for Pegasus there for some explanations. Is he there? And how is Nee-chii faring?''

''Pegasus is nowhere to be found, but I just got here. Joey is dueling Mai, but she's using that strange Seal or whatever and it didn't look all that good when I saw them. They're locked in, so I was trying to unlock all the exits, but I didn't know how. So I wished that you were here to do it instead.''

Noah raised an eyebrow in amusement. ''And why me and not Seto-nii?''

Duke groaned. ''We kind of started off on the wrong foot since the day we met ...''

Noah chuckled. ''Something about Nee-chii I presume?'' It wasn't really a question, since he ahd kind of known ever since they had landed on his once home for the past few years. But it did help that Mokuba was all too happy to fill him in with all the details on the limo ride to the KC HQ and so they had teased Seto mercilessly.

Duke just sighed. ''What else?''

Noah chuckled again, then sobered up. ''I'll get on it in seconds, but I still need you to do some things there for it to be faster, okay?''

Duke nodded. ''You can count on me!''

00000

First, Joey plays Monster Reborn to bring back the Fiend Megacyber.

Mai's not impressed—her Harpie's Pet Dragon destroyed the Fiend once, and it can do it again.

But Joey's not done. Next, he plays Time Wizard (500 ATK), and then summons Hermos, combining Time Wizard and Hermos together.

Everyone watches as the two monsters fuse in a cone of light to form—a giant hammer with a winged clock face!

Joey's freaked—he's not sure what he's created. And Valon laughs, calling it a croquet hammer with wings, and Tristan slaps his forehead with his palm.

Téa wonders if Joey can change that hammer thingie back into a dragon, but Yuna says there's no need to.

Yugi adds that first impressions can be deceiving.

Joey says he doesn't care what it looks like, he's going to trust his deck. He orders Fiend Megacyber to pick up the hammer and attack. Téa hopes Joey knows what he's doing out there, but Tristan doubts it.

"That idiot!"

Mai thinks Joey's monster's attack points are still lower than hers, but she'd better play it safe. She activates her trap card, Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation to destroy Joey's monster. But Joey says his hammer has the power of his dragon and his Time Wizard.

The Fiend Megacyber pounds the hammer into the floor, and an abyss opens beneath it. Glowing numbers appear on each of Mai's monsters—Harpie's Pet Dragon is number 1, and the Harpies are 3, 2, and 6.

Tristan asks Téa what's going on, but she says she's the wrong person to ask.

Valon laughs, saying thanks for the counting lesson!

Joey exhorts his monsters to do something, but nothing happens, so dejectedly he ends his turn.

Mai asks if he's still trying to lose on purpose, and draws, saying it all ends here. But suddenly, her monsters are sucked into the abyss formed by the Hermos-Time Wizard hammer. She asks him what's going on, but he's as confused as she is! Yugi thinks whatever Joey did must have destroyed Mai's monsters, but Yami says the hole is still there, and Mai's monsters might return.

Mai sets one card face down and ends her turn. Joey attacks her directly with Fiend Megacyber, reducing her life points to 1400. He hopes she'll forgive him some day. Rafael tells Valon not to worry—they'll get a soul either way.

But Valon protests that Mai is one of them.

Then Joey sets one card face down and ends his turn, thinking he has to make sure that both their life points reach zero at the same time.

But Mai is holding herself and shaking, saying she can't lose! She can't go back there. The vision of her loss to Marik assails her again. She gave up everything to be a winner, she says, and she'll never lose.

Yami and Yugi realize that Joey's hammer sent Mai's monsters into the future. The numbers represented how many turns before the monster would return.

Unfortunately, Harpie's Pet Dragon was Number 1, so it came back first. And now it's Mai's turn.

Mai orders Harpie's Pet Dragon to attack the Fiend Megacyber. Rafael says he wouldn't do that if he were her, and Valon calls out to her to wait, but it's too late. Joey activates his trap card, Skull Dice. Mai's Dragon is about to lose some attack points. The die rolls a 2, and Harpie's Pet Dragon loses half its attack points, lowering its attack to 1250. It's destroyed by Fiend Megacyber, and Mai's life points are down to 450.

Now they're almost even.

Mai begins to shake again, mumbling that she can't lose, she won't go back to that place.

Rafael says she's lost it, and Valon leaps from the balcony. He has a piece of the Orichalcos stone in his ring, which he uses to break the Seal. It blows up, flinging everyone back. When the smoke clears, Joey is lying on the ground, and Valon is holding an unconscious Mai.

Rafael asks why Valon did it—he betrayed Dartz and risked his soul to save some girl.

Valon protests that she's not "some girl."

Rafael says he'll make up for it by taking the Pharaoh's soul, and raises the amulet around his neck, saying its power puts the Puzzle to shame. A blinding light shoots from the amulet.

00000

In the control room, Duke finally cracks the security system.

''All clear!''

''You rock, Noah! I need to get down to the guys before they leave without me!'' Duke yells as he runs out of the room, Noah yelling after him to make sure Yuna was alright.

The security gates begin to rise. The gang's not locked in any more—but Rafael, Valon, and Mai have disappeared. Tristan and Téa run to Joey, still lying unconscious on the floor. He recovers, rubbing his head, demanding to know where Mai is. He was so close, he says, then shouts that he'll get her back!

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet comes in for a landing outside the Industrial Illusions building, as Joey continues to be upset about losing Mai. Tristan says she turned her back on them. Joey's got to face facts—Mai wasn't just playing a friendly game of Duel Monsters, she was after Joey's soul.

Kaiba and Mokuba walk in. Kaiba's not thrilled to see the gang.

However, he immediately made his way to Yuna and started inspecting her for wounds, getting annoyingly angry when he saw a gash on her left cheek.

Yuna explained that it happened when they were attacked on their way here after it turned out that that limo driver works for Doma, making Seto silently promise to himself that he was going to strangle every one of them.

Then Duke runs in, saying ''Whoa, it's a party!''

Kaiba says it's a dweeb convention.

Then Kaiba asks if they've seen any sign of Pegasus

''Is all right?''

But Yuna says no, they're too late.

Tristan says Mai got to him before they did and took his soul with some Orichalcos thing.

Yuna asks Seto if he's had any experience with the Seal of Orichalcos card, and Mokuba jumps in to say his brother just wiped the floor with someone who played it. He explains that the duelist pretended to be Pegasus and forced them to go to Duelist Kingdom to duel him.

Kaiba adds, and then she ran away. So they came there to find some answers. Whoever captured Pegasus is trying to take over Kaiba's company, and that's unacceptable.

Yuna frowns at that, not doubting that it was Amelda, but then remembers that Pegasus said that someone was after him. Pegasus gave her a special card some time ago and told her to guard it with her life. Yuna pulls out the card, saying it might be a clue.

Duke says there was one door upstairs that wouldn't unlock, even after he'd cracked the security system.

Kaiba demands that Duke take them there right now!

Tristan is steamed, asking Kaiba who invited him!

Seto just looks at him with his glacial eyes set in a deadly glare.

''You do realize that I know that loony far better than any of you do, and believe me when I tell you ... I have more right to be here than any of you do, except for Yuna, Yugi and Mokuba.''

That shut him up as he remembered that Kaiba was a close friend to both the older CEO and the Duel Queen.

Yuna goes to Joey, who's still on the floor, worried about Mai. She tells Joey it will be all right, and Joey thanks him, getting up.

The gang all head for the elevators, wondering what's up there while Seto informs Noah about what's going on.

Rex and Weevil are upset about being ignored, but then decide that it will be easier to sneak in and grab whatever's behind that door.

Up at the top of the tower, Duke leads them to the door. Now they just have to figure out how to open it with a Duel Monsters card! Yami takes the card and runs it through a card reader. The door opens onto a large, dark room. Who wants to go in first? Tristan asks, and Joey says maybe they can draw straws.

Hmph, says Kaiba, and walks in. Mokuba follows, with a junior "hmph."

Joey suggests that they close the door and run.

But Yuna pushes the others aside and walks in after her rival and his younger brother, Yugi close behind her.

The lights come on, to reveal a room full of larger-than-life size Duel Monsters—all Pegasus' favorite Toons, with a huge version of Toon World in the center.

Kaiba grumbles that he hates Toons.

Weevil thinks Pegasus must have stashed his rarest cards in there, and he and Rex are eager to find them.

Then Pegasus appears—or a hologram of Pegasus.

''Yuna-chan. Welcome to my private room.'' He welcomes her and her friends, saying that here is a kingdom that can ease his mind, and asks if Yuna likes it, adding that, by the way, he did all the interior decorating himself, and isn't it impressive?

Tristan says Pegasus should get over himself, and Téa tells him to keep it down.

Pegasus says that if Yugi's hearing this, it can only mean that the people who were after his soul have captured him. It all began when a mysterious man tried to buy out his company.

Kaiba adds that he got dragged into this mess because someone tried to buy out his company, too.

Pegasus continues, saying that this individual—Dartz—possesses an ancient power stronger than any he's seen. They're all in danger. Dartz plans to use Pegasus' game to destroy civilization, and he must be stopped.

Pegasus says that the organization is called Doma, and that it's a very rich and secret organization, operating behind the scenes for thousands of years.

Pegasus gives a little history lesson, asking if the rise and fall of Rome was the inevitable result of history, and who provided the funds for exploration during the Sailing Age? Were the various popular revolutions spontaneous actions of the people? Who gave Napoleon his power?The Industrial Revolution and the Renaissance—who provided the investment for them?

Pegasus says he doesn't have any real evidence, but he believes that Doma was involved in all these elements of history. Now Doma is acting again, using the power of the Duel Monsters that Pegasus created. They seem to have some new evil plan.

The key to taking him down is somewhere in this room.

Ever since his retirement began, Pegasus continues, he's furthered his studies of the ancient Egyptian origins of Duel Monsters. He's discovered that these creatures existed long before the pyramids were built.

''In the city of Atlantis.'' Yuna adds. ''But as I said, these creatures might be mentioned in the legends of that city, but they never understood their real meaning! To those people, they were just decorations on the walls of their temples and palaces!''

''That's where Dartz comes in,'' the hologram Pegasus continues. ''He's trying to resurrect the most terrifying beast that ever roamed the earth, the great leviathan, by draining the souls of man and beast in order to build up the strength of this monster.''

Yuna remembers the bearded man speaking of the great beast awakening from its ancient slumber. Gurimo told her that her soul will be a sacrifice for their god, to destroy the corrupt world and become a foundation for the new age.

_'Destroy the corrupted ...? That's what my soul was created for, but not to destroy the world!'_

"You're our only hope!" Pegasus tells Yuna. He's created an exclusive card just for Yuna and hidden it somewhere in this room. ''Think strategically,'' he says, and asks where one would find an extra card.

''The Pot of Greed! It lets you draw extra cards.'' Yuna said out loud and Rex and Weevil run for the Pot, but Tristan gets it first and pulls out—a blank card.

Kaiba says it's worthless.

''It's far from worthless, Seto. Believe me. Pegasus had told me that he would eventually give me this card, when the time was right, because only I was meant to ever use it. It will help us more than you could imagine if we can't solve this on our own in time.''

Pegasus tells Yugi only he can save the Duel Monsters, and the hologram breaks up and disappears.

Joey can't believe this is happening!

''Why would Mai join a plot to destroy the world? They brainwashed her or something.''

Kaiba tells them to wake up! He warns the others not to get too close to Doma. He remembers something Gozaburo once said—that there must be some dark force behind the world economy. Kaiba says he didn't think it was important—he thought it was the nonsense of a coward.

Then he tells Yuna that no matter how she struggles, these are not opponents she can deal with.

''Not alone, anyway.''

Yuna says it's hard to say. Maybe she can't touch a huge organization by herself, but...

She pulls out the Eye of Timaeus, and a shocked Kaiba asks her where she got it.

Same place he got his, Joey says, pulling out his own Claw of Hermos.

Yuna knows that Kaiba has one of them, too, and Kaiba draws the Fang of Critius from his deck.

The dragon cards all begin to glow, and Yuna says she believes that the only way to defeat the leviathan is to use the three cards together. She asks Kaiba to trust what's inside his heart and join them.

''I may be the one that held all three of the dragons before, but I gave them to you so they could test you each and see what I see in you: True Duelists, worthy of their power. Pegasus really did make these cards, so they all come from him, but the inspiration for them comes from a single stone tablet in an ancient Egyptian tomb. I know that you don't like the supernatural, but this isn't it. There's far more secrets behind the scenes than you think about this Doma, one of the most important ones being that a man named Dartz, with his wife, tried doing an expedition for Atlantis some nine years ago, and he never came back. No, he didn't die. He was believed to have became a businessman once he got back, but his wife had disappeared. I have a hunch as to why Dartz really wants from us, but is just as crazy as some others who had wanted the same and didn't know how to ask.''

Yuna looked at her two friends. ''I gave you the cards since I knew that you would be targeted, well at least for Seto I was absolutely sure. Seto and I combined have the power to change the world, for the better or the worse.''

The young CEO stared at her in shock.

''Dartz won't kill us just like that. He can't, because he needs us,as well as Pegasus who had witnessed me do one of the weirdest, greatest miracles that I possibly could, before saving Noah's body that is.''

Yugi gasped. ''Cecillia!''

Mokuba caught on. ''That's right! You finished several medical schools and got a doctor's diploma all in the same year!''

Yuna nodded. ''Yes, but only due to Seto making a good enough machine which allowed the surgary to go so well. Dartz might need that technology as well, hence the company takeover.''

Seto nodded as well. ''Makes sense.''

Joey looked between them. He understood that Valon's obvious grudge was a personal matter in comparison to the other two Duelists' case. ''What should we do? Mai has been brainwashed or somethin' and Pegasus has been captured!''

Yuna looked him dead in the eye.

''We work together and save all those we care for!''

The toher two Duelists nodded their heads, captivated by the burning fire in those ruby eyes.

Seto Kaiba, Yuna Yami Mouto, and Joey Wheeler all hold up their dragon cards together as they glowed even harder.


	39. Chapter 39 The wrong Pharaoh!

After the gang once again parted from the Kaiba brothers, after some 15 minutes of Yuna reassuring Noah that she was just fine, they all headed towards Professor Hopkins house since he lives around there. He might have some information that could help them. But how are they going to get there?

Duke said it was no problem and that they can take his car. The five of them will fit.

Weevil asks what about him and Rex? Tristan wants to know what they're doing there anyway, but they just laugh nervously.

They end up riding in the open trunk with the luggage, grumbling how they should have gotten on either of the rivals good side.

Tea had the map, only now realizing just how far they were from the center of San Francisco as Tristan offers unhelpful suggestions from the back seat.

Joey was thinking of Mai and how he was going to get her back. He was still baffled with how she had treated Yuna, seeing as the two are really good friends.

Yugi spent most of the ride trying to get Yuna into a conversation about what they had learned, or in Yuna's case, confirming what she had known all along. The Duel Queen was in a much more talkative mood than when they were headed to the I2 and she explained her recent visions in full detail as well as what her theory was about what Dartz and the Three Swordsmen wanted.

They didn't talk for long, however, once Yuna finished her story and she looked out at the scenery distantly.

Yugi sighed sadly, worry overwhelming him. He was worried sick for his already stressed sister getting even more stressed out with this things that once again have to do with her ancient soul and the ''gift'' that came with it. This was the reason he called a curse more often than a gift, since it usually only got his precious sister into trouble.

He sighs once again as he sees the distant, yet guarded look in the young historian's eyes, deciding that he would do all that he could to help her with this.

00000

Meanwhile, in a home below a hillside dotted with wind turbines, Professor Hawkins sits at his desk studying the photos from the Atlantean ruins. One image appears over and over, he says, but what is it?

''Doma.'' He whispers as realization hits him.

Outside in the hills, Rebecca is riding her horse, Copernicus, when a helicopter flies overhead. It lands in front of their house, and she's shocked when men in black jump out and kidnap her grandfather. She tries to ride to his rescue, but arrives too late. Then, as she turns her horse to follow the helicopter, the house explodes, knocking her and her horse to the ground. A Duel Monsters card flutters to the ground beside her, and she picks it up, shouting for her grandpa.

00000

Later that night, Duke's car pulls up to the ruins of the Hawkins house, and the gang look around in horror at the damage, calling out for Professor Hawkins. The place was burnt to the ground, only a few wooden pillars still standing and representing what the place once was.

Rebeca shows up, says that her grandfather was taken, then flings herself onto Yugi crying. He promises that they'll find him.

Yuna glares at the ruins, not believing that they would go this far just to get to her.

They gather in the Professor's motor home. Yuna was the last to enter, sensing that something was definitely not right! She scanned the area, but entered as Joey called her in, asking what she was looking at.

As she makes tea, Téa wonders who would kidnap the Professor. Joey thinks it had to be Dartz.

Yugi has an idea, and asks Rebeca if she still has the stone he gave to her grandpa. She's wearing it on a chain around her neck, and she gives it to Yugi. Tristan says maybe that's what Dartz is after. Duke thinks they ought to find this Dartz guy, break in, and rescue Hawkins, and Rebeca wants to know how they'll find him. Yugi points out that the Professor doesn't have what Dartz' people want, so they'll probably come back.

Tea was watching the Game Mistress as the others talked, noticing how tense she was.

''Hey, what's up with you?'' She asked in a whisper, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention since she knew that Yuna wouldn't open up if it was something that would worry Yugi.

Yuna looked over to her and just sighed, motioning to the kitchen.

Once they were there, she looked Tea straight in the eyes.

''I don't like this. It's too suspicious. If they wanted the Professor, they could have easily taken him a long time ago. So why only now?''

Tea thought about it. ''Maybe they don't want you guys to know about what you're up against?''

''Then they would have taken the Professor before he talked to us, don't you think? No. He was too close to discovering something, and so they destroyed his research. But whatever he was about to find, it must have been dangerous for us to know, yet they don't know that I can easily learn about it with just a little nap. And that's good. As long as they don't know about that little fact, I have an advantage.''

''But how big of an advantage? And for how long?'' Tea might have never really been good with the girl, but this was worrisome. Yugi had told her a few times just how focused his sister could become on a single problem then on another and another until she passes out and those dreams of her's haunt her until she finds the right answer. In a situation like now, Yuna could't afford to be so vulnerable.

''Big and long enough.'' Yuna said firmly, knowing that she just needed a little more time.

Tristan says if they're going to wait, he wants something to eat. Joey says he'll whip something up, but Téa's not eating anything he cooks.

Yuna, Duke and Téa get to work cooking dinner, while Tristan sets the table and Joey raids the refrigerator, coming up with a mouthful of sausages. Tristan kicks him in the head, telling him to eat that! Then he wonders where Rex and Weevil went.

00000

Rex and Weevil are searching through the ruins of Professor Hawkins' house, looking for rare cards. Rex thinks he's found something, but it's just a deck of playing cards. Weevil urges him to keep looking, but Rex says the old guy doesn't have any rare cards. He's a professor, not a duelist. They complain about how hungry they are. Then they hear something, and look over the ruins to see Yugi and Rebeca, who've gone outside to talk.

Rebeca's scared, but Yugi says they'll find her grandpa. Then she shows him the card she found. It came with a note to Yuna from Rafael, telling him to come to Death Valley if he wants to see his friend again.

Yugi frowns, then asks how far away Death Valley is, and Rebeca says it's about an hour by car.

But Yugi says he has to go alone.

''What!? That note is for your sister! You have to show it to her at the very least! She'll know what to do! I just know that she will!'' The younger girl yelled as she grabbed him by his shoulders. ''Please Yugi! Just ... just don't do this!''

Yugi sighed sadly, but he knew that this was the only thing he could do to help his sister. ''Rebeca, you know that they are after Yuna more than anyone else. I resemble her enough to fool them for some time so she can think up a good plan to stop them for good. She'll be fast and she'll easily save me if something happens! And I'm not that bad a duelist myself.'' He looked her straight in the eye, and smiled a small smile. ''So don't worry, I'll be just fine, ok?'' The he frowned. ''But I will need your help to get Yuna's Deck and Duel Disk, not to mention getting my hair fixed so it resembles her style. Will you help me?''

Although teary eyed, Rebeca nodded firmly, hugging Yugi as she silently wept for both him and his sister, along with her own grandfather.

''Interesting,'' says Weevil.

00000

Meanwhile, Professor Hawkins awakes on the floor of a shed. Rafael, standing in the doorway, tells him he must forget everything he's discovered. The Professor protests that those ruins are part of history.

Rafael introduces himself as Rafael of Doma's Three Swordsmen. Professor Hopkins says, "Doma?"

Rafael steps inside the shed, and the Professor sees the Orichalcos stone around his neck. He asks Rafael where he got it. Rafael tells him he's too curious for his own good, and warns him again to forget his research. Then he tells the Professor that they've already burned down his laboratory and destroyed everything he found, so he's no longer a threat.

Arthur asks if there's some relationship between Doma and the ruins under the sea. And is it also related to Yuna—that is, the Nameless Pharaoh.

Rafael tells him to stop wondering. He's burned the professor's laboratory to the ground to stop him from finding out any more. Professor Hopkins says they can't stop people from studying the ruins, as long as they remain in the world.

Rafael says it's impossible, but won't explain why.

Then he tells the Professor to stop worrying, he's free.

00000

In the temple, Dartz tells the Leviathan that his time draws near. Soon they'll finish what they began so long ago.

He thinks about the Duel Queen as he recites something in another language. The girl was stronger than he thought her to be, but he was sure she would never be strong enough to be a real threat.

A small ship tosses on the stormy seas. Soon, it's sunk by a crashing wave.

Dartz laughs.

''Just as this little ship sinks into the dark ocean, you will sink into an ocean of Darkness, Nameless Pharaoh!''

00000

The gang sleep curled up in the motor home.

Yugi gets up, thinking he knows what he has to do. It's time to face those creeps. Rebeca wakes up and turns to him, but he tells her not to worry. He'll be back. Yugi goes outside where Billy, Arthur's horse, waits, saddled up. As Yugi gets into the saddle, he pulls his sister's Duel Disk onto his arm, puts on a cloak and ties his hair in a low ponytail, making it actually look like Yuna's. He himself was surprised just how different he and Yuna were, but the darkness of the night would cover it all up. He checked the tissues he and Rebeca had stuffed into one of Yuna's bras and pulled the hood of the cloak over his head.

He felt incredibly heavy as the Millennium Puzzle hung from his neck. He knew that it was not a smart idea to wear it, but he needed to convince Rafael that he was who the man thought he was. The necklace with the aquamarine Orichalcos stone was making is mind a bit hazy, or at least he thought it was from that. The Puzzle had a far stronger effect as Yuna once said.

He sits up on the horse and rides away.

00000

Joey, who's been sleeping sitting in the floor, falls over on his side and wakes up. He gets up and looks around, noticing that Yugi's not there. Rebeca says she promised she wouldn't tell, as Joey asks how she could let him leave like that!

Pretty soon the whole gang's up. Téa tells Joey to take it easy on Rebeca, saying he would have done the same thing, but Tristan says he'd have talked Yugi out of it.

Only Tea and Rebeca dared to look at the older Mouto twin, only to flinch when they saw the livid rage there, mixed with antsy, worry, guilt and down right determination.

She took off towards the doors before anyone could even put a word in right after Rebeca said where Yugi was headed, Duke trying to stop her only to stare in shock when he saw the raw anger in the normally calm crimson eyes. He stepped aside and the champion ran out, leaving the others to stand and wonder at what they should do.

They heard her take off on the other horse, Copernicus, obviously not bothering with the saddle.

A few moments of stunned silence.

Joey can't stand it. He runs off after Yugi, with Tristan following him, telling him to slow down. But Joey stops outside the trailer—Professor Hawkins is making his way towards them, leaning heavily on a walking stick. Joey runs to catch him as he falls.

Rebeca runs to her grandfather, who asks her, ''Where's Yuna?''

They all look away in shame.

00000

Rafael waits on the far side of a suspension bridge across a chasm. He holds his deck, thinking he's ready for the Pharaoh.

Yugi rides to meet him.

The only thing on his mind was that he has to make them think that he was Yuna, a thing easier said than done. Yuna was different from everyone else. She had an aura of confidence, authority and power. Her stance was of both a fighter and royalty. Both light and shadows danced in her eyes.

She was a Pharaoh at heart.

No one was like her, no one could copy her.

She was unique.

He didn't even know how he was going to copy her damn walk!

And what about her speech?!

_'This is going to be harder than I thought!'_

00000

Duke's car zooms across the desert, flying over rocks, as Joey and Tristan urge Duke on. He tells them to hang on, shifts up and floors it, and the convertible takes to the air again. When it lands, Duke asks them if they're still in one piece... but they're gone. Saying he told them to buckle up, Duke searches the desert behind him with binoculars. Joey and Tristan are running towards the car, looking a little ragged.

00000

Meanwhile, Rafael waits for the Pharaoh, thinking it will be the Pharaoh's final duel.

Yugi arrives on the mesa opposite, and says "Let's do this!" He doesn't dare ride the horse down the steep walls of the mesa, so he dismounts, climbs down and walks across the suspension bridge towards Rafael.

Rafael says that while his associates are satisfied with stealing the souls of Yugi's friends, he's not.

Yugi says he's kept his part of the bargain, now Rafael must release the Professor. Rafael says he's already been set free—but since Yugi's come all this way, he might as well stay awhile.

Rafael flings off his cloak, then lifts a pair of axes and throws them towards Yugi. They pass narrowly on either side of him and hit the posts of the suspension bridge, cutting the ropes so that the ladder falls, trapping Yugi on the mesa with Rafael.

Rafael says he needs to capture the soul of the Pharaoh himself, so he can save the world.

''We don't need any paths of escape from our duel. As a True Duelist, I feel honored to duel you, Yuna.''

'Yuna' gulps but gets ready to duel.

He tried to imitate his sister's voice. ''I'll be a judge of that.''

He almost flinched at how he sounded in comparison to the real thing. It lacked all the traits that made Yuna's voice special, but it seemed that Rafael was too blind and deaf to those things.

Yugi thanked his lucky stars for that.

00000

Yuna was riding like the hounds of hell were at her heels, pushing the poor hoarse to it's limits.

_'Yugi, you fool!'_

She couldn't believe he would pull something like this at a time like this! She knew full well that he just wanted to help her, but this was _not_ helping!

Yuna just hopped that she can get to him in time to save him. But who knows how long it had been since Yugi took off?!

The reincarnated Pharaoh sped up.

00000

Back at the motor home, Professor Hawkins is still sound asleep. Téa thinks he's got the right idea, but Rebecca's busy doing research on the web with her laptop. She's found a strange article about a cruise ship that sunk about twelve years ago.

A boy saved himself by swimming to an island, where he spent three years all alone. According to the article, he did nothing but practice Duel Monsters until he was rescued—and his name was Rafael! It's the guy who's dueling Yugi.

Rebeca jumps up to run off, but Téa grabs her arm, telling her to relax—Yugi can handle that guy.

''Besides, Yuna and the guys went after him. I'm sure he'll be just fine.''

00000

Rafael tells Yugi he could never understand the connection he has with his cards.

Yugi says he's mistaken—he also shares a bond with his deck, trusting and respecting every one of his cards. He hoped that his sister's deck would save him this time.

Rafael picks up his two monster cards and shows them to Yugi, who sees that the cards are almost worn out. He's played them hundreds of times, says Rafael. Even though they're falling apart, he'll never replace them. He's sworn to protect them the way they've protected him. Twelve years ago, these monsters saved his life.

Rafael tells his story. When he was a kid, he says, he was fooled into thinking that the world was a happy place, but then he discovered the truth—nothing's fair, and no one gets what they deserve. Yugi thinks that's pretty sad, and Rafael insists that life is sad, and the sooner Yugi realizes it, the better off he'll be. Rafael says that he used to have everything a kid could ever want, until one day...

''I've heard about you, you know? About the Nameless Pharaoh ... Ever since I heard of the Pharaoh, I've had a strange feeling about him. It's funny. We're both men who've been used by fate. Well, you are now a girl, I guess. But back to my story.''

00000

After the story, Yugi was speechless.

He, who had always had his parent's love, as well as his grandpa and sister, couldn't even fathom how Rafael must have felt all alone. He was sure both his sister and her rival would have understood him, but he couldn't. With a sister like Yuna, who sacrificed herself for the entire household even when their parents were around, he had been spared from the dirty, dark world for so long that now that he finally saw through the extent some suffer, like Seto had, he can only be left speechless.

Rafael asks the one he thought was the Pharaoh why his soul has revived after thousands of years. Why did Rafael's family disappear in a moment? Why is Rafael alone in a world full of murderous feelings?

Yugi can't answer any of the questions, since he wasn't the person hey were really meant for.

Rafael says Yuna can't answer his questions.

''There's only one way to answer fate.''

00000

Weevil says the match looks pretty even, so he doesn't think they missed anything too exciting. Rex wants to move closer, but Weevil says that unless they jump, they're stuck on the other side of the chasm.

00000

Meanwhile, Duke, Tristan and Joey continue to drive towards the duel. Tristan says the map's all wrong—there's no bridge—just as the car runs across a rickety suspension bridge, making the slats fly in all directions.

Duke just manages to get the car across before the bridge falls to pieces behind them.

00000

Back at the motor home, Rebeca tells Téa she's still confused about something.

''At the museum, Yuna said that all the things my grandpa told her and anything he could tell her were things she already knows. I've known for a long time that she is very gifted, but I don't get that one.''

Tea sighs and goes on, telling Rebeca what she herself had just found out a few days earlier. She was amused with the disbelieving expressions Rebeca would show every now and then, wondering what her's had been when she was being told the first time.

Rebeca says she'll never forget the day she and Yugi met. He was such a gentleman! She never met anyone as nice as Yugi.

She was soon off in her little dream world of a happy life for her and the small duelist, making Tea's left eye twitch.

00000

Rafael says Yuna's heart is dark, and he's about to prove it.

Yugi bristles at the thought that Yuna, a Light of Hope, can be evil!

He glares at Rafael as he thinks that Yuna has to have an abnormal amount of patience for these kind of people.

He draws two cards, sets one card face down, then activates Exchange, which allows them each to take one card from the other's hand. But they both only have one card, so they switch those cards. Yugi gives Rafael Necromancy, a magic card that allows a player to use a monster from the other's graveyard. It was useless to Yugi anyway, since Rafael has no monsters in his graveyard.

Rafael gives Yugi his card and walks away laughing.

Yugi looks at the card in shock.

It's the Seal of Orichalcos!

_'I can't use this!'_

Rafael tells Yugi that the stone around his neck is already beginning to reveal his dark side.

Yugi sees that the stone is glowing, and grabs it in his fist. Rafael tells Yugi (Yuna, rather since he still didn't figure it out) that (s)he doesn't have to activate the card if (s)he doesn't want to—but he has a feeling (s)he will.

It's the ''Pharaoh's'' turn.

_'No matter what, I mustn't use this card! It's evil!' _

Yugi chants in his head, but the pull of that damn stone around his neck was starting to cloud his judgment! And he just couldn't throw it away!

He draws. Rafael's Purity of the Cemetery makes Yugi lose 500 life points for the five monsters in his graveyard, bringing him down to 2200.

Then Yugi uses Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight to destroy Guardian Grarl again, but Rafael activates Crystal Seal, sealing the dragon in a crystal prison.

Rafael tells Yugi that there's one card in his hand that will free his dragon. Is (s)he duelist enough to play it?

00000

Yugi gave in.

He reached for the necklace with the aquamarine stone on it, but instead grabbed the chain of the Millennium Puzzle and took it off, flinging it all the way to the other side, where his hoarse was.

He plays the Seal of Orichalcos, screaming as the Seal forms around his feet. The Seal grows to engulf the duel.A column of light shines into the sky, visible to Tristan, Joey, and Duke, still driving towards the duel.

Yuna stops, not believing that her little brother was now in such grave danger. She instantly speeds off in that direction, knowing that she only had a little more to go.

''Now,'' Rafael says, ''the Seal of Orichalcos will reveal whether you are good or evil. Nameless Pharaoh.''

The Seal appears in Yugi's forehead, and there's a grim look of anger on his face.

Since Yugi has played the Seal of Orichalcos, and it strengthens Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight by 500 attack points, to 3100, freeing it from its crystal seal. But to his astonishment, Timaeus disappears, leaving Dark Magician Girl alone on the field. Yugi demands to know what Rafael has done with his dragon, but Rafael says it's not what he's done, it's what Yugi's done.

''Timaeus and the Orichalcos don't mix.''

00000

Duke, Joey, and Tristan arrive at the top of the mesa overlooking the duel.

They jump out of the car and run to the edge, calling out to Yugi. He turns to them, but doesn't speak. Joey wonders what that Orichalcos thing is doing on Yugi's forehead. The three boys slide down the cliff to join Rex and Weevil at the edge of the chasm.

Rex tells them they just missed the best part of the duel, and Joey grabs Weevil, demanding to know why his best buddy has that freaky thing on his head. Tristan pulls Joey off of Weevil, as Rex explains that Yugi got the Seal of Orichalcos from Rafael and activated it.

Joey insists Yugi wouldn't do that—he knows that card's evil.

''Yugi knows, but that stone around his neck is now manipulating him.''

The boys jump and turn to look at the Duel Queen as she crouches and takes the Millennium Puzzle and puts it back in its rightful place around her neck. They watch in wonder as the Puzzle glows for a few seconds, before diminishing.

''What do ya mean?'' Joey asked.

Yuna never took her eyes off of the duel. She was well hidden by the horses, so the two duelists hadn't seen her yet. Good.

''It is of a mineral that emits negative energy that brings out thoughts that don't even exist in a human's mind until they come in contact with it.''

00000

Yugi's monsters all fly into Guardian Eatos' Sword, which absorbs their attack power, raising Eatos' attack to 10,000 points.

Then Rafael attacks, destroying Yugi's Kuribabylon and Catapult Turtle, and the rest of his life points.

The gang watch in horror as the Seal of Orichalcos shrinks around Yugi.

Yuna also watches from behind the Seal, as Rafael walks up to Yugi, telling him he sealed his own fate when he played that card. Now his life force will awaken the great beast.

Yuna had not moved since she arrived, due to Duke's rational thinking and making her stay where she was as he explained that Yugi wanted them to believe that he was, in fact, her. She didn't approve, but she couldn't do anything.

Yugi smiles, knowing that he ahd at least helped his sister a little, and let the Seal take him instead. Yugi falls to the ground, unconscious, while the gang call to him from across the chasm.

Rafael kneels down to retrieve the Seal of Orichalcos from Yugi's Duel Disk, then takes the necklace with the Orichalcos stone from Yugi's neck. Behind him, a helicopter piloted by Amelda rises over the mesa, lowering a rope ladder for Rafael, who grabs it, carrying Yugii under his arm.

As the helicopter passes by the gang, Rafael tosses Yuna's Duel Disk with her Deck at the boys, saying that they should have it as a final memory of the ancient soul and the two bakers take off.

Joey, Tristan, and Duke worriedly try to get Yuna to talk and take her Duel Disk, but she doesn't respond.

Finally she does something.

She falls to her knees, weeping, crying out to Yugi to come back.

''It should have been me, not Yugi! It's not fair! Aibou! Aibou! [Partner!]!''

00000

Back at Professor Hawkins' motor home, Téa and Rebeca are waiting worriedly for the guys to return, when they see Duke's car driving up, followed by Yuna on Rebeca's horse. The Professor's horse was galloping somberly beside her, the saddle empty of the boy who had rode off just a couple hours before.

Rebeca had yet to see that, and even Tea prayed that Yugi was simply ridding in the car, but the vehicle was too quiet for a happy group coming back victorious. She gasped when she saw how Yuna's proud shoulders were hunched and that she wasn't looking higher than needed for riding her horse.

Rebeca runs up to Yuna as soon as she dismounts when she and the boys stopped and hugs her, thanking her for saving Yugi from getting hurt. She was happily chattering, but starts back at the dark look on her face. It was something between helplessness, sorrow and anger, but guilt and self hate were also very visible.

Téa asks if everything's okay. Joey says, not really. They've got a problem. Duke and Tristan explain that Yugi didn't win—he's gone. Téa can't believe it—if Yugi had lost that duel, those creeps would have taken Yugi's soul with their magic card.

''If he's lost, how could she be standing right behind her...?'' She says, pointing to the Duel Queen. ''She wouldn't have lived with that ... ''

Suddenly, she realizes what must have happened.

Rebeca asks Yuna to talk to her. Finally, head hanging, Yuna admits that they got Yugi.

Rebeca was horrified after she heard the entire story.

''No! You're lying! Yugi wouldn't play that card! You're just trying to make excuses for failing him! If you really were a great Pharaoh, you would never have done that to my Yugi!'' She pounds her chest, weeping, saying it should have been her, not Yugi.

Yuna's jaw clenched. She bows her usually proud head as she speaks after Tea took Rebeca into a hug to try and comfort her.

''Rebeca's right. I let everyone down, especially Yugi. It should have been me-''

Joey tells her to snap out of it, grabbing Yuna and telling her to get a grip. He threw a fist at her fist, but Yuna, even in her state, had faster reflexes and blocked it, sending the blond to the floor only seconds later out of pure instinct.

Joey gets up, rubbing his jaw.

''That's it! That's way better than you weeping around! If we're going to rescue Yugi, we have to move ahead, not look back. For once, I would be glad to hear one of Kaiba's speeches about the future and all that shit. What we have to do now is find out who Dartz is, and where he keeps all his souls. We still have a chance to get Yugi back. What will we do if you can't pull yourself together? Where's your honor as the Queen of Duelists?'' He grabs her blue jacket. ''Snap out off it! Yugi needs you now!''

Yuna stared at him for a moment, and then nodded. ''You're right.'' She said, but the lost, helpless look was still in her eyes. It worried Joey, but he couldn't do anything about it. No, not really.

_'But I wonder if he could, that bastard?'_

Duke says that's what he's been suggesting since day one! Nobody listens to him. Tristan starts to strangle him, telling him to stop thinking about himself.

Yuna tells Tristan to let Duke go.

The boy instantly listened to her, since some of the strength had already came back into her voice.

_'Man, this girl is scary!'_

00000

After Dartz revealed that Rafael had dueled Yugi and not Yuna, the true reincarnation of the Nameless Pharaoh, and Rafael apologiezed and begged for another chance, Rex and Weevil explained that they want to join Doma, so Dartz gave them a test. If they could take the Orichalcos stones, they could join them; if not, they would have the same fate as Yugi and Pegasus, who were kept in a different room, tied up, ready to be used as the bait.

Rex and Weevil reach for the stones. Blue light streams from the stones, as Rex and Weevil try to grasp them. Valon and Amelda agree that these twerps aren't worthy. Rex thinks maybe they should rethink this whole joining-the-bad-guys thing, but Weevil says if he fails this test, he'll be a loser his whole life. They struggle to reach for the stones, and finally grab them. The Seal of Orichalcos forms on their cards.

Dartz congratulates them and welcomes them to the family.

''Now, you are Doma's swordsmen!''

Rafael leads them to a room full of every Duel Monster card ever produced, and tells them to have a party building their new decks. Rex says they've hit the mother lode! Valon tells them they can take anything but the Egyptian God cards. When Weevil protests, Amelda tells them if these cards aren't good enough, they can use their own decks.

Weevil decides these cards are perfect.

Dartz tells Rex and Weevil that their task is to bring him the souls of the Pharaoh and her companion, Joseph Wheeler. The Orichalcos is with them. They kneel down, accepting their orders.

00000

Joey says they know how to stop them—they've got to go straight to the source and destroy that weapon of theirs. Téa asks if he means that weird monster-zapper in the sky, the eye of the great beast. Tristan says unfortunately, it's after more than just monsters—it's using human souls to power itself up.

Joey asks Yuna if the purpose of Doma is really to clean out human history. She says yes, that's what Rafael said. Tristan says that would be too difficult, and Tea agrees. But Joey says, no, Doma can do it. They've already seen Doma's method. Tea again remembers the great eye in the sky.

Tristan agrees, and reminds them of what Doma's three swordsmen said about their needing souls.

Joey says right now that thing's got Yugi. So he doesn't know about the rest of them, but he's going to take action!

Téa says they can't just fight it by themselves—they need help. But Rebeca says those guys burned down her grandfather's laboratory and destroyed all his research, and without evidence, no one will believe their story. Téa says they have proof, down in the underwater ruins.

Rebeca shows them what she's discovered on her laptop computer—the ruins are no longer down there.

Professor Hawkins comes in, telling them not to give up. He can help them find the information they need.

''Thousands of years ago, Atlantis was home to the most advanced civilization the world had ever known. Everyone lived in peace, until one day a dreadful creature was called forth from the depths of the earth by an evil king.''

They watched as Yuna's anger suddenly flared, not knowing that Rafael had called her ancestor an evil king when Yuna knew what really happened to him. The professor explained everything in great detail how that king drew his strength from a mysterious stone, and the stone drew its strength from another world., but Yuna wasn't even listening. All the things the blond biker had said about her very soul still angered her beyond what words could even begin to describe.

''Alright, so all we need is a ride to the museum in Florida!'' Joey excitedly declared to the distant Queen of Games.

''And in that lies the problem.'' Duke said, sighing when Tristan and Joey groaned.

00000

Meanwhile, back at Kaiba Corp, Kaiba is on the phone with an employee who's telling him that ever since these monster sightings began, their stock has been plummeting, and nearly half of their company has been bought up by some unknown investor. Kaiba thinks he knows who it is. But he tells the employee to trace those transactions immediately—he's sure they'll point straight to those Doma guys.

As he hangs up, Mokuba says he's not so sure it's as simple as it all seems. Noah looks up from his new laptop at that, looking between his brothers.

''Seto, what's been bothering you for the past few hours?'' Mokuba finally boldly asks, knowing that that's the only way he would find out.

The said teen leans back into his executive chair, running a hand through his brunet locks.

''I have a bad feeling that something very ... _unpleasant_ happened and that we are just still not aware of it.''

The two younger boys exchanged looks, before their eyes widened.

''You don't mean ...?'' Mokuba began, not able to finish as the thought of it made him instantly sick.

'' ... Nee-chii?'' Noah frightfully asked, praying to anyone who would listen that she was alright.

They both felt tears sting their eyes as Seto nodded sadly.

Just then, the office phone rang.

**A/N: Ha! A cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed the little twist! I'm sorry if the chapters aren't all that detailed, but I kind of got bored while doing it with the Doma guys.**

**Please R&amp;R**


	40. Chapter 40 From bad to worse

The office phone rang, almost making the two younger Kaiba brothers jump.

Seto irritably picks it up and practically barks a cold ''What!?'' down the line.

''Um, there's a Mr. Wheeler calling you.'' The almost frightened woman spoke. She had been his secretary for a few short years, and she could still be surprised by how angry he could be and still not have any wrinkles or gray hairs.

Noah and Mokuba runs to the picture phone as Kaiba says to put him through. Joey's eye appears on the screen, then his face in fisheye close-up, as Joey exclaims in surprise that Kaiba took his call.

''Ahem. Kaiba~!? You in there?''

Mokuba tells him it works better if he'll step back from the web cam, and Joey moves away, to reveal the whole gang clustered around. Noah searched the group for red eyes and spiky hair and soon found who he was looking for, sighing in relief. He was about to smile and call his Nee-chii, but he stopped and narrowed his eyes when he saw that there was only one spiky head on the screen.

And that proud spiky head of wild hair was bowed in a a defeated, helpless gesture, pride all but leaving the figure. He almost growled as he watched Yuna suffer and wondered where her runt little brother was when she obviously needed him! That's when he noticed how there was not a single smile on the teens' faces.

_'Something's wrong. But what and why is Nee-chii like this? Where's Yugi? Is he alright?'_

A million thoughts were running through the aqua haired boy's head as he idly listened to the conversation.

''What do you want, Mutt?'' Seto growls, irritated by the blond's antics on top of everything that's been going on. He did notice Yuna's somber, sad expression, but he didn't know what to do about it.

_'Maybe she had a vision and it's still affecting her?'_ He wondered.

He had yet to notice that Yugi was gone.

Joey tells Kaiba they've found some clues about those biker punks, but he's not giving them up that easily. If Kaiba will give them a lift to Florida, he'll fill him in on the way.

''Can you lend us one of your flying ships or jets or something? We're stuck!''

''Please Kaiba.'' Tristan adds, as if that was going to get the CEO to help _them_ of all people. They knew full well that the executive didn't like them, lightly put, and only tolerated them for Yugi's, well it seems _Yuna's_ sake.

Joey, who was never good to stick with the plan under immense pressure, leaned over, grabbed the camera and yelled out.

''Please, hurry too! Or else Yuna will never get Yugi's soul back in time ...''

The group gasped as he said this and Tristan quickly recovered, grabbing him and and telling him to shut up.

But ti was too late.

Things started clicking in the three Kaiba brothers' minds as they took note of how the proud Duel Queen looked even more to the side, seemingly not wanting to face the camera as Joey finally got his friend to let go of him and waved a hand in front of him as if to brush off his statement.

Mokuba wants to know what he means about Yugi's soul, and Joey, after slapping Tristan away from him, tries to get Kaiba to forget what he just said. Tristan says it doesn't matter—Kaiba doesn't believe in all that magic stuff, anyway.

Noah's eyes widen as he understands what happened as Duke goes off imitating his new big brother's voice and the way he says ''Hocus-pocus mind trick!''

Grimly, Seto looks at the image of depressed Yuna on the screen, everything clicking in place.

Suddenly, his chest felt heave as he thought of something he would rather die than witness!

''Yuna? Could it be ...? Did you ... lose?'' He said, barely in a whisper.

He expected for his rival to at the very least look at him, it would have been enough of an answer. But instead, he got the shock of his life when he saw those exotic eyes downcast, avoiding the screen as guilt, shame and dejection, along with some other emotions shine in her lovely eyes.

_'No! It can't be!'_

''W-what are you talkin' 'bout, Kaiba?'' Joey said nervously, laughing it off with the help of his geek friends.

Noah flinched as Mokuba and he stepped to the side when Seto grew tense. He had never seen this side of the young CEO before, and it was frightening to say the least.

Something snapped in the brunet's heart, and anger was all too happy to take over his entire being.

The nervous laughs were interrupted by a loud SLAM! and the group looked shocked at the enraged Duelist.

''ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?'' Seto yelled into the poor phone, his outburst making everything stop.

Even Yuna looked up to him.

''Yuna LOST!?'' Kaiba slams his hand on the desk again and leaps up in outrage. ''Are you telling me ... that ...'' He was trembling in his rage, the remains of the Shadows in his heart dancing in sheer joy at how good it was to bask in that uncontrollable anger. ''Are you saying Yuna gave her Duel Monsters championship crown to some nobody? That you lost that title, the title of Duel Queen I gave you on top of my Duel Tower on Alcatraz ... Are you telling me you LET SOMEONE TAKE THAT AWAY?! Nobody deserves that title but me!''

His eyes were glistening with his pure rage and hatred, the only twp feeling he was currently capable of, and were scaring the shit out or the already frightened group. The Hopkins, that were observing from beside the laptop, had never before been afraid in their lives.

How does Yuna stand up to this guy in their Duels?!

''Hold on, Seto!'' Yuna sadly whispers, almost pleads, having expected something among these lines. Yet it hurt even more so as the boy she loves glares at her like she was not worth more than the slime under his freshly polished boots.

She knew that he would no longer look at her the same way if she doesn't say something now, but Seto was seriously misunderstanding things and wouldn't even let her speak!

''Save it! I won't hear another word!'' He hisses at her. ''I think I've misjudged you, _Yuna_!'' The said girl actually flinched as he spat her name like it was poison in his mouth, but the words slapped her right in the face. ''You're a disgrace to the game!'' He didn't even know what he was saying. He was too ngry to ralize what was coming out of his too big, stupid mouth. ''I don't want to have anything with a _make inu_(loser dog) like _you_!'' With that, he hung up, not even bothering to see or hear if they were going to say something.

He was, however, shocked when he saw the shattered look of sadness on Yuna's face just before the screen flickered off.

_'W-wha-what?'_

He might have been caught off guard, but he was still panting hard from his yelling rant.

''Nii-sama ...'' Came the quiet mumble from Mokuba and he looked over to him. The boy had a scared-worried expression on his young face, and it only served as a slap in the face as he remembered the look on his rival's own heart-shaped face just before he could no longer see her.

Just then, as Mokuba was about to ask his brother if he was alright, a rather loud slap resonated in the room.

00000

Back at the motor home, a crestfallen Yuna wonders ''Now what?'' She no longer had the help of her only friend and rival. Pegasus, her caretaker, was missing. All her other old friends were other in Egypt or somewhere else, but she didn't dare get them mixed up in all of this. Yugi was taken from her, both body and soul.

She was alone.

Alone with people who called her their friend without even really knowing her.

Joey and Tristan are furious with Kaiba, but quickly recover.

Joey suggests that Professor Hawkins stay there while the rest of them grab the next flight. Rebeca thinks they're right—traveling around the country's not the best thing for her grandfather right now. Joey suggests that Duke stay there and take care of the professor, and he agrees.

Rebeca says she'll book their flights and they can take a train to the airport. She just hopes they can save Yugi before it's too late.

Everyone looked over to the silent leather-clad girl and almost jump out of their skins when she asks to burrow the laptop, then exited the motor home. They all stare worriedly after her, but wonder what she wanted the laptop for.

00000

In Egypt, Ryou was surprised to get an anonymous online call on his laptop while he was reading the news on the Internet. He hesitated a little, but decided to see who it was and answered the call.

Imagine his surprise when the first thing he noticed was tear filled crimson eyes gazing sadly at him from the other side.

He gasped.

''Yuna! What happened!? Why are you crying!?''

Before he finished his question, the entire household had gathered around him and were asking the very same questions. Bakura and Marik, who had been playing poker still held their hand cards, while Odion still had only a pair of boxers on as he had just ran out of the shower. Mana still held her book from which she had been learning, and Mahad was still holding onto her wand-like rod since they had been in the middle of a lesson. Ishizu still had the apron around her waist as sh had been cooking and Malik's hair was all over the place from his restless nap on the couch.

''What happened, my Pharaoh?'' The all almost synchronized the question, making a slight half choked sob and half chuckle escape her lips.

Bakura narrowed his eyes as Ishizu asked a reasonable question.

''Did something happen to your friends or Yugi?''

The Duel Queen nodded, only saying her little brother's name, but the Thief could tell that that wasn't all.

Mana caught on as well.

''You're not telling us everything!'' She pouted at her lifelong friend's almost empty eyes, obviously worried sick.

Yuna averted her eyes, an unexpected depressed shame washing over her lovely face.

Bakura down right glared now, knowing that there was only one person who could affect the Queen of Games this much, since only she could affect them at all.

''Does it have something to do with that damn _Priest_?!'' He hissed out, venom clear in his voice at the word 'Priest'. The others looked shocked between the Thief and the Pharaoh, almost dying from it as Yuna nodded.

Bakura swore in English, Japanese and ancient Egyptian.

00000

Mokuba couldn't believe what he had just saw and so he just stood there, gaping like a fish out of water at the sight before him.

Seto's eyes were wide, his head turned to the side from the unexpected force of the even less expected impact. He tentatively brought his hand up to touch his face, even slightly flinching in his shock as he stared at the green-haired boy in front of him.

Noah's hand stung like a bitch, but he was to angry to even notice. His breathing was irregular as he glared at the brunet CEO, still not believing all the thing he had said to his precious, _hurt_ Nee-chii and feeling his rage too close to the surface.

When Seto finally recovered, anger was his first reaction. "How dare you!? I take you in and accept you as a brother, and this is how you repay me! You're just as rotten as your father was!"

Mokuba flinched at the words, knowing that his older brother knows just what spot to attack to really hurt someone.

But Noah wasn't going to let Seto start an actual argument that was irrelevant to the situation at hand.

"Shut up and listen, you blind fool!" That got the CEO to quickly quiet down and pay attention. "You can't tell me that you didn't see how Nee-chii looked so depressed! You fucking _saw_ that she was hurting and so you still went off and yelled at her like that! Something obviously happened to Yugi! Something that she could have prevented, but wasn't fast enough or something! She lost her fucking brother! How did you feel all those times when your own brother was in danger!?''

Seto's eyes widened, but quickly narrowed.

''Don't you dare glare at me! I know full well what I did and I'm not proud of it! But that aside, the point is that Yuna had broken down just before they called and yet she still faced you! She may not have lost, per see, since we don't even know. But in her eyes, she has shamed herself as an older sibling and thus she saw herself as unworthy of being your rival and friend! But your stupid pride didn't let you see that!''

The brunet's jaw clenched.

''All you saw was the defeated look in her eyes and assume that she lost a freaking Duel and lost her goddamn title!''

Both of Kaiba's hands tightened into fists, as if he were getting ready to punch Noah.

''And what if she did lose a fucking duel! You said that you two had promised each other to always be there for the other! Does that mean that your word means so little? I thought my insane father had at least thought you that oaths were to be taken seriously!''

That was the last straw as Seto banged his fists against the wooden desk once again.

''THAT'S ENOUGH, NOAH!'' He was seething, but not because he was angry at the preteen. No he was angry at himself for not thinking clearly in the first place and saying all those things he didn't even mean in the slightest!

But hell if he was going to be spoken to by this brat in such a way!

''You have no right to speak to me this way! Especially since what I've done for you!''

Noah snorted. ''You gave me a new life history record. But Yuna Nee-chii gave me a new life and a new hope! I am more in-dept to her than you.''

Only then did the blood brothers realize just why Noah was risking ending up on the streets and without a legal existence. He was standing up for the girl that had actually gave him a chance to grow old and have his of family, his own life.

Mokuba understood all too well. After all, weren't he and Seto similar to Noah's and Yuna's situation?

For the first time since they left the virtual world, Seto realized that Yuna was far more than just a nee-chii(older sister) to Noah. She was his whole family besides him and his younger brother who had decided that Noah deserved to keep his surname.

Seto sighed, trying to calm down.

''You're right. I'm sorry.''

The younger boys stared at him in shock, but Noah soon recovered.

''I'm not the person you should be saying that to.''

The CEO shook his head.

''You are as well. I'm sorry for comparing you with Gozaboro. You're nothing like him. Really. But don't you worry. I plan on apologizing to Yuna as soon as we get to them!''

''Yeah!'' Mokuba cheered and Noah looked satisfied. He suddenly looked sheepish.

''Um ... Seto-nii?''

''Hm?'' The mentioned teen hummed, closing his eyes as he tried to relax and think about all that had happened.

''I'm really sorry for slapping you.'' Noah's cheeks flamed in embarrassment. ''I was just really angry and-''

''Stop apologizing when that actually helped me. You did nothing wrong.''

''Huh?'' Was all Noah

Mokuba smiled, rather amused, but soon turned to his brother, worried.

''Are you okay, Nii-sama?''

Kaiba says he's fine. ''Now I hava one more reason to hunt down and destroy those thugs.''

_'They'll pay for hurting my Yuna and them causing me to hurt her, too!'_

00000

The gang arrive at the train station, where Téa wonders how long the ride will be, and asks Duke if he wants to go instead of her. Nope, he says, he'll stick with Professor Hawkins in case those biker guys come back. Tristan says Duke has to keep an eye on Rebeca, too.

Yuna remembers Rebeca protesting that she wanted to go, too, and the professor telling her that it was too dangerous, adding that the Pharaoh had enough on her mind already—she didn't need the responsibility of looking after her, too. Crying, Rebeca had ran into the motor home.

Now, Yuna stands at the train station, staring at the ground in misery, while Téa looks at her in sympathy, something that was really annoying the shorter girl. She didn't need sympathy, just to get her little brother back and explain things to her best friend.

Duke warns them that they'd better get on the train, Joey and Tristan, Yuna and Téa grab their luggage and get on board. Duke waves as the train pulls out, and Joey and Tristan wave back, then plan to hit the dining car.

But Yuna remains silent in his grief.

Soon, Joey and Tristan are settled happily into their seat with sodas and bags of chips.

Yuna and Téa sit across from them.

Téa watches Yuna with a troubled look on her face, thinking that she's barely said a word all day. She's got to get her to say something!

She begins with a sneeze, which gets no response, then cheerfully tries to get her to look at the view.

Still nothing.

Then she rhapsodizes about Florida's beaches, and complains that she forgot to bring her bathing suit.

Even that doesn't work.

'She must really miss Yugi. It must be like a part of herself is missing—the fun, carefree side. Twins are like the same soul, right?'

She remembers happy moments with Yugi, and thinks that she misses him, too.

She tells Ynaa that she has to cheer up. She promises that they'll get Yugi back, but meanwhile she can't just sit around moping.

With a brief apology, Yuna gets up and walks away down the aisle.

Tristan thinks she needs to be alone for a while.

''She is alone.'' Joey says. ''That's the problem. But she'll be all right soon enough, because we're going to rescue Yugi!''

Téa agrees.

00000

Meanwhile, Yuna stands by herself between the train cars, looking out the window.

_'How could I be so foolish!? I know that everyone is born with a little amount of darkness in their hearts, but that it doesn't always grow. But that doesn't mean that it's not there! And that damned seal awakens it until the person is not even the shell of their former selves! But Yugi ... He gave in to the darkness inside his heart, and Yugi paid the price. I recall him sacrificing Dark Magician Girl, the only monster that looks like our childhood friend Mana, to Catapult Turtle, then facing the ranks of my angry monsters he cruelly discarded. He had begged them to forgive him, but it was too late. He lost the duel, and Yugi lost his soul. Why did they let it happen?'_

Yun punches the wall of the train, then sinks to the floor in anguish, moaning that she's lost Yugi forever.

_'And Seto ... I'll never be what I used to be to him. I lost everything!'_

Silent tears started falling from the crimson eyes as the proud girl clutches her Millennium Puzzle in one hand and her Deck in the other, utterly lost to the rest of the world.

00000

The train hurtles along the tracks. Téa says that Yuna's been gone for a while, then Tristan notices that she's not the only one. Their car is now empty of passengers except for themselves.

Téa's freaked out!

00000

In his temple, Dartz laughs, saying that a vacant train car is the least of their problems.

He was simply enjoying it all.

''Soon, Nameless Pharaoh! Very soon, you'll be in my hands and help me with my plans!''

00000

As the train crosses a bridge, Joey and the others climb the stairs to the upper level of the train, only to find that it's empty, too.

''There's not a soul here,'' says Joey, and Tristan asks if he has to say "soul."

They continue to search, and Yuna finally returns.

Joey tells her that something weird's going on. Tristan says the whole train ride is another trap, and Joey's sure those same slime balls are behind it. They must be on board.

Yuna gets fierce, and runs off to find them.

Yuna crosses to the next car. Téa and the others try to follow, but before she can cross the connection, the train cars disengage. Yuna reaches out to her, and she leaps to join her, but Joey and Tristan are trapped in the car behind.

Yuna calls to them to get help.

00000

As their half of the train slows to a stop, Joey and Tristan jump out.

''We're in the middle of nowhere!'' Joey says, ''And we don't even know where the other two are going to end up.'' He tells them to hang in there, and Tristan says it's just him and Joey now.

Then they hear a chuckle behind them.

Rex Raptor appears from inside the train, wearing one of the Dark Duel Disks, with a strange look in his eyes. He jumps down to the ground, saying he has a score to settle with Joey—he took Rex's Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Joey says this isn't the time, but Rex says it's the perfect time—for revenge!

00000

In the still-moving cars up ahead, Yuna and Téa continue to look for any other passengers. Téa finds an intercom and tries to contact the conductor, but there's no answer. They reach the engine, and Yuna runs outside, saying she has to get in there and try to stop the train. She begins to climb a ladder to the roof of the engine, saying there might be a hatch she can use to get inside.

But atop the train she finds Weevil Underwood waiting for her, demanding a rematch with the Queen of Games.

Yuna wants to know who put Weevil up to this, but he claims no one did. It's time to try out his new secret weapon. He pulls the glowing Orichalcos stone out of his pocket.

00000

Rex has also just shown Joey and Tristan his Orichalcos stone. Tristan asks Rex where he got it, and Joey says he knew it—Rex is working for them.

00000

Yuna tells Weevil he's been brainwashed, and Téa says those guys are just using him, but Weevil doesn't care as long as he has ultimate power. Yuna tells him he's wrong, but Weevil says to just duel him.

Téa climbs up to the roof of the engine, asking Weevil if he doesn't realize that if they go through with the duel, one of them will lose his soul forever.

''Of course I know!'' Weevil says. ''That's the reason I'm here, to seal Yuna away. Soon the Pharaoh will be locked away with her brother, Yugi.''

Yuna demands to know where Yugi is, and Weevil says the only way she'll ever find out is to duel him.

Yuna accepts the challenge, asking her cards to forgive her for all that has been happening to them.

00000

Rex activates his Duel Disk as well, saying he's going to enjoy this.

Joey asks what Rex did with his friends, but Rex says he did nothing—Weevil's handling those two while he deals with Joey.

Joey tells Rex he picked the wrong side, but Rex says he's been given more power than Joey ever dreamed of. Joey says he can duel circles around Rex, and tells him to get out of the way.

But Rex isn't going anywhere until they duel.

Reluctantly, Joey agrees, saying he'll trample this geek, and then they can go find Yuna and Téa.

Rex pulls out the Seal of Orichalcos. Joey warns him to drop the card, saying it's evil and Rex has no idea what he's doing.

But Rex slaps the card into his Duel Disk, and the Seal forms around him and Joey, throwing Tristan outside its boundary. Rex's eyes glow red and the Seal appears in his forehead.

''That's what I call power!''

Tristan sits up, telling Joey that now whoever loses will lose his soul.

Joey didn't really need the reminder. He says he refuses to duel, but Rex tells him he has no choice.

00000

Meanwhile, on top of the train's engine, Weevil tells Yuna that he's improved since their last duel.

Yuna warns Téa to get back in the train. It's too dangerous up there, and there's no telling what Weevil will do.

Weevil holds up the Seal of Orichalcos and laughs, taunting Yuna that this is the card that locked Yugi away.

He slots the card into his Duel Disk, and the Seal forms, knocking Téa off the engine. As Yuna watches in horror, she flies through the air, just barely catching onto the roof of the car behind. Then she slides back even farther, but catches onto a seam in the roof. She tells Yuna she's all right, and she turns back to Weevil, who laughs as his eyes grow red and the Seal appears in his forehead.

00000

Dartz kneels before the altar of his temple, fire reflecting in his eyes.

''The battles are underway.''

Rafael comes up behind him, saying that if all goes well, the soul of the Pharaoh will soon be his.

''But whatever the outcome, we'll still get two souls.''

Dartz chuckles.

''You know, I kind of wish to Duel her myself, Rafael. Oh well! We need her strength more than my desire to duel her.''

00000

Weevil begins, playing Pheromone Wasp (800 ATK). It's boosted to 1300 attack points by the Seal of Orichalcos. Then he sets two cards face down and ends his turn.

Yuna draws, and summons Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400 ATK).

00000

Back with Rex and Joey, Rex asks if Joey's going to duel, or just stand there while he takes him apart. Joey doesn't like it, but he's got no choice. Still, he thinks that as much as he hates this little runt, he can't let the Orichalcos take him.

No one deserves that.

Rex says that before his turn begins, he can play a card, and brings his Gilasaurus (1400 ATK) onto the field. Joey protests, but Rex explains that if he has Gilasaurus in his hand, it automatically jumps to the field before he makes his move. And he's got two.

A second Gilasaurus joins the first.

Next, Rex summons Chitoptera (1400 ATK), and all three of his monsters' attacks are raised to 1900 by the Seal of Orichalcos. Joey's facing a formidable array of monsters before he's even had his first turn!

But Joey chuckles. Rex has just had a lucky draw on his opening hand. You can't win a duel on just luck. Rex says Joey only beat him last time because he got lucky. Joey's annoyed—and even more so when Tristan says Rex is right.

Finally, Rex sets a card face down and ends his turn.

Joey draws, thinking he only has one monster in his hand that can stand up to those lizards. He summons Panther Warrior (2000 ATK) in attack mode. But it can't attack unless he summons another monster first. He sets his Scapegoat magic card face down and ends his turn.

00000

Atop the train, Weevil summons Pheromone Wasp again, while Yuna thinks that her Celtic Guardian has been infected by Weevil's Parasite Caterpillar, so it's no longer able to protect his life points. Weevil's Pheromone Wasp is able to attack her directly, reducing her life points to 2700. Then Pheromone Wasp's effect is activated, allowing Weevil to summon any insect monster in his deck to the field.

He summons Leghul (300 ATK), whose attack is raised to 800 points, then activates the magic card, Insect Barrier, which protects him from attack by Insect monsters.

Téa says Yuna doesn't have any insect monsters in her deck, but Weevil points out that Celtic Guardian has been turned into an insect called Poison Butterfly by Parasite Caterpillar's infection. Even though it now has 2700 attack points, it can't attack thanks to Weevil's Insect Barrier.

Yuna thinks that Weevil is a much stronger duelist than she remembers, now that he's been infused with the power of the Orichalcos.

But she refuses to let Weevil stand in the way of rescuing Yugi.

Yuna draws.

00000

Dartz laughs, saying that the soul of the Pharaoh is nearly in his grasp.

He looks at the image of Yugi in stone on the temple wall.

''After all, I have the perfect bait.'' He cackles evilly. ''And with the Pharaoh in my hands, my dreams will become a reality!'' He looks to the side, his eyes landing on a picture showing an old man, a child and two young adults, all with big, happy smiles on their faces. ''Soon, I'll make this world into paradise!''

00000

Tristan exclaims that was Joey's last monster!

And Joey advises him that his cheerleading skills need work.

Finally, Rex attacks with Gilasaurus, but Joey activates Scapegoat to block the attack.

Rex grumbles that he always hated those hairballs, as Joey laughs that they always hated him, too.

Relieved Tristan thought Joey was a goner, and tells Joey to warn him when he's going to save himself!

00000

The engine Yuna and Weevil are dueling on is hurtling towards an overpass.

Yuna warns Weevil to look out, and Weevil crouches down just in time to avoid being hit. Weevil thanks her for the warning, then continues his move, drawing a magic card that has him chuckling.

He plays Cell Division, using it to duplicate his Leghul.

Yuna says he's not afraid of a monster with only 800 attack points, but Weevil says he's disappointed that she doesn't recognize a good strategy.

Yuna sighs, already really pissed off with this guy. She just wanted to get Yugi back, stop Dartz's plan and go talk with Seto to clear things up.

This guy was just as annoying as the bugs he loved so much!

00000

Rex says that was the lowest point of his life.

''Since then, it's been one bad day after another. And I owe it all to you, Joey Wheeler!''

Joey asks Rex if he's finished. He's sick of Rex's sob story.

He tells Rex to get a life.

Rex says that's the point—he doesn't have a life any more. Joey took it away, and now he wants it back.

''I can't see any hope for the future as long as I can't defeat you!''

''How can you be so blind to Hope when its Light had shined upon you just a few hours ago?'' Joey exclaimed across the field to his, obviously stupid, opponent.

''What are you talking about, Wheeler?'' Rex had no idea what the blond was saying, and it was irritating him!

''The Light of Hope! That's what I'm talkin' 'bout! Don't you know the single word that means that?''

Rex growled. ''Enlighten me!''

A smirk. ''Yuna.''

Rex's eyes almost popped out of his head as he heard the most talked about word in the world, only now knowing its true meaning. ''What?''

Joey stared him straight in the eyes. ''Yuna is special in more ways than one. But most people don't even know what her name means. 'Light of Hope'. Heh. It suits her, don't you think?'' He said as he looks to his Duel Disk. ''Before I met her, I was just a punk who didn't care about anything but hanging out with his friends and getting into fights. Sure, I entered Duelist Kingdom to get the money for my sister's eye operation, but I didn't care about Duel Monsters or my cards. To me, that whole tournament had been just a fucked up game, not even knowing that two lives were at stake. And honestly ...'' He snorted. ''I hadn't really cared. It was the brother of the guy whose guts I hated and some old man I never even met. I just plain didn't give a fuck.''

Rex stared at him like he had just grown a second head, completely disbelieving.

The blond chuckled. ''Yuna showed me that I was a jerk when I saw how she supported that bastard Mr Moneybags even though he was so cruel to her just minutes before. It inspired me to look deep into myself, and after that I started tryin' to get better at the game that she treasured so much. I got better, but every time I challenged Kaiba to a duel, he would either sneer at me and decline, or trash me beyond recognition that it was even a duel. In Battle City ...''

Joey didn't know why he was telling Rex all this, but he knew that he couldn't just let this guy treat him like a piece of shit.

Besides, the guy needs to see that life is more than just winning.

''In Battle City ... For the first time, I felt that I should really get better at Duel Monsters. The very first duel in that tournament was played and won by the Queen of Games herself. She showed me what it was to be a True Duelist! And I desperately wanted to be in the same league as her. But no matter how close I came to that goal, I would see how far I actually was from it whenever I saw the connection between her and Kaiba, and their Decks. I only then realized that I can even by some fluke of luck defeat her or Kaiba, but I would still never be on the same level as them. I was crushed, until one day when we were hanging out with Mokuba, he said something that caught my attention. Do you know what that was?''

Rex just glared, looking annoyed, although he wanted to know.

Joey snorted. ''He quoted their butler's last words. _'My young master is beyond your reach, touching the stars with his rival!'_ That was just before DK. Imagine that, Kaiba and Yuna really are on a completely different level than the rest of us, yet there are other true duelists around. But those two always make a person want to give it their all and more. But with their past, they should have long ago fell apart. Kaiba especially. But Yuna saved him from it, just like she showed me what it means to be connected to one's deck. I learned to trust my cards and to duel for more than pride and titles.''

Joey tells Rex he's dueling for the wrong reasons. To him, the game is about striving to be his best. It's taught him to trust himself, and to keep trying, no matter how tough things get. Remembering some of his past duels, he says that things have gotten pretty tough. But he never gave up, no matter what. Rex just pulls his hat down over his eyes, and Joey asks him if he can't handle the fact that Duel Monsters isn't all about fame and fortune.

00000

Meanwhile, the train engine emerges from a tunnel as Weevil and Yuna's duel continues. Weevil laughs, asking Yuna if it feels like her life is spinning out of control.

Yuna says that's enough.

Weevil reminds her that two turns have passed since his cocoon appeared on the field. It won't be long before it hatches, and when it does, Yuna will meet the same fate as her little brother Yugi.

Thinking that she never meant for this to happen, Yuna draws and summons Kuriboh, who sprouts antennae as it turns into an insect. Weevil's Insect Queen gains another 200 attack points from having another insect on the field, increasing its attack to 3500.

Then Yuna sets a card face down.

00000

In his temple, Dartz kneels before the altar, telling the Great Leviathan that soon the soul of the Pharaoh will be his.

''Once the Light of Hope diminishes, the other two will be easy to take care of and then my plan will succeed!''

00000

Weevil tells Yuna that she's about to pay the ultimate price, and Weevil will be the new King of Games!

"Please don't lose, Yuna. If you disappear, too..." Tea couldn't even think it. Not when Yugi's life was on the line of a single card game!

The engine carrying Yami and Weevil's duel continues to speed down the tracks. Weevil says this train's been rerouted.

''Next stop Loserville! My turn. Draw."

But Yuna activates her trap card, Natural Selection, which makes a clone of Weevil's Insect Queen and adds it to Yuna's side of the field, then destroys the original.

Weevil sacrifices the Insect Queen's egg to summon Armored Centipede (1600 ATK). Its attack rises to 2100 from the Seal of Orichalcos' effect. Then he attacks Yuna's Kuriboh with it. Armored Centipede gains 500 attack points for every insect it destroys, and Kuriboh's been turned to an insect by DNA Surgery, so Armored Centipede's attack is raised to to 2600. Weevil ends his turn, and Yuna's cloned Insect Queen is destroyed, since Natural Selection's effect only lasts for one turn.

Now the only monster on Yuna's side of the field is Weevil's cocoon—and it's about to hatch.

00000

Back at Joey and Rex's duel, it's a dragon showdown.

And, Rex says, Joey's is about to be toast.

Rex attacks with Tyrant Dragon, and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon is destroyed, reducing Joey's life points to 300.

Joey apologizes to the Red-Eyes, but Rex says he doesn't have to say goodbye to him just yet, because his trap card will bring him back. Rex activates Chain of the Underworld, reviving the Red-Eyes Black Dragon on Joey's side of the field, but reducing its attack by 700 points, to 1700.

Tristan worries that if Joey loses all his life points, he'll lose his soul!

Rex says this was his plan all along. Tyrant Dragon can attack twice in one turn, as long as his opponent has another monster on the field. And now, Joey does.

Joey tries again to talk to Rex, telling him that those people he's teamed up with aren't his friends, and they'll turn on him. Rex says it doesn't matter, because he already has what he needs—the power to annihilate Joey. Then he says that the Chain of the Underworld lets Joey draw one card, but it won't help.

Joey draws, warning Rex not to do this—he's messing with supernatural powers he could never understand.

_'I should know, I felt that darkness inside that damned seal in my duel with Mai!'_

But Rex insists he knows what he's doing.

00000

Joey plays Release Restriction to release Gearfried's true form, Gearfried the Swordmaster (2700 ATK).

Rex laughs—Joey went through that whole story for this? ''That monster's useless.''

But then Joey reveals the Claw of Hermos.

''That, on the other hand, might help you.''

00000

Weevil continues laughing like a madman. He's given Yuna a powerful monster—but it takes 500 life points from her for every turn it stays on the field.

Yuna tells Weevil he shouldn't be laughing, and shows him the Eye of Timaeus card. She summons the dragon, and tries to fuse it with Poison Butterfly, but Timaeus is destroyed and Poison Butterfly remains on the field.

Yuna is horrified—Timaeus has abandoned her.

_'No! It must be because of what happened with Yugi! Could it be that I can't be forgiven that I hadn't been able to stop Yugi from taking my cards and then him using them in such a way. Like sacrifices. What have I done!? My companions, my monsters ... Please forgive me!' _Yuna was sure that she would have burst into teras if she hadn't had more important matters at hand. She needed to stay strong and then show her Deck that she was truly remorseful of what had happened.

Weevil shrieks with glee, telling Ynaa that the dark magic of the Orichalcos is within her because of her evil soul.

''In his last duel, Yugi turned his back on all your monsters, and now Timaeus is returning the favor to you!How does it feel, to you who has always had their favor, to now be discarded by them in such a way? It must hurt. Oh, poor Pharaoh! You make me sick!''

Téa tells Yuna not to listen to Weevil, but Yuna knows he's right. If she had been able to stop Yugi, her cards would still trust her! But like this ...

Yuna ends her turn.

Poison Butterfly's effect activates, and Yuna loses 500 life points, reducing her score to 700. Téa worries that if the Pharaoh loses this duel, she's a goner, and they'll never rescue Yugi!

Weevil draws and sets one card face down, ending his turn.

00000

Joey says he guesses Rex recognizes the Claw of Hermos.

Rex just grimaces, remembering the last time Joey played that card.

Joey activates Hermos, combining it with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon to form the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword, which he equips to Gearfried the Swordmaster.

''Now Gearfried gains 500 attack points for every dragon on the field, along with another 1000 attack points, for a total of 4100 points. Not only that, the Dragon Sword allows Gearfried to destroy any monster automatically, so I use its effect to destroy your Tyrant Dragon.''

Now Rex is wide open for attack.

Joey hesitates, knowing that if he beats Rex, the Orichalcos gets his soul, but if he doesn't, he'll never save Yugi.

Rex begs Joey not to attack, but Joey says he's gotta. But he promises that when he saves Yugi, he'll save Rex, too. Joey attacks with Gearfried the Swordmaster, and Rex is defeated.

The Seal of Orichalcos shrinks around Rex, and his soul is sucked out into a vortex in the sky as he screams, the falls to the ground.

Tristan runs to Rex, trying to wake him up.

But Joey says it's no use.

''The Orichalcos has him now.''

But he promises they'll get him back, as soon as they find Pegasus and Yugi. First they have to find this Dartz guy, and then they'll find the others.

Joey calls out a challenge to Dartz—they're coming to get him, and they're not leaving without their friends!

00000

Yuna says it's her move now.

Weevil says he can't wait to deliver Yuna's soul to Dartz, but she says the duel's not over yet.

She summons Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600 ATK).

''Breaker's attack rises to 1900 when it's summoned.''

Weevil activates his trap card, Infestation, which drains 100 attack points from each of their monsters, subtracting them from their life points. Weevil's life points go down to 3800, but Yuna's are down to 500.

At the end of Yuna's turn, Poison Butterfly will take Yuna's last 500 life points, and she'll lose the duel.

Yuna says her turn isn't over yet.

But Weevil says she can't win, but he's willing to do her a favor before she loses. He has a card in his pocket he thinks Yuna would like to see. It's the least he can do to repay Yuna for ruining his life.

Weevil tells Yuna that Yugi's spirit is trapped deep in the caverns of Dartz's lair, and he knows how to set him free.

Yuna demands that Weevil to tell him how to save Yugi right now!

Weevil laughs, saying that in order to release Yugi's soul, she'll need a special card, and Weevil's got it right there.

But the card he brings out of his pocket, keeping its face hidden from Yuna, is an ordinary insect card.

Yuna demands that Weevil give her the card, but Weevil tells her that's not a nice way to ask. As she starts to walk towards Weevil, Weevil says he'll teach Yuna a lesson and rips the card in half, telling Yuna that Yugi's gone forever.

Yuna screams in despair and outrage.

''Nooooo!''

Then ahe glares at Weevil fiercely, calling him a snake.

Weevil laughs, saying it was just a joke. He tore up a useless bug card.

Téa says that's not funny, and Yuna returns to his side of the field, telling Weevil he'll pay for that.

Weevil's a little freaked by Yuna's fury. He'd never witnessed the Duel Queen this angry and he started to wonder why people feared Kaiba's glares the most when the one that was set on him could make a God Monster piss itself. There was a fire burning deep inside the ancient looking eyes as Shadows and Light fought the ancient, never ending battle in the bloody pools of red.

And although he was ready to piss in his pants, Weevil had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

He tries to collect himself, saying that there's nothing Yuna can do to win.

Yuna doesn't agree. She activates Breaker's special ability.

Weevil says big deal. ''So you can destroy a magic or trap card... oops!''

Yuna destroys Weevil's Insect Barrier, and now her monsters are free to attack. Breaker's attack is reduced to 1500 by the use of its effect, but Yuna says it's a small price to pay, because now she can destroy Weevil and make him pay for that stunt he pulled.

She attacks Weevil's Armored Centipede with Poison Butterfly, and Weevil's life points are reduced to 3700. Then she direct attacks with Breaker the Magical Warrior, bringing Weevil down to 2200 life points.

Weevil tells Yuna it was a nice try. ''But now your turn will end, and Poison Butterfly will take the rest of your life points!'' He dances wildly, jumping up and clicking his heels together, saying he wins.

But Yuna's not done yet. She plays the magic card, Berserker Soul, discarding her hand to draw new cards until she draws a magic or trap card. Each monster she draws allows her to attack with one of the monsters she has on the field, as long as that monster has 1500 attack points or less—which Breaker now does.

Weevil realizes that Yuna's been planning this all along!

Yuna draws.

Her first card is Queen's Knight, allowing Breaker to attack and reduce Weevil's life points to 700.

Then she draws Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, allowing her to attack again.

Weevil's life points are zero, but Yuna doesn't stop. She draws another monster and attacks again, and again.

Suddenly she stops and Tea runs to her, begging her to stop as Weevil falls to his knees from the repeated attacks, the Seal of Orichalcos shrinking around him.

Still Yunaa draws... But she doesn't attack.

Panting, Yuna sees Weevil kneeling on the other side of the field, and finally her rage subsides.

She looks at the card in her hand, Dark Magician Girl, thinking that she has a few promises to keep.

_'But first, I must do something about this rage. The seal is affecting me even though I never even touched it! This ancient rage ... Nameless Pharaoh, what have you seen and lived through to be so angry with the seal? Or is it the cruel stunt Weevil pulled?'_

Yuna calmed down, knowing that there has to be a good reason for her to feel that sudden, ancient rage.

00000

Two more victims appear on Dartz's wall of souls—Rex and Weevil.

_'So many souls,'_ Dartz thinks, _'so little time. The Great Leviathan is growing impatient.'_

Dartz must provide him with the power he needs to awaken, and for that, he needs the soul of the Pharaoh.

00000

Yuna falls to her knees, still panting but for a different reason, and stares at her now empty hands.

The train speeds out of control, derailing and flying off a cliff.

Dartz watches the train fall, thinking he needs the Pharaoh alive. From the woods at the bottom of a cliff, Téa's voice is heard, asking Yuna if she's all right.

''Barely,'' she responds.

At the top of the cliff, a old man in robes looks down.

**A/N: OH MY GOD! 40 CHAPTERS ARE DONE! I can't believe it!**

**It's all thanks to you lovely readers, especially Red-Eyes-Black-Dragon516, who have read and maybe reviewed my story! **

**Thanks for the support! If you have any questions, please don't be shy to ask!**

**R&amp;R**


	41. Chapter 41The truth of the soul Reunion!

At the bottom of a cliff, the train Yuna and Téa were on lies wrecked in a river.

In Dartz's temple, Dartz complains that he's lost contact with the Pharaoh.

Rafael suggests that perhaps he didn't survive the fall, but Dartz says he did.

''Someone or something is hiding the Pharaoh from my vision.''

Rafael asks Dartz to let him track the Pharaoh down, and make up for his failure.

00000

Yuna wakes up in what appears to be a teepee, wondering if it was all a dream.

Téa lies asleep beside her, and she tells her to wake up. She sits up, asking where they are.

Then a light gray wolf runs in and leaps on top of her! Yuna is alarmed—but the beast is licking her face like a pet dog, and she's laughing. The wolf leaps onto Yuna to give her a good face-licking as well. She whines to be petted and Yuna gives in, loving all animals.

They hear a girl calling to the wolf, Sky, to stop.

A young girl in native garb and red-brown hair in two braids appears at the opening of their teepee, apologizing for Sky's waking them up. She says her name is Chris, and the wolf, Sky, is the one who found them.

By the river, an old man is picking up Yuna's Duel Monsters cards, and is surprised when he sees the Timaeus card.

''Now, why would you be here? Could it be ...?'' He mumbles to himself.

He's joined by Chris, Ynaa and Téa, and Yuna thanks him for his help. He studies the girl's features, now understanding what the Legendary Dragon was doing in her Deck, and introduces himself as Ironheart, and gives Yuna back her deck, asking her about the legendary Eye of Timaeus.

Yuna stares at the card for a minute, then gives the card to Ironheart, saying she's not deserving of its power.

Ironheart says he'll hold it until Yuna is ready to accept it back.

Téa asks if Ironheart found another kid, one with glasses and a bad haircut, who was on the train with them when it crashed. Ironheart says Yuna and Téa were the only ones they found, and suggests that Weevil might have escaped before the train fell off the cliff. But Yuna doubts Weevil would have been able to escape in the condition he was in.

She believes there's a greater power at work.

Ironheart is impressed, saying that he's encountered many people in his travels, but there's something about Yuna he's never seen before.

''You are wise far beyond your age ... Or any reachable human age, for that matter.''

Yuna doesn't say anything, but Ironheart didn't need a confirmation. He could easily see the eons hunting the lovely rubies this girl had for eyes, which she shared with only one other person.

The person whose soul she shares.

He also senses that Yuna holds a great deal of loneliness in her heart.

Yuna says that she recently lost a good friend, and now she's on a journey to find his soul. Ironheart asks what she'll do if she finds him. She says she'll apologize for not being able to save him. Ironheart thinks he might be able to help, and tells them to follow him.

They take a narrow, dangerous trail along the mountainside. Ironheart says he's leading them to a place on the other side where spirits dwell. His people believe that human souls exist all around them, and just beyond this mountain is a sacred valley where drifting souls are said to gather as they wander. Yuna's friend might be there—but there are evil spirits there, too.

Finding the soul she seeks is easy—leaving with her own is another thing. It's not to late to back out.

But Yuba says she must go. She owes it to Yugi.

_'Besides, my soul can't be taken from me so easily, since it already has a destined resting place. And my Puzzle will protect me!'_

She clenched the chain of said Item in her right hand, just wishing that Yugi hadn't been influenced by it as well. She still couldn't believe that he did that! He knows that only Yuna can wear the Puzzle and not go crazy or worse!

00000

Meanwhile, Rafael descends the cliff to the wreckage of the train. He calls out for the Pharaoh, wondering how he escaped, and saying he'll find him, wherever he is.

After all, he still wishes to see how the might Pharaoh really Duels!

00000

Atop another cliff, Yuna stands with the others, looking down into the valley.

She asks Ironheart what to do when they get there, and Ironheart tells her that she must enter the sacred circle alone.

Yuna accepts the challenge, and begins to run down into the valley. Téa starts to follow, but Chris calls her back. Ironheart explains that only one soul-seeker is allowed to enter the valley at a time. If she follows, the evil spirits will find her immediately.

''But, Yuna!''

Chris lowers her head. ''There is a possibility that not even your friend, when she's alone, will come back ...''

Tea started panicking. ''But you said she should be fine!''

Ironheart nodded firmly. ''And she will be. An ancient soul entering a circle of ghosts ... She's stronger than them. Just watch.''

The girl took a step back, shock on her face. ''W-what? H-how?''

When neither said anything, Tea returned her gaze on the retreating figure of her friend, hoping she would be alright.

Yuna arrives at the valley floor, and begins to walk toward the circle. She hears evil laughter around her, and the skies darken with storm clouds. She looks around, asking who's there, then continues on when she got no answer. As she approaches the circle, voices tell her to turn back, and she demands that they show themselves.

Small balls of light begin to swirl about the circle.

Yuna takes half a step back in surprise, but then frowns and presses on.

Ironheart explains to Téa that Yuna is attracting lost souls seeking revenge.

The spirits of opponents Yuna has defeated appear around her: first is Panik, then the Paradox Brothers; Bandit Keith and the Rare Hunters. Yuna continues to walk through them into the circle. Arkana and the dark, crazy version of Malik and Marik confront her, Gozaboro a few steps behind them, and finally Weevil's spirit stands before her.

She walked past them all, even straight through Weevil, but she stopped when suddenly she heard children crying, women screaming, men yelling out in pain or agony. Swords clashing surrounds her, dogs barking, sounds of dying animals and soldiers filling her ears. Soon, explosions and gunshots followed, mixed with the roaring of prehistoric animals. Fire cackled as villages burned, buildings fell and ships sank.

It was too much. It was all too much and Yuna fell to her knees, worrying those who were watching her. Yuna put her hands over her ears, but the sounds of history wouldn't leave her. Arguing voices joined in the mix, followed by the songs of both happiness and sorrow. All instruments were playing at once, but different tunes. She heard prayers and trees falling and so much more.

A tear spilled out of her tightly clenched eyes, and although her ears were covered, she still heard a familiar whisper.

_''Yuna, my little girl. Look at you, already walking and talking!''_

She followed the voice of her father and saw him standing a few steps to the side of where she currently was kneeling. There, she also saw her beloved mother, leaning against him, like she did so many times when she was too proud or too close to crying, usually from happiness. They were still dressed in the same outfit they wore when they left their apartment in Egypt for their last dig. The sight made all tears she repressed for years to finally flow all out of her, especially when their clothes turned to ancient Egyptian royal robes. They stood there, watching her with sad smiles, love and pride shinning in their eyes before something else drew her attention and she looked up.

She barely held back her gasp as she looked up to the long, white kilt, tied by a gold waistband, followed by a blue tunic that was adorned with a big, golden ankh, a gold chocker around a long, graceful, tanned neck, and finally the tanned version of the face of the man she loved. She gawked at the ancient High Priest Seth, who stood over her with arms crossed, back straight and chin held high.

Blue met crimson, and the cold eyes softened as Seth smiled down at her, before kneeling in front of her, bowing his head in respect. She stared at him, then looked to the side where her parents were, only to see them surrounded by other priests, slowly turning to leave.

But Seth stayed.

He reached with his transparent hand and grasped her chin, making her look back at him. He was smiling tenderly, yet sadly at her, as if the sight of her made him both happy and painfully sorrowful. She understood why, since she both was and wasn't this man's precious cousin, and she knew that this couldn't be the real High Priest. She knew that everything here was an illusion created by a few colorful stones placed on the big rocks that surrounded both the center of the wally, and the wally itself. Her visions had shown her this place before, after all.

Yet she reached to put her hand over the Priest's, not believing that she was feeling a warmth on both her palm and cheek as he shifted it to caress her with the pad of his thumb. She gasped as he leaned in and placed his forehead against hers. She relaxed as he wrapped his strong, long arms around her and placed a kiss on top of her head, so very much how Seto did.

She cried on his shoulder, almost feeling the reassuring hand moving in circles on her back. Suddenly, she felt like she was home, in the Egyptian sun, with how warm it was to be in Seth's arms. It was so different from how it was Seto held her, but more so because Seth seemed to radiate heat of her homeland. She quickly realized why she felt that way as she felt something within her steer. Seth was the Pharaoh's best friend and cousin, and so her soul reacted to him. But if her soul was reacting to this illusion, then it means that ... Could it really be ... ?

Suddenly, the linen-clad man started glowing in some golden-blue color, seeming to slowly drift away. Yuna panicked for only a second when she saw that, but she calmed down and understood what was happening just a moment later. Seth's spirit was warming her from head to toe, becoming her shield. She could no longer hear the noise that had brought her to her knees. The evil spirits were chased away by the prayer Seth had muttered without her even noticing.

Ironhearat, Chris and Tea watched in wonder as Yuna, surrounded by a blueish aura that chased away all the little balls of light that had been creeping closer to her, stands up, looking to the sky. An eagle flies overhead and they hear a dog somewhere howl, followed by Sky as the Queen of Games glares at the remaining spirits.

''Incredible!'' Was all that left the old man's lips, and his granddaughter nodded.

Before Yuna continued on, she hear one last whisper.

_''I shall always be with you, my Pharaoh!''_

Determinedly, she walks on.

Yuna stands in the center of the circle and calls for Yugi. As the lights circle and begin to coalesce, Chris tells Téa that a spirit is crossing over into our world. Then Yugi appears, floating before the Pharaoh, asking if it's really her. Yunaa reaches out for him, but her arm goes right through Yugi's form. Yugi asks if Yuna came all this way just to see him, and she says of course.

She wants to tell Yugi how sorry she is. Yugi says he's sorry, too. He wishes this whole thing never happened.

Yuna says it's her fault. ''If only I had arrived sooner, you would have been safe now!''

Yugi asks, what good is that now? He's the one who's been locked away forever.

Yuna apologizes again, but Yugi says the last thing he needs is the Pharaoh's pity. If Yuna's really evil, there's only one thing to do. He begins to walk away, a Duel Disk appearing on his arm. Then he turns, telling Yuna that her spirit should be locked away, too, and he's going to do it.

Yuna protests that Yugi misunderstood, but Yugi says that Yuna doesn't deserve to be a part of this world, completely breaking his sister's heart. It's time she started taking responsibility for what she's done.

Yuna didn't understand. _Yugi_ wasn't like this!

''You should be a duelist for once and face me in a duel.''

_'Was it because of the seal's effects from his last duel?'_

Yuna doesn't want to, but Yugi tells her it's time for her to pay. If she's really sorry, she'll do this.

Reluctantly, Yuna activates her Duel Disk and prepares to duel, knowing that this was the only way to get Yugi back to his senses.

Watching from the hillside, Téa wonders why Yuna is going to duel her brother. Ironheart says it's the only way, and Chris explains that this is why they took the Pharaoh here—so she can face her other half, her twin, and deal with what she thought she did, so she can put it behind her and move on.

Ironheart calls Yuna "Nameless Pharaoh," and Chris says they knew about Yuna's fate from the stars.

Téa wonders how they know all this, and Chris says they've always known it. They were taught that a warrior would come to save their world, and as soon as they saw her, they knew that Yuna was the one. Ironheart goes on to say that Yuna's first step is to face her inner fears and conquer the darkness in her heart.

''Although that darkness isn't her own, she is the one that carries it. Her original incarnate absorbed so much darkness into his pure soul, just so he could save the world he loved. But if she loses this battle, the Pharaoh's spirit will remain here forever. Dooming us all!''

Tea flinched, not believing what she was both seeing and hearing.

Yugi begins the duel by playing one monster face down.

Yuna draws and summons Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500 ATK), attacking Yugi's face-down monster, which is also Gazelle. Gazelle's defense strength is 1200, so Yugi's Gazelle is destroyed. Yuna tells Yugi that they're holding the same cards. (Her hand contains Sangan, Dark Magician Girl, Polymerization, Alpha the Magnet Warrior, and Monster Reborn.)

Yugi draws, then plays another monster face down.

Yuna draws, then holds up Polymerization and Berfomet, fusing Berfomet with Gazelle to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100 ATK). Then she plays Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400 ATK), using it to destroy Yugi's defense monster, and attacking directly with Chimera. Yugi's down to 1900 life points.

Yuna wonders why, if they really have the same hands, Yugi didn't use Monster Reborn to bring back his Gazelle and block her attack.

_'Is Yugi trying to lose the duel on purpose? Or is he trying to throw me off by using some new strategy?'_

Yugi's defense monster was Sangan (Critter), which, when it's destroyed, allows Yugi to move a monster from his deck to his hand.

Yuna tells him that was a good move, but Yugi says he doesn't need Yuna's support.

Yuna says, "Partner," and Yugi says it's his turn.

He sets a card face down, then plays Card Destruction, requiring them both to discard their hands and draw a new one, saying that now their hands will be different and Yuna can't cheat any more.

Yuna finally snaps and asks Yugi why he's acting like this, but Yugi says he's just a reflection of Yuna's true self.

''We're exactly the same, so the darkness in your heart is also in mine.''

Yuna tells Yugi to stop, and says it's meaningless for them to duel.

Yugi asks why it's meaningless, and Yami says, isn't it so?

Yugi says Yuna is strong, but Yugi knows her weakness, and the darkness in her heart. He says that Yuna is arrogant, and persists in her own honor. She just wants to do what she wants to do.

''But it won't work. If you only have one value, it's impossible to see others' pain and sorrow. Weevil or Mai, even the sadness of the Three Swordsmen—you can't see it.''

Yuna says he wishes he could take it back, but Yugi says it's too late. Yuna's already shown him who she really is—an evil Pharaoh who only cares about herself.

Yuna grits her teeth and says everyone is suffering, and Yugi agrees, but he says Yuna can't save anyone right now.

''You're a coward, afraid of your own pain.''

''THAT'S ENOUGH!'' The enraged Duel Queen yelled, knowing that whatever anyone said about her or the Pharaoh were lies. She knew the truth, an no one could make her believe differently!

Yugi accuses Yuna of not caring what happened to him, as long as she had power. He says that this duel is a chance for Yuna to look at herself from the outside.

Yugi plays the Seal of Orichalcos.

The Seal forms around them, and also on Yugi's forehead, and Yugi's eyes glow red, as he tells Yuna that now it's payback time for taking his soul. Yuna protests, but has no choice but to replace her hand and go on with the duel.

Yugi activates his face-down card, Monster Reborn, and uses it to bring back Dark Magician Girl, which he'd just discarded to the graveyard. Next, he summons Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. Each monster gains 500 attack points due to the Seal of Orichalcos, raising Dark Magician Girl's attack to 2500, and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's to 1900. Yugi uses Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to destroy Yuna's Magnet Warrior, and Dark Magician Girl to destroy Chimera.

Yuna's down to 3100 life points, and she has no monsters on the field. But she uses Chimera's special ability to bring back Berfomet in defense mode (1800 DEF).

Now it's Yuna's turn, and she summons Big Shield Gardna in defense (2600 DEF), thinking this will protect her from Dark Magician Girl's attack.

Yugi responds by summoning Queen's Knight (1500 ATK, raised to 2000 by the Seal of Orichalcos), then plays Magic Formula to raise Dark Magician Girl's attack by 500, to 3000 points. He destroys Berfomet with Queen's Knight and Big Shield Gardna with Dark Magician Girl, then attacks directly with Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, bringing Yuna down to 1200 life points.

''It won't be long now,'' Yugi says. ''Soon you will be locked away forever, where you belong.'' Yugi says, how's that?

Yuna tells Yugi to stop it, but Yugi says not yet.

''It's show time.''

Yuna grits her teeth, knowing that she musn't lose, or else the Pharaoh's(her own) soul would give Dartz victory!

Yuna draws, setting one card face down and playing Giant Soldier of Stone in defense (2000 DEF). Then she plays Swords of Revealing Light to prevent Yugi from attacking for three turns, thinking this will give her three turns to talk some sense into Yugi.

But Yugi says Yuna's Swords mean nothing. He sacrifices Celtic Guardian to summon Catapult Turtle (1000 ATK, raised to 1500 by the Seal of Orichalcos).

In horror, Yuna realizes that this is what he did last time. Yugi agrees, and says now it's time for Yuna to experience the consequences of his evil.

''Now you will never duel again. It's all over.''

_'NO! I still need to Duel Seto one last time!'_

Yugi sacrifices Queen's Knight to Catapult Turtle's effect.

Yuna shouts out, ''No!'' and remembers Yugi sacrificing Dark Magician Girl in his duel with Rafael. Yugi launches Catapult Turtle, and Yuna loses 1000 life points—half of Queen's Knight's attack—bringing her down to 200.

One more attack and she'll become a prisoner of the Orichalcos, just like Yugi.

Yuna protests that she can't lose!

''If I do, then I can't set you free, and two worlds will crumble!''

Yugi says Yuna doesn't care about that—she's evil. Last time, she didn't care who suffered.

''After all, you let your own little brother sacrifice himself for you!''

He sacrifices Dark Magician Girl to Catapult Turtle's effect.

Yuna screams as the attack hurtles towards her—then, with a heavy heart, she activates her trap card, Divine Wind, which reverses the attack onto Yugi, doubling its strength.

Yuna wins the duel, tears of relief and sadness puring down her cheeks.

Yugi's eyes widen, and he smiles as he watches the attack blast back towards him, glad that Yuna was able to win.

Yuna rushes across the field to hold the fallen Yugi in her arms. Yugi smiles up at his hope-inspiring sister, the Seal fading from his forehead as he tells her that she passed the test.

''It was the only way.'' Yugi says. ''By defeating me, you were able to defeat the darkness that was inside your heart, bringing that unnecessary guilt and fear into your fearless, good heart. You did what was best for me and for mankind, and acted like a true hero.''

Yugi puts his hand on Yuna's Duel Disk.

''No matter how much we suffered, trust in our bond. You're not fighting alone. Always believe that our friends and your monsters are with you.''

''But now what?'' Yuna asks.

Yugi tells her not to give up. He'll always be with her.

Then Yugi's spirit dissipates, leaving Yuna alone again.

Yuna stands up, calling out that she'll save Yugi, no matter what it takes.

She screams "Aibou!" ["Partner!"] and it echoes through the wally.

Téa, Ironheart, and Chris watch from the mountainside as Yuna stands alone in the center of the stone circle. Téa says it looks like she's in pretty bad shape, and Ironheart agrees—there's still a hole in her heart that has yet to be filled.

Yuna falls to her knees, weeping for Yugi.

She promises to herself that she will save him and get him back, before giving him a good spanking for running off like that.

Téa says Yuna's got to snap out of this. If she keeps wallowing in the past, they'll never find Yugi.

Rafael arrives on the other side of the mountain.

''The Pharaoh did survive,'' he says.''I'm going to have to change that.

00000

Dartz arrives at his headquarters in the city, walking through what appears to be a mirror that changes his temple robes to a suit.

He sits at the end of his conference table and activates the viewscreen, which shows the scene in the valley Rafael is currently observing. He's located the Pharaoh, Rafael tells Dartz. Now all he has to do is finish what he started.

He begins to go down the mountain, but Dartz orders him to stop. Ghostly tendrils curl around Rafael's legs, as Dartz explains that the valley is inhabited by evil apparitions. He orders Rafael to throw his stone into the ruins, and, as he does so, Dartz recites a spell to call up the spirit of an Orichalcos Soldier.

Lightning flashes all around the valley and the ground shakes. Yuna stands up, wondering what's happening, and Téa says it's an earthquake, as she and the others brace themselves.

Ironheart says it's worse than that.

Yuna, Seth's aura glowing again to protect her, tells the spirit to show himself, and the ground splits open, and black vapors arise from earth. The huge Orichalcos Soldier forms, a gray demon in armor, with red eyes and the Seal of Orichalcos in its forehead.

The Queen of Games grits her teeth, knowing well enough what the damned thing was, getting ready for battle.

Ironheart warns the Pharaoh that this creature is more dangerous than she knows. Téa asks if he's seen this thing before, and Rafael says he hopes it's on his side. Dartz smiles, welcoming back his creature, saying it's time to wage war again.

''Kill the Pharaoh.'' He says casually, like he was talking about the weather.

The Soldier roars, and a Dark Duel Disk appears on its arm.

Lightning continues to flash, and spirits circle Yuna, telling her to close her eyes and see the truth. She asks what they want to show her, and they tell her, "the past."

Yuna rolles her eyes, as if she doesn't see it every day.

_Yuna sees the vision—hundreds of soldiers like the one facing her now, and she realizes that it's the ancient war. She remembers Rafael telling Yugi of it: the world was divided into two sides, the pure of heart, and those ruled by darkness. Yuna sees thousands of Orichalcos Soldiers massing against the other side—an army of Duel Monsters._

_Yuna wonders if this could be how the city of Atlantis was destroyed. Then she sees ancient warriors who look like Chris and Ironheart standing with the Duel Monsters._

Yuna stands before the Orichalcos Soldier in the stone circle, wondering what it means.

Ironheart says he once faced this soldier and his army in the great battle to save Atlantis. This is the same spot where they made their last stand against the evil Lord Dartz, and now the battle continues.

Dartz recites another spell, and the Seal of Orichalcos is conjured from the dark clouds above the valley, coming down to encircle Yuna and the Orichalcos Soldier.

Yuna sees the Duel Disk on the Soldier's arm, and realizes that it wants to duel her.

The form of a card appears on the Soldier's Duel Disk, and a monster bursts out of the ground, with an attack of 400 points.

''Meet Orichalcos Gigas,'' Dartz says.

The Seal of Orichalcos appears on Gigas's forehead, and its power rises to 900 points.

It attacks the Pharaoh, trying to smash her with its huge fist. Yuna dodges, then, as Gigas swings again, spirits form around her to protect her as Seth's aura knocks the monster back, and Gigas's attack is repelled.

Ironheart says that the lost spirits of Atlantis are here to protect the Pharaoh, but they can't act alone. He tells Yuna to summon her monsters, and the spirits will assist them.

The spirits fly into Yuna's deck, and she activates her Duel Disk, saying that, together, they'll take down this beast.

She feels Seth beside her and she looks to him, only to see him nod and she returned it.

Rafael and Dartz can only stare at the form of the ancient Priest, even after he returned into the aura that's protecting his Pharaoh's reincarnation. No one could say that they had expected that!

00000

Dartz and Rafael both watch, confident that the Pharaoh is about to lose.

Téa fears the same thing, and Ironheart says there is but one thing that can save her—the card Yuna gave him. Ironheart takes the Eye of Timaeus out of his robe, and saying this is the creature that fought by his side so long ago. He jumps down the mountainside, and begins to run toward Yuna, asking Timaeus to bring peace to their land once again.

Yuna sees another vision of the past.

_The Orichalcos Soldiers are destroying the Duel Monsters, and Yuna sees Ironheart and Chris standing among them. _

_Then Timaeus appears in the sky, and begins to mow down the Orichalcos Soldiers._

_Yuna watches as it all goes down, wondering how she was seeing this for the second time. She had already seen it a couple of years ago, and she never had any visions repeat themselves unless they had to do with the Nameless Pharaoh._

_But Timaeus's attack is stopped, and Dartz stands atop the Great Leviathan, laughing. _

_Timaeus flies towards him, and the Seal of Orichalcos appears in Dartz's forehead, as he launches a surge of power from his fingertip. Destruction rains down upon the Duel Monsters, and Timaeus dodges the blasts as he continues to fly towards Dartz. _

_Then Dartz calls for the Sword of Kings, and throws it at Timaeus._

_It hits the dragon in the eye, making it roar in pain._

_Yuna calls out to the dragon, and was about to go over to him, but a hand stopped her. She looked behind her and gasped as she saw Seth shake his head as Dartz laughs as Timaeus falls. _

_Dartz orders the Great Leviathan to finish him off, but Timaeus raises his head for a final effort._

_The beams of power from the two great beasts meet, causing a huge explosion and t__he vision ends._

Gigas's fist smashes into the ground before Yuna and Celtic Guardian. Ironheart continues to run towards the stone circle, as evil spirits rise to attack him. Chris leaps on top of Sky to race to his aid.

Saying that he must protect the Pharaoh or all is lost, Ironheart throws out two Duel Monsters cards, which form into monsters to attack the evil spirits.

Rafael watches, wondering who Ironheart is and is surprised when he hears his master growl.

He uses his staff to destroy the remaining spirit as he runs past. As they approach the spirits, Sky's form changes to a more vicious-looking wolf, and the spirits are destroyed as he leaps through them.

Ironheart calls to the Pharaoh to take the card.

But Dartz sends a blast of lightning from his secret satellite that no one know of to strike him down.

Yuna tries to run to him, but she's trapped behind the Seal of Orichalcos.

Chris reaches her grandfather, and he gives her the card, telling her it's up to her to bring it to the Pharaoh. Then he dissolves into streams and bubbles of light. Chris calls out to her Grandpa, then leaps onto Sky's back to fulfill her grandfather's last request.

Yuna warns her to stay back, as the Gigas approaches her for another attack. Obnoxious Celtic Guardian jumps in front of her to protect her, but Yuna knows he can't withstand another attack, so she plays Kuriboh, which multiplies into dozens of Kuribohs to absorb Gigas's attack.

Dartz aims another bolt of lightning at Chris from his satellite, and she and Sky fall to the ground. Chris struggles to her knees, but Sky dissolves away.

Chris gets up and begins to run to Yuna, as more bolts of lightning strike the ground around her. She manages to reach the Seal just as she's struck, and she falls to the ground before the Pharaoh. She holds the card out to her, her hand piercing through the Seal.

''This is the only thing that can stop him,'' she tells Yuna. ''It saved us once, and with your help, it can save us again. You are our last hope."

She takes the card, and Chris dissolves, telling Yuna that she trusts her.

"Please save the world."

Yuna clenches her fists in anger and grief, then turns to face the Orichalcos Gigas.

'There's only one thing left to do,' she thinks, and tells Timaeus she hopes she's worthy of his power. 'I'm truly sorry for betraying you, Timaeus, letting Yugi use you like that, but for the sake of my friends, and all the innocent people at risk, I beg you, Timaeus, to help me. The future of two worlds hangs in the balance.''

Yuna says this isn't only her fight anymore.

''Aibou, Chris, Ironheart, everyone—something you can see, but can't see—is the important thing that supports me. I won't get lost anymore. My power will be used to protect these people! Like it was 5000 years ago!''

The card glows, as if in response, and Yuna smiles.

She sacrifices Celtic Guardian to summon Dark Magician Girl. Then she plays the Eye of Timaeus, and the dragon appears before her, roaring a salute to the ancient soul in respect.

She fuses Timaeus with Dark Magician Girl to form Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight (2600 ATK), then plays the Excalibur magic card to increase Dragon Knight's attack to 5200, and attacks Gigas.

Gigas is destroyed, and so is the Orichalcos Soldier, in an explosion of power that engulfs the whole valley.

00000

Dartz watches, thinking that this isn't over.

''I'll get you, Pharaoh. One way or the other!''

00000

Off in the desert, Joey and Tristan see the light from the explosion in the distance. They don't know what it is, but Joey's Claw of Hermos card is glowing, and he hopes Téa and the Pharaoh are all right.

He runs down the train tracks toward the light.

Tristan, who's carrying Rex, runs after him, telling him it's his turn to carry Rex.

00000

Back in the valley, the Seal of Orichalcos disappears.

Yuna thanks Timaeus and Dark Magician Girl, saying this is just the beginning.

Rafael says he's glad the Pharaoh won—now he can be the one who delivers the Pharaoh's soul to Master Dartz.

Téa kneels before a stone carving depicting Chris and Ironheart and Sky, with the three legendary dragons flying overhead.

She wants to know if this is really a carving from ten thousand years ago, and Yuna says it is.

''So they were just ghosts?''

Yuna says they were spirits who once fought a great war, and now they've been captured by Dartz.

Now she has three more reasons to hunt down this madman and bring peace to the world once again.

Yuna and Téa climb out of the valley, back to where they were when the train crashed.

Now all they have to do is follow the train tracks, and they'll find Tristan and Joey. Then they can get back to what they set out to do—find Dartz and set free all the people he's captured.

00000

Meanwhile, Tristan and Joey are slowly making their way up the tracks. Joey's exhausted from carrying Rex, and thinks it must be Tristan's turn. They rock-paper-scissors for it, and Joey loses again.

Joey's sure Tristan must be cheating—he's won five times in a row! Tristan says he just wins by playing scissors every time.

But Joey is too tired to get up, until Tristan asks, what if he buys Joey a pepperoni pizza when they reach civilization? Joey takes off so fast, Tristan can barely keep up with him.

00000

In a meeting at Dartz's headquarters in the city, Mai tells everyone to leave Joey Wheeler to her.

Rafael thinks she should wait until Dartz gives her an assignment, but she says she'll decide who she's going to duel for herself. She's not going to wait for a homework assignment. Rafael thinks she should show more respect for Dartz, but Amelda asks what Little Miss Loudmouth knows about respect?

Mai insists she would have won her duel with Joey if Valon hadn't interfered, calls Dartz a scrawny freak, and walks out, with a toss of her hair.

Valon gets up to go after her, but Dartz tells him to let her go.

''In the end,'' he says, ''she'll get what she deserves.''

The three swordsmen look at their boss, not knowing why he was in such a sour mood. Even Rafael, who had had to drag Chris and Ironheart all the way from the wally, didn't understand why his master was in such a bad mood. He wondered if it really had something to do with the pair, but he shook it off.

It was probably just that he was annoyed that Yuna had been able to defeat the Orichalcos Soldier.

After all, the robot was made to win, and she had so easily defeated it.

Rafael frowned as he remembered Amelda suggesting that they steal some of KC technology and modify it so it served them. It had been regrettably hard, since Valon ended up breaking his right leg just so they could get one of the Duel Disks and a blueprint of a self-thinking computer. If he didn't say he was impressed, then he would be the biggest lair. He had to admit that Kaiba knew his stuff, but now they had a different problem - getting it to work correctly.

Dartz may have a whole company to run and all, but every technician, scientist or hacker failed to make the correct corresponding program to start up the robot. In the end, they had been able to just give him a couple of strong combos, but Rafael knew that any good duelist would eventually see its weakness and defeat it.

However, the speed with which the Duel Queen did it was unexpected.

It gave Rafael a rough impression of what he should expect of the Legendary Duelist.

And he was looking forward to it.

_'I think I finally understand why Seto Kaiba wouldn't let their Duels go.'_

00000

Mai was surprised at how stupid a genius could be.

After a little while of her talking with Valon, Rebeca and Duke had come practically out of nowhere, challenging them to a duel for Yugi's soul. Valon had accepted the challenges and took them both on at the same time, yet completely devastating them.

To Mai, who was used to the fast paced, ruthless and witted Seto Kaiba and Yuna Yami Mouto, Rebeca seemed like just a overly smart brat. She didn't have the same pride, stance or honor as the rivals did, nor did she have any unrepeatable combos like they did. As she watched her duel, she didn't feel any excitement or luck to be watching the duel, live, like everyone who witnesses one of the top two Duelists Duel, especially each other.

In a nut shell, Mai found Rebeca to be dull.

And Duke wasn't much better.

Mai knew that there was a reason why Kaiba had always sneered at the game creator, and she was sure she knew why, too. And she was right, when only a few days after Yuna defeated Duke at his own game it was revealed that Duke had wanted Kaiba Corp.'s support for his game, but that Seto had refused right after seeing the game. So, Duke had turned to Pegasus, but even the loony was hesitant to just release a game so similar to his own, hence Duke went after who he thought was responsible.

Yuna

A rather stupid move, really. The girl was undefeated, even when playing against cheaters, and that was not all. It was a miracle he didn't get killed. Yuna was the biggest heartthrob on the entire Earth, and the number of her fans was intimidating to say the least. Duke was only lucky that Yuna found that his game wouldn't be a bad arcade game and supported it.

But if the fans hadn't killed him, it was an shockingly astonishing miracle that Seto hadn't done so.

The only reason for Duke still breathing Mai could find was because Yuna had told Seto off for trying to kill him on national television.

But that was not the point. Sure, Valon was a good duelist, but Joey would probably be able to defeat him. It was sad to see Duke and Rebeca, as famous gamers rumored to be great, so frustrated after their pathetic defeat.

They only had luck that Valon had decided not to play the Seal of Orichalcos.

The guy was showing off for her, but Mai knew who she had feelings for. But the idiot only sent her mixed messages. One second he liked her, and the other second he was like a lovesick puppy for the Queen of Games.

She snorts to herself, wondering why she even ever thought that she could compete with her in anything. The girl was all too perfect.

Mai shakes her head and looks over to the other duelists.

Looking up from the ground where they've been thrown by their dragon's destruction, Rebecca tells Valon he won, now leave them alone, and Duke tells Valon to get lost. Valon stands over them for a moment, then his armor disappears with the end of the duel. He tells them he has a message for Wheeler—tell that punk he's next.

But when he turns to Mai, she's already getting on her motorcycle. Telling him again that she works alone, she drives away.

00000

Back on the tracks, Joey and Tristan are laid out, exhausted, with the soulless Rex between them. Joey wants Tristan to remind him why they're carrying this pip-squeak all over creation. Because he needs their help, Tristan says, and they're nice guys. And last time he checked, it was Joey's turn to be nice.

Suddenly, strange lights appear in the sky.

00000

Yuna and Téa see the lights, too. Yuna says it's the Great Beast, remembering that the same thing happened when the Beast emerged the first time, in this time and in the ancient times.

She grits her teeth.

_'We're running out of time.'_

00000

Dartz stands at the window of his city headquarters, watching the lights, telling his Great Leviathan to keep feeding.

He's almost ready.

_'Soon, little Pharaoh. Very soon, I will have you in the palms of my hands!'_

00000

Meanwhile, aboard the Kaiba Corp plane, Mokuba asks Kaiba if he thinks it's really true that Yugi lost to one of Amelda's partners in a duel.

''And does that mean he's trapped somewhere?''

Kaiba says it just means Yugi isn't as good as he thinks he is, and he's not worth Kaiba's time.

He snorts, not believing that Yugi was stupid enough to even think he could duel on the same level as he and Yuna. But that wasn't importsnt at that moment.

''We've got more important things to do.''

Mokuba notices the lights outside, and runs to the plane's window, calling his brother over to check it out.

Seto doesn't know what it means, but he doesn't trust it.

They hear their pilot announce that they may be experiencing some mild turbulence, and they should fasten their seat belts, just to be safe.

The pilot smiles—it's Amelda.

00000

Yuna and Téa stop by a stream, where Téa cools her sore feet in the water. She says if she'd known they'd be hiking, she'd have worn better shoes.

Yuna chuckles and says that she should try lugging a Duel Disk.

Tea laughs and the two girls joke around a little. Both saw how there was no longer that tension between them as from the time they first met and that they could actually be friends. Yuna just wondered when she let those silly idiots to lodge themselves into her life and her heart. Sure, they will never be on the same level as the Kaibas or Bakuras or even the Ishtars, but they were definitely closer to her heart than her old and new schoolmates.

They wonder how the other guys are doing, and Yuna says it shouldn't be long before they reach them.

00000

Meanwhile, Joey, carrying Rex, and Tristan are facing a rattlesnake coiled in the middle of the tracks.

Tristan tells Joey to just take a step—he'll be right behind him.

Joey's not about to.

The strange lights still shine in the sky above them.

00000

Aboard the Kaiba Corporation plane, Kaiba says he doesn't think flying into this light show is the best course of action.

Mokuba asks if it isn't just some kind of weird illusion.

''Maybe,'' says Kaiba, ''but if it doesn't disappear in the next two minutes, I'm ordering the aircraft to change course.''

Just then, the plane's interior lights begin to flash off and on. Kaiba tries to reach the captain via the radio in his collar, while Mokuba runs to check it out himself. He stops in surprise when he sees that the next room is empty—and so is the rest of the plane.

Where did their team go?

A laughing voice on the intercom tells them it's a private party now.

Kaiba and Mokuba both recognize Amelda's voice, as she goes on to tell Kaiba that they have some unfinished business to attend to. Kaiba demands that Amelda show herself. Mokuba says she must be in the cockpit, and they run up the stairs to find her.

But the cockpit is also empty—the plane is on autopilot. They wonder what she did with the rest of the crew.

Amelda's voice tells them that they never had a crew—they were an illusion all along.

Mokuba frowns and tries to contact Noah, who was working on trying to protect the mainframe back at the KC HQ California, but to no avail.

Kaiba strides through the ship, looking for Amelda. He and Mokuba go back downstairs, where they finally find Amelda sitting at the conference table. Kaiba says he thought he'd gotten rid of her already, but Amelda says it was she who defeated Kaiba.

Then she asks for a rematch, saying they have a score to settle.

Mokuba remembers Amelda telling them about her brother, and insists that Kaiba isn't responsible for anything their stepfather did to her.

Amelda says to tell it to _her_ brother.

Kaiba asks, if he goes ahead with the rematch, does that mean Amelda will get out of his life once and for all? He was really getting bore with her, especially since he wanted to just go and make up with Yuna and then secure his company.

Mokuba doesn't want Seto to go through with it, but Kaiba tells Amelda if she wants a duel, she's got one.

He flips a switch and the conference table and chairs disappear into the floor, opening up a space for dueling.

They activate their Duel Disks and prepare to duel.

Amelda starts by summoning Science Soldier (800 DEF) in defense.

Kaiba responds by summoning X-Head Cannon (1800 ATK) in attack and destroying Science Soldier.

Mokuba worries that if Alister plays the Seal of Orichalcos, his brother is in big trouble.

00000

Amelda says Kaiba's been too busy with his monsters to consider what Amelda's got in her deck. She's about to play a card that will change the whole playing field. Amelda tells Kaiba he's pretty good to have summoned two monsters in such a short time and made a direct attack. If he summons any more monsters, they won't have enough room.

"Let's duel in a bigger space."

Seto's eyes widen and he calls out to Mokuba to get back, as Amelda plays the Seal of Orichalcos. The Seal spreads to engulf the room, knocking Mokuba back onto the stairs. Beams of green light shoot out of the plane, and electricity crackles all over it, knocking out the autopilot. Suddenly, the sides of the plane seem to dissolve and the Seal opens out, rising to lift Kaiba and Amelda above the plane.

Kaiba says this can't be real, as they find themselves standing on top of the plane within a dome formed over the Seal of Orichalcos. Luckily, he was smarter than Wheeler and didn't believe that they had magically been lifted up by a playing card. He remembered that the plane had the lift there and he looked down to his feet, confirming his thoughts when he saw the buckles holding his feet to the ground. They would hold against the wind, but maybe he should have taken a trench coat with sleeves instead the his sleeveless, Battle City one.

The dome fills with roiling purple smoke.

But Kaiba says it's boring. He's seen this before and just wants to get on with the duel.

Amelda says he'll let Kaiba see the hell his brother saw.

"Amelda, you kisama..."

00000

Mokuba comes to on the stairway inside the plane. He sees the glowing lines of the Seal through the open roof of the plane, but not his brother or Alister. Then the plane starts to nosedive. He runs to the cockpit and sees that the autopilot has been shut off.

Mokuba jumps into the pilot's seat and tries to pull up the plane, but it doesn't respond, so he tries to radio for help, but there's no answer to his mayday. The plane continues to fall.

00000

Inside the Seal of Orichalcos, Amelda tells Kaiba it's time for him to feel the pain that she herself felt, thanks to Kaiba's father.

The purple smoke clears, and Kaiba finds himself in a basement filled with packing crates. He thinks something in the smoke must be making him hallucinate. He hears a voice announce that this is Kaiba Corp property and everyone must evacuate immediately.

Then a child's voice says to hide, quick, and three boys run down the stairs into the basement. The last boy, who stops to close the trap door, looks suspiciously like Mokuba.

Kaiba grumbles that he knows an illusion when he sees one. This whole thing is one big mind trick.

The boys lay out their spoils on one of the crates—canned goods and trays of food. As they sit down to eat, the boy who looks like Mokuba turns to Kaiba and tells him this hideout's taken. The other boys tell him that they've only got food for three, so he should go find his own grub.

One of the boys tells him that they had to trek three miles to get this food, because Kaiba Corp's closed down every grocery store in the city. Kaiba asks what he means, and the boy tells Kaiba to look around.

Kaiba sees a chess board lying on one of the crates.

The boys go on to tell him that Kaiba Corp has taken over their town and wants to kick everyone out.

Kaiba says he had a chess board just like that, and the boy who looks like Mokuba asks if he remembers how to play.

''Of course,'' Kaiba says. ''I was the best.'' Kaiba asks the boy his name, and he says it's Aaron. The other boys tell the Mokuba lookalike to go out and find them some dessert, and take his new best friend with him.

Kaiba walks up the stairs, thinking that he's not falling for any of this.

Outside, the city is in ruins.

Kaiba asks how long all this Kaiba Corp nonsense has been going on. He had realized that Amelda was probably a couple years older than him, but he wanted to know for sure. He wanted to know if any of those weapons were his own creations, although he would have recognized his work anywhere.

Aaron tells him it was about a year ago that Gozaburo Kaiba bought all their land, and when they wouldn't leave, the tanks rolled in. As they walk along, Aaron says that everyone who hasn't left stays underground now, like him and his friends. He tells Kaiba that the other boys, Tony and Dennis, lost their parents in the war. Most of the people living in the city now suffer in the same way. But he has Tony and Dennis, so he's not lonely.

Kaiba twitches in rage—Amelda had a hard life thanks to his adopted father, but he's seen enough.

_'So what, Amelda? You're not the only one who suffered, you bastard!'_ The image of Yuna flashed in his mind, making him feel guilty that he had yelled at her even though he vaguely knew what kind of life she had lived.

Aaron suggests that they play a game of chess. He draws a chessboard in the dirt, and sets up a game.

''We use different sized ammo cartridges for chess pieces.'' Aaron says and plays his first move.

Kaiba remembers playing chess with Mokuba when they were at the orphanage. He snaps out of memory lane when Aaron tells him it's his turn. The smile on the boy's face as he says that Seto should be quick almost had the CEO smiling in return. The boy looked so much like Mokuba that he couldn't resist.

Kaiba makes his move.

Then they hear an explosion.

But then they see smoke rising from the buildings back where they came from.

''It's our hideout!'' Aaron says, and runs back, Kaiba following him, telling him to stop, it's too dangerous.

Everything was burning.

He catches Aaron's arm just as he's about to run into the flames. For a moment, the boy becomes Mokuba, begging Kaiba to let him go save his friends.

Tanks roll up.

Once again, the boy is Aaron, telling Kaiba that they have to run and find a new hiding place.

The tanks stop in front of Kaiba and Aaron. Seto step in front of the boy, half hiding him from the tanks.

Kaiba shouts that he's had enough, and tells Amelda to come out and face him.

The tanks fire.

Suddenly, Kaiba's monsters appear before him, and Y-Dragon Head is destroyed by the tanks' blasts.

As the smoke clears, Kaiba sees Amelda standing behind the tanks, laughing.

Kaiba tells Amelda her mind tricks won't distract him. He notices that the boy is gone, and tells Amelda that her trick is wearing off.

Alister says it's no trick. Those three kids were Alister's best friends growing up, until Kaiba's stepfather ran them out of town, too.

''But your reaction was priceless! You actually thought that Aaron was your little brother, Mokuba! Hahahah! Shows how tough the big Kaiba-shacou is! I wonder what your reaction would have been if it were someone that resembled that bitchy friend of yours.''

Amelda started laughing again, only to be silenced by the growl the CEO shot her way. She would have taken a step back if it was possible, but now all she could do was lean as far away from the teen as possible.

The blue eyes spelled a long, painful death filled with blood curling screams of anguished torture and pain.

Amelda says she should have expected such violence from the son of Gozaburo Kaiba.

Kaiba insists he's nothing like his stepfather, but Amelda says they're more alike than he thinks. And so's the rest of the world, full of nothing but hatred and greed. There's a little bit of it in everyone, but that's all going to change, thanks to her new family. They're going to do away with all the evil ones and rebuild the earth into the paradise it once was.

For that purpose, she needs Kaiba's soul.

''If you and your fellow loonies kill Yuna, there goes the last ray of hope this damned world has! Only she has the ability to affect people to that extent that they are willing to change for the better! And, with that said, I won't allow you to extinguish that last Light of Hope!''

The redhead was stunned by that exclamation. She just couldn't believe it.

The plane tilts, careening in the sky. Alister tells Kaiba not to worry about the plane—it's his soul he should be worrying about.

But Kaiba stares down into the plane, knowing that Mokuba's in there.

00000

Mokuba's still in the cockpit, fighting with the controls, still trying to raise help on the radio. Then he thinks of his cell phone, and pulls it out to call for help. They'll need it soon—the plane is heading straight for the top of a mountain.

He dials Noah at the HQ.

00000

Kaiba calls for Mokuba, but Alister reminds him she's not through with him.

If Kaiba thought the Seal of Orichalcos was bad, wait until he sees what Amelda has for him next!

00000

The plane plummets toward the mountain. Mokuba screams as he pulls on the controls.

00000

Amelda draws, telling Kaiba the plane's out of control, and he's playing the last duel of his career.

00000

The airplane continues to plummet toward a mountain, as Mokuba calls for help on his cell phone. Thankfully, Roland answers, and a distraught Mokuba tells him he doesn't have time to explain, just tell him how to fly a plane!

Roland nervously tells him to hold on, and hands off the phone to his associate.

Noah, having hear what was going on, tried to hack into the plane's AP but it was destroyed. He almost breaks his laptop in his frustration. He just wanted to help his family.

''Nee-chii, where are you? Only you can help them now, so please be nearby!''

00000

Mokuba manages to pull up just in time, as the airplane skims the top of the mountain. He relaxes in relief, then switches the autopilot back on, and runs back to the duel, telling his brother they're safe.

He stands astonished, watching with his brother as the Air Fortress Ziggurat (2500 ATK, raised to 3000 by the Seal of Orichalcos) forms above them, looming over the plane.

Kaiba says he's seen this monster before, and Amelda says that's because it's based on her brother's Dyna Dude action figure—the one she carries with her to remind her how Kaiba's father took her brother away from her.

''Now,'' she tells Kaiba, ''watch how it works.''

00000

Amelda's not impressed. She gets another Robot Token, and Kaiba's nearly out of life points.

But then, four helicopters fly overhead—Kaiba's rescue team has arrived.

Mokuba says they should split. But Kaiba says not yet.

Mokuba calls out, "Isono!"

One of the helicopters hovers nearby, Roland pressed against the window.

Amelda thinks grimly that those are Gozaburo's copters—Kaiba is just like his old man.

''Watch it! That are MY helicopters! I designed them!''

''What?'' She didn't understand what her opponent just said. Sure he was a genius but ...

''You have every right to blame me for the weaponry, but not for the crimes. Those tanks were my designs. I made the plans for them.'' Seto says grimly.

''Then you are to blame! You are just as bad as you father!'' She accuses, pointing a finger at him.

''_Step_father! He and I are not blood related. But that aside ... I'm not the one who used those weapons, therefore I'm not at fault. It's war. People die, and everyone thinks that their actions are justified. But they're all just as bad as murderers. I carry my sins, and my intellect is my cross to bear. But do you know why I made those weapons?'' Amelda was quiet, not knowing what to say to anything she just heard. ''I did it because it was what kept my brother safe!''

''W-what?''

''Gozaboro told me to make them, and I did. It kept Mokuba safe, gave him food and a roof over his head. But I never thought of it as just paying rent for my little brother. I knew what the kisama was going to do with them. But I still made them, always for something as simple as a few hours of sleep or a plate of food. Or some time with my little brother. I hated doing it, but I did it. I threw what was left of my childhood just so Mokuba could have a real, happy one. The thing is, Amelda, we are a lot more different than you might think. Both me and my stepfather and me and you.''

''Of course you and I are different! I'm not a murderer!'' The girl yelled, pissed.

''That bastard never cared for anyone. I love my little brother, my best friend and now I even have another younger brother to love. His name is Noah. But the difference between you and me is ... I keep them safe. I kept Mokuba safe, while you allowed your own brother and friends to die. And you can't say you couldn't save them, because you never tried! And that's it! Not even Gozaboro can be guilty because your brother died! You didn't keep him safe!''

''SHUT UP!''

Seto grinned a wolf's grin. Gozaboro's grin.

''The truth hurts, doesn't it?''

She screams Kaiba's name in anger, and the Seal's energies swirl about, shattering the glass in the plane's windows, and tossing furniture around inside.

Roland orders the copter's pilots to drop the ladders now—but the plane is out of control again, falling through the sky. It disappears into a cloud bank, and the helicopter pilot says they're off the radar.

"Seto-sama! Mokuba-sama!"

Roland demands that they find the plane. ''I we don't, we'll all die at the hands of Yami-sama!'' Even he knew that Yuna was scary when she was angry, so even he adopted the nickname for the 'scary' Yuna.

00000

Inside the plane, Mokuba holds onto the bulkhead to keep from being sucked out of the airplane, and calls out to his brother. Alister insists that he was right about Kaiba all along—Kaiba's nothing but a heartless tyrant. Why else would he use Gozaburo's private air force to protect himself?

But Kaiba just asks him if he's done yet, and says he has just the card to take her down.

"My turn," He plays Soul Exchange, allowing each of them to choose a monster on his opponent's side of the field to sacrifice. Amelda says it won't work on her Ziggurat, and Kaiba says that's why he's using it on her Robot Tokens.

He sacrifices the two Robot Tokens to summon his Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK).

Roland watches from the helicopter as the magnificent Blue-Eyes White Dragon rises out of the clouds.

Amelda says it looks like they're even now, but Kaiba says looks can be deceiving. She says there's no way Kaiba can win. Their monsters have equal attack strengths, but her Ziggurat can't be destroyed.

Amelda draws (it's Emergency Provisions) and sets a card face down. She ends her turn, receiving one more Robot Token to protect her Ziggurat.

Kaiba draws, then attacks and destroys the Robot Token with his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He sets a card face down and ends his turn.

Amelda draws, telling Kaiba that was his last chance. It's time to end this duel and complete her brother's vengeance.

Telling Mikey this is for him, she plays the magic card, Toy Robot Box, discarding three cards to summon three more Robots. Then she sacrifices one of them to summon Spell Canceller (1800 ATK, increased to 2300 by the Seal of Orichalcos).

As long as Spell Canceller is on the field, Kaiba can't use any magic cards.

Amelda tells Kaiba that soon everyone like him will be erased from the world.

Kaiba says he thought Amelda hated violence, but it seems she and her army of rejects plan to destroy every person who doesn't share the same lame ideas they do!

Amelda insists they're saving Earth. If people like Kaiba continue to exist, the whole world will crumble.

Kaiba smirks.

How nice of you, Amelda! But what if your brother was still by your side? Would you still try to wipe out mankind if it meant hurting him?''

Amelda is furious, telling Kaiba it's his fault Mikey is gone.

But Kaiba says that, as an older sibling, be it sister or brother, it was Amelda's duty to protect him at all costs, and she failed. Amelda's little brother was captured because of Amelda.

Enraged, she orders the Air Fortress Ziggurat to attack the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

But Kaiba says that, unlike Amelda, he plans to save his little brother, by winning this battle no matter what. He activates his trap card, Tyrant Wing, which increases Blue-Eyes' attack by 400 points, to 3400 and allows the Blue-Eyes to attack twice on its next turn.

Saying he won't let Amelda endanger his brother's life, he orders the Blue-Eyes to counterattack. The Air Fortress Ziggurat is destroyed, and it falls into the clouds, where it explodes in a burst of light.

The stunned Amelda is down to 1000 life points.

But she says ''Who needs monsters? I've got the power of the Orichalcos on my side, and once it destroys the plane, the Seal of Orichalcos will absorb all three of us.''

The plane's engines begin to fail, and more pieces of the plane fall from its sides.

00000

Kaiba stares at his deck, knowing this is his last shot. He draws—and plays the Fang of Critius, fusing it with his Tyrant Wing trap card to form Tyrant Burst Dragon. Kaiba explains that Tyrant Burst Dragon can attack all the monsters on the opponent's side of the field. Then he fuses his new dragon with his Blue-Eyes to form Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon (3400 ATK), and uses it to destroy all three of Amelda's monsters.

The helicopters hover overhead as the light from the attacks bursts through the clouds.

Amelda's monsters are destroyed, and Kaiba wins the duel. The Seal of Orichalcos shrinks around Amelda, and Mokuba runs to her, saying they have to do something quick, or that thing will take her soul.

Amelda looks at Mokuba, seeing her own brother, Mikey. She greets her brother, returning his Dyna Dude to him. Then Alister falls to the floor as the Seal of Orichalcos takes her soul. Mokuba kneels beside her, holding the Dyna Dude action figure.

The plane shudders as it continues to fall.

Kaiba tells Mokuba to wait there, then runs to the cockpit, where he grabs the controls, determined to save Mokuba, no matter what. As he pulls up the plane, his dueling deck begins to glow, and on the ground far below, Yuna's deck glows in response, and so does Joey's.

Their dragons fly up, joining Kaiba's Critius, to guide the plane safely down. It lands in a field near the gang, who see the insignia on the side of the plane and realize it's one of Kaiba's.

''SETO!'' Yuna yells and races to the plane, worried about her friend.

The plane's door opens, and Kaiba stands in the doorway, holding the soulless Amelda in his arms. Yuna stops, staring at her friend and guessing what happened. Still, she was jealous of Amelda for being in her love's arms while she longed for was even a glance. Her feeling had grown even stronger in the time since that strange video chat where Seto said all those things, but she only wanted to be closer to him than ever.

He jumps down, muttering about the dweeb patrol, as Mokuba calls out to Roland in the approaching helicopters.

Seto puts Amelda down and turns to Yuna. Just as the girl was about to say something, he draws her into his arms, almost hugging the life out of her. The gang stare at him as Mokuba cheers, telling Noah what was happening. Seto ignored them all and just continued muttering apologies as he held Yuna, not daring to let go of her. He had been petrified that she was in some sort of trouble ever since he yelled those things at her. It was an immense relief to see her just fine.

But she was tense in his arms, not returning the embrace, and that worried him. Seto was very aware that he had technically broke his promise to her, but did that mean that she was no longer his friend? That he's no longer important to her? Is he now on the same level as those geeks? The thought made him want to cry.

He took a shuddering breath.

''I truly didn't mean the things I had said. I didn't even realize I had said them! I was so blinded in my rage and jealousy that I had just said the things I would never even think of! I-i never meant to say those unforgivable things and I would never break my promise to you! I told you, no matter what that I don't want you out of my life. I only realized what I said and what the cursed words mean when Noah slapped me and yelled at me as though I was a child in need of scolding. What I'm trying to say is ... Yuna, I'm really, really sorry.'' He ended in a whisper, waiting to see the effects his heartfelt words will have.

No reaction from the girl in his arms, and she was just as tense as she was before.

Seto cursed himself in his head for having such a stupid, big mouth, yet he couldn't let go of Yuna. It might be the last time he will be allowed to hold her like this, and he wanted it engraved in his memory, because soon ... It will be just that. A memory.

That's why he almost died from shocked happiness when Yuna threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest as she started to cry relieved tears. Seto tightened his hold on her and drew her closer to his chest until they fit like puzzle pieces. There was no space between them as Seto put reassuring little kisses on the top of the girl's unruly head. He let out a sigh of relief as she slowly started to calm down, but it caught in his throat when she looked up to him. Her lovely eyes were glistening like diamonds from those crystal clear teardrops, and her eyelashes were decorated with them, looking like a little little pearls were clinging to the long lashes. But despite the tears, there was a beautiful, relieved happy smile on her lush lips.

The smile only meant for him.

Seto couldn't help but remember that accidental kiss that he so wished to repeat, but he was to lovestruck in that moment to even blink. He didn't even realize that he had smiled down at his rival until he saw her smile become even brighter, the beautiful fire in her crimson eyes calmly lighting them up.

He wasn't aware how his hug was affecting Yuna, though.

Yuna couldn't help but think of Seth's ghost embrace as Seto held her. The feeling was similar, but I Seto's arms, she felt like she found a new home. A home where she wasn't the reincarnated Pharaoh. In Seth's arms, she was calm and her heart wasn't thudding like it was now. Both times she was comforted, yet she couldn't really say what made her feel like this this time. Seth and Seto were comforting her at the same time. She hadn't even realized that Seth had stayed with her until now as she felt him shift.

Seto felt the High Priest shift as well as he passed right through him and flashes of what Yuna had been through in the past few hours flew through his head. He almost gasped, but he definitely gapped as he saw the ghostly blue-clad figure now stand in front of him, looking at Yuna's back. He instinctively held her closer, but that seems to make the man happier since he smiled. Seto was puzzled at what was going on when Seth once again began to glow and returned to be his Pharaoh's shield.

Just then, Roland runs to Kaiba ,Yuna and Mokuba, relieved to find that they're not hurt, but bringing terrible news.

00000

In his downtown headquarters, Dartz receives word from his business division that the takeover was a success—Kaiba Corp now belongs to him.

The man laughs, knowing that now he has all the bait he needs to get the three Chosen Duelists to come to him.


	42. Chapter 42More trouble: Rematch!

The gang all fly away in one of Kaiba's helicopters.

Mokuba asks if their company now belongs to Dartz. He doesn't get it—how was one person able to buy every single share of Kaiba Corp without them knowing about it? The network should have detected it. Kaiba says there's only one way he can think of—someone must have hacked into their accounts.

''Noah probably did everything he could.'' Mokuba mumbled and just then Noah called them on one of the laptops that had survived the plane crash.

''I'm really sorry, Seto-nii, Mokuba! I tried everything I could! But it seems Doma controls the whole global market.''

Seto growls, but assures Noah that he's not angry with him. Yuna was sitting between the brothers, so Noah was overjoyed to see her and she chuckled.

Téa wonders how they got past Kaiba's security system, and he says they're obviously dealing with a very powerful organization.

"But, Sir... Seto-sama'', Roland says, and Kaiba tells him to save it

''I'm boss your any more.''

Yuna turns to him and puts a hand on his arm.

Fugata protests that he'll stand by Kaiba's side until Kaiba Corp is Kaiba's once more, and Roland agrees that that goes for him, too.

Mokuba says they're all with him.

Yuna smiles to herself as realization dawned on Seto. As he looked to his childhood friend's smile, Seto realized that Yuna had known from the first time she had seen Roland Isono and Fugata Fubeta that they would be loyal to him, no matter what. He couldn't help but feel incredibly happy for them listening to her words all those years ago and sticking to them, because Roland and Fugata had become his friends over the years, if that was the right term to use.

''You knew. From the first day, seven and a half years ago, you knew that they would stick by me. You knew that there would be a day I would need that and that they would prove just how loyal they are to me ... That we are actually friends!'' Seto whispered and felt like crying when he saw Yuna nod, then looked at two of his most loyal, trustworthy employees. The confident, determinative smiles they flashed him, obviously not knowing what he had said to his rival, just made him care even more for them. Hobso, Akiko, Roland and Fugata had always been there for him. And even though his old butler is no longer with them, he knew that Hobso was still looking after him.

_''My young master is beyond your reach, touching the stars with his rival!"_

Seto closed his eyes and smiled a small smile, noticed by only those who knew him well enough. Even Noah had seen it, but didn't know what to think of it.

When he opened his eyes, they were burning with a blue fire that was only matched with his rival's own.

''I'm glad! Then what are we waiting for?''

Yuna agrees, saying that they must get to the museum and decipher those ruins.

Kaiba says his team is already there, and his security force will handle any unexpected guests.

''There's still hope.'' He pointedly looked at Yuna, and everyone noticed, nodding. They all understood now just what and who Yuna was. Tea had seen with her own eyes how those spirits had jumped in to help her defeat that strange robot or whatever it had been. She knew that there was more to this girl than even that ancient soul, but it was the question of what that more was.

00000

Kaiba's security guards are standing in front of the museum, when they're suddenly attacked by a ninja-like man in black.

Inside, the team working on the photos say they're almost done, when they hear a crash. Someone must have found them! They start to run from the room, but they're stopped by more mystery men.

00000

Kaiba's helicopter pilot tells him there's an emergency message on the red line. Kaiba opens his briefcase and then the laptop inside, saying this could be just what he's waiting for. A voice message tells him they're ready to upload the images of the undersea ruins. Joey and Tristan realize that Kaiba made sure his team got there before Dartz—and Mokuba asks what did they expect?

''His brother is always one step ahead of everyone else.'' Yuna comments.

Noah snickers at the glares sent Seto's way by the jealous blond, knowing that Joey had mixed feelings for two girls from his time in the virtual world. Although he, too, was a bit jealous that the CEO had so much respect and high expectations from the girl.

Kaiba receives the data, but the man sending it is attacked by the black-clad invaders, the shouts and crashes of the attack being heard over the link by the gang in the helicopter.

''Oh well,'' Kaiba says, ''at least they got what they needed.''

Yuna scoled. ''Seto!'' he blushed at the reprimand, but didn't say anything, knowing that his men are good enough to survive.

00000

Meanwhile, Rebeca, Duke, and Professor Hawkins are also on the road in their car towing the trailer behind them.

Rebeca receives the data from Kaiba on her laptop, and tells Yuna that her grandfather is looking at it now.

Yuna says they should meet up as soon as possible, and then tells Rebeca she's sorry.

Professor Hawkins tells Rebecca she can't blame the Pharaoh for what happened to Yugi—there's too much at stake for hard feelings. They're all fighting a common enemy, and this data might be their only hope.

Rebeca sadly agrees. Secretly, she had already forgiven the Duel Queen and apologized for letting Yugi run off in the first place.

Professor Hawkins tells Yuna that the quality of the images is worse than he thought. Unless they clear up the photos, he won't be able to read much.

Kaiba orders his pilot to set a course for Kaiba Corp headquarters.

The gang is shocked—Dartz and his gang have surely taken over by now.

But Kaiba says the only way they can clean up the images in time is to use the Kaiba Corp computers. They have no choice.

Yuna agrees—they have to stop these criminals before they make their next move, and they have no time to lose.

Kaiba says Yuna's more gung ho than he expected—since Yuna lost her little brother and all. The talk with Amelda, who was lying there unconscious, was still making him a bit mean at the topic like that.

Yuna says this fight is about much more than her brother and dueling! ''The whole world's in danger! I'll use all mine and _his_ strength to defeat Doma. No matter what happens, I must get back the soul of my brother and all my friends, as well as all the other innocent souls!''

They knew who _he_ was.

The Pharaoh.

''Blah, blah, blah,'' says Kaiba. ''Don't you get tired of making the same speech every time you face a challenge? Stop saving the world and get a hobby. Seriously! You'll get killed one of these days! You will have to bleach the stain of your loss first.''

Yuna nods. ''Oh, don't you worry, Seto. I'll get my brother back. And I will defeat Rafael if I ever get the chance to duel him.''

Seto nodded.

Yuna tells Rebecca they'll meet them at the pier.

Then she notices the lights in the sky are getting stronger.

''What does this mean?''

00000

Down in the depths of the ocean, the Great Leviathan's eye opens.

00000

In his downtown office, Dartz thinks that finally, after ten thousand years, the Leviathan is ready to return! ''But in order to reach his full potential, there are several souls that must still be offered.''

Rafael kneels before Dartz, who tells him to take a look at the viewscreen, which is showing the temple wall that's engraved with the souls they've captured. Amelda now appears on the wall. Dartz says Amelda's better off where she is now, where her energy will fuel the Great Beast.

Then the viewscreen shows Kaiba's helicopter flying through the sky.

Dartz says the Pharaoh and her friends will be arriving shortly. He trusts Rafael will give them a warm welcome.

Rafael promises that the Pharaoh won't escape him this time.

''It's time for Phase Two,'' Dartz says, and the wall with the viewscreen rises to reveal a large space with many candles set about the floor.

Dartz walks among the candles, saying that each soul must be utilized so that the Leviathan can cross over. He calls out to the ancient soldiers (actually robots, this guy has strange hobbies) of the Orichalcos, and the Seal forms around him, as he orders his army of dueling robots to locate the scattered pieces of the Great Leviathan. Dragon flames shatter the Eye, and shards of crystals fall from the sky.

Dartz tells the Leviathan to inhabit these crystals and return to the world, for the battle of Atlantis begins again!

00000

In London, Big Ben strikes one A.M., and a boy says good night to several girl friends.

But as he begins to walk home, he sees a crystal glowing on the sidewalk. He bends down to pick it up, thinking someone must have dropped it. A beam of light flies towards him, and he screams as the stone begins to shine.

He drops the stone and steps back, watching as the Seal of Orichalcos forms around the stone, and an Orichalcos Soldier crawls through it from out of the ground. The soldier reaches for the boy, who screams for help.

00000

Another stone lands in Paris, and another Orichalcos Soldier rises.

00000

''What are those things?!'' Mana screamed as she dodged another strike from the big monster-like robot and stood beside Bakure. She had her scepter out in front of her as a weapon, and the Tomb Robber had pulled out a knife.

''I don't know, but I think these are the creatures that are giving the others quite some trouble!'' Marik growled out as he actually stabbed through one of the Soldiers with the Millennium Rod. Malik was guarding his back with a switchblade and Ryou was in the middle of the four huddled up figures, holding onto the groceries they had been out to get.

''If that's so, then why are they here?'' Malik gushed out as he barely stopped a blow. The group was surrounded by the five remaining Soldiers, since they had been able to destroy two, but it had taken quite a lot on their part. They were exhausted and wouldn't last very long this way.

''Seeing as they're pretty close to the hidden tomb, I'm guessing they wanted what's the Pharaoh's.'' Bakura said, grunting when he finally managed to stab the Soldier it the eye. The robot didn't fall and just attacked again, but Ryou threw one of the eggs they had bought and blinded it. Bakura pounced like an animal, stabbing it wherever he could.

''We need to get them away from the tomb!'' Ryou told the twin Tomb Keepers.

They eyed the beasts in front of them.

''Easier said then done.''

00000

Other stones fall in other cities all over the world. Dartz tells the soldiers to deliver to him all the souls they can gather. Then he says it's time to prepare a welcome for the so-called Chosen Duelists.

One large Seal lowers around the Kaiba Corp building, and Orichalcos Soldiers and other monsters form within it.

00000

Meanwhile, at the pier, Duke, Rebeca and Professor Hawkins watch as the gang's helicopter lands, and Joey, Tristan, Yuna and Téa run out, followed by a scowling Kaiba and Mokuba.

Kaiba tells his men to take Rex and Amelda to the medical center, and the helicopter takes off again.

The guys greet each other, and Duke tells them they ran into Mai and Valon along the way. ''That guy really has it in for you, Joey,'' he says, ''And Mai's still on their side.''

Joey clenches his fist. ''Just wait till I finds them!''

Yuna watches with interest how the group seems to think its only about them and their friends, when so much more is at stake.

Rebeca asks Yuna if there's any word about Yugi.

''We have to find him,'' she says. ''If we don't get him back, I'll never forgive you, Yuna. Besides, we need him to fight these guys.''

Yuna sighs and says she misses Yugi, too, and she promises they'll rescue him. But she needs to pay a visit to Kaiba Corp first.

Rebeca wants to come along for tech support.

Kaiba says this isn't some kind of field trip, but she can tag along if she wants. ''I can't believe this kid is the US champion.''

Then he turns to go, saying he doesn't know about these geeks, but he has a company to save. Whoever's coming with him, let's move. Kaiba tells Mokuba not to worry. Kaiba Corp is their castle, and he won't let anyone occupy it.

''And make sure Noah is alright. Tell him to come find you guys.'' Mokuba nodded and bid his brother goodbye and good luck.

Téa wishes Yuna good luck, and Yuna runs off after Kaiba.

Tristan tells Téa they'd better tell the police what's going on.

00000

Kaiba and Yuna have gone down a manhole and are running through an underground passageway.

Kaiba says they're taking a short cut to his central computer. ''It's also an underground location designed to be a shelter in case of an accident.'' They reach a door, and Kaiba's locket card key opens the lock, and as they enter the elevator, Kaiba says that if Dartz's brute squad is guarding the area, they'll never see them go inside.

Yuna nods, expecting as much from her rival.

The elevator rises, but suddenly it stops, as a huge clawed foot stomps down on its roof.

Kaiba demands to know who's up there, and the beast smashes a hole in the roof, then leaps through the hole to land on the floor. Before they can do more than gasp, the beast crashes through the wall and disappears.

Kaiba says he doesn't know what that was, but he's not staying around to find out. ''That was no hologram!'' He smashes the elevator controls, releasing the door, and he and Yuna pull it open.

But the hallway before them is full of monsters.

Yuna tells Seto the monsters aren't holograms, but Kaiba says he knows. ''They're my God fucking damn Duel Monsters robots meant for my Duel Adventure in Kaiba Land! Dartz just made them lethal and uglier!''

''Duel Monsters robots, ey? Well, lets show these monsters why we are feared among duelists!'' Yuna yelled and held out her Duel Disk, inserting her Deck in and stepped out of the elevator, Seto following her lead.

''Just stay safe, you idiot!'' The CEO growled out, although he was really worried. But he was going to protect her no matter what.

Yuna smiled, not believing that Bakura was actually right about one thing.

_Flashback_

_Bakura swore in English, Japanese and Ancient Egyptian._

_The others were too stunned to say anything, and Yuna just wasn't in a talkative mood, except to defend Seto's reason as to why he had made her cry. She just told them what had happened since they parted ways, and she couldn't stop crying when she got to the part about Yugi and Seto. _

_Mahad was on the verge of going over there just to murder the boy his friend loved, but was hurt by, but he couldn't do that when he was supposed to comfort her. _

_Mana just couldn't believe it, since she was one of the few ones that had seen just how much the blue eyed executive loved her best friend. It was just so obvious in his eyes, that Mana wondered how no one else seemed to notice. _

_Ishizu just didn't understand, since all she really knew about the pair was that they were closer than most friends would even dream of being, as well as that that friendship had survived 5000 years. _

_Malik was angry with Kaiba for hurting the one he likes, while Marik marveled at his stupidity. He, too, had seen just how much the CEO cared for and treasured the girl, so it was really strange in his opinion and Ryou was just as puzzled._

_Finally, the silence was broken by the ancient thief. And what he said had everyone staring at him, wondering who he was and where the real Bakura was._

_''Look, Pharaoh ... We know that you and the Priest have a really intense rivalry, even 5000 years ago, but you guys were also friends back then like you are now. You butt heads every now and then, but you guys always stayed friends. Seto is very protective of you, so I'm guessing that the stress and worry just made him snap and say something he didn't mean. You'll see. The next time you see him, he'll just hug you like he always does and apologize for everything and he won't let you go for quite some time. You'll see~!'' The last two words were said in a teasing, suggestive tone that actually made Yuna release a small laugh, which had the Egyptians smile in relief._

_Bakura nodded to himself and announced that he has Full House, bringing Marik back to their game and curse the Thief's very existence as Bakura took all the sweets from the table._

_The others all laughed and Yuna enjoyed the happy, reassuring sound before quietly logging off without the others noticing, wanting a moment to think._

_End of Flashback_

Yuna, with her smile slowly turning into a challenging smirk, nodded at Seto just as he was doing so in her direction.

They head into the mob of monsters.

00000

Meanwhile, Téa and Tristan are trying to explain the situation to a couple of cops. Téa tells them there's a motorcycle gang going around stealing people's souls with a magic card, but the cop says these kids watch too many cartoons.

Tristan says they're serious—these guys are trying to take over the world.

The cops just smile. One of them asks if this so-called gang wears a symbol like this—and lifts the bill of his hat, revealing the Seal of Orichalcos on his forehead.

Téa and Tristan turn and run, but the cop tosses a piece of stone over their heads, and where it lands, the Seal forms and an Orichalcos Soldier crawls out of the ground.

''It's the same thing that dueled against the Pharaoh!'' Téa says.

It takes a swipe at them, and they run off down a side alley.

00000

Meanwhile, Kaiba and Yuna are running into the monsters, activating their Duel Disks as they run. Yuna calls forth Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, and Seto summons Vorse Raider.

They each cut down one of the Orichalcos monsters. Yuna and Kaiba run past, reaching the door on the other end of the hallway while their monsters stand behind them to defend them.

But this time, Kaiba's locket card won't unlock the door. Someone must have reprogrammed the code. Yuna and Kaiba's monsters are destroyed, and now they're trapped without monsters to protect them.

Suddenly, they hear Rebecca's voice on the door intercom asking if they need some help.

The door opens and they dash through.

00000

Outside, the Hawkins car and trailer are parked over a manhole.

Rebeca is down inside with her laptop, her grandfather, Duke, and Joey gathered around her.

Joey says he doesn't know how she did it, but Rebeca hacked into Kaiba Corp's security system. She says it's a good thing she tagged along on Kaiba's field trip, and tells Kaiba that when this is over, he should let her know if he wants her to upgrade his system.

Seto smirked, deciding not to tell her. ''I'll consider it when you break through the final firewall.''

And with those words Rebeca's laptop went berserk.

''WHAT THE!?'' The girl yelled, her voice echoing around them. Just then, they hear someone climbing down in with them. They look up and find an exhausted looking Noah carrying a laptop bag, his usually white uniform-like clothes gray from all the dirt.

''What happened to you, Noah?'' Duke asked as soon as the boy reached their level.

He sighs. ''Well, let's see. I almost got killed in Seto-nii's office, was chased out of the building and down several streets by his robots meant for a theme park, altered by Dartz to be killing machines, almost got hit by a car _again_ ... and was almost robbed of my computer by some cops and I **swear** I stepped into poop.''

Joey looked at the kid and nodded, as if he was trying to see if one could get all that dirt from Noah's tale. ''But how did you find us?''

''Oh, the KC satellite detected a hacker and gave me the location via laptop. I saw that it was you guys, so I came to stop the virus from downright destroying the whole system. And to help Seto-nii as much as I can.''

''Well, stop it then! It's ruining my laptop!'' Rebeca screeched.

''Jeez, you're loud.'' Noah mumbled as he went over to the computer. He looked over it, but soon a file appeared and opened. Noah almost chocked on his own laughter as he saw what was in the file and he showed it to the others. Rebeca fumed red as she saw the winking video of one smug-looking Seto Kaiba as he gives her a thumbs-up and the written message below.

**''You almost got me, but not quite! Good luck next time, loser! If you recover that is ...''**

''UGH!'' came from the little blond as she practically choked the snickering Noah. Joey was actually laughing his ass off so hard that Mokuba had to leave the trailer and see what was going on, only to jump on Rebeca so he could save his new brother.

When he finally got her off of him, Mokuba stepped beside Noah, as if to protect him from the girl's misplaced wrath.

Rebeca took as few calming breaths and asked. ''What the heck was that!?''

Mokuba looked to the screen of the now completely broken laptop, electricity running through the keyboard clearly seen, seeing his brother's image and just shook his head in amusement. ''Nii-sama likes to annoy all those who think can beat him at computer skills or technology. He designed that security system a little before Duelist Kingdom some eight years ago, and had just upgraded it since then. It can crash anyone's defenses if the hacker reaches or goes beyond the third firewall and gives the illusion that the hacker has been successful. That's why you were able to do whatever you did.''

Rebeca was fuming all over again but stopped when they hear the arrogant chuckle come from Noah's laptop, where the green-haired boy was working on where Rebeca left off. They looked over there and saw that Noah was opening the doors for Yuna and Kaiba, but the chuckle was without a doubt Seto's mockery to Rebeca.

00000

Kaiba and Yami run through a series of doors as Noah opens them. But he tells them she can't access the central computer. ''It's on a different system.''

Kaiba says he's got it from there, as they enter a room with a huge machine that's apparently supposed to be the central computer mainframe. He runs up to a control panel, using his locket card key again to start a retinal check that verifies his identity and gives him access to the computer. He orders the system to shut down and reboot with the backup, then inserts the disk with the images from the ruins, telling the computer to analyze the images, cross-referencing with every known archaeological database.

Noah receives the cleaned-up images on his laptop as he fixes Rebeca's, and calls her grandfather to begin translating. "After its ten thousand year long slumber, the black serpent will swallow the sun, and then paradise will rule once more."

Duke tells him nice work, but what does it mean?

The Professor says the paradise must be Atlantis.

They hear Yuna confirm it through Noah's laptop as the boy finishes with the other laptop. Rebeca stares at him and Joey asks if it's aftereffects to living in the virtual world, to which the boy nods and returns to the important matters as the other computer genius just stares at him.

00000

Kaiba says that insignia looks familiar.

_'Where have I seen it before?'_

He works at his keyboard, finding that it's the symbol of a secret financial organization known as Paradias.

''No one's ever seen them, but rumor has it that they control a small piece of every company in the world. Paradias controls most of the major conglomerates of the world. They have enough power to rule presidents. Oh no!'' he shouts. ''It is them! The president of Paradias is Dartz.''

Yuna recognizes the image of Dartz that Kaiba's pulled up as the stranger from her vision, who fought against Ironheart in the ancient battle of Atlantis.

_'But how can the same man who fought a war ten thousand years ago be the president of a modern corporation?'_ She shook her head with a snort. _'I guess the same way two rivals can first be Pharaoh and High Priest, then Duel Queen/Queen of Games and a CEO of a major corporation. Reincarnation.'_

Suddenly, the computer keyboards crackle with electricity, and the screens begin to explode.

00000

Noah's and Rebeca's laptop screen goes dark. They'd lost the link.

Joey asks her where the headquarters of Paradias are, and she finds the address. Joey tosses the laptop aside and runs for the ladder, saying he's coming! Tristan tries to stop him, saying they need a plan first, but he keeps going.

Mokuba was torn between going with him, but he new that it would only make things worse so he stayed with Noah as the boy tried to get back in contact with their older brother.

00000

Seto and Yuna hear Dartz's laughter, and his voice telling them they're so close, yet so far.

The Great Leviathan appears before them, with Dartz standing on its forehead. Dartz thanks them for coming to him. They've made his job so much easier.

''My, my. You really are a sight to see, great Pharaoh!'' The man suddenly comments, taking the rivals by surprise. Seto recovered first and stepped between the two. ''I see that the legends don't do you justice, nor do the pictures of you that circulate the world. They can't capture that fire burning in your unique eyes! How lovely they really are! Oh!'' He exclaims. ''And you must be the High Priest! Yes, only you have eyes that shade! Really, remarkable, the two of you!''

Yuna asks what he wants, and he says it should be obvious.

''You're the Chosen Duelists, aren't you? Then prove it.''

Kaiba insists he doesn't have to prove anything to Dartz, and demands that Dartz give back his company. Yuna adds her demand that Dartz give back the souls he took. Dartz tells them they're in no position to make demands, so Yuna says she'll make him a deal.

Dartz says that soon Doma will lead the world to a brand-new start.

Kaiba asks how dare he say it's his ideal to destroy the world! ''Your hypocritical plan isn't justice at all!'' Yami asks him what he intends to do. Dartz tells him he just abides by his fate.

Yuna tells him he's manipulating the fate of the world. But Dartz laughs and says they don't understand.

''It's your existence that draws me to this future.''

Yuna, knowing what he means, just growls at him as he smirks at her.

_'No way am I letting him take our souls! And no way am I letting him have what he wants!'_

Activating her Duel Disk, Yuna tells Dartz to duel them. And if they win, Dartz must release his prisoners at once.

Seto joins Yuna, and they each summon their legendary dragons, Timaeus and Critius.

The dragons hower protectively above the rivals, ready to defend them with their lives as they stare Dartz down.

Dartz says hello to the dragons, and asks Timaeus how his eye is. Timaeus roars, showing the scar through his right eye where Dartz's sword cut. Timaeus sends a blast of flame at the Leviathan, and it disappears, along with Dartz. But they can still hear Dartz's voice telling them that the ancient battle continues, and soon their souls will be his.

Dartz says they can't reverse the wheel of fate now. They're helpless.

Then he says farewell.

Yuna calls out to Dartz to come back, but he's gone, and they're back in the room with the ruined computer. The door opens and the monsters begin to rush in. Kaiba runs for an elevator, telling Yuna to come on.

They ride up to the roof and run across it, followed by monsters. When they get to the edge, Kaiba tells Yuna to get ready to jump.

''I always trusted you, Yuna!'' He says. ''Now you must trust me.''

Yuna nods. ''Always.''

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet is flying just beyond the roof, its cockpit open. Seto and Yuna leap into it and begin to fly away, but they're hit by fire from one of the monsters, and the jet spirals down, crash-landing in the street below. They jump out, watching as explosions wrack the building. Kaiba clenches his fist, announcing that he won't let Dartz take his company apart.

Then, they see the silhouette of the Great Leviathan across the sky.

Yuna tells Seto they've got bigger things to worry about.

''You're right. They'll be coming after you.''

Yuna was about to protest that everyone was in danger, but she stopped as Seto took her hand into his and lead her in the direction of the trailer. She blushed, but held onto his hand, letting their fingers intertwine together as they walked.

Meanwhile, Rebeca, Duke, and Mokuba wait for Kaiba and Yuna at the Hawkins' trailer. Mokuba's the first to spot them walking back, and calls out to them happily, telling them they were worried about them for a second. Noah immediately joins Mokuba in the hug festival as Kaiba says they're fine, adding that now that they know who they're after, it's time to crash their party.

Rebeca says they'd better act fast, because Joey ran off to find these Paradias guys on his own.

Yuna worries that they'd better get there before Joey does, but Kaiba says Joey'd better not screw this up for him.

Just then, Téa arrives back at the trailer to tell everyone they've got bigger problems—those same monsters they saw out in the desert are roaming the city.

Duke suggests they all jump in his car and go, when the Professor comes out of the trailer, saying that things are even worse than they could imagine. According to the evening news, thousands of people around the world are suddenly collapsing in the streets.

''It's those monsters.'' Téa says, and Rebeca adds that they must be using the power of the Orichalcos to capture people's souls. The Professor agrees. Téa adds that every police officer in town is under their spell, too.

''All right, that's enough.'' Yuna says, irritated. ''First off, those are not monsters and Dartz isn't stealing souls! Dartz is only human, just like us, so he can't steal souls. At least not in the way you seem to think he's doing. Those damned stones collect energy, and they are the same things that make the seal unbreakable for humans. According to quantum physics, the human soul can be represented as the electric signal of ones consciousness, and they are built by electrons. The soul is a probability wave on the plane of time and space. And these crystals absorb this particular energy to the point of collapse of the individual who they take it from. The soul, in many religious, philosophical and mythological traditions, is the incorporeal and, in many conceptions, immortal essence of a living thing. According to most of the Abrahamic religions, immortal souls belong only to human beings, thus they are the strongest. Souls have power. Physicist Sean M. Carroll has written that the idea of a soul is in opposition to quantum field theory (QFT). He writes that for a soul to exist "Not only is new physics required, but dramatically new physics. Within QFT, there can't be a new collection of "spirit particles" and "spirit forces" that interact with our regular atoms, because we would have detected them in existing experiments." And since souls are made of electrons, they have electrical energy. They could be used as fuel. And that's what Dartz is doing. He's been collecting souls for years, but so have his ancestors. All so they could resurface Atlantis.''

The others stared at her in shock, but most of them didn't even get what she was saying.

''Wait. Do you mean that this Dartz is collecting energy so he could power up a machine that would be strong enough to bring Atlantis back to the surface?'' Noah asked, catching up.

''That would explain a lot. Like why anyone who neared the seal before the end of a duel would be thrown back by a force field. But if it's as you say, Yuna, then they would have had a lot of energy to lift up that city. Why is Dartz still collecting?'' Seto questioned.

''Well, my theory is this. I don't know if it's true, but just hear me out.'' Rebeca said as she readjusted her glasses. ''There's been an article that Dartz and his wife found the ancient city, but only he came back. I'm guessing that he is trying to find his wife if she is still alive. But he doesn't have a machine that can take that depth without it being crushed by the pressure. Maybe he's still collecting so he could make a big force field around whatever machine he has so he can protect it and search in peace.''

''That's not a bad theory, but that still doesn't explain why he's after Nii-sama, Yuna and Joey especially.'' Mokuba pointed out and Rebeca pouted.

''No. It doesn't. But this does. He is after me and Seto because we carry two of the most powerful and oldest souls in the world. But also because what we did about seven years ago.'' Yuna said. The others looked at her strangely, but her rival's eyes widened.

''Cecillia!'' Seto exclaimed and the others turned to him, wondering what Pegasus' wife had to do with anything.

''Exactly. My ability to finish medical school in a year and Seto's technology had turned many heads our way. And didn't Seto say just a couple days ago, before entering the virtual world that he made one of the underwater stations into an ocean research facility.''

''Something Dartz would need in order to reach Atlantis!'' Noah finished for his Nee-chii.

''Right. But that would take a lot of fuel, especially since he plans on keeping the city above water for a very, very long time. The energy of the soul, used in the way that Dartz wants to, can be an eternal fuel but only if it's used for Leviathan, a form that drinks up all that energy and keeps it in one place. Therefore, he 'feeds' the Great Beast so it can 'awaken'. Ancient souls like my and Seto's are far more powerful that ordinary souls, especially since our previous incarnates were aware of their souls. But, he also wants our souls because we're Duelists. Duelist - honor and pride. We have a fighting spirit that gives us more energy, and thus we are stronger than normal people. Joey is also a Duelist, therefore his soul is a target as well. There's no magic like there one might have been. It's pure facts. But now, we must face this madman before he releases an evil he's not even aware exists in the Leviathan.''

''But what are those monsters then? And that thing you fought in the desert?'' Tea asked.

''Kaiba Corp's newest inventions. Duel Monsters robots as well as Duel robots.'' Seto says. ''They're supposed to be a part of my new project, but someone broke in and stole the blueprints. I'm guessing that it was Dartz's men and now we're in this situation. But don't worry. All you have to do is summon a monster and they'll act as though they were both solid or both holograms.''

00000

Valon tells Joey he led him there to get rid of him for good. Mai can't be happy with Joey around. He's a constant reminder of what Mai's life used to be, and she wants to forget all that.

To himself, Valon adds that he knows that deep down, Mai still loves Joey, and he can't have that.

He challenges Joey to a duel, and activates his Duel Disk.

Joey always accepts a challenge, he says, especially when he's fighting for a friend.

''Besides, yous guys are after Yuna, who made it possible for me to become a better man and a better Duelist. And it was through her that I even met Mai. I know Mai never meant the things she said about Yuna. She was her first friend in a long time. Mai treasures Yuna more than either of us.''

Valon grumbles, knowing that what the blond was saying was true. He had heard so from Mai herself and he knew that if she had to chose between the three of them, Mai would pick Yuna.

And that really annoyed him, since his beloved cared more about a friend than him.

The duel begins. Joey goes first, summoning Alligator Sword (1500 ATK), thinking that he has to be careful—he doesn't know anything about this guy's dueling style.

Valon tells Joey it was a nice opening move—but his is better. He summons Psychic Armor Head (0 ATK). Joey asks what that does, and Valon says he's about to find out.

But when Joey sees that it has zero attack points, he wonders if he's imagining things.

_'I must be going crazy from all this shit!'_

00000

The gang is on the move in Professor Hawkins' trailer.

Rebeca, working on her laptop with Noah right beside her on his, says they're less than a mile from Paradias headquarters.

Mokuba tells Kaiba they'll have their company back in no time.

But Kaiba isn't so sure. They're dealing with an extremely powerful organization, and it's going to take everything they have to bring them down.

Mokuba says that soon they'll get into the Paradias organization. Kaiba says it's too quiet. From their past experience, Doma won't just stand there and let them get too close to them.

Yuna, working over the details with the Professor, looks up at this and frowns, indicating that it was more than likely true.

Rebeca had to wonder about the bond between the rivals, since it seems that the press wasn't aware just how close the two were. She had half a mind to ask one of the younger Kaibas, but before she could even voice her question, both boys shook their heads.

She hmphed and returned to fixing up her computer as she sent the person responsible for its meltdown a fierce glare. She almost flinched at the returning stare aimed at her and just went back to finishing up with her rebooting of the system.

00000

Tristan sits down on the sidewalk, back against a lamp post, admitting he's officially lost. ''I'll never find Joey now.''

Then he looks up, and sees an Orichalcos Soldier looming over him. He jumps up, knocking over the lamp post and tripping on it, falling to the ground in front of the Soldier.

Just then, a truck pulls up—it's Duke, who slams on the brakes to avoid hitting Tristan, and knocking over everyone inside the trailer. They all jump out to see what's going on, and Duke points out Tristan in the street, about to be attacked by the Orichalcos Soldier.

Tristan gets ready to put up a brave fight, but before the Soldier can attack him, Yuna sends her Celtic Guardian to destroy it.

The gang all rush to Tristan's side. He thanks Yuna for the help, saying he could have taken it himself. But Yuna says she's afraid what would have been taken was Tristan's soul.

Téa asks where Joey is, and Tristan explains that he hopped on some guy's motorcycle to take off after one of Dartz's flunkies. Duke and Rebeca ask if it was Valon—explaining that not only does he have a thing against Joey, he's got a deck full of monsters Rebeca's never seen before. Yuna says they have to find Joey before it's too late.

But Kaiba activates his Duel Disk, saying they've got bigger problems.

They're surrounded by Orichalcos Soldiers, coming out of every doorway and alley.

00000

Back at the duel, Valon tells Joey to hurry up and make a move so he can continue to torture him.

Joey says Valon's the one who's going to be in a world of hurt, and summons Marauding Captain (1200 ATK). Then, using Marauding Captain's special effect, he summons another monster, Battle Warrior (700 ATK). He attacks directly with Marauding Captain, bringing Valon down to 2800 life points, then with Battle Warrior, reducing Valon to 2100 life points.

But Valon says it will take more than that to keep him down.

00000

The gang at the Hawkins trailer is surrounded by Orichalcos Soldiers. The monsters begin to close in. Rebeca thinks maybe they can outrun them, but Tristan says he already tried that. Noah agrees and says that they'd only be tired like hell in the end.

Duke stands in front of the Professor and Rebeca, while Tea and Tristan huddle close together. Noah goes over to Mokuba and they all just wait to see what was going to happen. They all look in the direction of a blue blur and gape in shock.

Yuna runs up to one of the Orichalcos Soldiers, and Kaiba joins her. Mokuba warns his brother that it's too dangerous, but Kaiba says he doesn't have time to waste on these people. He'll kill them.

He and Yuna stand back-to-back and activate their Duel Disks, which begin to glow. They draw their legendary dragon cards, then Yuna summons her Timaeus and Kaiba summons Critius.

The two dragons hover over the street. They roar in outrage as they see their ancient enemies trying to harm their masters and get ready for battle. The rivals exchange glances and nod, getting ready for a battle.

00000

''No,'' Joey says, ''not that!''

''But it is.'' Valon plays the Seal of Orichalcos. Valon's eyes turn red as the Seal glows in his forehead.

00000

On a distant rooftop, Mai sees the Seal of Orichalcos rise above the streets, and knows Valon's activated it. Starting her motorcycle, she says that loser had better leave a piece of Wheeler for her.

"Found it!"

She rides her bike down the steps and off towards the Seal.

00000

Timaeus mows down a bunch of Orichalcos Soldiers, protecting the ancient Pharaoh, but others are advancing on Téa and Rebeca. Yuna sends Timaeus to smash them just in time, and she runs to Téa and Rebeca, asking if they're okay. Téa says they are now. Yuna nods, focusing on keeping the other monsters back.

Meanwhile, Critius stomps the Orichalcos Soldiers bearing down on Kaiba, who stands calmly watching. Mokuba says that's all of them, and the two dragons fly back into their cards.

As the gang gather together, Téa asks Duke and Tristan where they were. They say they they tried to lead those things away—by running really far.

Then Kaiba abruptly turns and walks away.

Téa tells him to stop—they have to stick together.

Kaiba says if they think just because he helped chase off some holograms and robots, he's now part of their little pep squad, they've got the wrong idea. Kaiba says he can't waste his time there. He has to get into Paradias and put an end to this trick. He stops and turns back, saying adios, it's been a real blast.

Yuna asks if he'll at least help them find Joey. Kaiba tells them to use their heads, and continues on, Mokuba following after. Noah gave Yuna a briefe hug before following the brothers as they pause to wait for him.

As he walks away, he tells them there's a simple way to find that loser if they think about it.

Kaiba asks Yuna what she's going to do. She says she'll come after she finds Joey. Kaiba tells her to do as she likes, but to be careful, and continues on, adding that Kaiba Corporation is occupied, but the satellite system is still very much alive.

Rebeca gets it—they can use the satellite system to track Joey's Duel Disk. She runs back into the trailer.

Yuna tells Kaiba they need to access his company's tracking system, but he ignores her.

Téa tells him to come back—she knows he can still hear them! But Tristan says to let him go.

Yuna calls Kaiba's name, but Kaiba says he doesn't need them now. He'll find Dartz himself, and defeat him.

Tea says it's too dangerous for Kaiba, Noah and Mokuba to go alone, but Tristan says ''Never mind, they're gone.''

''Yuna, do something!'' Tea cried hysterically, causing a black eyebrow to rise. ''They're your friends! Are you really going to let them go into the heart of danger just like that!?''

''Seto!'' She called after a moment and Tea sighed in relief as the executive turned to look at her. ''Leave some opponents for us, too! And if you find Yugi, be sire to call me immediately! Stay safe, you big duff!''

The two brunets stared in astonishment as Kaiba actually barked out a curt laugh and nodded, yelling something about Yuna being the main target of danger and that she should just stay inside.

Meanwhile, Rebeca's on her laptop, trying to hack into Kaiba Corp's satellite system, while her grandfather watches. She thinks that she hacked into his system once, and she'll do it again. Although she was a lot more catious this time around, she still got warnings about the antivirus attacking her computer again.

She just sped up, knowing that the defense system won't be so kind this time around.

The first password she enters results in an error.

Téa asks what they will do if Rebeca can't crack the code and track down Joey.

Duke says they'll cross that bridge when they get there, and Tristan says they've got to have a little faith. Tea asks if it's so easy to hack into someone else's system. Duke reassures her, saying Becky can do it, and Tristan adds that she's a genius.

Duke suddenly frowns. ''But so is Kaiba, the one that designed the system.''

Yuna looks at the Timaeus card.

_'Be safe, you two!'_

00000

It's Joey's move. He draws the legendary dragon, Hermos, and holds up the card triumphantly, telling Valon, let's see him stand up to this guy!

00000

Rebeca is still trying to hack into Kaiba Corp's satellite system. She tries another password, but still can't get in.

Rebeca growls and was about to start entering another password when she heard her grandpa saying ''Yuna?''

She looks up and sees a distant looking Queen of Games reaching for the computer, as if wanting to do something. The two looked at her as she took the laptop and started entering what seemed as random numbers only for the computer to show that the password is correct.

Rebeca looks to the three-colored haired girl in wonder. ''What?''

Yuna smiles. ''The date and exact time of when Seto and I had our very first Duel. I don't think anyone but us knows which day it happened. Or at least not the precise hour, anyway. Now, do your thing, Rebeca!'' And with that, the little blond found the computer thrusted back into her hands as the Duel Queen ran out of the trailer.

The Professor shakes his head in wonder as he chuckles. ''How does that young lad keep up with her?''

Rebeca stared after her, knowing of who her grandfather was talking about. ''I don't know, but he's had years to get used to it!''

Arthur smiles at his granddaughter's pout. ''No, not really. They've been apart longer than together, after all ...''

The girl thought about it for a moment, before realizing that it was indeed true.

00000

Outside the trailer, Tristan asks if she's having any luck. Téa reminds him he's asked five times. Duke says Tristan's the one who told them to have faith, but Tristan tells him to get off his back—Joey's in trouble, and if they don't move fast, things could get worse.

Téa tries to calm him down, but he says it's all his fault. When he and Joey got separated from the others, Joey told him about his plan, and Tristan thinks he should have talked Joey out of it then.

''We don't have time for this!'' They looked over to the crimson-eyed Duelist as she exited the trailer. ''We know where Joey is! Come on!'' With that, the girl was off like a bat out of hell. the others barely keeping her in sight.

Yuna, with the map was a good 20 feet ahead of Tristan and Tea, Duke having decided to stay with the Hawkins until all was well with Joey and probably joining them later, was speeding down the streets at breakneck speed, wanting to save her brother's best friend.

00000

Joey summons the Brigadier of Landstar (Gunman of Landstar) (900 ATK). Then he plays Monster Reborn to bring back Rocket Warrior (1500 ATK). Finally, he plays the Claw of Hermos.

Valon says it's about time! He's been waiting for this. Now he can finally prove his strength. No monster's too strong for his armor!

00000

Yuna and the others are running down the street.

Téa, who now has the map, says Joey should be only a few blocks away.

Then Yuna stops, noticing a glow from her Duel Disk. She draws her legendary dragon card, which is glowing.

Tristan says Joey must have played his dragon.

Yuna nods, then takes off once again leaving the other two to rush after her.

00000

Valon attacks with the duplicate Rocket Hermos 's monsters are destroyed, and he's flung back into the Seal's barrier by the force of the attack, then falls on his face.

00000

In Yuna's hand, her Timaeus card stops glowing.

00000

Elsewhere, Kaiba's also holding his dragon card and watching its glow fade.

000000

Meanwhile, Mai is speeding towards the duel on her motorcycle, thinking up strategies of how to defeat Joey and then take down Seto and Yuna.

00000

Seto, Noah and Mokuba are at a car dealership, picking out transportation.

Mokuba likes the red sports car, and Kaiba says that's fine—they don't have time to shop around. Delighted, Mokuba gets in, Noah quick to follow.

Kaiba says it's time to go pay Dartz a visit.

The two boys pump their fists with wide, dangerous looking grins, making the grouchy ol' dragon crack a smile. If Dartz were ever to spend a day with those two, he would realize that his evil couldn't even begin to match their's.

He pitied the man.

Then the car salesman shows up, asking what they're doing in the car.

Mokuba says they're buying it, and Kaiba whips out his checkbook with a flourish, twirling his pen, and writes out a check. Telling the salesman to keep the change, he hands it to him and drives away, the younger brothers waving to him from the back widows.

The startled salesman shouts for them to come back—until he looks at the check.

It's for $500,000, signed Seto Kaiba.

He faints.

As they drive off, Mokuba says it beats taking the bus.

Noah looks to him incredulously. ''You actually took the _bus_?''

The black haired boy rolls his eyes. ''Well, we weren't _always_ rich!''

Kaiba thinks, he has a feeling Wheeler's in trouble again. But he doesn't have time to bail that chump out. He has bigger things to deal with.

He steps on the accelerator, and the car zooms down the street.

Mokuba and Noah yell at him to slow down, but there was no stopping the CEO.

''I wish Yuna Nee-chii came with us! She could have made him slow down!'' Noah screamed as the car sped off.

00000

Meanwhile, Yuna and company are still running down the street.

Yuna thinks that Joey must have summoned his legendary dragon—that's why Timaeus was glowing. But why did the light fade?

Suddenly, Yuna stopped and sneezed, wondering who was talking about her.

00000

Valon says it's a good fight.

Joey says, it's the same for him. He's so excited he almost doesn't feel the exhaustion.

''This is a real duel.'' Valon says. ''This must be how Yuna and Kaiba feel when they fight.''

But Joey shakes his head. ''No.'' Valon stares at him in wonder.

''What do you mean 'no'?''

Joey just chuckles.

''This can't compare to those two's Duels. They Duel with their heads, hearts and souls. They form a connection between them as each card is played. In their Duels, _cards_ are **_swords_ **and the _Duel Disks_ are the **_shields_ **while the_ Duel arena_ is the _**battlefield**_. They're in a world of their own. I've seen it with my own eyes more than once and the feeling while just _watching_ it was far stronger than even in this duel. I can't imagine how it would feel to be in a duel like that.''

The brunet actually cracked a small smile. ''Yeah. Neither can I.''

Just then, Mai arrives at the duel.

Valon tells her she's just in time to catch the end of the greatest duel ever played.

Mai angrily tells Valon that they had a deal—Joey Wheeler's hers. She runs into the barrier formed by the Seal of Orichalcos, then stands back, and tells Valon he's done enough, so why doesn't he take a hike and let her finish this?

Valon says no—he's having way too much fun to stop now. Plus, too much is at stake, and he won't let her risk losing everything she has. That's why he challenged Joey in the first place—to protect Mai. He wanted to get rid of Wheeler so she'd be able to move on with her life, and that's exactly what he's going to do.

Valon says he finally understands why she insists on fighting Joey. Now that he's dueling Joey, he knows. Joey has something Valon and Mai don't have—that's why she's attracted to him. Joey has a simple and direct passion for the duel. That's what they're missing.

''I'm fighting so you can get that, Mai. So you can challenge the Queen of Games with honor of a real Duelist! Because I love you, Mai!''

But Joey says guess what—he's fighting for the same reason.

Mai is shocked with the two confessions, but Joey's really warms her heart as her feelings are actually returned.

So Valon tells him to get on with it. Joey plays one card face down and ends his turn.

Valon draws, and plays Monster Reborn, bringing back Buster Pile (0 ATK, raised to 500) from the graveyard. It increases Burning Knuckle's attack to 1100, and Valon says, here comes the last attack of the duel. But Joey says, not quite, and activates Scapegoat. Valon says those pip-squeaks can't stop his fist of iron, and Joey says that's not what he's trying to do. Clouds of blue flame swirl around Joey as he explains that Lord of the Red has a special ability, too—it can destroy every other monster on the field whenever two magic cards are played in one turn. Valon protests that Joey only played one magic card, and Joey says that Valon's Monster Reborn counts as the second card.

Mai watches in awe as Valon says Joey must be bluffing, and attacks anyway. The two armored duelists meet in a mighty explosion above the field. The Scapegoats are destroyed, and Mai covers her face from the force of the attack. Then she looks up, as Valon falls from the sky to land on his side of the field. Joey also returns to the field, asking if Valon still thinks he was bluffing. Valon's armor dissolves, but he says he still has a few life points left, so the duel's still on. He tells Joey to give him everything he's got.

Joey draws, then launches his attack. Valon activates his trap card, Extinction Fist, to stop Joey's attack and destroy Lord of the Red. He tells Joey it was a good effort, but he was one step ahead, again. Joey falls back, and his Lord of the Red armor is destroyed, leaving him in the Aura Armor. He struggles slowly to his feet, saying he didn't see that one coming. They face each other, both gasping for breath, while

Mai watches sadly, thinking that this is it. They're both one attack away from defeat. In the next round, one of them will be trapped by the Seal forever.

00000

Yuna, Tristan, and Téa are still running down the street, trying to find Joey. Téa stops, telling the others to hold on. Tristan says there's no time to rest—Joey could be dueling that Valon guy right now. If they don't hurry, Joey could be one soul short. Téa says that's why she stopped. According to the map, he should be nearby. They need to stop running and start looking down each street.

Then she notices Yuna staring at her Timaeus card, and asks her what's wrong.

Yuna says she's not sure, but, a moment ago, she could sense the presence of Joey's legendary dragon. Now it's gone, and she's afraid Joey's dragon was destroyed.

Tristan asks if that means Joey lost.

Téa says no way, but all Yuna says is that she can't be sure until they find him.

They take off down the street again.

00000

Joey closes his eyes, thinking that there's only one card that can save him now. And yes, the card he takes from his graveyard is the Claw of Hermos. Then, he merges Hermos with Big Bang Blow to create Big Bang Dragon Blow.

''How do you like that?'' he asks Valon. He took Valon's weapon and made it better.

Valon is impressed. Just when he thinks Joey's at the end of his rope, he comes back with something like this! Valon's never fought a duel like this in his life! Joey's pushing him to be his best—that will make his victory all the more rewarding.

Valon attacks, flying towards Joey with Burning Knuckle Strike. Joey counters with Big Bang Dragon Blow, and their fists meet with a mighty crash.

00000

In the street, Téa and the others stop, looking down an alley to see a bright vortex of light rising from beyond the buildings.

Yuna looks at her Timaeus card, which begins to glow again.

00000

Within the vortex, the two duelists struggle. Joey says Valon can't win—Joey has the power of his dragon behind him.

Valon tells Joey he's pretty good, but not good enough. He's afraid it's all over.

''You wish,'' Joey says.

''Joey!'' Mai calls out as it seems like the fight would end in a draw.

Then Joey says it's time to activate Big Bang Dragon Blow's special effect. By sacrificing his Red-Eyes Black Dragon, he makes his fist even more powerful. Now it can destroy all of Valon's monsters and subtract their attacks from Valon's life points.

Crying out with the effort, Joey finally knocks Valon back, and Valon's armor is destroyed.

Valon tells Joey he won.

Valon's life points go to zero, but Valon smiles, congratulating Joey. Then he looks at Mai and tells her goodbye. Mai gasps in shock, and says it's her fault. Valon tells her not to be silly—he caused his own downfall. He thought if he won, he could make her forget about Joey Wheeler. But now he understands why Joey meant so much to her.

''The guy's got heart.''

"Valon! I..."

Valon tells Mai not to look like that. No matter who she's thinking of, he thinks she'll return to him in the end. But he lost. Mai saw the awful side of him, but he has no regrets.

Mai tries to go to Valon, but stops at the Seal's barrier.

Valon tells Joey it's up to him now to save Mai.

Joey nods, and Valon collapses to the ground.

The Seal of Orichalcos contracts around Valon, taking his soul.

00000

In his temple, Dartz kneels before the Great Leviathan's altar, saying he senses the arrival of a powerful soul. He sees Valon's image appear on one of the stones, and says now it's Ms. Valentine's turn to send him a soul, or give up her own.

"Let me look into the darkness of your heart."

00000

Mai kneels at Valon's side, gathering him into her arms and crying, begging him to come back.

Joey says it's too late—the Orichalcos has him now.

Mai remembers Valon telling her that she's just like him, lonely and misunderstood, and that's why they need each tells Mai that they'll get him back.

She lays Valon's soulless body down, wondering how Valon could do this. He's the one who told her she has to duel for herself. Then he turns around and fights Joey to protect her! How pathetic. She smiles, saying he deserved this.

Joey is surprised at the sudden turnaround, and tells Mai that Valon realized that what he told her was wrong. He found out what dueling is really about—determination and heart.

''I fought like a True Duelist today.''

Mai stands up and turns to Joey, the Seal glowing in her forehead, and says she thought Joey wanted to destroy Valon. Joey protests that Valon might have been annoying, but no one deserves to have their soul taken away.

Joey says he realizes something now. As long as that Orichalcos thing has control of Mai's mind, he'll never be able to talk any sense into her. The only way he can save her now is to duel her.

"Come, duel me." Then he thinks to himself that the only way is a duel. He can't accept her feelings without dueling. He tells her, "Let's duel without any regrets for either of us."

Mai says, so Joey beat this loser and now it's gone to his head? Why else would he be dumb enough to challenge her to a duel? She says he should have learned his lesson from their last duel.

But Joey just slots his deck into his Duel Disk, repeating that the only way he can get through to her is to duel her.

She accepts his challenge.

00000

Meanwhile, Yuna, Téa, and Tristan are _still_ running around looking for Joey. Tristan thinks maybe the tracking system was screwed up.

Yuna looks at her Timaeus card, then runs off, telling everyone to come this way.

00000

Kaiba, Noah and Mokuba are in their new sports car, driving down another street.

Mokuba says they're about a block from Paradias headquarters, and so far the coast is clear and Noah makes a sound of suspicious affirmation.

Kaiba says Mokuba may have spoken a little too soon—it looks like they've got company. The road ahead is blocked by Orichalcos Soldiers, all glowering at the fancy, red car.

The sports car screeches to a halt, and the Kaiba brothers get out, Kaiba saying he'll handle this. He tells the Orichalcos Soldiers he doesn't know what they are doing as Dartz's killer robots, or even if they are functioning at all, but he doesn't have any time to play games.

He tells them to back off.

They, unsurprisingly, don't.

Seto growls.

00000

Mai says he's pretty confident for someone who's about to lose. She draws, and smiles, telling him she drew "it."

She plays the Seal of Orichalcos.

00000

Yuna and company stop when they see the Seal in the sky several blocks away.

Tristan exclaims, "Oh, no, Joey!"

Yuna says it's the Seal of Orichalcos, and they all know what that means.

Tristan says it means someone is going to lose his soul. They take off running toward the Seal.

00000

The Seal forms around Mai and Joey, and glows in Mai's forehead.

00000

Joey thinks, he doesn't plan on running away. He'll keep fighting until he breaks through to her—or lose his soul trying.

00000

Yuna, Tristan, and Téa are _still_ running down the street, searching for Joey. They call out to Joey, stopping to look down each side street.

Tristan says he could swear that Orichalcos thing activated right there. Téa agrees—so why isn't it there now?

Unless they're too late.

Yuna tells Joey to hang in there, and they take off again.

00000

The Kaibas stand before a whole army of Orichalcos Soldiers.

Mokuba asks what do they do now, and Kaiba says they exterminate these oversized cockroaches.

He summons his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and the Soldiers step back. Kaiba tells the Blue-Eyes to attack, and it wipes out a row of Soldiers, but more Soldiers materialize in their place.

''How are you supposed to get rid of these things?'' Mokuba asks. ''When you smash them, they come right back.''

''As I always say, if at first you don't succeed, blast 'em with your Blue-Eyes again!''

Mokuba asks where these things are coming from. Kaiba says fools are fools, no matter how many of them there are. They're no match for him.

The Blue-Eyes mows down another row of Soldiers, but, again, they reappear as quickly as they're destroyed. Then an Orichalcos Soldier sneaks up behind Mokuba and grabs him.

Mokuba calls for help, and Kaiba summons Critius whose lightning blasts destroy whole groups of Soldiers at a time, and it kills the Soldier holding Mokuba. Another one catches Noah, and the same happens to it and it's group.

Still, the Soldiers just keep coming.

But Kaiba won't give up. He orders both of his dragons to attack.

00000

In his temple, Dartz tells the Great Leviathan it won't be long now. Soon, the chosen duelists will be theirs.

00000

Joey tells her that was an awesome move. She might be under an evil spell, but she hasn't lost her touch. She's still one of the greatest duelists he knows. He may be about to pass out, but this is fun. Mai tells him to knock it off—she's not falling for his friendship scheme.

Mai ends her turn.

Joey shakes his trembling hand, then draws.

Finally, he's drawn the Claw of Hermos!

Now, he plays Warrior Returning Alive, which allows him to return a Warrior from his graveyard to his hand. He chooses the Blue Flame Swordsman (1800 ATK) and summons it to the field. Next, he plays the magic card, Dark Dragon Ritual (Black Dragon Ritual), sacrificing Gearfried the Iron Knight to ritual summon Knight of Dark Dragon.

Then, he sacrifices Knight of Dark Dragon to summon his Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400 ATK).

Mai says he thinks he's so hot, but his Red-Eyes can't attack this turn.

Joey says, he's got something else to attack her with. He plays the Claw of Hermos, fusing it with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon to create the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword, equipping it to the Blue Flame Swordsman to increase its attack to 2800. He attacks and destroys one of the Cyber Harpies, reducing Mai's life points to 300.

Finally, he sets two cards face down and ends his turn.

Joey's pleased with his move, but staggers in exhaustion, vision blurring again. He tells himself he's got to pull through this. He's almost there.

Mai tells him, not bad. But his Flame Swordsman is only as strong as his weapon. She plays Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword, and Blue Flame Swordsman's attack returns to its original 1800, low enough for her Cyber Harpies to destroy.

Time to blast Joey out of her life forever.

00000

Mai draws, then attacks Joey's Flame Swordsman with her powered-up Cyber Harpie.

Joey activates his trap card, Skull Dice, and rolls the die. It lands on two, lowering the Cyber Harpie's attack by half, to 2050. But it's still strong enough to destroy the Flame Swordsman and take Joey's life points down to 550.

She's about to attack him directly with her other Cyber Harpie, but she suddenly can't do it. She can't understand why she's hesitating—if she attacks him, she'll win the duel, and he'll be gone forever. One attack and she can finally move on with her life...

She remembers Joey teasingly giving her back the Star Chips she lost to Panik, and she remembers him catching her when she fell from a flagpole after Jean Claude Magnum tried to kidnap her. Then she remembers him standing in front of her to protect her from Ra's attack in her duel with Marik, and telling her goodbye after Battle City ended.

Joey smiles at her, congratulating her and telling he she wins. He falls to his knees, unable to stand up any longer. She runs to him, dropping her cards, and catching him as he falls.

She tells him he's wrong—she never attacked, so he didn't lose the duel.

But he says he's too exhausted to finish.

She says she won't let the Orichalcos take him, but he says it's too late, he already lost the duel. He's just glad that if one of them had to lose their soul, it didn't have to be her. (Japanese Jounouchi says he's sorry. In the end, he couldn't do anything for her. But he's glad her soul won't be taken.) As the Seal contracts around them, he tells her that was one of the greatest duels he ever fought, and thanks her.

Joey pushes her out of the Seal, pulling the Orichalcos stone from around her neck. As the Seal shrinks past the stone, it cracks, and Dartz looks up, thinking that she's been set free.

Dartz, wonders, is it coming? But then Dartz sees Joey appear in the stone wall of souls. It seems Ms. Valentine has served her purpose.

00000

Yuna, Tristan, and Téa are still running down the longest block in the world.

Yuna stops, looking at her Timaeus card. She looks up, and sees Timaeus appear on top of a building.

The dragon roars, a tear escaping its healthy eye as it cries in sorrow. Then, with a final begging look at the reincarnated Pharaoh, dissolves away.

00000

Seto, Noah and Mokuba look on in surprise as Critius also roars, and flies up into the sky. Noah says there must be some kind of glitch in the holographic image.

But Seto disagrees.

''Critius is crying.''

00000

The Seal of Orichalcos disappears, and Joey falls to the ground senseless, the Hermos card slipping from his fingers. Mai cradles him in her arms, crying. This is all her fault, was all she was thinking . She was angry and confused and she blamed it on Joey, so she tried to get rid of him. How could she be so selfish! He was the only one left who ever cared about her.

Suddenly, something occurred to her. Yuna was still her friend and these jerks wanted her!

''There's no way I'm allowing them to take her as well! I'll get you back, Joey, Valon. But I first must protect Yuna!''

She clutches him to her one last time, weeping, saying that he's the only friend she ever had other than the crimson eyed girl, and how did she repay him? By leaving him for a madman who promised her power. She picks up the Hermos card, and gets on her motorcycle, swearing she'll make him regret he ever met Mai Valentine.

''Let it end with Dartz.''

She drives away, leaving Joey propped up against the fence beside Valon, thinking that the only way to fix this is to meet Dartz face to face. She parks her bike before Paradias Headquarters and enters the building, going up the elevator to the top floor, where she goes out into the hallway. She sees a shadowy form at the end of the hall and asks if that's Dartz.

But he tells her to guess again.

Angrily, she asks what he wants.

00000

Meanwhile, Yuna and the others have **_finally_ **arrived at the duel—to find the action all over, and Joey and Valon both lying senseless. Yuna exclaims, he lost the duel!

''His soul belongs to Dartz now.''

Joey lies senseless, propped up against the fence where Mai left him. The gang gather around, Téa begging him to please say something, but Yuna says she doesn't think Joey can.

''Then it's true!'' Téa says, sinking to the ground. ''The Orichalcos took his soul.''

Tristan reaches out to Joey, saying that when he gets his hands on the person who did this, they'll wish they were never born. He kneels before Joey, tears running down his cheeks, and puts his hand on Joey's shoulder, urging him to wake up.

Téa wonders who did do it

''By the looks of Valon, who's also unconscious against the fence, it wasn't him.''

Tristan says Joey must have defeated Valon, and then Mai showed up. He's sure that Mai did this to Joey.

Yuna agrees, but says that there's only one person they can really blame for all this

''He hides in his fortress while others do his dirty work. Well, not any more.''

Yuna turns and runs off, while Téa and Tristan lift Joey between them. Téa calls out to Yuna to wait, but she keeps on running towards the Paradias building, telling Dartz that this all ends now.

''Oh, man! If we don't look after her, Kaiba's gonna have our hinds!'' Tristan says as the two start following the Duel Queen.

00000

Yuna stands in the empty foyer of the building, where she hears Dartz's laughter, and Dartz's voice telling her that he's been expecting her.

Yuna runs to the elevator.

The door opens, and she sees Mai standing there—but then Mai falls forward into Yuna's arms, unconscious.

''Mai!''

She sees a feather drifting down inside the elevator, and realizes that Mai must have been in a duel—and lost.

She sets her down against the wall, then gets in the elevator, taking her deck out of her pocket and thinking that she must put an end to this.

The elevator rises to the Roof level, where Yuna's greeted by Rafael, who tells her it's about time she showed up for their rematch.

Yuna says that there's no rematch since there was never a duel to begin with and that she's there to see Dartz, but Rafael's only reply is the appearance of the Guardian wings at his shoulders.

Yuna asks if Dartz is so much of a coward that he sent Rafael to do his battles for him.

Rafael steps forward, saying Yuna owes him something.

''I've been waiting for the Nameless Pharaoh.'' Rafael tosses Yuna a card—Joey's Hermos card. The Queen of Games easily catches it. ''But I got a worthless midget in return. I wanted to test myself against the best of the best, but I got the brother of the Duel Queen. I want my duel, and you're going to give it to me now!''

Yuna assumes Rafael defeated Joey, but Rafael explains that it was Mai who beat Joey, and then he defeated her. Yuna wants to know why—wasn't Mai on their side?

Rafael says he never trusted her, and it turns out he was right.

''After she took Joey's soul, she turned on us.''

Yuna looks to the ground. ''Mai ... So you realized that you were wrong and tried to fix your mistakes!''

Yuna holds the Hermos card in a trembling hand, saying this madness has to stop.

''Think of how many innocent lives have been destroyed! You may be next.''

Rafael says he doesn't care. He's made a commitment to Dartz to help him save the planet from people like Yuna. If keeping his promise means giving up his own soul, so be it. Rafael says, even if he's taken, he'll be doing his part, by giving the Great Leviathan the strength it needs to restore peace to the world.

Yuna tells him to wake up

''Can't you see that Dartz is just using you for his own selfish needs? If you really want to save the world, you should stop fighting me and join me.''

Rafael says that as soon as the Great Beast is revived, Yuna's side will no longer exist.

''And all it needs is one more strong soul. Yours!''

Rafael says that world can't be saved as long as there are people in it. ''That's destiny. In order to understand destiny, you must accept it and offer yourself to it.'' Rafael says he wants to understand destiny. That's why he'll gladly sacrifice body and soul.

Yuna asks why a duelist like Rafael must submit to Dartz's so-called destiny, and even steal souls for it.

Rafael says destiny has already been set in motion.

''No one can stop it from moving.''

Rafael looks up, where the silhouette of the Great Leviathan snakes through the sky.

Yuna gasps

''Oh no, it's true!''

Rafael says that even as they speak, the Great Leviathan lurks in the shadows all over the Earth, sucking out energy from everyone in the world. And as soon as Rafael defeats Yuna, Yuna's soul will be offered to the Great Beast, giving it the strength it needs to fully fulfill its task.

Yuna grits her teeth, knowing that it was up to her to save her friends, and everyone else, before it was to late.

00000

Meanwhile, Téa and Tristan, carrying Joey, are running down the street after Yuna, when a car pulls up behind them.

It's Mokuba, Noah and Seto Kaiba, who've somehow escaped the endless stream of Orichalcos Soldiers blocking them and are also on their way to Paradias headquarters, probably from blasting the things with all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons until they ran out.

Tristan notes that it's a nice car, but Kaiba just grumbles about running into the dork-fest again, and asks what happened to Wheeler

''Did baby need a nap?''

Téa doesn't think that's very funny.

Something clicked and Kaiba grits his teeth as he says, "Bonkotsu—You've lost, too, haven't you?"

Mokuba sadly adds, "Joey," and Noah just shakes his head.

Then something occurs to Seto and he looks around, sending the group of friends a fierce Kaiba glare as he asks where Yuna is.

Tea says she's gone to Paradias alone, a great deal intimidated by the cold eyes boring into her and her petrified friend who couldn't even speak. How did Yuna stand up to a glare _five times_ scarier when she Dueled Seto Kaiba!?

Just as all three Kaiba brothers were about to skin the two brunets alive, Mokuba sees something from the corner of his eye and yells, ''Oh no!'' and runs behind the front of the car.

Kaiba asks him what's his problem, and Mokuba points down the alley, which is suddenly full of rats with glowing red eyes, running towards them at full speed. Téa and Tristan both shriek like girls, and Joey starts to slide off Tristan's back, but Kaiba casually lifts Joey back up with one arm and tells the geeks to get moving. They run for a fire escape, which they climb up to by standing on a garbage can, even though there's a stairway up the fire escape right behind them.

Mokuba, Noah and Téa haul Joey's body over the railing, then Tristan and Kaiba—who's too cool to use both hands—leap up and catch onto the railing, just as the hordes of rats run beneath them.

Noah says he feels like vomiting, since he was still pretty much new to once again experience the real world through his old body, and the other two pat him on his back as Tristan protests for it not to land on him.

Kaiba ignores them and says he smells a rat, and his name's Dartz.

00000

''Soon, the Great Beast will be ready to fulfill its destiny. All it needs now is the Pharaoh's soul which you carry as your own, and the Seal of Orichalcos will take care of that.'' Rafael says confidently. ''I already beat your pathetic deck once, and I'm more than sire that I can do it again. It was supposed to be our Duel, but you cheated and sent that runt to duel instead of you!''

''Enough! Don't you dare talk about Yugi like that! And I never even got your message until your duel with my little brother already started! How DARE you insult my Deck or accuse me of cheating!? You stole my brother and his soul! You keep on saying that you were misfortunate with what happened to your family, but there are people who'd had it worse!'' Yuna yelled at the top of her lungs. ''You think you're the only one that had problems in life!? You're dead wrong if you think that! What of all three Kaiba brothers? They each had a hard life in its own way! And what of my friends, the Ishtars, who had to live 5000 years underground? What of Mahad, who was an unwanted child and was forced out onto the streets at a very tender age, only to find out a few years later that his mother died giving birth to his new sister, who was also left out on the streets of Cairo? And what about Joey? His father used to beat him every day because he was drunk! And what of a boy whose whole family was killed in a single night and everyone blames his only survived relative to be the murderer? How about the little boy I have saved in Russia? He was abandoned by his family, took in by a sick mafia who trained him to become a killer, witnessed his only friend die and was then left, bleeding and shivering to dig up a grave for her just so the wolves wouldn't dishonor her more than she already was! He only survived because I had found him!''

Yuna was panting at this point, but the rage that ran through her was giving her more breath than she needed to bring the idiot in front of her to his senses. She wasn't going to tell him of all the things that happened to many others that she would witness at night, but that was none of his business anyway.

''The point of my speech is: Life is a game! A barging chip given to us by the Gods/God to do with as we please! If you don't dare to risk it, we won't get anywhere with it and it will be wasted since we have's lived our lives to their fullest. If we endanger it unnecessarily, we will lose before life really becomes beautiful! Everyone has their life in the palms of their hands! People just don't know it! What happened to you only shows just how true that belief is! You didn't give up! You survived. Seto and I also have't given up, ever! Look where we are now, above everyone else, fulfilling our dreams and touching the stars! _Per aspera ad astra!_ That's how life goes.''

''Enough.'' Rafael growled out as he glared at the smaller Duelist. ''My whole family died in that damned accident! How would you know how I feel?! How would you continue on if your whole family died at once!? You would break down, just like everyone else! But the world master Dartz is working to create ... It will be without pain or suffering! It will be perfect!''

''But will it give you back your family?''

Startled, the blond duelist could only utter a what.

Yuna's head was bowed, but not in a submissive way. There was a regal aura around her and Rafael swore he saw a blue-clad figure standing behind the Queen of Games. ''This new world ... The so called perfect world ... Will it bring your family back to you? Do you even know for sure that they are dead?''

The large blond could only glower at her. ''I saw them fall to their doom with my own eyes that day! Of coarse they're dead!''

The ancient soul's bearer snapped her head up so fast that Rafael wondered if she got a whiplash from it. ''And how would you know? They can be just as alive as you are, and just as sure that you are dead as you are sure they are! Have you ever even went to look for them? You survived. I'm pretty sure they did as well! And even if they didn't, do you honestly think what you're doing is okay? How could have you lost hope like that!?''

The tall Doma's Swordsmen flinched at the glare and words aimed his way, but he just allowed his anger to match the reincarnated Pharaoh's.

''That's really enough! Hope is nothing more than a four letter word! I've wasted more time then needed just talking to you! Well, I'm done talking! It's time to DUEL!'' With that, he put his deck into the slot and waited for Yuna to activate her Duel Disk if she accepted his challenge.

Yuna accepts Rafael's challenge, saying if that's the only way to save her friends, she'll duel. Once Rafael's out of the way, she'll go straight for Dartz. It's just a shame that a duelist with Rafael's talents has to throw it all away by following a madman.

Rafael insists that Dartz opened him up to the truth, and made him what he is today.

''You're just jealous because you don't have one of these—the Seal of Orichalcos card.''

Rafael was surprised by the sudden bitter laughter coming from the Duel Queen. When he asked her what was so funny, all he got was a single more chuckle before his blood ran cold at the voice that spoke from the petite girl.

''Nothing. Except for one little thing ...'' The voice sounded ancient, as if echoed by the 5 eons it took for the soul to reincarnate into the world again and it was creeping Rafael out. ''I am not as everyone else is, to jump at the thought of having a stronger weapon in my hands just so I can use it to make sure everyone sees that I'm more powerful than them. Yugi ... Yugi was under the influence of my Puzzle and therefore his mind was clouded enough without the Seal. But he wanted to win so desperately, just so I would be safe, that he gave into the biggest darkness that form in a persons heart - fear. I went through a trail and I realized that I in reality don't really have anything to fear. And now I'm ready to show you!'' The crimson eyes flashed as the ancient Shadows flared and light danced in the bloody depths as the Pharaoh's reincarnation strengthened to her full hight and got ready for the Duel.

00000

Yuna draws, then plays the magic card, Five Star Twilight. Since Jack's Knight is a Level 5 monster, she can sacrifice it to summon the five Kuriboh Brothers (300 ATK each).

Rafael sarcastically says oh no, he's so scared.

Yuna ignores him and continues, discarding a trap card in order to activate the Kuriboh brothers' effect, Kuriball. The white Kuriboh swallows up all the other Kuribohs, then rolls into Guardian Grarl. When the Kuribohs split up and return to their side of the field, Guardian Grarl's attack has been reduced to 1500.

Then Yuna combines the five Kuribohs into Kuribabylon (1500 ATK).

Rafael points out that Yuna's powder puff and his Grarl have the same attack strength, but Yuna's not finished yet. She plays Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Gravity Axe, and Grarl's attack goes down to 1000. Now she attacks Guardian Grarl with Kuribabylon.

But Guardian Elma blocks the attack. Rafael explains that the Guardian Shield's effect allows him to prevent any of his monsters from being destroyed. But it costs him 500 life points, so he's down to 3500.

Yuna sets one card face down and ends her turn, thinking that she's never come across a duelist like Rafael before, who refuses to let any of his monsters go to the graveyard.

_'He protects his monsters at all costs—why would a duelist like this hold the Seal of Orichalcos?'_

00000

Rafael plays the Seal of Orichalcos. Yuna calls out, ''No, please don't!''

''But it's too late.'' Rafael slots the card into his Duel Disk, as lightning flashes around them, telling Yuna her fate is sealed.

00000

The Kaibas finally arrive at the Paradias building, along with Téa and Tristan. They see Mai lying by the elevator, and realize that she lost her soul, too. Tristan, with Joey on his back, wonders who's carrying her?

He's utterly ignored by the CEO and his brothers as they observe their surroundings.

They see that the elevator's at the top floor.

Seto runs to the elevator with the others following him and keeps pushing the up button impatiently until the elevator started climbing with a ding!

_'Hang in there, Yuna! I'm coming!'_

00000

Yuna tells Rafael he's making a mistake, and the gang arrive at the roof just in time to see the Seal of Orichalcos form around the duelists.

Tristan says they're too late

''That guy already played the Seal of Orichalcos!''

_'This changes everything. What has Rafael done?'_ Yuna wonders as she feels the Seal trying to awaken long gone fears.

Rafael smiles, and when he opens his eyes, they shine red. The Seal of Orichalcos glows in his forehead as he looks the Duel Queen up and down, enjoying the view a bit too much.

Yuna asks him what he was thinking

''Now one of us will lose our soul, damn it!''

Rafael says that's the point. ''The Great Leviathan needs power.''

The score stands at Yuna 2500 life points, Rafael 3500.

''Once I take you down, Yuna ...'' Rafael continues, ''that legendary creature will have the strength it needs to awaken.''

Tristan, watching from the sidelines with Téa, Seto, Noah and Mokuba, says that's the same guy who beat Yugi last time.

Kaiba looks on in surprise. _'So this is the punk who upset Yuna so much?' _Something in Seto was threatening to snap at the memory how Yuna had looked when he had finally saw her. _'This bastard is going to pay!'_

Rafael orders Guardian Grarl to attack Kuribabylon, which blows apart into the separate Kuriboh brothers as it's destroyed.

Yuna's down to 1000 life points. But she activates her trap card, Rope of Life, which allows her to discard her hand to bring back the monster that was just destroyed. Kuribabylon returns to the field with an additional 800 attack points, bringing it to 2300.

Rafael sets a card face down and ends his turn.

Téa wonders, ''Now what?'' and Mokuba says Yuna needs help

''She's only got a thousand life points.''

But Tristan says Yugi's won duels with way fewer, pointedly looking at the green haired boy and Noah nodded, saying that his Nee-chii is far better than the corn haired guy.

Seto looks on grimly, thinking that this is the duelist who beat the Queen of Games' brother. It confused and astounded him how big of a difference there was between the twins skills in almost everything they did, although they were both thought gambling by the same man. But this was different.

_'This is Yuna's chance to win back her reputation as an undefeated champion—so I can take it away. But there are other more important problems now than Yuna getting back at the man who had made it seem that she had failed to protect her brother. She's in greater danger! There's more to the power of the Orichalcos. Can Yuna defeat Rafael and win back her title of the unbeatable Duel Queen?'_

''This punk will fall before he gets to her. Yuna will win and show Dartz that not even his best wannabe duelist can stand up to the Queen of Games!''

The others stare at the stoic CEO in shock, but he was soon backed up by his younger brothers, causing the two friends to wonder just how much the Queen of Games meant to the three Kaibas.

Yuna draws, and transforms Kuribabylon back into the five Kuriboh brothers. ''Now,'' she says, ''it's time to take on a new form.''

The blue Kuriboh gets fierce and starts knocking his brothers around causing Rafael to wonder what the fuck was going on. Soon, Kuribohs are bouncing all over the field, rebounding off the dome of the Seal.

Yuna tells them to merge again, this time to form Kuribandit, a fanged Kuriboh with an eyepatch and bandanna.

Rafael laughs, but Yuna tells him the last thing he should be doing is laughing. She plays her magic card, Dark Magic Curtain, allowing her to summon her always fateful Dark Magician (2500 ATK).

Tristan and Téa cheer, but Mokuba points out that it cost Yuna half of her life points.

Tristan gulps, then says it's part of the plan.

Yuna attacks Guardian Elma with Dark Magician, but Rafael activates his trap card, Guardian Formation, moving Elma into the back row, where it's protected from attack by his other monsters.

Tristan calls Rafael a wimp, telling him to try fighting instead of hiding.

But Kaiba thinks it was a an impressive move—Rafael knows how to tap into all the Seal's power.

Rafael says it's time to bring out his ultimate monster. (Japanese Rafael says something about using a special effect to activate a magic card from his deck.) First, he plays the magic card, Celestial Sword Eatos.

Yuna frowns, remembering her brother's duel with the blond and thinking this can only mean one thing

_'He's about to play Guardian Eatos!'_

Rafael draws two cards and summons Guardian Eatos (2500 ATK).

Yuna thinks that she has to act quickly—with 500 life points left, she doesn't have much time.

Eatos appears above the field, her wings turning dark and her eyes glowing red as the Seal of Orichalcos infuses her with power, increasing her attack to 3000.

Yuna, enraged with how Rafael was now treating his most beloved card, tells Rafael to look what he's done to his Guardian—it's been consumed by darkness. But Rafael smiles, saying exactly—it's more powerful than ever.

Guardian Eatos picks up the Celestial Sword, increasing her attack by another 300 points.

Yuna asks Rafael, if he cares that he's turned his monster into that?

But Rafael only tells her that she shouldn't be worrying about that now.

''That's the monster that beat Yugi last time.'' Tristan says to the watching group. He explains that it gains power from the monsters in the opponent's graveyard, and the others exclaim, wondering if there's any way out.

Yuna sacrifices Kuribandit, allowing her to draw five more cards, discarding any monsters she's drawn. Three monsters go to the graveyard, as Mokuba warns her that that will just make Eatos more powerful.

Seto says that's true, but it could have been worth the risk if Yuna drew the right card.

Noah could only watch as the duel continued on, along with the other two brunets there.

Yuna looks at her two magic cards. One is Magical Hats, and other is something new—a top hat with pigeons flying out of it.

Rafael tells Eatos to raise her sword and drain Yuna's monsters' power. The souls of the Duel Queen's monsters in the graveyard emerge from her Duel Disk to be sucked into the Celestial Sword.

Eatos' attack rises to 7000 points.

The gang look on in horror, as Rafael tells Yuna she's about to become a loser, and this time she'll pay up—with her soul. He orders Eatos to attack the Dark Magician, saying, "Game over."

But Eatos' sword cracks against the Dark Magician and falls away, and Eatos' attack returns to 3000 points.

The Dark Magician is unharmed, glaring at the winged monster in front of him and its master behind it.

Yuna explains—one of the monsters she just discarded was Electromagnetic Turtle (0 ATK, 1800 DEF). ''When it was destroyed, it formed a shield that protected the Dark Magician from attack.''

Rafael seethes, while Tristan and Téa celebrate in relief and the two youngest in the group cheer. Seto smiles mockingly at the man who thought he could take the honor belonging only to Seto Kaiba himself.

Rafael vows to himself to make Yuna pay for mocking the power of his Guardian Eatos, then ends his turn.

Rafael once again attacks Dark Magician with Eatos.

Her face light up by the angel-like monster's attack, Yuna looked more fierce and dangerous than ever before as she activates her face down card, Magical Hats to hide her monsters under four top hats. Eatos' attack destroys Big Shield Gardna instead.

Tristan says it's awesome! ''Magical Hats shuffled Yuna's monsters so Rafael destroyed the wrong one.''

But Mokuba points out that Rafael has another attack, so Dark Magician is still in danger.

Rafael uses Elma to destroy one of the hats, then sends in Grarl with a fifty-fifty chance of finding the Dark Magician. But it misses, and the Dark Magician is spared. Rafael is not happy, but his turn isn't over yet. He plays Rod of Silence, allowing him to summon another Guardian monster, Guardian Kay'est (1000 ATK, raised to 1500 by the Seal of Orichalcos), then he ends his turn.

Tristan and Téa sigh in relief.

Seto says there's only one thing that can save Yugi now. ''Things don't look good, but Yuna has forced the enemy onto a road of no return.'' He smirks creepily at Rafael, causing the big man to wonder just what the fuck actually happened to the teen CEO to be like that.

Yuna draws.

First, she plays Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two.

Thinking that this is her final chance, she asks the Heart of the Cards to guide her as she draws. She smiles as she feels the incredible connection of her heart and the heart of her Deck form as the monsters literally push their way to her fingers. As she discards two of the cards, she thanks her loyal cards, then triumphantly holds up the Eye of Timaeus. As Rafael watches in shock, Yuna plays Timaeus, merging it with her Dark Magician to form Amulet Dragon (2900 ATK). Her new dragon gets another 300 points for every magic card in Yuna's graveyard, and there are eight, raising Amulet Dragon's attack to 5300.

Yuna attacks Guardian Eatos with Amulet Dragon.

Rafael screams in anguish as Eatos is destroyed. Yuna looks on in rare pity, knowing that the man loved that monster as much as she and Seto loved all their cards. But even with Rafael's love for his cards, he didn't do as she and her rival did. Being around Dartz must have given him the impression that the cards are just cards and that there's nothing more to them. Unlike him, Yuna and Seto had somehow found a way to merge their very souls into their Decks, especially three certain cards that are in their possession. Although she entrusted her safety and soul with her Dark Magician duo, her soul was merged with the three God Monsters, while Seto entrusted his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons with both his safety and his soul, and merged it with them. It was a bit troubling for Yuna, since she knew that those Dragons come from an ancient woman who she believed was Seth's lover and that hurt for a reason she could not comprehend. The only thing that was her comfort was that that woman wasn't reincarnated as far as she knew.

Her attention was diverted from her slowly troubling thoughts as Rafael tells Yuna she's going to be sorry—no one sends his Guardian Eatos to the graveyard! The dome of the Seal pulses green energy as Rafael faces Yuna in fury. Téa wonders why the Seal is doing that, and Kaiba thinks the Seal is in turmoil.

''What's going on?''

The question of the reincarnated soul was ignored, but the watching party could only stare as a blue aura suddenly bursts around the crimson-eyed girl. The light from it stopped the vibrating seal to affect in any way the Queen of Duelists as Rafael's anger pulses through the seal.

''That blue aura ... It's the same as the one that protected her in the Wally of Lost Souls!'' Tea said in awe, causing Seto to wonder just how many more times that light was going to protect Yuna.

_'The only thing that's stopping the Seal from taking Yuna's energy is that light, meaning that its intesity must be a lot greater than the Orichalcos' stones'! What is that energy protecting her? And how long can it keep her safe?'_

Rafael, the Seal in his own forehead pulsing green and red, says that Guardian Eatos is a creature of light and purity, and when it's destroyed, it's replaced by a different monster—a creature of darkness.

A chasm opens up in the field before him, and a new creature climbs out, masked and wrapped in bandages like a mummy, and a skirt of rags. Rafael tells Yami to say hello to Guardian Deathscythe (2500 ATK, raised to 3000 by the Seal of Orichalcos).

Yuna says hello—and goodbye! It's no match for her dragon.

Rafael says it will be, and equips it with the Reaperscythe magic card, increasing its attack by 500 for every monster in his graveyard. Now Guardian Dreadscythe has 3500 attack points.

Yuna is quite surprised to see Rafael play such a card, saying she thought Rafael despised having monsters in his graveyard.

Rafael says he despises Yuna even more. ''So what's a few monsters in the grave, if it means destroying YOU forever?''

Rafael draws his two cards, and switches Guardian Deathscythe into attack mode. Then, he sacrifices all his other monsters to boost Dreadscythe's attack.

Yuna, horrified, tells him not to do it, saying that the Orichalcos is clouding Rafael's mind, but Rafael continues sacrificing his monsters. Guardian Dreadscythe's attack rises to 5500. Now, it's 200 points stronger than Yuna's Amulet Dragon. He attacks, and the dragon is destroyed, reducing Yuna's life points to 300.

Yuna has no monsters left on the field. She draws, and Téa smiles, saying the Pharaoh looks pretty confident.

Kaiba wonders how she can win without her legendary dragon. ''What do you plan to do, Yuna _my_ rival?''

Yuna plays Card of Sanctity, requiring them each to draw until they have six cards. Then she summons Watapon (200 ATK). Next, she sacrifices Watapon to summon her Dark Magician Girl (1700 DEF) in defense. As the blond white-skinned version of her friend Mana appears on the field, Yuna wove to show Rafael once more how to love his cards and trust them with his very life and soul. Finally, she sets one card face down and ends her turn.

Rafael draws two cards, saying it's time to end this. He plays a magic card, Obedience, allowing him to force Dark Magician Girl into attack mode when he attacks. Dark Magician Girl reluctantly stands up, and Rafael orders Guardian Deathscythe to attack.

Yuna quickly activates her set card, Magical Pigeon, and a top hat hides Dark Magician Girl. When Dreadscythe destroys the hat, pigeons fly out of it, and Dark Magician Girl is nowhere to be seen. She explains that Magical Pigeon can only be used with Dark Magician Girl.

''It protects her from attack by transforming her into a pigeon for one turn.''

Grumbling that Yuna is just stalling with pathetic magic ricks, Rafael sets two cards face down and ends his turn.

A pigeon lands on the field in front of Yuna, turning back into the fateful Dark Magician Girl.

Rafael tells Yuna she's out of options.

''It's pointless to drag this out.''

Yuna says she's well aware that the odds are in Rafael's favor, but that's no reason to give up. ''You may have the magic of the Orichalcos, but I have something stronger—a belief in the Heart of the Cards, and in myself.''

Rafael reminds Yuna that she was once ruled by darkness when she sent her brother to fight instead of her, but Yuna thinks that she wasn't able to conquer her brother's will to try and help her for a change since she was partly unwilling to cut him his freedom in his choices, be they good or bad. ''And besides ... That darkness you are talking about is not my own. My original incarnate absorbed a darkness so immense that it's only natural for it to be present in me, but it never ruled me! I never felt the need to let that darkness out and it's still trapped inside my ancient soul! And so I will never lose because of it!''

Rafael wonders why destiny is playing tricks on him. What has been helping Yuna?

Yuna says she believes that before the end of the duel, she and Rafael will change. In order to see that, she'll do her best to duel.

Smiling, Rafael asks, will I change? His destiny is strange, isn't it? ''Yet you bare a even stranger destiny. How do you do it?''

Yuna looked him in the eye and Rafael felt as though she was gazing straight into his heart with the piercing red eyes that would seem sinister had they not been so wise. ''We all have a burden we need to bare. Mine is the soul I was born with it, except I don't see it as a task.''

Rafael looks on in amazement, finally seeing why so much people adored the girl in front of him.

Yuna was thinking of how she must show Rafael that he should cherish his life and not just throw it away for a madman.

_'I must help Rafael defeat the darkness in his heart. That fear that he hides behind the anger at the world!'_

She draws, telling Rafael that the duel is far from over. She says she knows firsthand what the Orichalcos does to a person's heart, and she can help. She didn't mention the torture she felt in that particular vision, since it would mean having to explain how she knew and what her special gift is.

''When Eatos was destroyed, you unleashed your anger on your other monsters. You let the Orichalcos feed on your rage, but this isn't who you really are. The darkness within you has taken control, and now you must face that darkness head on. It's the only way to save yourself!''

Rafael says Yuna's the one who needs saving. It made Seto want to go up there and choke the man as he understood what Yuna was talking about since he himself had experienced it.

Yuna tells Rafael that she finally hears his cries. When Eatos went to the graveyard, when Rafael sacrificed his monsters, his heart was crying.

Rafael asks why she is saying such strange things all of a sudden. She tells him that's what her partner told her

''If you don't intend to share the burden of darkness in others, you won't be able to understand the pain within them.'' She quotes her little brother. She tells Rafael that he will share the burden of darkness within him.

''I'll wipe away your cries with this card!''

Yuna holds up her card, saying it will force Rafael to take a closer look at himself.

She plays the magic card, Underworld Circle. Both players' monsters disappear from the field, and the Seal begins to spin, and black swirls darken the dome, as Yuna tells Rafael to witness his true darkness!

The gang watch as the dome turns black. Now they can't see what's going on! Téa hopes that when the smoke clears, it will be the Pharaoh who's still standing.

00000

Ryou tripped and fell as he and his friends ran through the hot desert in Egypt, trying desperately to escape the things that were chasing them as well as lead them away from the Tombs the Ishtar family has been guarding for the past 5000 years.

''RYOU!'' Bakura yelled as he saw his younger twin on the ground, the group of Orichalcos Soldiers quickly moving towards the albino boy. He turned and ran to his brother, inspecting him for injuries and found that the other had sprang his ankle and couldn't stand up let alone run! ''Shit!'' He jumped up and placed Ryou on his back, joining the others in their atempt to escape.

''You two okay?'' Mana asked as the quick Thief caught up to them. Bakura was panting far worse than the other three runners and it worried Malik, who had seen one of the Soldiers kick the albino quite mercilessly in the leg. He marveled at the man's stubborn pride that didn't allow him to show his weakness, especially since he was now carrying his brother's wight as well.

''I'll make sure we're both fine as sure as we outrun those bastards or whatever they are!'' The King of Thieves growled out. Marik, who was at the head of the group, noticed that the growl was not only a threat but also the only way his fiendishly mischievous friend could express his pain and it worried him. Bakura wouldn't last much longer with his leg already injured, and that would result in both of the albinos falling prey to the creatures that were chasing them.

The said creatures were awfully close to them now, their speed finally catching up to the exhausted group. Mana and Marik, the only ones with weapons at this moment, stopped in front of the wounded albinos, who were supported by a woolly Malik. Bakura had yet to let Ryou down, knowing that he could take his pain, but Ryou couldn't. He grit his teeth as Mana swiped away the robotic hand that had reached for him, growling in humiliation that he couldn't help her and his other friend in fighting them off. Ryou, having realized that his older brother was in pain, had tried to get Bakura to let him down but his efforts were in vain.

A moment later, a panting Mana lost her grip on her wand-like stick and Marik knelled in his exhaustion, both finally succumbing to their bodies pleas to stop and rest. The lilac eyes were still glaring at the nearing figures, but he felt his shame wash over him. He had failed his Pharaoh again and this time, it cost him his friends lives as well as his family's pride and honor.

The five teens watched in horror as the four remaining Orichalcos Soldiers stretched out their hands, ready to take in two ancient souls hidden within the older albino and the young apprentice as well as the three other poor souls, when, suddenly, a sound that resembled glass braking was heard as a little bottle hit one of the robots, its content spilling out and causing an explosion. The hit soldier fell limply to the sand as the other three turned to look behind them as one more was hit and received the same treatment.

Mana recognized the liquid in the little bottles and looked around just as one barely missed one of the two remaining enemies. She grabbed it and saw that it was indeed her Master's ''Dark Magic Attack'' potion.

She was startled out of her thoughts as a figure came to stand in front of the couple of soldiers and the tired teens, a long ancient-looking robe covering his figure, his back clad with a cape, his long brown hair covered by the gold and linen headdress. The gold bands on his arms and the waistband gleamed in the hot sun as the figure held out a long, green scepter in front of him.

Mana couldn't help but exclaim in happiness, worry and relief.

''MAHAD!''

The said man didn't get to spear the group a glance as he was attacked by the remaining pair of Orichalcos Soldiers attacked the reincarnated the ancient most powerful sorcerer in the world and protector of the Great Nameless Pharaoh.

Mahad barely dodged in time as the two robots attacked him at the same time.

00000

Atop the Paradias building, Tristan and Téa, Noah, Seto and Mokuba stand outside the dome of the Seal of Orichalcos, now shrouded in darkness and flashing with lightning. Tristan, still carrying Joey's soulless body on his back, says the Pharaoh's trapped in there with that creep! ''How did this happen?''

Mokuba says he knows. ''Yuna played that Underworld Circle card.''

Seto looks on grimly, desperately trying to not show just how worried he was for the girl he fell in love with!

00000

Inside the dome, Yuna is walking through thick fog. She finds it strange

_'Is this another vision generated by the Seal of Orichalcos?'_

Before her, she can see a pathway leading through a field of graves. Yuna wonders where she is. The last thing she remembers is playing the magic card that allows the players to summon monsters from the graveyard—but this is a real graveyard.

Then she hears Rafael's voice saying that this wasn't part of his plan, and she sees Rafael's shadowed form standing beyond him in the fog.

Yuna hears someone calling for help, and sees another form running towards her. As the form becomes clear in the fog, Rafael gasps, and Yuna exclaims that it looks like Rafael. Rafael agrees that it is him, and he calls out to the younger version of himself as he runs past, but the other Rafael ignores him. Rafael begins to run after him, and Yuna warns him it might be a trap—but then she, too, takes off after the two Rafaels.

Soon, Rafael stops before a row of large gravestones. Yuna, with her shorter lags, finally catches up, still warning Rafael that this might be dangerous—they don't know where they are.

But Rafael says he knows exactly where they are.

The gravestones showed the names of Rafael's family in one moment, but in the next, each one showed a Seal of Orichalcos, making Yuna gasp at the sudden change. She was no stranger to weird thins happening during random visions, having witnessed monsters summoned right in front of her own eyes in her visions of the Nameless Pharaoh's, Seth's and the Thief King's lives, but this couldn't mean anything good.

They hear laughter behind them, and Rafael says it's all starting to make sense. As the younger Rafael and Dartz appear, standing in the rain, Rafael says that Dartz once took him here to expose him to the truth.

_'This must be the day they met.'_

Yuna asks if this is a vision from Rafael's past.

Dartz tells the young Rafael to always remember that life is cruel, and the sooner he learns that, the sooner he can start over. ''Since the accident,'' Dartz says, ''your family has forgotten all about you''. Dartz tells young Rafael that it's always the same. No matter where he runs, he'll come back here in the end. Does Rafael know why? It's because he's afraid to face the fact that they're dead.

As Yuna and Rafael watch, Dartz continues telling young Rafael that his family has moved on, and he should as well. ''Just let them go.'' Dartz tells Rafael that he is the only survivor of the shipwreck.

Present-day Rafael watches the vision, an anguished look on his face, as Dartz tells the young Rafael that he brought him here to bury his past and leave it all behind. Today is the day he begins his new life. Rafael must do as he says, and the pain will be gone. Dartz is his family now.

Dartz says young Rafael thinks that if he's alive, his family must be, too. But fate chose only Rafael. His family is dead. If Rafael keeps running away from this, he'll never understand the answer to fate.

Dartz tells young Rafael there's one final task he must perform. He must tunnel into the ground and unearth his destiny. He tells young Rafael that he must throw himself into fate to see fate's answer. He tells him to affirm it with his own hands. His family is buried in those graves.

Young Rafael goes to the spot Dartz has indicated, while Dartz tells him to use the anger inside him to guide him. Focus on the pain in his past, and he'll find the tools to build his future.

Dartz says if Rafael wants to get away from here, he must affirm it with his own hands.

''See that they are dead! That they have left you!''

Young Rafael drops to his knees before the graves, and begins to dig in the ground with his bare hands.

Yuna says she doesn't understand—what is Rafael looking for?

Yuna looks on, realizing that things that happened were not only Rafael's memories now; they were also her visions. As she watches on, she only says, "This is your past." She felt regret for not being able to help the man earlier. Instead of only focusing on this vision, she dared to ask her own soul to stretch and search for any hope that Rafael's real family was somewhere out there. She was aware that such a thing was foolish, but she always believed that miracles can happen. That they exist! And putting her life on the line for the happiness of others was nothing new to her.

Dartz laughs, telling young Rafael to let the darkness consume him. The pit young Rafael is digging grows larger and deeper, and he says he's getting closer.

Rafael digging up two skulls. He stands, clutching them to him, and screams. He knew that the two skulls were to small to be his parents, so it meant that they belonged to his younger siblings.

It was far worse that should it have been his parents, who had lived full lives. His brother and sister were so young ...!

Yuna asks again what it was that Dartz forced Rafael to uncover that day.

'But how can this be? Rafael's family should only be missing!' The game master thought desperately. She was still far too focused on stretching her ancient soul to actually for once help her in that exact moment! She felt an unbearable pain in both her head and her heart as she kept trying.

Wisps of images were at the corners of her vision and it gave her hope that she would succeed.

Then, they see it at the bottom of the pit—a Dark Duel Disk. Dartz tells young Rafael that his destiny begins here. Young Rafael reaches for it, but then he sees Guardian Eatos floating over the pit. Dartz tells him to forget that creature—it's part of his past, and young Rafael picks up the Duel Disk and puts it on his arm.

However, young Rafael stands clutching the skulls, then Guardian Eatos reaches out to him. He turns to her, and she takes the skulls from him. She holds the skulls to her chest. As he watches her floating above him, Dartz tsks and demands that he activate the Dark Duel Disk.

Dartz tells him to face his destiny, and young Rafael draws a card from the deck—it's the Seal of Orichalcos. Dartz tells him to activate the card, and his transformation will be complete. Young Rafael slots the card into the field zone, and the Duel Disk lights up, and the Seal forms around him. Young Rafael groans as if in pain, but Dartz tells him not to fight it, but to let the Seal of Orichalcos set him free.

''Give your heart to the darkness, be one with it and then surpass it. The answer to your destiny is in front of you.''

The Seal is drawn in young Rafael's forehead, and grows around him until it reaches Guardian Eatos. The skulls dissolve in Eatos' hands as the Seal reaches her. The monster bursts into flames and sinks into the pit.

Young Rafael tries to run to her, as Dartz tells him he has a new Guardian now.

Guardian Deathscythe rises out of the pit. Dartz tells young Rafael to meet the custodian of darkness. This creature was formed from the rage in his heart. Now, Dartz tells him, his journey is over.

Welcome to Dartz's family!

Rafael asks Yuna if she now understands the brilliance of Master Dartz, who knows exactly how the world works, and how to save it. Yuna asks, if Rafael is so loyal to Dartz, why does he disobey him? Dartz told him to let go of the past, but he stays loyal to his Guardians. Rafael says Yami doesn't get it. Dartz was trying to help him move on.

But Yuna says Dartz is a madman, and the only person he's helping is himself!

Rafael says that his destiny was decided from that day on. Becoming one with the darkness in his heart and throwing himself to fate saved him. Yuna asks him, if he's saved, why does he feel sad when he sends his monsters to the graveyard? If he's thrown himself to fate, he shouldn't have felt anything.

Rafael asks Yuna, what does she know?

But Yuna says she knows plenty, and that she knows Rafael doesn't want his monsters to have the same fate as his family. That's why he's so afraid of the graveyard.

''That's the real Rafael.''

The Seal glowing in his forehead, Rafael says that Master Dartz gave him the power he needed to survive—and now it's time to unleash it on Yuna! He says that he's surpassed the darkness in his heart. He can't turn back.

Guardian Deathscythe appears before him.

The dome of the Seal clears, and once again, Yuna and Rafael are facing each other on the roof, with their cards in play. The gang can see them again.

Noah asks if she is all right.

But Yuna has no monsters on her side of the field, while Rafael still has Guardian Deathscythe with him, holding its scythe, powered up to its full 5500 points.

Yuna says her Underworld Circle magic card should have destroyed every monster on the field. It also forces them to remove every monster remaining in their decks. After that, they can only use monsters from their graveyards.

Yuna's Dark Magician Girl is gone.

''So why is Dreadscythe still on the field?''

Rafael explains that by eliminating a card from his hand, Guardian Deathscythe is able to revive itself. It was created to be indestructible, so not even Rafael can get rid of it.

Téa wonders if that means the Pharaoh can't win. ''A monster that can't be destroyed? That's gonna be hard to defeat!''

''Thanks to my magic card,'' Yuna says, ''I have access to every monster in my graveyard. But because of Deathscythe, your graveyard is off-limits, Rafael.''

Rafael says there's no turning back. The monsters he sacrificed are gone, and he doesn't need them. There's only one creature he needs now. Rafael says his destiny is one with Deathscythe. He will throw himself to fate.

Yuna thinks that Dartz gave Rafael that monster to feed the darkness in his heart, so maybe if she can destroy it, she can set Rafael free.

With the power of Underworld Circle, Yuna brings back her Dark Magician.

Kaiba says Yuna has a shot to win now, and Mokuba agrees

''Now that she can play cards from her graveyard, she can start kicking some butt!''

Noah enthusiastically nodded and cheered for his Nee-chii.

''The dead are coming back to life ... Yuna, what is it that pulls miracles and souls to you?'' Seto murmured to himself as he once again saw his blue-clad, tanned double-ganger, standing right beside and a bit behind his rival.

Yuna sets a card face down and ends her turn.

Rafael draws, telling Yuna she's done.

''Not as long as my magic card's in play!'' Yuna says, and brings back Jack's Knight as well.

Mokuba says it's awesome!

''Yuna can summon monsters on her opponent's turn!''

Rafael says Yuna's puny monsters don't scare him, and attacks Dark Magician with Deathscythe.

Yuna activates her trap card, Zero Gravity, forcing all monsters on the field into defense mode. Tristan says Yuna just stopped that zombie thing in its tracks, but Rafael says he doesn't think so. He activates his trap, Spirit Hunting, switching Guardian Deathscythe back into attack mode, and continuing its attack.

Its scythe sweeps Yuna's field, destroying both of her monsters.

Yuna draws, using Underworld Circle to bring back Dark Magician Girl. Then she plays the magic card, Altar of Restoration, which lets her bring back another monster from the graveyard by discarding two cards from the top of her Deck. She brings back the Eye of Timaeus, merging it with Dark Magician Girl to form Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight (2600 ATK), then using its effect to destroy Guardian Deathscythe.

But after the attack, Deathscythe remains on the field.

Rafael laughs, as another card is placed to the graveyard from his hand, saying that Deathscythe is indestructible.

Kaiba wonders why Yuna attacked when she knew that monster could revive itself. Yuna sets a card face down and ends her turn, as Kaiba thinks that Yuna had better not let this chump defeat her—Kaiba's the only one who deserves that glory.

'If Yuna's still thinking of useless things like changing Rafael's mind, she'll certainly lose.'

Rafael draws.

Yuna uses Underworld Circle to bring back Queen's Knight. Rafael tells Yuna her strategy isn't working, and discards a card—which Yuna sees is Monster Reborn—to activate his magic card, the Orichalcos Sword of Sealing.

The Sword pierces Timaeus' foot, and the dragon roars in pain. Then Rafael attacks Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight with Guardian Deathscythe. Yuna cries out as her monster is destroyed—but her life points only go down to 10. Yuna reveals her trap card, Reduction Barrier, which reduces her damage to ten percent.

Yuna promises to fight until her last life point is gone.

Rafael tells Yuna to suit herself, but soon her soul will belong to Dartz.

Yuna says Rafael has been brainwashed, but Yuna believes there's still good inside him, and she plans to bring it out.

Yuna draws, then uses the Underworld Circle to bring back Big Shield Gardna. Then she plays Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards—a magic card, and the Claw of Hermos. She plays the magic card, Spider Web, which lets her use a card from Rafael's graveyard.

She chooses Monster Reborn, which she says she'll use to save Rafael by setting him free from the darkness. She plays Monster Reborn to bring back Guardian Eatos from Rafael's graveyard. Then, looking over her shoulder at Joey's body hanging on Tristan's back, she thinks that she can only do this to help Joey, and summons the Claw of Hermos.

Tristan tells Joey to check it out, but Joey just lies there, senseless. Though, both Seto and Yuna saw a small, almost nonexistent smile on the blond's face.

That was the reassurance the Duel Queen needed to know that the effects of the Seal really weren't permanent.

Yuna merges Hermos with Queen's Knight to form Goddess Bow, which she equips to Guardian Eatos, doubling her attack to 5000. Since Eatos has been removed from Rafael's graveyard, Deathscythe loses 500 points, reducing its attack to 5000.

Rafael wonders what Yuna's up to—if she attacks now, both monsters will be destroyed—but Rafael's will come back.

Yuna says they'll see about that. She says that Rafael's bond with his monsters and his family are the power to change destiny.

''And I'll be the one to use that power and show you what really is the truth of the world!''

Yuna orders Eatos to attack, activating the special effect of the Goddess Bow, allowing Eatos to attack again each time Deathscythe revives itself. The five arrows from the Goddess Bow hitting Deathscythe glow as the five cards in Rafael's hand descend into the graveyard one by one.

Mokuba says, of course! ''When Rafael runs out of cards, Deathscythe can't come back.''

The last card dissolves out of Rafael's hand, and Deathscythe burns away, leaving only its mask, which Eatos clutches to her heart as she, too, disappears into the clouds.

Rafael falls to his knees, and Yuna asks if he understands what he's done.

''You turned your back on your monsters. Once they meant the world to you, but Dartz convinced you to abandon everything that was important to you. Dartz told you lies about your family and fueled your rage, and in a moment of weakness, Rafael, you allowed yourself to be consumed by the dark influence of the Orichalcos. But I knew the real Rafael was still in there, and I knew what I had to do—force Rafael to face the darkness.'' Yuna said, letting a small smile to grace her features as she scolded the grown man like a little child. Her tender voice did wonders for the shocked man as he listened to her. ''You can't become one with the darkness in your heart. You couldn't face the fact that your family might be gone, when you only had the words of a stranger who you didn't even know to tell you of their fate, so you chose to throw in with Dartz and destiny. But the darkness in your heart is only an illusion! Rafael, your destiny hasn't been decided yet—you have to build it yourself. Future is still not set in stone like the past is!''

And so, for the first time since the accident, Rafael felt his heart warm up in the presence of a very warm light. He was shocked to realize what that light was. Hope. He hadn't felt hope for anything since the day he had seen those two skulls and thought that he had lost his family for forever. Now, in the presence of this one girl that radiated with light that made one's hopes reincarnate, he finally understood why the people of Egypt insisted that Yuna becomes the girl's name. Rafael couldn't believe that he and his companions hadn't seen this light before. The ancient Light of Hope that never died. The Pharaoh's soul was said to be the brightest of all souls ... In his reincarnation, Rafael finally saw what does who had said so had meant.

The warmth in his heart was so beautifully peaceful that he never wanted it to end. And in that peace, he saw why so many fell for the girl opposite him. Why Seto Kaiba stuck to her like glue. He himself now never wanted to be away from the beautiful crimson-eyed girl.

His soul had fallen in love with the light her soul was creating!

Rafael says there's only one problem—the Seal of Orichalcos still needs a soul. He draws, then uses Underworld Circle to bring back Guardian Grarl. Then he plays the magic card, Soul Charge, allowing him to summon more monsters from his graveyard. Backup Gardna, Guardian Elma, Guardian Kay'est all return to the field.

Tristan says, now Rafael has four monsters!

But Kaiba points out that any monster summoned by Soul Charge can't attack for one turn, so Yuna is safe.

''So why do it?'' Mokuba wonders.

Noah had a nasty suspicion, but he waited to see if he was right.

Rafael says that's it—his graveyard is empty, and his Guardians are free. But each monster he brought back from the grave cost him 500 points.

His life points go to zero, and the Seal of Orichalcos begins to shrink around him. Yuna runs towards him, calling out his name. He smiles at the concerned Queen of Games, actually happy that he had dueled and lost to this wondrous person.

''Please don't let the Seal dirty your pure soul. It's so pretty. Like you are. But please ... Please tell me ... Are they out there?''

Then, before the Duelist could answer, from the clouds, Guardian Eatos returns. She stands with the other Guardians, the Seal disappearing from their foreheads. Yuna, smiling, tells Rafael he's made the right choice—the darkness has lifted. Rafael tells Yuna she's right, and thanks her. Then, to his surprise, his little brother and sister appear at his side, clinging to him and telling him that they missed him. His parents appear before him, standing with his monsters.

Rafael smiles tearfully, saying this is a vision of what's inside his heart. Everyone he turned his back on is still here, and they'll always be with him.

The monsters and the vision of his family rise into the sky and fade from sight.

The Orichalcos stone cracks and disappears from around Rafael's neck, and the Seal vanishes.

Yuna and the others run to Rafael, who remains as he was, kneeling.

Téa wonders what happened to the Seal—doesn't it usually put on a big green laser show?

Rafael agrees. ''It usually takes someone's soul, too. But I'm still here. Why isn't my soul taken away?''

Yuna smiles, saying she has a theory. ''The Seal of Orichalcos is powered by the darkness within the person who plays it, meaning all the negative energy a person possess. But Rafael was able to conquer that darkness, so his soul was spared. You now have a chance to look for your family, in Mexico, if you wish to make amends.'' The crimson eyes shined with loving honesty, melting Rafael's hardened heart to mush as her words finally registered.

''You mean ...'' He asked, _hope_ making him feel amazing!

The three-colored head nods brightly. ''They're still looking for you, you know.''

Rafael let a few silent tears fall down his cheeks, finally feeling like he was ready to once again live.

Then the building begins to shake.

''Is it an earthquake?'' Tristan asks.

Yuna's afraid it's much worse than that.


	43. Chapter 43 Duel! Rivals vs Dartz!

The Paradias building is shaking, cracks appearing in its walls. On the roof, Rafael warns Yuna and the others to get out while they can.

Suddenly, the roof splits and a huge chasm appears. Staggering, Mokuba cries out that they're too late. Then the elevator collapses, and Téa says, there goes their ride down! Another chunk of roof falls into the chasm, and Mokuba steps back from the edge.

Then, Roland's voice is heard calling out to Mr. Kaiba. The Kaiba Corp helicopter is flying overhead.

''We're saved!'' Noah yelled.

The helicopter lands on the helicopter pad, one level up from the gang. With Mokuba leading the way, they begin to run to it, climbing the narrow stairway to the pad, as the building's structures continue to collapse around them.

Mokuba, Noah and Seto, Téa and Tristan with Joey, arrive at the helicopter first. Kaiba stops in front of Roland, standing at the side of the helicopter, while the others run to the rear of the helicopter, which is open, with a ramp leading inside.

Yuna is still slowly making her way up the stairway, helping the weakened Rafael. Before they reach the top, the stairway breaks loose. The others call out to Yuna worriedly as the stairway begins to fall away from the building. Seto was off like a bat out of hell as he ran to his rival's side. He wouldn't allow Yuna to die, not when she still had so much life in front of her! Too many Duels they haven't fought!

Meanwhile, the pad itself splits open, leaving Roland balancing wildly with one leg on either side. He manages to jump back to one side, telling Noah and Mokuba they have to leave now!

Hearing this, Rafael pulls free from Yuna, then grabs her around her slim waist and heaves her up over the edge onto the landing pad as the stairway crumbles. Yuna practically lands on Seto and he clutches her close to his chest as she almost rolls off the edge. Rafael manages to hang onto the edge of the building as the stairway falls away, while Yuna kneels over him, saying she won't leave him.

Rafael pulls something out of his pocket and throws it up to Yuna, telling her she'll need it if she's planning to take out Dartz.

''Go and change destiny with your own hands!''

Meanwhile, the pad is collapsing closer and closer to the helicopter. Insisting that they have to go, Roland jumps into the helicopter, while Seto calmy stands up from where he was beside Yuna, waiting. The helicopter's rotors turn, and it lifts off the pad. Téa and Tristan cling to the ramp at the rear of the helicopter and Seto gives the okay for lift off. The helicopter rises as the pad crashes away beneath them.

Yuna reaches to Rafael, telling him to take her hand. But Rafael, trying hard not to look where Yuna's shirt relived some of her cleavage from her position, tells her to go while she can. Seto was no better, only he had a really nice view of his rival's ass as it dangled high in the air and it took all he had not to downright stare when he told her that they need to get going.

The edge he's clinging to breaks off, and Rafael falls away into the dust of the rubble, Yuna calling out to him.

Then, the helicopter comes around to Yuna and Seto, its rear ramp still open. Seto grabs her hand into his and forces her to run with him. They jump at the same instance and land as one on the ramp.

The helicopter flies away, as the rest of the building finally collapses—exposing a different building within it. The gang watch from the ramp, Téa saying it looks like some sort of strange, ancient temple. Tristan guesses that's what Paradias headquarters really looks like.

Yuna says she that there's more to Dartz than meets the eye, as well. She looks at the object that Rafael threw to her, then holds it out to Kaiba, telling him to take a look at it.

''It's some sort of computer chip.''

Kaiba slips it into his PDA, and a map appears on its screen.

''To where?'' Mokuba asks, and Yuna says ''To Dartz's lair.''

Kaiba tosses the PDA to a freaked-out Roland, telling him to follow this map.

But then, another helicopter appears behind them—and another. They're surrounded. The pilot of one of the helicopters gestures to them, pointing ahead. Mokuba thinks they want them to follow him. They don't seem to have any choice, so they go with the helicopters.

The helicopter flies on, while the gang watch out the rear, wondering where the helicopters are leading them. They see a dark cloud rapidly approaching the helicopter. As it passes, they realize it's a swarm of insects. Tristan recoils as one strikes him in the face, but Seto calmly reaches out and catches one in his hand.

''It's a locust.''

They all look at it in wonder. Noah's eyes were particularly wide, interested in the small animal since Gozaboro had always scolded him about chasing locusts, butterflies, grasshoppers or anything really, saying that they were just worthless annoyances.

Seto, noticing the nostalgic but fascinated look on the boy's face, demands that Noah show him his hands. He understood that Noah was probably not allowed to play like normal boys his age around a man like Gozaboro, and so he thought of giving him some of the joys of childhood he himself had never experienced, but gave up for Mokuba. When a confused Noah did as he was told, Seto gently placed the insect into the upturned hands and the blue eyes lit up with a childish happiness that stunned everyone still. The smile on his face seemed to remind the two members of Yugi-tachi that Noah was indeed still just a kid and Mokuba was amazed how much the boy looked like his Nii-sama when he had been that age and smiled a sincere smile that had almost died without Yuna's interference.

Seto was observing the boy as well and was pleasantly surprised when he felt Yuna lean against him lightly. It caused the stoic genius to smile as well, but was only seen by the crimson eyes he loved so much, and it was far too short.

The swarm passes by the helicopter, and the cloud of insects is next seen flying over the city streets, just as the Hawkins trailer zooms by. They look at it from the helicopter, wondering what Duke was up to.

00000

Meanwhile, down in the city, the Hawkins truck and trailer are speeding through the streets, Duke at the wheel, with Rebecca telling him to slow down. The truck screeches to a halt, the trailer fishtailing behind them.

Rebecca asks Duke what his problem is, and he tells her to see for herself—there's an Orichalcos Soldier in the street ahead of them. Now, Rebecca tells him to step on it, and he's about to comply, when more Soldiers appear, surrounding them.

Activating her Duel Disk, Rebecca jumps out of the truck, saying it's time for Plan B. She starts to face off against the Soldiers, but then she stops.

00000

In his temple, Dartz calls for his Orichalcos Soldiers to return to him, chanting in some unknown language.

00000

The Soldiers in the street around Rebecca suddenly dissolve into glowing streaks, which hurtle away into the sky. All over the world, the Soldiers streak home, as Dartz tells them they must begin the next phase of their battle.

00000

At the base of the Paradias building, a battered Rafael emerges from the rubble, with Mai in his arms.

_'I still have something to finish!'_

00000

Meanwhile, the Kaiba Corp helicopter, accompanied by the four military helicopters, is flying over the ocean toward an aircraft carrier. After landing on the deck, the gang meet with a uniformed officer. He tells them he tracked them down because they need their help dealing with a worldwide threat.

''As crazy as it sounds, our only hope may lie in a card game.''

The two rivals glare at the man, since he obviously didn't know just how much more that ''card game'' actually is. Seto wasn't even aware of why he was glaring death at the now squirming man, but he felt very offended!

He asks if they're Doma's men. The officer tells "Mr. Kaiba" that they've been watching Doma for some time, and Kaiba and the others. They know that many of the phenomena now happening all over the world are related to Doma. But, because the country's central rule is now under the control of Doma, they haven't been given the authority to attack.

Yuna, glaring at Seto for being so rude, tells the officer that he's right. ''Someone is using the game of Duel Monsters to wipe out the Earth. But there's no phenomena that you think there is. Just a person who knows his history, physics and chemistry. However, the game is also involved more than I like.''

The officer nods. ''So who better to stop this menace than the Duel Monsters experts?''

''So you're asking us to do your job?'' The glare in the blue eyes, if possible, got even scarier. The men before them all fidget before the young CEO. They had all heard just how frightening the brunet could be, but to witness it was far more intimidating than the stories said.

Seto snorted at the cowering officer, wondering if they were the law force of the country, how it still even existed with these cowards protecting it!

The officer says they've been following Dartz around for months, but he leaves no evidence behind. ''With no proof, we can't do a thing. Dartz is no ordinary criminal. Without you two, Yuna Yami Mouto and Seto Kaiba, we have nowhere else to turn. As the best two Duelists, you to are our last hope.'' As if an invisible force did it, the man's eyes were drawn to the three-colored haired girl at the word hope. Actually all eyes had turned to the Duel Queen at the word, as confused as everyone was for doing so.

Yuna ignored the confused looks. ''So Doma is controlling this country's politics?''

The officer says he's ashamed to admit it, but the fate of the world is now in Yuna and Kaiba's hands.

Kaiba hmphs, and says national authority is unreliable from the start.

The officer asks him to at least let them accompany him halfway, and also to help stock up his helicopter.

That was a bad idea since the second Seto actually looked around he realized it was one of his inventions and he almost strangled the man. It took Mokuba, Noah, Tristan and five other bulky men to hold off the enraged teen, but only Yuna actually got him to stop. He sulked as she scolded him, but he brightened up as he quickly took her by her hand and dragged her beck into the helicopter so that she could help him negotiate with the USA president, who turned out to be her old acquaintance, so that the last of his weapons could be disabled. The rest of the group only then realized just how similar the thing they were standing on was to Noah's underwater fortress.

Off the bow of the aircraft carrier, lightning flashes around an island shrouded in darkness.

As the carrier approaches the island, the officer tells the gang this is as far as he can go. From here on, they're on their own. He wishes them good luck, and tells them they're doing a great service. Kaiba grumpily insists he's doing this to save his company. The officer says that may be, but if Kaiba can beat Dartz at his own game, he'll be saving a lot more than his company.

The officer says he hopes Kaiba can win. Kaiba gives him grudging thanks. The officer says his son is a big fan of Duel Monsters. He asks Kaiba to please protect the future of their children.

Kaiba tells Roland to move out, and the Kaiba Corp helicopter powers up. Soon, they're on their way to the island. The helicopter bounces around in the storm surrounding the island, and Mokuba is thrown into Tristan, knocking him to the floor. Tristan falls to the floor clutching his crotch, but then Noah bumps into him and he hits his abdomen onto the benches in the helicopter, now clutching his stomach.

Kaiba, seated at the side as calm as always, uses his lapel radio to tell his pilot they should have been at the island by now.

''It's the weather,'' the pilot tells him. They can't see a thing out there. The pilot says it's impossible—they can't go any closer.

00000

In his temple, Dartz is reciting: "Before the Age of Atlantis is ushered in, the sea shall rise and the sky shall fall! Only then will paradise return."

00000

Aboard the helicopter, Yuna tells everyone to stay calm

''Dartz wants us to reach him.''

Just then, the stormclouds part and the island with its temple becomes visible to them.

Yuna says there's no turning back now. ''Dartz is there,'' and Kaiba says, let's go.

The helicopter lands just outside the temple. As they approach the steps leading up to it, Yuna says they've arrived at the heart of evil. Kaiba asks if she always has to be so dramatic, making the girl chuckle slightly. Seto almost smiled at the sound, since he hadn't heard it since this shit started.

However, Yuna soon sobered up and says that this is Doma's temple, and Kaiba says, ''Let's go, Yuna.''

The two rivals nod to each other and enter together, ahead of the two younger Kaibas and the two brunet members of Yugi-tachi.

They enter the temple's main hall, proceeding through wide, curved columns, towards the altar with its three open-mouthed serpents. Téa says she's not too fond of the snake motif, and a disgusted Kaiba asks if they can't wait outside. But Yuna says they must all stick together.

Kaiba stops before the altar and asks, ''Why do I feel so sad?''

Yuna says, ''Yes, I feel it, too.'' She turns to the others and tells them to stay back from her and Seto.

Tristan, noticing the carvings of the captured souls in the walls, asks, what's with all the people chiseled in stone? Téa says they're not just any people, and points out their friends on the far wall.

''There's Mai,'' says Yuna, ''and Weevil.''

Tristan realizes this must be everyone who lost their soul.

Yuna sees Yugi, and runs towards his figure in the wall.

Then Dartz's voice is heard, joking that it's too bad their friends turned out to be a bunch of stiffs.

''I've been waiting for you, Pharaoh, High Priest.''

A ball of flame appears before them, turning into Dartz, making the two rivals groan at the pathetic magic trick worth of only a kindergärtner's lunch money.

''Due to the carelessness of my employees,'' he says, ''I'm the only one left.''

Kaiba says he wants his company back. ''So can the small talk.''

Dartz says they all want something ''I wants your souls for my wall. I even have a spot picked out.'' Dartz officially welcomes them to his temple, and says that if he can get the souls of powerful people like them, his god will bless them, too.

Kaiba says that Dartz's god only brings trouble.

''I can feel the power of your souls, and I've set aside special places for you.'' Two of the carvings next to Yugi's clear, ready for new souls. ''After all, friends should stick together, right Ms. Gardner?''

Kaiba says the party tricks don't scare him, and Yuna demands that Dartz release their friends.

Dartz says it's not possible. ''Their souls are already in use, supplying life energy to the most powerful beast that ever lived. My ten-thousand-year-old collection is almost complete. Once I get you, Pharaoh, and Kaiba, your ancient High Priest, the beast can rise.''

Yuna, although already knowing what Doma had been doing over the centuries, reacts in angry horror—if Dartz has been collecting souls for all those years, how many lives has he destroyed?

''Millions,'' Dartz replies. It angered the reincarnated Pharaoh how it didn't seem to at all bothered that his ancestors destroyed so many lives for a crazy cause!

''Ridiculous! We've defeated Doma's Three Swordsmen. AND WHAT'S EVEN MORE RIDICULOUS IS THAT YOU SEEM TO THINK YOU'RE THOUSANDS OF YEARS OLD! Don't mock me, bastard!'' Seto yells angrily.

Yuna adds that Dartz is the only one left. ''And it's not just him who has been collecting these souls. His ancestors, direct descendants of the last king of Atlantis, had been walking among the Earth and humans, collecting abnormal amounts of soul energy. But it was never enough, was it?''

The man smirked, his heterocolored eyes gleaming with insanity. ''True. Oh so very true, great Pharaoh! But I'm not the second Darts, but the third! The first was the last king. The second Dartz made the greatest breakthrough in all of these 10 000 years! He met the one soul that would be enough to allow the Great Beast to awaken! He met you, Nameless Pharaoh! You and your High Priest! And that Thief!''

''What!?'' The gang exclaim as they look at the Queen of Games as she scowls at Dartz.

''I'm well aware that he has met my soul's original form, but he failed to acquire it just as you will.''

''He failed because the Pharaoh had sealed himself away before he could get the chance.'' Dartz snorted.

This caused a smirk to appear on the girl's face. ''But the High Priest was a little less than alive after the Pharaoh's death! It just means that he was pathetic and couldn't do anything!''

That caused the aquamarine haired man to laugh as if he had heard the best joke ever. ''Fool! Seth was broken! His soul wasn't worth anything! The only reason he took a breath was because it was the Pharaoh who had given it to him! His soul would have broken apart had it been extracted from his body! He was pathetic.'' The man sneered, enraging the Duel Queen.

''HOW DARE YOU! Seth was no fool and he was never broken! He lived for his cousin, so when he died to give Egypt and Seth a chance to live, Seth took it upon himself to make sure Egypt will have years of stable peace even after his own death! Seth devoted his life to learning all that he didn't know about souls, only so he could find a way to once again stand beside his cousin! And he managed! Open your eyes and look! Pharaoh and High Priest! Once again fighting side by side! Once again challenging each other with just taking a breath! With just existing!''

Dartz swore under his breath as he saw the blue aura slowly waking up, surrounding the girl as she yelled at him.

''And just as the Pharaoh and High Priest were victorious over all their foes, so will Seto and I be! Your time has come, Dartz.''

''To revive my god, I need your and Kaiba's souls.''

Yuna demands that Dartz give up his useless fight, and release those trapped souls.

Dartz says the Nameless Pharaoh has to defeat him first.

He tells the gang to look around, and the walls and floor light up, revealing the entire interior covered with the soul plaques. ''Since it's taken us ten millennia to complete,'' he says, ''it's quite the history lesson.''

''So this is why this place makes me feel so sad.'' Seto says.

The gang notice that many of the people carved on the walls are wearing clothing from other places and times.

''Ever since the Great Leviathan was laid to rest,'' Dartz says, ''My ancestors have been gathering the energy necessary to refuel its rebirth.''

Kaiba says it's junk, so Dartz says to duel him, and he'll make a believer out of Kaiba.

Kaiba tells Yuna it's useless to talk any further.

Dartz walks towards them, a Dark Duel Disk appearing on his arm.

Kaiba agrees—they should stop talking and start dueling.

Yuna tells Seto he can't duel Dartz alone. ''This lunatic is far too dangerous. I'm not losing you too, should he try something sneaky!''

That's fine with Dartz—he'll duel them together, and get two souls for the price of one.

Yuna and Seto, glaring at the man in front of them, activate their Duel Disks, and in unison slot their decks into them, getting ready to duel.

00000

Meanwhile, Rafael has found Valon and is putting his soulless body into a jeep. Mai is already in the back seat.

''Don't worry,'' Rafael tells them, ''I'll save you both. Dartz is going to pay.''

He takes off.

00000

Dartz draws his initial five cards, saying, let the games commence.

Kaiba goes first, playing the magic card, White Dragon Ritual, tributing Vorse Raider from his hand to summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900 ATK). Next, he sacrifices Paladin of White Dragon to summon his Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK). Then he ends his turn, letting Yuna take over.

Yuna plays the magic card, Black Luster Ritual, sacrificing Valkyrion the Magna Warrior to summon her Black Luster Soldier (3000 ATK). She ends her turn, leaving Dartz to face two 3000-ATK monsters on his first turn.

Mokuba says Dartz better watch out!

But Dartz isn't impressed. He says those pathetic creatures might work in their little card tournaments, but he plays a different game.

Lines of energy swirl around the temple as he holds up his card, saying it was born of the darkness itself. The torches lighting the interior all go out, except for the two behind Dartz. He tells them to behold the power that will strip them of their souls—the Seal of Orichalcos! The Seal expands to surround their duel, and Kaiba and Yuna feel a tremor vibrating through them.

Mokuba asks the others if they felt that, and Tristan says, if he means the sudden drop in temperature and the freaky vibe in the air–yes, he does.

Dartz continues, summoning Orichalcos Gigas (400 ATK, raised to 900 by the Seal).

Yuna tells Seto she's faced this beast before, and it was almost impossible to destroy. Seto says that's because Yuna didn't have him to bail her out. Yuna affirms it with a gentle look in her eyes and a small tender smile that left both dueling males a little awestruck.

Next, after getting his bearings back together, Dartz pays 500 life points to summon another monster, Orichalcos Kyutora (500 ATK, raised to 1000 by the Seal), which he plays in the back row, also apparently in defense. He says that will do for now.

Kaiba draws, and laughs. He says he actually believed he was up against a talented duelist until he witnessed Dartz's opening move—he left two weak monsters out on the field with no protection. Now Kaiba's about to blow them away. Dartz should have thought twice before challenging him—he's the president of the world's largest gaming corporation! No one's mastered the game of Duel Monsters like he has, except his rival.

Kaiba tells Dartz that if what he's said about Doma is true, then Dartz should be the winner of the duel. But now, Dartz only has two useless monsters. Victory is already in their hands. He doesn't know how strong Dartz is as a duelist, but don't forget

''Dartz, you are pitting yourself against the strongest Duelists in the world!''

Kaiba plays Polymerization, fusing the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons in his hand with the one on the field to form the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500 ATK).

He looks to his beautiful comrade, drawing her crimson eyes to his own cobalt ones. ''Yuna ... If you're a True Duelist, you should have the card to summon the monster that will finish Dartz.'' He smirked as he saw his rival's own grin.

Next, Yuna takes over, telling Dartz he'll never withstand the combined power of her and Seto's Dueling Decks.

She plays Polymerization to fuse Seto's dragon with Black Luster Soldier to form Master of Dragon Soldier (5000 ATK).

Mokuba cheers!

''Talk about the Dream Team!''

Then, Yuna activates her trap card, Meteorain. With this trap, when she attacks, the difference between her monster's attack points and her opponent's defense monster's defense points will be deducted from Dartz's life points.

Téa says, if her math is correct, that's a difference of 3,500, and Mokuba adds that's enough to wipe Dartz out.

Yuna orders Master of Dragon Soldier to attack Orichalcos Gigas, telling Dartz his twisted game is done. Seto joins in, telling their monster to end this duel, and they finish in unison, calling out the monster's attack. _**''Saber Blast!''**_

Master of Dragon Soldier blasts Orichalcos Gigas away, and Téa exclaims that the duel is over!

But Dartz laughs. ''Such a valiant effort,'' he says, ''But your attack was in vain.''

A beam of light rises, expanding to engulf the seal, shooting out through the roof of the temple, causing the seas around the island to churn. Yuna and Kaiba recoil from the light—then, they find themselves outside the temple, floating in the sky atop the Seal of Orichalcos. Soon, Dartz appears on the Seal with them, and Kaiba demands that he take them back. Dartz says they never left. What they're experiencing is a vision generated by the Orichalcos, which communicates by showing them images of things as they were, or as they might one day be.

''This is the darkness that has always existed.''

Kaiba asks Dartz what this illusion is, and Dartz tells him not to worry—their attack has affected the power of the Seal of Orichalcos.

''The pieces of the Orichalcos contain memories that far exceed the imagination of man.'' He looks on in confusion as Yuna stiffness, but doesn't comment. ''This is the world of the Orichalcos' memory.''

Yuna asks what Dartz is trying to prove with all this, and Dartz says, that human beings spend every second of their lives surrounded by dark energy, which has contaminated their entire planet. ''At the core of everyone's heart, they'll find pure darkness. When a human being crosses paths with the Orichalcos, the evil inside is set free. Ten thousand years ago, Dartz I came into contact with this powerful force, and it opened his eyes. Long ago, the world was born in darkness. Now this world will welcome darkness again. The end of the world cannot be change, no matter how many lives are spent. The darkness will cover everything in the world, including the hearts of men.''

''It took over your mind, Dartz! You and your ancestors'!'' Yuna yelled at the man, but he just says the Pharaoh shuts herself off from the truth, just as his people did so long ago, when he presided over paradise on Earth. Yuna asks if Dartz is saying that the darkness in the heart is the truth. Dartz says that the planet is beautiful.

''To the universe, the planet's existence is a miracle. You just haven't heard the crying of the planet.''

Now, they find themselves floating over an island city. Dartz says this is the legendary city of Atlantis, as it was ten thousand years ago, when Dartz ruled as king.

''And I, Dartz, will be king once again, for when I defeat you, Yuna, Paradise shall return!''

00000

With one last strike, the last Orichalcos Soldier finally fell at the hands of Mahad's final effort.

Said man was now kneeling in front of the fallen form, panting and utterly exhausted. His hair was sticking out from under his headdress and sweat drenched his entire being. His white robes were almost shredded and close to gray from the fight and his stomach hurt from where he had received quite to punch in the gut.

Mana rushed to her brother and master, looking him over for any serious injuries, all the while Bakura stared at the man and the sandy-haired twins were gawking at the sorcerer. The younger Sennen was relived that Mahad only had minor scratches and that bruise that was slowly forming on his stomach. The older man slowly rose to his feet and went to Bakura, taking Ryou from the exhausted and injured Thief. The older twin didn't even put up a fight, but he glared at the brunet none the less as he sneered at him.

''With that staff, you look even more like that Dark Magician than you usually do.''

Mahad raised an eyebrow. ''It is expected since the Dark Magician was my original incarnate's Ka and Ba combined. Now come. We must get to the Tombs before they track us down again.''

''Wait!'' Malik yelled out to the slowly retreating figures of the Sennen siblings. ''We were running from the Tombs for a reason, you know! It's what they want, right?''

Mahad shook his head no. ''They want the ancient souls hiding in them. Bakura, Ishizu, Mana and myself. Grandpa Mouto is safe back in the Kaiba mansion, but that too could be only a matter of time. We must hide in the Tomb as fast as we can so hurry up!''

The lilac eyed twins caught up with the siblings that were each helping one of the albino twins. Marik took Mahad's and Mana's staff's and Malik went to help Mana support a scowling Bakura. ''But it's not possible to extract souls from live bodies, is it?'' Marik asked as they hurriedly walked.

''No. It is not possible. But it is possible for soul energy to be taken and quite easily at that note. And since ancient Egyptians were more in touch with their souls, the reincarnated souls are far more powerful than any other. We are especially in danger, since our original incarnates both wielded a Millennium Item and had a powerful monster for a Ka. The Pharaoh and Seto are in the worst trouble. They are the prime targets.''

''Can't we help them somehow?'' Mana asked as Bakura started cursing in Ancient Egyptian again.

''Like we are now ... No. We need to get you all treated and rest before we can be of any help.''

The teens lowered their heads, but they knew that the experienced man was right. The continued walking in a tense silence after that.

00000

Floating above the lost city of Atlantis on the Seal of Orichalcos, Dartz tells Yuna and Seto to behold it in all its glory, just as it was ten thousand years ago, a perfect civilization—or so he thought. Surrounded by ocean, they were isolated from the rest of the world.

Their view passes over water gushing from a serpentine fountain, then white buildings laid out in concentric rings around the island, then a cart passing through a golden field with little fairies flitting by.

Dartz says that their lives were simple, existing side-by-side with all of earth's creatures. They knew nothing of violence.

But then, that changed. A volcano is seen erupting, and a beast-shaped cloud swallows the sun. Dartz says that darkness descended upon them, and a strange substance rained down from the heavens. Glowing green stones are seen landing in the streets and waters.

Yuna says, ''The Orichalcos.''

Dartz says that one day, a giant dark dragon descended upon them and swallowed the sun. The Orichalcos appeared. Yuna repeats, ''Orichalcos...'' in such a tone of voice that both men look at her in wonder as they hear the disgust in her distant sounding words.

Kaiba hopes that story time is over—he'd like to duel.

But Dartz says that the tale of his past directly affects Kaiba's future, so he'd better pay attention.

Kaiba says, ''A mysterious creature that appeared from within the Earth... ''

Dartz says that Orichalcos was a treasure given to humanity by the planet.

The vision now shows air vehicles flying through city streets, as Dartz says that, thanks to the stones of the Orichalcos, the people of Atlantis made advancements in technology never before imagined. And soon, Dartz ruled over the most highly advanced civilization the world had ever known. However, with progress comes greed, and eventually, violence. Dartz knew what needed to be done, but his father, former King Ironheart, had different ideas.

Dartz says that Orichalcos could be used to produce energy, to make clothing and industrial products. It could be used for all things, like a miracle. When he was king, Atlantis was a very advanced civilization. But he didn't notice one thing—nor did his father, Ironheart—their people were slowly and quietly becoming corrupted.

Yuna exclaims, Ironheart was Dartz's father? ''But how?''

Kaiba warns Yuna that if she asks questions, this story's never going to end.

However, Kaiba asks, if he's saying that the Orichalcos was corrupting his people?

Dartz says that that old fool never had what it took to be king, and on Dartz's twenty-first birthday, he allowed his son to take over. He says, yes, where there is much desire in the midst of love, there are also the seeds of human darkness.

''That society and the current one are very similar.''

He looked down at the ancient city as he spoke.

''As technology continued to advance, and the hearts of his people continued to sink deeper into the darkness, it was up to Dartz to remedy the situation. But then, the Orichalcos began to test them, and revealed the truth about who they were.'' Dartz says that technology is very convenient, but everyone has forgotten to be thankful to nature. ''Everyone is living in a reality that doesn't allow imagination. They've lost their emotions. There's no living creature more cruel than humans.''

Now, people are seen turning into beasts, as Dartz says that those who were wicked on the inside became wicked on the outside. King Dartz's queen, Iona, the only one he ever loved, is seen clutching her head and crying out in pain. King Dartz runs to her, but she pushes him away, as her hand turns gray and sprouts purple claws. She runs from their throne room screaming, King Dartz running after her. But when he reaches her, she's turned completely into a horrible creature, with fangs and pointy ears and red eyes. The queen's body, which the beast drops to the floor, is turning pale before it suddenly disappeared.

The beast attacked King Dartz, who draws his sword and kills it. Then the fountains' waters turn the color of blood.

Dartz says that the true colors of his people were revealed to him that day.

In the vision, he stands overlooking his city, wondering why this is happening, when the fountain behind him begins to glow green. As present-day Dartz says that he couldn't understand why a perfect society like theirs could crumble like this, Dartz in the vision walks into the fountain, where he finds a chunk of Orichalcos stone and picks it up. Soon, he says, the Orichalcos would answer all his questions. The people of Atlantis were evil, and he had been chosen to wipe them out and start over again. As Dartz in the vision stares into the stone, his right eye turns from gold to Orichalcos green.

But he couldn't accomplish such a task on his own, Dartz says, so the Orichalcos gave him a gift—something powerful enough to lead his fight against mankind. ''Below the Earth's surface lurked the most incredible creature that ever lived—the Great Leviathan. Soon, that great beast will return to finish what it began!''

Yuna interrupted him with a snort. ''We both know that the Great Leviathan is nothing more than a killing machine! I know what you desire and you will not be able to obtain it this way! The Orichalcos feeds on the energy that ancient machine needs, but Atlantis isn't worth six billion people's lives! The effects the Orichalcos has on human minds is dangerous and unhealthy! _She_ wouldn't be proud of you for this, and neither would _they_ be!''

''What do you know!?'' Dartz seethed at the Daughter of History.

''Plenty!'' She growled out and the brunet beside her swore he once again saw that gold eye on her forehead glowing faintly for a second.

Dartz got back in control of his anger and continued his story. ''Orichalcos is not a miracle. It increases the darkness in the heart, slips into human hearts and creates a new life. Orichalcos appeared as a test.''

He was once again cut off by the knowledgeable girl. ''Don't make me laugh! Those creatures live in our hearts from the moment we are born into this world! They are a part of us just as much as our souls are! The Orichalcos just forced them to be consumed by darkness!''

''That's enough from you!'' The aqua hired man yelled and a green aura flared up behind him. But he almost took a step back as a gold, blue and red surrounded that Game Queen and a figure appeared in front of her. It was hazy, but all could make out blue-cream white robes, a high headdress, gold jewelry, tan skin and cold blue eyes, causing the green aura to die down, before the High Priest sneered at Dartz and disappeared back into the blue aura now protecting the Pharaoh's reincarnate.

The red and gold, as well as the slightly lighter blue, died down, but the blue that matched the Priest's and Seto's eyes stayed for a few moments longer. When it was finally completely gone, Yuna staggered a little and Seto caught her shoulders, steadying her.

Dartz continues, saying that he was ready to begin his task of recreating civilization on Earth, but one person stood in his way.

''Orichalcos was a test to see if humanity would destroy itself because of the darkness within.''

The vision shows Ironheart, with Chris and Sky the wolf, telling Dartz that he must destroy the Orichalcos stones so they can return to the life they once knew. Sitting behind a curtain on his throne, Dartz laughs, asking if Ironheart really believes they can go back to the way things were. ''It's too late for that. The true nature of our people has been exposed. We now know that the citizens of this planet are evil and must be destroyed. We should be thanking the Orichalcos for showing them the truth, not blaming it for the faults of mankind.''

Behind the curtain, Dartz's Orichalcos eye is exposed, as he tells his father that not only has the Orichalcos shown him what's wrong with the world, it's given him the tools to fix it. Dartz stands up from his throne and steps towards Ironheart, saying that by the power of the Orichalcos, the Great Leviathan will rise up from the depths of the Earth and fight by his side, and when he's through, he will rebuild civilization.

Dartz holds a chunk of Orichalcos stone in his hand. It begins to glow, sending up a beam of light that turns into the Seal of Orichalcos. From it, Orichalcos Soldiers descend, surrounding Ironheart, Chris, and Sky. Chris runs to Ironheart, her grandfather, telling him she's scared. Dartz laughs, telling them that if they join his side, they have nothing to fear.

''If not, farewell!''

Upon hearing this, both the opposing teens tensed and snarled at the man in front of them, their expressions showing murderous intent. Both were orphans in their own right and both had to fight for their younger brothers' safety. Both longed for a parents' embrace deep in their hearts, so to see that someone could be so cruel to such a young child made them beyond angry. They, who had been underestimated because of their age and often were even pushed around by their life superiors, both grew very protective of youngsters. That was the very reason the officer had asked Seto to protect their children's happiness.

Dartz wasn't affected, on the outside anyway, by the glares of opposing fire and ice. It really baffled him that these teenagers could be so close when they clash at every turn because of the simplest things. They were so different, almost opposite sides of the same coin, never to touch, yet so similar, their bond - unbreakable. No matter how many times you try to slice them apart, they stick together.

It was impressive as it was annoying!

Ironheart says they'll never join him, and he runs from the throne room, taking Chris and Sky with him.

Dartz goes out onto a balcony and looks out over the city, which is full of Orichalcos Soldiers. He announces that the time has come to cleanse the world of its impurities. He tells them to conquer the people Earth, and laughs.

Beyond the city, Yuna and Seto see Ironheart leading Chris and a line of refugees through the rain to a cave in the side of a mountain. Chris asks what they will do, and he tells her that her father is under the influence of an evil force, and he must be stopped.

''The future of the planet depends on it. If we can find the creatures with ancient powers, they will certainly help us.''

Chris was about to ask what he meant when she saw the carvings on the cave walls. They go through the cave into a large cavern, where monsters are carved onto the walls. There were so many, yet it seemed that it wouldn't be enough.

Ironheart says they will ask them for help. An aurora shines over the mountain, and the three Legendary Dragons arise from it.

''And so,'' Dartz says, ''the battle of Atlantis began.''

His father had opened a gateway to the dominion of the beasts, using them to form an army of his own.

The vision shows Ironheart, Chris, and Sky standing with an army of monsters against the Orichalcos Soldiers. The Great Leviathan and another beast send their blasts of energy against each other, the light of their conflict blotting out the vision.

Yuna asks what the outcome of the battle was. She saw only parts of the battle, and she saw Atlantis sinking, so she knew where the city was, but it's a question as to weather the outcome of the battle affected the destruction of the supposed 'paradise on Earth'.

Dartz says that neither side was victorious, and Atlantis sunk to the bottom of the sea. His father's monster army was scattered around the world and sealed away until they'd be needed again. The Leviathan was drained of his power and also sealed away.

''It's taken Dartz and his descendants ten thousand years to gather the energy to bring it back. All that's left for me to do is defeat you two in a duel, and then _their_ souls that you two carry as well as yours will awaken the Great Leviathan, and his plan will finally come to pass. And then my wish will come true!''

''Hold it!'' Kaiba says. ''We already defeated you. Our Master of Dragon Soldier should have wiped out the rest of your life points.''

Dartz says he's afraid it didn't. ''The duel's still on.''

The Seal reforms in the temple, and they reappear within it.

Tristan and Téa and Mokuba cheer that they're back. Dartz still has all of his previous 3500 life points. He explains that due to the special ability of his Kyutora, his damage was reduced to zero. And now it's his turn.

00000

''MALIK! MARIK!'' Ishizu yelled out as soon as she caught sight of the approaching group and she flung herself into her younger brothers' arms, almost bursting into tears as they hugged her back stiffly from shock. Odion helped Mahad with Bakura and Ryou, while Mana patted the distraught woman on the back.

They all quickly went inside, Ishizu and Odion taking care of the wounds the teens and Mahad acquired in their battle and haste to escape. Ishizu had panicked upon seeing how bad Bakura's injury had been, but was relived that it was nothing too serious. She did, however, scold him the entire time she treated his wound, but it seemed the Tomb Robber was immune to it.

But he finally snapped at her when she said he shouldn't have acted so foolishly.

''What! And let Ryou be taken by those things!? You must really as crazy as Kaiba says you are! No wonder he sneers at you whenever he sees you!''

After that, Ishizu said no more other than an apology for not thinking about that. Ryou's injure wasn't nearly as bad as his brothers, but he would have trouble walking for a couple of days. Mana only had a few scratches and Marik's bruise on his stomach was just fine, although a little sour. Malik got off with only a scarp here and there, but that was it. He joked around that he would definitely feel sour tomorrow from dragging Bakura's ''heavy ass'' so much, earning a punch from said albino.

They joked around for a moment, but Bakura cut off the jokes and laughter when he remembered the robots that attacked them.

''What were those things? How did you even find us?''

Mahad and Ishizu exchanged looks before they looked back to the teens that were staring at them expectantly.

Ishizu went first. ''Those were robots mad by Kaiba Corp. as a Dueling Challenge for an amusement theme park, but the designs were stolen and so the harmless dueling machines were turned into lethal killing robots.''

''What!? Those are Kaiba's?'' The reaction was expected, but when Ryou chuckled everyone looked at him as if he was an alien.

''What? No one else finds it funny that we didn't see just how brilliant the machines were and didn't assume that it was none other than Seto Kaiba that had made them? I mean, if it wasn't him, then who would it be, right?''

''I guess Ryou's right. Only Seto can make something that impressive, but they had some bugs. The designs are definitely his, but he wasn't the one to put in that programing. If he had, then we wouldn't be here. He's far too good for such mistakes!'' Mana commented and the others nodded in agreement. ''But how do you guys know that?''

''Well, we got a video message form a boy named Noah Kaiba with a glimpse of Kaiba and Yuna off to the side, and Mokuba's chattering in the background. He gave us a brief explanation and we heard Kaiba snort when he said something about older siblings.''

After the woman finished, Bakura nodded with a knowing smirk. ''Yep. That's Kaiba alright. But is Noah that kid the Pharaoh said they saved before arriving in the US?''

Ishizu nodded, a little annoyed that the Tomb Robber agreed with Kaiba's claims that she's a bad older sister.

''As for haw I found you,'' Mahad began. ''I may no longer have the Millennium Ring, but that doesn't mean that I haven't once been its wielder. It was easy. But I must say that for once, I wished I had Seto's instincts.''

Marik snorted at the older man's words. ''You and every other living human being.''

Malik ignored his brother's and his sister's boyfriend's glaring match and asked a very important question. ''What do we do now?''

The adults exchanged looks before answering.

''The Pharaoh gave us orders to stay here and stay safe.''

The teens protested, but they knew that they couldn't do much more than that.

00000

Meanwhile, a float plane is approaching Dartz's island. As it flies over, a ramp opens up and Rafael drives out of the plane on a motorcycle, landing on the island and heading up the stairway to the temple.

00000

Inside, a new ring has formed around the outside of the Seal.

Dartz welcomes his opponents to the second level of darkness!

Téa asks, ''So what does that mean?''

Dartz explains that the first benefit of Orichalcos Deuteros is the addition of 500 life points each turn for every monster he has on the field. Since he has two, he now gets another 1000 points, bringing him up to 4500.

''How are we supposed to wipe him out? Kaiba asks.

Dartz replies, that they're not. Next, he attacks Master of Dragon Soldier with Orichalcos Gigas.

''How is a monster with 1400 attack points attacking a monster with 5000 attack points?'' Tristan asks, but Tea says she's the wrong person to ask that. They turn to Mokuba and Noah, but the black haired boy shrugs helplessly while Noah says that they don't know enough about the Orichalcos to judge the monsters that come from it by just what the eye can see.

Yuna says their monster is too strong—and Gigas is destroyed, but Kyutora absorbs all of the damage, and Gigas returns to the field with another 500 attack points, bringing it up to 1900.

Tristan says he's letting his Gigas get its butt kicked on purpose, so it can come back stronger.

Yuna thinks that can't be it—Gigas would have to be destroyed seven more times before it would be strong enough to defeat the Master of Dragon Soldier.

_ 'There must be something more to his plan. Maybe it has something to do with Kyutora—it must have another special ability.'_

It's Kaiba's turn. He draws, thinking that as long as Kyutora's on the field, there's no point in attacking, because it will just absorb all of Dartz's damage. Plus, Gigas will just come back stronger. But if he attacks Dartz directly, he should be able to win.

Kaiba sets a card face down, then summons Blade Knight (1600 ATK). Since he only has one card left in his hand, Blade Knight gets another 400 attack points, bringing it to 2000. He ends his turn, looking at Yuna expectantly.

Yuna realized Seto was setting himself up for something.

Kaiba thinks that Yuna had better not screw this up for him.

_'We only have one chance.'_

Yuna draws, but Kaiba interrupts, sacrificing Blade Knight to activate his face-down card, Reflect Energy. It launches a small satellite, which lodges into the wall behind Dartz. Seto tells Yuna that when she attacks, his Reflect Energy satellite will redirect the attack to Dartz's life points, wiping him out.

So Yuna orders Master of Dragon Soldier to attack.

Téa says, nice—they were able to blast that freak together, and Mokuba agrees.

But Orichalcos Gigas is destroyed instead, and Dartz is safe behind a force field put up by the second layer of the Seal. Dartz explains that whenever his life points are targeted, Orichalcos Deuteros steps in to save him.

He makes a sacrifice so that their monster takes the hit.

But Yuna plays De-Fusion, splitting Master of Dragon Soldier back into Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Black Luster Soldier, saving them from the attack.

Dartz says it's luck of the draw, but Yuna says it's not luck

''It's through teamwork and determination we've avoided your attacks.''

Dartz says the Pharaoh has a little speech for everything.

''You must get tired of being right all the time—but that ends here. You almost didn't make it in time.''

Yuna ignores him and instead turns to her rival, saying that because of Orichalcos Deuteros they can't attack directly, either. Kaiba says, but they still have the strongest monsters on their side of the field.

Dartz says, is that so? He knows everything, whether it's a human weakness or a strong point.

''You two are no exception. The greatest weakness Yuna Yami Mouto and Seto Kaiba have is themselves!''

Th rivals look at him shocked, wondering if he realized what each felt towards the other. The look to the other, but blushing when their eyes met, bot daring to pen their mouths since they feared what might come out. To Noah, Mokuba and Tristan the sight was quite funny. Tea just looked on in confusion, though Dartz was not doing much better. He thought that that would make them bicker, since that was hos their last tag team duel went, but instead he just saw them blushing for no apparent reason.

_'Just what is going on between those two?'_

Dartz draws, then plays a magic card called Orichalcos Mirror, sacrificing a monster from his hand (the monster he sacrifices is Timeater) to summon Mirror Knight Calling (0 ATK, raised to 500 by the Seal of Orichalcos), which in turn calls four knights to the field to protect him.

''Wait!'' The rivals yelled out. ''Did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?''

''Yeah, so?'' Was the nonchalant reply.

''That's against the rules, isn't it?'' Tea asked and Tristan nodded.

''Screw the rules, I have the Orichalcos!''**{A/N:I couldn't help it!}** Dartz yelled, making Seto bristle at the use of his favorite catchphrase for when he fools around with his brother and Yuna.

Téa exclaims that he summoned four monsters in one turn! Dartz says they'll never get past his Mirror Knights, and thanks to Orichalcos Deuteros, he gains another 3000 life points, raising him to 7500. Each of his Mirror Knights has an attack of zero, raised to 500 by the Seal of Orichalcos.

Dartz tells them to pay close attention to the reflection in the mirrors the Knights are holding. Each mirror reflects someone or something on their side of the field, which determines their attack points. One of the Knights' mirrors reflects the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon; one Black Luster Soldier; one Yuna, and one Seto. So their attacks become 4500, 3000, 500 and 500. They attack, destroying Yuna and Kaiba's monsters, then attacking Yuna and Kaiba directly for 500 points of damage, bringing them both to 3500 life points.

As the Knights' mirrors reform in their hands, Dartz says that as long as his Mirror Knight Calling is on the field, his Knights' shields will always return, so they can't be destroyed.

It's Kaiba's turn, and he draws, then plays the magic card, Card of Demise. He can now draw five new cards, as long as he discards his entire hand five turns later. Next, he plays the magic card, Silent Doom, which allows him to bring back a monster from his graveyard in defense mode.

He chooses Blade Knight, then sacrifices Blade Knight to summon Kaiser Glider (2400 ATK). Then, he sets a card face down.

Dartz is impressed—Kaiser Glider is safe from any monster with the same number of attack points, so his Knights can't crush it.

Yuna thinks that Seto may be safe for now, but they need to find a way to destroy his monsters, not hide from them. She draws Mirror Force, thinking this should help. She sets it face down, then summons Big Shield Gardna (2600 DEF) in defense mode and ends her turn.

Dartz draws, gaining another 3000 life points from Orichalcos Deuteros, bringing him up to 10,500.

Yuna says they must stop him, and fast! She thinks that when Dartz attacks, she'll activate Mirror Force and destroy his Knights.

Then Kaiba activates his trap card, Ring of Destruction. Kaiba says that Dartz's Mirror Knights are only protected as long as Mirror Knight Calling is in play (he calls it a magic card, but it's actually a monster card), so he uses Ring of Destruction to destroy it. Both he and Dartz take 500 points of damage, bringing Kaiba to 3000 and Dartz to 10,000. Now, when the Mirror Knights are destroyed, they can't come back.

But then the Mirror Knights' helmets crack and fall, exposing the Knights' identities—it's Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Pegasus. Dartz says he controls the souls of their companions. Attack his Knights, and they'll be attacking their friends.

A platform raises behind Dartz, reviling Yugi and Pegasus tied up, their eyes empty aside from the gleam of the Millennium Eye recognizing its ultimaye master(The Pharaoh).

Yuna realizes that if she uses his Mirror Force, her friends and brother will be gone forever.

''No matter what you do, you lose!'' Dartz says. ''It's impossible to defeat me without destroying these monsters. And you can't destroy my Knights without destroying the souls of your friends!''

00000

On Dartz's island, Rafael is riding his motorcycle up the circular steps towards the temple. The Kaiba Corp helicopter is still standing outside the temple's entrance. Roland, beside the helicopter, looks at his watch.

00000

Inside, Dartz asks Yuna and Kaiba what they think of his newest soldiers—the Mirror Knights, with the captured souls of Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Pegasus inside.

Yuna says that's not funny, and Kaiba tells Dartz to drop the magic act and duel.

Dartz says they are dueling—they're just doing it by his rules.

"Aibou," Yuna says sorrowfully and Kaiba asks, what is the meaning of this? He saw just how broken Yuna looked, but he knew that there was no way Dartz would be able to do such a thing. He feared that Yuna would fall for the cheap trick, but he won't allow this madman to break his rival! Not with him there!

Since he now controls the souls of their former friends, Dartz thought it would be fun to let them play along. Téa and Tristan both shout at Dartz to leave their friends alone, but he ignores them, telling Yuna and Kaiba they should be thanking him for giving them one last chance to see the souls of their companions before they're gone forever.

Yuna says she'll never let Dartz take them away, but Dartz encourages Yuna's anger, telling her to let it consume her, and feel the darkness spread within her.

''The stronger your rage, the more powerful the Great Leviathan will be when it absorbs your soul. And with your soul darkened, your beloved God Monsters wont recognize you! With your soul, you will rag the rest of humanity into the same darkness! Without the Light of Hope, everything is lost!''

Then, Dartz orders Mirror Knight Yugi to attack Yuna. Yuna tells Yugi to fight it, and Mirror Knight Yugi struggles against raising his sword.

Dartz thinks it's touching that Yugi is still loyal to Yuna, even though Yuna turned her back on him. He says that will soon change.

Dartz sets a card face down and ends his turn.

Kaiba draws, thinking he's not going to be intimidated just because Dartz put a few familiar faces on his soldiers. He plays Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards, then plays Cost Down to lower the level of a monster in his hand so he can summon it without a sacrifice. Discarding one card, he summons Different Dimension Dragon (1400 ATK), pointing out that its special effect is that it can't be destroyed by any monster with less than 1900 attack points. Then he reminds Dartz that Kaiser Glider can't be destroyed by Dartz's Knights, either.

Kaiba orders Kaiser Glider to attack Knight Number Three—Mai. The gang gasp, and Mokuba asks Kaiba to please stop. Yuna starts to add his protest, but Kaiba tells her to be quiet—he's not going to let some mind trick stop him from winning this duel. That lunatic siezed control of his company, and he's prepared to do whatever it takes to get it back.

Kaiba tells Dartz that if this is a trap set to deal with him, he'll counterattack. He says it doesn't matter who it is, he'll destroy anyone who stands in his way.

Yuna again pleads with Set to stop, but Kaibam despite his heart goinng out to the girl he loved and trying to make him listen to her, insists Dartz is just trying to stall them, and it won't work on him. he says it's just a trick of Dartz's.

Yuna backs off, wondering to herself what they're supposed to do—if they let Dartz win, they'll be captured, and the whole planet will suffer. But if they fight back, their friends will be lost forever.

Kaiba asks if he's supposed to be too afraid to attack.

Shrugging, Dartz says, only if destroying an innocent soul disturbs him.

''As the president of a major corporation, I have to do that every day.'' Was the reply of the stoic CEO and it made Dartz shiver, wondering just what kind of life the reincarnated High Priest had to be like this.

Kaiba asks Dartz where the Mirror Knights will go after they're destroyed. Dartz says he doesn't know, and it wouldn't be any use to Kaiba even if he knew. Kaiba says, if that's so, he won't stand on ceremony.

Kaiba continues his attack, and Mai's mirror shield is destroyed. One more attack, and she's gone. Kaiba then orders Different Dimension Dragon to attack Mai. But when the smoke clears, Joey's standing in front of Mai, his own shield destroyed in the attack.

Dartz laughs, saying that Joey saved Mai without knowing what he was doing. Their friendship has helped him.

Kaiba grumbles that it figures Wheeler would mess things up. He sets one card face down and ends his turn.

As Yuna draws, Kaiba tells her she knows what she has to do to win—crush Wheeler and Mai.

But Yuna thinks, she can't endanger them. She stares at his cards, remembering how Joey always wanted to help her and Yugi, no matter how dangerous it may be. She remembers Mai congratulating her for winning after their duel in the Duelist Kingdom semi-finals, and then Mai's duel with Marik, when she jumped onto the field to intercept Ra's attack. She remembers Pegasus' hologram telling her she's their only hope against Dartz. She remembers all the things he and Cecillia had done for her.

Finally, she remembers Yugi, her little brother, that had always been there beside her. Yuna thinks that everyone here is a companion who cannot be replaced. Refusing to put her friends in harm's way, Yuna reluctantly ends her turn. Kaiba protests angrily, while Téa says that if Yuna doesn't attack, Dartz will win.

Tristan tells her not to worry—Yuna will think of something. ''She always does.''

And despite Mokuba worrying for he two teens he know most of his life, he was glad that Yuna still had that light in her. It really was their last hope.

Dartz tells Yuna that she had her chance. He draws, gaining another 2500 life points due to the effect of Orichalcos Deuteros, bringing him up to 12,500. Then he plays the magic card, Twin Bow Centaur, placing a double-ended Centaur on the field, with an arrow pointing towards each side of the field.

Dartz will choose two monsters, one on each side of the field, and his Centaur will randomly remove one of them from the game. He chooses Kaiba's Kaiser Glider, and his Mirror Knight Joey.

Tristan says, if the arrow chooses Joey, they'll never get him back!

And Mokuba adds that if it chooses Kaiser Glider, Kaiba will lose most of his life points.

Dartz snaps his fingers, and the arrow pointing at Kaiba bursts into flame. Kaiser Glider is destroyed, and Kaiba loses 2400 life points, bringing him down to 600. The Centaur's burning arrow hits Seto after it destroys Kaiser Glider, making said brunet grunt in pain.

''Seto!'' Yuna was preparing to run to his side, but he growled at Dartz, stopping her in her tracks.

But Dartz tells Kaiba there's an up side—his card requires him to end his turn.

Now, Kaiba says, he can do what Dartz's Siamese donkey twins should have done last turn. He orders Different Dimension Dragon to attack Joey, saying that second-rate chump has held him back for the last time.

''If you still have the pride of a duelist, then fight!''

But this time, Yugi jumps in front of Joey, sacrificing his mirror shield to save his friend. Dartz laughs, saying maybe friendship does conquer all. And, thanks to their friends' loyalty to one another, Dartz will be able to conquer Yuna and Kaiba.

Yuna draws, then plays Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Twin Bow Centaur. Then she ends her turn.

Dartz draws, telling Yuna she wasted her turn destroying a creature Dartz no longer needs. Then he summons Orichalcos Malevolence(1500 ATK, raised to 2000 by the Seal of Orichalcos), a huge beast of fire. Dartz receives another 3000 life points from Orichalcos Deuteros, raising him to 15,500.

Mokuba says his brother's only got 600 life points—one more attack, and he's toast.

Dartz tells Kaiba he'll make sure his soul is put to good use. Then he attacks Kaiba's Different Dimension Dragon with Orichalcos Malevolence.

''SETO!'' Both the younger Kaibas screamed in fear and Yuna was close to doing the same, but she trusted Seto to have something up his sleeve.

00000

Meanwhile, Rafael has finally reached the temple, and speeds his motorcycle past an astonished Roland and the pilot, who yell at him as he zooms up the temple steps.

00000

Kaiba activates his trap card, Attack Guidance Barrier, which allows him to switch Dartz's attack to another monster, while raising its defense by 600 points. He switches it to Yuna's Big Shield Gardna, whose defense rises to 3200.

Dartz's attack fails, but his Kyutora absorbs the damage so that he's unharmed, and Big Shield Gardna's effect forces it into attack mode, with an attack of only 100. But Yuna points out that, thanks to Kaiba's trap card, Dartz's turn is over.

Kaiba says Yuna had better hope nothing happens to him, because Yuna can't do this alone. ''Besides, you owe me one!''

Kaiba draws, thinking that he only has 600 life points left, and no monsters in his hand he can summon. He switches Different Dimension Dragon into defense mode (1500 DEF), sets two cards face down, and ends his turn.

It's up to Yuna now, and Kaiba warns her that if she wants to win this duel, she's going to have to attack those Mirror Knights. But Yuna thinks, she can't turn her back on Yugi again.

''But you have to attack, Yuna—it's the only way!'' Everyone stares in astonishment at Yugi, who was sitting by an equally awake Pegasus, as he continues, saying that they'll be fine, and if Yuna doesn't attack, she'll lose. Yuna protests that if any of the Mirror Knights are attacked, their souls might be lost forever.

Yugi just says, ''Trust me. And for once, Seto's right! This is nonsense!''

Kaiba says this is ridiculous—does Yuna think he's never right or something?

Dartz tells Yuna to get going—everyone is waiting.

Yuna switches Big Shield Gardna back into defense mode, sets one card face down, then ends her turn. Kaiba is not pleased, and Dartz laughs, saying there's nothing either of them can do to stop him.

Just then, Rafael drives into the hall on his motorcycle, and confronts Dartz, saying Dartz doesn't look happy to see him—where's the love? Then he tells Dartz not to answer that—he's heard enough of Dartz's lies. The Pharaoh opened him up to the truth. Thanks to Yuna, Rafael was able to escape the Seal of Orichalcos with his soul intact—unlike the souls in the Mirror Knights and everyone else Dartz has used.

Now, Rafael demands that Dartz set them all free.

Rafael speaks respectfully to Dartz, calling him "Dartz-sama," and asking him to please stop, saying that this is meaningless.

Rafael says that they were wrong—there is indeed darkness in people's hearts, but it can be overcome. Dartz says he never thought he'd hear this from Rafael. Rafael says he conquered the darkness in his heart because of the Nameless Pharaoh. He begs Dartz to set free the souls of the Mirror Knights, and Valon and Amelda.

Dartz says it looks like the Orichalcos took what was left of Rafael's brain—he's more gullible than ever. Does Rafael honestly think that the darkness that once controlled him is gone? Rafael says yes, the Pharaoh set him free.

Dartz asks, did she? Or did she just trick Rafael, the way Rafael thinks Dartz did.

Dartz tells Rafael to look around him—he's no different from anyone else. All of these people gave in to their dark side, and were taken by the Seal of Orichalcos. They're evil, just like all humans, which is why Dartz was chosen to wipe them out. Rafael's no different. He can't just walk away from darkness, it's part of who he is.

That's why Dartz hired him—his rage made him a perfect candidate to carry out Dartz's plan.

Dartz asks if Rafael really thinks he's been freed from the darkness in his heart. Rafael asks what he means, and Dartz says that hatred, sorrow, despair—these can certainly dispel the darkness of the heart. Rafael asks, in that case, why is Dartz doing this? Dartz says, because that's not the true nature of humanity. The darkness in man will disappear only temporarily. He tells Rafael to take a look at this room. These are strong people who tried to show that they could dispel the darkness from their hearts. But they showed that humanity can only dispel the darkness temporarily. Humans are weak, and they still can't do it.

Rafael says he's through with being angry with the world. The Pharaoh and her friends reminded him what loyalty and trust are all about. Rafael says he used to be like them, before Dartz came into his life and poisoned him with the Orichalcos. Rafael says Dartz is wrong. The Pharaoh and her friends showed him with their tenacity, and his heart will never be taken to the dark side again.

''Well said! This way, it's worth it for Yuna to stake her life.'' Tristan said.

Dartz laughs. The Orichalcos didn't poison Rafael's mind, it exposed who he truly is on the inside—a corrupt human being full of anger, just like everyone else in this room.

Téa asks, what does that make him?

Dartz says he's a pioneer, chosen by the Orichalcos to carve out a new world. And his task is nearly done. Soon he'll have enough power to awaken the Great Leviathan and rebuild civilization.

Yugi and Pegasus snort at the delusional man from behind him, making him whirl around and glare at the two. Yugi almost glared back. He was a little pissed that he wasn't even noticed by the man who had put him here. Sure, he knew that his presence was very small in comparison to his sister's and her rival's commanding one, but he thought he would at the very least get an apology from the tall blond. Yugi knew that it was not fair of him to have snatched Rafael's opportunity to duel the Duel Queen, but if Yuna had participated in that duel, who knows what would have happened to the rest of them.

Rafael noticed Yugi, but he would apologize properly later, when the girl he now liked wasn't in danger. He guessed that this was how Valon felt every time Mai did something reckless. The fear and panic were a lot greater than when he was in danger and Rafael wondered if Valon also felt jealous at the close relationship that Mai and Joey had, just as he was envious of the bond shared between the rivals.

But he had more important things to worry about at the moment.

Dartz goes on to say that for ten thousand years his family had been gathering souls to amass enough energy to awaken the great beast—but time was running out, and he needed help.

Rafael adds, so Dartz found him and the others.

Dartz says he required three subordinates to carry out his plan, and they needed to be filled with enough anger to tap the full power of the Orichalcos. And they needed to hate the people of this world as much as Dartz does. _'I knew that I needed people that have been wronged by the world! For my wish to be granted, I needed help from people with the same anger as my own!'_ As soon as he encountered Amelda, Valon, and Rafael, he know he'd found exactly what he'd been searching for. But it was necessary to influence certain events in their lives.

Starting with Amelda, Dartz says that his family was captured by Gozaburo Kaiba's tanks during his effort to take over their township.

Téa asks Mokuba if it's true, and Mokuba replies that, unfortunately, it is.

Noah starts at this, wondering what else his father did to ruin other peoples lives. It made him feel like he didn't deserve to be around the Queen of Games, who exuded light and hope, warming peoples' hearts.

But then Dartz says that Kaiba's father didn't do a thing—it was Dartz all along, pretending to be Gozaburo.

Kaiba and Rafael react in shock and Noah released a silent, unconscious sigh of relief, as Dartz goes on to Valon, who practically grew up in a juvenile detention center—thanks, once again, to Dartz, who framed Valon for his first crime at the age of nine.

Yuna was by now glaring in disgust at Dartz. She didn't know the two Doma duelists all that well, but Valon helped Mai, even if only slightly and Amelda suffered at the hands of the same man as her beloved rival. Just seeing Seto's shocked anger at the mention of the man he thought he finally buried for the last time made her heart clench. Beneath all the anger and hatred aimed at Gozaboro, she knew that Seto had at one point wanted the man's approval, his respect.

Her train of thought was interrupted as the reincarnation of the last king of Atlantis continued speaking.

''And, of course, there's you, Rafael.'' Dartz says that the captain of the cruise ship didn't take Rafael's family into that typhoon—it was Dartz who led the ship astray. ''I sent the wrong coordinates and info to the ship's system. The captain just followed them to the ship's doom.''

In horror, Rafael demands to know why.

Dartz says that he watched Rafael master Duel Monsters at a young age, but he needed to unlock Rafael's inner fury. It was the only way to make sure he was strong enough—after all, he had the three Legendary Dragons to contend with. ''And frankly, Rafael, your life was just too perfect. Even the mighty Seto Kaiba went through hardships to get all that he has, But you had everything in your life. So I made some adjustments.''

Dartz tells Rafael that his destiny was decided from the start—Dartz just pushed it along a bit. He needed all of them, pawns to match the Legendary Dragons and the Chosen Duelists. ''Especially the legendary Nameless Pharaoh who was reincarnated 16 years ago! The second I heard of the miracle child that was supposedly the cause of the Nile once again flooding like it did last time, 2000 years ago, I knew that that child was the key to many world secrets! I knew that with that child in my possession, bringing Atlantis back to the surface would be a meager task! But, as I said, I need pawns to bring her to a submissive state. That's where you and your companions came. I needed sacrifices or the Pharaoh as much as I needed soul energy for Leviathan! And you three, honorable duelists, were perfect scapegoats!''

Yuna warns Rafael not to listen to Dartz, then turns to shout at Dartz, asking him what he's done, but Rafael is furious, telling Dartz everything is his fault. Dartz took him from his family. Dartz says he needed Rafael's agony, and his thirst for revenge.

Rafael screams in rage, activating his Duel Disk. Guardian Eatos rises behind him, and the Seal of Orichalcos appears in Rafael's forehead. Dartz laughs as the Seal forms around Rafael.

Tristan exclaims, ''It's the Seal of Orichalcos!''

Téa says she didn't see anyone play that card.

The Seal also appears on Eatos' forehead, and her sword glows. Yuna tells Rafael to control his anger, but Dartz says the Orichalcos lives within him and can never be extinguished, not with the stone still around Rafael's neck. ''There's no turning back now.'' Only then, Yuna noticed that the Orichalcos Stone was indeed still around the blond's neck.

It was too late. Sje couldn't do anything now but watch helplessly as the seal prepared to take Rafael's soul energy.

Eatos' sword suddenly blasts forth streams of energy, and Rafael screams as the Seal shrinks around him. Then the Seal disappears, and he falls, his soul captured by the Orichalcos. Tristan, Téa, and Mokuba run to his fallen body, as his form appears in one of the stone carvings.

''Another soul, another step closer to awakening the great beast,'' Dartz says, laughing. Dartz says this is proof that the darkness in humanity's heart won't vanish.

Yuna tells Dartz this ends now, and Dartz says she's right.

Dartz draws, saying that once he plays this card, Yuna and Kaiba's fate will be sealed. ''The Seal of Orichalcos is about to become even stronger. It's time to experience the third level of darkness.''

Dartz plays the card, Orichalcos Tritos!

A third layer forms around the Seal of Orichalcos, as Yuna asks, how could the Seal possibly get any stronger?

Dartz says they're dealing with a force greater than the darkest shadows, and older than time itself. His life points increase to 18,500 due to the effect of Orichalcos Deuteros.

The gang gasp, Téa saying that his life points are out of control.

Then, Dartz uses Orichalcos Malevolence's special effect to switch Kaiba's Different Dimension Dragon into attack mode.

He tells Kaiba he's afraid it's goodbye.

As Dartz is about to attack, Kaiba activates his set magic card, Shrink, to cut Orichalcos Malevolence's attack in half. But the third layer of the Seal destroys Kaiba's magic card, and Dartz tells them that, thanks to Orichalcos Tritos, magic and trap cards are useless against him.

_'__Dartz is right—each layer of the Seal is more powerful than the last. If we don't think of something soon, Seto will lose the duel—and his soul.__'_

Dartz continues his attack. But Yuna, not allowing her rival to lose to this idiot, activates her Ambush trap card, allowing her to sacrifice Big Shield Gardna and transfer its defense points to Different Dimension Dragon's attack points.

Téa says that the Pharaoh sacrificed her own monster to save Kaiba, and Tristan adds that rich boy owes her big time.

Mokuba cheers and silently thanks the girl for rescuing his Nii-sama.

Different Dimension Dragon's attack is raised to 4000, and Orichalcos Malevolence is destroyed. But the damage is absorbed by Kyutora.

''Damn it!'' Dartz smirks at the word uttered by the vexed Duel Queen, finding it quite amusing. But he wasn't happy with her interference.

Dartz asks Yuna if her dueling partner is really worth that much to her—she just gave up her only defense to save him, leaving her life points wide open to a direct attack.

''So, the Pharaoh sacrificed her monster to save Seto—is this the power of your bond?'' He mocks the pair, making everyone angry. Tristan was pissed that the man could sneer at such a beautiful bond, and Tea didn't even know why the man irritated her so. The little Kaibas were debating on how to kill Dartz, and Mokuba even wondered if a certain little Russian boy would be happy to help.

Seto and Yuna themselves were already beyond pissed at the man, but Seto was sure he was going to kill him no matter what the outcome of the duel might end up being!

Dartz attacks Yuna with the Mirror Knights,saying that because of the third Seal of Orichalcos, the Mirror Knights cannot defy him, and Yuna is struck by Yugi, then Mai, then Joey. Dartz asks how it feels—they're on his side now.

Yuna grimaces in pain.

Finally, Mirror Knight Pegasus attacks. Fighting instincts finally kick in and Yuna raises her Duel Disk as a shield to intercept Pegasus' sword, and the Mirror Knight pauses before her.

Then, to Yuna's immense surprise, Pegasus leans in and speaks, asking Yuna to please tell him that she has the card Pegasus gave to her.

The Duelist looks at the man behind Dartz and sees that he had a little microphone hear his mouth. It was so small that one wouldn't know it was there if one didn't look for it. Pegasus tells Yuna to use the Nameless Card he gave her and Yuna remembers Pegasus' hologram telling her he's created an exclusive card just for her to accommodate the Dragons she had been collecting over the years, and Tristan retrieving the card from the pot in Pegasus' game room.

The card turned out to be completely blank, and Kaiba said it was worthless, but Yuna wasn't so sure about that. Pegasus had made that card for the Three Legendary Dragons. It must have only worked when the three were together.

Now, Pegasus tells Yuna that the card unlocks the secret of the Legendary Dragons.

Dartz shouts at Pegasus to attack, and Pegasus does. The gang watch as Yuna is sent to her knees by the attack, and Kaiba orders her to get up. Yuna struggles to her feet, telling Kaiba she'll be fine—and thanks for asking.

Kaiba says, "Yuna!" and Yuna says she's all right.

Despite that, Yuna's life points still go down to 1500.

Yuna thinks that their life points are decreasing, while Dartz continues to grow stronger. She wonders what Pegasus meant by her card unlocking the secret of the Legendary Dragons. Could the card be the secret to defeating Dartz?

Dartz sets one card face down and ends his turn, telling Kaiba to go ahead and make his final move—with only 600 life points left, his time is just about up.

Kaiba knows that if he doesn't think of something quick, Dartz is going to win. He can't let that happen—not after everything that lunatic's put him through. He looks at Amelda's carving on the wall, and remembers Amelda telling him that his stepfather, Gozaburo, took Amelda's brother away from her. Then he remembers Dartz explaining that it was he, not Gozaburo, who was responsible for Ameldar's loss.

Kaiba remembers Amelda asking if he can really save his brother, and himself saying that he can, so Amelda says to show her then.

Convincing Amelda that Kaiba's family ruined his life was one thing, Kaiba thinks. But when Dartz bought out Kaiba's company, he crossed the line. He tells Dartz he refuses to end up like Amelda.

Seto thinks that the future entrusted to him by Amelda, and his own path of glory, must not be destroyed here. He mentally tells Amelda to open her eyes and observe what he does here.

Kaiba draws, then holds up his card, laughing. ''Whenever I'm about to lose,'' he says, ''I draw exactly what I need. And this time's no different.''

Yuna's eyes widen as she grins at her arrogant friend.

Kaiba's Legendary Dragon appears on the field.

''It's Critius,'' Dartz says.

Kaiba says that if he knows Yuna's gaming strategies as well as he thinks he does, Yuna's face-down card is Mirror Force. Yuna agrees that it is, so Seto reveals Yuna's trap, and merges the Fang of Critius with Mirror Force to form Mirror Force Dragon (2800 ATK). The dragon roars, ready to serve its two masters.

Yuna asks what Seto plans to attack, and Kaiba says Yuna knows as well as he does that there's no way they can win with those Mirror Knights on the field. Yuna tells him no, but Kaiba insists they're just holograms. Dartz made them look like Yuna's friends so she'd be afraid to attack, but he's not. Kaiba tells Yuna that if she's not able to cut off her relationship with the Mirror Knights, let him do it.

He orders Mirror Force Dragon to attack the Pegasus Knight.

Tristan wonders why Kaiba would attack the one Knight who still has his mirror shield, but Mokuba says Seto wanted the Knight to reflect his attack. Kaiba activates his dragon's special effect, absorbing the reflected attack, intending to send it back to destroy all four of the Mirror Knights.

Yuna tells him not to do it, and Téa wonders, if the four Knights are destroyed, will their souls be lost forever?

Dartz says they're about to find out.

Dartz asks Kaiba how he can destroy his companions. But Seto insists that he's not as gullible as the rest of these dorks. Dartz can't fool him with a couple of reprogrammed holograms—he invented this technology. ''And besides, you idiotic fool, Pegasus and Yugi are just behind you! It means that they don't have a bond with those things! They're just fine and perfectly awake! They regained some of their energy and so they woke up! You might as well get used to being called a fool, because you are one if you think that I'll pass up on an opportunity to punch Wheeler in the face!''

Dartz stared at him in shock.

''As for how I can attack them ... I and my brothers, as well as my childhood friends ... we have already overcome the darkness at the bottom of our hearts, and arrived here.'' Seto talked with a smile on his face that stunned the others still. Yuna couldn't tear her eyes away. ''Now all there is in our hearts is the brightness of building our future. That's the only thing we all need.''

He looks to his rival. ''Yuna's the one that gave us that bright light. I know the saying _Hope is a four letter word_. It's true. It's you, Yuna. You gave us a reason to become better, and we all did. And if the faces on the Mirror Knights are True Duelists, they won't mind vanishing here. Because they will prove that they have became stronger by coming back!''

Yuna was still hesitant, but she nodded.

Seto orders Mirror Force Dragon to use its effect to attack Dartz's monsters. Yuna still instinctively steps forward, but Seto holds her back, telling her to relax.

She calls out to Yugi, who smiles at her, telling her they'll be fine.

Pegasus smiles at Kaiba, telling him he did it. "Kaiba-boy, thanks! And look after her!" The last comment caused the young CEO to blush slightly, but both knew that he was definitely going to do so.

The two fall back asleep, but their chests were moving, which reassured Yuna that they were fine.

The Mirror Knights are destroyed. But Dartz says he'll be fine. His Kyutora is able to absorb all the damage before it, too, is destroyed.

Yuna sighs that at least her friends are safe.

Kaiba says that Dartz has no monsters to protect him, but Dartz begs to differ. His Kyutora has another ability, he says.

''Whenever it's destroyed, it evolves.''

The watching group groans.

Kyutora disappears in a bright blast of energy, and in its place a gigantic new monster arises, Orichalcos Shunoros.

''Shunoros has an attack of 20,000! It can wipe us out in one strike,'' Yuna says, and Dartz says he's absolutely right.

But he has some more bad news.

Dartz activates Shunoros' special ability, and its right arm detaches, becoming Orichalcos Dexia. Its left arm likewise becomes Orichalcos Aristeros. Dartz explains that Dexia's attack is always 300 points higher than the monster it's attacking, making it the perfect sword. And Aristeros will intercept any of their attacks, returning it with a force 300 points greater than theirs, making it the perfect shield.

''Fuck!'' Seto yells.

Dartz activates his trap card, Martyr Curse, forcing one of his opponent's monsters to battle with one of his, canceling out any special effects his opponent's monster might have. With Mirror Force Dragon the only monster on Kaiba and Yuna's side of the field, Dartz has only one choice. And, without its reflecting ability, Kaiba's dragon is defenseless. Dartz orders Orichalcos Shunoros to attack with its Photon Ring, and Mirror Force Dragon is sliced to pieces.

Then the Photon Ring strikes Kaiba. As the gang watch in horror, Kaiba is thrown back against the Seal, then staggers forward as his life points are drained to zero.

Yuna calls out to Seto, who weakly says that he's not done. He activates his trap card, Wish of Final Effort, transferring Mirror Force Dragon's attack points to Yuna's life points, raising them to 4300.

Then Kaiba falls to his knees, and Yuna runs to him, holding him up, telling him to hold on.

Mokuba tries to run to his brother, pounding on the Seal. Noah was right behind him, both to try to help and to offer some comfort.

Seto tells Yuna not to screw up—she's fought too hard, so Yuna can't lose this. ''Now win!'' he demands, and Yuna promises that she will.

Tears were brimming the scarlet eyes, and Seto could not resist the temptation. He cupped the heart shaped face in one hand and the tears spilled. His heart broke as the crystal droplets flew in torrents down the face he loved so much. He used the pad of his thumb that held her cheek to wipe the tears from that side of her face and Yuna leaned into his touch, nuzzling his large hand. His heart was beating so hard against his ribcage that he wondered if it will bruise, but the tempo only got wilder when he felt her kiss th pal of his hand.

Yuna opened her eyes, not sure when they had even slid shut, and the tears started leaving her eyes even faster as she saw how tired and defeated her rival looked. It pained her to see him suffering. She almost gasped when she saw that he was leaning towards her and her heart stopped when she felt his lips on the skin of her face. He was kissing away the tears that his thump couldn't get to. She was sure that she was blushing, but she didn't care.

She shivered when she felt his breath on her ear as he whispered to her. ''I paid back my dept that I owe you ... For your help during my time of still being under Gozaboro, for being my friend, for Duelist Kingdom and Battle City and everything in between from then to now ... You save me in every way a person can be saved. You gave me Hope. _My Yuna_! Now take revenge for me. Please ... Yuna...''

Seto pulled back a little to look at his rival's face. The pretty blush in her cheeks compelled him to act bold and so he leaned in once more. This was something he had wanted to do since that night during his tournament. He was mere centimeters away when he saw black swirling his vision and he felt weak. But he wouldn't allow the Orichalcos' pull to stop him.

He moved those few centimeters and connected his lips to the soft ones that he had been dreaming about for so long. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and he gave in to the urge to hide those mesmerizing sapphires. He felt those soft lips on his and gentle puffs of air caressing his face as he laid in his rival's arms until he felt no more. The Seal of Orichalcos contracts around Kaiba, and his soul flashes out, darting around the room to land on one of the blank carvings on the wall, where Kaiba's form appears.

The soul of Seto Kaiba, CEO, owner and president of Kaiba Corp, genius protégé and The Queen of Games' only worthy rival, left the body of the tall brunet.

Yuna felt the heavenly lips on her own slip from where they had so lovingly rested just seconds ago and she sensed the emptiness of the body that now slumped in her arms. She looks up just as a beam of energy leaves the CEO's body. She follows it until it forms a carving of her beloved friend on a little stone slab. The tears start once again falling, the little crystals landing on the still face of the boy she had fallen in love with as her entire form shook from her emotions.

Dartz laughs, telling Yuna she's the "soul" survivor.

The Duel Queen hugs the body to her, burying her face into the neck of her rival, nuzzling the spot like she did every other time. It hurt so much not to feel the arms around her. It reminded her that she had failed to keep not one, but two of the most important people in her life from getting hurt. She tightens her grip on Seto's body and inhales his scent, trying to calm herself.

When she looks up, her crimson eyes were ablaze as she glared with ancient anger at the man who had so insulted and hurt her beloved.

Yuna says Dartz disgusts her.

Then Dartz says he has what he needs, so they can have the rest of him, and Kaiba's soulless body is dragged out by some moving platform in the floor out of the Seal to land on the floor beside the gang. Seto's body sparking as it hits the Seal made the crimson eyes to become darker and the Duel Queen snarled at the man before her after the body left the accursed circle.

Mokuba kneels at his brother's side, begging him to open his eyes, his tears falling on his brother's cheek. Dartz tells him he's talking to an empty shell. His brother has donated his life force to the Great Beast. Weeping, Mokuba tells Dartz to give him back, but Dartz doesn't answer except for a cruel laugh.

It caused Noah to try and launch for Dartz, but the Seal threw him back. He hit his head on the hard stone floor and passed out as he tried to sit up. He had conveniently landed near Seto's fingertips and Mokuba just turned to see what happened to his new brother. Mokuba sighed in relief as he saw Noah's chest moving gently, and he was relieved that his nii-sama's was as well. They would both be alright as soon as Yuna defeated Dartz. He belived in her.

Then the temple begins to shake, and pieces fall from the ceiling.

Yuna asks, what's going on?

00000

Outside, Roland and the pilot also wonder as the island shakes.

00000

A great darkness begins to engulf the entire Earth. Lightning flashes in New York, and in the desert, where Duke, Rebecca, and Professor Hawkins stand in the road beside the trailer.

And under the ocean, the Great Leviathan roars.

00000

Dartz asks if they hear that—due to Kaiba's generous donation, the Great Leviathan is almost ready.

Mokuba demands that Dartz tell his lizard to spit out his brother, but Dartz orders him to silence. Behind him, an eye appears in the Seal, and waves of force flow from it, knocking everyone back. Yuna shouts to her friends in panic, who all lie unconscious on the floor.

Dartz laughs, telling Yuna she's all alone now.

Then Dartz tells Yuna not to worry, her friends are fine. Dartz doesn't need weak souls. He just wanted to spend some quality time with the Pharaoh, one on one. Yuna doesn't appreciate it, but Dartz goes on to say that he and Yuna met five thousand years ago, when Yuna's original incarnate was king of Egypt.

''When the Battle of Atlantis ended,'' Dartz says, ''I thought the Great Leviathan was gone forever—until I met the Pharaoh.''

Yuna asks an obvious question. ''What does that evil creature have to do with him? Why would the Pharaoh have anything to do with such an evil creature?''

Yuna finds herself hovering over an ancient Egyptian city with Dartz on the Seal of Orichalcos. Dartz says it's the palace of the Pharaoh in the year three thousand, BC. Inside the palace, Yuna sees _him - the Pharaoh -_ with the priest who looks like Seto - _Seth!_ -, facing a huge serpentine, winged monster._ Diabound!_ The priest steps forward, asking the Pharaoh to allow him to vanquish this intruder.

High Priest Seth says that this is the evil snake that destroyed the temple.

But the Pharaoh says he'll deal with it, and invokes his own beast—Obelisk the Tormentor! The god monster arises protectively behind the Pharaoh, roars, and attacks the opposing monster with its Fist of Fury.

It didn't make any sense to Yuna. She already knew all about this event. It's when the Thief King attacked the palace and pissed the Pharaoh off because of his disrespect towards the previous Pharaoh, Aknamkanon, the young Pharaoh's father. She didn't know why she was seeing this again since she had bore witness to it more often than she would like.

Yuna asks why they're watching this, and Dartz says that it was on this very day that he first realized that the Great Leviathan would rise again, all because of Yuna's soul and the magic that he weaved.

''Once Atlantis was destroyed and the Leviathan was laid to rest, Dartz was forced to wander the world and wait. After some time, he reincarnated and came to Egypt. He couldn't destroy the world on his own—he needed power. That's where the Pharaoh came in.''

''But this duel ...''

Dartz says that five thousand years ago, in ancient Egypt, the Duel Monsters were unsealed, brought out from the darkness within people. If people are trapped in darkness again, it will be like Atlantis ten thousand years ago, and allow the god of Orichalcos to rise and destroy the world.

Now, the vision shows them the winged monster fleeing the palace, with the Pharaoh following him on horseback. Then Slifer the Sky Dragon appears behind him, to dutifully follow the intruder. People scatter as the Pharaoh rides through the streets—and one of them is Dartz, who observes the Pharaoh with interest.

Dartz says that the reincarnated king sensed immediately that the Pharaoh's life energy was exactly what he needed.

''But the time wasn't right, so his wait continued.''

Yuna asks why Dartz didn't confront the Pharaoh back then, and Dartz explains that there was another individual then threatening to destroy the planet, and he was in Dartz's way.

The vision now shows the Egyptian city smoldering in ruins, and Dartz continues that he knew his day would come—and it did.

Dartz continues that back then, those who were encompassed by darkness fought one another and destroyed everything. ''Then, five thousand years later, something shocking happened.''

The vision changes to the present day—to Yugi's hotel bedroom in Egypt, where she, Yuna herself, sits at the desk as a two year old girl, putting together the Millennium Puzzle. Dartz says, five thousand years later, a naive young man unlocked the dark magic within he Tomb of the great Nameless Pharaoh, and brought the return of the Shadow Games, and the rebirth of the Pharaoh and his rivals—Kaiba as the High Priest and Bakura as the King of Thieves.

Dartz says that Yuna's cursed soul was resurrected.

Yuna says, ''So that's why you have been targeting my friends.''

Dartz says that's right. Never before has he encountered such a powerful group of souls. She tells him he's sick, but Dartz says it was the Pharaoh who ushered in the age of the Shadow Games five thousand years ago, and nearly wiped out his whole kingdom.

Yuna, knowing the real truth, says it's a lie, but Dartz says he saw it all—the way the Pharaoh conjured up creatures to do his bidding. Yuna is as evil as her incarnate, and there's no denying it. And soon she'll get what she deserves—when Dartz feeds her soul to the Great Leviathan, and completes the plan he started centuries ago!

Dartz asks Yuna, ''Why must he, the Pharaoh, live again? There's only one answer. You must be the one who will put an end to human history. That's the destiny he bears and you inherited it along with his soul.''

''What?''

''Nameless Pharaoh, you are the source of the darkness within. Ten thousand years of history will end when the Pharaoh is sacrificed!''


	44. Chapter 44 Don't mess with the Pharaoh

Dartz asks Yuna if she knows why she was sent here.

''It was no fluke,'' Dartz says. ''Five-thousand-year-old spirits don't suddenly return for no reason. Fate brought you back so you could save the world, by offering your power to the Great Leviathan.''

00000

Meanwhile, in some other-worldly place, bubbles are floating through space, each with a person trapped inside.

Joey is in one of the bubbles. Slowly, his eyes open. He looks around, saying he's had some weird dreams, but this one takes the cake. In the distance, he sees a great eye, which the bubbles seem to be floating towards.

_'Hold on',_ he thinks. He remembers being trapped in a duel, but how did he end up floating around in here?

Then he hears Yugi saying his name.

Nearby, Yugi floats in another bubble. He tells Joey he's glad he's all right.

Then Pegasus, in another bubble, asks, does he call this all right? If they don't escape soon, they never will.

Joey asks where they are. Then he notices other duelists trapped in bubbles—Valon and Amelda and Mai, then Rafael and _Kaiba_. That one shocked everyone.

''Everyone here had his soul captured,'' Joey says. ''This must be where the Orichalcos spits you out after you lose a duel.'' Joey starts to freak a little, then tries to calm himself down. ''Maybe it is just a dream.''

''It's no dream,'' Yugi tells him. ''And things are about to get worse.''

Up ahead, bubbles are being sucked into the eye. The sight is oddly gruesome.

Pegasus says that's the Great Leviathan, and it's using souls for power. Joey doesn't want to be turned into soul food! Yugi says they can still get out of this mess if the Pharaoh defeats Dartz. But Joey asks how's he going to to that. ''Rich Boy's with us now—that means the Pharaoh's facing Dartz alone now.''

''Kaiba may have been knocked out of the fight,'' Yugi says, ''but the Pharaoh's not alone. She's still got all of them. We may not be right beside her, but that's never stopped us before.''

Joey wonders if that will work this time. ''Dartz is playing by a whole new set of rules, and nothing can take down that Orichalcos card.''

Joey tries to call out to the other duelists to buck up, then starts to cough, wondering what's wrong—he can't exert any force.

Yugi tells Joey it's the eye—it's using up everyone's energy.

Pegasus says there is one thing that can help—the card he gave Yuna. ''It can beat Dartz.''

Pegasus explains that it was during a trip to Egypt that he was inspired to create Duel Monsters, after he made an astonishing discovery—ancient kings and sorcerers once performed dark rituals to conjure real monsters. These creatures were believed to have lived in a universe parallel to theirs, and guarding the gateway to this dominion of the beasts were three Legendary Dragons—Timaeus, Critius, and Hermos.

Pegasus and Yuna worked in their gallery on the three dragons and he was shocked when Yuna told him that these dragons aren't what they appear to be. They were buried with a dark secret, so he created a card that unlocks this mystery.

Yugi asks, what's the secret?

Pegasus says he spent many years scouring the globe trying to find out. First, he searched the microscopic world, then he scanned the vast reaches of the entire universe. But, other than one stone tablet buried in the sands of Egypt, there was no record of the existence of these dragons. Then it dawned on him—what if these dragons aren't dragons at all?

''What if they're humans? Yuna wouldn't tell me, but she undoubtedly knew!'' Pegasus says that humans are thought to be small and weak, but within them exists the microscopic world and the vast universe; the faraway past, and the distant future. Man can use his imagination to know the limitless world. ''Yuna had said, of course! Our imagination! Let our hearts become more cheerful and erase the darkness in the heart. But it could only be that easy in her own heart and soul, that are far too pure for a girl of her age. But that's why she's so powerful.''

''During the Battle of Atlantis,'' Pegasus says, ''Dartz transformed three brave knights into dragons in order to weaken them. Now, the Pharaoh must restore them to their original form—before the trapped souls disappear forever! The Pharaoh is a chosen duelist. I believe that she'll be able to activate the real power of the card.''

The others nod, surly hopping so.

00000

Back at the duel, Yuna faces Dartz's monster, Shunoros, now with 17,200 attack points. Dartz himself has 18,500 life points, while Yuna has 4300.

Yuna asks Dartz if he doesn't see what's happening here—the Orichalcos has corrupted his mind. It's been filling his head with lies for over ten thousand years. Yuna says she won't be deceived by Dartz's words. She made a promise to Dark Magician Girl and the other monsters, and her friends, and took on a mission for Ironheart and Chris.

But Dartz just laughs, saying the Pharaoh has been lying to the world for almost as long, trying to convince everyone that fate sent him here to protect the world from evil. In fact, Yuna's heart is filled with evil—the same evil she claims to be fighting. Yuna Yami represents the darkness inside all humans. For that, they must all be punished. Dartz says, a mission? There's no such thing. Yuna's friends, and Dartz's father and daughter, don't know that Yuna is the cause of the destruction of the world—that's why they've pinned their hopes on her.

''Today,'' Dartz says, ''history repeats itself, and the Battle of Atlantis shall begin again.''

Yuna says she won't let Dartz begin another war, but Dartz says it's already begun.

''If that's the case,'' Yuna says, I'll end it here and now. It's my move.''

Dartz says that the destruction of Egypt ten thousand years ago was just a continuation of the battle of Atlantis.

Yuna says, then, everything she's done, her entire existence...

Dartz says it's been meaningless right from the start.

Yuna says it's a lie, it's a lie. She won't believe it.

The Pharaoh's existance, just like her own, was far too important to be meaningless!

Yuna draws, then plays Pot of Greed, which allows her to draw two cards. Then she summons Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1200 DEF) in defense. All she can do now, she thinks, is try to avoid Dartz's attacks, until she draws the right card.

She sets one card face down and ends her turn.

Dartz draws, gaining another 1500 life points due to the effect of Orichalcos Deuteros, bringing him up to 20,000. Then, Dartz attacks Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with Dexia, whose effect raises its attack to 1500, 300 points greater than the monster it's attacking.

But Yuna activates her trap card, Soul Shield, paying half her life points to block Dexia's attack. Her life points go down to 2150. But Shunoros' attack goes down to 15,700, losing the 1500 attack points it gave to Dexia.

''Not bad,'' Dartz says, ''but what's the point?''

He tells Yuna to look around—she's all alone. Her friends aren't able to support her, and the score's not exactly in her favor. So why drag out the torment, when all she has to do is forfeit, and she can join her friends on the other side.

Dartz smiled when he saw a distant look form in the crimson orbs. His words and the Orichalcos were taking effect.

Yuna thinks that maybe Dartz is right. Dartz has 20,000 life points and three indestructible monsters. Maybe Yuna can do more for her friends by surrendering, and allowing the Orichalcos to take her where they are.

Only the thought of her enraged rival was keeping her from admitting it.

Dartz continues to urge Yuna to give up, telling her her friends are lost without her, and asking if she doesn't want to be by their side? ''Declare defeat, and you will be free to see your friends one last time before the rise of the Beast. It's time for you to accept your true destiny—you've returned to Earth to pay for the wrongs your incarnate once committed.''

Dartz tells Yuna to accept the fact that her soul is cursed. Even if Yuna opens up the maze of her heart and recovers her memory, all that's waiting for her is tremendous tragedy.

Yuna's lovely crimson eyes begin to glow Orichalcos green.

Dartz tells her that in order to compensate for the past, Yuna must join him in ushering in the age of the future, and surrender her spirit. Dartz says that he shoulders the same burdens as Yuna. He's the only one who can understand Yuna's pain. At least, let her end her destiny with her own hands.

_'It's working!'_

Yuna stares at her Duel Disk. ''I must surrender _our_ soul,'' she says. ''It's _our_ fate.'' She lifts her hand to place it over her Deck, as Dartz continues to urge her to listen to the voice of reason inside her head.

With her eyes glowing green, Yuna reaches a trembling hand towards her Deck.

A faint blue glow spreads around the Pharaoh, but Dartz doesn't see it this time.

_Yuna is assaulted with memories of both her past and the Pharaoh's._

_She remembers Seto using his trap card to give Yuna his dragon's attack points before being taken by the Orichalcos. She remembers holding him as his soul leaves his body while his lips were still pressed so gently against hers. She remembers Joey telling her he'll be right by her side. She remembers Yugi pushing her out of her own fears in that little Duel in the Wally of Lost Souls. Yuna remembers Seto on top of the Duel Tower at the end of Battle City, and remembers dueling mind-controlled Joey on the dock, and remembers Yugi always being by her side._

_She remembers Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler, and Yugi Mouto falling to the Orichalcos._

_Yuna sees herself floating naked under water, and the Millennium Puzzle turned transparent. She sees her friends floating towards the surface past her, thinking that she's nothing, she has nothing, nothing is left._

Her hand wavers over her Deck.

Dartz says the time has come, and tells the sacred Seal to encircle the Pharaoh. The Seal shrinks around the Pharaoh, who sees herself as if she's sinking deeper under water.

_She sinks deeper and deeper, towards a black void in the depths. Suddenly, a blue light appears beside her and drags her deep into the void where she sees a figure standing, cradling a fragile glass Millennium Puzzle. She recognizes the blue clad figure still holding her hand as Seth and the person who held the little object was none other than the young Pharaoh._

_Seth lets go of her and moves to his Pharaoh. He places his larger hands over the small ones and together, they extend the glass object to its owner. The Pharaoh's form starts to glow red and gold, as Seth's blue aura is also joined by the royal golden color. The object in their hands glows faintly, all the colors of the rainbow filling the darkness before the light turned white._

_Yuna stared at the two, surrounded by all the monsters she had ever know to exist, the three Legendary Dragons, the four Blue-Eyes White Dragons, her Dark Magician duo and the three God Monsters all hovering protectively over the others. The all shined with their own light, lighting up the blackness that had been in the void._

_The lost girl couldn't help it anymore. She reached out and took the fragile object from the two ancient men and it glowed gold, turning to the strong Millennium Puzzle. She looked at it in wonder, not believing that glass had turned to gold upon her touch. Shadows and Light danced around her, like partners, forming her clothes and her Duel Disk. The monsters glowed brighter before turning to orbs of energy, entering her heart and turning into her Deck._

_The three God Monsters flashed and they surrounded her with their loving, loyal energy, forming a shield from the cold numbness the place had previously created in her. The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl briefly turned into the ancient Mahad and Mana, bowed to her, before going back into her Deck. The four BEWDs circled her before her dragon entered her Deck._

_The other three roared, as if signaling something or someone and flew around the three humans left. The High Priest and Pharaoh look on lovingly at the girl that was continuing their existence and the Priest smirks as a figure appears behind the girl. Yuna gasps as a strong, familiar arm snakes around her waist and she hears a growl from behind the body that held her captive. The three Blue-Eyes roar at the arrival of their master._

_Seth and Seto glare each other down with the two crimson eyed teens in between them. Both draw their rival into their arms and hold them tight to their chests as Yuna was bombarded by the ancient pair's memories and she whimpered slightly at the pain and hurt she felt in some of them. The blue eyed CEO growled at the blue eyed High Priest, accusing him of his beloved's pain. _

_But both reincarnations soon stare in ultimate disbelief as High Priest Seth and the Nameless Pharaoh start glowing even brighter and walk towards them. The modern teens shut their eyes from the intensity but they soon snap them open as they feel the ancient souls merging with them._

_Suddenly, the two rivals are separated and Yuna is thrust upwards..._

Yuna was standing motionless as the seal drew closer to her and Dartz thought he finally won.

But her tears fall onto the Millennium Puzzle, and it glows, and a column of golden light forms around the Pharaoh. When the Seal reaches it, it's repelled. Dartz gasps in shock as the Seal expands around the duel once again. ''Impossible!'' he exclaims. ''No one can overcome the power of the Orichalcos!''

Yet the ancient soul once again preformed a miracle!

Yuna stands within the column of golden light. Around her, the images of her friends appear—first Yugi, then Seto and Joey. Others appear, surrounding Yuna—Téa, Valon, and Chris; Tristan and Mai; Amelda, Duke, and Ironheart; Mokuba, Noah and Rebeca; Sasha, Taro, and the Hawins; Grandpa, Samantha and John; the Ishtars, Bakuras and Sennens and many more. Dartz demands to know why the Seal didn't take Yuna's soul.

Sasha, Seto, Mahad and Bakura snarl viciously at the man.

The images all disappear into the golden column.

Inside, Yuna's tears were still falling onto her hand. Yuna says, Dartz forced her to gaze inside her heart, thinking she would find only darkness, but Dartz was wrong. Yuna's heart is filled with the light of friendship, and no magic can take that away. ''His memory, his body ... my memory and my body ... Do I really have them? Do I share them with him? It does not matter. Deep in his heart, there must be something that won't disappear, just like there is that something in my heart. I didn't realize it before, but deep inside my heart, me and my companions have built a new container of memory together. I'm not nothing. As long as my heart still preserves that container, I'll be able to come back.''

Yuna thanks Dartz for reminding her that her friends are always with her, and they're going to win this fight. ''I'll tell you why I am Chosen. My heart is pure, as the Pharaoh's was and thus I was able to contain his soul. But I am not him! We are different, and we will forever be different! But we share one common trait: We don't take it lightly when our loved ones are endangered!''

Yuna draws, and the golden column disappears. With her arm still outstretched, holding the card, Yuna gasps as she realizes that it's the card Pegasus gave her. She can sense it.

She asks if Dartz knows what she has in her hand

''The key to unlocking the secret of the Legendary Dragons!''

Dartz gapes at the girl in shocked fear.

She holds up the card, now bearing the image of the three dragons with three swords, calling it Legend of Heart, and activates it by paying 1000 life points and sacrificing Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. This lets her summon Critius, Hermos, and Timaeus in their true form.

The three dragons emerge, flying up into the clouds, then a voice is heard, saying that after ten millennia in captivity, they've finally been set free!

Yuna and Dartz both look up in amazement, as lightning flashes, and the three knights appear on the field—closely resembling Seto Kaiba, YunaYami Mouto(the Pharaoh), and Joey Wheeler.

The green Knight, Timaeus, has a scar across his right eye, where he was once stabbed by Dartz. He pulls out his sword and announces his name.

The blue Knight says he's Sir Critius, and the red Knight is Sir Hermos. They each have 2800 attack points.

They cross their swords above their heads, saying, ''In the name of Atlantis, we have been reborn!''

The three turn to their master and bow before the ancient Pharaoh.

The three Knights strike the ground with their swords, and the three layers of the Seal of Orichalcos are destroyed. Dartz's monsters each lose their power boost, Shunoros' attack going down to 15,200, while Dexia goes down to zero.

Hermos says that the Seal is powerless in their presence, and Critius asks if Dartz forgot their last encounter. Indicating his scarred eye, Timaeus says he certainly hasn't, and he has a score to settle with Dartz.

Yuna orders Timaeus to attack Orichalcos Aristeros. Its defense immediately rises to 3100, 300 more than Timaeus' attack. Shunoros loses 3100 attack points, going down to 12,100. Yuna loses 300 life points, going down to 850.

Next, she attacks Aristeros with Critius and Hermos. Shunoros' attack goes down to 5900—but Yuna's left with only 250 life points.

She ends her turn.

Dartz draws, then orders Shunoros to attack Critius.

But Yuna tells Dartz his attack won't work. Due to Critius' special ability, Yuna can bring back one trap card, and she chooses Mirror Force, which is sucked up into Critius' sword. Now, Critius can reflect Shunoros' attack back on Dartz's monsters.

Dartz watches in horror as his monsters are destroyed, and his life points go down to 14,100. But, as the smoke clears, Dartz smiles. He tells Yuna it was an excellent move—but Shunoros has a special ability as well. Shunoros cracks and falls into pieces, bursting into flames. Then, a vortex appears above the duel, a huge serpent within it. As soon as Shunoros was vanquished, Dartz says, his Divine Serpent was born. But there's a price to pay—he must discard his entire hand, and give up every one of his life points.

Yuna says that means Dartz loses.

Dartz agrees—under normal circumstances. But as long as his Divine Serpent is on the field, he remains in the game.

But if it's destroyed, Yuna wins.

The Divine Serpent, however, has an attack of Infinity! Which means there's not a monster in Yuna's deck that can stand up to it. And once it strikes Yuna's Knight, Yuna's soul is his.

Yuna stares at her Deck, then draws. Her card is Dark Magician Girl, and she remembers her telling her that both of their worlds are in great danger, and she's their only hope. Yuna says she made her a promise, and she won't go back on her word.

She sets a card face down and ends her turn.

Dartz draws, then discards ten cards from his deck so his Divine Serpent can attack. The Divine Serpent destroys Timaeus, and Yuna's life points go to zero.

The Seal reappears on the field, shrinking around Yuna, as Dartz says that the duel is over.

But the Seal breaks apart and disappears, and as the smoke of the Serpent's attack clears, Dark Magician Girl appears on Yuna's side of the field.

''How did you survive?!''

Yuna explains.

She activated her trap card, Relay Soul, which allows her to stay in the game when her life points go to zero by summoning her Dark Magician Girl and putting her fate in her hands.

Now they're in the same situation. They each have one monster—Dartz has his Divine Serpent, and Yuna has her Dark Magician Girl—and when that monster is destroyed, the card holder will lose.

Dark Magician Girl is in defense, with 1700 defense points.

Dartz says Yuna may have altered the rules of their battle, but her chances of victory are just as slim.

Yuna says she has the spirits of her friends to support her, but Dartz is all alone.

Dartz says he has more power than Yuna or her friends, and he'll prove it by playing this card—the magic card, Impact Revive, bringing back a monster that was destroyed this turn with an extra 500 attack points.

He uses it to bring back Timaeus.

But why would he bring back Yuna's card?

Dartz says he wanted to prove how powerless Yuna really is. Impact Revive also lets his monster attack one more time. Dartz discards another ten cards, and orders the Divine Serpent to attack.

As the attack approaches Dark Magician Girl, Dartz thinks that Yuna's soul is his.

Yuna thinks that if she's destroyed, all hope is lost!

But Yuna activates Hermos' special effect, Sword of Renewal, allowing Hermos to absorb the effect of a monster from her graveyard. Hermos takes on Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's effect, which keeps him from being destroyed by any monster with 1900 or more attack points, and intercepts the Divine Serpent's attack.

To Dartz's displeasure, the three Legendary Knights stand together, vowing to defend Yuna at any costs.

The Divine Serpent's attack fails.

Yuna draws, saying, so much for infinite strength. ''Attack points don't mean everything.''

Dartz laughs—Yuna dodged one blast, so she thinks she's king of the world?

Yuna closes her eyes, and the images of all her companions surround her. She thinks, it's her last chance to win this duel and free the souls of her friends.

She asks the Heart of the Cards to guide her.

Then, Yuna tells Critius and Hermos to attack the Divine Serpent. Critius attacks with his Sword of Wisdom, while Hermos uses Sword of Renewal.

Dartz says they're too weak, but Yuna asks if he's sure, and tells him to take a look.

The two Knights are still attacking, and Dartz doesn't understand why they weren't destroyed the moment they came in contact with the Serpent. Yuna reminds him that each of her Knights has a hidden power.

Yuna tells Critius to absorb the power of the trap card, Attack Guidance Barrier. This allows Critius to transfer his attack to any other monster on the field, so the new target of his Sword of Wisdom will be Hermos.

Then, she activates Hermos' special effect, sacrificing the three Magnet Warriors so that he can triple the attack and send it back to Critius.

Now, the two Legendary Knights are reflecting the attack back and forth, strengthening it each time until it reaches infinity. The flame of the attacks turn from red to blue as it becomes stronger.

Dartz says the attack is stuck in an endless loop.

But Yuna's not done yet. She still has one Knight left.

Now, Yuna uses Timaeus' special ability so that he can merge together with Hermos and Critius, and tells Dartz that now there's a force that's beyond infinity—the Knight of Destiny! As the gold knoight stares him down, Dartz says it's impossible, but Yuna tells him to see for himself, and orders her Knight of Destiny to attack with Sword of Justice. The Knight slashes the Divine Serpent, and an opening appears, leading to the space where the souls are floating in their bubbles.

Joey says, that could be a way out.

The Divine Serpent is consumed in flames, and Yuna says Dartz's ten-thousand-year quest is over.

But Dartz says he's come too close—all he needs is one more powerful soul, and the Great Leviathan will rise from the depths of the earth.

The Leviathan thrashes beneath the sea, while the Divine Serpent writhes in flames.

Yuna says it's too little, too late. Dartz's Serpent has been destroyed.

The Serpent disappears, but the rend in space made by the Knight of Destiny remains over the duel.

Yuna snorts at Dartz's insistence for the stupid second grade magic tricks as she can easily see the room and door beyond the illusion.

The Knight of Destiny disappears, as the duel ends, and the three Legendary Knights return.

Yuna demands that Dartz release the souls of her friends, and all the others he's captured.

Dartz growls in frustration, and then the temple begins to shake, and the Leviathan appears behind Dartz, snapping him up in its jaws, then disappearing again.

Yuna was now really tempted to strangle the man the next time she sees him!

00000

Outside, a green light beams from the temple's dome up into the clouds.

Roland, still waiting with the pilot, says he hopes Mr. Kaiba is all right in there. The pilot adds that he hopes he and Roland are all right out there!

Now, a green light emerges from a whirlpool in the sea next to Dartz's island.

Roland says it's a cyclone.

All over the world, dark clouds form. A voice on the radio is heard telling the aircraft carrier, the USS Courage, that a massive storm has been reported to be spreading across the globe.

The ship is ordered to go to yellow alert, and remain in position.

00000

Joey, Kaiba, and Yugi's bubbles suddenly shoot towards the opening in space, as a voice is heard telling them that the Chosen Duelists are released.

As he watches them go, Pegasus complains that there are other people in there, too!

00000

In the temple, the three Legendary Knights hold up their hands, and Timaeus tells the Chosen Duelists to cross into the human world.

Three balls of light enter through the opening. One lands into Yugi and Yuna runs to his sleeping form. One is absorbed into Kaiba's unconscious form, and the other flies outside into the helicopter, where it finds Joey's body lying on a bench, and melts into his chest. The three Legendary Knights nod to Yuna, then disappear.

Kaiba opens his eyes and sits up, and sees Mokuba lying unconscious beside him, Noah on the other side already rubbing his eyes with a groan. He shakes Mokuba by the shoulder, telling him to wake up. Mokuba stirs, then grabs his brother by the arms, tears in his eyes.

Then Tristan wakes up, notices Kaiba's back, and turns to wake up Téa. She sits up, rubbing her head and wondering where they are.

Yuna is standing with her back to the gang, watching a vortex of light that appeared where Dartz disappeared.

Téa gets up to go to her, asking if Yugi is alright.

Tristan sadly says that Yugi is probably still unconscious seeing as Yuna was so still.

But Téa doesn't think so. She thinks Yugi's back. She turns to her, and Yugi is indeed awake, clinging to his sister as she fists her hands to stop herself from crying. But Tea has no such problems. Crying, Téa runs to him, kneeling down to hug him, telling him how good it is to see him again. Looking a little flustered, he says it's good to see her, too.

It finally made the ancient soul barer look at the two with a fond smile, relief obvious in her eyes as the rubies danced with happiness.

Then Joey runs in, telling everyone to get out of his way—where's his little buddy?

He bends down to hug Yugi's head, saying he sure missed this spikey little head! Téa laughs and says the gang is back, and Tristan runs to get in on the hug, saying not to forget about him.

The hug fest was continued as Mokuba and Noah went to hug Yugi and Joey back, but Seto drew his rival into his arms instead. He saw the obvious tell tale signs of possible tears and he knew that he couldn't bare to see the strong, proud girl in that state. Yuna's small form still shook in the executive's arms as he held her and placed little kisses on the top of her unruly hair.

Pegasus woke up and smiled as he once again saw the soft side to the proud Dragon Tamer. His cooing drew the others' attention to the Duelists and they just gaped.

The others watched the rivals, wondering just how the two were even rivals when they were so close! After a while, Yuna and Seto let go of each other and both turned fiery eyes at Yugi, making the boy flinch slightly.

The Duel Queen stormed up to her little brother and took him into her arm lovingly, cursing his stupidity and recklessness all the while as she buried her face into his hair that was so much like her own.

''I swear you are so grounded when we get back to Domino!''

Seto was pissed with the boy as well, yelling at him for being so foolish. He had been worried for Yugi, but he was never going to say it out loud.

''Do you know through what shit we went through just to save you!?''

Yugi asks if that means Yuna beat Dartz, and Yuna says she did, but as soon as the duel ended, Dartz disappeared into a vortex, and Yuna has a bad feeling the worst is yet to come. But at least they'll face it together.

Mokuba says, if these guys were set free, he guesses so was everyone else Dartz captured. But Joey says guess again, pointing out Rafael still lying senseless on the floor. All the other poor schlubs are still trapped.

Roland runs in, telling Kaiba to come outside. Everyone goes out, where they see something huge rising out of the sea, a green beam of light shooting up out of it. Téa realizes—it's Atlantis!

The island city is returning from the depths, and it doesn't stop at the surface of the sea, but continues to rise into the air. What surprised everyone was the big metal contraption on the bottom side of the city.

The CEO's swearing told them all they needed to know about the identity of the mechanism that was lifting up the tons and tons of stone from the bottom of the sea into the air. It now hovered a few feet over the water and thats when Seto noticed that the design had a few changes made to it. He wondered if they had made the changes safely enough, but he knew that his invention could hold out for a very long time like that.

Tristan asks if she's sure that's Atlantis, and Joey says it's a big ancient city-looking thing rising up out of the ocean—that fits the bill. Yugi says that must mean Dartz is still out there. Joey wonders if he could have woken up the Leviathan.

''No. He took Seto's technology and made a few adjustments. Leviathan is a snake like dragon creature. You'll recognize it when you see it.'' Yuna said as she stared at the city she had dreamed about.

00000

Meanwhile, a radio operator aboard the aircraft carrier says that an underwater disturbance has triggered a hurricane over six thousand miles in diameter that's headed for the Atlantic coastline.

''It will reach land in approximately one hour.''

00000

Kaiba says he doesn't know what the deal is, but he's going up there to find out.

Tristan says to tell them all about it when he gets back.

But Yugi says he's going, too, and Joey says, not without him.

''All three of you stop.'' The mentioned did as they were commanded. There was no shitting around with Yuna's voice sounding so authoritative. ''I know that there is no way of me stopping any of you from going, but I must remind you that this madman wants _me_! Therefore, you are not going without _me_! And I do not wish to see any of you tagging along.'' She said as she turned to the none-duelists. ''I wouldn't allow even Yugi to come, but I know that there's no way of stopping him so I'm not going to waste what little time we have. Take Rafael and go with Roland. Something tells me that Dartz has made sure we have all that we need to get to him.''

With that she turned towards to entrance of the temple.

Tristan thinks they're nuts, and Téa protests that they just got back—now they're going to walk into Dartz's hands again? She tells them to walk away while they have the chance.

But Yugi says there are still people trapped on the other side who are counting on them. Téa reluctantly agrees that he's right, and he promises they'll be back soon.

Now Roland, with his headset on, reports from the helicopter that a massive hurricane is headed for the East Coast. Kaiba says he's going up to find Dartz, and turns to go back into the temple. Yugi tells him to wait up, but he says he's perfectly capable of handling this on his own.

Kaiba tells everyone to wait there, saying that as long as Dartz isn't dealt with, his anger won't be appeased.

Joey hands Rafael off to Tristan and runs after Kaiba, telling him not to think he's getting all the credit for this. Kaiba asks if he doesn't have anyone else to annoy, and Joey says, nope, not at the moment.

Yugi runs after them both, but Téa tells him to wait. He stops, thinking she wants to wish the Pharaoh luck even though Yuna was the first to enter the temple. But she says actually, she wants to wish Yugi luck. She tells him to remember his promise to come back soon, and to go and kick some Dartz butt. Yugi agrees, and takes off, while Tristan reminds him that they're there if Yugi and the others need them.

Mokuba starts to follow, but Téa stops him, telling him his brother is going to be fine. He looks longingly after Kaiba, but agrees to stay behind.

Inside the temple, Yugi is running through the hall after the others, when he sees his sister and the Millennium Puzzle begins to glow around her neck as she stands before an altar. He stops, wondering what the Puzzle is reacting to. He goes over to the altar of the three serpents, and finds the three God cards in the serpent's mouths. Happily, he retrieves them and offers them to his still unmoving wonders if she feels that she had failed them and asks her. But Yuna says they're powerless now.

''Dartz must have transferred their energy to the Great Leviathan.''

Yugi hopes that when this is all over, they'll be back to their old selves.

The twins make their way to where the other two duelists went, the crimson eyed girl placing a gentle kiss to her precious ka's cards.

Joey and Kaiba are standing in the great hall before the vortex. Joey notices that the soul carvings are now empty. ''The Leviathan must have beamed them all up.''

Yuna and Yugi join them, telling them they'll need these—their Legendary Dragon cards, Hermos and Critius. They take back their cards, and Kaiba says that all they need to do now is find that snake.

''He couldn't have gone far.''

Dartz's voice says Kaiba's right. An image of Dartz appears behind the ''vortex'', and he tells them to come in—the party's just begun. The three head for the ''vortex'', Joey and Kaiba still sniping at each other.

They suddenly are closed off in a small pod-like flying device as it takes off, taking them to their destination.

They emerge from the ''vortex'' before a huge carved door, leading to the city's innermost ring and highest level, the source of the green light. The buildings around them are in ruins, and Joey says this Atlantis place is a real dump. Yuna snorts, telling him to be a beauty queen after 10 000 years undersea. Yugi wonders where Dartz is, and Kaiba says he has an idea, looking towards the door. Joey agrees that giant green beam of light marks the spot.

Yuna thought that she saw a little research submarine in one of the side streets, but she ignored it for the moment. She knew the real reason why Dartz did all of this, but she also had a better solution than all the things Dartz had done to achieve his greatest wish.

She tries to convince Yugi to stay by the doors and actually managed to do so, so she ran up to the others as they made their way through the ruins. The three head for the door, emerging in a central courtyard, where stone pathways lead to a small, open domed structure over the center of a pool. The green light is coming from the top of the dome, and the three run towards it.

Joey says that he thinks he sees Dartz just sitting there waiting to get crushed. A still, white figure is seated beneath the dome.

But when the three approach, they see that the figure of Dartz is clear as glass. Yuna walks up to the figure and touches its hand, and it promptly disintegrates.

Joey asks if someone can fill him in now, and Yuna says Dartz must have left his body's glass copy behind to piss them off. Kaiba says it's just another one of his cheap tricks, and Dartz's voice is heard asking Kaiba if that's his answer to everything. Dartz says Kaiba really needs a new catchphrase.

Then Dartz's face appears, looking down at them through the domed ceiling overhead, envoking some very unpleasent memoties from the three Duelists and their time with one Gozaboro Kaiba in Noah's virtual world. He says he's with the Great Leviathan. Yuna protests that Dartz told them that the Great Leviathan couldn't awaken without the souls of the three Chosen Duelists.

Dartz says that's right, but he's substituted their souls with an equally powerful soul—his own.

The green beam of light splits into four beams, which circle down around the floating island of Atlantis to meet again and dive down into the sea, forming a huge whirlpool in the water. Mokuba, watching with the others from Dartz's island, asks, ''What's that?'' as a huge ancient robot-like thing slowly nears the surface of the water.

The Great Leviathan leaps from the water and flies into the sky towards Atlantis, coiling around the ancient city, as Dartz announces that the Great Beast has returned!

Joey, Kaiba, and Yuna now face the enormous Leviathan looming over them.

''That thing could pick its teeth with an Egyptian God Monster!'' Joey exclaims.

Yuna adds that it's here to conquer mankind.

Joey asks, what's that little green pimple on its nose? It's Dartz, who's merged together with the Great Leviathan through a protective armor that kept him safe.

Kaiba says he's not going to just stand there and talk to some mutated hood ornament—he's going to blast him into next week.

Dartz says he'd love to see him try, and the Great Leviathan roars.

Joey activates his Duel Disk, telling him to bring it on!

Yuna and Seto join him, and Yuna summons her Dark Magician, Summoned Skull, and Kuriboh.

Next, Joey summons Flame Swordsman, Jinzo, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Kaiba adds the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Gadget Soldier, and Vorse Raider.

Finally, the three each summon their Legendary Dragons, Timaeus, Critius, and Hermos, and Yuna plays Legend of Heart to turn them into the Legendary Knights of Atlantis.

Joey is astonished to see that the Dragons are really Knights.

Seto was far to speechless to try to make fun of Joey.

Yuna calls on the monsters to attack, taking control of the 'army' as her Pharaoh self comes into view, and they all blast their weapons at the Great Beast. But they appear to have no effect, and Dartz laughs, asking when they're planning to launch their real attacks.

Yuna holds up Multiply, telling Timaeus to absorb Kuriboh's effect and attack with the force of ten thousand Knights. Timaeus attacks with Sword of Justice, and the Leviathan is swept up inside a huge explosion of light. The three duelists watch, thinking they've won and the souls are now free, but then the explosion clears and the Great Leviathan appears unharmed.

Kaiba can't believe that with all those attacks, the Beast doesn't have one scratch.

Joey says it's worse—now it's that thing's turn to attack them!

The Great Leviathan roars, and prepares to attack. If that attack hits them, Joey says, they'll be fried to a crisp!

Yuna tells Timaeus to absorb the power of Big Shield Gardna and activate Full Barrier Shield.

The Leviathan's attack hits the shield, which can barely hold it back. The other monsters are all destroyed, and only the Knights stand between the duelists and destruction.

They've survived one attack.

''But now,'' Joey says, ''the Great Leviathan is gearing up for another attack, and this time, we might not be so lucky.''

But suddenly, an aurora appears in the sky, and the Leviathan pauses, looking up at it.

Mokuba says he recognizes those lights, and Tristan and Téa do, too.

Yuna says it's just like that night when the gateway first opened.

The Great Leviathan hovers near Atlantis, while the lights of the aurora flash in the sky above. Within the aurora, glowing bubbles appear. Inside one of them, Dark Magician Girl calls out to the monsters to unite. Without them, all hope is lost.

She says they must join forces with the humans, and together they will defeat the Great Beast. Dozens of monsters attack the Great Beast, which roars as they crash into its hide.

Yuna exclaims that someone's helping them. Kaiba turns to Yuna and Joey, calling them dorks and asking if they're going to just stand there, or act like men for a change. He sent an apologetic look at Yuna, but didn't say anything about the unintended insult. Yuna nodded but Joey says he'll show Kaiba.

"Yuna, Bonkotsu, let's reorganize our team now."

"Don't call me 'bonkotsu'!" Joey yells and slides three more monster cards onto his Duel Disk—Gearfried, Rocket Warrior, and Gilford the Lightning. Kaiba brings out XYZ-Dragon Cannon, Blade Knight, and Kaiser Seahorse, while Yuna summons Black Luster Solder, Buster Blader, and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior.

These monsters join the others attacking the Great Beast, and Joey says there's no way the that thing can survive.

But Dartz laughs, telling them they'll have to do better than that. Blades shoot out from spines in the Great Beast's hide, destroying Gearfried and Gilford the Lightning. Joey says it looks like they're going to need a plan B. The Great Beast's blades rain down and destroy the rest of the gang's monsters. Joey says it's not over yet—that sideshow freak still has to get through their Knights.

Now, the Great Beast attacks the three Legendary Knights. Joey urges them to stay strong, and Yuna tells the Knights they're their last hope, but they, too, are destroyed.

Seto takes a step in front of Yuna, a perfect protective position as it took Yuna out of view of the enemy, and growled at the man on the ancient machine. Seto knew how the machine worked'it was similar to his own duel robots. It just had a way higher ATK and DEF than any of the others.

Joey calls Dartz a mutant, telling him to bring it on.

Yuna says this might not be the best time to be insulting him.

Then, the Great Leviathan shoots out tendrils that wind around Joey, Yuna, and Kaiba, and snatch them up. Dark Magician Girl calls out to the Pharaoh, as the three duelists are pulled up to the Great Leviathan.

Dartz tells them they're about to be reunited with their friends, who are all waiting for them inside the belly of the Beast!

Dartz says that resistance is futile. In a few moments, their energy will be absorbed by the Great Leviathan. Then he tells them to listen, and the gang hear the voices of the souls trapped inside.

Dartz addresses them as the Legendary Duelists, and tells them that the power of this god is limitless because the foundation of its power is the darkness in the trapped souls.

Can't they hear it?

Rafael says the Pharaoh's name, and Kaiba hears Amelda calling to him for help. Then Joey hears Mai, and says that what Dartz says is true—everyone Dartz caught is now inside the monster.

Kaiba says he's not about to let Dartz do that to him without a fight, and he struggles against the tendrils. But he's already sunk into the Beast up to his waist, and Dartz says that fighting back isn't an option.

Joey says if they don't think of something quickly, Dartz wins. They've come too far and they're not giving up. But he sinks in up to his neck. With the images of Mai and Valon in his mind, he tells Yuna they can't let the others down. Everyone in there is counting on them to stop this guy. There has to be something they can do!

As the tendrils suck Kaiba in deeper, he sarcastically says, oh, that helps.

Kaiba wonders if the darkness has gotten stronger inside.

Dartz says Kaiba's right—it's impossible that people will be able to overcome their inner fears. ''No matter how hard they refuse to acknowledge the darkness within them, as long as there's a little bit left, it will be revived somehow.''

Joey asks if everything they've done so far has been wasted. Then he says it's a lie, he won't believe it. As he sinks into the beast, he calls out to Mai and Valon, and repeats that it's a lie—they did have at least a little connection in the past, didn't they?

As Kaiba sinks, he asks Amelda if she's giving up just like that.

Calling to Yuna for help, Joey goes under.

Yuna says she'll save them, but she can't move.

Seto goes next.

Yuna manages to lift her Duel Disk free, as her head sinks beneath the surface of the Beast. Joey and Kaiba sink down, but Yuna keeps one arm with the Duel Disk from going under.

'There has to be a way to fight back!' Yuna thought. 'Wait! If we can hear the people trapped inside, maybe the people can hear me.'

Yuna closes her eyes and calls out to everyone with her voice as loud as it can be, telling them that each one of them is a glimmer of light in this sea of shadows.

''It's not easy to get rid of the darkness in their hearts, but it's possible! Within us, there's an everlasting sense of readiness to train our companions, a container that holds our memories. It doesn't matter how many times we ourselves are damaged."

Seto's and Yuna's forms glow and the blue, red and gold combine as the Millennium Puzzle affects the light, forming a shape!

The image of a golden cup appears, with a tiny light falling into it.

''Alone, we might seem insignificant,'' she says, ''but together, they radiate enough energy to conquer the darkness.''

She encourages everyone to focus on the light inside themselves, saying it's the only way for them to save themselves.

"As long as we believe in that container, we can live again and again, forever in it. We can stroll under the light in our heart at any time. Everyone, hurry and remember, think of those who've come for your duel, think of the friends who've shared your pain."

Yuna tells them to remember those they care about.

Tears fall from Mai's closed eyes, as she remembers Valon and Joey trying to help her. A glowing ball of light forms at Mai's chest.

Then Yuna's voice is heard urging them to remember those who've helped them, and Rafael thinks of Yuna trying to help him escape as the Paradias building crumbled after their duel, and the ball of light forms over his heart, too.

Next, Yuna tells them to remember what they've fought for, and Amelda thinks of her little brother, Mikey, and promising she won't let him be captured. Amelda remembers Kaiba and Mokuba. A light forms over her heart as well.

Finally, Yuna tells them to remember why they never gave up.

Valon remembers dueling with Joey, and being pushed to his limits.

Their hearts also light up.

Dartz thinks he's done it—he's going to conquer the Earth.

But then he notices flashes of golden light streaming into Yuna's Duel Disk.

Dark Magician Girl sees it too, and realizes that they're the lights of the spirits within.

She calls upon her fellow monsters to go and lend their spark to the Pharaoh as well.

Joey gives up his strength to Yuna, telling her to take it before he loses it for good. "Yuna... my last strength..."

Kaiba flings his power at Yuna, telling her not to screw this up. "Take it all."

Yami's Duel Disk glows and pulses, before finally sinking beneath the surface of the beast. Dartz wonders what's going on—his control is slipping.

The Millennium Puzzle glows, and Yuna thinks that it's working—she feels as if her spirit's been infused with the power of every soul Dartz captured.

The Puzzle gives off a blinding light, and for a moment, the Pharaoh appears in his Egyptian garb, then the eye glows in Yuna's forehead.

Yuna calls out, ''In the name of the Pharaoh, awaken!''

Beams of red, blue, and yellow light burst from the Beast, as Yuna calls forth the three Gods of Egypt. The beams of light split the Beast, and Yuna, Joey, and Seto are released. They land back on Atlantis, and Joey asks Yuna how he got them out of there.

Yuna replies, ''By summoning them—Obelisk, Slifer, and the Winged Dragon of Ra.''

The three God Monsters roar a tribute to their master.

Dartz says it's impossible—how did she revive the Egyptian Gods?

The Great Leviathan roars, then flies away, the three Gods in pursuit. The four monsters disappear into the clouds.

Yuna thinks that the Gods might need her help, and she closes her eyes, her body going limp as she allows her soul to follow her kas into battle. Seto barely had time to catch her before she hit the ground but the two males stare in wonder, along with Yugi, as a blinding light rises into the clouds.

Yugi wishes the Pharaoh good luck.

00000

Above the clouds, the three God monsters face off against the Great Leviathan.

Yuna appears in front of Slifer, and tells Dartz it's his move.

Angry with the Pharaoh for daring to challenge him, Dartz attacks.

The three God monsters counterattack. The Leviathan captures Obelisk, but Slifer and Ra blast it loose.

00000

Down below, Joey, Yugi, and Kaiba watch the clouds light up, and Joey says, that Leviathan's a goner—it's three against one. Kaiba says he sees that Joey can count, but numbers aren't everything.

''It's a battle of the Gods!'' Joey says in awe and Kaiba says, ''Is this happening beneath our sky?''

Yugi encourages the Pharaoh, telling her she can do this.

00000

Dartz tells Yuna that the Great Leviathan existed long before the Egyptian Gods were born, and it will rule the Earth long after they're gone!

The Leviathan attacks, sending out a beam of white energy.

Yuna orders her monsters to attack, with Obelisk's Fist of Fury, Slifer's Thunder Force, and Ra's Blaze Cannon. Their attacks blend together in streams of red, yellow, and blue light.

The attacks collide with a force that lights up the sky. Everyone watches, on Atlantis, on Dartz's island, and the aircraft carrier.

Dartz says his Beast is fueled by the darkness of his prisoners. Yuna says he's wrong—Yuna was able to transform the darkness in their hearts to light, which now fuels his beasts.

''I did what my name said for me to always do - I gave them HOPE!''

The Egyptian Gods' attacks begin to push back the Great Leviathan's. Dartz's monster is hit, and beams of light shoot from its body.

The Great Leviathan falls from the sky.

Kaiba says it looks like the Gods pulled through, and Joey says that means that everyone Dartz captured is free.

As the Leviathan crashes into the ocean, the lights of the souls fly out of it.

Mai's soul is awakened by Valon's, who tells her it's over. Dartz got his butt kicked, so now they're free, thanks to those four. They see Kaiba, Yuna, Yugi, and Joey standing on Atlantis, and Mai says, they did it?

Valon tells her those friends of hers are all right.

Then the two of them fly away home.

Amelda and Rafael are approached by the lights of other souls, who call their names and tell them to wake up.

Amelda opens her eyes to see her little brother Mikey, and Rafael sees his little brother and sister, Julien and Sonia, and his parents. They tell Rafael and Amelda that they've always been right by their sides, and they always will be.

Rafael thanks them, and says he'll see them soon.

Amelda tells Mikey goodbye. Mikey's soul turns into a ball of light, and sinks into Amelda's chest. Amelda holds her arms to her chest, saying her brother's name.

''I'll find you.''

Then Rafael's family also turn to balls of light, and the four of them join with Rafael's soul. He says he knows they'll always be with him.

''I will see you soon.''

The aurora fades and the day turns bright, the dark clouds breaking up.

Two of the soul-lights fly down from the sky, one of them going into the Kaiba Corp helicopter, and Mokuba and the others run to see what's happening. Rafael's soul has returned to his body, and he wakes up, saying that he's back. Mokuba asks if he's all right, and, with tears streaming down his face, he says, of course—he's free, thanks to the three chosen duelists.

Téa asks if they beat Dartz, then realizes that must explain all those lights in the sky.

But then, the dark and smoky form of the Great Leviathan flies out of the sea and returns to Atlantis.

On Atlantis, Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey watch the waters of the pool grow choppy as the island shakes, and Joey asks, now what?

Just then, Yuna wakes up only to blush when she realized that the brunet was holding her in his arms bridal style.

When he let her down she tells them that it's time for them to go. She didn't elaborate, but she knew that there's some unfinished business that she had with Dartz and three other people who had just arrived there.

The columns holding up the dome begin to crack and fall. The four turn and run back to the vortex that led them there, as buildings crumble around them. Joey leaps through the vortex, followed by Kaiba.

Yugi is about to go through when Yuna tells him to wait.

They can't leave yet.

Dartz stands behind them, tendrils of darkness curling around him like smoke, and the Great Leviathan appears behind him.

Yuna summons Timaeus and orders him to attack. The Knight slashes the Beast with his sword, but it in turn attacks and nearly destroys Timaeus. Yuna tells her Knight to return to her Deck.

Yugi asks what they will do now, and Yuna says they'll fight—somehow.

''But we've tried everything,'' Yugi says, ''and nothing seems to work.''

Dartz asks if they've given up. All the monsters in the world combined together can't destroy his Leviathan. This creature isn't one of their little Duel Monsters—it was born from the darkness of the human soul. As long as mankind exists, so does the Great Beast.

Dartz says this is the true form of the Orichalcos God. He's all the hatred of the world, left behind by the people on the planet. As long as they exist, the darkness within will not vanish.

Yuna tells Yugi to run, and leave these two to her. But Yugi says there's no way he's going. Yuna ignores him and pushes him through the vortex and he is sent back to the temple with the other two males.

Yuna was now alone with Drtz until the pod returned.

Yuna tells Dartz he's got it all wrong—that creature was created by the Orichalcos. Dartz was lied to, and brainwashed into believing that mankind must be destroyed. Human beings aren't the evil ones—it's the Orichalcos. Yuna tells Dartz to think: when he ruled Atlantis, his people were generous and peaceful. Everything changed when the Orichalcos stones arrived. Those fragments brought chaos and hatred to paradise.

Then she faces the Orichalcos God and asks if he's the one who summoned Yuna's soul here. There is no answer.

''This is the first time I've clearly understood my responsibility and mission as the Pharaoh's reincarnation. My duty is to destroy the darkness of the world. Just as he has done 5000 years ago!''

Yuna tells Dartz that if he wants to wipe out mankind, he'll have to go through her.

''All right, come on. The anger and hatred—I'll accept it all. Let all the heart's darkness in the world be shouldered by me!''

The Great Beast roars and attacks, darkness swirling around Yuna.

Yuna cries out, and she is caught up in the darkness. The Great Beast turns to a black whirlwind, and Dartz says he's going to enjoy this!

00000

From Dartz's island, Mokuba, Tristan, and Téa see that now a beam of darkness is rising from Atlantis.

Téa wonders, now what?

00000

Trapped within the whirlwind of darkness, Yuna cries out, and Dartz tells her farewell.

As Yuna stands trapped within the black whirlwind, Dartz calls for the Great Leviathan to crush the Pharaoh with her own darkness.

Yuna screams in pain as the pressure on her body was getting too much for her to handle. She saw a flash of blue and gold and immediately knew who it was. She opened her eyes and determinately glared at the ghostly figure of Seth.

''Stay back! This is my fight now! I must prove myself worthy of my soul! It's a fight of justice and belief.''

The High Priest nodded and dissolved into a blue orb that flew straight back to Seto as the reincarnated King of Atlantis kept attacking the reincarnated Pharaoh of Egypt.

Yuna looks her adversary in the eye as she thinks to herself.

_'Ever since Yugi played that card, I almost lost my way and I've been fighting the darkness that is fear ever since. And now it's trying to destroy me. The power of the darkness knows no bounds.'_

The glare turned heated as she looks at the lost man in front of her, blinded by the darkness and its lies, as well as is own rage at the world.

_'Dartz ... You don't know that you could have gotten the same wish even without all of this. I'm going to show you! I will show you that you don't have to hurt others so you can get what you deserve!'_

The shadowy form of the Great Leviathan roars as Yuna struggles inside the whirlwind. Yuna realizes that as long as she's filled with the light of friendship, Dartz can't win. She remembers her duel with Dartz, when Dartz tried to convince her to surrender by telling her she was all alone. She'd nearly succumbed, when the light of friendship in her heart protected her from the Orichalcos.

Now, Yuna stands within the whirlwind and says that, thanks to her friends, she has enough power to banish the darkness. With the power of everyone in her heart, she'll seal the Great Leviathan away.

Lightning flashes, and the sky grows dark.

Dartz calls for the Great Leviathan to vanquish the Pharaoh's spirit for all eternity.

''YUNA!'' A voice she knew all her life yells as her little brother runs closer to her.

The Leviathan roars—then shrinks into the whirlwind, disappearing into a tiny spark of light.

00000

Aboard the aircraft carrier, one of the men says that the hurricane is gone.

And, in the desert, Duke, Rebecca, and Professor Hawkins watch the shafts of sunlight break through the clouds.

00000

The clouds break up and the sun shines on Atlantis, and Yugi tells Yuna she did it.

Yuna grows weak and falls, but Yugi runs to catch her, although a bit shakily, asking if she's all right. Smiling, Yuna says she's fine.

''The Great Leviathan is gone. Everyone's safe. The Pharaoh's soul once again took in the darkness.''

And Yugi says it's over now.

Then they see Dartz lying on the ground.

A bright light forms before him, and Ironheart, Chris, and Sky appear.

Yugi joins in Yuna's snort at the fact that lame magic tricks run in the family almost as much as their own crazy hair does!

Dartz looks up at his family in astonishment, and they help him to sit up. Chris says her father is back, and Ironheart adds that he has the Pharaoh to thank—Yuna drove out the evil force that controlled Dartz.

Yuna says that she knew that deep down, Dartz was a noble ruler.

''As well as a good husband and father.''

The three descendants of Atlantis all look at her weirdly, joined in by Yugi's own incredulous look as Yuna smiles and points to the side street where she saw that strange, little research submarine.

Just then, as they all turn to look in the mentioned direction, a tired looking woman walks out of the ally and groans as her stomach grumbles, demanding to be fed. She wore a red diving suit and her waist-long, light brown hair was tied in a high ponytail. Her gentle brown eyes finally fell upon the three Atlatans and she gasped, happy tears falling from her eyes.

''Dartz?''

''Iona?'' The aqua-haired male spoke uncertainly, wistfully.

''Mom?'' Chris adds as she and her grandpa stare at the woman who had been reported missing since Chris was two.

''Dartz! Chris! Dad!'' The woman burst into tears as she ran into the open arms of her family and the four cried together.

Yuna and Yugi, who were watching from the sidelines, smile at the heartwarming sight, remembering their own parents.

Iona kisses Dartz all over his face, saying she thought she would never see any of them ever again and Dartz, whose right eye has returned to its original golden color, smiles, and Chris adds that Dartz was a great father in Iona's absence.

Completely forgetting that the Light of Hope was standing right there, the three flush red from embarrassment as Iona asks why the famous Archaeological Wonder was there.

Ironheart turns and tells Yuna her work here is complete, and she may now go in peace.

But Yuna shakes her head. ''I will not leave without you. It is time that Atlantis is laid to rest, and you four will have no other means of escape if you don't come with us now. Do not worry about this city. Seto's technology will be undoubtedly able to keep it on the surface until nature does it's job and makes the island stable again. You will be able to come back here again, and no one else, but for now ... It's time to leave.''

Yuna and Yugi look behind themselves, and see the portal through which they can return to their own world.

''Let's go home. All of us.''

With their arms around each other, Yami and Yugi walk through the portal.

Chris tells Dartz that they should go, too. They have a lot of catching up to do.

He nods, smiling.

Hugging each other close, the four Atlantans follow the Queen of Games and her younger twin to safety.

00000

Atlantis starts to descend back into the sea, raising a huge wave as it hits the surface.

Kaiba runs out of Dartz's temple, calling to Mokuba to start the engines of the helicopter. They have to get out of there. Joey is right behind Kaiba, panting for breath, but Anzu says they can't leave without Yugi. Kaiba and Joey look back at the temple—Yugi didn't come out with them.

''And where is Nee-chii?''

Seto's stomach flips as he realizes that they didn't wait up for the twins and he starts to head back in when they see the approaching tidal wave. Knowing that he must save his brothers and the others, he doesn't go back, even as his heart rips itself to pieces.

Mokuba says time's running out, and Kaiba agrees they can't wait. Joey tries to run back into the temple, but Tristan grabs him around the waist and stops him. Joey says he's not leaving without Yugi, but Tristan says they have to trust that he found a way out on his own. Frustrated, Joey shouts Yugi's name, but the helicopter leaves without him, as Dartz's island sinks into the sea.

Aboard the helicopter, Kaiba says good riddance to the island, but Mokuba says he hopes Yugi and Yuna weren't in there. Joey sits with his head down, while Téa stares sadly into space. She says she does, too.

They turn to see that Atlantis did not sink, but was steadily floating on the surface, thanks to Kaiba's technology. Said brunet grits his teeth, thinking that he still lost one of the most precious people in his life even with all his advanced machines.

00000

Meanwhile, in a hospital room in the city Weevil wakes up, asking for his mommy.

In the next bed, Rex wakes up, too, wondering where he is.

Horrified, Rex asks Weevil what he's doing in Rex's bedroom, but Weevil points out that it's a hospital. Weevil says he knows whose fault this is.

Rex thinks it's Joey's, while Weevil thinks, Yugi's.

Together, they say, "You'll pay for this!"

They both jump out of bed and run away down the hall.

As they go, they pass another room, in which Amelda is just waking up.

She sits up, wondering where she is, then sees the Dyna Dude figure lying on the bed beside her pillow. She picks it up, remembering her little brother telling her that soon the real Dyna Dude will show up and beat up all the bad guys.

But then their refugee camp was attacked by the tanks, and Mikey was gone.

Amelda remembers telling Kaiba about the toy, and saying that Kaiba's company killed his brother, then Kaiba saying that no matter what, he wouldn't let his brother die.

Amelda's tears fall on the Dyna Dude figure, then she stands up, vowing she won't stop looking until she finds her brother.

00000

Meanwhile, the sun is setting on a house by the sea.

Valon is waking in his bed.

He looks around, says he's home, and wonders if it was all a dream. He remembers being defeated by Joey, and saying goodbye to Mai, telling her he now understands why Joey means so much to her.

Then he remembers telling Joey to save Mai as the Orichalcos takes his soul.

As he sits up in bed, a Duel Monsters card falls to the floor. It's Cyber Harpie, one of Mai's cards. The bed next to his is empty.

Going out onto the balcony with the card, he looks away into the sunset, telling Mai he'll never forget her, and thanking her.

00000

On a small deserted island, Yugi lies unconscious on the shore, waves lapping at his feet. A voice calls his name, telling him to wake up. His eyes open, and he gets up, asking Yuna if she has any idea where they are.

Yuna says it seems they washed up on shore—but she wonders how. Someone must have guided them there.

They see their four companions still asleep and marvel at how at peace Dartz now looks.

An aurora glows in the sky above them, and Dark Magician Girl, with the three Legendary Knights, appear before them.

Dark Magician Girl says that they are forever in Yugi and Yuna's debt. They've saved the human world and hers, as well. The Dominion of the Beasts can once again flourish, and the Legendary Knights can continue to protect their land.

Yugi says he's just glad they could help.

Timaeus thanks them both, saying they fought bravely. Hermos says Yugi and Yuna will never be forgotten, and Critius adds, for as long as the Knights reign.

Yuna says they couldn't have done it without the Legendary Knights. ''In the face of ultimate darkness, your courage sparked a light so strong, it will burn for all eternity.''

''My Pharaoh, it is you who allowed us to shine with any light, but only because we were inspired by your own Light of Hope.''

The Knights nod to one another, then fly away into the lights. Dark Magician Girl says that the time may come when they need each other again. ''If so,'' she winks, ''You know where I'll be. Right there in your deck.'' Then she turns and flies after the Knights.

She stops again, looking at Yuna. "Master..." then she pauses, and winks, saying, "No, it's nothing. Goodbye."

Yugi waves them bye just as their four companions slowly wake up. Chris jumps as the pod that got them there explodes.

Yuna looks on towards the horizon, smiling as the others come to stand in line with her. The smile turns into a smirk when she notices the two cards falling from the sky, where a KC branded helicopter was slowly making its way to the small island. She reaches out and the cards of Claw of Hermos and Fang of Critius land in her hand. She puts them back into her deck just as the three Knights and Dark Magician girl leave their field of vision.

00000

The Kaiba Corp helicopter flies overhead. Standing at the window, Téa says that those weird lights are back.

Joey sees the Legendary Knights and Dark Magician Girl flying away, and says that explains why.

Téa says they must be going home, now that their world is safe again. Joey holds up his Hermos card, and it flies out of his hand. Kaiba pulls out his Critius card, and it, too, leaves through the widow.

He smiles, saying no big deal—his deck's still unstoppable.

_'But was it all a dream?'_

Then Téa points out Yugi standing on the shore of the island below. Tristan exclaims, it's Yugi!

And on the island, Yugi tells Yuna that the gang made it out.

The helicopter lands on the island, and Joey joyfully greets his little pal with noogies, saying he's never letting this spikey head out of his sight. Téa asks if it's really all over, and Yugi, surrounded by his friends, says they're safe now.

From the door of the helicopter, Mokuba, standing with Seto, Noah and Rafael, calls out to Yuna.

The billionaire walks up to his rival and scoops her up in his arms, all the while saying that he's gonna put her on a leash so she wouldn't get into anymore trouble, even as his brothers complain at not being able to greet Yuna as well. The Game Queen decides not to mention how her heart stopped when she thought that she lost him forever. The memory of his eyes losing all of their life was still too raw for her.

Joey runs back to the helicopter, saying he's sure there's someone else trying to take over the world back home. As they follow, Tristan tells Téa, the scary thing is, Joey's probably right.

Just then, they hear a pretty meaningful ''Ahem!'' from behind them and Yuna finally frees herself from Seto. The group looks on questionably at the four Atlantans, before looking to the Queen of Games as she asks them what they are waiting for and points to the helicopter. Yugi happily goes inside and was followed by the youngest two of the group.

Chris is the first to follow with Sky at her heels. Iona does so next with an awkward Ironheart and a reluctant Dartz. The reincarnated Atlantis King was surprised when Rafael greeted him with respect and when he saw the other two CEOs nod to him. He supposed that the Duel Queen meant more to them than he was worth, but was surprised when Pegasus drew him into a conversation about his own lovely wife that Yuna helped save from a deadly decease.

Dartz looked back to the crimson eyed child, wondering just how many people were in her dept.

Chris is quick to greet Tea first then to introduce herself to the rest of the group. As Iona does the same, Mokuba and Seto realize why Pegasus drew Dartz into a conversation and just shake their heads. Noah was glaring at the girl who said she respected Yuna as a nee-sama and it made Yugi wonder how the green-haired boy would take the news of a certain Russian being his sister's first ''adopted otouto-kun''. He also wondered how Sasha would take all of this.

Rafael had appointed himself as the young girl's bodyguard, making the others joke around at his expense for being 'bodyguard material' annoying Fugata and Roland in the process.

Iona loved the way the group interacted with each other, but she really couldn't wait for the young CEO to once again talk with his rival. The sight of them in such a tight embrace made her think of her days before she got stuck on the bottom of the sea.

Chris had been so young, maybe two years old, when she and Dartz went to discover Atlantis. They were in two different research submarines and hers got stuck between two buildings. Dartz's fuel was running out, so he had to resurface. However, after that, there was a earthquake that caused the city to fall of the little underwater cliff that it had been resting on and Atlantis fell into deeper depths. It took Dartz a long time to realize that there was no way of getting to that depth in one of the ordinary submarines and the military ones were off limits, even to someone as influential as him. About two years ago, Dartz told her through the radio transmitter that he found a machine that would be able to lift the entire City of Atlantis from the bottom of the sea and put it back on the surface.

She hadn't believed him then, especially since he was talking about his family's old heritage and the legendary Nameless Pharaoh's soul, but now that she met the CEO protégé who had made the design for the machine and the girl who had the same blood red eyes as the Pharaoh once had, she couldn't deny the facts.

Seto started to follow the others into the helicopter, only to see that Yuna still wasn't moving from her spot. She was looking out at the now once again floating Atlantis with a look of peace on her features. He for the first time realized that this was her way of thanking the people who had built up the history that they now have. By giving the world Atlantis back, she proved that there is so much more to legends and myths than just made-up stories. Yuna proved that her own existence indeed goes beyond the human understanding, but she still exists none the less.

As he watched the slim figure bathed in the setting sun, he wondered what she was thinking of. Just then, Yuna turned towards him and smiled in his direction. He was struck dumb by how beautiful that smile seemed in the setting sun, but what surprised him even more was that when she made her way towards him, he swore that a man that looked like her stepped through her, coming in his direction, making it look like Yuna was dressed in his clothes. It was the same man he saw in that vision he shared with Yuna in their Duel during Battle City, as well as the boy who he had once been, that he saw in that strange dream Yuna accidentally shared with him. The Nameless Pharaoh. His long, purple cape blew out behind him and his reincarnation as he made his way to the figure who materialized itself in front of the stunned Seto, Yuna walking in step with him towards the CEO himself. The Pharaoh and Seth disappeared as soon as the younger male reached for him, leaving the brunet to wonder if he was hallucinating, but he was brought back to the true real world when he felt his rival hug him lightly, nuzzling his neck.

Seto smiled widely as he returned the hug, knowing that no matter what stood before them now, he and Yuna would stick together when fighting it.

00000

The passengers of the Kaiba Corp helicopter stared out of their windows, taking in the sight of the ancient City of Atlantis as it floated on the surface once again. The sight caused Dartz to smile. It was not his life's work he was smiling at, though. He smiled as he watched the Duel Queen who made it all possible. It was scary how easily she could turn any situation into her favor when she needed to, but he couldn't help but admire her view on the world.

_'You really are both a miracle as well as a Light of Hope, Yuna Yami Mouto. And now I even know from where your middle name comes from. By absorbing all of the darkness, you became the Light of Hope. Your soul truly is as pure as the legends say. But you are just as scary! I guess there is one thing I learned today...'_

''You know, there is a lesson I learned today ...''

''And what's that?'' Joey asked Dartz.

The man smirked. ''It's: **Don't mess with the Pharaoh!**''

The group hutted with laughter, all agreeing with the once crazy man.


	45. Chapter 45 A moment of peace

**Seto's POV**

I grumble as the geek squad all yell out their joy as we step foot on the San Francisco beach.

It's been two days since we dealt with the whole Doma thing, and now that everything was, somewhat, back to normal, I got roped into taking the whole peanut gallery to one of the best beaches in the world.

Curse Mokuba and his puppy dog eyes!

And curse him for teaching them to Noah as well!

And curse the little green-haired fiend for reminding me that Yuna will be almost naked! I couldn't sleep all night because of that comment, and so I finally gave in. I was seriously regretting it now.

Our fellow classmates that were forced to flee to Egypt or stay back in Japan had arrived yesterday, so today it was Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Ishizu, Odion, Mahad, Mana, Cecillia, Solomon, Serenity, Duke, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Mokuba, Noah, Yugi, Mai(who came to apologize to all of us the same day Yuna defeated Dartz and was forced to stay since she was a friend), Valon and Amelda(who were invited by Rafael), Rafael, Dartz, Chris, Iona, Ironheart, Arthur and Rebeca, Pegasus, Sky, and of course Yuna and myself.

Tristan, Joey and Valon had opted for surfing, although it seems that only the spiky-haired brunet really knows how and is trying to teach the other two. Amelda was bickering with Tea while the two sunbathe with Mai. Ishizu and Iona were seated under one of the beach umbrella tables with Dartz, Solomon, Arthur and Ironheart. The two women were speaking about their projects and expeditions over the years and soon drew Cecillia into the conversation as she arrived with Pegasus. The oldest three of our party were playing chess that Solomon brought and discussing about the now floating city. Dartz and Pegasus either talked with them, or tried to start up a business conversation with me.

I ignored them fully.

Mokuba and Noah were competing with Chris and Rebecca in a sandcastle building contest, Ryou helping my brothers and Serenity the girls. Bakura and Malik were playing pranks on everyone who wasn't in our group, and even some of our group, while Marik was actually reading a book. I doubt it's a very good or educational one, but he wasn't annoying anyone, so that's a plus for him.

Rafael has actually took his yacht out with Duke and Mana, the former wanting a bit of peace, while Mana went out just to observe the different fishes. From what I can see, Rafael is tanning on the upper deck, talking with Duke, who is throwing dice into the air, only to catch them again as he read a comic or manga.

I'm sticking out of the group like a sore thumb, though.

Everyone is dressed in swim wear or casual beach clothing, but not me.

Rebecca and Chris were wearing a one piece each, Rebecca's baby blue while Chris' is a light red. It suited their age and it fits them nicely. Mokuba and Noah each wore swimming trunks, Noah choosing black while Mokuba preferred his red ones.. Serenity wore a rather provocative pink two piece, but it at least kept some of her breasts under the fabric, unlike Tea's. Tea was wearing a push-up bikini top and bottom, extra strings tying the top and bottom somewhere around her lower back and belly button. The top revealed too much and the bottom was almost a thong, making me want to burn my eyes and erase all my memories! Mai wasn't much better, but she at least had a bikini skirt around the bottom. Iona and Ishizu each wore a bikini top, but the bottom was shorts and Cecillia was in a summer dress.

Bakura and Ryou each wore longer boxers like swimming trunks, Ryou's white with subtle blue lines while Bakura's were black with bold fire designs. Joey had on plain red trunks, but Valon wore a dark blue speedo. Tristan had on tight diver-like shorts and the Ishtar twins wore similar lilac trunks, Marik's having a blue waistband.

Mana wore a simple emerald bikini with a little skirt like bottom and Duke was in a plain pair of shorts and an unbuttoned red vest with no shirt beneath it. Rafael was in a tight muscle shirt and swimming trunks the same color as the sky. Amelda, very much like Tea, wore a revealing bikini, only hers was red like her hair with grey strings.

Dartz, Pegasus and the three old men were all wearing Hawaiian styled shirts and light pants or shorts. I know that they each wore a pair of plain swimming shorts, Mahad's purple while Odion wore dark grey ones.

I,on the other hand, am dressed in a button up light blue shirt, light white casual slacks and am sitting by myself, working on my laptop with Sky sleeping at my feet. The only thing that indicated that I came to the beach was the fact that I took off my shoes and unbuttoned the first three buttons on my LONGsleeved dress shirt.

I had no idea where my rival and her brother were, but Mahad and Odion have went to get us refreshments. I would have been happiest if I could have just stayed at work and finished the newest pro grammes and all the preparations for the new Kaiba Land. It's opening date is set for this Saturday, so there are still a lot of things that I need to do. And as I said before, I only came because of my brothers. I was currently working on the newest firewalls for KC's defense system and only a little more time is needed for it to be done. I have to go through the guest list for the opening ceremony as well as make sure that the main atractio-

I choked on my own spit as Yugi and Yuna finally came to our group.

My rival really was a sight for sore eyes. She was wearing a pure white bikini that wasn't too revealing, but gave a teasing glance at all the glorious parts of her anatomy. Her pale, ivory skin shined in the morning sunlight as her unique hair danced in the light breeze. Her curved body was a masterpiece that made everyone stop and stare in either appreciation or envy. On her right ankle, a small silver and gold pair of anklets dangled and swished with her every move. Around her upper arm was a small gold band and her neck was decorated with a silver thin chain holding a tiny golden ankh. The Millennium Puzzle was wrapped around her waist like a belt, just a little above a small bag.

I could only stare at her as she and Yugi made their way to the umbrella tables. Yugi, after greeting his grandpa and everyone else, went to sunbathe next to Tea, a very obvious blush on his face as he fidgets on the towel beside her.

Yuna, however, sat at my table, shut my laptop and gave me a stern look.

"Seto, we are supposed to be relaxing! You can work some other time."

Although I glared at her for cutting off my work, I could feel my cheeks getting warmer and my pants tightening. It took every bit of my will not to look down to her breasts or that wonderful body. It took even more of my strength not to draw her into my arms and kiss her senseless, before taking her to my bed and making sweet love to her all day and night.

''No, I can't! I need to fix a few things and take care of a matter before I can even begin the real work! I only came because Mokuba thought Noah how to do his infamous puppy dog eyes and I caved! So, if you don't mind-''

''Actually, I do mind. Seto, this has been a stressful week for us all, and now is the time to recover from it all. Come on, Seto! Just a week ago, I only returned from overboard! We have yet to Duel or have any real fun! I miss the times where we saw each other everyday.''

I finally snapped and said something that has been bothering me for years now. ''Well, I really doubt it since it was _you_ who left in the first place!'' I flinched as I saw her recoil back as if she were slapped. The look of pure sad shock made me swear colorfully in my head as I reached for her.

She evaded my touch and I cursed my stupidity.

I stood up and walked around the table, taking her by her shoulders and drawing her tight against my chest. ''Shit, Yuna! I ... I didn't mean that! I am just frustrated from all of this and the work and constantly having Gozaboro's shit showed down my throat and and... and I'm sorry! I just-''

''See, I told you you're overstressed! Seto, that's not healthy! You need to rest, at least for today and tomorrow. Relax today and tonight, and you can then go on and make the other businessmen's lives hell for daring to underestimate you!''

I stared at my rival in shock as I drew back just enough so I can see her face. I was about to say something, but instead I just shook my head and realized that I had handed her this victory. So I conceded and turned off my laptop, putting it back into my metal briefcase.

''Happy?''

She smirked. ''Almost. Now go and change so we can go for a swim.''

''Excuse me?'' I seethed.

''Seto~!'' She whined as she took my hand and tugged me towards where we had set up camp for our bonfire tonight. ''You have to swim a little! It'll ease a little of the tension in your body! If you don't take care of that, you'll be stiff all day!''

I was going to be stiff all day, alright. Just not in the way Yuna means.

I hesitated for a second, but finally gave in. ''Fine.'' I sighed. Well, might as well since I'm here already.

Yuna smiled. ''Good.''

I raised an eyebrow when we got to the tents. ''You do know that I can change myself, right?'' I asked, amusement clear in my voice.

She mirrored my expression. ''Can you?''

I shook my head, not believing that we were teasing each other like this. ''Seriously, why are you here?''

She pointed to her backpack. ''I needed to get some diving equipment. There's a cave near here that is said to have beautiful aquatic flora and fauna. I planed to spend some time there before joining the others in the volleyball match they're going to play once Rafael docks his yacht at noon. Care to join me for an hour and a half of peace under water?''

I thought about it and decided that it's the best way to spend the morning. I always love the ocean, and spending alone time with Yuna was a great added bonus.

I smirked. ''A morning without the cheer squad? Do you even have to ask?''

Yuna chuckled. ''Guess not. Good thing I took two sets with me. I already told Yugi where I'll be, so if Mokuba or Noah want to know, he can tell them. We can go as soon as you change from those clothes.'' She looked pointedly at my dress shirt and slacks and I sighed as I nodded.

**Normal POV**

Yuna stared in wonder as Seto emerged out of the tent he and his brothers had set up for the night, a blush spreading across her cheeks and she suddenly felt overheated. She always knew that he had quite some muscle despite being so slim, but this was too much!

Seto, with his tall, slim frame, had the most delicious sculpted muscles. His arms were nicely toned, not too bulky like Rafael, but lethal in their hidden true strength. His abdomen was a hard washboard that had Yuna wanting to run her fingers aver it just so she could feel the muscles tense under her touch. His usually covered long legs were quite muscled, thought it didn't look like Seto had spent hours and hours in the gym. His wide shoulders had an elegant look to them as they supported the long neck that Yuna had oh so often nuzzled. And despite the lack of his traditional trench coat or slacks, he still looked every bit the CEO that he was.

Yuna had to gulp just so her throat wouldn't become the new driest desert. She had never seen Seto dressed in only a pair of light blue swim trunks that had a silver design of his loyal Blue-Eyes White Dragon on his left pant leg. The only other thing he had on was his locket with his brother's picture in it.

Seto, now in the trunks, couldn't help but wonder what his rival was thinking with the way she was blushing. He had to focus really really hard on not letting his little dragon from tenting in his boxers. He couldn't trust himself with not jumping Yuna when they go to the cave, where they will be alone, hidden from view ...

_'Stop it! You're no helping yourself, Seto Kaiba! Have some self-control!'_

It didn't help much.

Seto cleared his throat and offered his hand to Yuna. ''Shall we?''

Yuna blushed as she snapped back to attention. ''We shall.'' She said as she gave him her hand.

Seto smirked seductively as he took the smaller hand, bringing it to his lips and planting a miniature kiss on the knuckles, chuckling as it made Yuna's blush match her eyes. He spoke against the soft hand, his lips gently brushing against it. ''The, please, lead the way.''

With that, he intertwined their fingers and gently tugged her out of the camp area, until Yuna took over the leadership and led him towards the cave, their hands still locked in a gentle hold. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he couldn't help himself. And seeing as Yuna didn't mind the playful flirting, Seto had hope that when he finally has time to ask her out and really start flirting she will accept it just as well as she did the playfulness, if not better.

00000

Yuna couldn't believe that no one seemed to notice her and Seto leave the group and head for the cave. She couldn't believe that Pegasus didn't seem to know about the cave on one of the few islands he bought all over the world and used for vacation. She couldn't believe that Sky hadn't followed them. And she couldn't believe that she and Seto had held hands all the way to the cave.

The cave was really beautiful. It was cool and the water in it reflected on the smooth surface of the cave celling. The stalagmites an stalactites were littered randomly around the little cave, and Seto noticed something stuck in them. Upon closer inspection, he realized that they are fossils of different fishes and other sea creatures. Now knowing that the cave was extremely old, he looked to Yuna, only to see her gazing at the ceiling. He looked up, barely surpassing a gasp at what he saw. Precious stones. They resembled the night sky littered with stars in the dark cavern. The little light reflecting in the water made it look like the stones were shining like the stars. Seto could see rubies, sapphires, a few onyxes and emeralds.

There was even the pharaoh eye sapphire and one of the rarest stones, the Padparadscha sapphire!

Seto's eyes settled on the pair and he wondered how such rare precious gemstones were in this little cave. He had to admit that both would fit Yuna perfectly. The light pink Padparadscha sapphire changed to a color very close to Yuna's eyes and the ordinary one would complement her adorable blush perfectly. The pharaoh eye sapphire world probably fit Seto himself better, but if she wore it, it would be like Yuna belonged to Seto.

_'Maybe I should buy one of each?'_

Yuna went over to the place the two different sapphires were and touched them with a slightly trembling finger. She loved the stones. They were her favorites. The two were so different, yet the same stone, the same Al2O3. It was really magnificent what nature could do. And although the rubies (Al2O3:Cr) would really be her most favorite, sapphires were the next on her list. They reminded her of Seto, and she loved how rubies and sapphires went as good as the Padparadscha sapphire went with the pharaoh eye sapphire. She believed that she and Seto fit like that. They were different on the outside, but almost the same on the inside.

''How old is this place?'' Yuna was snapped out of her thoughts when her companion asked that question.

''Really, really old. Like about 17 000 years old, I think.''

Seto shook his head. ''And you know of this place through those dreams of yours, ha?'' It may have sounded like a question, but they both knew that it wasn't.

Yuna ignored the statement and just started putting on her diving gear. ''The water here isn't that deep so it'll be easy to get to the surface and you don't have to worry about the pressure change in your lungs.'' The goggles were in place.

Seto absentmindedly nodded, also putting on his gear. ''How much oxygenate do we have?''

Yuna shrugged as she took her air-filled snorkel and answered before putting it into her mouth. ''15 minutes. See you below the surface!'' And with that, the Duel Queen jumped into the shallow water.

Seto soon followed.

He almost gapped at the sight before him. The cave itself was beautiful, but under water it was magnificent! Fishes of all colors and shapes swam around, none disturbing each other. Different algae floated above the bottom, seemingly dancing in the waves. The sand was a beautiful mix of light grays and gold as it glittered on the floor, where all sorts of seashells and little crabs rested. The sun filtered into the shallow depths as the two rivals floated in place.

Seto saw a few starfish as well as some a bit bigger fishes swimming around. He blinked when one particularly curious fish swam up right in front of his nose and stared at him with its lidless big eyes. He blinked at it as it wiggled its fins before swimming around his head. It circled him a few times before it came back in front of his eyes again for another staring match. He chuckled at the curious, friendly little yellow fish, wondering what was so fascinating about him. The fish just circled him one more time before it pecked his nose and swam in the direction he had last seen Yuna in. He turned to his rival, only to stop in mesmerized amazement.

Yuna was surrounded by at the very least 20 fish, each different in either size or color. Some were swimming around her hair, which was floating freely around her head like a three-colored halo, others were staring at her while wiggling their fins for attention. And some were excitedly taking treats that Yuna had brought them directly from her delicate, slim fingers. Seto stopped from staring as he realized why Yuna had the little satchel with her - she kept the little breadcrumbs and other treats there. It also dawned on Seto how Yuna was so familiar with the cave and how the fish didn't seem afraid of her presence.

_'Could it be that she has done this before?'_

Seto didn't feel the need to wonder about that when he could observe his rival being so at peace after so much stress and drama. He doubted that he had ever seen her this peaceful in all the years he had known her and it made him wonder if he should buy Yuna a thank since she seemed to love fish so much. He decided against it since he didn't doubt that his life-loving rival was against taking the fishes out of their natural habitants.

Seto was snapped out his musings when he saw Yuna motioning for him to come closer. He did so and was surprised when Yuna put some of the obviously homemade treats into his bigger hands, her fingers brushing against his palm as she put it there. He resisted a blush and raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Yuna just showed him what to do and as he did so, a lot of the little fish came to his palm and ate out of it. Seto smiled behind his snorkel as his earlier yellow fish companion came to feed out of his hand. The little fish was sort of cute with its gigantic black eyes and vibrant yellow color. He saw Yuna putting a hand over her mouth, like she was trying to stop herself from giggling and it made him send her a playful glare.

But Seto was surprised how relaxed he felt. _'No wonder why Yuna likes doing this so much.'_ Just watching the beautiful underwater wildlife was relaxing and Seto found that almost all of the previous tension had left his body. It felt amazing to finally relax, even if only temporarily.

_'Yuna was right, as always - I really needed to relax a little.'_

Said girl smiled inwardly to herself as she saw Seto playfully nudge the little yellow fish, making it swim around him. She didn't regret bringing Seto to her secret underwater heaven, since seeing her childhood friend so at ease made her extremely happy. She knew that Seto was always busy, with KC and Mokuba, and now with Noah as well. She didn't doubt that it was tasking and a bit tiering, so she knew that her rival must be at the very least a little stressed.

_'I hope this will help him a little.'_

The two rivals continued like this for quite some time, playing with the fish or feeding them. Seto had the pleasure of Yuna showing him some of the oldest fossils that are still in their natural place, and he had the displeasure of having a crab pinch his little toe. Yuna had quite a laugh when her dignified rival jumped and whirled around to glare at the poor animal until it hid in the sand.

What surprised Seto was when Yuna took his hand and led him out of the cave, they came into deeper waters and were greeted by a family of dolphins. Seto had to smile as the youngest of the three babies nudged his rival playfully, and then the eldest maneuvered her onto its back and gave her a ride. He almost yelped as the father did the same to him and the mother and other two children expressed their mirth by jumping out of the water a few times. He had to hold on tight as the ''papa-dolphin'' did the same and he almost fell off. He heard Yuna giggling to his right and saw that she was getting the same treatment.

He smiled at her, even though she didn't see it.

After about 5 minutes of playing with the aquatic mammals, Yuna gave them a few tunas and the family swam off. They then returned to the cave, took off the gear and threw what was left of the treats to the fishes and then climbed out, Seto first so he could help Yuna out. She, however, wasn't done with him and she pulled him right back into the warm water and started dunking him as soon as he surfaced. Seto was bigger and stronger, so he soon freed himself and started tickling his rival, reducing her to a giggling mess as she tried to splash him away. It didn't help her much and she continued laughing as he mercilessly assaulted her sides.

Suddenly, Yuna found herself being pressed against the edge of the small cave 'pool' by strong hands as she breathlessly tried to get some air into her lungs. She stiffened as she saw how close Seto had came to her, their noses almost touching, their eyes locked on each other. Seto was breathing hard as he held his rival in place, suddenly realizing the position he had out them in. He, however didn't pull away. Instead, the two friendly rivals leaned in slowly towards each other, Yuna's eyes fluttering closed as Seto half-lidded his own. Their warm breaths mingled together as they paused, both wondering what was going on. They stopped there, standing like that for a moment, Yuna trapped between the cool stone and the warm body of the young CEO. The brunet couldn't hold his emotions back anymore and he leaned even closer to the girl he loved, molding their bodies together like puzzle pieces as his hands placed themselves at the Duel Queens hips, drawing her closer. Yuna's delicate hands slowly made their way up the board chest, her touch sending goosebumps through the male in front of her, just as his touch made a fire burn in her belly.

Their lips were a hairs breath away ...

_'Just a little more ... '_ Both rivals thought as they leaned the rest of the way ...

Just as their lips were about to touch ...

They heard a cracking sound and two small slightly round things fell at them, hitting their noses and falling down. They jerked away, looking down to see what had disturbed them, only to see the two gems that they had admired just half an hour ago resting snugly between Yuna's breasts. The Pharaoh Eye sapphire and the Padparadscha sapphire shined and changed color under the sunlight that was falling on the rivals and Yuna blushed as she realized in what kind of situation she was. She looked up at Seto, only to see him staring at her cleavage with no shame and a fascinated look on his face. Her blush got even worse and she was about to yell at him and call him a hentai when he looked up.

The two froze as their eyes met, not able to look away even as they gaze awkwardly at the other. Suddenly realizing what they were doing and where they are, Yuna and Seto both let go of the other, quickly turning their backs to each other.

Seto was slightly red in the face, but he was disappointed that those stupid stones had interrupted them when they were about to **kiss** damn it! He looked over his shoulder, seeing the tense back of his rival and wondering if he had scared her off with that stunt. He should have controlled his emotions better, and maybe Yuna wouldn't have been so freaked out by his actions then.

Just then Yuna looked over her own shoulder and their eyes met once again. Seto saw that Yuna's face was redder then even her eyes, and it made him realize that she was just embarrassed. He sighed in relief, but wondered if his love felt the same way about him.

Yuna, on the other hand, was wondering if the lack of rest and overwork had finally gotten to Seto and he didn't even realize what he was doing. It was a depressing thought, but she wasn't going to delude herself that Seto had the same feeling for her as she did for him.

A tense moment of silence fell over the small cave as Yuna carefully took out the two sapphires out of her swimsuit.

The tension, however, disappeared when they each got pinched by a crab and they jumped, slipping under the water again. When they resurfaced they both looked at each other and burst into genuine hearty laughter. Seto splashed Yuna and she returned the favor, starting a small Water War as competitive spirits and egos rose to match the other. They only stopped when they saw that the sun was directly overhead, indicating that it was indeed noon now.

Seto held out his hand for Yuna to help her get out of the water and she took it without hesitation. They collected their things and slowly made their way back to the group.

00000

Mana was the first to see the two rivals coming back to the rest of their party as Rafael docked the yacht. She waved to them excitedly, running up to them and telling Yuna all about her own little underwater adventure. Seto just walked beside the two friends, listening to Yuna's warm voice as she commented on all the things the Egyptian girl said. He soon spotted his little brothers, obviously having a victory dance at having beaten the other's sandcastle. It made him chuckle as Rebecca and Chris pouted, while Ryou chuckled at the two boys and Serenity tried to pacify the girls.

As soon as the rivals joined the group, Joey and Tristan exclaimed that they were hungry, therefore the preparation of lunch started. Tea and Serenity were making something together, while Yuna cooked alone, with the occasional help from , Mana, Mia (who had came with Roland, Fugata, Kimo and Crocquet while the rivals were playing around in the cave), Mai or Yugi. Mai and Ishizu ended up making the salad and Yugi, Mokuba and Noah prepared the big table that Seto and Rafael had put up. Amelda was making some strange salad dressing while Duke made some vegetable side dish.

Valon, Joey and Tristan were gathering more wood for the fire while Rebbeca and Chris helped the grandpas get the music going. Iona and Ceillia gathered all the things that they wouldn't be using that afternoon and Pegasus and Dartz put away the surfing gear. Mahad had went to their supplies truck and was getting them some water and juice with the help of the Ishtar twins. Bakura getting the extra glasses, and Ryou was closing and securing all the umbrellas so the wind wouldn't blow them away.

In a matter of half an hour almost everything was set and ready for lunch. Tea and Serenity boasted that they finished before Yuna, and Amelda had the gal to say that Yuna was far too slow. Seto had glared at the three girls, telling them that instead of doing nothing, they could go and put some real clothes, since the rest of them had dressed decently for the meal.

About 20 minutes later, everyone was seated and waited for Yuna, Mia and the bodyguards to serve it all. Tea and Serenity had already put out their bentos that they had made, but they ended up looking like poor appetizers when Yuna brought out the miso soup, roasted chicken breast with mushrooms and bechamel sauce and a Caesar salad with blue cheese dressing and tartar sauce, making Ameld's sauce, as well as Mai and Ishizu's salad look like a failed experiment.

Joey and Tristan almost choked three times with each dish, actually eating the salad for once, and Bakura finally saw why Kaiba liked Yuna's bentos so much. Arthur, who had heard from his old friend that the Queen of Games was an excellent cook, couldn't believe this food was from Earth. Ryou, who usually had great manners, almost pigged himself out, like Malik and Marik were already doing, and Ishizu was too lost in the beautiful taste to even scold them about it. Valon was fighting Mahad for one of the side dishes Yuna had served, and Rafael was glaring at the two younger Kaibas as they took as much food as they wished under the protection of the eldest. Yugi got himself a nice big piece and even helped Rebecca and Tea so they didn't lose their hands trying to get to the delicious food. Duke was playing jankeyan with Amelda, neither seeing Mana take the portion of the soup the two had been fighting over. Iona and Cecillia bumped each other every time they tried to go for the same thing, Pegasus easily fooling Odion into taking the wrong piece. Chris stole everything her grandpa or father put into their plates, making them frown at her but still let her have it. The employees had managed to get some food and were calmly eating, trying hard not to laugh. Mai was trying hard not to choke on her food as she watched the various bickering and Serenity was scolding her brother and his best friend about table manners. Solomon laughed every now and then, wondering how he had even managed to get to some of the food.

Seto was calmly eating his rivals incredible cooking as the two talked. They enjoyed the friendly atmosphere and the quiet music in the background. Just knowing that everything is fine in that moment, as well as their previous peaceful, relaxing morning, made them relax and enjoy the moment. Seto finally got all of the details of what happened when she and Yugi stayed back at Atlantis as well as what happened in the Wally of Lost Souls. The conversation was secretly listened in by all the others at the table, but the rivals knew and just ignored them. Rafael tried to get the Queen of Games into a conversation but the blue-eyed brunet's hold on her attention was too strong and he almost pouted. Amelda also tried to get the young CEO's attention, but she was as successful as her friend, and Tea and Serenity had no better luck.

Seto, however, paid attention to the Ishtar and Bakura twins as they and Mana retold them their encounter with he Orichalcos Soldiers, making Dartz and Amelda a bit fidgety while Valon complained that they weren't that tough.

''Oh yeah? Let's see you fight _seven_ of those bloody things with two injured who couldn't run in the middle of **the desert!**'' Bakura yelled at the spiky haired brunet and the two almost started a food fight. After they were calmed down, Pegasus told them about the Three Legendary Dragons, with Yuna finishing the story as she told them about the Legendary Knights of Atlantis. Dartz, Iona and Arthur started exchanging information they had on the ancient city, asking Yuna this and that and asking Solomon and Ishizu for their opinion. Mahad also joined the discussion, and so did Bakura, surprisingly enough, but they knew that he absolutely _loved_ treasure.

The fight for the desert was even worse than for the lunch, and Yun and Seto had to snatch up a few before they lost their fingers and hands in the others' rush for the different sweets. There were honeycakes, brownies, chocolate chip cookies, a big bowl of vanilla and chocolate pudding and three bowls of ice cream. There was also a fruit salad, but only Cecillia and Iona ate it.

As soon as they finished eating, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Valon tried to go back to messing around, but Mai and Tea dragged them back to help with the dishes. Yuna was forbidden from helping and so she just put in a few more pieces of wood into the fire. The younger ones went back to the beach, where they once again opened up the umbrellas. Ryou and Malik prepared the sand volleyball field as Bakura pumped up the ball.

However, before the game could begin, Yuna took out a CD and gave it to Duke and Joey. The two stared at the disk, wondering what it could be.

''What's that?'' Marik asked as he passed by.

''It's for the game they had started before we got stuck in the virtual world a week ago.''Yuna explained. ''It is the music to the song I wrote for a friend of mine a few years ago. The lyrics are inside the disk case. You can ask questions, but not Mahad, Mana, Pegasus, Mokuba or Yugi. I'll give you hints if you need them and you have half an hour. You can work with the others if you so wish.'' With that, YUna went away and laid on one of the towels, relaxing after the nice lunch.

''That's right! I almos' forgot 'bout that! Well, let's see!'' Joey exclaimed, putting in the disk and taking out the lyrics. The music started playing. First they heard the guitar, then the drums and the melody was quite catchy. It drew everyone's attention and they all gathered around the music player.

After the music finished, Duke pressed play again and they read the lyrics.

You think I've got it all

You think I've got it made well

How come my only friends are the ones I pay?

No one understands

What I would do to change my life for just one day

Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)

Or tell me what you'd do

Or things would be if

You were in my shoes

Cuz you're not me

You know what I need

And it's not another serenade

I get so tired of all the things you say

So give me what I want

If you only would

I'd gladly throw this all away

Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)

Or tell me what you'd do

Or things would be if

You were in my shoes (cuz you're not me)

Please take me as I am (take me as I am)

This isn't what I planned

But I don't expect that

You can understand

Cuz you're not me

I know you think you're bein' nice

But spare me all your lame advice

Time to play my hand and role the dice

Everybody's got their price

For far to long I've been denied

I'm makin' my move so just step aside

No one can say I never tried

To do everything to get back my pride

Hey, you were never me

Why can't you see

That you're not me (me, me, me, me, me, me, me)

Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)

Or tell me what you'd do (tell me what you'd do)

Or how things would be if

You were in my shoes (cuz you're not me)

Please help me if you can (help me if you can)

This isn't what I planned (this isn't what I planned)

But I don't expect that

You can understand

Cuz you're not me.

''Cool! This song's awesome! Now we just have to figure out who this is 'bout.'' Joey said excitedly and the read the first few rows again.

''You think I've got it all; You think I've got it made well; How come my only friends are the ones I pay? I guess this guy's rich.'' Joey commented, rubbing his head. Duke read over his shoulder, going over the facts in his head.

''And he's got quite the attitude, maybe even a really big ego?''

Mai joins in. ''He might be a bit standoffish, lonely even.''

Tea nodded. ''He probably is. What does it say next?''

Valon comes to stand on the other side of Joey, reading over his shoulder. ''No one understands; What I would do to change my life for just one day. He seems like a misunderstood fella to me. And he doesn't seem all that happy with his life.''

Bakura shakes his head. ''No, that's not it. It's probably more like he doesn't care all that much for his own life, so it's someone who is ready to sacrifice himself really easily. Someone who will recklessly do so if the situation called for it without even taking into consideration that there might be another alternative.''

''You think?'' Joey asked.

''If he sounds arrogant, it means he's got a lot of pride, so he can't be someone who would oh so easily give up. If so, even if his life was not a pleasant one, he wouldn't complain.''

''Okay, so he's arrogant, rich and prideful. Let's see what's next.'' Joey said as he looked down at the paper. ''Don't say if I were you (say if I were you); Or tell me what you'd do; Or things would be if; You were in my shoes; Cuz you're not me.''

''Well, he's obviously someone very easily irritated.'' Amelda grumbled, not being able to think off anything else. Besides, it was hard to think when one very _handsome_ and _hot_ _**SHIRTLESS**_ Seto Kaiba was sitting idly and talking to Yuna under an umbrella as they ignored the others and looked out at the horizon.

_'Man, is it hot here of is it just Seto KAIBA!'_

''Yeah. And it sounds like he doesn't take bullshit from anyone.'' Marik commented, abandoning his book seeing as the song was rather interesting.

''No shit. It sounds like he doesn't like to be compared either.'' His twin mumbled next to the Thief King. It made the older one rise and eyebrow and shake his head. _'No wonder Kaiba tells Malik he's Bakura's boyfriend!'_

''What else does it say?'' Serenity asks as she also leanes over her older brother's shoulder to get look at the nice, neat script, handwritten by the elegant Duel Queen. _'Wow! It's almost like calligraphy! Is this how she always writes?' _''Let's see. It says: You know what I need; And it's not another serenade; I get so tired of all the things you say. Hmm. It looks like he heard the same thing over and over again and it finally made him snap at someone because of it.''

Rafael thought all of this over. ''Could it be that people often tell him that he should look something over and move on with his life?''

Mokuba and Noah, who had been listening gasp as things become clear to them and they turn to Yuna, wondering just what the hell she was thinking writing something like that song. Yuna catches them staring at her with their mouths open and smiles to them placing a finger over her lips and spelling secret behind it. The others saw this, and all the males blushed, making Seto scowl viscously at them. They immediately look away and return to their task.

''So give me what I want; If you only would; I'd gladly throw this all away. Well, that was unexpected.'' Valon mumbled. ''If he wants something, can't he just get it with his power and money? Why would he throw it all away?''

''It's not always about material possessions, Valon!'' Mai scowled at him. ''Who knows what this guy went through! And it all depends on what it is that he wants. Not all things can be gotten if you just throw money at it!''

''Then what do you think this guy could possibly want?'' Tea asked, finally allowing others to see how frustrated she was over one silly song.

''A companion that will not judge him and will always be by his side. Its a bit too obvious, you know.'' Mai huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest, causing her breasts to puff up.

Everyones eyes widened as they think this over, not believing that they hadn't noticed it before. Joey and Valon stare at the paper in front of them, Duke slowly drawing back as some things start clicking. He still wasn't sure, but he had an idea of who it could be that the song was about.

''Don't say if I were you (say if I were you); Or tell me what you'd do; Or things would be if; You were in my shoes (cuz you're not me). Yeah, yeah yeah. We already went ove' that. It says next: Please take me as I am (take me as I am); This isn't what I planned; But I don't expect that; You can understand; Cuz you're not me.''

''See! I told you!'' Mai triumphantly exclaimed and Tea sweatdropped. ''Well, who is it then?''

''Yeah miss know-it-all! Who is it?'' Amelda bitched out. She was in a really bad mood, especially as it seemed that Seto only paid attention to Yuna, despite Amelda's various attempts at distracting him. She had bent over, fixed her upper bathing suit, asked if someone could put suncream on her back and downright exclaimed that her bra was getting undone.

Seto hadn't even twitched, and it made her really pissy.

It did, however, draw Valon's attention and he had offered to put suncream on her back and tie up her upper piece. She had whacked him over the head with an angry blush on her face, scowling as Seto didn't seem to react to that either.

Instead, the handsome CEO was rubbing suncream into the Game Queens back as they both blushed a red that matched the girl's eyes, making everyone envious. It turned into a massage and Yuna let out a little moan when the brunet hit a sore spot. Seto had to concentrate on breathing and keeping himself from getting aroused at the sound. All the other males were already drooling, and Tea, Serenity and Amelda had steam leaving from their ears at how jealous and pissed they were.

Mai, just like the rivals, ignored them and answered truthfully. ''I have an idea. But I'm not sure as I don't know just how many people Yuna knows.''

Bakura goes over to Joey and snatches the paper from his numb fingers and read the next part. ''I know you think you're bein' nice; But spare me all your lame advice. Hmm. I like this guy. Straight to business and not at all naive! Wait! It can't be ... Can it?'' The albino looks over to the reincarnated Pharaoh and starts cackling, freaking almost everyone out. He gives Joey the paper back and goes to eat some of the leftover sweets.

''Bakura?'' Malik called after the Thief.

''I'm done. I know who it is, but I'm not telling. I want to see how much it'll take you all to get it.''

''Jerk!''

''Pussy!''

''I hate him when he's like that!'' Malik grumbles to the other albino as the gentle boy nervously chuckles.

''Can you at least give us a hint, Kura?'' Ruoy yelled after his brother.

Bakura didn't stop or turn to face him. ''It's more obvious than you think!'' Was all the answer they got. Marik's eyebrow twitched.

''He's doing that only to annoy us, isn't he?''

Mana chuckled as she walked pass the group. ''Yep!'' She went over to give her master and the others the smoothies she made.

''How are they doing?'' Mahad asked as he drank some of his sister's famous smoothies. Mana simply made the best ones.

The apprentice took a sip of her own drink before answering. ''The Kaiba brothers figured it out. Mai and Duke seem close to getting it and Bakura knows.''

''How is it taking them so long?! It's so obvious!'' The long haired brunet shakes his head.

''Really?'' Ishizu asks. ''Maybe they just don't know her all that well.''

''Ishizu, the characteristics of this individual are so obvious that they should have figure it out by the fifth verse!''

''Yeah.'' Mana nodded. ''And besides, they know him almost as long as she does, except not as well as she does.'' She waves them goodbye as she makes her way to the two rivals to give them a smoothie as well.

''Is it about _that_ song, Mahad?'' Solomon asks after taking a sip. ''Dear stars! This is wonderful!''

''Yes, it is about that song. And Mana makes the best smoothies that I have ever tried.'' Mahad said, pride evident in his voice.

''Will someone please tell me about whom the song is about!?'' Ishizu finally exclaimed, fuming.

''Isis, relax and take a sip and I'll tell you.'' Her boyfriend tried to pacify her, but the Egyptian woman refused to budge, so Mahad leaned in to her ear and whispered the answer. Ishizu Isis Ishtar's eyes went as wide as saucers and she immediately drank the whole glass of the tasty smoothie and just buried her flaming face in her hands. She couldn't believe that she couldn't figure out such an obvious thing when the Tomb Robber got it on his own.

Yuna watched them all from the corner of her eyes and she had to surpass a smile at how silly they were over one song, and its obvious answer.

''Let me see. What does it say next?'' Marik said as he leaned over Joey's shoulder while Duke walked over to one of the chairs and got lost in his own thoughts. He knew that he was missing something, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what.

''Time to play my hand and role the dice; Everybody's got their price. That's strange. It seems that this guy is both a duelist and a Dungeon Dice Monsters player.'' The older Ishtar twin commented. Duke's emerald eyes widened.

''I think I got it!''

Everyone looked over to him. ''You did?'' Joey asked.

''Yeah. I'll tell you later, okay?'' The dice master said excitedly, making the others even more curious.

''Sure... And it seems the guy is quite cynical in his views on people.''

''Maybe he's a businessman?'' Malik offered.

Rafael huffed. This was sounding dangerously similar to a brunet that was hogging a certain red-eyed girl's attention.

''Maybe ... Let's see. Next is: For far to long I've been denied; I'm makin' my move so just step aside; No one can say I never tried; To do everything to get back my pride. Hey, this sounds familiar.''

''I know right?'' The raven haired teen said as he grinned at the blond. _'It's just like me! I play both Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters, and I once made a fool of myself. Ever since, I wanted to fix it all and leave a better impression on Yuna. Maybe I had succeeded without even knowing! I can't wait to tell her and see her face!'_

_'This reminds me suspiciously of either Pegasus' case or Marik and Malik's case during DK and Battle City. Maybe its for one of them?'_ Joey thought. _'But why is_ pride _mentioned so many times?'_

''Well, what does it say next? We already knew that this guy is quite prideful, so the only new thing we get from this is that he made a mistake or lost and so he tried to fix it ever since...'' The blond female stopped in the middle of her sentence. ''Could it be ...? Of course! Who else! I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out! I am so dumb!'' Mai laughed to herself as she slowly made her way to the Queen of Games, informing her of her answer. When the others saw Yuna smile and nod, they wondered what Mai saw that was so obvious.

Judging from Kaiba's curious face, he hadn't heard the answer.

''Well, the next part goes like this: Hey, you were never me; Why can't you see; That you're not me (me, me, me, me, me, me, me); Don't say if I were you (say if I were you); Or tell me what you'd do (tell me what you'd do); Or how things would be if; You were in my shoes (cuz you're not me); Please help me if you can (help me if you can); This isn't what I planned (this isn't what I planned). This isn't helping at all!'' Valon exclaimed. ''We already know all of this!''

Serenity ignore him and finished the last two verses. ''But I don't expect that; You can understand; Cuz you're not me. Well, this guy obviously thinks that no one understands him.''

Joey rubs his head, almost ready to give up but his curiosity wouldn't allow him. ''Okay, what do we know about the guy? Hey, Ryou! Where're you goin'?'' The blond duelist called after the younger albino.

Ryou didn't stop, but he turned as he answered over his should. ''Sorry, guys, but I figured it out and I am afraid that I can't help you!''

''No fair!'' He was ignore and he just pouted. ''So, what do we have on this guy.''

''Ummm ... He's rich, proud, arrogant ... He's lonely and would easily give his life should it be needed... He's got a cynical view on the world and is probably a businessman. He goes straight to the heart of the matter and is not naive ... He wants a companion that will not judge him and he's sick of being compared to others. He doesn't like it when people say what they'd do in his place and is easily annoyed ... He's a duelist and plays DD Monsters ... Ummm ... He's tired of listening to the same thing all the times ... He's got an attitude and an ego ... He's standoffish, reckless and he's misunderstood. He won't complain and won't give up easily. He won't take anyones bullshit and he would throw all he has away, materially speaking, for the person he cares for. He tried to make up for something and get back his pride. I think that's it.'' Serenity listed, a confused frown on her face. ''I don't think I know of anyone with these characteristics.''

''Think a bit harder, sweet Serenity.'' Duke urged. ''He's obviously closer than we think!''

''Maybe we should ask for some hints?'' Tristan finally speaks up. ''Rich, proud, arrogant... Cynical businessman... Bold, yet lonely... Duelist yet plays other games... Well, shit! I can't believe-! Could I be right?'' He mumbles to himself.

''What are you mumbling about, mate?'' Valon asks as he heard the spiked brunet speak something.

''I think I know the right question we could ask Yuna to figure this out.''

''Really? Well, let's go!''

''Maybe we should first list off the characteristics to see if we got it correct. Just in case.'' Rafael offered. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why this song seemed to fit only one person he knew. But he was absolutely sure that it wasn't about _him_! He hoped it wasn't.

''Yun', we got some theories that we would like ta try out regardin' who t'is song is 'bout!'' Joey said as he and Valon dragged Tristan over to the rivals. Duke practically skipped over to the Archaeological Wonder, making her rise a questioning eyebrow at him. Seto glared at the game designer, but Duke didn't seem to notice. The others came to hear what the group had thought up, Bakura and Mai looking exceptionally excited to hear what the 'idiots' put together.

Serenity listed off the characteristics as Joey read the lyrics and Valon explained them. Malika and Marik narrowed it all down to Duke, Pegasus, Dartz, Rafael, Bakura, themselves and Anubis, making all those who knew for whom the song was for to just stare at them like they were crazy.

''Wait! Why you guys and Bakura? The last time I checked, you ween't all that rich!'' Tea exclaimed.

''It's because we own one of the Millennium Items. They're worth more than some companies today, and many kingdoms in the ancient times.'' Marik explained. However, Yuna corrected him that he and Malik don't own the Rod and the two pouted, but didn't say anything.

Yuna sighed. ''So, why did you chose this group?''

''Well, they're all rich, arrogant in their own right and somewhat businessmen, so we figured that they're the best contestants.'' Valon said, thought he himself felt like something was missing here.

''What about the music?''

''What do you mean? We're no professionals to think about music and such! What's music got to do with this?!'' Yuna glared at the redhead, trying not to snap at her. It just wasn't worth it.

''It helps you decide the close age of the person and their style, or even personality. If it were Pegasus, Anubis or Dartz, it would be something a bit more flamboyant or something with too much accessories. If it were Rafael, it would be a bit more hard rock or maybe even jazz or bluezz. And for Bakura would be something like from an action movie or something from our homeland-''

''Then I was right! It _is_ about me!'' Duke cut in.

Seto glared at the rude raven-haired teen and Mokuba snickered under his breath at how hopeful he sounded as he exclaimed that. Noah just rolled his eyes.

''Actually, it could have easily been any guy that is our friend from childhood that you don't know, but you do know this guy. And I'm sorry to tell you that it's not you, Duke. Sorry.'' Yugi said with a shrug and now everyone was staring at the exotic lyrics writer.

''Oh come on! It's not that hard!'' Yuna exclaimed. She spread her legs in the proud dueling stance, straightened to her full high and arrogantly looked down her nose as she confidently titled her chin up. She sang the words in a deep voice, obviously trying to make it sound like a male's voice.

''I know you think you're bein' nice

But spare me all your lame advice''

She practically sneered the words, making it quite obvious to Tristan that he was right at who he thought the song was about and it dawned on the Ishtar twins.

''Time to play my hand and role the dice

Everybody's got their price''

At this she gestured at all around her with her eyes, the usually warm crimson depths now holding a familiar iciness in them that they were used from a different pair of eyes. Rafael, Dartz and Valon got it.

''For far to long I've been denied

I'm makin' my move so just step aside''

She made a elegant, glorious sweeping gesture with her arm, making it look as flamboyant and arrogant, stepping closer to them. Joey frowned at the familiar gesture. Rebecca almost smacked herself over her head for not figuring it out sooner.

''No one can say I never tried

To do everything to get back my pride''

She put a fist over her chest and then swept it in front of her, then back, making it look like she was insulted that anyone would think that she didn't do all she could.

When Yuna straightened and saw that some of them were still looking t her in confusion, she gave up. Instead, she gave each male to sing the lyrics to the music. Bakura downright refused, but was roped into it by a pair of green puppy dog eyes of one very sweet Mana, making Yuna chuckle at the smitten albino.

Bakura sounded like a vampire.

Ryou sounded like he was singing a candy commercial.

Tristan couldn't get the slightly higher notes.

Odion couldn't coordinate with the music.

Malik sounded like Britney Spears, but it wasn't a wanted effect.

Marik was waaay off cord.

Yugi's voice was too high.

Mokuba and Noah were too young for the song's tone.

Joey made the song sound silly, and thus pissed Yuna off.

Valon couldn't pronounce the words correctly.

Rafael sounded a bit too stiff while singing.

Mahad made the song sound like a lullaby.

Pegasus made it too flamboyant.

It didn't suite Duke _at all_.

Dartz made it sound like a cat was coughing up a hairball.

Solomon, Ironheart and Arthur were too old for the song's fast beat.

Roland and Kimo couldn't hit the low notes clearly.

Fugata sounded too weak for the song.

Croquet's voice was too gruff.

It was finally Seto's turn. He looked really uncomfortable at the thought of making a fool of himself in front of everyone. He wasn't much of a singer, or at least he didn't see himself as a singer. But he had never backed down from a challenge and he wasn't about to start now! His pride took over his nervousness and he scanned the lyrics as the music began. He took a deep breath, preparing himself and opened his mouth, letting the words out ...

Yuna smiled as she finally heard how her most favorite song should sound. She knew that it would fit her rival like a glove, but she never thought that she will get a chance to hear it sang by her standoffish, slightly shy friend. She loved the way his baritone voice easily matched the music, letting the song's real potential of becoming an instant hit finally come out to the surface.

Yuna crossed her arms and for once enjoyed her work.

Noah and Mokuba couldn't believe that their brother could sing so nicely. Sure, practice was needed, but seeing as he was singing for the first time in his life, Seto was doing an amazing job! And if they thought that the song fit him before, ow that he was singing it it seemed like no one else could sing this song but him.

Serenity, Tea and Amelda couldn't help but stare at the CEO like he was a sex idol, which annoyed Yuna quite a bit. The guys were busy envying the blue-eyed brunet to notice how Yuna fumed at the other girls' obvious lust fro Seto. Ishizu, Mana and Mai had to admit that the handsome Ice Prince seemed even more so when singing. Cecillia smiled at the close relationship that allowed Yuna to write the song, and Pegasus wondered why Kaiba-boy didn't go into the music industry. The rest could just stare at the multi-talented teen.

When Seto finished, he hadn't expected to see such a bright smile on his rivals heart-shaped face, or to get a round of applause. He saw his brother smiling at him, and Noah just shook his had in mock defeat. The mutt was staring at him and Duke and Rafael were scowling. Ishizu had an exasperated look on her face (she couldn't believe that he could do even _this_!) while Mahad just shrugged.

''That was _so_ cool!'' Tea squealed before Yuna could say something to her rival. The bubbly brunette went over to the brunet CEO and attached herself to his left arm. Seto stiffened and sneered at the girl, but Amelda soon joined her on his right arm. ''Yeah. Sexy, too!'' She purred, making Kaiba's stomach churn in disgust. Just as he was going to tell them to fuck off so he could actually hear what his rival thought, he saw Yuna walking away from him. The sight shocked everyone who really knew her and Seto started to panic. Without thinking of what he was doing, he all but punched the clinging girls and ran after his rival, not minding how it looked in that moment. All he knew was that the sight of Yuna's back walking away from him made a disturbingly sick and unpleasantly familiar feeling of despair and sadness to form in his stomach. He had no idea from where that feeling came from, but he just wanted to make it disappear.

Yuna barely made it seven meters away from her rival, completely ignoring how childish or silly she seemed in her jealousy fit over Seto's attention being on two girls instead of her, when she gasped at the feeling of the familiar, strong, lean arms wrapping themselves around her and drawing her into the equally familiar, lean and strong chest of her rival, a.k.a. secret love. Yuna barely turned around before she was squashed into the broad chest and she felt the rapid heart beat under the smooth skin she felt only a couple of hours ago when they were messing around in the cave.

Seto buried his nose into the girl's hair, inhaling her sweet scent and mumbling apologies, for what he didn't know, and just holding her tightly against his chest. Yuna sighed and rested her head against her rival's chest, lightly returning the hug, and Seto smiled down at her. He still wondered in shock as to why Yuna reacted like that, until he realized that it had something to do with Tea and Amelda.

_'It couldn't be ... Could it? Is she ... Jealous?'_ He thought hopefully. He just had to know!

''What was that all about?''

Yuna sighed, knowing that she would have to answer her friend sooner or later. ''I just got annoyed with the way they were acting, nothing else.''

Seto smirked and hmmed. She had fell right into his trap, something that rarely happened to the instinct-driven girl. ''Oh, and why is that?'' He asked innocently. The red-eyed teen just pouted, not wanting to say it. The smirk on the CEO's lips could have broken his face. ''Were you, perchance, jealous?'' He made sure that his voice didn't betray his delight at the possibility, since he knew that it would rise unwanted questions.

She didn't deny it. ''I guess that I'm just used to always having your attention ... '' Yuna breathed under her breath, making the CEO chuckle since he could hear her at the close proximity.

''Believe me, you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of _that_ attention, MY Queen of Games.''

Yuna blushed tomato-red at the possessive tone her rival's voice took at the possessive pronoun and how he emphasized it. She was probably just too hopeful, but that doesn't mean that she won't enjoy it. She chuckled at her rival's words. ''I guess you're right.''

Seto snorted. ''Of course I'm right. I'm always right!''

Yuna broke out in cheery laughter at the arrogant reply, making her rival smile at having succeeded in doing so. When the Duel Queen calmed down, the two started making their way to the group, but not before Seto placed his left hand around Yuna's waist, at the small of her back, and smirked at the reaction he got. The group gawked at his bold move and Yuna just blushed, not moving away and slightly leaning on her arrogant, smug Card Prince.

''I'm guessing everyone now knows for whom the song was written?'' She asked as soon as they were within the group, Seto still not letting go of her. He figured that since he advanced a little in the last week, why not openly flirt until Yuna tells him to stop.

_'After all,'_ he thought. _'I am trying to see how she feels about me and make her mine.'_

The others nodded dumbly to answer Yuna's question and she smiled. ''Then I guess we can begin the volleyball game.''

**Amelda's POV**

I still can't believe what I saw not long ago.

We were divided in two teams: boys and girls.

On my team, it was me, Tea, Mai, Yuna, Rebecca, Mana, Ishizu, Serenity, Chris, a reluctant Mia, Iona and Cecillia.

On Seto's team were Bakura, Malik, Marik, Rafael, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Yugi, Valon, Odion, Mahad and a grumpy Seto himself. Mokuba and Noah are going to referee, while Pegasus and Dartz are the official judges. Roland and Fugata had agreed to go after the ball should it leave the field and the three grandfathers returned to their game of chess.

The first serve had been decided. It was Seto's serve. I am deeply annoyed that I had caused us to lose the first point as well as the serve. It's all because Yuna always _let_ me try to sabotage her by stepping aside from where I had declared the ball mine. Seto hits really, really hard when he's in competitive mode! I still have a headache and I don't doubt that I'll have a nice bump forming on my forehead the next morning.

We are four points behind the guys and it's really pitiful. The points were mostly made by Seto, Bakura or Malik, who turned out to be great at volleyball. Some were made by Mahad and the Mutt, and one was made by the pointy-haired guy. On our team, it was mostly myself, and Yuna, who made the points. Yuna had been the reason we got as many points as we have, her reflexes fast and her serves merciless and unanswerable. Seto had managed to answer one of them, then Tea hit it just the right way for it to be perfectly set up for Marik to slam the ball into Serenity. Both she and the ball fell to the ground and that's when Yuna's serve was ended.

What really annoyed me was how Seto didn't seem to look anywhere but at the ball or my love rival #1. It was unbelievable how the two of them managed to make a simple volleyball game into a clash of egos. Before we knew it, they were the ones hitting the ball on either side, and that's when Yuna put us in the lead just as some of the players got tired and the game ended with us being two points ahead.

And then ,we all almost fainted from shock.

Seto had grabbed up the dignified reincarnated Pharaoh, sling her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and ran for the sea, dumping her in the lukewarm water and laughing his head off. Seconds later, he was drawn under water as well and a triumphant Yuna surfaced with a shit-eating grin. We stared shamelessly as Seto pounced at his rival, trying to dunk her under, but Yuna was faster and always just out of his reach. They laughter echoed on the beach as they chased and splashed each other.

I almost didn't even see Mana run for the water and an enraged and strangely wet Bakura chasing after her, soon followed by the excited younger Kaibas. Mana shrieked as the albino finally grabbed her in the shallows and did the same as the handsome CEO had done to his rival, only Mana clung to him and they both fell under as he stumbled. Mokuba and Noah joined their brother in trying to catch the elusive Duelist, but when all three launched for her, they just ended up with face-fulls of salty water.

As I was distracted, I didn't notice Valon creep up behind me until it was too late. I shriek as he swipes me off my feet in a princess hold and rushes into water. I yell at him threats of castration and beheading all the way, but he just laughed and jumped into the deeper part of the the shallows.

**Normal POV**

Soon, everyone else ran into the waters, and Marik and Ryou brought out the water balloons,a whole Water War II starting where it was every man for himself. But as Joey and Mai teamed up with Serenity and Tristan, and Bakura, Mana and Malik joined forces, teams were formed.

And the favorite target were the Duel Queen and her Card Prince.

Yuna and Seto stood back to back, each of their hands had two filled water balloons and more then seven empty ones, as well as some tucked in Seto's pockets or Yuna's satchel, ready to be filled. The others had all surrounded them, but the ever fateful Mahad, as well as the loyal little brothers of the rivals, had succeeded in taking away a little of the attention the two gamers were attracting. Yuna and Seto attacked with earnest whoever came close to them. They swiftly threw the filled balloons, quickly filled with sea water the empty ones and then threw those, too. With how precise the were, most of their friends were drenched like rats, either from slipping when they were hit in the face or because they were hit too many times.

Solomon chuckled as he watched his granddaughter and her rival whip everyones' asses in their childish game. He was relived when Yuna had took Seto away from the group, since he knew the brunet wouldn't relax with the others, and that they came back with huge grins. The eldest Mouto was glad that Seto seemed to finally relax after that, even if only slightly. And to see him engage in something like this ...

''That granddaughter of yours is quite special.'' Iona commented as she came back with some of the leftover fruit salad and sat beside her father in law. Ironheart was once again trying to win a game of chess against Solomon, but the elderly Mouto was a rather tough opponent.

''You don't even know the half of it!'' Dartz grunted, not really minding it anymore. The reincarnated Pharaoh was everything she was rumored to be and there was no way for her to ever change that personality of hers. ''How is it that they don't realize that she only has limited time here?''

Solomon stiffened.

''What do you mean?'' Arthur asked, not understanding his old friend's reaction.

Dartz takes a banana from his wife's salad and answers casually, ''It's her destiny to return the Pharaoh's soul to its final resting place.'', before putting the piece of fruit into his mouth.

''But ... Yuna's soul _is_ the Pharaoh's!'' Pegasus, having overheard the conversation from is place nearby, puts in. ''How can she return it if it's hers now?''

''Exactly.'' Solomon mumbles as everyone turns to him. ''Yuna and the Pharaoh have the same soul, and therefore when the time is right, if Yuna has to return the soul ... Yuna will no longer be. The Pharaoh's soul will be where it should be, but Yuna will ...'' A choked off sob was all the old man could get out.

''What?'' Iona asks, not really understanding. Arthur didn't seem all that convinced that he understood, either. Cecillia, who was beside Pegasus was just as confused as her new friend.

''The Pharao's and Yuna's soul is the same one. When the Pharaoh's soul crosses to the afterlife, Yuna will no longer exist, either. Her body might become and empty vessel or it might die, but the Queen of Games will no longer be in it. Yuna will be dead.'' Dartz says, not feeling all that good for saying it, especially when the day was so good.

''No ... '' Cecillia was the only one to manage to say anything as they turn in the direction of the crimson-eyed girl's laughter. ''No ...''

00000

Unaware of the somber mood that had fell over the group who hadn't joined their game, the teens and young adults played for hours until sunset finally made them pause. They all left the water to dry off and watched the sunset together. Ishizu wasn't the only one leaning against her loved one. Mai was resting lightly against Joey, who was blushing and trying not to look at her cleavage that was now in plain sight. Serenity was bumping elbows with Tristan, both a bit shy about their feelings although they really really liked each other. Mana had all but sat in Bakura's lap when the Thief King plopped down his butt on a towel, and Bakura's only problem with the arrangement was Malik and Ryou's snickering, and Mahad's glare. He didn't want a lecture from him!

Bakura turned his gaze in the direction of the reincarnated rivals, only to see that Yuna was in front of Seto, leaning in his body as he all but spooned her, resting her head on his shoulder as they gazed out at the water. The CEO's arms were around her waist and he was resting his head in Yuna's hair. They were whispering something to each other, even as one of Yuna's hands came to where Seto's was and they intertwined their fingers without even realizing it. Yuna's other hand went to the nape of Seto's head and she massaged it and played with the brown locks there absentmindedly. The smiles on their faces were the biggest Bakura had ever saw from them and he hid a smile of his own. He knew a few things about the Pharaoh and High Priest, but not as much as he should. What he did know was that the High Priest-turned-Pharaoh had promised to find his younger cousin in another life.

_'He found him, and now they can have the relationship they had wanted.'_

Bakura almost jumped out of skin at the thought. _'What the? Where did that come from?'_ Bakura didn't know what made him think that, but it felt right to see those two, always side by side or clashing competitively. But he didn't know why he supported their relationship so much. After all, even when he had the tiniest little crush on the Duel Queen, he had been rutting for them to get together.

''What're you thinking 'bout, Bakura?'' Mana asked as she saw that her 'pillow' was absentmindedly tracing circles on her tights. It caused her to blush, but she ignored it.

''Hm? Oh, nothing. Just let my mind wander.''

Just then, Pegasus came to the group. ''Come on, kids. Go change and we'll start the fire. We can roast some marshmallows.''

Joey and Tristan cheered louder than Mokuba. Chris, Rebecca and Noah did, and ran off to get into their clothes. Bakura only then noticed that it was already past sundown, yet the two rivals were still not moving from their position until Duke called them. The two blushed and slowly parted, still companionably close as they made their way to the tents.

''Interesting.'' He mumbled with a smirk. ''Let's see what chaos I can cause with this ...''

Ryou was very worried about his older twin as Bakura made his way to their tent, laughing like an evil maniac all the way.


	46. Chapter 46 Truth or Dare

The fire was lit, a few logs were placed around it, everyone sitting around the source of heat. Marshmallows were slowly roasting as the gang laughed as Ironheart and Arthur complained about Solomon winning every game and joking about how they should have expected it since he thought the Queen of Games how to play.

''Actually, I learned on my own. Grandpa just told me the rules of every new game he thought would be interesting.'' Yuna said as she move a perfect marshmallow from the fire, blowing it a bit before bitting off a piece. She ignored the shocked looks sent her way. It was the normal reaction, after all.

''Yeah, right!'' Rebecca huffed. ''_No one_ was born thought everything, and you seem to think _you_ are! Talk about arrogance.''

Yuna raised an eyebrow at the girl. ''_I_ happen to be born with a 'gift' that allows me to know all I need to.''

''Yeah, it's called instinct.'' The little blond huffed again.

''No, I don't mean my instinct. But I'm not talking about it now. However, I _am_ born with all the knowledge I will ever need.'' Yuna shrugged and just ignored the girl's attempts to explain that what she was saying was truer than what the Game Queen said. No one who had heard and witnessed her dream situation agreed with the girl.

After some ten minutes of talking about nonsense, Bakura decided to suggest a game.

''What kind of game?'' The innocent Yugi asked. Bakura smirked as he saw that the two rivals were concealing their interest so it wouldn't be so obvious.

''The type of game only the bravest, proudest and strongest would dare play!'' He said, luring everyone in. His smirk widened as the two rivals narrowed their eyes. They were aware of them challenging them and they didn't appreciate how he made it seem like them being cowards if they refuse to play.

''Which game is it?'' Mokuba eagerly asked.

The King of Thieves paused for a moment before, with a lot of gust, stated.

''Truth or DARE!'' A few cheers were voiced in the group, but Yuna and Seto just groaned. Bakura suggesting this couldn't mean anything good for them!

''Since I was the one to suggest it, I'll go first.'' He said as soon one of the retreating adults gave him a glass bottle. Solomon went to sleep, Arthur watched the game from afar, Ironheart retreated to one of the lit tables to read a book, while the married couples ... Let's not go there, okay?

The older albino spines the bottle, and it ended up on poor ol' Mahad.

Bakura's grin was feral. ''Truth or dare, Priest?''

Mahad glared at the younger boy. ''I won't back down, Thief. Dare!''

The grin widened and Yuna sighed. Mahad really screwed up this time. ''Alright. I dare you to show us your neck.''

The others stared in confusion as Mahda and Ishizu pailed, the turned red at the suggestive wiggle of the white eyebrows. Mahad gulped as he saw the curious stare his sister and his girlfriend's brothers had. He sighed as he slowly pulled back his hair and relived his whole neck. Everyone gasped as they saw the hickey there, Malik and Marik almost jumping at him to kill him when they realized what it meant.

Bakura started laughing like a maniac, until Mana hit him on the head with her staff.

''That was uncalled for, Bakura.'' Yuna added, insult to injury.

He grumbled and handed Mahad the bottle. Said man spun it and it landed on Yugi.

''Truth.''

''Alright. What would be your reaction if you stumbled upon Yuna kissing someone she likes?''

Yuna and Seto blush tomato red as both Mokuba and Yugi burst out laughing.

''Don't you dare, Yugi!'' The older twin yelled at her little brother while the rest of the group looked on with interest.

''You don't mean?'' Mai excitedly asked, almost instantly figuring it out.

''Weeelll~!'' Mokuba started.

''Finish that and you'll be grounded until you become a legal adult!'' Growled the KC CEO. Mokuba pouted.

Mai squealed.

''I'd probably tease her and ask how it was.'' Yugi finally answered, taking the bottle and spinning it. ''Seto~! Truth or dare?'' He challenged the CEO. Oh, did he have the most brilliant idea or his childhood friend!

Seto was about to say truth, but there were far worse consequences to that, like a forced confession. Or embarrassing questions. ''Dare.''

Yugi's smirk threatened to split his face. ''I dare you to kiss the person to your right!''

It just oh so happened that that person was none other than Yuna. Having not wanted to sit by any of the 'geeks', Seto had asked Yuna to sit on one side and Mokuba on the other. Right beside Yuna was Noah, and on the other side of Mokuba was Yugi. He was isolated, but since he now had to kiss his rival ... He wasn't sure if he should be happy or annoyed. And he was debating killing or thanking Yugi for this later.

Trying to hide his excitement, he turns to his blushing Yuna. Bakura, having informed all their younger brothers about his plan beforehand, signaled Ryou, who was right across the rivals, to prepare to film this. Mana, realizing that what was going on, snickered.

However, this was all lost on the usually very aware rivals.

As Seto took hold of his love's shin gently, all else was forgotten except for the two of them. The blue eyes darkened even more ans the fire illuminating them made them look like a hungry predator's instead of the cold indifferent dragon he usually portrays. Yuna gulps as he leans down and she allows her eyes to close the whole way down, while Seto's once again stay half-lidded. Moving his hands to cup the heart-shaped face, he lets their breaths mingle before finally claiming those lips again. He vaguely remembers kissing Yuna before the Orichalcos took him, but this was what he had wanted for so long.

A moan escapes the girl in his arms and he closes his eyes the rest of the way as Yuna starts responding. He swears that the little imps they call younger brothers had cheered, but he didn't care right now. They kissed lightly for a few seconds before he heard Bakura say something he was going to thank him for later.

''You call that a kiss? Come on! Where's the action!''

Yuna felt Seto smirk against her lips before she gasped as she felt his tongue gently prodding her lips. Seto took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the hot cavern he had wanted to explore for quite some time now and deepened the kiss. Yuna moaned into his mouth as he played with her tongue, teasing and tasting her all at once. Yuna couldn't believe that this was happening.

_'Where did he learn to kiss like thins?'_

She let him have full control, although she sucked a little on his tongue, making him groan in appreciation. She could hardly breath as his tongue went almost down her troth. She threw her arms around his neck as Seto devoured her, slowly and completely. Seto was in heaven as he tasted the sweet marshmallows and Yuna's own special taste that was driving him mad! He just wanted to pick her up and take her to his tent, especially since his pants were starting to tent! He didn't allow himself to leave one millimeter of his beautiful rival's mouth be unexplored. He was very happy with himself seeing as the proud girl had melted in his arms.

They kissed for almost five minutes until the need for air became too much and they slowly parted with Seto gently nipping at Yuna's lower lip, causing her to shiver. Yuna's cheeks were red as she looked at her rival and even Seto was a bit pink. They turned to see that everyone was gapping at them while Yugi, Mokuba, Noah and the two Bakuras seemed very pleased with themselves.

Bakura smirked. ''There, that wasn't so hard, now was it? In fact, you seemed to be enjoyi-''

Seto grabbed the bottle, spines it and all stare in shock as it lands directly on Bakura, stopping him mid sentence. ''Truth or dare?''

Bakura gulped. ''Truth.'' He wasn't stupid to provoke the enraged dragon and risk losing all of his dignity.

Seto thought for a moment, before grinning his maniac grin that came from being so long under Gozaboro's influence. ''In which position would you like most to fuck Malik in?''

Bakura and said Egyptian almost died from embarrassment.

''WHAT!?'' Both yelled in mortification. Malik was ready to kill Bakura for pissing the CEO like this, but he saw that even Bakura looked ready to kill himself for being so stupid. The other who had helped the albino started fearing their own turn with the tall Duelist. The rest of the gang had started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Yuna sighed. Seto had diverted everyones' attention, but did that kiss mean anything to the tall brunet beside her?

After Bakura stammered out an answer (in the form of him having to do such a thing with Malik), Seto looked like a well fed wolf. Mokuba shook his head as he answered his question.

''When did you'r brother and the Pharaoh kiss, since it seems to have happened before?'' Bakura had asked.

''Battle City, the night before Alcatraz. It was an accident, from what I know, and that's all I'm gonna say!''

Bakura pouted. ''Tease!''

Mokuba smirked one of his brother's signature smirks as he span the bottle. He's a little disappointed that it didn't land on Yuna, but he shrugs it off and asks Joey to choose.

''Dare!'' He yells as he crosses his arms across his chest as Mokuba ponders this. He wanted to make the blond choose, since he knew that Joey had a crush on Yuna but also very strong feelings for Mai as well, and he wanted to clear things up for his brother. Finally deciding, he looks at Joey with an almost menacing look. It actually scared everyone just how bad an influence Seto was on his sweet little brother.

''I dare you to kiss the person you like like the most!''

Seto stiffened.

''What?!'' Joey yelled, not believing that the little imp could be so cruel. He was forcing him to choose, right here, right now, and Joey knew that he couldn't back down. The problem was that he still couldn't choose between the two pretty girls. He admitted to loving Mai, but he also still very much like Yuna as more than a friend. Besides, if he so much as thought about kissing the Duel Queen, something tells him that more than castration will b his fate. Just looking at the tense, silently raging CEO was enough to send shivers down his spine.

Making up his mind, Joey stood up, leaned over Mai and kissed her lightly on the lips. When he pulled away, both were blushing hotly at the wolf whistles and cat calls the others were throwing their way. Joey actually thanked Kaiba for snapping at the others childish behavior, still not believing that the tall brunet actually stood up for him. He did see Yuna winking at Mai, but it wasn't a teasing one and it caused the curly blond to giggle happily!

''You know,'' Marik started, not knowing that he was going to regret it later, ''I don't think you guys gave it your best. Not like Kaiba and the Pharaoh!'' He started laughing when a marshmallow got stuck in his throat and he started coughing. Malik hit him once on the back strong enough to detach his lungs from their rightful place and he swallowed the sweet.

''Kaiba! He could have died!'' Ishizu yelled, but they were all confused when they saw that the CEO was still roasting his marshmallow. Seto indifferently shrugged, pointing to Yuna now preparing to roast a new marshmallow. ''My Pharaoh?''

''It was 'cooked' enough and would have just melted down his throat. He's fine.'' Was the offhanded reply.

Mahad and Mana turned to glare at the young CEO sitting beside the reincarnated Pharaoh. ''_You_ are a bad influence!''

''Takes one to know one.'' He raises his eyebrow at the still visible hickey and the two shut up.

''Righ'. My turn.'' Joey says as he spins the bottle. It stops on the younger albino. ''Ryou! Truth or dare?''

The gentler of the Bakuras thinks for a moment. ''Truth.''

''Would you ever _do_ it in the closet with Amelda?'' Joey asks as he wriggles his eyebrows. Ryou turns redder than Yuna's eyes and Bakura and Amelda almost killed the blond, had it not been for Rafael and Malik to stop them.

''Well, no. Most definitely not in a closet. Ever. And I'm sorry if this offends you, Amelda, but I just don't see you that way.'' Ryou barely muttered.

''None taken. I don't see you that way either.'' Amelda replied and almost scratched Valon's eyes out when he pointed out that she only saw a certain blue-eyed brunet that way. Seto glared at the two, only Yuna's presence stopping him from snapping at them all.

Ryou took the bottle and it stopped on Yuna, who rises an eyebrow. ''Dare.'' She said before he got to ask her.

Ryou nodded and innocently said, ''I dare you to sit in Kaiba's lap for the duration of the game.''

The two rivals almost chocked on their own spit as they heard that. The rest of the group, even the ones involved with the last stunt regarding the two Duelists, stared in shock before Bakura burst out laughing, saying that even Ryou has a bit of a hentai side to himself.

Yuna, secretly happy to get to experience it, climbs into her friend's lap, making herself comfortable. Seto had to bite his tongue just to keep himself from hissing in pleasure as the girl he loved accidentally massaged his cock with her ass. He focused on not thinking about it and just draped his arms around his rival's waist, his hands coming to rest on her bare thighs. Yuna was wearing taxes shorts and a short-sleeved shirt with a hooded west over it. In comparison to the other girl's outfits, except Rebecca's and Chris', Yuna's was the least revealing, and Seto was both happy and disappointed about that fact.

He guessed that it's better this way, because when Yuna leaned over to take the bottle and spine it, he didn't know what he would do if it was skin and not fabric that grind against his pants.

The bottle landed on Amelda.

''Truth or dare?''

Amelda glared at the girl snugly sitting in the CEO's lap. ''Dare!''

Yuna smirked a little. ''I dare you to stop staring at Seto.''

Amelda fell out of her seat on the log in between Rafael and Valon. ''What?''

''You keep staring, and that's not polite. And I would feel uncomfortable, seeing as I am sitting here now, to be glared at or stared at for the rest of the night.'' Yuna said as she leaned her back against her rival's chest.

The red-head growls as the three youngster's near the two Duelists snicker like crazy. ''Fine!'' She takes the bottle and spins it. It lands on Mana. ''Truth or dare?''

''Truth!'' Said the giddy girl.

00000

After two hours of embarrassing each other, they decided to have just two more turns.

Odian span the bottle, and it landed on Noah. ''Truth or dare?''

''Truth.'' Noah didn't feel like finishing the night off with something embarrassing. Besides, he had the perfect dare for his Seto-nii, if only he could get the bottle to land on him.

''Who is the best older sibling here?'' Odion wasn't cruel with his questions and dares. Even though the others did it just for shits and giggles, he didn't want to ask something that he himself wouldn't want to answer. Besides, he was curious of what this new boy in the group thought.

Noah smiled. ''I'm afraid I can't say.''

That took them by surprise. ''What do ya mean?'' Joey asked. The blond had been dared to use Mai's lap as a pillow for the rest of the game some fifty minutes ago and now the amethyst-eyed blond was absentmindedly stroking his hair. Other similar dares were issued to Mana, Ishizu, Tristan and Valon. Mana had to curl up next to the King of Thieves. Ishizu was resting her head in Mahad's chest. Tristan was sitting beside Serenity's legs, leaning his head against her thigh. Valon got to place his face near Amelda's breasts in a piss-dare with Seto. Said CEO was still enjoying having his love in his lap, resting his head on her shoulder. Said girl shivered every time he spoke.

Noah smirked. ''I'm not able to choose between Nee-chii and Seto-nii. They are the best older siblings a kid could ask for! So my answer would be the two of them.''

The other older siblings grumbled, but none could argue. The two Duelists had shown many times just how much they would give up for the three shorter boys around them.

Noah took the bottle and spines it. He really hoped it would land on his standoffish adopted brother or his nee-chii. As the glass object slowly came to a stop, Noah and even Mokuba (who knew what Noah would dare his Nii-sama to do), prayed for it!

A groan makes them to open their eyes, they didn't even realize that they had opened them, and they saw that the bottle had stopped on Seto! It was agreed upon that Yuna's turn would count only if the bottle stopped at the place she used to sit in, and the other times was Seto. Mokuba high-fived Yugi as Noah smiled excitedly.

''Truth or dare, Seto-nii?'' There was a challenge in Noah's eye that Seto could not back down from. Noah had spent twenty minutes practicing it so it would be enough for Seto to accept the challenge and choose what he wanted him to.

The CEO's pride decided before Seto himself could and he said, ''DARE!'' before he even realized he had spoken at all!

Noah's smirk turned to one that disturbingly reminded the four childhood friends of Gozaboro. ''I dare you to make a love bite on Yuna Nee-chii's neck!''

Not even crickets were heard in the deafening silence.

Finally Seto chocked out in a rather uncharacteristic way. "W-What?" He wasn't sure if he was happy or horrified when Noah calmly repeated the dare. He knew he was pushing his luck with Yuna as it is, seeing as he had almost lost it a few times today, and so he didn't want to risk losing Yuna.

Yuna had the most adorable blush on her face, and no one noticed the anguish that was hidden underneath it. She wouldn't mind bearing Seto's mark of possession, if only he meant it, but this way ... It would only hurt their already strange relationship. Seto was one of her closest friends as well as the man she fell in love with. Losing him would be fatal to her heart.

Yuna almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Seto's lips gently brushing the side of her neck and she shivered as his warm breath washed over the spot. On of his hands tugged Yuna closer to him while the other twined their fingers together. He squeezed her fingers and Yuna felt more reassured than ever before. It may not be the kind of love that she was hoping for, but Seto loved her in his own way, never letting something happen to her and always helping her when no one else knew how. She knew she meant something to him from how gentle he had been with her. Whatever dare they got, he was always making sure that she was comfortable with it and that she enjoyed herself. It even seemed that he made it his goal to make the pleasure unbearable to her!

The Duel Queen's breath caught in her throat as Seto's skilled tongue flicked out and tasted her skin. When he kissed the same spot, Yuna sighed in content. However, when he nipped at her neck, Yuna almost lost it, letting out a quivering breath. The little nips happened a few more times and then Seto got serious. He opened his mouth and placed it over the same spot he had been teasing and bit down, applying just enough suction that would be pleasurable, but not hurt his precious treasure. Yuna finally couldn't hold it back and she moaned quietly for her rival. It encouraged him to sink his teeth a bit deeper and her sucked harder, even letting his tongue massage the skin between his teeth. Yuna tittled her head to the side, allowing Seto more access and the brunet smirked at how his proud rival was acting. He couldn't believe that he was doing this, claiming her as his, temporary as it may be. He now knew that he has a chance to make it permanent, but it would have to wait. Now was not the time nor the place, let alone the situation. He could wait a little longer.

After sucking on the Game Queen's neck for a few minutes, Seto drew back to admire his work. It may be his first time doing such a thing, but the hickey was dark and very much visible, claiming the most famous girl in the entire world as his. Seto smirked as he thought of making Yuna his tonight. Oh, how he would have enjoyed that! But, as was said before, now was not the right time.

Yuna was blushing hard by the time her rival stopped and when she turned to look at him, she saw him hungrily looking at her. She shivered, only now feeling the hard shaft pressing into her lower back and she almost moaned. It couldn't be that she had caused that, could it? She shifted slightly and Seto had to bite his tongue just so he wouldn't moan. Both were tempted to see how far the other would go, but there was no way that they'd do that with their brothers right there!

''Holy Ra!'' They heard Marik say as he, Malik and all the other males stare lustfully at the reincarnated Pharaoh. ''I think I just came into my pants!'' The others nodded earnestly and Yuna blushed while Seto sent them all death glares.

00000

''I sweat you are the luckiest girl in the world!'' Tea gushed when they went into the tents and were getting ready for sleep. ''I would kill to just sit near him, and look ll the things you got!''

''Tea, drop it.'' Yuna grumbled as she left a sketch pad hear her head.

''No, seriously! How did you guys become so close?'' The bubbly brunette asked. Tea might be jealous, but she was a friendship-obsessed girl and thus her friendship tendencies took over the bitter feeling.

Yuna sighed. ''We've helped each other since the day we met. He helped me get back a piece of my Puzzle, I stood up for and saved Mokuba a few times, I put his stepfather in his place a few times, helped him save Mokuba ... I've been his friend for all these years, gave him something to look forward to...''

''You guys are really close, huh?'' Serenity said dreamily.

Yuna cracked a smile. ''You could say we are the different sides of the same coin. You can try and try as much as you want, but we will always stay together. We stick to each other and help whenever there is a need for it.''

Mai smiled as the younger girls talked about it. She knew of the feelings between the rivals for quite some time. Amelda wasn't oh so happy, but Mai tried to get her into a conversation. The red-head had been ranting about Valon, and Mai realized that Amelda has a bit of a crush on the likable man. But her 'connection' to the CEO from wanting to keep their brothers safe makes her think that it was the brunet she has feelings for. It's just a hero worship thing. It doesn't even begin to match the feelings the rivals had for each other when they just met, let alone what they were feeling now.

About 15 minutes later, everything was quiet. A figure exited one of the tents, heading in the direction of the sea.

A minute after that, another taller figure left their own tent and spotted the shorter one.


	47. Chapter 47 Dancing in the moonlight

**A/N: The song What Hurts the Most does not belong to me! Please enjoy this chapter and review!**

**Seto's POV**

I heard rustling outside of the tent and I opened the entrance to peek out. I rise an eyebrow when I saw who it was. I quickly dress similarly to the one standing near the water and exit the tent I was sharing with my brothers. I was the only exception, other than the adults, from having to sleep in a group. Yugi, Tristan Joey, Duke and Mahad were in the tent on our left and on the right were Malik,Marik Bakura, Ryou and Odion. Across from us was the tent Yuna was sharing with Tea, Mai, Serenity and Amelda, and beside it were Mana, Ishizu, Rebecca and Chris. In between our two groups were three other tents, one containing the grandpas, one Dartz and Iona and in the third were the Crafwords.

I leave the camp site and walk up to the figure bathed in moonlight. Yuna looked beautiful like this. Wearing some pure white dress that reached to just above her knees and her Millennium Puzzle, she looked like an earthbound angle. Her dress and hair drifted in the wind as she looked out at the ocean. I can't take my gaze away from her as she stands there.

As she hears me approaching, she looks over her shoulder and I saw here eyes reflecting the moonlight, making them look even more magnificent then before! Her hair was shining in the moonlight, making her bangs look like real gold and her skin looked like white silk.

''Hey. Why are you awake at this hour?'' I ask as I stride up to her. She smiles at me and my breath catches as the light of the Moon catches her teeth, making them look like pearls.

''I couldn't help but come out to enjoy this. There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, and I wanted to see it.''

I smile. That's typical Yuna, her head always in the clouds. ''But why didn't you tell the others that? I'm sure that they'd like to see it.''

Yuna's smile dropped. ''My father loved to watch the stars, especially meteor showers and the consolation Draco. It was a part of out heritage and I kind of took after him. I've always had a special connection with him, even though I was rather close to mom as well. It was just ... I don't know. He understood me like no one else did.'' Yuna looked at me. ''And I like to watch the ocean the same as my mom did.'' A sigh. ''I really miss them, Seto.''

I immediately drew her into my arms. ''I know, Yuna. I also miss my parents.'' I bury my face into her hair and breath in her scent. ''I was always very close with my mom. She understood my thought in her own way, but it was still what I have been thinking. She understood my moods and my need to me independent. She always talked to me about my day and told me about hers. I miss her, more than I miss my father.''

Yuna looks up to me. ''Who gave you your looks, Seto?''

I think about it. ''I think that I got my hight on my own, but I am a mix of my father's and my mother's features. However, I got my eyes from my grandfather, mom's dad.''

Yuna smiled. ''What was he like?''

I grumble. ''Grumpy, crazy. He was obsessed with gnomes and elfs and he tried to get me and my father to follow his obsession. Actually, he sometimes wanted me around and others he just wanted to be alone. He thought me the first game I ever played. Chess. He was quite good, but he wouldn't play with me after a I defeated him for the 10th time. What a sore loser!''

Yuna chuckles. ''Hypocrite much?''

''Hey! I know that I am not the most pleasant when I lose, but I always keep coming back for a new Duel!'' I complain. ''I never gave up!''

Yuna caressed my cheek and I leaned into her touch. ''And that's what got us so close. Thank you for that, Seto.'' She smiles at me and I return it. We look out towards the sea and stay like that. It was a really peaceful night. All that could be heard for miles were the waves and the crickets in the woods nearby. The moon was really beautiful. We spent maybe half an hour in just silence when Yuna suddenly pointed at the sky. She started showing me the consolations, starting with her favorite, Draco the dragon, and finishing with the Big Dipper. I pointed out some of KC's satellites, offering to show her the pictures tomorrow on my laptop of all the things we found since I started the space expeditions, over five years ago.

We lapsed into silence again, snickering as we heard the Mutt snoring away in one of the tents. I felt as calm as I had this morning, in that cave with Yuna. Only this time, it weren't precious gems that shined above us but the various starts that illuminated the sky.

''Yuna, what were your parents like?'' I suddenly found myself asking.

''What brought up that question?'' She asked. I shrugged.

''You just never talked about them. And since I want to know you, I have to once ask about your parents.''

Yuna chuckles quietly. ''I guess you're right. Well, my mother, Alexia Mouto, loved Egypt and it was the reason she studied Egyptology. Since grandpa was a famous archaeologist, he made sure that she could join him on one of his digs and that's where she met my father. They started out as friends and later that year, father asked her out and things went from there. My mother said yes to his proposal only a year later. Just five years later, Yugi and I were born. We always traveled with them. It was like second nature for me to get involved in their discussions and my father always encouraged me to bring out my points to the other archaeologists, but I never dared before I accidentally slipped once and interrupted someone.'' She smiled sadly. ''They had wanted to kick my parents out, since only they brought their two year old daughter to those meetings, so I started talking all I knew. I still remember the stunned faces of all the professors and guest archaeologists as I told them the whole thing. My mother had made pancakes for three days straight since I had managed to shut up one of the smartasses that liked to annoy her whenever she did a presentation.''

I chuckle, noticing how the woman was similar in character to her daughter. ''Sounds like she was a wonderful person.''

''She was.'' Yuna whispered and I tightened my hold on her.

''What about your father?'' I asked. ''What was he like?''

Yuna's eyes were distant as she answered in a quiet, warm voice. ''My father was a pure blooded Egyptian. His name was Aknamkanon. Since his family is thousands of years old and very traditional, they didn't have a surname, so that's why we took mother's as soon as they married. That's why I'm Mouto today. Anyway, he spent his whole life in Egypt, studying its whole history as best as he could. He loved Egypt and often fought the tomb thieves for its ancient treasures. He was the happiest when I solved the Puzzle, that I remember like it was yesterday. He had always been closer to me than Yugi. We had this strange bond that made us act differently towards each other in comparison to mother, grandpa and Yugi. He was the one to teach me everything. To walk, to talk, to read, write ... He thought me all that I know today. How to look at life, how to treasure one's homeland and one's self. He thought me of our family's ways and he showed me all the ancient sites that most couldn't enter. I, however, soon earned that right on my own as I became known as 'Child of Pharaohs' and 'Archaeological Wonder'. He had always believed that I could do better than I already have.'' She paused and I heard her take in a shuddering breath. It must be tough on her to talk about them like this. ''He was loved and admired by everyone. He was the one to take Mahad and Mana in after I met them at one of the digs. That's why Mahad is so protective of me. Father was always my pillar of support. He had been frantic when I had been kidnapped and he had almost killed the men who had done it when he saw them. He always thought me that I need to be strong and proud, that I should stand tall and gracefully in front of all those who would like to hate me.''

''Smart man.'' I nod my approval.

''He reminds me of the Nameless Pharaoh's own father, and they even have the same name. Father was the first one who had discussed my dreams with me and he was the first who ever told me that the man I was dreaming about was the Pharaoh. He never doubted my ability to decipher texts or understand the hints my dreams gave me, He knew Ancient Egyptian, since everyone in his family had spoke it for centuries, and he talked with me in it everyday.''

''He sounds like a great man.''

''He was.'' A pause. ''I miss them, Seto.''

I tighten my grip on her. ''Shh. It's alright, Yuna. They're at peace now, and they're watching over you as we speak.''

Yuna snickers. ''I sure hope not!''

I rise an eyebrow. ''And why not?''

She looks up at me from her position of resting against my chest. ''Because father would probably kill you the second he saw us! He may be cool and all that, but father was far too overprotective of me! A fly was not allowed to touch me!''

I laugh at the insane image of the man I have seen in those pictures in the Game Shop glaring a poor fly down for landing on the young Yuna! She joins in with a chuckle of her own, before asking me about my own parents.

''Well, I already told you a bit about my mom. Her name was Sakura and she lowed nature. She and dad met on mount Fuji when she visited there with some nature-loving group. He had been there for a relaxing hike, but he ended up staying to get to know her a bit better. A month later, they met in a coffee shop and shared the table. The next day, they met at the supermarket and the day after that they ran into each other in the metro. Father then asked her out and about seven moths later, they got married. They got me after ten years of marriage.'' I pause, I hadn't talked about my parents for more than eight years, and I hadn't felt the need to. But here I was, telling Yuna about them. ''My dad, Aknadin, was originally from the North of Africa, but I can't remember if her ever told me from where exactly.''

''Hey! My father said that he once had a friend named Aknadind that had left for Japan after his twelfth birthday!''

''Huh. I always thought that Aknadin was an uncommon name.''

Yuna chuckled. ''It is. It's five thousand years old at the very least, Seto. It's an ancient Egyptian name.''

''Great! It's a good thing I never told it to Ishizu, or else she would insist even more that I am some High Priest or something!'' I groan. Well, I guess that explains why my mom's parents have the same last name as we used to. ''Anyway, he also liked nature, and he worked in one of those law companies that protected natural goods and things like that. He used to tell me these incredible stories about Africa and I remember that he had turned them into bedtime storied when Mokuba was born. But he turned into a distant man when something happened at work one day, and it turned out that he had to go to Egypt. It's not that he minded going there, it's just that there was no conditions for us to go with him. So when mom was escorting him to the airport, a truck hit them. They were instantly dead, although the paramedics say that dad was still warm when they got there, so they suspect that he had survived for an hour or so longer. We were then sent to our aunt after that, even though our grandfather wanted to take us in, but he was far too old. He died a month after the accident. She kept us in her home for about two month, until they made sure that all our inherited money was theirs, and then shifted us off to the orphanage after I refused to stay with them without Mokuba and called her some rather nasty names. You know the rest.''

I felt Yuna squeeze one of my hands, interlocking our fingers together. I nuzzle her hair and we stay like that for a moment.

''I won't say I'm sorry, even if it is rather cruel of me to do so.'' Yuna said and I just hugged her tighter.

''You shouldn't be sorry. Even though I could've lived a supposedly happier life, it couldn't really be better since I probably wouldn't have ever met you if things hadn't been as they were.''

''You're probably right.'' Was the quiet reply and we stayed silent after that. I got this crazy idea and he spun Yuna so she was facing him and took one of her hands, placing it on his shoulder as her took the other one and raised it in the traditional dancing stance.

''Seto, wha?''

''Shh.'' I whispered into her ear. ''Just follow my lead.'' And with that, I drew her against me and started moving to a beat stuck in my head. Yuna leaned against me slightly and followed my every move, perfectly in sync with me. I could almost hear the sad melody on the violin and I unknowingly started singing.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
_That don't bother me_  
_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_  
_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_  
_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

Yuna looks up at me from her position on me chest.

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK_  
_But that's not what gets me_

''You know, you really should become a singer. You have a beautiful voice, Seto.'' She whispered as I got to the refrain. I just shook my head.

''I'm a Duelist and a CEO, _not_ a musician.''

Yuna chuckles as I draw her flush against me so she wouldn't see my blush. ''I remember you being quite gifted with the piano.''

I snort as we sway to the beat of the song we obviously both knew. ''That was because Gozaboro forced me to learn, therefore I never liked it much.'' I lean down and whisper into her ear. ''Now shut up and enjoy the moment!''

She chuckled before I continued the song. I loved this song because it was partly the only way I can explain my regrets at letting Yuna go so many times before. The emotion Yuna must have heard in my voice as I sang was real and powerful.

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_

I remember Battle City, when Yuna had walked away from me for the second time, and then it had hurt a lot more than the first time, in that arcade.

''Seto?'' I heard Yuna ask, but I ignored it.

_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_

I hesitate here, knowing that I'd be directly confessing, but I drew strength from Yuna's calmness and said it.

_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

**Yuna's POV**

I gasp silently, but it seems that Seto didn't notice. I'm not sure if he chose this song because of me, or if he simply liked it. It was painful to hear such vulnerability in his usually strong voice and it worried me how he was clutching me so strongly to his chest.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_  
_But I'm doin' It_

I feel myself swallowed in shame as I remember how many times I walked away from Seto for my own reasons. Iy must have been too much for him, who has been only abandoned in his life. Everyone left him, except Mokuba. Even I did, and it hurt far more than anything else ever did.

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

Suddenly a vision hit me.

_I saw Seth walking alone through the palace halls. I heard kids laughing and I saw two blond, blue-eyed boys and a black-haired lavender-eyed girl running around the once High Priest. The boys resembled both the Ishtar twins and my good friend, Mahad, while the girl was a spitting image of Ishizu._

_''Kids! Don't run through the halls! Where here to meet the Pharaoh, not to play!'' A familiar female voice said and it was soon followed by the owner as Priestess Isis caught up to the three children. However, she gasped as she saw them all over Seth, warmly greeting him with hugs and giggles._

_Seth smiled down at the little ones, affectionately ruffling their hair and even lifted up the youngest girl and placed her on his hip. ''And hello to you, too, little Shikoo. What brings you to this humble Pharaoh?''_

_I gasp as I realize why Seth was dressed so differently! He wore a lot more white, the ancient Egyptian color of mourning! But why am I being shown a vision after the Pharaoh's death?_

_''Pharaoh.'' Isis said as she bowed respectfully, yet not as deeply as she did with her last Pharaoh. '' i apologize if they had disturbed you in any way.''_

_Seth waved her away and spoke to the young ones. The boys watched him with admiration, probably dreaming of growing that tall, and the little girl sucked in his every word._

_Fast falling footsteps were heard and just seconds later, the ex-apprentice magician and now Priestess that looked like Mana arrived with another youth, but he was older than the three kids all over the blue-eyed Pharaoh. They both bowed and greeted him, and as soon as it was all done, the old Priestess and the younger ones immediately sobered up._

_''Pharaoh, I heard of your new plans for the Millennium Items, especially the sacred Puzzle. I wish to guard the Millennium Tablet if you shall allow me!'' The eldest boy said as he geld a fist to his heart._

_I stared as Seth looked alarmed. ''Shadi Hasan, what are you saying, boy! I will not allow you to do so! You're Shad-''_

_''I am Priest Shada Hasan's son and Priest Karim Hasan's nephew! I am the only one worthy enough of the task!'' Shadi yelled, startling Seth. ''My father and his cousin willingly died for the last Pharaoh, and I and my own cousin are ready to look after our fathers' Items! We had talked it over with our soon-to-be brides and they, too, wish to serve our Pharaoh in death!''_

_''Shadi, you look so much like your father. You even act so courageously like him. He would have been proud of thou if he could see you now.'' Seth praised. ''And as much as it breaks my heart to see this last piece of my old friend go ...'' Seth smiled gently at the blue-eyed, bald boy that always wore a turban. ''I will give you and your family the blessings you need for such a task. But I must ask you something first.''_

_''Anything, my Pharaoh!''_

_Seth's eyes went misty. ''As my official Queen and wife is about to give birth to the first child of my line, I wish to ask you and your family to track this bloodline that has given my cousin. I am the last of it, therefore my blood will have to pass as my cousins should have. Trace it till the day the Great Pharaoh walks amongst his men once again!''_

_Shadi smiled, honored his family got such a great task. ''It will be our honor, my Pharaoh, Seth.''_

_Said once High Priest nodded and then turned to the only two survivors of the great Shadow War other than himself. ''Isis, I am well aware that I might be asking to much, but I beg of you to look into the future until you find the time where the souls clash!''_

_The old Priestess gasped. ''Pharaoh, wha-?''_

_Blue eyes flashed and after ten years, the owner of the three White Dragons finally looked like himself again. ''Do not question me, Priestess!''_

_All present jumped and flinched at the venom and anger in the voice._

_''There is something that this world owes to my cousin, the previous Pharaoh, and I am not going to let it take it back!'' Seth seethed. ''He gave his life away, trapping his soul in the Millennium Puzzle. But the Puzzle can be solved once again and only his reincarnation can do it. His name might be erased, but he will never truly be forgotten! Egyptians will eventually forget what he did, but Egypt will not!'' Blue eyes fell on every face in front of them. ''Shimon died after he destroyed what he thought was the final physical representation of the Pharaoh's name. Karim and Shada died protecting our late king. Mahad gave his life in order to make sure our Pharaoh would live long enough to be triumphant! They **died** so he could provide a better future for **Egypt**! **For the world**!'' Seth panted slightly, the memory of his dead cousin obviously hurting him. ''And for you to feel fear of just looking into the future ... I think I have never felt a greater shame to call you my priests!''_

_Isis narrowed her eyes, but she knew that he spoke the truth. _

I can still hear Seto singing and I wondered if it was the words of the song that has triggered the vision.

_Still Harder_  
_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_''I live every day just because he was the one to give it to me. Why do you draw breath?''_

_Silence._

_I could not believe the fleeting thought from Isis that Seth has not been like this for twelve years. 'Did time really go by that fast?' But it didn't really surprise me anymore. I watch as Seth's eyes burn with new hope and determination as he dares the others to say they live for a greater reason than him._

_Mana spoke up. ''How can we help? And what is it that you plan to do?''_

_The older Priestess snapped her attention to the girl._

_Seth smiled. This was the Pharaoh's childhood friend that he knew, recklessly brave. ''Isis will look into the future, as far as I wish you to.'' He cut his eyes to said woman and smirked as he saw her nod with determination. "Shada and his family will guard the Millennium Tablet, Millennium Ring, Millennium Eye, Millennium Key and the Millennium Scales. Isis, you and your family will look after the scripts and his majesty's things, as well as the Millennium Necklace and my own Millennium Item, the Millennium Rod. These two families will be known as Tomb Keepers, " He looks at Ishizu's original incarnate. "And the Guardians." He looks at Shada's son. _

_"What should I do?" Mana asked. _

_But I know if I could do it over_

"_Mana you will make sure that the chambers of the old Pharaoh's tomb are secure. The Millennium Puzzle will be put there. Shimon and Mahad have started it with me while my cousin was still Pharaoh and I still have the plans. I just need an official confirmation of a sorcerer that everything is as it should be." Mana nodded. _

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_  
_That I left unspoken_

_Seth sighed as he finally told them his whole plan and the others left him at his request. I was a bit shocked that it was Seth that thought up a way to save the Pharaoh's soul and lead it to reincarnating as myself._

'I promise to find you, my Pharaoh!'

_I was startled as I heard the soft oath whispered in a voice so much like Seto's as Seth left for the past Pharaoh's chambers. It would seem that Seth didn't have the heart to move in here, but the late Pharaoh's things were all moved out. All except the golden box that housed the Millennium Puzzle, which Seth drew to his chest and started sobbing quietly, even though the tears were long ago all dried up._

_Just then, the vision started fading as Seto's voice got louder ..._

And I once again found myself, securely in my beloved rival's arms as we danced to his light singing.

**Seto's POV**

I place a small kiss to Yuna's forehead as I realize that whatever vision or whatever it is that she was experiencing was over.

_What hurts the most_  
_Is being so close_  
_And having so much to say (much to say)_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_

I really wonder sometimes what would happen if I were to tell Yuna just what I feel for her.

_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was trying to do, oh._

I can't believe what kind of idiot I was when I forced myself to not see just how much Yuna actually means to me. All those years I denied that my crush for her was more than just that. How many times, how many _chances_ did I have to tell her and to give her a reason to stay behind in Domino?

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say (to say)_  
_And watching you walk away_

There were times she was closer to me than even Mokuba had ever been, and yet I allowed her to walk away just as many times, if not more.

_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_  
_That's what I was trying to do_

I awkwardly stop singing. The only thing we could hear was the waves crashing against shore, crickets in the woods and the hollow wind smoothing pass us. Yuna and I still danced as if I have never stopped singing.

''You really ought to become a singer, Seto.'' Yuna mumbled into my chest.

''I guess if we once get the chance to sing together I'd do it.'' I said, only to humor her. She is, after all, just as stubborn as me and I didn't want to end this peace as we dance to the beating of our hearts. ''But I wouldn't be able to do it anytime soon.'' I add, distantly remembering that I have one hell of a work pile to catch p to. ''This new project is taking up all of my time, even with the additional help of another computer genius like Noah.''

I feel Yuna push herself a bit away from me so she could look me properly in the eyes. ''Did what you were doing earlier today have something to do with this new project?'' I am surprised with how timid the question sounds. What's with this all of the sudden?

''Yes.'' I say carefully, and Yuna flinches as she looks down. What the-?

''I'm sorry for interrupting your work for something so meaningless.'' Yuna says, regret clear in her voice and I realize what she must have thought. I chuckle to show her that I don't mind what happened today, but I still see a little, barely concealed uncertainty in her lovely eyes so I smile at her as I whisper into her delicate ear.

''I didn't really mind the interruption.'' I tell my Yuna. ''Besides, I'm glad you did. I had the best day off. I don't remember ever feeling this relaxed and refreshed.'' I pull away from her ear to see the effects my reassuring words have on her. Yuna smiles brightly and there was a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

She chuckles and was about to say something when she suddenly looked up. I followed her gaze and we saw that the meteor shower has started. Hundreds of little lights were falling over Draco and it almost looked like they were all coming from the consolation. Some were too fast for us to really see them, but there were also ones that lazily drifted through the sky. It was beautiful, really. With Yuna in my arms I watched as the stars shined and little bits of meteors burned in our atmosphere, making the amazing effect that stars were falling.

''Seto?'' I heard from the beautiful, amazing girl in my arms.

''Hm?''

Yuna raised her head to look at me again. The smile on her lips took my breath away. ''Make a wish.''

I groan at her childishness. ''You do know that it's not real, right?''

Yuna shakes her head. ''I wouldn't say so. When I was little I made a wish to have a friend that will always understand me and would never judge me.'' I stare at her in shock. ''That song you sang today wasn't just about you. It was a reflection of my own heart as well.'' She lets her smile turn sad. ''I made it on a night like this, that wish, just the night after our parents official funeral in Egypt. The only difference, beside the location, is that I had stood alone when I made it. And look. I met you, and we became friends after a few bumps in the road, as they say. I never stopped believing that it can happen.''

I tighten my arms around her. I look up at the many falling stars. ''I don't really need to make a wish. All I could wish for is right here ... '' I trail off as I let my cobalt eyes rest on her ruby ones.

The vine-colored eyes widen and Yuna only manages to whisper my name as we start leaning towards each other ...

We heard ruffling of cloth and the tent zipper being roughly opened before a loud ''SHIT!'' reaches our ears as one Joey Wheeler runs for the Hawkins home-on-the-load we had brought along.

I groan as the atmosphere is ruined and step away a bit from Yuna, though I still kept an arm draped around her waist.

**Normal POV **

"Bloody fucking damn him to all seven bloody hells and back five times!" Bakura curses as the blond duelist ruins the moment between the rivals, causing them to separate before kissing. He, along with Yugi, Mokuba, Noah and Mana, was trying to make sure no one interrupts their two friends and they were even filming it for blackmail purposes, but they never expected Joey to have such a reaction to marshmallows.

The group was seriously wondering if they should have just kept Joey in another tent, as far away from the beach as possible! They had really hoped that their efforts and sacrifices during the game of truth or dread (as Bakura came to call it after seeing just how ruthless the CEO could be) and that the two rivals would finally see just how much they loved each other, but Joey the ever smooth Wheeler had to go and shit at the most important moment!

Mana gasped. ''Bakura!'' She exclaimed in a whisper. ''Quiet down!'' She stuffed a marshmallow from her bag that she brought should they get hungry during the stake out into his mouth. ''They'll hear us!''

Noah gulped. ''Too late. They already did!''

The rest of the group turned to see the rivals glaring at them and Mokuba started praying that his Nii-sama would at least let him out of his punishment before he turned 90!


	48. Chapter 48 Dreams do come true!

**A/N:****I'd like to thank all my fateful followers, especially Red-Eyes-Black-Dragon, a guest ivystar and my new partner 4fireking!**

**To ****ivystar: I would like to thank you for the lovely review you gave this story and I hope you like it up to this point. I'm aware that there are a lot of mistakes but I hope it doesn't disturb your reading much. Please enjoy!**

**Here's chapter 48!**

Yugi and his friends are camped in a meadow beside a lake in Professor Hawkins' trailer. Tristan and Duke sleep in bunk beds, while Joey lies sprawled across the bench seat at the table, snoring.

Rebecca wakes them by clanging a ladle on the bottom of a cast-iron frying pan. Joey leaps up, falling from the seat, while Duke bangs his head on the bunk above him, and Tristan leans out of the top bunk, wide-eyed. Téa comes in to join the smiling Rebecca, telling the guys that all they do is eat and sleep. Joey wants to know what her point is, and Duke asks what's for breakfast. Joey tells them to wake him up when it's chow time, and yawns, preparing to go back to sleep.

But then Rebecca asks where Yugi is. ''His spot on the couch is empty.''

Joey says he took off, and Tristan adds that he hates when Yugi does that.

''He probably went to find Yuna-san.'' They turn to see Arthur standing at the door of the little trailer. ''She ran off this morning, probably to the lake.''

00000

Yugi walks along a path through the woods. He was searching for his beloved older sister, who had refused to stay still after another dream last night. He stops at the edge of the lake to stretch, grateful for some peace and quiet.

He almost jumps straight into the lake as Yuna comes from behind him, saying that they needed all this time off. ''You and the others have been through quite a bit, little one.'' Yugi just looks at her, knowing that she will never admit that she had needed this vacation as much as the rest of them had.

''You know, Yuna ... Just because you are the Queen of Games doesn't mean that you have to act tough all the time. I'm your brother and I know that you also needed this, just as Seto did.'' Yugi cringes as he remembers the punishment that's awaiting him and the Bakuras and younger Kaibas for spying on the Dueling rivals. Yuna didn't show how much she minded it, but Seto had been beyond livid and it was enough for the both of them! He doubted that the younger Kaiba brothers will see the light of day for at the very least a month! And that includes the puppy-dog eyes treatment they are going to give Seto every day before it ends!

Yuna saw her brother's reaction and smiled gently at him. ''Don't worry, Aibou. Seto will let them out sooner than you may think.''

''Yeah right!'' Yugi scuffs. There was no way the CEO would forgive them so easily for interrupting his confession to his sister that easily. Seto was not a person who showed emotions easily or regularly, so it was a rarity that he had shown so much to Yuna during their stay on the small island. Much to their disappointment, the brunet was his old, cold CEO self the next morning and all through out the day, focusing on his work and only stopping for the meals and bathroom breaks. Yugi had seen how hurt and sad Yuna was that her rival had closed off to such an extent, but she didn't force him to open up.

It's been three days since they left the island and from all that the group knows, Kaiba Corp.'s newest project opens officially tomorrow with a Dueling tournament! Seto hadn't been in contact with the group at all so they don't know anything except what was on the news. In the meantime, the Egyptian families, along with Serenity and Solomon, had moved into Pegasus' mansion and the bikers were off with Dartz to search for their lost families. The last they heard of them was the morning before and it seems that they'd found Amelda's little brother two towns away from where they used to live. He was in an orphanage and healthy. The red-head was really excited when they video-chatted and even let Valon drape an arm around her waist. After that, they are going to search for Rafael's family, which Yuna insists lives in Mexico.

All in all, they're going great.

Mai had also left the lively bunch and the Moutos, saying that she wishes to make up with her family before returning for Seto's new project. She had spent three hours alone with Yuna, talking, shopping and such. Only Yuna was there to see her off as she mounted her red bike and sped off.

Mana and Mahad, already used to the California mansion, spent the last couple of days showing the others around and Mahad even took Ishizu on a double date with Bakura and Mana. Yuna had just yesterday talked with Mana about it for hours! Yugi had the biggest bags under his eyes when he woke up today!

Yuna, herself, felt refreshed. The three Legendary Dragons, along with the rest of the Orichalcos cards and the card of the Great Leviathan, were all locked away in her room in the Crafwords' mansion. Atlantis got a lot of attention, and despite her protests, she was claimed to be the one responsible for it's resurfacing. She had more admirers and fans than ever. Stan had called form Domino to inform Yugi and Solomon that the Kame Game Shop can no longer be seen under all that fan mail and Stan had thanked Yuna, saying he sold everything out!

The three God Monsters were once again with their rightful master and there were no maniacs out to get Yuna or her rival and friends. No one's life was at stake and her friends were all relaxing.

Yugi saw the relaxing of his sister's shoulders and he inwardly sighed in relief. He was glad that all that shit was over and done with, but he knew that Yuna won't stay passive for long. Actually, he doubted that she's gonna make it to noon before she sets out for a new adventure!

He was going to ask her about it, but he stopped as they heard approaching footsteps. Then Téa and Rebecca find Yugi and call out to him. Yuna smiles as Yugi turns to their friends and she does the same. Rebecca flings herself onto Yugi, knocking him onto the ground, while Téa twitches furiously. Rebecca declares that she was more worried about Yugi than Téa was, and he thanks her—he thinks—and asks if they can get up now.

Still twitching, Téa says that everyone's waiting.

Yugi glances at the Duel Queen and smiles.

Rebecca and Tea were slightly jealous as the smile on the girl's face makes her look even more enchanting than she normally is.

As Yugi and the two girls make their way back to the others, Yuna stays a little longer.

_'I can feel it!'_ She thinks as she closes her eyes. _'A challenging air is rising! Seto's up to something crazy again!'_

Yuna chuckled to herself. ''What are you up to now, my Card Prince?'' Whatever it was, she couldn't wait.

00000

Back at the trailer, they all sit at a camp table eating breakfast, and Joey tells Professor Hawkins he makes a mean dish of pasta. The professor tells them there's a lot more where that came from if they want to stay. Yugi thanks him, but says they should be getting back to town.

Rebecca is horrified, asking how he can leave when they haven't even gone out on a date yet!

Duke agrees. ''Not about the date, but that it's too soon to leave.''

Rebecca urges Yugi to stay for a vacation, and Duke says he'll be their tour guide.

Tristan also thinks they should stay and relax for once, and Joey says that if every meal is like this, he's moving in with the professor. And Téa tells Yugi that it is kind of nice here.

Before Yugi can answer, the phone rings inside the trailer, and Professor Hawkins goes to answer it. He responds in shock to what the person on the phone tells him.

Meanwhile, Joey asks Yugi for one good reason why they should go. Yugi just looks down and mumbles, but Téa has it figured out.

''It's because of Yuna, right?'' She might have asked sweetly, but she seriously still didn't get why the girl was such a big deal. Sure, Tea and Yuna are a lot closer now, but that doesn't really make them the best of friends. Yuna still ignores the brunette and Tea is still jealous of all the attention Yuna gets and so blatantly ignores.

Tristan understands, and Téa adds that Yugi has important stuff to deal with.

Then Yuna appears beside Yugi, surprising everyone at the suddenness of it, telling him that she's waited for a Duel with Seto for long, but another day or two will not hurt.

''Unless Seto gets really pissed at you guys.''

Thanking Yuna, Yugi tells the guys that they should stick around. Joey calls dibs on the lounge chair, while Duke claims the hammock.

Soon everyone is lounging by the lake. Téa asks the guys if they don't get tired of being tired. Joey says that's why they need a nap. Rebecca is snuggled up next to Yugi at the water's edge, holding his arm, asking if he thinks it's romantic, while he fidgets and blushes. Téa says that's enough vacationing for her, and Duke asks them when their ride back to the city is.

Joey and Tristan, Téa and Yugi all look up, suddenly realizing, as Joey points out, that Pegasus flew them there with Kaiba, and they can't afford flights home. Horrified, Tristan wonders why Joey didn't think of this before. Joey points out that it didn't occur to Tristan, either, and Yugi wonders, now what?

Yuna says nothing, still sunbathing and enjoying the weather. It wouldn't be long before winds disturb the peace.

Rebecca is happy enough to think that Yugi will have to stay, but Téa tells her not to count on it.

Just then, a sudden wind blows through the trees, and they look up to see the Kaiba Corp helicopter about to land in their meadow.

Yuna smirks at the sight, thinking how it was rather ironic how well she knows her rival.

Soon, they're greeted by Mokuba and Roland. Mokuba says they look like they could use a lift, and offers them a ride, which they gladly accept.

''Yeah!'' Joey exclaims. ''Moneybags finally pulls through for us! A'right! We're goin' first class!''

''But there's a catch—in exchange for the door-to-door service, you'll have to enter my brother's new dueling tournament.''

''WHAT!?'' The gang, except Yugi, exclaims as the youngest Kaiba arrogantly points to his brother's only rival.

00000

They adjourn back to the camp table by the trailer, and Mokuba asks if they've heard of the Kaibas' new theme park. Rebecca says it's been in every paper, and Mokuba says then they know it's about to open, and his brother wants to kick things off with a bang.

''Typical Seto.'' Yuna says with a nod as she gives Mokuba a smoothie.

''Thanks to Dartz and all that Doma shit, our stocks and reputation are a lot worse than they ever were in Kaiba Corp. history. Even with both Seto and Noah working on it, it's still not enough.''

''I see.''Yuna cautiously says. Mokuba was here for a reason, she knew that much. She has learned over the years to never underestimate a Kaiba, whichever it may be and Mokuba was most definitely not an exception.

''So we came up with the tournament idea to celebrate Kaiba Land's grand opening. Since Battle City was such a great hit, we thought why not.'' He shrugs. ''Nii-sama was happy with the idea and the best of the best have been invited to duke it out, but one is still needed.''

''Well,'' Joey puffed out his chest, ''It's nice that Kaiba finally realized what a great Duelist I am!''

Both Mokuba and Yugi snorted. ''I meant _Yuna_, as in the Queen of Games and Duel Queen!'' The raven-haired boy drawled. ''You know, as in the Duel Monsters Champion for five or more years now.'' He rolled his eyes in a very Kaibasque fashion.

Joey flushed in embarrassment. ''Right. I knew that!''

Tristan smirks at his friend. ''Right. Of course you do.'' For the sarcastic tone he received a punch from Joey.

Tea snorts. ''You're acting as though there's no tournament without her or something.''

The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes once again. ''Did you ever hear anything about the tournaments without the Duel Queen there? The first world-wide talked Duel Monsters tournament was Duelist Kingdom and that was half because the new Gaming protégé who defeated my brother was going to attend. Any tournament that doesn't have the Queen of Games is considered a small duelist gathering. Nii-sama doesn't need that. He needs something big, something that will get people flooding through the gates of Kaiba Land. We'll gather the greatest duelists from around the world and let them play for the championship title. It will be the biggest thing since Battle City.''

Yugi smiled in excitement. ''Sounds awesome! I can't wait!''

Yuna nodded. ''So what's the name of this new tournament. Knowing Seto, it's something that everyone will rememberer.''

Mokuba smirked, very much like his brother had when he had informed Roland of the name. ''We call it the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship. Although Nii-sama is going to introduce it in Japan as KC Grand Prix. Says there's nothing wrong for the tournament to have two names.''

Yuna chuckles, knowing her arrogant rival could overdo things. ''Let me guess: It's because he couldn't decide which made him sound cooler, right?''

Mokuba blushed. The Game Queen knew him and his brothers all too mood for her not to realize the reason why the names were as they were. Seto's never going to live it down when he tells him how easily Yuna figured it out.

Yuna smirked at the blushing boy, knowing that his silence was answer enough.

Mokuba tells the gang that Kaiba expects to see them right away.

But Joey protests that he might want to try asking them first. ''Kaiba's not the boss of me.''

Tristan points out that since they can't get home without him, he does seem to have the upper hand. But Duke says Kaiba should have the decency to come and ask them for himself.

Mokuba looks a little guilty, but tells them that his brother is really busy right now. ''In fact, Seto's so wrapped up in his job that he won't even be participating in his own tournament.''

Yugi says that doesn't seem like Kaiba, but Joey thinks Kaiba's afraid of getting his butt kicked in public again. ''One more humiliating defeat, and his reputation would really be shot.''

Slamming his fist on the table, Mokuba insists that's not fair. He says his brother can't duel, he has too much to do, and tells Joey to try opening up a chain of amusement parks. ''It wasn't an easy decision for my brother to make. But he's doing this for our Kaiba Land dream.''

Yugi tries to placate Mokuba, while Téa yells at Joey, who allows that maybe he did get a little carried away.

Yuna glared at the blond, not believing how she was still friends with this group. They changed their minds about her closest friend faster than the wind blows.

Mokuba's ready to get down to business. He explains that they're inviting the top-ranked duelists from all over the globe to battle each other for a shot at the World Championship title.

''But to do that, as you know, we need the World Champ.''

Yugi turns to his sister, just as everyone else did, and was about to ask her but Yuna was already nodding at Mokuba. ''I'll be happy to help. I just hope that you guys will forgive me when I exit the park as the Queen of Games.''

Mokuba laughed as he threw his arms around her, thanking her. ''And I assure you, Seto would be really pissed if you lost!''

''I can't wait to see what Seto's made this time!'' Yugi says, joining Mokuba in hugging his sister.

Joey says if Yuna's in, so is he, and Rebecca also joins in, saying that where Yugi goes, she goes.

Mokuba says he was told to invite all three of them. He has tickets for Yuna, Rebecca, and Joey, and the next flight for Kaiba Land is boarding now!

00000

The Kaiba Corp helicopter flies over Kaiba Land, with Joey and Tristan, Mokuba and Duke staring out the windows.

Joey exclaims that it's huge, and Mokuba cheerfully tells him that they plan to open tons of these, all around the world. Téa says it looks like they've got every ride ever invented, and Rebecca, still clinging to Yugi, hopes they've got a Tunnel of Love.

Tea glares at Rebecca and Yugi, thinking that she wants to be with Yugi.

Mokuba bounced over to an amused Yuna and dragged her to the windows, showing her all that his brother made before anyone else could catch her attention. Joey and Duke glare, not believing how even the youngest Kaiba was ready to fight for the girl's attention.

The helicopter lands, and they enter the park, where Joey is startled to come face-to-face with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He jumps back, behind Yuna and Tristan has to reassure him that it's a statue.

00000

In an office across the park, two amused sapphires watch as the blond blushed in embarrassment. Seto leaned back in his chair, glad he instructed for the copter to land in front of the statues of his mighty beast.

00000

Kids buy Kuriboh balloons from Kaiba Land employees dressed as Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. They watch as kids ride a merry-go-round of Kuriboh and Scapegoats, while others ride a Blue-Eyes White Dragon roller-coaster. Téa says she thought the park hadn't opened yet, and Mokuba explains that these are special guests—and every ride is free today. Joey and Tristan gleefully plan to Tilt-A-Whirl till they hurl, while Téa groans that she needs some female friends.

The Game Queen smiles at the sight of all the joy she knew her rival never had in his youth, but that he wanted other orphans to have.

Finally, Mokuba leads them to the Kaiba Dome, a huge structure shaped like the head of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, with its fangs forming columns in front of the entrance. Gobsmacked by the huge dragon-shaped building, Joey says they're not dealing with normal people here. Duke agrees.

Yuna chuckles. Seto had unique tastes, and he loved his dragons a bit too much.

Inside, Mokuba says it's the world's largest indoor stadium, with their new state-of-the-art Duel Monsters platform. He says the duels will be televised worldwide, so the duelists had better not embarrass themselves.

They find a duel in progress, with the boy on one side ordering his monster (it's Gagagigo, 1850 ATK) to attack the opponent's Blade Knight (1600 ATK) and destroy it. The opponent, a computerized duelist called the KC DuelTek 760, activates its magic card, Scapegoat, creating four goat tokens on the field. The boy thinks that move makes no sense—why activate Scapegoat now? Joey tells Mokuba his state-of-the-art computer just made a mistake, but Mokuba tells him to just watch. Yugi has a feeling the computer's face-down card is a trap, and sure enough, the KC DuelTek 760 next activates DNA Surgery, turning every monster on the field into a dragon. The computer's Battle Ox and all the little Scapegoats become dragons, and so does the boy's Gagagigo. Now the computer plays Polymerization, fusing all five of its monsters to form the Five-Headed Dragon (Five God Dragon) (5000 ATK).

Joey says there's no way that kid can beat the digital duelist now, and Mokuba agrees, not a chance. The computer was programmed to mimic the strategies of the world's best duelists. They've imported Seto's deck, and Yugi's. Joey says that it must have his, too, and Tristan says that's so it can lose, too, just to be fair. Joey doesn't appreciate that.

Téa asks what fun it is to duel against a computer that always wins, and Mokuba says that the players can choose one of five levels, from beginner to expert. Yugi thinks it's an awesome way for kids to practice dueling and improve their skills, and Yuna agrees that with a few more duels like this, Luke could be a world champ.

The Five-Headed Dragon attacks, destroying the boy's monster and wiping out the rest of his life points. Disappointed, Luke descends from the dueling platform to his friends. One of them tells him he put up a good fight, he just set his level too high.

Just then, a loud ''Nee-chii!'' was heard and Yuna turned instinctively just in time for Noah to almost topple her over. The boy hugged the life out of the Duel Queen and Yuna chuckled at his enthusiasm. Then one of the kids recognizes Yuna, and they all run to get autographs. The kid who told Luke he put up a good fight introduces himself to Yuna as Leon, saying he's been a fan of Yuna's since Duelist Kingdom. Yuna shakes his hand and says it's nice to meet fans and young duelists, while other kids crowd around Rebecca, getting her autograph.

Joey asks if anyone wants his autograph, saying he was a Battle City finalist, but no one knows who he is. As Tristan teasingly asks if he knows Joey, Joey complains that he gets no respect.

Another boy, Rick, asks Yuna to take a look at his deck, saying that no matter what he does, he can't seem to win a duel. Yugi looks as his sister fans out the cards, which are all monsters. Joey says he sees the problem—all Rick has are dragon cards. Rick says dragons are his favorite, but Rebecca says he'll never win with this deck.

Yugi says it's obvious Rick values his cards, and that respect is going to take him far. But he also needs to balance his deck with magic and trap cards. Yuna agrres and asks Yugi to give her her extra deck, then gives Luke a card, Heart of the Underdog, saying it reminds her of a friend. Joey asks who the card reminds Yuna of, but Yugi says he'll tell him later.

Rick says he's going to test it out now, and runs back to the dueling platform. Mokuba advises him not to set the level too high, and Rick chooses Level Two.

Noah was a bit busy glaring at all the kids that were still trying to get his 'Nee-chii's' attention.

The duel is about to begin, when suddenly the power goes out. Joey jokes about the Kaiba boys forgetting to pay their electric bill, and Rebecca says there must still be some kinks in the system.

Running to the dueling platform, Mokuba says that's impossible. Working on the controls at the side of the platform, he tells everyone to stay calm. The platform lights back up—but at the same time, the stadium's emergency exits all close. They're trapped!

Noah steps away from Yuna and heads for his own computer which he left in one of the audience seats.

The computer's voice changes, and it announces that it's altering its original sequence. Mokuba continues to work frantically at the controls, but it's not responding. Rebecca takes over, plugging her laptop into the duel platform's controls.

''Just as I suspected,'' she says, ''The computer is being controlled by an outside party. The program is locked, and linked to the duel computer.''

Mokuba protests, why would someone do this? It's just an amusement park attraction.

Rebecca says they're probably using it to get something they want from the Kaibas.

''There's no doubt about it.'' The turn to the green-haired boy s he works on his laptop. ''Although that computer is used only for duels and shouldn't be connected to the building's systems, someone has hacked into the system and reprogrammed it. I'm sending a secret message to Seto straight away.'' He looked up at the kid on the platform. ''But until then, we need to keep out hacker busy.''

''But wait! Shouldn't Kaiba's security system throw the hacker out and give him the unpleasant surprise?''

Noah shakes his head. ''This computer doesn't have that defense. We haven't gotten all the bugs out and so we were going to do it tonight, separately from the main frame. If it had been connected to the main frame and something happened to this computer's system, the whole park's system would have been in the dumps!''

Joey and Tristan are about to go tear the computerized duelist to shreds, but Duke warns them if they do that, they might never get out of there. Rebecca says that the only way out of there is to defeat that computer in a duel.

''So,'' Téa says, ''Our fate is in the hands of that kid up there.''

The computer announces that it's time to duel.

Rick calls for help, saying he can't do this alone, as the computer summons Berserk Gorilla (2000 ATK). The computer adds one face-down card and ends its turn.

Then Yugi notices that the computer has reset the duel to Level Five, the toughest level. Rick thinks he's toast, and Mokuba agrees that Rick will never survive Level Five—he's just a beginner.

Yuna takes the situation over and leaps up onto the platform beside Rick, saying she'll take it from there.

Rick says it's cool.

Yuna says she'll bring Rick's deck to victory, but he has to have faith.

Everyone cheers them on, and Yuna says she doesn't know who's behind this, but whoever it is must be stopped.

_'I must win! This is Seto's dream, and no one messes with my Card Prince!'_

It's Yuna's turn.

Rick stands behind her, holding onto Yuna's coat, asking how they're supposed to beat an expert dueling computer? He thinks there's no way.

But Yuna says it's the person controlling the computer that worries her. _'After all, it's no small feat to get through the system without Seto noticing, even if this computer isn't connected to the main frame.'_

Watching with the gang from below, Duke agrees that Kaiba's got some pretty scary enemies. Tristan wonders who would hack into an amusement park and trap fifty innocent people.

''With that deck, they'll never win.'' The dice master adds and Tristan agrees with him.

The kids start to cry, one little girl wailing that she wants her mom. Téa tries to reassure her, telling her that as soon as Yugi wins the duel, they'll all get out of there. Leon tells another boy to cheer up, that Yuna is the number one duelist in the world. ''There's no way she's going to lose to some machine.''

Joey agrees that it's no contest. ''That hunk of junk will be running home to its motherboard after Yuna's finished with it!''

The computer tells Yana to make her move, and Yana draws. She looks at her hand, thinking that with Rick's deck of all-dragon cards, this isn't going to be easy.

00000

Meanwhile, at Kaiba Corp, Kaiba is at his desk working on his computer, when he receives a message on the intercom that someone has infiltrated the Kaiba Dome central computer system.

Just then he receives Noah's message and he looks through the bits of program the kid had managed to record. His computer suddenly begins displaying code, then shows the views from inside the Kaiba Dome.

Kaiba asks how, as his computer screen shows the interior of the Kaiba Dome, with Yuna on the duel platform and the others standing around. The voice says he doesn't know, but everyone inside is being held captive.

Kaiba's first concern, naturally, is Mokuba.

_'But this isn't just about Mokuba now! Yuna and Noah are there as well!'_

00000

Yuna draws, and is surprised—and pleased—to see that Rick did have a magic card in his deck. So she summons Luster Dragon (1900 ATK) in attack mode, then plays Dragon Treasure, raising the attack and defense of every dragon on the field by 300 points.

Luster Dragon is now at 2200, strong enough to destroy Airknight Parshath and take the KC DuelTek 760's life points down to 3700.

Joey cheers, and Tristan says he'll take good old-fashioned brains over microchips any day.

Yuna ends her turn.

The duel computer draws. It returns Sinister Serpent to its hand from the graveyard. Next, it summons Slate Warrior (Newt) (1900 ATK).

Joey wonders what the computer is doing, summoning a monster that's weaker than Yuna's, and Tristan thinks it must have short-circuited after that last attack. But Rebecca says she doubts it, and tells them to watch.

Slate Warrior attacks Luster Dragon, destroying itself, and the computer is down to 3400 life points. But when Slate Warrior is destroyed in battle, its effect activates, lowering the attack and defense of the monster that destroyed it by 500 points. Luster Dragon's attack goes down to 1700. Now Berserk Gorilla can attack and destroy Luster Dragon, and Yuna loses another 300 life points, taking him down to 500. Robbin' Goblin's effect activates, and Yuna discards Twin-Headed Fire Dragon, leaving Baby Dragon the only card in her hand.

Tristan says this isn't good, and Duke says, if this keeps up, Yuna will lose all her best cards, and then it's all over!

Tristan doesn't like Duke's attitude, and grabs him by the lapels, telling him, how about a little encouragement?

The KC DuelTek 760 ends its turn.

Yuna draws, and summons Cave-Dwelling Dragon (2000 DEF) in defense.

Joey says he'd like to see old motormouth get through that! The duel computer draws, then sacrifices Berserk Gorilla to summon Jinzo (2400 ATK). All trap cards are now useless, and Robbin' Goblin is destroyed.

Joey is astonished to see that the computer has Jinzo in its deck.

Mokuba says he told him the computer has access to just about every card ever created! The computer uses Jinzo to destroy Yuna's dragon.

Yuna draws, and finally, she draws Heart of the Underdog (Bonkotsu no Iji), the card she gave Rick. She tells Rick this will bring out the true strength of his deck.

Téa asks what that card does, anyway, and Joey says it's best to just watch.

''Yuna's far to unpredictable for guessing games.''

Yuna summons Baby Dragon (700 DEF) in defense. Then she plays Heart of the Underdog.

Joey doesn't get it, asking what's that dog under?

Everyone laughs, and Tristan says that if anyone should know that card, it's Joey.

Duke says they should just call it "Heart of the Wheeler."

"Bonkotsu... ?" Joey asks. _'That sounds awfully familiar.'_

''It's similar to 'someone'." Tristan says.

''And I know who~!'' Duke all but sang. ''Just be happy that the owner of the park isn't around.''

Rebecca cheers Yuna on, and Yuna tells the computer it's its move.

The computer draws, and summons Sinister Serpent (300 ATK) in attack. It uses Jinzo to attack and destroy Baby Dragon, then attacks Yuna directly with Sinister Serpent, taking Yuna down to 200 life points.

The computer ends its turn.

Yuna says it's time to end this.

She draws, and activates Heart of the Underdog's effect. If the card she draws is a monster, she can draw another card. She's drawn Curse of Dragon, so she draws another card, Koumori Dragon. It's also a monster, so she can draw again. She draws Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, then Diamond Dragon, then Crawling Dragon, then Blackland Fire Dragon, and finally, Spirit Ryu.

Yuna summons Spirit Ryu (1000 ATK) in attack mode. She attacks Jinzo. Then she activates Spirit Ryu's effect, increasing its attack by 1000 points for every dragon she discards from her hand. She has six dragon cards, and she discards them all, raising Spirit Ryu's attack to 7000.

Jinzo is destroyed, and the KC DuelTek 760's life points are wiped out.

The lights come on, and the stadium doors open. Everyone cheers, and Leon says he knew Yuna would save them!

Tristan claims that he did, too, while Rebecca says ''Yeah, right.'' and Tristan sheepishly sweatdrops.

Yuna and Rick come down from the dueling platform, and Yuna hands Rick back his deck, telling him that it was his passion for his cards that saved them. The kids gather around Rick, trying to trade for his dragon cards, and Yugi and Yuna smile at each other.

00000

Aboard his jet, Zigfried von Schroider, the hacker, watches the action in the stadium on a computer screen, saying that this duel was merely one rose in his garden of mayhem.

As he looks at Yuna, he couldn't help but be impressed by the girl. ''No wonders how Yuna defeated Kaiba.'' He was far too interested in the Queen of Games, and as if the jealous Kaiba Corp King could sense this, Ziegfried got the scare of his life as Seto's infamous smirking face appeared on his screen. It was brief, but it did it's trick. if the computer hadn't starting releasing electricity through it's keyboard, Ziegfried would have punched it.

''Curse you Seto Kaiba!'' Yelled the pink haired man as the virus started taking effect.

00000

Outside the Kaiba Dome, parents are collecting their children. Yuna and the others come outside, Joey exclaiming that the good guys win again!

Rick thanks Yuna for the card, saying he'll take good care of it, then he runs off to his parents, telling them they'll never believe what happened.

Joey reminds Yuna that she said that the Heart of the Underdog card reminds her of someone.

Yuna hesitates, while Yugi plays it cool.

Yuna winks at Joey, leaving hid dumbfounded, then suddenly switches with Yugi, leaving a blushing Yugi in charge of the answer as the Duel Queen joins the younger Kaibas. Yugi yells at Yuna while she pretends not to hear.

Noah and Mokuba snicker, knowing this was a part of Yugi's punishment for the whole Truth or Dare thing.

Joey asks ''Well?'' and hooks his elbow around Yugi's neck, saying that everyone else seems to think it's Joey who reminds Yugi of this underdog...

Yugi tries to think of the best way to put it. He says the card makes him think of Joey because even when the odds are against him, he always pulls through.

Tristan says he can see Joey's business cards now: ''Joey Wheeler, Executive Underdog.''

Joey starts to yell at Tristan.

Meanwhile, a Kaiba Corp helicopter lands nearby, and a worried Kaiba leaps out, calling for Mokuba.

Mokuba runs up to him, and he asks if everything's all right.

Joey, followed by the rest of the gang, runs up behind Mokuba, telling Kaiba that he's a bit late to save the day—Yuna already did that. But now that Kaiba's here, he can fix that computer.

''Settle down, you underdog.'' The others laugh, while Joey fumes. ''What a Bonkotsu." The group positively exploded with laughter while Joey was as red as Yuna's eyes were.

The Duel Queen ignores her friends and in turn talks to the three Kaibas.

''Any news?''

Kaiba says there's nothing wrong with the computer—it's the hacker who broke in who's the wacko. Mokuba asks who it was, but Kaiba doesn't know. He says there's a long list of suspects. Kaiba Corp has its share of enemies, but he vows that the punk will be found and punished. Meanwhile, he orders Roland to triple security for the tournament registration that night. Roland rushes off to do his master's bidding.

Kaiba goes on to say that anyone who's late for registration will be disqualified, and tells Mokuba to make sure Wheeler's late. Joey's fairly sure he's been insulted, and yells at Kaiba as he walks away.

The CEO suddenly stops and Joey tenses, expecting to have finally pushed Kaiba beyond all limits and that the brunet was about to punch him, but Seto walks pass the underdog. The group watch with astonishment as he takes Yuna by the shoulders and pushes her towards the helicopter as he tells them all to hang out if they like, and tells Mokuba he'll leave it to him and Noah.

The group was a bit too shocked to do anything as Yuna protested about being manhandled like this as the cold CEO literally threw her over his shoulder when she planted her feet to the ground.

The helicopter lifted off with the two rivals inside.

00000

That night, they arrive at a ritzy party Kaiba's holding for the tournament registration.

Yugi asks Mokuba who all the people are.

Mokuba says they're trying to create a big buzz about the tournament, so they invited all the newspapers and television networks.

Tristan pops in front of one of the news cameras to wave hello to the world. Joey pulls him away, to introduce himself to the cameras as Joey Wheeler, two-time finalist, only to have Duke walk in front of him, saying he thinks it's obvious who they all came to see.

Rebecca, meanwhile, is enjoying the food, until a woman in a Chinese dress bumps into her. She tells Rebecca that the kiddie park is closed, and Rebecca angrily asks if she wants a piece of her.

Téa asks Rebecca what's wrong, and Rebecca points to the woman, who runs past them both to excitedly introduce herself Yugi, saying she'd recognize that adorable spiky hair anywhere. Her name is Vivian Wong, but she tells Yugi to call her Viv, winking at him while he blushes.

Rebecca tells Vivian to let go of Yugi, but she goes right on telling him that just because his sister and she'll be archrivals when the competition starts, doesn't mean they can't be buddies off the playing field.

She flings her arms around Yugi's neck, while Rebecca and Téa steam, and Joey, Tristan and Duke boggle.

Rebecca tells Vivian to let Yugi come up for air, and Vivian promptly lets him go—having spotted Seto Kaiba across the room. Vivian runs off, yoo-hooing to Kaiba.

Seto was horrified to see that his glare didn't work on this ditz and he actually stepped closer to Yuna, who was wearing Noah as a belt. When Yuna, annoyed by the afternoons events, looked up ti see Vivian trying to attach herself to Kaiba's arm, she felt her left eyebrow twitch and she walked away from her rival with a huff. Seeing this, the brunet flinched and Vivian smirked.

Now throughly annoyed, Seto turned his glare deadly and let all the murderous intent shine wickedly in his eyes and Vivian jumped back like a frightened rabbit.

As soon as he was free, Seto let his die-Gozaboro glare slip and he ran after Yuna. He really felt bad for how he had practically kidnapped her from her day of relaxation just so she could pose for pictures of the rides, attractions, the tournament, the games and such. Yuna had put on a smile for the entire afternoon, and although none of her fans were able to tell, Seto knew she was pissed, as was proven when she started ignoring him as soon as they were alone. Yuna has her pride just as Seto does, and the way Seto had acted as if she was just a pretty decoration for his company must have really hurt the girl. Seto hadn't even realized what he was doing until he saw one of the pictures.

Now this shit with the Chinese happened and Yuna stormed off before he could apologize. So now he must fix all of this.

Spotting her getting a bit more champagne, he signaled Noah to go and the green-haired preteen did so. Yuna looked confused until she felt longer arms around her waist and a broad chest against her back. She stiffened and Seto sighed as he leaned down to her ear.

''I'm sorry.''

00000

Leon greets Yugi, who asks what Leon's doing there. Turns out Leon's in the KC Grand Championship, too. He says it's been his dream to duel Yuna ever since Duelist Kingdom.

Yugi says it could happen.

Just then, Kaiba tells Roland it's time to get started. Roland says they're still waiting for one more challenger. Zigfried has just entered the room, rose in his hand. Kaiba says the latecomer is disqualified, and Roland stammers, but then Zigfried greets Kaiba, apologizing for his tardiness, saying that traffic was a nightmare. Then he introduces himself as Zigfried. Kaiba says he doesn't care who Zigfried is—he should show some respect.

Zigfried just chuckles to himself. Spotting the Duel Queen beside her rival, he extends a blood-red rose to the girl, who blinks at it. The pink-haired sevret hacker smiles at her.

''A beautiful rose for the most beautiful rose of the Dueling world, the lovely Duel Queen.''

Yuna actually blushes and Seto glares at the smirking man as he kisses Yuna's hand in formal greeting. ''_My_ Queen, it is a pleasure to meet you.''

Seto snatches Yuna to his side as Noah steps in front of his Nee-chii, both sending him almost identical glares. Even Roland was glaring behind his sunglasses.

Kaiba speaks to Isono while glaring at Zigfried, telling him that now that all the duelists are there, he should begin.

Zigfried smiles and winks at the only girl in the group.

Seto was ready to kill the bastard!

The lights dim, and Roland takes the stage to announce the beginning of the most prestigious Duel Monsters tournament in history, the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship!

Joey tells Yuna it's time to strut their stuff, and Yuna switches to her game face.

Cameras flash as the press photograph the row of duelists, and Roland introduces them.

First up is the new boy wonder of dueling, the prodigy who has yet to be defeated, Leon Wilson! Joey and Yami look on in surprise, and Joey says, who knew that kid was such a big shot?

Next up is a robed fortuneteller, Fortune Salim, then a cowboy with a guitar slung across his back, Shane Jordan. Next is a Siberian muscle man, Sergei Ivanoff, and a man with a deerstalker cap and pipe, Detective Paul McGregor. He's startled off the stage by a strange-looking wild child with a monkey on his shoulder, Abe the Monkey Man. Seventh is a man in surgical scrubs, flanked by two nurses, Dr. Richard Goat, and eighth is a boy with a magic wand and cape, Balfry Ginger.

Next is an illusionist in a yellow suit, Totani Ialos, who produces a live dove in his hands, followed by Road Warrior-ish Australian, Ethan Shark.

The eleventh duelist is a robed swami, Jafar Shin, and twelfth is the woman who tangled with Rebecca earlier, Vivian Wong.

Thirteenth is the youngest regional champion, Rebecca Hawkins, who exchanges a sharp glance with Vivian.

Fourteenth is our own Joey Wheeler, the overwhelming underdog. Joey collapses in frustration at the introduction, then demands a little respect.

Fifteenth is the mysterious masked duelist, who bears a strange resemblance to Grandpa Mutou, Apnarg Otom.

Yugi and Yuna stare at him, wonderingly.

_'Grandpa.'_ They both think as they shake their heads.

The sixteenth challenger is the stylish Zigfried Lloyd. Girls scream and sigh as he tosses his rose to the audience, while Kaiba frowns.

Kaiba says "Hmph." He smirks as Yuna ignores Zigfried when he blows her an air kiss, making the slightly older man frustrated. _'Yuna's not a girl you can impress with a rose and a bit of flirting, you bastard.'_

''And the final duelist is the World Champion, Yuna Yami Mutou!''

Yuna steps out into the biggest and brightest light and the cameras go wild as everyone cheers for the infamous Queen of Games, the undefeated Duel Queen. The duelists watch with both envy and admiration as people scream for the beautiful girl to answer all sorts of questions and cheer for her.

Seto smirks. No one could ever outdo Yuna in popularity, no matter what they did. They could strip naked, and yet all eyes would still be rather turned to the heartthrob of the world.

''Whoever wins the sixteen-player elimination competition will go on to face Yuna for the International Duel Monsters Championship crown!''

Joey tells Yuna that this looks like the toughest bunch of competitors they've ever faced.

Leon agrees.

Yuna smirks at her would be-opponents and some of them flinch back. They all knew that the Duel Queen was impossible to beat, since not even the creator of the game could do so, and Kaiba had tried more than once and failed.

Roland announces that to ensure fair play, match pairings will be randomly chosen by computer, just before every duel.

Yuna notes that this means they won't have time to prepare for their opponents ahead of time. Joey says it means that none of the others will have a chance to prepare for him, either.

Cameras flash again as Roland wishes all the duelists the best of luck.

''Only one of them will be the World Champion Duelist!''

As every duelist thinks it'll be them, Seto smirks again, knowing that his rival will only ever take him seriously in a real Duel.

00000

Fireworks explode, and skywriting planes spell out "KC Grand Championship" in the sky over the Kaiba Dome on one side while on the other side of the park the spell out "KC Grand Prix".

The roof of the Kaiba Dome opens to reveal a stadium full of cheering spectators. Roland announces the beginning of the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship. They've assembled a lineup of first-class duelists from around the world, one of which will be crowned World Champ!

Joey clenches his fists and hunches over in his excitement.

From the front row of the spectators, Yugi watches with Téa and Duke, exclaiming about the huge crowd.

Duke points out Joey trying to scare his competition with his weird chicken dance.

Téa repeats that she needs some female friends, as Tristan mugs for the camera, making peace signs and grinning. Téa whacks him on the head, telling him to try acting normal.

Next, the announcer introduces the master of ceremonies—Mokuba, who appears on a platform that rises behind the stage where the duelists are lined up.

Mokuba asks everyone if they're ready to get their duel on, then says it's time to kick off the greatest Duel Monsters tournament ever organized. Mokuba explains the tournament rules, saying that the duelists will be divided into two groups, A and B, for the preliminary elimination. The winner will be the first KC Grand Prix champion.

''Before the week is through, there may be a new international Duel Monsters champion!'' _'Yeah right!'_ Mokuba, Yugi and most of the world thought.

Then he introduces the current champion, Yuna Yami Mutou.

As the crowd chants her name, Yuna stands up and smirks confidently up at them, causing the crowds to get louder.

Next, Mokuba directs everyone's attention to the Kaibatron for the first round match-ups. In Block A, the first competitor chosen is Joey Wheeler.

Joey is thrilled to be in one of the first matches, and tells his fans, this one's for them! His opponent will be the mystery duelist, whose true identity remains unknown, Apnarg Otom.

Joey tells the masked duelist that when he wins, that mask is coming off! Tristan wonders where they know that guy from. Téa doesn't know, but Yuna does.

In Block B, Leon Wilson will face Dr. Richard Goat.

Téa stands up to wave at Leon and cheer him on, and he turns to her, blushing.

Before the duels get underway, Mokuba says, there's someone they all want to hear from. He asks Yuna to come up to the stage and say a few words.

And although Yuna obliges, she knows what's about to happen. She was the one to suggest it, after all. She gets up on the stage and everyone scream their happiness at seeing their Queen.

But then, the crowd's attention turns to the roar of engines passing over the stadium—it's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet, and Kaiba jumps out, flying with a jetpack strapped on his back, his hair messing up from the wind. He descends into the stadium and lands beside Mokuba, dropping the jetpack and holding his hand behind him for Mokuba to pass him the microphone.

Kaiba announces that this is not a show. ''It's the ultimate test of survival! This is a ruthless battle, and, in the end, only one duelist will remain standing. From this moment forward, Kaiba Land is a battlefield! May the best duelist win.''

Zigfried regards Kaiba from under his bangs, while the crowd chants, "Kaiba! Kaiba!" Joey fumes, calling Kaiba a showoff, and saying Kaiba's lucky he's not dueling.

''Oh, and one more thing. Our honored guest and the Queen of the Gaming world has no reason to speak. We all know what she's going to say. So prepare your Decks - your swords, and raise your Duel Disks - your shields AND STAND AND FIGHT!'' The crowds cheered and Yuna smiled. Her rival knew her well. ''And let me tell you something: If anyone of you think of not giving it your all, erase that thought right now! You either go hard or go home! I may not be Dueling in this tournament, but I will personally be insulted if you slack around during your duels! You will prove your worth here, so you can either become a better duelist or the world will throw you out of the dueling circle!''

''WHAT!?'' The duelists yell.

Seto smirks. ''I will not forgive you for bringing such disgrace to our Duel Queen! As her rival, I will feel insulted even if she does not show it! And I promise to all cheaters that I will ruin you!'' The arena shivered as they realized that this was not an empty threat - it was a promise!

Kaiba thinks, he knows one of these punks is out to ruin him, and before this tournament's over, he's going to find out who.

Zigfried smiles.

Seto, with Yuna in tow, leaves with the crowd cheering for the greatest rivals history has ever known.

Roland takes over announcing duties, telling the crowd that all tournament matches will be held on Kaiba Land grounds, but only the two remaining finalists will be invited back to duel in the Kaiba Dome. Match One will take place on the Amazon Adventure Trail, and Match Two will be held beneath the Dragon's Lair Flume. Duelists should report to their designated locations.

Yugi exclaims as Leon appears on the giant screen, walking under the Dragon's Lair ride. Dr. Goat approaches, flanked by his two nurses. The duelists hand each other their decks, and one of the nurses wipes the doctor's brow as he shuffles Leon's deck. Then they take back their decks and prepare to duel.

The scene on the screen changes to show Apnarg Otom waiting for his opponent in the Amazon Adventure. Tristan continues to think that the dude in the mask looks so familiar, and Téa thinks maybe it's their gym teacher.

Yugi chuckles.

Then Duke asks where Joey is. They're all startled when Joey walks in front of them, a hot dog in each hand. Yugi asks him what he's doing there, and he says there's a two-for-one sale on weenies. Tristan and the others run up to him, along with Mokuba, who tells him he should be on the Amazon Adventure Trail. Joey insists that he doesn't duel on an empty stomach, but Mokuba warns him that if he doesn't get to his match in ten minutes, he'll be disqualified. Joey thinks ten minutes is a piece of cake, until Mokuba tells him that the Amazon Adventure is a fifteen square mile virtual jungle!

Mokuba sighs, saying he's going to have to... But before he can finish, a panicked Joey is running for the exit, the rest of the gang following him.

Mokuba says, oh well.

Joey stands in the prow of a boat heading down the stream into the jungle, while Tristan reads the map, and tells him where to dock the boat. Joey jumps out of the boat and runs down the trail, while Tristan yells at him to slow down—the jungle is loaded with pitfalls. Too late, Joey has already fallen into one. Soon, Joey is making his way across a wobbly suspension bridge, while hungry crocodiles snap at him from the water below. Then, the gang all run down a trail followed by a huge rolling boulder. Tristan tells them to break left, but Joey goes the wrong way, and the boulder rolls over him, leaving him lying on the ground with his eyes spiraling around.

Next, Joey's confronted by a snake, then he runs into a flock of bats. As he yells for help, Téa wonders if they should tell him they're only holograms. Duke thinks it would spoil the fun.

But Joey keeps running down the trail, even though he's starting to flag. He only has twenty seconds to make it to his duel, so he pulls out one last effort, pushing through the vines and leaves until he finally makes it into the clearing where the masked duelist awaits on the steps of a stone platform.

Mokuba steps out to tell Joey if he's not there in ten seconds, he's disqualified. Joey staggers up to Mokuba with five seconds to spare. But how did Mokuba get there before him?

Mokuba says he tried to tell him—there's a secret passageway for special guests.

Joey cries that it's not fair, while the rest of the gang catch up, all gasping for breath. But at least they made it on time.

The masked duelist tells Joey that it looks as if the student is finally going to face his former dueling instructor. Then he quickly corrects himself, saying it's time to teach Joey a lesson. Joey says he doesn't think so.

Tristan is sure that they know that voice. Joey and the masked duelist face each other atop the platform, while Téa tells Yugi that the mystery duelist sounds just like his grandpa. Yugi says it is, and Tristan wonders why the disguise, when suddenly Professor Hawkins shows up, saying that perhaps he should explain. He says that he tried to talk Grandpa out of it, but he wouldn't listen.

00000

Meanwhile, at the roller coaster, Leon has just wiped out Dr. Goat, who cries, "Noooooo!" and falls to his knees in despair, asking his nurse when his next appointment is. She says it's 10:30.

He's carried away on a gurney, asking for a second opinion, while a bemused Leon is announced the winner.

00000

Also meanwhile, two figures wearing ratty robes and carrying walking sticks struggle down a road, complaining about how hot and tired they are. They slowly make their way to the entrance to Kaiba Land, where they fall to their knees, tears streaming down their faces. It's Weevil and Rex, who've come to enter the tournament.

Rex has a few ideas about how, which is what worries Weevil...

00000

First, Grandpa switches his two Stone Giants back into attack mode, which turns the Ancient Key a little further in the lock.

From behind them, Yuna says that every move Grandpa makes must get him closer to unlocking that door. the group jumps in surprise as the Game Queen walks up to witness her grandpa's most anticipated move.

Next, Grandpa activates Ancient Key, using the power of the Stone Giants, the Ancient Tome, and the Ancient Giant to unlock the Ancient Gate. Finally, Grandpa sacrifices Ancient Gate, Ancient Giant, and Ancient Tome, in order to bring forth his ultimate monster, Ancient Dragon!

Everyone gasps in awe, and Professor Hawkins chuckles in pleasure. The Ancient Tome and Ancient Giant disappear, and the Ancient Dragon (2800 ATK) flies out of the city to loom over the field.

Professor Hawkins says it's breathtaking!

''That's what he's been waiting to summon!''

Yugi says it's awesome.

Grandpa says that for once it seems that Joseph Wheeler is at a loss for words.

Walking over to Yugi, Professor Hawkins tells him that his grandfather isn't the only one with that card. He holds out his own deck to show Yugi, with the Ancient Dragon on top. Yugi and the others gather around, exclaiming that the professor has an Ancient Dragon, too! But, he explains, he's never been able to summon it, because he doesn't have all the necessary components.

Grandpa is the only person he knows who possesses all seven cards needed to call for this divine creature.

''Except Seto and Pegasus.'' The others stare at her. ''What? Pegasus tried to win a duel against me with it. And I don't call Seto Card Prince for no reason, you know. Or maybe it's better Kaiba Seto, the Prince of Cards.'' She playfully winks at them.

''Then why doesn't Kaiba use them?'' Duke asks.

Yuna snorts. ''With Blue-Eyes in his deck, he needs no other dragon. Besides, it's Ancient. Seto doesn't like ancient things. And he's not the most patient person to wait to summon one monster.''

The others nod.

Arthur, trying to ignore that there were other people who could summon this card, hopes the kids appreciate the rare event they've just witnessed. Over the past few years, he and Grandpa have been in a friendly competition, both hunting down the same cards. Until recently, they each had six of the seven cards they needed, but that would soon change.

Professor Hawkins tells the kids that that was the cheeriest he'd heard Grandpa in a long time. Yugi's grandfather is happiest when he's dueling. Professor Hawkins says he thinks it keeps him young. Téa says she guesses he's just a kid at heart. Professor Hawkins says just look at him—he's managed to summon a card he's been waiting to play for years! And he's about to use it to win this duel.

00000

Joey first plays Premature Burial, paying 800 life points to bring Goblin Attack Force back from the graveyard.

That brings Joey down to 900 life points. Then he plays Giant Trunade, sending all magic and trap cards on the field back to their owner's hands. Grandpa's Ancient City and Legendary Gambler return to his hand, and so does Joey's Premature Burial.

Grandpa watches in horror as his Ancient City crumbles. Professor Hawkins looks disappointed, but Mokuba says it's awesome—if Joey doesn't screw this up, he may actually have a shot at winning this duel!

''How come?'' Tristan, always the clueless one regarding dueling, asks.

Mokuba says that without the Ancient City, the Ancient Dragon won't be able to come back.

''Oh.''

Now Joey plays Premature Burial again, paying another 800 life points to bring back Gilford the Lightning. Down to 100 life points, he uses Gilford the Lightning to attack Ancient Dragon. Both monsters are destroyed, and, this time, Ancient Dragon can't be revived. So Grandpa's wide open when Joey attacks with his Goblin Attack Force.

Grandpa's life points are wiped out.

The gang look on in amazement.

''Did Joey just win?'' Duke asks.

''It would appear that he did.'' Yuna says as she flashes them a smirk and leaves.

''Where are you going, sis?''

Yuna sighs. ''Yesterday, I agreed to help Seto with Kaiba Land's publicity and popularity. I'm helping him plan the after-party. I just had a little break to see how this one would end.'' And with that, the Duel Queen was out.

Everyone runs to Grandpa, still lying on his back after being trounced by the Goblins. Joey offers him a hand up, telling him it was a nice duel. Grandpa sits up and pulls off his mask, revealing himself to Joey, who freaks out to find it was Grandpa he was dueling with all along. Grandpa laughs, saying it was a pretty good disguise—maybe that will be his new look.

Joey asks Grandpa why he joined the tournament in the first place. Grandpa says he was hoping to duel Joey. He did teach Joey everything he knows, so he thought it was time to test him. Joey asks if he passed, and Grandpa gives him an A-plus. Mokuba says there's a first time for everything, and Tristan says to pinch him—he must be dreaming. Then he complains that it was a figure of speech, while Duke laughs.

Joey asks Grandpa why he picked the name "Apnarg," and Grandpa explains that it's "Granpa" spelled backwards. Ooooh, says everyone, while Joey says he doesn't get it...

Joey and friends leave the jungle area. Tristan congratulates Joey on his first-round win, even though it means he owes Duke a steak. Mokuba runs up to one of the screens located around the park broadcasting the duels, calling to the gang to hurry up—the next duel is about to begin.

On the screen, the announcer introduces the duelists, regional champion and self-proclaimed child genius, Rebecca Hawkins, who'll face model turned actress turned kung-fu master turned duelist, Vivian Wong. Téa isn't happy to see Vivian dueling, saying that that diva is nothing but bad news.

Grandpa with steam blowing from his nose and his eyes turning into pink hearts over how beautiful Vivian is practically sequels ''She's so cute!'' making everyone wonder if the Goblin Attack Force hit him to many times on the head.

Grandpa exclaims happily that it's another duel! He can't get enough.

Tristan tells him if he doesn't calm down, he's going to hurt himself.

Grandpa grabs Arthur Hawkins by the lapels, saying it's been so long since he's been near the action—then he suddenly pitches over, moaning in pain.

Yugi kneels beside him, asking if he's okay, while Arthur bends down on Grandpa's other side, and says it looks as if Grandpa's thrown his back out.

Mokuba pulls out his walkie-talkie, and says he'll radio for a doctor. Grandpa tells Yugi not to worry about him, but to go with his friends and enjoy the rest of the tournament. Yugi says he can't leave, but Professor Hawkins says he'll look after Yugi's grandfather, while Yugi goes to root for Rebecca. He says Rebecca would never admit it, but she could really use some support.

00000

Meanwhile, in the stadium, Fortune Salim is spotted entering the hallway by Rex and Weevil.

Weevil says this is their ticket in! Rex isn't so sure, but Weevil grabs him by the shirt, telling him not to be so negative. ''Name the last time one of my ideas didn't work!''

Rex says every time. ''Just once, I'd like to get my revenge without looking like a doofus.''

Salim goes into the men's room, complaining about stadium food, and Rex and Weevil follow him.

A scuffle is heard inside, and then Rex and Weevil leave, wobbling inside Salim's robe. A robeless Salim is seen tied up in a broom closet with a toilet plunger on his head.

00000

In the Blue-Eyes White Dragon station over the train tracks, Rebecca and Vivian shuffle each other's decks. Vivian thinks the duel is going to be short and lame—like Rebecca. She says she was hoping for a real opponent—someone strong, like Kaiba. She could use her beautiful skills to make him her captives of love, and together they'd be the strongest dueling couple in the world.

''You wish, you old hag! Kaiba-senpai would rather die than look at any other woman than Yuna-chan!'' Having come to respect the CEO immensely, Rebecca took to calling him senpai, as in both in life, Dueling and computers.

''WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!?''

Rebecca smirked. ''I'm sorry if you couldn't hear me in your old age, but i _said _Kaiba-sanpai would never even look at you as long as Yuna-chan exists!''

Vivian fumed, knowing that the CEO really only cared for the Game Queen's opinion and didn't really pay attention to other duelists. ''Oh, please! What man would chose someone with less experience?''

Rebecca proudly said ''Kaiba-senpai'' as she thought about how the brunet lost his cool every time Yuna needed a hand.

''You can't be serious!''

''I'm deadly serious! To Kaiba-senpai, it doesn't matter if she is less experienced. He respects Yuna-chan and he trusts her!'' Rebecca says and tells "Viv" she won't be getting within 50 feet of Yugi.

Taking back their decks, Vivian says that when she wins the tournament, Yugi will forget all about Rebecca. In fact, he probably already has.

They exit the station onto either side of the train tracks, where Vivian makes a few kung-fu moves. As they face off, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon train speeds between them. When it passes, they stand ready to duel.

Vivian goes first, summoning Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan (1700 ATK) in attack mode. Rebecca starts off her turn by playing the magic card, Graceful Charity (Angel's Mercy), allowing her to draw three cards and discard two. She discards Cure Mermaid and Marie the Fallen One, then summons Fire Princess (1300 ATK) in attack mode. She sets two cards face down and ends her turn.

Just then, Joey and the others arrive at the station, calling out to Rebecca. She waves happily to Yugi, but is interrupted by Vivian, who dances around, calling Yugi her little dumpling, and saying she knew he'd be there to cheer her on. Yugi is mortified, but doesn't know what to say. Fuming, Rebecca tells Vivian that Yugi is there for her, but Vivian ignores her, continuing to gush at Yugi.

Téa steams, but Joey grabs Yugi around the neck and says Yugi's his hero. Tristan asks Yugi what his secret is, and a discombobulated Yugi suggests maybe it's his natural charm.

Téa grumbles that this is why she needs more female friends, then shouts encouragement to Rebecca, saying that that "glamazon" has got to go.

It's Vivian's turn. She draws, and Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan's effect raises her attack by 300 points, to 2000. Then Vivian summons Master Kyonshee (1750 ATK).

00000

Rebecca and the other duelists appear on television screens in Kaiba's office.

_'Everything seems to be going smoothly'_, he thinks. _'But that's what worries me. I'd have expected my little hacker friend to strike again by now.'_

Then he sits up, realizing that the hacker must already be in Kaiba Land. He calls Roland on the intercom, telling him to run a background check on every competitor.

''Until then, everyone's a suspect. And get Fugata to look after Yuna. Mokuba and Noah are with her, so he'll be looking after them as well!''

00000

Duke says it won't be easy to defeat Vivian. Tristan asks why, and the dice master reminds them that she's one of the top duelists selected by Kaiba to participate in the tournament. He's heard about her.

''She won the Asian Final against nine other duelists, making her the Asian Duel Queen.'' A new voice said and they all turned to see Yuna strolling up to them with Mokuba and Noah on either side of her.

''WHAT!?'' They all yelled. ''She doesn't have the right to call herself that!''

Yuna chuckled. ''That's why Seto invited her. Duel Queen vs Asian Duel Queen. Interesting, no?''

Mokuba nodded. ''Nii-sama got tired of all the rumors going around that Vivian defeated Yuna, therefore earning the title of Duel Queen he gave Yuna at the end of Battle City as the winer, so he made this little duel possible. That is, Vivian got a fair chance to compete for the honor to duel Yuna like every one of the other competitors.''

''Seto-nii thought it would be good to get rid of the stupid rumor as soon as possible. Nee-chii's the best Duelist in the entire world. If she lost even one Duel, who knows where we'd all be, right? Anyway, Nee-chii has to duel here for Kaiba Land, but if it ends up Duel Queen vs Asian Duel Queen, it'll serve as double purpose for Yuna Nee-chii.''

''Kaiba, that pervert! He only wants to see two hot chicks fight!'' Joey growled out, envy clear in his voice since the brunet could make it happen.

Yuna blushed to the roots of her hair as both Mokuba and Noah kneed the blond in the groin.

''Don't talk about Seto in such a way!'' Both younger Kaibas said in one voice as they glared at the blond, resembling their respected brother.

Joey whimpered as his balls hurt like a bitch and decided to never insult Kaiba behind his back with Noah and Mokuba around.

00000

Vivian plays her Mystic Eruption magic card, taking 1000 life points from any player who's lost a magic or trap card this turn. Rebecca gasps as her life points go down to 500.

The gang watch in horror, and Vivian tells Rebecca this is what happens when she plays with the big girls. But the funniest part of the duel is that Rebecca thought Yugi came to see her!

But Rebecca says that if she was about to lose the duel, she wouldn't be laughing. (Japanese Rebecca asks Vivian if she has any last words.) Rebecca draws, saying this is where it all ends. First, she collects her 200 life points from Marie the Fallen One, raising her life points to 700. Fire Princess's effect reduces Vivian's life points by 500, taking her down to 400. Vivian says she's still no match for her Dragon Lady, so Rebecca sacrifices her two monsters to summon Guardian Angel Joan (2800 ATK). Since Gravity Bind's been destroyed, her Guardian Angel Joan can attack.

Vivian starts to freak, but points out that even if Guardian Angel Joan destroys Dragon Lady, she'll still have some points left. Rebecca says that's why she's playing the magic card, Silent Doom, which lets her bring one monster back from the graveyard in defense mode. She chooses Fire Princess. Then she attacks and destroys Dragon Lady with Guardian Angel Joan, bringing Vivian down to 100 life points. The attack activates Guardian Angel Joan's effect, raising Rebecca's life points by the attack of the monster destroyed, which activates Fire Princess's effect, wiping out the rest of Vivian's life points.

Stunned by her loss, Vivian sinks to her knees, while Téa and the others cheer for Rebecca. Rebecca runs to join them, as Duke says they knew she'd pull through. Rebecca flings herself onto Yugi, telling a frustrated Vivian that no one comes between them.

Vivian chews her handkerchief and says they'll just see.

The gang check out the screens showing the other duels. Detective Paul McGregor has just beaten Shane Jordan, and, according to Kaiba's chart, Joey will duel whoever wins the next match—Zigfried Lloyd versus Fortune Salim.

''That's all nice and peachy.'' Rebecca says as the gang turns towards the little blond. ''However, I only care about where Yuna-chan is! I hope she saw this duel!''

Yugi reassures her that the Duel Queen had been here for the bigger part of the duel and that she had just left. Even as Rebecca pouts, they all turn to watch the match that is about to go down.

"Salim" staggers up to the dueling area, Mokuba watching suspiciously. Inside Salim's robes, Rex, holding Weevil on his shoulders, protests that he's the one who should be dueling in this match, not Weevil. Weevil says his insect deck is way better. Then Rex trips on the steps leading up to the dueling area, and the two boys fly apart, revealing their ploy.

Watching on the screens, Joey wonders what those two are doing there, and Tristan says they're acting like complete numbskulls, what else?

Rex calls Weevil a spaz for making them fall, but Weevil says Rex is the spaz!

Then Mokuba comes to stand over them, demanding to know what they did with the real Fortune Salim. Weevil says he's tied up right now, and asked them to fill in. Rex agrees, saying Salim thought they would best fill his shoes.

Mokuba, being one of the smartest people's younger brother, wasn't buying it, and tells them no one can duel unless they're registered.

Zigfried tells Mokuba to just let the boys duel. ''After all, I did wear my favorite suit, and I look too good to just win by forfeit.''

Mokuba says he can't, but Zigfried tells him to think of his business—he wouldn't want to disappoint his public.

He asks Mokuba to let him duel these two fools with an evil look in his eyes. Zigfried was having far too much fun toying with the Kaiba brothers. _'And besides ...'_ He thought as he looked to the side, where Noah was eating a sandwich with the Queen of Games standing beside him calmly. _'The Queen is here.'_ He smirks to himself, wondering what Kaiba would think if he stole his rival.

Rex and Weevil aren't happy about being called fools, and while they insult Zigfried, he turns to the overhead camera, thinking to Kaiba that he hopes Kaiba's watching, because he has a special show in store just for him.

Kaiba is indeed watching, thinking that he doesn't trust this guy.

Weevil and Rex start up their Duel Disks and face off against Zigfried. Weevil goes first, summoning Pinch Hopper (1000 ATK) in attack mode. Then he plays his magic card, Aerosol, destroying his own Pinch Hopper in order to activate its effect, which allows him to summon any insect monster he wants. He chooses his Insect Queen (2200 ATK), then ends his turn, saying that now his partner is going to get prehistoric on Zigfried. Zigfried doesn't seem impressed.

Rex summons Balloon Lizard (500 ATK) in attack mode, then plays the magic card, Ultra Evolution. This card allows him to sacrifice Balloon Lizard to summon any dinosaur monster. He summons Black Tyranno (2600 ATK), then says he'd like to see Zigfried get past his Jurassic giant. And even if he does, Weevil adds, he won't get past Weevil's incredible insect.

Zigfried says they'll see about that. He draws, then smiles. As rose petals fly around him in the breeze, he says his conquest has already begun to blossom. Zigfried plays his magic card, Ride of the Valkyries.

Four Valkyrie monsters appear on the field, riding in circles over the heads of Rex and Weevil's monsters. A great whirlwind rises around them, destroying Insect Queen and Black Tyranno and wiping out Rex and Weevil's life points in one blow. The four Valkyries disappear, and Kaiba watches openmouthed as Roland announces that the winner of this bout, after only one turn, is Zigfried Lloyd!

Yuna feels her jaw tighten as the pink-haired man blows her a kiss with a wink.

00000

In the Kaiba Dome, Roland announces that the first round of the tournament has come to a close. Round Two opens with the undefeated boy wonder, Leon Wilson, and the man-eater, Ethan Shark. Watching the announcements of the matchups on a screen in the waiting room, Joey tells Roland to quit the fancy intros and get to _his_ duel!

Téa says Joey's a model of patience, and Yugi tells him he might want to take this time to run through his game strategy. In the room around them, other competitors are studying their decks. Yugi says it couldn't hurt. With his arm around Joey's shoulders, Tristan says Joey hates cramming, which is too bad, because he's about to get schooled by that freakazoid who took out Weevil and Rex in one move.

"That freakazoid," Zigfried, sits calmly off to the side, pretending to read a book as he formulated plans for both Kaiba's humiliation, as well as getting the Queen of Games to side with him.

Joey says the only thing he's scared of is that hairdo, and tells Zigfried that Pinky the Clown called and wants his wig back.

Rebecca mutters that she doesn't think Joey's in any position to make fun of anyone's hairdo.

Joey whirls on her, saying he heard that. Duke tells him to settle down—he's too high-strung to duel. Joey insists he's cool as a cucumber, then turns on Tristan when Tristan says, ''Oh yeah, real cool.'' and jumps on him as they wrestle.

Téa tells them to grow up, but gets knocked back against the wall by a stray elbow, causing her to protest again that she needs some female friends. As both boys protest that the other one started it, she notices that Leon's kind of quiet and asks if he's all right. He says he just has a case of the pre-duel jitters. He guesses they can't all be as calm as Joey.

Joey breaks off wrestling with Tristan and turns to tell Leon that he can't be too bad if he made it to the final eight. Leon should just do what he does, and believe he's going to win. Leon admits that he's afraid to win, because then he'll have to face off against Yuna. ''I've always been jealous of Mr Kaiba and how he gets to Duel her whenever he wants, but now I fear that if I win here, I'll have to go up against the undefeated Legend of Duel Monsters, and that's kind of scary. I heard that no one stays the same after their Life Points hit zero in a duel with her.''

Yugi is surprised by Leon's admission, but Joey tells Leon to just take it one duel at a time. Rebecca agrees, saying it's too soon to worry about the championship duel. Besides, he'll have to duel her before he can get to Yuna. Leon asks her to go easy on him. Zigfried observes from under his bangs while Leon tells Rebecca that she can be brutal.

The door opens and Mokuba enters, telling everyone it's time to get this show on the road.

As the duelists all file out, Joey extends a hand to Zigfried, wishing him luck. Ignoring the offered handshake, Zigfried says that, unlike Joey, he doesn't rely on luck. Joey runs after him, growling that he was just trying to be nice. He stops Zigfried, saying that where he comes from, you show your opponent some respect. Zigfried just laughs and walks away. Joey runs after him again, this time ready to fight, but Zigfried sidesteps him and he falls. He jumps up, still angry, but Yugi tells him to stop.

Zigfried continues to walk away, saying that if he were Joey, he'd listen to his little friend. Joey says he's not Zigfried, and Zigfried says if he were, he'd be a street punk with no talent and an appalling taste in outerwear. Joey tells Zigfried to bring it on, but Zigfried says he's wasted enough time on Joey already. Tristan restrains Joey from going after Zigfried, telling him to save it for the duel. Joey shrugs him off and walks off, saying it's time to beat the designer pants off that chump.

Watching in dismay, Duke says that Joey had better get a grip or he'll be history. The duel hasn't even started and already Zigfried's messing with his head. Rebecca says she'd better head off to her match, too. Yugi asks her if she's okay, and she says she knows that Joey needs Yugi, but that means he won't be there to watch her duel. But there's a bright side—she's planning to stay in the tournament until the very end, so they'll have plenty of chances to root for her. As she runs off, Yugi tells her to go get 'em.

Tristan tells Yugi, Téa, and Duke to come on—Joey's going to need all the help he can get to beat Zigfried. But before they can leave, Mokuba comes up, telling Yugi he needs to speak to him right away.

Mokuba asks if Yugi has noticed any strange behavior from any of the competitors. Yugi says he doesn't think so, and asks what's going on. Mokuba makes him promise not to tell—if word of this gets out, it could ruin the Grand Championship, and their whole company.

Mokuba reminds them of when the DuelTek computer went berserk and locked them inside the Kaiba Dome. Afterwards, he asked his brother if the system was secure now. Kaiba told him he'd reinforced the firewall, so that no one could break in from the outside, but he had a bad feeling that the person they were after was already on the inside. Mokuba wondered how anyone could have snuck in without them noticing, but Kaiba said no one snuck in—they'd invited the hacker in. Kaiba swore that when he found out who was out to ruin him, he'd pay. He was conducting background checks on all the duelists, and he was counting on Mokuba to keep an eye out for suspicious activities.

Yugi asks Mokuba who he thinks the hacker is, and Mokuba says he doesn't have the slightest clue. That's why he needs Yugi and the others' help. They have to let him know if they notice anything strange.

''Nii-sama doesn't really care or worry about our mainframe - his firewalls are going to give our hacker friend hell as soon as he tries something, and Noah's scanning our systems as we speak. No, Nii-sama's worried if something were to happen to Yuna.'' The boy stiffened at this and everyone else forgot about the duels. ''As a celebrity, Yuna knows what it's like to have both crazed fans as well as crazed enemies, right?''

Yugi nods, remembering the worst ever case scenario. He shuddered as he remembered her knocked out cold by her own gift as she barely breathed.

''Well, Nii-sama's files about Yuna's Duel Deck were infiltrated and someone made a copy before Nii-sama's defenses destroyed whoever's computer that had been. What really worries Nii-sama about the hacker is that they're aware of how much time they have to do what they want to out system before the program kicks in and, well, you know the rest. So some guy took all of Yuna Yami Mouto's files and copied them to his computer, meaning he knows every card currently in her Deck. Yuna's working on it with Nii-sama now, but we aren't sure what else to do other than figure out who the hacker is, therefore we're asking you to keep an eye on the other Duelists.''

Téa readily agrees, but says he does realize that strange things happen to them all the time.

Yugi says he was hoping that this time would be different. Just once, he'd like to see his duel in a tournament for the thrill of it, and not have to worry about who's trying to take over the world! They should be having fun, instead of hunting down bad guys.

Mokuba tells him not to worry. They'll find the hacker soon. He's not going to let some punk ruin this tournament. Téa says he can count on them to help out. Tristan agrees, then says, let's get out there and watch Joey's duel and do what they do best—cheer from the sidelines. Yugi still looks a little sad, but he smiles and nods.

With Vivian watching them from behind a doorway, Téa tells Yugi to look on the bright side—there's never a dull moment. He says that's for sure, as Vivian smiles to herself.

00000

In the Kaiba Dome, Roland says the next bouts are now under way.

''Facing off in the house of horror are Leon Wilson and Ethan Shark. Then it's showtime in the Kaiba Land Theater, as Detective Paul McGregor faces Balfry Ginger. They move on to the Wheel of Wonder, where regional champion Rebecca Hawkins faces Abe the Monkey Boy. And finally, in the Volcanic Pit, trendsetter Zigfried Lloyd squares off against Jumpin' Joey Wheeler!''

Yuna chuckles to herself as Roland tries to get the crowd railed up as best as he could. Seto was still the master of the ring, even with both Pegasus and Kemo, Mokuba and Roland competing for that ''title''. Looking over to her rival, Yuna sighs. She understands that Seto is worried for her, since only her file was copied. As she goes over her cards, she thinks of something an reaches for her gold box of the Millennium Puzzle. Seto stops working and looks over to his rival as he saw the flash of gold in the corner of his eye. He saw Yuna taking out some cards and it got him curious, but he knew they couldn't be the God Monsters.

Yuna brushed off the curious gaze fixed on her as she got the cards into her deck. She hadn't used this combo in a long time, but it could come in handy. Putting away her Deck, Yuna looked up at her friend. ''So, about that party after the last duel today ... ''

Seto rolled his eyes but let Yuna have her secrets as he started telling her what he thought up thus far, not knowing that the Duel Queen had plans of her own.

00000

Joey arrives at his duel in a Blue-Eyes White Dragon train car, to find Zigfried already waiting on a rock outcropping in the middle of the volcanic pit. Joey tells "Ziggy" it's time to get down to business, just as the rest of the gang arrive in more Blue-Eyes White Dragon train cars, calling out for him not to start without them. Joey says it's about time they showed up, then turns to growl at Zigfried, who chuckles as Joey approaches. As they shuffle each other's decks, Zigfried says, may the best-dressed duelist win. Joey says the whole world will see Zigfried shaking in his patent leather shoes.

Zigfried turns to observe the camera broadcasting their duel. In his office, Kaiba watches the duelists intently.

Zigfried continues to watch the camera as he shuffles Joey's deck. Joey thinks he's shuffled it enough, and gets mad all over again as Zigfried finally hands it back. Tristan tells Joey not to let Zigfried get to him, and Yugi adds to just stay calm, as Joey stalks back to his side of the field and asks Zigfried if he's ready to roll up his sleeves and get dirty.

Zigfried says he won't even break a sweat on Joey. ''Let's go, idiot.''

They and all the other duelists activate their Duel Disks, and the second-round duels begin.

Zigfried tells Joey that since Joey's at such a disadvantage, he should make the first move. Joey thinks that his opponent is insufferable, just like Kaiba. Although, the brunet billionaire was far more interesting than this pink haired freak, especially when he went into his overprotective mode.

As Duke tells Joey to stay focused, Joey draws, then gulps as he looks at his hand. He can't play a single monster!

Zigfried notes that Joey's beginning to sweat, and asks if it's the molten lava or something else. Grumbling, Joey plays one card face down and ends his turn.

Téa is surprised that that's all Joey is going to play. Yugi says he has a feeling that's all he can play, and Tristan covers his eyes, saying he can't watch.

Zigfried draws, telling Joey to watch and learn. He starts by playing a magic card, Graceful Charity, which lets him draw three cards and discard two. Then he ends his turn by playing one card face down. Téa says it looks like Zigfried doesn't have such a great hand, either, and Tristan says he knew they had nothing to worry about. Yugi just watches wide-eyed and says he doesn't trust that guy. He thinks Zigfried's setting Joey up for some kind of trap.

Joey laughs. He actually thought Zigfried might win in one move, like he did last time! But he couldn't even summon a monster.

Zigfried just glances at the camera, thinking that he thought Kaiba would be onto him by now.

_'Maybe he needs a little hint.'_

Zigfried pulls back his sleeve to check his watch, thinking that it's showtime.

00000

Kaiba jumps up from his chair as his computer screens go crazy. ''WHAT THE HELL!?''

Yuna jumps up to look over to her rival, just to see that he was working on fixing some insanity. Quickly calling Mokuba and Noah, she told them waht ws happening and demanded that Noah comes immediately.

''I'm on my way!''

Yuna watched with worry on her face as everything went berserk.

00000

Joey draws, saying it's time to turn up the heat. Just then, gouts of flaming lava shoot up around the players.

Jumping out of the way of the flames, Joey says, not that hot! Téa says it's a little too realistic, and Tristan tells Mokuba to turn down the flames.

But Mokuba says there's one small problem—this isn't part of the attraction! Téa asks, if Kaiba Corp's not controlling those flames, then who is? That's what Mokuba would like to know.

00000

As Rebecca duels Abe the Monkey Boy, Abe asks the monkey on his shoulder what to do, and the monkey chooses a card for him. But before they can play it, the giant Ferris wheel they're riding on begins to toss.

Rebecca runs to the window of their card to see that the entire wheel is spinning out of control.

00000

Detective Paul McGregor draws his card, telling his opponent, Balfry Ginger, that he's clued into his strategy. Then the theater's curtain comes down, leaving them in the dark.

00000

And in the House of Horrors, visions begin flashing all around Leon and his opponent. Leon exclaims that this house is haunted for real!

00000

In the Kaiba Dome, Roland announces that they're experiencing technical difficulties, and asks everyone to stand by.

00000

Kaiba works desperately at his terminal, saying that this is impossible! Roland bursts into Kaiba's office to tell him that they've got trouble. Kaiba says he's on it, while Roland asks how this could have happened. ''The entire unity system is down!''

Finally, Kaiba's screen displays a Virus Alert.

Kaiba thinks that he secured the entire network after the last attack. ''There's no way someone could break in again—not even a computer genius.'' He watches onscreen as Rebecca struggles to her feet in the caroming car, wondering if it was that cybergeek, Rebecca Hawkins? ''No, not even she could pull off something of this magnitude. The only person I know who could pull off a brilliant scheme like this is myself!''

Yuna runs to stand beside her rival, telling him that Noah was on the way to provide some help.

''Wait!'' Kaiba suddenly remembers a party given by his adopted father a long time ago.

_A man with a German accent tells Gozaburo that Seto is the talk of the town. His son, too, is a prodigy. _

_The boy facing young Seto is a mini-version of Zigfried, right down to the pink hair and frilly tie. He asks Seto, why don't they spice things up a bit? _

_The lights begin to flash, and Gozaburo says there must have been a short. Kemo comes to whisper in his ear that their mainframe has been infected. Gozaburo says there must be some mistake. ''The KC mainframe is protected by a fail-safe system. No one can get in.''_

_Seto looks at the other boy in surprise. The boy says he dabbles in technology. He guesses that when you spend all your time alone, you tend to tinker in your own little projects. He says that Seto knows how it is._

_Seto suddenly smirks __in such a creepy way that the von Schroders take a step back from him__ after nodding to Gozaboro to reassure his stepfather. __ Gozaboro actually looked proud. The second he smirked the lights went back to normal and I just puff out his chest, pride radiating in waves off of him._

_The message was clear._

_His security software works._

_ He was able to exposed Siegfried and Gozaboro had thrown them out._

Present-day Kaiba thinks, it can't be!

Yuna touches his arm, whispering his name as he starts working franticly on booting up his newest version of his security systems.

''Yuna, you are not to leave this room without an escort, preferably me! Is that clear?''

Yuna blinks at the hard look in his eyes as he glances at her and she nods, not wanting to add to his stress by opposing. The CEO shot her a grateful smile before resuming his work.

00000

Meanwhile, Joey stands amid the shooting flames. He says now's as good a time as any to get his "A" game back on track, and summons Brigadier of Landstar (900 ATK) in attack mode. Then he powers him up with the magic card, Landstar Shot, increasing Brigadier's attack by 600, to 1500.

Then he orders his monster to attack Zigfried directly.

But Zigfried activates his trap card, Wotan's Judgment, which stops Joey's attack, and lets Zigfried switch any magic card in his hand with the top card on his deck (the card is Valkyrie Zweite), and reshuffle. He says if that's Joey's "A" game, he won't last much longer.

It's Zigfried's turn, and he plays Pot of Greed, drawing two cards from his deck. Next, he plays the magic card, Erda's Guidance. As the goddess of knowledge, he says, she controls the past, present, and future. The hand is the future, the field is the present, and the graveyard is the past. Now he can transfer one card from his hand to the graveyard, then transfer one trap from the graveyard to the field.

Joey thinks that's weird. Zigfried went through all of that just to play some trap card? Joey's even more surprised when Zigfried ends his turn.

Tristan, too, wonders that Zigfried isn't going to summon a monster.

Téa says she doesn't get Zigfried's strategy, and Duke says, what strategy?

The lava shoots up, and Zigfried glances at the camera, thinking that he knows Kaiba is watching, so he should enjoy the show while he can, because soon it will be curtains for him.

Joey clears his throat, shouting at Zigfried that the duel's over here! He thinks Zigfried could at least have the courtesy to look at him. Zigfried says he forgot Joey was standing there. Dueling Joey is about as interesting as watching grass grow. Tristan tells Joey not to listen, but Joey says if the duel is too boring for Zigfried, he'll have to make things more interesting. He draws, then sacrifices Brigadier of Landstar to summon Jinzo (2400 ATK). Thanks to Jinzo's effect, Zigfried's trap card is destroyed, leaving him wide open as Joey attacks him directly. Now, Joey says, maybe Zigfried will show him some respect. Zigfried's down to 1600 life points, and the gang cheer, while Zigfried steams. Joey says he's done enough for now, and ends his turn.

Zigfried says Joey was better off when he was ignoring him. But that's over, because now Joey has gotten his attention! Not only will Zigfried defeat him, he'll send him down in flames!

Zigfried draws, and says that this card should look familiar. It's the same one he used to devastate the last two fools.

Yugi says, ''Oh no!''

Zigfried plays the Ride of the Valkyries, and everyone stares in awe, as Zigfried laughs and says "Auf Wiedersehen" to Joey.

Lava spurts around Joey and Zigfried, as Zigfried asks if Joey would like to meet his friends. The magic card, Ride of the Valkyries, allows him to summon every Valkyrie he has in his hand, and he has four. The four Valkyries on horseback, each with 1600 attack points, descend to the field.

Zigfried says he'll begin with his favorite, Valkyrie Zweite. When she's summoned to the field, one of his opponent's monsters is automatically destroyed. Valkyrie Zweite charges, and Jinzo is sliced in half.

His next Valkyrie steals the attack points of monsters that have been removed from play, so she takes on Jinzo's attack of 2400. Then Zigfried uses her to attack Joey's life points directly.

Yugi calls out, ''Oh no! One more attack, and Joey's finished.''

''Real helpful, Yugi.'' Duke says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

''Yeah, you're almost as bad as Duke.'' Tristan adds and Duek turns to him, saying ''You little!''

Zigfried says he's right, and orders the other three Valkyries to attack. Laughing, Zigfried tells Joey thanks for playing, and the gang all gasp, as Yugi says Joey lost the duel! As the Valkyries return to Zigfried's side of the field, Zigfried tells Joey to look on the bright side—Kaiba Corp may have some lovely parting gifts for him.

But Joey looks up, smiling. He's still got 800 life points. Yugi exclaims that Joey's still in the duel! But how, Zigfried wonders. No one could survive that onslaught.

Unless, Joey explains, they have a handy little magic card called Hyper Refresh (Hyper Fresh). It doubled his life points to 8000 right before the attacks, so his life points never hit zero and explains that he can activate this card when he has no monsters on the field and his opponent's total attack strength exceeds his life points. He's still in the game.

Zigfried says that won't last long. He sets one card face down, then ends his turn. His Valkyries return to his deck. He shuffles, then holds his deck to his cheek, telling his "ladies" it's been a pleasure.

Joey tells him he can talk to his cards till he's blue in the face, but he's still not going to win. He's wide open, and it's Joey's turn.

00000

Meanwhile, Kaiba's doing the rebuild himself. As he works, he says, "Data input halted. Protocol shutdown. Memory wiped. Access standby. Download complete." Then, as he presses the Enter key, he says he won't let the hacker do this.

Yuna smiles as Seto lets his masterpiece do its job.

00000

The Ferris wheel stops, and Rebecca and Abe's car comes to rest.

Smiling, Rebecca asks, now where was she?

00000

The Blue-Eyes White Roller Coaster comes to a stop, and an overhead shot of Kaiba Land as people exclaim that it's repaired.

00000

In the Volcanic Pit, the flames finally subside. Tristan says he'd hate to see the gas bill.

Mokuba says he should check with Seto, and takes off.

Zigfried thinks congratulations to Kaiba for stopping the virus. Kaiba's saved the day—or so he thinks. _'I'd expected Kaiba to be able to stop my virus - that defense system of his is still considered the best in the world. But can Kaiba find me?'_

00000

Watching the duels on his screens, Kaiba thinks that it looks like the computer whiz kid who broke into his father's company is all grown up, and he's back to his old tricks again.

Kaiba tells Roland to run another background check on Zigfried Lloyd. Kaiba needs to know if he's connected to the Schroeder family. Right now that freak is his number one suspect. He reminds Kaiba of a kid he once met. Kaiba says that in order to build relationships with European businessmen, Gozaburo met with the Schroeders at some boring party when Yuna looked at him quizzically.

Just then, Noah rushed in, apologies stopped as he hard his father's name.

Turning back to the screens, Kaiba thinks that that kid had the most dangerous programming skills he'd ever seen.

''At the time, I had to work on the security systems for KC. It happened while you weren't coming to school those three days. He had tried to humiliate our company, but my system had stopped him and no one really wanted to do business with them after they were caught. My stepfather made sure of that. But because he was a victim of my old system, he can figure out a third of what the new system would do, therefore I think I'll need Noah's help here.''

Noah suddenly tensed as Seto turned to look at him.

''Noah, this company is yours as it is mine and Mokuba's. But you have the right to choose if you'll help me or not. Whatever your decision might end up being, we're still family.''

Yuna smiled as Noah looked ready to cry. She knew that Noah still felt like he was imposing on the two brothers, so to hear that he was also family and that Seto trusted him with something this important to him must have finally placed those fears to rest. It was really amazing at how Seto knew the right time to say things like these.

Noah nodded with a happy, determinated smile. ''I'll help you in every way I can!''

Seto nodded back at him with a confident smirk. ''Good. Now. the two of us with Yuna and Mokuba's help can create a unique Kaiba Family anti-virus that will make every hacker tremble in fear at the very thought of it!''

Yuna blushed at the implication of her being family and she had to wonder if Seto had even noticed what he had said.

00000

Back at the duel, Zigfried tells Joey, let's go, time is money.

Adding that talk is cheap, Joey looks at his cards, then summons Swordsman of Landstar (500 ATK) in attack mode. He orders Swordsman of Landstar to attack Zigfried directly, but Zigfried says it won't be that easy. He activates his trap card, Fricka's Mediation, allowing him to neutralize the attack by removing a card from his graveyard.

Joey sets a card face down and ends his turn.

00000

Joey thinks that thanks to those three goddesses, Zigfried knows what card Joey's going to draw before Joey does. But not for long. Joey plays his magic card, Dangerous Machine Type 6. Joey will spin it at the beginning of each turn, and what it does will depend on the numbers that come up.

''I'm so lucky, people say that's one of my advantages.''

''And the reason Kaiba doesn't take him seriously as a duelist.'' Duke mumbles under his breath and Yugi sighs. It was the truth.

Zigfried says, so Joey's depending on Lady Luck to win the duel. Well, he can't depend on skill.

Joey says it took more than luck to get him where he is today, and he's about to prove it. But it's now Zigfried's turn, so Joey must show him his top three cards (Grappler of Landstar, Goblin Attack Force, and Sasuke Samurai). Zigfried tells him to put the second card on top, then the first, then the third. Joey is forced to set Goblin Attack Force, Zigfried "guesses" it, and it's removed from play. Then Zigfried sets one card face down and ends his turn.

Joey draws, and thanks to the Ring, his monster is discarded. Then Joey spins the Dangerous Machine Type 6, which comes up threes, allowing Joey to draw an extra card. Joey summons Sasuke Samurai (500 ATK). Zigfried says Joey's Samurai is useless, and activates his trap card, Loge's Flame. As long as it remains on the field, monsters with 2000 attack points or fewer can't attack. So Joey activates his face-down card, Graceful Dice, which will increase Sasuke Samurai's attack, depending on the number it rolls. Joey needs a five or a six, but it comes up a three, so Sasuke Samurai can't attack. Zigfried says Joey's so terrible at this game, it's frightening.

00000

Joey sacrifices Swordsman of Landstar to summon Maximum Six (1900 ATK). Whatever number Joey rolls is multiplied by 200 and added to its attack points. He rolls a six, so Maximum Six gains another 1200 points, raising its attack to 3100. Then Joey plays his Star Blaster magic card, sacrificing Sasuke Samurai so that he can summon a monster whose level depends on the number he rolls.

He rolls a five, which, added to Sasuke Samurai's two stars, lets him summon a seven-star monster—Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400 ATK).

Joey attacks Valkyrie Brunhilde with Maximum Six. But she's not destroyed. Zigfried explains that Brunhilde avoids destruction by giving up 1000 defense points. Her defense goes from 2000 to 1000, and Zigfried's life points are reduced from 1600 to 900. So Joey attacks and destroys the other Valkyrie with Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Zigfried's life points go down to 100.

Joey plays Dangerous Machine Type 6 again, sets a card face down and ends his turn.

Joey's friends cheer, while Zigfried looks grim. But then Zigfried chuckles, telling Joey he should have ended this duel when he had the chance.

Zigfried draws, saying this duel has gone on long enough. He plays the magic card, Enchanted Sword Nothung, raising Valkyrie Brunhilde's attack points by 400, to 2800. According to the legend of Nothung, Zigfried says, it was the world's greatest dragon slayer. With Nothung's effect, he can remove every dragon from play. Joey watches his Red-Eyes dissolve from the field.

Then Zigfried plays the magic card, Rainbow Bridge Bifrost, so that his Valkyrie gains 500 attack points for every monster he's removed from play.

Yugi says, now he gets it! ''Zigfried's been planning this from the beginning. That's why Zigfried removed all of Joey's monsters—to power up his own. Valkyrie Brunhilde's attack rises to 5000 as she gains 500 points from Jinzo, Panther Warrior, Goblin Attack Force, Gearfried, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon.'' He explains to his clueless friends.

Joey activates his trap card, Compensation Mediation.

Zigfried taunts Joey for relying on luck again. Joey says Zigfried's scared because Joey never loses. Zigfried must choose two cards from his graveyard and shuffle them together with Compensation Mediation. Joey will choose one card, and if he picks his own card, he's saved. But if he fails, Zigfried wins.

Yugi says he knows Joey can do it. Joey picks the card in the middle.

But the card is Zigfried's Swan Maiden. Joey's luck has run out. Brunhilde attacks, destroying Maximum Six and taking the rest of Joey's life points.

Joey falls to his knees, and Yugi calls out to him.

Zigfried walks away, saying that some things never change. ''A rose is a rose, and a loser is a loser.''

00000

Roland announces Zigfried Lloyd as the winner.

As Mokuba and Kaiba watch, Roland says that the KC Grand Championship is down to its final four duelists.

''Joey almost won.''

''Hmm.'' Was all Seto said at Mokuba's comment.

Yuna feels gulty that she can't be there for the blond duelist, but there were other things she was plotting behind her rival's back. It had to be a surprise.

Joey's friends gather around him, and Tristan says, ''Big deal, so he lost the duel on a lousy game of chance.''

Duke says Joey must have just run out of luck.

Téa says, ''Nah, Joey wins his duels with talent, not luck.''

''So,'' Duke says, ''Joey didn't lose because he ran out of luck, he lost because he ran out of talent.''

Furious, Joey turns to ask if this is how they cheer him up. It's time for him to spread a little cheer of his own. Joey goes after them, and they run away laughing.

Yuna watched the three Kaiba brothers laugh at the comical scene going on in the Volcano Pits and she is happy to get this chance to get in a phone call.

Yugi thinks that Joey did a great job. _'And sooner or later, he's going to learn to control his temper.'_

Joey continues to run after the others, complaining that he gets no respect.

00000

That evening was the wrap up of the first day of the tournament. Since Seto wanted the opening of Kaiba Land to be a blast, he had made sure that there were two parties going on. What he hadn't been expecting was that his rival would have a little something to do with it.

When Seto walked through the doors of the grand formal hall in his Kaiba Hotel, he was surprised to see that everyone was in formal wear even if he hadn't specified how they should dress. Not that he was displeased or anything. Just surprised.

Rebecca was in a cute, baby blue dress that reached to her knees and her hair was in a single ponytail. Tea actually found a decent, black, floor-length dress that Seto suspected was Yuna's doing. The three morons were all dressed in black tuxes and Yugi, Mokuba and Noah had gray suits on.

All the other duelists were there even if Zigfried looked like he would rather die than be here. Vivian, on the other hand, looked overjoyed to be able to see the CEO again. She was dressed in a red Chinese dress that strongly resembled a traditional Chinese wedding gown. Seto shuddered at the thought of who that unlucky bastard would be.

Yet, there was no Yuna around, even thought it was her that had insisted that they come dressed like this. He had received a message from both her and Juliena, saying that he's a dead man if he doesn't dress in the blue trench coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, blue as he eyes, with silver studs and red inside that flared behind him like a cape, with the new black turtleneck that shimmered a bit in the light, as well as the black, leather pants and boots. The extra belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms and shins were the same color as the coat, opposed to the usual midnight blue. It made him look stunning, and many females were drooling over his appearance, yet there was no Yuna. Seto almost pouted.

Just then a familiar melody of a birthday song was heard in a chorus of voices. Everyone turned to the direction the sound was coming from, gasping as they saw a giant, five meters tall, detailed Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon cake with the four Blue-Eyes flying around it and Fang of Critias sleeping at its feet. Beside Critias, Timeus was lying and watching the spectacle of the four magnificent dragons. Leaning against him was the Dark Magician Girl and up in the air, Dark Magician was facing off with the first Blue-Eyes White Dragon. A Kuriboh was sitting comfortably on the Ultimate Dragon's middle head. Saggi the Dark Clown was hanging from the head on the left and Black Luster Soldier was in his place on its back, like when the are fused in the Dragon Master Knight. Battle Ox and Blade Knight were standing back to back, protecting the female Magician. Lord of Dragon was nestled between the two Legendary Dragons and Kaiser Sea Horse was chasing a Red Eyes Black Dragon somewhere near the Ultimate Dragon's tail. La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp and his lamp were beside some toons, like the Toon Dark Magician Girl and the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon. There were a lot other monsters from decks of all his friends and his own Deck.

The room could only gape at the giant bander decorated with all sorts of dragons, saying in big bold letters **''HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETO!'' **that was held in the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's paws. No one could believe their eyes. The sight was far too impossible to be reality. Seto looked over to his younger brothers and Yugi, but their jaws were on the ground as they stared at the magnificent cake.

As the singing got louder, one by one, the singers slowly exited from behind the Dragon. First Cecillia, Pegasus, Mia and Croquet and Kemo, then the three Egyptian families with a smirking Bakura leading them, after that Anubis and the Hizuris came out, followed by Dartz and the three Doma swordsmen with their families as well as Mai and Serenity. Seto couldn't believe his eyes as he saw them all and everyone in the room were rubbing their eyes, as if dreaming all these celebrities. Zigfried wanted to tear his suit apart as they all sang for Kaiba's birthday and the icing on the cake was when the Queen of Games joined them from the stage on which the duelists were announced just last night.

The Game Queen's tenor was soothing and everyone slowly started following her lead and singing the birthday song along with the others. A guitar soon followed and they saw that the Cyclones were playing for this party, obviously as a favor to the famous girl who had planed it all.

''Happy birthday, dear Kaiba/Seto!

Happy birthday to you!''

Everyone cheered as the cake suddenly released white lighting and the room lit up! The indoor fireworks were followed with Dren's ''One, two, and a one two three!'' and the screaming of the electric guitar as they started playing their songs. The room erupted with cheers and everyone started dancing as the stunned CEO was given his presents. The brunet could only stare in pure disbelief as Anubis finished the chain off with his gift and went to join the others in celebrating the Kaiba Corp King's birthday.

An all black-suit dressed Bakura with his Millennium Ring dangling in plain sight seized Mana by her wrist and started twirling her around the dance floor as the girl in the light green dress laughed. Malik, dressed in a white suit with a lavender dress shirt and gold tie, was fast to follow his lead and he snatched Tea's hand and dragged her to the dance floor, where she started giggling at his crazy antics. Both Duke and Tristan, clad in almost identical black and blue suits with a green tie in the Dice Master's case and a brown tie in Tristan's, asked Serenity, who was wearing a knee length sleeveless pink dress, for a dance but the girl was saved from choosing when Marik took her hand and led her away.

Pegasus and Cecillia sat at one of the tables and the silver-haired CEO immediately ordered a vine. Dartz and his wife were fast to join them while Valon, wearing a black tux, bugged Amelda, who was in a low cut, black dress, to dance with him. After some time, Anubis joined the older couples and watched in amusement as the redhead tried to run away from the persistent Australian. Ironheart sat with Arthur, who explained why Solomon couldn't come.

Julian and Sonia, Rafael's younger siblings who were a little older than Noah and were both dressed up for the occasion, and Mikey, Amelda's brother around the same age as Mokuba in a black suit, ran to the two still stunned Kaibas and introduced themselves. Dragging Rebecca and Leon, in a suit that matched his hair, with her, Chris also joined the group and she smiled at the confused sentences barely leaving the two sharp boys' mouths.

A elegantly dressed Mai and Julie had to drag Kuu and Joey away from the food before they ate everything and forced them to dance with them. Kuu quickly got in the rhythm and started dancing almost like an expert. Joey, on the other hand, looked awkward in his own body as he tried to move in the beat. The young CEO had to grimace and wonder if the dancing would be better or worse with some alcohol. Ishizu and Mahad, dressed in a white suit and dress, were dancing in a corner, exchanging kisses here and there and talking in each other's ear. They were just so sickeningly sweet, Seto had to look away. Kaiba was impressed to see how bold Rebecca was when she grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him to the dance floor, and he was proud of his brothers each asking a girl to dance, Mokuba asked Chris and Noah asked Sonia. Both Rafael and Dartz jumped at that, ready to grab their daughter/younger sister, but Iona stopped them and scolded them both for acting so silly.

What was one of the biggest surprises was that Ryou had asked some Mia for a dance and had Roland snatch her away before he could even receive an answer. The CEO raised an eyebrow as he saw a rather Bakura-like smirk on the gentle boy's face and it made him wonder if he should talk to Roland about his obvious crush on Yuna's PA. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. The younger albino twin easily found a new dance partner while Roland was blushing while dancing with Mia.

Seto stopped observing his surprise party when he felt Yuna behind him. He turned to her and tried hard not to stare at the Duel Queen. She was dressed in a floor length dress the same blue color as his attire and eyes. The bottom of the dress, around her ankles, was red and the material seemed to shine in the room's light. The dress was slit on one side, showing off a long, ivory colored leg and the high heels that matched the blue of the dress. She wore a chocker of the same color, and her only other jewelry were the twin silver bracelets on either of her wrists. The Millennium Puzzle rested on a black chain that matched the heels of her shoes and Yuna looked like a dream in this getup. The only make-up she had on was a little eyeshadow and lipstick.

Seto wasn't sure if his heart had stopped beating or if it was beating to hard against his ribcage. As Yuna came to him and hugged him, Seto felt like one of his dreams had came true. For years, he had imagined how his birthday would look with Yuna in his arms, and although he has yet to confess to his childhood friend ... Seto felt like he was in a dream that was slowly becoming a reality. He ignored everything around him except his beautiful rival as they started swaying to a slow song Dren had signaled for his band to play since he saw the rivals' position.

One of Seto's dreams finally came true.


	49. Chapter 49 Dreams do come true! part2

A Blue-Eyes White Dragon Train passes by the Kaiba Dome, while inside, Roland announces to a cheering crowd that the KC Grand Championship is heating up!

''We're moving into the semifinals, where Rebecca Hawkins, Balfry Ginger, Leon Wilson, and Zigfried Lloyd will duke it out for a shot at the international Duel Monsters champion, Yuna Yami Mouto!''

The crowds cheer so loudly that the entire park heard it.

One of Kaiba's employees enters the control room where Kaiba and Mokuba (Yuna was off with Noah and Fugata doing something to help promote the theme park) are watching the tournament. He says they've conducted an in-depth investigation of Zigfried Lloyd. It appears Zigfried has participated in over fifty tournaments in the last three years, each time ranking in the top five. But their research revealed almost nothing about personal background or family history. And there's no record of any connection with the Schroeder family.

''So this Zigfried has been winning tournaments around the world, and no one knows anything about him?'' This sounded suspicious to Seto.

Kaiba's man says that apparently he gains entry into these tournaments with letters of recommendation from local politicians. He's compiled a list with dozens of names, but none were available for comment.

Kaiba says they just need some incentive, and takes the list and begins to go through the names. ''Number 13,'' he says. Kaiba says to question that man again, and if he still refuses to make a comment, make him an offer he can't refuse. ''And please do remind him that I still remember what happened. He'll know what I'm talking about and that might change his attitude.'' Kaiba's man leaves, while Kaiba looks at the photos of the duelists on his screen. He tells Zigfried that he's got him by the tail.

00000

''I can't believe I was knocked out of the tournament by a guy with pink hair!'' Joey complains as the gang arrives at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon train station. They were on their way for Rebecca's next duel, but Joey had to make a scene.

''Yeah,'' says Tristan, ''a guy with pink hair who's an expert duelist!''

Joey wails that he wants to be Number One. Téa tells him to grow up—there'll be other duels. Joey tells her she's not the one who's a runner-up every year. Tristan says he's got a point, and Yugi says to think of it this way—every match he loses helps make him a better duelist. Tristan says, then Joey should be the best by now.

Suddenly, Professor Hawkins runs into the station saying to Yugi, it's his grandfather!

Yugi ask what's wrong and the Professor explains that while he was getting a nurse, Solomon disappeared.

''This is bad!'' Tristan says and Duke tells him ''No shit, Einstein.'' Before they could get in a fight Tea points out that this might be the same guy who was after Yuna's files and Yugi suddenly realizes that his sister probably doesn't even know that this was happening.

Professor Hawkins tells the gang that he wishes he hadn't been distracted. Joey tells him not to sweat it, he's sure Gramps is fine. But the professor says Grandpa was barely able to move a muscle, so there's no way he could have gotten out of bed. Téa says maybe someone came and helped him. ''But who?''

Tristan suggests it might have been a secret admirer.

Téa bops him one, telling him to be serious.

Duke says they need a plan—Gramps might be in real trouble.

Joey agrees, saying that Grandpa has the worst luck of anyone he knows.

''Mokuba said some strange characters had snuck into the tournament.'' The Dice Master adds.

''Yea but what good it would do them to kidnap Grandpa Solomon?'' The blond asks.

''YUNA!'' Yugi screams in realization and tries to run off to ind both his family members, but Joey stops him and reassures him that he's sure Grandpa is just fine. The others agree, and Yugi thanks them.

Téa tells Professor Hawkins that he should go cheer for Rebecca. Duke says they'll catch up later, as soon as they find Yugi's Grandpa. Professor Hawkins thanks them and wishes them luck. Yugi says to tell Rebecca they're all rooting for her. They agree to split up and find that Grandpa.

00000

Meanwhile, Rebecca has arrived at her duel, but is disappointed to find no one there to cheer for her. She snickers as she remembers the sign saying "Welcom to Miniatureland" and wonders how many employees Kaiba-senpai was going to fire when he hears about it.

Then her grandfather runs up, and she greets him happily. He congratulates her on reaching the semifinals, and she asks where Yugi is. Awkwardly, Professor Hawkins explains that Yugi had to deal with a situation, but says he'll be there as soon as he can, and urges her to focus on her duel. He passes on Yugi's message, which cheers her up, and they head off to the duel.

The location of the duel is a tiny town, with buildings that come up to Rebecca's waist. She's delighted to feel tall for once in her life, and runs through the tiny streets, saying it's just like their town, only everything's mini. Except for a full-sized boy lying on a playing field. Professor Hawkins says that the detail on these statues is incredible!

Then the boy sits up—it's Leon Wilson, rubbing his eyes. He must have dozed off, he says. He was up all night practicing, and supposes he just needed a nap. He asks when Yugi's going to show up. He was hoping Yugi could watch his next duel. Rebecca says Yugi will be there—but he'll be rooting for her. Professor Hawkins asks about Leon's friends and family. Won't they be there? Leon shrugs and says everyone was too busy to come, but he's used to being on his own.

Not this time, says Professor Hawkins, and points out the fans arriving to cheer for both duelists. Leon smiles at the cheering crowds and stands up, telling Rebecca they should make this the best duel their fans have ever seen. She agrees, but she still wishes Yugi were there.

00000

Meanwhile, Joey runs through the jungle, calling out for Mr. Muto, while Tristan searches the train station. Duke looks for Grandpa near the roller coaster, and Téa searches the gardens

Then an announcement is heard: a short, stocky, elderly gentleman in overalls and a black headband has been separated from his loved ones. If anyone has lost a grandpa, he's waiting for them at the main gate. Yugi, at the jungle ruins, exclaims, that's his Grandpa! He and the others all run to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue at the main gate. But Grandpa isn't there.

Téa notices a note tied to the Blue-Eyes' claw, and Yugi retrieves it. It's a map of Kaiba Land, with an "X" drawn on it.

''If we find that spot, will we find Grandpa?'' Tea asks and Yugi sure hopes so.

Duke doesn't like the looks of this. Why would Yugi's Grandpa page them to come there, run and hide and leave a map so they can find him? He thinks someone set a trap for them. Everyone gasps!

Tristan says he's not going to fall for any trap, but Duke points out that if they want to save Yugi's Grandpa, they might have to.

00000

In the Kaiba Dome, Roland announces the beginning of the semifinal round. First, it's Zigfried Lloyd against Balfry Ginger, facing off in Kaiba Corp's Galaxy Theater. The second matchup features the two youngest minors to ever join a major tournament—Rebecca Hawkins and Leon Wilson, dueling in Small Town USA

00000

Kaiba watches from his control room, and the crowds cheer, as the duelists begin their duels.

00000

Rebecca begins by playing Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two. She discards Ring of Magnetism and Marie the Fallen One. With Marie the Fallen One in the graveyard, she'll gain 200 life points with every turn. Next, she summons Fire Princess (1300 ATK) in attack mode, sets one card face down, and ends her turn.

Leon starts off by summoning Forest Wolf (1800 ATK) and attacking Fire Princess. Forest Wolf gulps Fire Princess down.

Rebecca loses 500 life points, taking her down to 3500.

''What big teeth he has!'' Leon says. ''The better to devour your princess with.''

''Is that the Big Bad Wolf?'' Rebecca asks.

''Wrong story,'' says Leon. Then he plays the magic card, Curse of Thorns. Its thorns dig underground, seizing Marie the Fallen One and preventing her from using her effect.

Rebecca tells Leon, not bad. He laughs, saying, glad she liked it. Leon's supporters, including Luke from their previous adventure in the Kaiba Dome, cheer for him, while Rebecca's fans look on in dismay.

Rebecca draws, then summons Luster Dragon (1900 ATK) in attack mode, saying that if Leon thinks his Wolf has a big mouth, take a look at her dragon's! She attacks and destroys Forest Wolf, who spits up Fire Princess as he's destroyed. Leon explains that when Forest Wolf is destroyed, whatever monsters he's swallowed return to the field, so Rebecca gets her Princess back. He tells her, nice dueling, and she thanks him, then attacks him directly with Fire Princess. He's down to 2600 life points. Rebecca ends her turn.

Leon says Rebecca's just as good as they say she is. But he's not scared. He draws, then summons Glife the Phantom Bird (1500 ATK) in attack mode. Rebecca thinks, big deal. As soon as she activates her face-down magic card, his bird will be useless. But then her set card is destroyed. Leon says that when Phantom Bird is summoned to the field, it destroys one of his opponent's trap or magic cards. Then Leon uses Glife the Phantom Bird to attack Fire Princess, destroying it and reducing Rebecca's life points to 3300. Next, he plays the magic card, Gingerbread House, and ends his turn.

Rebecca draws, but before she can make her move, Gingerbread House's effect activates. A giant blue tongue snakes out and slurps up Rebecca's Luster Dragon. Then the Gingerbread House spits out Luster Dragon, and it returns to Rebecca's side of the field, bloated, its attack raised to 2500. How strange, Professor Hawkins thinks. Leon just raised the attack points of Rebecca's monster. But then the Luster Dragon explodes. Leon explains that the Gingerbread House gives the opponent's monster 600 attack points, but if the total is 2500 or more, the monster is destroyed, and Leon gains 500 life points. His score rises to 3100.

Rebecca fumes to herself that Leon's cards are so weird! She's never seen any of them before. She plays The Shallow Grave, allowing them both to bring back one monster from the graveyard to the field in defense mode. Rebecca brings back Luster Dragon, while Leon revives Forest Wolf. Rebecca then sacrifices Luster Dragon to summon Luster Dragon #2 (2400 ATK). Then she attacks Glife the Phantom Bird with Luster Dragon #2, destroying it, and taking Leon down to 2200 life points.

Leon tells Rebecca she's pretty good, but this story isn't over yet. He draws, then switches Forest Wolf to attack mode. Next, he summons Cinderella (300 ATK), who first appears in rags, but then her fairy godmother waves a magic wand over her, dressing her up for the ball. Her special effect allows Leon to automatically summon Pumpkin Carriage to the field. Finally, the fairy godmother waves her wand at Cinderella's feet, to give her her Glass Slippers.

Rebecca is a bit bemused by all of Leon's fairytale cards and effects.

Leon explains that as long as Pumpkin Carriage is on the field, Cinderella can attack Rebecca's life points directly. Cinderella kicks off her Glass Slippers and they crash into Rebecca, reducing her life points to 3000. Then the Glass Slippers form on Luster Dragon #2's hind feet. As long as it wears the Glass Slippers, Luster Dragon #2 can't attack Cinderella. Not only that, it loses 1000 attack points, bringing it down to 1400. Next, Leon attacks Luster Dragon #2 with Forest Wolf, who swallows the dragon up.

Rebecca's down to 2600 life points.

''Whenever a monster wearing Glass Slippers is destroyed,'' Leon explains, ''Cinderella gets a new pair of slippers she can use for her next attack, and boosts her attack points by 1000, to 1300.''

Finally, Leon sets one card face down and ends his turn.

00000

Meanwhile, in the Galaxy Theater, Zigfried has just defeated Balfry Ginger, telling him that a victory just wasn't in the stars for him.

Roland announces Zigfried the winner, while Zigfried smiles, thinking to Kaiba, _'Come and get me.'_

00000

Kaiba watches from his control room with Mokuba at his side, thinking that he's on to Zigfried.

00000

Duke and the others run down the street. Tristan wonders if they're going the right way, and Téa says that if that map is right, Yugi's Grandpa should be just around the corner. They all hope he's okay.

They turn the corner and stop. Duke consults the map and says, that's it.

They're standing before...

''A Chinese restaurant? While we were running around like lunatics,'' Joey protests, ''Grandpa was eating won ton soup!''

Yugi steps up to open the door. Téa warns him to be careful, and he nods, then opens the door, calling out to his Grandpa. _'No matter what it takes,'_ he thinks, _'I'll save my Grandpa!'_

''Yugi?'' Said boy stops as he hears Yuna's voice and the group turn to see the Queen of Games coming their way with Noah and Fugata behind them. ''What are you guys doing here?''

''Gramps was kidnapped, so we're looking for him.'' Duke explains and the crimson eyes narrow.

''What do you mean? And why would you look here of all places? This restaurant is supposed to open tomorrow.'' Noah immediately reports to his older brother that something fishy was happening in the China Town.

''We got a map that says Grandpa is here.'' Yugi says as the Dice Master shows her the map. Noah looks at the map over Yuna's arm and says that it's the place. Yuna looks at the door with anger and she storms to stand beside Yugi. Nodding to her younger twin, the two do it at the same time.

Yugi and Yuna opes the door to the Chinese restaurant, where they've come in search of Grandpa. Everyone gasps when they see Grandpa in Chinese clothes, striking a huge gong with a mallet. They cover their ears from the ringing noise, as the interior lights up, and they enter the biggest Chinese restaurant they've ever seen! It's several stories high inside, with balconies all around, and there's a huge dragon carving in the middle of the high ceiling. The tables are set with numerous Chinese dishes.

''This place is huge!'' Tea gasps again as she takes everything in.

Noah nods and says it's one of the biggest and best restaurants in the world.

A drooling Joey and Tristan run for the food.

But they're stopped by Vivian Wong, standing on the highest balcony in a kung-fu pose, who tells them she didn't see their names on the guest list. It's Vivian, they exclaim, and Duke says, she led them here?

Yugi asks, ''But why?''

Téa suggests it's because Vivian's nuts, as Vivian continues to prance about on the high balcony, holding a fan in each hand, making kicks and leaps. Joey tells her to come down there and tell them what's going on, and she promptly hops off the balcony.

Joey and Tristan clutch each other in horror, and the others gasp, as Joey calls out, ''Oh no! She's falling... really slowly.'' Vivian floats down toward the floor, and Duke points out that Vivian's got a little helper—Grandpa stands at the side, lowering Vivian on a rope.

Grandpa notices them noticing him. Yugi says, ''Grandpa?'' Joey thinks this is getting weird. Yugi asks Grandpa what he's doing. Flustered, Grandpa lets go of the rope, saying he can explain.

Vivian tumbles to the floor, landing nose-first. She gets up, yelling at Grandpa that he had one simple job! He asks her to give him another chance. ''Please Vivi-chan."

''He works for her? And 'Vivi-chan'?" Joey wonders.

Yugi asks Grandpa if Vivian kidnapped him, or did they plan this together?

Vivian tells him to forget about that old man. She wants to talk about Yugi and herself. She snaps her fingers, and Grandpa bangs the gong again.

Vivian welcomes Yugi and Yuna and their friends to the real Grand Championship tournament, where she and Yuna are going to duke it out for the crown!

Téa angrily tells Vivian to give it up. She had her chance, and Rebecca canceled her out. Duke says that's right. ''Only the winner of the tournament gets a title shot, and you already blew it.''

Vivian insists she's starting her own tournament, and the first match is Vivian against Yuna.

Yuna says she's sorry, but it's against Kaiba's tournament rules. ''I'm not about to go against him just because of you.'' The girl growled out, sounding suspiciously like her rival. Noah shivered and wondered if his Nee-chii was spending too much time with his older brother.

But Grandpa tells Yuna the right thing to do is duel against Vivian.

Joey thinks Vivian must have hypnotized Grandpa. ''That, or he has a crush on Vivian.''

Grandpa blushes, and tries to explain. After Professor Hawkins left Grandpa's hospital room, Vivian came by. She said she might be able to help him, if he helped her. Grandpa said he'd do anything! And with one swift chop to his back, Vivian put it back into place.

''If it hadn't been for Vivian,'' Grandpa says, ''I wouldn't be standing there, so I owe her a favor. That's why I led you kids there.''

Tristan adds, and turned his back on his grandchildren.

Grandpa protests that he heard that! Joey says, to think he once looked up to Grandpa! He forgot what's important—the heart of the cards!

Yugi says Joey's right.

Although Yuna doesn't speak, her eyes said everything loud and clear. As she turned to leave Grandpa slumps, saying he's sorry. So Vivian hits him in the back and puts his back out again.

He curls up on the floor, moaning and Yuna twirls around, yelling ''GRANDPA!'' in the same voice as Yugi. Vivian tells Yuna if she wants her Grandpa to walk upright again, she'll have to duel her.

Joey says that's a dirty trick.

Vivian agrees, saying she can't believe she didn't think of it sooner. She jumps up onto one of the tables, asking Yuna what will it be? ''Your grandfather, or _him_?'' The group looks on questioningly when Noah suddenly groans as he realizes what this lunatic wants! Yugi-tachi looks at him and asks him to explain.

''Vivian is one of Seto's many obsessive fan girls.'' Yuna answered instead. ''Like all his other hardcore fan girls, she wants my place as Seto's friend and rival, since Seto usually pays more attention ti me than anyone else. She thinks that if she beats me, Seto will pay attention to her. That's why she dares call herself Asian Duel Queen, to get his focus on her. But she can't keep that title since Rebbeca, a child, defeated her so the only way for her to keep her reputation is by dueling me. What you don't understand, Vivian, is that Seto will never like you or respect you if you defeat, as if you could, me in a duel or any game for that matter. He'll kill you for taking that pleasure form him and set your remains on fire so no one could ever identify you.''

''What!? All this for KAIBA!'' Joey yelled, not believing that two incredibly hot girls were about to duel because of that prick.

''Shut up! I'll beat you and Seto-dear will be mine!'' Vivian shrieks and Yuna's control finally snaps. Jumping up onto one of the tables, ready to duel, she tells Vivian it's time to see why everyone fears her and her rival.

As all of this was going down, Noah had contacted Seto and was showing him what was going on. Seto redirected the duel to go live all over the park as Roland announces they have a special treat for their guests: Duel Queen vs Asian Duel Queen. The crowds all around Kaibs Land cheer for their Queen of Games as the duel starts.

Vivian sets the terms—if she loses, she'll fix Grandpa's back. If she wins, Seto must become her love slave.

More than half the world seethed at the bold exclamation and Seto himself felt sick with both anger and disgust. He swore to himself that Vivian will never be able to pick up a trap card after he is done with her! Mokuba couldn't believe Yuna hadn't already torn the older girl to pieces as Tea looked ready to do so.

Yuna accepts the terms, but says that she can't decide for Seto. ''If he wants to date you, it's his decision.''

Duke says it's no problem—Yuna can duel circles around her.

Vivian says, don't count on it.

They get ready to duel. Yuna swore she hadn't been this angry since Marik's bold exclamation on top of the Duel Tower on Alcatraz.

00000

Leon says he'd pay attention if he were Rebecca. He plays the magic card, Giant's Training, saying that this card will be her downfall. It lets him sacrifice Tom Thumb to summon Globerman (2600 ATK). He uses Globerman to attack Ruby Dragon, destroying it and reducing Rebecca's life points to 100. She activates her trap card, Rope of Life, discarding her hand to bring back her monster with an extra 800 attack points. Next, she activates her set magic card, Adamantine Sword Revival. It lets her replace the dragon she just brought back with an even stronger one from her deck—her Diamond Head Dragon. It starts out with the same number of points as Ruby Dragon had, but then it gets an extra 1000 points from her magic card, making its total attack 3400.

Leon ends his turn, but tells Rebecca to wait till she sees what he's got planned next.

00000

Back at the Chinese restaurant, Joey and Tristan are busily stuffing their faces. Téa tosses a toy panda at them, asking them how they can be eating now!

''Yuna needs us.''

Joey says Yuna doesn't need them yelling in her ear to win, and Tristan tells her to relax and try the chicken.

Then Duke tells them that things aren't looking so good for Yuna.

Holding the magic card Luminous Clouds, Vivian sacrifices Master Kyonshee and Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan to summon Dragon Lady (2500 ATK). Next, she plays Lightning Saber, increasing Dragon Lady's attack by 300, and attacks Yuna's fateful Dark Magician. The gang watch in shock as Dark Magician is destroyed. They're even more shocked when Dragon Lady attacks again, attacking Yuna directly. Her new sword allows Dragon Lady to attack a second time, with half the attack strength.

Yuna's down to 1800 life points.

She draws, and plays Big Shield Gardna (2600 DEF) in defense, then sets a card face down and ends her turn.

Tristan says that even if Yuna loses, the worst thing that happens is that Kaiba gets a date.

Téa insists that Yuna won't lose!

Yugi agrees even as some of the food was finally getting to him from his position, kneeling by Solomon.

Vivian attacks Big Shield Gardna with Dragon Lady, but Yuna activates her trap card, Mirror Force, to stop her attack. Vivian plays her magic card, Snowfall Sword, to cancel out the effect of Mirror Force. Dragon Lady's attack goes through, and Big Shield Gardna is destroyed. Then Dragon Lady's attack is cut in half, to 1400.

Between bites of food, Joey says this is no good. Yuna doesn't have any monsters on the field to protect her.

Vivian plays the magic card, Flying Dragon Whirl, discarding four dragon cards to raise Dragon Lady's attack by 1200 points, to 2600. She orders Dragon Lady to attack Yuna directly, then begins to celebrate, saying she did it! She won!

But Yuna tells her to guess again. She discards Kuriboh, protecting her life points.

Vivian whines, how dare she! ''Just wait until next turn.''

The crowds cheer as Yuna stops the attack and stays in the game!

Yuna snorts and says there is no next turn. She's ending this right now.

The whole park was almost quiet as they watched the Duel Queen in her element as she prepares to deliver the final blow to her opponent and Seto smirks in his office. He could tell already that Yuna had a good move planed.

Yuna draws, then summons Skilled Dark Magician (1900 ATK) in attack mode. Next, she plays Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards, and a light glows on Skilled Dark Magician's shoulder. Then she plays Emblem of Dragon Destroyer, allowing her to bring back Buster Blader from the graveyard to her hand, and Skilled Dark Magician's other shoulder lights up. Vivian asks what those lights are, and Yuna says they're spell counters. Every time she plays a magic card, another one lights up.

Finally, she plays one more magic card, Monster Reincarnation. This lets her bring Dark Magician back from the graveyard to her deck, and lights up Skilled Dark Magician's third spell counter.

''Now I can sacrifice Skilled Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician.''

Yugi cheers, knowing that the sellcaster was definitely going to save Yuna in this duel. Noah smirks from his place filming it all and he knew that his brothers were grinning as well. Yuna got Vivin line, hook and sinker!

Yuna's not through yet. She plays Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician with Buster Blader, forming Dark Paladin. ''Dark Paladin gains 500 attack points for every dragon on the field and in their graveyards.'' Vivian starts to cry, realizing that she just sent four dragons to the graveyard and that she had sent Yuna's Blue-Eyes to the graveyard a few turns ago, due to her magic card. Dark Paladin's attack rises from 2900 to 5400, and Yuna uses it to attack Dragon Lady, destroying it and the rest of Vivian's life points.

''Game over.''

''Noo!'' The distraught Chinese duelist whines, not believing how easily the Duel Queen had defeated her. It can't be possible to be that good a Duelist, the duel had lasted only a few turns!

Yuna snorts at Vivian. ''Your last move was the stupidest one I've ever been faced against.'' Vivian was about to protest that the strategy was a good and well used one, but stops as Yuna finishes her comment. ''Everyone knows that my greatest and only rival uses a Dragon Deck, although centered around his Blue-Eyes White Dragons. My opponents know not to use many dragons due to this fact. Anyone that doesn't think of that wasn't worth the time I wasted dueling them!''

As the gang cheer, Yugi switches places with Yuna, and tells Vivian to pay up. ''Grandpa's waiting.''

Still curled up on the floor in pain, Grandpa thanks Yuna and Yugi.

00000

Yugi and the gang finally arrive to cheer Rebecca on. Leon says, let's go, and Joey tells Rebecca, no sleeping on the job, with only 100 life points left. She says she can't lose now that her lucky charm's finally here.

Yuna chuckles at her twin's blush. _'Puppy love. It's the cutest thing you'll ever see!'_

Rebecca attacks Globerman with Diamond Head Dragon. Leon loses 800 life points, taking him down to 900. Then she sets one card face down and ends her turn. Thanks to her set card, she thinks, even if Leon summons a monster in defense, the difference between its defense points and her monster's attack points comes out of Leon's life points. So as long as he plays something with less than 2500 defense points, she'll win.

Leon draws, then plays his Gold Moon Coin magic card. He gives his every card in his hand to Rebecca, then he can draw the same number of cards from his deck. He gives her one card, Spinning Wheel Spindle.

Rebecca looks at it, and says it doesn't make sense, He could have used this card to destroy her monster.

Leon says that's true, but it wouldn't have wiped out her life points. He has a better idea—one that lets him win the duel right away.

Yugi wonders how, and Yuna says she doesn't know, but something tells her Leon isn't bluffing.

Leon returns to his side of the field, then draws his card and plays the magic card, One Hundred Year Awakening. It lets him sacrifice his Curse of Thorns to summon Thorn Princess (400 ATK).Thorn Princess's special effect allows him to take control of one of Rebecca's monsters. He takes over Diamond Head Dragon and uses it to attack Rebecca's life points directly, wiping her out and winning the duel.

00000

At the Kaiba Dome, one of Kaiba's employees comes to tell him that they've completed their investigation of Zigfried Lloyd, and Kaiba's assumptions were correct. Kaiba looks at the screens showing the duels, telling Zigfried his little game is over.

''I won't let you endanger Yuna and my brothers' lives and future!''

00000

Rebecca stands with her head down. Leon tells her not to sweat it—she played a great duel.

She says she doesn't need his pity, but thanks him anyway, and tells him not to let it go to his head. ''There's a long way to go.'' At this, she looks over to the Queen of Games. She knew that only Kaiba-senpai has even the slightest chance of defeating this girl, but for now she stands undefeated. If Leon wants to duel her, he'll have to get his fan boy self together. Otherwise, Yuna'll crush him in a few turns.

Leon follows her gaze and he smiles happily as he sees his idol, but Noah was fast to take Yuna's hand like a possessive younger brother.

Yugi tells her, good game, and Joey says it wasn't half bad for a couple of kids. Kids that can outduel Joey, Tristan adds.

Yugi jumps over one of the little houses to join Rebecca, telling her she did great. She thanks him, then starts to cry and flings herself onto him, saying she wanted to win so badly! Grandpa wonders, must she be so dramatic? And Téa, Tristan and Joey say, look who's talking!

Rebecca cries on Yugi's shoulder and Yuna finally sees that something in Yugi had changed his reactions to the little blond as he held her. Smiling at her brother's crush, Yuna wonders how to get the two on a date.

00000

The next and final day of the tournament, Roland announces the finalists of the KC Grand Championship: standing on a high pinnacle of rock in the middle of the ocean is Zigfried Lloyd, and across from him on another pinnacle stands Leon Wilson.

''The winner of this bout will face Yuna Yami Mouto for the championship crown. History may be made in the next few hours here in the Kaiba Dome.''

The crowd cheers and Roland wonders how many of them realize that they just gave money to see the same thing happen, over and over again. Yuna was the undefeated champion for seven or more years now. It was rather obvious who the winner will be in the end.

The images of the ocean and pinnacles of rock fade, to reveal Leon and Zigfried standing at either end of the Kaiba Dome's dueling arena, surrounded by the cheering crowds. The Dome opens up, letting sunlight spread across the arena, as Roland says, let the KC Grand Championship finals begin!

Then a helicopter is seen flying above the stadium, with Kaiba suspended from it on a ladder, decked out in a gray version of his Battle City coat and the same black getup, his bangs flying around in the wind. At the sight of him, everything went quiet before the fans broke out into cheers for the ultimate master of ceremonies. The gang watch, openmouthed. Joey wonders what he's doing here, and Yugi suggests, just dropping by?

Mokuba says he wasn't scheduled to be here.

Noah nods and the two younger Kaibas make sure they're beside Yuna. in case something bad is about to happen.

The helicopter lowers Kaiba to the dueling arena, where he jumps down, sets down his briefcase, and demands that the duel be stopped. ''As president of Kaiba Corp, I declare the match invalid.''

Joey protests that Kaiba can't rip them off like that!

And Leon says he doesn't get it.

Kaiba goes on to announce that, as a result of a disqualification, the winner of this duel is Leon Wilson.

''Mokuba, what's going on?'' Tristan asks but Mokuba says he doesn't know. The same was with Noah, but Yuna says she has a suspicion that Seto had caught his rat.

Zigfried asks if there's any particular reason for this.

Kaiba says he broke his tournament contract by entering the tournament under a false name. ''Your real name is Zigfried von Schroeder, of the Schroeder Corporation.''

Yugi turns to his Grandpa to ask, wasn't that an old gaming company? Grandpa says it still is, you just don't hear much about it any more. Once Kaiba Corp became number one, everyone forgot about the Schroeders.

Téa wonders if Zigfried joined to get revenge.

Kaiba tells Zigfried he never trusted him from the start—and his instincts are never wrong. Remembering the hacker attack on the Kaiba Dome and the other Kaiba Land dueling locations, he says it all makes sense—Kaiba Corp's biggest rival joins the tournament and suddenly everything goes haywire. Coincidence? Kaiba doesn't think so. But since he's a nice guy, he won't have Zigfried arrested for trespassing and fraud, under one condition—Zigfried gets out of his life, and takes his bad hair with him.

Joey snorts about the remark and wonders if he and Kaiba are not all that different.

Grandpa cringes at both Kaiba's remark about Zigfried's "bad hair" and Kaiba's statement about entering the tournament under a false name—since Grandpa did, indeed, enter under a false name himself.

If Zigfried comes near him again, Kaiba says he'll destroy what's left of his pathetic company.

Zigfried just laughs, and says Kaiba has finally been exposed to the public for what he is—a complete coward. ''The truth,'' Zigfried says, ''is that you're afraid of my superior skills, so you're hiding behind a technicality instead of facing me. And now the whole world knows! I didn't expect the president of Kaiba Corporation to be so petty. Or is the great Seto Kaiba afraid that someone from Schroeder Corporation will be the first winner of the KC Cup?''

Seto snorts. ''The day you exit this place as the winner is the day the world stops spinning! Or did you forget what it means to win this tournament?'' A glance at the Queen of Games and she was instantly on the big screen, causing the crown to boo the pink-haired man for thinking that he can take down their undefeated Queen.

Zigfried, completely ignoring the angry crowd of fans, says he doesn't blame Kaiba for throwing him out—Kaiba knows that if Zigfried won the tournament and became the world champion, Kaiba would never win the title back. The booing got even louder as they heard that and were surprised when the Duel Queen stood up. The crimson eyes were flashing as she started walking over to where the two CEO's were arguing.

Said men almost didn't notice how everything was silent.

Kaiba says he's throwing Zigfried out because he doesn't like him, not because he's scared of him. Kaiba says he promised himself he wouldn't duel in this tournament, but now that he has the chance to embarrass Zigfried, those plans have changed!

The crowd fired up again at the treat in store for them. Kaiba doesn't duel all that often, so to see him so fired up to beat someone to a plop was going to be a great experience. Many were already getting ready to film the event on their phones or cameras.

Yugi says, Kaiba's going to duel Zigfried! Rebecca says, there's never a dull moment.

Zigfried agrees to duel Kaiba. But if he wins, he gets to stay.

''And if you lose,'' Kaiba says, ''you disappear, never to be heard from again.''

Yuna was standing by the dueling platform now and Leon slowly got off the battlefield. Seeing the beautiful girl, Zigfried smirks and point to her. ''Also, when I win, I have the right to duel your beautiful rival before even the supposed winner gets that honor!''

Yuna froze and Seto tensed. The Yugi-tachi and the crowd started protesting immediately, not wanting the Duel Queen to be disrespected in such a way. Said girl had her head bowed, her long bangs hiding her face.

Seething, Kaiba was about to kill the German instead of dueling him for such disrespect for his rival when Yuna spoke up.

''Alright.'' Everyone froze. Yuna looked up with her rose eyes, freezing Zigfried's blood in his veins at how cold and unforgiving they were. ''It's just a good thing that Seto will destroy you in this duel before you get to hopeful.'' Seto smirks and nods to his rival. There's no way he'd let the pink-haired freak win, not with Yuna watching.

Yugi doesn't know about this, but Mokuba is sure his brother will win.

Kaiba tells Roland to hold his briefcase while he takes out his Duel Disk and deck. He says this shouldn't take too long.

Kaiba asks Zigfried if he's sure he wants to go through with this. Zigfried says he wouldn't miss the chance to destroy his arch-rival in front of the entire world. Kaiba asks Zigfried if he's afraid. Zigfried says no, it's his honor to duel Kaiba and beat him. They shuffle each other's decks, then Zigfried wonders who should go first. Saying there's only one fair way to decide, he flips a coin. Kaiba says it's Zigfried's call, and Zigfried chooses heads, and heads it is. He chooses to let Kaiba go first. Kaiba says he never knew Zigfried was so kind—he'll have to return the favor.

Zigfried says there's no need, but Kaiba says he insists.

The two go to the dueling stations, as Roland announces a slight change of plans. ''The tournament host, Seto Kaiba, will face off against Zigfried von Schroeder.''

Kaiba plugs his Duel Disk into the dueling console, and his life point counter lights up with 4000 points. Zigfried does the same, setting his deck on the field.

Mokuba calls out to Seto to show this circus freak who's boss!

''You better not lose, Kaiba!'' Joey yells in a rare moment of support for the brunet, causing Yuna to give him a wide, grateful smile and Seto a stunned look. His friends were also looking at him strangelly, so he tried to explain that even Kaiba's better than Ziegfried. ''If nothin' else, Kaiba has pride. And we all know that Rich boy would never disrespect Yuna the way dat pink-haired bastard is doin' right now!''

Leon joins Yugi and the others, asking what's next. Is he going to duel against Yuna or Zigfried?

Téa says she guesses it depends on how well Kaiba does in this next duel. Leon says he hopes Kaiba wins, and Téa says not to worry, she's sure Leon will get his chance, no matter who wins. Rebecca adds, unless he wants to give her his place in the tournament.

Leon says he thinks he'll pass. ''I just didn't expect to duel Yuna this way.''

''But wasn't your dream to duel Yuna?'' The brunette asks, slightly puzzled by this kid. Duelists were so strange.

''I suppose so.'' He replies hesitantly.

''Then what's the difference? You'll still get to duel Yuna.''

''Yeah, sure. But ...'' Leon couldn't continue as he looked over to the Duel Queen. She was the only one as calm and collected as the brunet CEO on the Dueling Arena was, and she seemed to have absolute faith that he would be victorious. Leon felt envy for the Blue-Eyes Duelist as he realized that even if he won and presented a great duel for the Queen of Games, Yuna would only ever see Seto Kaiba as her rival.

He was distracted from his thoughts when Joey says that as much as he can't stand Kaiba, anyone's better than that pink-haired sideshow freak, Zigfried.

Yugi and Téa agree.

As the dueling stations rise into place, Zigfried thinks that his most devastating flower is about to blossom. Kaiba thinks that he doesn't know what Zigfried is after, but it all ends here. He'll show him it was a mistake to challenge him.

Kaiba begins by summoning X-Head Cannon (1800 ATK) in attack mode. He also sets two cards face down and ends his turn.

Zigfried tells Kaiba his little mechanical toys are nothing but insignificant seedlings that are about to be uprooted by his raging wildflowers. Kaiba says these people came here to see a duel, not a bad poetry reading. Zigfried supposes Kaiba's right—the true beauty of his maidens of mayhem can best be appreciated if he simply calls them to the field. He plays his magic card, Ride of the Valkyries, which allows him to summon every Valkyrie he holds in his hand. He summons three of them, Valkyrie Zweite (1600 ATK), Valkyrie Erste (1600 ATK), and Valkyrie Dritte (1000 ATK).

Thanks to Valkyrie Zweite's special effect, Kaiba's X-Head Cannon is destroyed. Next, Valkyrie Erste removes X-Head Cannon from play, and takes on its attack. Then, Valkyrie Dritte gains 100 attack points for every monster removed from the game.

Joey says, Zigfried summoned three monsters at once!

''And,'' Yugi adds, ''Kaiba's life points are defenseless, so if Zigfried attacks with all three Valkyries, the duel is done.''

Mokuba urges his brother on.

''Hold on, guys!'' They look at Noah, who was frowning at his Seto-nii's opponent. ''Seto-nii has two face down cards! He's no fool.'' The conviction with which he looked at them with made them realize that Noah knew more about Seto Kaiba then they did. Mokuba grinned at the stunned faces. Noah, before he met them all, had researched everything about Seto he could find and had probably drilled everything out of Gozaboro, just so he could try and best Seto. Beside himself and Yuna, no one knew Seto's strategies as well as Noah does, yet even the two younger Kaibas get a surprise here and there, once in a while.

Zigfried says it looks like they've reached the finale before they've even begun. Telling Kaiba "Auf Wiedersehen," he orders Valkyrie Zweite to attack Kaiba directly. But Kaiba activates his trap card, Negate Attack, stopping the Valkyrie's attack.

Yugi says it's awesome. ''Zigfried's turn is over, so his three Valkyries go back to his deck.''

''Go Seto!'' Mokuba and Noah exclaim.

Yuna smirks.

Kaiba asks Zigfried what he's waiting for—call back his ponies. But Zigfried plays a magic card, saying it gives them a second performance. Again, he orders Valkyrie Zweite to attack.

Téa says he's cheating! Mokuba agrees, saying those Valkyries should have gone back to Zigfried's deck.

Kaiba asks what Zigfried is doing. Zigfried explains that his magic card, Mischief of the Time Goddess, allows him to skip Kaiba's turn and pick up where he left off.

Kaiba activates his other trap card, Magical Trick Mirror, which activates a magic card from Zigfried's graveyard. He chooses Mischief of the Time Goddess, skipping Zigfried's turn.

Joey says Kaiba just bought himself a second chance, and tells Kaiba not to screw it up.

Kaiba says if Zigfried thought he could win this in one turn, he doesn't know who he's up against. Kaiba's come a long way since they were kids. Kaiba summons Z-Metal Tank (1300 DEF) in defense mode, then summons Clone Dragon, which becomes an exact duplicate of the monster he just played.

Leon says, what a duel! The action hasn't stopped since Kaiba made his first move. Unfortunately, Tristan says, most of the action has been at Kaiba's expense. Yugi says it's going to get worse—Zigfried's Valkyries are still on the field.

Zigfried asks if Kaiba's going to do anything but stall. They both know Kaiba's going to lose, so why not get it over with? That way he can still make his eight o'clock massage.

Yuna wrinkles her brows, wondering if this guy was serious about dueling her rival or just messing around.

Kaiba says Zigfried nauseates him, and tells him to make his move.

Zigfried plays a magic card, Valkyrie's Embrace, then switches Valkyrie Dritte to defense mode. One of Kaiba's Z-Metal Tanks disappears. Zigfried explains that after he plays his magic card, switching one of his Valkyries to defense removes one of Kaiba's monsters from play. Then Valkyrie Dritte's attack goes up by another 100 points, to 1200. He orders Valkyrie Erste to attack Kaiba's Clone Dragon, destroying it. Then Valkyrie Zweite attacks Kaiba directly. Kaiba loses 1600 life points, taking him down to 2400.

Yugi says, this is bad.

Rebecca says, Kaiba lost almost half his points, and Joey adds that there's more where that came from. But Kaiba just brushes off his sleeve and draws, saying, that's all? Zigfried says Kaiba's not fooling anyone. ''The whole world can sense your fear.''

Kaiba wonders what Zigfried thinks he's afraid of. ''Your ferocious galloping Girl Scouts? Please! I've seen Atlantis raise out of the sea, witnessed Wheelers eating habits-''

''HEY!''

''Spent more than a day with Pegasus, lived through hell and came back with a few memories I don't wish to share, saw Mokuba almost die, jumped out a window and down a cliff and then climbed back up while dragging my metal briefcase, almost got demolished by a missile, saw my dead stepfather and saved his son, saved Wheeler, almost been in a plane crash, had Pegasus do something freaky to me during Duelist Kingdom and had to fight a stubborn, Russian boy for the last plate of borscht!'' Everyone blinks at the last one while Mokuba, Yugi, Yuna and Solomon almost die laughing as they remember the many fights for the last plate between the two stubborn boys, one cursing in Russian like there was no tomorrow and the other scolding him for such a dirty mouth.

**Somewhere in Japan, in St. Mihailov high school ...**

''Achoo!'' The whole class jumps out of fright as the seemingly cold little Russian sneezes loudly. An eleven year old Sasha rubs his nose, Mafuyu pokes him.

''Ey, Sasha, you okay?'' She whispers.

The silver-haired boy noods, but the redhead wasn't convinced and was about to ask him something else when the teacher screamed at her for talking during a test, and Sasha had to glare the annoying adult away, causing some people in the class to snicker.

**Back at Kaiba Land ...**

''Do you seriously think that I'd be scared of those little monsters after all of that?'' The CEO finished sarcastically. Kaiba plays Pitch-Dark Dragon (600 DEF) in defense, then sets one card face down and ends his turn. Zigfried switches Valkyrie Dritte to attack mode, then attacks Pitch-Dark Dragon with Valkyrie Zweite, destroying it. Tristan says, every time Kaiba summons a monster, it gets crushed! Yugi tells the guys to hold on and not lose hope yet.

Kaiba activates his trap card, Flat Level 4. Now that his dragon is gone, they can each choose a 4-star monster from their decks and summon it to the field. Kaiba chooses Y-Dragon Head (1600 DEF) and plays it in defense.

Zigfried chooses another Valkyrie Dritte, which gets the 200-point power boost from Kaiba's two monsters that have been removed from play, making her attack 1200. Then he ends his turn.

Kaiba draws, then plays Pot of Greed, allowing him to draw two more cards. Next, he plays the magic card, Dimension Fusion, paying 2000 life points to bring back his X-Head Cannon and Z-Metal Tank that were removed from play.

Now he'll be able to combine them together, says Yugi.

Téa says, but he paid 2000 life points.

Tristan thinks it wasn't worth it.

Yuna nods in approval of Seto's move. _'It might be risky, but Seto knows how to turn the situation into his favor.'_

Next, Kaiba plays the magic card, Soul Absorption, giving him an extra 500 life points each time a card is removed from play. Then he removes X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank from play, in order to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800 ATK), and gaining 1500 points in the bargain to bring his score back up to 1900.

Duke's impressed—not only did Kaiba summon a really powerful monster, he was able to regain 1500 life points! Grandpa says this could be just the break Kaiba needed to make his comeback. Yugi hopes so.

Just then, the Yugi-tachi turn to see the three Egyptian families coming to join them, along with the Crawfords and Mai and Serenity. They had all been laughing at the usual banter between Marik and Bakura about who should be declared a winner at the arcade games of the amusement park, but the cheery conversation stopped as they saw Kaiba dueling.

''What's going on?'' Pegasus was the first to ask, noticing how Yuna stood directly in the middle, between the two dueling stations. That newer meant anything good, seeing as the Duel Queen was often the center of attention. He recognized the other CEO as the one that had tried to sell him Seto's first sketches of the Dueling System, but the brunet had already finished a far better design. He never knew how the preteen had been able to redesigned the whole system to look and work so much better, nut he had found out that the young CEO had wanted to test them out with his rival as soon as possible.

Yuna had been Seto's inspiration to be better at everything, and the Blue-Eyes master had took the challenge head on!

''Zigfried is the hacker that has been giving Kaiba-senpai problems and now they're dueling for Zigfried's right to continue with the tournament and a direct access to a duel against Yuna-san. Kaiba-senpai hadn't been all that happy with the man's boldness, so he told Zigfried that he would have to disappear if he lost.''

Bakura looked at the duel. ''Although he's doing fine now, I don't know how long the Priest can stand against those pony girls. They're tricky cards, but not unbeatable.''

''And I'm sure Kaiba's more than capable to defeat this Zigfried if he can give Yuna such a challenge every time they duel.'' Ryou jumped out of his skin as Rafel came to stand behind them, the rest of the Paradias employees and Dartz's familiy behind the tall blond.

''He should be able to wipe the floor with that bastard before it's noon.'' Amleda commented and they realized that there was only about 20 minutes before said time.

Zigfried isn't so happy, though. He makes a fierce face at Kaiba, as Kaiba says it's time to get rid of Zigfried's little friend. He attacks with XYZ-Dragon Cannon, destroying one of the Valkyrie Drittes, and taking Zigfried's life points down to 2500. Téa says it was a nice move—Kaiba totally caught Zigfried off guard.

Mokuba says, that's his bro! ''Always one step ahead.''

"Sasuga Kaiba!" Tristan says as he raises a fist into the air. Joey was also pumping air with his fists, stunning the Ishtar twins.

_'One step ahead?'_ Zigfried thinks. He swore that would never happen again! _'"Sasuga Kaiba?"'_

_Flashback_

_Zigfried sees a gathering of businessmen saying that Seto Kaiba is a genius. _

_''Thanks to him, the gaming industry will never be the same.''_

_"Sasuga Kaiba."_

_ A younger Zigfried runs into the room with his briefcase, but he's too late. The crowd watches, flashbulbs flashing, as Pegasus shakes Kaiba's hand. Before them is a gaming table on which Kaiba's first holographic Duel Monsters system is displayed. A holographic Battle Ox shimmers on the table. Zigfried falls to his knees, protesting that that idea belongs to him! His briefcase falls open, and the papers slide out, showing diagrams of a similar dueling system._

_''Gozaboro-san must be proud of his heir!'' another businessman says as they hurry off to speak with the child genius, leaving Zigfried to seethe as the boy who had ruined his chance to prove his worth to his father only a few weeks before. ''Not again!''_

_End of flashback_

Back in the present, Zigfried vows that Kaiba's beaten him to the punch for the last time!

Yugi thinks that Kaiba's not out of trouble yet. And now it's Zigfried's turn again...

Zigfried draws, then plays the magic card, Nibelung's Treasure. Tristan recognizes it as the card Zigfried use to do Joey in. Joey says that's it, and it's not a fond memory. Nibelung's Ring appears on Kaiba's side of the field, the Ring forming around XYZ-Dragon Cannon. The magic card also allows Zigfried to draw five new cards, and the Ring stops XYZ-Dragon Cannon from attacking. It gets worse, says Joey. Kaiba will have to draw two cards, and if one of them is a monster, it will be removed from play.

Next, Zigfried sacrifices Valkyrie Dritte to summon the instrument of Kaiba's destruction. A chariot drawn by two horses comes pounding out of the sky. It's Fortune Chariot, Zigfried says, and it's come to cart Kaiba to oblivion! Valkyrie Zweite leaps from her horse into the chariot. This allows her to attack Kaiba directly, with half her attack points. Kaiba loses 800 life points, taking him down to 1100. Yugi calls out to Kaiba to hang in there. But Zigfried isn't finished yet. He plays Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Kaiba's Soul Absorption, then sets a card face down and ends his turn.

Zigfried gloats that without his Soul Absorption magic card, Kaiba can no longer replenish his life points. And with his Fortune Chariot in play, Zigfried can continue to chip away at Kaiba's life points.

''Now, who's one step ahead, Herr Kaiba?''

The score stands at Kaiba 1100 life points, Zigfried 2500. Zigfried says that embarrassing Kaiba in front of millions of people is more fun than he imagined! The effect of Nibelung's Ring forces Kaiba to draw two cards, and if there are any monsters, they are immediately destroyed. Kaiba asks if Zigfried thinks that scares him, and draws his cards. They are a magic card and a trap card (Monster Reborn and Attack Guidance Armor), so he tells Zigfried he's out of luck—no monsters here. He sets one card face down. Zigfried says that since there's nothing else Kaiba can do, he assumes that ends his turn. After all, Nibelung's Ring has rendered the XYZ-Dragon Cannon useless. Watching worriedly, Mokuba says this doesn't look good.

Zigfried draws, saying Kaiba knows what comes next, and orders Valkyrie Zweite to use Fortune Chariot to attack Kaiba directly. With her attack cut in half to 800, Valkyrie Zweite attacks, but Kaiba activates his trap card, Attack Guidance Armor, redirecting her attack to another of Zigfried's monsters. Then Zigfried activates his own trap card, Wotan's Judgment, to save his Valkyrie. By switching one magic card in his hand (Nobleman of Crossout) with the top card in his deck, he immediately ends his battle phase. Then he tells Kaiba that, thanks to him, he's assembled three of his most powerful cards. He plays his magic cards, Goddess Urd's Verdict, Goddess Verdande's Guidance, and Goddess Skuld's Oracle. Joey says those dames are nothing but bad news, and Yugi says Zigfried played them last time, and they nearly destroyed Joey's deck.

Kaiba says that strategy may have worked against a lame dork like Wheeler, but he's in a different league.

Zigfried suggests that they let his Goddesses be the judge of that. He activates Goddess Skuld's effect, making Kaiba show him the top three cards on his deck. Three Blue-Eyes White Dragons are revealed, making Zigfried gasp that it's impossible!

The arena goes wild as they see the three legendary dragons of ancient legends and Yuna smiles as she feels her own Blue-Eyes answering the call of battle, like Seto's were doing. The gang, although knowing that Seto is as connected to those cards as he was connected to his own limbs, could only gawk at the impossible sight. Rebecca never again felt like Seto didn't deserve those three Dragons and many duelists all across the world that had faced the brunet wondered how they had survived even one turn with the dragons' loyalty to their master being so strong and evident.

Kaiba says that by the look on Zigfried's face, he's guessing his destiny looks pretty good.

Zigfried says Kaiba was doomed the moment he decided to duel him. Then he calls upon the Goddess Verdande, allowing him to guess Kaiba's top card. He guesses it's a monster. Kaiba draws his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, sarcastically asking how Zigfried ever guessed. Zigfried tells him to just put it on the field in defense mode, which Kaiba does. Then, Zigfried uses Goddess Urd's effect to let him remove the card from play by correctly predicting it's a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Mokuba exclaims that it's gone!

Yugi says this is bad.

Zigfried goes on taunting Kaiba, saying he destroyed Kaiba's favorite monster. But, he thinks to himself, that's just the beginning. Kaiba and his company have been a thorn in his side since the day they met, so it's time he removed Kaiba once and for all.

Kaiba draws his two cards, and one of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons is discarded. Zigfried assumes that since Kaiba can't attack, he's ending his turn, but Kaiba says he assumes wrong. He plays Monster Reborn, bringing back his Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the graveyard.

Mokuba says ''That's what I'm talking about!'' and Joey tells Zigfried, ''In your face!''

Yuna draws her own Blue-Eyes White Dragon, all four being visible on the giant screen in the arena. The Blue-Eyes on the field roars in the name of his three brothers and many shiver in fear.

Kaiba says nobody comes between him and his Blue-Eyes! The dragon roars once again, confirming its master's claim.

The Blue-Eyes attacks Valkyrie Zweite, but only the Fortune Chariot is destroyed. Zigfried says that by giving up his Fortune Chariot, he's saved her. But he still loses 1400 life points, bringing him down to 1100.

Kaiba says it's the same old story—he rises to the top, and Zigfried gets lost in his shadow. ''If there is any destiny, it's on the side of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.''

Zigfried says they'll see. He draws, then uses his Goddesses to look at Kaiba's top three cards (Shrink, Cave Dragon, and Luster Dragon #2), and remove Luster Dragon #2 from play. Next, he plays the magic card, Gryphon's Feather Duster, to destroy all the magic and trap cards on his side of the field and increase his life points by 500 for each card destroyed. His three Goddesses disappear, and he gains 1500 life points, bringing him back up to 2600. Mokuba says he just got back everything Blue-Eyes took away!

Finally, Zigfried sacrifices Valkyrie Erste and Valkyrie Zweite to summon Valkyrie Brunhilde (2000 DEF) in defense mode.

Kaiba draws his next two cards. Nibelung's Ring forces him to discard Cave Dragon, but Kaiba says he doesn't need that card anyway. He attacks Valkyrie Brunhilde, but by reducing her DEF by 1000, she's not destroyed in battle. Kaiba sets one card face down and ends his turn.

Zigfried says, another turn wasted. But Kaiba says that eventually, Zigfried's girlfriend is going to run out of points, and then his dragon will be waiting. Zigfried says that by that point, he'll have won. Zigfried draws, then switches Valkyrie Brunhilde to attack mode (1800 ATK). For every dragon on the field, her attack increases by 300, raising her to 2100. Then he plays his magic card, Enchanted Sword Nothung, destroying the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The gang all gasp in shock, as Zigfried explains that his sword removes all dragons from the game, and gives his Valkyrie a boost. Brunhilde's attack, which went back to 1800 after the Blue-Eyes was destroyed, now rises 400 points, to 2200.

Zigfried asks Kaiba ''What it's like being a washed-up has-been.''

''Why don't you tell me?''

Bakura howls in laughter, followed by Valon, Joey and Marik. The rest were all either snickering or choking down giggles as the man fumed at Seto's witty tongue and sharp retorts.

Zigfried says enough small talk, and plays his magic card, Pegasus Wings, allowing him to cut his Valkyrie's attack points in half to attack Kaiba directly. Valkyrie Brunhilde's attack goes to 1100. Kaiba says his face-down card will protect him, but Zigfried says he already knows what Kaiba's card is, and it doesn't change his plan. He attacks, and Kaiba activates his face-down magic card, Shrink, cutting Valkyrie Brunhilde's attack in half again, to 550. Kaiba's life points go down to 550, and Mokuba says he lost half his life points!

Zigfried says, this is payback.

''That guy needs lessons in revenge.'' Marik mutters to himself and Noah, Malik, Bakura and Amelda all nod

Then Zigfried laughs, saying the epilogue is near. Does Kaiba know how long he's waited for this day? Zigfried has been thinking about it from the day he met Kaiba.

Seeing the opportunity, Malik yells out at Zigfried ''If you wanted to get in his pants so badly, you could have asked him out on a date! He's single!'' The murderess glare from the brunet CEO and all of his fan girls scared the Egyptian only a little, but he didn't expect Noah and Mokuba to knee him in the crotch! Yuna glared at the younges Tomb Keeper and the laughing Tomb Robber while an embarrassed and angry Zigfried tried to get his mad blushing under control. He had never before been this humiliated in public!

Kaiba asks Zigfried what his problem is. Is he jealous because Kaiba runs a successful company, and he doesn't?

Zigfried says Kaiba knows as well as he does what this is about. Their companies have been rivals for generations, and Kaiba's always had the upper hand.

''Not my problem I'm more successful than you ... Oh, wait. Yes it is.''

The comment only made Zigfried madder!

_Flashback_

_At the party where Kaiba and Zigfried met, Zigfried's father tells Gozaburo that they're about to sign an international contract, but Gozaburo says he's too late—they've chosen Kaiba Corp._

_''They said they loved Seto's designs and wanted more of what Kaiba Corp's genius heir can make!''_

_End of flashback_

Zigfried says it was humiliating. In the Schroeder family, losing is not an option, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. ''I worked for hours, my goal was simple—boost Schroeder Corp to number one, and leave the Kaiba family in ruins.''

But, Zigfried continues, that proved to be a task that neither he nor his father could accomplish. In fact, it drove his father mad. With his father unable to maintain the company, Schroeder Corp fell under new management. Zigfried's first act as company president was controversial—he decided to enter into the gaming industry, a business untapped by any other company.

''However, I received a shock when I heard of Gozaboro's death and that Kaiba Corp has just announced that they've converted their company as well. 'Kaiba Corp is now the largest full-scale gaming corporation.' One of my employees had said just before announcing that he's quiting because he tried out at your company and got a job!''

Seto arched his eyebrow. It can't be just because of one employee, right?

''From that moment on,'' Zigfried says, ''I devoted all of my time to game development, and one day, it happened.''

He succeeded in a landmark invention that would revolutionize the game of Duel Monsters—holographic monster projection. But somehow, Kaiba managed to steal his invention and take all the credit, leaving him with nothing!

Yugi wonders if that can be true. Zigfried says that justice will be served there today. Kaiba's company's reputation is in jeopardy, and Kaiba Corp's stock price is at an all-time low. When Zigfried defeats Kaiba, the world will see that the era of Kaiba Corp is over. Zigfried says that now that Kaiba Corp's stock is low and confidence in the company is down, he'll defeat Kaiba with the help of Pegasus Wings, then Pegasus will give up on Kaiba and make a new partnership with Zigfried.

Mokuba and Noah look over to said Duel Monsters creator, who reassured them with only a smile that no such thing will happen, even should Seto by some miracle lose the duel.

Kaiba asks if he really believes that, and Zigfried says he bets the public has already turned on Kaiba, now that he's been exposed as a thief and a fraud.

Kaiba says it's too bad it's not true. He tells Zigfried not to blame him because Zigfried came from a family of failures. Kaiba says he's never stolen anything in his life. He got where he is through hard work and determination. ''Now, let's duel.''

''No! You will admit to stealing my invention right now!'' Zigfried shrieked and Pegasus decided that he'd had enough.

''That's enough!'' Both Duel Monsters creator and Duel Queen said in union. The silver-haired man came to stand beside the enraged Yuna as he explained that he had met with Seto about ''Zigfried's'' design a month before he signed a contract with Kaiba Corp for the new, improved Duel System.

''At the time, I knew that Kaiba-boy had a rival that was pushing him to greatness and thus I knew for sure that the design was explicitly his! The original will always be better than a copy!'' The crowd cried out in horror as they heard the truth. Yuna's red eyes flashed as dangerously as Seto's blue eyes did as they glared at Zigfried. Said man gulped as he realized that Pegasus wasn't willing to let his eight-years long business partner and friend be humiliated with such lies and he knew that the Duel Queen would make it so that he never dared even look at a Duel Disk again.

''I won't forgive you.'' Both rivals seethed and the arena shivered at how cold the atmosphere became.

''My design and gaming style, as well as computer skills are far above yours, but it seems that you didn't get that the last few time. Now, I'll teach you the difference between the way we duel.'' The Ice Prince growled out and Zigfried swore he saw blue lightning in the young CEO's eyes.

Kaiba draws Graceful Charity and Emergency Provisions. Zigfried reminds him that if he draws a monster card, he must discard it, but Kaiba says not if he activates this card. He plays Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two. Joey says it's awesome, and tells Kaiba, that's showing him!

''It's a strange twist—Joey's cheering for Seto Kaiba.'' Bakura comments and Mana nods.

''Seto Kaiba's attack has begun.'' Yuna says and Pegasus wonders just how deep the connection between the rivals really is.

Kaiba discards Blue-Eyes White Dragon and a trap card. Zigfried is astonished—why is Kaiba discarding his Blue-Eyes? Kaiba tells him to just watch. By removing a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Pitch-Dark Dragon (a Light and a Dark monster) from play, he's able to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon (3000 ATK). Zigfried says, so what? His Enchanted Sword removes all dragons from play. But Chaos Emperor Dragon's special effect removes every card on the field and in their hands and sends them to the graveyard. Zigfried points out that Kaiba has to pay 1000 life points to activate that effect, and Kaiba can't afford it.

Kaiba says there's nothing he can't afford. He sets a card face down, then plays Emergency Provisions, allowing him to send a magic or trap card to the graveyard to gain 1000 life points. He destroys the card he just set, gaining 1000 life points, which he then gives up to activate Chaos Emperor Dragon's effect. Zigfried's Brunhilde and Enchanted Sword Nothung are destroyed, and so is Chaos Emperor Dragon, along with XYZ-Dragon Cannon and Nibelung's Ring.

Kaiba explains that Zigfried loses 300 points for each card.

Kaiba tells Zigfried that, once again, he's left with nothing.

Zigfried draws, saying not for long. He plays Pot of Greed and draws two more cards. Then he plays the magic card, Magical Alms, raising his life points by 1000, to 2100. Next, they each have to predict how many magic cards they'll use each turn. They both get 500 life points for each card, but if they use fewer than they predict, they'll lose 1000 life points per card.

Zigfied estimates that he'll use one magic card. His life points rise to 2600, and Kaiba's to 1050.

Next, Zigfried plays Final Light, predicting that's the only magic card he'll use that turn. For a cost of 1000 life points, he can summon a monster from his graveyard. His life points, which went up to 2600, go down to 1600, and he summons Valkyrie Brunhilde.

Kaiba is also able to summon a monster from his graveyard. He chooses Cave Dragon (2000 ATK). His dragon gives Valkyrie Brunhilde an extra 300 attack points, raising her attack to 2100. Brunhilde attacks Cave Dragon and destroys it, taking Kaiba down to 950 life points.

Zigfried tells Kaiba to predict how many magic cards he'll use. He can't afford to guess wrong. Drawing, Kaiba says he won't. He predicts he'll use four magic cards this turn.

Zigfried says, ''Four cards!''

His life points go up to 3600, as he protests that Kaiba's only holding one card in his hand! Kaiba, whose life points go up to 2950, says that's all about to change.

Kaiba plays his magic card, Card of Demise. This allows him to draw until he's holding five cards, then, in five turns, he must discard his entire hand. Next, Kaiba plays another magic card, Soul Release. Soul Release allows him to choose a card from the graveyard to remove from the game, and he chooses Chaos Emperor Dragon. Next, he plays his third magic card, Spell Reproduction. This lets him send two magic cards to the graveyard in order to bring back one. (The cards he discards are Cost Down and Spell Absorption. De-Fusion is the card remaining in his hand.) The card he brings back is Dimension Fusion, which he plays at a cost of 2000 life points, taking him down to 950. Now, each of them can bring back any of their monsters that have been removed from the game—and Kaiba has five. He summons Chaos Emperor Dragon, Luster Dragon #2, and all three of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

Five dragons on the field raises Valkyrie Brunhilde's attack to 3300. Kaiba attacks Brunhilde with Luster Dragon #2. His dragon is destroyed, and he loses 900 life points, bringing him down to only 50. Téa wonders why he did that, and Mokuba calls out to his brother. Zigfried says Kaiba's given up—but then Brunhilde's attack goes down to 3000. Joey realizes that with one less dragon on the field, the Valkyrie's points drop.

Now, Kaiba uses Chaos Emperor Dragon to attack Valkyrie Brunhilde. Their attacks are equal, so Chaos Emperor Dragon is destroyed, but Valkyrie Brunhilde gives up 1000 defense points to stay alive. Her defense goes down to 1000 and her attack goes down to 2700. Kaiba attacks Valkyrie Brunhilde again with one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons. This time, Zigfried loses 300 life points, bringing him down to 3300, and Brunhilde loses another 1000 defense points. Now her defense is zero.

Zigfried shrinks back in horror, realizing what's happening, as Kaiba tells him his Valkyrie's special powers are all used up.

Kaiba's second Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks. Brunhilde's destroyed, and Zigfried's down to 3000 life points. And Kaiba still has one Blue-Eyes White Dragon left.

Kaiba says he's glad Zigfried came, because now he has a chance to publicly humiliate him again. He orders his third Blue-Eyes White Dragon to attack Zigfried directly, wiping out the rest of his life points.

The crowds cheer as the Kaiba Corp King wins the duel, silhouettes of all four Blue-Eyes White Dragons flying off into the sky and firing White Lighting as fireworks. The Yugi-tachi are jumping around and the Kaiba brothers were hugging each other. The Egyptian families all join in the celebration and drag the Doma members and family into it.

Yuna smiles widelly for only her rival and Seto returns it with his confident smirk.

Zigfried falls to his knees, insisting that this isn't over. He's holding a magic card with the image of a golden castle on it.

Kaiba tells Zigfried to face it—his life points hit zero. ''That's about as over as it gets. A mouse is a mouse. There's no way you could defeat me. Now, you should take what's left of your dignity and get lost.''

Mokuba says that's telling him! Zigfried's history.

Yugi says, let's hope so.

Kaiba laughs triumphantly.

Yuna shakes her head at her rival's arrogant antics.


	50. Chapter 50 Dreams do come true! part3

Rebecca, sitting on the sidelines with Leon, asks, can he believe that guy? He entered the tournament just to publicly humiliate Kaiba! Leon says he did have his reasons. But Tristan says that when Zigfried started endangering people's lives, he stepped over the line.

The dueling stations descend to the arena floor, and Kaiba jumps out. Yuna thinks that Zigfried was blinded by jealousy. He spent his entire life trying to outdo Kaiba, but he was always one step behind.

As her rival came her way, Yuna was shocked to see how he possessively wrapped an arm around her, startling her and causing the whole arena to let out wolf whistles. Mahad and to be restrained by Mana and Ishizu just not to kill the arrogant CEO.

Kaiba turns to walk away, and Mokuba jumps up to run after him, calling out to him to wait. Joining his brother, Mokuba tells him, awesome dueling! Kaiba says he hopes that defeating that wannabe sent a message to the rest of their competitors that Kaiba Corp is not a company to be messed with. Next time, he won't be so friendly. Noah soon joins them, commenting how Seto had quite a few tough spots but that it just proved how good a Duelist he really was. The green-haired boy took a hold of Yuna's hand as they walked and Mokuba grinned at the slightly annoyed look in his brother's eyes. Even though he knew Noah looked at Yuna as just an older sister, Seto couldn't help but be jealous. It was even worse with Sasha and Mokuba snickered at the memories.

Kaiba stops to tell Roland to announce the start of the championship matchup. Roland asks if he should have security remove Zigfried from the park, but Kaiba says it won't be necessary. He wants Zigfried to see what he missed out on, so he tells Roland to give him a good seat for the next duel.

Zigfried seethes as Kaiba laughs. Then Kaiba heads off, Mokuba running after. Kaiba, smiling, says, ''Let's show him how successful Kaiba Corporation is.''

The crowd cheers as Roland announces the final match of the Grand Championship, featuring the boy wonder, Leaping Leon Wilson! Leon looks a bit unsure, as the spectators around him cheer for him. Roland says, ''Leon will be facing off against the reigning international Duel Monsters champion, the Queen of Games, Yuna Yami Mouto. This will be a duel to remember!''

Meanwhile, Zigfried, still in his dueling station, laughs to himself, as he holds up the card he had in his hand at the end of the duel. Roland announces that the championship bout is about to begin in Kaiba Land's Blue-Eyes Fortress, a castle near the Kaiba Dome.

00000

With another two hour or so until the final match, Yuna decided to take a little walk through the park. What she hadn't been expecting was for Zigfried to corner her near the KaibaDome and demand a duel. She hadn't wanted to accept, but Zigfried had threatened that he would unleash a new virus that would cause the Kaibas a lot of trouble. Not knowing if he really could do that now, Yuna had accepted.

Now, she stood opposite Zigfried in one of the hidden streets of the amusement park, Duel Disk activated on her left arm and her fateful Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field. Her life points were at a steady 3200, as they had been for most of the duel. Zigfried had gotten only one lucky direct attack and thanks to the special effect of his Valkyrie Zweite with the use of Fortune Chariot. The next time he tried that, Yuna had retaliated with her favorite magic card, Fiend Sanctuary, which ended with Zigfried losing 800 life points instead of her.

Zigfried, on the other hand, was left with only 400 life points, seething as he held only three cards in his hand, out of which only one was a monster. On the field, he had a face down monster and his Pot of Greed as an attempt to make Yuna hesitate to attack his monster, but Yuna had seen through his bluff and had attacked with her Blue-Eyes last turn, but his continuous magic card had saved him from her attacking with Dark Magician. Now, he drew and then activated his pot of greed, getting two more Valkyries, which gave him three. He had been lucky that the card he had summoned allowed him to return his ride of Valkyries to his hand from the graveyard, so he played it and summoned his three monsters.

Yuna wasn't impressed as her Dark Magician was destroyed and her life points dropped to 2900. She had something in her hand that would devastate hr opponent, even if he somehow defeated her Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And indeed, Zigfried played his only remaining magic card, Dark Core, which he used to destroy her monster by discarding his last card. Even as Blue-Eyes gave an enraged roar at not being able to defend its master, Zigfried was surprised when Yuna didn't even flinch when her life points stopped at 1100.

The German laughed as he saw how he had devastated the Queen of Games last defense. ''Watch, your highness, as I demolish what is left of your life points!'' He orders his last Valkyrie Dritte to attack, and it brings Yuna down to 100 life points. ''Hahahaha! This is the day you become a loser, Yuna Yami Mouto!''

Yuna chuckles under her breath, causing Zigfried to freeze up. This might be his first time dueling the Duel Queen, but he had sen enough of her matches to know that nothing good ever comes from that smug little laugh. ''What's so funny!? You're about to lose!''

''I wonder about that.'' Yuna said as she drew her last card. She smirked s she saw what it was. ''I play Double Spell, which allows me to play the same cards you did last turn and I choose to destroy Valkyrie Zweite and return Monster Reborn to my hand!'' Said monster disappeared from the field and the German cursed under his breath. This wasn't good! It meant he could no longer attack the Duel Queen directly if she summoned a stronger monster!

''Next,'' Yuna continued, ''I play Card of Sanctity, allowing us both to draw until we hold six cards!'' Now this confused Zigfried as he drew six cards and Yuna drew three, one of which she immediately played since it was Watapon. ''Now I sacrifice my monster to summon Dark Magician Girl!'' The female spellcaster apprentice appears and glares at her master's opponent. (2300 ATK because of the Dark Magician in the graveyard). ''Next, it's time for you to see why I ma the Queen of Games!''

''Huh!?''

''Watch as I summon the three most devastating dragons in existence that need no sacrifice! Come forth, Eye of Timeus!'' The Legendary Dragon of Atlantis appeared and roared. ''Together with Dark Magician Girl, he forms Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!'' The blond magician's blue armor turns a silver blue and looks like a knight's armor, her staff becoming a sword as she sits on the aquamarine dragon's back (2600 ATK). Timeus growls at Zigfried as he glares at his monsters with his one good eye.

''What is that thing!?'' Said German couldn't help but scream. The Dragons was easily a bit bigger than the Blue-Eyes White Dragons and that dragons was the strongest in the game!

''I'm not dome yet!'' Yuna yelled, not aware that their duel was now broadcast all over the world. Noah, Mokuba and Seto were watching from just around the corner and the only born Kaiba was smugly holding his laptop as he filmed and sent the whole duel to their satellite for it to be shown all around the world. The duelists were all watching in awe as the Duel Queen dominated her opponent.

''Now, I play Claw of Hermos, allowing me to fuse Dark Magician with him from my graveyard and form the Dark Claw Amulet!'' Said equip card appeared in the form of a big,purple and red sword with long robes and chest armor. ''I put this equip card on my Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, making her even more powerful!'' The red and purple armor and robes attach themselves to Dark Magician Girl and the robes turn into a long, slit skirt that falls over her usual skimpy outfit. The armor shapes itself to resemble miniature dragon wings on the female mage's chest and spread over her shoulders, a cape flowing from them. The cape was red, but shimmered purple as it swished from side to side. Dark Magician Girl grabbed her new sword that had a handle in the shape of the bottom of her Master's staff with a green orb at the hilt of the sword, held by dragon claws. The sword was purple from the hilt up and on the blonde's forehead the symbol of dragon knights appeared. ''Meet Dark Magician Girl Knight of Dragon's Claw Order!(3100 ATK)'' Timeus roared loudly, echoed by the white dragon by its side. ''Thanks to her new sword, she gets 500 ATK for each spellcaster, dragon and knight monster in either of our graveyards!''

''Awesome!'' Joey yelled from behind the Kaibas. The gang had followed the brother without them knowing, wanting to see what was so interesting that the busy CEO left his office for. They were not disappointed as they watched the girl show off her full power. Leon, who had tagged along with the extension of the Yugi-tachi, gulped as he realized just how tough his duel is going to be. ''She used two of the Legendary Dragons in the same turn! As expected of the Duel Queen!'' Rafael and Dartz nodded, having had the honor of seeing her do something similar before.

''What are you dweebs doing here?'' Seto growled out, but his eyes never left his rival. This was a whole new way of dueling that he's seeing from his rival and he had to wonder why she was so ruthless and why she was showing so much of her true potential. He'd have to ask her later.

''We followed you to see what got your undies in a bunch, and I'm glad we did!'' Valon said as he excitedly watched Zigfried freak out as Yuna said she wasn't done yet. ''Ooh! I wonder what that rival of yours is up to, mate!''

All eyes returned to the duel as Yuna said it was the final stage of her main phase and that she was going to show her opponent why she was the Queen of Games and Duel Queen.

''And the last part of this powerful combo!'' Yuna yelled as she raised her second to last card in her hand. ''I play Fang of Critius, using him to merge my Blue-Eyes White with Ragnarok to form Blue-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon!'' Said dragons fused and the new monster formed. It looked like the Blue-Eyes with two bigger fangs and it's wings shining black instead of white in the light. It's stomach was similar to Critius' and its eyes were surrounded by black scale armor. At the end of its long tale were the same spikes as on the tale of the Legendary Dragon. ''It has 3200 ATK and 2000 DEF, but that's not what I'm looking for in this dragon! I use Timues' special ability once more, merging Blue-Eyes Ragnarok Dragon with Dark Magician Girl Knight of Dragon's Claw Order!''

The two monsters roared as a bright light enveloped them. Pegasus couldn't believe his eyes as the cards he had given Yuna just a few days ago as a surprise formed before him. The cards were perfectly legal and although they were one of the kind, they could have never belonged to anyone other than this girl, just as the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon should only be in Seto Kaiba's hands.

A new beast appeared before Yuna, as large and as beautiful as the monsters that had formed it. The scales of this dragon were as white as the moonlight with shimmering colors of light blue and aquamarine as it moved. The wings were almost the same as the Blue-Eyes' but the body and head were obviously Timeus'. The tale was like Critius' and Timeus' eyes were covered with a black shied and blue eyes-like ''glasses'' that curved down the dragon's throat like wings. The dragon had purple and red armor oh its stomach and back, as well as around its ankles. In the center of its forehead were five gems, an opal and sapphire on each side of a single ruby. In the center of its stomach was a line of amethysts with a diamond in the middle of the line. The Dark Magician Girl's getup was almost the same, except she, too, had a ruby in the center of her dragon knights' symbol. In the center of her chest armor was a giant sapphire, surrounded with opals and diamonds and her eyes had turned blue instead of the usual emerald color. The sword's only change was that now a carved black dragon was on the handle and a big, round amethyst was at the bottom of the handle.

The new monster roared as the blond mage raised her sword, saluting their master.

''I introduce you to Dark Blue-Eyes Magician Girl Rangarok Dragon Claw! This is the ultimate dragon rider that exists in the game with amazing 4600 ATK and 3000 DEF! And with her special ability, if I discard every monster in my deck to my graveyard, she gets infinite ATK points for three turns! And since Ragnarok is in her name, and with the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl still technically on the field, I get to activate this dragon's second special ability. Since my monsters are all already in the graveyard, I payed the price to allow me to banish all of your monster cards!'' The German's aquamarine eyes widen as all his monsters vanish, both from the graveyard, deck and field. He had never seen this amazing a creature, except the God Cards that were also lurking in the Duel Queen's deck.

''How's this possible!? I've never heard of this card before!''

''What a monster!'' Rebecca awed.

''I almost feel bad for him.'' Mai said as she watched the pink-haired man have a nerve breakdown.

Seto couldn't say anything. Yuna was rarely this ruthless with her opponents, but when she was, it was scary to watch. He didn't know what Zigfried had done in th short time they had left Yuna alone to deserve the reincarnated Pharaoh's wrath, but he'll have to make sure Yuna's alright after this.

''I created those monsters so that Yuna could protect something that is precious to her.'' Pegasus mumbled to himself as he and Cecillia watched their ''daughter'' prepare to call the final attack. ''Whatever he did, he must have deserved for Yuna-chan to lose control like this.'' His wife nodded in agreement.

''It's over.'' Yuna said as she raised her right hand and pointed at Zigfired. ''Dark Blue-Eyes Magician Girl Rangarok Dragon Claw! Finish this with Ragnarok Dark Lightning attack!'' The monster didn't hesitate to follow the order as the blond spllecaster raised her sword as Timeus reared his head back, white lighting forming in its mouth. As the lighting orb was released, the Dark Magician girl brought down her sword, a ball of dark magic firing from it and merging with the white lighting. The orb became black with gold lighting cracking around it and as it hit Zigfried, Yuna's entire deck danced around their master's opponent.

As Zigfried fell to his knees for the second time that day, he stared at the beautiful girl now surrounded by her fateful monsters as they slowly faded away after his life point counter reached zero. Although the girl was a vision, the man felt a bitter taste in his mouth at the thought that he'll never be able to take this magnificent Duelist away from Kaiba's side.

Arms crossed, legs spread slightly apart, hips titled forward and back straight as her head was titled proudly up high, Yuna announced ''I win.'' as her friends made their presence known by cheering almost as loudly as the KaibaDome not far away. ''You dueled admirably, but you should know that it all pales when you are doing it for reasons like yours. Work on that, and it will be an honor to duel you again.'' Stunned by the praise, Zigfried couldn't stop the world champion from dragging him to his feet before leaving. He stared at his hand as she was long gone and wondered if he had dreamed that part.

00000

Yuna was having a rather big headache as her friends fussed over the duel, and although she answered every question, she felt the need to lie down and sleep. She could feel the possibility of a dream coming on and she didn't want it to happen during her title-defending duel.

Sensing that Yuna was far to tired to deal with their friends, Yugi invited everyone for burgers and Yuna made a disgusted face. Everyone knew that she couldn't understand how people ate questionable meet like that and Seto chuckled at her reaction. He had caught on to Yugi's plan and he offered to take Yuna to a more dignified lunch, causing some of the males in their group to protest. Not that the rivals paid them any attention as they walked off.

Mokuba and Noah grinning slyly as they stayed with the Yugi-tachi. They knew that their brother was ready to do anything for his rival, and they had to wonder just how much longer it would be before Seto couldn't hold his feeling to himself and he makes a move. And they didn't mind sticking with Yugi, since this gave them the perfect opportunity to plot new schemes with Mana, Bakura and Yugi, the matchmakers of the group.

Seto felt really worried at how worn his rival looked, but he guessed he understood. This tournament was tiring for the spectators, let alone the duelists, and Yuna had just dueled against those boring ponies Zigfried calls monsters. However, he didn't expect for Yuna to suddenly collapse against him as they walked towards the elevator to his office. He had barely caught her, startled by the sudden movement. As he checked her pulse while he held her against his chest, he realized with both dread and relief that she was asleep. Suddenly realizing why she had been so worn out, Seto sighed as he gently picked her up bridal style and carried her the rest of the way to his office, where he put her down, as gently as one would handle a newborn baby, on the black, leather couch that was as comfy as some beds. Covering her with his trench coat, Seto took his laptop and sat beside Yuna's feet and started finishing up his new upgrade for the anti virus, should Zigfried try to do something else while he was still here.

00000

When the group came to check up on the rivals just a few minutes before the duel, they were relieved when both of them came out of the elevator while playful bantering about girly ponies and and funny hairdos.

00000

Atop a high balcony overlooking the dueling stage, the gang is gathered.

Téa tells Mokuba he hooked them up with the best seats in the house. Mokuba says, it was nothing. Let's just say he knows some people who know some people. Later, maybe, he'll take them backstage to meet the stars. Téa says he really is a big shot.

Rebecca says the duel is starting. She's going to cheer the loudest for her Yugi's big sister, her soon to be sister in law!

''You do that,'' Téa tells her, a bit annoyed by the girl.

00000

Meanwhile, Yuna ascends a long, torch-lit stairway leading to the dueling stage. Yugi was there with her, wanting to wish her good luck. He tells the reincarnated Pharaoh this is it! He has to admit that, with her title on the line, he's a little nervous for her. Yuna chuckles while teasing him that if anyone should be nervous, it's her, but tells him to stay focused, and have fun while he watches! Yugi says he's being silly, but that he just couldn't imagine her without the title of Duel Queen and Queen of Games.

''They've become a part of who you are as much as your cards have.'' Yuna nods, but stops when Yugi suddenly remembers something. ''You're not allowed to use your God Monsters for this duel, right? And I know that you won't use the Legendary Dragons against Leon, and I doubt you'd use the same tactics you used against Vivian, so I have to ask: What are you planning this time? You didn't assemble the deck in front of me like you usually do!'' The younger twin whined and Yuna laughed at his childish act.

''You'll have to wait and see, Aibou. It will be an exciting game. I'll do my best and fight with no regrets.'' The Game Queen said as she get to the top of the stairs. ''It's time to duel!''

00000

Leon walks up a similar stairway, where he's accosted by Zigfried, who's waiting in the doorway at the top of the stairs. Leon asks what he's doing there, and Zigfried smiles, and holds out a card to Leon, telling him it might bring him luck. Leon hesitates at first, but then reaches out to take the card.

00000

Crowds gather below the Fortress, and Roland, on the dueling stage, welcomes them to the final bout of the KC Grand Championship. A blimp floats overhead, filming the duel for broadcast all over the world. Other crowds gather in the streets, where the match is being shown on a large screen.

Mai stops watching Valon and Joey bicker to watch as Yuna takes the stage. The female Duelist, although petite, commanded attention as if she were as huge as mount Fuji.

Then Leon comes out onto the stage, a fierce expression on his face. ''Let's do this,'' he says. He fought long and hard to get here. It's always been his dream to meet Yuna, he says, and now that he has, he's got a new dream—to defeat her.

Yuna arches a fine eyebrow at this. Something was not right here.

Roland announces that the duel is ready to begin. ''Who will be the champion?''

Yuna and Leon shuffle each other's decks. As she returns Leon's deck, Yuna wishes Leon luck, but Leon just grimaces and returns to his side of the field, saying he doesn't need luck.

Wondering what that's all about, Yuna also turns to take her place on her side of the field.

Roland says that to kick off the festivities, they have a special individual. Joey grins into the camera, but Mokuba pushes him away, saying that Roland is talking about his brother. He points up to the next balcony, where Kaiba is standing. Roland introduces the host of the KC Grand Championship tournament, Seto Kaiba.

Joey says, leave it to Kaiba to make this whole tournament about him. Duke points out that Kaiba did organize it and pay for it and build the theme park to host it, so he'd say it is all about him. Téa says that the only thing Kaiba didn't do in this tournament was duel.

''This tournament is crucial to Kaiba Corp's future.'' Duke adds as Joey thinks about what they had said.

''I think Kaiba would rather be dueling Yuna.'' Tea adds to her own statement.

Mokuba says his brother wanted to participate in this tournament more than anything, but he was too busy opening Kaiba Land and improving their company's image. Mokuba says his brother's the only one who really deserves to face Yuna. Joey says he doesn't know if he'd go that far. He coulda been a contender. Rebecca says, please, he lost his first duel! She almost beat Leon, and now he's got the title shot!

But Mokuba says that if his brother had dueled in this tournament from the beginning, he'd have blown them all away. ''They've been friends and rivals for years. No one deserves that chance more than Seto.''

Joey says that as a duelist, he understands how Kaiba feels. He'd like to be dueling Yuna, too. Rebecca agrees, but says Leon defeated all the challengers and earned his right to duel Yuna. Tea hopes Leon will duel with the spirit of those defeated duelists. ''Otherwise, he won't stand a chance.''

Noah snorts. ''He won't stand a chance even if she gave him all three of her God Cards and the Legendary Dragons. Yuna Nee-chii had once said, or that's what Mokuba told me, that even before she had those cards, she had been the Queen of Games. I've dueled against her even when the odds were completely against her, and yet she had won. Yuna Yami Mouto is no ordinary Duelist.''

Ishizu nods. ''You could say that again. She summoned a miracle in the last duel of Battle City.''

''And she summoned her God Card on her last move n our duel.'' Bakura added.

''Don't forget that she defeated an Exodia deck.'' Both the Ishtar twins and Joey pointed out.

''And she defeated all three God Monsters, since that's how she got them.'' Tristan points out.

''She defeated the Great Leviathan as well.'' Dartz added.

''And many other things!'' Yugi finished. Now was not the time for this, Yuna's duel was starting soon.

Kaiba says that the KC Grand Championship tournament was designed with one thing in mind—finding the only person besides himself who deserves to be called the greatest duelist in the world! Yuna rolled her eyes here, knowing that the rest of the world did the same. Unlike those who really insult her, Seto only said those arrogant things to get n peoples' nerves.

''So these two competitors will face off in one final battle to determine just that. Now, start the duel!'' The CEO yelled and the crowds all around the world cheered.

Leon starts by summoning Forest Wolf (1800 ATK) in attack mode.

Joey asks, what the heck is that? ''A wolf in grandma's clothing?''

Rebecca tells him not to be fooled—that card is bad news.

Leon ends his turn.

Yuna draws, then plays Polymerization, fusing Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100 ATK). She attacks Forest Wolf with Chimera and destroys it, taking Leon down to 3700 life points.

The gang cheer, and Joey says, who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

''Not Yuna'' Tristan jokes along.

Leon doesn't appreciate it, asking if they think this is all a big joke. He's waited his entire life for the chance to face off against Yuna, so he's not taking this lightly. He's here to win and win big.

Leon says Yuna is a great duelist. He can feel Yuna's strength in this duel. He's been dreaming about dueling Yuna for so long. Now his dream is realized.

Leon says he's going to play his most devastating creature! He summons a cute little girl monster in a pink dress, carrying a bag of groceries (1200 DEF).

Joey says he can't believe he knows this, but isn't that Little Red Riding Hood?

''It's cute!'' Tea says and Serenity sequels.

Seto frowns as he thinks this kid is disrespecting his rival and his tournament with these fairytale creatures.

Téa says Leon must like fairy tales, and Rebecca says they don't know the half of it. Téa wonders, how tough can they be? Rebecca says they're not the sweet little characters they remember.

Leon ends his turn, and Téa asks, what's up with Leon?

Rebecca says that ever since the duel started, he's been acting like a jerk.

Up in his balcony, Kaiba says that, for once, he agrees with the dorks. He's been watching the competitors closely since the tournament began, and something definitely seems different about that kid. To himself, he thinks that he doesn't trust him. _'Could he be a danger to Yuna?'_

Yugi, who stayed on the same level as where the duel was taking place and just a bit to the side from Yuna, wonders if Yuna's thinking the same thing he's thinking. ''Leon's not acting like himself out there.''

Yuna agrees that Leon does seem a bit angry. ''What could have happened?''

Yugi wonders if the pressure is getting to him. Yuna doesn't know, but the duel must go on.

00000

Meanwhile, back at the Kaiba Dome, one of Kaiba's suits screams in anguish as he studies computer readouts on Leon. How could he have missed it?

''Mr. Kaiba is going to go ballistic!''

He runs frantically from the control room.

00000

Zigfried walks down a corridor toward the dueling stage, feeling incredibly smug about accomplishing to keep his little brother's identity safe this long.

''Soon, Leonhard von Schraider will defeat Herr Kaiba's greatest rival, the Queen of Games, and the Schraider family will be the best selling business family in he world!''

00000

Yuna summons Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400 ATK) and attacks Little Red Riding Hood, destroying it.

Tristan tells him, nice one! He never liked that story, anyway. Joey says these fairy tale freaks are nothing compared to Yuna's monsters. But Rebecca's not so sure. Every one of Leon's monsters comes with an annoying little twist.

Leon says that Little Red Riding Hood's twist is that once it's destroyed, he's allowed to transfer any Level 4 warrior monster from his deck to the field, so he summons Forest Hunter (1200 ATK) in attack mode. Forest Hunter's effect allows him to remove one Beast or Beast-Warrior monster from the game, so Yuna's Chimera is taken out of play.

Rebecca says Leon pulled all these tricks when he dueled her, too. But he seemed to be having more fun than he is now. Téa asks what changed, and Joey says he's dueling for the championship title now.

Rebecca says being nervous about a big duel is one thing, but acting like a total creep is another. Leon's been waiting to duel Yuna for years, so you'd think he'd at least crack a smile.

Yuna ends her turn.

Leon tells her that ever since he saw Yuna duel, she's been a role model to him. He dreamed about one day facing Yuna. But now that it's happening, he can't enjoy himself, because he has a job to do.

Yugi wonders what Leon's talking about.

Then the Suit, Fugata, runs onto the balcony, papers in hand, telling Kaiba he has to take a look at this. Kaiba takes the papers as Fugata explains that he ran another background check on Leon Wilson. Kaiba hopes this is some kind of a joke—but Zigfried, who's standing behind the balcony doorway, laughs and says it's true. Kaiba asks if this was part of his twisted plan, and Zigfried says yes, but it took Kaiba long enough to figure it out.

Kaiba asks Zigfried if throwing away his own life wasn't good enough—he had to drag his own brother down with him? Everyone gasps in shock, as Zigfried steps out onto the balcony to say it's all true. Leon Wilson is in reality Leonhard von Schroeder!

Zigfried tells Leon it's time to reveal the real reason he entered this tournament. Leon says, whatever Zigfried says.

''Leon, show them your true power.''

Leon says, "Hai, Nii-san"

Yugi says, this is insane!

Zigfried says that all he had to do was make them think that he was the real threat to the tournament. While Kaiba was intent on stopping him, Leon was quietly climbing the ranks of the competition, virtually unopposed! And now, a von Schroeder is about to win it all! Kaiba's biggest rival is about to reign victorious in Kaiba's own tournament, just as Schroeder Corp is about to release their new gaming system. Just imagine the publicity his new game will get when his brother defeats the Queen of Games herself!

Kaiba asks if Zigfried sabotaged his tournament just to sell a few lousy games. Zigfried says, if anyone knows about lousy games, it's Kaiba. Kaiba's had his moment at the top, so now it's time for him to step aside. As soon as Zigfried's brother is crowned world champion, the new age of Schroeder Corp will begin!

Joey says this duel isn't over yet, and Rebecca insists that Yuna won't lose!

Roland asks if he should stop the duel, but Zigfried points out that if Kaiba disqualifies Leon now, he'll be breaking the rules of his own competition—duels in progress can't be stopped. Plus, if he pulls the plug before a new champion is named, then the entire tournament was nothing more than a giant waste of time. But, that's only one man's opinion.

He tells Kaiba to do what he thinks is right.

Kaiba laughs, and tells Zigfried there's a little problem with his plan. ''There's only one duelist in the world who's talented enough to beat Yuna, and that's me. Zigfried, your plan only works if Yuna loses. Leon has as much chance of winning as your company has of succeeding.''

Yuna nods to her rival, ready to defend Kaiba Corp with everything she's got!

Roland says the duel will continue as scheduled, and may the best duelist win.

Kaiba watches, smiling, thinking that he never expected anyone to defeat Yuna. _'That honor will belong to me.'_

Yuna smiles back, and Zigfried tells Leon to prove his worth as a von Schroeder and crush Yuna Yami Motou, just as they rehearsed it.

Leon says he won't let Zigfried down.

Yugi can't believe it. That means that everything Leon told them about his dreams of becoming a champion duelist was a big lie!

Yuna says she'll get to the bottom of this. She asks Leon if he's really there to destroy Kaiba Corp, or is he letting his brother control who he is?

''The truth will set you free.''

Zigfried tells Leon not to let these do-gooders turn him against him. They'll never know what their family has been through. He tells Leon to crush Yuna and obtain the championship title he deserves. It's his duty as a Schroeder.

Leon agrees, and won't listen to what Yuna is about to say. He says he knows Yuna would say that dueling for revenge is wrong, but his brother never asked for his help before, and now, for the first time ever, Zigfried needs him. Leon says he's sorry, but he can't let his brother down.

Leon says that ever since he can remember, Zigfried has been the most important member of their family. Leon says that with everyone's attention focused on Zigfried, he was pretty much forgotten about, so he learned to entertain himself. He spent most of his time reading fairy tales. It was fun, but part of him still wished there was something he could do to help his family, just like Zigfried. Then he discovered the game of Duel Monsters, and his life was never the same.

''You inspired me. Ever since I saw your very first duel, how you stood up to a regional champion and won as if you had done it thousands of times before ... How you never doubted yourself ... How you fought for the good in people and for those you care about ... How fire danced in your eyes ... I became obsessed with you! I wanted to duel you, even if I would lose, just to feel the trill of a real duel, just so I could feel the difference between an opponent who is just a duelist and an opponent who is a True Duelist!''

''Leon.'' Yugi says.

Yuna stayed quiet.

'' i felt envy every time I watched you duel Mr Kaiba, knowing that he was the only one who could make you feel like you were having a battle, and not just an ordinary game of Duel Monsters. And ever since I came here, I realized that no matter if you lose to someone, you will forever be the Duel Queen and Queen of Games in the eyes of the world. Your skill is far above anyone else's. And you only have on rival, but no equal. Well, I'm going to change that today! I'll take your official title and become your equal, just so I can make my family proud!''

''I understand what that feels like, Leon, wishing to duel against a True Duelist.'' Seto said, snapping everyone's attention to the CEO. ''But that doesn't mean that you can do things like this. It only disrespects those who you wish to respect. Yuna had nothing to do with this family feud, but she is a close friend of mine so your brother attacked her. However, if you're doing this, you should know something really important.''

Both von Schroeder gulp as a maniacal look enters the blue eyes that could freeze a star. ''A-and what's t-that?''

''In this world, there are things that won't change. If they are forced to change, chaos will erupt. Believe me when I tell you that disrespecting Yuna Yami Mouto will forever cause nothing but hate and anger towards the person who did so. And if you, or anyone really, defeats Yuna ... This world will lose all hope it has ever had.''

Leon couldn't understand what the CEO meant, but he could already feel the crowds disagreement to the way the Duel Queen had been treated in this tournament. First Vivian, then Zigfried and now even Leon ... War was near if this continued.

Leon tells Yuna he's not just fighting for himself, he's fighting for his whole family.

Yugi tells Yuna that Leon was brainwashed into dueling. He should play for his love of the game, not for his family's vengeance. Yuna says she believes that deep down, Leon knows that, too.

Leon continues the duel, summoning Iron Hans (1200 ATK). Once this monster is on the field, Leon can automatically summon his Iron Knight as well. Leon tells Yuna to get ready to step down, because there's a new champion in town—Leon von Schroeder. He summons Iron Knight (700 ATK), as Zigfried laughs, saying he knew Leon wouldn't let him down.

To everyone's astonishment, Leon says he wins! Yuna only has one monster while he has three. Before this turn is done, her title will belong to Schroeder Corp!

He plays his magic card, Iron Cage, which sends any monster he chooses to the graveyard. Joey says, there goes Yuna's only monster! But Leon uses his magic card to send his own Iron Hans to the graveyard. As a result, Iron Knight's attack increases to 1700. Joey says, that's an extra thousand points! and Duke adds that now Yuna's monster is toast. Leon orders Iron Knight to attack Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, destroying it, and taking Yuna's life points down to 3700. Then, Leon attacks directly with Forest Hunter, for another 1200 points of damage.

Yuna's down to 2500 life points.

Joey says Yuna's off to a bad start.

''No joke,'' says Tristan. ''Yuna just lost almost half her life points.''

Leon ends his turn.

Professor Hawkins tells Grandpa that Leon certainly is a talented lad. Grandpa agrees that, not only does he have impressive skills, he also has a great deal of respect for the cards in his deck. That is the mark of a true duelist. Téa thinks that when push comes to shove, Leon will do the right thing.

Grandpa reminds her that the Schroeder-Kaiba rivalry is a bitter one, and the anger and jealousy between the two families runs deep.

Leon looks up to his brother in the high balcony, and Zigfried thinks that Leon had better not let him down.

Yuna tells Leon, well done. She's impressed.

Leon says that his deck of fairy tale cards has always come through for him. There was a time when these cards seemed like his only friends.

Yuna's eyes soften. ''I, too, used to feel like that. I still do, sometimes.'' She whispered, but due to the microphone, Seto and her other friends heard her. Leon stared in amazement, not believing that the popular Duel Queen could have the same troubles as him.

''It started when I began to read fables and folk tales to pass the time. I used to pretend that I was part of the stories.'' Yuna smiles at the boy and he blushes. With her eyes still soft like that, Yuna looked like an earthbound angel and Leon had to force himself to focus. ''Pegasus must have felt the same way, since he created a whole series of Duel Monsters cards inspired by fairy tales.''

But, Leon says, this isn't about his dreams. It's about finally paying his dues to the Schroeder family, by making sure Kaiba Corp falls into ruins.

Yuna says that the only way to get through to Leon is to duel him with all her strength. Yugi protests, but Yuna tells him that Leon's mind is made up. He wants to fight for his brother, even if it means tarnishing his glory as a duelist. ''Sounds familiar?''

''Mokuba and me?'' Yugi whispers and Yuna smiles.

''In order to fight a duel I won't regret, I must fight with all my strength.''

Yugi nods, but he was still unsure about all of this.

Yuna draws Mirror Force, then plays Queen's Knight (1500 ATK) in attack mode and attacks Forest Hunter. It's destroyed, and Leon's down to 3400 life points. Zigfried watches, frowning, from the balcony, as Yuna sets one card face down and ends her turn.

Leon draws, then, thanks to Iron Cage's effect, he's able to bring back Iron Hans. Iron Knight's attack goes back to 700, but with Iron Hans back on the field, Leon is able to summon another Iron Knight. Next, Leon plays Spinning Wheel Spindle. Téa wonders what Leon can do to Yuna with a giant roll of string. Rebecca remembers that card—it's a monster destruction card.

Leon says it's time to reenact the story of Sleeping Beauty with Yuna's Queen. The spindle strikes Queen's Knight in the chest. Queen's Knight falls to the ground asleep, then disappears. Leon explains that she'll sleep in the graveyard for three turns, then she'll return. Now that she's gone, Leon attacks directly with Iron Hans.

Yuna activates her trap card, Mirror Force, reflecting the attack back on Leon's monsters and destroying all three of them.

Joey and the others cheer, while Kaiba snidely tells Zigfried, tough break.

Zigfried says to give Leon time. The Schroeders have a habit of toying with their opponents. To himself, Zigfried thinks that it's almost time to reveal the final secret.

Moving on, Leon plays his magic card, Water of Life, which brings back Iron Hans from the graveyard. Then he can summon another Iron Knight. Tristan says that knight keeps coming back for more! Joey says it's the deck that won't quit. Rebecca agrees, saying that's why Leon's so hard to beat. He built his deck with a perfect balance of magic, trap, and monster cards. Duke hopes Yuna can find a weakness before it's too late.

It's Yuna's turn, and she starts by playing Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Unfortunately for Leon, she says, she drew Watapon (200 ATK). Since it was moved from her deck to her hand by the effect of a magic card, she can special summon it to the field.

Then she sacrifices Watapon to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK). Leon looks on delightedly as she appears on the field. ''This is awesome,'' he says. ''She's one of you most famous monsters!''

Dark Magician Girl blows Leon a kiss, and he blushes, then says this isn't cool—now he has to destroy her.

Not if she destroys Leon first, Yuna says, then attacks the Iron Knight.

Leon loses 1300 life points, taking him down to 2100.

Yuna ends her turn.

Leon says it was nice meeting Dark Magician Girl, then frowns as he adds that all good things must come to an end. Zigfried thinks that they've toyed with these fools long enough. It's time to unleash the final phase of their plan.

Watching Zigfried over his shoulder, Kaiba wonders what he's up to.

Leon draws, then says it's the same card Yuna drew. Some might call it coincidence, but he calls it fate. Leon plays Pot of Greed and draws two more cards. He gasps when he sees what he's drawn—that's the card! Zigfried smiles evilly.

Zigfried calls out to Leon to make his family proud, and activate that card. Leon stares at the card in his hand, remembering when Zigfried gave it to him. When he saw it, he told Zigfried that he'd never even heard of that card. Zigfried told him it was one of a kind, and he'd been saving it just for Leon. When Leon drew it, Zigfried wanted him to play it immediately, and the whole Schroeder family would thank him. Leon promised he wouldn't let his brother down.

Zigfried thinks that everything they've done so far has been leading up to this moment. Silently, he urges Leon to play the card.

Saying that this is for his family, Leon plays the Golden Castle of Stromberg.

Kaiba, Professor Hawkins, and Grandpa gasp as Leon puts the card into the field card slot.

Even Leon is surprised when a huge golden castle rises over the field behind him.

Joey asks if anyone knows what that is.

Professor Hawkins says he does.

Grandpa does, too.

Kaiba turns on Zigfried, asking him how he got his hands on that. Zigfried just smiles.

Yuna says she's heard stories about that card, but she thought it was never released.

''It wasn't.'' Pegasus growled out. They all turn to the game creator as he explains that the card was never finished and was meant to be just a trophy to hang on a wall.

00000

In Kaiba's control room, one of the techies observing the duel says she's getting some interference at her computer console. The techie next to her says the mainframe's running fine. Techie #1 says the signal strength is fine, too. It makes no sense! But, whatever it was, it's over now.

00000

Back at the duel, Leon activates the special effect of the Golden Castle, allowing him to summon any monster with four stars or less. He plays Cinderella (300 ATK) in attack mode, and her fairy godmother appears to give her her fancy dress. Then, Pumpkin Carriage appears on the field, and Cinderella gets her Glass Slippers.

Rebecca calls out to Yuna to watch out—that princess is tougher than she looks.

Leon explains that when Pumpkin Carriage is on the field, Cinderella can attack Yuna's life points directly, and orders Cinderella to attack. Yuna's life points go down to 2200. Then Cinderella's Glass Slippers form on Dark Magician Girl's feet, reducing her attack by 1000 points.

Tristan says, Yuna's getting crushed!

Joey protests that she's the Queen of Games—she's not afraid of some princess.

Rebecca says, that's no princess, that's a monster in heels!

Kaiba asks Zigfried again where he got that card, but Zigfried plays dumb. There was no way he ws going to let this punk mess with his rival.

Professor Hawkins wonders if that's really "it," and Grandpa says it is. Téa asks what's going on, and Professor Hawkins explains that there are several Duel Monsters cards that Pegasus created, but never fully developed or officially released, and the Golden Castle of Stromberg is one of them. Grandpa remembers a tournament several years ago that offered the Golden Castle as a prize, but it was never meant to be used.

Professor Hawkins agrees, and says that because it was only a test sample, it was forbidden from tournament play. Grandpa adds that, since only one copy was ever made, it became one of the most sought-after cards in the game. Professor Hawkins can't believe that Leon has it in his deck!

''That card is as illegal in Duel Monsters as drugs are all over the world!'' Pegasus yelled.

Kaiba tells Zigfried that his brother just played an illegal card.

Zigfried disagrees.

Mokuba says that if it's really a non-registered card, Leon's Duel Disk shouldn't have recognized it. Kaiba says that the card limiter must have been deactivated, and he thinks he knows how.

Joey says that means Leon is cheating! Leon's surprised to hear it.

Kaiba says, that's the real reason Zigfried hacked into his computer system. Zigfried pretends to be offended, saying that the Queen of Games is about to be dethroned by a Schroeder, so Kaiba accuses him of cheating? Leon simply played a strong card. Zigfried says not to blame him because Kaiba's cheap computer network decided to malfunction.

''Kaiba Corp's heyday is over!''

Kaiba says no one's going to buy that. It's a fact—Leon broke the rules. He played a non-registered card in an official duel. Zigfried tells him to go ahead and cancel the match, even though he promised the world a winner. Kaiba says the duel will go on. Zigfried thinks that Kaiba knows that if he disqualifies Leon, his entire tournament was pointless and his reputation will plummet.

Leon looks at the castle behind him, wondering if this is really a forbidden card. No way, he says, His brother would never lie to him like that. Zigfried tells him to just continue his move. The Golden Castle of Stromberg was accepted by his Duel Disk, so it can't be illegal. He tells Leon to show these people what it means to be a Schroeder. Leon says all right, but Yuna turns on Zigfried, asking, how could he! Joey says he knew Zigfried was a jerk, but lying to his own brother! Zigfried tells Leon not to listen to them. Kaiba's friends just want to tear their family apart. Who is Leon going to believe, these strangers or his own flesh and blood?

Leon says he doesn't want to win by cheating. Zigfried again insists that the card is legal.

Yuna warns Leon not to trust Zigfried. She says Zigfried's just using him. He reprogrammed Kaiba's dueling system to accept an illegal card.

Leon asks his brother if it's true. Zigfried finally admits it, but says it's too late to stop him now. The most powerful card never released is already on the field, and no one can stop it!

Yuna tells Zigfried that he's stained the souls of all the duelists. He's not qualified to be a duelist.

Leon says, "Yugi!"

Zigfried replies, the souls of duelists? ''This is just a game.''

Yuna glares. ''Don't you understand? The duelists who have fought along, and those who've come to cheer for them... and everyone who's enthusiastic about dueling, and Leon's feelings—Zigfried has stained the good will of all of them.''

Zigfried tells Yuna she's too green to play the hero.

''Really now?'' Yuna says as she lowers her head and all those who knew the origin of her soul shiver as they feel the awesome power of it rising to the surface. ''I only you knew.'' She chuckles and looks up. Zigfried steps back as Shadows and Light fought in the depths of twin blood pools that Yuna calls her eyes. The sight, no matter how beautiful, was frightening.

''Wha?''

''I may be young, but I know more about this world than anyone else.'' Yuna says as she straightens to her full hight.

Zigfried, a bit intimidated by her, says there's only one winner here—Schroeder Corp. When Leon is crowned World Champion, they'll be the number one gaming company on Earth!

Yuna says, not if Zigfried forces him to win by cheating.

Zigfried just laughs, saying he calls it creative dueling.

''To duelists all over the world, its disrespecting the game! No one will want to have business deals with someone hated by gamers!'' Yugi pointed out.

Leon protests that he was supposed to win fair and square. But Zigfried says it turns out the rules didn't fit his needs. He tells Leon to use the card he gave him, and let Zigfried handle the rest. Leon's dreams are about to be realized—don't let them pass him by.

Leon says his dream has always been to win in a duel against Yuna, but he refuses to do it by breaking the rules. Leon plays Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the Golden Castle of Stromberg. Joey and Tristan cheer, telling Leon he doesn't need that illegal hunk of junk.

But the Golden Castle remains standing. Zigfried laughs, saying that since the Golden Castle of Stromberg card was never finished, he was able to add a few twists of his own. Grandpa says, a duelist can't change the attributes of a card! Professor Hawkins says, unless he was able to rewrite the file and alter the data. Kaiba asks Zigfried what he's done. Laughing, Zigfried tells him to witness the final phase of his revenge. Mokuba points to the Golden Castle, which has started to glow. Screens showing the duel flicker. Zigfried says if Kaiba thinks he hacked into his dueling system just to strengthen one card, he's wrong. In fact, that card was just a key. As soon as it was played, it unlocked the most devastating virus ever constructed.

Kaiba orders his man to launch the anti-viral program immediately, but Zigfried says, too little, too late. Every one of Kaiba Corp's program files and databanks is being deleted as they speak. When Kaiba's empire crumbles, Pegasus will have no choice but to negotiate a partnership with Schroeder Corp.

Seto calls Zigfried a snake, and Yuna says he must be stopped. Pegasus even adds that he'll wait for Seto and Kaiba Corp to recover rather than sign a contract with Zifried, which enrages the man but all he says is that Pegasus will have no choice in the matter .

Leon says it's all his fault. He never should have trusted Zigfried, and now it's too late.

Yuna says there's still time, but Leon isn't listening. He says he just wanted the chance to face Yuna in a fair duel, but that chance is gone. He begins to place his hand over his deck to surrender, but Zigfried interrupts him, saying it's not that easy. His virus can't be stopped by surrendering. There's only one way to put a stop to all this—destroy the Golden Castle of Stromberg, and the virus will cease.

''But how?'' Téa wonders. ''Magic and trap cards are useless against it.''

Joey says, who knows what other abilities Zigfried added to it.

Leon asks, now what?

Yuna says, they continue the duel. Leon says, it's no use. His brother made that card indestructible.

Yuna, angry, asks, what happened to the Leon she met at the start of the tournament? He wouldn't be giving up, he'd be fighting for his dream. She tells Leon to duel her with everything he has, and show Zigfried what the Heart of the Cards is all about. ''Together,'' Yuna says, ''You and I will put an end to Zigfried's selfish scheme.''

Leon still says it's all his fault.

Yuna tells him he's a true duelist, and that hasn't changed. He can't give up now, he has to do his best. ''Show them the glory of the duel. I will destroy this trap.''

Leon isn't sure, but Yuna says to trust her. ''Every card has its weakness. We just need to figure out this one—and we don't have much time.''

Leon agrees, feeling increadibly guilty for dragging a nice girl like Yuna into all of this.

Zigfried announces that as he speaks, thousands of Kaiba Corp files are being deleted, thanks to his undefeatable virus.

Yuna says they'll see. ''As the Duel Queen, I'll make sure that every duelists' honor is returned! I will show you what it means to be a True Duelist!''

Téa says that, if what Zigfried says is true, then Yuna has to get rid of that Castle card pronto, or Kaiba's going to lose everything.

Joey says there's only one problem—Zigfried reprogrammed the card and made it indestructible.

Standing grimly on the highest balcony, Kaiba turns and walks away. Mokuba sees him go, and calls to him. Zigfried says Kaiba is running from his problems, but Kaiba says he doesn't run from anything.

''When faced with a problem, I eliminates the source. Both metaphorically and physically.''

Kaiba says that the duel belongs to Yuna. He has his own battlefield. Mokuba, Noah and Kaiba's man run after him.

Now alone on the top balcony, Zigfried thinks that those fools don't realize he's already won.

Yuna walks over to Leon, saying that she knows Leon didn't mean to trigger that virus, but with Leon's help she thinks they can stop it. She asks Leon to duel with all of his heart. Yugi appears beside Yuna to say that she's right. As long as Leon stays strong and doesn't give up, they're bound to find that card's weakness. Yuna walks back to her side of the field and Yugi goes back to his place on the sidelines, and Leon clenches his fist in determination. There's nothing he can do to change the past, but he can work with Yuna to change the future.

He knows there's a solution to this whole thing, and if anyone can figure it out, it's Yuna.

''Then let's duel,'' Yuna says, and draws.

Zigfried chuckles, then says that the Golden Castle of Stromberg's special effect is automatically activated. Struggling, Dark Magician Girl is forced to attack Leon's monsters, but her attack is reflected back on her, and she's destroyed.

Yuna loses 500 life points, taking her down to 1700.

''There! Now that that meddlesome ditz is out of the way, it'll be easier to breath!'' Zigfried announces, still angry with the female spellcaster for defeating him so soundly in his first, last and only duel against Yuna.

Leon is as surprised as Yuna when he sees that Dark Magician Girl is destroyed. Cinderella gets her Glass Slippers back, along with a 1000-point boost. Zigfried explains that, as long as the Golden Castle of Stromberg is on the field, both players' monsters are forced to do battle each turn. Whenever the opponent's monster attacks, half the monster's attack points are deducted from the player's life points, and then the monster is destroyed.

Joey wonders, can he really make a card do that?

Tristan points out that he just did.

00000

Kaiba arrives at his control room, where he orders his people to initiate Protocol KC-514. They can't allow this thing to spread any further. Mokuba asks what he can do to help, and Kaiba tells him to take charge of E-Level security and make sure every firewall stays active.

Mokuba rushes to one of the computer stations, putting on the computer goggles and microphone, and gets to work. Poor Leon, he thinks, as he begins typing. Leon would have done anything to help his big brother, and how did Zigfried repay him? With lies and betrayal. His brother would never do that to him.

''Seto-nii!'' Seto turns to Noah. ''I should be able to get to the heart of the virus! If you give me just a few minutes, I'll be able to send your defense system right at the heart of the matter and then it'll be stopped in a matter of seconds!''

''How long will it take you to do that?''

''Like I said, a few minutes. I don't really know the exact time I would need.''

The CEO thought for a moment. ''Alright, I want three employees working with Noah! Anything he says goes as if I said it! Get to work!''

''Yes sir!'' Three employees come next to Noah and before going he tells Seto not to worry.

''I just hope you can do it as soon as possible, kid, because the virus is attacking Yuna's Duel Disk so she can't finish the duel.''

''I'm on it!'' Seto watches as his adopted brother runs off before returning to his own task. There was only 2% left for his newest, deadliest security system to be finished and if he can get it ready in time for Noah to send it out, Zigfried will have years of making up to do as well as KC will have a impossible-to-hack mainframe.

''Yuna, hold on for a little bit longer.'' He said quietly as his fingers started flying over the keyboard.

00000

Back at the duel, Yuna wonders how he can destroy the castle. Magic and trap cards are useless against it, and any monster she summons will self-destruct and drain her life points.

Leon wonders, what's the use? but Yuna tells him they can't give up. Every card has a weakness, and as long as they fight together until the very end, they'll find a way to tear that castle down. She sets a card face down and ends her turn, saying that she and Leon can do this!

Leon thinks that Yuna's right. Quitting is not an option.

He draws, and Zigfried interrupts again, to tell them that in order to maintain the Golden Castle of Stromberg on the field, half of one's deck must be discarded at the beginning of each turn—and the cost must be paid by Yuna!

Joey tells Zigfried that he's just taken cheating to a whole new level.

Professor Hawkins says it's the strongest card he's ever seen, and Grandpa agrees. When Zigfried broke into Kaiba's gaming system, he gave his Golden Castle powers that no card has ever had before, giving the card holder an unfair advantage.

Unhappily, Leon asks how Zigfried could do this to him.

Zigfried says that Yuna is the one with a disadvantage, so Leon should be thanking him. Yuna just lost half her deck.

Yuna pulls half the cards from her deck and discards them to the graveyard, and Joey says they can't let Zigfried get away with this. Zigfried says he might be up in the grandstand, but that doesn't mean he can't control this duel.

Leon thinks, Zigfried's insane.

Zigfried thinks that, before long, his brother will hold the world championship crown, and Kaiba Corp will crumble into ruins.

Zigfried tells Leon to summon a monster—this is a duel, after all.

Yua says he's right, and tells Leon to go.

Leon studies his hand, then summons Forest Wolf (1800 ATK) in attack mode. Now, Zigfried says, the Golden Castle of Stromberg forces Leon's monsters to attack. And Yuna is defenseless.

Cinderella attacks first, taking Yuna down to 400 life points. Then Forest Wolf attacks, but Yuna activates her trap card, Dark Magic Retribution, allowing her to bring one Spellcaster back from her graveyard when her opponent attacks, and she chooses Dark Magician Girl. Forest Wolf is destroyed, and Leon loses 200 life points, taking him down to 1900. But Dark Magician Girl only stays on the field for the duration of the battle, so she disappears after defending the remainder of Yuna's life points.

Yuna's safe for one more turn.

Leon protests that he can't even control his own monsters!

Drawing, Yuna tells him they'll be fine. Since three turns have passed since Leon played Spinning Wheel Spindle, Queen's Knight returns to the field. Yuna sets two cards face down, then plays the magic card, Card of Sanctity, allowing both players to draw until they hold six cards in their hands. Yuna draws her six cards (King's Knight, Multiply, Emergency Provisions, Royal Straight, Chain Destruction, and Time Travel), then summons King's Knight (1600 ATK) in attack mode.

With King's Knight and Queen's Knight on the field, she's able to summon Jack's Knight (1900 ATK) from her deck. Zigfried tells Yuna her three knights are useless against his castle, but Yuna says she wouldn't be so sure. She plays her magic card, Royal Straight, which allows her to summon an extremely powerful monster from either her hand, her deck, or the graveyard.

The three Knights are sacrificed to summon Royal Straight Slasher (2400 ATK). Then Yuna activates Royal Straight Slasher's special effect, allowing her to send one monster from each of the first five levels to the graveyard to destroy every card on her opponent's side of the field.

Zigfried gasps, and Joey tells Yuna, nice work! Magic and trap cards don't work, but monster effects do!

Yuna discards the Level 1 Kuriboh, Level 2 Old Vindictive Magician, Level 3 Giant Soldier of Stone, Level 4 Big Shield Gardna, and Level 5 Curse of Dragon, and Royal Straight Slasher destroys Leon's Iron Hans, Cinderella, and Pumpkin Carriage, but when the smoke clears, the Golden Castle of Stromberg is still standing. Zigfried laughs, and Leon exclaims that Zigfried was right—they'll never be able to destroy it.

Téa asks why the castle is still there—shouldn't it have been destroyed?

Joey says it should have been a sand castle.

Surprise, surprise, says Zigfried, and Rebecca says that when Zigfried overwrote the card's data text, he must have protected his Golden Castle against monster effects, also. Téa says, that means there's no way to get rid of it! Tristan says that means the duel's done.

Yuna says, not if she activates this card—Time Travel, which allows her to remove one of her monsters from the field until the beginning of her opponent's turn.

Then she ends her turn.

Zigfried tells her, how noble—her monster would have been forced to attack, and Leon would have lost. But, he says, it was all in vain. He tells Leon to begin his turn, so he can win the championship crown.

Leon thinks that he believes in Yuna—he doesn't know how Yuna will do it, but he knows Yuna will put an end to Zigfried's plan.

Leon draws, and Zigfried interrupts to tell Yuna to discard half her deck to the graveyard to keep his castle in play.

But Yuna smiles, and says she's sorry to disappoint Zigfried, but she can't do it. Zigfried insists that she must, but Yuna says he's wrong. She raises her Duel Disk and shows him that she only has one card left in her deck, and she can't discard half of it. ''The Golden Castle of Stromberg has to go.''

Zigfried says, it can't be! He watches in horror as his castle disappears.

Leon turns to Yuna, saying she did it!

Joey says, ''You mess with the best, and you fail like the rest!''

Grandpa says it seemed like the perfect card—Zigfried designed it to be impervious to the effects of every other card in the game. But in the end, everything has its weakness.

Professor Hawkins adds that with Yuna's refusal to give in, she was able to find it.

00000

In the control room, Kaiba and his people continue to work frantically. They have to cut off the virus before any other files are destroyed.

Then a graphic appears on his screen.

Mokuba tells him, good news—the virus just stopped dead in its tracks. Kaiba sees on the screen showing the duel that the castle's gone. He guesses Yuna found its weak spot after all. Mokuba asks if everything's safe now, and Kaiba says they'll know as soon as they launch the backup system and reboot the KC mainframe.

''Alright, people! Our Queen of Games gave it her all so let's do the same!'' The employees cheer as they start working with smiles on their faces.

''Seto-nii! I found the heart of the virus! It's the head computer of Zigfried's company!'' Noah yelled across the room.

Seto smirks. ''It's time to return the favor. Give me the address, Noah! I'm done here! We have a duel to see!''

With that, the three Kaibas finished up their work and hurried off to see the end of the duel.

00000

Back at the duel, Tristan says to get a load of "Zigfreak."

Joey tells Zigfried he cheated and he schemed, and he still lost.

But Zigfried laughs. He says he admits he's surprised that Yuna was able to destroy his Golden Castle, but in the end, victory will still be his! They may have stopped his virus, but not soon enough. ''By now, most of Kaiba Corp's gaming data has been permanently lost. Not to mention, Yuna only has one card left, and this duel isn't over yet. When Yuna is unable to draw a card in the next turn, my brother will win.''

Leon thinks that he can't let Yuna lose—not when his brother cheated her out of her title. There's only one way he can save her. He says he's quitting, but Yuna tells him not to think about it. ''Now that Zigfried's Castle is gone, the real duel can begin. As long as I have cards left, I'll carry on.''

She tells Leon that he owes it to himself to fulfill his dream and see this duel through to the end.

Leon agrees.

It's Leon's turn, but first, the effect of Yuna's Time Travel card brings Royal Straight Slasher back to the field. Then Leon plays Monster Reborn to bring Cinderella back from the graveyard. With Cinderella back on the field, he's able to summon Pumpkin Carriage. Then he sacrifices Cinderella and Pumpkin Carriage to summon Hex Trude (2600 ATK). He attacks and destroys Yuna's Royal Straight Slasher, and Yuna loses another 200 life points, bringing her down to 200.

Every time Hex Trude destroys a monster, Leon says, her attack strength increases by 400 points. Now her attack is 3000. A bit sadly, Leon ends his turn.

Joey says Yuna's only got one card left—and she's up against a monster with 3000 points. If she runs out of cards, she loses.

Tristan says, he hates to say it, but it looks like there's a new champ in town.

Yuna closes her eyes and asks the Heart of the Cards to guide her, then she draws her final card—Monster Reborn. She places one card—Chain Destruction—face down, then plays the magic card, Emergency Provisions, sending Chain Destruction to the graveyard to increase her life points by 1000, taking her back up to 1200.

Then she plays Monster Reborn to summon her ever fateful Dark Magician from the graveyard. Leon smiles to see Dark Magician on the field, then grows sad. Dark Magician only has 2500 attack points, while Hex Trude has 3000.

Yuna activates her face-down magic card, Necromancy. It brings back four random monsters from Leon's graveyard in defense mode. Little Red Riding Hood, Forest Hunter, Iron Hans, and Iron Knight appear on Leon's side of the field, as Yuna explains that Hex Trude will lose 600 attack points for each one of these monsters that's destroyed.

Next, Yuna activates her other face-down magic card, Diffusion Wave Motion, paying 1000 life points to allow her Dark Magician to attack every one of Leon's monsters. Yuna's life points go back down to 200, and Dark Magician attacks and destroys all four of the monsters Necromancy brought back to Leon's side of the field.

Hex Trude's attack goes down to 600, and, finally, Dark Magician destroys her.

Leon loses the rest of his life points, and the game.

Joey and the others cheer, and Grandpa says, that's his granddaughter! Professor Hawkins says Yuna never ceases to amaze him.

Zigfried is horrified. He's ruined!

Yuna walks up to Leon and tells him, well done. Leon thanks her, tears streaming from his eyes.

Yuna tells him he fought with honor under the toughest of circumstances, and never gave up. He should be proud.

Leon clings to Yuna, sobbing. He had never felt this relived to have lost and as Yuna wrapped her arms around the sobbing boy, he felt like everything was going to be alright. It was just a feeling he couldn't explain other than Yuna's calming influence on people. It felt a lot like what it would feel when an older sister would hold her younger sibling and Leon remembered many people saying that Yuna is like an older sister to many kids. He had seen how gentle she was with kids that first time he met her, as well as every time he saw her on the screens these past few days as she played with them. And then there were the Kaiba brothers. That Noah kid was even allowed to call her his Nee-chii, something Leon found as a huge honor. If only he could be brave enough to ask for such a privilege!

Telling Leon to stop his whimpering, Zigfried walks onto the field. ''It wasn't a total loss,'' he says. ''It will take years of reprogramming for Kaiba Corp to restore what my devastating virus has destroyed, and in the meantime...''

''You'll what?'' Kaiba asks, as he walks back out onto the balcony above. Take all of Kaiba's business away? Kaiba tells Zigfried he might have had a chance if his plan had actually worked.

Yuna grinned. She feared tht she had taken too long, but she had long ago learned to not underestimate the Kaibas.

Kaiba says that the moment he laid eyes on Zigfried, he knew he was a snake, so he was prepared for Zigfried's little scheme. His entire computer network has already been restored. The only loser here is Zigfried.

Zigfried doesn't believe it. He insists that his strategy was flawless!

Leon, taking Yuna's hand, walks up to his brother, telling him that even if his plan did work, nothing would have changed. Can't he see that their family's obsession with the Kaibas has ruined them?

Zigfried falls to his knees, saying that what has ruined them is that he's weak. ''I'll never beat Kaiba.''

Kaiba thinks that's the first sensible thing Zigfried's said all week. ''And don't feel so bad. It's not just you—no one can beat me.''

Ignoring how arrogant that sounded, Yuna tried to not roll her eyes at the brunet CEO.

Leon kneels in front of Zigfried, still holding Yuna's hand, telling him that it's not their family's losses that hurt them, it's their attitude. ''Dueling Yuna has taught me that real strength is sticking with it when everyone expects you to quit. We may lose some of our business to Kaiba Corp, but losing is a reason to try harder, not to give up. So let's go home and make Schroeder Corp the best company we can.''

Zigfried thanks his brother, and they hug. The young man had never felt this free, as if a strange weight had fallen off of his chest. He accidentally murmurs in German how he has this strange feeling of lightness and Leon answers that it's the feeling he shares with his older brother. He says he suspects it has something to do with Yuna and the two look up at the bemused Queen of Games. The two blush, obviously having forgotten that the girl speaks all the major languages and more.

Yuna ignores their embarrassment as she takes a hold of each of their hands and drags them to their feet. Zigfied and Leon felt almost ashamed of the smile that was sent their way. It was so gentle and understanding. The pink-haired man felt his heart speed up and he wondered if it was possible for this girl to be one those legendary Amazons with her unrivaled beauty and fierceness.

''It might get though, and maybe you will never achieve the dark dream of your parents to defeat the Kaiba family, but dreams do come true eventually. I can see that your personal dream has always been to be content with what you achieved when you did your best, no matter how trivial it seemed in comparison to what Seto did.''

The von Schroeder brothers' eyes widen. ''H-how?'' Zigfried stammers but Yuna just shakes her head with a small, sad smile.

''Seto told me that he once met a genius trying to prove his worth to his father, just as Seto had to continuously do so for Mokuba's safety. And if that wasn't a clue enough that you were influenced by what you were taught ... Well, Dueling is a double-edged sword. You learn about yourself through your opponent as much as you learn about your opponent through yourself. You can easily discover something about them and have something discovered about you. In our duel, although to the untrained eye it didn't seem that way, I saw your passion for games and your love of computers and programs.''

Zigfried gawked as he saw Seto nod in agreement to what his rival had said. The younger CEO had been contemplating just sending the pink-haired German his worst possible security program as payback for all the trouble, but instead he had left Zigfried pointers on how to improve the games the man thought would not sell. Oh, he sent him a little warning not to mess with him and an annoying image with a message, but he didn't do anything that would harm the company. He knew that Yuna would disapprove, but he also had his own reasons to do as he did. Seto was no Gozaboro and he somewhat understood through what the other CEO went through on a daily basis just to get that stupid man's, who calls himself a father, approval.

If it was even a fourth of what Seto had to go through, Zigfried deserved a little sympathy.

''There are other things you could do, you know.'' Zigfried perked up at this. Any advice from the Queen of Games was sound advice! ''You will never be able to beat Seto in the field of games and technology, but your software is incredible. Let go of this stupid grudge and live your own life, so you could feel proud because of it!''

Aquamarine eyes stared into rubies and Zigfried was shocked when a single tear escaped him. Letting go of Leon's hand, Yuna patted her rival's competitor and nodded once before turning to go to said rival and his brothers, along with her own little twin.

''Duel Queen!'' Yuna stopped. Both von Schroeder brothers bow low at the waist, showing nothing but utter respect for the girl. The crowd roared in approval at the sight and Seto's ever present glare softened just a tiny bit. When they straightened, both Leon and Zigfried looked the reincarnated Pharaoh dead in the blood red eyes and with utter conviction, they promised her something.

''We will do our best not to disappoint you and make you feel like you wasted your breath on us! From today on, the von Schroeders are fighting with pride for the better future!''

There was a tense moment of silence. Not even a fly dared to disturb it as everyone held their breath. The Queen of Games scrutinized the brothers before smirking and dipping her head in approval, causing their hearts to flutter in their chests. ''Looking forward to it.'' Zigfried nodded with determination and Leon smiled from ear to ear. The crowd roared their approval once again and the brothers were surprised when they heard the other duelists comment about how they could be forgiven ...

Yuna and Yugi watch, smiling, and nod to each other.

Kaiba tells Roland to wrap this up, and Roland announces that the KC Grand Championship has come to a close.

''The winner, and still world champ, is **Yuna Yami Mutou**!'' The crowds all cheer—except for Weevil and Rex, who huddle together, sulking. Mai watches on one of the big screens as people around her chant Yuna's name.

00000

''Congrats, buddy!'' Joey and Tristan say in union as the group walks down the stairs, towards the Kaiba Hotel where there was an after party for the ending of the tournament. All the duelists were surrounding the group, trying to talk with the Duel Queen, who was hugged by both Leon and Noah, the later trying to shoo away the other boy.

''That was a magnificent duel, both of you!'' Arthur comments as he and Solomon stop their private discussion on which moves were the best thought out and which were the most effective. Rebecca nods as she clings to Yugi's arm and Tea fumes.

''I'll have to say that you scared me for a moment, Pharaoh.'' Marik said, not believing that the other had been that close to losing. Bakura had been mocking for his doubt ever since the duel ended and only their younger twins had been able to stop them, _barely_, from getting into a physical fight. Said teens were now chatting with Mana and the younger kids, who all tried to get Yuna's attention. Mokuba was the only exception, since he was smugly grinning as he held Yuna's hand.

''That one had recked my nerves completely!'' Mahad complained as Ishizu chuckled. Mai rolled her eyes and crossed her. ''Well I always knew she would win!''

Rafael chuckles at the friendly banter.

Suddenly, right in front of the hotel, a swarm of reporters stops them, all asking questions addressed for everyone present. Joey and the other duelists were more than happy to answer, as well as the others who usually only cheered from the sidelines. Seto even graced the press with answers, stunning everyone since they knew the CEO didn't answer the press even when his company's reputation depends on it!

One question that was directed to Yuna cut through all rest in her and Seto's ears.

''Yuna-san! You often call people your opponents, sometimes enemies, but you never use the term 'rival'! Why is that?''

Yuna chuckles, stopping all noise. ''Why, you ask.'' The reporter nods. Yuna shakes her head

''Rivals ... are not ordinary opponents. They are the people that push you towards greatness with their mere existence. With every breath, two rivals strive to be better. To be the other's equal.'' Seto listened carefully. ''It is in human nature to try and become stronger, and thus every one of us has at least one rival. When you call someone your rival ... It means you are calling them your only equal in every way. It means you respect them more than anyone else in this world, in this existence. Rivals challenge each other and make that makes them evolve faster than two opponents who don't really care what the other thinks of them. Two rivals will always listen to the others opinion and take it seriously. They understand each other better than anyone else. They complete the other's existence. That's what it means to be rivals. Rivals and rivalries are what made history.''

Seto smirked. He agreed with every word _his rival_ had just said.

''Then who are your enemies? Are they your rivals?''

Yuna looks seriously at the other reporter who had asked that question. Titling her head in his direction, Yuna answered the question as hundreds of microphones were showed in her face and cameras flashed.

''Rivals don't have to be enemies. In fact, an enemy is an enemy. A rival is the person without whom you'd feel like your life is incomplete.''

''Then can you name a few enemies?'' A female reporter asked.

Yuna chuckles. ''I don't rally know. There are a few that have been taken care of, but I don't know if there is any other enemy that I have out there.''

''Then what about rivals?'' A chubby reporter asked. ready to make a great story about the Duel Queen's most respected people in her life.

Yuna smirked. The press pressed closer to her, anticipating any sort of answer.

''I have only one rival.''

Someone in the reporter group snorted. ''Arrogant, aren't we? And whom might this almighty rival of yours be?''

Seto stepped beside Yuna as both Leon and Noah let go of her waist and stepped aside. Turning towards the press, Seto put an arm around the Duel Queen's waist and pulled her to him. The cameras paused in shock and the reporters gaped.

''Why, Seto Kaiba!'' Yuna said with a shit-eating grin as Seto declared that the little press conference was over, telling Roland and Fugata to escort them out of the park.

''Fucking press!'' The CEO seethed as he guided Yuna to the grand hall for the private party in honor of her victory and the official opening of Kaiba Land finishing with this day. Yuna chckled as she leaned against him, wondering just what the press will do when they realize they didn't take a single picture of her and the arrogant brunet like this. That, and they never wrote down her answer.

That night, all the invited guests had a great time on the informal party as they celebrated Yuna's victory and the continuation of her reign as the undefeated Queen of Games, the unbeatable Duel Queen.

And Seto felt lighter than ever as he fulfilled one more of his dreams. If dreams really do come true, then he should be able to confess to Yuna soon.

**A/N: Here it is! The end of my 50th chapter! This is about a half of the story, I think, and _Seeing the Past, Living the Future_ is now officially about half a year old! With this chapter, the story is finally leaving the original story line and enters the life of the gang after KC Grand Prix! Since this is and AU with a fem!Yami and no magic (not really), the whole Ancient Egypt arc doesn't exactly happen, but there will be a Ceremonial Duel of sorts. New characters from the AE Arc are going to start appearing and new twists will start happening with Yuna's special ''gift''.**

**Also, about some of the cards Yuna was using: The combos with the three Legendary Dragons belong to me (the idea and design), but Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight and Eye of Timeus don't! **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please R&amp;R!**


	51. Chapter 51 Back in Domino

Yuna have never felt happier to come back to this city. It feels like it has been years since she had last been here, even though it was only a month or so. As she punched in the password for her room in Pegasus' mansion that was now officially the new Mouto home, the Duel Queen thought about the dream she'd had before the final duel against Leon. She had never had a dream like that before.

Yuna remembered all the strange feeling raging in the young Pharaoh-to-be as Seth had him pinned against a pillar, yelling his head off at his cousin's reckless actions regarding the little battle that had happened near the gates of the city. The young Prince had seen that Mahad's old teacher was about to be killed by the attackers and had acted as soon as he could, almost ending up killed. Seth had had a scare of his life and had beheaded the man with the hidden blade of his Millennium Rod. He took the Prince's hand and had dragged the struggling royal to a nearby horse and rode with him to the palace, where the stubborn throne heir was checked over for any signs of injury. Even though the boy was fine, Seth had not been happy with him, even more so than the youth's father, Pharaoh Aknamkanon.

Yuna didn't understand why the Prince felt the way she usually feels around Seto, but she knew that she should record the dream as soon as she can, so she just dumped her bags in the room and quickly scurried off to her workroom. Going straight to the section dedicated to only the Nameless Pharaoh and his High Priest, Yuna started working on first the written records, then she painted the strange scenes she had seen.

About two hours later, just as she was putting away everything, she heard Mia calling her through the intercom that Seto was here to see her and discuss their new neighbors with her. Wondering what could possibly annoy her rival to that point, Yuna quickly came down to find an annoyed Seto and a scowling Noah. Mokuba was snickering to himself, greatly amused by his older brothers' jealous tendencies.

''Okay, what's going on here?'' The Duel Queen asked, getting straight to the point. Yugi, who was sitting with the Yugi-tachi in the downstairs living room, snickered as Yuna almost jumped back when Chris and Leon rushed to hug the girl. Noah immediately snapped at them and demanded that they release his Nee-chii as Bakura laughed his head off. Scowling at the Thief, Mahad got up to help his Pharaoh deal with everything.

It was only when she could breathe again that Yuna noticed that not only were the von Schroders here, but also the who Paradias company and the Ishtars as well. Even Rebecca and Arthur were standing behind her brunet rival, waving to her hesitantly.

''Okay, what is going on here!?''

Zigfried stepped forward and kissed Yuna's hand, causing Seto to snap and grab him by the back of his suit and drag him away from the now slightly blushing girl. Noah scowled and finally shooed the other two kids away and Mokuba had to agree with his brothers that the situation was not so funny anymore.

''Well, since I realized that I cannot be on par with Kaiba Corp all the way back in Europe, I bought the property beside this one so you could watch over me. A mansion is going to be built in a few months and my new branch will open up in a few weeks.''

The Yugi-tachi and the mansion staff chocked on their spit and drinks/food as they heard that.

''And since everything interesting always happens around here, we bought the property beside Kaiba's'' Dartz added as he nuzzled Iona.

''And since Paradias was opening a new branch here as well, we decided to buy a new property and it happened to be on the other side of Kaiba's.'' Rafael said as his parents were greeted by Cecillia and Pegasus, who was very amused by all of this.

''And since Arthur and I have decided that they can move in whenever they want into this mansion, Pegasus arranged for them to fly in today and they'll be moved in by the end of this week!'' Solomon excitedly said as Rebecca almost attacked poor Yugi with a hug.

''We'd be more than happy to take in the Ishtars so they don't have to pay for their apartment every moth, and we have lots of things we could work on together!'' Iona said and Ishizu and Odion nodded. The twins didn't have a problem with that.

''And little Ryou and I will be staying with the Doma boys from now on for the same reason, since our dad finally moved back to England for good.'' Bakura said as he sipped his tea. Ryou nodded and added that they were allowed to stay here as long as they like.

Yuna, still gawking, nodded. She now understood why Seto was in such a bad mood, but the possessive hold on her was a bit much. Not that she minded, it's just that it associated her to her latest vision. ''I see.'' Was all she could say. Releasing herself from her rival's possessive hug, Yuna walked into the living room and plopped down on one of the couches, Noah quick to challenge Leon to a duel for the right to sit by Yuna's side.

The whole group settled into the big room, Seto taking the seat on the other side of Yuna and Mokuba beside him and the others just sitting wherever they had space, as Leon and Noah fire up their Duel Disks. Leon was first and he summoned his Cinderella (300 ATK) and the Pumpkin Carriage and attacked Noah directly. Setting a card face down, the little German ended his turn. Zigfried taunted Seto about how his brother will definitely defeat Noah, if not the Duel Queen.

''I wouldn't be so sure about that. Noah is one hell of a duelist!'' Joey said, watching as the green-haired boy started his turn. He still remembered Noah's dueling style, and that kid was damn good.

Noah draws and summons Chiron the Mage (1800 ATK). He activates Chiron's special effect, the Mirror of Truth, which reveals and destroys Leon's face-down card, startling the redhead. Smirking, Noah attacks Cinderella, bringing Leon down to 3500 life points. Setting a card face down, Noah ends his turn with the lead of 1200 points.

''I never knew Noah could duel.'' Rebecca whispered and Yuna smiled proudly.

Yugi was the one to answer, however. ''When we were stuck in the Virtual World he had lived in for years, he dueled both Seto and Yuna. He had brought Seto down to 300 life points, but then something happened and Yuna took over and defeated him, even thought he had risen his life points to around 10 000.''

''Really?'' Valon asked, having heard Yugi's story. This kid was seriously that good?

''Really.'' The whole group that had been stuck in Noah's world said as they nodded.

Leon ignored the feeling of dread that was pilling up in his stomach. He now knew that he should never give in, so he was ready to duel to the end. Leon draws, summoning Iron Hans (1200 ATK). Once this monster is on the field, Leon can automatically summon his Iron Knight as well. But Noah was ready for those little effects and he activated his face down card, Giant Flood, which causes a huge tidal wave to sweep over the landscape, turning it into an ocean. Leon's monsters were swept off the field, leaving him defenseless.

''Also, this card allows me to summon my strongest monster. Come forth, Shinato's Ark!'' A huge ark rises from the waters and hovers in the air beside Noah. The group winces as they remember how powerful the thing is and wondered if Seto was out of his mind to let Noah reassemble such a Deck in the real world.

''What is that thing!?'' Amelda cried out. She had never seen a monster like that and yet she somehow _knew_ it was bad news.

''That's Noah's second strongest card. If he fills it up with enough monsters, he will be able to summon an even stronger monster.'' Duke explained.

''Not if Leon doesn't destroy it first!'' Zigfried insisted. His little brother was an excellent duelist and he was sure that he could win, even though the thing they were competing for was silly.

''I play Spinning Wheel Spindle. This should take care of that over sized boat!'' Leon said confidently, but the card had no effect on the Ark. ''Huh?''

''My Shinato's Ark is immune to trap and magic card effects, as well as monster effects. It just hovers there until all of its passengers are on board.'' Noah explains.

''Wait! It doesn't attack or defend?'' Leon asked.

''A worthless card in that case.'' Zigfried commented.

Noah grinned. ''I wouldn't say that. Look!'' Just then, Iron Hans and therefore Iron Knight appeared on Noah's side of the field. ''Every monster that's destroyed will be sent to my Ark, where it will stay until I call for it to defend me. I don't lose life points if they're destroyed, but you do if they destroy one of your monsters or attack you directly. I would be careful if I were you.''

Pegasus chuckled with glee. ''Oh, this is just like watching a young Yuna and Kaiba-boy duel! With a lot less tension and a not so much pride at stake, but still very similar!''

Said rivals looked at him like he had grown a second head. ''They are _nothing_ like we used to be!'' Both said but Pegasus just waved them off.

''Fine, then I'll place this face down and end my turn.'' Leon said and Noah shrugged as he drew his new card. ''Using Shinato's Ark, I summon Chiron the Mage and activate his effect to get rid of your face down card.''

''Oh no!'' Leon whines. That was literally his last hope.

''Now, all my monsters will attack, ending this duel! Go!'' Noah pointed his two fingers of his free hand at Leon, like it was a pretense gun, just how he had done in his duel with Seto. Smirking as Leon's life points hit 0, Noah comments that he never liked fairytales and sits beside his Nee-chii. He snuggled into her side and shot everyone arrogant grins as she complimented him on a good duel.

Glaring at the smug preteen, Leon swore that he would get better and beat the boy next time. Huffing, he sat beside his older brother, who also huffed when the eldest Kaiba smirked at him in a knowing way.

''Let m guess,'' Zigfried started. ''All three of you had once dueled the Queen of Games, haven't you, Herr Kaiba?''

The two smirking males got even more smug as Mokuba joined in with his own sheepish smile that was also pretty smug.

''I give up!''

The group laughed at the comical show, everyone at ease. Even Yuna finally let her dreams go to the back of her mind for the moment, enjoying the peace since she knew it probably wouldn't last. The group spent the entire day getting to know Rafael's family, Amelda's little brother and the von Schroders. They all exchanged numbers and addresses as Mai promised that she was staying in Domino from now on and Duke tried asking Serenity out on a date. Joey and Tristan had soundly beaten him to a plop and Rafael and Zigfried nearly had the same fate as they boldly asked Yuna to be their girlfriend. Said males learned the hard way that just because Mahad looked like the peace-loving type didn't mean the Egyptian guardian didn't know how to fight.

Sometime before lunch, however, Joey, Duke, Valon and Zigfried started bothering Seto as he tried to finish a quick phone call from the KC HQ, and the CEO finally snapped. Yuna had never seen her rival this angry before, especially for something this trivial. She had been hurt when he had shunned her away when she reached for his arm, trying to sooth him, and hearing him accuse her of finding his stress funny before the CEO stomped off. He even snapped at Mokuba as the raven-haired boy called after his older brother, further shocking the group. None of the employees dared to stop the raging man as he stormed off the property and walked off in an unfamiliar direction.

The males who had caused it to happen looked guiltily at the Duel Queen as a strange lost look appeared in her lovely eyes and nothing anyone said seemed to reach her ears. Not even Yugi or Mana's urgings to talk got a response and the amethyst-eyes boy was really starting to worry as his sister ignored even Noah and Mokuba's explanation that Seto was just pissed. This wasn't normal for the girl and Yugi wondered if her last dream had somehow gained this effect on her.

All was answered when Yuna suddenly started shacking, a single tear escaping her before she collapsed from the couch.

''YUNA!'' Everyone yelled, immediately by the girl's side. Mahad, realizing that a vision was happening, scooped his charge up and started carrying her to her room, ordering Mia to open it. Shocked by everything that was going on, the part of the group that didn't know about the dreams/visions stayed behind at the bottom of the long stairway as the others rushed to make the Duel Queen as comfortable as they could.

Mahad swore again as little whimpers escaped the lips of the reincarnated Pharaoh as she rested in her bed now. The girl was tucked in and a wet cloth had been placed on her forehead when Solomon had felt her to be far too warm. They had already gave her water and forced some sugar into her mouth so she would have some semblance of fuel to fight off the fever, but she was still in danger.

''This is insane!'' Mana said as she replaced the cloth on Yuna's forehead. It had been there only a few minutes and it was already almost completely dry. ''For all the years that I have witnessed this, it has never been this extreme!''

''I can't say you're wrong, since the last time it was this bad, she had been woken up from one of the visions, but why is it happening now? Why like this?'' Solomon asked as he watched Yuna shiver all the while her temperature got higher. This was not humanly possible, yet Yuna was burning up from cold.

''Shouldn't we call a doctor?'' Noah asked. He was the only one that didn't know anything about the dreams that had been allowed to come up with the group since he had threatened to scream bloody murder if they didn't let him come. The preteen had stayed as quiet as a mouse, only now speaking up as he saw just how bad his Nee-chii's condition was. Mokuba had told him the basics of it, but there was still many things Noah didn't know or understand.

''It won't help.'' Mahad said through ground teeth. This didn't make any sense! It couldn't be that the girl's condition was due to Seto's little temper tantrum, right? It was absurd! But then again, the High Priest was connected to the Nameless Pharaoh on a level none of them understood. ''FUCK!''

Everyone who knew the man jumped and Ishizu swore she was dreaming. Mahad never cursed or said any insults or mean things. It was like stress had made him a completely different, but she guessed she understood. Mahad Sennen had sworn to Aknamkanon that he would look after Yuna Yami, his childhood friend and, if the reincarnated Priestess understood correctly, Mahad's inspiration to finish his training with a semblance of sanity left.

Mahad took Yuna's hand and held it to his forehead as he dropped to his knees, quiet, panicked sobs rocking his body. ''Where the fuck are you when she needs you, Seto?''

The occupants of the room lowered their heads, knowing that the CEO's presence would mean the most to Yuna right now.

00000

Seto sighed in frustration as he watched the waves crash against the Domino City pier. The seagulls were flying calmly overhead as silence hung over the entire place. The CEO was thankful for it because it let his mind wander and he didn't feel like letting it wander back to the event that happened before he left Pegasus' mansion. He felt regret at how he had treated his brother, but he strangely didn't feel remorse for what he had said to Yuna. He knew that he should, but something in him was telling him that he was probably right and that the Duel Queen found it funny how he overreacted.

''Maybe I have been too harsh with her, still ...'' Yuna didn't deserve for Seto to treat her like so, especially since she was always ready to go through hell and back to help him with whatever he needed. _'Then again, I wouldn't need her help if I weren't dragged into her messes ...'_

It wasn't often that Seto debated if it had been worth it to give Yuna back that Puzzle piece all those years ago, especially since he didn't like dwelling on the past and he did love the girl, but when he did it made him wonder just how different his life would have been. Would he still be a bastard? Would he have beaten Gozaboro? Would he even have met Yuna later on if she had lost that day, even though it wouldn't have been a matter of skill but of technicality since the last piece had been stolen?

''I probably would have lived a life without Yuna in it ...'' The realization of that thought sent dread through his entire body. He wasn't sure why he often even thought about his life without the girl, but he was aware that he could've lost her sometime after they had first met. That day, when she had fainted, he had realized he wasn't okay with the thought of a life without Yuna, even if she was only a rival back then. But every time he met up with her after that ... something always got fucked up and endangered him or his brother, and more often than not, both of them.

Seto growled in frustration. ''Why am I even thinking about this?'' He had already defeated all of his demons, yet only the fear that he would lose Yuna stayed. It was a fear not even her presence could destroy and it greatly unsettled the brunet. It was like that fear was buried deep in his soul from a time it didn't remember, when another had hidden it there. The dirt was just removed when Seto had, for the very first time, witnessed Yuna at her weakest.

Suddenly, a flash of white drew Seto's attention and he turned to the right, only to freeze in place. White locks shined in the sun as the wind blew them around, allowing a pair of deep sapphire eyes that were barely half a shade lighter than his own to be seen.

''It can't be ...'' Was all the CEO could whisper as he stared at the magnificent sight in front of him.

**A/N: Yey! Another chapter in the bag! Anyone can guess what Seto had just seen? ;)**

**R&amp;R**


	52. Chapter 52 Severed bond

Suddenly, a flash of white drew Seto's attention and he turned to the right, only to freeze in place. White locks shined in the sun as the wind blew them around, allowing a pair of deep sapphire eyes that were barely half a shade lighter than his own to be seen.

''It can't be ...'' Was all the CEO could whisper as he stared at the magnificent sight in front of him. This pale skinned beauty must be a dream! There was no way she was real! Dressed in a white and blue winter dress and shawl, the girl almost looked like the human version of Seto's most fateful monsters, the Blue-Eyes White Dragons! She stood timidly a few steps away from him, the only color other than blue and white was the red blush as she tried to speak to the handsome brunet.

_'Beautiful!'_ The CEO realized. Seto had never felt this way before, like this girl was his other half or something. It felt like she held something he hadn't been aware of searching for and Seto wanted to see what that something was. Although the CEO knew to distinguish beauty in people, he had ignored every girl other than the Queen of Games, ever since he met her. Only Yuna had caused him to think that something was cute or pretty, adorable and beautiful, yet this girl was causing a similar reaction.

Just as exotic and unique as Yuna, but in a different way, this girl was far to tamed in comparison to the wild, passionate Duelist Seto had come to respect. In all her timidness, she reached the same level as Yuna did with her commanding presence in Seto's field of interests.

''Um, uh ... I-I am sorry if I'm disturbing you, but you...'' She swallowed an obvious lump in her throat and it only made Seto compare her to the outstandingly confident and strong Duel Queen. Somehow, he wasn't annoyed with this girl.

''I what?'' Seto questioned, not even aware that his tone had gone softer.

''You just seemed so lonely standing there all alone and I thought you'd want some company!'' The girl finally blurted out, but had to repeat it since she had said it too fast the first time for Seto to understand her. Big, round blue eyes started tearing up as she waited for the ''Ice Prince'' to tell her off with a cold remark, but Seto just said ''Oh.'' and returned his attention to the ocean in front of him. He noted how the girl's eyes were a very similar color to its blue depths.

''I'm Kisara Kaiser, by the way.'' Seto glanced at the girl who had come to stand beside him and noticed how her hair seemed to glow light blue in the afternoon light.

''Seto Kaiba.'' Was all he said.

''I know. It's an honor to meet you.'' Kisara said with a wide smile as she started talking about something, but Seto found it hard to listen to her. He had a feeling that he had seen this girl somewhere before, but he couldn't understand from where. As Kisara talked, Seto relaxed and completely ignored the feeling of dread that was forming in his stomach as in Pegasus' mansion, his rival fought for her life, calling for him to help her.

00000

_Pain._

_That was all Yuna could feel._

_Her whole body was hurting and she didn't know why. The last thing she remembered was Seto storming off with those cold words directed at her. It had struck something deep in her soul, the sight of the tall man as those words echoed in her head and a vision responded to her inquires of to why she felt like she had just lost her special place in the CEO's life._

_Yuna felt confusion as she found herself in the Nameless Pharaoh's bedchamber, said man standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his bare chest, only in his undergarments as he argued with his cousin, who was also shirtless with only his lower robes on. The only thing that she felt coming from the High Priest was annoyed and anger, but the younger one was a complete different story. The Pharaoh's feelings were that of grief, betrayal, disappointment and an all consuming sadness. _

_It was surprising that Seth hadn't noticed it and that he was actually driving those feelings deeper into his Pharaoh's heart. This is the first time Yuna had seen the pair in an argument this bad, especially since it was Seth's most noticeable and well known characteristic that he always respects and protects his Pharaoh, from any kind of harm. Many a times Yuna saw him holding the Prince as he wept during or after a nightmare. And that's not even mentioning the fact that it had been Seth that has stayed with the boy when Pharaoh Aknamkanon died. _

_The yelling became louder with every second that passed, until finally, with a last, cold remark, Seth stormed out of the Pharaoh's bedchamber and left the three-color haired boy feeling one more emotion that was trying to destroy him: loneliness. _

_The young monarch felt something slide down his cheek and he brought his trembling fingers to brush against the tears that represent his deep pain. Finally collapsing where he stood, the battle with the Thief King and the near death in the Nile when Bakura had pushed him off the cliff taking their toil on him as the new discovery of a person who Seth might care more for than his cousin finally caused him to break down. _

_Near dawn, Priest Shada went to check on the Pharaoh, only to find him sick on the floor, desperately gasping his High Priest's name and pleads for him to care about him still. Calling the healers and doctors, Shada ran off to find the blue-eyed man, wondering why the Pharaoh would ever think Seth didn't care about him._

00000

It was such a strange sight to the Egyptian youths, to see the usually calm and collected Mahad Sennen acting like a caged tiger while he paced and swore silently along Yuna's room. Even Yugi and Solomon, who had known the young man since he was still a little boy, found it disturbing to see him like this. Mahad had only once been this way, and that time was when Yuna had been kidnapped. Mahad had blamed himself for not being able to stop it from happening while she was missing, then after she was found he felt guilty that she was in such a dangerous state. Not even after Yuna woke up did his guilt ease away. He stayed by her side 24/7 until she had fully recovered and ever since then, Mahad had declared himself Yuna's main guardian.

Solomon felt sympathy for the man as he finally sat down and started muttering apologies to Aknamkanon for not being able to keep his precious daughter safe. He listened carefully as Mahad switched from ancient Egyptian to modern languages that he knew, both Arabic and Japanese joining English and French on the list. He couldn't believe that the ex-holder of the Millennium Ring was saying such things about himself and it obviously surprised the other Egyptians as well. Mana and Solomon frowned every time he berated himself and it was quickly getting in their nerves when, suddenly Bakura punched the reincarnated priest.

The Thief King had grown annoyed, then became angry as he listened to the things Mahad said about himself until he could no longer hold it in. He knew that it wasn't the best way of making someone realize that they're talking nonsense, but the older albino just couldn't take it anymore. Mahad was one of the few he respected so he didn't want to hear those things being said, even if they were said by Mahad himself.

The albino looked over to Kaiba's brothers, finding them trying to reach their older sibling. The last time this had happened, Seto had spent the entire time Yuna was out by her side and she had woken up rather soon. The CEO had also witnessed a vision Yuna'd had at the time, something that shouldn't be possible. The reincarnated Thief had a theory that it had something to do with his soul's origin. If that's true, then why wasn't the most fateful of all priests by his Pharaoh's side when she needs him?

_'Something's going on that has a connection to their history back in Egypt, and without the Pharaoh to tell us just what the fuck is going on, we don't know anything!'_

Clenching his fists, Bakura ran out of the room, causing Ryou and Malik to run after him. Marik, who was returning from the bathroom, nearly fell over as Bakura hurried down the halls and stairs. Seeing the teen's younger twin running after him along with his own younger brother, Marik followed them and he caught up to them at the front porch as Ryou asked the Fiend Duelist where he was going.

''Something's not right, and it will only be fixed if that damn CEO is here. I'm off to find Kaiba.'' Bakura said without turning to them. When Ryou and the two Ishtar twins were about to go with him, Bakura stopped them with a raised arm. ''I'm going after him _alone_.''

''Why?'' Malik asked, not understanding.

''Kaiba's a proud man, and if we all go to him, he most probably will only explode.'' He explained. ''I've known him longer and better than the rest of you. He and I share one thing in common: we both want Yuna to be safe.'' Just as Marik was about to argue that they all wanted the same thing, Bakura cut him off. ''I know how to phrase everything in a way that won't upset him, and besides,'' He slowly started going towards the front gates. ''I'm the only one who can find him, even though it by the Millennium Ring's power.''

Ryou sighed. ''He's right.''

''Be safe.'' Marik said.

''And bring that idiot back here, fast, 'couse Mahad's already freaking out!''

With a manic laugh, Bakura took off like a bat out of hell, letting his Ring lead him.

_'I'll find you, Priest! Your Pharaoh needs you!'_

00000

Seto was surprised to find himself in a coffee shop near the pier, sitting across Kisara and feeling so wrong. Ever since he got used to seeing a woman that reminded him of his favorite Duel Monster, he felt like he should just leave and head home, yet he allowed the white-haired girl to drag him here. He had a bad feeling about the way he had left Pegasus' mansion and the things he told Yuna, but it still seemed unfair to him that she had chuckled when he had snapped at the annoyances. Didn't she know that it could have been an important deal that could either get him richer or cost him everything?

Seto sighed for who knows which time since he had stormed out, and Kisara noticed the repeated action and frowned. She knew who he was thinking off, and it annoyed her that even after all this time, this man could only think of that one person. Kisara knew very well why the CEO had been staring at her, yet the brunet had recovered and was now almost completely ignoring her existence and she was fed up with it!

Kisara Kaiser was no ordinary girl, by any means. Unlike the rest of the world, she was somewhat aware of her past life. Having grown up on stories that souls can reincarnate and all the occult things her parents used to do, Kisara had somehow been able to have a little peek into her past. In that short instance, she had seen a tall, brunet, blue eyed man holding her incarnate close even as he was desperately wishing for what looked to be a Pharaoh to win in what appeared to be a battle. She had seen that the man hadn't been acting normal, and after she witnessed her death, she saw him kneeling in front of a carving of what could only be the card Blue-Eyes White Dragon. She had first thought that the Pharaoh was the one to blame, but she saw that another, older man had been there before and had done so before the blue eyed man killed him with a sad expression.

She hadn't understood at the time, but after she told her crazy mother, the woman had insisted that it was High Priest Seth and his cousin, the Nameless Pharaoh, she had seen. Looking them up, she was surprised to see paintings of both men. The painter had her gapping, since it was quite obvious Yuna Yami Mouto was somehow related to the Pharaoh. Understanding that the famous Duel Queen was her love rival, Kisara did everything in her power to become more beautiful than her, but it just wasn't possible. Even with her own unique, exotic appearance, Yuna was far out of her reach but Kisara was confident that she could win over the heart of the reincarnated High Priest, Seto Kaiba.

When she heard that he was coming back to Domino, she had moved in with her grandmother and did as much research about him as she could without him finding out. Knowing that he was called the owner of the ''City of Games'', Kisara made sure that no one became too suspicious, since Seto would find out rather easily. When she had been walking around, sightseeing all the places the CEO had visited, Kisara had been more than thrilled by the sight of the handsome man that looked, in her eyes, like the God his incarnation had become upon death. Approaching him, Kisara was even happier when she saw that his eyes were the same as Seth's and she had promised herself that she would become Kaiba's lover.

In her own opinion, it was going great, until suddenly a white-haired man with brown eyes and a permanent frown grabbed the ends of the CEO's trench coat as she started dragging him towards her house. This teen also seemed familiar to her, yet when he started talking about what she could only guess was bullshit involving the Queen of Games, she told the CEO that Yuna was probably only begging for attention.

Trying to ignore the girl by Kaiba's side was impossible for Bakura, having recognized her and the Thief glared at the embodiment of the reason of the Pharaoh's death, since Seth had hesitated for this bitch. Ever since he saw those paintings in Yuna's workrooms, he knew that Seth must have had some sort of feelings for his cousin that were inappropriate for his position as High Priest and the Pharaoh's cousin. This white-haired slut had taken the opportunity to sever the bond between the cousins after one incident and after that, the Pharaoh'd been too weak to survive. Hearing her say something like that made him want to kill her, but it wasn't his place to tell the bitch to fuck off.

Seto felt something in him snap as he saw the way Bakura was glaring at Kisara and the way said girl was holding onto his arm. He didn't like the way Bakura seemed to joke around with Yuna's vision/dream condition, but he knew that it couldn't be true. Yuna had been more than aware and conscious when he had left, so there was no way for her to be in such a state now.

''Enough, Bakura!'' Said Thief froze at the ice in the CEO's voice.

''But-''

''I don't want to hear it!'' And with that, Seto stormed off, Kisara still clinging on to his arm, leaving a startled albino behind to misunderstand the concept of why it was like so. Gritting his teeth, Bkura tried to talk to the tall brunet once more, but he was shocked speechless when the CEO whirled around and punched him in the face. As he got over the shock, Bakura watched in astonishment as Kaiba stormed off with a smug and satisfied Kisara.

00000

Mahad jumped from his position of closely watching Yuna's restless face as Bakura entered, an empty look in his eyes. The look unsettled everyone, especially since the Thief's eyes were always hard and promised that he would do anything to stay entertained.

''Kura?'' Ryou desperately called out three times, and only on the fourth did said albino look at him. ''What's the matter? What did Seto-kun say? And why is your cheek bruised?!''

At the mention of their brother's name, Mokuba and Noah stopped trying to get through to Seto and listened as Bakura took shallow breaths. The older British boy stayed silent for two whole minute, no one speaking in that time interval.

''Bakura-kun?'' Yugi prompted, the fact that he called the albino with 'kun' showing just how worried he was.

'' ... Seto's with Kisara ... '' He finally said after a few more moments of stunned hesitation. The room was deathly quiet, everyone remembering the story Yuna told them before they all left for California. ''He ... told me that he didn't want to hear anything about the Pharaoh's condition ... I thought I'd get through to him, and yet ... He hit me.''

''What?'' Mokuba asked in a whisper. There's no way his brother did any of that! He _loved_ Yuna!

''He hit me ... '' Bakura continued in a distant voice. ''He hit me when I tried telling him that it would mean a lot to Yuna if he were here for her ... He punched me and left with that _bitch_ of all people ... '' Looking down at his hands in a utterly lost manner, the King of Thieves muttered one last sentence that froze everyone's blood.

''Kisara once severed the bond between the Pharaoh and Seth ... Now she's doing it again with Yuna and Seto ... And we're powerless to stop it.''


	53. Chapter 53 Reality hurts like a bitch

When Seto got home, late that night, Mokuba thought that it just couldn't be true. There was no way that Seto had spent an entire day doing God knows what with that girl from the painting. When Yuna had shown it to them and explained the story behind it, his Nii-sama had been so sad and ... lost over the concept of ever loving anyone other than Yuna.

Didn't he spend all that time with the Yugi-tachi because of her, even though he can't stand the sight of them?

Didn't he help Zigfried out, opposite to destroying him completely, because he knew Yuna would approve of such actions?

And didn't he beat his own darkness so he could show her just how much she means to him?

_'So why,'_ Mokuba thought as he pretended to be asleep in his room that was across from Seto's and on the right side of Noah's, _'Is he now spending the whole day with this girl, when Yuna is in danger?'_

It just didn't make any sense. To Mokuba or anyone else that knew the boy well enough. Seto Kaiba had never been one to be impressed by just looks, and yet Bakura said that it must have been a deciding factor. The girl that was with him was the same one that had supposedly caused Seth to hesitate, which ended in the Nameless Pharaoh's death 5000 years ago. The older albino had said that she was pretty and exotic, but even in Bakura's opinion (who Mokuba knew was quite smitten with Mana) Yuna is far more beautiful than that Kisara.

It made Mokuba wonder if there really was something to this reincarnation talk, especially since his brother was suddenly acting according to a story none of them knew how it ended. Yuna was probably the only one who knew everything about it, but Yugi said his sister has never talked about it, and therefore he doubted she knew much more about it than the Ishtars, the Sennens and the Bakuras. Dartz had been of some use to say that the Pharaoh and High Priest always seemed, to him, like they had a relationship far deeper than what meets the eye. Unfortunately, no one knew what that relationship was.

Noah was bothered by similar problems as Mokuba, but he wasn't pretending to be asleep when Seto walked in.

''What are you still doing up? We all have school in the morning.'' Seto chided as he walked over to the green-haired boy as he sat up.

''Where were you today?'' The CEO frowned at the accusatory tone and look in Noah's eyes when he sat down beside his adopted brother.

''I believe that I have some semblance of privacy regarding where I go.''

Noah snorted. ''Not when you go around punching your friends like you did.''

''I was-''

''And not to mention the fact that you broke your promise.'' Noah continued, as if his respected Seto-nii had never spoken. Sure, the aquamarine-haired boy respected and dearly cared for his new brothers that had taken him in, but there was no way in hell he wasn't going to stand up to them for his precious Nee-chii.

''Don't take that tone of voice with me!'' Seto glared with clenched fists. Who was this punk to tell him anything about broken promises or how he should and shouldn't act. Noah had been almost blood-thirsty when they met him due to all those years in a computer, while Seto had grown up and had more experience. Besides, what promise was the kid even talking about?

''If you don't know what promise, then you really are not the man I thought you to be.''

Startled by the fact that he wasn't aware of saying his last thought aloud, Seto was more angered by the response and wanted to slap Noah for such words. The realization that he had even thought of harming one of his brothers scared the hell out of Seto and he just stood up and walked out of the room.

Noah sighed as his brother left and tried to fall asleep, but found it difficult since they had no idea if Yuna was awake yet.

00000

Yugi had tried, he really had, to stay up all night while watching his sister, but around 4 a.m., both he and Mana had finally fallen asleep. He didn't know how Seto had managed that night, seeing as he fell asleep only in the morning, but he envied him for that ability, if only slightly. The next thing he knew, he felt someone shaking him as his name was being called in a gentle voice he knew too well.

''Yugi! Wake up, it's time for school!''

Finally opening his eyes, amethyst was met with amused crimson and Yugi jumped on his sister with a happy exclamation of her name that had the whole manor on its feet as he hugged her. Tears were falling down everyone's faces as they witnessed that the Duel Queen was more than awake and healthy and Mahad finally collapsed after the teens left for school.

Today, Mana was joining Yuna and Yugi's class and going to a public school for the very first time so even thought she was exhausted as hell, Mana was still excitedly bouncing her way to the building. She stopped, however, when she noticed Yuna stop by the gates with a blue bento box.

''Princess?'' It was a habit that she would never grow out of, not that she wanted to. And besides, Yuna didn't mind and no one cared to ask why the girl called that the Archaeological Wonder.

''Yes, Mana?''

''Why are you just standing there?''

Yuna chuckled. ''I'm waiting for Seto to give him this bento. It's been years since I've done this and I'm sure he'll appreciate it.''

Mana and Yugi wince at this. No one had had the heart to tell the girl that her secret love might love someone else, even if Mokuba and Noah had protested that Seto didn't like anyone other than Yuna.

Before they could say anything, said CEO's limo arrived and out stepped a girl with long, flowing white hair and beautiful blue eyes in Domino High's regular uniform. The owner of the limo stepped out right after her and she quickly attached herself onto his arm as he briskly walked into the school all the while talking about what she had prepared him for lunch since she knew that she would probably see him, completely oblivious of his rival standing only a few feet away. The students were fast to start gossiping about the CEO's ''girlfriend'' and Mana and Yugi were afraid to look at Yuna's face.

The warning bell was heard and all lingering teens rushed into the building. Yuna had her head down, her long, goldenrod bangs hiding her eyes from view.

''Yuna?'' Mana and Yugi asked in the same voice only after they were sure no one but them was around. When Yuna looked up, both gasped as a tear slowly rolled down an alabaster cheek and fell on the forgotten bento box.

''I'll ... I'll come in later. You guys go ahead.'' Yuna said in a weak voice as she slowly lowered the bento box to stand at the bottom of the gate and slowly started walking off in the direction of the lone sakura tree in the backyard of the school. Yugi and Mana could only watch in despair as the strongest person they knew slowly broke down as soon as she was out of view.

Yuna had known that that dream she had hadn't been her ordinary vision. As she curled up under the pink petal tree, she thought about how it had all seemed like an omen of sorts or like a warning. As she slowly let out quiet sobs, Yuna let the tears her ancient incarnate had never been allowed to let lose, crying for the both of them. IN the dream it had been unbearable, but now in reality ... It was far worse and she didn't know if she could deal with it.


	54. Chapter 54 Puppy Seth saves the day!

Seto didn't understand why Kisara had been right in front of Mokuba's and Noah's school on Noah's first ever day in a education facility outside of the mansion, or why she had said she had wanted to meet his brothers in a different way. He didn't understand why both of his younger brothers were glaring at her like they wished she would just vanish, or even why his brothers bristled when she called him by his first name. The eldest Kaiba also couldn't phantom why the whole Yugi-tachi was glowering at him as Kisara took Yuna's rightful seat, but what really puzzled him was where his rival had gone off to. He had been sure that he had seen her near the gates, but she didn't come in with Yugi and Mana.

Thankfully for him, the teacher was fast to come and insisted that Mana and Kisara introduce themselves. Yugi took the opportunity to place his sister's book bag on her table and Mana was having a great time of torturing Kisara by asking her questions on Egyptian culture and tripping her every time she tried to walk off to take Yuna's place by Seto's. The white-haired female threw a fit over Mana's behavior, which ended in a cat-fight that Mana securely won.

It had been funny and Kisara was forced to find a different bench to sit in, far away from the CEO. Seto didn't understand why it had meant so much to Mana to make sure Kisara was far away from him, but he was grateful none the less. It felt strange having someone like her in the place usually occupied by Yuna only.

Seto felt strange the whole day as Yuna didn't make an appearance at all, and the feeling of Mana, Bakura and Yugi constantly staring at him with disapproving looks wasn't helping any. It was just so ... unusual to have those amethyst eyes glaring at anyone, let alon at Seto, who had been the Moutus friend since they moved into the Game Shop.

At lunch, Kisara had finally gotten her lucky break and she had dragged Seto to the school gate, where quite a few students were gathered just to look at some box. Seeing the box, Seto pushed past them all and took the blue bento box that he had seen and held so many times in the past.

_'Yuna ...'_

Seto rubbed his head as he thought about what he had done, but his thoughts were interrupted by Kisara insistently tugging on his uniform sleeve, causing Mana to literally attack her again. In the commotion, unfortunately, Seto forgot to go and see where Yuna could have gone as a teacher came to stop the girls from scratching each others' eyes out.

At least he took his rival's lunch bento with him as he left for the rooftop to try and see if Yuna was on school ground.

00000

Said girl had spent the entire day under that lone sakura tree. The tears had stopped, but quiet, dry sobs still rocked the slim body as the Duel Queen rested against the tree. To the ordinary passerby, she looked like a normal brokenhearted girl, but all those who knew about the dreams would have been freaking out as they would have noticed that the open crimson eyes were dull as if their owner was dead.

Yuna was lucky, _extremely_ luck, that no one had tried to talk to her since it would have ended quite badly. As she woke up from the vision, she was surprised by how much it had confused her. Usually, the dreams were as clear as day and she could easily catalogue it in one of the many groups she had. Seeing the drawing in the dirt she made and comparing it to all the things she just saw, Yuna could only separate the vision in two parts, one before the argument she saw and the other part has definitely happened after the Pharaoh's and Seth's battle. It was shading some light on how the High Priest was so easily manipulated by his own father with the help of some herbs, but as to why Kisara was even involved in it all was still as big a mystery now as it has been yesterday.

Sighing, Yuna called Kemo and told him to set guards around the place she was currently occupying, then took a picture of her drawing and erased it. She felt so tired. Yuna knew that when she has visions this frequently she doesn't really get enough rest, but it was impossible for it to be any other way. So she was surprised when she heard something coming near her while she almost dozed off. Knowing that Kemo took his job as seriously as Mahad would, Yuna was prepared for someone who was able to get past all the guards, expecting to see a tall, masculine man with a gun, but she was left staring in shock as a small, brown-furred puppy with the most amazing eyes came out of the nearby bushes. The little guy barely reached to her ankle so he must have been a month old at the most, and his fur was all ruffled. He had a small snout, long little legs with rather big paws, indicating that he was a big breed, and the tail was a bit fluffy. The cute puppy was all dirty and wet as it whimpered for food and from the cold. The blue eyes and the brown fur reminded Yuna greatly of a High Priest for who's reincarnation she has fallen for.

Taking pity on the little guy, Yuna picked him up and took out several tissues, starting to dry his fur while making soothing noises. The puppy let out a happy noise at the gentle, caring treatment and snuggled further in the Duel Queen's arms. Yuna chuckled at the action, scratching the pup behind his left ear and he started wagging his tail. Putting him down, Yuna took out her lunch and gave all that she knew he could eat to the starving dog, along with some water and milk she had with her. She watched in content calmness she knew it should be impossible for her to feel right now. It's like the pup's ignorance of the tough world and his cuteness was making her forget her own troubles for the time being.

When the little dog had finally finished eating, he went over to Yuna and started nudging her hand in order for her to start to pet him. Chuckling, Yuna did so as she commented, ''You're going to need a name.'' The pup released a single bark and Yuna was surprised by how strong and loud it was. It would make one think that the puppy was an older dog and she didn't doubt that he scared the shit out of many strays with his voice.

''Got quite the voice there, ey boy?'' He barked happily as he wagged his tail when Yuna threw a stick for him to catch. Instantly, he chased after the little stick and Yuna smiled as he started playing with it. Those eyes and that fur (hair) ... it really reminded her of Seth and Seto. Taking the puppy in her hands, Yuna nuzzled the little creature and he barked happily one more, licking her nose. Yuna chuckled as she fished out a hairpin and started bending it in the shape of the sha (Set animal). Putting it on a string she had in her book bag.

Putting it around the little dog's neck, Yuna told him as if he understood her. ''This is the Set animal also known as the sha (also nicknamed Leroy by Carter). It is symbolic of Set; it embodies Set's cunning, strength, and evil. It is an adept hunter, and once it catches a scent, it does not stop. The Set animal was always a mystical creature, and was always treated with fearful reverence. _Was_ ("power") scepters represent the Set-animal. _Was_ scepters were carried by gods, pharaohs, and priests, as a symbol of power, and in later use, control over the force of chaos. However, '' Yuna sighed, ''during the Third Intermediate Period, the Set animal faded from Egypt.''

The little dog titled its head to the side as Yuna took out her phone and found a picture of her painting of the Set animal. ''The Set animal is as big as a horse and its legs are as long as its body; it resembles a greyhound, which I'm guessing is your breed judging from your nose. Although it is rare for greyhounds to be any other color but gray ...'' Yuna chuckled as she petted his head. ''It is muscular and unnaturally lean; its body is covered in shiny reddish gray fur. It has a reptilian tail that forks and has triangular points at the end, resembling a squid's tentacles; its tail moves as if it has a life of its own. Its ears are oversized and stick up like a rabbit's, but are cone-shaped and curl inward; they are wider at the top than they bottom and can rotate almost three-hundred sixty degrees. Its snout is like an anteater's, round and curved and it has razor sharp teeth. Its eyes glow red when it catches its prey's scent. In some depictions of Set, he appears as the Set animal.''

The little pup seemed confused and Yuna just found the expression too cute. ''The Set animal is very strong, you know. The Set animal has no magical powers, but it's physical ones are so powerful that they scared even the Gods of ancient Egypt. Its speed is what scared some the most. Others were afraid of the drool it produces, which is like acid and burns anything it touches.''

Yuna settled against the tree more comfortably, feeling another vision slowly starting to overtake her. ''There ... was a High Priest once named after Set. His name was Seth, and in light of all of this ... you remind me of him with your eyes and fur ... I though it would be appropriate for your ... name to ... be ... ... Seth ...'' Seth watched as his new friend fell asleep and he yawned a puppy yawn as he settled next to the reincarnated Pharaoh and followed her into unconsciousness that is sleep.

_Yuna knew that it wasn't possible for her to have so many dreams and visions if they weren't trying to warn her of something. This was really starting to confuse her, but it felt like she probably should pay extra attention to this particular vision. She wasn't sure why she felt like she should, since she knew that she will see everything she needs to weather she wants to or not, but she still followed her instincts._

_The girl was surprised to see that this was a vision she saw before, or so she thought. It started off with a younger Seth saving Kisara when she had been a pleasure slave for some bandits. Yuna only now realized that she knew that even though she had never had any dreams concerning only Kisara. This was getting stranger and stranger with every second that passed._

_The next thing Yuna saw were the things she saw in the most recent visions she'd had in the last couple of days. It was followed by the image of the Pharaoh's and Seth's duel, then what had happened before the Pharaoh came for the duel. Yuna's original surprise to the fact that Kisara had joined Aknadin when he became the Dark Priest was nothing in comparison to the revelation that she only now learned of. _

_Kisara had been jealous of the Nameless Pharaoh's position in Seth's heart, so she had used magical herbs to make him be attracted to her. Seth's heart had place for only his cousin and father, since every other family member the two had was dead, so when his father had became that ... creature, Seth had given his heart entirely to the Pharaoh. Kisara wanted to be a queen and the easiest way to do so was to marry Seth and kill the current Pharaoh, which was already a half done job._

_Seth had been tricked into becoming his father's puppet only when Kisara died and her Ka entered his soul, trapping his two Blue-Eyes that were his Kas. In a rage while he still had some control of his body, Seth had stabbed his father and killed him. Aknadin used the opportunity and infiltrated his son's soul and he and Kisara commanded the body as Seth was trapped by his own realization of what he had said and done to his cousin._

_The Pharaoh had then arrived and they fought. Since the forth White Dragon was still dormant in the Shrine of Wedjet as Shimon's servant for years, but was given to the young Pharaoh should he need it to return with Seth alive, the Pharaoh had let Seth launch as much attacks at him as he wished, letting Mahad (Dark Magician) protect him and trying to destroy the tablet that represented Kisara's dragon. Mahad's tablet ended up being the one that was destroyed, but the White Dragon with Blue Eyes came to protect the Chosen Pharaoh and destroyed the tablet that was housing Kisara's Ka. Going into Seth's soul, the dragon dragged him out to see the Pharaoh falling to the ground. Acting on instinct alone, Seth pushed Kisara and the Dark Priest into the back of his mind and took control of his body just to catch the youth before he hit the ground. The fourth White Dragon then settled into Seth's soul and banished the two intruders, thus making Seth the sole wielder of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons._

_After the battle, Yuna was shown the scene where Seth spent almost an hour apologizing to the Pharaoh, and the other let him despite knowing that they were short on time. The ride back to the palace was silent and the Pharaoh rested against his cousin as Seth steered the horse back home._

_But that wasn't the only thing she found out. _

_Apparently, the fight she had seen in the Pharaoh's bedchamber was because the young monarch had followed Seth and found him wondering when Kisara's dragon could become his, but the way he had said it sounded like he had been wondering when Kisara could be his. When Seth had arrived to check on the injured Pharaoh, or at least Yuna _thought_ that that's what the High Priest was in the royal youth's room for, the Pharaoh had started the conversation about the rumors that said Seth had held a Ka-hunt in the city and things escalated before either of them noticed and the Pharaoh brought up Kisara. Insulted, Seth had been merciless and played at every weakness he knew his cousin to have before he stormed out._

_The Pharaoh had been so sick that he had almost died in the first battle that had occurred after the argument, and right after that was when Aknadin became Zork's servant and the Thief King Bakura was sacrificed in order to summon the creator of the Shadow Realm._

_Now, the new image she was seeing was of Seth, a long time after the Pharaoh's death, puring over the stone tablet Yuna had seen in the museum. As Seth muttered to himself how this will help his reincarnated Pharaoh, things started clicking in Yuna's head. Sure, she had known for years that Seth was the one that had commissioned the tablet to be made and he was the one that had actually carved it and drew the designs for it, but she had never seen him doing it. As he worked, Seth continued with his ''what if''s and ''would've been''s and Yuna realized that he loved his Pharaoh far more than a cousin should. After all, no cousin or relative say with such possessiveness and adoration ''MY cousin'' as Seth was saying._

_She still found the notion impossible, but she knew that Seth's sexuality had never been questioned. After all, he only ever wanted to possess Kisara's Ka, not the woman herself ... And the man never showed any feelings for anyone other that his cousin ..._

_Could Seth have really loved the Pharaoh?_

_''My Pharaoh ...'' Yuna was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the almost whimper of one of the strongest men to ever walk the sands of Egypt. ''I wish that I could let you rest peacefully, but I know that you will never be at peace as you are now ... I promise that I will give you the life you had always desired! O promise that I will be there for you the entire way! I promise that I shall find you ... my beloved ...''_

_Yuna gasped and she started feeling disconnected to the images that were still playing through her mind as her soul was slowly tugged back into her body._

Yuna woke with a start as everything became as clear as day. Little Seth whimpered as Yuna accidentally woke him from his sleep when she started writing down her dream in the dirt beside the new drawings she had drawn. It was that of a graving man as he cried, beside it was that of a beautiful woman trying to seduce him and failing. Next to that one was that of the sick Pharaoh and one of the healers being supported by the guards and Priest Shada in his claim that Seth should let the Pharaoh rest. The one on it's left was of a strange confrontation of the Pharaoh and Kisara before the Pharaoh's trip to Kul Elna where it was obvious that she ws trying to tell him that she would have Seth all to herself.

Yuna was the most surprised by the one of Kisara trying to kiss Seth, but the taller man disentangled himself from her before she could succeed and the one on it's right that showed the High Priest holding a rather naked Nameless Pharaoh as he kissed his temple. Eyes widening at what that particular image could mean, Yuna quickly finished writing and took photos of every drawing. Only then did she realize what time it was.

''Oh Ra! School's already over! Yugi must be giving everyone hell in his worry!''

Seth watched curiously as Yuna packed up her things and he made a startled noise when she took him in his arms. Chuckling, Yuna teased the puppy. ''Did you think I would leave you here, all alone? You should know better.'' The dog happily waged its tail and barked in apology as Yuna rounded the corner, where a panicking Kemo was waiting for her. The bodyguard visible relaxed at the sight of her and immediately opened the limo's door for her. He arched an eyebrow at the puppy, but said noting of it. There were far more pressing matters at hand. Signaling the driver to start the car, Keom got in and turned to the Duel Queen.

''Yuna-sama, there is a commotion back at the mansion. Your brother and friend's couldn't find you, so they informed Master Pegasus and things got a bit out of control. The last I heard from Croquet, Mana-san was yelling at someone.''

Yuna tsked as she realized what must have happened for Mana to start yelling at anyone. That girl wasn't the type to start fights, but she was also very protective and loyal to her friends.

''I'm sure you can resolve it, Yuna-sama.'' Kemo said, even though his voice was a bit unsure.

Yuna smiled at the man to ease some of his worries as she told him with utter conviction. ''I will be resolving it, alright.''

Not understanding what the Queen of Games meant, Kemo focused his attention on the puppy nestled in her arms and looking fat too smug for its status as a stray. ''If you don't mind me asking, but the pup-''

''His name is Seth and he eased my boredom this afternoon, so I'm giving him a home.''

''It's not that I mind and I'm sure that Pegasus-shachou and Cecillia-sama will have no objections, but-'' He though about ti and just shook his head. ''Oh forget it! He's too cute to have flees.''

Seth growled at the thought that someone would think he had such disgusting things on him and Yuna laughed as the dog gave Kemo a puppy glare that freaked the man out since it almost resembled a certain CEO's ice-cold death glare. Not long after that, Yuna found herself in front of the mansion that had became her home and was surprised by all the noise her friends were making. The staff that was working outside flinched every time someone raised their voice and Yuna swore that she saw one of the maids crying through the windows.

Walking into the house with Seth in her arms and Kemo and his team behind her, Yuna stopped and gapped at the sight before her.

The whole group that had been there when Seto stormed out with the addition of Sara, Seira, their brothers and Taro, John, Samantha and Stan were all in the front porch, along with the terrified maids and butlers trying to save what they could of the furniture. Seto had arrived with the intention to talk with his rival, but the second the others saw Kisara, who had appeared in front of the CEO's mansion and had followed him like a lost puppy, chaos erupted. Mana and Mai were screeching at the white-haired girl Yuna clearly recognized as Kisara as Mahad and Solomon argued with Seto. Said CEO was also being scolded by his own brothers as Yugi tried to calm down the old teachers and the shop owner while occasionally glaring at the brunet. Sara was arguing with Zigfried because of some stupid comment the German had made and Seria was doing her best to explain the situation to the other kids. Yuna was surprised to see Kaito and Gakuto trying to climb onto Seto and punch him everywhere they could and the Yugi-tachi were either trying to calm the situation down or arguing with the blue-eyed pair. Mia was directing the servants to save this and that, while adding something insulting every now and then at Seto as the young man tried to explain himself, but then the Doma boys jumped into it and Amelda started pulling on Kisara's hair as the girl tried to get into a fist fight with a very annoyed Ishizu. Iona was trying to calm the girls down and Ironheart and Arthur could do nothing but gawk at the complicated scene before them, trying to dodge the flying objects that the girls threw at each other.

Finally getting fed up with the noise, Yuna bent her head and whispered ''Speak.'' to Seth and the puppy obeyed. Everyone jumped at the sound of the loud barking, thinking that some big dog had somehow entered the premises and that the guards were chasing, only to freeze at the sight of an annoyed Yuna as she tapped her foot in obvious irritation.

''Yuna!''

Ignoring the exclamation, Yuna pointed at the mess around them all. ''What is the meaning of this?''

At lest they had the common sense to look sheepish for how they had acted, although a pair of blue eyes was glaring at the appearance of the Duel Queen.

Serenity was the first to notice the cute dog Yuna was holding. ''Aw~! Look at him! He's so kawai!''

That brought all the attention to the brown Irish Grey Wolfhound as they all started cooing at the little puppy, who was getting a bit annoyed from all the attention.

Kisara snorted. ''I guess that such a weakling suits you quite well. What's his name? Fluffy?''

Yuna smiled in a way that put everyone on edge. ''Actually, this little one's name is Seth.''

Stunned silence.

No one knew how to react to such a thing. Set(h) was the name everyone fears, so for a little, cute thing like this puppy to bear the name of the God of Chaos, or the most respected High Priest's, seemed a bit too much at the moment.

Finally, Kisara started seething in anger. ''How dare you give such a respected name to a filthy mutt from the streets!?'' She couldn't believe that someone who supposedly knew so much about history would do something stupid like that.

Yuna looked at the girl with her ancient eyes, still haunted from the images she had seen. This was the reason Seth hesitated, but now she understood why it was so. Kisara was no longer a threat to her relationship with Seto. However, it was time to put her in her place and see where Seto stood in this whole situation.

''I dare just as you dare be so disrespectful to that man. And to his reincarnation.''

The blue-eyed girl froze. ''W-what are you talking about?'' She asked nervously. There was no way this stupid bitch in front of her could know something she only knew thanks to her family's business. There was just no way!

Yuna stepped closer to the slightly taller girl, their close proximity showing all the differences between their exotic features. By the way all the males in the room were staring at the Duel Queen, Kisara realized that it was fairly obvious that Yuna won this battle. It irked her greatly that Seto didn't even try to compare them. The CEO had his eyes only on Yuna, and Kisara could easily read all the emotions he wasn't aware he wasn't hiding; the lust, the love and the worry that he had finally severed the bond that they had thought couldn't be destroyed by the Gods themselves.

Yuna arrogantly lifted her head as she looked pass her nose at the other girl. ''Don't think that you can base something off of only one little image.'' Kisara gasped at the implication of the words. ''You don't know why he did what he did in that vision you saw, but I do.''

''What do you mean?!''

Yuna smirked and took out her phone, scrolling through the pictures, then connecting it to the big flat screen TV in the living room. The drawings she had drawn that afternoon appeared and she showed them all. No one could look away from them, but she made sure that the last one was not placed among the others. That one was just to show Kisara who Seth cared for more.

''Take a good look, Kisara. This is the truth.''

''So this is from where she seemed so familiar.'' Seto whispered, feeling all interests he once had for the girl slipping. Kisara was really only an annoyance that wouldn't leave him alone, and since he felt like he had seen her somewhere before, his curiosity had been torturing him like crazy. Kisara wouldn't tell him why when he had asked her, but now that he knew, he didn't feel like spending one more second near the annoying girl.

''Yes. She is the same Kisara that Seth had hesitated over, but now I know why.''

''You do?'' Everyone asked in the same voice. Bakura walked over to the reincarnated Pharaoh and looked deep into her eyes, surprised to still see some confusion in them despite the claim that she understood everything. But, there was also some sleepiness, so he wondered if it was because of that.

''I do. Seth once saved Kisara, when he was a lot younger, and the woman became obsessed with him. Once she learned who he was, her sick obsession became even worse. Wanting to seduce him in order to become a queen, Kisara first just used her body and the fact that she housed the third White Dragon that Seth had been searching for. It earned her the privilege to get a house in Memphis, however the people who lived there overheard her intentions and had declared her a whore. They stoned her and thus forcing Seth to move her to the palace. Although Kisara was hurt, she was satisfied that Seth 'cared','' Yuna made quotes with her fingers as she sneered the word, ''enough about her to face his precious Pharaoh's wrath for such an act, so the next time he visited her, she used some herbs that put Seth under her spell. Although being a powerful sorcerer himself, Seth hadn't predicted that move and he was entrapped.''

''Seriously?!'' Kisara screeched. ''You're going to make me look like a bad guy, just because you're je-''

''SHUT UP!'' Kisara jumped as Seto hissed out the words, poison dripping from every syllable.

''Bu-youwee!'' Kisara started jumping up and down, unintentionally getting away from the two rivals in her hoping on one foot as she massaged her shin on the other leg. ''What was that for, you little brat!''

Noah glared up at the girl, angry at how she was acting and blaming her for everything. ''For interrupting and trying to defy Seto-nii!''

The eldest Kaiba brother arched an eyebrow, seeing as how Noah had acted in their last little exchange.

''Why you worthless little-OUCH!'' Kisara fell to the floor as she glared up at the raven-haired Kaiba.

''Don't you DARE talk to either of my brothers in such a manner!'' Mokuba yelled, already pissed off with this woman for severing a bond he considered so precious and perfect. His Nii-sama needed Yuna like no other, and this bitch was trying to destroy their special relationship.

Yuna let Seth jump out of her arms and he followed her as she came to stand in front of the other girl, who was glaring up at them all. ''Even under a spell, Seth didn't betray his cousin, you know. He couldn't. The Pharaoh was far to precious to that man, seeing as he had cherished him since the Nameless Pharaoh was born. The worst Seth had ever done was getting in a fight with him, and that was resolved not even a day later. The Destined Duel that everyone knows of happened not then, but at a different time, just before the Last Battle of the Shadow War. Seth had insisted that they don't go through with it since the Pharaoh was already exhausted, but since the Pharaoh knew that it was their last chance to fight like that, he insisted. The fight that you saw was when Aknadin as the Dark Priest took control of Seth with your help when your unworthy dragon entered his soul and pushed the other two back.''

Gasps where heard as Kisara glared at the girl in front of her.

''The Pharaoh fought, but only to defend himself and seeing that, Seth finally was able to call on the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon and he defeated both Kisara and Aknadin, saving his Pharaoh from death. Today, there are once again four Blue-Eyes White Dragons, but three means perfection. The forth is in my possession, where it will stay.''

''You disgust me!'' Kisara hissed at the Duel Queen.

''My Blue-Eyes White Dragon does not represent you, Kisara. No, in this time and place, you are not the host of a Blue-Eyes. Here and now, you are what Kisara had last became - a whore. The way you're acting is disgraceful and without any dignity, the way you are so submissive. It makes me sick. Have you no pride?''

The woman laughed scornfully at Yuna as she still refused to remove herself from the ground. ''Pride?'' Kisara snorted. ''Don't make me laugh! You're so prideful, and yet you can't get what you want! Tell me, where did your pride get you today? Or even the _'precious Pharaoh'_?'' She spat the words out like poison.

Yuna chuckled as she crunched in front of the floored girl and opened the last image she had yet to show anyone else. ''Why don't you tell me?''

Looking at the last drawing in the dirt that the Queen of Games had recorded on her phone, Kisara gasped and let her jaw drop as her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets at the picture. Seeing a good opportunity to make this person who had caused so much distress to his new friend pay, Seth walked in between the two girls, positioned himself in front of Kisara's face and relieved himself.

Bakura and Marik burst out laughing as Kisara jumped out with a horrified shriek and spat out everything that she could, before running out of the mansion like hounds of hell were licking at her feet. Seeing that, almost everyone else joined in on the two maniacs' laughter. The big mansion roared with laughter as Seth happily jumped around, liking that he had chased out the demon.

Everyone was too distracted by the events and the cute puppy to notice that Yuna had quietly slipped out of the room.

Everyone but Seto, that is.

Following her into her room on the second floor, Seto was about to say something when Yuna jumped out of her window. Yelling without thinking, he dashed for the window only to see that he had startled his rival as she was balancing herself on the branch outside her room. Seeing her rival made Yuna lose focus and she slipped, but Seto jumped out and caught her hand as he held onto the thick branch.

''What do you think you're doing, you idiot!'' He yelled at the girl that was now dangling by his arm. Yuna sheepishly rubbed the back of her head with her free hand with a small guilty smile for worrying her rival as Seto tsked at her. They both froze, however, when they heard a loud crack before the branch broke off. With a loud yelp, they both fell to the ground as what little of the leafs left fell around them.

Yuna was the first to sit up, not understanding how the fall hadn't been a bit more painful until she realized that she was sitting on Seto's chest as his arms held her close. Yuna blushed cherry red as she tried to get up, but Seto sat up and pulled her into his chest. ''S-Seto?''

The young CEO didn't want to relinquish his hold on is precious rival, even as he, too, blushed. He couldn't believe that because of his own curiosity he had almost ruined his relationship with the one he loved and that he had acted the way he had with their friends and his own brothers! He always liked thinking that he was nothing like the High Priest, but he had almost made the same mistake as that man.

''I'm so so sorry, Yuna!'' He started as he buried his face in her hair, feeling Yuna slowly embracing him back. ''I never wanted this to happed! I never wanted for our friendship to dissolve! Please, forgive me for being so foolish. I'm so sorry!'' He continued mumbling all sorts of silly things, but he didn't care. Just as long as Yuna forgave him.

He stopped, however, when he felt Yuna's gentle little hand on his cheek. ''Yuna?''

He was greeted with her gentle smile, full of warmth and understanding as she pressed their foreheads together. ''It's okay, Seto. I understand. I understand everything.'' She pulled away slightly, but Seto immediately cupped her face with one hand. It was incredible how she seemed to be made for him, how they fit so perfectly like puzzle peaces.

''I don't deserve you.'' Seto whispered to himself, not believing that this incredible person would really want to be around a bastard like him.

''I'm not the one who can judge that, but I'm glad we met, Seto.'' Yuna said as she nuzzled the hand that was caressing her cheek.

She was surprised by how Seto tensed at those words and she called out ''Seto?'' with obvious worry. She didn't know that Solomon had told Seto earlier that if this (the whole misunderstanding with Kisara) was how he was going to be and repay Yuna for everything she has done over the years, he wished the young CEO never helped Yuna that day when the bullies took a piece of her broken Puzzle, even if it would have left her in the state she had been back then, or ... Even that Seto never met Yuna. Seto couldn't imagine his life without Yuna. So much would be different and he knew that there was a probability that he would never even meet Yuna if he hadn't met her back then. And he just couldn't live with that.

''I'm glad.'' Yuna was startled as Seto quietly spoke, his breath brushing against her lips and making her shiver. ''I really am glad that we met, Yuna. I just can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it.'' The girl's breath hitched as she saw the emotions in Seto's eyes as he started inching closer to her. She let her eyelids flutter closed as she moved closer to him as well and they were just a few millimeters apart when something brown and little wriggled between them with a happy bark.

The rivals jerked back as they saw Seth happily wagging his tail as he looked at them with his blue eyes and they heard the others rounding the corner of the house just in time to realize in what position they were, but it was too late. When Mahad, Bakura and Mana were the first to come into view, the three froze at the sight of Yuna sitting in Seto's lap with her legs around his waist while he held her close and Seto squeezed between them. The two younger Kaibas and Yugi were the next, closely followed by the Yugi-tachi and the Ishtars. The Paradias company bumped into the Egyptians in front of them and they got bumped into by the remaining group and staff. Yuna and Seto were frozen as everyone spread a little to see what the big deal was about, only to gawk at the two rivals with the puppy.

Stunned silence followed, in which Seto cursed in every language he knew that Seth had interrupted them!

**A/N: Haha! I'm evil for making them wait so long for that one normal, uninterrupted kiss! I hope you liked it, and if you have any questions, please ask. I'll be more than happy to answer! **

**R&amp;R**


	55. Chapter 55 School beauty pageant

It's been two weeks since the day Yuna found Seth and finally dealt with the biggest problem that she had thought the High Priest and the Nameless Pharaoh had ever had. In that time, not a single vision/dream had occurred to the Archaeological Wonder, but plenty of fights between Yuna and Kisara or Kisara and Mana had taken place. Every time Kisara tried intruding on Seto and Yuna, Mana would jump in and start fighting with the white-haired girl. When Mana couldn't do it, Yuna would just remind her that Kisara had lost and that she can't win by trying to butt in, making the blue-eyed girl want to strangle the crimson-eyed Duel Queen, but she didn't dare to. Not with Seto glaring at her so hatefully.

The CEO had started taking precautions about the annoyance and Fugata or Roland were constantly near their boss to be sure to stop Kisara from approaching the brunet. It annoyed the girl to no ends, especially when Seto would grab Yuna and drag her off somewhere and then when she tried to follow, Roland or Fugata or sometimes the both of them would stop her. She even tried getting to him at his mansion, but Akiko would tell her off in such a way that Kisara wondered from where a _maid_ got of talking like that.

Pegasus and the other slight elders were happy that the relationship between the rivals was back to normal, although the silver-haired man was often busy thinking up ways of getting the rivals on a date so they could confess their undying love for each other. He had once accidentally planned out loud and Yuna had, in her embarrassment, stuffed a very small pillow almost the whole way down his throat. Since that day, all the small pillows were thrown out since the master of the house developed a phobia from that one incident.

Their new neighbors visited every day, annoying Seto every time it was just Amelda or Amelda in a combination with Valon. It was annoying, to say the least, so he usually locked himself up in his home office just to escape them and worked for hours until they left. The redhead was far more persistent than Seto had thought.

Rafael, too, was trying to vow the Duel Queen and making just as little progress. Mia understood the man's intentions, so she would help her Yuna-sama fake calls from museums from all around the world so she could have an excuse to leave from the room every time the biker was there. That, or she would call Noah and he would challenge the blond to a duel, easily defeating him with his Shinato's Ark and sending Rafael on his way.

Zigfried was getting a similar treatment with similar results, except it was an enraged, jealous Seto that usually came to trash the German every time he came to ask Yuna out on a date. Sometime, however, it's even Yugi, Solomon or even Maha and Mana that face off against the man and he would leave fuming. Seto sometimes came for Rafael as well, since he sincerely didn't like the blond for what had happened with Yuna and Yugi during the whole Doma thing.

With all these bearable annoyances and the few unbearable (like Kisara, Joey and Zigfried), Seto was met with a new thing, rather person or animal, that he had to compete with for Yuna's time and attention. The cutest little puppy he had ever seen was Yuna's new pet, Seth, who was always around the girl. The only time Seth wasn't by Yuna's side was in school, but every other time, Seth was in her arms, sitting in her lap or beside her or at her feet. Yuna would give him a little kiss on the head every once in a while and Seto felt _jealous_ of the _dog_!

He wasn't the only one, since Noah was going crazy from it. He had made the mistake of asking Noah, ''Doesn't it annoy you?'' once and he got an earful of the highest pitched rant he had ever heard. Yugi's answer to the same question was that he was used to sharing his sister's time and attention since it was always like that. That didn't help the CEO any and he still swore that Seth looked smug every time he snuggled in Yuna's arms. _Fucking little bastard_ was only one of his jealous thoughts at those times.

Luckily for him, Yugi had taken it as his personal duty to make sure that Seto and Yuna were absolutely alone on the rooftop during lunch, but that didn't change the fact that he had once had to give Bakura one of his honey cakes to get rid of him. The damned Thief had left with a victorious, smug maniacal laugh until he felt a coke can hit his head. Seto never liked that particular drink, anyway.

Yuna's popularity got even grater when she gave the local museum the story of Kisara, Seth and the Pharaoh. She wrote it as a short book and let the museum sell it. All the books were gone by the end of third hour and the museum got many visitors, since those who couldn't read the book could listen to the story being told. Yuna even held a presentation that had the whole of Domino watching and it was a pure miracle that the whole city was as quiet as a mouse as they listened to her. The paintings she made along with the photos she took of the drawings she made in the dirt helped, seeing as people took thousands of pictures of just one of the exhibits. To say that it was an awesome success would be the understatement of the year.

Speaking of those dirt drawings, Yuna never did show them the one that Kisara has seen. Seto had asked her more than once what she had shown Kisara, but Yuna said that she still didn't fully understand what she had witnessed as Seth's memories. It obviously bothered the girl and Seto had to wonder what his rival had seen and drawn. Yugi was also worried about it, since Yuna always understood what her visions showed her.

As Seto exited his limo, he was thinking about all the possibilities that could confuse Yuna when something caught his attention. It was a flashy flayer that stated that this year's annual beauty pageant will be held in Domino High School with the special judges as a secret. In the colorful flayer there were silhouettes of the nine people who will act as judges and Seto recognized Sara's long hair and Anubis' built.

''Anubis, Sara and her father will be definite judges for the pageant, along with the two Ships members with Kirari as guests.'' Seto almost jumped out of his skin as Yuna appeared by his side and grinned up at him. ''There are rumors that Kuon will be one of the judges, so I'm guessing that's why there is this tall figure here.'' She said as she pointed at the announcement.

''Hn.'' Said Seto as he smirked down at her. ''Something tells me that you already know who's going to be there and who isn't.''

Yuna chuckled. ''True.'' She pointed at the guests silhouettes beneath the judges. ''The Tokyo Mew Mew along with Princess Mermaids, along with Fuwa Sho and Kyoko. They're the judges' guests. Renee as one of the most famous female models is one of the judges.''

''That's already five judges.''

''Indeed.'' Yuna said with a nod. ''One of the other judges is a modeling agency's manager and there will also be a photographer that will judge who can even enter.''

Something occurred to Seto as he took Yuna by the hand to drag her away since the other students were making their way towards the poster. ''Are you entering?''

''I got an invitation, but I doubt I will be participating.''

Seto stopped, confused. ''Wait, why?''

Yuna didn't stop s she looked at him over her shoulder. ''Other than the fact that with my special gift I can outdo them in the talent segment of the show, I don't like what they're giving as a prize. Believe me that if I were to tell you, you'd go and kill the committee.''

''What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?''

Yuna shook her head as she chuckled. ''You'll find out by the end of today, I'm sure.'' And with that, she entered the school building leaving one throughly confused CEO to stare after her.

Seto followed after a minute or so when he saw Kisara looking at the flayer and quickly made his way to the classroom, sending a small glare in Yuna's direction when he took his seat. His rival ignored him as she tried to discourage Mana from entering the bothersome pageant. It didn't make any sense to Seto why his rival wouldn't want to participate, when it was more than obvious that she would win. Yuna was the most beautiful girl on Earth! And Seto had really wanted to see her all dressed up, or really dressed down like the time on the beach when she was just in her bikini. He still remembered how beautiful she had looked in that cave as light from above shined on her wet body and how that sexy body had felt against his own when-

_'Stop!'_ He groaned as he felt his body starting to react to the memory of it. _'I can't let this happen in school!'_ It was a big surprise, since he had jerked off this morning after waking up after a rather sexual dream he now couldn't remember. All he knows is that it had felt far to real to be an ordinary dream and he was sure that he had seen crimson eyes, yet he wasn't sure it was _Yuna's_ crimson eyes. That confused him. He knew for a fact, since he had heard it being said quite a few times, that only Yuna and the Nameless Pharaoh had ever had blood red eyes. Yet he was sure that the person who had hugged him closer to their own hadn't been Yuna. For one, they lacked Yuna's breasts and the hips weren't curved enough. The arms were a bit too muscular to be Yuna's, too, yet he still had the same feelings he has towards Yuna when he was with this someone. And the thing he found the most disturbing was to realize that he hadn't minded the obvious arousal he felt against his stomach as he trusted in and out of that tight entrance.

Seto knew that he wasn't bisexual, or homosexual. He was rather sure that except for Yuna, he was asexual and that although he knew to recognize beauty in others, he didn't feel any attraction to them. I mean, Seto had met many beautiful or sexy people in his young life, and yet only Yuna had ever caught his attention. Only with her, Seto flt that undeniable attraction that turned into a crush and then became love. He knew that he loved her and very much so, for that matter. And he knew, he was sure of it, that if Yuna had been a guy he would _still_ have the same feelings for her.

Noticing her rival's distracted state, Yuna called out his name, but he only reacted to the third call. ''Are you okay, Seto?''

The brunet shook his head as he told her that he was fine, although it was obvious he was still distracted.

''Are you sure?'' Crimson eyes shined with worry and Seto finally cracked a little smile for her.

''I fine.''

Yuna smiled hesitantly, since her friend still sounded distracted.

''Yuna?''

She blinked. ''Hm?''

''Could you tell me ... ?''

''Yes?'' Now this was interesting. Seto Kaiba hesitating to ask a question.

''Could you tell me ... what was ... _his_ preference?'' The blue eyes seemed to honestly want the answer and Seto wasn't even aware that he had let the honesty show in his sapphires.

Yuna's jaw dropped, expecting everything but this question, especially not asked in the language of her ancient homage. Bakura and Mana were also staring at the CEO in different variations of shock and disbelief, although Yuna suspected that the two would be a bit more amused had the question not been asked in the ancient language.

''Ummmmm-''

''It's okay if you don't know or don't want to discuss this. I'm just curious.'' Seto shrugged, although he wondered why he was getting this reaction.

Deciding to test something, Yuna decided to answer. ''I am pretty sure that he was asexual, although he got a son as it was required from him when he became pharaoh.''

''And he ... never had a lover?'' Seto wasn't ven aware taht he was speaking in ancient Egyptian and that the whole classroom was looking at them in confusion. They had witnessed this a few times before in the last couple of weeks, but today was just strange seeing as Mana and Bakura were gawking at the pair.

''Well, I wouldn't say _that_, but I'm not sure who it had been ... _Although_ ... I have _some_ suspicions that I first want to make sure are true before saying anything.'' Yuna was getting rather embarrassed about the whole conversation. It didn't help that she had, just this morning, witnessed a mother training her daughter to become a courtesan. It had disgusted her, but this was just down right embarrassing.

Seto nodded, secretly amused by Yuna flushed manner, thinking it made her look awfully cute. ''Alright.'' And with that, Seto took out a book and started reading. Yuna fidgeted in her seat a little until Mana grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. The whole class pressed against the closed doors in order to try and hear what they were saying and only a minute or so later they all heard Mana's giddy squeal. Yuna was heard reprimanding Mana in a strange language that the group listening couldn't understand, but Bakura started cackling as he heard what the reincarnated Pharaoh was saying and sent Seto a sly look.

The CEO frowned at him, then returned to his book as the entire class fell to the floor when Yuna suddenly opened the door. They all sheepishly looked up at the scowling Duel Queen and scrambled out of her way as she got back to her seat. Before long, both guys and girls started surrounding the two rivals. The girls wanted to get the CEO to cheer for them in the pageant or to get him as their escort for the formal gown stage, which really annoyed Seto since he gladly would accept if any of them had been Yuna, and Yuna got questions from all the guys if she was entering and if they could be her escort.

They were saved when the teacher came in and the rivals' fans had to return to their seats.

''Alright, class.'' The female teacher said as she clapped her hands and when everyone quieted down, she took out a letter. ''We got this letter of invitation to host this years beauty pageant under only one small, single, itty bitty condition.''

Suddenly feeling like this was going to end bad for her, Yuna tried to excuse herself from class, but the woman wouldn't let her.

''What's the condition, prof?'' One of the guys asked, eager to see all those girls in bikinis and short dresses.

She smiled. ''I'll read it out for you, since the rules are also here.'' She cleared her throat and started reading as Yuna tried to blend in with her desk.

''Dear students and teachers of Domino High School,

We would be most honored if you would host this year's annual Japan's Beautiful Flower, beauty pageant, in the honorable Domino City-''

She stopped reading when they all heard Seto groan, turning to look at him. So this was the meeting he had after school? _'Just fucking great!'_

Ignoring him, the woman continued reading.

''We shall speak with Kaiba-sama-''

Another groan from the brunet.

''for permission to hold this event in his beloved 'City of Games', in the honor of the Duel Queen's return home.''

Yugi and Mana began snickering as they finally realized what this was all about and Seto swore that he heard Yuna praying in that strange language that this doesn't turn out to be what she thinks it is.

''We have all the financial support, and we'll give you anything you need for the preparations. You already know the date, since this has been happening for years now, and we are already thankful for your possible support. We have sent you rules about the preparations, since certain things must be the same as every year... I'll skip over this part, and get to the rules. Is that okay with you?''

The class nodded, so she continued.

''The riles are as follows:

1\. All competitors must register at least three day before the competition starts.

2\. All competitors must have a formal dress and a swimsuit that is deemed decent for the competition; everything else can be provided by us.

3\. All competitors must have an escort for certain stages of the competition.

4\. The escort can be changed, but only three are allowed.

5\. The escort must be male and under 25.

6\. Only make-up that is provided for the competitors is allowed.

7\. Bribes won't be excepted.

8\. No fighting or arguing with the competition or the judges and guests.

9\. No leaving the stage without permission.

10\. All competitors must participate in all three days of the competition.

11\. The youngest age for entering is 15 and the oldest is 30.

12\. Each competitor will have to present a talent(s) during most of the stages of the competition.

13\. Assistance is allowed for certain acts.

14\. Martial Arts are allowed to be performed only with trained fighters.

15\. Each and every one of the competitors must own a kimono.''

''Just how many rules are there?'' Joey whispered to Tristan.

''Don't know, but I think there's still a lot more to come.''

''17\. Music must be provided for dancing acts by the dancers themselves.

18\. Art displays don't count unless they're done directly on the stage.

19\. The time limit for each act is 5 minutes.

20\. Competitors are allowed to give up at any time of the competition.

These are all the riles, however we have a small request of the school. For the sake of encouraging more ladies to participate, in workplaces and schools and colleges, we have ensured that there will be extra credit and a reward of 2,000,000 American dollars-''

''HOW MUCH!?'' The astonished class yelled out. Sure, there were pageants that gave a lot more money, but this was a little pageant that has a history of only four years. That was a lot of money for such a petite pageant.

''and a big surprise here. Since it will be announced by the end of the day on the national television, we are free to inform you that the second prise for the winner is a day with mister Seto Kaiba-''

''Whit WHOM!?'' Echoed all around the school as the CEO jumped out of his seat in rage. Now he understood why Yuna told him this was something he would hate and he understood why she didn't want any part of it. She respected him, and although she would win, she didn't need either of the prizes. She and Seto spent every day together and Pegasus, Dartz and Seto (and a few others) were more than happy to get her whatever she could possibly want or need, so she simply didn't need the money.

The teacher now hesitated with continuing. One thing that they had all learned over the years is that the brunet was only angrier than he was when something was involving him was when it involved his little brother _or_ the girl that now sat beside him with her head almost unnoticeable under her desk.

''The only condition we have for all of this is the one we were hoping you and Mr Pegasus J, Crawford would help us with. Ms Yuna Yami Mouto has declined our invitation, and since we know that she attends your school, we were hoping that you could convince her somehow. We will be discussing this with her guardian and grandfather soon enough, but we wanted to try and get you on our side.

We thank you in advance,

The Official Committee of Japan's Beautiful Flower beauty pageant.''

Every student in the room has now turned to look at the two rivals. Even Seto turned to the Child of History as she attempted to merge with her desk. Just as all present were about to start pestering her about entering the pageant, Yuna's phone rang. Feeling grateful to the merciful deity that has answered her prayers, Yuna swore loudly as she saw that the caller is non other than Pegasus himself.

She sighed as she put the device to her ear. "Yes?"

_"YAMI-CHAN!"_Yuna cringed for two reasons. When excited as Pegasus sounded right now, his voice tended to become really high and she was used for it to mean something nasty (in her opinion, at least) was about to happen to her. The other reason was because she had no doubt that the man was now dead set on getting her to agree, especially since he only used that name with 'chan' when he wants something._ "I have a favor to ask!"_

Yuna frowned. "If this is about the pageant, you can forget about it! I'm the Duel Queen, not a beauty queen!" She could almost see his pout and she quickly hissed down the phone. "Stop pouting, you bastard! That doesn't work on me!"

_"You're no fun, Yami-chan!"_ Pegasus whines. He knew that this was going to be hard, but he was sure he could pull it off and get Yuna to participate. _"How about we make a deal?"_

"How about no?"

_''You're so cold!''_ Pegasus still wined and Yuna had to roll her eyes at his dramatics. He wasn't going to give up until he got what he wanted, and now he wanted her to participate in this crazy little pageant. _''I'm_ _warning you, Yami-chan! If you don't agree, Seth will have to find a new home!''_

Yuna blinked at the empty threat. Pegasus was as big an animal lover as he was a lover of cartoons. Besides ...

''I guess he can just move back in with me into the Game Shop.''

_''WHAT!? NOOOOO!'' _

Yuna almost chuckled. She knew her guardian all too well, and Pegasus was just making things easy for her now.

''You know how it goes. Seth stays by my side however this ends up.'' She told him smugly and Pegasus swore. Yuna chuckled as she heard Cecillia in the background as she scolded him for such language.

_''Fine then! I just won't release the cards we talked about!''_ If Pegasus thought that a threat like that was going to change her mind, he was sadly mistaken.

''That's okay. I had thought about it and I decided to talk to you about the decision I had made. Those cards are far too personal for them to be published.'' Yuna told him, aware that everyone was listening to her side of the conversation, except for Seto who was close enough to hear the whole thing.

Pegasus was getting desperate. He had two thing that were bound to get the Duel Queen to agree, but he didn't want to stoop so low. _''How about this? I have some imformation you might want to know about, while you have the one thing the whole of the world would want to see. We'll just exchange these things we possess and everyone will be happy.''_

Yuna arched an eyebrow. ''No offense, Pegasus, but I know everything I need to know and I can easily find out the things I have yet to learn. I don't reall-''

_''I know where Sasha-kun is.''_

Silence.

Pegasus bit his lip as he realized that he had indeed went too far with that statement. Everyone knew that Sasha was the only one person that Yuna cared about but didn't know where he was. It's been years since they last heard of the little Russian. But Pegasus had stumbled across some information, rumors actually, about a cute, silver-haired, smart Russian boy with a big, black scythe around a big, famous school. There was little doubt in Pegasus mind that that same boy was Alexander Nickolaevic Herr, the boy who loved Yune more than anyone.

Yuna finally managed to say something, although her voice sounded forced and small. Seto was shocked with how vulnerable she sounded.

''Where is he, Pegasus? If this is a joke, I promise youd that you will dearly regret it.''

Pegasus sighed. _''You know that I would never joke around with this. But seriously, Yuna... Don't be so stubborn about this. You know that they just want to see you and that everyone just wants to see if you could win a beauty pageant, or if your winnings are reserved for only games.''_ He knew that he will have tp plaz dirty if she doesn't take this.

''Pegasus, where is he!?'' Yuna wasn't letting thins go. Not by a long shot! If she can see with her own eyes that Sasha was safe and healthy, she wasn't about to miss the opportunity.

_''In Japan, in the same school we left him off that last day. He seems to have returned sometime before we all got tangled into that whole Paradias thing.'' _Pegasus conceded, knowing that he wasn't getting anywhere with the stubborn girl until he told her.

Yuna sighed, knowing that now she could go and see her 'little brother'. Having absolutely no contact with the boy, Yuna was happy to learn that he was near.

''Thank you for finding him, Pegasus.''

Said man chuckled. _''So that means that you will enter?''_ He asked hopefully.

Yuna snorted. ''What ever gave you that idea?''

_''Well, don't you kind of owe me now?''_

''If we're going like that, don't _you_ owe _me_ for Cecillia being beside you? I never asked for anything in return because I didn't do it for that reason.''

Pegasus was starting to get frustrated. Yune knew she was in the right and she wasn't about to let him forget that. He was finally ready to play dirty.

_''Yuna, do you know what the prize is? Not the money, but the other one?''_

Seto watched with interest as Pegasus started speaking extremely low so he couldn't hear what he was saying. Judging from Yuna's expression, she wasn't all that happy with what she was hearing. Sure, Seto knew that the man could be extremely annoying, but Yuna seemed more annoyed with the fact that Pegasus was right about whatever he was talking to her about.

Silence.

The class watched with interest as Yuna rubbed her forehead as Pegasus stopped speaking. Bakura didn't know what to think, but Yugi was worried that they were still talking about the little Russian. Their friends were just as clueless and curious as the rest of the class. The teacher looked hopeful, while Seto didn't understand why he had a feeling that this had something to do with him.

''I'll do it.'' The silence was broken with that one word that had everyone staring at the girl as though she had grown a second head. Even Pegasus, who had thought this through, couldn't believe that his plan had worked. Before the silver-haired CEO could answer, Yuna had already shut off the phone and was now getting out a notebook. Everyone watched in astonishment as she took out the invitation she had gotten and as she filled out the sign in sheets.

When she was done, Yuna went over to the stunned teacher and gave her her forms as she told her with a blank face that the school can keep the money when she wins. This earned some happy and some angry exclamations. The boys were more than happy, while all the girls, with the exception of Mana, were far from pleased.

Yuna ignored them all as she took the notebook she had fished out of her bag and started making a list of things she would need. Seto could only watch curiously as she jotted notes down or made little sketches of the things she would like to have. He saw that there were notes that said this was for Jueli, or that was for Anubis and this was something Kuon would have to show her. He was disappointed to see that she was choosing Mahad as her escort and he tried desperately to hide it. After all, it's not like Yuna is his that he would have the right to be jealous of her life-long friend and self-appointed guardian.

Yugi was stunned that his sister had changed her mind, since he knew what she thought of such events. Yuna didn't want to participate since she always said she would feel like nothing more than a clueless bimbo. He was even more surprised when Yuna didn't spend her lunch with Seto, instead locking herself in the library. It was putting the CEO in a very bad and dangerous mood, but when he talked to her he understood why. Yuna has spent the whole lunch calling all their friends for this or that that could help her win.

And just why did Yuna want to win so badly?

Because the winner had a day with Seto where the CEO has to do whatever the winner wants.

Yuna wasn't about to let her friend live through that hell, so she agreed. She knew that she could win, especially since she can present any talent from all those centuries she has seen through her dreams. Yet she still practiced reciting with Kuon and Kyoko, she still spent an hour of practicing her catwalk with Sara and Juelie, although the blond woman could only watch over a monitor. She still danced with Renee, who was in town for the pageant. She still practiced her martial arts in the nearby dojo or with Pegasus' bodyguards. She just wanted to make sure Seto didn't have to put up with any of those girls.

It has already been three days since the announcement of the pageant and Seto was getting throughly sick of it all. All the girl were fighting over him like he was a piece of meat, and what was worse was that he still couldn't talk to Yuna. She was far too busy and the CEO had to wonder if this was how she usually felt when he couldn't talk to her for long because of Kaiba Corp. He blamed it all on Pegasus, but when he talked to the silver-haired man, the only response he got is that he should let Yuna be for a little while.

That didn't satisfy the brunet, so he had tried to catch Yuna once in the hallways when she had left for the bathroom, but she had accidentally snapped at him. He could tell from her shocked look after she yelled at him that she regretted it and the way she immediately hugged him. It had been the first time he had actually touched her since he saw that damned poster, and he had felt some of his irritation melt away. The moment, however, didn't last and ever since then, he and Yuna hadn't exchanged more than three sentences each hour.

It didn't help Seto's mood that Mokuba and Noah had managed to make him accept the conditions of the beauty pageant, but he knew that if Yuna was in it, she would win and he didn't mind spending a whole day alone with Yuna. He was ready to kill for it right now and he couldn't wait for the three days of the beauty pageant to be over.

Yuna was also more than displeased with the conditions under which she was agreeing to all of this. She couldn't believe that one of the reasons she was doing such a silly thing was jealousy. She had no reason to be jealous, yet the very thought of some other girl spending so much time with HER Seto was enough to get her scowling. Yet, she shivered as she thought about parading around like a doll for others to watch and judge. However, it did make her curious of what reaction Seto would have to the far too revealing outfits (in her opinion, anyway) that she was forced to wear for the show.

Yuna sighed as she made her way through the mall with Mia, Mana, Ishizu and Mai. Her ''PA'' wouldn't allow her to go by herself since she said it was hell getting those people she now called friends satisfied and she didn't want her Yuna-sama to go nuts. As much as she thought that her maid was over exaggerating, Yuna knew that with the promise of Serenity and Tea waiting in the boutique she took them all to get dresses and tuxes for her return party she would truly need Mia's help not to snap at them.

''Hey,guys!'' Yuna looked up as Mana waved to someone and she almost flushed as she realized who it was. Right in front of the store they were heading for, with Tea, Serenity and some other would-be customers as audience, five rich men were fighting a heated argument. She could easily name all five of them, seeing as their features were hardly unrecognizable. The first to catch her attention was, of course, her proud rival that towered all of them from his impressive hight as he argued with Zigfried, who couldn't be mistaken with his pink hair, and Dartz was in a heated discussion with Pegasus, the two's suits and hair really giving away to who they were, and Yuna realized that the second person trying to rail Kaiba up was Rafael in a strange trench coat.

Upon hearing the cheery greeting, Mokuba and Noah's heads snapped up from watching, along with Kisara (who just wouldn't leave, no matter how much they argued with her), Amelda and Valon, Chris, Iona, Cecillia, Mikey, Leon, Julian and Sonia, as their brother easily overthrow Zigfried's arguments and both split into big, happy grins at seeing their friends. Noah was off and he flung himself into Yuna's arms with a loud shout of, ''Nee-chii!'', that drew everyone's attention to the girl.

Before she could blink, the other kids joined Noah and she was almost sent to the floor from their enthusiasm. Yuna groans as her now abused middle starts hurting while Ma slowly released her from the kids' grips. In the end, Noah and Mokuba somehow managed to hold on, she Mana just sighed with a shrug and let them be. However, as soon as the apprentice mage was free of that 'task', Mana jumped in an argument with Kisara, drawing even more attention to them as she tried to get the white-haired annoyance far away from her friends.

As the rich men continued their argument, joined in by Mana and Kisara's own argument and Valon deciding to goad the brunet CEO, Yuna's left eyebrow started twitching. Mokuba was the first to notice and Noah tried calling her name, but she appeared to be trying to force herself to calm down.

But it didn't work and, for once, Yuna lost her temper.

''Will you all _shut_ **the hell** _**UP**_!''

Seto stopped telling Zigfried to go fuck himself.

Valon froze as he was about to tease Kaiba's crude language.

Zigfried didn't finish making an overly dramatic insulted expression.

Pegasus got stuck in an expression between sheepishness and annoyance.

Rafael cut off his sarcastic remark about the brunet CEO's obsessions being rather obvious.

Dartz was stuck between anger and realization of what their argument must have looked like.

Mana looked guilty.

Kisara scowled.

Amelda joined her in the frown.

Everyone watching that wasn't a part of the group quickly walked away, not wanting to vex and face the angered Duel Queen.

The group watching could either snicker or gawk.

Mia was the only one who successfully kept her face straight, even thought she wanted to roll around laughing at the faces the rich guys were making.

''Yuna-dear! How long have you been here?'' Pegasus finally dared to ask.

Yuna rubbed her forehead with a sigh. ''Long enough.'' At the growl, they all slightly colored as if they were little kids who did something they shouldn't. ''Seriously, what were you guys going on about now?''

''Uh, about the beauty pageant?'' Dartz said uncertainly.

Seto scowled at the man as he walked away from the others and went over to stand beside Yuna. ''They started talking about the shit that some of the girls would do if they won, then I started telling them not to forget that the Queen of Games is in the competition and Valon had the nerve to say that that doesn't mean anything. Pegasus took my side while Dartz took Valon's. I have no fucking idea of why Rafael joined in, so you can ask him that.''

''Seriously?'' Yuna just looked so incredulously stunned that the others didn't know if they should find it cute or funny.

Dartz cleared his throat, feeling ridiculous now for how he had acted. ''Well, I guess we will soon find out.'' And with that, he took Iona's hand and they entered the store, immediately going to the swimsuit section. Amelda and Kisara were still bickering as they tried to make the same saleswoman help them find what they need and Cecillia hugged Yuna before dragging Pegasus off to find a summer dress. Mai left on her own and Tea and Serenity went together.

Yuna shook her head at their antics and only then realized that the Kaibas and the other kids were still with only her and Mia. Zigfried had left after Seto had given him a harsh glare and Rafael decided that his interest in Yuna probably wasn't worth his life with the young CEO pissed like that. He probably just dragged off Valon with him unless the playful biker was bound to peep on the girls.

''So, I'm guessing you guys are coming with me?'' She asked, but looked hopefully in Seto's direction. Seeing this, both Kaiba youngsters started begging their brother, but he didn't resist. He just told his secretary to tell his research and development team to reschedule for the next day and the group entered the shop in good spirits. They all walked out of the shop, three hours later, with a lot of bags, all wanting to help Yuna despite the girl insisting that Mia and she could handle it. Seeing as she was swaying on her feet after Amelda and Kisara had managed to knock a shelf on her earlier on, they all knew she was just trying to be nice and polite, so Seto scooped her up and carried her to the waiting limo.

Yuna was asleep before the car took off and Seto had to wonder if the beauty pageant was really worth his rival's exhaustion.


	56. Chapter 56 First round

**Yuna's POV**

I was surprised to see the hateful glares of so many contestants as I entered the big divided tent that the school had provided for us to change and freshen up in. I had helped with making sure that every girl got enough space and all that she could possibly need that she didn't need to bring by herself. But then again, they didn't know that, so it can't be because they thought I was sabotaging them.

So why?

Oh, right. Seto was the one that had insisted on leading me to the tent to make sure no one tried anything. He told me that he once was forced to attend a beauty pageant in America and one girl had food-poisoned half the contestants, most of them were the ones in the lead.

In all honesty, I had expected something like this, but weren't they a bit overreacting? I guess not, seeing as what the prize is. I decided to just ignore them until they do something drastic, if they decided to do so, and so I just went to my part of the tent. I was greeted with everything ready and the ever fateful Mia. She had decided not to enter, since she wasn't interested in changing her lifestyle, despite my urging her that she had the potential to make it to the final ten. She just didn't want to enter. She reassured me that it has nothing to do with me and my friends entering before I could even voice the question and it made me feel a bit better.

''Mia.'' I nodded at her and she bowed in greeting. Another thing she insists on even after years of practically being my PA and close friend. She says she does it out of respect, not because she has to but because she wants to. I guess I will never understand that.

''Yuna-sama.'' She straightens. ''Everything is ready for the preparations to begin.''

I smile at my team and bow my head to them as they bow at the waist. ''I thank you all for making it so quickly at such a short notice.''

Jelly Woods, a tiny woman who looks very young although she is actually much older and works as a beautician and hairdresser, in the world of cosmetics she is known as "the witch" and only close friends are allowed to call her "Ten", steps out in front of her small team, a rarity that they all work together like this, and smiles brightly at her ''darling's'' close friend. She didn't know the girl as well as Kyoko and the others did, but the stories she heard over the years are enough to get her to like her. She bows to Yuna, the only one who had been able to stop Kyoko, Kuon and Sho fighting long enough for them to realize they love each other, as she greets her. ''It is a pleasure to work with you and help you now, Yami-sama. You did a lot for our LME and for that we are thankful.''

Yuna returns the bow. ''I thank you, still. Please take care of me.''

Jelly brightens and stands up. ''Alright, team! We have little time to correspond the colors with the dress! Get ready!'' They all cheer and Mia smiles as she steps aside, letting the beauticians fuss over Yuna.

00000

''Wow! There's a lot of people here!'' Joey commented from his place in the first row of the ''VIP'' seats. Yugi and Tristan were with him on either side, while Duke was at the end of the row due to some of Yugi's friends from before he and Yuna met the group of friends were going to sit there to chat with him. It annoyed the Dice Master until he saw that it was the famous group Tokyo Mew Mew and he got to sit next to Corina. It was all fine until he saw that she was almost as arrogant as Kaiba was.

''You couldn't expect anything less from so many famous names participating as both contestants and judges.'' Elliott commented from standing before his place as a judge of music talents. ''And the prizes are quite eye-catching, if you know what I mean.'' The blond rich kid indicated at the scowling brunet CEO that refused to sit anywhere near the place they had wanted to give him as the _special _guest.

''Poor Seto.'' Kiki sympathized, knowing how prideful the blue-eyed boy was and now to have to endure this.

''I'm sure he doesn't mind as much as he's showing. I mean, look at this crowd!'' Corina said as she pointed at the crowd that was chanting the scowling man's name. ''It's not like his ego isn't big enough as it is, but I guess that's to be expected. If I'm not wrong, this year is going to be his third as 'The world's sexiest businessman under 25' and he is still the biggest name since he became the world's youngest self-made billionaire.''

''That, and all the publicity this will give his company must be pleasing.'' Bridget added.

Kiki and Zoey snickered. ''And let's not forget who will most definitely win.''

''Yeah!'' Seira exclaimed so suddenly that all those who were conversing or listening to this particular conversation actually jumped out of their seats. Zoey, being the cults that she is known to be, fell out of her seat and she almost hit the ground if Elliott hadn't caught her just in the last possible second.

''Seira!'' Sara scolded her from her seat as she got comfortable, readying herself to sit for hours in the same place with minimal breaks. ''What did I tell you about behaving.''

Said girl blushed from the reprimand. ''Sorry.''

Kiki waved it off before anyone else could say anything and tugged her to sit beside her. A few moment later, Mokuba ran over to the group and started saying hello to each of the Mew Mews, further stunning the Yugi-tachi and co. Seeing the stunned faces as he made his way over to them with an equally stunned Noah, Seto explained. ''We met them the last month Yuna spent in Japan before going off to finish the Big Three. Don't be stubbed if you see some actors acting familiar with those two,''He pointed at Yugi and Mokuba, ''or me and Yuna. It's quite natural.''

Mokuba and Yugi grinned as they nodded, then took Noah by a hand each as they dragged them among old friends as they introduced him as another kid Yuna took under her wing as a younger brother. Noah was teased and most of the guys around got jealous of all the attention he was getting from such cute girls while Mokuba snickered at how tense the born Kaiba was.

Just then the announcer walked out onto the stage and they realized that the show is starting. Everyone quited down until the spotlight he was under started dancing around, soon joined the others as he started talking.

''Ladies and gentlemen! We welcome you to this year's Japan's Beautiful Flower, beauty pageant!'' The crowd cheered and clapped as all the lights finally stilled, settling on him. ''Tonight, we have a real treat for you! First, let us introduce our judges!''

The lights went over to the judge table as the people there got seated.

''First! Kirari Tsukishima, one of our young idols!'' The light landed on a short girl with long, light brown hair and big light blue-gray eyes. She was dressed in a yellow, baroque-like, formal dress that had a slit on the side, revealing her left leg. She was waving excitedly to the crowd and there were heard shouts of her name as her fans supported her.

''Next! We have Sara Ueba, Indian top model and one of the singers from Princess Mermaids! Give it up for these girls!'' It was only then that Seto noticed the other singers from Sara's band as they and Seira all stood up and waved for the crowd. All eight of the Princess Mermaids were very pretty girls. Lucia Nanami, one of the blonds, had somewhat short hair that was tied up in a French bun and she was dressed in a long, red dress. She was the princess of the Pacific ocean and the Pink Pearl. Next to her was Hanon Hosho, a girl with blue hair and big brown eyes, dressed in a knee-length baby blue dress. She was the princess of the South Atlantic ocean and the Blue Pearl. Rina Toin had green hair and gray eyes. She was by far the more elegant of the younger singers of the group, dressed in a long, light green dress with a big silver bow at her hip. She was the princess of the North Atlantic ocean and the Green Pearl. Next to her were the sisters, Noel Airo and Karen Airo, princesses of the Arctic and the Antarctic respectfully. Noel was a bit older than her twin and she had the Dark Blue Pearl. She was dressed in a white dress with various blue designs all over it. It reached a bit over her knees and she had a big white flower in her light-blue hair. Karen had a bit darker skin tone than Noel and she had purple hair with brown eyes. She was in a long, formfitting purple dress with a shoal around her neck. She was the one that held the Purple pearl. Koko Sinari was Sara's best friend and she had light blond hair with brown eyes. She was the princess of the Yellow Pearl and the South Pacific ocean. She was in a short, yellow dress with brown and orange designs. Seira was in a childish, puffy orange dress and little gloves while Sara was in a long white dress with a black waistband that had orange designs on it. Around Sara's neck was a silk, orange chocker.

''Give it up for Renee Roberts, Elliott Grant and the Tokyo Mew Mew!'' The viewers cheered as the famous girl band that restricted itself to Tokyo stood up and waved at their fans. Renee was in a short, black dress that looked really good on her. Kiki was in a short, Chinese child dress and Bridget was in a light gray, long dress. Corina was in a elegant evening gown that matched her dark blue hair, and Zoey was in a cute pink and red dress that reached to about her knees with a big strawberry on her corset.

''Anubis Light, ladies and gentlemen!'' Said blond man stood up as fans of his works broke the roof when they saw his newest black and white suit. The Pyramid of Light hung around his neck as his long hair swished behind him every time he waved.

''Now, a big treat! Kuon Hizuri, everyone!'' The only man in the country who was taller than Seto Kaiba's impressive 186 cm stood up to his full 190 cm gracefully. The women in the crowds went wild as he sent them his gentleman smile. Seto could clearly read the irritation in his eyes and he saw why when he noticed that Shotaro was one of the guests and that he had an arm draped around Kyoko.

''Juliena Hizuri and her guest, Kuu!'' The Japan screamed as their famous actor smiled for his fans. Kuon shook his head, muttering to his mother that some things never change.

''And last, but certainly not the least, Pegasus J. Crawford!'' Pegasus stood up and waved and all the Duel Monsters fans cheered.

''Now, lets bring in the ladies!'' The man exclaimed in excitement as the lights dimmed and one by one, the girls started walking out. Seto had to admit that many of them were very beautiful or cute, but the biggest reaction was to Cecillia, Mai, Kisara, Iona and, of course, Yuna. Just as one strand of her hair was visible ,the crowd had started cheering like there was no tomorrow. Many had to cower their ears as the Duel Queen stepped out in her first gown, a beautiful red layered dress that almost looked like a rose. It made her eyes stand out and the Millennium Puzzle that was used as a decoration around her waist matched the big gold earrings perfectly. Seto felt captivated by the sight of her and he heard Kuon commenting to Julie how her posture was perfectly mastered. Truly, Yuna resembled a royal more and more every day.

The girls all left the stage as soon they will all be appearing one by one. Then, the announcer read off the list of sponsors and all the other guests, as well as reminding everyone what the prizes are. Seto groaned as he was forced to go up the stage and greet the crowd, but even with his brusque and business-like greeting, his numerous fans screamed for the whole world to hear them.

''Alright! Let the first round start!'' The announcer yelled into the microphone. With that, some flashy music came on that Seto could recognize as ''Hello Kitty'' by Avril Lavigne as the girls and women came out, one by one. They were all in what appeared to be some sort of modern genie themed outfits and Yuna certainly became the wish of every man present. She was wearing all white with only her top a vibrant violate color. It was decorated with little arabesques and low on her hips was the Millennium Puzzle, almost like a purse accessories. Around her neck was her usual black chocker, but her over the knee boots were as white as snow, as were her skirt and handless gloves that reached to her upper arms. It turns out that her top was actually a vest that was as long as a trench coat and it was cascading in waves behind Yuna. Hanging on her chocker was a gold ankh with a ruby in the center and she had big earrings that hung from her earlobes and dangled with her every move. The ''belt'' that held the Puzzle was the same as the chocker, and the only other accessory she had was a single big, gold ring on her left middle finger. However, from the ankh hung two long, silvery, almost transparent white silk kerchiefs and they curled almost seductively around the Duel Queen's delicious form, like two snakes. The only make-up she had on was a little eyeshadow and lipstick that matched her vest.

And although Yuna could have easily stolen the show, the other girls were almost just as beautiful. Mai looked really good in her belly dancing outfit and Tea's costume fit well with her dancer's figure. Kisara looked so innocent in her white and blue outfit that one would have mistaken her for an angel. Serenity in her pink outfit, looked a bit too shy for something like that. The other girls were all trying to show off as best as they could, since none of them had Mai's, Yuna's or Kisara's winning points, although Ishizu's own exotic looks helped her a loot.

As the women on stage stopped in a straight line, the host of the show couldn't help but yell, ''Look at these beauties, world! This is all it's about!'' Seto saw Yuna rolling her eyes at the man, but she said nothing. Soon, one by one, the girls walked around the stage, stopping in the middle of it to introduce themselves. Many of them tried to win more points with some flare, or with a seductive sway of their hips, but they still didn't get a too great reaction.

''I am Ishizu Ishtar, 24 years old. I am from Egypt.'' Ishizu said as she walked up to the center in her cream-colored outfit.

''I am Aileen Rao, 21 years old. Pleased to meet you all.'' A tall, brunet woman with gold eyes walked up behind Ishizu and winked at the crowd with a little air kiss that had every man melting at. She smirked at all the more mature women, knowing that not even Mai's breasts could compete with her own figure. Seto grimaced as she waves at him with obvious intentions in her eyes, but Aileen only smirked at his reaction. The brunet CEO could see this woman was determined to win and he feared the tactics she might use should she have troubles in achieving this.

The other girls frowned,seeing how the crowd was taken in by the famous model. Aileen was both a model and a famous dancer, and no matter how much Tea respected and loved her as a fan, she didn't like the cocky attitude the woman had either. She just wished to see a crestfallen look on her face when one of the women would take that attention away. But it was futile. Not even Mai or Kisara, or even Iona, could make the men stop staring at Aileen and even the judges were a bit entranced.

''I am Yuna Yami Mouto, 16 and a half years old, born in Egypt.'' The room fell into a hurried hush as soon as the first syllable was spoken, all eyes finally turned away from the model. Yuna was standing confidently in her dueling pose, alerting everyone that she was taking things into her own hands. The smirk on her lips had the crowd cheering the roof off and Aileen stared as not even such a boisterous pose could take away Yuna's natural elegance. Seto smirked at his rival's accomplishment and the judges had to nod amongst themselves at the way the crowd was reacting. Even as Yuna stepped away from the center, the crowd still screamed for the Duel Queen. Aileen had to resist bitting at her nails as she found her toughest competitor.

''Alllllllright, ladies and gentlemen! The first elimination starts now! All those who you love will survive as long as they have enough votes! 30 votes are need for them to go into the next round, so vote now by calling this number or sending an email with the name of your winner as the text!'' The email address and number for all countries watching were showed and the big countdown for the time people had to vote was shown.

Seto took out his phone and quickly sent 30 messages and called three times to vote for Yuna. Sure, he knew his rival had a fan base that could rival more than half the world, but he didn't want to take any chances. Fans were quick to turn from their idols if a new, more interesting one was around. And although there was never going to be anyone more interesting then the Queen of Games, Seto wanted Yuna to win.

All of Japan was quick to vote for their favorite girl and the pageant committee had dollar and yen bills in their eyes as they saw all the money they would be earning from all of this. They knew that the Duel Queen's presence alone would be able to bring them millions, but this was ridiculous! More than half the votes were for the girl alone, closely followed by Ishizu, Kisara, Mai and Aileen. Iona was just behind these girls and Cecillia was next in line. However, a lot of other models were in between Tea, Serenity and Amelda, who had still managed to make it through the next round.

As the results were shown, the crowds all around Japan cheered at the beautiful 50 women left form the 120 that had started. Usually, only a half of them leave this round, but with the Duel Queen's presence, the crowd felt it was far more important to vote for her than those other 10 girls.

''Dear spectators! Get ready for the second phase of the first round! Summer dresses!''

The girls returned after less then ten minutes, all dressed in beautiful dresses of their choosing. Tea was the first of the girls the Yugi-tachi knew and they cheered as she twirled in her baby-blue dress with a big black bow around her waist. Cecillia was next in one of her own sun dresses, but the crowd didn't react much to her. She still smiled at them and Pegasus waved at her to make her feel better. Mana looked great in her white and gold designer summer dress, and she made it look like she was having fun, which was probably the truth. Kaoruko Himekoji, the arrogant Domino High school beauty, was next in a skintight dress that was followed by wolf whistles, but Kisara soon stole her thunder with her white, cream-colored and light and dark blue dress. It was mostly white with blue ribbons and cream lace around her back and waist. Ishizu received a lot of attention with her long summer dress, a nice green color with her right side slit open to reveal a long, tanned leg. Amelda almost received no reaction, if not for the Yugi-tachi being supportive, but it was expected as she had no taste for dresses. Mai was warned that her dress was too short, so she received some penalty points, but the blond wasn't all that worried. Serenity just looked too cute in her pink dress and so a lot of guys cooed at the sight of her. Joey had to be held down by Tristan and Duke, although the two were barely controlling themselves as it was. Aileen was in a nice, purple summer dress that she would wear in India with a white scarf and she had let her hair lose. She, too received a lot of attention and requests to ''marry'' most of the crowd.

**Seto's POV**

I scowled at all the noise around me. It was irritating and not at all worth the public image this was giving my company. But it was worth seeing Yuna in that light blue summer dress with red and dark violate roses all over it. It was short, but just a bit over the knee, and she had put on a shoal over her shoulders. The Millennium Puzzle was in level with where the dress cut under her breasts and then spreads out. She had no bows or strings or anything. The dress was plain and quite ordinary, but Yuna made it look beautiful none the less.

''And now our lovely competitors will demonstrate some of their skills!'' I heard and instantly stopped staring at Yuna as if I wanted to just take her off the stage and drag her to the nearest bedroom. It not that I didn't want to, but it's best that I not think about it lest I really do it. ''Some of them might require help from the audience or the judges, so all those who wish to help out are free to raise their hands when they ask for a volunteers!'' The crowds answer with cheers and clapping hands.

The first that was up was Amelda and she asked of Valon to help her demonstrate the fighting skills she had acquired over the years. All in all, she wasn't all that bad, except she looked absolutely silly doing it in the dress she had chosen. Cecillia sang and Iona recited something. Kisara was a rather good belly dancer, but I knew better than to look too long. She still thought that she could make me change my mind about who I prefer, her or Yuna, despite me constantly telling her that I would never chose her over Yuna. Tea danced, big surprise there, and Serenity also sang like many other girls did. Mai demonstrated an illusion of predicting the future, apparently something she used to do to cheat against unworthy opponents (I mocked Wheeler when I heard he was the one to experienced it) until Ishizu really did it! I remember how I laughed at the crowd and judges looking like they had just seen someone grow two more heads and five more limbs and I want to laugh all over again. It was sort of funny. Aileen danced, of course, and that bitch from our school, Himekoji, acted out a scene from her favorite movie. Kuon didn't look all too impressed. Elliott was thus far unamused and looked rather bored. Pegasus was the always happy judge and Sara and Julie were more focused on how the competitors presented themselves. Renee was trying to look uninterested and I swear I heard Anubis snore despite his eyes still being open.

''Mana, ladies and gentleman!'' The host said and I looked up. I saw her holding her wand and instantly knew that this was extremely bad news. Mahad, who was sitting between Marik and Odion, started praying to Isis, the goddess of magic, so that his apprentice doesn't bur down the building. At least Elliott started looking alive and Renee and Anubis actually started paying attention, if only to be able to save themselves before a catastrophe.

Mana smiled cutely at the crowd as she waved at them.

''So, Mana-chan, what will you be doing for us tonight?'' The host asked her as he stood next to her.

''Magic, of course!'' She chirped.

''Magic? Oh, you mean magic tricks, right?'' The host asked in confusion and I saw Mahad praying with more earnest than before.

She smiled mysteriously. ''You'll see in a couple of seconds, right?''

Getting the hidden hint, the man nodded with a bemused smile. ''I'll just stand over there so I don't get caught up in the fire.''

''Futile effort.'' Marik muttered, but I heard him.

A catchy pop song started before I could ask and Mana started twirling her wand. I swear I saw the tip starting to glow as, out of nowhere, appeared a small river floating in front of her. The crowd ''oooh''-ed and ''ahhh''-ed and many of them had their jaws on the floor. Mana smiled and out of the water five fish jumped out, the smallest eating the slightly bigger one, then eating the next one and that way until it was the only one left. Twirling her wand, the fish froze and slowly, incredibly unbelievably, started becoming transparent before it turned to ice.

The room thundered with applause!

And she deserved it!

The fish of ice suddenly started spinning what seemed out of control, but it then dived back into the water. Mana winked at her crowd as she gestured for the river to extend. As it did, it started changing colors and turned into a rainbow that had everyone gasping at how pretty it looked. It was rather impressive. The judges were already on their feet, clapping alone with the crowd.

But Mahad still seemed tense. ''This is it.'' He whispered and I turned to look at him. ''If she can concentrated for just this much longer, she will do the whole routine perfectly.''

''You helped hr put this together?'' I guessed, but he just shook his head.

''I just observed while she practiced and gave hr tips on how to improve her technique.'' I could hear the pride in his voice and I sort of understood. After all, which older sibling wouldn't be proud when their younger one accomplishes something this amazing.

Just as the music starts getting tense and heated, Mana once again raises her wand into the air and the rainbow curls in on itself into a giant ball of light. At the final note, Mana tossed her wand into the air, hitting the orb of light and it burst and the air around us started glittering like stars were falling. But on the stage with Mana was a very familiar puppy. The crowd cheered and cooed over Seth's small but strong bark and his wagging tail, the silver and sapphire collar I had bought for Yuna and him glinting just like his blue eyes did. Yuna had hugged the very life of me when i gave it to her last week and had spent two hours gushing about it. Even better was that we had been alone at the time with only Seth.

''Brilliant!'' The host said as he walked back towards Mana. ''Magnificent!'' The judges nodded as they finally sat down, the crowd still cheering. Mana blushed and Seth cocked his head to the side, making the crowd go ''aaawww!''. ''And who is this little fella?''

Seth barked and Mana giggled. ''This is Seth, Yuna's little puppy.''

''Yuna-chan's?'' Julie asked in confusion.

''Yeah. He used to be a stray dog, but she found him and he wouldn't stop following her around so she took him in. Isn't he just the cutest thing you have ever seen?'' She gushed and Seth whined when she hugged him tighter. The crowd cheered even more for the puppy, agreeing with Mana and I saw Yuna chuckling from the edge of the stage. I grin at her and she just smiles.

''Well, as much as we would all want little Seth to stay, we unfortunately have a schedule we must fulfill.'' Mana nodded and bowed, leaving the stage with Seth. A few more women were after Mana and I was getting bored when Yuna's name was shouted on the stage. I looked up to see that the host had lost it and was now fan-boying at Yuna as she smiled and waved to the crowd chanting her name and titles. ''I am your biggest fan!''

_'You and the rest of the world.'_ I thought with a roll of my eyes.

''Thank you, but I must say I don't really see why. I'm just like the rest of you. We share the same red blood in our veins.'' Yuna modestly said and most of the crowd cooed over the answer for some reason or another.

''I'm sure, I'm sure!'' The host said, although he was still eying the girl as if she were a goddess in disguise. ''So, what will you be doing for us today?''

I saw Yuna indicate for someone backstage to bring something out and was surprised to see an empty canvas and a pencil. ''I thought of doing something I have never done before. I will draw a sketch of whatever someone from the crow wants, so may I please get a volunteer?'' Almost everyone raised their hands, but the host had to disappoint everyone.

''I'm sorry, but you wouldn't have time to finish it. You have 5 minutes, tops!''

Yuna winked at him and selected a little kid from the crowd. ''You just leave that to me. Five minutes is more than I need.'' She turned her attention to the boy, who was no older than seven and had a starstruck expression on his face. ''Yes?''She asked him gently.

The boy flushed in embarrassment and stuttered out one word. ''Lions!''

Yuna smiled at him sweetly and nodded her head. ''Lions it is.'' With that, Yuna told the judges to start the time and turned back to the canvas. No more than four minutes later, the crowd was gapping at the very detailed, _finished _sketch and the judges, mostly those who knew her better, were the first to break out of their stupor and started clapping. I was probably the first to follow and Yuna smiled at me as the crowd soon roared their approval of her skill. My rival, after the host boomed how amazing she was and the judges complimented her work, walked over to the boy who had requested lions and gave him the sketch.

I think I have never seen a better imitation of Yuna's blood-red eyes before seeing this boy blush.

''And now! Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time for us to decide the winer of this round and who will leave the show! So please, remember that every vote counts and make sure your favorite competitor stays in the game!'' The host yelled as he dramatically raised a fist into the air. ''Let the voting begin!''

It was a good thing I always wrote so many emails because it gave me the advantage of sending far more votes than anyone else. Mokuba and Noah seemed to be doing well enough and Yuna's other friends were trying to be as quick as possible. The whole place was so quiet I could only hear the tapping of keys and screens as the crowd voted for their favorite. With Yuna in the show, I don't doubt that the ratings are off the hook or that the production will be getting millions for this.

Not long after everyone in the whole of Japan voted, Yuna emerged as the winer of the first round, which didn't really surprise anyone, with Kisara in the second, Mana third and Mai and Ishizu in the fifth. Aileen got the forth spot and she was seething so much I was willing to bet even a snake would be scared of her. What worried me were the dark looks she was sending poor Mana, who was far too focused on glaring at the sulking Kisara, and I felt dread pilling up in my stomach. I may not be as close to Mana as I am to Yuna, which was impossible to achieve, but she was still both Yuna and my friend from our truly carefree days.

I wasn't sure what tomorrow brings, but the second round won't be as gentle and as smooth as the first!


	57. Chapter 57 Round 2

As she made her way up on the stage in her beautiful red, black and gold kimono, Yuna was well aware that something strange and not very good was going on. Mana had almost been disqualified, since someone had shredded her kimono just before she was supposed to get up on stage. It was only by pure luck alone that Yuna couldn't decide weather to let the kimono match or contrast her eyes, thus a green kimono was provided for Mana to use. The Duel Queen had never had any doubt that this would turn ugly far too soon. That's how these things usually are.

Yuna didn't really understand why most of her fans idolized her, as if she was perfection itself, but she guessed that some of the things they said about her were true. Like how she was always ready for anything, or how she can't be surprised that easily. There were others who had figured out how much her friends mean to her and they claimed for her to be overprotective, which wasn't a lie either.

However, many questioned her relationships with Seto and Yugi. Everyone knew they were of a different kind, obviously, but many of the people all around the world are always wondering who she would chose if she had to. Yuna knew that she probably wouldn't be able to give a satisfactory answer, since she herself wasn't sure she could live without either of them.

But if Yugi had been in Seto's shoes right now ... Well, Yuna would have just teased him, but she wouldn't have entered the competition unless he was in some sort of danger. So, for some, it was answer enough.

The kimono thing had been for the tradition of the New Years eve that was approaching and Yuna was glad none of her visions hit her this time. When she'd had a fitting a few hours ago, she collapsed as a dream about one of the samurai missions hit her and she spent three hours sleeping. When she woke up, it was with a new idea for what she would present as her talent and she had asked Seto to join her on the stage. Her rival had been confused, but made no fuss and moved to the stage without any complaints. He had grinned, however, in a rather smug way when Mia and Roland handed them their samurai swords and Yuna took the traditional stance. The crowd had been absolutely quiet for the first time since the whole competition had started and they watched in curiosity as Yuna took a rather aggressive approach and Seto answered in kind. All five minutes only gasps and 'ahh!'s were heard as the two gracefully moved around the stage, their swords meeting. They ended their little display with a sword dance that had the crowd cheering so loud they were heard a good few miles.

But, despite some things going good and some things being fixed, Mana was still disqualified because someone interrupted her concentration during a particularly hard part of her routine and she almost blew the judges away. Not only that, but Mai's dress for the second part of the round was cut so that it was utterly inappropriate and made her look like a slut. Since she had no other dress, Mai was forced to leave the competition. But what really angered Yuna was how Ishizu was forced to give up. Mahad was her escort for the entire show and his hair had been completely tangled that even Jelly and her team could help him in time. He had been knocked out cold when they found him just before Ishizu's turn and so she gave up so she could tend to her distressed boyfriend.

Seeing as Aileen looked pretty smug, Yuna didn't put it past her but she wasn't the only one. Kaoruko Himekoji was also acting suspicious and Yuna wasn't ready to put it past her to cheat. That girl didn't like her from the first time she was hugged by her rival after four years in Domino High School.

However, Yuna was at a loss now. Neither she nor Ishizu had an escort, but Ishizu gave up so she could be with Mahad.

She can't ask Bakura or Ryou, because they are practically polar opposites. Tristan and Joey were out of the question. And she would never ask Duke or Rafael. Valon was a category of his own! A walking, talking disaster zone! That didn't leave Yuna with many choices. She could always ask one of her friends from her younger days, but it felt wrong. But there was still two more stages until escorts were needed and right now, she had a Santa costume to get into.

And right after she got off the stage, Yuna encountered another problem. It would seem one of her ''rivals'' had destroyed her evening gown she was supposed to wear that night, leaving large holes in the most inappropriate places. And there was really nothing Yuna could do to save her poor dress! Her team all looked ashamed that someone had managed to get in and destroy the previously beautiful white dress and Yuna knew that she had to get her act together before she flipped and lost all the time she had to think of something. This was obviously a ploy to get rid of her and she had a good idea of who might be responsible. She was ready to bet her money that it was Aileen and/or Himekoji, since she knew Kisara at least had some pride in her. Besides, the white-haired beauty was searching for her shoes at the moment, and Yuna just _knew_ that she was being made a fool of by the same two girls.

Not really knowing what to do, Yuna sent Kaito and Gakuto, who were starring remorsefully at the once beautiful dress, to get their sister, Cecillia, Seto, Anubis and Pegasus. She then turned to Mia and told her to get her the needle-kit and the roses from outside. Not a full minute later, everyone but Mia were running into Yuna's section and all froze at the sight of her dress.

''What happened!?'' Anubis all but screeched. He recognized the dress that should have been one of the new articles of clothes from his new collection, the one that Yuna had actually been ready to beg him to let her use it for the pageant, and now it was in almost shreds. Whoever had done this had made sure it could not be worn for the pageant, or ever again, really. But what really made Anubis mad was that Yuna seemed upset about letting it happen, as did Jelly and her team.

''Sabotage, but that's not important now. And it's not why I called you all here.'' Yuna said seriously, and Yugi, who had tagged along since it was his sister that might need help, realized she was now in what he called ''Pharaoh mode''. She was the scariest like this, even scarier when she ''turned into Yami''.

''What do you mean, it's not important!'' Pegasus yelled. ''It very much so is!''

Yuna sighed and ran a hand through her hair. ''It's not right now. I need your help to make this thing actually look wearable and for that, I need Roland and Croquet or Mia to get back to the mansion and get me a few things, along with a dress for the stage after this one.''

''Right.'' Said Mia as she finally returned with two dozen red roses and the needle-kit.

Yuna nodded at her. ''I need you to bring me the newest five dresses I have, the box that its at my table and the three pairs of shoes on the furthest left in the closet. You know the ones?'' Mia nodded. ''The accessory box from the third shelf and my flute. I have a bad feeling that things are going to go even more wrong as they get more desperate. Better be safe than sorry.'' Mia nodded again and bowed before leaving, dragging a surprised Roland with her. Yuna then turned to her rival and friend.

''Seto, I have a favor to ask.'' Not knowing what that could be, or why he was called here at all, Seto nodded for her to continue. Yuna hesitated for a moment and looked a bit sheepish as she finally asked him. ''Would you please be my escort?''

00000

Although Seto was still a bit dazed when Mia returned with Roland from having been asked to escort Yuna, he was suddenly aware of someone scowling in their direction. Looking around, he saw a few faces turning away, but he was sure Kisara wasn't the only one. In fact, he was sure Kisara's was the least threatening, since Aileen looked about ready to kill his rival.

Then, he was assured that it wasn't Kisara that was trying to sabotage Yuna. For one, the white-haired girl was too proud and arrogant to do something like that since she believed that she could easily win. And the other reason, you ask? Well, Kisara was currently screaming their ears off as she saw that her hairspray was replaced with green graffiti spray and she had just ruined her hair for another twelve or so washes.

''Poor Kisara,'' Someone beside him said and he turned to see it was Zoey, who he had though hadn't came with them. ''I know she wasn't the best towards Yuna, but she doesn't deserve this either. Especially with such pretty hair.''

The CEO could only sigh and agree. ''She isn't that bad, or she wouldn't be if she could just let go of the past and realize that whatever she thought she knew wasn't exactly what she thought it to be.'' Zoey looked confused, so Seto explained as curtly as possible how things got complicated and how she had reacted and then acted after that. And although Zoey frowned, she still looked sympathizing for the white-haired girl.

''I've also noticed that Yuna and Kisara aren't the only ones being sabotaged, only theirs are the worst.'' At that, Seto looked confused and observed the other competitors more closely. Indeed, many a girls had a lot of trouble with their hair products or make-up or even their dresses having little tears and holes, but none were destroyed like Yuna's or had their hair turned a different color like Kisara.

''Yes, you're right. But let's not forget that Yuna and Kisara are the most likely to be the two finalists and to be the winner and follow up.'' Seto commented as he suddenly saw Kaito running toward them. The kid smiled at him and grabbed his big hand in his smaller one and started tugging in the direction of where he should be waiting for Yuna as her escort. There, he found that there is no more beautiful in the entire world than his crimson-eyed rival.

The audience could only stare in awed amazement as Yuna was led to the stage by the youngest self-made billionaire in the world, looking like a vision of perfection. Yuna was dressed in what looked to be a gold and white dress, but really, it was one of the white curtains that hung in the dressing rooms. The golden part, well ... The Millennium Puzzle, Millennium Rod, Millennium Eye, Millennium Ring, Millennium Necklace and Millennium Rod hung from many places on the dress, glinting in the bright light. The Millennium Necklace was somehow, miraculously, tied around Yuna's a bit too slim waist as a waistband and it brought out all of Yuna's impressive curves, as well as accenting her breasts. The Puzzle hung like a loose belt on her hips, a bit to the side, hung there by its regular chain. The Millennium Eye had been placed in what seemed like a tiara for an ancient Egyptian queen, surrounded by the most magnificent jewels. They all matched Yuna's eyes and hair, accenting their natural, if unearthly beauty. The Millennium Ring was sewed into the front flaps of her dress, which was slit on both sides up to her thigh. Its pointers were spread out and the space between the outer ring and the pyramid-shaped center of the Item showed a tantalizing glimpse of skin that had many a males swooning. And the Millennium Rod was held in her delicate right hand, in a way that only a queen would hold a scepter of royalty, while the other hand was holding onto Seto's elbow. Around her neck was a gold chocker, much like the one she had seen the Nameless Pharaoh always wearing, except it had a ruby in its center, decorated by two falcon wings. Around her wrists were silver bracelets and gold wristbands, up to her elbows. Her fingers were adorned in gold and silver rings that were decorated with rubies, opals and diamonds. Pegasus, as well as many of the worlds greatest jewelers, loved her a bit too much to not get her these things for her birthday. A barely noticeable wail trailed behind her white dress and in her hair, on either side of her face, was a lush, crimson rose. There were two more on her hips, opposite of the Millennium Puzzle.

Seto, himself, looked pretty amazing. Dressed in a new, never before worn or seen white trench coat, which was so white that the clouds would be jealous of it. In contrast, his black clothes seemed even darker somehow. The silver studs and cuffs were replaced with golden studs and what appeared to be thousands of years old golden wristbands. Around his proud neck was a gold chocker, much like Yuna's own, except it held a sapphire and not a ruby. He still had his Duel Monsters locket around his neck, resting by his heart, just where it should be.

The judges could only gape at them, knowing that the two could really clean up nicely, but this was ridiculously amazing, even for the two rivals. Only Kuon understood what Jelly could do, since he had seen it himself quite a good few times. But she had outdone herself. And besides, Elliott noted, the two were very good looking without all that glamor. Kirari thought they looked like a prince and princess from a fairytale, totally agreeing with Kyoko's fantasies, while Renee, Anubis and Juliena couldn't help but want to work with the rivals, who would make excellent models indeed.

After leading her around the stage like he should, Seto left Yuna in the center of the spotlight so she could show everyone what she had prepared for the talent part of the show. Yuna gracefully lifted the beautifully carved flute and thought carefully of the consequences of what she was about to do. In all rights of reason she had, she knew that a dream might assault her while she was standing right there, in the sight of thousands of people, both right there and behind small screens at their homes, which could end in her revealing her secret. But Yuna knew that she had this once chance, that if she doesn't do this, tomorrow would be too late. So it was with that in mind that she brought the flute up to her lips and blew.

The crowd cheered as a rock 'n roll like melody escaped a mere flute, not believing it to be possible before that moment. But he closest friend knew, they _knew_, how dangerous this could be. Yugi was bitting his nails as Yuna finished the first song and started a ballade. Seto was tense all throughout her performance, especially when he saw a flash of a falcon in his mind as Yuna started playing that now recognizable melody that still cannot be recorded or copied by anyone.

They all sighed in relief when Yuna finished the song, for the first time in years, with focused eyes and they joined in on the cheering as Yuna bowed. Seto only composed himself enough to go and take Yuna off the stage, before he enveloped her in a happy hug. She melted in his arms as they laughed, and soon their friends came to congratulate the Queen of Games and berate her for doing something so risky.


	58. Chapter 58 Last Round

The last day of the competition, Yuna and Tea were the only ones from out favorite group of friends that were still participating. Kisara was still skulking around, sulking because she was disqualified. She had actually shown a different side of her, since she had helped all the other girls, except Aileen and Himekoji, whom she was glaring at. The two had managed to get rid of ten girls and were now fighting with Yuna and two other girls for the title of Japan's Beautiful Flower beauty pageant that would probably go to Yuna in the end.

Yuna was probably the only one calm about the whole thing, since she didn't see this tournament as something that would end her career and take away some of her titles, since even Seto was edgy. Yuna had so far won every round and every stage, but Aileen and Himekoji were now getting desperate. It was obvious to everyone, but Yuna ignored the potential thing that they could do. She could counter anything they threw at her, she had enough back up plans to cover all grounds were they could cause trouble.

The Yugi-tachi and all her other friends in the audience were already getting restless for the damn thing to end, especially the young ones and Seto's scowl was starting to scare half of the security team that was placed there to protect the pageant contestants. Even the always cheerful Pegasus was sweating and the host guy was almost pulling on his hair. Roland was already doing so.

Today, there wont be any speeches nor will there be any need for escorts. Hell, there will be no showing talents either! Today, they will only change three outfits and walk around the stage before the judges and crowd decide the winner. Then the winner is to be given their prize and that is the end of the competition. The crowd was already excited enough, so the host didn't need to do anything to build up the atmosphere and the contestants were nervous enough for both them and their teams who were helping them along in getting ready. Jelly was probably the only one who was enjoying what she was doing, seeing as all the other make-up artists were shaking with worry. Aileen and Yuna were the only ones that kept a cool exterior, but Yuna was probably the only one truly unaffected by what was going on around her. After all, she was used to all that attention and tense situations from years of being the youngest student in her many collages, from being the best gamer and duelist in tournaments as well as being the Daughter of History and many other things. Her experience from her dreams were only helping her, since she had been in various situations in them over the years.

In all their worrying and anxiety, Yuna's friends didn't notice one lone figure as she watched Yuna trying to calm down a frightened girl who was in a booth not far from hers and panicking her poor heart out. Blue eyes watched and observed, and the owner of those eyes couldn't help but admiring the Queen of Games. It was now easy to see everything she had refused to see in the girl that was the world's favorite celebrity. Her kindness and good heart were so obvious, that the white-haired girl had refused to notice because she was jealous. Kisara felt both shame and anger, because she knew that she had misjudged Yuna, but she also knew that the girl had stolen all her chances with Seto years and years before Kisara had ever gotten the chance to meet Seth's reincarnation. And although Kisara has no plans of giving up the fight just yet, a part of her already knew and accepted that the war for Seto's heart was already lost and in Yuna's hands.

Kisara also noticed, apart from Yuna's real personality and character and appeal to the world, that Seto and Yuna didn't treat each other the way she had expected the Nameless Pharaoh and his High Priest to act together. Sure, they were an expert team and their love for each other was obvious to everyone but them, but neither of them was ready to take that one last step in their relationship that Seth and the Nameless Pharaoh have had. Kisara realized that they probably didn't even know about it and she had a theory that if they never found out, she could still win Seto over. She just no longer wanted to make Yuna suffer.

It was with that in mind that Kisara walked up to Yuna just as she was choosing a dress for a dinner date as a part of the last round and tapped her on the shoulder. Yuna turned to her, barely masking her surprised expression at seeing the girl she had thought hated her. Kisara suddenly felt very irritated and she felt a scowl appearing on her pretty face. Suddenly embarrassed as well at what she was going to do, the white-haired girl thrust the dress she had been holding, completely unnoticed by then by the usually observant Duel Queen, into Yuna's stunned hands and frowned at her even as a blush spread across her cheeks.

''Here!'' She said. Yuna almost gawked at her, something rarely seen. ''Use this. And you better win!'' With that, she left Yuna to stare after her, as well as Seto and their other friends.

After she left and Yuna finally snapped out of her surprised state, the reincarnated Nameless Pharaoh looked down at the dress covered by the usual dry cleaning bag that all the dresses were protected with. From what she could tell without pulling it out, it was black and would come up to Kisara's tights, but it would be to around Yuna's knees due to the hight difference. One side seemed a bit longer and the dress hugged the body. It was as black as night and very plain, yet with the right accessories, it could look magnificent. It had a certain elegance to it that would definitely help with this round. Yuna couldn't help the little happy smile that was tugging at her full lips. It was time to slowly end this.

As the last round started off with Aileen, in a red Indian-styled elegant dress with purple high heels and a purple scarf, Seto was already too impatient to sit in his seat. He just wanted this to get over and done with, and seeing as this is only the first stage of the night, his nerves will fry over before this damn thing finishes.

''She'll be alright.'' Seto almost jumped out of his skin when he was disturbed out of his thoughts. He looked behind him, almost not at all surprised to find Sho behind him. ''She's a though one. She'll win.''

Seto snorted, both at seeing that he was most definitely taller than Sho and close to Ren himself in height and at the thought that he doubted Yuna, turning back to see one of the two girls who he didn't even know coming on to the stage. ''I know, and have no doubt who will walk away victorious. What worries me is that there are two snakes trying to cheat their way through to that victory they don't deserve.''

Sho, who had been relaxed and laid back with his hands in his pockets, immediately straightened, his icy gray-blue eyes narrowing a fraction, seriousness etched in every line of his handsome face as he came to stand beside the CEO. ''You think they will try something now?''

Seto didn't turn to look at him, eyes still on the stage as Himekoji came out, wearing a skimpy red and purple dress and black heeled high boots. ''I don't know.'' She turned and winked at the two hot guys by the stage. Seto shuddered, while Sho sent her a fake smirk. ''And I really don't want to find out.''

''Well,'' Sho tapped the reincarnated High Priest of the Millennium Rod on the shoulder, the brunet almost looking to him as the pompous red-head left the stage, as the blond singer got ready to return to Kyoko's side. ''Whatever they try, Yuna has us to rely on. We'll ... help ... her ...''

Sho had apparently lost the ability to speak as Yuna stepped in. There were gasps and gawking people all over the room, even some catcalls, as the Queen of Games strutted across the stage. The host couldn't even get enough professionalism to stop his starring. Kisara, for whatever reason she could possibly have, looked quite pleased with herself.

The black dress had had to be adjusted slightly, seeing as Yuna had a slightly slimmer waist than the original owner of the dress, so now it looked like it was made for her. It brought out just how dark her hair was and just how thick her eyelashes were, and so in turn made her eyes stand out even more. The bloody rubies were accompanied with her red lips, the color of her rouge was that of the finest wine, but nothing else was that royal color. She wore gold rings on her right hand and gold and silver bracelets on both her wrists. Her shoes were the same color as her dress with the heels colored gold. Her hair was in a different style, pulled up in and elegant bun, her goldenrod bangs left to frame her heart-shaped face.

Well, with the reaction of the crowd, it was safe to say that Yuna had stolen the thunder of the show.

It went pretty much the same in the other two stages, and despite Aileen's and Himekoji's best efforts, Yuna looked magnificent for both stages. However, Himekoji had been found plotting before the third and last stage and was therefore disqualified. That left Aileen alone to deal with Yuna's always growing popularity.

And now, as the crowd had voted for their favorite contestants, the four girls stood on the stage in kimonos. Yuna's was a magnificent red kimono with golden dragons and pinkish-white lotus flowers all over the beautiful material. Her hair was once more in a bun, but her bangs were pulled out of her face as well. it gave her a totally different look to her, and combined with the kimono and the traditional accessories, she looked like a real Japanese empress. Aileen, in her yellow kimono, didn't look much seeing as the kimono clashed quite spectacularly with her tall form and dark skin. She herself didn't look confident or comfortable in it, so it wasn't helping her any. The other two girls, on in a blue kimono and the other in a rather pretty pink one that really suited her, were just as nervous about this round as they had been throughout the whole competition, if not three time more so.

In the crowd, Yugi was bitting his nails, Roland was pulling on his hair and dabbing the side of his face with a handkerchief, Mokuba couldn't sit still in his seat and Noah was glaring a hole into Pegasus' head. Joey was stuffing his mouth with hot dogs no one wonted to know where they came from. Tristan had joined him, and Duke was no better. Serenity and Mai looked a bit disgusted, despite their worry.

Seto and Pegasus wanted to bang their heads or fists into walls or tables seeing as they were both sick of this. Pegasus had decided that he will never do anything like this ever again and Seto considered massive murder of all those who got him into this. The other celebrity friends Yuna had in the audience were at least looking all cool and calm, if only for appearances. Although, the younger ones were at least a little bit too excited for this sort of thing.

Yuna herself had this strange anxiousness that felt so strange because it was practically new. The only time she had ever felt this was when she had held her first presentation, and that was ages and ages ago. She was still a toddler when that had happened. She thought she understood why she was feeling this way, though. Her and Yugi's mother was a very beautiful woman, a true Japanese beauty, despite her genes being part Egyptian. Solomon's great grandfather had been a pure-blooded Egyptian, and although neither Solomon nor his father had inherited his looks, but Yuna's mother sure as hell had. In high school, she was the girl everyone wanted to go out with, but she had never had a relationship before going to an expedition with her father, where she met Aknamkanon. They had married, had kids and the rest is already history. Yuna had always thought her mother very beautiful, and was very sad that she had not inherited her looks, but instead had the looks her father's family had carried for 5000 years. But she knew that she had some of her mother's most noticeable traits, such as her high cheekbones and petite nose, not to mention her figure. But her hair and eyes ... Her mother had beautiful amethyst eyes, just like Yugi and Solomon.

No one had eyes like Yuna did.

Her mother had loved her eyes. She said it made Yuna unique, and although it was more than true, it also made her stick out like a sore thumb. People had often looked at her as if she was some strange creature that would jump on them and bite their heads off, or put a curse on their families. However, Yuna had learned to live with it. What really mattered to her was that her friends and family thought her eyes beautiful and cool, especially Seto. He called them his favorite jewels in the world, and that praise often made Yuna blush like a school-girl.

Well, she was a school-girl ...

The point of this was that Yuna felt she would fit a lot better in a kimono if she had her mother's looks. Sometimes, she just didn't feel pretty enough.

She didn't know that almost everyone was stunned with how beautiful she really was. Many were even very jealous of her.

''And now the results are here!" The host's voice broke Yuna out of her thoughts and she brought her attention back to the man as he played the last bit with the people's anxiety and excitement. "The people have voted, judges gave their judgments and now it is time to end all of this! First things first ..." The man started listing off their sponsors and all those who had helped to make it possible and both Yuna and Seto rolled their eyes when they were mentioned, although they had waved at the public just like they should. Although Seto looked far too bored when he did this, and Yuna had a sudden inappropriate urge to giggle. The judges had all stood up to wave at the crowd when their names were mentioned, and both Julie and Pegasus had sent kisses to their fans while Kuon just sweat-dropped at his mother's antics. Zoey was cheering the loudest when Eliot stood, and that should be mentioned since a lot of girls in the audience had become his fans through the duration of the competition. They were now almost equal to Kuon's fans, and were just as loud.

"And now!" The host said as soon as the audience settled and the lights instantly dimmed, only three spotlights lighting the contestants, judges and the host himself. Tension was so thick in the air, that it could be cut like butter. Everyone held their breath. "The beaty that has been voted for third place is ..." Dramatic drums could be heard from the speakers in the background. "Jane Smith!"

The applause and screams of excitement exploded through the room as the girl screamed in surprise and happiness. Seto came up to the stage, as he was the one to congratulate the finalists, and handed her a bouquet of flowers while the girl was blowing kisses to the crowds in thanks. The other girl came and shook her hand before hugging her, Yuna quick to follow, smiling all the while. Aileen only nodded in her direction ,causing an annoyed eye-twitch from Yuna. Seriously, that girl thought she was God's gift to Earth or something. So **arrogant**!

Yuna almost chuckled, since that was her first thought of Seto when they met. But Yuna had to admit that Seto could be arrogant in a totally cute, and more often than not recently: hot, way. She was once more startled from her thoughts by the host.

''And now! What we were all waiting for!'' He said, raising his hand above his head with the last envelope of the night (and of his life if he doesn't hurry up, judging by the look on Seto's face) and waited for the new wave of cheers to stop. ''In this envelope, in my hand, is the name of the winer of this pageant! We will know who is the best of the best, the prettiest of the pretty! The one who will spend a lot of time with our most famous teenage CEO in the world! The one who will walk away with 2,000,000 American dollars!''

'Oh God, how long can he go on like this!?'Thought a frustrated Seto Kaiba, already more than annoyed and very, very impatient.

''It is! It is!'' With every 'it is', he made to show it to the crowd and the people all move forward in their seats. ''IT IS...!'' He opened the gold-colored envelope, rather dramatically if you ask one Noah Kaiba, and made a show of reading it, before grinning at the crowd with the biggest shit-eating grin the green-haired Kaiba brother had ever seen.

''It goes to the award winning model, gamer and all together wonderful...'' Aileen already stepped forward to accept the award with a smug smile, only for it to drop in three seconds flat as the winner's name was read.

''**YUNA YAMI MOUTO!**''

The crowds all over the world exploded with joy as their champion was declared as the winner. Seto was more than happy to hand her her bouquet and Yugi was jumping so high he was actually seen over the crowds, despite his short body. Mana had had to restrain both herself and an overexcited Seth, who saw that his master was extremely happy and was as thus happy for her and wanted to go to her. Mahad, who was home with Ishizu, her brothers and the Bakuras, cheered loud enough for half the rich-quart to hear him. Ryou was almost jumping in his seat while Malik was hugging the life out of poor Bakura. The Thief King had a huge smug but happy grin on his albino face. All of Yuna's friends who hadn't been able to come in person were cheering her on and waving their [WE LOVE YUNA] banners at their TVs. Solomon, who had managed to hurt his hip, _again_, the previous day, cheered along with Professor Hopkins and Rebeca in a hospital room.

And Yuna ...

Yuna, for some strange reason that probably shouldn't exist (if you asked Seto ... or any other sane person), looked so stunned that there was even a little, genuine, crystal tear slipping down her left cheek. Seto felt compelled to kiss it away, so he didn't resist. And the blush he got from Yuna was more than worth it.

As their friends came running up to the stage to congratulate her, Yuna threw her arms around Seto's neck and he hugged her back by clasping his arms around her lithe waist. He couldn't help but grin. He got Yuna, all to himself, for a whole day.

Life sure was good.


	59. Chapter 59 Time for a trip

After the beauty pageant, things actually became a bit more normal than usual. Yuna's and Seto's day together was, miraculously (although both Yugi and Noah knew it had more to do with Yuna and Seto than anything else) completely in private. There was not a single photo or article about it, and not even with Pegasus' and Dartz's help could the rivals be found. Only Seth had left with them, the puppy having refused to leave his master's side. The puppy-dog eyes did them both in. Yuna and Seto had escaped to a remote, private island Gozaboro had bought years upon years ago, with his first allowance when he was 10 years or so. They had a blast, doing all sorts of fun things, and oh yes, they did duel.

A lot.

And Seto lost.

A lot.

But he was in too good a mood to get angry at his bruised pride.

After that, Christmas was spent at the KAIBA mansion, yeah you heard right, and New Years eve and day were spent on Duelist Kingdom Island due to Pegasus' insisting. No one argued, as long as he didn't take out some of his strange movies he had gathered over the years. For the Orthodox Christmas, surprisingly enough, Yuna got a card from priest Yuri Noda, congratulating her on both her victory and wishing her a merry Christmas. Yuna now knew that Sasha was back at St. Mihailov academy and that he was fine, as well as one of the strongest and best Qwasers ever seen or heard of. But she was still not ready to face her младший брат {little brother}, because she felt she needed to do something.

Time passed on, and Yuna still didn't know what it was time for her to do. And so February came and Yuna and Seto exchanged their first official Valentine's Day gifts. Yuna had finally gotten Seto to record 'You're Not Me' for her and she made it a hit song, but made it so that only Seto could sing it. She made a video mash-up with all the footage that had been taken over the years and it ended up legendary. Seto was very impressed, to say the least. But since Yuna felt it wasn't enough, she had also made him chocolate, with caramel, of course, and it was really delicious. Lastly, she got him a card that would help him draw Blue-Eyes White Dragon a lot more easily. The cards was a Dragon type and it only needed to be sent to the graveyard and Blue-Eyes was instantly sent to the players hand. Seto loved his new card, The White Stone of Legend, and he always had one in his deck now. He had gotten one similar card from Pegasus for Christmas, and, embarrassingly and annoyingly enough, it was called Kaibaman.

Now, Seto had had quite a struggle what to get Yuna, since he wanted it to be perfect. In the end, he settled on being original. With help from all of their friends, he had made a special design for a beautiful gold bracelet that was decorated with five stars and, much to Seto's embarrassment and mortification as he ordered the special made order that was also now under author's rights, the Kuriboh brothers. The five fuzz balls were attached so they jingled slightly, but weren't noisy. They were made to look so utterly cute that Yuna, who doesn't get affected by cute and adorable things, had actually cooed at the sight of their big, gigantic, plastic purple eyes that were slightly covered by stray fur. Yes, _fur_! Yuna had almost killed him just for that, but he explained that it was not from animals killed to be skinned but from animals who had passed away far too young. They were colored expertly and Yuna had kissed him on the cheek and jaw five times each, which left Seto very hot and blushing for the rest of their night, which they were sharing in a nice restaurant, having dinner. The next day, Yuna was in Kyoto with Kyoko and the Fuwas, while Seto had to take a quick business trip with Zigfried.

A few months later, the gang had all successfully passed the year with some struggles from Joey, Bakura, Tristan and Marik, but they had the best tutors in the world, so it wasn't all that bad. Yuna had yet to understand what it was that she must do, but she knew that it was very important if it was keeping her away from Alexander for all those moths. Alex had come to spend a few months in Japan to spend those few moths with the Moutos, but that was all the excitement that had happened so far.

Until the dreams started again.

Up to the Orthodox Christmas, Yuna's dreams were the usual ones, of different events of the past and of many different people. However, the closer it came to 4th of June, Yuna's 17th birthday, they got stranger and stranger. Yuna's dreams/visions actually became real, literal fragments, the things she saw not making any real sense. Which was strange, seeing as even Yuna didn't remember half of what happened in them, and that's saying something! She didn't write anything except one hieroglyphic for every dream, sometimes they were even fragments of a hieroglyphic! It all made Yuna very frustrated and she started losing her normal, dream-free sleep, worrying everyone in the process. She had actually collapsed once, on White Day, nearly giving Seto a heart attack!

After that, things had only been worst on that front.

And that was about the same time when Kisara had started really trying to get Seto's attention. Unlike the rest of their school, who were very oblivious regarding the nature of Yuna's gift bracelet, Kisara knew what it was. She had seen how the girl was looking at it and that way Seto's chest always pumped up in pride when he saw her little happy smile. She knew that her chances with the reincarnated High Priest were slimmer and slimmer with every day that passed, and so she had abandoned all discretion and boldly tried to get what she wants. Not easy, seeing that the brunet CEO had eyes only for the Queen of Games. Seriously, the guy was truly only interested in three things: his brothers, his company and Yuna, the last two being related to his addiction(games). If Kisara wanted to get his attention, she would have to do something big, something that will steal some of Yuna's thunder, a feat now considered impossible because of the beauty pageant.

After Yuna's collapse on White Day, the dreams were becoming more and more like puzzle pieces and it was driving Yugi and Mana insane, because they couldn't see the bigger picture, and Yuna wasn't sure what parts belonged where. The fragments were sometimes words, other times they were walls, hallways, pillars, and there were the odd times she heard whispers of conversations from very different time periods. The only thing Yuna knew for now, was that the only common link to all the fragments were that they were undoubtedly connected to Ancient Egypt.

But the mystery was finally solved one sunny day, when the whole gang was hanging out at Pegasus' mansion. Mokuba and Noah were playing with Mikey, Leon, Chris, Sonia and Julian, while Rebeca was playing adult and hugging Yugi's arm while everyone was sitting on the couches in Pegasus' giant family room. Joey, Tristan, Duke and Valon were enjoying the food the servants were constantly bringing, while Bakura from time to time ate a cookie. Ryou had given up on them, seeing as how there's an actual risk of loosing one's fingers if they got in the way of the forever hungry youngsters. He was instead content to watch Yugi and Rafael's rematch while slowly sipping his tea. Tea and Mai talked with Serenity and tried to draw Amelda into it, but the redhead was either arguing with Malik or trying to get a certain brunet CEO's attention. Said CEO was in a deep discussion of some sort of a business deal that he would like to make with Dartz and Pegasus, Zigfried trying to join in every now and then, but the brunet was dead-set to ignore him. Cecillia was happily chatting with Ishizu and Iona, and Mana was talking with Mahad about something he was going to teach her, Marik paying wast attention since he had always found the Sennens rather fascinating. Odion was content to talk to the bodyguards, the men all exchanging the crazy experiences they had gone through for their masters/employers.

Everyone seemed to be having a great time, that is until Yuna suddenly jumped out of her seat, right next to Seto, where she had been combing Seth's tick fur while chatting away with Mia. The motion startled everyone, all conversations dieing down as Yuna started mumbling to herself. Even Seth was looking at her funnily, but that was when Yuna slapped a hand over her forehead with an incredulous laugh.

''That's IT!'' She exclaimed, to the further confusion of everyone present, before turning on her heals, jumping over the couch in her heist and running out of the room. Seeing that his master was leaving and not at all interested in the other occupants of the room, Seth the puppy ran after her, Seto being the first to follow him. Interest peaked, Bakura was quick to go after them, Malik going after his best friend and soon everyone else hurried up to Yuna's room as well.

When Seto got there before the growing Seth, Yuna was already in the room she had separated especially for the fragments she had been recently getting from her dreams. The room was nothing like the others, the walls all pearly white, no artifacts lying around, no finished paintings, no books or anything, really. There were many paintings that were at their beginning or ones that were left half done, sketches that made no sense whatsoever to Seto, or anyone for that matter, and there was only one thing that was actually complete: a drawing of the Belt of Deltora.

Seemingly not satisfied with something, Yuna ran out of the room just as everyone finally caught up with the CEO's long legs and fast strides, just to groan when it seemed they would have to follow Yuna again. But it was not so, as Yuna ran back in just as fast as she had exited the room previously. Her arms were full of different objects, strange and unconnected to the untrained eye, but Yuna seemed to know what they are for and how they connected the puzzle pieces. She ran out two more times, each time returning with arms full of strange things. The third time Yuna returned, Mia asked her if she needed help and Yuna immediately demanded the song she had written a long time ago, 'Shadow Games' it was called. She then turned to Pegasus and asked him to bring her all the video footage he had been able to save from when he had entered the Pharaoh's tomb and made the three God Cards, then she sent Seto to retrieve her special small deck of cards that she kept in a safe in her bedroom.

As they went to retrieve the things she demanded, she turned to the Ishtar family. ''I need you to tell me every detail of the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb that you can remember.'' And with that, she turned back to the big white board she had set up in the middle of the room. She seemed to be placing random pictures, texts that were only half-written, drawings that were not finished and the few paintings that she had started were copied with frightening speed that had half the room reeling on their feet. Seto soon returned with her special deck, Mia quickly after him and then Pegasus came running in.

Yuna immediately told Pegasus to put the recording to be played, then she took the books from Mia. She flitted through them, copying what seemed like random pictures on see-through paper then placing them on the board. As more and more paper was placed on the white board, the black lines started blurring together, making strange yet familiar shapes. The group watched in amazement as what seemed to be a giant temple gate was appearing before them. It had two ''towers'' on either side and in the middle there was a big platform, raising high above even the towers. On the square platform were four smaller platforms, one at each corner, and in the middle of the platform stood a beautifully made statue of a meditating Horus in Falcon Form with his wings at his sides.

As soon as the temple was done, Yuna stepped back for a second before she turned to Mia and demanded some other books, the servant chasing away with Roland to retrieve them. They came back with enormous mountains of books, Yuna setting to work immediately on one of the white walls, asking for some old drawings she had done as a toddler that had been hidden in the Mouto Kame Game Shop. When those were brought to her as well, She placed them at certain places on the wall. The wall became a life-size replica of a waterside on the river Nile. There was a giant, very well preserved obelisk. Around it seemed to be flying a magnificent Egyptian Falcon. On the other side of the Nile, the same gate that they saw on the board could be seen, but only from the back.

When that was finished, Yuna demanded for some more books and only one painting. When they arrived, only one book was copied from. The rest, Yuna read through almost as fast as a scanner and with every page she drew a new line or shape on this new creation. Bakura seemed the only one to know what was now appearing before them because he came up to her and gave suggestions of strange things. Seto was pretty damn sure he had heard him say trap a few times and it scared him to think what it was that will be the result of this strange drawing.

It took a lot longer than the other two had taken, but it seemed that Yuna finally finished her third creation, and Seto had to admit that it looked like a damn very-well done plan or map of some building. Bakura was staring at it in awe, the rest of the room showing much more confusion than the Thief. But as Yuna started taking notes from what the Ishatrs were telling her of the Nameless Pharaoh's Tomb, Seto was starting to think this might have something to do with Yuna's first incarnate.

''That c-can't be what I-I think it is, r-right?'' Malik finally spoke, all the Egyptians having gone pale as a sheet.

''By Ra! It is!'' Bakura said, staring at all of Yuna's newest creations. ''It must be!''

''Holy Isis!'' Mahad exclaimed as he moved forward. He seemed to be on unsteady feet as he made it to the big map of the temple-like thing. ''B-but how?!''

''Will someone please tell us what's going on?!'' Tristan yelled, not understanding anything. More than half the group nodded along, not knowing what they were seeing. The Doma guys had no idea what it could be, but Dartz and Iona seemed to have some knowledge of it but they, too, were more clueless than they appeared. Cecillia and Pegasus, on the other hand, seemed to know what was displayed before them, because they had both excited and worried expressions.

It was then that Yuna finally looked, really looked, at her audience and smiled a wonderful smile. ''This is my next mission, maybe my second to last mission!'' At the confused and annoyed looks from everyone, she giggled. ''This is the Temple of Horus. It is the one place where the whole history of Egypt overlaps and combines. Everything, from the first pharaoh, to Selena Cleopatra VIII, who was the last princess of Egypt, Cleopatra VII's daughter. She was the last one to add something, although it was done by her most fateful servant.''

''Add something?'' Mai asked, still not understanding the full significance of the temple.

Yuna nodded, never losing her wide smile. ''The Temple of Horus is sort of like a safe for all the most precious artifacts, texts and books of Ancient Egypt that were ever owned by pharaohs! Anything that is either dangerous or very, very important was placed there, never to see the light of day and that way it was to be preserved until the coming of one last pharaoh! It can't be found on any maps because it is hidden beneath mountains of sand and it can only be accessed at certain times of the year, with a certain way to unlock its chambers. No one ever entered the chambers of other pharaohs, only the ones that have been left free or the ones that they had built themselves.''

The whole group was now looking at the images before them in a whole new light, although some of them were more interested in what treasures they might find down there and not the significance that place might have for Yuna and her strange visions/dreams.

Seto, on the other hand, was looking at the temple with dread. ''_He_ put something in there as well, hadn't he?''

Everyone turned to look at Seto, who was as white as a sheet yet his hands were balled into tight fists. Upon seeing this, Yuna's eyes softened and she offered him a sad smile. ''If you mean Seth, then yes but if you mean the Nameless Pharaoh himself, then no. He was too young when he died, he never got a chance to put something there. But Seth must have placed something for him.'' Her eyes narrowed as she turned back to the temple she drew.

''If you think you will find the Pharaoh's name there, you might be disappointed.'' Bakura said as he inspected his own suggestions of where there might be traps that would have been placed to keep other away from Egypt's treasures. ''I don't know much about the High Priest but I know this much: his cousin was the most precious to him. There's no way that he would place his name there.'' He closed his eyes before turning back to Yuna and slowly opening them, only to surprise everyone with the soft but worried look in them. He looked pained as he said his next sentence. ''So don't get your hopes up just for them to be crushed.''

Every single one of them was taken aback, everyone but Yuna herself. She just closed her eyes and smiled softly once again. ''I know. I won't. Because I know in theory where it is supposed to be, but something tells me that I am not yet meant to go there. The Pharaoh's name was written on only two cartouches. Both were in the Pharaoh's tomb, but Grandpa took it out and I don't know where he lost it.''

Now they were all looking incredulously at Solomon, who smiled both sheepishly and apologetically.

''But that's beside the point. I don't know what awaits for me in that temple, but it will help me solve the mystery behind this strange life of mine. And, in a sense, it will help stop my dreams, someday.''

''Yuna ...'' Was all they could say in barely a whisper.

''So, I guess we should all go pack now. That is, all who would like to go ... '' She said as she made her way out of the room, everyone looking after her, exchanging a few glances and then following her out.

''Go where? Why?'' Joey, who never caught up fast, asked as soon as he was withing arms distance behind the Game Queen.

''I believe that it's time for a trip. To Egypt. And ...'' With gusto, she turned around to face them with her warm beautiful smile. ''To the Temple of Horus!''


	60. Chapter 60 Temple of Horus 1

**A/N: Hi there! I know that it's been a while, a really really long while, but I had finally gotten back to writing again! I hope you will enjoy this new chapter and sorry for the wait. I must warn you, though. This story is slowly coming to an end. I hope you had liked it. It still has quite a way to go, but more than a half is done. Well, that's all for now! Here's the new chapter!**

**Temple of Horus - part 1 : The Nile**

The very next day, everyone was ready to leave, everyone being the Ishtars, the Moutos, the Bakuras, the Kaibas, the Sennens, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Rebbecca, Professor Hawkins and Pegasus. Cecillia wouldn't go because she felt she would only be in the way and Dartz and his family and followers said that they had had enough adventures to last them five lifetimes, so they would keep Cecillia company. As for the Schroeders, they just didn't know enough about the whole situation to participate so they stayed behind.

At the airport, they all got into Kaiba's fastest jet and settled for a long flight. Yugi, not knowing if his sister will ever be the same after this trip, had refused to let anyone sit by her. He doubted that even if Sasha were here that he would have let him take the place by Yuna's side. Seto sure did look irritated, but he just took out some work to do for Kaiba Corp, so he could ignore the other occupants of the plane. Mokuba and Noah could only switch between glaring at Yugi and looking on in concern at the leaders of the group, meaning Seto and Yuna.

Even as Bakura and Malik started causing mischief around the plane and made everyone yell in irritation, Yuna had stayed quiet. She had been looking at her Millennium Puzzle half the trip, and the other half, she had fallen asleep. Ryou was the first to notice and he was thankfully able to quiet everyone down before someone woke her. It was still impossible to tell when she was having a dream/vision and when she was just sleeping.

Marik was more interested in the bag Yuna refused to let out of her sight. It was a big sports bag that was almost half of Yuna's body length but she seemed to carry it just fine, which meant that it was either empty or there were only a few long things in it. Seto had noted the bag as well, nut he already knew what was in it. He had felt the pull of the damned Millennium Rod ever since he walked past her that morning, but he didn't know just what else could be in there.

Solomon was looking over the maps Yuna had drawn as he and Pegasus tried to figure out how they will get in, but the old man already knew that Yuna knew how she would enter, he just wanted to figure it out himself. Shimon, his previous incarnation, helped design the Nameless Pharaoh's chamber within that temple, he had to try and not make a fool of himself as his present day incarnation.

Ishizu was trying to understand why the reincarnated Pharaoh had taken all of their Millennium Items away. She knew that no one had noticed the lack of her Necklace and Pegasus' eye was covered by hair, like usual so no one was the wiser. There had to be some specific reason she was missing as her Pharaoh never did something without a good reason.

Rebbecca spent almost the whole flight to Egypt scowling at Yugi because he wasn't sitting with her and Tea spent it trying to get Seto to talk to her, but was ignored. Tristan and Duke had tried dueling a couple of games but that got Bakura's and Malik's attention and then they had a double duel which ended up almost traumatizing the two unexperienced duelists. Then Duke challenged Bakura to a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters, where Bakura continued wiping his sorry ass because, according to Bakura, 'It was just like Duel Monsters' which only ended up in an attempted fight when Duke lunged at the Thief King, who then pinned him down in five seconds flat.

Yuna woke up just before they were supposed to land, only to see that Seto was this close to snapping and murdering Joey, Duke, Tristan and Bakura while the albino was cackling as he held all the three mentioned above in various headlocks, using all limbs except his right leg. Ryou and Malik had tried stopping the fight, but then Marik got interested in joining Bakura's side to 'help' him so the two younger twins had to try and hold him back. Mokuba and Noah were cheering them on, the youngest Kaiba obviously hoping Bakura would win and Noah was just enjoying the show.

All it took to calm the entire situation down and gain everyone's attention was for the reincarnated Pharaoh to clear her throat. Immediately they snapped their heads in her direction and the participants of the wrestling match blushed in embarrassment and shame. Yuna just rised an eyebrow and they all jumped up and went to their seats while muttering quiet apologies.

When they landed, they were surprised to see a big, round fat man in a turban with an Egyptian tan, wearing strange clothes waiting for them with a sign saying :"Welcome Pharaoh". People were giving him strange looks but he ignored them. His whole face lit up upon seeing Yuna and he ran towards them. As soon as he was within arms length, he grabbed the amused Queen of Games into a huge bear hug.

''Bobasa!'' Mana yelled as she jumped on his back, causing him to laugh happily and pull her into the hug as well, never letting go of Yuna. Mahad just tried taking a step back, but Bobasa saw him and brought him into the group hug as well.

''Ooooh! How much have I missed you! Bobasa is so happy!'' The man wailed as Mana laughed and Mahad just sweat-dropped. Yuna looked all too amused for this to be a one time thing. When she noticed the weird looks her friends were sporting, even the great stoic Seto Kaiba himself, she tapped Bobasa on the shoulder twice and he let her go with a sheepish expression on his chubby face. He did a deep bow as he apologized to his Pharaoh and her two Sennen companions.

''Right, guys,'' Yuna said as she turned to fully face the said group. ''This is Bobasa. He is a apart one of the groups that had stayed with the family ever since the time of the Nameless Pharaoh's great grandfather. Like the Sennens and the Ishtars have people who serve under their family name, he serves the Muran family, who have been guarding the Millennium Key and the Millennium Scale since Pharaoh Seth sealed most of the Items away. They are descendants of both Priest Shada and Priest Karim, seeing as Shada had been married to Karim's younger sister. They have a strange tradition of naming the males in their family only after those priests. The father would be Shada, son Shadi and the grandson would be Karim and then his son would be Kalim. Then the whole process starts over again, so if they say things about one Kalin and another Kalim, they are probably two very different people. Now, let's go. Shadi is waiting for us.''

With that, Bobasa took Yuna's bags and started leading them out of the airport.


End file.
